The Crooked Knife
by Browneyedbluez
Summary: Em suggested I join Twitter to make professional contacts. Between new friends there, and the security of my diary, I may survive this move to New York./ Em said Twitter was a good place to blow off steam, but that's why I keep a journal. Bloody git.
1. Chapter 1

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We are two fans who love fan fic and wanted to do something a little different. We don't own any part of Twilight, though there are many things we could think of to entertain Edward for eternity if we could just get rid of Bella!**

**The characters will post journal and diary entries here and converse on Twitter in real time. Please follow CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez and enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 1**

Tuesday, Dec. 28, 2010

Dear Diary-

Another day, another bust.

My feet are killing me from walking around Greenwich Village, looking for work. At least the architecture is pretty. Reminds me of the French Quarter a lot, except that it's twisty, curvy streets instead of a grid. And it's FREEZING here. Fucking snow everywhere, and it isn't even pretty snow – slushy, nasty, grey mush. Yuck.

I have another round of downtown agencies to try tomorrow. Surely somebody needs a pianist! At this point, I'll take damn near anything. Wonder if I could give guitar/piano lessons? Have to check to see if I need a license to teach here, though I suppose I should have an apartment before I look for a place to teach.

Fuck. Need a job to get a place to live and a place to live to get a job. I'm too tired to even think about this shit right now. Em says I should get on Twitter and make some contacts. Might try that tomorrow.

Because after all…

Tomorrow is another day. Yeah, Scarlett – and see where that got you?

Gonna dry my hair and go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We do not own Twilight. The rest of this is ours, so you know who to blame. **

**Chapter 2**

Wednesday, Dec. 29, 2010

Dear Diary –

It's been 2 weeks. TWO fucking weeks!

Nobody's hiring. Nobody's even auditioning, and I'm starting to worry.

Jake's been great to let me stay here with him and Leah, but I can already see they'd like to have their lives back. I can't blame them. Who wants their sister's college roommate to become a permanent fixture, especially in a tiny NYC apartment?

If I didn't already feel like an albatross, tonight's their anniversary & they're going out. Not that I expected to be invited along or anything, but it just feels awkward. I'll be hanging out here, alone, watching bad movies, most likely. If I wasn't worried about running through my savings too fast, I might go out and get some booze. I could do some damage to a bottle of bourbon.

xXx

They left. Leah looked pretty; J looked nice, too. And guess what! I opened the TV cabinet and voila! The Gin Fairy left me a present! I'm just gonna have a short one, though. Don't want to drink up all J's gin. Even though he told me he only drinks it in the summer- I _could_ replace it. But then he told me to stay out of the Harp he has in the fridge. Jerk. What do I look like, a lush?

Hope they don't come back and fuck all night. They sure did last night. Shit's getting old when you have to listen to it through the wall and can't even pretend it's hot because you KNOW who's doing it. Ew.

xXx

Made a twitter. Followed some people and some spammers followed back. Hard to figure out how to find HELPFUL people to follow. Some random guy following me. Probably a creepy guy in his 70's. Maybe not. How many guys in their 70's have computers and hang out on twitter? Maybe I don't want to think about that too hard.

Dammit- my glass is empty. Maybe just one more. A little more.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We own a box of the band-aids.**

**A reviewer suggested that the real-time tweets may become hard to follow, not to mention difficult or impossible to find for future readers. To alleviate this, tweets will be posted between the diary / journal entries. The tweets are copied exactly as they were tweeted, misspellings and all. The only changes made would be the removal of all hyperlinks. Any links/photos tweeted will be noted by the relative tweet and the photos posted on the profile.**

**The first few 'tweet chapters' were rather idealistically created with the postings running from top to bottom, such as this one. Maintaining that format quickly got out of hand, so most will be posted in 'Twitter order', or bottom to top. Just pretend you are reading the tweets in the feed – the payoff is faster posting of chapters!**

**Chapter 3 **

Dec 29 pm – Dec 30 early am

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

Not sure why I'm here but I was told it's a great way to blow off steam.

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

Bit pleased I don't have to work tonight maybe I'll actually be able to get some Uni work completed.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

OK, jerkface. i made this thing. now what?

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

Emmet_c hey man. love the goofy ass hat

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I seriously hope your referring to Emmet_c with the jerk comment.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy yeah, cuz Emmet_c is. friend of yours?

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez At this point in time let's use the word friend loosely, acquaintance would be more suited.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy sorry, maybe i should say, he was. been awhile since i've seen him.

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Sounds like you've been an extremely lucky person. I on the other hand have to see the bloody git nightly.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy unless he's changed A LOT in the past several years, you can take my word for it. he is.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy ok. please tell me he's the love-hate relationship in your bio, cuz i have people back home who would fucking PAY to know he's gay

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Sorry love he's not the 1 that would be my flatmate I think I would have 2 check myself into the nutter house if it were him

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy dammit. thought i was gonna make some bank. you're right tho', i wouldn't want to live with Em either.

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Again I apoligize for you not being able to umm make bank.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy you SURE he's not gay, tho'?

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I'll be seeing him tomorrow love, I'll be sure to ask him, I mean taunt him for you.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy so... flatmate, bloody git & you've called me love twice. i take it you're from England?

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I live in NY, but yes borned and raised in England. Can I ask what NOLA is?

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy and yes. taunt him HARD

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy New Orleans, LA. i miss it so much

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez If you don't mind me asking, what brings you to NYC?

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy hoping to make it big in the big apple haha

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I see so your a cocktail waitress?

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy how long have you been her? in nyc

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Almost two years, you?

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy o.0 no. i'ma musician. tho' if i don'tg et a job soon, i may be.

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez A musician 'eh? Particular instrument?

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy a couple weeks. staying with friends who may be les than if i don;t start paying my way soon.

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I'm sure its not easy trying to live your dream and find employment, so good luck on that love.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy piano & guitar. the occasional vocal if i'm drunkl enough. which may be tonight if i don't run oyt of gin haha

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I take it you and your umm friends are having a party? Good luck with the Gin, try it w OJ, LJ and Grenandine Gin and Sin.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy so are you a guy wiyth a bar or a calvin klein lawyer? ;)

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Ha, I work at a bar although I do own a few CK knickers.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy thanks. it sucks a lot at the moment

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy why did you leave England? i hear it really pretty thre

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Pretty? Love I think the Gin might be affecting your brain, it does nothing but rain. I moved for Uni.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy nope my friends arent home .thts why i;m drinking ths gin. they went out for theur annversrry. gin & ginger ake is better

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy ale

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Good to know your home and now wondering round NY in the snow.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy holy sghit you said knickers! bwahaha do people reallly say that?

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez After many a pissed night, I was able to read ALE in your last tweet.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy whats a uni?

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Most brits say knickers sounds much better than drawers *said in southern twang* wouldnt you agree?

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy thats abothr thing i miss about nola - its too dam cold here! we get snow about once every 3 years. this shit is nuts

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez University, NYU to be exact love.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy i dont say drawers - those are in a dresser. haha i'd say underwear or panties, if they were mine.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy and im ffrom nola - i dont have a twang. thats georgia or alabsama or texas

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Can't apoligize about the weather love,have no control over it.I enjoy the snow and try to use it to benefit me when poss.

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez If they were your boyfriends would you still call them panties?

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy ooooh college man. what;s your major?

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Im sure even people from NOLA have an accent so far everyone here does.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy *rolls eyes* no bf at the mo, though some old ones ended up in panties. one of the hazaerds of living in nola, i guess

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez music.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy how the fuck do you beneft from snoiw?

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Let me get this correct, instead of a love em and leave em your more of a love em and change em lass?

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy people say no;la accentrs sound like brooklyn but i dunno. habnt met anyone fro brooklyn yet to see

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez You plow Em in the back of the head as quickly as you can without him seeing you.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy ya know, i was about to tell you t fuck off, but you called me lass & i changed my mind. quit trying tyo make me swoony

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Do me a favour love make sure you drink some water and take some paracetemol before you go to sleep.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy bwahahaha i gotta try that. you have to use big balls, right?

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy im drinking water. theres ice in my drink & IT MELTED.

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Actually love it doesnt matter have you seen the size of that bloke? You could throw 1 the size of a pea and still hit him.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy sorry for thecaps lock. wtf is a percamnetertuiol?

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Not exactly what I meant love, I meant a bottle of water. It's your head in the morning.

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Its a pain killer love.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy Em used to be this lil scrwadny ass dude. guess he got bigger. (twss) bwahaha

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy "Its a pain killer love." ya know, that just souds hot.

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Umm TMI love, although I'd love to have a life size photo of him scrawny to take the piss with him about.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy i have a buncha pics at home. I;ll get mom to send me some. you;ll piss yoursselfg!

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Maybe have the photo made into one of those puzzles and not tell him what it is, have him put it together.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy a puzzle! thats geniius! he'll never putr it togfether tho

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I think you need to put whats left of the Gin away and pull out the water love.

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Cheers love it would be classic.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy can't do thsat. gin's all gone.

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I'm sure I could come up with some reason for him to work on it. Maybe a bet of sorts.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy the tap water tastes like shit & we dont have any boyttled

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez What do you have besides alcohol?

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy sodas & beer but its harp & he'll kill me if i frink his harp rat batsard. i love harp

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez How much of the Gin did you have?

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy all of it, haha no i think it was bout hakl fu;l

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Ha love that came across a bit Jew-ish.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

shit coke is nasdty after gin & giungr ale. I said ALE that time! seeee...

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez NO ALCOHOL so have a soda with ice and something for your head in the morning.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy hahahaha youre fnny

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy i dont wany a ice cream soda. thsat wouyld be awsful after gin.

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez A wee bit happy I'm not having to ring a cab for you.

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez How about juice love, is there any juice in the place?

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy i dont have any pertcal wtf stuff. lemme look in the cabimet

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Cheers love.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy ok i have some tylernol. is that ok?/

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy youre only wee bit happy? you nede a drink love. See, i can saiy it too!

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy ooooo juicy jiucyyyy. gin & jiuce! hey that make it juic-ish! Bannanaha

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Your umm very amusing yourself.

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Ice love Ice and soda no cream. How long till your mates are back?

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy ice ice baby ba dun dun badun dun

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez What would you normally take for a headache? The rate your at love I promise you will be feeling one in the morning.

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I've had a few drinks love. Thanks for the offer.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy gin is gone, drinkig jucde. & dncing. come & damce with me!

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Sure love tylenol will work.

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Juice minus the Gin, didn't you say you finished that bottle?

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I meant it as a compliment love I've rang many a taxi in my life. Since your home I take it im off duty.

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Should I ring Em to come check up on you?

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy no. NO em. fucking jerk

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez That's just wrong on so many levels love.

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Might want to have one of your mates make you a full brekkie in the morning. I have the feeling your going to need it.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy i took ythe tylobol. wiyh the juice

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Maybe I should ring Em. Your inviting random strangers to come dance at midnight.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy so if your off duty you can drink more & get wee bit happier

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy no im not. your not strganer. your a bar guy. an you valled me love abouta bvajillon times. but i woulnt mean really come danvce

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez What if I could promise he was just there to make sure your alright? Could he come?

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy that wouls br dangerus & stupic. NZO. NO em. he's not gonna see me like this agbin.

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez What was in the juice?

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy EWWWW ! bleive me, i do NOT want Em to come anywhers.

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Some of us have classes in the morning, and then work in the evening.

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez While some of us should be enquiring about employment, yes?

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy ivce in the juice like you said

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy you have cklass tomorriow? sorry if im keeeping you yup. (twss sfhit i'm should shut up

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Im not a stranger? What's my name then? All brits call people love, if I asked where you live what would you say?

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy yes i needa job like nows!

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Agbin? When was the last time he saw you like this?

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy i live i NEW YOZARK. see i din';t tell you. HA

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Alright no Em, you will stay home and drink the juice then, eh?

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy last time was yeasrs ago & it wasnt tooo good. pissed me offff

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez When are you mates coming home again?

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy idk when theyre cominbfg back& dont care your talkijg toi me so is i ok

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I'm good love I'm a big boy and don't require much sleep.

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Have you put your CV into a lot of places?

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy so how big a boyu oare you ? hmm? ;0

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez good love keep it that way for the next bloke you chat with, alright?

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy put my cv in what places? whatcvbhjo talkin boutwillllis?

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Did he sit on you? If not it couldnt have been that bad love.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy i dont want to talk to the nrxt blowk. or you dont want to yta;lk tio me anny more cux im drunk?

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Big enough love.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy baterd didnt sit on me. would have been nicert if he hgad. more like shitt on me.

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Sorry brit thing, I meant resume.

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez WTF? Em shite on you? Was he pisses also?

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy nevr midn. i;lllshut upo now/

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez About what the resume or Em shitting on you, cause I would really love to hear the story behind that one.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy yeagh i put resums out but noboddy;s hitring until after new yesars. they alreasdy filled the gigs

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Maybe you could get one of Ryan Seacrest's jobs he seems to have plenty of them.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy not litrsally, hon, he just fuckerd me obver a lil bit. but ist ok. i foribve & fogret.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy ryan secresat can fuckl himsself. bet nobodty;ll pay him to do thart! Hahahaha

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Im sure I know of a few people that would actually pay to see that love.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy that s kind of gross but it coulld be done. sort if. i know a coupl odf nola queens who triesd

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Im sure you do love. How are you feeling now, any better?

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

i'm hungry

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Please don't give me an address love, but are you in Manhattan?

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

i want waffke house omg i want waffle house so muchj right nnow!

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy whers the clossest waffle house?

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Your in luck love there's one in Bethlehem, PA. You should be there sometime tomorrow after you sober up.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy im so hungry ! i nede a cheese & eggs & rasin toast!

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez D&D love should work for you.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy is there a wafle house in manhattan?: where1 i gotta go!

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy love raisin toast soo much & cheeesy eggs & bacon 7 coffee

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy fuckj you. I need WH! Now

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy ok, whatevr. Somplace arond here has chees & eggs & raidin tost. I'm gonna go see .

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy D&D is a rpg . i dobn' t play thiose.

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez D&D is Dean and Deluca love. I was suggesting you to go eat there in the morning after a good night sleep.

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez How about eating a bagel NOW?

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy dont have anny bagles. *sadfaec* i wish i had a raisin bagel.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy do bagel plaeces deliver in nyc?

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy i dont think i can go gat any. dont think i can walk ther.

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Seems like you really like raisins love.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy i love raisins. thedyre cute

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez This time in the morning your looking at Pizza or Chinese/Asian take away love.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy had too much pizza lateluy. chinese is good

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez If you still have feeling in your fingers you could ring your mates and tell them to bring you some raisin bagels.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy idk where hius his number is.

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Not a fan of raisins love. Remind me of dead bugs, sorry.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

i can feel my fngers. i can;t feel my lips.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy oh god you said bugs...

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Do you have any take away menus that deliver? If not I suggest you find a place online and ring them.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy nooo

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez .com/restaurants/all-areas/east-village/chinese/tags/delivery/

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy you dais bugs & now i dont feel so good

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I said raisins look like bugs love.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy dont talk about them! Plz

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Alright anything you would like to talk about that doesnt make you feel sick?

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy nooo idk i think im

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez You going to be alright? Do you think your going to be sick? I feel like I should ring Em to check on you.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

oh gad

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

Fuck

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez *Steps back and away*

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

no i said no em. just leve me alon a minuyrte. ill be ok

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy i dont wanhim to know wher i live. he'll never leav e

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez You could always look at it that you are just staying there temporarily and dont give him the forwarding.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy ha

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy oh god the room probbably should lie dowm but its alll spinney in here

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Would you do me a favour love?

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy he wont. he;ll go all mushy & want too take care of me & shit.

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez You say that like it's a bad thing, I think it's what you need this morning.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy what

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez If you won't let Em come over could you at least get in bed? I'll chat with you till you fall asleep.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

hold on brbbn

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy uh. fuck no. anybody but emm

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy k

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez K your back, or K you will consider getting in bed?

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

but i have to clea nup frist. j is gonna kil me.

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez J?

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

i think i piulked on his vinyl.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy i did. fuck me

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Who's vinyl? You did and umm still strangers love.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy my friend i m staying with. itsnot too bad. i can cleanit up7 he;ll never know.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

ow

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez He'll never know? I take it that's J. We're still strangers love. OW?

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy but your my freind now. an i hit the wall when i feell over

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez You alright love, you fell over? Your vomiting on albums, I am ringing Em now DM me your address please.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy no

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez You were supposed to be in bed.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy im ok now. clened it up & im gettting in bed with lyou

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy you still gonmn talk to me till im asleep?

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Im pleased to know your getting in bed. I think it's a safe place for you to be right now love.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy i like it when you call mr love. did i tellyou that?

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Sure love, you are in bed eh?

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy im in bed. im being good

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Um okay Mr. Love.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy huh? Wtf

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Is the room still spinning?

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy yeah a lil, wait

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez You said you liked it when I called you Mr. Love, just trying to keep you happy love.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy ok. sorry had on too mnay cloths. had to take them off

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez You good now love?

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy i said mr love? i meant love. stupud room needs to stop

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy think so but its relative. Haha

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez In YOUR bed all tucked in ready for the new day?

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy in my bed. need tucking but I'll live

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy i hope anyway

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Might be best if your not tucked in love in case you need to make a hasty escape.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy yu never said whay your doing tonihgt besudes watching me get trashed

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Im sure you will be fine, do you have a mobile near by just in case though?

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy im on my phone

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

aybe i should get the charger 7 plug it in cuz the batreries are dying

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez You never asked.

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Besides it was a very entertaining evening watching you get "trashed"

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Your tweeting from your phone love?

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy im on my pohone

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

Phone

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez No wonder you can't spell worth shite.

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez So you said love.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

fuclk shiytdammitcrapfest

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I was working on a project this evening, what were your plans besides getting "trashed"?

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy kind of p[roject?

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Feel better?

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Uni project for one of my classes.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy no. i got my chargr & kicked j'sd stupid fucking weights. fucking dumbbells

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Technically love im sure it's impossible for the dumbells to be "fucking" dumbells.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy i didn't have any plans. wa just gonna watch tv but the gin was in the cabinet

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy haaha j's a fucking dumbbell

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Might want to put a lock on that cabinet love.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy why would i want to lock up the tv?

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez and give the only key to your flat mate.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy did you finih your projet?

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez The alcohol love, I was suggesting locking up the alcohol. Or you will be singing Jamie Foxx a lot.

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Don't know this J person, so can not vouch for that comment.

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez A good portion of it.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy oh. hahahaha j keeps the alcoghol in the tv cabinet.

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Why would he do that?

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy even with talking to me? your good.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy the tv's small & the cabinet is big. lots of r9oom for bozze.

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I'm not that good love, I've been working on it for a few weeks now. It's due in the new year.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

shit. BOOZE

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy hey calvin. haha ckbg. Thanks

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Calvin? You know that's not my name, eh?

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy yeah, your calvin. fucking sexy ass calvin klien knickers.

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Alright love you can call me Calvin after my um knickers.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy shit i think im gonna sleep. finidh yur protect 7 have a nice class tomorrow

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Alright browneyes get some much needed sleep im sure your knackered.

**BrownEyedBluez** B. E. Bluez

CKBarGuy gnite calvin. your sweet. Xo

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Cheers love sweet dreams.

**end twitter session 12/29-12/30**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Or a Volvo.**

**Top to bottom again.**

**Chapter 4**

Dec 30 am

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez Off to class to work on my project. Hope your not too bad when you wake up. /24bb8du

**BrownEyedBluez**

wtf was i laying on my phone?

**BrownEyedBluez**

son of a bitch my head. Wtf

**BrownEyedBluez**

stfu j! shit. when i say i'm gonna do something, i will.

**BrownEyedBluez**

wth did i do to my foot? and my shoulder...

**BrownEyedBluez**

wtf is CKBarGuy ? thanks for the cleaning tip. I actually need that.

**BrownEyedBluez**

i feel like shit but i might kill for some bacon & grits. and raisin toast.

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez that bad eh? You don't remember anything from last night?

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy hi. do i know you?

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez I take it you didn't ask your flat mate to bring you raisin bagels eh?

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy i did but he's not real happy with me at the moment.

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez I'm a mate of Em's.

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy oh.

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez You didn't drink the Harp did you?

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy i don't know about the Harp & i can't find my jeans to go check.

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez You might need to take care of that problem love.

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy nvr mind, i found them. they were between the bed & the wall.

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez If you don't mind me enquiring, why is not happy with you today?

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy so did Em introduce us or what? i don't remember talking to him last night.

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy who? j? do you know him, too?

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez No love he didn't introduce us, he did however umm bully me into opening said account.

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy he's mad cuz i got sick on a couple of his albums. he shouldn't have left them on the floor anyway. might have stepped on them.

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez No, I don't know your flat mate only what you said about him last night.

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy so i just talked to you here? last night?

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez You did love, you really don't remember any of it?

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy thanks for the vinyl cleaning tip. how did you know?

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez It might be a good idea for you to read the timeline love, I've tried to avoid it, but you seem to have a lot of ?'s.

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy holy shit

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy your calvin?

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy not calvin

**BrownEyedBluez**

Omg

**BrownEyedBluez**

ok, that explains wtf i did to my foot.

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez Your foot? I don't recall anything happening to your foot.

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez Ha! It's not that bad love.

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez Upon your insistence I am said Calvin.

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez Yes, not really Calvin.

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy omg PLEASE tell me you didn't call Em last night!

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez I did not ring Em last night. After you promised you would go to bed, I figured you were safe.

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy ok, so it's your fault i was sick. Thanks

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez Do you recall me pouring the Gin?

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy omg i was sooo trashed. sorry about all that.

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez Its alright love, as I said in the wee hours of this morning you were quite entertaining.

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy wait. you were here? when were you here?

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy when did you leave? what did i do? oh god...

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez You um kicked me out about 2am, as stated love it was entertaining.

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez Why love I not only enjoyed watching you get trashed I was invited to dance with you, join you (cont)/7qlvqm

On Thursday 30th December 2010, CKBarGuy said:

BrownEyedBluez Why love I not only enjoyed watching you get trashed I was invited to dance with you, join you in bed and something was said about my knickers. I'm just taking the piss with you btw.

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez Hope to chat with you later, I have to get ready for my own personal hell now.

**BrownEyedBluez**

F.M.L.

**BrownEyedBluez**

no words. i can't even. going to grab a shower & try not to think about it.

**end twitter session 12/30 **


	5. Chapter 5

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We do own smart-phones and copies of songs mentioned.**

**Chapter 5**

Thursday, Dec. 30, 2010

Dear Diary –

I'm never drinking again.

Mouth tastes like feet, my stomach is doing a cha-cha and my hair hurts. So do my toes. Huh. And I have a bruise on my shoulder.

WTF did I do last night?

J is pissed as all hell at me. I deserve it I guess. Seems I drank all his gin and puked on his Manowar vinyl. Not that I regret insulting Manowar, just having to clean it after. Then the random guy that followed me on twitter last night sent me a website with vinyl cleaning tips. Weird.

xXx

Kill. Me. Now.

I just read back through our tweets last night. Omg FML!

Apparently, not only did I drink all of J's gin, but I tweeted with random guy for HOURS. Seems he works in a bar here in NYC and he KNOWS Em. FUCK ME.

Just what I needed – Dear God, please don't let him tell Em how drunk I was. Em's bound to say something and I'll be screwed all over again.

I DO NOT need more Em drama in my life. I refuse to let our past fuck up anything in my future. Rant over.

Random guy was really sweet, though. And funny. I was a fucking idiot and he still kept talking to me. Of course, he might be a twisted, sick, desperate freak. That would be my luck – the first quasi friend I make in NYC to turn out to be Dahmer Jr.

Says his name isn't Calvin. Wonder what it is?

**~o~o~o~**

_Thursday, December 30, 2010_

_Only in New York can you pay an enormous amount to have walls made of paper. Apparently Jasper had some late night company that enjoys a little Sexyback at 7:30 a.m. I'm not saying that I'm not a morning person, but I would at least put on something a little more appropriate, something more mood-worthy. Deep, cleansing breaths. These are needed to block out the moaning over the pause before JT begins his swooning again._

_I had grand plans to sleep in this morning. Originally my plans were to get into the studio by 9 a.m. and work on my winter project, but after last night chatting with her, plans changed. _

_Her… hmmm…she was so very interesting and unlike anyone I have ever come across before. So uninhibited in the beginning, but by the end of it, pissed. I seem to attract two types of women: the ones that can't keep from putting their hands on me, annoying as fuck, and the ones that seemed to have enjoyed the "high" life just a wee bit too much. She didn't seem like either of those. When we first started chatting I could tell immediately she had a great sense of humour, but was a bit of a light-weight. In my profession at the current moment, this would mean I would be ringing her lot of cabs. I sit here in bed and have to chuckle over my new name, given by her - Calvin. Hell, it's just about as odd as Edward!_

_Wait a minute, isn't Emmett boasting about his CK's every chance he gets? Fuck, for all I knew I could have been chatting HIM up. It would be so like him to do that sort of shite. "She" was adamant about me not ringing him. He was the one who pushed me into getting a Twitter account. If I find out it was him, I will have to work out just a bit more, so I will be able to knock his arse out. Ha! Fuck! Maybe he is gay; he wanted me to get on Twitter so he could chat me up! _

_Really, Jasper, how many times is this fucking song going to play?_

_Today's plans: Try not to smoke more than five fags. Get project up to date, home, shower, go to hell, and avoid the new girl at work like the fucking plague._

_Fags smoked this morning: None_

_Fags allotted for the day: FIVE_

_Motto: It's a nasty fucking habit, but somebody has to do it!_

_Twitter info: CKBarGuy_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We can't even spell it.**

**From the top…**

**Chapter 6**

Dec 30 pm – Dec 31 early am

**BrownEyedBluez**

dammit. 6 email invites to New Year's bashes in NOLA & i'm in fucking NYC. oh, yeah, there's a ball drop in times square. possibilities.

**CKBarGuy**

Home at last! Why the bloody hell did New Year's have to fall on a Friday this year? Cheers! emmett_c

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez How did the employment hunt go? Six invites, someone's a bit popular. NYC is the place to be on NYE.

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy um, it went. dropped resumes at 3 talent agencies, but none of them were very encouraging.

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy thanks for asking, btw. i'm kinda surprised you're still talking to me.

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez Aww love how the tables have turned.

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy oh, & nobody throws a party like New Orleans, sorry! y'all drop a big ass glass ball; we drop a baby. :)

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez Hopefully after the New Year you will have something lined up.

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy stomach turning, i had. tables, idk.

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez Fuck love hows said babies Mum feel about that?

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy lol, not a real one, silly! it's a big fake baby they drop from the top of the Jax Brewery into a gumbo pot.

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez Have you ever been in NYC on New Years love, I mean in the city its brilliant loads of happy ppl n Ryan Seacrest x

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez It was meant as I'm following in your footsteps tonight love.

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy well,SHIT. i can't leave town for 2 weeks & stuff changes. now they say it won't be a baby, but a fleur-de-lis. GEAUX SAINTS!

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy no i've never been to nyc before, but i've watched it on tv loads of times. big party. looks like Canal Street on Mardi Gras day.

**CKBarGuy**

Why the bloody hell would anyone want to drop a baby fake/real into a gumbo pot love?

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy It's New Orleans. It's like a different country - they do things their own way.

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez I believe it should be a law love everyone has to experience it at least once in their life.

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy and what's this fascination you have w/ seacrest?

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez No fascination love he just seems to be bloody everywhere.

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez London is fucking brilliant on New Years but last year in NY was epic.

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy you're saying i should go stand in times square tomorrow night, so i can freeze my ass & count backwards w/ a bajillion strangers

**CKBarGuy**

browneyedbluez Are you feeling better this evening?

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy after warning me away from strangers lart night, you think this is a good idea? i could get killed or smushed.

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez That's exactly what i'm saying love. I'm sure you could drag a friend or 2 with you. I promise you won't regret it.

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy i am feeling better, thanks. why was last nye so great?

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez My mate and I went out with some friends first year we were able to be in Time Square and bring in the New Year.

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy considering i know exactly 3 & a half people in nyc...

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez Bit interested in knowing who this half a person is love. Three people is more than enough you will lose most of them anyway

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy you're the half, silly. I only know you on here.

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez Right when you said half I imagined they could fit in your pocket. Me love, I would not fit in your pocket.

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy the others are j, his gf leah, & em. i wouldn't even be a 3rd wheel - more like a spoke.

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez You could all go as a double date. Checked with Em love, swears he's not gay, can't be sure not willing to find out.

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy sounds like 2010 was the year to be in the square. ;)

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy lol i would feel very silly with a british man in my pocket. might make me walk funny. #ministryofsillywalks #montypythonftw

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy no thank you. em's not my cup of tea, as you might say. ever.

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez Thought he was a good friend.

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy he's a friend. i believe i may have touched on that subject last night.

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez All 6'1" of me love I'm sure you'd walk about funny.

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy tall drink of water, aren't you? i haven't met many brits. are you the exception or the rule? ;)

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez Exception of what rule? I am British if that's what your asking and I am 6'1".

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy just wondering if brit guys are usually tall as texans, or if you have the best view at parades.

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez Are you asking me to speak for the male population as a whole love, or just me? Haven't been to a parade in ages.

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy just wondered if other brits are tall like you. doesn't matter, tho'. everybody's tall to me. i'm 5'4".

**CKBarGuy** CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Wow almost a whole foot there love.

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy it's weird to me when people say they don't go to parades. nola has parades for everything, including funerals.

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez I didn't say I don't go love, I said I haven't been in ages.

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez First song that comes to mind?

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy have you ever been to Mardi Gras? best fucking party on earth.

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez Can honestly tell you NO but just imagine a very sad face when you read that love.

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy aw! no sad faces. you should go. as you said about nye in ny, everyone should experience it at least once.

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez Maybe next year love, I'm working this year. Yay me! Thanks to your mate.

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy just stay off bourbon on MG day & don't go past st ann.#trust

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy you still there?

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez Thanks for the tip love but I'm quite sure I have no clue what the fuck you just said.

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy you're working Mardi Gras? you're scheduled all the way into March? tough boss.

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez I'm here few pints in, but im here. x

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy lol i said stay off of bourbon st on Mardi Gras day & esp that night. absolutely suffocating crowd & unthinkable sludge underfoot.

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez No not got my schedule for March yet, I was reading it as New Years eve, my fault sorry love. x

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez Sludge? Wait isnt that where I can um acquire some beads? And what's this about St. Ann's? I (cont)

CKBarGuy

On Friday 31st December 2010, CKBarGuy said:

BrownEyedBluez Sludge? Wait isnt that where I can um acquire some beads? And what's this about St. Ann's? I haven't heard that name since primary school. x

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy st ann st is the generally accepted edge of the gay section of the French Quarter, tho you'll find most of the city is friendly.

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez I take it thats where you met Em? x

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy that sucks you have to work tomorrow. what does em have to do with it?

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez Don't remind me love. I lost a bet to him so I'll be working Fridays for several more weeks.

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy you can get beads at any parade. no flashing required! ;) tho if you're at The Parade on bourbon, you're past st ann. ;P

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez I'll have to get a guide book when i go, there is no way im going to remember it now. X

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy um. no. i've known em a very long time.

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez My flat-mate has company, AGAIN!

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy he still makes bets? i'd think he would have learned not to by now. don't suppose you'd care to share what it was for? ;)

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez Haven't had enough pints for that one to come out love. He was a gambler when he was down there also?

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy guide books don't tell you stuff like that. you need a native to show you around & keep you out of trouble. show you the best bars

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy i take that 'company' is a bad thing?

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez my luck love id end up at a voodoo shop and end up with a shrunken head.

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy yeah, he always trying to sucker somebody out of something. most people only fell for his line once, but others weren't as smart.

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez its a fucking noisy thing love. one can only listen to so much JT without thoughts of suicide.

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy lol yeah, there are several voodoo shops, but they're mainly for tourists. the real thing is more underground, or rather backroom.

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez let's leave it at if i would have won the bet it would have been a very cold winter for Em.

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy ah. at least they've got music on. jt wouldn't be my choice, though.

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez JT on replay over and over please consider this my suicide note if you dont hear from me later. x

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy oh, that sounds interesting! how many pints do you suppose it would take? ;)

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez how many pints for it to be a cold winter for Em, or for me to tell you the bet? x

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy no suicidal thoughts, now. i'd suggest retaliation. got any britney or gaga lying around? blare that shit right at his wall.

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez Brittney or Lady Gaga fuck NO!

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez Grieg, or De Bussey, or Nine Inch Nails? X

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy oh, for you to tell.

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez my only fear is the sound that will come if he turns JT off.

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy lol. de bussey, maybe. NIN might get them finished quicker, tho'. *snicker*

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez For me to tell, that would take a lot of pints love and by a lot i mean a fucking load of them. x

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez were going outside for a minute love x

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy you could always sing to them yourself. :D

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez Alright when Im done out here, fuck its cold, NIN it is then. cheers love. x

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy why are we outside? where are you taking me? should i be scared? :0 lol

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez wait love you sing yay? maybe you should come serenade them for me x

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy lol, i told you, i have to be really drunk to sing. you missed your shot at that last night. :x

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez were out having a fag love xx

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy smoke one for me, will ya? I can't afford cigs here. too fucking expensive!

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez NIN is it love as soon as I finish, odd people out walking the streets right now love. x

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy don't talk to those odd people. they're strangers! lol

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez If i talk to them, they talk back are they still strangers? What if one of em where you?

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy yes, they would be strange people talking to you. i'm not quite a stranger, anymore. i think. but none of them is me, sadly.

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez Shite I just saw this tweet love. Sorry! Plus im on a limit these days.

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy me too. limited funds = limited cigs = none lately. guess i should take the opportunity to quit. make a ny resolution.

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez No worries love were back upstairs and NIN is blaring from the BOSE his door. cheers x

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy lol any reaction yet? :)

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez Im trying to quit not working as i planned the evil part of me says im keeping ppl working x

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy lol. i just like it too much. i enjoy the filter on my lips & the feel of the smoke as it fills my mouth.

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez I heard a thump a "shite" and now all i hear is NIN. By Golly I think i've found a cure. x

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy yippee! success! *raises an imaginary glass*

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy just realized how that reads. sorry! *blushing*

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez fuck! no comment, did that count as a comment? x

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez Its sad I cant be bothered to go and get my BOSE.

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez LOL! x

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy did he take your bose? rat bastard!

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy um... nah, you're good.

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy did they at least turn off the jt?

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez JT is off but now NIN is on replay its still out in the hall x

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez Who have you been chatting with?

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy well, NIN is at least an improvement. hopefully they'll speed things up now. ahem.

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy me? chatting when?

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy I'm just chatting with you. *confused*

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez Who told you I was good?

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez Brb!

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy oh! lol i suppose i shouldn't make assumptions. ;) you might be bad.

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez Back, Bose safe in my room all quiet in the flat. x

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy glad you got it back in one piece. it's quiet here, too.

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy hm, maybe i should get some names. see what they recommend. ;)

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez Guess it depends on who you ask love. x

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez well happy new years eve browneyes im working tonight so it be best for me to get some sleep. x

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy oh, shit, you do! sorry, i forgot. hope you don't get too many drunken idiots to deal with. sleep well.

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy and happy new year, calvin. ;)

**end twitter session 12/30 – 12/31**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight or its characters. **

**Chapter 7**

Friday, Dec. 31, 2010

Dear Diary –

Random guy is 6'1". :)

And did I mention he's British? :D

Hope he doesn't mind, but I'm going to call him Calvin. He IS CKBarGuy. CK made me think of Calvin Klein & Back to the Future. LOL

He also has to work tonight, and the next 2 months of Fridays, due to one of Em's insane bets. Em is such an asshole. I hoped he'd learned his lesson about making bets, but I guess old bad habits are hard to break. It's harder when you don't really want to break them, of course.

xXx

Picked up a bottle of Andre and a bag of Cheetos – ready for New Year's Rockin' Eve or whatever they call it now.

xXx

Shit. Em just called, trying to find out where I am. I've already had too much to drink to deal with his bullshit. Not happening tonight.

xXx

This may be the soberest NYE I've had in … ever. First Em called me, and when I wouldn't tell him where I live, he called Jake for the address. The SOB _gave it to him! _ After I specifically asked him not to… J did at least let me know Em was on his way. I don't know what I'd have done if he'd just shown up at the door.

I left in a BIG hurry and ducked into a little bar a couple blocks away. Cozy, dark, and nobody else under the age of 40. I sat towards the back so I could watch the door, just in case. Drank a few beers to blend in and ate a couple of their sliders; the Cheetos didn't exactly fill me up. I rang in 2011 with a delivery driver named Mort and his beautician GF, Cindy at the next table. No kiss for me this year. Again. :(

I almost got hit by a cab on the way home. Some late revelers were weaving along the sidewalk and I made the mistake of trying to get past them. One of the girls stumbled sideways, knocked into me and I fell into the street. I was still on my hands and knees when a cab came flying down the street. Good thing he was actually watching where he was going, because he managed to swerve around me. Stupid girl thought the whole thing was funny.

Calvin was online when I signed on to Twitter. He asked how I was – it's nice to think SOMEONE in this town might care a little bit. I gave him the short version of my night – left out the whole cab thing – I'm sure he already thinks I'm a lush who shouldn't be let out to walk alone by herself! He had a long, rough night with the NYE crowd, though he was more bothered by one of the waitresses. She must really be awful – he calls her 'the Plague'! She actually tried to corner him and kiss him at midnight, but he managed to avoid her. He said he thought she had been finishing people's leftover drinks. God, that makes me gag! Good thing he got away. With behavior like that, she really could be carrying something no one else would want. And if she WAS drinking on the job, she ought to be fired. I wonder if he's going to mention it to his boss.

Crappy New Year is much closer to a Happy New Year now, though. Calvin has a way of making me feel better. We played 20 questions, sort of. He's so smart and he definitely asked interesting questions! He wants to teach piano comp/theory. Amazing. I'd like to hear him play. He's a Gemini on the cusp of Cancer (June 20). His favorite color changes with his mood, he said, and yesterday, it was green. J

He's never been married (I made sure I asked _that_ question!) and has no kids. He was funny about the kid question. It was cute – he said he wasn't married and was only 23, so he was too young to have kids. LoL As if age or marital status makes a difference! I may have gotten a little preachy about it, tho', and then he said he had to go. I know he was tired but I hope I didn't freak him out. I'd hate for him to stop talking to me – I can use all the friends I can get right now. And he somehow knows just the right thing to say to make me smile. He even gave me a link to check out some jobs. So sweet.

Better get to bed before J and Leah get home. I don't want to hash it out with him until I sleep on it and can talk about it calmly. Tomorrow should be fun. Not.

~o~o~o~

_Friday, December 31_

_I was required to train the new girl last night. FML! Jessica is her given name, but I prefer to refer to her as "the plague". Due to the fact that she found me and is attempting to attach herself to me, I see no cure in sight (unless I can get to the chemist for an extremely strong antibiotic)._

_How many times in one hour does she feel the need to touch me? Does she not see the look in my eyes every time she rubs her hand across mine while picking up a drink from the bar? Or the fact that I never answer her, at least not until the 2__nd__ or 3__rd__ time she's asked me something. Mum raised me not to be rude or hurtful towards women, but I'm sure she'd make an exception for this one, right? _

_The thing about it is I'm a very physical person. Holding hands with a woman can be just as sensual as a long awaited kiss. Hugging and kissing are the best way to display all the passion and desire she builds up inside of you, until the chance comes to explore her body and that, my friend, brings the ultimate and purest pleasure. _

_However, every time the plague touches me I just feel the need for an acid bath._

_Shite! What am I babbling on about? My rant is due to lack of sleep and the fact that I'm required to work tonight. Must make promise to self that no matter how pissed I get I will not make bets with Em ever again. I should consider that my New Year's Resolution. That and to continue to cut back on my smoking. _

_Due to said lack of sleep, I don't really feel the need to vent as I normally would. _

_I chatted with Browneyez again. What is it about her that pulls me in? I don't understand the need I feel to just say "HI!" or to at least make sure she's doing alright. The best I can describe it is that feeling you get when you hold two magnets in your hands and move them closer and closer towards each other. That pull. That's what it feels like. _

_She seemed really down today; I do hope she is able to find employment soon. Maybe get a place of her own or a flat with some other people and get out of J's. He seems to make her a bit miserable. He's probably a real pain the arse. _

_My curiosity has been piqued about Browneyez and I want to ask Em about her, but she doesn't seem to want to talk to him right now. I should probably let it be. Wouldn't want to have her miffed at me for being nosy._

_Jazz was real mature this morning. After my NIN concert for him and "her" he decided a JB concert would be wonderful at 9 a.m. Payback is a bitch, mate. Don't forget it!_

_Fags smoked this morning: 2_

_Fags allowed for the day: 10 (It's New Year's and I'm working with the plague.)_

_Hours until I can crawl my arse back in bed: Too fucking many!_


	8. Chapter 8

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We need more sleep.**

**Last set of top to bottom tweets. **

**Chapter 8**

Tweets 12/31 -1/1

CKBarGuy

I was woken up this morning thinking I was on that show Punked. When I though JT was bad I failed to consider JB. FML!

CKBarGuy

If the lot of you New Yorkers could find it in your heart to go to a party or to Time Square tonight, that would suit me just fine. Cheers x

BrownEyedBluez

looking forward to a new year of opportunities & possibility. not so much to tonight. wonder

if seacrest needs a date?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I think I had my New Year last night. I bloody well feel it today.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy I guess you can't just claim trouble with the pipes & close down tonight, huh? ;)

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I think he's taking that Jenny girl. I do know a bloke thats free and available though.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy the question is, was there a midnight kiss? if not, it wasn't new year's!

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez The pipes in my flat or at the pub? Either way sadly, NO. Five more weeks of Fridays, then freedom will be mine.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy um, thanks? you claim em as a mate, so i have to question your judgement on setting up blind dates for people.

CKBarGuy

Browneyedbluez I better not have had a kiss all that was here was my flat-mate, HER, and me.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy sounds like a sucky problem, but then, consider you at least have a job. *points to self* unlike others. #pityparty

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I may have offered him up to you last night love. If I recall you declined. lol

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy gee, you dissed jt & NIN didn't give you any action either? tsk tsk lol

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I have several single mates from UNI just none that I wld want to set up on a blind date,unless your desp. your not are you?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy em? yeah. DECLINE to infinity.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy for a job - YES. for a date - ... not yet.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Understood love. So what's on your schedule for the day? I plan to lay here until I shower and leave for hell.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy you're still in bed? don't blame you. snuggling under the covers is better than being out in the slush like i was earlier.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I'm continuing with training of the new girl. I would much rather have the Bubonic Plague.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i had to go searching for a real cup of coffee. not sure it exists in nyc. did get a raisin bagel, tho'. FINALLY! ;)

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Are you insinuating NY doesnt have real coffee but NOLA does?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy she can't really be that bad?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Trust me love, she can. I think her brain has replaced with cotton wool. Plus she very touchy annoys the hell out of me.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy nyc has coffee. nola has coffee with chicory. big difference. also, coffee shouldn't be light enough to see through. that's tea.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I can brew you a cup of tar anyday love. You know that shite will kill you, eh?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy is she on the floor or behind the bar?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Both which makes my life hell. I mayormaynot know the reason the boss hired her, and it wasnt for her math skills.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy coffee with chicory is the nectar of the gods. a good cafe au lait will cure anything. ;) sounds like you need one this morning.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy oh, good. eye candy is always good for business, right?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez After a 2nd read it was more like a Dr. Seuss story love, on the floor behind the bar, yes I will have it with a fish. lol

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy that sounded really sexist, but it's not. basic marketing: sex sells everything

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez My tea works just fine. I seem to only drink cafe when I'm in Italy.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy italy? go there often?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Maybe you should go into marketing love. You seem to have the answer. o.O

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy some people don't know how to be grateful, i suppose. does she at least do her job?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I've been a few times, easier when I lived in London. Ever been?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i took a couple of classes, but i suck at even promoting myself.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Maybe I could ask for her job desciption when I get in this evening and get back to you on that one.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy nope. i'd love to one day. after i get to ireland first, tho'.#bucketlist

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy lol i'm starting to think i may have to go the starving artist route. waiting tables is still a noble calling, right?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez You have a look around NYU I see flers up all the time for people looking for musicians.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy nyu? hadn't thought of that. thanks for the tip

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Helping people get pissed and waiting tables - top of the list eh?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy not the top of the list, no. but it's looking more likely.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Ireland eh? What's the fascination there?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy my great-great-greats were Irish. Ireland calls to me and my blood yearns to go.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I meant as a noble calling it's at the top of the list. lol

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy oh, ok, lol. more noble than some trades that also can be found in bars. ;)

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Make it happen then. Ireland's very beautiful go in the spring or summer love.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy yeah, well, one day. right now i'm more concerned with finding a job that will feed me & pay the king's ransom they call rent here

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez LOL Maybe thats what she was hired for and the "waitressing" is just an act. Bit scared to go in now.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy but Ireland in the spring sounds divine. *sigh*

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I'll keep an eye open for you, anything you have in mind besides music?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy lol guess you'll have to turn on your anti-floozy radar. and carry a bat. Lol

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Anti-floozy radar, can you buy that at D&D love? The bat would end up in lock up and me Mum taught me never to hit a bird.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy now you've got me daydreaming about Ireland. *sigh* why can't i be independently wealthy?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Sure love let's hear the list of what you won't do then.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy Music is first. all else is second. maybe easier to list what i WON'T do.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I was raised to respectfully remove said appendage, smile and try to walk away. Not always easy.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy good boy, Mum would be proud. bet she'd go after a floozy with a bat if said floozy was after her baby, tho'! lol

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Maybe I should hire a mock person to come in and flirt with me. Or I could just flirt with Em maybe she'd stop then. LMAO x

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy um, some others of your followers might enjoy that, but would you? still not sure about em.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez You know love it's like killing two birds with one stone, or is that two in the hand is like one in kate's bush?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy lol. *thinks* i may have to get back to you on that list - it's getting shorter by the minute. i can hear j & l starting up early

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I could hear a strange laugh all the way over here love, was that you?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy not even gonna reply to that

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy that was not a laugh, that was a choke.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i really hate to do this, but i've got to go do laundry & there might be machines free since it's nye. sorry. :(

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Have a great night love. I've got to jump in the shower and trudge my way to hell. x

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy have a good one & by good i mean 'less hellish than usual'. watch out for floozies at midnight! i include em in that group btw. ;)

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Sure love, but I just spoke to Em and he said he's hunting you down and taking you out. Good luck with that btw. x

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy fuck! thanks for the head. s up! i'm gonna blow now. later!

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Um right love I think a shower is in order. A long umm shower. x

xxx

CKBarGuy

I'm beginning to believe no one saw my tweet about time square! FML

BrownEyedBluez

good guess - no crowd laundromat! nice guy there let me bum a cig, then gave me rest of pack when he left, cuz he's quitting for new years

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez how's your New Years eve love? Way too busy here.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy Getting better. You must be on a cig break. How's the crowd?

CKBarGuy C

BrownEyedBluez remind me next time to actually stop drinking and sleep before I work for 9 hours cheers x

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy 9? what time do you get off?

BrownEyedBluez I'm trying to escape but jazz has "her" watching out for me. Laundry eh? Long day then Em find you?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy no, so far so good. x fingers. is 'she' covering for you or preventing your escape? ;)

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez just after 1 am if I'm lucky.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy look at it this way - half your shift is already over!

BrownEyedBluez

folding laundry, drinking cheap bubbly & waiting for the ball to drop. really missing everybody back in nola. happy new year, y'all.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I I think she contemplating an office break with me in tow she may have rubbed any hair off my arm already!

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy ew! she sounds awful. maybe you shoukd rethink the bat.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez so asking you if its 1 am, means your going to tell me the truth yay?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy not sure i understood your question abiut 1 am, but i usually tell the truth. :p

CKBarGuy

Unfortunately a fag is only so long. Back in I go happy new year everyone! x

xxx

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i was happily dfrinkih by MYSELF but fuckijn em called. told him i don't want ot go out. don't wanto tell him where i live

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez wait love did you say your dunking? Your home yay?

CKBarGuy

Happy new year! x

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez You were my distraction for him, since he couldn't find you he decided to come to the pub and harass me all night. cheers x

BrownEyedBluez

fuck! I may kill j when i gert my hands on hij!

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy hey em got the sddress from j, so i;m leavng for a whike dont wanto be here whewen he gets here. not ready to see him yert

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez You alright love?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Someone gave me this tonight hope it helps. (cont) /7rll5m (twit longer)

CKBarGuy

On Saturday 1st January 2011, CKBarGuy said:

BrownEyedBluez Someone gave me this tonight hope it .com/Job/new-york-city-music-teacher-piano-jobs-SRCH_IL.0,13_IM615_KO14, *[_job site]*_

end twitter session 12/31- 1/1


	9. Chapter 9

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. But we can't stop reading it.**

**Chapter 9**

Saturday, January 1, 2011

Dear Diary –

I think the Universe hates me.

I woke up before 7 a.m. with stomach cramps and nausea. Fucking sliders! God, I was sick!

After a couple of hours, I convinced my stomach that there wasn't anything else to get rid of and I managed to crawl back to bed. I slept ALL day and still don't feel 100 percent right. But I'm better.

J left me a note that Em wants me to call him. Yeah, like I didn't see the eleven messages he left on my phone. Guess I'm just going to have to suck it up and face him soon.

It's a new year, right? A new chance at a new life. A new me.

I can do this. I'll show him I'm not the fat girl who takes stupid bets anymore, and as awful as that was, I came out stronger. Tougher. Yeah! Go me!

I'll call him tomorrow and let him know I'm ready to talk, but it will be on my terms and a place I pick. A very public place.

I missed talking to Calvin today. I hope he got some sleep on his day off. His roomie (Jazz?) isn't always considerate about making noise, especially when 'she' (the roomie's GF) is there. ;)

Calvin said he doesn't know the GF's name, so she's 'she'. You'd think your roomie would introduce you to someone he's obviously sleeping with on a regular basis. At least 'she' hasn't rated an awful nickname like 'the Plague'!

He calls me BrownEyez because my Twitter is BrownEyedBluez. :)

~o~o~o~

_1__st__ January 2011_

"_I have learned silence from the talkative, tolerance from the intolerant, and kindness from the unkind; yet strangely, I am ungrateful to these teachers"- Kahlil Gibran_

_Random strangers shouting "Happy New Year!" is still branded in my mind. 4,364,368. That's the amount of times I was wished a Happy New Year last night when all I really wanted to scream was "If you bloody want me to have a Happy New Year, fucking go somewhere else. Cheers!"_

"_The Plague" was in full force last night. Her tight little red t-shirt left nothing for the imagination, and I would like to think I have a fucking great one. Imagination, that is._

_Just an FYI "Plague"- seeing your cleavage shoved up under one's nose is a real turn off. Oh yeah love, jeans that look like they have been painted on and show bulges in places where there shouldn't be bulges… not good. _

_FML!_

_If I don't do something about her soon, I'm either going to quit or buy a bat. I wonder what it would take to get her fired. So unfair that Jazz isn't suffering right along with me, but I take it Jessica got the hint when Jazz's "lady friend" gave her the evil eye. She hasn't made a move at him since. _

_My highlight of the morning was being able to come home and have a few pints. _

_Mum and Dad rang to wish me, you guessed it, a Happy New Year. It was great to chat with them, even if it was only for a few minutes. _

_Browneyez chatted with me for a bit last night. Until I was unable to hold my eyes open._

_She seemed to be drinking again. I'm seriously going to have to find out where she lives just so I can lock up that TV cabinet. HA!_

_I'm glad Jazz stayed gone last night. I was able to have a lie in this morning, without shite music blaring and waking me up. Cheers, Jazz!_

_Not sure what this year holds in store for me. My plan is just take it one day at a time and go from there. Hopefully finish my winter project and pass my class. _

_Fags smoked today: 4_

_Fags allotted: 10 (What? It's a holiday)_


	10. Chapter 10

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. There may be a stash of New Moon party plates in the pantry.**

**Please scroll to the bottom and read up! (Just keeping you on your toes!)**

**Chapter 10**

1-1 to 1-2 chat

End Twitter Session

BrownEyedBluez

bottle of brut -$7. 3 beers & 2 mini-burgers - $25. avoiding people you didn't want to see because the burgers made you sick - priceless.

xx

CKBarGuy

Considering taking employment somewhere during the wee hours of the morning, since sleep seldom comes anymore.

xx

CKBarGuy

It's possible sleeping most of the day wasn't the best plan I've ever had.

xx

BrownEyedBluez

dear 2011, fuck you. dear 2010, i miss you- please come back.

xx

CKBarGuy

Something bloody wonderful about waking up to silence, yes, even in NYC.

xx

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I didn't take it the wrong way and you didnt come off too intense. As my Mum says it only takes 1 time. Lol

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez It was not a problem at all. Hope it works out for you and you can find some sort of employment.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy hey, just saw that link! thanks. that was really sweet of you to think of me.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy sweet dreams, calvin.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy you need rest and i don't want to be up when j comes home. i might just go off on him & i'd rather not get kicked out tonight.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez You should probably get some sleep love. I know I should it's been a long arse day. x

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy sorry if i got a bit intense there. i've just seen too many promising lives fucked up for a few moments of stupidity.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy and, no, i don't. not pregnant, either.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i know girls who had kids at 15. if the plumbing works, it's possible. biology has no respect for maturity.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez No but i'm not married I'm only 23, bit young to have kids eh?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy wow, that struck a nerve. got something against kids?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez NO do you?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy have any kids?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Not now or have I ever been married.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy are you now or have you ever been married?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy I started to 'pass' on this one, but... about six weeks

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Last relationship length?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy it changes? hmm. interesting!

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Depends on my mood love.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Yes I do.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy you play and write, then?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez June 20.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy Sept 13. yours?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Today it was green. Tomorrow it could be different.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez When's your birthday?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy what's your favorite color?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Theory/Comp Piano.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy really? you want to teach music? comp/theory, history, what?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy *snort* yeah, i did. lol green. like shamrocks and Christmas trees.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Dream job? Music professor.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez What's your favourite colour?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy since you brought it up, what did you want to do with yours?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy jesus, i was expecting 'what's your favorite color?' hm. ok. spread beauty. find the passion in a piece of music & share it.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez No.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez When it's all said and done love, what would have wanted to do with your life?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy ok, first, & this one counts: do you have to work tomorrow?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Ok love you get 10 questions before I carry my arse to bed. Ask away.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy yeah. born & bred. i do have family out west in AZ but i've never been there. the dirty south is good enough for me! or was...

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Have you lived in NOLA all your life, till now?

CKBarGuy

llcoolj The mind is everything. What you think you become. -Buddha

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy sorry, was looking for some music. i like browneyez , better than "her", anyway. you may be stuck w/ calvin, btw. ;)

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez No your browneyez i've heard um everything I can think of come out of her lips and still no name. o.O

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Your asking some very odd questions love.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez "Plague" is because well I'm trying to be as nice as I 't want to chase you off love.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy lol, sorry. i just wondered... so... we haven't been properly introduced, by ANY stretch. that makes me a "her", too, then?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez "Plague" is because well I'm trying to be as nice as I 't want to chase you off love.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Truthfully "her" is because I dont even recall being properly introduced so it's the best I can do.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy you keep putting quotations around these women. are they "not women" or are you just not sure? :P

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez It's good love. Go x

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I haven't seen him since work, he most likely went to "her" flat for the night. Guess NIN isn't a go-getter for 'em. lol

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy Oops! sorta jumped the Question Gun, didn't i? ;)

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy so where's your flat-mate? or did his inamorata eat him?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Question time, you game?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy hey, i wanted to avoid em, not get lost in a mass of screaming, seething humanity.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Here I was sending people to TS and your heading to a local bar, do you not read my tweets love?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Maybe she thought I was trying to make a move. She froze, I escaped. Safe now back in my flat, eerily quiet tonight.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez We have 6 blokes and 3 waitresses she's the only one like this the rest have boyfriends/girlfriends.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy wasn't as awful as it seemed, i guess. i avoided TS cuz i didn't want to deal w/ crowds, so i just stopped in a small bar nearby.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez You left your place, did you at least have a good time?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy oh, gross! I wondered if she was drunk. her reflexes must have been shot for you to duck under her arms& she didn't catch you.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Please don't get sick when I tell you this, but I think she was finishing others drinks tonight.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy lol good for you! do you often have 'trouble' with the waitresses, or is she just that pushy?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Just kidding love. I ducked under her arms and grabbed my coat and left.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I pulled out a bat.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy glad you escaped her clutches. still think you need a bat, or a cover like you said earlier.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy you poor thing! what did you do?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez If you mean "lucky" with me, NO FUCKING WAY, EVER! If you mean un-lucky for some other bloke, no clue.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy sorry. don't mind me. just having a pity-party. how'd your night go? did the floozy take the hint or did she get lucky?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez How about being pinned up against the bar at midnight w "the plague" basically begging for a kiss?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy not really. i'm so mad at j & em right now! fucking crap way to start a year.

BrownEyedBluez

fuck new years, fucck new york, fuck my so called froends.

Begin Twitter Session


	11. Chapter 11

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. It may own us.**

**Chapter 11**

Sunday, January 2, 2011

Dear Diary –

Up and about early today, thanks to all the rest I got yesterday. Got some groceries so I can make dinner for J and Leah, and then stopped at B&N to use the gift card Charlie sent me. I even went over near NYU. Calvin said sometimes people post there that they are looking for musicians, but I'll have to ask him where. I had no idea where to look.

Had an interesting experience at B&N: I was getting a mocha at the Joe Muggs (or whatever they call them here) so I could sit down with my new book and warm up for a minute. I heard a commotion over at the sales counter and when I looked, I may have seen the most gorgeous man in New York! They didn't have a book he wanted and he was pitching a fit. He had crazy reddish hair and every time the sales guy said anything, he'd yank at it. No lie, it was kind of hot! Then the manager got involved and it turned out he'd ordered a book, they called him to say it was in and then _sold_ it before he got there. He was justifiably upset. He did a lot of yelling before he stormed out. He almost sounded British to me, but that may just be that I have Calvin on the brain. :)

That is, when I'm not worrying and wondering about Em.

4 years, 8 months 20 days since I saw Emmett last. Not fucking long enough, but it's all I'll get.

Do I dare hope he's different? That he's changed for the better? Calvin lost a bet to him, so he's still playing his old games. He also said if Em had lost, he'd be having a very chilly winter. Hm. Sounds like working every Friday for 2 months might have been the better end of the deal. At least Calvin will have a nice chunk of change from the tips he's bound to get, plus pay. I bet he rakes it up. He's flirty with me, so he's bound to be even more so with customers. And he said The Plague nearly attacked him NYE, so I'll venture a guess that he's attractive. Yeah, he'll come out so far ahead of Em in this, it'll be as if he won the bet. :)

I really do like talking with him. Weird shit comes out of my mouth and he just keeps tweeting with me anyway!

~o~o~o~

_2__nd__ January 2011_

_Ever have one of those days when all you really want to do is go to a café with a beautiful woman, and talk for hours? That is what I wanted to do today. Only problem with this plan is I don't know any beautiful women in NY to take to a café. There are plenty out there, I mean I see them every day, just none that I would consider talking to for hours._

_Babbling again._

_I instead, had to run errands all day, which made me a bit cranky and irritable. _

_Went to the bookstore to pick up a book I ordered before Christmas, only to be told it was put out on the shelf and now they can't find it, ANYWHERE!_

_Went to do my laundry only to be chatted up by a 62 year old woman- how do I happen to know she was 62? Because she made sure to tell me she was "62 years young". WTF, does that even mean? She's a great catch, hmm, maybe I shouldn't write her off. Deloris, 62 widow, nice townhouse in the village, 5 cats and 4 parakeets. I wonder how the birds feel about that cat to bird ratio. Her husband was in the merchant marines. She was born and raised in NYC. She said she's travelled the world and has always come back home. She loved my accent and asked me to just read the box of laundry soap to her; bit odd but I obliged._

_Mental note: no more laundry days on Sundays as Deloris kindly reminded me she would be there same place, same time._

_Back to work on my winter project tomorrow and then off to hell, although I don't think "the plague" will be there. Maybe there is a higher power._

_Browneyez seemed to be in a better mood tonight. I wonder why she is so avoiding Em. I'm sure there's a story behind it all, but since I can't ask Em I will have to wait until she is comfortable in telling it to me. _

_Fuck, her dinner sounded delish. I was not feeling like I wanted to cook and clean tonight so I ordered fish and chips. I would have much rather had steak with Browneyez._

_Shite what if Browneyez is Deloris! Must wash all impure thoughts of Browneyez out of my head, until I can be sure she's not Deloris, or "the plague"._

_Fag smoked: 12_

_Fags allotted: Fuck it! It's a day after a holiday._

_Amount of time it took my fish and chips to get here: 40_


	12. Chapter 12

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We would punch a werewolf.**

**Bottoms up from here on out! **

**Chapter 12**

1-2 to 1-3 chat

End Twitter Session

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy sweett dreams calvim

BrownEyedBluez

kickkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk her butyt if she cals yiu agaijn. telll hr

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Sweet dreams Browneyez I hope to chat with you soon. x

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Your not a pain. TP is a pain.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy in bed. snufgggly in bed

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy sleep is yes, i need to sleeep.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i have tykenol & watr. sorry for beingf a pain.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Bella are you in bed?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy yu;re takingf care of e AFAIN, agiabn fucjk

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I enjoy talking to you, we discussed this earlier. You need to sleep. I need to sleep. I hope to chat with you soon.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez After you take the tylenol you need to get back in bed and try to get some sleep love.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy ok. msaybe i should let yuou tsalk inasteads.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Bella can you get some water and tylenol? I have a feeling your going to need it.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy ok. i dont knoq wyy buy you still wanbt yto tak to me.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i vant read that shit. it has a messy

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Trust me on this, I did not say I didn't want to chat with you.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy wait. i hsave to read back inj the feeed

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Your in your flat having a few drinks, unlike the women that come in to get trashed in hopes a stranger will take them home.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I did not. So until those words come across your screen, know that I DO want to chat with you.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i do have aloy onm y minds. but its no excuses

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Did I say that I didn't want to chat with you love?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy yes yiou do, you see lushesd all the time, you;s know.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy yuo wont want to tsalk to me any omore. thsat ok . not ok, but i un dserstand

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I don't think your a lush, I think you have free alcohol and a lot on your mind.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez So if you ever come in the pub I'll pour you a nice tall glass of water love. x

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i sdhuo;ld go to sleep but i liek taking to you. sorry im sucj a lush.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy lol i cant spoelll . too much tea, lol

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Yeah, that's him. Spelled a bit differently but that's him. lol

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy you syre you know my em?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy yes. em mjcsarty. emmmet

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I've never seen Em disrespectful around women love, are you sure were talking about the same Em?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy but not anuymore! im ' not wesak anyjmore. he cany push mre arounbd.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy cux he cann be verry mean to ne. he used to mbe meabn to nme.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy it oud be a bad waste of puiszza.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Why would you say Em's not nice love? I know he can be a bit of a prat but your old friends.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy you dont wanmey to go awya? im a mess.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Pissed as in drunk love. Pissing on a steak pizza is gross and would be a waste of a bloody good pizza.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i did sauy i;m got to see em tomotrow . dont wanyt to much, hes may not be nice. i dont like whrenn hes not nice.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez You don't have go away. I just can see you are a light-weight. lol

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy lmfao i dinrt piss on th epixzza! lol ew. thsats' gross, i made steak pizza. steak on the garlioc breadf tosast.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy you're not a git. you're a veery nice man. i;m sorry fort being drink al thw time, i don't normlly do thids. maybe i shouldf go ay

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez How did you make steak pizza pissed?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy FUNCK! soorry aboutr the capolock. dsteak pixzza.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i'm drinking cokde now. teas gone. it was a littl;e onwe, steak pizza! I MADE A STEAK PISAZZA! ITS SOOO GPPD

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Thanks for clearing that up. I'm glad you don't think I'm a git. You do realize youre going to be in a state to see Em

BrownEyedBluez

wtf canb;t i type! pissinf mre off

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy shit. sorry. not a ghit. you're not.

BrownEyedBluez

not git! GOt!

BrownEyedBluez

q u i et shit

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez What is so good love? Maybe you should slow down with the tea. Did you find something to eat?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy you asleep? yoyu git quiert

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy god this ioss so good

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy nope, js sleepinbg. leajh s sleppingf. m=just me up

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Are you home alone? Or is J there?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy hey, i have some leftovert steak & gArlic toadet. pitting he steak onth e toast, like a beefy pizza, nom

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy fine. had to pee. better nmow

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy it's not the tera. i;m hungry. *pouts*

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Everything alright?

BrownEyedBluez

omg! /p/67600116 tacos! (NYC taco truck)

BrownEyedBluez

i'm back

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy hey can you hsang on a minute? i '' brb

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I think your "tea" is making you fancy pizza love.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy village is marvy. they have pizza 7 alivce

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy yuay! that's supert! Alicew. must rememebr Alice.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i want pizza. wgy do i wany pisza?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Not sure where your looking but Jazz says they live in the village.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Done. I'll get you the information as soon as I get it from Alice.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i ma\y kidss him for this, as long as bouncy doewsn't mind

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy cheap. magic word. tell jazz YES!

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Not sure if I could live with her she bounces all over the place, she's like a bloody ray of sunshine. But I hear its cheap.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i looove pilows. good for snugglign & cuddlibgt,

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez It's very comfy. Lots of pillows.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy is your bed confty? mine is ok. i miss my comfy bed at home. had satin shetts & a bunch of pillows

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy put you in. get in. inserty. same thing

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy 2 girls? need a flatmate? i need a place. but idk when i'll have a job, so idk if they'd wan me.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez You meant insert me in bed? Sure about that love?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i dunno bout bruitish, but i mneant 'insert'

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez No he's not leaving me. Apparently Alice and her flat-mate are looking for someone. He asked me to ask.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy tell hin he betternot leave your ass ! i'll conme kicjk his1!

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Bella do you know what Git means in British?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy why/? is he leaving you? ratbastead

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i did get in bed. you git in bed& then i got in bed. i just brought my TEA wiyh me. now i;'m hungry

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Nows not the best time to ask you this, but Jazz wants to know if you know anyone that needs flat-mates.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy mayyyybe. lol

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy love olives. green, black, greek..

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I thought you were getting into bed earlier.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy pizza

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Bella are you drinking?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i love oizza too.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Just not a fan, why do you like olives?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I love pizza.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy you don'y like olives?

BrownEyedBluez

i'm hungry

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy then it's just a big ham/salami sandwich. thaose are goodtoo.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez What about if you don't really care for olives?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy pizza?

BrownEyedBlue**z **

CKBarGuy then the meat & the cheese & the top bread. toasted the whole thing to melt the cheese. amazing. italian/nola-ean. lol

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy it's like bruschtta. olives, onions, celrey, garlic all diced up tiny into olive salad. it goes on the bottom layer of bread, then

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I'm going to have to say No love.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy all together with mozzarella is a muffaletta samdwich. on a big round bread roll. olive oil drips down your arms, off yourelbows..

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy akll together.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy yummy caramels...

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez All together, or just in general?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Shite I hated that job. I ate more than I sold. I love chewy caramels.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy oh, messy food is the absolute best! do you like ham, salami & olives?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez That's fine, I don't eat it that often and I'd like to think I can handle it. I'm in pretty good shape for my age.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy aw, you were the candy man! bet all the gurls came to get thier lollies from you!

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez The messier the better, and honestly I like it in layers.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy you do know that's butter-flavored oil, right?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy bet you\'re the guy who wanted butter in the middle of the bucket before the resy of the popcorn went in, right?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy oh, good. thanks!

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez My first job was working in the sweet department at a green grocer.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I love theatre popcorn with lots and lots of extra butter.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Ha! Maybe I was giving you the benefit of the doubt.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy hard to believe i might actually miss those days. the checks were small, but steasdy.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i worked at a movie theatre. i sold concessions & popped ginormous bags of popcorn on weekend days, keeping my nights free.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy see, there you go making assimptions. who said i was behaving to begin with?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Umm interesting.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez And here I thought you were behaving yourself.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy oh, boy... not what i'd hoped to be doing. i got piano gigs where i could, but in between, i was a professional popcorn popper.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy btw, my tea? it's from lawn-guy-land!

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez So Browneyez what was your job when you were in NOLA?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Cheers love x

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy and does he hhave wandering eyues? how long have you known each other?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy it's not always easy to get nuances in 140. i'll try not to react too quickly to comments, ok?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Again I'm sorry love. I didn't mean it the way it read. I was trying to ask you to behave in case Jazz has wandering eyes.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy ok. i have a little problem with that word. apology accepted.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy yes. there is. thank you for clarifying.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I don't think you need control love, I was just trying to hear what Jazz wanted and kick him out the same time. Sorry x

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I'm sure he's had enought of my "sparkling" personality. We've been mates since, well forever.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I wasn't implying you were easy. I was saying it was easy to chat with you, there's a difference.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy he must have missed your sparkling personality.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Maybe he's feeling a wee bit guilty for all the time he has spent with Alice. Amusing thing is I've enjoyed the space.

BrownEyedBluez

O.O i wasn't aware that i needed 'controlling'.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Alright I'm back. He said he came home to spend some time with me at 1:30 a.m. WTF?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Oi, that's not what I meant. Try to control yourself, I'll BRB.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i'm easy? o.0 lolol

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Jazz is just now getting home. I think he has class on Tuesday and I dont hear Tinkerbell. BRB

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy very true. i may have been angrier in the past 3 days, as well! :/ but i hope that's behind me now.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez No, I'm sure its you love.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy :) i think i've smiled more in the last 3 days than i did the past six months.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i suppose you're right - i'm not, either. you make it easy.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez That's good, because you might have to have a few drinks after your meeting with Em tomorrow.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Smiling is good. Something I haven't been doing a lot of lately, or for awhile. Till you came along.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy oh, lol! just a glass of wine with the steaks. right now i'm drinking tea.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i'm glad i make you smile. i like smiling. smiling's my favorite.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I'm not normally this open with someone I don't know, nor have I ever met. Are you?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I was referring to the liqour cabinet love.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy aw! i enjoy talking to you, too. why is it odd?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy not watching tv tonight.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez You have no clue how much you make me smile/laugh. It's so easy to speak with you, I find it a bit odd. In a good way.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy lol it was loud in here!

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Been watching TV again love? Never heard an eyeroll before.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy could you hear that eye roll all the way over there?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy ok, i think i'm going to follow your lead & get in bed. i need to lie down & get comfy.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I might have to ring Em on that one Beeelllaaa x

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy lol i could. i like rrrridges. they'rrrrre rrrad. LOL

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Your not going to start saying ruffles have ridges like Em does, are you?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy Edward has that nice hard 'r'. it rolls easily as well. Edwarrrrd. see?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Bella's a very nice name love. It rolls so easily off the tongue.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy ah, google! it's my friend, too. ;)

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy why? oh, the pic? no worries. I may have right-click-saved it. i need a new bull for my dart board.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Google is my friend love.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I'm so sorry for you.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy how in the world? i didn't even say it was the italian word... you're good!

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy yuck! i was clicking tabs & accidentally opened that pic you sent.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez So much more pleasing than Jessica or Deloris.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Your names Bella?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez So do I.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i play guitar, too, but i'm better at piano.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy ok. um,. álainn . that's my name in Irish.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Are you trying to make it difficult love?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Do you only play the piano?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy my mom got me lessons when i was 12. i hated the practicing, but loved the emotions i could evoke.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez please excuse my typos, I'm trying to get in bed.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez How longg have you been playing music?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy lol, ok. let me think a minute.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez How about a hint then?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy you've been at it longer than i have, then. i bet you could teach me a lot.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy but i could get used to browneyez. :)

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy true, since you haven't spoken to em about me. i suppose it would only be fair...

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I've been playing the piano for as long as I can remember. I started writing at a young age and I haven't stopped.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Feeling a bit left out Browneyez you know my name, but I'm yet to know yours.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy so tell me about your music. that piece was just... i don't know. sent shivers through me.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy ok. that's good.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I don't think she's on the schedule. Monday's aren't too bad just a lot of the regulars.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy oh, good! she wasn't going to listen to anything else. i hope she doesn't try anything tomorrow at work.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy sounds like my em...

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Cheers love. Amazingly the phone has stopped ringing. And my smoke is complete. It was almost peaceful. x

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I hate Eddie. Em calls me that to get a rise out of me. Pisses me the hell off!

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy Edward. i like it. you don't seem like an eddie to me. of course, i am still partial to Calvin. ;)

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy you can check your dm to see what i sent.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez *wipes forehead* That is music to my ears. x

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Not Eddie, Edward.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy Eddie?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy no. i am not now, nor have i ever been, a jess OR jessica!

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I'd rather break my phone then jump. And I'm rather fond of my phone.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy wow.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez So your names not Jessica or Jess, right?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Yes and thank you.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy don't jump! I've got it.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy the music was beautiful. thank you. one of yours?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i know a few jessicas. in my experience,the ones that go by 'jessica' are pretentious, the nice ones go by 'jess'.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez You might need to work your magic again love 19 times now and my phone is on my bed, i'm half way out the window.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy TP CALLED you 16 TIMES?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez No one, met someone with the name earlier. How about Jessica?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy um, i ignore calls from people i don't want to talk to all the time. i just don't answer. ;)

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Being able to do so, has enabled me to ignore the last 16 calls.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i'll be glad to. need one myself. it's a nice name. old-fashioned, maybe. who are you re-naming now?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Random thought but I love the iphone did you know you can ignore calls when your mobile rings?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez You can sit in the windowsill with me. BTW what do you think of the name Deloris?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez cough BRB love i'm going to need a smoke. x

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy oops! maybe should have dm'd that.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy "he is not interested in skank whores. his hands only roam over me, his lips only lock with mine. you will NEVER know his talents"

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez No thanks love, been working bloody hard for that not to happen. DM (link to piano music file)

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy fuck her! no, not you...

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez She did.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I think I have a repayment idea. Give me a sec and I will DM it to you.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i assume that means she responded?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Hmm she's questioning me on what i'm doing with my talented hands love. lol

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy um, yeah. lips, too. i was trying to be convincing.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Talented hands eh? x

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I insist. Do you accept gift cards? I could send Em one when you see him tomorrow.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy no charge. believe me, it was a pleasure.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Please let me pay you for your services.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy done!

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I'm willing to hire u love to take care of this matter for much does someone like you charge to take care of matters?

BrownEyedBluez

fuck it. sending anyway.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy text is ready to send... last chance to stop me..

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez -Eddie did u enjoy the pic wuz thinking of u J

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Thats wrong on so many levels love.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy oh, gross! You'd need change from a five... brb.

CKBarGuy /3mk5gz (photo of Jessica)

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i REALLY hate to ask... what is the pic OF?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez She just sent me a pic which part of leave me the fuck alone, did she not understand? DM sent btw. x

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy if you do, be prepared. i won't be playing nice & I'd hate to cause you to have problems at work.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I'll DM you her # love x

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez My reply: J my Mum raised me to be a gentleman so could you kindly leave the fuck alone? Cheers

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy me, too!

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I hope like hell "the plague" does not know where I live!

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy ohn, lemme have her number...

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez FML! - Eddie ur being a very naughty boy! Im tempted 2 cum over there n make u behave J

BrownEyedBluez CKBarGuy ha!

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I'd love to but I think she might be into that sort of thing love.

BrownEyedBluez

fuck... where's the damn delete!

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy o.m.g. *HUGE eye roll* tell her you're already 'playing' with someone & 3 is a crowd, not a party.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez My text back to her: J not sure where you got my # but if you could lose it that make me the happiest bloke on the planet! E

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez This is true love.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy you might be more nervous if he's following you.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez That one may get a reply, one that I'm sure she's not going to like.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Ha! Just got a text. Eddie I hvnt heard from u come play w me i miss ur sexy lips J

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I'm being told I should follow Pee-Wee Herman. Bit nervous about doing that-

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Consider it done. x

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy that'll do! :)

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez How about I just pat myself on the back, from you love?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy is it weird that i'd like to hug you for that?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Then that is where it shall stay. x

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy thank you. that actually means a lot to me that you haven't. life is much easier if you can leave things in the past.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I haven't even spoken to Em about our chats and have no intention on doing so. Some stories are best left in the past.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy very long story. not enough alcohol in nyc to get me to tell it & if em ever did... you'd definitely see us in the paper.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez You have my curiousity peeked love. x

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy you could say it was pickled.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Positive outlook is key when your looking to be positive. Did you and Em end on a sour note?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez WOW 5 years is a long time.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy positive outlook is key, right?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy almost 5 years. not long enough. *sigh* BUT i'm moving forward & starting fresh in the new year. bygones, etc.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez No bookstores for me for a bit. Hope it all works out for you with Em. How long has it been since you've see him?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i've got a couple of posts to check into from that site you gave me. may go by B&N again - there's still a few $ left on my card.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Foodparc, good luck with that. I'll be at Uni most of the day then I'm scheduled to work in the evening. Any other plans?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy tomorrow afternoon at Food Park. Parc? lol big, open & public.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Lol! Happy to know it all worked out. When are you meeting Em again?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy can't help but wish i'd used a few more pots & pans, tho'.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy they did! it was very good, if i say so myself. leah was pissed at j for telling em, too. he apologized & now has dish duty. ;)

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Did they enjoy it?

xx

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy hope you aren't still waiting! potatoes & carrots ready, steaks almost done, garlic bread ready to pop in the oven. Dinner in 10!

xx

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez My tummy is rumbling and I'm 2 pints in, they need to hurry up and get here.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy 20 minutes until your dinner arrives?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy steaks marinating, potatoes cooking. about to start the carrots.

xx

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy met a mort new year's eve who's a delivery driver. he may still be hung over.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy dried fava beans, that is! lol

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy s'heads are delicious. i'd go out of my way to get one here.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez With a name like sheepshead love i'm not sure how tasty it could be. Firm eh?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy any donations collected are given to the poor & the baked goods are given to charity. fava beans are given to attendees for luck.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy on st joseph's day in NOLA, people bake all kinds of goodies in diff shapes & build an altar of them in thanks for blessings rec'd

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Alright, but I think they use Haddock.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Not sure Mort is a common British name love.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy it's a good firm fleshed fish. very tasty.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy sheepshead is a LA native fish. my parents' neighbor used to catch them a lot, so we always had plenty in the freezer.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez In your purse? A fava bean?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Fish and chips love. Sheepshead?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy hm. if the delivery guy's name is mort, i could possibly explain the delay.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez 50 minutes thats how long for my food to come. 5 minutes to cook it 5 minutes from my flat and an unexplained 40 minutes.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy lol i still have a fava bean in my purse from last st. joseph's day. not sure i ever ate any.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez No worries love.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Ha! Chianti.I ate his liver with some fava beans and a nice chianti.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy umm, fish & chips. don't suppose that would be sheepshead, would it? ;)

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Cheers love, I'm going with fish and chips and a few pints. Sounds bloody delicious though.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i am going to check with some of the posts on that link. just thought i'd wait until the holiday weekend was over. thanks again.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Look for the student commons their posted everywhere. Although you may have more luck with the link I sent you.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Nevermind don't answer that. I'm going to pop down to ASAB or maybe have them deliver. Delivery sounds good. BRB.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Dinner might be a grand idea love. As my lunch is long gone. Hmm what sounds good?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i even found a decent chianti to go with it. yay! go me! ;)

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy lol no, silly. i wanted to do something for their anniversary. steak & herbed potatoes w/ ginger carrots & garlic bread.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Dinner? That's very nice of you considering. Wait, I'm not going to see you on the news tomorrow am I?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i got to spend a gift card at B&N - that was all kinds of fun! :) oh, i went by nyu - where are the 'musicians wanted' notices?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy sorry, missed this earlier. i ran some errands this morning. i'm gonna fix j & leah dinner tonight so i got some groceries.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Sure love. No problem. x

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i'm back. it wasn't quite as bad as i thought it would be, i guess. thanks for being there. lol

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy ugh! at least that's over now. he's going to meet me tomorrow so we can talk.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez You still there? How was your day? Anything interesting happen?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Right. Back. How did it go?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Going to pop out for a smoke love. BRB. x

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Oh browneyez, good luck, and remember you can take him. He's got a bum left knee. x

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy thanks... here goes...

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Not sure how to do that over the internet love, but I'm there in spirit?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy hold my hand? i'm really nervous about this...

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy ok. I'm calling him.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy duh!

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Wait! Was that sarcasm?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I try love. I try.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy you're a big help. :P

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Not sure. Possibly. I try not to stalk him. x

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Good luck with that. One thing I love about the US is caller i.d.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Sorry, was having some issues with Twitter. Hopefully I'm back now.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy is em working tonight?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy that reminds me (as if i could forget)... i need to call him today. not looking forward to that.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Please don't die love. That would leave me only Em to chat to on here. x

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy great. thanks! *dies of embarrassment*

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez That you did love. No worries I found it rather amusing.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy oh fuck me. i put the rest of the limerick in the public feed!

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Slow why?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Now what?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy wait. did you respond before you saw the 2nd part?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy Twitter must be slow.

BrownEyedBluez

shit. now what?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Ha! Just saw the remaining part. Good one love. Never heard that one before. O.o

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy Wasn't that enough? geez, i'm blushing all kinds of red over here!

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Ha! Pockets eh? Was there more, or was that it?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy sorry! it was all your talk of pockets!

BrownEyedBluez

She said,"what's in your pocket?" He said," That's my cock. It wants to come out and say 'hi!' "

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Continue. x

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i can't believe i'm sending you this...

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy *deep breath* A lass met a laddie from Bligh, who had a great bulge on his thigh.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy um, yeah. like that.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy O.O

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez She said Stop ur plumbing,There's somebody coming! Said the plumber still plumbing. It's me!

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Who was plumbing his girl by the sea...

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez There once was a plumber from Lee...

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy ok, a sonnet? you're giving him WAY too much credit here. he can barely manage a limerick, & it would be very dirty.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Or a sonnet declaring his hidden love for her.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy oh, yes!

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Maybe attached to a love note from him.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy now i almost hope it was him!

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez He calls her skank behind her back, so if it was him I'll be giving his address and email address to her.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i wouldn't be too sure. it sounds like em. he's never been too particular about upsetting people.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I was gone most of the day. Laundry, store, bookstore, Uni, home. How was your day?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy just poking a little fun at her text speak

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez No Jazz wouldn't do it, he enjoys breathing a bit too much.I don't think Em would do it either. I'll get to the bottom of it

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy maybe Jazz gave it to her? would he do that?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez No I had off last night and tonight for working Friday. Good thing I had a shite load of stuff to do today.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i'm guessing you aren't scheduled to work tonight?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Why are you *giggling* love?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I am wondering on how she aquired my # in the first place. Trust me when I say ...HER!

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy #LOL4evr oh, wait.. *giggles*

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez What am I suppose to reply with? Hello Plague, no plans except to avoid you and your thoughts frighten me. Please lose my #E

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy ah! gotcha. nope, nobody wants the plague. and that almost makes me feel sorry for her!

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez There was hope it was your flat-mate and not the plague love.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy why would J texting you be kind?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Does she even realize texting is not the same as twitter and she can use more than 140 char.? Text speak drives me mad. FML!

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy so. did you respond?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez It reads: Hi Eddie, do u hve plans 2night i'd luv 2 c u *giggle* n other things. J

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Hmm odd just got a text from a "J" first thought it was your flat-mate, but life isn't that kind to me.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy hm. maybe you should ask Jazz about them! ;P

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Average size pockets, just really short is over a foot shorter than me.I swear she's hidingwings under her shirt.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy you must have really big pockets. ;)

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez As in "not my type", not sure I really know what that is, but preferably someone that doesnt fit in my pocket.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy ha, someone who is shorter than me! nice to know they exist over the age of 6. And there you go with the pocket thing again.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy good. it would really suck if Jazz' 'type' was bitchy.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Since learning she can actually speak & not just moan she seems pleasant enough.5' tall brown spiky hair not really my type.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy LotR/PP. even carroll didn't do NEARLY enough drugs for that.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Ha! No more Lord of the Rings meets Peter Pan. Rabbit fetish, hmm not sure I could ask.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy Alice, huh? long blond hair, blue dress with a pinafore & a rabbit fetish? i may know her. ;)

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Not only does it speak but "her" has been replaced with "Alice" over breakfast. Who would have guessed, Alice?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez It was short lived. I'm beginning to think Jazz has formed a 5' growth on his hip, and it speaks.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy Silence. Nice stuff if you can get it. Insomnia is a bitch, tho'.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Sleep? No not really, I did however spend a lot of time in bed. I was enjoying the silence of the flat.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy Better, thanks. You got lots of sleep?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I am now. How are you love?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy hey, calvin. you awake?

Begin Twitter Session


	13. Chapter 13

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We just have these ideas.**

**Chapter 13**

Monday, January 3, 2011

Dear Diary –

Why, why, WHY do I keep doing this? Sat on twitter last night and got shit-faced AGAIN! And I have to face Em today… fuck me.

Found out Calvin's real name is Edward! Edward. I may have rolled his 'r' at him. Edwarrrrd. Lol

He did a virtual hand-hold while I called Em to set up our meeting, which was awfully nice of him. He knew I was nervous about it, but he really has no idea. I can't tell him, either; he'd never speak to me again. And if Em ever told him, I'd be in jail for killing his big-mouthed ass. :(

Edward. Not Eddie – he hates that. He said Em calls him that to piss him off. Also, The Plague (or TP as she will henceforth be known) calls him Eddie. And she pissed me off, too! That skank!

I just can't believe her. He says she's always trying to touch him at work, coming on to him. That's wrong in so many ways. I haven't pointed out to him that it's sexual harassment, but I may not have to now. At least, I hope not. Maybe she finally got the message.

She texted him some nasty note last night, wanting him to 'come play'. I may have told him to tell her he was already playing with somebody. (omg shoot me!) But THEN, after he told her to stop texting him, she kept on! I offered to text her back as a joke, since he was so sick of her. He gave me the number and I texted "Edward is busy. If he has to remove his talented hands or lips from me once more to deal with your shit, I will end you." I figured that should take care of things, but NO. The freak texted him AGAIN and TOLD him what I said, asking him what he could do with his hands! FML, I hadn't told him what I was sending! I was embarrassed, but he seemed to think it was funny. We finally got her to stop, but it took legal threats.

And then he did the sweetest thing. He sent me a link to a piece of music that was so beautiful. Just lovely. And he wrote it! He's quite talented. I may have played it the rest of the evening on repeat… :)

I just realized I didn't ask if that was him playing it. If it was, omg! :O :D

He wanted to know _my_ name and I was going to make a guessing game out of it, but he caught on almost immediately. I did say he was smart, didn't I?

After the TP fiasco, the conversation went a little south. I was drinking a long island iced tea. I may have drunk it a bit fast. :/

I got sloppy again, could barely type, and yet he kept talking to me, even when I told him it was ok if he didn't want to anymore. I still don't get why he puts up with me. He's so funny and charming. I have to come across as the biggest lush ever, and he works in a bar! He sees people like me every day. Why in the world he would keep talking to a fucked up drunk freak when he could talk to anybody else… or just shut the computer off…

Anyway, this morning I have to contact some of those people on the site Edward gave me. (I like writing his name!) I need to do that before I get my shower and start worrying (more) about meeting with Em. Dear God, please get me through this day!

**~o~o~o~**

_3rd, January 2011_

_Just got back to the flat from a shite day! _

_I'm in desperate need of a kip, but I also need to get things off my chest before I explode. Writing in this journal seems to have been helping recently. So here goes._

_Fucking Jessica called and texted me all night last night! Why can't she get the big arse hint when I have told her several times, I am not, nor ever will be interested in her._

_Browneyez, or now known as Bella. Yes, I finally found out her name. Chatted with me for a long time last night, she even threatened TP for me. HA! Knowing her name does make shower time a bit easier. What, can you blame me? I'm a man after all and fuck, it's been, well, it's been awhile._

_She seems to be holding something back when it comes to Em. She said she wants to leave it in the past, and I am game to do that, if that's what she really wants. She was meeting him for lunch today. I really hope she had a better day than me._

_I got to the studio to try to finish up on my winter project. That fucking sucked shite! It was as if a million thoughts were scattered in my head and playing wasn't one of them. I may have left a bit earlier than planned and smoked several fags to calm my nerves from the frustration._

_Then when I went to lunch at commons, I was trying to work on my piece on paper. Two new girls blatantly came and sat right at my table. There was a shite load of babbling between them. I tried to politely ignore them and continue working, but they weren't having that…..no. Lauren took my papers and started asking me all sorts of questions that I'm sure if I had chosen to answer, she would have looked like a 3 year old child trying to decipher the answers. Victoria, or Vicky as she wished to be called, stuck to questions as in how long have you been here, do I know any good bars, do I have any single friends, things that if I would have answered, she would have understood._

_Without a goodbye, I left the table and threw away almost a full tray of food. _

_I had planned on heading back to the studio but decided that a kip would be a much better idea. I headed back to the flat, had a pint and here I am writing to clear my mind and calm myself. _

_Tanya emailed me this morning. I have yet to open it and read it. It's just sitting in my inbox staring at me, torturing me, pleading with me to read it. Think I might ring Mum to make sure everything's good at home before I open it. I wouldn't want any surprises, not now anyway._

_Fags smoked today: Fuck, I got 4 left_

_Fags allotted: Why did I say I was giving up smoking again?_

_Time till I get to chat with Bella- who knows. _


	14. Chapter 14

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Ok, we have the books.**

**Chapter 14**

Monday evening, January 3, 2011

Dear Diary –

I have to get this down, because I can't get over how today played out. It was nothing like I expected, that's for sure!

I was SO nervous about meeting Em again. I got ready much too early and then had nothing to occupy myself. I tried to read through some more of those employment opportunities, but I couldn't concentrate. If Edward had been online, it would have been easier – he seems to always know just what to say. He had class today and then work, so I was really on my own.

I left for FoodParc too early, too, but I didn't know how long it would take to get there. It was a good thing, too, because I ended up missing my stop. One day I may figure out this crazy subway system! When I finally got there, I had to figure out just where it was Em said to meet him. He said the order counter, but it didn't look like any order counter I know. I saw him before he saw me.

OH MY GOD. He's HUGE. Before when we were together, I outweighed him by a good 50 pounds. I'm sure the Navy had a lot to do with it, too, but he's obviously done a LOT of working out, and, honestly, it freaked me out. I almost turned around and left. I mean, if he was able to manipulate me when I could hold him down by just sitting on him, now he could physically carry me off. So not what I wanted to think about!

I don't think he recognized me at first, either. Actually, I know he didn't, because he sort of leered at me the way he used to look at girls at the mall, but then his expression changed. He gave me that smile that I could never resist – dimples for days and so sexy. My knees got a little wobbly, but I managed to get to the table and compose myself. Couldn't let him see he can still affect me, even if it's not the way he'd like.

We talked. We REALLY talked, about everything. He said he'd wanted to apologize ever since that night, but he didn't know how to even begin. He was too young and scared to try, so leaving was easier. I think he really meant it, too, and believe me, I know when he's not being sincere. His eyes get that little squint, and it wasn't there. He said every time he'd had to follow some tough Navy order, he'd think of me and it was as if he was doing penance. Wow. I had no idea. I thought he'd just been scared of being caught, but he was scared I was hurt and that I never wanted to see him again.

I told him it was really hard to deal with the aftermath by myself, but that I was as much to blame as he was. We both were drunk, underage and much too bored. That all adds up to reckless behavior and we both had paid the price in our own ways. He apologized several times for leaving me alone like that. I told him that hurt me more than all the rest of it, because I really needed him right then, as a friend if nothing else.

After a bit, we talked about NY and his life here. He said he was surprised when his mom gave him my number and said I was moving up. He'd assumed I hated him, and that my mom would give his mom my number really confused him. He didn't know I'd never told anyone he was involved. I think that stunned him. I can't get over it. We could have saved ourselves so much anguish if we had just talked!

He asked about my plans and I told him how up in the air everything is, until I can find a job. He said he'd ask around for me. He also said he wished he'd known I needed one, because the bar he works for just hired somebody, and he'd much rather work with me. Apparently, she's more interested in getting tips by showing cleavage than by actual customer service. Ugh! I can't stand women like that! He seemed to think it wouldn't be long before she fucks up royally.

He got a text while we were talking and he had to go, but he asked me to meet him around 6 for drinks. I said I'd go, as long as it wasn't a date. He looked at me funny, but agreed.

I'm NOT ready for a date. After that last fiasco with James, I'm not sure I can open myself up to trust somebody like that. When you're a month and a half into what looks like a promising relationship, and you find out he's married… Thank GOD I managed to avoid having sex with him before I found out! I'd never want to be the other woman.

I ran back to Jake's for a quick bite and to change. I couldn't eat during our conversation- I was much too nervous, not to mention broke. Em asked me to meet him at The Crooked Knife, which was great, because it's not too far from J's. I've passed it a few times, but hadn't gone in. That's one of the things I really miss about being employed – affording a night out. As it was, since I didn't eat at FoodParc, I thought I could splurge a little and get a drink.

I got there, got a corner table and waited. And waited. And waited. An absolutely adorable British guy with big blue eyes waited on me, which did help pass the time. Such a flirt! It must be a Brit thing. At least he did look at my eyes and not just my boobs. And I saw B&N guy again! He was in the bar, but I only caught a glimpse of him as he was going out the back. He looked angry again, like someone just pissed on his poodle. LOL Just after Blue Eyes brought my second drink, Em texted me he had an emergency and had to go out to New Jersey. I didn't want to stay by myself, so I came home. Now waiting for Edward to tweet me back.

Crazy how I've come to count on talking to him. :)


	15. Chapter 15

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. And the Movie Companion books, too.**

**Chapter 15**

1-3 to 1-4 chat

End Twitter Session

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy Ceannaghaidh Aingil, tá croí leoin agat :)

xx

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Never.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Thanks love, me too.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy night, calvin. i hope so too. :)

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i hope classes go better for you tomorrow.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy you're trying to kill me, aren't you?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Get some sleep Browneyez, I'll hopefully talk to you soon.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez No, but I have a few classes.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Si vive fino a vostro nome, Bella. x

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy it's really late. do you have to work tomorrow?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy you may have noticed, i have a hard time not talking.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy oh, lol. yeah, they did. neverendinggobstoppers, just to try to plug my mouth!

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy it's ok, he was 13. why?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I'm going to leave you with this, they haven't invented a candybar for you yet. x

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Sorry about your dog love, umm that was my next question. Fuck, sorry about the the holy shite comment.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy what's wrong?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Holy shite!

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy with my dog, Smoky, last year before he died.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy DM back (photo of Bella with dog)

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Yes?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez My Mum will be so proud.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy marblecounter?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy you have a lovely kitchn.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez my house in England.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez check your Dm's. (photo of Edward)

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy and, yes, you do have sex hair.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez agreed!

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy and really, i don't care what jazz thinks. he has alice. he should keep his eyes to himself. and his candy comments. em too.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy my hair is brown, like i said, and longish. ! was that why he was calling me chocolate candy?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy *BLUSHING* i don't often have sex hair. not lately. oh god. #wheresthefuckingpaint?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Yes and thank you.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Not what I meant, I mean I don't even know if you have sex hair. just that Jazz would prefer you to leave it down.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy the piece you sent me... was that you playing?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy but you do! you know i'm too big for your pocket, i drink too much, like to wear boots & i think your music is absolutely amazing.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Hmmm I'm a bit miffed you know me and I still have yet to "know" you.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy yes, thanks. i sent out some emails and i left a voice mail this morning. i couldn't do much b/c i was so nervous about seeing em.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Nothing new there. How's the employment hunt going, any leads?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy lol, they might look at you funny!

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Cheers love. x

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez lol! Might have to use that one on Em and Jazz sometime.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy it's the last one in the pack, so i'd better enjoy it. if you were here, i'd share.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy oh, that! it's silly. i say stupid stuff & then i feel like i need to back up or go hide. go watch paint dry & calm down.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez The paint drying comment.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez No more for me tonight love. But thanks for thinking of me.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy lol, which part?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy come smoke with me? or have you hit your limit for the day?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez You must let me in on this joke of yours.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez lol.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy wonder if the paint is dry on the fire escape yet? *goes to see*

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy you were all RAWR and it was ha! & i was unf & ... like that. *shrugs* lol ok, it was hot. & that is mostly sober typing!

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez lol manly shoving a computer down a blokes throat?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy :) sorry, i know i shouldn't smile, because it wasn't funny, but you were quite something. very manly. that doesn't sound right!

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Not unatttractive? I was about to stick that fucking computer down his throat love.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Hello.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy hi?

BrownEyedBluez

*drumming fingers*

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy it's ok. really. it was actually... not unattractive.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I promise I'm not normally like that in public.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy no need. you were perfectly right to be upset. they told you they had it & then they didn't.

BrownEyedBluez

refresh... refresh...

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I've had a lot on my mind. I apoligize for my behaviour yesterday.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy you were a little upset at the time yesterday. not a good moment for introductions.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy yeah. i trust you. i may be crazy, but i do. thanks.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy yes, that was me. hair down gets in the way so i usually keep it up.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez No one knows I chat with you Bella. I told you I wouldnt tell, and I won't. Trust me?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy fuckers, all of you!

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I was at B&N yesterday. Remember they SOLD my book. You where there? You should have said HI.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Jazz said he would have preferred your hair down. I went to get a bag of crisp. lol. blue shirt, jeans and boots. sound fam.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy fuck! don;t leave! AND NO FAIR ASKING JAZZ!

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy your middle name wouldn't be benjamin, would it?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez BRB. x

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy yup, that paint's still drying... such a lovely shade of red...

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I'm working this out love. If the only people you saw were Jazz, Jane and the guy from B&N, but now you say you saw me leave

BrownEyedBluez

shit...

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez my sex hair? O.o

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy that's right. he was too busy trying to look down my shirt anyway. he wouldn't know what i'm like!

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy that's hardly fair! i don't have anybody to talk to about you & your sex hair...

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez No I cant talk to Jazz about you, as in ask him what you were like?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy no, he hadn't mentioned the name of the placee. and NO!

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez You didn't know he worked at CK? Fuck now I'm going to have to talk to Jazz about you. lol

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i wish em would have mentioned he wanted to meet me at the bar WHERE HE WORKS. i might have said 'hi', too.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I wish I would have known you where there, I would have liked to say hello.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy just wondered. i might have seen you leaving out the back.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Grey why?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy what color is your jacket?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I was at the bar all night love.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy nothing, sorry. maybe you were in the back?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez How about this I was wearing a green t-shirt/black jeans and my docs. Ring a bell?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy only people i noticed wwere jazz & the waitress & the guy from yesterday.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I'm trying to remember all the new faces in the bar. I shouldnt have had so many.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy idk. i was right there at the corner table by the window around 6ish?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy you needed to blow off steam. you had a shitty day, remember?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy no! don't tell him!

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I was there from 4 until 8 how did I not see you?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy but he's seeing alice & i make it a policy not to fuck other women over. been done to me too many times.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Trust me, it's the other way around.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I'll be sure to tell him you think so.

CKBarGuy

Fuck why did I drink tonight?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy he was... flirty. and kinda cute. ;)

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy alice has her hands full!

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Again yes.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy big blue eys?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Yes. That's Jazz.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy jazz has longish blonde hair?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i'm serious. i'll put on rthose boots & kick his irish-cajun ass!

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez He's very loud love. Sorry.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez You the girl that Jazz sais was his back up plan for Alice?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy hey. Em's making up candybar songs about me? don't listen gto ANYTHING he says or sings!

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i have no idea what you 're talking about

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy what?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Your the chocolate candybar their making songs about?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez YOUR JAZZ'S 2ND LOVE?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I was at the bar or out back smoking when we weren't busy.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy but i only had 2

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i might have been the buttery nipples jazz was talking about, unless there were a lot of orders for them today,.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy where were you? i just saw my server & 1 waitress.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I was making the drinks. What were you drinking?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy idk, i was sitting at a corner table.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i was there earlier but only had a drink & a half. I left after he texted me.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy oh. he didb't say he was coming anyway. i thought he had an emergency & wans't coming back. then i thought he bailed on me for her

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I worked until 8 something. If you were there why didn't I see you?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Did you come? If so when were you there?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez He said he had to go get "Rosie" from Jersey. That's why he never made it back until later.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i still don't unserstand why he did that. same old em, i guess. nothing changse.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy yes, i was, until he had a blonde um, i mean, emergency.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez lol better.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy oh, ok. " 5'4", long brown hair, brown eyes, svelte. into music, buttery nipples and Calvin Klein. sits on hands & smokes." ok?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Found out something interesting from Em. You were meeting him at the CK tonight?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez You should make sure to put it in your description of yourself for your male suitors.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy you never asked?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Sitting on your hands and smoking you are very talented love. Why have you failed to mention this?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy nope! just out her on the fire escaoe, having a cig & sitting on my hands

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Did I say something to upset you love?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy excuse me. ihave to go watch some paint dry...

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Let me see love Jazz and I are wearing the CK knickers?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy and I din't say nothing but kniockers, though i might considewer it now!

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy NO! *srcubs eyes* can we leave em out of it? please?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Em, Jazz and me in nothing but CK knickers love, really?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez No your much to fiesty.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy IDK. Shall I folow them & ask?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy rats! if i owned a bar, i'd want all the guys working for me to wear CK knickers. ;)

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Why would we need a twitter account, and who is answering these tweets?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy ah!

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Sorry to disappoint love the CK does not stand for Calvin Klein. :(

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Not mine, but I work there.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy that's your bar? the CK of CKBarGuy?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez That would be one fiesty candybar love. Maybe she has chili oil in her.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez WTF my pub The Crooked Knife has a twitter account. Why?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy um, the Mr to the Mrs might have a problem with that! the Ms would probably love it. unless of coursem, she bites back.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I'm having a problem with the end. I was tempted to just bang the keys, write it down and call it a day today.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy isn't it flowing the way you need it to?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Where the fuck is Ms. or the Mrs. I could eat one of those.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Em, I'm not even going to comment.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy because Sugar Daddy was taken? :X

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy um, yeah. me, too. and fyi - NOT *changes subjecty)

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I was having some problems with the piece i'm working on right now.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Why did he have to call it Mr.?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy aw, sorry. was that what you were having trouble with at school?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy because he has a good bar. :)

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Em just said if he was a candybar he would be Nutrageous, I think I just threw up in my mouth a bit.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez They try to be, just not today. I could barely play chopsticks.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Who TF is Mr. Goodbar and why does have chocolate named after him?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy that's good to know! i hear they're talented too...

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy oh lord! lamo too funny! BOYS! *snickering secretly*

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I wouldnt let you fall love. I have very strong hands.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy *ahem* too many harps is like an honest politician - no such thingi

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez they came up w butterfinger,Good & plenty (not a candybar), mounds bar, Rolo, Skor, Tootsie roll (with song) Whatchamacallit

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy tables & couches & beds aren't meant to be stood on. i'd go ass over heels soon as i got on it & then i'd be on the floor

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez PIxie is Alice the "candybar" is the bird that came in the pub. That's what he's calling her. Em is throwing a few in also.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Fuck! Sorry love. Maybe one too many Harps. x

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy pixiesticks & candybars. feed that man! sounds like he has a sweet tooth

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez You could stand on the table if it's that important. Or the couch, or my bed.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy lol. you could, at that. lmao

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Holy fuck! Jazz just came in my room drooling. WTF? First a pixie and now a candybar.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy unless you have a ladder? or something else i can climb on

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez You know I could always sit down.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy well, both. How else can i look you in the eyes? (almost)

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez For me? Or for Em's arse kicking?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy you may! i'll wear my highest, spikiest heeled boots!

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez You should pop by I'll hold Em down and you can give him a proper arse kicking. Could I film it though?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Apparently they both have to work in the morning. They are both out there watching TV and having a few drinks.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy you did. but em's nosy and no respecter of persons or belongings. did they leave alice & the blonde behind?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez He's in the other room with Jazz love I'm in my room. I told you I wouldn't tell him about you, did I not?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy ok, if em's there, maybe i'd bettter go. i'd rather he didn't know we're talking

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez lol Jazz is back with Em in tow. He's still going on about the bird in the pub.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy tha's sweet.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Your not mousy on here love.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy :) you know you had me at Celtic. pic?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy Um, brown hair, brown eyes (duh!) 5'4", pale & mousy.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Celtic dogs on my left arm.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy no tattoos, yet. ;)

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez just 1. you?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy tattoo, huh?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Ok how about this you already know i'm 6'2 a bit pale, England and all, green eyes, uncontrollable hair, one tattoo.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy lmao ben! wonder if he's from dover? lol

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy oh. lol ok. sorry. he's still grinding my nerves tonigth, i guess

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I was meaning my legs love. My long legs get braced against the wall to stop me from falling out the window.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy you didn't say em was ther.e

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez What about your new bloke. We shall call him B&N or maybe BEN. lol

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy no idea. it's been too long since i had a type. but i wouldn't mind finding out. ;P

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I keep em braced against the wall love.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy keep thios long legs inside, good idea

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez So Bella tell me more about this bloke you were attracted to, is he your type?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez 3rd. It's not all of me, just from the waist up. Never thought of it like that.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy um, what floor are you on? cuz that would maybe freak me out so see a guy hanging out od a window.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Interesting to see it through your eyes love. Brilliant job, head on. x

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Till spring?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I just crawl halfway out me window when Jazz isnt here.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy how long does it stay cold in NY? cuz thid shit ain't working fo' me! brrrrrrrrrrrr

BrownEyedBluez

fuck! igt's cold out here! shit

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy now i want one! come on. firew escape time.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy you miss home but not as much as you think you should, and you have llong legs. How'd i do? ;)

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez then working tonight. Maybe tomorrow will be better and I can cut back. 0.o

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy things i've learned about you tonight: you can have a crappy day even without TP, you make your drinks strong,

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Damn it was cold tonight. I've been very bad today actually smoked an entire pack. Feel like I spent more tiime outside

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez No but a wee bit quiet tonight. Busy?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy damn! i'm just an open book, aren't i? ;)

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez considering stalking this bloke that you've seen twice in NY. Does that sum it up love?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Things i've learned about you this evening. You enjoy a buttery nipple but just 2 not 3. Your still miffed at Em and your...

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy guess you can hang with me, then. i'm not going anywhere, either

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Because I feel like I just left that place. I've had a few pints here and I don't want to hang out with Em/girl Jazz/Alice.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy why not? who's buying? lol

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Em and Jazz are still at the CK and want me to come back for drinks. Fuck em

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy London... *birds sing, butterfiles flitter, rainbows shimmer* sounds lovely

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez London.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy maybe. can't decide if he was pretty because he was angry or in spite of it.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy aw, come on, there's more than that ot England, i'm sure! are you from London, or the counrty? or another citry?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez You saw him at B&N's and at the place you were meeting Em. Maybe.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez England, beautiful wet at times cold at times decent pubs great food good mates family. The End

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy lol, i wouldn't take that out on anyone but em! but maybe i will say hi. if there;s a next tiome

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez You should have at least said HI and if he was an arse you could have taken your Em frustration out on him.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy tell me about home! wait. getting a soda. really. diet soda & ice, nothing else. brb

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy oh, i couldn't! for one thing, he was mad both times i saw him. i woun't have the nerve. and he was really just too pretty.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez No it's good love. I don't chat about home enough.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy lol, true! another thing i miss about nola - you can still get cheap drinks in places. sorry. i talk about home too much, huih?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Sorry love I meant gorgeous. x

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Why didn't you chat up this handsome man you keep running into?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I tend to make mine a bit strong love.I figure if you're paying $8 4 a drink you might as well numb yourself for the cheque.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy 3 nipples... 1 too many! lol I don't need a buttery nipple buddy, thanks.

BrownEyedBluez

nyc seems to be just as small town as nola. saw a gorgeous guy yesterday B&N & again today at a bar. hope i run into him agin

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Well love this girl seemed to enjoy them also. I had to make 3 of them for her. Maybe you can become friends.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy Hm. alice maybe needs a friendly word in her ear.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy oh, i love buttery nipples. i could pour those straight down my throat & beg for more.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez No he hasn't left her. He said she is his back up plan in case it doesn't work out. Alice came in with Em and the other girl

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Right back. So this girl Jazz was trying chat up ordered his favourite drink A buttery nipple and he crashed hard.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy jazz is moving on already? darn. i was hoping to meet alice & get the room.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I think I need another pint. NOW!

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i thought em & i had a fairly constructive conversation, but for him to blow me off like that... just sucks. hard.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Em is Em love. Just ignore him. Sorry he stood you up for blondie though.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Jazz told me if it doesn't work out with Alice he found the 2nd love of his life tonight. lol

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy your day sounds like you need the pint. mine was ok for a while. now i'm not so sure.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Yes love, that's what I heard.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Not too far from here, might help it's cold and i have very long legs.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy like nails on a chalkboard ;p

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez To make matters even grander I was stuck behind the bar all night. Jazz worked bar and floor.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy wow, you do live close to work! a pint sounds nice. glad you're safe. :)

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I'm glad your day was better than mine. School was shite, lunch was shite, and work was shite and TP wasn't even there.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I might have heard that eye roll. Was it a loud screeching noise?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez See just walked in keys on table, laptop booted pint in hand. Oh and I'm safe.

xx

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy *VERY LOUD eye roll*

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez it's NYC love what could happen?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy ok. be careful.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i take back every nice thing i ever said about him.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez give me a few minutes I'm heading home we're very slow.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez blonde love.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy so is the 'emergency' a blonde, brunette or redhead?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy he's there with somebody? now? that rat bastard! he had me sitting waiting on his ass for drinks, & cancelled with an emergency.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I'm happy to hear it all worked out.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy the talk was good & we said what needed to be said. so, i feel better.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy it made me even more nervous at first, him being so big. but he was ok. he behaved. mostly.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy Hi! It went better than expected, actually. God he's huge! Seriously, he used to fit through a doggie door, now he IS the door!

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Em just popped in with someone I've never met before. Maybe they will leave soon ha!

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez on break. How did it go?

BrownEyedBluez

weird day, but on the whole, it was ok. very glad to be home now.

xx

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I'm about to head back to the flat for a Kip you alright?

xx

BrownEyedBluez

not happy. feeling sick & scared. i should probably eat something.

BrownEyedBluez

wtf do i keep doing this? me & my big fat fucking mouth.

xx

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez not sure if your already at lunch or not. Good luck! If Em's an arse let me know and I'll take care if him later. x

CKBarGuy

Sitting at lunch ALONE for a reason, but instead had it with two girls Vicky and Lauren and I thought TP was bad! lol

xx

CKBarGuy

Contemplating a kip for about an hour before work.

xx

CKBarGuy

Todays not going a planned. Not sure if it's lack of sleep or just pure frustration, but I can't get this piece to work out!

Begin Twitter Session


	16. Chapter 16

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. The DVDs? Yep.**

**Chapter 16**

Tuesday, January 4, 2011

Dear Diary –

Sweet Baby Jesus, this man is going to kill me! It's him. I mean, HE's _him._

Edward is B&N guy! Hot, sex hair, smoldering eyes and all. Holy fuck, how did that happen?

I _might_ have been waiting for him to tweet last night. He asked how things went with Em. It's nice he's concerned, but then, he does have to work with Em and his moods. Then, he mentioned Em had just come into the bar. When he texted me, Em said something urgent had come up and he had to run out to New Jersey. Now Edward was saying that Em was out partying with a blonde. WTF was I supposed to think?

I thought the obvious – Em ditched me. Even though I specifically stated that 'drinks' did not mean 'date', it still stung that he would use the 'emergency' ploy to get me out of the way.

Edward got to leave early, which was good. He said classes had been 'shite' (I'm getting rather fond of that word. Also, 'love'. :) ) and work hadn't been a lot better. He said Jazz had been fawning over some girl who came in the bar, but he didn't see her. I'd sent a tweet about the B&N guy and he teased me about 'chatting him up', as he puts it. I love the phrases he uses. I wish I could hear him _say _them. Maybe one day I'll get the nerve…

I asked him about England and I was surprised how little he had to say. It was almost as if he'd rather not think about home. I realize he's been in the States for a while, but still… I'm only a couple of weeks out of Louisiana and sometimes I can hardly stand it.

Em and Jazz showed up at his apartment, and I think the collective IQ may have dropped. The alcohol to blood ratio was definitely higher! The next thing I knew, Edward mentioned his bar. The bar where Em works, the bar I sat in for an hour, is the SAME bar - The Crooked Knife! And Em had brought Alice and the blonde to meet me. FML! And Blue Eyes is JAZZ. Holy hell. Yeah, go Alice! I approve of your taste in men. :)

It only took us a few minutes until we figured out that it was Edward I saw leaving, and then my fucking verbal (or twitteral ?) vomit got the better of me. I may have told him he has sex hair. I couldn't help it – he DOES! I'd love to get my hands in it and just _pull._ Rawr! :D No, I didn't _say that_ to him!

Then, he sent me a picture of himself at his house back in London.

o.m.g. I don't remember exactly what I said, something lame.

After I changed my panties, I sent him my favorite photo of Smoky and me. I look awful in whatever picture I take, so at least he could look at my sweet puppy instead. God, I miss him! I guess he got freaked out by my pic or something. He got off twitter pretty quickly then, but he said something to me in Italian first. I was nervous, so I Googled the translation after he was gone.

It said I lived up to my name.

:)

I had to do it. I did a quick search of my own and after several minutes, I sent him this in Irish:

"The face of an angel, you have the heart of a lion."

**~o~o~o~**

_4 January 2011_

_Sleep. It has failed me for several days now. Not that I don't want it to come, because I do, I need it, I crave it. _

_Bella, she has become my own personal drug. Even though I haven't personally met her I have become addicted to her. That pull that I wrote about a few days ago is getting stronger and stronger. I long to meet her, but I fear that things will change if this event ever takes place. Maybe I'm reading too much into all of this…too much into her._

_I stayed up and chatted with Jazz. He only had great things to say about the girl who stole his heart. He described her perfectly, making her sound as if she was a fictional character out of a romance novel. Her chocolate brown her, her mocha doe eyes, and her pale porcelain skin. He said staring into her eyes one could get lost forever. If only I would have known she was going to be there. I would have said hello, or asked her about her day, anything then stay out back and smoke. Fuck! Who am I kidding, I probably would have stayed out back and smoked and wished I would have said hello. _

_What sort of spell does Bella have me under?_

_I read the email from Tanya this morning. I should have just deleted it, but my temptation took over. She said she's coming to NY in the spring. Great! Can't wait! It's hard to write sarcasm in this journal. Ha! I guess I could just do what Bella does *rolls eyes* and see if that helps. I've never been a "texter", or a "tweeter" for that matter, so I will have to learn as I go. Tanya said wants to try to pick up where we left off. Ha! Where we left off was me leaving my family and moving 3,000 miles away to get away from her. My suggestion is she keeps her arse over there and I will stay here and the world will be a happy place._

_I haven't mentioned to Jazz about the email. He will only pester me about it until one of us rings her and gets shite out in the open. I am in no state of mind to chat to her about anything, especially her holiday. Maybe if I just ignore her, she will cancel or just go away._

_Fags smoked: 4_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_How many times I've thought about Bella today – Googolplex_


	17. Chapter 17

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We do have the soundtracks.**

**Chapter 17**

1-4 to 1-5 chat

End Twitter Session

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy good night, Calvin. sweet dreams.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy ew! thanks for the visual, NOT!

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i'll keep an eye out for him.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy you do that. you'll need your strength for something tomorrow, i'm sure. :)

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I think the bossman has a thing for her. Augh, now I feel a bit sick.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Jazz will be in classes tomorrow you should have a look for him.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy skank should be fired. downing leftover drinks & sexually harassing the other staff is unacceptable.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy *cough* o.o

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy too bad you won't be. if i get lost, i'll send up a smoke signal. ;)

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Before I take this conversation somewhere I shouldn't, I better try to get some sleep. Maybe sleep will help me a gentleman.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Maybe you could find something temporary and go from there. I'd be happy to get TP fired and put in a good word for you.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez If I was going to be around I would offer to show you around NYU.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez As stated before love, if it's quick and easy AND you can remember your name someone fucked up.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i'm sure something will, it's just not coming NOW.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy nyu it is. just hope i can find my way around.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy my name i can remember. easy, quick, whatever, not so much.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I'm sure something will come.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez You should still go down to NYU and see if you could find anything down there. Make some more calls.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Can't remember what love? Your name, I could help you out with that one.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy maybe. people may not be back yet.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i hadn't thought about more school. i'm still paying off the last one.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy *eye roll* i'm sure i can't remember

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Maybe you haven't heard anything with the holidays and all.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Have you ever considered attending NYU?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez If it's easy and quick love someone's not doing it right.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy so far, nothing, but there are some i haven't heard back from yet.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i need something i can get easily & quickly. later, maybe i can get some ed classes to fulfill my certificate down the line.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Nothing came from that link I sent you? I'm sure you will need a job before you move out of J's eh?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i had responses to a couple of the emails i sent, but they want certified teachers for schools. i wasn't an education major.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i was thinking about going up to nyu to check out those musician boards.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I'm off tomorrow from everything. How about you, what are your plans?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy do you have work tomorrow, or just classes?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i wasn't fishing, but thanks.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I've seen the photo love and you are not a dog in any fashion.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez lol.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy woof!

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I don't think it would take much for me to drop that sandwich Browneyez. Paw on my thigh, eh? I might have to give you steak

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy darn! & i was hoping i could sit by your chair, put my paw on your thigh & beg with my big brown eyes until you drop that sandwich

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Only problem is love we have a no pets allowed rule for the flat, so you wouldn't be able to come over.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i'm very cuddly though, if you can get past the shedding and cold wet nose.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez LMAO sure love.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy the pic that i sent, did i mention that i'm the one on the left? ;)

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Why would he need his eyes checked. I have proof of my statement.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i'm glad. i suppose his roomie would know. ;)

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy no, she's not.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy does jazz need his eyes checked?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez No she's not married.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I got her name.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Jazz would Never and I mean Never do that love.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Yes it was you I was talking about.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy wait, did you mean me?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy never screw around? i haven't seen any evidence either way, but he was flirting with me, a LOT.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy you did what?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy too bad - can't stalk her then, huh?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy maybe she suddenly remembered she was married. ;) you pretty boys tend to make details like 'husbands' slip our minds.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez He would NEVER do that love.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I did though.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy blond, blue eyes, British - absolute bait for the average American girl

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez He never even caught her name.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Yeah this beautiful bird came in the pub last night, he was enjoying chatting with her then she left without warning.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i hope it does, too, but if it does, i can't promise i'll stand by while jazz screws around on her.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Jazz? WTF?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Hope it works out for you, she seems really pleasant.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy jazz is a real player, isn't he? flirting hardcore with me while banging alice, & now another one? shameful!

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez If you really must know we chatted about this bird he met.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy he is awfully cute... & he has such a dreamy accent...

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy oh, thanks! i'll try her tomorrow.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy lol, no. but i'm a girl, just trying to figure guys out. it was probably some football game, anyway, right? or rugby or something

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy too true. keeping things locked can be a full time job. but there wasn't anything like that. i was just thinking out loud.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez BTW I Dm'd you her number so you can ring her about the flat.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez If it doesnt work out with Alice i'm sure he would make you his #1.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy never mind, i'd rather be someone's number 1.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Are we really going to get back onto the conversation about candybars?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Open book my arse love. Everyone has secrets, or at least locked doors that we wish to remain locked.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I could just Dm it to you love. Just know he's still considering you his #2.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy now who has secrets? *makes note to get jazz' number*

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy secrets? me? open book, remember? you tell me.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy was it the relative merits of candy bars or just how expensive dental work can be?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Wouldn't you like to know.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Hmm you seem like your harbouring secrets over there, and I'm not talking about the Em kind.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy so what did you & jazz talk about all night?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy nope. *crosses arms*

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Something bothering you, that maybe you need to get off your chest?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy not & continue to type coherently, no.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Do you really need something to concentrate on love? Couldn't find anything better to do with that mind of yours?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy please! that sounds lovely

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy it's not so much the drying as it's something to concentrate on - never mind.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Maybe one day I will just take you, and play it for you.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy maybe one day you'll perform it in public. i'd like to hear it live.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy ok, an upright grand, then. not as flashy but just as sonorous.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Maybe one day what?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy *pouts* maybe one day?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Cheers!

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Never interesting, ever. I mean maybe to paint, but not to watch it dry.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Well it's a little big love and i'm not that flashy.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez It's just me and my professor.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy will there be a public performance or just a classroom recital?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy the grand piano suits you. you should wear one mor often.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy paint is sometimes very entertaining. but not last night.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy oh, you'll pass!

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Think I'll pass?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I understood love. I mean what else would it have been you spent most of the night on your hands watching paint dry.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy the conversation, i mean!

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i just really enjoyed some of yesterday. or rather, last night.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I sent you a DM. (link to YT video of Edward playing piano)

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy ummmm. there you go, throwing italian phrases around again...

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i wouldn't know - never had a brother.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Not even close, why?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I made spaghetti bolognese and a salad.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Bromance? Really love? He's a bit more like my brother.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy mine? hmm. better than yesterday... in some ways, yes. in others, not even close.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy what was for dinner?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy good! sounds like you're happy with it! lunch AND dinner with jazz? how's that bromance working out for ya? ;)

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy just teasing you! you are a nice guy. a nice guy who occasionally creeps. and shares his cigs.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez How about yours, was it better than yesterday?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Brilliant! I finished the piece, had lunch with Jazz, and actually cooked tonight.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Here I thought I was being a nice guy. I can delete it love. (puts fags back on desk) *rolls eyes*

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy hey! stop creeping on my random public tweets, buddy! :) how was your day?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez You could have had some of mine, it might have helped with the 5 a day.

BrownEyedBluez

broke down & bought a pack of cigs. didn't need them but boy, i want them. gives me something to do with my hands & mouth. o.0 yeah...

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez You around?

xx

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy had a horrible thought just now - if you & i follow em & he follows us, he can read our tweets. i blocked him.

xx

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez sleep? Stayed up chatting with Jazz. Showered and went to class. Considering sleep later, much later.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy good to know! got enough sleep then?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez much better day. Finished my piece without a problem this morning. :)

Begin Twitter Session


	18. Chapter 18

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. The movie scores were brilliant.**

**Chapter 18**

_5 January 2011_

_What a night. After a few pints and chatting with Bella, I slept. _

_It wasn't the best night's sleep I've ever had, but it was sleep nonetheless._

_I have no school today; I planned it this way when I worked on my schedule so I would have a full day to work on projects and be able to catch up, if needed. Not that I have needed it, but fuck if I didn't enjoy a day of having nothing to do._

_Bella mentioned she was going to try to go to NYU today. I should have asked her if she wanted me to meet her. I couldn't do it. No matter how many times I reread her tweet I just couldn't ask her. I hope she didn't think me a prat, but I'm still not sure if I really want to meet her. I'm not sure I'm ready to put myself out there again. Chatting with her online is one thing; actually seeing her in person is another. I really need to stop being a pussy!_

_B&N just rang. Sharon said they have my book in; hopefully some git doesn't sell it by the time I get there. I had no real plans to leave the flat, except maybe to pop by the store, but fuck, I need that book!_

_Maybe I should see if Bella is around NYU and not be such a dick and show her around. I could help her find some flyers and hopefully she could get a job, get out of J's and into Alice's place. I think she would be much happier there, and I could have Alice keep an eye on her for me. What the fuck am I babbling on about, I don't even know the girl and I'm going to have Alice keep an eye on her? Fuck, soon I'll be thinking about dragging her and my club back to my flat. Good thinking, Caveward. Cue *eye roll*._

_I am in need of a shower, in a bad way. Then I will go collect my book, and see if Bella wants to meet up. Fuck, now I feel nauseous!_

_Right, shower, B&N, tweet Bella. I can do this. It's just coffee, right?_

_Fags smoked this morning: 1_

_Fags allotted for today: 5_

_Minutes till I meet Bella, that depends if I pussy out or not. _


	19. Chapter 19

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We did eat the candy, though.**

**Chapter 19**

1-5 chat

End Twitter Session

Angelasweb1

BrownEyedBluez Okay, and there is more in the freezer!

BrownEyedBluez

Angelasweb1 oh, lol. save a spoon for me & pick up!

Angelasweb1

BrownEyedBluez I'm here, me and my other best friends Ben and Jerry!

BrownEyedBluez

Angelasweb1 you still up? i've been on the phone with em... calling you

xx

Angelasweb1

BrownEyedBluez Bagel and cream cheese is going to be dinner!

Angelasweb1

BrownEyedBluez He tried for a reach around, now I'm home and hungry! How was your dinner?

Angelasweb1

BrownEyedBluez Worlds fastest dinner ever! He took me to Gumbo Shop. I ordered Chicken Espagnole. Waitress came...

xx

CKBarGuy

Meeting Jazz and Alice for dinner. This should be interesting, thank God it's Thai at least I can entertain myself with my noodles.

xx

BrownEyedBluez

Angelasweb1 lol true!

Angelasweb1

BrownEyedBluez Well maybe I should look at it as a free dinner. LOL! *rolls eyes* speak of the devil. We will talk soon!

BrownEyedBluez

Angelasweb1 i wouldn't date him & you know how long it's been for me.

Angelasweb1

BrownEyedBluez Well some of us don't have the privilege of talking to Mr. Hottie. LOL

BrownEyedBluez

Angelasweb1 A, nobody is that lonely.

Angelasweb1

BrownEyedBluez You do realize it's been forever since I've been out on a date right? Since Ben left, hell I'll admit it i'm lonely. :(

BrownEyedBluez

Angelasweb1 you don't need saving! good grief - you are strong & amazing. you really don't need to settle for tylers.

Angelasweb1

BrownEyedBluez Bella you are amazing inside and out! I u dearly! I miss you terribly & now ur not here to save me from Tyler. lol

BrownEyedBluez

Angelasweb1 um, no? *eye roll*

Angelasweb1

BrownEyedBluez Do that! Tonight is out. Tyler asked me out. Pity date, don't say it! What was I suppose to say?

BrownEyedBluez

Angelasweb1 *sigh* sorry! former fat girl mindset sometimes. HUG!

Angelasweb1

BrownEyedBluez Please girl how many times do I have to remind you "YOU ARE A BEAUTIFUL PERSON!"

BrownEyedBluez

Angelasweb1 yeah, em & i had a really good long talk. i'll have to call you b/c there's way too much for even an email.

Angelasweb1

BrownEyedBluez He's got a friend names Jazz and your from NOLA LOL! That's funny. Maybe you could get rid of the GF. LOL!

BrownEyedBluez

Angelasweb1 stfu! he'd take one look at you & ask "Bella, who?"

Angelasweb1

BrownEyedBluez Why am I craving for him to give me some beads right now? LMAO!

BrownEyedBluez

Angelasweb1 lol, not that i know of. yet. his roomie, jazz, is adorable, but he's taken. actually, i'm hoping to move in with jazz' GF.

Angelasweb1

BrownEyedBluez A cousin? A youngish uncle, basically anyone blood related that single?

Angelasweb1

BrownEyedBluez Wishing I could have screen savers work. Because he would SOOOOO be there. Does he have a brother?

BrownEyedBluez

Angelasweb1 IKR?

Angelasweb1

BrownEyedBluez ! I may have right clicked, saved, set as background. Yep, okay I did it. *cough* Considering move to NY. As in NOW

Angelasweb1

BrownEyedBluez Some of us have to live through our friends. Especially while that friend is still work.

BrownEyedBluez

Angelasweb1 hold that thought! brb

Angelasweb1

BrownEyedBluez So...did you buy your drinks? Is he hot and a gentleman? You really need to tell me all about it.

BrownEyedBluez

Angelasweb1 now that i'm sure it was a real pic ... DM.

Angelasweb1

BrownEyedBluez When are you going to see him again? Or are you going to see him again?

BrownEyedBluez

Angelasweb1 nope. ok, maybe a little. but jesus, how could i not?

Angelasweb1

BrownEyedBluez When do I get to see a photo of him, so you can get the fat cat lady vision out of my head.

BrownEyedBluez

Angelasweb1 i hope so - this broke crap is getting old.

Angelasweb1

BrownEyedBluez It was actually B&N bar guy? HOLY CRAP! You didn't do anything embarassing did you, like drool in public. LOL!

BrownEyedBluez

Angelasweb1 hmph, i agree. he & leah make sleeping difficult, iykwim. *coughLOUDcough*

Angelasweb1

BrownEyedBluez I take it the job hunt isn't going as well as you thought. Hopefully something will just land in your lap!

BrownEyedBluez

Angelasweb1 it was him! i thought he was gorgeous when he was mad, but w.o.w.

Angelasweb1

BrownEyedBluez I still don't understand how you could have left me to go live with Jacob, agh! It's nice to know your still living.

BrownEyedBluez

Angelasweb1 nope - i'm a big girl now. a big, broke jobless girl who lives with your brother.

Angelasweb1

BrownEyedBluez I see great minds still think alike. So tell me all about him. It was a him, yeah? Not some 400 lb woman with 100's of cats.

BrownEyedBluez

Angelasweb1 and if i did run around NY with a stranger, just what are you gonna do about it from NOLA? :P

Angelasweb1

BrownEyedBluez What I'm not allowed to worry about my BFF? What can I do when your 1,306 miles aways?

BrownEyedBluez

Angelasweb1 calm your ass down! i'm here.

Angelasweb1

BrownEyedBluez if I don't hear from you soon, i am going to call you ASAP!

xx

Angelasweb1

BrownEyedBluez It's been 3 hours girlie! 3 hours, you better be home by now and not running around NY with this "stranger" u better reply

Angelasweb1

BrownEyedBluez OMG girl I am still work waiting 2 hear all about it! Tell me! Tell me! Send me a pic. *sitting on edge of seat*

xx

CKBarGuy

Just got home. Interesting day to the say the least. :)

xx

BrownEyedBluez

It's been 25... Did he change his mind? Hope not... Ahhhhh! Its him! DAMN

BrownEyedBluez

Corner tables are the best for people watching...

xx

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I'm on my way now just leaving B&N, with book in hand. Probably be there the same time. See you soon.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy are you at starbucks? i could be there in about 15 minutes, i think.

CKBarGuy

Starbucks Astor Place? Have you made your way to NYU yet?

Begin Twitter Session


	20. Chapter 20

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. If we did, we'd have a lot of money.**

**Chapter 20**

_5 January 2011 P.M._

_Best decisions I ever made? _

_Answers:_

_Becoming friends with Jazz._

_Moving to NY and attending NYU._

_Getting a job at The CK._

_Leaving Tanya._

_Today it would be asking Bella to meet me at Starbucks for coffee. _

_Although the way I'm feeling right now, if I had to put them in order of importance, I'd have to go with asking Bella to Starbucks._

_She was already there sitting at a corner table waiting for me by the time I arrived. I really was trying to be there before her, but seeing her smile once she realized it was me, will forever be etched in my brain. _

_God, she is beautiful, and not just on the outside._

_I could go on and on about her smile, how it started small and then lit up not just her face, but her entire being. How when I first saw it, it tempted me to do more than just smile back. Now, here I am sitting in my flat, closing my eyes, replaying it over and over in my mind._

_She mentioned green was her favourite colour, so I may have done a little planning after my shower. I threw on a hunter green thermal shirt, my dark Levi's and my Doc's. There was no controlling the mop on top of my head, so I just ran my hands through it and let it be. I was just hoping that I didn't disappoint her, and that she wouldn't take off running for the hills._

_She never ran. Instead she sat there a bit nervous, playing with her hands, playing with her cup of hot chocolate, and the hem of her shirt. I made jokes about Em and Jazz, to break the ice. We then talked about her trying to find some sort of employment so she could contact Alice and see the flat. I really hope she does find something soon; Alice lives close by, and this gives me a perfect excuse to "accidently" run into her. I say "accidently" because it's the only way she might stand to see me again, after the great fiasco of 5__th__ of January. Plus I'd fucking hate for her to call me a "creeper" again, because it did NOTHING for my ego._

_Jesus, leaving Starbucks was almost as hard as packing up and coming to NY. I could have sat there forever talking to her. Staring into her beautiful brown eyes, now it all makes sense, when Jazz said someone could lose themselves in them. I needed a fucking Sat Nav to find my way out. After finishing her drink and playing with her cup, as comfortably as she could, she said she needed to get over to NYU and check on some postings. So I did the only thing I could think of doing; I offered my services to her. Fuck, I would have sat on my hands and watched paint dry, if that's what she wanted to do today._

_I showed her around NYU and she did find some flyers that she seemed to be interested in giving a ring. I took her to the studio I use for practice, but it was already occupied. I had this grand plan on the way over to play for her and let her play for me. That didn't work out. I would have to plan it better next time. Hopefully there will be lots of next times in our future._

_After walking around she said she needed to get back home and ring a few people and get dinner started, since she was planning on cooking for J and Leah. How badly I wanted to tell her I want to cook for her, but I thought it was way too soon, and I didn't want to frighten her away._

_We said our goodbyes with a small friendly hug, and I gave her a kiss on her check before she left to get on her train._

_Fuck, why did I kiss her? Her reaction wasn't one of want, more of a "Why the fuck did he just do that?" _

_Yet the feeling that coursed through my veins was electrifying. It started as soon as my lips touched her check. Immediately pulsating shockwaves traveled through every inch of my body, but as soon as I removed my lips, they stopped. Odd. I thought of questioning Bella and seeing if she felt the same, but with the look of horror on her face, I decided to leave it. _

_I told her I hoped to chat with her when she had some time available, hopefully this evening after her dinner. She didn't verbally reply; instead there was a just a nod of her head, after which she quickly turned around and ran to catch her train. _

_So there I stood rubbing my lips, searching for whatever it was that caused that feeling. I had no answer, and it never returned. Instead of just standing there looking like a git, I turned on my heels and headed home. It was a nice day so I chose to walk. It ended up helping me clear my head and allowed me some private time to think of Bella. _

_I replayed our conversations at Starbucks in my head, our chats when we were walking around NYU. Everything was fine; we were fine. She was laughing and even had me chuckling on several occasions. Until I kissed her cheek, which was what caused the change in her._

_I just hope I didn't fuck up. It actually came out of habit. I mean, everyone in Europe kisses friends on the cheek. It was so natural to do it, and yet she was so startled she looked like I was about to rape her. FUCK!_

_Hopefully she will tweet me and everything will be fine. Maybe I just need to give her some space. Isn't that all woman want, space? That's what I will do. I'll leave my laptop open and see if she replies me. If she does, then we'll talk. If she doesn't then all I can assume is she needs space, after my epic fuck up. _

_Fags smoked: I lost count on the way home_

_Fags allotted: I lost count on the way home_

_Time till I hear from Bella: Not soon enough_

_~o~o~o~_

Wednesday, January 5, 2011

Dear Diary –

Where do I begin? This day has gone nothing like it I expected it would when I got up this morning.

I sent out a few more feeler emails and made a few more calls. I realized that I was getting low on resumes, so I threw on some clothes and ran out to get some more copies made. I may have chosen a copy place that took me past The Crooked Knife…

No, they weren't open yet, but I couldn't help smiling at how close it is to J's apartment. To think Edward has been working here, just a short walk from me this whole time. And he doesn't even know it.

When I got back to the apartment, I booted up my laptop and put on a pot of coffee before jumping in the shower. Then, comfy in my sweats, I sat down to map out my afternoon. I'd planned to go over to NYU and find these 'musician wanted' boards Edward mentioned. I intended to leave some of my own cards on them, as well as perusing them for jobs. I also thought I would simply walk around the area to see if there were any 'help wanted' signs. I'm not above waiting tables – I used to push stale popcorn, for goodness sake! Then Edward tweeted he was going to Starbucks and all my plans went out the window.

I don't know how I did it, but I changed clothes, grabbed my stuff and managed to get there before he did. I situated myself so I could see everyone who came in, because I didn't want to miss him.

Ok, I may have wanted to watch him walk in. I don't know what it is, but he has this way of moving that is so confident and sexy. It's not a swagger, exactly, more like a prowl- almost feline. I couldn't wait to see him come in the door, and then… he was there. Walking, prowling and heading towards me.

_Me_.

I couldn't keep the smile from my face as he approached, though I knew I was staring like a fool. I don't think I was drooling, but I can't swear to it. I did notice several heads turn as he came in, both male and female. I closed my eyes for just a moment to take a deep breath. When I opened them again, he was standing in front of me like a dream come true. He said my name and I knew I'd lost another favorite pair of panties. We exchanged a few words; somewhere in there he asked if I wanted some hot chocolate and I agreed, mostly so I could watch him walk up to the counter. Damn, his ass is fine!

Dear God, You must have been in a very good mood the day You made this man. Thank You!

We talked about everything and nothing. His voice – I could listen to that sexy deep accent for days. He made me laugh. I tried not to be nervous, but he's got these beautiful eyes that are so expressive. And green. He had on a dark green shirt that accentuated them, not to mention what it did for his hair. Or his chest. Jesus, it fit him well! I wanted to touch him badly, so I had to find other ways to keep my hands busy.

We were talking about the possibility of my moving in with Alice when I remembered I still needed to go to NYU. We were so close already, and though I hated to end our… outing, I mentioned that I did still need to check those boards. He immediately offered to show me around, and boy, did he! I did find some jobs that looked promising and stuck a couple of my own cards up. He showed me the practice rooms, and though I'd hoped he would play for me, he didn't mention it. I would give anything to see him play.

I had promised J and Leah that I would be glad to do the cooking as long as I'm staying with them, and they finally agreed after the anniversary dinner I made them. J probably didn't expect my cooking to be as good as it is. I guess Angela didn't tell him about the culinary classes I took that kept us in leftovers through a good portion of our undergrad years. In any case, I had to leave Edward much too soon.

He walked me to the subway and waited with me until my train came. He gave me a little hug and it took all I had not to lean in and prolong it. I didn't want to come off as weird and pushy, but, fuck me, he smelled incredible! I know he hates how forward TP is, and I definitely don't want him to think of me like that. He's gorgeous, but he's just a friend, right? Right? :(

Just before he let go of me, I felt his lips brush my cheek. If my panties weren't done for already, they may have disintegrated at that moment. I felt electricity spark from my cheek to my toes and back again, with lingering tingles in places I'd nearly forgotten I owned. I'm sure the instant lust was clear on my face, because he backed away quickly, putting a safe distance between us. Damn my hormones!

He must have sensed that I wanted nothing more than to throw myself at him, because he stammered something about hoping to chat with me this evening, if I was available. _If I was available? _I was so mortified, I couldn't even speak. I barely managed to nod before running onto the safety of the train.

I shook with the effort of holding back my tears all the way to my stop, but they were spilling before I could get into the apartment. I may have still been crying when Em called, but I was able to convince him I was just feeling homesick. We ended up talking for a couple of hours about home and everybody's latest news. It was good to feel comfortable with him again, and I felt even better when Angela tweeted. I was going to fill her in, but she has a pity date tonight, and I need to get moving on making dinner. I'll talk to her later.

I really hope I didn't fuck things up with Edward. He's so amazing and I'm such an idiot.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We prefer Red Vines to Twizzlers.**

**Chapter 21**

1-5 to 1-6 chat

End Twitter Session

BrownEyedBluez

xx

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy zz

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy calvin?

Angelasweb1

BrownEyedBluez lmao okay sweetie, goodnight.

Angelasweb1

BrownEyedBluez Bella sweetie, go to bed get off twitter before your declare your love and promise to make babies with a stranger. lol

BrownEyedBluez

Angelasweb1 you don't have sex hair, whaty woul d i tell you thar? i told edard i like ZHIS sex hair.

BrownEyedBluez

Angelasweb1 ofd course YOU think i'm beaytiful. youre my bbfff!

Angelasweb1

BrownEyedBluez Sweetie before you do something you REALLY REGRET, go to bed. You just told me you like my sex hair. LMAO!

BrownEyedBluez

Angelasweb1 i likre yuor sex hair

Angelasweb1

BrownEyedBluez Of course I think your beautiful, but right now I also think you drunk and need to sleep it off. I'm calling you early!

BrownEyedBluez

do yu really tihnk i'm beautoiful?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez xx

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy what?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy but i had to telll her yiou're prety

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Browneyez?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy am i mnakibg too much noise talking to angela? sorry!

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Bella?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Go to sleep.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy yu asleep?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy what? hi

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Bella?

Angelasweb1

BrownEyedBluez Probably for the best. Smart move on, well one of your parts.

BrownEyedBluez

Angelasweb1 and he wanted mr to comeover bte i couldn;t because we ve been drinkinf

Angelasweb1

BrownEyedBluez You better answer your phone, cause I want to hear all about it. Okay?

Angelasweb1

BrownEyedBluez Sweetie I am so happy for you, he sounds like a dream. I'll try to call you when I get into work in the A.M.

BrownEyedBluez

Angelasweb1 he said i was amazing & smart & funny & he sai i was beautiful. he said beaatiful sevreral times. :)

Angelasweb1

BrownEyedBluez Awww he said you were beautiful? How sweet is that!

BrownEyedBluez

Angelasweb1 i had a couple of shoyts, after i read the dm he sent to jazz

BrownEyedBluez

Angelasweb1 me, but he thought it made me mad & then he said i was beautiful.

BrownEyedBluez

Angelasweb1 OH, GROSS! oops. no, i just had a weird convo w/ Edward & he's drunk & i'm getting there & i may have said i liked it when he

Angelasweb1

BrownEyedBluez How can I help, when I have no clue what you are ranting about? Are you drinking?

BrownEyedBluez

Angelasweb1 why don'y you live here again? i need you to keep m from fucking this shit up!

Angelasweb1

BrownEyedBluez What did you do? Don't tell me you hit on my brother, cause I will leave tonight to smack you!

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy :)

BrownEyedBluez

Angelasweb1 cuz it's the closets you can get to smacking me! omg i'm soo stupid.

Angelasweb1

BrownEyedBluez Why would I do that?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez good night beautiful x

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy good night, calvin.

BrownEyedBluez

Angelasweb1 hit your computer screen really hard

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i'm sorry we can't. it would have been nice.

Angelasweb1

BrownEyedBluez I was just about to go to bed. What did you need?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy oh. no, you're right. we shouldn'y.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Get some sleep Bella. I hope to talk/see you soon. Even if only in my dreams. x

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez no im not alright cause your not coming over. i wish you were coming over but neither of us should leave our flats

BrownEyedBluez

Angelasweb1 you on?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i'm glad you're better. get some sleep.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy you're all right because I'm not comng over? ok.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez im good. much better than i was before. better than i will be tomorrow.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez good x

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I am now cause your not coming over

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy yeah, i;m all right. are you?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy no friends. i'm not having a party.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i thought you were going yo go to bed because you have school & wotk?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i had to hurry to fix dinner before J & leah got home, & had to filllthem in on everything, too.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez your alright?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy ask me about stuff.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy no! i'm not puissed. em called when i got home to see how i was & we just talked for hours. then my bff got on twitter & had to

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez what friends are you having a party love

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez shame i was going to invite you over

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy just that shot i mentioned. and mayb e a couple of his friends. :)

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I haven't heard from you since you left for the train i thought you were pissed with me

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy a lot.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy you didn't do anything rong. i liked it.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez have you been drinking?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy what? i PROMIse you, that wasn't disgust on my face. shock. surpise. trying to remember to breathe. that's what you saw! ;)

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez im sorry love you had the look of disgust for that i apoligize

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy what was wrong wit my face? other than the electric shock i got when you kissed my cheek.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy no, you weren't! i ... it was just unexpectedd.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez i saw your face bella again im sorry

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez idiot love i was a fucking idiot

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy you weren't too forward. i promise. cross my heart. :)

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy 'fucking' i get, 'prat' i need a definition, please

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez for being too forward with you today i mean yesterday since today is today

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy oh, for sending that dm to me instead of to jazz? it's ok. it was sweet.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez for being a fucking prat

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy for what?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez im sorry bella

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i'm thinking i could use a shot about now!

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez no are you

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy stilll, i think it's a good idea. are you still drinking?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez sleep is highly overrated

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy no, i just thought you might need to sleep since you have school & work.

CKBarGuy

jazz dm

(DM to Jazz accidentally sent to Bella, describing meeting her, her beauty and general awesomeness)

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez you nede to go?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i know, you mentioned it this afternoon. maybe you should go get some sleep?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez id invite you over but im a bit pissed i have school and work tomorrow lol

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez never drunk love maybe a bit pissed

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i like KOL, too. it's a great song.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy lol i know you are British, but i still think you are drunk. :)

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez need somebody no thats use somebody i fucking love that song

CKBarGuy

im british

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez i dont get drunk love

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy ok, i won't call if you don't want me to, but if you need somebody with you, you'll tell me, right?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i think you are drunk. but thank you. :)

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez i cant talk to jazz right now. not a good time

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez your so fucking beautiful bella

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy do you want me to call alice & have jazz call you?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy ., babe. you're still not using it.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez jazz is with alice love you can reach him there

CKBarGuy

jazz mate she emailed me i didnt want to tell you i didnt know how to tell you what do i do?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez oh alright

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy you were trying to call jazz, but he didn't pick up. you didn't at reply him, though, so i doubt he saw the tweets either.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez what

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy did you get hold of jazz?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez i didnt have my phone. i just popped down the street.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy oh, ok.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy you went out for whiskey right after you opened a bottle & didn't answer

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez im just having a few drinks love got some fags

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez of course im alright, why wouldnt i be alright?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy thank God! are you ok?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez What

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy answer me, please. getting worried here.

xx

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy if you need me to, i can call alice. she never turns her phone off.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy Edward, are you ok? what's going on? is something wrong?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy Edward?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy hey, calvin. you around?

xx

CKBarGuy

and fags.

CKBarGuy

jazz ill be back popping to store out of whiskey.

CKBarGuy

Look jazz i've broken open the whiskey. i was going to wait till you got home fuck that now. cheers!

CKBarGuy

Why do people have mobiles if they refuse to answer them?

CKBarGuy

jazz I know your at alices flat but I really need to talk to you man.

CKBarGuy

jazz pick up your fucking phone.

Begin Twitter Session


	22. Chapter 22

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. But it is our favorite time of day.**

**Chapter 22**

_6 January 2011_

_I woke up this morning realizing that dear Mr. Jameson's was no longer my friend. Why the fuck I drank so much, is beyond me. I had only thought a few glasses, just enough to make me a bit numb. Well, a bottle and half later, I was more than numb and chatting with Bella on Twitter. Trying to come somewhat clean with her about what had happened._

_I had read it wrong. Her face yesterday at the subway, I read her completely wrong. She said she was just shocked and it was unexpected, but there was no anger, no hate, and no remorse. _

_If I could have actually processed this information last night I probably would have had to have a celebratory drink. Instead, this morning I found myself sitting in class- Music in the Romantic period, reading our tweets back and forth to each other instead of listening to anything my professor was saying. _

_I did acquire a few strange looks, as I may have coughed, choked, or gasped at a few comments._

_She mentioned she had been on the phone with Em all evening. This was the reason she hadn't chatted with me. I really hope they were able to get shite worked out. Even though my curiosity is eating away at me, I promised her I would let it be, and that is what I intend to do for as long as she needs me to. I know I could always question Em and he would be none the wiser, but what if I were to slip up in conversation with her. I would never want to hurt her like that. I just hope in time she comes to trust me and feels as though she can tell me this deep dark secret of hers. _

_Secrets, one of my biggest pet peeves in life, and here I sit with a huge one. Fuck that, not one, but two. With the biggest one of them desperately clawing to get to the surface daily, to tell Jazz. This is really bugging the fuck out of me. Two huge secrets, which I've kept away from my best friend, the friend who left everything he's ever known to come to NY with me. The friend who, after all was said and done, never once complained, but instead supported me in every way possible. Tanya and Bella, these are my secrets; one of them a demon and the other an angel, and I for the moment have to be silent and carry the weight of them both. _

_Why did today have to be such a long arse day for me? I would have loved to have tried to see/talk/chat/all of the above with Bella today. Instead I was in class all fucking morning and afternoon. Made it home with enough time to shower and get ready to go into hell. To make my night even better, I know for a fact that I will be working with TP this evening. Em made sure to "rub" it in my face when he popped over to play the XBOX with Jazz. Fucking Great! This was my penance for my fucking secret keeping._

_At least I can hope that Bella will be on this evening when I do get home. Maybe I should give her my mobile number. Fuck, if I do that I will never want to get off my phone. I enjoy our chats on twitter; she is so open and honest with me, on most things. I feel as if I can be the same and there is no judging taking place, again on most things…_

_Time to go to fucking hell._

_Fags smoked: 2_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_Hours till I can escape TP and hopefully chat with Bella: 6 FML!_

~o~o~o~

Thursday, January 6, 2011

Dear Diary –

I have just spent one of the best evenings of my life, watching people work. I know, that sounds crazy, but bear with me.

Poor Edward MAY have had a lot to drink last night. :( Not sure what brought that on, but I'll bet he was suffering the consequences today at school. I know for a fact he was having a hard time at work, but it was for a different reason.

I decided to surprise him and drop in to CK during his shift. Am I glad I did! He and Jazz were tearing up the Thursday night crowd, keeping the drinks coming and the hotness sizzling! I was able to witness some absolutely adorable exchanges between the two of them long before he saw me. They were laughing and chatting, almost dancing around each other as they served the people sitting at the bar. Edward also had the end of the bar with the waitress station, and TP was working. GRRRR! :(

Something about her seems familiar. Maybe I just met enough skanks like her in NOLA. They're all the same type: overly-processed hair, clothes two sizes too small, fake nails like talons and makeup put on with a trowel. Add in an annoying giggle and you have TP. It's so horrible that the guys have to work with her, but Jane seems nice.

The bar stools were full, so I thought I'd get a table, but the only empty ones were in TP's section. Hmm. This should give the boss a clue – when the _customers_ don't want her to wait on them, there is a problem! I took one, just because it gave me a great view of Edward. OMG, his face when TP gave him my order for two Buttery Nipples was priceless! He tilted his head like he wasn't sure he'd heard her right, but then he looked up and over her head, scanning her section until he saw me.

The smile that lit his face was breathtaking. He quirked one brow, gave me a little nod of acknowledgment and sent her back to me with a glass of water. Not a bottle of water, but nasty ass NY water! And that bitch even spilled it on me when she put it down!

He said later it was just water, so there is either stuff in it that nobody needs to drink, or TP dropped something in. Whichever, it left a stain on my jeans.

I sat there and just watched him work. 'Poetry in motion' was invented to describe him. He was wearing a blue Henley with the sleeves pushed to his elbows and dark jeans, both clinging to him as if they'd been created to fit his body alone. I really wish I could have sat at the bar, but by the time some stools opened up, I needed to get home and cool down. That man is ridiculously hot! Even the way he dries glasses is sexy, sliding the bar towel slowly up and down the length of the glass, circling the rim a couple of times before slipping those long fingers inside to reach deep down to the very bottom… GAH!

Every now and then I heard his laugh over the music and it sent shivers through me. There is nothing like his laugh, except maybe his giggle. His giggle seriously makes me melt. His smile gets all crooked and I just want to take him home and feed him and then do very naughty things to him.

I got such a kick out of Jazz, too. Three girls at the bar were desperately flirting with him and Edward. It was too funny watching the guys flirt back, because then they would pass each other and one would make a comment, cracking the other one up. I couldn't hear what they were saying of course, but I figured out pretty fast that they were talking about the girls and how hard they were trying to get the guys' attention. He kept looking over at me, as if he was trying to make sure I knew he wasn't serious.

I had some things I needed to do at home, so when it looked like I wasn't going to be able to avoid sitting at the bar any longer, I got up and gave him a little smile and wave. He threw his towel to Jazz and came from behind the bar, stepping out to the street with me. He asked if anything was wrong, since I was leaving before he got off. I may have choked a bit over that particular phrase, but I explained I couldn't stay because I had to call Angela before she went to bed. Unfortunately, talk of 'getting off' and 'bed', and standing so close to him, was doing rubbery things to my knees.

I started to move to let someone past on the sidewalk. My boot heel snagged on a crack in the pavement and I stumbled. He caught my waist and steadied me with those big strong hands that practically scorched me through my jacket. After a moment, I realized I was staring at his chest and my hands were on his hips. He smelled glorious, like beer and smoke, allspice, citrus and pine. I took a deep breath and he asked if I was all right. Then I made the mistake of looking up into his eyes.

Sweet Jesus, Mary and Joseph! With all that green to get lost in, I may have been a little dizzy. _That's _when I realized my fingers had hooked themselves through his belt loops. He chuckled and carefully extricated them, holding my hands in his for just a moment as tingles raced through my fingers. He dropped my left hand, kissed my right, and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. Then he winked at me and said he'd meet me in the usual place in about an hour.

Which is why I'm sitting here in front of my laptop, waiting for him to tweet. :)


	23. Chapter 23

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Does anybody know what a freesia smells like?**

**Chapter 23**

1-6 to 1-7 chat

End Twitter Session

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Bella, sweet dreams. x

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy again, good night Edward. x

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Absolutely! Again, Good Night Bella.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy good night, Edward.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy thanks, a lot.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy who am i kidding - intrude all you want

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I'm not even going to ask. Good night Bella. x

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy cute huh? :)

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy you didn't offer, i badgered it out of you. badger badger badger badger mushroom

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Good luck with that! (fingers crossed)

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez sorry for the intrusion love. I'll let you go research. :)

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy no plans. wait - if i hear back, i may have to do that audition. :/

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy so go to bed and stop bothering me! ;P

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez If it were any trouble, I wouldn't have offered. So hurry your cute arse up and get hired.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy :) rawr

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy thanks, but you really don't need to go to all that trouble for me. i'd be happy to split some fish & chips with you instead.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Im not scheduled to work tomorrow so after classes i'm free. Do you have any plans?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Alright love, well I will talk to you soon? I've got class at half past nine. Analysis of Contemporary Practices, sounds fun

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i'm fine. just doing a little research.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez something I've been meaning to ask you love. Heart of a lion?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Fingers crossed you hear something soon. I need at least a days notice so I can get everything in order.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez You alright?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy no such luck

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy believe me, with a meal like that in the balance, you'll know ;)

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Did you fall asleep on me?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Brilliant. Please let me know how that works out.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i'm working on that. i'm actually waiting on a call-back for an audition.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez How's the job hunt going, had any leads?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i could pretend to teach you.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Get a job, and I will cook for you. Remember we're going to celebrate.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez No you don't but if you like I could pretend I don't know how.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy that sounds amazing. what time is dinner?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy so i don't need to teach you to make french bread?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Braised beef ravioli alfredo, sauteed brocolini in garlic, homemade french bread and chocolate tiramisu for dessert.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i think you have that backwards. i'd rather be tortured by you than sit near TP.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez You won't get me fired. Trust me. You would rather be tortured by TP then sit near me. I get it.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy or, you could make me your specialty. i'm sure you have one. ;)

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i was afraid if i sat too close, i might misbehave. don't want to get you fired.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i could make them for you first, & teach you.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez If you enjoy my services so much love why didnt you sit up at the bar, so I could have chatted with you a bit more.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy 1st round - beer. got it.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Couldnt make it easy on me love? Why do I get the feeling those are all foods from NOLA.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i'd never tip you a nickel. your services are worth much more than that.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I'll be sure to tell her you said so.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy andoille-stuffed artichokes, boiled crawfish and fresh french bread

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Word of advice. Offer the first round, dont ask just buy beers. 5th round drinks get more complicated and more expensive.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy smart mum.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy oh, i can go with the flow

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez :) funny we were thinking the same thing then.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Making sure I never piss you off. Then again, I wouldnt be bothered with a nickle.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i wanted to see you.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i did leave a nickel. it may have had a piece of chewed gum holding it to the bottom of the glass.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez To eat.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Maybe after you get your job we can all have a night out like that. We take turns with rounds, so you need to be fluid.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy too cook or to eat?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Yes.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy oh, i bet those nights are the best!

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Favourite meal?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy Did you actually need an answer to either of those questions?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I cook. I actually took classes with my Mum when I was younger. She didnt want me to starve.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy you cook too? i may need to drop some extra coins in the poor box this week.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Then there are the nights I've been in after closing with Em and Jazz, none of us are working. :)

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I try not to work till closing with school and all. In the summer and during some breaks I will if I'm around.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Did you really leave TP just a nickle? What made you want to come in tonight?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy still trying to get used to the idea of bars with closing times. some nola places never close.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez We can celebrate when you get your job.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Thanks for the thought. Hopefully soon though. Hell with just me here maybe 1 night I could cook for you.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy on my way.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez lol! Sorry pasta and veggies. I already had it under the broiler before the invite.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez It's just a bit weird being here alone for days on end. I miss my Jazz. lol

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Please Bella. x

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy * looks at pasta and veggies in fridge* sorry, darlings, but the brit is feeling patriotic.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy good thing. you'd have been wearing it. unless you said 'please'.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy geez, i hope you're a single bachelor, or i'm about to be very disappointed.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy if you'd rather welsh over italian, it's your funeral.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I could have eaten at the pub, but after seeing that food almost everyday, just not in the mood for it.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Sorry I didnt start my conversation with "Bella, I haven't had time for lunch. I'm hungry, fix it."

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I feel like a single bachelor my "partner" has left me for a fairy.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Don't tempt me love. I'm having welsh rarebit and some sliced tomatoes and a Harp.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i wish you'd said something - i'd have brought you some dinner. I could fix you a plate of Chicken Florentine with spring veggies?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i dropped her nickel tip in the bottom of the glass of 'water'. i hope her press-on nails melted when she dug it out.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez That's good to know. BRB going to grab a snack. No lunch today. Wee bit hungry.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Yes love.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez This would seem to be true.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy Edward?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Boring love the word is boring. I guess you did have TP there to keep you occupied, how did that work out for you? lol

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i would never doubt any of your skills.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy you couldn't. i may be headstrong when it comes to doing what i want.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy what is this 'b' word? I can't even type it where you are concerned.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Bella?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Are you doubting my bartender skills love?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez But if that's what you fancy doing on a Thursday night, who I am to stop you.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez You were fine love, I hope you had a good evening. I would think it would be a bit boring watching me work.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy doubt it. i left before i could make one of myself. i hope.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy nope. i think my motor oil was spiked.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I think you might be in need of some spectacles.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez What did you do love leave me and go home and start drinking? :)

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy the view was especially nice when you bent over to refill the beer fridge.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez She was in rare form tonight. Wouldn't even look me in the eye when picking up the drinks. Hmm did you do that?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i don't suppose you noticed, i wasn't looking at jazz. i was watching you in the mirror on the bar back.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy you may have been pouring, but toxic sludge did the delivering.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Dont try to put words in my mouth Bella. I was saying Jazz was the hottie you were staring at tonight. Right?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy are you saying jazz is a hottie? my, my. i don't know who would be more intrigued by that, alice or em.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez It was a very nice surprise to see you tonight, but I dont want to hear about you flirting with Jazz.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Motor oil? I only pour the finest water in NY love.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy note to self: get drinks directly from hottie behind the bar, not the Hooters reject.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy water? is that what that was? i wondered why my vodka was cloudy and tasted like motor oil.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Hmm did you see anyone ducking? How was your water love?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy let me guess. "but the guy behind her ducks"? :P

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez A girl walks into a bar...

Begin Twitter Session


	24. Chapter 24

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We may have Edward posters under our beds.**

**Chapter 24**

_7 January 2011 a.m._

_Its Friday: most people are babbling about TGIF. Not me. I have classes today and then work this evening. I'll save my babbling about the weekend being here at 10 p.m. tonight._

_Bella came in the pub last night to surprise me. I didn't even see her, until TP said she had an order for buttery nipples. Not a drink I serve up every night, so I took a glance over TP's shoulder to find the patron that ordered such drinks. There she was in a tight blue sweater that should be illegal to wear out in public, and black jeans that were a bit too snug; did she not see all the other blokes staring at her? Then there were the come and fuck me boots. Jesus, what was she trying to do to me? _

_If I had put much thought into it I would say she wore them to get me flustered. It worked._

_I had to keep myself as busy as possible to stop from staring at her all night. I could have propped myself on the edge of the bar and watched her all evening. I then would have been considered a "Creeper" in her eyes. _

_After TP placed her order, I filled up a glass of Perrier and sent TP on her way. Bella's face was priceless when Jessica handed her the glass of water. I didn't know if she was going to smack Jessica or come over to the bar and throw it in my face. Instead her look of shock turned into a smile, and then a look of disgust as she realized that TP was still standing there staring at her. _

_Jazz helped the evening fly by. I enjoy myself a bit too much when we work together. _

_Even though he didn't know it, he was about to get me in deep shite with Bella. There were two women at the bar hopelessly flirting with us. He insisted we play along. One started off by ordering a screaming orgasm, and then they went back and forth ordering their "sex" drinks the remaining part of the evening. As the drinks were poured and consumed, their ability to carry on a decent conversation escaped them. Jazz and I were propositioned about 14 times. How I wished I could have pointed out Bella and said to all of them, "See that beautiful woman over there? That's the only proposition I'd be accepting tonight."_

_But I couldn't. I couldn't because Bella has not said I can tell anyone about her yet. I couldn't because Bella and I have too many secrets from each other. I know we've only just started talking, and really only met each other a few days ago. I can't explain it, this feeling I have to want to be near her constantly. FML! _

_I glanced over at her several times in the night, wishing she would just come and sit at the bar. I knew there wasn't a seat open, but I would have made one for her. I saw her standing and putting her coat on as she smiled that fucking gorgeous smile of hers and waved. All my brain processed was "HELL NO, she is not getting out of here without talking to me." I threw the towel at Jazz that I had been using to clean the bar, and fled to catch up with her. She looked a bit surprised to see me behind her, but I'm through with trying to read her facial expressions. I wanted to be near her, and fuck it, that's where I was._

_She took a step back to let a few people pass by and almost fell in her fuck me boots. These boots were going to be the death of me. I quickly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into me. Fuck, she smelled of heaven- well, since I don't know what heaven smells like, she smelled of a flowering meadow on a crisp spring day. I should have just stuck with heaven, 'cause Bella was surely an angel. Her hair brushed right under my nose allowing me to inhale her. Jesus, what was she doing to me? Just her smell and I had to push her away before she noticed. _

_I held her onto her hands, craving to touch her in any way possible. There it was: that jolt that I feel whenever we touch. I needed an adjustment, and quickly, so I kissed her wrist, and told her I would meet her in an hour online. _

_I stood there for a minute watching her walk away, wishing I were able to be with her. Just to make sure she made it home alright. Who the fuck was I kidding, I wanted that and so much more._

_By the time she made it to the corner, I turned to head back in to the pub. _

_I chatted with Bella for hours tonight; did I say those boots were going to be the death of me? I might need to add the owner to that statement._

_Shower time._

_Fags smoked: 2 _

_Fags allotted: 5_

_How to tell Jazz about Tanya: I'm working on it._


	25. Chapter 25

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight and neither do you. Unless you are Stephenie… *waving***

**Chapter 25**

Friday, January 7, 2011 pm

I fucking hate Brooklyn.

I haven't seen all of it, not even more than a good couple of square miles, but if what I saw was any indication – Brooklyn is a waste of concrete.

I got an email yesterday for an audition to play at a club. Nightclubs are usually pretty good gigs – there's always a stream of customers, and the regulars will mean the work is steady. Tip jars are a plus.

The audition was for 3:30. I left early since I had no idea how long it would actually take to get there, which was good, because my stop was still eight blocks from the place. With every block I walked, I worried more and more about having to come back through here at night when I would be getting off of work. Still, I had committed to the audition, and from experience in NOLA, I know a neighborhood can turn from iffy to upscale in a block.

Apparently, none of these was one of those blocks.

The club is called Pumps, which really should have been a clue, but somehow in my head, I was thinking it might have been a former firehouse. It wasn't. I walked in, expecting the usual disgruntled atmosphere of a bar at midday: not quite awake yet, but starting to anticipate the buzz of the night to come. Instead, I was assaulted by the sight of a girl in some tiny strips of black material, hanging upside down from a pole, mid-show. Lights were flashing and some electronic dance track was pulsing at heart-jarring levels through an incredibly crappy sound system.

A bouncer came over and I told him I was here for the audition, so he took me to an office in the back to meet the owner, Sal. Sal gave me a look and actually licked his lips. I nearly threw up right then, but I managed to hold it together. He said he wanted to ditch the sound system he had and have the girls dance to live music instead, and did I think I could handle that. I told him I could play anything he gave me. He did the lip-licking thing again and got up. He took me into a sort of storage room where the piano was. That was the saddest, most beat up instrument I've ever seen. When I tried to play it, I wanted to shoot it to put us both out of its misery. Who knows the last time it was tuned, if ever, and almost every third key didn't strike. I told Sal the piano would need to be fixed to be playable and he just shrugged. Then he said nobody would notice how bad the piano sounded because they'd be looking at me anyway.

My stomach was already in my throat, but that made it drop into my boots. I asked what he meant and he called out the door to the bouncer. He came in with a woman who took one look at me and told Sal that with my coloring, he should put me in a black leather bikini. She commented that the boots I had on were perfect, especially if I were to occasionally throw my leg up and bang on the piano with my heel.

That's when I told them I appreciated their time, but this job was not what I was looking for. The woman said I could wear red lace instead if I wanted, but I was already heading back up the hall. I threw one last look at the girl on the pole as I went out the door. She waved, but from the position she was in, I couldn't even tell which hand she used.

I practically ran those eight blocks back to my stop. I only paused long enough to send Edward a tweet that I was on my way to CK and to please have a tall strong drink waiting. My feet are killing me. I feel like I need about three scalding showers and a Brillo pad to get the seediness off of me, but I need to see him even more. I can't wait to get there and tonight I'm going to try to sit at the bar. If it's full, then I'm going to shove somebody off the couch if I have to, because from there I can see behind the bar, and that's the best view in the house.

_7 January 2011 P.M._

_School went. It was long and tedious and I was unable to focus on half of what my professor was discussing. Instead, I was checking my phone for anything from Bella._

_She had tweeted and said she was going out to Brooklyn for an audition; even though I wanted her to be able to find employment, Brooklyn was not a location I was thrilled about. It would eat into any of our time, with going back and forth. I still had hopes for her to find something in the city, something where maybe I could go and watch her work and then offer to walk her home. _

_I hadn't heard anything from her, until I got a tweet while I was at work stating that she was coming to the pub, and she needed a tall and strong drink. I took it that the audition was a bust. _

_Knowing that she was coming, I kept an eye out for her. I saw her immediately when she walked in. Her hair was down and cascading over her shoulders, she was in another pair of tight arse jeans and a white blouse that clung to all the right parts. Then I looked down and there they were taunting me: those come and fuck me boots. _

_I swear I'm buying her a pair of Nikes or Chucks or something. I'll have to find out when her birthday is, and soon! _

_She was still adamant about sitting on that fucking couch again. Maybe she was sitting there so Jazz or Em didn't find out about our chatting. This is the only thing I can think of, but she is so much more complex. I'm probably so wrong._

_I tweeted her and told her to get her coat promptly at 10: I was out of here. I was extremely pleased she had waited for me to get off tonight. I had plans of walking her home, and now it was all working out._

_I met her outside the door and helped her up the steps leading to the sidewalk. I leaned down and told her to jump up on my back. Her answer was to swat me and call me a pervert. I remained in the same position for a few minutes until she finally realized I wasn't going to budge. She caught me a bit off guard when she did jump and I stumbled a bit, but was quickly able to steady myself. _

_WTF was I thinking. If just holding her hand sent jolts of electricity through my body, having her on my back was like shock therapy. _

_She directed me towards her flat and to say it is close to The CK is an understatement. It took me all of 5 minutes to walk us there. If I would have known she lived this close, I would have taken the long way around. Maybe walked up to Central Park and back. _

_She kept wiggling and giggling as I tried desperately not to drop her. I knew I could take her with no worries, I just didn't expect her to tickle my ribs and breathe down my neck like she did. My hands were holding onto the inside of her thighs tightly, maybe a bit too tightly. I do hope she doesn't bruise easily._

_I arrived at her flat with her unscathed. Me, well, I could take care of matters later. _

_Or just think of home, tea and crumpets, rugby, polo, football, formula one, or Emmett. Yes, Emmett would defiantly work for my situation. _

_We stood on her stoop and chatted for a bit, but then we were at the awkward moment where I wanted nothing more than to kiss her, but I couldn't do it, not yet. Bella was here living with a friend, with no job. What if she was to decide this move isn't what she wants, and up and moves back to NOLA? She would take what's left of my heart with her if I kissed her, and I wasn't prepared for that to happen. Not yet, because until I can talk to Jazz, and Bella for that matter, about my secrets, I'm not ready to put myself out there._

_I don't want to have this hole in my heart; Bella deserves so much more, more than the man that I am right now. _

_I made it back home and chatted with Bella until she caused me to be in desperate need of a shower._

_The plus of the evening was my coat now smells of heaven._

_Fags smoked: 4_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_Telling Jazz tomorrow about Tanya. I just can't hide it anymore. Spring will be here before I know it. FML!_

_Clothes I'm buying for Bella's birthday: House dress something like Gran used to wear, Nikes, leggings, and large overcoat. Then she can come sit in the pub without me worrying about her with all the drunk blokes... _


	26. Chapter 26

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We may have saved all our movie ticket stubs.**

**Chapter 26**

1/7 to 1/8 chat

End Twitter Session

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy night, Edward. x

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Good night Bella. x

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy oh, a hot shower sounds fabulous. sweet dreams!

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Bella I wish you sweet dreams. I am going to have a shower now. I will chat with you soon. x

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy um, i just adore a man who knows how to use his hands.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Very nice neighbourhood love. Good luck with that!

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy sure! they want me to call tomorrow & set up a meeting. Madison is an ok neighborhood, right?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I think you might enjoy it if I taught you, I do it all by hand and theres a lot of kneeding involved.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez That's great Bella! Are you going to ring them back?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i know how to bake bread.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy no, some guy wants piano lessons for his kids.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez As I will show you have to bake bread.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy there's porn, & then there's porn. i'll show you, promise.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I dont know that many people in NY love, why you thinking about moving out of the village?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy know anybody on Madison Avenue besides em when he's cheating at monopoly?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez porn is porn love.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy ok, we're gonna hafta sit down & go over this porn thing. i think your idea of porn is not the same as mine.

BrownEyedBluez

Emmetthellyeah hell. o, em

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez That could be someones sister or mother, you realize that right?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I dont need porn love. x

Emmetthellyeah

BrownEyedBluez Bella-rina dont b that way. Whats up girlie. I miss you like fucking crazy and now ur talking to Eddie? WTF?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy if you're good, i'll think about sharing.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy hey calvin - fyi - don't fuck with a girl's porn. mmmk?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez alright.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy hang on

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I might have to have a talk with this Angela person. You could tell her you don't require her porn anymore.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy ther's more - not done. junk, school, bank. fml.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Lol! I meant the ones not from Em or porn from Angela.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy angela always sends me porn. it's what we do.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy aaand that's how you get a virus! geez! i nearly caught TP's disease today already!

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Why is Angela sending you porn?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Sorry love. x

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy junk. letter from my mom. porn from angela, junk, junk.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez It will be alright. Just open the ones you don't know who they are from.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i wisj you were here so yiu could hold it for real

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Hmm interesting.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez (holds hand) now open your email.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy *sigh* please?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Why, you never know if there is good news. Think positive. Do you need me to hold your hand again?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy :) and that would make me a cougar. ^-_-^

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy after today, i don't even want to check my email.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I'm trying to ignore him, but I have to say his silence might frighten me a bit.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I think you would make a really cute piano teacher. I wish you would have been mine.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez What about teaching, you didnt hear anything back from leaving your cards?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy aw shit!

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy besides beat my head against a wall? nope

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Check your at replies. Sorry love. x

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez he's here.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Have you thought anymore about what your going to do?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy em? i blocked that account!

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy wait, what?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Jesus Bella!

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy I want to see you play, too.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez There went the peace and quiet we had. It was fun while it lasted. Em has found us. Shite!

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i mean, i don't know if i could pull off playing pole-dancing music while wearing a leather bikini

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I would love to see you play.

Emmetthellyeah

BrownEyedBluez !

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy so would you?

Emmetthellyeah

CKBarGuy BrownEyedBluez See that right there makes you a pussy. bella-rina is used to my ways right b?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i didn'y feed you again! bad bella!

CKBarGuy

Emmetthellyeah BrownEyedBluez Really Em, you know there is a lady present.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez sorry ran to the kitchen.

Emmetthellyeah

CKBarGuy BrownEyedBluez Dude your such a pussy!

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy Edward

Emmetthellyeah

BrownEyedBluez hey beautiful how the fuck are you bella-rina!

Emmetthellyeah

Hello twitter!

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy so if i had taken that job today, would you have come to seee me play?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy it's very quiet here.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy maybe

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Im sure you mean in length, and not width.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy who said i was watching tellu?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy that would be about as big as my thigh

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Am I going to have to come back over and lock up the telly cabinet love?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy it;s beautiful, btw.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez You sure 11" wouldn't be too big for you love, you are really petite.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy sounds just about right.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez It's about 11 inches love. Too big?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i mean, i think i's have seen a little bit of it last night, right?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez You were on my back love there was no way to notice from there.

CKBarGuy

browneyedbluez Here's a pic. /3o0j7c (Edward's tattoo)

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy well it can't be tyhat big, or i'm sure i'd have nioticed by now

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Sometimes I have to do some adjusting, but in the end I'm still able to hide it.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez With the right clothing it can be hid quite well.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I mean I haven't had any complaints about it.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Big enough.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy how big is it?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy nope, lucky guess, you 2 being such close mates & all.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez You sure you haven't seen it?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy why would i have seen jazz' tattoo? i didn't know he had one. is it on his right arm?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez It is. I'll show it to you someday. Jazz has the same one, have you seen his?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy yours is on your arm... i still haven't seen it properly.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i know, now! Sort of assumed Pumps meant it used to be a firehouse or somthing. i know better!

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i really had to scroll back to see wtf you meant by thst

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I'm sure I could come up with something it's the where I'm having problems with

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez You told me you were going to Grant St. it's a big street love.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez So now what?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Depends on where you plan on sitting.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy you seem awfully interested in that tattoo. what & where would you suggest?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i did. sort of. i didn't know it was a strip joint!

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy seriously, i think the boots would have gotten me the job, if they hadn't wanted the rest of me in less.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy so you're going to give me buttery nipples the next time i ask for them?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Tattoo? Where and of what?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Better?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Lets try this again, just thinking about you going there alone to a place like that, I wish you would have told me.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Sorry love but just thinking of you in a place like that with those boots on, yay.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Still not the same.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy please don't remind me of that place. i wasn't sure i was going to get out alive, or at least without a tattoo & a $5 in my bra

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy and trust me, as naughty s i'm being tonight, you can probably hear my blush!

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Not the same.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Replace water with buttery nipples and I will make it a point to keep your hair out of your face all night.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy close your beautiful green eyes. i bet you can see my eyes & my smile now.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I wish I could've gone with you to Pumps today. Sounds interesting. Might have to get Em a gift card for there for his bday!

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy hmm, green eyes & buttery nipples. i like that visual...

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Well you would actually have to come sit there and find out.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I can't see you on here, I cant see your smile, your blush, or your eyes.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy depends on what the view is like from the bar, cuz it's very nice from the sofa

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez That might be because you have no taste. First buttery nipples then green eyes. Im telling you brown is the new pink. lol

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy I can talk to jazz at the bar, i'd rather talk to you on here. it's so much cozier.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Actions speak louder than words. Just joking. Next time your sitting at the bar, alright?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy brown is meh. green is really pretty, esp with auburn hair. I like that a lot

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Thats a shame Im fond of brown these days.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy read the feed...

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Do you need me to have Jazz friend you on here, so you both can chat?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i actually prefer green eyes.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy here's lil bit of trivia that l bet you didn't know about me...

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy x

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy Edward

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Bella.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy yes. Jazz Baby has Blue Eyes.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Blue eyes?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy who? oh, you mean Blue Eyes?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Did you enjoy yourself tonight, flirting with Jazz?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy MINE! aren't they pretty? :)

CKBarGuy

browneyedbluez Look familiar? /3o0386 (Bella's boots)

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy O.O giddyup!

CKBarGuy

browneyedbluez much better. /3o01kg (sexy Nike boots)

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy piss on them? yes, please

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy actually, i wouldn't wear those

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy cuz i KNOW i'd remember that!

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Bella seriously? They were so ugly, your taking the piss yay?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i know it says 'tickling', but i straight up read 'licking', & i was wtf?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Yes or there will be no more piggyback rides for you.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i may have swooned at the pic. just a little.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez You shouldnt have kept tickling me.

CKBarGuy

/3nzzfu (nike boots)

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy must i? *POUTS*

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i must weigh something, since i kept slipping & you kept having to adjust me.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Bella behave.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy do nikes come in 3 0r 4 inches?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy hmm. i thought you liked my boots?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I cant have that, now can I?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Bella you weigh next to nothing. There was no way you were walking without killing yourself in those boots.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Maybe we could go shoe shopping this weekend. Get you a nice pair of Nikes.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Stallion eh? I think you should retire those boots love.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i didn't really mean for you to carry me!

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy My chariot was lovely, as was the stallion.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez As requested, I am home. Was your chariot to your satisfactory?

xx

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Grab your coat. I'll be right back. x

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy you may have to carry me... :)

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Since you won't come sit with me, can I walk you home?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez it's 4 love.

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy my watch says 5...

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy c. r. e. e. p.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez 8 minutes and counting. x

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Are you one of those "creepers" I've heard about roaming my beautiful city?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy have i mentioned how much i like to watch you wash glasses?

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Bella if you don't your arse over to the bar I'm going to start serving you loo water. x

xx

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy on my way to CK. I don't care what you're pouring, as long as it's tall & strong!

xx

BrownEyedBluez

Sweet Jesus, get me out of here!

xx

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy grand st.

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez good luck with that Brooklyn? That's quite a way to go, where's it at?

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy they called! i'm heading out in a bit. audition in brooklyn at 3:30. :) cross your fingers!

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I'm walking to grab a tea. Hope you hear something about the audition.

Begin Twitter Session


	27. Chapter 27

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. If we did, headboards would have been broken somewhere around the end of New Moon.**

**Chapter 27**

Saturday, January 8, 2011

Holy crap, what a difference a day makes!

Last night I ended up on that couch, and really, short of sitting behind the bar itself, there's no better place to be to watch Edward do his thing. I can see all those sexy little things he does as he's making drinks, flipping the bottles and pouring the alcohol from two feet above the glass. I also have a great view of the half of him that is below the bar. Fuck, I love how his jeans hug those sexy long legs and that adorable ass!

Jazz was helping the floor staff again, as well as working the bar with Edward. I did get my tall strong drink – of water! Edward thinks he's funny. Well, he is, but I did need a drink after my adventure, and Jazz snuck me a gin and ginger ale after I told him what happened. I stuck with plain ginger ale after that, but I felt loads better. That probably had more to do with Edward than the gin.

He kept trying to get me to move to the bar, and one of these days, I am going to sit there so we can chat while he works. But for now, we're both safer with some distance between us.

Case in point – going home. He got off at 10 and met me out front. The goofball actually thought I was serious when I'd teased him about carrying me home! He crouched down and told me to get on his back. I swatted at him to behave. He keeps doing stuff like that and he's going to find out just how big a pervert I am! He didn't move, so I gave him what he wanted: I jumped on his back. He grabbed my thighs tightly with those hands and I felt my panties go up in flames. Fuck, and I really liked that pair.

I tried to adjust myself so he wouldn't feel the moisture I was sure was seeping through my jeans, but I only ended up digging my boot heels into his thighs. He gasped, so I must have hurt him. Those heels are very pointy. :(

I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried to shift my weight more to his shoulders, but he said I was tickling him. It must have been my hair – it was down and the wind was blowing it on his neck. Jesus, his neck! My head was right next to his and it wouldn't have taken but a slight turn and my lips would have been on him. I spent a good part of my 'ride' home clenching my thighs, and every time I did, he told me to stop 'wiggling'. Uh huh. Good luck with that!

He put me down at Jake's stoop and we hit that awkward moment. To kiss or not? Geez, Sexypants, you just had me wrap myself around you and let me rub my girly bits all over your back for 15 minutes. Kiss me!

Apparently, not. Well, not on the lips.

He ran his hands through my hair, sweeping it back from my face. I swam around in his eyes for a bit and then he leaned down and gave me another of those bug-zappers to my cheek. God, what is that? My face was still tingly by the time I got to J's floor.

We talked on twitter for a good while again. Fucking Emmett changed his account after I blocked him and followed us both. Great. Just what I need - Nosy McCarty reading everything Edward and I say! Edward made me go read through my emails and I actually had a contact from one of the cards I left at NYU. A family on Madison Ave. wants piano lessons for the kids. That sounds so much better than waiting tables. Unless, of course, it's Edward's table. That one I might just lie down on, and offer myself up as the meal!

I called them this morning and I am about to head out for the appointment now. The address is close to Central Park, so if I get it, maybe I can enjoy a nice little walk each day before or after the lessons. I just hope I can ask enough to be able to move in with Alice. Come to think of it, I should probably get Edward or Jazz to introduce us first. It would be awful if I moved in and she turned out to be a tiny terror!


	28. Chapter 28

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. This makes us *sadpanda*.**

**Chapter 28**

_8 January 2011_

_Today was the day. I had spoken to Jazz last night and asked him to be at the flat in the morning so I could talk to him about Tanya._

_I had no clue how today was going to go, but I didn't think that he would storm out of the flat like he did. Now I sit here in the silence. There are times when I plead, when I beg for the silence to come. This is not one of those times._

_I can completely understand him needing to get away: fuck, I needed to get away from here when I got the email. I think he was just hurt that she emailed me and I never told him. He went through so much with me after Tanya and I called it quits. He has always been my brother, but after all the shite that went down with her, he more than proved his loyalty. And what did I do, show him my lack of trust and try to hide it from him. FUCK!_

_I've argued with Jazz in the past, no relationship is without fights, but I've never seen him his mad, this hurt. I know he will be back; he just needs to calm down. Hopefully Alice will be that sounding board for him, and we can continue where we left off. This ended where I was telling him about Bella, and then he stormed out. _

_Soon after Jazz left, Mum rang. I spent hours trying to calm her down. She was insisting on having me ring Jazz on a three-way call to get this matter worked out immediately. I tried to tell her as soon as Jazz saw that it was me calling him, he probably wouldn't answer. Thank goodness my Dad was home, and was able to talk her out of her scheming. _

_To make matters even better, I haven't been able to talk to Bella all day. I've checked several times. Then she tweeted about a football game and that she had a surprise. There was also a tweet in there that she had gotten the job on Madison. I was so happy for her, but my excitement for her was hindered with what was going with Jazz. _

_I had nothing better to do then sit there so I listened to a play list I have on my iPhone; probably not the best solution but music always seems to take away a bit of the pain._

_Seeing no cure and getting tired of waiting to hear back from Jazz, I grabbed my coat and took off to the closest bar I could find. I'm not looking to get pissed. I just need a few drinks and some time out of the flat. If I'm going to hear from Jazz, I'm sure he would ring me anyway._

_Fags smoked: 13_

_Fags Allotted: 5_

_Right now I don't fucking care!_

~o~o~o~

Saturday, January 8, 2011 p.m.

Dear Diary –

I seriously need the world to slow down for just a minute, because my mind keeps getting blown.

Today I had an interview with Mr. Burke who is interested in piano lessons for his children Sam, 11, and Emily, 9. They live on Madison Ave. in a two-story apartment. House. Huge, filled with art and antiques. And a couple of maids. Housekeepers. IDK.

Mr. Burke is a very attractive 40- something, with dark hair just starting to silver around his face. He made me feel right at home, showing me around the apartment and introducing me to Sam and Emily, or 'Emma' as she prefers. Both kids seemed pleasant and polite. I hope they get to be kids sometimes. They were kind of quiet while I was there and I hope that was just them being on their best behavior.

They have a music room where the grand piano is, along with a wall of music – cds, albums, cassettes. Several small antique instruments are here as well as some that the Burkes' have collected on their travels. Mr. Burke actually seemed a little embarrassed that he had no idea how some of the foreign instruments were played. It was sort of cute!

Mr. Burke seemed quite pleased with my resume. He and his wife go to NOLA every year for Jazz Fest, and he was familiar with a few of the places where I've played gigs. I really wanted to work here, and since the kids seemed to accept me, Mr. Burke offered me the job! I had an amount in mind for my lessons, and I'm slightly ashamed that I did increase the amount I was asking after I saw the house. It was a good deal higher than I might charge in NOLA, but I am teaching two, and everything is more expensive here. I hope it's enough to cover my share of the rent, if Alice wants me, and the rest of my living expenses, but I think it will. Mr. Burke was fine with the amount, so I start on Tuesday!

I celebrated at my favorite Starbucks, the one with the Aussie behind the counter. As I was tweeting the good news, I heard a familiar voice ask if the seat next to me was taken. When I looked up, it was Angela! She had flown in to surprise me. I got a little over-excited and grabbed her, kissing her right on the mouth. She giggled and hugged me hard and we may have done a little happy dance right there. When we let go of each other, a few of the other customers were smiling and clapping. We knew we were ridiculous, but we were too happy to care.

We headed out to pick up a few things I'll need as a teacher, including some shoes that are at least somewhat more sensible than my boots. We found some great things and stopped to peek in a pub to see how the beginning of the Saints-Seahawks game went. We ended up sitting at the bar with some other Saints fans for the rest of the game, crying into our beer as they lost their shot at a second Super Bowl. Next year, Boys!

Edward tweeted just after we got comfortable at the bar, and I told him my news about the job. He seemed pleased, but not nearly as excited as I thought he would be. He had said he was spending the morning with Jazz, so I couldn't imagine why he would be in a bad mood. He seemed a little thrown by my news about A too, but I was kind of distracted by her and the game. It wasn't until I got home that I realized how out of sorts he was.

I tweeted Em to see if he knew what was wrong, and he made some crazy comment that sounded like Edward and Jazz are fighting about something. He wouldn't tell me anything, and Edward said he was ok when I asked how he was. I really didn't want to get involved in a fight between him and Jazz, but it was killing me that he was being so distant. Whatever the problem was, it wasn't my business, and I'm the last person to ask too many questions. Still, I hadn't seen this moody side of him before. I don't like it.

He's always been so warm and open, and today he was cold. I know everyone is entitled to a bad mood or a crappy day, and nobody smiles all the time, but he should never have that in his life. If I could do anything to make it better, I would. I told him that, and he said I already had, so maybe it's true. I don't know what I did, but the longer we tweet tonight, the better he sounds. Sounds strange, but I can almost feel him relaxing over twitter.

I can hear A and J killing each other over WOW in the other room. Leah is considering going to bed and leaving them to it. I can't be jealous of J keeping A's attention, either, because I was with her until I left NOLA. He last saw her when she graduated 2 years ago. It's times like this I wish I had a sibling, but after all I've been through, it's probably best I don't.

He's so adorable. He's threatening to come kidnap me. Why does that seem like an amazing idea? He has it wrong, though. If he did steal me away, I'd make him _my _captive, and I might never let him go.


	29. Chapter 29

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. If we did, Edward's car would have had a bigger backseat.**

**Chapter 29**

1-8 – 1-9 chat

End Twitter Session

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 with tall dark & sexy... you & j catch up. i'm in great hands. xo & we're going to Central Park tomorrow.

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez WHAT? Bella where are you, its 3 am!

**BrownEyedBluez **

angelasweb1 hey, ya know that cig I went out for? he's 6'1". see you in the morning! :)

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella please put your mobile away and stop tweeting. Or I will tweet a blow by blow for Em to see. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I see you beautiful. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy good boy. outside. may need lots of warming up.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Almost to your street love. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez In taxi, you meeting me outside or should I come up and get you?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy fuuuuck it's cooooold! did you get a cab or are you walking?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy pulling on my boots as we speak. thought you left already?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella i'm dressed and i'm on my way. In order to do that i have to leave.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Dress warm Bella. See you soon. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy are you really coming?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy scuse me? chicken? them's fighting words, you sexy git. git your arse over here!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez i'll try to grab a taxi if i can find one.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I won't. i'll have my mobile in case you chicken out. please text me 9 blocks should take me about 15 minutes if i hurry.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy Leah went to bed, a & j are drinking & catching up. I'm all alone & unprotected.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Dress warm Bella. Its very cold out. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy well, fuck. don't let anything i say stop you!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez They aren't asleep yet?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy I wish, but a would kill me & j would kill you.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Well let me help you with that love. Im about to pull my trousers on, pull a tshirt on and grab my shoes.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy just imagining what state of dress you must be in.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez seriously?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy crap, no to both of us, yes to kidnapping

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I think I might make nutella crepes for breakfast.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez What visual?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy no to BOTH. and I did enjoy that visual, btw ;)

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez alright.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy niiiice

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy hang on ...

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez No to the kidnapping, or no to the both of you?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I surely cant walk over as I am love.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy and i would hate to be the cause of you putting clothes on.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I just realized I owe you dinner. You got the job! Plus you've never seen my flat.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy no to kidnapping BOTH.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Am I getting dressed? I wouldnt want you to walk over alone at this time of the morning.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Do you want me to come kidnap both of you?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy and it's not kidnapping if the victim is willing.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy um, one look at you & a would be volunteering to go herself.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I could walk over kidnap you and bring you back her to watch a film with me. But you have company from NOLA.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy guess not.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz Thanks for the visual love. I'm sure I'll sleep like a baby with that thought in my head.

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy Fuck, mate! I

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy That is, if he can still move his tongue. NIGHT!

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy Hey E! It's ALICE. I'm taking Jazz & I'm about to re-enact the Spanish Inquisition with him. He'll talk to you tomorrow!

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy I'm glad you're getting things straight.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Sorry you live so far away love. Not much we can do about that at the current time, is there?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy mmmm much too far away

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Just trying to clear up some shite with Jazz. It all being my fault but it needed to be worked out.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez But I'm here. Which is technically about 9 blocks from you.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i might, but only because you aren't here.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz Fucking hell Jazz, TMI and long time, did you not read my previous post?

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy Listen, mate, she just walked out here in something red. Can't tell you what it is, as there's not enough of it to describe!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Don't fall asleep on my just yet love. x

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz Hope to see you tomorrow.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz Of course, if I didnt know better, I'd say you were the favourite.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz I'll be here in the morning. Not sure about the rest of the day. Too much information mate. You know its been awhile.

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy That I'll be glad to do! Of course she'll agree. She always agrees with me.

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy There are several things Alice is wishing I would do, and I'm about to get to work on some of them. No idea about tomorrow.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy it's fine. back in my room, snuggled up in my bed.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz You should ring her when you get a chance you can tell what a prat I was about all of this, I'm sure she would agree.

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy OK. Be sure to tell her we talked. I don't need your mum kicking my arse, too. Alice did a fair job of it already.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz I'm sure Alice is wishing you'd get your arse off of twitter. Do you have plans tomorrow?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez It's all good love. Just chatting with Jazz. Everything alright over there now?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy sorry, that took way longer than it should've!

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz You know she despises Tanya after everything. But what can Dad do when her father works with him?

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz I told her everything that happened today.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz lol! Consider it done.

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy Just how much does Mummy2 know? Did you neglect to tell her, too?

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy Copy and paste this - Tanya, Keep your bitch arse the other side of the pond. The US doesn't want you, nor do I. Fuck off. E

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz from Edward the other day. He told her FUCK YOU. Mum would be so please, eh?

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz You do realize Mum and Dad still have functions with her parents eh? Can you picture it now, so T got an interesting

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz what would you like to have said. Tanya, FUCK YOU! E

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz Well if she does email back I'm not opening it and it will be .d right away. Sorry you feel that it was a pussy email.

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy Pussy email. You left yourself open for her to answer you. Mummy2 would give you points for politeness, though.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz I still find it odd how she always rings at times like today.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz I'm sure she had that worked out when she rang.

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy Too bad, I could have told her what an arse you're making of yourself.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz No more secrets. I promise.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz It's fine Jazz if you want to tell her about Tanya, I wouldnt mind. Not like she's going to "rub" it in my face, eh?

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz Thank goodness Dad was there and told her we were grown men and could handle our own affairs.

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy No, she was pissed at you and me for letting an ex be an issue. I've tried to explain without too much detail.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz Done. Here's what I sent. Tanya, Would you please be so kind to leave me the fuck alone. Don't you think I deserve that? E

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz She had a fit when she found out we weren't speaking. Demanded me to ring you so she could chat with you.

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy OK

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy Hi to Mummy2. I miss her.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz Please apoligize on my behalf for upsetting her.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz I assume she would believe that because she hasn't met Tanya.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz Fuck I'll send it now, to have to over with.

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy Alice thinks we both should be drawn and quartered. "too fucking thick-headed for our own good" or something to that effect.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz Mum says Hi btw. LOOONNNGGG arse conversation with her this afternoon. I'll send the email tomorrow.

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy Look, I told you. Write her back and tell her to fuck off.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz You have every right to be pissed with me. She should have rang me and had it out with me not you mate.

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy Alice. When I finally let on about why I was pissed, she damn near ripped me a new one.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz I will fucking hide under a rock in Central Park if I have to, I can't and won't see her.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz You know she's venom. I want nothing to do with her. I swear if she comes, I'm going to LA or somewhere else.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz Tanya?

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy Since when has ignoring Tanya resulted in anything but trouble?

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz Not like that has ever worked in the past, but I was holding out hope.

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy She's not a bit happy with me, either.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz Again I'm really sorry mate. I should have told you the day I got the email, I just thought if I ignored her she'd go away.

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy yeah

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz Hello. I take it your at Alice's flat.

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy hey

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy they are... but i had to go make a's . hot cocoa. don't know how she's surviving w/o me!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Alright back. Im sure they realize your gone. Maybe their just busy catching up.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you aren't. a hasn't seen j in a couple of years. they don't even know i'm back in my room.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez BRB

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I wouldn't want to keep you from your friends.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy not if you don't want to.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez No problem. Need me to let you go?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy sorry! a & j getting into it, & its too damn funny!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez dreamboat eh, at 8. No I dont believe so.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy stone fox = dreamboat = hottie

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez getting broken, that I know of.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Stone fox what exactly is one of those? Sex hair at 8, I'm not sure about that I went to an all boys school so no 's

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy ok, will do. :x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i bet you were a stone fox at 8, breaking hearts on the playground. had sex hair even then, didn't you?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez If you ring Alice tomorrow, you might want to leave my name out of the equation love.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy she & j are killing each other at WOW. *eyeroll* you should hear the insults! siblings!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez 18 meters? Holy shite thats a lot of tulle. Im sure you were a cute 8 year old.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy *SIGH* if i must... *another SIGH*

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Where's you friend? I wouldnt want to keep you from spending time with her.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy think shamu's baby, in 20 yards of seafoam green tulle.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Could you wait until Monday?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez No drunk birds, I have a 1 drunk bird limit.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Yes, and Im sure its not you.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy but you're my creeper. ;) unless you make a habit of chatting up random drunk birds on twitter, as you'd put it.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you didn't know me at 8. you know who Shamu is?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy maybe i'll just get my boots out & he can meet the business end of my heels

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez At 8 love? Not possible.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Cheers.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Yes then there is creeper, how could I forget.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy :P tutus make my ass look big

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Please don't kill him. I'd hate to see you go to prison, plus if he calls in I would probably get called in to work.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy ok, not a dork.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you forgot creeper. ;)

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I bet you looked cute in your tutu.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez A Git, a cheeky git, sometimes a prat love, but never a dork.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy stupid fucking nickname. i took 1 fucking year of ballet when i was 8. sprained my ankle & broke my arm. he likes to torment me.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You were freaking out? Did I miss something?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy yes i like you, you dork! wtf do you think iwas freaking out about where you were?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy hope you don't have to go in tomorrow. em will be calling in dead.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella-rina? What's that all about?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You like me Bella?

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah shut the fuck up!

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez You love me and you know it. Catch you later Bella-rina.

**Emmetthellyeah **

CKBarGuy BrownEyedBluez Hey Im trying. Bella-rina's just being too nice and doesnt want to ask you whats going on.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah rat bastard!

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez You wont kill me you love me! Im out of here!

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you i still like

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy no, idon't want to kill you. i want to kill em

**CKBarGuy **

Emmetthellyeah BrownEyedBluez Em why dont you mind your own fucking business. Call before you come over.

**BrownEyedBluez **

shitfuckgoddasmnsonoif a fuckingbitch

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Emmetthellyeah Kill me? WTF?

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah CKBarGuy i could KILL you right now!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You are already helping. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah JESUS em!

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy wish i could help. :(

**Emmetthellyeah **

CKBarGuy BrownEyedBluez Eddie please tell Bella what the fuck is going on so I can go back 2Rosie. Thanks might stop by for xbox tomorrow.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'm glad you got off. please do.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah no. i'm sorry, i just don't know what to do. i can't ask him. he said he's ok, so asking again would be pushy.

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez Bella I've apoligized a million times, what do you want? You really want to hash this out on twitter?

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah i didn't used to be a worrier. learned that lesson, didn't i?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez No I'm not working tomorrow. Thank God. I could let you know tomorrow. Right now not really in the mood for company.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy are you working? you could cometoo

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah fuck you.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez If it does snow maybe you should take her Central Park tomorrow.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy angela's never seen snow. having a hard time keeping her from running outside to play in it. :)

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez You worry too much!

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez them can't recall them fighting. But I don't live with their asses either, so I really have no clue.

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez Jesus Bella! I don't know ask him. I know you talk to him! He's always moody, thats why he's a pussy! In the time I've known

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy it's gonna take some getting used to. as long as i can stay warm, i should be all right.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez If you remember I love snow.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy that is, if we don't get snowed in.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah fuck your entertainiing - this is important. do they fight a lot? cuz he's really moody & im worried.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah shit em! don't dothis. i don't nreed fucking details, i just need to know thry'll be ok. he's acting weird. all wrong

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez hold onto your panties! I'm busy, entertaining.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i hadn't thought about it much yet, she just got here. iguess just see what she wants to do

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez Bella-rina like I said, you'd have to talk to him about that. I'm staying out of it. I have to work with both of them u know

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Might be a good idea. What do you have planned with "A" while she's here?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy yes, definitely. supppose i should wait until morning for that.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah wtf? answer me!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez That's great. So are you set to contact Alice now?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy tuesday afternoon. lessons are 2 hours on tues & thurs 4 & sat at 11.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'm sorry. anything i can do to help?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez When you do you start your new job?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm far from being tired. Just not a good day.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i guess you must be tired. hope i can chat with you tomorrow.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy she leaves next saturday. you'll love her!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I hope you get to show her around while she's here. How long is she staying?

**BrownEyedBluez **

fuck! refreshing like a crazy person...

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah what? somethiing wrong with him & jazz?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i can't wait for her to meet you.

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez Not going there Bella-rina, I'm staying out of that 1. It's between him & Jazz.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy it was. i've really missed her!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez That's great. I'm sure that was a nice surprise.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah never mind! i found him! he's ok, thank God!

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i planted such a big kiss on A, we gort applause! lol

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy No, my best friend from NOLa showed up today out of the blue! about gave me a fucking heart attack in the middel of starbuckd

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez So you said we earlier "We" did J go watch the game with you?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy that's ok. i'm better.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm alright, how are you. Sorry your football team didnt win.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy are you ok? i was worried.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm here. Just got home. Had to get out for a bit.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah jesus, em have you heard from Edward?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy Edward, please talk to me. i'm getting, no, scratch that... i AM worried!

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy are you home?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy sadface for my Saints, but i know the commiseration parties will be good.

xxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez We?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Sarcasm Bella. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy sitting in a sports bar with a surprise. we'll be heading home when the game is over. TD! Geaux Saints!

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you or me? :) x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Fucking brilliant love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you ok?

**CKBarGuy **

.com/watch?v=LBTdJHkAr5A (The Fray - Heartless)

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy just saw this - errands. Need teacher shoes. ;)

**CKBarGuy **

.com/watch?v=YMCD0BN6xq0 (Eminem - Beautiful)

**CKBarGuy **

/35kk2kz (One Republic - Secrets)

**CKBarGuy **

/yed4teg (Train - Hey Soul Sister)

**CKBarGuy **

/db99lr (Coldplay - Fix You)

**CKBarGuy **

/yg9oexk (Radiohead - Creep)

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Done. Sorry was having a long talk with my Mum. You still around?

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy yes! 2 kids, b&g. chat tonight?

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez That's sweet, how doesn't enjoy extra chocalate!

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 there are TONS of them, 2 close to me. this is my fave, tho - cute aussie barista gives me extra choc syrup! ;)

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm on a call right now. Congrats! The one on Madison? x

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez Oh Starbucks! I bet theres a million of them in NYC are you close to your place? Yum I could really go for a cup of tea now.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 i'm at Starbucks, running errands this afternoon. What's the surprise? miss you too, so much.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy hey, i got the job! thanks for the positive thoughts.

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez Where are you? I have a surprise for you...miss you! xoxoxo

xxx

**Angelasweb1 **

So excited! Just made it to NYC Jacob and Leah picked me up and drove me to their apartment. Bella isn't here can't wait to see her!

xxx

**CKBarGuy **

Fucking secrets! FML!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You around. Jazz just left. x

xxx

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez Great! I'm so proud of you. Don't have much time, as I'm in the middle of something. I will try to call you later! xoxo

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 I GOT IT! :DDDD i am no longer unemployed! 9 yr old girl & 11 yr old boy. Hot older dad, didn't see mom. call me tonight.

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez BELLA! Stop it! Hope it goes well, I am going to the library and may never come out. xoxox

xxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez It didnt go well. I'll chat with you soon. I really need to talk to you about some things. x

xxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez True!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez (cough) I'm so not going there!

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 early for my meeting. wishing you were here to walk through central park with me. snowing today!

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy still jealous of jazz, tho'

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy ok, that last tweet sounded lots better in my head that it looks in B&W. oops.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy hey there, sex hair. jazz is a lucky, lucky guy. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Good morning beautiful. Spending morning with Jazz. Hope to chat with you later. X

Begin Twitter Session


	30. Chapter 30

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Our therapists have assured us this is true.**

**Chapter 30**

_9 January 2011_

_How can you go from having one of the shittest days of your life ever, to knowing you have an angel sleeping in your bed?_

_After Jazz and I worked out our disagreement, I more than admitted to him that I was a fucking prat for everything. _

_I actually asked Bella if I could kidnap her. _

_She didn't say no; her actual words were, "It's not kidnapping if the victim is willing." _

_My Mum didn't raise a fool. I was dressed and in a taxi as quickly as I could be. She was standing outside of her flat when the taxi pulled up. I opened the door for her and she slid in with a smile on her face that warmed my soul. _

_I had still been a bit chilled before getting there, but when Bella scooted a bit closer to me, I suddenly felt as if I had turned into a furnace. My body was boiling, I almost had to consider taking off my coat to remain comfortable for the trip back home._

_I sat there longing to touch her. I had thought about wrapping my arm around her to keep her warm, as she was shivering a bit upon entering. Then I glanced down and saw she was on her phone tweeting. I just smiled to myself and slid my phone out of my coat pocket. I secretly sent her a tweet asking her to put her phone away and stop tweeting. Without saying a word she dropped her phone back in her bag. Then she looked up at me and said "Sorry, I just wanted Angela to know I won't be back tonight. She thinks I just came out to smoke a cig."_

_How could I be mad at that? I couldn't, because Bella just basically told me she had no plans in returning home, which meant she did have plans to spend the rest of the morning with me. _

_My day was looking up!_

_As the taxi pulled up to my flat Bella was quickly scanning the street. She started to walk down the block._

"_Bella, where are you going?" I asked, as I held onto her wrist._

"_I was looking for your flat," she replied._

"_Bella, I live here," I stated, as I pointed to my flat._

"_Edward, I am going to have to teach you some English. That is NOT a fucking flat; that is a house!"_

"_Come inside Bella, it's very cold out here."_

_Without saying another word she slid her fingers between mine and let me lead her into "my flat."_

_It wasn't just mine. When Jazz and I moved to NY, we decided to buy instead of rent. We considered it a sound investment and it was the best decision we've ever made._

_She still said nothing as I led her through the foyer and down the hall into the living area. I took her coat and hung it up, and there she stood, still speechless. _

_She wasn't moving, so I stood in front of her and placed my hands on her shoulders. I slid them down her back and pulled her into my chest, holding her tightly to me. Fuck, it felt good to hold her, especially when she wrapped her arms around me._

_I asked her, "Bella, are you sure you want to be here?"_

"_Yes, Edward. I want to be here," she replied._

_I slightly pulled away from her and rubbed my hands up and down her arms. _

"_Let me show you around."_

_I took her on a smallish tour of the place. There was no need to go to the third floor. Jazz and I use it for exercise and I have studio room up there. She seemed to be in enough shock, no need to go overboard. _

_After the tour I asked if she was ready to watch a film. She nodded. I let her choose what we watched and she ended up picking "Love, Actually."_

_We sat on the couch holding hands with occasional glances at each other. I offered her something to drink or eat. She declined._

_About half-way through the film, she released my hand. As soon as she did so, I felt as if she had taken a part of me with her. _

_She grabbed a pillow and lay down on the couch. She placed her feet in my lap. I immediately looked down at them; this was not going to work. I informed Bella that the boots would have to go; I wouldn't want them poking a hole in the leather of the couch. She agreed and tried to sit up to take them off. I stopped her. "I got this," I stated. As I grabbed the zipper on the inside of her ankle, I slowly slid it down and pulled at the back of her ankle to release the boot from her foot. Then I took her other foot into my hand and did the same thing. Holy fuck, that was sexy. "Calm down, Edward!" was all I could manage to think. _

_To make myself even more comfortable, I slid up behind her and wrapped my arm around her waist. Thank God I've actually seen this movie several times, in case she asked._

_Because once I placed my face near her hair, I was lost. Fuck, I don't think I could even remember my own name, as I inhaled her in like my own private drug. _

_As soon as I scooted up as close as I could possibly get to her without being on top of her, she turned to look at me. She reached around with her right hand and ran her fingers through my hair. Fuck, it felt so damn good. She gave a little tug and I lost it. I licked my lips to moisten them and I leaned my head down to hers. I couldn't stop thinking about how badly I wanted to kiss her. Instead, I placed my forehead on hers and just stared into those chocolate eyes. She licked her lips in response and I knew that I couldn't hold back anymore. I gently kissed her cheek, moving closer and closer to my destination, those fucking beautiful, full, soft, pink lips. Then everything stopped: my breathing, her breathing, the noise of the telly, my heart. _

_The feeling that radiated through my body took over me. I grabbed her face and placed my body over hers. I propped myself up on my elbows, so I was hovering right over her. She slid and adjusted herself to where she was perfectly under me. We continued with the kissing, neither of us stopping for breath, neither of us daring to break apart. _

_Kissing Bella might be my new favourite past-time._

_I'm not quite sure how much time had passed but when she hiked her leg over my hip to pull me closer, I knew this had to stop. I could not and would not be taking Bella to my bed tonight. I still had to talk to her about Jazz and Tanya, with hopes that she would feel that she could also be honest with me about Em._

_If I had learned anything this last week, it's that certain secrets should never be held onto._

_I pulled away from Bella and immediately regretted doing so. I forced myself to stand up, and also to remember to breathe. _

"_Is everything alright?" she asked._

"_I think I need something to drink. Would you like anything?" I asked her, as I wiped my mouth with my hand. FUCK, now my hands smelled of her. She will really think I am a creeper if she sees me sniffing my bloody hands._

"_I'll have whatever you're having," she replied, as I went into the kitchen._

_I quickly poured us some juice and made my way back to her on the couch. "Here," I said as I handed her the glass._

"_Thanks," she replied._

_We sat there for a few minutes trying to compose ourselves. The silence started to get to me, so I chose to end it.  
_

_"Bella, I really like you. When I say really, I mean REALLY like you. However, that being said, I don't think we should rush into anything. I would hate for us to go too fast and for you to get hurt. There are some things, that when the time is right, I would like to talk to you about, just not tonight, alright? Today was a bit too much for me, with Jazz and all, but soon, I promise."_

_She spoke so softly as she glanced down at her orange juice. "I agree," was all she said._

_I put my fingers under her chin and pulled it up so that she was looking right at me. _

"_Bella, I don't regret what just happened. Hell, I'd love nothing more than to do that all night, and all day tomorrow, if you'd let me. Please believe me. When I'm with you, when I'm touching you, and fuck me, when I'm kissing you, I just feel like I can't control myself. I don't want to hurt you. Okay?"_

"_Yes Edward, we'll take it slow," she said, as she leaned her head on my shoulder._

_I grabbed the remote and turned on the telly to a random movie, and sat back on the couch holding my angel in my arms._

_I heard her breathing slow and then almost stop at times. I looked down to see if she was okay and saw that she was asleep. I scooped her up in my arms and carried her to my bedroom. Yes, I know I said I wasn't going to be taking her to my bed, but I should have clarified that with, I wouldn't be with her in said bed._

_I pulled the duvet down with one hand, all the while thinking about how I didn't want to let her go. When I gently placed her down, she let out the smallest moan as I released her. She buried her head in my pillow as I covered her up. I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. Walking out of my room with her lying there was hard, but after our conversation, I knew it was best._

_I went to the linen closet and grabbed a blanket and pillow and made my way back to the couch. Thank God, it was extra comfortable, not as comfortable as my bed, but good enough. I could have gone and slept in Jazz's room, but I wasn't quite sure when he washed his sheets last. The couch was my safest bet._

_Sleep came almost instantly. _

_So here I am, finishing this entry after my shower. Now I am going to cook Bella breakfast, and then serve it to her in my bed._

_Fags smoked: 0_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_Menu: fruit salad, Nutella crepes with whipped cream, tea and juice. _


	31. Chapter 31

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Purple _is_ cool.**

**Chapter 31**

_9 January 2011 P.M._

_Today was one of the best days that I have had in a long arse time. I honestly can't recall having as much fun as I did, in ages._

_I woke Bella up with breakfast in MY bed. To say she was a little shocked is putting it mildly. It took me awhile to find her in the bed, as she had wrapped herself into my duvet and my pillow was fluffed up around her head. When I asked her what she was doing like that, she replied, "I was very comfy."_

_She sat up and ate her breakfast enjoying it just a little too much for my liking. Not sure if she realized it or not, but she was moaning with every bite she took. She tried to feed me strawberries from her fruit salad; as sexy as it would have been, I couldn't bring myself to eat anything. I only had an appetite for her, not food. _

_Once she finished her breakfast, I decided it would be best to give her some privacy. I offered her my shower and gave her a t-shirt and some boxers. I knew both would be too big, but neither of us thought of such things when I "kidnapped" her last night._

_I went to clean up the disaster that was awaiting me in the kitchen. I am normally a clean-as-you-go sort of guy, but I was in a bit of a hurry this morning._

_Minutes later Bella came out to the kitchen and offered to help clean. I told her I had it all taken care of, but would love the company. _

_She pushed herself up on the countertop; I almost dropped the glass in my hand. There was my angel, in MY t-shirt, my boxers. How she was able to keep them from falling down her gorgeous hips was beyond me. Her hair was wet, and seeing it in this light, it seemed so much darker than it normally did. There she sat, swinging those bare legs back and forth, asking me, "Are you sure there isn't anything I can do?"_

_That there was the straw that broke the camel's back._

_I made my way over to her, pushed her legs open and positioned myself between them. I grabbed her by the hips and slid her forward to where she was touching me. She wrapped her legs around my back and seemed to lock them in place._

_I slid my fingers up through her hair, pulled her face to meet mine, and I kissed her. I kissed her with so much passion, so much built up desire; the only thought that went through my mind was she was never going home. _

_I had mentioned to Bella that when I was around her I couldn't control myself. This was proof to that statement. I wanted nothing more than to pick her up and carry her off to my bed. I was seriously considering it when she pulled away for a breath. _

"_Jesus, Edward, what was that all about?" she asked._

"_Sorry, Bella," I stated, as I tried to unhook her legs from my back._

"_No, no, no, no, no, mister, you're not going anywhere. I just needed to catch my breath. Come here," she said, as she tightened her legs again and pulled me back into her . She put her hands up in my hair and pulled me into her lips._

_There I was again, lost in Heaven, with my angel._

_Time stopped for us, but not for everyone else. Bella's phone was ringing off the hook. \Even though I said that we should ignore it, she felt that it may be important and she should answer it._

_She released herself from me and went to the living room to retrieve the evil piece of technology that was ruining my morning._

_After her stating it was Angela and Jake calling, texting, and tweeting, she suggested that we get ready, get Angela and head to Central Park._

_She headed off to my room and I made a phone call to make reservations at one of my favourite French restaurants up in that area._

_We finally made it out the door and to Angela, even if we were about 15 minutes late. I knew that once Angela was with us, I was going to have to be on my best behaviour so I may have taken advantage of the fact we were still alone._

_Central Park with Bella and Angela was very interesting. My shy, swatting Bella from the other night was nowhere to be found. Instead, as we were standing there letting Angela take pictures of Strawberry Fields, Bella took a running jump and landed on my back. I then carried her through a good length of the park. _

_We tried to take in as much as possible, but I also had to keep an eye on the time. What Bella didn't know was, I had arranged for Jazz and Alice to meet us for late lunch at Café Boulud. I wanted to give her a chance to meet with her and see if they meshed, before she committed to moving in with her. _

_I'm not sure why I felt that they would be a great fit, I just did. I also felt a bit possessive about it, and I wanted her out of Jake's flat more than anything, the sooner the better, in my eyes._

_I actually had to pull Bella off the Alice in Wonderland statue and insist that we needed to go. She sulked and said she wasn't done playing. She is too fucking cute for her own good. I told her I had a reward for her, for being such a good girl today. That put a smile on her face, as she stood up on her tip-toes and kissed my check. There it was, my shock therapy just from her kiss._

_We arrived at Café Boulud and Jazz and Alice were already there. I introduced everyone as we were being seated at our table._

_Lunch was amazing; watching Bella carry herself thrilled me to no end. How she could go from a sulking 5 year old, to a sex kitten, to a piano teacher, to a woman of the world, mind boggled me. I'm just Edward, nothing complex, just me. I'm a 'what you see is what you get' sort of guy._

_When the bill came I saw Bella's eyes light up, but not with desire, more with a look of disbelief. We still have to THAT talk: the "Bella, I have been blessed with the fact that I don't really have to worry about money" talk. Eventually, one day, maybe I can throw it in the Tanya conversation and kill two birds with one stone._

_We said our good-byes to Jazz and Alice and grabbed a taxi back to the village. Since my flat was first, we decided I would get dropped off and the taxi would continue on to Bella's. I generously overpaid and tipped the driver, hoping that Bella and Angela arrived home safely._

_Not wanting to have a full blown bloody snog session in the taxi, I caressed Bella's chin and gave her kiss on the check and a peck on the lips before departing the vehicle. _

_Jazz came home after dropping off Alice and we had a good work-out session, and then played some X-Box together. It felt great having my "brother" home again, being able to talk to him about everything, to be open with him with no secrets, and especially being able to talk to him about Bella._

_After my shower I thought about getting dressed and just going and kidnapping Bella again, I so wanted her to be in my bed again. Even if it did mean I slept on the couch, again. It was worth it to know she was so close. I didn't think she would be comfortable with Jazz being here, so I decided against it. _

_I hope she comes on Twitter later; I would love to chat with her before bed. I have school most of the day tomorrow. Then I am on call for work in the evening. If I thought I had the chance of seeing Bella, I wouldn't go in, even if they called, but with Angela here I need to back off a bit and let them have some time together._

_Fags smoked: 3_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_Counting down the hours till Bella's in my arms again. _

~o~o~o~

Sunday, January 9, 2011 AM

Dear Diary –

He did it! Edward kidnapped me last night! And holy smokes, I hope he does it again.

Angela and Jake were relaxing and catching up over some beers when I went through the living room. I said I was stepping out for a cig, but I was really waiting for Edward. I wasn't outside for a minute when his cab pulled up. It was freezing, so I jumped in the back seat with him. I was cold, but he seemed to pull away just a little, maybe because I brought the cold air in. As we drove off, I shot a tweet to Angela that basically said I was with Edward – don't bother waiting up! He sent one to me, cheeky thing, asking me to stop tweeting. When I told him what I'd sent A, though, his eyes sparkled and there was that sexy as hell smile.

Ok, when he said he shares a flat with Jazz, he really means a fucking house. 6 stories is not a flat. 6 stories is a fucking mansion. I got out of the cab and started looking around for which building he was in. He laughed at me and took me inside.

Sweet Jesus. Leather sofas, club chairs, a flat screen that belongs in a movie theater… and that was just the 'entertainment room.' He gave me a tour and I'm sure I must have looked like an idiot, gaping at the incredible taste and quality of everything. Not that he seemed like a bean bag chair and end crates kind of guy, but holy crap. It's mighty nice of Daddy Cullen to let Edward and Jazz live in the NY house while they're in school.

He let me pick a movie and I teased him a bit by choosing 'Love, Actually'. Nothing like a little light romantic comedy full of hot Brits, especially when you have one right next to you, right?

We held hands and watched the movie for a while. Well, maybe _he_ watched the movie. I was too busy being freaked out by the tingles and waves of heat radiating through me from the contact of his hand. I kept looking over at him to see if he was feeling it, too, but I couldn't tell.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. Holding hands was killing me, but it wasn't enough, either. He hadn't done more than hug me since I got there, so maybe he needed a little nudge. I decided to put a little distance between us, yet touch him a little more. I slipped my hand from his and pulled one of his sofa cushions down for my head. Leaving my feet on the floor would have been awkward, not to mention uncomfortable, but I didn't want to dirty his sofa. So I laid down and put my feet in his lap.

Ok, son. Go.

He sat and stared at my boots for a good 30 seconds before he suggested I take them off. YES! I started to sit up, but baby boy had this. He cradled my heel in his hand and slowly pulled the zipper down with the other. I could feel his fingers feather lightly along my ankle, and then soft on my foot as he pulled the boot free. I shivered as the tingles now travelled up my leg. Jesus! How does he DO that!

He did the same thing with the other boot and I may have arched my foot into his hand just a little. If he only knew that the barest touch from him sets me on fire. I was glad then that I'd given _myself_ the little bit of distance, or I'm sure he'd have felt the serious whole body blush I had going on.

The he did something I wasn't at all prepared for. He lay down behind me, slid his arm around my waist and pulled me into him. Hello, Tokyo! His face was buried in my hair and I could feel his breath on my neck. Any resistance I ever had went up in a blaze of smoke with my panties, and I turned to look at him. Those gorgeous green eyes were staring into mine as my heart tried to beat out of my chest. My hand moved of its own accord to his hair, and found it was where it had always belonged.

Soft. Silky. Sexy.

I couldn't help it; I pulled. Just a little.

The green got darker as he rested his forehead for a moment against mine. Then he kissed my cheek, and again, and again, each kiss only incrementally closer to where I wanted him. He kissed the corner of my mouth and I moved, unwilling to wait another moment to feel those lips on mine.

I died. I must have, because I wasn't breathing and I was in heaven.

He shifted then, rolling me under him. He tried to hold himself up by his elbows, but I had already felt the hardness of his body behind me and I craved more. I wrapped my arms around him, trying to pull him closer, drowning in his sweet kisses and loving every second of it. My hands kept returning to his hair, and I delighted in the little moans he made each time I tugged on it.

Who knows how long we lay there, simply kissing. Then he slipped his soft tongue into my mouth and I lost what was left of my mind. He tasted soooo fucking good. His knee was already between mine and it wasn't even a conscious thought. I swear. My leg hitched over his hip all on its own and I rocked into him.

He slid his hand up my thigh and I was shocked when he unhooked my leg from his. Crap!

He sat up and traced my lips with his thumb before leaning down for one more kiss. I asked if anything was wrong as he stood. He wiped my lip gloss from his mouth, which only made me want to put more right back on him. He offered me a drink and I mumbled something. When he came back with the glasses, he sat down next to me. I may have gulped my juice, out of nerves and to cool down, since his thigh was up against mine.

He said he really liked me, but he didn't want to rush in to anything. He admitted he was having a hard time controlling himself as it was. I had to agree, because I felt the same way. It was all too much and at the same time, nowhere near enough.

So we cuddled on the sofa and I fell asleep in his arms.

I was having an incredible dream where I did die and go to heaven. I was lying on a huge fluffy cloud & an angel was singing to me. I opened my eyes and I wasn't dreaming. Well, I wasn't dead, but I was in an incredibly soft bed and the most beautiful green eyes in the world were smiling at me. I couldn't exactly swear to the singing, but he certainly looked like an angel. He'd made me Nutella crepes and fruit for breakfast, and while it was delicious, my mind kept running to sooo many other things I could do with that whipped cream. I did try to feed him a couple of strawberries, but he took them and fed them to me instead. Best breakfast ever!

He pointed out the bathroom so I could shower and gave me some of his clothes to put on. If he hadn't been downstairs waiting for me, I could have happily lived in that shower. Not only did it have jets everywhere and a rain-type showerhead, but it smelled of him. Spicy clean man. My favorite! I may have borrowed his shampoo just so I could sniff my own hair later!

The t-shirt was big, but it was the boxers that were a challenge. I took a chance and pulled open a bathroom drawer. Several safety pins lay mixed in with a travel sewing kit, a small can of shoe polish and a couple of screwdrivers. I had to smile at the absolute maleness of the drawer as I borrowed two of the pins for the boxers.

Downstairs, Edward was cleaning up and I offered to help. He declined, so I hopped up on the counter nearest him, without getting in his way. I never realized how sexy it is to watch a man do dishes. Now I already have a thing for the way he does the glasses at work, but here he had his shirtsleeves rolled up, cleaning a copper crepe pan and it was just hot as fuck. I may have been clenching my thighs and swinging my feet to keep from flinging myself on him. If he'd just let me do something…

He gave me a look and set the pan and towel aside to come over to me. He put his hot damp hands on my knees, slowly sliding them up my thighs as he spread my legs apart and stepped in between them. I caught my breath at the look of hunger on his face. His hands grasped my hips and he pulled me to the edge of the counter, right up against him. I wrapped my legs around his hips and crossed my ankles as my brain started singing the Hallelujah Chorus.

His hands grasped my hair as he pulled my lips to his. For just a split second, last night's 'let's not rush' speech crossed my mind before it was shoved out with all other thought when his tongue again entered my mouth. Sweet Jesus, Mary and Joseph, this man can kiss! My hands scrambled for something to hold on to and I found myself clutching the front of his shirt. I hung on for a minute or two, but eventually I had to breathe.

While I gasped for breath, he apologized and tried to pull away. Aw, hell no! I told him he wasn't going anywhere, slid my hands up into his hair, pulled him hard into me with my legs and kissed him. It was probably a good thing he was wearing jeans, because that zipper was under tremendous stress. And if he'd had on sweats, yeah, that counter might have needed some scrubbing later. As it was, we lost all track of everything but each other until every alert on my fucking phone started to go off.

Angela and Jake are tied for Cockblocker of the Year as far as I'm concerned. I love them, but fuck! Their timing sucks.

I'd promised to spend the day with Angela (bless her for covering my ass with Jake!) at Central Park and then Edward took us to a café for lunch. Jazz and Alice met us there and we had a great time getting to know each other. Alice is a scream, kind of like a Jack Russell terrier in Dolce & Gabbana. I adore her already, and I pity Jazz just a little. I'll bet she wears him out in every way possible, but he doesn't seem to mind at all.

Back to the meal. Obviously, Edward's idea of 'café' and lunch' are very different than mine. To me, a café has formica on the tables and some strings of lights leftover from Christmas on the wall. Lunch is an oyster po' boy or a bowl of gumbo. To him, a café has crisp white linens and an armload of china. Lunch has three delicious courses and absolutely incredible wine. It also came with a bill that would have bought everybody in the place a po' boy, gumbo and 2 beers!

I'm starting to worry about him. I do hope he's not wasting his student loan money on trying to impress me. He did that when he sent me the vinyl cleaning tips. And I don't want to be responsible for him needing supplies and unable to buy them. Same goes for his classes. He stays up much too late talking with me when he should be sleeping, or at least studying.

Angela and I are planning to stay in tonight, just chilling with J and Leah and later, tweeting with Edward. I hope he had as good a time last night and today as I did. I could get used to waking up in that bed, but I'd prefer that next time, he would be curled up with me.


	32. Chapter 32

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We do have our own peacoats.**

**Chapter 32**

1-9 chat

End Twitter Session

**BrownEyedBluez **

Can't sleep. My mind's in overdrive ... Missing him so much. Is it wrong to want to be in his arms all the time?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy good night, Edward. sweet dreams! x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'll hopefully talk with you tomorrow. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy see, you got me all confused, thinking about you.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Goodnight beautiful. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I don't have classes on Wed. I plan to be absent on Thursday. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy go to bed, you need sleep. keep your energy up. ;) i'll let you know about lunch.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Why should I be worried about that, I've never failed a class. I'm not going to start now.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy a would really kill me. besides, you have to go to class tomorrow, since you plan to be absent on wed.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I have class in a few hours and sadly I can not miss this one. Have fun with Angela later, Im free for lunch if your around.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy it's naughty that you let me distract you. ;) you should be worried about your grades.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Your welcome over here anytime love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy please stop talking about putting on your clothes. i'm too tempted to run down & catch a cab over there.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Aw, thanks love. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez That's not naughty love I checking my tweets from you. lol

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella, love you have to behave. Or I'm too tempted to throw my clothes on and come get you.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy he must be blind. i'd know immediately.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy didn't i say you were naughty? playing on your phone instead of paying attention.. tsk tsk.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i really like it when you are proper. i like it even more when you aren't.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez It's a lecture, he won't even know I'm missing.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez It's alright I can stand to miss a class, I do nothing but check my phone and try not to fall asleep anyway.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'll make you a proper English breakfast.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you shouldn't miss class for me. i could make you breakfast, though, if you'd like, before you go.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'll show you on Thursday morning. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'll make sure Jazz stays at Alice's flat that night. I have a morning class at 9 but I can miss it. Then my next is at 1.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i might need convincing. a lot of convincing.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i could. a small bag. a toothbrush.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm telling you the truth. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy don't tempt me like that.

C**KBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You could always pack a bag, just in case of the wine, you know. We could watch a film, again.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy :)

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You weren't dreaming love, it's how you should be woken up every morning. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy ummm. 4

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez :)

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez What time do you have to work on Thursday, just in case I serve you too much wine.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you have no clue what it was like to wake up to green eyes, sex hair & your kisses. i thought i was still dreaming. :)

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'm kind of fond of my creeper.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy she, j & leah were talking about seeing Rain on night this week. i'll suggest wed.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You mean that creeper? You should lose him love, im sure he's no good for you.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you know i always keep it up & out of my face. not just any bloke, only my random bloke. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez What about Angela, I dont want to leave her out, if you would like to invite her, you can.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You did, and I promised. I always keep my promises love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy wednesday is perfect, but you really don't have to go to all that trouble. breakfast was delicious. did i mention that? ;)

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You have no bloody clue what it was like for me seeing you in my bed this morning.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You will not be letting you hair down for just any bloke, eh love?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Don't tempt me love I can be there in 10 minutes if I run. Get past the evil dragon and rescue the princess. I can do it. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy your own personal rapunzel? lol

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy don't talk about your bed. it was too lovely to wake up in, especially with you there next to me.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez breakfast was another treat. Don't forget I still owe you dinner. Would it be rude of me to ask you for Wednesday night?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I could hide you away on the 3rd floor in my studio.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez My bed smells of flowers. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy ok. thanks for breakfast, too. you've done nothingbut feed my silly face all day.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez fuck thank God. I miss you. I thought about kidnapping you again but Jazz is home.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella I promise you, it wasn't a big deal, okay?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy it's me. i miss you. and your sofa.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy uh huh. and i just breathe air, it's just blood pumping in my heart... right. silly man.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez How do I know this is really Bella? x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm not going to be taking on extra shifts Bella. Trust me if I couldnt have afforded it I wouldnt have chosen there.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy she went to take shower. she's pretty knackered, you'd say? lol

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i didn't mean to disparage your choice, it was amazing food! just too much. i don't want you to have to take on extra shifts.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez It's just money love. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I've been there a few times, and yes I knew what I was getting myself into.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez No disrespect towards Angela but I wish I could chat with you, just us. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy wait, you eat there a lot? Edward, did you even look at the receipt before you signed it?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez But agreed next time you can choose the restaurant.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy aw, i'm glad. me, too.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez lol! I made the reservations for there, while you were searching for you boots Bella. I love it there, the food is delish.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy we had a good time, too. thank you again for lunch, though next time, let me choose the cafe. i think the waiter saw you coming.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Weird talking about my Mum & Dad like that love. Mum is thinking about coming over late spring. I'd love for her to meet you

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you're right, she is! and he's gorgeous, too. angela dropped her tea when i opened the pic!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez It's been a long time since I've been able to go out and enjoy myself like that, so thank you both.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Good to know love. Wanted to tell you again, I had a really great day with you and Angela.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'll be sure to tell her.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez /3ooib0 (Carlisle & Esme anniversary photo)

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy judging by you, she's a beauty queen.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy ice - just ice, baby. no islands of any sort.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'll try to find a photo of my Mum and Dad and send it to you. Between me and you love my Mum is beautiful.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez What's in your tea love?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy do you need to get to bed? you haven't gotten a lot of rest lately. sorry, that's my fault i'm afraid.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy she's counting on reverse genetics...

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i've already stopped. we're just drinking tea now.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez My dad? She doesn't even know what my Dad looks like, what if he was ugly and old?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you should see the sad pouty face she's making! lol

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Not a problem love. I have school in the morning and work in the evening maybe, I'm on call.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy hm, your mother may need to watch her back. she's wondering about your dad now.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Brothers, yes Jazz but he's occupied. I'm an only child. Cousin's no sorry.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you always come through for me. :) thanks! x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Cheers love, but I think you need to stop with the drinking and move onto water now.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez East Village 21st East and 3rd. They should have what you need.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy offend? shit, she hasn't shut up about you. byw, she's asking if you have any available brothers, cousins, etc.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you are very smiteriffic. smiterlicious. smittabulous. fucking adorable. that one

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I wasn't trying to charm her. Angela I'm sorry if I offended you love. :)

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy monday... i need to get some supplies for the kids. could you point me towards some music stores for lesson books, etc?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Smitten love, I was with you all day how was she smiitten with me?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy please stop charming angela. she was smitten hard enough by you earlier!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I could understand missing Angela she is very sweet, not too sure about the porn though.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez What are you plans for tomorrow?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy a & i have standing porn nights. i've missed them & her.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy oh, believe me, you did.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy and no, we are not through talking about porn. this is special. it's... educational as well as entertaining.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I meant to move you. lol

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Drinking again love? So you and Angela and porn eh? Sounds like a fun night.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy book me, baby, book me.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy that would be lovely, thank you! i don't have much to move. may have to buy something heavy just to watch y'all flex.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Should I book you for next weekend?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy it should be. i had one figure in mind when i went over there & raised it by half when i saw their apartment. He didn't even blink

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Jazz, Em and I will be happy to help you move.

C**KBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez I hope it works out for you also love. Have you figured out if this current job is enough?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella, we talked about this, yes?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy aw, tell him i thinks she's adorable & i really hope we can work this out.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy trouble, as you can guess. we may be looking at porn.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Jazz wanted me to tell you love that Alice loved you. Careful you might get pixie dust in your eyes.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Yes quite love. So what are you and Angela getting up to tonight?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy no, you definitely weren't. nor random, though i'm quite positive you are a bloke. ;)

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I wasn't a stranger last night.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy hmm. i'm not supposed to talk to strangers... are you strange?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Just some random bloke.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy who wants to know? ;)

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Im back love, you around? x

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy ok, have fun!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Yeah i am. Jazz is home were going to mess around for a bit. Chat later?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'm great and Angela had a good time... how are you? nice and clean ?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella, how are you? Did Angela enjoy herself today? x

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy now that was soooo naughty! and i LIKE it!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez First off love it was my treat. I'm not a naughty boy. We are done now. Shower time now I'm all sweaty. BRB x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez This could be the possibility.

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy it was delicious. you spent too much, you naughty boy. Now you're tormenting me with thoughts of you & jazz flexing your tattoos.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy :P because they're UGGly. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez BTW Bella, I much prefer the other boots, but I'm glad your feet aren't hurting you. You know why they call them UGG's yay?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Going to work out with Jazz for a bit, had a great time with you today. Hope you enjoyed the Cafe. Talk to you soon. x

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 could you grab my uggs? they're better for the park than the ones i have here.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez your not wearing those boots to the park. So tell Angela to bring something else with her. By nice, I'll have to show you.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy that depends entirely upon your definition of 'nice'. on my way downstairs. have a good answer. ;)

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez They are here beside me on the couch. I might let you have them if your nice. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i would, but i can't find my boots.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella, your chariot awaits. Hurry up before Em makes his way over here. I have plans for you today. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 great! thanks. you're the best.

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez I told him you went out with some girlfriends you had met. Had too much to drink and would be back this a.m.

**CKBarGuy **

Emmetthellyeah Angel, her name is Angel.

**CKBarGuy **

Emmetthellyeah Screw you Em. Did I not tell you to mind your own fucking business?

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 we, as in Edward and i. dress warm! what did you tell jake?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella if we're going to get Angela, you have to stop tweeting and finish getting ready love. x

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez Jesus Bella you could have called, you know I had to cover for your ass with Jake, yeah? I'm ready and waiting, we?

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 keep your panties on! i'm ok. understatement of the year! we're coming by to get you for the park in 20 minutes- be ready.

xxx

**Emmetthellyeah **

CKBarGuy Wait what angel? Eddie boy you got a girl at the house, wait a sec it better not by BELLA!

**Emmetthellyeah **

CKBarGuy Dude your such a pussy!

xxx

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez Isabella Marie Swan! It is 1:30 in the afternoon. If I don't hear from you soon, I'm sending Jake out to find you!

xxx

**CKBarGuy **

Breakfast is cooked. Now time to go wake up an angel.

Begin Twitter Session


	33. Chapter 33

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. If we did, her name wouldn't have been Bella.**

**Chapter 33**

Monday, January 10, 2011

Dear Diary –

Edward had class this morning, and I resisted sending him texts so he could concentrate. It wasn't easy, especially since he had commented this morning on my final tweet from last night.

I told Angela she couldn't say she had been to New York until she had shopped at Saks Fifth Ave and Barney's, so we headed out to improve the economy. I was still a little leery of over-spending, but I knew I would need a few new outfits for work. Besides, nothing will stretch a dollar more than an after-Christmas sale!

We've always had a great time shopping together and we joke that our bargain radar is especially strong when we combine forces. It still applies, because we both found several terrific pieces that had been marked down to a ridiculously low amount. We stopped at Macy's because 'Miracle on 34th St.' is Angela's favorite Christmas movie, and that was where I saw them.

I love my black pointy-toe boots, but these were a whole 'nother level of sexy. They were black leather straps that criss-crossed and wrapped all the way up to the knee, with plenty of space between for leg to peek through. Not very winter-friendly, but they were on huge discount and would be fine with some tights. They didn't exactly say 'piano teacher', but the brown leather ankle boots in the box under them did. Both pairs were my size, and only put me ten dollars over my shopping budget. Go me!

My phone buzzed with a Twitter alert while I was trying on dresses, so it was a minute or two before I saw Edward was heading in to work. Angela had insisted I needed dresses and skirts, now that I have a boyfriend. WTF? First, just because I stayed over at his house one night, making out like crazy and waking up in his bed, he's not my boyfriend. I have no idea _what_ he is yet, but nobody's made any statements regarding relationship status. I don't object to skirts and dresses, though, because I can wear them to work. If Edward happens to like them, that's just a plus.

Angela thinks I'm nuts. She said if I could see the way Edward and I look at each other, I wouldn't be able to deny it. I love her, but she doesn't understand that I'm not really girlfriend material. I've never told her the whole Emmett story, so it's not her fault. Still, it would be nice to be in a relationship. To have a boyfriend, especially if he is Edward.

I couldn't decide between a deep blue sweater and black pencil skirt with a wide black belt, and a black knit dress with a boat neck and a full skirt. I couldn't swing both, so I asked Angela to help me decide. She picked the sweater outfit, but when we got to the register, she had the boat neck in her stack. She laughed at me and told me to consider it a 'job-warming' gift. I just rolled my eyes at her and hugged her hard.

I shot Edward a tweet that we were heading his way. I decided I wanted to change into the blue sweater outfit, and wear the new boots with the nude tights I had on. We ran into a fast food place and quickly changed in the restroom. She had a new cable knit mini-dress and she pulled on some dark tights and low boots to go with it. We looked good!

When we walked in to the CK, I decided I might have to concede on the boyfriend thing, because TP was standing at the waitress station on her tiptoes, leaning on the bar with her arms crossed under her boobs and pushing them practically out of the too-small tank top she had on. Edward was busy filling orders and ignoring all the cleavage on display. He glanced up and I may have enjoyed the momentary stunned look on his face when he saw me. There were two stools open by the waitress station so we took them, and I knew he was pleased that I was finally sitting at the bar. He put a beer and a glass of water in front of me, and a beer in front of Angela. He made a smart remark when I asked where Angela's water was, so I stuck my tongue out at him. For a second, I thought he was going to lean over the bar and kiss me, but he just winked instead.

Some drunk guys were staring at Angela and it only got worse when she decided she was too warm and came back from the ladies' with her tights in her purse. Angela has great legs, and with that mini-dress on, everyone could see most of them. I told her it was too short for that, but she ignored me. TP kept bumping me every time she came to the bar. If she thought she would get away with it, and wouldn't have had to pay for it all, I'm sure she would have just dumped a whole tray of drinks on me. She made a few comments about women who try to pick up bartenders and I almost laughed. If she only knew I was the one who sent her those texts telling her to back off of Edward the other night, she might have dumped a tray on me, anyway.

Edward was hanging out at our end of the bar as much as he could, but it was pretty busy. Mostly I had to be content with him flashing that gorgeous grin at me every chance he got. Also, I may have to sit at the bar from now on. Not only can I talk to him, but I get a terrific rear view of him in the bar back mirror at the same time! WIN!

After a couple of hours, Angela was starting to feel the effects of a hard day's shopping combined with beer and an over-heated bar, so Edward walked us out and flagged a cab. He leaned down to kiss me good-bye, pulling me hard into his body. I was startled, both by the intensity of the kiss and the evidence that my being near him did more than just make him smile. Wrapping my arms around him, I pressed myself up against him and moaned into his mouth. It's probably a good thing I was wearing the slim skirt, because if I'd had on the full one, I might have just hitched one leg around his hip right there on the sidewalk. The cab driver brought us back to reality, damn him, and Angela and I came home.

The closer it gets to tomorrow, the more nervous I am about teaching these kids. I've only ever given piano instruction to fellow music students, never a child. What if I don't have the patience? What if the kids hate me? What if I just flat out suck at teaching? What if I throw up on the piano?

Angela's already asleep. I really need Edward to get home and get online. I need him to calm me down so I don't hurl. I need him to tell me I can do this. I need to kiss him again. I need to ask him if he's my boyfriend. I need to talk to him, to tell him, because if he's my boyfriend, he needs to know. I don't know if I'm ready yet, but I think I'd like to try.

Fuck, Edward, please hurry home. I need you.

~o~o~o~

_10 January 2011_

_Today had been one of those days: long, boring, and just annoying enough that I wish I'd stayed in bed all day._

_Instead, I had school in the morning. Why I bothered to show up was beyond me . I swear sometimes I believe some of my classes are designed just to annoy the fuck out of me. I used to love attending my classes; it not only kept my brain occupied, but it was a part of my everyday life. Not now. Now I sit in class thinking about Bella, thinking about where she is, what she's doing, and if she is alright. _

_Odd how I never worried about Tanya like this. Maybe if I did she wouldn't have decided to rip my heart out of my chest and feed it to a pack of tigers. (Lions are reserved for Bella)._

_As if school wasn't treacherous enough, on my way home Mike rang and asked if I could come in and work for a few hours. FML! _

_We have an on-call schedule at work. We all take turns. Normally I never get called in, but there is the chance of it happening here and there. Did I mention FML? I say this because I was going to be working with TP and Jane. Jane was fine; she never bothered me, nor I her, in fact we worked rather well together. TP on the other hand, well, FML, enough said!_

_After heading into work and setting up, TP showed her ugly little head and Jane arrived a little while later._

_It was a busy evening for a Monday. I hated Mondays. All the city workers must have felt the same, because there they were, drinking away their woes and sorrows from the day. _

_I was just about to fix some cheeky bloke a few more drinks when a ray of sunshine caught my eye._

_What the fuck was on her feet? When I mentioned before she was wearing "Fuck me boots", these boots were so much more. These boots screamed, "Just lie down and let me take care of business." Jesus Christ! I so need to go shoe shopping for her. Her birthday is too far away, so I'll have to think of some other way for her to accept them._

_She and Angela made their way to the bar and climbed up on the stools. Bella is too beautiful for words. There she sat staring at me, as I poured her a glass of water and a pint of beer. I slid a beer over to Angela, and Bella rolled her eyes at me. She asked me why Angela got just a beer with no water. I told her she shouldn't ask questions when she already knows the answer; it's really a waste of time for everyone involved. Her response to that was to stick her tongue out at me. If that would have been anyone else, I would have been a bit miffed, but with Bella, I wanted to grab her and take her in the back room. Since this wasn't going to happen, I smiled my crooked grin at her, and gave her a wink._

_The three drunken blokes decided to start up a conversation with Angela and Bella. Everything they said to them was nothing more than sexual innuendos. I figured Angela could take care of herself so I left it for awhile, until Angela left to go to the loo. Then one of them slid over onto Angela's empty stool and started to chat up Bella. This was not going to happen. He ordered another drink and one for Bella, which she declined. That's my girl! I poured him a glass of water and slid it in front of the empty seat that he had left. He looked at the drink and told me that's not what he wanted. I told him he was cut off for the rest of the night, and to leave the lady alone. Bella looked at me as if she was saying "I can take care of myself." I know that she can, but here she was at my bar, and all I wanted to do was knock the fuck out of this bloke. I racked my brain for a reason to throw them out, but came up with nothing. Thank God Angela came back from the loo and asked if she could have her seat back. He went back to his stool and I tried to calm down for a bit. _

_After the girls ignored the blokes for several minutes, they took the hint and left. I'm guessing they weren't enjoying the warm water that I was serving them, either._

_Soon Angela said she was getting really tired and was ready to go. I asked Jane to watch the bar for me and I walked outside with the two of them, and hailed them a taxi. I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist as Angela slid into the taxi. I told Bella I would be online later and hopefully we could chat. She said she would meet me there, especially since Angela was complaining of being so tired. I planned to give her a quick kiss, but the minute my lips touched hers, I changed my mind. I pulled her into me and gripped her hips with both of my hands. She let out an "Oh!" as her body pressed into mine. I decided I would make this her "thanks for coming by" and her "goodnight kiss" all in one. Even though I was out on the sidewalk without my coat on, I wasn't cold at all. Instead, there was a fire burning inside of me. Suddenly, there was a clearing of someone's throat which brought us out of our kiss. I turned to see the taxi driver staring at us. "Buddy, is she coming or not?" he asked. I helped Bella get in and told Angela I hoped to see her soon._

_Before the taxi even made it down the street, I was back in the bar. I did what I had to do to finish my shift. Em came in to take over and I brought my tired arse home._

_I was able to chat with Bella for awhile after getting home. I invited her to dinner on Wednesday evening. I have to arrange to have a car pick her up at 11:40 a.m.; she wants to come watch me cook. Interesting. I cannot wait for Wednesday, not just due to the fact that Bella will be here with me most of the day, but she has also agreed to stay over. This is not a FML, moment. This is a huge arse fist pump in the air, with a big HELL YAY! _

_With her new employment situation, she is finally able to move in with Alice and Rose. This I could not be more excited about. I informed her that Jazz, Em and I would be more than happy to help her this Saturday. Why not the sooner, the better, right?_

_WTF? Bella mentioned to me that TP had bumped her, and said derogatory comments towards her all evening. This was not going to be acceptable. I plan to go and have a chat with Mike tomorrow. He has got to get rid of her, or I was going to threaten to leave. I know that if I threaten him with this, I could also throw in that Jazz will leave and also Em. I didn't want to leave; I enjoyed this job a bit too much. _

_Bella is making herself sick with worry about her new job. I've tried to tell her that she is going to be fine and I'm sure the children are going to love her. I wish she could've been my piano instructor when I was their ages. My first instructor was Mrs. Volturi; she was 108 years old, seemed to hate children and loathed the fact that I was a fast learner. She would complain that it just wasn't natural and that I was some sort of freak. Needless to say, she didn't last long. My Mum heard her call me a freak one day and she was out on her arse within minutes. _

_If Bella had been my instructor, I probably wouldn't have a clue how to play the piano. I would have spent my hour staring at her and memorizing every millimeter of her face. Yes, I'm making myself sound like such a pervert as a child, but this is BELLA that I'm talking about._

_I can only hope tomorrow is a better day._

_Fags smoked: 4_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_I'm counting down the hours 'til Wednesday._


	34. Chapter 34

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We could care less about vampires. *cough***

**Chapter 34**

1/10-1/11

End Twitter Session

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Always love. x Go to sleep Bella. xx Night Angela.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'd say sorry but you know i'm not. just making sure those dreams are of me. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Not nice Bella. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy good boy. pretend i'm there to tuck you in and kiss you good night. sweet dreams. xxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella don't you realize by now, I enjoy chatting with you? That being said I do need some sleep. Sweet dreams browneyez. xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy too bad, i will, anyway. can't have you getting sick because you aren't getting enough sleep. but then i could take care of you...

**CKBarGuy **

Unionjackjazz TMI. Cheers mate see you at lunch tomorrow.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Im good, you dont need to worry about me, although it's sweet that you do. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy as long as i can worry about you in return, and right now, i'm worried about you getting enough rest. you have class tomorrow.

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy So says you. Alice beckons, mate. Cheers.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez :)

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Sorry if you don't want me to worry about you, bit late for that.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i know i do! she thinks you're adorable and she's very happy you like me, too.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you're cute when you flex your testosterone. ;)

**CKBarGuy **

Unionjackjazz Cheap wine just taste like shite.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I may love her.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez not because i missed it, because I wasn't there to stop it from happening.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz "Good wine is a necessity of life for me." - Jefferson

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy he would, but not before angela does. did i mention she has a black belt in judo?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy 'miffed'? lol just because you'd miss it, i suppose.

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy Obviously not the same places as you. May have to tag along on your next grocery trip for savings tips.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez But have Angela take photos so i can give them to Em, then he can kill whoever needs to be killed. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella you know I cant go with you. If you end up wrapped around a pole with your heels in the air I might be a bit miffed.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy :P only if you go with us. i'd hate to wind up wrapped around a pole with my heels in the air.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz Gallo? WTF is that? $90 where the fuck are you buying your wine at mate?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Maybe you could take her to Brooklyn. Sorry, I couldn't resist. :)

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy she wants to do the ESB, Liberty, etc. as long as the weather holds. otherwise, it's museums

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy The way she looks at you, you could have saved the $90 and got a gallon of Gallo. But I'm sure she'll appreciate it.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I have to be there in the morning. I am off tomorrow though, what are you and Angela going to do?

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz Cheeky git. I'm sure we will both notice the food. Bought the wine from the Cafe she seemed to she'll notice?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy what time are your classes tomorrow? i feel like i should know your schedule by now! lol

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy Something tells me you may not even notice the food, but you just go right ahead and make it, yeah? Alice and I will eat it.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz Cheers mate. I've got it all taken care of, I'll save you any leftovers lol

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy :)

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy Glad to help out. Bella's a sweet girl. Need any help setting things up, just ring me.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez always.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy and you always keep your promises, you say?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Good girl, you shall be rewarded for your choice. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you drive a hard bargain, sir. 11:40 it is.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Your choice 1140 am car, or 6pm you get here however you want. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella there will be a car at your flat at 1140 am. Please use it to get here. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'll be out shopping.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'll send a car for 11:40 am

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'll be there at 11:57.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Check my last tweet for your answer.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez All of me will be there for you. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I will start cooking at noon love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy and why the right one? you just don't want me to see that tattoo! sneaky git.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Unless you plan to get here in the daylight your not walking here. I will send a car.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz Just a friendly reminder mate, I have a date on Wednesday night. Your staying at Alices flat.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy just one shoulder? no arms?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy and whenever you want me to be there. may i watch, or do you work better w/o anaudience?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy fuck that shit, i'm walking! i need to break in my new boots. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Consider my right shoulder all yours love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy it's ok, i understand. i am gonna miss her, tho', so i may need some sympathy cuddles. wonder if you could help with that? ;)

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez AMEN!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez What time would my lady like her dinner served? Should I send a taxi to pick you up or a car?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Till you move in with Alice, till Angela goes home. Sorry that wasn't very nice.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy God bless jazz!

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy :)

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy hm? 5 days? until...? the 15th? em makes another bet? you get a haircut? (don't you dare, btw, it's perfect) i fix you breakfast?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I've already spoken with Jazz he's planning on staying with Alice on Wednesday evening.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez But only 2 till your here again. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm glad your doing better. So...5 more days.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'm sorry, sweetheart. i'm feeling better, myself.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I don't rough up women love. My parents raised me better than that, I am going to talk to Mike about her.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Can we please change the subject, I just ate and now I'm feeling sick.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy ;) why? you gonna take her in the back & rough her up? can i watch? ;P

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy although my ears could do without her obnoxious laugh.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez She'd be best to do nothing to you love.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Enough for me.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy she annoys me too, but mostly because she annoys you. i don't give a shit what she does to me.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy she kicked my stool every time she came to the waitress station. does that count?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez She honestly annoys the fuck out of me Bella.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy with their boobs'. like she can talk! and my sweater wasn't even low-cut!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Think Bella did she say anything directly at you or towards you?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i don't think so, but i can't be sure - it's just a feeling i have. she made a crack about 'barflies trying to pick up bartenders

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella, was she saying something directly to you? Do you know her from somewhere else? If so, I'm sorry.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy stupid thing is, she seems familiar, like i've seen her outside of TCK, but idk where. maybe i did s/t to her & don't know it?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy talking smack, bumping my arm every chance she got. pretty sure she was trying to make me spill my own drink on myself. loser

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez She was saying things to you?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy funny, i was trying to think of a good reason to go behind the bar & kiss the shit out of you. TP kept making smart remarks.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Love i was trying to think of a good reason to throw his and his mates arses out of there.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy while you jumping the bar actually sounds kinda hot, i can take care of myself. anyway, i didn't notice. too busy looking at you.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella seriously I had to almost come across the bar a few times, to keep HIS eyes off of you.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy it is nice to know we have such observant protectors, though. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy please. it was a. i told her to leave her tights on, but she said she was hot & her skirt was long enough. not! goofy girl.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez It wasn't just Angela, and yes I noticed.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i won't, don't worry. we had fun, too. did you notice those guys checking ang out? she stretched & 1 nearly fell off his chair!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Not a good idea Bella. BTW if I didn't mention it I enjoyed seeing you and Angela tonight.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you're so sweet to me. i'll try.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy if i didn't think showing up hungover would be a bad 1st day impression, i'd suck back some gin and pass out.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Deep breathing will help. You're going to be fine.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy a lot! i've never taught kids before, i have no idea if i have the patience required.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Sorry about the sickness love but their just two little kids, what could happen?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy thanks, but that's not helping the nausea.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Your going to be brilliant love. I'm sure the children will love you and their lesson.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy yes and i may be a wee bit nervous

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Tomorrow's the big day, yeah? x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella you there? x

xx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy so your sexy self is trapped behind the bar right now? i think angela is thirsty... besides I want your opinion on my new boots. x

xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez But it's the early shift, so I should be back here no later than half past 8 or 9. Talk to you soon browneyes. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Since I have yet to hear from you, I hope you are having a great day with Angela. I got called in tonight.

xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez creeper here, i'm going to have say "no!" x

Begin Twitter Session


	35. Chapter 35

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Rum raisin lip stain is our favorite/favourite.**

**Chapter 35**

Tuesday, January 11, 2011

Dear Diary –

Spent the morning letting Angela drag my ass all over NYC. Things I've learned about my new hometown:

Manhattan has a lot more green spaces than I'd imagined.

Beer costs too damn much.

Cigarettes are even worse.

Cab drivers are always on the phone with someone from their home country.

Lady Liberty is more regal in person and is liable to make you cry.

Ground Zero still hurts.

The Empire State Building has a LOT of fucking floors!

The Crooked Knife has the hottest bartenders in town. Just thought I'd throw that in there. :)

By the time we'd hit all the highlights, sampled 3 countries' cuisine from 4 different street carts and made it back to Jake's, my feet hurt and my stomach was really regretting that 4th cart. I had just enough time for a quick shower before I had to leave for Madison Ave.

I survived! I didn't kill the kids, they actually seemed to like me and I didn't throw up once.

I was pleased because they both have had prior musical training. The piano teacher they had quit when she got pregnant last fall and Mr. Burke has been looking for a new teacher ever since. Somehow, I missed that little bit of information in our initial interview. I wish I'd known that I wouldn't be starting from scratch with them. I don't think I would have been freaking out about it quite as much.

Sam and Emma are great kids. Sam is really into Star Wars. I think he has at least 2 of every SW toy ever made and they are all over his room. He has all 6 movie posters on his walls and his bed has Empire Strikes Back sheets. He wants to be able to play the main themes from all the movies on piano, so I have my work cut out with him.

Emma is so pretty, and very smart. She's a huge Jane Austen fan. At 9! I didn't read Austen until my senior year of high school. She wants to play pieces like the girls do in the books, so I need to do some research on music of the period. These kids are already challenging me, and I love it.

I haven't met Mrs. Burke yet. She does a lot of charity work and is out of the house a lot.

Waiting for Edward to come online… so much to tell him. And I still need to ask him if he's my boyfriend. We need to talk.

**~o~o~o~**

_11 January 2011_

_School: lecture was interesting._

_Lunch with Jazz: brilliant._

_Not hearing anything from Bella today: Not good, although I know she's busy with Angela, and also with her new job. I just wish she would at least text/tweet me and let me know how it went._

_I was able to chat with Bella and tell her everything to do with Tanya. Well, not everything, but the majority of it all. _

_She seemed very upset about it, not the reaction I expected. I thought I was going to have to go and comfort her, but she said she was alright, just a bit upset with everything. How did I get so lucky to find her?_

_I am utterly knackered, and cannot wait to close my eyes. I know that I will see Bella a few hours after I open them. _

_Until tomorrow._

_Fags smoked: 7_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_Emotional day, sue me._


	36. Chapter 36

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We have a dent in the wall where New Moon hit it.**

**Chapter 36**

1/11 – 1/12

End Direct Messages

**BrownEyedBluez**

good night, my lion. you are braver than you know. x

**CKBarGuy**

We shall see love, I have several surprises for you later today. Goodnight Bella my love. x

**BrownEyedBluez**

maybe i won't be the one forgetting things...

**CKBarGuy**

I'm always up for a challenge love. Especially a challenge that involves your lips, your hair, your hands, your legs, your hips, your body.

**BrownEyedBluez**

hm, awfully sure of yourself, aren't you? ;) sounds like a challenge to me... x

**CKBarGuy**

I'll be sure to remind you of everything you've seem to have forgotten. Although you might question your name now and again. x

**CKBarGuy**

I cooked earlier after classes. I'm in bed now. Don't worry love I won't let you forget anything else in a few hours. x

**BrownEyedBluez**

hold up. you said you are cooking, but then you said you'd have to get dressed to come over.

**BrownEyedBluez**

i'm glad. i love to make you smile.

**CKBarGuy**

Bella, that just put a big smile on my face and in my heart.

**BrownEyedBluez**

i want to hold you right now, so much. i want to kiss you and erase every bad memory. i want to make new, beautiful memories with you.

**CKBarGuy**

Not horrible at all love, I feel the same way.

**BrownEyedBluez**

is it horrible of me to be a little glad she was so stupid? i hate that she hurt you, but now i get to be with you. sorry i'm so selfish.

**CKBarGuy**

I will do everything in my power to make sure that happens Bella.

**CKBarGuy**

I still have more to do tomorrow, I haven't made the pasta yet. I just cooked the beef.

**CKBarGuy**

So I got a little bored this afternoon and I started cooking. It didnt help I was concerned about chatting with you about this.

**BrownEyedBluez**

if she does come, she would be better off avoiding ME.

**CKBarGuy**

Thanks love. x

**BrownEyedBluez**

oh, God, baby! how could she do that to you? you're the sweetest man alive!

**CKBarGuy**

Two years of my life Bella, two fucking years and that bitch just laid on her back and fucked me over.

**CKBarGuy**

I confronted her, she told me it was my payback for not paying enough attention to her. I was always more worried about school than her.

**CKBarGuy**

I'm not sure I would know now, if it hadn't been for the fact that she tried to get with Jazz. Then he heard around what was going on.

**CKBarGuy**

She slept, scratch that she fucked 7 of my mates. Yes you read that correctly 7. Over the span of 3 months.

**BrownEyedBluez**

go on, do it

**CKBarGuy**

Fuck, I have to get it all out Bella.

**CKBarGuy**

The conversation that we had about Jazz cheating on Alice, where I believe I overreacted, it was due to this situation.

**CKBarGuy**

her eyes. She was forever trying to parade me around.

**CKBarGuy**

Now for some truth serum. You know how I hate the touchy women at the pub, they remind me of her. It was like I was some sort of trophy in

**CKBarGuy**

She has no claim to any part of me love.

**BrownEyedBluez**

Edward, she doesn't matter, unless she still has a claim on a piece of your heart. otherwise, there's nothing she can do but look like a fool.

**CKBarGuy**

avoid her, if she does come. x

**CKBarGuy**

of 4 projects to finish my degree. She said I wasn't showing her enough time. WTF? She's fucking evil Bella, it would do us both good to

**CKBarGuy**

And move to NYC to finish my school. The amusing thing is with what she did to me, she blamed me for all of it. I was in the middle

**CKBarGuy**

If she even sees you. Please know this, I left her, not the other way around. She caused our break-up. She caused me to leave my Mum & Dad.

**CKBarGuy**

As I stated before I don't want there to be any surprises if she does come. She will lie to you I'm sure and tell you things to hurt you.

**CKBarGuy**

Bella I have asked her not to come, I have told her I want nothing to do with her, but that doesn't mean she will listen to me.

**BrownEyedBluez**

i guess sometimes the past just won't stay there, no matter what we do.

**BrownEyedBluez**

i get why you said this here, and you have no idea what it means to me that you wanted me to know.

**CKBarGuy**

lol I believe you would love, but you might have to get in line. Jazz is likely to kill her as soon as she gets out of customs.

**BrownEyedBluez**

if she has the balls to come here, where you have built your own life, she risks getting them kicked. and i have just the heels to do it.

**CKBarGuy**

I will forever be indebted to Jazz for all he has done for me, for this reason I call him my brother and mean it in every way.

**BrownEyedBluez**

i love jazz for standing by you. there are very few people who call themselves friends who would do what he has.

**CKBarGuy**

it wouldn't be. This is why I needed to tell you. Tanya is a fucking bitch and she is very conniving, I dont put anything past her.

**BrownEyedBluez**

i'm not sure i want to know what she did to you to hurt you like that.

**CKBarGuy**

You don't have to say anything love. I needed to get this off my chest. I want tomorrow to be perfect, and having this on my mind

**BrownEyedBluez**

i'm not sure what to say.

**CKBarGuy**

free to ask. Alright, I'm done. x

**CKBarGuy**

I will tell you anything you want to know, but will not openly throw it at you. If you have any questions about any of this, please feel

**CKBarGuy**

relationship with anyone after what she did to me. I am hoping that all of that is going to change, with you.

**CKBarGuy**

I dont want you to feel sorry for me Bella. I've grown and moved on, but there is still the fact that I haven't been able to have a real

**CKBarGuy**

Jazz is the only person that knows the extent of all that happened between myself and Tanya. I'm not sure how much to tell you.

**CKBarGuy**

But there was never anyone serious. I just havent wanted to put myself out there, I havent been able to trust anyone, until you.

**CKBarGuy**

Then I met you Bella, and everything changed. I stay away from all of the women that come in the CK. I've dated a few women here and there.

**CKBarGuy**

lurking around a corner. So I work, I go to school and I live my life here in NY.

**CKBarGuy**

to our parents. I try not to go back home that often, to the fact that our parents all run within the same circle. I fear that she might be

**CKBarGuy**

We both got accepted to NYU and this is where we chose to finish our schooling. As far as possible away from her, but still somewhat close

**CKBarGuy**

It took me a long time to adjust to what she did to me. Jazz and I both found it would be best to get the fuck out of the UK and move on.

**CKBarGuy**

Bella, when I say never, I mean NEVER EVER going to fucking happen.

**CKBarGuy**

about. She is planning on coming over here in the spring and wants to try to work things out, this will never happen.

**CKBarGuy**

I don't want to go into too much detail with you over her, but she emailed me a week or so ago. That is what Jazz and I got into the fight

**BrownEyedBluez**

jesus, edward.

**CKBarGuy**

Knowing what I know now, I can't even see what kept me with her, but then I guess I was blinded by what I thought was love.

**CKBarGuy**

Bella, she fucking ruined me.

**CKBarGuy**

While I was in University in England I met and thought I fell in love with a girl named Tanya. We lived together for almost 2 years.

**CKBarGuy**

I need to explain to you what brought me and Jazz to the US. I dont want there to be any secrets or anything that can come back and hurt us.

**BrownEyedBluez**

ok, what's going on?

**CKBarGuy**

Bella there is something I need to discuss with you, please let me know if this is alright. I need to get it out in the open.

Begin Direct Messages

~o~o~o~

End Twitter Session

**CKBarGuy **

Goodnight Bella, sweet dreams love. I will see you soon. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy good night Edward. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I am also. On that note love,I am going to let you get some sleep, since its already morning. Trust me your going to need it

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'm looking forward to it.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez It be there at 11:40 am sharp.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy the car, right! walking would probably be a very bad idea. knowing me, i'd fall down in the snow & be lost until spring.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Onto better conversations, i'm pleased your first day was brilliant. I can't wait for 11:40 am tomorrow. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I replied.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy Dm

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy no, no second- guessing. there's no good time or place for that. and i understand why you did it like this. believe me, i do.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I should have waited till you were here, for that I am truly sorry. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'm fine. ok, no, i'm not, but you don't have to come over. i will be.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Your alright?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy no, i'm glad you did. you needed to say it.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella tell your alright or i'm getting dressed and coming over now.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Don't cry Bella. Maybe I shouldnt have said anything.

**BrownEyedBluez **

sweet baby Jesus! i can't stop crying.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy Edward? is everything ok?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy they had a piano teacher before, but she married & had a baby. they aren't beginners, & that's great!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Good! I'm glad that it all worked out. You have a DM.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy oh the tourism was this morning. the children were actually a very pleasant interlude. polite, attentive, & i think we'll have fun

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I was talking about the children, not Angela.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy only just. i think i can safely say i have seen every major tourist attraction in nyc now.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Hmm...we shall see about that love.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez So tell me, how was today? I take you survived.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy of course, calvin. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Wow love that's a lot to forget, did you at least remember my name?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i think i need reminding

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i did. i forgot how your lips feel & how my hand fits in yours. how silky your hair is & what my name sounds like when you say it.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Did you forget about me today?

Begin Twitter Session


	37. Chapter 37

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We miss the bouffant.**

**Chapter 37**

Wednesday, January 12, 2011 early AM

Dear Diary –

I know this pain. It's an old familiar friend and I hoped I'd never meet it again. It's a dead weight on my heart that makes me feel like I'm dying. I can't take this – he is so wonderful and warm and open. He shared the darkest, deepest wound of his heart with me tonight and I have no idea what to do with it. All I can do is cry: for him, for me. For us.

He trusts me. He said he _trusts _me! And I let him go on thinking I'm someone worthy of that. I'm horrible. I'm the lowest kind of creature, vile and filthy. And I'm so afraid he'll find out how depraved and sick I really am. He'll hate me then, and then I really will die.

Every day, he is sweeter. More wonderful. There isn't a kinder, gentler, more beautiful man in New York, and he's baring his soul to a harpy.

I don't deserve his kisses and caresses, but I need them and take them anyway. I have to have as much as he will give me before I tell him he doesn't deserve to be lied to the way I have lied.

He said she ruined him. And I knew exactly what he meant, because I was ruined, too. It took a long time, a lot of therapy, and I'm still such a mess, I don't even want to be fixed anymore.

I should stop this. He doesn't deserve to go through another heartbreak. I should put an end to it now, tomorrow, and let him go on rebuilding his life, without me. I should. But I can't.

And when I do find the strength to let him go, there won't be enough left in me to give him the reason. I can't tell him; I can't tell anyone, ever. Leaving him without even telling him why will be the cruelest thing I ever do.


	38. Chapter 38

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Or yellow Porsches.**

**Chapter 38**

Wednesday January 12, 2011 AM

Dear Diary –

Ok, God forbid my diary ever gets into the wrong hands, and I really shouldn't write in it when I'm upset and PMSing.

I just re-read what I wrote last night after chatting with Edward. I didn't realize just how stupid self-loathing looks on paper. I _know_ it won't be easy to tell him: obviously, since I've never been able to tell anyone in five years. Not even the therapists got the whole story, because I had to protect Em. But if Edward could let me in the way he did last night, he deserves the same respect and honesty from me.

It scares me a little, no, a _lot,_ how much I don't want to lose him. I haven't let anyone get this close since Em, for this very reason. I just pray he won't decide I'm too damaged and not worth the trouble.

He wanted to tell me last night so that today would be perfect. I can't let my fucked up history mess that up, either, so I'll wait. Maybe I'll do a trial run with Angela before she leaves. If she's still talking to me afterward, then maybe it'll be easier to tell him. If she leaves on Saturday and never wants to speak to me again, at least I'm moving out of J's that day, too. I won't have to face her disappointment or her brother's.

The snow is really coming down and a state of emergency has been declared in NYC. I seriously doubt that car he's sending will get through. But hell, high water or ten feet of snow can't keep me from that man. I'm heading out and if I have to tunnel through the snow, I will.


	39. Chapter 39

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. But wouldn't it be cool if Carlisle was really your doctor?**

**Chapter 39**

1/12

End Twitter Session

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy Edward, you do know nyc is in a state of emergency, right? that car won't get through, so i'm leaving here in a few minutes.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy mmm, pasta... gonna make me work for it, huh? ;)

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i've been up awhile, no worries.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Right, I'm off for my shower now. I will see you soon. Dress warm, its a winter wonderland out there. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Make sure you bring your muscles with you, you + countertop = helping me roll pasta dough. :)

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Good morning beautiful, I hope your awake. 11:40 Bella be ready, don't keep me waiting. x

Begin Twitter Session


	40. Chapter 40

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We have our own leg hitch!**

**Chapter 40**

_12 January 2011_

_I'm writing this on the morning of the 13th while Bella is sleeping. There was no way in hell I would have pulled my journal out yesterday. Not only for fear that she would have asked to read it, but it would have taken away from the time that I had with her._

_She is lying sound asleep beside me. She looks like an angel, my angel. Her hair is splayed all over my pillow, and the smile on her face warms my heart. I'd like to think that she is dreaming of me, and that I am the reason for it being there..._

_Her smell, Jesus, I want nothing more to bottle up her scent and keep it on my nightstand, enabling me to inhale it whenever she is not with me. Touching her does things to me that are unexplainable, but her scent sends me over the edge. I could get lost in her forever. _

_I woke up yesterday and tweeted Bella, hoping that she was already awake, and getting ready to come over. I hadn't heard anything back from her, so I went to take my shower. I bumped into Jazz getting ready to leave, so I decided to chat with him for a bit before he did. I knew he was doing me a big favour by going to stay at Alice's. Well, not really, but I would pretend he was, to make him feel good. We ended up having some tea together before he said he was going to grab a bag and head out; he and Alice had some "hot" plans for the day. TMI!_

_I made my way into the shower, and was just about to get out, when I heard a banging on the front door. I quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist, as I had another towel in my hand trying to dry my hair on the way. "Did you forget your keys mate?" I asked, as I slung the door open. I was a bit shocked to see Bella standing there, staring at me like she was either going to eat me or jump me, maybe both. She dropped her bag on the floor and her mouth fell open. She startled me by making a smacking noise with her mouth, which pulled me out of my daze. I realized I was standing the doorway in nothing but a towel. Fuck, its cold outside. _

_"Fuck, Bella, I'm so sorry! I thought you were Jazz. Umm, let me go dry off. I'll be right back; make yourself at home. Just give me a minute," I said, as I started back towards my room. I turned to glance at her, and watched as she shut the door with her foot, and tilted her head and body a bit to watch me walk down the hall. Only Bella!_

_I came back to her as quickly as I could, dressed in a white v-neck t-shirt, a pair of Levi's and my slippers. _

_She was sitting on the couch, patiently waiting for my return. As I made my way over to her, she stood up and met me half way. I was about to pull her into a hug, but she had other plans. She touched the sleeve of my t-shirt, slid it up to my shoulder and rubbed her fingers up and down my tattoo. "Holy shit, Edward, this is so sexy. It's huge; did it hurt?" she asked, and then I swear I heard her moan. If she kept this up, we would be ordering take away and I would have her in my bed until tomorrow. I picked up one of her hands and started kissing her knuckles, then her wrist, and made my way up her arm. When I got her to neck, she leaned her head over a bit giving my lips full access, and then there it was again, another moan. Fuck, she seriously was going to have to stop doing that! I pulled away and she looked at me with disappointment in her eyes. I told her we should get to making the pasta if she wanted to actually eat dinner. She mumbled something under her breath that I wasn't able to decipher as I pulled her into the kitchen._

_I had already placed everything on the island that we needed to make the pasta. I used my arm to push it to the side. I grabbed Bella by the waist, picked her up and sat her down on the counter. She smiled that gorgeous smile at me, but quickly frowned as I handed her a bowl. _

_It was hard to continue working on the pasta with my mind wandering back to the last time she was sitting on my counter, but I kept moving forward, with the idea that the faster we got this done, the more time I would have with her. _

_After almost an hour of making the ravioli's and a huge flour fight, which Bella started, (and won) everything was almost complete. I only needed to make the Alfredo sauce, and boil the raviolis. The bread had been made, was rising, and waiting to go in the oven._

_Umm, making bread with her was like watching a porno. Watching her knead dough was more erotic than I would have ever thought. I stood there as she showed me her "technique," and all the while I was thinking "if it was me her hands were on…" Fuck! I needed an adjustment and since Bella was right in front of me, I quickly excused myself and made my way to the loo. _

_I should have worked on something else when I came back, anything else. Instead, being the idiot that I am, and enjoying self-inflicted torture, I stood behind Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist as she finished kneading the dough. There were times I swear she was purposely rubbing her arse on me; hell, there were times I was purposely rubbing myself on her arse. She stated she wasn't going to be able to finish the bread if I didn't remove my lips from her neck. My only thought was, "Who needs bread?" _

_She turned around with flour still all over her face from our so called fight. I rubbed my fingers over her cheeks trying to remove the flour, as she reached up and put her hands in my hair and pulled my face to hers. The bread could wait; hell, it needed to rise anyway. I carried her into the living room and placed her on the couch. I lay down with her and picked up where we left off. I attached my lips to hers and had no intention of letting go until the timer went off for the bread, which I knew gave me a good while. _

_Bella was my lioness; the minute I pressed my body to hers she wrapped both of her legs around my back and had a death grip in my hair. Even if I wanted to go somewhere else, and trust me I didn't, I'm not sure she would have let me escape. _

_I kissed her with all of myself. After revealing my secret to her last night, I was going to show her there was no spot in my heart for Tanya, only her. She removed her hands from my hair and ran her fingernails down my back. The shiver it sent through me only pushed me further into her. Damn, she was so hot! It was like she was on fire between her legs. She slid her hands down to the hem of my shirt and gave it tug towards my head. At this point I couldn't be bothered if it was on or off, so I lifted my chest off of hers and let her finish removing it. _

_She ran her nails down my chest and the electricity radiating off of her almost electrocuted my entire body. She pushed on my chest to let me know she wanted me on my back, so I followed her lead. I rolled over, and she straddled me. Holy fuck, I nearly came all over myself right then. What she was doing with her hips should be illegal in all 50 states and several Middle Eastern countries. Without me asking or tempting her, she reached down and pulled off her sweater, complaining it was getting very hot in the flat. Hell, I was just about to tell her that it wasn't quite fair that I was wearing less than her. I may need to give Indiana Jones a call; I think I found the Holy Grail. A black lace bra with a\delicate little flower in the center, just to remind me of how sweet and innocent my Bella was…_

_Something happened when I saw the bra: my brain went into shutdown mode, and then into overdrive and my limbs took on a life of their own. I saw my hand reaching up to her shoulder and sliding its way down to her breast. I cupped her in my hand and rubbed my thumb over her nipple. She arched her back, threw her head back, and hello, we have moaning. This was more than I could take. I sat up with her still across me, grabbed her by the back of her neck and forced myself on her mouth. Well, forced is a strong word, because the minute our lips touched, she willingly opened her mouth and let me in… I couldn't get enough of her. I kissed her mouth, her cheeks, and worked my way down her neck to her chest and down to her breast. I licked the lace; as I did, Bella grabbed my head and almost pleaded for me to continue. Fuck, I was still wanting so much more. I pulled the lace down and exposed her creamy flesh. She was perfect, and I made sure to tell her, as I took her in my mouth. I sucked, licked and flicked her breast as she gyrated over and over again in my lap. I felt as though I was leaving her other breast out, and didn't want to play favourites. I reached behind her as I looked her in the eyes, almost to ask permission. She must have realized what I was asking and nodded. I unlatched the bra and let it slide down her silky arms. Then I proceeded to enjoy the denied breast just as much as the other. Fuck. The moaning that was coming from Bella was about to throw me over the edge. I wanted to stop, to take a break, to catch my breath, but as I stated before, my body was working on its own accord. _

_I worked my way up and down her stomach, her breasts, her neck, and her lips as she tugged and pulled on my hair. As you know, Journal, it's been a long while. So we either needed to stop or- fuck it, I kept going. _

_I did manage to pause for a second and told her we needed to slow down, even though with every word I was working my lips up and down her body. She hummed "uh-huh" and would try to get a kiss in here and there. When I couldn't take it anymore, I told her if we didn't stop I wasn't going to be able to control myself, hoping that she understood what I was trying to say. Just at that moment the friction increased. Bella's eyes turned almost black, she pulled on my shoulders and I chose this moment to flick her nipple with my tongue. She screamed out my name, and within seconds "FUCK, BELLA!" came flying out of my lips._

_After both of our releases, I pulled her down on me and held her. I never wanted to let her go. Except for the fact that now the buzzer was going off for the bread, and I was in desperate need of a shower._

_She reached to the floor, picked up her bra and blushed as she put it back on. She tried to apologize, which I quickly stopped with a kiss. I asked her if she wanted to clean up and she said she would like to use my shower, if I didn't mind. Not a problem, I told her, I would just jump in Jazz's. Even after what just happened, I didn't think we were to the point of taking showers together, not yet anyway._

_I rushed my shower so I would be able to finish the dinner I promised her. _

_Bella came into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around me as I was finishing off the Alfredo sauce. I asked her if she was hungry enough to eat and she said she may have worked up an appetite._

_I opened up the wine and poured us both a glass, as I plated our food. _

_We sat at the island, so I could sit even closer to her, and ate. It was almost in silence, except for Bella continuing with her moaning and occasionally saying how delicious everything was; if she only knew I would much rather have her than ravioli any day._

_After dinner and two bottles of wine we cleaned up the kitchen together, and made our way over towards the couch. I hesitated and Bella asked what was wrong. Nothing was wrong, technically, but as I stared at the couch, the memories of just a few hours ago came flooding back in my mind. I don't think I'll ever be able to look at the couch the same way again._

_I placed her hand in mine and led us to my room. She smiled up at me as I opened the door for her. Bella went in to brush her teeth as I grabbed Monty Python and put it in the DVD player. As she came out and crawled her way up into my oversized bed, I took my shirt off, slid my jeans down and placed my clothes in the bathroom hamper. I finished getting ready for bed, turned off all the lights and made my way to her. After climbing in the bed and pulling the covers up over my lower half, I reached out to Bella and she slid herself into the crook of my arm. She laid her head on my shoulder and wrapped her leg over mine. I kissed her forehead and brushed her hair back off her face. I questioned if she was comfortable and she nodded. I never even started the movie. This is how we fell asleep, and this is how I woke up, with Bella in my arms and her leg over mine. I don't think we ever moved. I know I didn't._

_I was able to climb out from under her this morning without waking her, and made my way to the loo. I freshened up and headed back to bed. _

_Here I lay writing in my journal. There is nowhere else I want to be when she wakes up than here with her. After she awakens, I'm going to do as I promised and make her a full English breakfast. Then I'm going to hold her hostage in my bed and kiss her until my lips bleed, or until she has to leave for work, whichever comes first…_

_Fags smoked: 0_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_I may be trying to memorize every millimeter of Bella's face._


	41. Chapter 41

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We don't even have a special meadow.**

**Chapter 41**

_13 January 2011_

_Bella just left to go home and get ready to head into work. She was actually calm and excited to be going back today. _

_She tried to leave at 1:00 p.m. to have enough time to get home, shower, and get up to Madison without being late. She finally made it out the door at 2:05 p.m. She seemed to be having a little bit of a problem removing herself from my lips, my arms, and my groin area. Not that I minded in the least; hell, I didn't want her to go in at all. Instead, I wanted her to stay in bed with me for the rest of the weekend._

_Waking up with her was amazing. She stirred around a bit, reaching for me in her sleep and once she found me, she opened her eyes slowly, as if to make sure she still wasn't dreaming. I bid her "Good Morning" to which she groggily replied "Um-hum." _

_I lay there as she traced my tattoo with her fingers. Over and over she followed the design using her tip of nail. It was so relaxing, I closed my eyes and allowed her to continue. I thought back to the day Jazz and I went into the shop here in NY to get them done. We had just moved here. So much of our lives had changed, but our bond had only gotten stronger. The two dogs represented us, brothers forever. The entwining Celtic work was our friendship, never ending. The Sun was put in to show we were stronger than it all, and the Celtic knot in the middle was for our families._

_Once I could no longer endure the feeling that was pulsating through my arm from her touch, I rolled over to face her. _

_I gently kissed her forehead, then her cheek, then her nose and made my way to those plump pink lips. She started to mumble something about needing to brush her teeth, but I quickly stopped all conversation. Bella always tasted of vanilla with a hint of cinnamon, my favourite. Besides, there was no way she was getting out of my bed at this moment. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her back to where she was fully up against me, all of her, just the way I liked. Thank God the duvet was covering her body, or I wouldn't have been able to stop with just kissing her. The tank top and boy shorts that she wore to bed last night was way less than I imagined her wearing. Trust me when I say, I am NOT complaining._

_We continued to kiss and caress until her belly rumbled. I tried to climb off of her, which was nearly impossible, since she had locked her leg around my thigh._

_I told her I was just going to make her breakfast, as I promised. I requested that she stay in bed and I would be back shortly. Of course, this being Bella, she said, "No," and climbed out of the bed. I slid on some sweat pants and my slippers and we headed into the kitchen. She asked if there was anything she could do to help me out. I asked if she had ever had an English breakfast, and she replied, "Nope." I placed her up on the counter and told her she could just relax, I had this under control. I sautéed our mushrooms, heated the beans, broiled the bangers, rashers, and tomatoes, and scrambled the eggs. The toast was dropped and buttered. Everything was plated and Bella looked at me in amazement. I thought the look was because I knew my way around a kitchen; oh, how wrong I was. _

_She looked at the plate and asked me, "Edward, did you just put baked beans on my breakfast plate?"_

"_Yes. Yes, I did."_

"_Can I ask why you did that? I mean, we are talking baked beans after all. Not exactly a breakfast food, wouldn't you agree?"_

"_No, I wouldn't beans are a requirement for all English breakfasts, love," I said, as I helped her slide off the counter._

"_I'm going to try it, but that doesn't mean I'm going to like it," she said, as she stared at the beans and made her way around to the stools._

_I sat there anxiously waiting for her decision._

_Finally, she said she could see how they could work. I was very pleased, as this is a normal breakfast for me when visiting my family. Not that I eat it every day, but Mum usually makes it on my first morning home. If Bella were to ever come home with me, I was pleased she would eat and not complain about the food difference. WTF, I was already thinking about taking Bella home? Thinking about taking her home to meet my parents; shite, I'm in so deep._

_After breakfast, I took Bella upstairs to my studio. This was my sanctuary; this was my safe haven, a place where I could get away from it all. I never brought anyone in here. Hell, even Jazz rarely came in to bother me. Yet I was willingly bringing Bella here. That fact spoke volumes of my feelings for her. _

_Her face lit up like a child on Christmas morning when I opened the door for her, and she saw my baby grand piano. She walked over to it and gently rubbed her fingers over the keys. Visions of her on top of my piano, with me doing vile things to her appeared in my head. I couldn't even muster up an answer when she asked me how long I'd been hiding this room from her. _

_Instead I had her sit next to me on the bench as I reached out and placed my fingers on the keys. I took a deep breath and began to play. At first it seemed a bit odd having anyone in here with me, but as I closed my eyes and let my hands take over, I was one with my music. Once I had finished with my winter school piece, I sat there quietly waiting to see what she had to say. She told me what words couldn't. She threw her leg over the bench and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me down for a tender kiss. She then proceeded to tell me it was amazing and hearing it live was so much better than over her computer. I asked her play something for me. Having someone around that loves the piano as much as I do means so much to me. It is a common bond that she and I share._

_At first, she was hesitant to play for me, saying she would never to live up to my standards, I informed her I didn't have any standards and it would mean the world to me to hear her play anything. She immediately went into what I like to refer to as "Bella mode" and started playing 'Mary Had a Little Lamb'. I gave her a pat on the back when she finished and told her I was so proud of her. She then moved on to 'London Bridge', which led me to believe she was taking the piss with me. I informed her I would be leaving the room with my lip out if she didn't play something else. She played 'At Last', made famous by Etta James, and I think my heart may have stopped. I had never mentioned to her my love of R&B music from the 60's, so her choosing this song was beyond brilliant in my book. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep myself composed if we stayed in this room any longer. So I stood up, took her hand in mine and walked us back downstairs to the living room._

_We chatted about everything from music, to friends, to the weather, yet all I wanted was her lips on mine. So I took matters into my own hands/lips: I placed my hands on her cheeks while she was mid-sentence about the snow and positioned my lips on hers. She immediately moaned, which let me know she was content with my decision._

_I wish I could have kept her with me like this for the rest of the day, but Bella had to go to work, and she still needed to go home and get ready. I knew that I wouldn't be seeing her anymore tonight, since she mentioned she might be going out with Angela, so I may have needed to make up for tonight. We continued our escapade on the couch with her in my lap until the alarm on her phone went off, signaling to both of us our time was up. This was the final alarm, as she had already shut it off four times prior. I helped her with her bag and walked her out to hail her a taxi. I gave her a kiss goodbye and waved as the car headed down the street. _

_Coming back in the apartment felt odd. The silence was deafening. I needed to do some school work so I headed up to my studio. I could still smell Bella's scent. Remarkably, I was actually able to finish all my work for school, and finish something I had been working on with my guitar. I made a recording of it and sent on to Bella. I have never let her hear my singing voice, and I just hope she doesn't think it's too peculiar. _

_I was lying across my bed just clearing my head when Jazz came home. I met him downstairs in the kitchen, as he was rummaging through the refrigerator and pulling out all the leftovers from the dinner I made Bella. He asked if I minded if he finished them off. I told him no; after all I owed him for giving me the flat for the evening. We sat and chatted for a bit while he ate. He told me about Alice and how amazing she was, and I in turn told him my feelings for Bella. _

_He mentioned that Em was planning on coming over this evening so we could all mess about. _

_I hope to hear from Bella later. I hope she had as wonderful as an evening/day as I had. _

_Fags smoked: 4_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_I might need to plan another sleepover with Bella, and soon. _


	42. Chapter 42

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. There's not nearly enough alcohol in those books.**

**Chapter 42**

Wednesday, January 13, 2011

Dear Diary –

I've just come home from a night out with Angela, Jake and Leah. While I had a fun reliving our college days with embarrassing karaoke, I had a hard time keeping up with the conversation tonight. My mind was still back at Edward's place. Jake teased me several times when I failed to acknowledge direct questions, but the worst was Dare-aoke, where someone else picks the song you sing. Jake insisted on picking the most ridiculously sappy love songs for me. I went along with it, but when he picked NIN's 'Closer', I put my foot down. There was no way I was going to get through that song. Not after last night.

When I finally got to Edward's yesterday morning, I was nearly frozen and fairly miserable. There was a reason the mayor had called a state of emergency, and I had just stumbled through nine blocks of it. I was never so glad to see a door in my life, until it opened. I'm sure it does its job as a door quite well, but the only thing that door was good for at that point was holding me up, because I was having a vision.

Edward was standing in front of me, and he was naked. His hair was wet and his skin sparkled with droplets from the shower he had just taken. There may have been a towel, but I didn't notice. All I saw was chest and abdominal muscles, sculpted shoulders and legs, and holy shit, one fuck hot tattoo. The cold air pouring in from behind me chilled him, and I watched a wave of goose bumps rush across his skin. I may have smacked my lips.

He moved back then to allow me to come inside, and stammered something about Jasper. He turned away to head down the hall to dress and I had a whole new view, just as glorious as the first. Sweet Jesus, that man has a fine ass, even under a towel! My bags hit the floor and I kicked my foot wildly behind me until it connected with the door and it shut. I leaned a little to the left and he glanced back and caught me ogling. Bastard had the nerve to smirk at me!

I took my coat off, set my things by the sofa, and perched on it until he came back. Sadly, he was fully dressed, but he was wearing a white t-shirt that exposed his tattoo. I ran my hand up his left arm and slid the sleeve up to his shoulder. His skin was warm and the muscles beneath the ink were firm. He watched my fingers stroke his arm as I asked him about it. I felt the muscle tighten under my hand and I may have whimpered. Instead of answering, he pulled my fingers from his shoulder to his mouth and began to kiss his way up my arm to my neck.

There were no objections from this girl, until he stopped. I know my disappointment showed, but he just gave me that sexy grin and said we needed to start the pasta if we intended to have it for dinner. I mumbled that his ass might just be dessert, but I don't think he heard me, thank God!

Once we were in the kitchen, he cleared a space on the island for me and helped me onto it. Memories of the last time I was here made me grin at him, but he crushed my hope of a repeat by handing me a bowl of flour and asking me to sift.

It was fun making the dough for the pasta and I may have enjoyed watching him roll it out a little too much. He started putting the filling on the first sheet and I moved to a clear section of counter to start the French bread. I helped him lay the top sheet of pasta dough over the first one, and as he began pressing and forming it around the filling, I got the yeast going to proof. He was concentrating so intently on sealing the ravioli, that he didn't see me coming with a small handful of flour.

I dropped it down the back of his neck; some of it slid inside his shirt and down his back. He smirked and shook his head at me, continuing to work on the pasta. I dipped my finger into the flour bowl and used it to draw a line of flour under each of my eyes, like a football player. I dipped it in once more and blew the flour off of it, right into his hair.

"Bella," was all he said. He cut the ravioli apart and set them aside before tossing some flour right back at me. It landed on my chest and we both watched it slide off of my breast and onto my shoe.

"Right," I said, and it was on. We threw flour at each other for several minutes, until I picked up the flour bowl to dump it on his head. He quickly conceded the match to me, and we got back to the French bread. I pulled together the ingredients into dough and began to knead it. Edward watched for a minute or two until he was blushing and had to step out of the room. He really is too adorable.

When he returned, he came up behind me and slid his arms around my waist, nuzzling at my neck and pressing himself against my ass. I couldn't help it. I pressed back. I might even have wiggled a little bit. He gasped into my ear and I told him he needed to stop or the bread was going to stay a lump of dough. He kissed my neck once more and allowed me to finish shaping the loaves so they could rise.

I wiped the doughy remnants from my fingers and turned to face him. His eyes were dark and hungry as his hands came up to caress my cheeks. I didn't even think, I just reached up and pulled his face to mine as my hands wound into his hair. He lifted me into his arms and I wrapped my legs around his hips. The next thing I knew, he was walking us to the sofa, his lips still pressed to mine. He laid us down and began to nibble on my lips between kisses. I dragged my nails down his back and he ground his hips slowly into me. I needed more, to touch him more, so I slid my hands beneath the hem of his shirt. He pulled away from me long enough to let me get the shirt over his head. Flour dusted us both and his eyes sparkled above the sexiest smile I have ever seen.

Hail Mary, full of grace… this man is so beautifully put together! I couldn't keep my hands from exploring his chest, teasing my fingers through the soft hair and scratching lightly at his nipples. He groaned and I pushed up with my hips as I kissed him again.

I could live there in his arms, as long as his mouth is attached to mine. The things he does with his tongue… and his teeth… I pushed at him and he rolled us over so I could straddle him. Best idea ever. I may have been having some trouble controlling my hips, because Jesus Christ, what I could feel of him between my legs was award-worthy. I felt a flush and sat back to pull off my sweater. There was some serious heat being generated; I needed to feel more of his skin on mine, now. His hands slid to my waist and I felt his fingers grip me for a moment, as if he needed to reassure himself that I was real.

His eyes widened as he saw the black lace, then narrowed again as his fingers trailed up to my shoulders, across my collar bones and down to my chest. He traced one finger over the little blue flower between my breasts, then cupped me and rubbed gently across my nipple with his thumb. Just that and I could feel the wanton in me respond. My head dropped back and I moaned.

He sat up and pulled me to him, ravaging my mouth, and I let him, loving the hot silkiness of his tongue and the sharp nips of his teeth on my lips. He kissed my cheeks, along my jaw and down my throat, leaving little fires scorching my skin each place his lips had touched. He gripped my back and the strength in those long pianist fingers was all that held me up when I saw his tongue flick out and lick the lace. I grabbed at his hair and gasped; I couldn't talk at that point, and when his fingers slipped under the lace to cradle me in his palm, all I could do was moan.

I thought I heard him say something that sounded like, "perfect," and then his lips were around me and his tongue was doing all its talented tricks to my nipple. Lightening shot through my body and I clutched his hair, holding his head in place, because that mouth wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. His eyes locked with mine as I felt his hand reach for the clasp at my back and I managed a nod. I felt the straps slide down my arms and then there was nothing but hands and lips and teeth and tongue. The sweet torture had me writhing against him, hanging onto his hair and gasping. His mouth came back to mine and I sucked at his tongue and swallowed his moans. He said we should slow down, but his hands and lips seemed to be operating on a different set of instructions, so I ignored his words. He hit a particularly sweet spot under my breast; I let out a, "uh huh", and he mumbled something about losing control. And fuck me, I did.

I ground my hips violently against the hot hard thickness that strained up at me through his jeans. My hands clawed at his shoulders as he licked at my nipple and sparks exploded within me. I called out his name as wave after wave pulsed through me. His pelvis jerked sharply against me as he cried out, "Fuck, Bella!"

He pulled me down to cradle me against his chest as our gasping returned to regular breaths. My head was swimming from the intensity of my orgasm and I may have kissed his chest a few times, simply because I didn't have the strength to raise my head. He was running his fingers through my hair and humming something. His skin was hot against mine, and I felt my nipples begin to harden again at the contact. Sweet Jesus, this man may just kill me. At least I'll die happy.

I scooped my bra from the floor and blushed when I felt him watching me. He had wanted to stop, but I'd not only ignored him, I'd gone and pushed us both over the edge. I started to apologize, but he kissed me again, so sweetly and gently that I nearly cried. He asked if I wanted to clean up and I said I could use a shower. He grinned and said I could use his. I gathered my things and we headed to his room. He got some clean clothes from his dresser and came over to kiss me once more before he went down the hall to Jazz's bath.

I dropped my bags and started the water before turning to look at my reflection in the mirror. Holy shit, I was a mess. Dried sweat streaked through the flour that coated my neck, chest and arms, my make up was ruined, my lips were swollen and I had a major case of sex hair. How the fuck he could even look at me, much less kiss me, I had no idea.

I shed the rest of my clothes and stepped under that wonderful shower, letting the multiple sprays wash away the remains of our afternoon. If only I could wash away my past as easily. Grateful as I was for the opportunity to clean up, I was more gratified for the moment of privacy I desperately needed. As the steam rose around me, I sat down on the built-in ledge and cried.

I came.

Thank you, God, Jesus, Mary, Joseph and all the saints and angels! I came. It has been so long, I forgot what it actually felt like. Not only did he make me come, but he brought me to that bliss with just his mouth and hands on my breasts. OK, I did my share of grinding on him, but seriously, we were still half-dressed!

I haven't come in five years, but not for lack of trying or opportunity. For some time after Emmett left, I was anxious when I couldn't get off. I started thinking that I had been more damaged than I originally thought, and that I was sentenced to living the rest of my life in frustration and misery. Edward just gave me an orgasm that meant so much more to me than release. It meant I could hope again.

I borrowed his shampoo again, breathing in the scent and thinking back over the miracle that had just occurred downstairs on that blessed sofa. I've been worried about telling Edward about Emmett and me before, but now he really needs to know, if only so I can thank him. It's still going to be a difficult thing to do, but since I plan to tell Angela first, it should be easier.

I dried off and dressed, drying my hair as best I could with the towel, and brushing it out before I headed back downstairs. I stood in the kitchen doorway a moment, simply admiring his ass as he worked on the pasta sauce. Seriously, it _should _be modeling Calvin Klein! I walked up behind him and slid my arms around his waist, nuzzling his back. I felt him chuckle and he turned his head to look at me over his shoulder.

"Hungry?"

"I may have worked up an appetite. I could eat," I teased him. He kissed my temple and asked me to get the bread out of the oven.

We sat at the island, not saying much, but with our legs constantly touching each other. We opened the second bottle of wine as we cleaned up the kitchen, laughing at the floury mess we'd made. When it was all back in order and the leftovers were put away, Edward started towards the sofa, but changed his mind and led me upstairs instead.

When I came out of the bathroom in my pj's and got in his bed, I thought Edward's eyes would bug out of his head. Sometimes he's so silly. Surely he's seen boy shorts and a tank top before? But then it was my turn to stare as he nonchalantly pulled off his t-shirt and jeans, before walking his fine boxer brief-clad ass into the bathroom.

I lay there, thinking, my nose buried in his pillow until he came back out and climbed in next to me, pulling me to his side. I curled up with my head on his shoulder and we both fell asleep within minutes. When I woke up, he was propped up on his pillows next to me and writing in his journal. I watched his face for a minute before I was distracted by the rest of him.

Sex hair; well, bed hair, but still sexy. The hair on his chest glimmered golden in the morning light coming through the huge picture window. I was fascinated by the way the muscles in his arm shifted under the ink and I reached out to touch one of the dogs. He kept on writing, his eyes still on his journal, but he smiled as my fingers traced the Celtic knotwork, trying to follow the pattern. He closed his eyes and I stole a glance at his face.

Each time I'm with him, I am stunned anew at his beauty. Statues should be modeled from his features: his high brow, classical nose and exquisitely rugged jaw. The ancient Greeks would have adored him, though probably in ways he might not appreciate. I shifted on the bed and rested my lips on the lowest point of the tattoo. I heard him inhale sharply as I kissed my way up the right side of it. When I reached the top of his shoulder, I sucked gently on his warm skin and he dropped the journal to face me.

He kissed my face several times, teasing me, until he finally met my lips. I would have liked to brush my teeth first, but he tasted of warm mint and I soon forgot to worry about it. He was lying almost completely on me, but I managed to free one leg, and brought it over his to hold him there with me. It would have been good to stay right there in his bed, kissing him until I had to go to work, but my stomach had other ideas. He laughed when it grumbled and tried to get up to fix me breakfast in bed, but I followed him downstairs. I had to: if he had the nerve to walk around shirtless in front of me, fuck if I wasn't going to be right there to enjoy every second of it!

He had on sweat pants and I could see the band of his underwear peeking from under the elastic as he moved around the kitchen. To distract myself I offered to help, but again he gently refused, asking if I had ever had a full English breakfast. When I said I hadn't, he helped me up to my usual spot on the counter. My brain went right back to the first time I sat there and how I'd wished he had been wearing sweats. Now he was not only wearing sweats, but shirtless. I may have begun drooling long before the eggs hit the pan.

I probably should have been paying attention to what he was cooking, but he moved so effortlessly and confidently around the kitchen that I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Nothing quite compares to a gorgeous man cooking you breakfast, unless he also happens to be shirtless, with a tattoo that begs to be bitten.

He finally set a plate in front of me that looked mostly like a familiar breakfast, with the exception of a helping of baked beans. I questioned whether that was something that really belonged on the plate and he insisted that beans are an essential component of the full English breakfast experience. I rolled my eyes at him, but gave it a try.

It was a little unusual, but not awful, and I told him so. He seemed inordinately pleased about that, and we again ate at the island, our legs wrapped together.

After breakfast, Edward got a mischievous glint in his eye and I started to worry what he was up to. He took me upstairs to a floor I hadn't been to (have I mentioned, this man's 'flat' has SIX floors?) and opened the door to his studio. A beautiful baby grand piano held the position of honor near the window, situated so the pianist could look out over the neighboring buildings as he played. I gently ran my fingertips across the keys and asked him how he had hidden this room from me for so long.

He pulled me onto the bench with him and he played for me, the piece he'd written for school and had sent to me. There was so much beauty and emotion in the music, combined with the beauty and grace of the man making it; I was quickly blinking back tears. He asked me to play for him and I couldn't resist the opportunity to tease him a little.

I may be teaching piano to children, but there is no doubt in my mind that of the two of us, Edward is the far superior pianist. I plunked out a couple of nursery rhymes and when he threatened me with a pout, I played what I wanted to shout from the roof tops ever since last night; the song that had been playing on a permanent loop in my head since he worked a miracle on my body: Etta James' 'At Last'. If I thought I could pull it off, I'd have even sung it to him, but I didn't trust either my voice or the emotions I was feeling right then. I think he liked my choice, but he got up after I was through and we went back downstairs to the sofa.

I wasn't sure I could just sit and chat with him there, but I needn't have worried. He couldn't resist the lure of the sofa, either, and talking quickly gave way to kissing. We managed to keep our hands and legs to ourselves, mostly, though I had to reset my phone alarm several times just to make sure I didn't leave too late to get ready for work.

I absolutely hated leaving him there alone, but I had to rush to get a shower and get uptown. Sam and Emma seemed happy to see me, and we spent a fun two hours working on the pieces I'd brought for them. Emma was especially happy with the charming little song I'd found for her. It was similar to one used in the Emma Thompson film of 'Sense and Sensibility', and she was so excited to get started that Sam let her have her lesson first.

I left them at 6 and headed out to meet up with Angela for our karaoke night. I adore her for surprising me with this visit, and I do feel a bit guilty for spending so much time with Edward since she's been here, but if I could have figured out a way to do it, I'd have skipped karaoke and headed right back to Edward. A couple of things stopped me. One, my time with Angela is limited, since she leaves Saturday morning. Two, Edward needs some time to himself, to work on his school projects and hang out with his friends. We may have taken our relationship to another level last night, but we both still need individual space. Three, I have to figure out how to tell Angela about Emmett, and actually do it.

Edward is online. Time to drive the boy slightly batshit crazy, just because I can! :)


	43. Chapter 43

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Too much fade to black.**

**Chapter 43**

1/13 – 1/14

End Twitter Session

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy no worries, i'll let you kiss me more. i won't even count them so each one can be the first. now go to sleep, sweetheart. xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz xxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxx zzzzzzz ;)

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez fucking twitter itt would only let me kiss you 140 times. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez xxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxx xxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxxx xxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxx xxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy killing me here, calvin. go to sleep, so i can play with you. xxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I think we dream so we don't have to be apart so long. If we're in each other's dreams, we can play together all night.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy good night. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez No comment.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy cocky aren't you? ;)

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You wouldnt push me out of bed anyway love, I have no fear of that happening. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy sweet dreams, calvin. set your alarm. i'm not there to push you out of the bed.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm going Bella. I promise. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy me, but i'll stop if you go to sleep.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Right before I feel the need to come get you, I better get to bed. I have class at 9. Can't miss this one. Sweet dreams B. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Now who's playing unfair-er?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy that's what i was hoping... ;)

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i don't know. em & i go a long way back.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I meant as in if i threatened to take something off, it would have to be my shorts since thats all I'm in love. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez She's fine, trust me. You will love her. She knows how to make Em cry like a baby, so she's fucking brilliant in my book. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy end quickly for you, maybe. i like to take my time...

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Just think of all the independence you will have in 1 day Bella. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i still haven't met Rose. what if we don't get along?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez That threat wouldnt work for me love, I only have on 1 thing. That game would end rather quickly i'm afraid. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy a little scary, to be honest.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you're being unfairer again. i may have to take something off.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez How does it feel to know tomorrow you will have your own room and a proper address of your own in NYC?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Yes, mouthwash also. I like my mouth to be fresh and clean feeling, don't you?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez That's very nice of you Bella.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy mouthwash, too

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy no, just until time for people to go to school. then i'll get up.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You left out floss, rinse and repeat. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy 40 up & 40 down, huh?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Your going to sleep the entire day? A's last day in NY.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Sorry love, but just to clarify it takes me longer to brush my teeth, than to undress. ;)

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy sleep. what you should already be doing.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Change of subject what are you plans for later today?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy telling me how fast you can un-dress is unfair-er.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy now that would be an interesting job opportunity. 'wanted- half-naked arse walker desired. opportunity for advances.'

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You my love are not playing fair.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy the heat is on in here, don't worry. hence the at-least half-naked. and sterno gives me a rash

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I can get undressed even quicker.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Jake shouldnt walk your half-naked arse anywhere love, not his job. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy just trying to keep you from having to dress,

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I noticed that you didnt reply.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy so jake should walk my half-naked, frozen, sterno-soaked ass to your place?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Half-naked not acceptable, unless you are doesnt he have heat? Sterno-soaked arse I hope not love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy don't blame you.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy bossy

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella if you walk over here ALONE I will not open the door. However I will come get you if you like. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy how about i just walk my half-naked, frozen, sterno-soaked ass to your place & save you the trouble of dressing?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm rather fond of the Bella model. Last model I had, had way too many users, was a bit scared to put my head near it. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy test runs can be deceptive. you might want to have few more trials, compare to other models...

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez With J in the house you sleep in less? What about tonight Bella? It better go from your neck to your ankles. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Which corner love I'll slip on my jeans and a shirt and come get you. I wouldnt want you to freeze.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy sometimes i do. sometimes less. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy no, i'm actually on the corner, juggling knives and drinking sterno

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Not here.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I already tested the Bella pillow, it was bloody brilliant. Now I'm wishing I still had it with me.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy wow, did it just get hot in here?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Please tell me you sleep in more than what you did here.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i may have to, to see how this Bella pillow thing works.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Just wanted to make sure you home, and safe, and tucked in bed.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Hmm tempting but I think you might just be saying this to watch me sweat, trust me it's not a pretty sight love. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Only if you promise to join me. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'm in my sofa/bed. why?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy we might not need them. i guess we could do it ourselves. we can split the beer and pizza.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy don't think i'm letting you get away with this. i may make you take a nap this weekend.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez We will have the discussion about your boots in person, please and thank you. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy WHAT?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Still not telling love. Where are you?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Do you think we will need Jazz and Em?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez BELLA!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez This is the reason I don't want to tell you, I know you well enough to try to make me leave. Not happening love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy hey, i forgot to ask you if you liked my new boots.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy pretty close. i told you. i don't have much to move, though i did get a few more outfits when a & i were shopping.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy it's for 8, isn't it? go to bed!

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy yes, i know em, that's why i ducked. and i do want you to live. a very very very very long time. :)

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez That might get Em moving a bit faster. Are you packed and ready to go?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Not sure I want to tell you.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella, you do know Em yes? Or should I say, you do want me to live, yes?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy and you can always just unplug it. (ducks)

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy your first class is when you get there? lol.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy tell them there's beer & pizza

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez When I get there?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Just let me know Bella, so I can have Em and Jazz ready to go. It will be hard enough to pull them off xbox on a Sat.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy what time is your first class tomorrow?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy Edward, i'm sure Jake would let you in so you don't have to stand in the cold. or you could stay home until i tell you i'm home.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Even though you will not be there, I will if that is the time you wish for me to be there.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez 1:04 p.m. I will be standing on your stoop waiting for you.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy 1:04

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I can be there whatever time you want me love. Just tell me when is good for you.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy hadn't thought about it. i'm through working at 1.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez What time do you want us over?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy yes, i am. angela leaves :(, i work at 11 & then i move. busy saturday

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Maybe next weekend, since you moving this weekend, right?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy ok, that would be nice.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I would love to take you dancing Bella, maybe I could speak to Jazz/A and Em/R about going with us.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i would love to go dancing with you, but only if you really want to go.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy no, no, no. that's exercising, not dancing.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella would you like me to take you dancing?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Then I will agree fully with you.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez If you are talking punk, or raves not really my thing.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy as in handled by a man, not a boy.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Manhandled, I hope not love.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you. me. music. dancing.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy thatr you did. manhandled even.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez What sort of dancing are you talking about?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy do you like to dance, calvin?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez ;)

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I seemed to handle you just fine love.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy bingo! now you got it!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Or if Angela's and you reading it, it's called Porn. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i warned you - hard to handle...

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy that's called voyeurism, calvin.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Hmm doesn't look like your going to behave Bella.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy your arse is the only one i like to watch.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella behave. There may be other people reading our tweets. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy well, some things just don't come out of leather

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Yes i'm your favourite arse, cheers love. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I think you have mistaken me that couch will forever hold certain memories and not about Jazz or Em.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy YES

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Just to confirm did you just say my arse was your favourite, or I'm your favourite arse?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy that wasn't teasing, baby. and regarding em&jazz...TMI, calvin!

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you are my favoUrite cheeky git. and my favorite arse.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I may have had a taste/preview of your teasing yesterday on the couch. Speaking of the couch I couldnt sit on it w Em&Jazz.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Last I heard you were rather fond of this cheeky git. What have I done corrupting you with my language. Sorry. :(

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy oh, i have not yet begun to tease you, my dear. you'll know when i do.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella don't tease love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy cheeky git! x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy good. scooch over, because i'm freezing.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Don't do that love I'm rather fond of said arse.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy lmfao

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Not a problem, I'm warm enough for the both of us.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez This is not acceptable:

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i also hear they hog the covers.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Short is best that way I have the lower portion of the bed to myself.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Money isn't an issue when it comes to my comfort love. Difficult to handle, hmm I didnt seem to have that issue.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i hear they can be expensive & difficult to handle. you might prefer a different model, as they only come in 'short'.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I bet their out of stock with Christmas and all. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Maybe I should check Barney's. Think they have them there?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez That sounds about right, know where I can get one of those?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Teddy bears don't hug back, body pillow, I would think that might stay too cold for my liking. Anything else?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy maybe a Bella pillow

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy hmmmm. teddy bear? body pillow?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Any suggestions?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez My pillow still smells of your hair, and for the first time I'm not sure what to do with all this space.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You have no idea love.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy but those long legs need room

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Not sure I would quite fit Bella, do they come in extra long?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy a single is verrry cozy for two.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy poor baby!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Maybe I should consider getting a single. What do you think?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez After all my nights alone in my bed, who would have thought 1 night with you in, and I'm lonely.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy no, you definitely keep your promises! x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I thought I proved that point yesterday evening.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I never tease love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy now you really are teasing me. not nice, calvin. :(

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Says who? Give me a sec love I'm going to get in bed now.

**BrownEyedBluez **

too fucking cold to enjoy a cig...

**BrownEyedBluez **

brrrrrrrrrr

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez BRB x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy ok.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Sorry was trying to send last tweet.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez He came over to play the xbox. He asked about you, i informed him you were fine, then kicked his arse at Halo.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy Edward.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy em was there? why? what did he wany?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Em.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy whay mate? you'reteasingme. :(

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy my mate?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez ;)

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy nope. none of them are nearlty as comfy to sleep on as you. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Your mate just left a little while ago.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You have no plans of falling asleep on anyone at your flat do you?

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy a couple

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Had a few drinks Bella?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy me too. would youo play me like you played you guitar?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I wish I was holding you. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you've been holding out on me!

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy Edward- that was beautiful.

xxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Don't laugh, and yes I will hear you! x - /5xbvgnv (Never Think)

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez DM. x

xxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez lol! Sorry love, was running out of room anyway. Glad you saw it. Hope to chat with you later. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy just saw this! calvin, if you don't start using at replies... yes, w/ A, J & L. kids good. can't wait to hear it. miss your kisses

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 on my way now. fuck, it's cold!

xxx

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez Just you wait girl its me, you J and L tonight and you will tell ALL! Cause its Happy hour where ever we're going!

xxx

**CKBarGuy **

Taking a break love, it's coming work is going well for you and the children are behaving. Did you find out if your going out w A

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 if you hadn't gone to meet jake for dim sum, you'd have been home when i came back to shower & change. Now you have to wait! :P

xxx

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez So? Girl i'm dying over here!

Begin twitter Session


	44. Chapter 44

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We do not own Twilight. But we'd take the Cullens' house.**

**Chapter 44**

_14 January 2011 A.M._

_I feel like shite. I woke up this morning with my head pounding and my head and chest feeling extremely stuffy. _

_It is possible I should have listened to Bella and got offline last night and rested more, but I wanted to savour all of my time with her._

_So here I lay in pain, and not wanting to ring her or answer her tweet about me being at school. I know two things, 1. She will be pissed if she finds out I'm sick, and will blame our late chats. 2. She has made plans with Angela today; this is their last day together, since Angela is leaving to go home in the morning. I am not going to ruin her day with her best friend._

_Three paracetamol later and nothing, still pain, still stuffy, still wishing it would all just go away._

_Rest, this is what I so desperately need, what I'm longing for._

_Fuck! Bella found out through Em that I'm home sick. Now she's planning to come over and bring me soup. She will never stop amazing me. I told her I'd be fine, to spend the time with Angel, but she insists, so I will unlock the door for her and come back to bed._

_Now I will try to sleep until she gets here. Maybe I will feel slightly better when she does._

_Fags smoked: You've got to be kidding me._

_Fags allotted: 5_

_I'm fucking miserable. X_


	45. Chapter 45

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We do not own Twilight. But it is our own personal brand of heroin.**

**Chapter 45**

_14 January 2011 P.M._

_Called Mike and told him I wouldn't be coming in to work this evening. His only reply was Em was going to kill me and he hoped that I felt better. Fuck Em! I feel like my head is about to explode. If he wants to come over and kill me, he would be doing me a huge fucking favour. (Minus the fact that I'd never see Bella again)._

_Bella did make it over, but I was asleep when she got here. I did hear her movement as she came in my room, and felt her as she sat gently on the bed. As much as I wanted to see her, I couldn't fathom opening my eyes. She kissed me on my check and asked if I was still asleep, in her faintest whisper. I nodded, to which she cheekily replied, "Edward, sleeping people don't normally answer." She asked me to sit up and fluffed and adjusted my pillows behind me. She served me a bowl of homemade chicken noodle soup and some garlic breadsticks. Not sure if it was just because Bella had made it for me, or because it was the first thing I had eaten all day, but that was the best fucking soup I've eaten in years. Sorry, Mum._

_When I couldn't eat anymore, she took the dishes to the kitchen and I lay back down in my bed. She came in and asked me to roll over on my stomach. I did as I was asked, because I didn't have the energy to argue with her. I rolled over and Bella climbed up on the bed and straddled me. I didn't want to be facing my bed for this, but as I tried to push myself up off the bed, she pushed down on my back. Bella informed me she was going to make all the pain go away, and I swear I would have given her anything for this to be true._

_Her hands, drenched in oil, began moving up and down my back, pushing and pulling on my skin. She gripped my shoulders and almost painfully rubbed until nothing but pleasure was released. I swear there were moments I was melting into the bed. She massaged every inch of my back, my neck, and my shoulders. She kept to her word. All my pain there was gone, in that area._

_Bella crawled onto the bed with her back against the headboard and placed a pillow between her legs. She asked me to lie on my back and put my head on the pillow. I again did as I was asked. She pulled out some eucalyptus oil and poured some in her hands, then rubbed her hands together to warm it up. She said something about this helping my head, and helping to open me up. I was so relaxed from the back massage, she could have poured acid on my face, and it wouldn't have phased me at all. She started on my neck and worked her way to my checks, rubbing with only her thumbs in circles. She made her way to my temples and I could feel some of the tension and pain starting to ease a bit. By the time she made it to my scalp, I was almost asleep. _

_I think I dreamt that she was trying to leave, but this was not acceptable; didn't I mention that to her before she even came over?_

_When I did wake up my head was on her stomach and she was flat on her back. I was holding onto her waist as if she was about to fall over the edge of a cliff. There was no way in hell she was comfortable, but I've never slept so soundly before in my life. _

_I scooted over to the other side of the bed, and placed a pillow under her head. She nuzzled down into it and continued to sleep. Within minutes I was back asleep. _

_We slept for hours. Jesus, I needed this so bad. _

_At one point, I could feel her moving in the bed. I woke up and glanced over at her. She asked me if I was feeling any better, to which I answered that I was and I wasn't. My head was still a little stuffy and now from sleeping most of the day, I felt like shite. We laid there and chatted for a bit. Everything was so comfortable with her. I could really get used to this; I could get so used to her. _

_Even though I couldn't stand the thought of her leaving, I knew she still had time to go and do something with Angela. I practically had to beg her to go, telling her I would stay in bed after I had a shower. I also had to promise to eat and drink anything that she left for me, and call her if I had any changes, or felt worse._

_She peppered my face with hundreds of kisses, none of which were on the lips. I tried to get up to show her to the door, but she wouldn't hear of it. She informed me that if I tried to get up, she was getting back in the bed with me, so she could keep a better eye on me. I lay back down, and she walked out of my room. She was soon back, with a tray of different juices, water, and another bowl of soup. I told her I would try to eat and drink in a bit. She kissed my forehead and made her way out of the flat._

_I pulled the duvet back up over me and now here I lay writing. My head is still hurting, but I'm not as stuffy. I need to get better for tomorrow, as I am to help Bella move in with Alice and Rose. I'm in desperate need of a shower; I feel as if I have been dipped in a fryer of oil. _

_Not sure how I will ever be able to thank Bella for what she did for me today. Maybe I could start with a new pair of shoes. _

_Fags smoked: I feel like I'm going through withdrawal._

_Fags allotted: 5, 5 wonderful fucking fags!_

_I've got nothing. _


	46. Chapter 46

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We do not own Twilight. We would like Edward to cover us in feathers, please.**

**Chapter 46**

Friday, January 14, 2011 PM

Edward was miserable, poor baby! I got him to eat some soup and breadsticks. He seemed to enjoy it, as well as he could, I suppose, though I wish the first thing I really cooked for him had been a little less rustic than chicken noodle soup.

He ate nearly an entire bowl and when I came back from taking the dishes to the kitchen, he was laying back on the bed with his eyes closed and a little satisfied smile on his face. Too cute!

I brought some massage oils with me, so I could help him relax. I told him to roll over on his tummy and he did, though it was an effort. I straddled him on the bed and he tried to roll back, but I wouldn't let him. Instead, I slid his t-shirt up and he let me pull it over his head. I warmed the oil in my hands and began to massage his shoulders. He let out a groan, so I asked if I was pressing too hard. He said no, so I kept going. As I worked the kinks and stress from his muscles, he let out the sweetest little moans and whimpers. It was all I could do not to plant little kisses all up and down his spine, but I resisted. Hopefully, I'll get a chance to do that another time, when he's better.

I had him put his head in my lap next, and I massaged his neck, cheeks and scalp with some eucalyptus oil to help open up his sinuses. He fell asleep as I was massaging his scalp, but I kept on running my hands through his hair and stroking his brow. He has the sweetest, angelic face. I love to watch him sleep. He has the longest eyelashes and the way they lay on his cheeks make him look like such a little boy.

I tried to slip off of the bed so he could rest more comfortably, but he sensed my movement and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me back to him. He rolled a little then, and his head ended up on my stomach. I went back to stroking his hair until I fell asleep, as well.

I guess I was more tired than I thought because I didn't wake up again for several hours. When I did, he woke up as well, and said he was feeling a little better, but that he thought he probably shouldn't go in tonight. He called Mike to tell him and I expected we'd be hearing from Emmett in a few minutes. He didn't disappoint. Oh, well, Em. Sometimes those bets come back to bite you in the ass, huh?

I had planned to stay all day, but Edward insisted I ought to get back to Angela. He felt that he'd messed up our last day together and wanted me to go spend some of it with her. I made him promise to have some more soup and juice, and to stay in bed, or I wouldn't go. He promised, so I left.

I really didn't want to go back to Jake's. I knew tonight would be my last chance to talk to Angela and tell her about Em and me, but the later it got the less inclined I was to tell her. That is, until she dragged me into the room I've been using and demanded details of my 'sleepover' with Edward. I insisted I'd need something to drink before that conversation, so she grabbed some glasses and vodka from the cabinet, poured us each a shot, then sat on my floor and said, "Go."

I told her. I started with how wonderful my night with Edward had been, and that we had been somewhat physical. She wanted dirty details, but I'd rather that stayed between Edward and me. I did tell her that he made me come, and that it was the first time in five years. Her mouth dropped open and she actually asked if I'd faked all that time! lol Sadly, yes. And then I said I had something I needed to tell her that I'd never told another soul. I hoped she would be able to accept it and I would appreciate it if she didn't tell anyone, especially Jake. She nodded, wide –eyed. I took a deep breath, and told her. All of it.

As I expected, she was horrified, angry and hurt. She kept shaking her head, asking how I could have kept it from her all these years. She also stayed with me, held my hand, and when I said that I wanted to tell Edward, she even cried with me. She likes him, and she told me if he cares for me as she thinks he does, he'll handle it just fine, though Em might find himself with a broken nose. She said she would like to give Em a swift kick in the balls, herself.

I am glad I told her – I actually feel lighter. I'll have to pick just the right time to tell Edward, but now that I've finally been able to say it, out loud, it should be easier. I just hope he takes it as well as Angela did.

Tonight, Edward kept insisting he'd had plenty of sleep for the day, but that he was still in bed as I requested. I would so love to be in the bed with him, holding him and making him feel better, but I need to be here with Angela. After tonight, I'll be living with Alice and Rose, and I can see him all the time. :)


	47. Chapter 47

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We do not own Twilight. But we are more fun than an irritated grizzly bear.**

**Chapter 47**

1/14 – 1/15

End Twitter Session

**BrownEyedBluez **

**CKBarGuy** sweet dreams, calvin. feel better. xx

**CKBarGuy **

**BrownEyedBluez **Me too love. Sweet dreams Bella xx

**CKBarGuy **

**BrownEyedBluez ** You wouldnt be on the couch if you were here. My medicine is kicking in love. I'll see you after work. xx

**BrownEyedBluez **

**CKBarGuy ** she wishes she was.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i suppose i could be on the sofa by myself. but xxxx xx xxxx all alone isn't much fun.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I told you there is only 1 women allowed in my bed and she's not here tonight.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy then you should kick all those women out of your bed so you can sleep. i'm sure it can't be comfortable with them there. ;)

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez But I had firm instructions to stay in my bed all day.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy xxx xxx xxxxxxx x xxxx xxxxxxxx doing this.

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez Why?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you'll be on the sofa with me.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy how sad for them.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluezBut it only needs 1 to make me happy. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I could fit about 6 women in it if the all lay side by side.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy not a thing. so far. jk x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy how big is it, calvin?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluezNever. Whats not to adore? JK x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluezHave I mentioned how big my bed is without you in it?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i wasn't sure i should admit to adoring you. you'll think i'm easy. ;)

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluezSo then love why the eye roll?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy no, sweetheart. that is one of the things i adore about you. you haven't lied to me.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy hmm. 1) true 2) it still is 3) you like it, too 4) blech! :[ 5) both the man & the music 6) i should hope not!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You calling me a liar love?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez 4. she despises Tanya 5. she's rather fond of Jazz 6. she loves to give me kisses, just not like yours. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy can you hear the eye roll, calvin? x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez A few things actually. 1. she adores me 2. she used to say i had a cute tush 3. she loves to play with my hair

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i do?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Good I want you to meet them. If it makes you feel any better you already have something in common with my Mum. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i do want to meet them, i didn't mean it to seem like i don't. parents just make me nervous, i guess. i won't shut you out. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluezIf you dont want to meet my parents when they come thats fine, I'll make up some excuse for you, just dont shut me out, x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy we are talking. but you should be sleeping. and i should be packing.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella. Talk to me, please. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy nothing's wrong. except you're sick. im just worried about you.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Talk to me love. Tell me what's wrong.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy nothing. it's me. it'll be fine.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluezWhat did I say?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy not helping, Edward!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Why would you be freaked out about my Mum? She's going to instantly love you.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy :D xx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i don't know. i'm just being stupid. a little freaked out about your mum.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez :) :) :) :)

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i fancy you, too.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Why do you think I'm drinking?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I promise I'm not drinking. I'm in bed chatting with you love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i think you are up and drinking. do i need to come back over there & put your cute arse in that bed myself?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Yes, why?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluezI know yoour going to think I've gone mental, but i fancy you Bella A LOT. xx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy are you still in bed?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy ok. well, mum's can be funny like that. they think they sense things sometimes.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I didn't tell her that, she said she could tell in the way i speak of you. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy yeah, sure. of course!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Of course, but you will be around, yes?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i did?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy she did? you told her that?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy ok. you'll tell me when they decide to come,right?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez My mum said, "Edward I can't wait to meet the girl that captured your heart." x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Not sure, depends on when my Dad can get his schedule cleared.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy how soon is soon?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Coming over- sorry. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez She was thrilled you were here to take care of me, said she couldn't wait to meet you,they are planning over possibly soon.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy no, it's ok. i just didn't expect that. what did she say? i mean, was it ok? with her? that i took care of you?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Yes, was I not supposed to tell her about you? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you told your mum?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Trust me i say i dont enjoy being sick love. My Mum found it very interesting you came over to take care of me,when she rang

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy bad jazz! i'll have to speak to alice about him. i'm not trying to be bossy, just concerned. i don't like it when you're sick.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I finished the soup you left me, and Jazz ate the soup in the kitchen. I'm in bed Ms. Bossy. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy good! now have some more soup and get in your bed.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella I slept all evening after you left, took a shower and I feel much better. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy it isn't tomorrow i'm worried about. it's tonight and the sleeping you don't seem to be doing. don't make me come back over there.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez i'll be there. I promise. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy not quite all. you need to rest as much as you can. i need you tomorrow. ;)

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I've slept all day love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy now go back to sleep! x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you're more than welcome. i'm glad that i could help. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella, wanted to thank you for everything today. It did make me feel a bit better. You have a beautiful soul. x

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy be there in a bit. sleep if you can. angela sends her love, btw. xxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm in bed love, the door is unlocked, now you know where to find me. I'm going to rest some more. See you soon. xxxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy as soon as the soup is ready, i'll be over. bundle yourself up on the couch. do you have a fever?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluezNo, i'm not. How long till you leave?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm not sure thats a cure for a headache or a cold love. But I'm willing to try anything at this point. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy yes, are you?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy silly man. you are going to put yourself in my hands and i'm going to make you feel so much better.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Are you dressed?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i said tell me, not show me. ;) x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy and i only tease one man, and he has to be well.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy em said she broke a crate of glasses & Mike screamed at her.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluezWhat if she did give me the Plague and now she's gone and they can't find a cure? What am I going to do Bella?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez That also will depend on how I feel. Sorry. :(

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluezWHAT? Are you joking with me Bella, its not nice to tease a sick man.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Not sure if he would consider that, with Rose and all, lol! I'll see how I feel later. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy hey, em said Mike fired TP last night. does that make you feel better at all? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy em can fuck himself. if you're sick, Mike would rather you not come in, i'm sure.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy oh? you may have to explain that one to me when i get there.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluezNot a fantasy of mine love. Now piano teacher is a completely different matter.x

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy i seriously doubt there is anything i could teach you about piano.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i promise, you will never confuse me with your mum.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm hoping I am, Em will kill me if I don't.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluezMaybe be my piano teacher, my professor, my girlfriend love, but NEVER my Mum. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy good boy. mama's gonna make it all better. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy she'll understand. if you're feeling well enough to go in tonight, she can come with me.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez She is still your best friend and I know you had plans with her today.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluezIm going to get some juice. I'll leave the door unlocked for you. Let yourself in, alright?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy but i want to take care of you, and anyway, anything you have, i probably have now, too.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy she surprised me, remember?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluezAs much as I want to see love, I really don't want to give you anything. I'm a bit stuffy and would hate for you to get sick

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You do realize if you come I'm not letting you leave, and then you will have no time with A, right?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy 1) me, too 2) good & 1 day you'll have to tell me how to say that 3) seeing you could never ruin my day. I'm bringing soup.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluezBella please go have your fun with Angela. I don't want to ruin your day.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I took some paracetamol awhile ago.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluezI wish it was Sunday so you could come sleep with me.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy did you take anything for it?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy never mind. sleep. i'll be over in about an hour with some soup.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I hope you have a great day with A. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluezBella, I'm fine love. Woke up with a bad headache, decided to get some rest and try to make it go away. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i hope you aren't sleeping, because i'm about to call your ass.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah fuck you, em. i looked like a fat wad of tulle.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah ok, thanks.

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluezYou will always be my bella-rina. You looked so cute in your tutu.

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluezMaybe once, i dont know.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah and could you PLEASE drop the stupid nickname? i'm not 8 anymore.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah ok, i'll put it this way - how many times has he called in sick & you had to cover for him?

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez He better be fine tonight. I swear I will go get him and drag his ass to the bar and leave him there!

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez Bella-rina i do not keep tabs on that douche.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah he was fine last night.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah since you've known him, how often has he gotten sick?

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez Im surprised you didnt know, isnt that whos been keeping you busy?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy are you at home? em says jazz told him you're sick.

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez Nope, on Fridays we all meet for some grub. Jazz said Edward wasnt getting up whining about how he didnt feel good.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah Edward is sick? he didn't go to class today?

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluezJazz said he was home sick in the bed. I mean it im not working tonight, I have great plans!

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez Hell to the yeah!

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez Thanks to me? He shouldnt make bets if he's not going to go through with them.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah who is a kitten? Rose?

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah it's friday, em, he knows he's working, thanks to you.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah that must have been something to see.

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez I wish I could only it imagine it as sleeping. Gag!

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez btw make sure u tell Eddie that his ass IS working tonight. I have a date w Rosie even though Im on call I WILL NOT COME IN!

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah Mike was sleeping with her? gross

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez tears were flying, and her ass was fired! I swear ppl stood up and clapped Bella-rina u should have been there!

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez So last night I guess Mike got tired of her ass when she broke an entire crate of glasses, he started screaming,

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez Apparently Eddie had a talk with Mike earlier this week, where it came out they were doing the horizontal mambo.

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez Yes, whats not to like. Besides my is a kitten.

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez Did Eddie tell u Mike fired Jessica? I almost lost my shit last night it was so funny!

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah that's the plan, hon. i can't wait to meet her. think she'll like me?

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez Great to hear! So were still moving u tomorrow? Rosie is bubbilicious!

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah I'm good, em. how's Rose?

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez Bella-rina! How the hell are u? Haven't seen u in awhile, who's been keeping u so busy?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy You better be in class, mister. X

Begin Twitter Session


	48. Chapter 48

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We do not own Twilight. **

**Chapter 48**

1/15

Dear Diary –

Things I've learned about moving:

I have too much shit.

It doesn't matter how much of it gets packed before moving day, there will always be stuff to do.

It makes for a lousy distraction when your best friend has just left for the airport.

I was running around this morning, trying to get as much done as I could before I had to go to my 11:00 lesson, and thinking about last night's confession to Angela. I know she loves me, and she really was nothing but supportive. Still, she wasn't the person I was most afraid of hurting. If Edward doesn't understand, or if I don't word it just right, I could lose him. I don't think I could take another man walking away from me, especially Edward. I'm already in too deep.

Edward was bringing the boys over for 1:04, as instructed. lol He is so cute about wanting to help me move; I couldn't resist telling him to be here before I can even get home from work.

I was in the middle of throwing shoes in a box when Mr. Burke called. He apologized for the late notice, but he needed to cancel today's lesson. Mrs. Burke had a children's charity function at one of the Broadway matinees, and she wanted to bring Sam and Emma. I told him it was fine, and he insisted on paying me for the lesson since the notice was so short. I tried to refuse, but he just laughed at me. Who am I to stop crazy rich people from wasting their money?

I called Edward to let him know and he sounded much more excited than he should have. I barely got the words out before he was yelling to Em and Jazz to save the game and come on.

Em banged on my door a little while later, with Jazz and Edward right behind him. Edward pulled me out into the hallway and began nuzzling my neck, begging for a kiss. I didn't let him kiss me yesterday, though I couldn't keep my lips off of him. I know he doesn't want me to get sick too, but fuck it; his face is made for kissing. I started to tell him 'no,', but he wasn't listening, and when he nibbled my lip, I no longer cared. It had been too long already. I gave in to his mouth immediately and his hands soon after.

Jesus, what is it that he does to me? I lose all track of time and the rest of the world when I'm in his arms. I feel like I'm burning in an ice cold room, because his every touch scorches me and makes me shiver at the same time. No one else has ever had that effect on me. Not even Em made me feel the things Edward does, and Em and I did so much more than Edward and I have.

Em banged back through the door and basically told us to stop humping in the hall and come start moving shit. I think he just wanted to get to Rose quicker. I made Edward sit on the sofa to save his strength as I gave Em and Jazz directions. They started taking boxes downstairs while I finished gathering the last of my things. It took longer than it should have, because every time the boys left, Edward would grab me and pull me onto the sofa for a kiss. I'm surprised I ever got it all packed!

We got it all loaded into Em's truck, and here is where I'm grateful for knowing a Southern boy in NYC. Where else do you get muscles and a truck for free? Well, for beer and pizza, which is the same thing. It took a few minutes to park near Alice's- no, near _my_ apartment, but we finally were able to start unloading. Alice greeted us and took me to my room. It was bigger than it looked in the photos she'd sent my phone, which was a nice surprise. We came out to go to the truck, and I saw Rose for the first time.

Holy shit. No wonder Em wouldn't shut up about her. She was tall, blonde, and looked like she just stepped out of a pin-up magazine. I think I actually took a step back as she came towards me with her immaculately manicured hand extended. She introduced herself and her smile was warm and genuine. I relaxed a little and shook her hand, noting Edward smirking out of the corner of my eye. Yeah, let's see how well this goes when she finds out I used to be with Em, because I have a feeling that particular fact isn't one he's shared with her.

My new building has an elevator, which made everything go much faster. In no time, all my boxes and things were in my new room and we were all sitting around with pizza and beer that the boys had picked up. I was sitting on the end of the sofa with Edward leaning against it on the floor between my legs. I had one hand in his hair and a beer in the other, and was contemplating asking him if I could go back to his place tonight. Next to packing all my shit, unpacking is my least favorite thing to do. However, I was grateful for the closet organizer which at least gave me a place to start until I can get a dresser and some shelves.

Alice jumped up, which is apparently the only way she does things, started clearing the pizza boxes and bottles, and making noises about the guys leaving. WTF? Em started to protest, but the tiny ball of energy literally grabbed him by his ear and dragged him to the door. She threatened Jazz and Edward with the same, so a trio of very disappointed boys trooped out. Then she turned on me.

"Let's unpack your stuff!"

Dear God, kill me now.

Rose gave me a sympathetic look and went to the kitchen as Alice pulled me to my room and started opening any box marked 'clothes'. She told me to hand her my things and she would put them in the closet. Ok, deal. She was efficient, I'll give her that. She had a comment for nearly every piece I handed to her, and though most were non-committal or positive, there were a few items she openly distained and tried to put in a discard pile. Excuse me? _My_ clothes, remember? And I don't give a shit what it looks like; nobody fucks with my LSU hoodie.

I looked up at one point when a large glass of Chablis appeared in front of my face, with Rose on the other end. I grinned at her and took a big swig. She's obviously been dealing with Alice for a while – I'll bow to her experience. She calmly sat down in the middle of my chaos and watched as Alice folded and hung a great majority of my clothes. Alice only paused when she ran out of hangers, slipping from the room and returning in a moment with more. I was astonished to see how much she was able to put away – left to my own devices, most of it would still be in boxes.

Rose got up and declared us done for the night, since I now had enough room to spread out my blankets and pillows so I could sleep. The two of them even helped me break down the boxes so we truly had a feeling of accomplishment as we threw ourselves on the sofa and opened another bottle of wine. I grabbed my laptop from my room, and as I did, I heard my phone faintly ringing. I didn't see it anywhere and after it quit ringing, I hollered at Alice to call it so I could try to track it down. I finally found it in one of my boots in the closet; who knows how it got there. The call I had missed was from Edward. I sat back down on the sofa and logged on to my laptop to find he had left me tweets this morning while he was sitting on Jake's sofa. Dork. I smiled to myself and tweeted him.

He and the boys had continued the drinking party at his house and they were pretty drunk. His tweets were funny and got racier by the minute. The girls wanted to play the 'Friends' drinking game with season three. I made a comment about Alice and Jazz took over Edward's twitter for a moment to send me a smartass reply, before Edward got back on and threatened to come back and sneak in my window.

When he said he was going to his room and would be naked, I excused myself and went to my room, too. Except the next thing he tweeted didn't sound like him at all. It sounded like Em had gotten the keyboard away from Edward and was tweeting mushy nonsense. I told Em to give Edward back his twitter as another tweet came through that was obviously only something that Edward would, or could, say. Oh, fuck.

Edward was confused, then angry, but I had no time to explain what had happened and he was too drunk to listen. He said he'd be back after he kicked Em's ass. FML.

I sent more tweets, I called him but he didn't answer, and I began to panic. He finally came back, saying Em was on his way back here to see Rose. He wouldn't tell me why, either. I heard Em come in and Rose started yelling, then Alice knocked and said I should come out for a minute.

Em had blood on his face and hands and the beginnings of a magnificent black eye. I could only stare in horror as he told Rose that she could not go back to Edward's and kick his ass.

I went back to my room and stared at my laptop. What have I done? Not only had I made a colossal error with Edward and hurt him, he had gotten into a fight with Em and now my new roomies were giving me death glares. I asked Edward if he was ok. He said Em had split his lip and he'd messed up his hand but it wasn't broken. He kept apologizing for hitting Em, and then he said something about me being tired.

He'd barely had time to recover from being sick, I'd hauled him around today so he could help me move, and then fed him pizza and beer. Now I'd hurt him, gotten him into a fight with one of his best friends, and he was worried about _me_ being tired. He needed to get to bed and rest, pronto. I hated to let him go, but he agreed to it so readily that I knew it was the right thing to do.

So now I'm sitting in my room, listening to Em, Rose and Alice arguing in the living room. I don't deal well with confrontation, obviously. I'd rather leave and give everyone some space and time to calm down. I'm sure we can talk about this like adults, but tomorrow.

Maybe Jake will let me spend one last night on his sofa.


	49. Chapter 49

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We do not own Twilight. Edward dazzles us frequently, as well.**

**Chapter 49**

_15 January 2011_

_I'm up dressed and ready to head over to J's place to help Bella with the move. _

_It's 7 a.m. and I'm ready._

_I NEVER wake up this early on a Saturday, WTF? So here I lay, writing in my journal, killing time. Watching the clock hands tick by slowly round and round, until I can go to Bella's, and hold her in my arms again. _

_Finally, after counting seconds, after counting floor boards, fuck after counting the hair on my hand, Bella called. Her lesson was cancelled and her morning was now free. It FINALLY was time to go. I jumped off the bed and headed out to the living room to collect Jazz and Em's arse. I knew if I let them stay here and just come later, they would never show. Em mumbled about how early we were. I tried to ignore him as we walked down the block. _

_I rang the buzzer and heard the voice of an angel ask who it was. I informed Bella that it was us and she buzzed us up. Six flights of listening to Em moan and bitch about the stairs, and didn't the fucking landlord know about elevators, and that I would be the one carrying the heavy shite down the stairs. I turned and looked at him with a smirk on my face and replied, "Now who's being the pussy?"_

_Em ran past me on the stairs and started pounding on the door._

_Bella opened the door with a lovely smile on her face, but as soon as she saw Em, it disappeared. "Oh, it's you," she stated. "Damn skippy, it's me!" Em bellowed, as he pushed his way past her to get inside. Jazz waved and walked in, following Em. I walked over to her, pulled her out in the hall and reached back and pulled the door shut. _

"_Hi," I said, looking down into her chocolate puddles._

"_Hi, how are you feeling?" she asked, looking far too concerned for a cold._

"_I'm feeling a lot better. I had this incredible masseuse drop by yesterday. She worked me so hard, and I feel asleep on her, literally. For that I will be indebted to her, so much so I was thinking her wish was my command," I said, as I pulled her close to me and pushed her back into the wall. _

"_Edward, your cold. I need you to get better and quickly."_

"_I know but I miss you; just one kiss?" I asked, as I nibbled on her neck making my way up to those pouty lips. Jesus, the hold this woman had on me._

_She never answered me; technically, I never really gave her the option. _

_I slowly, almost painfully made my way up to her lips and pulled the bottom one between my teeth. I knew the reaction that she would give me, and as if on cue, there it was. She wrapped her hands around the back of my neck and pulled. She pulled my head down and rubbed her fingers up my neck and into my hair. I had her right where I wanted her, attached to my lips. I tried to kiss her with the passion I was feeling inside of me, everywhere inside of me, but I still wasn't feeling 100%, even though she seemed to be enjoying herself, as was I._

_Five minutes, twenty minutes: fuck, who was counting. I knew I wasn't. Hands were roaming, lips were roaming and I was about to mount her right here in the hallway in about three seconds._

_The door flew open and Em stuck is head out, "You know not only are the neighbors getting a free porn show, but this shite isn't going to move itself. I'll be damned if you think while you guys are getting your freak on out here, that I'm in there sweating my balls off. HELL, NO. NOT GOING TO HAPPEN! I suggest you horn-dogs get your arses in here and fucking help. Not HUMP, but help!"_

_Bella blushed and looked over her shoulder and Em was right, we did have a small audience in attendance. Fuck, I'd watch us make out any day of the week. She turned quickly on her heels, pulled me in the apartment and slammed the door shut. Well, so much for mounting now. Fuck you, cock-blocking EM!_

_She led me to the living room and pushed me down on the couch. "You sit here. I mean it, Edward! Don't you even think about getting up, do you hear me?" she asked. I nodded and she walked away telling Jazz and Em what she had in mind for her items to be moved. She really didn't have too much, and if I was feeling better, I'm sure I could have handled it without a problem._

_Em moaned and griped as she loaded his arms with several boxes. Jazz, being Jazz, would just pick up a box or two, head out the door and then come back and start again. _

_Bella's laptop was sitting on the edge of the couch. I turned it on, hoping that she wouldn't mind, and opened up my twitter account. I knew she was 10 feet in front of me, but I thought she would enjoy the tweets that I planned to send her, when she logged on later._

_After about hour or two of sitting there, everything was loaded up in Em's truck and we all headed over to Alice and Rose's flat._

_Bella was extremely nervous about meeting Rose. I tried to calm her nerves by rubbing the back of her neck on the way there, but I wasn't sure if it was working or not. Within minutes we arrived, however it took what seemed to be hours to find parking on the street. Only in New York!_

_I grabbed a box against Bella's wishes and led her up to the flat. Thank goodness their building did have a lift and I wouldn't have to hear Em whine for the next hour. Jazz stayed with the truck, and Bella's boxes. We loaded up on the lift and arrived at the door within minutes. Bella rang the bell and Alice, being Alice, excitedly flung it open. She grabbed Bella and pulled her into a hug, which almost caused Bella to drop the box she was holding. _

"_Let me show you're where your room is Bella," she said as she dragged her down the hall. I sat my box down and turned to head out but I saw Rose walking out of the kitchen. I thought it might be best if I stay for this, just in case something is said and Bella wants to make a run for it._

_Bella came out from her room with Alice following behind her and she stopped immediately when she saw Rose. Rose could be intimidating to the average person, but in my eyes, Bella was beyond average. Rose made her way into the living room and stuck her hand out in front of Bella. "I'm Rose, you must be Bella. It's great to finally meet you."_

_Bella took her hand, smiled and replied, "I'm so happy to finally meet you." _

_See, as I said: painless._

_Within 40 minutes, we had everything placed in Bella's room and the pizza had arrived. Em and Jazz ran down to the local store and brought back enough beer for a party. We all sat around chatting and eating and drinking, with us boys maybe drinking a little too much. When the pizza was finished, Alice informed us it was time to go. This may have shocked us all just a bit, as Em seemed to have plans to stay with Rose, Jazz with Alice, and there was no way in hell I was ready to leave Bella. _

_She was not taking "NO!" for an answer; she actually grabbed Em by his ear and pulled him to the door and shoved him out. "Now, if you both don't want the same thing happening to you, you will get your asses off the couch, and get out, NOW!" I kissed Bella on her cheek, stood up and slid my coat on. "I'll chat with you later, love," I said as I placed a kiss on her lips. "Okay," she replied. Jazz and I met Em out in the hall, this time all of us moaning and bitching the entire way home. We would surely need a few more drinks when we got there. _

_Drinking is what we did; hell, we could have considered ourselves professional drinkers. Fuck, we were bartenders, after all. Jazz opened up the whiskey and several toasts were made. What they were, I have no fucking idea. I'm sure the girl's names were mentioned here or there, and hell, I'm sure there were some things mentioned that are best left forgotten._

_I went to my room, grabbed my laptop and logged on looking for Bella. Apparently, the girls were still having a grand time and decided that drinking would be fun. Bella pissed: I seriously had thoughts of knocking on her window and staying over in her "new" room. I chatted with her until the conversation turned and I took my arse back to my room. Privacy was needed, or so I thought._

_We joked around and took the piss with each other, until she thought that I was Em. What didn't make sense was I was speaking to her about the flower on her bra, about touching her skin, about feeling her on top of me. And she thought I was Em, WTF? Rage took over every feeling that I had. I couldn't help myself, but at that moment the thought of Em touching her, seeing her bra, fucking kissing her, hell, even holding her hand, pissed me off. I told her I'd be back; that I was going to go and kick his arse. _

_I made my way out to the living room and without thought, without speaking, I walked up to Em, who had another shot in his hand, and slugged the fuck out of his face. _

"_What the fuck, Edward?" he screamed at me as he rubbed his cheek._

"_Me, 'what the fuck'? I should be asking you, 'what the fuck,' Em!" During this time we rolled around on the floor, punching, taking hits, and basically kicking each other's arse. Jazz did nothing to stop us; in fact, I think at one time he even moved his feet for us. He may have enjoyed this just a little too much._

_When I stood up I judged the damage. For me, it was a busted right hand and a busted lip. I could see the swelling coming on Em's check just under his eye, but other than that he was free from any other marks. _

_I heard him say he was out of here, as I headed back to my room to clean myself up._

_Fuck! What had I done? Without thought, without sitting down and talking to him, I just went out and beat the shite out of a good friend; fuck, actually someone I would consider one of my best mates. Fuck! When I told Bella, I knew she was going to hate me. She loves Em. They have a history together. They have been friends for years and I just fucked it up with my temper. FML!_

_I did manage to tell her about the fight. She seemed more worried about my hand and my lip, than she did about what had happened. I told her I was fine and I would let her go. I needed to clear my head. Fuck, I needed to run away. This is what I was good at: leaving, running. I had lived my life by it, why stop now? When she said I should get some sleep, I took that as my cue to leave and did so, bidding her a good night and wishing her sweet dreams. _

_I walked away. _

_Fags Smoked: 3_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_FML!_


	50. Chapter 50

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We do not own Twilight. Baseball, thunderstorms and **_**metal bats**_** – they were **_**trying**_** to get fried!**

**Chapter 50**

1/15 – 1/16

End Twitter Session

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy ok. cab's here.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez He's already gone to bed. I'll wait up for you in the living room. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Hurry up and get your arse over here. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy jazz still there?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy no, it's the other way around.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Dont misunderstand me Bella your welcome to sleep with me, I just figured you wouldnt and would want some space. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy thank you. calliong a cab now. just leave the door open & i won't bother you any more tonigth.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Do you want to come over here? You don't have to sleep with me you can use one of the guest rooms.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i don't know if i can stay here. rose is yelling at em. she wants to kick your ass. in a minute she may kick mine. i deserve it.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuygoood night, Edward. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluezAlright. Goodnight Bella. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuyno, don't come over. i wish you could. i wish it hadn't happened, any of it. i'm so so sorry. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you're sick and youshould go to bed.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluezBella you did nothing, do you hear me? I'd come over but not with Em there, not now. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'm so sorry, Edward. i wish i could take it back. i never meant for you to get hurt.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I should probably let you go. I'm sure your tired.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'm glad

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Its not broken.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy Jesus, Edward! its not broken is it? God, if your hand is broken, i;ll never forgive my self

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez My knuckles are busted up a bit and he got a good strike to my lip. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy are you ok?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You didn't do anything Bella, I did. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I deserved it.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy he hit you back?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy no, it's not your fault. i wasn't thinking when i said it. i'm not upset with you.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez its not your fault love. I'm sorry I acted the way I did. Please tell me your not upset with me. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'm so sorry.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez My fucking hand hurts,hell for that matter my lip hurts also brb going to get some ice x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I over reacted love. The thought of him touching you after the other night drove me mad love. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm sorry.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy nice shiner you gave him

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy why? Edward, what happened? wait... i think he's here.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You might not want to talk to me when he gets there. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez He said he was going to Rose's flat. He should probably be there by now. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy what did he say?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluezWe had words. He said he wants to see Rose so he left.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy what happened? what did you do? why is em comingover?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Im back. Em's on his way to see Rose, thought I let you know. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy Edward? honey?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy come bACK!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez give me a minute love i'll be right back. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez fuck!

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy Edward, please... you're scaring me

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy Edward, honey, pick up. i'm calling your phoine, pick up

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy pick up your phone, baby

**BrownEyedBluez **

shitfuckjgoddamnnotherfidcjop ghad!

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy Edward,no!

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy nothing, i thought he was taking the piss with youe & pretend ing to be you

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez What the fuck does Em know about feeling you on him, touching you, about kissing you? I'll be back going to kick his arse!

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy shit. no, angelface. i don't want em, i want you, in your roonm

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Wait a minute, what the fuck does Em know about that flower?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez WTF love? Em is in the living room. I told you I was heading to my room. Would you like me to get him for you? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy emmett, give edward back his twitter!

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i misss you, too, sweetheart. xxxxxxxxxooooooooxxxxxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I miss the way you tug on my hair. I miss feeling you on me, I miss that little flower. Fuck Bella I MISS YOU. Im comingover

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella? Bella? Bella? Bella? Did I tell you I miss you love? I do I miss your scent, I miss your touch, I miss your kisses

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy oh, god...

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez All I read was esp sex ially on my couch. Shower bed bella which to choose? x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Few more drinks love were all coming over. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i loke having fun with you, espexiallly on your couch

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy jazz lives there calvin, you shouldn't kick him out. he can't come ove r ti see akice tonight. kick em out if you want, idont csre

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I want to have fun with you, not without you. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez How about I kick Em and Jazz out, you come over we re-enact our couch moment? xxxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy don;t habve too much fun without me! xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy JESUS, Edward! O.0

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Are you there? Bella where did you go? Fuck I miss you, are you sure I can't see you tonight? x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella I'm about to go in my room, alone, a bit pissed, and naked. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy not tonight, lover.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you behave, calvin.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy no, don't come back tonight! you've al been drinking & so havew we.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez how many floors up was it again, nevermind I'll just ask Jazz. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez he tries.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez yes please. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I dont have plans for knocking up anyone love, unless your game? lol x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy shit, WINDOWS! fuck

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy no climbing fire escapes & knocking up random women. i'll be fine

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy funny, jazz!

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy we're already palying the games, but i insisted i get to stay on twitter with you.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella love, Jazz here just point to something shiny and ask if its designer. ha ha x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy tell jazz i USED to feel sorry for him.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I swear I'm 5 minutes away from climbing that fire escape, knocking on random windows until I get to yours. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Go lock yourself in your room, I miss you love. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez lol. Sounds like her. Jazz said yes and good luck with that. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i don't know how good of an idea this was, calvin. they want me to get off of twitter & play drinking games.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy ask jazz if she's always this hyper

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy alice helped me unpack everything. i think my closet is color-coded. o.o

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Wasn't very nice with Alice kicking us out like she did. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm doing well,are you all unpacked?Em moaned the whole way home, he wasn't happy about leaving Rose 't blame him

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy how are you feeling?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy sorry! couldn't find the fucking phone! had it buried with my shoes in the closet

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez All sorted? x

Xxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You know my head really does feel better, yes? x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez bossing him and Jazz about, it's sort of sexy. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Hi Bella, I'm sitting on the couch hi-jacking your computer. As nice as it is to watch Em work, I'm really enjoying you-

Begin Twitter Session


	51. Chapter 51

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We do not own Twilight. **

**Chapter 51**

_15/16 January 2011_

_I sat on the edge of my bed, with my head in my hands. What have I done? In one swift move, I fucked up a friendship and my relationship with Bella. I would have to fix this, but I needed a fag in a bad way and there was no way in hell I was able to go outside. I opened my window and leaned out as I inhaled "my need". Before I knew it, I was finished with the first and was about to light my second, when my computer dinged, alerting me of a message. _

_I opened a tweet from Bella. She said she was thinking about going to Jacob's flat because Em and Rose were fighting and she didn't feel comfortable staying there for the night. I told her she was welcome to stay here, and could even use one of the guest bedrooms, since I figured she wouldn't want to be near me. _

_I went out to the living room and sat on the couch and waited for her to arrive. Jazz had already gone to bed, and was probably already passed out for the night, with the amount of alcohol he had consumed._

_About 20 minutes later, there was a faint knock on the door. I got up and opened it, revealing Bella with puffy eyes and streaks of tears on her cheeks. Without thought, I pulled her in and wrapped her in my arms. If she wanted to push me away, I would have backed off, but instead she placed her head on my chest and continued to cry._

_I took her bag from her and walked with my arm around her towards the guest room. _

_"Edward, if you don't mind, I want to sleep with you, in your room," she said meekly._

"_Bella, are you sure?" I asked._

"_Yes," she replied._

_We walked to my room and I placed her bag on the dresser._

_I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into me; I wrapped her in my arms and begged for her forgiveness. With every kiss I told her I was so sorry. Even though she tried to hush me, I knew I was to blame. _

_She went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. I placed my IPod on low and crawled in under the duvet and waited for her. My only thought was to make Bella happy again, to make her smile. At that moment, I would have given anything to hear her laugh. She made her way to the bed, crawled in and laid her head on my chest. I again apologized, and she started crying again. After several minutes of this, I ended up taking off my t-shirt, because it was soaked with her tears._

_Bella asked me if we could talk about anything, about everything. I agreed and let her begin. She then went on to inform me she was sorry about what had happened and felt that she was to blame. That when she read the tweet where I was asking Bella, Bella, Bella, she believed it was Em playing a joke on her. I then questioned her about the tweet regarding the flower, the bra, and the touching; I asked her why Em would know all that information. She informed me when she was younger her and Em had dated for a bit. Then Em went into the Navy and she had not seen him for 5 years. Her Mum gave his Mum her number and she had just met up with him back when we first started chatting. Nothing had happened between them in over 5 years, she swore to me. Of course I believed her, but did it help knowing that one of my best mates had seen my girl in all her glory? Fuck NO, but could I do anything about it? Again, no. They were in the past, and she isn't going to go around and beat the shite out of my ex's and I had no right to do that to hers. Once this "secret" was out, I think we both felt a lot better. I held her all night; there was nothing sexual about it. It was just us, and it was enough. _

_Before we dozed off I had an idea of sorts. I asked Bella once my Fridays were finished at the pub, if she would like to go away with me for a weekend. She agreed. She fucking agreed. I could have run outside and screamed it from my rooftop that she fucking agreed. An entire weekend with Bella, alone! Now I just have to do a little planning. My brain started to work, thinking of locations that were close by, so we wouldn't spend so much of our time traveling, to more exotic locations. I wanted to get away from the cold. Bella in a bikini was a nice thought. Hmmm I might have to keep that thought going, as I felt my eyes burning and starting to get very heavy. I kissed her on the forehead and wished her sweet dreams. She mumbled back to me and buried her head down in her pillow. I pulled her into me and "spooned" with her. My last coherent thought was I was going to do everything in my power not to fuck this up with Bella._

Bella walked out onto the hot sand in nothing but a navy blue bikini. The top seemed as if it was almost 1 to 2 sizes too small. Fuck me, she looked hot. Thank goodness, we were on a secluded beach, or I might have tried to cover her up. She shook her hips a bit more as she got closer and closer to me. A wave of vanilla passed under my nose and immediately my dick hardened. Oh, the things I was going to do to this woman on this beach. I reached for her hand and she moaned.

_I heard her; she moaned. I opened my eyes as the sun was starting to make its way through the window. I had never closed the blind after my fag last night. Normally I would be a bit miffed with myself about this, but not this morning. It was giving me an incredible view of Bella in my bed. All she was wearing was a tank top and a pair of very naughty boy shorts. She must have been having as good of dream as I had just had, because she was squirming around and calling out my name. _

_Needless to say I was very aroused from this dream, but after everything from last night, and after Bella saying "Yes!", I had decided I was going to do something just for her; a little gift, if you want to call it that._

_Lightly peppering her cheeks with kisses, I moved my way to her lips. I nibbled on her bottom lip, which earned me a loud moan. I thought for sure this would wake her up, but she remained asleep. I moved down her neck, kissing and licking my way to her chest. I slid my hands up under her shirt, and as I moved them up towards the Holy Grail, I pushed the shirt up also. I knew that if her breasts were exposed to me completely, Bella would immediately awaken, so I chose to contain myself, for now. I continued with my kisses down to her stomach, and she continued to squirm and moan. _

"_Bella, love, are you awake?" I asked. I got no answer. "Bella I would really like you to wake up and enjoy this love. You see, I have a strong desire to taste you. Can I do that, love?" _

"_Umm, oh, Edward," was her reply. I took that as a 'yes' and set forth on my journey to the Promised Land._

_Those shorts had to go; they were just in my way. I slid them down her legs. I had to sit up to get them off her ankles, and starting there, I began to kiss my way up her leg. Fuck, her skin is so smooth and delicious. By the time I had made my way to her inner thigh, Bella was becoming unraveled. She had reached for my hair and was increasing the pressure of the kisses I was giving her. I removed her hand as I made my way to Heaven. I looked up to see if she was watching me, but her eyes were still closed. I took a finger and slid it straight inside of her. This one simple movement woke her up._

"_Edwar-d-d-d-d?" she stuttered._

"_Yes, love?"_

"_What are you… oh, my God, what are you doing?" she asked._

"_I asked you if this was alright, Bella. You said it was," I replied, as I slid my tongue between her lips. I flicked her clit with my tongue once, and then looked back up to her. _

"_This is alright, isn't it Bella?" I asked._

"_I swear, I think you're trying to kill me," she replied._

"_No, love, I'm not trying to kill you, trust me," I said, as I licked her again. _

_Nothing gave me more of a thrill than to see Bella in this light. The sun shining through the windows was cascading shadows across her body, and provoking me even more to continue. _

_I slid another finger in as I placed my mouth down on her and licked and sucked her. In harmony, my fingers and mouth worked together to bring her the pleasure she deserved. At some point Bella wrapped her legs over my shoulders and her fingers were in my hair. I could tell she was close as she was beginning to lift her arse off the bed and arch her back. I could feel the tightening around my fingers and her breathing had become a bit laboured. _

"_Love, I really want you to come for me, can you do that? I want to taste every bit of you, Bella."_

_I pushed as deeply as I could with my fingers and curved them inside of her, still all the while playing her with my tongue._

_"Fuck, EDWARD!" she screamed. _

_I kept true to my word, I tasted every bit of her and fuck it was amazing. She had a taste to her that I could never tire of; I could do this to her everyday for the rest of my life, and die a very happy man. _

_But my Bella deserved so much more, so I continued. As she was coming down from her orgasm, I kept my fingers where they were, and I headed north. I pulled her tank top up the rest of the way with my teeth. I took her breast in my mouth, and I would like to say I was gentle in doing so, but she was wiggling around so much, I wasn't able to be too gentle. _

"_Edward, what? I mean… Edward?" she asked with a look of confusion in her eyes._

"_Shhh, love, let me take care of you. I want to take care of you, Bella," I said as I rubbed my thumb up and down her swollen clit and pushed my two fingers in and out of her. I moved to her other breast and flicked and licked the nipple, remembering how she enjoyed it before. Bella was moaning and moving all over the place. After playing with her breast for a bit longer, I once again headed to the Promised Land._

"_Edward, you don't have to do that," she stated._

"_Trust me, Bella, I want to. I really, really, want to do this," I said as I situated myself between her creamy thighs. _

_Using my tongue, I started at the top of her, and in one lick took myself all the way down to my fingers. I removed my fingers and licked them one by one as Bella watched. _

"_Fuck, that's hot," she said._

"_Umm, it's better than ice cream," I told her._

"_Edward, I need you."_

"_Shhh…," I replied, as I opened her up and fucked her pussy with my tongue. I grabbed her hips and over and over again, shoved myself as deeply as I could possibly get in her. _

"_Edward! OH MY GOD! Edward, I'm going to come, I'm going to come!" she screamed, and it was music to my ears. She did come; fuck, I don't think I've ever seen someone have that intense of an orgasm before in my life. If I could have patted myself on the back, I think I would have. I did this to her!_

_Bella was trying to catch her breath when I made my way back up to her. _

"_Edward, umm, I don't know what to say. That was amazing!"_

"_So you didn't mind being woken up this way? I mean, I know it's not breakfast in bed… well, it sort of was. I mean, you were MY breakfast in bed," I said, as I let out a laugh._

_"Please feel free to wake me up like that any morning," she said as she rolled me on my back and kissed me. I held her in my arms and ran my fingers through her soft "sex" hair._

_We lay there for a bit until both of us were able to admit we were starving, and this time for real food._

_Bella and I talked about it over breakfast and we both decided it would be best if she went home and tried to work everything out with Rose and Alice. After I cleaned up, we both got ready and headed over to her flat. _

_Em was sitting on the couch when we arrived. I immediately felt Bella tense up at seeing him. I walked over to him, stuck my hand out and asked him if we were all right. He grabbed my hand and said that he was still planning on coming over this evening for 'guys night'._

_Bella rolled her eyes and walked towards her room. I apologized to Em for things getting out of hand and he said he understood; he would do the same thing if it were about Rose. That was the end of that discussion. That's just the way Em and I have always been, we argue/fight and within a day and a good night's sleep we're fine. Hopefully, that's the way we will always be. _

_After Bella put her stuff away, I told her I was heading out. Everything seemed fine at the flat. There was no real reason for me to stay, except to spend more time with Bella. As much as I would have loved to do that, I had some school work that I needed to complete, and Bella needed some time with the girls. _

_I gave her a kiss at the door and told her to call me later. I also reminded her to mark her calendar for February 12-14, and to ask for that Saturday off. She said that she would do both. _

_I made my way home and worked on some school stuff that I had been neglecting, and had most of it finished within a few hours. _

_Em did make it over and we are about to go and grab a burger and some beers._

_Fags smoked: 2_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_I'm sure Bella tasted a shite load better than the burger I'm going to eat. And can't seem to get Maroon 5's 'Secrets' out of my head. _


	52. Chapter 52

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We don't want Emily and Sam's grocery bill!**

**Chapter 52**

1/16

Dear Diary –

I sent a tweet to Edward, even though he'd said goodnight, just to let him know I wasn't planning to stay at the apartment. He responded, saying I could come and stay in one of his guest rooms if I wanted.

Fuck.

Yes, I wanted to stay with him, but not in a guest room; in his room, in his arms. I had fucked that up, though, by making him think Em and I had been together recently. Shit, it's been almost five years, and even if he didn't have Rose, I wouldn't touch Em now. I couldn't. Not after what he did… after what we did. I'm just as guilty now as I was then, only now other people are being hurt because of my stupidity.

When will I ever learn to think first?

I asked Edward to just leave the door open, but he said he'd be waiting up for me. Great. No way then to avoid this conversation. It's probably for the better. He'll hear what I have to say and if I'm lucky, he'll still let me have a guest room for the night.

I packed a few things in a bag and walked out into the living room. Rose, Alice and Em all stopped talking to look at me. It felt like I was taking a fucking walk of shame, so I did the only thing I could do. I looked straight at Em and told him I was going to Edward to try to undo the mess I'd made of things. If he had a problem with that, he needed to say something now.

He looked at me, at the floor, at Rose, and back at me before he said, "Bella, you do what you have to do, and good luck with that. I'm going to do what I have to do, and that's tell Rose about a most amazing girl I used to date, who I hurt more than anyone ever should have and who didn't deserve an asshole like me fucking up her life. The reason she's so amazing, is she's still talking to me. She doesn't hate me, and she deserves every bit of happiness she can find with my best friend."

Rose and Alice both were staring between us and I hoped Em had said pretty much all he was going to about it. He gave me a little nod and a shy grin, and I knew that was it. Good. I didn't think I could take that whole revelation from him. I'm not sure where he and Rose are in their relationship, so he may not be ready for that conversation, but if and when he does get serious with someone, he knows that's a story he may have to share.

As do I. The thought terrified me and I cried all the way to Edward's.

Edward pulled me into his arms the second he opened the door, which only made me cry harder. I don't deserve him or his compassion, especially since I started a fight between him and Em, but I couldn't let go of him, either. And then he took me to a guest room.

That did it. I could hardly talk, but I asked him if I could sleep in his room instead. I couldn't stand to be alone. He led me to his room and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my hair and my face, begging my forgiveness. There was nothing for me to forgive – he just reacted to my stupidity. I can't fault him for that.

I got ready for bed in his bathroom, racking my brain for a way to tell him. I knew I needed to give him the full story, but he'd just beat the shit out of Em tonight over a misconception. If he knew everything, he might kill him. Or he might just walk away and be done with me. With us. I can't take that chance. At some point, yes, he will need to know, but not tonight.

When I crawled in the bed with him, he cradled me to his chest, again whispering his apologies. That set the crying off again and he ended up shedding his shirt because it was wet with my tears. I had to pull away from him a little then. I had things to say, and lying on his beautiful bare chest was much too distracting.

I told him I was sorry for the misunderstanding and for being the cause of the fight. Jazz had tweeted from Edward's account earlier, and the 'Bella, Bella, Bella' tweet I read sounded much more like Emmett had got hold of it and was pretending to be Edward. He asked about the tweet he sent right after, about touching me and the flower on my bra. I said it was then that I realized it wasn't Em, it was him after all, but it was too late. He'd thought I meant Em had seen me like that.

I sat up and fidgeted with the hem of my tank top. He sat up, too, leaning on one arm and caressing my face with the other. I told him Em and I had been together, starting back in high school. Em went into the Navy after we broke up and I hadn't seen or heard from him in five years, until my mom gave his mom my number, since we were both in New York. I had only spoken to him a couple of times on the phone, and the day I went to meet him at FoodParc was really the first I'd seen him in all that time.

I could see the hurt look on Edward's face in the light coming through the open window curtain and all I wanted to do was kiss it away. But that probably wasn't what he wanted from me right then, so I didn't. I apologized again, this time for hurting him, but he pulled me back down to his chest and kissed me before I could finish. He thanked me for telling him and said that, though he wished it weren't so, he was glad I'd told him the truth. My stomach did a flip – I _had_ told the truth, but such a small portion of it, that the rest could be considered a lie of omission.

Then he did the oddest thing. He asked me to go way with him for a weekend after his run of working on Friday nights ends. Seriously? I just told you I slept with one of your best friends years ago, and you still want to be with me? I felt a wave of relief as I told him I'd love it. He seemed much too happy with my answer, cuddling me close and kissing my hair until I fell asleep.

I dreamt I was sitting in the audience of a huge recital hall, watching Edward play a grand piano in the center of the stage. The spotlight made his beautiful hair shimmer as his hands drifted across the keys. I realized before long that, as he played, I could feel his fingers on my body. Every note he struck corresponded with an electric touch I could feel, as though I was his true instrument and not the gleaming wood and ivory before him. I resisted at first, because the things I was feeling were not fit to reveal in the middle of an audience of strangers, yet as he played on, I cared less and less that the people around me could see the effect he was having on my body. My breathing became heavy; I called out to him and writhed in my seat as he played a particularly difficult passage, my flesh on fire both on and beneath my skin. He turned his glorious head and looked straight at me through the bright light, as though he knew exactly what he was doing to me and he meant to enjoy it. He raised one hand high and crashed it down onto a chord that throbbed straight through my pussy.

I woke gasping his name. The window curtains were still open and the early morning light framed a halo of flame around his head between my thighs. I stammered at him, still dazed and thick with sleep. He calmly thrust his finger in me again, saying he had asked my permission and I'd agreed. His soft hot tongue slid through my folds and lightly licked my clit before he turned those dark green eyes on me and asked if it was 'all right'. I told him he was trying to kill me, but he disagreed, even as he licked me again more firmly.

I felt him slide another finger in with the first as he took my clit in his mouth and began to lick and suck it with fervor. His fingers pumped slowly and firmly at first, then more rapidly as he began to add tiny nibbles to the sweet torture. I flung my legs over his shoulders and dug into his back with my heels, my hands buried in his hair as I hung on for dear life. I could feel the fire building with each curl of his tongue and nip of his teeth. I felt his fingers moving in me, curving as he thrust them farther in. My mind was no longer conscious of anything but where he was touching me, playing me, sucking…

"Can you come for me, love?" he murmured and I couldn't answer; I was too busy calling out his name as I fell over the edge and felt myself wash away into paradise.

Fuck me, he did it again. He made me come. It wasn't a fluke or an accident or a random… oh, my god, he was still pumping those fingers in and out of me, slowly again, and have I mentioned, how very long and strong they are? His thumb brushed lightly over my clit and I jerked at the sensation, even as he began to crawl up my body. His head dipped down and he took the edge of my tank top in his teeth, pulling it up to expose my breasts. I may have arched my back the tiniest bit, just to help him, but I was far from coherent, especially when he grasped my nipple between his teeth and sucked, hard.

Edward. His name is Edward. I concentrated on remembering that, because I couldn't have come up with my own at that point. He licked and sucked, flicked and nibbled at my breasts until I had no more sense than a jelly bean, and the way he seemed to enjoy it, I must have tasted like one, too. His hands never stopped, either, the one caressing and plucking at whichever breast wasn't in his mouth, the other quite steadily pleasuring my clit and firmly fucking me. The man is a master of multitasking.

He gave one last, rather sharp nip to my nipple and began to kiss and lick his way back down my body. I managed a sentence, I think, to the effect that he didn't have to do what he so obviously was about to do, but he insisted that he wanted to, very much. Not that I really wanted to stop him, just giving him the option. He licked my pussy from my clit down to where his busy fingers were still working me, before slowly pulling them out of me and licking and sucking them clean.

Fuck, that was hot. He said it was better than ice cream. I may have decided right then that whatever I had to do or say to keep this magic man with me would be worth it. I needed him and I needed him, _now_.

He spread me open with those long and oh, so very talented fingers, and proceeded to make me fall in love with his tongue as he licked me again: once, twice and then he was fucking me with it, hot and wet and silk and fast and deep. He held me open with one hand as the other grasped my ass to steady me, my hands again in his hair, my thighs straining to clamp together and grind my pussy into his face. He let one finger stray to my clit to begin rubbing tiny circles over it, and I felt the first wave slam through me.

I cried out that I was coming, and he only thrust harder and faster, pointing his tongue to probe deeper, fucking me into oblivion as his finger practically vibrated against my clit. I saw stars and comets and swirling lights and green green green eyes as each successive wave pounded through me and into his hot and waiting mouth. He greedily sucked at my pussy, capturing every drop and licking me entirely clean before crawling back up the bed to cradle my now-boneless body.

"Edward… no words… amazing," was the most I could manage. He chuckled and kissed me, asking if I'd minded being woken up that way. Was he serious? Fuck, no! He made a joke about me being his breakfast in bed, and we kissed and cuddled until we both were actually hungry.

After breakfast, we went back to my apartment, because I needed to talk to Alice and Rose. Em was sitting on the sofa when we came in, and Edward went right to him to apologize and shake his hand. Em said he understood and would probably have done the same if it was Rose, before announcing he still intended to hang out with Edward and Jazz for 'guys night' tonight.

Edward kissed me and reminded me of the dates for our little 'getaway', before leaving to try to get some more work done on his projects. I sat down with Alice and Rose, and explained the short version of what happened. I could tell Alice was full of questions, but Rose stopped her, stating that Em told her we had dated, but that was all in the past and we had both moved on. I agreed, and she said that was good enough for her. Then she broke out the Chablis and the three of us toasted to ourselves, the apartment, New York, and our boys, not necessarily in that order and definitely not that coherently.

I'm now waiting for Edward to get online. I'm enjoying the solitude of my own room, but damn it, I miss the fuck out of him.


	53. Chapter 53

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We aren't the most dangerous things out there.**

**Chapter 53**

1/16- 1/17

End Twitter Session

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy sweet dreams, Edward.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy good night, calvin. xxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez goodnight love xx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy sounds good. now take that sweet ass i'm so fond of to bed. you probably overdid it today with the guys. xxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez How about this next time your over you can ask me anything and I will give you a story, im working with 140 words here x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy see, this girlfriend thing could get sticky. you sure you want me?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy yes, but you'd just answer me. Mum will tell me the stories behind the answers. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You know you could ask me, yes?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy go to sleep. i'll talk to you tomorrow. maybe we can go test a bed.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'm behaving. i just have a lot of questions.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'd like that. i've never been to England. the only place i've been outside the US is Mexico. ang & i did Cancun 1 spring break.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella behave. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy oh, good. i'll start a list of questions to ask her. ;)

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Maybe one day you would come home with me, I could show you around my old stomping ground. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Trust me love my Mum will most likely bring photos for you to see. I went to private school and yes that is where I met Jazz

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy tomorrow's a holiday, isn't it? though you probably still need rest. too much activity & you'll have a relapse! xx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy tell me more about home. about when you were a little Edward. i know you went to an all boys school. is that where you met jazz?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez However love I'm surprised your not forcing me off by now, I have classes in the morning. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You've never mentioned that, well I'm more than happy to be your friend and boyfriend. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez lol. ;)

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i don't think i told you, but you were the 1st new friend i made in nyc. you set a damn high standard for the rest of the city!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Because Bella you Intrigued me then, and you still do. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy so we're both lucky. we should play the lotto. lol xx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i can't figure out why you kept talking to me on here that 1st night. you could have ignored me, but you didn't.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Cheers love. Trust me when I tell you it is me who is the lucky won. xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you're the grandest prize there is. sweet, smart, funny, sexy... and you cook, too. i'm a lucky girl. xxxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Again about you love, did you ever think that I won the prize in this situation? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy either way, i win. xxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Are you asking me or insinuating? If your asking, then I'd love to be, if your insinuating then fuck yes. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you called me that the other day too. i guess i am. so that makes you my boyfriend.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Isn't that what you are? My "G" "irlfrien" "D" ? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy on my twitter, of course.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy the one that starts with a 'g' and ends with a 'd' and has an 'irlfrien' in the middle. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez (cough) where am I in this picture? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy that's the trouble - i'm in my room! all by my lonesome. just me & my twitter.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Which word is that love? x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Why dont you go to your room love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you have no idea what that word does to me. xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy they can, but i'd be happier if they carried it somewhere else! lol

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez lol! I hope they can at least carry a tune love. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Im telling you to stop being mean to my girlfriend. Your not allowed to speak about her in that way. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy good lord, they've gone from singing Broadway to boy bands. why did i agree to this again?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy see, you're already telling me to stop! annnnnnnooyyying. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I've had time to myself all afernoon/evening. I could never get sick of you Bella. Stop, you are not annoying. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i can't always be there. you need time for yourself & the guys. besides, you'd get sick of me pretty quick. i'm annoying.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I have been earlier. Just messing around now. Your not here to distract me. lol x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you seem a little distracted. working on something for school?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Im sure we do. Sounds like a great plan. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy maybe i should measure first, before we go. do you have a measuring tape?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Let me know when you want to go love, I'll be there x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy good idea. obviously a single is too small. i need to see the size, so i can tell if it will fit.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I think we should go somewhere where we can try them out. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy something sturdy. i always wanted a four-poster... what do you think?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez ;) I agree. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i know, mr long legs. besides, sometimes i need room to move.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Not a single love, not enough room. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy bookshelves, to start. and a real bed. i was thinking about a single, but i might want to get something bigger now. ;)

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez What will you be needing?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy that sounds fun. i'm sure you know the best places for beautiful pieces.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Let me know I would happily go out furniture shopping with you, if you want me to. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy it's awfully hard to behave where you're involved.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy mostly settled. i need to do a little shopping now that i have my own place to put things.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella we should behave you never know WHO might be reading our tweets. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez lol ;)

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you say when. i'll bring the condiments. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You all settled in then?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy it was. there may have been a bottle or 2 of wine involved. i let them have most of it. i didn't want to get sloppy tonight.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Hmm I'll have to try that sometime of course its more fun to eat with a friend. You game? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy breakfast... you know, some people like to have breakfast for dinner. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm glad to hear it was a much better night. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy we had fun. alice is great. rose is pretty cool.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy hi sexy

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Let's just say I was a bit more fond of breakfast, than dinner. x ;)

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez How was your "girls night"? I take it your survived Alice. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Hello love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy missed you today. hope you had a good time with jazz & em.

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy enjoy it, babe.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez love popping out with jazz and em for food xx

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy lol, how could i say no after the wake up i got this morning? you'll notice i didn't ask how your lip was - i know it's just fine!

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy yes, we do. but fyi - i want you to keep me. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy sorry, babe, the girls are grilling me on nola & mardi gras. i was happy to do it for you. :)

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Either call or tweet me when you have some time. I'm glad today is a new day, and Bella I'm glad you said "YES!" xxxxxxxxxxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I don't want to keep you, fuck thats a lie, I do, but I won't I know you and Alice and Rose need some time together.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm fine love. Still bandaged up from where you did it this morning. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy yeah, getting there. how's your hand?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez All better? X

Begin Twitter Session


	54. Chapter 54

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Edward is our life now.**

**Chapter 54**

1/17

Dear Diary –

He did it. Last night, on Twitter, he fucking called me his girlfriend. Actually, he said it there a couple of nights ago, but I was too astonished to even comment then. Last night, I did. :)

He said he's my boyfriend. I feel like I'm back in high school, but this time, instead of the school geek, I'm dating the star quarterback. Apologies to Em, but he knows what he was like in school. It's one of the reasons we were together. Scrawny nerd with bad posture and skin dating the 5x5 butterball. Ok, we weren't as bad as that, but it seemed that way at the time. It's no wonder we joined forces to keep the rest of the world at bay.

And now, Em's filled out and cleared up. He's that good-looking guy I always knew was in there if he'd just stop trying so hard not to be. If someone had told him in high school that he would ever be with a girl like Rose, he probably would have sat and cried at their cruelty for teasing him, then gone home to beat off at the mental image.

I've changed a lot, too. Now Em outweighs me instead of the other way around, and he's all muscle. I don't use food as a crutch anymore. The cigs helped with the appetite control and now I'm with Edward, I think we're both smoking less. My alcohol consumption is about the same, though. Lol

Hello, I'm Bella Swan, Edward Cullen's girlfriend.

You know Edward Cullen; he's my boyfriend.

Bella + Edward

Jesus, I'm such a dork!

Can't help it. The things that man does to me without even trying- not to mention when he _is_ trying- holy fuck! Yesterday's 'breakfast' was absolutely mind-blowing. He has the most talented hands and mouth in existence. He probably should get them insured.

I decided he needed an appropriate 'thank you', so this morning I thought I'd see what he was doing for lunch. If he was staying at school, then I would have to wait, but if he was going home…

As it turned out, he was having trouble with his project and decided to go home for a nap before he had to go in to work tonight. I teased him about wearing my new boots. He loves my boots. He thinks they are hot, so hot that I shouldn't wear them in public where other people (read : MEN) can see me in them. Silly man. I only wear them for him. I suggested I should meet him at his flat, since he does actually sleep very well when I'm there. He agreed, but told me he wouldn't even let me in the door unless I was wearing my trainers. Oh, Edward… you walked right in to this one.

I sent one last tweet to him, but he'd already closed his laptop, and he leaves his phone off when he's working, so he didn't get it. :) Evil little me got ready and headed to his place. I damn near froze waiting on his stoop, but he grinned at me when he got there and I shook my trainer-covered foot at him. We got inside and stood there in the foyer, kissing and clinging and trying to warm up. I finally suggested he go change for his nap; I'd make him some cocoa and bring it up. He kissed me again and started upstairs.

I quickly stripped off my socks and trainers and put them by the door. Then I mixed up the hot cocoa I'd brought with me, poured it into two mugs and took it up to his room.

He was propped up on his pillows in my favorite pair of grey sweatpants and a soft grey v-neck t-shirt, making notes in his journal. I put his mug on the night table next to him and took mine to the one on my side of the bed. He reached for his and as he took a sip, he glanced at me. A look of surprise crossed his face.

"Oh, nice. Mint… Bella, why do you still have your coat on, love? Are you still cold?"

"Put your mug down, Edward. I'd hate for you to spill it," I urged and he did. His eyes about popped from his head when I dropped my coat and was standing there in nothing but a pink tank top and matching lacy boy shorts.

"Where are your clothes? Bella, please tell me you had on more than this under your coat when you came over here."

I just smiled and shook my head at him as I crawled up onto the bed. "Nope. You just said I should have on my trainers. You didn't say what else you wanted me to wear, so I came dressed for naptime. You do still need a nap, right? You seem very, very tense, Edward. Let me help you relax."

He shook his head at me and smirked, but sat up so I could pull his shirt off. I pushed him down on the bed and told him to lie on his tummy. I straddled his ass and massaged his back and shoulders for a few minutes, but I didn't want him too relaxed, not just yet. I slid off and had him roll over. I sat on his hips, his eyes lit up and he grabbed me by the waist. I leaned down and pressed kisses all over his face, avoiding his lips, and sliding my hands across his chest and shoulders. I kissed him and sucked his tongue into my mouth as he moaned. I released his lips and began to kiss my way along his jaw to that sweet spot just below his ear. I licked and sucked at the soft skin there and felt him shiver. I continued licking and kissing down his throat to his collarbone, leaving little nibbles along the way and enjoying the goose bumps I was raising on his skin.

I wiggled my hips and he thrust his pelvis up hard, as there was no mistaking that he was enjoying what I was doing. I slid my ass back a few inches and he gripped my hips with both hands, holding me in place as he again pressed up to meet the heat I'm sure he could feel between my thighs. I kissed my way down his chest and gave his left nipple a leisurely lick. He hissed and I sucked his nipple, nibbling as I felt it harden against my tongue. I moved my hand to his other nipple and teased it with my nail before giving it a little pinch.

"Fuck, Bella," he gasped and I shook my head as I kissed further down his chest to his stomach, shifting until I was kneeling between his legs. I teased his belly button with my tongue, and kissed the golden hair that disappeared under his waistband. I hooked my fingers beneath the elastic and tugged it down, as he raised his hips to help. Sweet Jesus, he was commando.

His cock sprang free as I pulled his sweats down and off of his legs, and I sat back for just a moment to admire it. Hard, thick, long… beautiful, just like the rest of him. I scratched my nails lightly through the hair on his thighs as I nibbled them on my way to his cock. He moaned softly as I reached the base and sucked gently at his sensitive skin. He reached out to caress my hair and I smiled up at him, watching his face as I slowly licked and kissed the length of him. He shuddered when I kissed the head and dipped my tongue into his slit.

"Love, you have on too many clothes," his voice was rough as his fingers plucked at my tank top. I stilled them with mine.

"This is for you, Edward. You got to taste me. Now it's my turn to taste you. You just enjoy."

I let go of his hand and felt it slip back into my hair, brushing it away from my face so he could watch. I smiled at him and kissed his tip before I slid my lips around his head and sucked. A groan escaped his lips and I took more of him in, sucking and licking as I wrapped my hand around him and began to let him slide slowly in and out of my mouth. He felt like hot velvet against my tongue, and Jesus, he tasted so good, like cloves and citrus. I took him in as far as I could, pulled back until he was nearly free of my mouth, then slid him back in deeper as I relaxed my throat.

"God, love… please, Bella…'' he murmured as he tried to thrust his hips up. I sucked him hard as I slowly pulled him from my mouth, licking him as he slid out. I pumped him in my hand, letting my palm skim over his head and he jerked on the bed. One hand tangled in my hair while the other clawed at the duvet.

"There's no need to hurry, lover. I promise, you'll like it," I said before I slid my mouth back down on him.

"No, Bella, that's not… fuck, love… I can't …" he stammered before he thrust his other hand in my hair and tried to pump himself in my mouth. I hollowed my cheeks and did my best to keep my teeth out of the way. He clearly wasn't going to last much longer, so I grasped his thigh with one hand as I cradled his balls with the other.

"FUCK! Bella, love… God… Bella, move, please… Bella, I can't… I'm…"

I ignored his rambling as he fucked my mouth with fast, erratic strokes. He was so close I could feel his thighs trembling with the effort to hold back. I gave his sack a gentle squeeze to let him know it was ok to let go, and he did.

He shouted my name as he came in thick creamy spurts of honey down my throat. I held him to me until he shuddered his last and collapsed back to the bed, exhausted. I gently sucked his softening cock clean, kissing it reverently before moving to curl up next to him. He pulled me hard into his arms, his breathing still shaky as he buried his face in my hair. I held him tight for a minute until I felt the shaking increase. I pulled back to see tears in those beautiful eyes as he stared at me.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I exclaimed, brushing the tears from his cheeks. I thought for a moment I'd not been careful enough with my teeth, but he shook his head, trying to speak over his emotion.

"B-bell-a, T-t-t-tanya…" was all that he could get out before another wave of tears choked him.

_Tanya?_ WTF? I just gave him a blow job, let him fuck my mouth, and he says 'Tanya'? I was confused and hurt, not to mention becoming really pissed off, when he took my face in his hands and kissed me deeply. He sucked at my tongue until I moaned and he released me. His breathing was still ragged, but he seemed to be able to talk now.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I couldn't last with what you were doing. It just felt too good; you felt too good. That was amazing and beautiful, love, and you have no idea what it means to me that you wanted to do it." He kissed me again, rolling on top of me and pinning me with his leg. I kissed him back, running my hands over the muscles of his shoulders. When he pulled away, he chuckled and wiped one of his tears from my cheek.

"I know it sounded strange, but I promise I wasn't thinking of Tanya while you were doing those lovely things to me. I couldn't. That was something she categorically refused to do. And then for you to not only do it, but _want_ to do it…" His eyes were dark and he kissed me again until I was the one who was breathless. I ran my fingers through his hair and he closed his eyes, his head on my shoulder, relaxed and content enough to finally get some sleep.

He kissed me so sweetly before he left for work, with the softest look in his eyes. I may have gone all puddley. Now I'm getting ready to go meet him at the pub, and since I didn't get to take my time this afternoon, I may be wearing my boots and a mini-skirt to torture him just a little where he can't do anything about it. ;)

I already don't like her, but the fact that Tanya refused to give Edward head just makes me mad. Part of me is glad, because it's one more thing to bind him to me, but how fucking selfish can this bitch be? The more I think about it, the more I almost hope she does show her vicious ass in NYC. My heels are itchin' for a kickin'.

WTF did 'bind him to me' come from? And why do I like the idea so much?


	55. Chapter 55

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We really love reviews, even if you just say 'Hi'. *creepy Edward stare***

**Chapter 54**

_17 January 2011_

_After burgers and drinks with the guys, we all headed to our houses. I must admit it was great to just sit back and have a laugh with Jazz and Em; it had been way too long since we had been about to do this._

_I was able to chat with Bella for a bit before bed last night. I really needed to try to get some amount of sleep, as I had another project due and I had only just begun to work on it. With everything that had happened over the weekend, I just wasn't feeling like writing. I had studio time booked for most of today and then work this evening. I wasn't sure if I was going to see Bella today or not, but damn, did I want to. _

_After I showered and dressed in a grey sweater and an old pair of blue jeans, I slipped on my boots and headed downstairs. I had just enough time to grab a bagel and some coffee before I needed to get to school._

_Here I sit in the studio, when I should be working on my piece. I'm sitting here working things over in my head about the weekend. Processing Bella and Em together, Bella and myself together, and losing my temper with Em the way that I did._

_I'd tweeted Bella earlier to let her know I made it to school, but hadn't heard anything back. Now she's tweeting me, and fuck, if I don't want her here with me. Umm, the things I could do to that woman in this room. Doesn't look like she is going to come and play with me, so I might as well just say the hell with it, and go home and get some rest before I have to go in tonight._

_As I was reaching in my pockets for my keys, I looked up and saw Bella standing at the door waiting for me. She wiggled her foot in front me to show me she was wearing her trainers, and not her fuck-me boots. "Good girl," I thought. I let us in the flat and pulled her in for a hug, first, because I missed the fuck out of her, and second, because it was fucking cold outside, I could use her warmth._

_She sent me to my room and told me to get ready for my kip. She said she'd make some cocoa and bring it up to us. She spoiled me too much, but I wouldn't complain to her about it, EVER. _

_I went into my bathroom and pulled on some sweatpants and a t-shirt. I brushed my teeth and laid my knackered arse in bed, to wait for Bella. She walked back into the room still in her coat, but without her trainers. I asked her why she was still wearing her coat. She had me set my delicious cocoa on the nightstand before she would answer me._

_To say I was shocked to see her standing there in nothing but a tank top and boy shorts, doesn't even fucking begin to cover it. _

_My mouth fell open, my jaw unhinged like a snake, and I think my tongue rolled all the way out. This confirmed it; she was definitely trying to kill me. _

_The words "Edward, relax, and roll over" were said as my shirt was being pulled over my head. I was still trying to work out a way to roll my tongue back up, and make my jaw lock in place. She had me on my stomach and was massaging my shoulders and back, just like the other day, but without the oil. I could fall asleep in minutes with her sensual hands on me, but apparently she had other plans. Bella climbed her sexy arse off of me and had me roll over on my back. Now this was a view I could get used to: Bella sitting there in almost nothing. Hell, if I had my way, it was soon to be nothing._

She began kissing me, licking me and FUCK ME,she just sucked my one secret spot, that one spot that could make me cum on command. Having her sitting on my dick like this with only sweatpants and a very thin piece of material between us was driving me mad. I needed her. Fuck, I've wanted her for awhile now, I just didn't want to rush into anything and fuck it all up. My mind had been planning things for our weekend away though, and I would have to make sure she was comfortable with us moving forward in our relationship, especially in a sexual way.

_Bella sat up on her knees and pulled my pants off. _

_Ever wish you had a camera at just the right moment, you know, for those priceless facial expressions? Well, I sure as bloody well did, right then._

_First, when she saw I wasn't wearing knickers under my sweats and then when she saw what she had done to me. _

_Fuck, I think even recall her licking her lips. _

_Things were about to go a lot faster in regards to our sexual relationship, and I hoped she understood, but there is just no time to talk about them. _

_Seductively, she made her way to the tip of my cock and licked me, and I, well, I almost lost my load right there in 3 seconds flat. As if all of this wasn't about to kill me, I felt the need to see her, to touch her, but she was having none of this. She stated that this was for me, because of the fact that I got to taste her; now it was her turn. _

_I wrapped my fingers around a part of the duvet and held on with all my might. I began to run my other hand through her hair, trying to move it from in front her face. Fuck, if Bella was going to do this to me, this wonderful amazing woman was going to take me in her mouth, I sure the fuck was going to watch!_

_At one point she had relaxed enough that I could feel the tip touch the back of her throat. JESUS! I knew I couldn't take much more; Bella was pushing me over the edge, in a glorious manner._

_I tried several times to tell her that I was about to lose it. I felt as if I should make a run to the loo and not let her swallow me. Bella, being Bella, had other things in mind. As I tried to pull away one last time, she grasped my balls and gave them a squeeze that was the end. I came harder than any other time I could ever recall. I came in her mouth and with those chocolate eyes looking up at me, as if almost smiling, she swallowed all of me, even licking me clean and kissing the tip as she finished._

_I pulled her up and cradled her in my arms. She has no clue what she just did for me. She has no idea how much what she just did meant to me. For the first time in a very long time, I was given oral pleasure and not made to feel like shite about it. Fuck, I didn't even have to ask or beg her to do it, she did it all on her own. She even fucking acted like she enjoyed it! Jesus, I think I love this woman!_

_Then I turned into the pussy that Em always says I am. I blurted out Tanya's fucking name after the most amazing woman ever gave me head. WTF is wrong with me?_

_To make things even better, I started to cry. As I held her in my arms I cried like a big pussy. Bella's look of confusion scared me, once my head processed that I had actually mentioned Tanya's name in bed with her. FUCK!_

_I needed to clear the air with her; I couldn't let her think that I was thinking of that bitch at a time like this, so I told her, "I'm sorry, Bella, I couldn't last with what you were doing. It just felt too good; you felt too good. That was amazing and beautiful, love, and you have no idea what it means to me that you wanted to do it." _

_I kissed her and continued. "I know it sounded strange, but I promise, I wasn't thinking of Tanya while you were doing those lovely things to me. I couldn't. That was something she categorically refused to do. And then for you to not only do it, but _want_ to do it…I'm not sure if I could even begin to put it into words right now, what that meant to me love, what you mean to me."_

_I lay down in the bed with my head on her, wrapped up in her arms, and fell asleep. _

_Before I knew it, my alarm was going off, and it was time to get up for work. I showered and dressed quickly, trying to be as quiet as I could so I didn't wake Bella. By the time I went to give her a goodbye kiss, she was awake and more than ready for her kiss. Just a five minute kiss from her and I was yet again breathless. _

_Work was work until Bella came in wearing basically nothing and a new pair of boots. The staring she was getting from the blokes was really starting to piss me the fuck off. I was seriously going to have to talk to her about the way she dresses, because I'm going to end up with my arse in jail, and then prison for killing one of those fuckers if they ever tried to touch her._

_Now I'm home wishing Bella were here with me. I seem to sleep so much better when she is in my bed with me. _

_Fags smoked: _

_Fags allotted: 5_

_3 weeks 5 days till Bella and I go away for the weekend, I don't think she even realizes its Valentine's Day. I plan to make this the best fucking, and yes, I mean fucking, Valentine's Day she's ever had. _


	56. Chapter 56

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. **

**Chapter 56**

1/17

End Twitter Session

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy hold on... i lost my phone again. this apartment fucking eats my phone. call me again so i can find it.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i was talking about being your pillow. what did you think i meant?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You are being very naughty love. Slow down on the vodka. So I might get my Bella Pillow then? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy good. i might even let you sleep with me.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Your welcome to stay here Tuesday night love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy tuesday night xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella, right so what time on Wednesday do you want me to pick you up love? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i bet i can be good and no one will know but you.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez How about if we dont get hauled out of the store you were good. lol x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy define 'good'.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy not pissed. pleasantly buzzed. i can still spell

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Cheers love, if you really good I'll even buy you lunch. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You love sound pissed. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy no, i'm not. you sound loooonley.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy calvin, you just asked me on a date to test beds. best. boyfriend. ever. xxxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I am on the couch (looks around) your not here. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez So Wednesday then, it's a date. We will go test beds together. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you're on the couch? without me? :O

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy hey, you're the one with the crazy schedule. i have tons of free time. maybe i should just go test beds by myself.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Im sitting on the couch. Wednesday Im free, does that work for you? x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You need to let me know when we are going shopping. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy where are you? xxxxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy my room. spread out on my pillows since i don't have a bed yet.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I dont want to chat about TP love. Where are you? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy ;) good

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy lol TP sent you that text. i just get to cash in on it. xx

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez I dont think I could bloody well forget that even if I wanted to love. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Who the fuck sent you that text? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i remember. i just don't want you to forget. i may have to reinforce the memory

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy what was that text? 'come & play with me. i miss your sexy lips.' i do miss your lips, btw. among other parts. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You already have love. Do you not remember my reaction from this afternoon? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy ooh, maybe i can get some tips. maybe i would get a different reaction from you than she did. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella if you continue to talk about my Dad like that Im going to have an entire coversation about TPs come-ons to me. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy oh, ang is gonna be mad she missed meeting papa. i'll have to tell her how hot he is in person.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Shagging? No I was not adopted but the thought of my Mum and Dad, you know, not a chat I wante to have. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy are you really? you never mentioned it. besides, SOMEBOdy did a bang up job of shagging, then.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Vile thought love my parents doing anything like that, I did tell you I was adopted, yes? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy so, no pressure then. good

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy besides, i have to thank them for making you. they did a good job. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella they will LOVE you. Trust me on this. She is so excited to meet you love and she is never like this, its a good sign.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i do want to meet them. i just hope they like me.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella love if its too soon, or too much for you my Mum will understand. I just need you to tell me though. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy please tell them i'm looking forward to meeting them. and to bring pictures.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy cling. damn vodka

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy oh, good, Al & i can ljing to one another for support.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Dad can only stay a few days then he has a conference in Chicago. Mum is planning on the week. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy no, lover, that's you. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez If it makes you more comfortable they will be meeting Alice for the fist time also. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy how long will they be here?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella? What's wrong love. You know I'll be there right, plus it's not like my Mum and Dad are lions. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy sure

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Yes love as in 1 week 5 days. They really want to meet you, you game? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy this month?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy *swoons*

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez When I got home there was a call from my Mum. Her and Dad are coming on the 29th. They will be staying here. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez lol. What excercises? Hmm might be a bit longer than that. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'll try. what is it?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Please dont be upset. Alright? x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I need to talk to you about something love. I was going to wait until I see you but I dont think thats fair to you.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy is that apromise? we're going to do that for 3 weeks and 5 days? i'd better start doing my exercises and build up my stamina. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez As I am yours. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez ;)

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Fuck 3 weeks and 5 days. x

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy no need to be so jealous, baby. i'm yours. i hoped i got that point across earlier.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez 2 weeks 5 days. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You know I want to beat them all for looking at you, yes? Your too fucking beautiful Bella. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy fucking real life resonsibilities... *pout*

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy angelface, they do that already. i can't stop them admiring you, but i will be very happy that you go home with me. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You love have work tomorrow and I have school that is why we are seperated for the evening. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez What about the other women at the bar Bella would you be fine them eye fucking me all night?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i suspect i'm not trying hard enough, since you are there, & i'm here.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'd be at the bar, staring at your fine ass allll night. & when you had a break... you'd be glad for elastic waistbands.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Your trying to drive me mad love. How would you feel if i wore my wifebeater and my basketball shorts into work?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you're adorable xxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Words I never want to see in a tweet hose, with garter belt and MIKE.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Slippers not kitten heels those are reserved for MY eyes only. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy or i could just wear what i wore over to your place earlier.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Dressing gown as in something that covers you from the neck to the calfs love. NOT SATIN! x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy hm. satin robes, kitten heels and stockings with a garter belt. you really think Mike would be ok with me wearing that in the bar?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Or would you prefer me in jail love? I thought I was going to fuck up have the blokes in there tonight. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Love this weekend Im taking you shopping dressing gowns, slippers, and leggings if you come to the pub.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy just because you nearly dropped a stack of glasses when i walked in. how was i to know mini skirts give you tremors?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Tired? What did I tell you about those boots? Not allowed in the pub. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy always, for you.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Hey love you around? x

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy hey sexy, bored enough yet for me to come visit?

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy ok. just my trainers, then. i'm going to be very cold before you get there. sure you don't want me in my boots and clothes, too?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You better be in your trainers or your not getting in my flat. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy don't be surprised if i'm on your doorstep, then. but don't count on the sleeping part. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Im packing up my shite right now. I could use a kip, I was up early this morning chatting with my girlfriend. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy wrong again. lunch would be MY treat. if you go home, your animal magnetism may be too much to resist since you're so near me. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Hmm not fair love, and lunch would have been my treat. Nothing is working, considering going home for a kip. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy killing me here, calvin. go WORK. we can both play later. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez (pouts) Bellllllaaaaaa. I'll play you, I mean I'll play for you if you promise to come. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy behave. i have a hard time resisting you as it is. i said, i'll see you tonight.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez So as I asked, you coming Bella? x :)

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy don't tempt me. you have work to finish. see you tonight. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You coming here? I have the studio time until 3. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy all i saw was you, the piano and lunch. yum.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Which new boots, I'm working tonight love, you planning on dropping by? x Wear your trainers love. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm still a bit confused about this lunch thing love. Its me, the piano and a shite load of work. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'll see you tonight, sexy. maybe i'll wear my new boots...

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy It's like dinner, only earlier. sometimes, it's like a late breakfast. ;) another day, then. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm sitting in the studio, lunch? What's that love? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy hey, calvin, what are you doing for lunch? x

xxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez on my way into class have a great day love. Don't let Alice drive you mad. Fuck it's freezing! X

Begin Twitter Session


	57. Chapter 57

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Edward could write us lullabies.**

**Chapter 57**

_18 January 2011_

_Does Bella not yet realize that when she's flirty with me on Twitter, I end up in desperate need of a shower? Half the time I'm already in bed when she is doing this to me. Jesus, what she does me, at times drives me bloody insane._

_Her wearing satin and kitten heels to the pub, fuck that! I would drag her sexy arse out of the pub and bring her straight to my flat, lock her in my room and show her how she should never wear that sort of thing in public again. Umm… fuck, now I'm getting myself worked up with my thoughts of her in kitten heels and satin. Damn!_

_Change of subject is desperately needed:_

_My classes are going well: who am I even trying to kid? I love my studio time; it's the lectures that are driving me mad. I haven't been able to concentrate on any of them since meeting Bella. That doesn't mean I'm not passing, because I am. It just means I have no clue what I'm supposed to be learning in any of them. Bella consumes all my thoughts these days, which I must say I'm not complaining about at all; in fact, I am very happy about this. _

_Lunch with Jazz was very interesting. I met him at our favourite little hole in the wall. He was already there and seated at the table by the time I arrived. I opened up my laptop and saw that Bella had tweeted me. Things took a turn to a lot of sexual innuendos quickly, and I think I saw Jazz gag a bit. Who the fuck was he kidding? I had to listen to JT blare in the flat, and in between that, moans and groans. Thanks for the visual mate; the brain bleach didn't work, btw. At one point he actually slid the laptop over and sent a tweet to Bella. It thoroughly amused me to read it and see it was about our "sex" talk on twitter. Jazz sat there trying to look like an Angel. Ha! Who the fuck was he trying to kid? Hell, when Alice was staying at our place, he let her parade around in strings, and we all know what strings do: they leave VERY LITTLE to the imagination._

_Speaking of strings, and I'd like to think I'm really am not this possessive. When Bella is around and Jazz and Em are over, I wish I could dress her in turtlenecks, baggy pants and hi-tops. Then my mind would be at ease. Now, in my bedroom, alone behind a closed door, I have an entirely different outfit planned out in my head. _

_Fuck, change of subject:_

_I told Bella that Mum and Dad were coming. She didn't take it as badly as I thought she would. She seemed very anxious about it, but overall, I think she's just as excited to meet them, as they are her. _

_Mum's called several evenings when I'm working and I've been telling her I'll ring her back. I know she has a million questions, because she's my Mum, but she has to let me work this out on my own. I'm not 12 and in my first relationship. I've been turning the conversations on her and asking her about her charities that she loves. I can hear her light up over the phone as she begins to discuss all the details and how much money they've raised for this one or that one. By the time she's done, I normally tell her I have to go, I love her, and I will see her soon. So far, it's worked every time. Yet somewhere in the back of my head, I don't think I have her fooled. Maybe I should bump up my trip with Bella for the time that they are here. Like that would ever happen. Fuck, my Mum would track us down like the Gestapo and interrogate us for running. _

_Bella is cooking for me tonight. When she asked me what I wanted, I told her everything Bella. It wasn't a lie. I would love to have a BELLALICIOUS dinner! I could start with those lips and work my way over every inch of her body. When my appetite increased, I could just start all over again. She plans to come here to cook it, so I asked Jazz if he would be home and could he let her in when she arrives. _

_Change of subject:_

_Now I'm about to head into work, which is a lot better since TP has been let go. Thank God!_

_I'm taking Bella bed shopping on Wednesday. Fingers crossed we don't get thrown out or arrested. Me + Bella + hundreds of beds = 1 very aroused Edward._

_Fags smoked: 4_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_Bella sandwich, Bella crisps, Bella Smoothie, and this will be my new favourite dessert: Bella Sticky Toffee Pudding, hopefully with lots of custard. Yum! _

_I'm counting down the hours till tea time._


	58. Chapter 58

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We know the stages of cellular mitosis.**

**Chapter 57**

1/18 AM

Dear Diary –

So much is going on, I can hardly think!

Mundane and day-to-day: I hate my ovaries. I _just_ got myself a sexy man who wants to do lovely things to me… why NOW? Ugh!

Edward said he'd go furniture shopping with me tomorrow, or as he put it, a date to test out beds. Win!

We both have to work today, but I'm going to his flat tonight and I'm cooking for him. I can hardly wait!

Anxiety –inducing: His parents are coming to visit on Jan. 29. Eleven days. How the hell am I supposed to act around his parents? "Excuse me, Mrs. Cullen, please pass the sugar and pay no attention to the fact that I have my hands in your son's pants." He said his dad has to go to Chicago for a few days, but his mom will be here for a _week_. At their flat. FML! He thought it would help that Alice hasn't met them, either. No, that just makes two crazy Americans for them to flip out about.

He wants to take me away for a weekend once his two months of working Fridays is up. Ok, so this is more exciting than anxious, but he hasn't said where or anything else about it. So far, we've spent several nights together, and we get along great, even without the sex, but this is just the two of us. No Jazz or Em, no Alice or Rose, and no bosses. Think about this one later.*

Tanya. I _really_ don't want to think about her. Edward said her email stated she was coming in the spring. Maybe she'll change her mind. Maybe she'll meet somebody new and fuck up their life instead. Maybe she'll get hit by an asteroid. Maybe she'll come to NY to show him she really does love him, and he'll realize he still loves her after all. What if she's really pretty with a banging body? She's British, too. One of his own. What if his parents are coming to tell him how she's changed and what a perfect match she is for him? What if they are coming to rescue him from the dreadful little American tart that has weaseled her way into his life?

Stop it! Positive thinking only. Maybe. Fucking hormones!

Major stress: Tell Edward what happened with Em. Too much stress to even _begin_ to think about this.

When the time is right, I'll tell him. I have to.

Most wonderful man ever: Edward. Yep. That's all.

I have to get going – I'm buying stuff to make for dinner and I need to get it home before I go to work.

1/18 PM

LOL , Edward said he wanted me for dinner. This is going to be awesome! He said he wanted a 'Bella sandwich' - grilled "portabella" mushrooms and Swiss cheese on whole grain buns; 'Bella crisps' – lol, I found some Bella brand plantain chips; a 'Bella smoothie' – Ciao Bella Strawberry gelato; and a 'Bella sticky toffee pudding' – I found a recipe for sticky toffee pudding and I plan to feed it to him. ;)

Jazz let me in to the flat while Edward's at work, so I can make dinner and have it ready when he gets home. The pudding and caramel sauce will take the longest, so I've already got it going. Everything else will only take minutes. I can't wait to see his face when he gets to 'have me for dinner'.

*later – I've been thinking about this weekend away all day. I have no idea what he's planning or where there is to go. I'm betting he'll take me to a little motel, or maybe even a bed & breakfast. I just hope we don't get snowed in. Much as I'd love to be 'stuck' somewhere with him, he can't miss school and I can't miss work. I'm already taking a day off to go, and I don't want to lose my job. I like Sam and Emma so much, and I'm excited by the progress I already see they're making with the pieces I gave them. And they're such great kids, too.

It's nearly time for him to be home. Jazz keeps eyeing the sticky toffee pudding, so I guess I made it right. If he's lucky, there will be leftovers, but I doubt Edward will be inclined to share 'Bella leftovers'! ;)


	59. Chapter 59

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Only our personalities sparkle.**

**Chapter 59**

1/18

End Twitter Session

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy can't wait for you to be home with me. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez 1 hour x

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy good. you'll need to be! xxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez 2 hours will be home and Bella, I'm very hungry! x

xxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Sound wonderful love. I'm really looking forward to it, really, really looking forward it. ;) x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'm working 4 to 6, & by the time i get home, fix it & bring it to you, it would already be nearly 8, so i thought home. ok?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Question for you love, are you planning on bringing my tea to the pub or when I get home? x

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you told me what you wanted. i'll see if i can make it happen. if not, it'll be a surprise. ;) x

**CKBarGuy **

#iwishicould stay home from work and keep Bella hostage until tomorrow.

**CKBarGuy C**

BrownEyedBluez Did you decide what your cooking yet? You have my curiousity peaked. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy mmm... need your back scrubbed?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Hello love, just made it home going to pop into the shower and get ready for work. x

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy one of my favorite meals. hm, now i want bangers. funny, huh? xxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I hope to see you later love. xx Jazz is trying to close my laptop now. Better pat his ego some. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Ignore Jazz love, thats what I do half the time. Alright about to have lunch, you know that thing that comes between AM & PM

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy O.0 i hope not!

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy fuck off, Jazz, or i'll tell Alice you buy your underwear at Target.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Im not fond of beets or turnips but Ive tasted you and dont remember ANYTHING tasting like that. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy *insert eye roll here*

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella, Jazz here I am about to eat my lunch and throwing up in the back of my throat is not needed, you two are nasty. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy lol. i'll think of something to make for you. just checking - are you allergic to or hate any foods?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'll have 1 Bella sandwich love, with some Bella crisps, a Bella smoothie, and Bella sticky toffee pudding for dessert. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Not sure how comfortable I feel about talking about Jazz and thinking about what I want for dinner. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Jazz says Hello, and again love what I want you can't purchase in a store. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy give Jazz my love. he's coming to see Alice tonight, right?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i know you're working, i meant for dinner after. you need to keep up your strength. i'm not sure you're quite over that cold. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I work tonight love. But my answer would be something you cant buy in a store. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Hello love, just finished now on my way to meet up with Jazz before the next one. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'm out running errands today before work. is there anything special you want for dinner tonight? i'm cooking. xx

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i hope you're enjoying your classes today.

Begin Twitter Session


	60. Chapter 60

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We laughed our asses off at 'Vampires Suck'.**

**Chapter 60**

1/19 PM

Fucking best day ever!

Last night, Edward's face was PRICELESS when he saw the 'Bella Dinner' I'd made for him! He kept moaning and making highly sexual comments about the taste of the 'Bella sandwich', licking and sucking the drips from his fingers… omg, I wanted to jump him right then! Then he got into the chips, or crisps. He asked me to hold one between my teeth and he bit it out of my mouth. We played that game until they were gone! I do love kissing him! The 'smoothie' was just strawberry gelato, but he'd drink a bit of it and then kiss me on my neck, on my shoulder, on my arm… he said he wanted "more Bella flavour mixed with the strawberry." UNF!

Sweet Jesus, when he saw the sticky pudding… well, let's just say we both needed a shower after! And I really don't think Jazz wanted any, even if there had been big enough pieces to call them leftovers!

I cleaned up the kitchen and dinner mess while he showered, and he picked a movie and warmed up his bed while I took one. But once again, we didn't watch the movie. We kissed and cuddled until we fell asleep.

This morning, he fixed me bangers and eggs and I may have been a little suggestive with the way I ate my sausages. ;) He scolded me for teasing him, since he can't do anything with me right now. I told him I could help him with any 'little problems' he might be having, but he refused because he said he'd want to return the favor and I wouldn't let him. So we were both a bit frustrated when we left to go shop for my new bed.

Dear God, there are WAY too many places to buy furniture in NYC! He took me to IKEA first, and while it's nice (and his flat could be one of their showrooms), it's not really me. I prefer more ornate, detailed and heavy furniture, so we kept looking. I think we looked at about four different bedroom warehouses before I started freaking out. He took me to lunch and we talked about what it was I really wanted in a bed (he ignored my answer of "you!") He pulled out his phone and did some web searching while I finished my fish and chips. He showed me a store he found that wasn't too far away, and we headed over there.

I don't know how he does the things he does- maybe he is a fucking Magic Man – but we walked in and almost the first bed I saw was perfect. It's a queen iron four poster with spindled head and footboards, with cast iron vines weaving through the spindles. It's gorgeous and looks so great in my room! They didn't even charge extra to deliver and set it up this evening! After we found it, it was just a matter of getting the right mattress and pillows.

Edward was really funny. He said trying out the mattresses was the real reason he wanted to come on this shopping trip, and believe me, he did! He crawled up on every one he could, laid down and bounced. He said he was testing them for 'resistance'. I tried to lay on them with him, but he'd get up and just look at me. Then he'd shake his head and pull me on to the next one.

One of the saleswomen commented about "how picky my husband is about the mattress". Edward agreed that he was, indeed, picky, and was looking for a mattress that would hold up to his wife's being on top! I blushed about 25 different shades of red, and so did the saleslady!

Finally, he found one he liked for the 'resistance' and he pulled _me_ down next to him and cuddled me. Yep, I bought that one! I got some pillows, too, and then he added more of them. He said he wanted to keep his own pillows on my bed. I told him he could, as long as they smell like him. He promptly pulled one out of the wrapper and rubbed it all over his face! :) He's such a dork. And I think that's when I knew I'm in love with him.

I know, I KNOW, we just met. It's too soon, it's crazy… but I have never felt like this before. Not even with Em, and he's the closest I ever got to love. Well, I love Em, but not like that; not like_ this_. This is different. It's stupid and sexy all at the same time. I want to just hang out with him, doing absolutely nothing. I want to go dancing and I want to argue over money and whose turn it is to take out the trash. I want to be with him. I want him. I choose him.

We got some bed linens, and then he brought me home because he has class tomorrow and then we both work. I was here when the bed was delivered and put together. I made the bed and then stood there, just looking at it. It seemed wrong to get in it without him, when he was such an important part of buying it.

When he tweeted, asking if it was set up, I knew he wanted me to get in it, to make sure it was done right. And oh, it's so comfortable! He picked the perfect mattress. I told him he was the important piece missing, but he can't be here tonight. We chatted and then I heard someone at the door. Rose is working on something important for work, so I went to answer and there was a huge flower arrangement, for me! Red and pink roses, some kind of white lily with a deep pink throat, and bunch of other flowers I don't know the names of. I may have screamed for Rose and she came running to see what was wrong. She stopped when she saw the flowers and started talking about a card. I had no idea what she meant, but she just kept asking for the card. I finally came to my senses and looked through the leaves until I found a fat little white envelope. My hands were shaking so hard I could barely send Edward a tweet saying how beautiful it was.

He was so adorable. He filled up four of those little cards with romantic quotations, all basically saying the same thing that he ended them with - I love you. I sat on twitter, crying like an idiot, tweeting Angela all the quotes he sent. Well, almost all. There was one I didn't tweet, though it was just as beautiful as the others – I saved it just for me.

_"When you came, you were like red wine and honey, and the taste of you burnt my mouth with its sweetness."_

That right there turned me into a fucking puddle…

I had to tell him that I loved him, too. He needed to know. So I did. I think he might have been a little bit happy about that. :D We said it a lot!

I was floating on such a cloud, I wasn't paying a lot of attention to the other things he was saying, and I suddenly realized he was talking about the weekend getaway. I could cheerfully beat him. Here I was, thinking he wanted to get a little hotel room somewhere, when the whole time he was planning a ridiculously expensive trip to the British Virgin Islands! He doesn't need to spend money on me like this. And then the flowers, too… I'm so afraid he's going to run through his student loan money too fast, and then he'll have to pick up extra shifts at the bar. I already don't see him enough, but he needs to focus on his classes, not me or the bar.

Still haven't figured out how to tell him about Em. Or when. His parents will be here next weekend. I wonder if he'll still feel the same about me once he knows. Or would his parents want me to stay away from their precious son.

I love my new bed, but without him here, and worrying about telling him, I don't know how much sleep I'll get tonight.


	61. Chapter 61

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Alice was good at picking out beds.**

**Chapter 61**

_19 January 2011_

_Arrived home from work last night to the best fucking dinner I've ever had. I love food; after all, I am a man. It wasn't so much what she cooked, but what she did with it. I had never considered food as something so erotic, but fuck me, I was so wrong! She made me a Portabella sandwich with Swiss cheese. I may have a love affair with cheese. I have yet to tell Bella this; afraid she might think I'm a bit of a freak. If she would have looked in a certain drawer in the fridge, she would have seen my obsession. What? Cheese is fucking delicious, and one drawer is nothing. Do people even realize how many different types of cheese there are in the world?_

_I decided that I was going to have too much fun with this meal. After all, it's not everyday that I have a beautiful woman cooking me a "Bella" meal, is it?_

_Taking large bites of the sandwich and making myself a complete mess as the juices slid down my fingers and my palms, I moaned and licked them one by one, while I stared into her eyes. I could tell this was arousing her; there was no way I was stopping. Since Bella is forever getting me to the point of no return with her tweets, I had planned to make this a dinner she would not forget. After she opened the crisps, which were a bit off since they were really sweet, I placed one in between her lips and went in for a kiss. I could see her eyes fill up with lust as I came closer and closer to her. Instead of just biting down on the crisp and pulling it away, I slid out my tongue and licked her bottom lip. I placed the crisp in my mouth and went in for the kill. I kissed her, at first gently, and then after I finished the crisp off, with more passion. This game continued for a bit longer; she was squirming beside me and I wanted nothing more than to throw her over my shoulder and take her to bed, but she had already informed me of her "little" problem this week. There would be none of that in the near future. Fuck!_

_Who knew there was an ice cream called Ciao Bella? My guess would be my Bella. My smoothie I requested was strawberry, yum! Oh, I had too much fun with this part of my tea. Every time I would have a sip of the smoothie, I would leave some on my lips, kiss different places on her body, and then lick up my mess that I had left. If Jazz wouldn't have been making his way in and out of his room, I would have stripped her down, put her on the island and continued this in places that Jazz didn't need to see. Her breasts came to mind; umm… they already tasted fucking delicious, but watching her nipples get hard from the cold ice cream and the thought of the strawberry flavour, would only enhance the experience drastically. _

_Bella seemed to think all was fair in love and war, and turned the tables on me with the Sticky Toffee Pudding. Instead of using any type of silverware, she used her fingers: custard and all, with her fingers. She started where I'd left off with licking and sucking on her fingers, moaning and groaning. She even took it to the next level and wiggled her hips in her seat now and then. FUCK ME! Jazz came out to ask if there was anything left to eat. When he saw what was going on, he turned and said he would order a pizza, or ring Alice and see if she wanted go get something. Bella dripped custard on my neck and starting with my lips, worked her way down to it, sucking and telling me how sweet I tasted the entire time. Needless to say, since I knew there was no "relief" in sight, I was in serious need of a shower. I thought maybe I could convince Bella to take one with me, but polishing the pole wasn't something I wanted her to witness, unless she was the one doing it for me._

_When there was no more food to eat, and my stomach was beyond stuffed, Bella sent me to shower, alone. _

_She cleaned up the kitchen and came in the room as I was coming out to finish drying off. Bella asked for me to pick out a movie while she showered. I did as she requested and lay in bed waiting for her to finish. When she came out, I about lost it. Wearing nothing but one of my t-shirts and the world's smallest bikini underwear, all I could think of was how she looked so hot, and fuck, she made my shirt look amazing! I couldn't even tell you what the movie was about, because we spent the rest of the evening learning how much space is actually in my king size bed. In case you're wondering, journal, it's a fucking lot, especially when Bella is under you, on you, and tangled around you. I wished I could keep her there forever._

_Waking up before Bella has become my favourite time of the day. She sleeps like an angel and says the sweetest things in her sleep. As much as I wanted to stay here all day with her and play around some more, I knew we had a bed to shop for, and I always keep my promises._

_After a breakfast of frustration, we left for shopping. If Bella had just told me what she was looking for from the beginning, we could have saved hours in our day and countless stores. IKEA was not what she was looking for, nor was Arhaus or the other stores I took her in to have a look-see. Bella was getting very frustrated, so I took her for a bite. Finally, she came out and told me what she was looking for. Easy. After about 20 minutes of some looking around on my phone, I found the store that would have the most of what she was in search of._

_We grabbed a taxi to the next store and as soon as she walked in, her face lit up and she said, "Edward, that's the one!" _

_I hoped she couldn't read my facial expression, because it would have told her, "THANK THE GODS!"_

_We still had to find her a mattress set. What good is a bed without one?_

_Let me just say that there are too fucking many! This is what I learned: inner spring, memory foam, latex, and Air. Then there are pillow top, extra firm, extra soft, hard as a fucking rock, and Goldilocks beds. _

_All I needed was a star system. It would have made my life just that much easier. I had it all worked out as I lay down on the first mattress. There would be a 5 star system._

_1 Star would be for a hard bed. That was your basic cheap arse hotel or one night stand bed. You wouldn't really be spending a lot of time in this bed, just a shag here or there._

_2 Stars would be for guest bedrooms, or maybe University dorm rooms. Weekend shags, but not for my Bella._

_3 Stars would be the dater and the occasional shag._

_4 Stars would be the shagtastic bed: comfy, doesn't squeak, feels like a pillow when you sleep on it, but resistant enough for a great hard shag._

_5 Stars is FUCKTASTIC: the kind of bed you carry your wife to on the night of your wedding, the sort of bed you make babies in, the sort of bed you never want to get out of, ever!_

_Bella came and lay down beside me and without thinking, I jumped up, realizing she would only need a 4 star bed today! _

_Mattress to mattress, I would lay down and bounce up and down, testing out the resistance, and seeing how it would feel if Bella were riding me cowgirl style. She would giggle at me; I would glare at her for interrupting my vision, and move forward, looking for the next mattress. _

_Finally we found the perfect one; we both agreed it was extremely comfortable, not a 5 Star in my book, but defiantly a high 4. The sales lady came over just as I was "testing" it and commented to Bella that her husband seemed a bit picky about his mattresses and their firmness. Bella blushed and I decided to play along. _

"_Well, you see my wife and I really like to play in bed, so I'm looking for something firm to protect my back. She likes to be on top a lot: women! I'd like to test this one out, but she said there was no way she was getting up here on her knees in front of you and the other sales people." Needless to say Bella and the lady were blushing and I was a bit smug for my joke. I then decided to make her day and told her we'd take it, but we would need it delivered today. _

_As Bella went up to pay for the bed and mattresses, the sales lady was informing me that she wasn't sure a delivery for today was going to be possible. Bella was a bit preoccupied looking at odds and ends. I slipped the saleslady my credit card, told her to add some extra pillows to the bed set, and make sure it was delivered today. Thank God Bella missed the entire transaction, because I'm sure she would not have been happy about it at all. _

_Finally, we made our way back to Bella's flat. I was fucking knackered from our day and still had a shite load of work to try to get done for school. I didn't stay long at Bella's, basically because she knew I had work to do and was practically kicking my arse out the door._

_On my way home I passed a florist. I have walked this block a million times and never have seen this florist. First I thought they must be new to the neighbourhood, but they had a sign out front that read, "Serving you beauty for 23 years." _

_I made my way in the door as the bells jingled, alerting the lady behind the counter of my arrival. _

"_Hello, how can I help you?" she asked._

"_I'm looking for something, but I'm not quite sure what it is yet," I said, as I glanced around the store._

"_Is this for someone special?" _

"_Very," I answered._

"_Someone you love?" she asked._

"_Umm…yes. Yes, they are for someone I love. I do love her; I haven't told her yet, but fuck, I DO! Shite, I'm sorry; fuck, I mean, crap. I'm being a bit of a git. Shite!" I babbled._

"_Sweetie, it's okay. I think it's sweet that you are so flustered, because you just realized you're in love. I know the perfect arrangement for you. Here is a card for you to fill out for her, and I will put the whole thing together. I just need her address. Could you fill this out for me?" she asked, as she slid over an order form. I wrote Bella's address down and went to work on the small card to go with the flowers. I racked my brain over what to put in such a small space. Fuck! I wasn't able to come up with anything. Then it hit me. I asked the lady if I could have a few more, what I had to say wasn't going to fit on this one card. She handed me a stack. I tried to manage to write small; fuck, these cards were little._

_Bella,_

_"Two souls with but a single thought, two hearts that beat as one." _

_"I love her and that's the beginning of everything."_

_"When you came, you were like red wine and honey, and the taste of you burnt my mouth with its sweetness."_

_"Love doesn't make the world go round; love is what makes the ride worthwhile."_

_"Within you, I lose myself. Without you, I find myself wanting to become lost again."_

_"To be your friend was all I ever wanted; to be your lover was all I ever dreamed."_

_"My heart is ever at your service."_

_"I love you, not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you." _

_"__Your body is a wonderland."_

_I love you Bella,_

_Edward xx_

_Four cards front and back; that is what it took for me to say I love you to Bella. I have to admit, thoughts flashed to Bella either loving it, or thinking I was a nutter. _

_After I paid for the arrangement, I continued on my way home, smiling. _

_When I finally heard from Bella, she informed me that her bed had arrived, it was all put together and she loved it. This made me very happy. The thought of Bella sleeping on pillows on the floor did not. _

_I tried to question her about the flowers without giving it away, but she said nothing. _

_Then when I decided they just couldn't make the delivery, Bella informed me flowers had arrived for her. Her reaction was not what I expected at all. She cried. I never wanted her to cry, but she cried and said she couldn't stop crying. FUCK! What had I done? I thought I had fucked up, but then she told me they were happy tears, which eased my madness._

_Bella started chatting with Angela on Twitter while I was trying to get some work done for school. Although, I have to admit, instead of doing the work, I was working on booking our vacation. I found the perfect location for us. Bella and I will be spending several nights in the Virgin Islands. The resort is gorgeous and I booked us in a very private 2 bedroom house. We don't need that much space, but what the hell, the plans I have for us, 3 beds are not going to hurt anything. Hmm… I wonder if they have a fuck star rating on their beds down there; maybe I should ring and ask. I gave Bella the link to the resort and she seemed pleased with the idea, even though she said she figured we would just go to a B&B or a nice hotel somewhere local. Oh, my Bella has so much to learn about me!_

_I was bouncing back and forth on Twitter in between school work and booking the vacation. I'm not sure Bella realizes this, but she and Angela both follow me, which allows me to read their tweets on my timeline. I tried not to read them, but Angela seemed to be pushing back a bottle of wine and taking the piss with Bella. I had a few laughs at some of their tweets, and there it was in black and white. She told Angela I loved her. Fuck yes, I do; I'd be a fool not to, but then she told her she loved me, too! I couldn't stop grinning, I would have gone and told Jazz, but she hadn't said it to me yet, and I wasn't sure when she was going to, at that point. She ended telling A to go to bed and get some sleep; thank goodness, because I wanted my Bella back._

_Soon after we started chatting again, she said it. She told me she loved me. It was perfect and I wouldn't have it any other way. We met on twitter, confessed our secrets on twitter, and told each other we loved each other on there. Hell, I think if we could figure out a way to have sex on there - and I mean really have sex, not "phone sex" - we'd do that on there, also._

_Did I mention she loves me? I wanted to run to the roof and shout it out from the top of my lungs, but this is NY and I'd be likely to get my arse shot. So instead, I lay in my bed with the biggest fucking smile on my face, chatting with Bella until she insisted I go to sleep. She loves me. She really loves me. I did sleep with a smile on my face, and woke up with an even larger one today._

_Fags smoked: 3_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_Just an FYI, journal: January 19, 2011 - Bella said she loves me! _


	62. Chapter 62

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We have never been tempted to jump off of a perfectly good cliff.**

**Chapter 62**

1/19 – 1/20

End Twitter Session

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you love it. xx and i love you. xxxxxxxxooooooo

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bad Bella. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i already am. x now go to sleep! xxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You are always in my dreams love. Sweet dreams to you. I will ring you tomorrow. I love you, -E

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i love you, Calvin Edward Anthony Cullen.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I hope you like to get wet. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez ;)

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy that sounds lovely.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy and i'm not there because you have class in a few hours. go to sleep and dream of me. xxoo

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Not like this, not just the two of us on a mini vacation with NO interuptions. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Trust me when I say on Thur. we are going to bed EARLY, we will both be well rested for what I have planned when we arrive.x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you've had me alone before, remember? xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I would since your not here love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy might as well stay up then. wonder what we can do to stay awake?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez We can rest on the flight. We arrive just after lunch. I can not wait to have you alone. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i can still play with you, lover. it might not be fair, but i doubt you'd complain. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Great we leave early on the 11th. We will have to leave my flat by 4:30 am. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i trust you. with everything.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez So then you will trust me on my location that I've chosen? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you brought it up. & they definitely do. the fact that you don't notice is one of the things i love about you. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy um.. no to the critters. we've had this conversation, remember?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella with your current situation, I dont think your playing fair with either of us.x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Other women 'eye-fuck' me, since when? I've only got eyes for one woman. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i want to make you my prisoner. xx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i wouldn't really. i just like to make you think about me, like that. keeps you from noticing all those women eye-fucking you. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I found some earlier that come with free piggy-back rides by the insects they keep. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez yes love. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Do you want to see me go to jail? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy fine with me, as long as your gorgeous self is there. xxoo

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella if you honestly do love me as you say you do, please do no such thing, or I will end up in jail love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy hey calvin?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I wouldnt want to be IN trouble with you love. I can change the reservations and we can just stay at horrible hotel in NY x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy to wear to the pub. xxxooo ;P

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you are IN trouble. with me. i may have to invest in smaller lingerie. and higher heels

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I wish I could say HELL YES, but honestly it never crossed my mind, until now. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You think Im trouble love, why is that. When you know you've captured my heart, please dont break it. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you picked that place because i can't wear my boots in the sand, right? ;)

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you are in so much trouble. but i may let you get away with it, since it's Valentine's Day. or maybe i'll punish you anyway.x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez British (as in myself) Virgin Islands love. Is that going to be a problem? x I've already booked the flights x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy calvin. BVI had better stand for Bumfuck, Virginia.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you've planned that weekend away, angel face, you already haven't forgotten. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez . (link to Rosewood Little Dix Bay, Virgin Gorda, BVI)

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez We do. I promise to be a good boyfriend, I will NOT forget Valentine's Day love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy ok, i promise. * turns in woman card*

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez If I send you something promise me you wont get too nosey x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i love surprises, but i need to know what to pack. besides lingerie. xx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy we come back on Valentine's Day? xoxxoxoxo

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Do you really want to know, or would you like it to be a surprise? x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez We fly out early on Friday the 11th come back late Monday the 14th. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy where are we going that we're flying & i need a passport?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy whichever, as long as we're together. wait, 11th?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez On the 10th would you want to stay here or there to get to the airport early on the 11th?x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you haven't seen me eat pie. i tend to lick the plate clean.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Im sure you couldnt make an entire meal off pie love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i do. have a passport, i mean. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy hmm, yes there is. there's pie.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Before I click confirm, you did mention you have a valid passport, yes? x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Im almost sure there isnt food out there with Edward in the name love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i plan to tell you with kisses as well as words when you're in my arms again. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy and i can't wait to get my hands on you

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Fuck I wish you were here Bella, I would have loved to tell you to your face. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy I love you, too, Edward Anthony Cullen, with all my heart.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy silly 3

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Isabella Marie Swan I sit here before Twitter and tell you, I love you with all my being. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez No love why would I want to act like a fish around you? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy just tell me again.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy isn't that a kind of fish? ;P xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Not that I could be one to you, but if I tried really really hard I might be able to come up with something. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Sorry Bella, would you prefer if I was a prat? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy calvin, stop, please. you keep saying such sweet things & making me cry. i want to hold you & kiss you but i have to wait.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez My heart soars with words so kind spoken only from your lips-E x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy I love you, too.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy Edward... i just wanted you to know.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i was telling Angela what a sweetheart you are. she's horribly

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Sweet dreams love. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Im back. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 put the wine away, & go to bed, sweetie

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 i need to be here now, sweetie. i'm going to tell him. he needs me here. i need him, too.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 i'll send virtual cuddles. besides, don't you have some carnival krewe parties to go to in a couple of weeks? meet new boys !

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez cause you miss me more. you can get a job here, u nola more and you havent even told him.

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez its not the same! i miss our cuddles :(

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 we can do all that on twitter, lmao

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 you goofball! ;) i miss you, too, but why would i move home? Edward is here. my job is here. I love nyc and i love him.

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez ive got it all worked out u can come live with me! like old times. we can talk about boys and eat ice cream and cry together

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez prertty please! with a cheerrry on top.

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez please!

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez i want u to move hom!

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez whewn are you going to tell him? Why wold I want to go to bed Im having to much fun with u. I miss u so much!

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 you better go to bed, crazy!

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 lol. he might, but i'm not doing that.

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez Saraha girl i need a man in a bad way!

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez go outside and scream it see if heres you.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 TMI! & leave mum out of it. she can't wait to meet me. o.0

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 he's busy working. i'll tell him later.

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez IM WRONG? what about his mom. 6 mths girl its like a 3 yr baquette, dry and crusty.

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez Who was it that said theres no time liek the presence?

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 you're so wrong for that! lmao

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 no! i will, just not yet.

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez his mom took his bros and the dad? kinky!

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez Ill tell him! Give me his #.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 lol, girl, better slow down on that wine! no brothers & papa's taken by Mum!

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez ARE you smoking that shit again? WHY GIRL? I would have jumped his ass in a beat and told him anyting he wanted to here.

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez LMAO I menat brother but id take his father if he loked like Eddie.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 it' all so sweet, & i still haven't told him

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez BELLLLAAAA I love you bitch but stpo rubbing it in my face. Im so lonely. Do you now its been 6 mths! 6 LONG MTHS!

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 lmao, not sure you meant that, exactly!

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez Why are you crying?

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez And your sure he doesn't father?

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez Gee some friend you are! LMAO! Hell I've had to open a bottle of wine for this.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 fuck... looking for the phone...

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 still haven't told him. let me guess - i'm an idiot, right?

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 back i can't get over this man. he constantly amazes me with the sweetest things.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 brb, i need tissues. keep crying..

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 ang - he helped me pick out a bed today. it's gorgeous. 4 poster, like i always wanted. he bought his own pillows for it. :)

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 shut up! no, i don't & no, you can't. his parents are coming the end of next week!

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 he ended with this... Your body is a wonderland. I love you Bella, Edward xx

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez Do you think maybe you both are moving too fast, and if so can I have his number?

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 "I love you, not only for what you are, But for what I am when I am with you."

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 "To be your friend was all I ever wanted; to be your lover was all I ever dreamed." "My heart is ever at your service."

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez You do realize I only have a pint of B & J right?

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 "Within you I lose myself. Without you I find myself wanting to become lost again.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i don't mean to tease you. you've just made me very happy. xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 "Love doesn't make the world go round, love is what makes the ride worthwhile."

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm still checking tweets love, but I'm also doing some research. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella dont tease me, please. Not tonight anyway. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 "I love her and that's the beginning of everything." THIS! *swoon*

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 Bella, "Two souls with but a single thought, two hearts that beat as one."

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy if i fall asleep on you, angel face, i'll BE on you. xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 you'll die... it's so sweet. he wrote a bunch of beautiful quotes & he filled up 4 cards.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella did you fall asleep on me love? Fuck my bed is big without you. x

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez Awww darling I am so happy for you, so tell me what did the cards say?

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez Look girlie as happy as I am for you, sort of, kind of lonely right now plus i have a visitor, flowers? WTF!

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 and the sweetest cards...

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 roses, lilies, and a bunch of other ones. it's beautiful

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 put the B & J down! Edward sent me a HUGE bouquet of flowers!

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez What biotch! Your butting in on my time with two favorite men.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i will always need you. but i'll wait.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I do have class tomorrow, plus I need to work some more on my project but if you needed me I would come. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You dont have to thank me love. It was pleasure.x

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 omg get your ass online!

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy don't worry, but i'd love for you to come over. i don't want to wait to thank you. but then i'd want you to stay & you have class

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella calm down love. Your worrying me, should I come over? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy they did. they do. YOU do.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy ok, crying even harder now! xxxxxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Far from perfect, but I dont like the thought of you crying love. The flowers were supposed to make you happy. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella I told you I would only tell you the truth. ;)

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy just crying. everything is perfect. you're perfect

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy *eye roll* it would be!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Your a mess? Is something wrong? Bella is everything alright? x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I was proud of myself for actually remembering all those quotes. The Mayer one might be my favourite. :)

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy it's a good thing you aren't here right now... i'm a mess... but i wish you were anyway, so i could tell you in person.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you didn't need all those other cards. you said everything i needed to know right there before your name.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez They are all quotes,I'm sorry I wasnt able to just say what I wanted to say on one before my name, yes I meant it.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Alright love, I'm glad you love them. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy mean what you wrote on all these cards?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i don't like them, i love them.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Do I really what love? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy do you really?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Yes Bella? x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm glad you like them. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy oh, calvin...

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy they're beautiful!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bit graphic there love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy if you were here, i'd kiss the shit out of you!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm not sure if I should be happy or sad about that compliment/insult. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Soon love I promise.x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you stupid ridiculous insane adorable wonderful perfect man!

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy door... brb x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy it is. would be more so with you here.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Good, sounds very comfortable. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy yes, its all here. headboard, posts, frame, box, mattress, 80 bajillion pillows...

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella did everything come, I mean did it all get delivered alright? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i think Rose is, but she's working on something for her firm, holed up in her room.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I miss you also love. Are you alone or is Alice and Rose there? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy ring me whenever you want

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i miss you. i've been spoiled getting to be with you last night & all day today.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I just hope your able to wake in the morning. Need me to ring you before class? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy lol you do think of everything x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I promise you love your bed is not going to eat you. I made sure to pay extra for that feature. lol x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy promise? it's like i'm being eaten by a giant marshmallow

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy sweet x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Just tweet love, I'll come find you. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm happy you actually have a bed to rest your beautiful head in tonight. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i know, but there's allll this roooommm. i might get lost in here!

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy omg, this is comfy!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Sorry love I'd love to be there with you 'testing' out your new bed, but we both know thats not possible right now. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy it's missing you x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Did they leave something at the store? Do you need me to ring them for you? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy it seems to be missing an important piece, though...

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy mostly

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Is it set up? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 girl, you should see the major purchase i made today! like a real grown up, lol.

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy where did you go? the beds are over here.

Begin Twitter Session


	63. Chapter 63

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Not even the board game.**

**Chapter 63**

1/20

I was right; last night wasn't the most restful, but how much of it was an unfamiliar bad and how much was worrying about talking to Edward, I couldn't say.

He started tweeting early, and before I knew it, he was abandoning his classes, _again_, to come home to me. He said he couldn't wait to cover me with kisses in my new bed. Not a deal I particularly wanted to get out of, but still. His parents have enough reasons to want to keep me away from their baby; my keeping him from attaining his degree would really tear it.

I was tweeting with Angela about how I was going to break the news to him when I heard him at the door. I pulled it open to find him leaning on my doorjamb, thumbs in the belt loops of his faded button-fly jeans, his dark green plaid shirt half unbuttoned over a white v-neck that teased me with a glimpse of chest hair. He was smirking at the way I was looking at him, so I grabbed the sleeve of his black leather jacket and yanked him in to the apartment. Once the door closed, he immediately wrapped me in his arms, asking if anyone else was home. He looked so beautiful I couldn't even talk, so I just shook my head. The smirk turned a little wicked and he leaned in as if to kiss me, but when I raised my face to him, he tilted his head and kissed my jaw instead, beginning to nuzzle and nibble his way down my neck.

My hands shot into his hair, caressing the back of his neck before clutching at his jacket, trying to pull it off of his shoulders. He stopped kissing my neck for a moment and I felt him take a deep breath, before he whispered in my ear.

"Do you have any idea what those clothes do to me, love? And the way you smell, so warm and soft; I want to take you right back to that bed and break it in properly. It's killing me to wait, you do know this, right?"

I slid my cheek against the stubble of his jaw and licked his earlobe. "I told you, you just have to say the word and I will make all those frustrations go away. My hands and mouth are aching to touch you and taste you again-" His tongue cut off my words as it filled my mouth, his hands moving to grip my thighs as he lifted me and my legs encased his hips. He carried me to my room, kicking my door shut before placing me on my knees on the end of my bed. His lips never left mine as we both pulled his arms free of the jacket, our fingers tangling as we tugged at his shirt buttons and finally just pulled both his shirts over his head together. His eyes were deep green as he watched my fingers trace across his chest; they met mine as I slid my hands up his neck and into his hair. I licked his collar bone and he pushed me backwards onto the bed.

He lay between my legs, the rough denim of his jeans scratching my thighs and the buttons of his fly pressing into absolutely perfect places through my boy shorts. I locked my ankles around his thighs and he smiled gently down at me. He brushed my hair from my face with his fingers, spreading it out on the pillows around me. He slid one finger beneath the strap of my tank top, teasing the skin beneath before he hooked the strap with his finger and pulled it slightly to the side. His lips brushed the top of my breast and he released the strap, his fingers moving to caress my face.

I could feel my heart pounding; his angelic face was so close, the delicious weight of him on my body and pressing against me was so perfect, I could barely breathe. He traced my lips with one gentle finger and smiled again.

"I love you, Bella," he said softly, and I could see it in his eyes.

"I love you, Edward," I responded with a smile of my own. His lips met mine and we were lost to anything but one another. I don't know how long we lay there kissing, but a sudden loud pounding startled us.

I heard my name being yelled, and Edward rolled off of me to see who was trying to come through the front door. He threw the door open and Jake's fist stopped about two inches in front of Edward's nose.

Edward's head snapped back as his fists came up and his body shifted into a defensive stance.

"What the fuck do you want?" he growled as I came up behind him.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jake snapped, before he saw me. I started to wrap my arms around Edward's chest, but he threw his arm out to push me back behind him.

"Get back, Bella," he said, stepping in front of me.

"Bella, are you okay?" Jake gave me a quick glance over Edward's shoulder. I ducked under Edward's arm and got in between them.

"I'm fine, Jake. What the hell are you doing here? How did you know where I live?" I asked.

Edward's eyes narrowed. "This is Jake? The guy you were living with when you first moved here?"

Jake spoke to me, but kept his eyes on Edward. "Angela told me you said there was a guy over here. You haven't been here long enough to meet anybody yet, so I made her give me the address so I could come make sure you're all right."

I sighed. "Edward, Jake. Jake, Edward. Yes, Edward, I lived with Jake _and his girlfriend, Leah,_ when I came to New York. He's Angela's brother. Edward is the first friend I made here, Jake, and he is _my boyfriend_. So you can both put away the excess testosterone. Everything is fine." I looked between them, but neither seemed quite ready to back down.

"Just stop!" I said as I threw my hands up in the air. They both looked at me and spoke in unison.

"Put some clothes on, Bella." They immediately went back to glaring at each other.

"Are you two fucking kidding me? This is _my_ apartment, and I'll wear whatever the fuck I want to when I'm here." I sputtered angrily.

"He doesn't need to be looking at you in your night clothes," from Edward.

"You're both too fucking naked, especially him," from Jake.

"Boys! Edward, Jake saw me in this exact sleep set several times while I was staying there, and there never was a problem. Jake, Edward and I have seen each other in less, so I'd appreciate it if you two would just calm the fuck down," I muttered and stomped back to my room to dig out my phone.

I saw several missed tweets from Angela, trying to warn me of Jake's impending interruption, and though I was aggravated, I was grateful to have friends who care enough to check on me. I tweeted her and fussed at her, particularly when she made a few suggestive remarks about Edward. Huh, I'm becoming a jealous bitch. Who knew?

The boys made peace or decided not to kill one another, at least, so before long Edward and I were left alone again. It was short-lived, however, as Alice came home at lunch to pick up some fabric swatches and sketches. We gave up, got dressed and headed out to find some food ourselves.

Edward knew a great place for dim sum, Ping's Seafood in Chinatown. I've had plenty of Chinese food from all kinds of restaurants, but this was better than most of them. I love the sauces that come with everything. After we ate, we wandered around in a used bookstore, and I picked up some paperback copies of Austen. It's been awhile since I read her, and they'll give me some inspiration for Emma's music. I also found some Star Wars books that I'm sure Sam already has, but maybe I can at least catch up with more of the story.

They both seemed excited that I got books about the things that interest them. They already are persistent students, but I like to think I'm motivating them to reach a bit further in themselves to bring that passion out in the music.

Work is more like fun, but it is still an exhausting couple of hours, and at 6 I was very ready for some of Edward's water and a few of Jazz' short drinks. Jazz makes me drinks now and then, but they have half the alcohol, or less, than a regular drink, at my request. I know Edward worries about my drinking. Hell, the first several times we talked, I was shit-faced. I don't need to drink, but I do like to, and I don't mind if it's a little 'lite'. I pay full price, again at my request, so Jazz doesn't get in trouble.

There were no empty seats at the bar when I got there, and the sofa was taken, so I had to take a table a little farther away than normal. Not quite an hour after I arrived, Edward came to take me outside with him for his break and we may have been kissing instead of smoking. He looked so fucking hot tonight, too, in a short-sleeve blue shirt that showed some of his tattoo. When we went back in, a bar stool at Jazz's end opened up and I snagged it. Some blonde woman near the waitress station was halfway out of her dress, and she kept leaning up on the bar to talk to Edward. She'd order a drink, and when he'd put it in front of her, she'd have her fingers on a bill. He'd start to pick it up, she'd clamp her hand over his, and lean up to say something to him. She did this several times, and knowing how he feels about the bar women touching him, I couldn't believe he was letting her continue.

He looked over at me a few times when she did it, almost as if to make sure I saw what he was letting her do. Once when she grabbed his hand with hers, she put her other hand on his arm, _on his tattoo_, and pulled him down closer to her so she could say something in his ear. He laughed at whatever it was and I was ready to leave. Jazz had just brought my drink, so I downed it and told him I was getting a cab. He said he'd keep an eye on Edward for me, but I think he was just saying it – I don't know that he saw what was going on. Edward walked me up the stairs, but he didn't wait for the cab; he just kissed my cheek and ran back to the bar.

I can't believe he'd do that. He hates the bar women touching him; they remind him of TP. And last night, he'd gone to such lengths to tell me he loves me. I just don't understand. And he gets off at 9 on weeknights, because of school, but it's already past 11. I have to hope he decided to help close, because anything else leads my brain straight to her and I can't… I just can't.

I may be making full strength drinks and I don't even care. I just want to know he's home and safe.


	64. Chapter 64

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We just think we're bad ass.**

**Chapter 64**

_20 January 2011_

_How I'm managing to drag my arse to class everyday and not spend them in bed with Bella instead, is beyond me. I'm all for having our own time, and spending time with others to make this relationship work, but fuck me, this is new and I want to savour every fucking minute of it._

_I have to stop chatting with Bella while I'm at school; not only does it mean I get nothing accomplished, but it also means I'm tempted to leave class, as I did this morning._

_Bella didn't seem too happy about me leaving and coming to her flat, but the minute I knocked on the door, and she opened it, her smile that covered her face said something else. She didn't even let me say "Hi!" before she pulled me into the flat. After questioning if anyone was else was home, I began kissing her neck. I love nuzzling into it and hearing all the moans that come from her lips. Glancing down at what she was wearing required me to make a quick adjustment. I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Do you have any idea what those clothes do to me, love? And the way you smell, so warm and soft; I want to take you right back to that bed and break it in properly. It's killing me to wait; you do know this, right?"_

_To which she replied, "I told you, you just have to say the word and I will make all those frustrations go away. My hands and mouth are aching to touch you and taste you again-" I grabbed her arse and pulled her around me. She locked her legs around my waist as I began the walk to this bed of hers. _

_After I placed Bella on the end of the bed, I actually stopped to look at what I had come to see. Fuck me, this looked good in here. Then my jacket was removed, my shirts were discarded, and if Bella would have had her way, my pants would have vanished. _

_Journal, I tell you all the time I could never bore of Bella's mouth on mine. Well, let the record show this as the truth. It's as if her lips were made solely to be attached to, sucked on, and licked by mine. Our lips are a perfect fit, just as we are. _

_I laid her down on the bed that was apparently made of marshmallows, because that fucker was incredibly soft. My brain began to think back, confirming this was not a 5 star bed; I'm sure we picked the 4 star. Then I looked down at Bella beneath me and for a few minutes, nothing was coherent. _

_The kissing: it always began with my lips on hers and then they seemed to roam, as if I could control them, on her body. I pulled the strap of her tank down to reveal the Holy Grail and there was no way I wasn't going to have just a small taste. A look of desire filled her eyes and I knew that it was best to slow it down, just a bit. _

_There we were, finally, after everything that had been said on Twitter, face to face. I brushed some hair back and tucked in behind her ear for her. I rubbed my finger over those delicious lips that were begging for me, and I looked her in the eyes. _

"_I love you, Bella."_

_Without hesitation she replied, "I love you, Edward."_

_After hearing the words in her angelic voice, I continued with her lips. Alright, there may have been a bit of neck, shoulder, breast- lots of breast- some stomach, arms and hands thrown in there, but it started with the lips. Just as I was about move towards sunny Florida there was a God awful banging on Bella's door, with some bloke screaming her name. WTF?_

_I asked Bella to stay in the bed as I jumped up and headed out to see who the fuck was cock-blocking me. I had made up my mind if it was Em, I was kicking him in the nuts and slamming the door in his face, hopefully breaking his nose in the process. I threw the door open just as this fucker was about to punch me in the face! He must have had the wrong flat, because I had never seen his face before. _

"_What the fuck do you want?" I asked, realizing Bella had come out of the bedroom and was standing behind me. I tried to keep her hid, since I saw she hadn't added anything to the clothing she was wearing when I left the room._

"_Who the fuck are you?" the dog snapped. _

"_Get back, Bella," I said, wrapping my arm behind me to hold her back there._

"_Bella, are you okay?" The bloke asked, trying to glance over my shoulder. I tried to keep Bella behind me; damn, she can be so stubborn at times. She slid under my arm and made her way between the two of us just as I was about to take his fucking eyes out of his head for staring at her._

"_I'm fine, Jake. What the hell are you doing here? How did you know where I live?" she asked._

"_This is Jake? The guy you were living with when you first moved here?" I asked, still glaring at him._

"_Angela told me you said there was a guy over here. You haven't been here long enough to meet anybody yet, so I made her give me the address so I could come make sure you're all right," he said while he looked me up and down. I wished Bella would just let me knock his fucking head off his shoulders._

"_Edward, Jake. Jake, Edward. Yes, Edward, I lived with Jake and his girlfriend, Leah, when I came to New York. He's Angela's brother. Edward is the first friend I made here, Jake, and he is my boyfriend. So you can both put away the excess testosterone. Everything is fine," she stated, but there was no way in hell I was moving until that fucker left!_

"_Just stop!" she screamed, throwing her hands up in the air. _

"_Put some clothes on, Bella," I said, noticing that Jake had said it at the same time. Smartest thing that came out of his mouth the entire time he was here. _

"_Are you two fucking kidding me? This is my apartment, and I'll wear whatever the fuck I want to when I'm here," she said in an angry voice. _

"_He doesn't need to be looking at you in your night clothes," I growled._

"_You're both too fucking naked, especially him," Jake replied._

"_Boys! Edward, Jake saw me in this exact sleep set several times while I was staying there, and there never was a problem. Jake, Edward and I have seen each other in less, so I'd appreciate it if you two would just calm the fuck down," she said as she stormed off to her room. WTF does she mean he saw her like this when she was there? If I would have known this to be true, she would have been out of there a lot sooner, job or no job!_

_Without even asking, he pushed his way into the flat and sat his arse down on the couch, awaiting Bella's return. I swear there was something about him that just made me want to end his life. Maybe it was the way he smelled, like motor oil, grease, and wet dog. Maybe it was the fact that I just learned he had my Bella as eye-candy while she was staying there with him. Maybe it was the fact that I was about to visit sunny Florida and the fucker interrupted me!_

_For Bella's sake, I decided to play nice and asked Jake what he did for a living, when was he getting married, and how Angela was doing. I was rewarded with, 'I own my shop; dunno; fine, I guess.' The rest of the time there was silence._

_Bella made her way back out to the living room carrying her phone. She looked like she was tweeting or answering a text when she came and sat beside me. I could have screamed at her when I looked down and she was still wearing the same articles of clothing. Jake needed to go and Jake needed to go now, was the only thought in my head._

_I informed him Bella was fine, I wasn't a serial killer and had no intention of hurting her, thanked him for stopping by, and even held the door open for him, because I'm that nice._

_Bella in clothes was going to be the best option now, since I still needed to get the thought out of my head of Jake seeing her like this. I offered to take her for some lunch, so we went down to Chinatown to a great Dim Sum restaurant that I love. Bella really seemed to enjoy Ping's and made comments about all the different sauces and the huge variety they offered. I did mention it was my favourite, right?_

_After we finished with our lunch, we walked around Chinatown for awhile and then headed down the block. We came across a used bookstore and Bella said she wanted to have a look. She ended up getting some J. Austen books. I wasn't able to find anything that I didn't already have, so left empty handed. _

_I questioned Bella on the books. She said she had left her copies in NOLA and these were more for Emily, and the Star Wars books for Sam. The way her face lit up when she spoke of them touched my heart. I'm extremely happy for her that this job is working out. The kids love her, the parents seem to love her, but the most important thing is, she loves them._

_We returned to Bella's after the bookstore, as both of us needed to get ready to go to our places of employment. I kissed her good-bye, told her I loved her, and headed out._

_When I arrived home, Jazz was standing in the kitchen looking as if he had just had the work out of his life. I assumed he had been upstairs in the gym, until he asked me not to be too loud, as Alice was sleeping. Lucky bastard! Well, at least one of us is actually getting their pole polished._

_I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and sat down on the stool as we continued our conversation. He asked me how it was going with Bella and I asked him about Alice. We both seem to be content with our relationships and the direction in which they are heading. Then he told me the news. He finally told Alice he loves her, and then he confirmed to me in 4 languages that he really does! I am beyond happy for my brother, but withheld my news of already telling Bella. It isn't a huge secret; it is just that he seemed so thrilled to be telling me, I didn't want to rain on his parade. I patted him on the back and wished him all the luck before heading off to shower._

_Jazz and I headed off to work together and started the usual things of setting up for the night. Without a call or a tweet, Bella appeared in the corner of the bar. I really wish she would just push her sexy arse up to the bar; I would happily tell one of those drunken fuckers to go sit somewhere else for her. _

_As soon as we slowed down, I let Jazz know I was going out back for a fag. He nodded and I headed over to Bella's table. I noticed her water looked a little yellow. Hmm, someone was slipping her drinks, and that said 'someone' was going to get their arse kicked, by me. I reached out for her hand and pulled her up as I walked around the bar and out the back door with her in tow. As soon as the door was shut, I pushed her against the wall, wrapped my fingers in her hair and plunged my tongue into her mouth. See journal, you need to remind yourself, I was COCKBLOCKED earlier. FYI the shower did not help. We stayed tangled for a bit until I felt Bella shiver under me. I wrapped my jacket around her and lit up a fag. I knew it would be best to smell of smoke or Jazz would take the piss with me all night. _

_When we went back in, there was a stool open in Jazz's section and Bella climbed herself up on it, thank God! At least I had a better view of her, and anyone else that thought they were going to: A) Slip my girl drinks, B) Talk to her, C) Look at her, or D) Try to take her home. _

_The tips were steadily coming in last night. I must have made over $60 just from this one blonde lush. After every Cosmo I served her, she would touch my hand and slide me a tenner. I was about to cut her off, when she raised the amount and rubbed her hand up my arm to my tattoo. I hate wearing t-shirts in here, but fuck, I get hot back there. I glanced down to Bella and saw fire in her eyes. Then the lush leaned up and told me a joke in my ear. _

_She was still touching my arm and I may have felt like I was going throw up once or twice. As sultry as she could possibly be, as drunk as she was, she said:_

'_What's the difference between a blonde and a rooster? _

_A Rooster says in the Morning - "Cockll-doodlle-doooooo", while a blonde shouts, "Any-cock'll-doooo."'_

_I did laugh, sorry. I hear a lot of jokes and for this blonde to be telling me that, well, it was just as amusing as the joke. _

_When I looked down to Bella's stool, I saw she was already putting on her jacket. I told Jazz I would walk her out. She seemed off, but I figured it was her hormones, and left it. I hailed her a taxi and kissed her on the cheek. I wanted to pull her in for a hug, but I heard some glasses breaking and knew I needed to get back in there to find out what was going on. I made a note to talk to her about it when I got home._

_Only home wasn't in the equation for tonight. Em came in and Jazz and I stayed after work to chat with him for a bit, and have a few drinks. After several rounds, we seemed to have lost count, and Jazz and I made our way back to the flat. _

_I showered and climbed in bed, looking for Bella on Twitter. I found her, pissed, in both uses of the word. I found out why she was off: it was her hormones, but apparently she was also a bit jealous of the blonde at the bar. As if I would ever consider touching that; the lush basically admitted to me "any cock would do." No, thank you, but I'm rather fond of mine, and quite happy being disease free._

_We worked it out, and after telling Bella __several times _that I love her, she seemed to calm down.

_I was having a hard time keeping my eyes open, so I told Bella I needed to get some sleep. How I wish that she was here with me, so I just roll over and cuddle into her body. Soon._

_Fags smoked: 5_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_Fuck. Feb 11__th__ is too far away. I'm going to have to consider some sort of release._


	65. Chapter 65

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. And we don't live in Forks.**

**Chapter 65**

1/20-1/21

End Twitter Session

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i love you, sweetheart. sweet dreams,

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez ;) x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Sound brillant love. On that note, Im going to try to sleep now. I love you Bella I will ring you in the morning. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy gotta see if that resistance thing works. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy calvin for a little while, you & me & my bed for a long

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Alright then me, you, and my Calvin's for a little while. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy yes for a little while anyway xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Are they a requirement? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy and your calvins... xx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy yes! :) xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez So its a date then love sometime this weekend, me, you and your new bed. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy umm. just not in my bed yet. i cant wait

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You do realize you have me all to yourself, yes? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy not jealoud. ok a llittle jealous. i cant hep wanting you all for myself.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy sounds lovely

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez shh dont tell my girlfriend that, she'll kick your arse. She's the jealous type. lol x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Soon, maybe this weekend if we can get Jazz to come home with Alice. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i love you ckbarguy. lol

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy my bed is too big. i need you in it

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Go to bed love. I will ring you tomorrow. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You've already done that today, well scratch that love, its a new day. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you need to go to sleep. i cant seee tyhe keys. i love you, calvin

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i love those jeans. the y make me want to bite you! nom lol

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I thought you liked these jeans. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i dont like worms. :(

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i was watching you onight. you were killing me with tghose jeans baby, so fucking ight on your ass

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You my love would be opening a can of worms. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez The woman from the pub? Bella I dont even know who she is but Im sure she saw me watching you all night. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy they don't know youre calvin. i'll tell them. :) xx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i know . i wanted to tell that blodne that iyou love me too. did you tell her?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i love you. i wanted ti tell you so you know

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez No it's fine. You know it might be a good idea not to call me Calvin in front of my parents love.x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I fucking love you. You know this, yes? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

is your twiiter fucked up? mine is slow i thinik

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Very! x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy Calvin Edward Anthony Cullen/? what?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy im here i wanted water

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i gotsome water. proud of me? xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Isabella Marie Swan? x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Where did you go? x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I loved my sandwich Bella. It was so messy and got everywhere but I think I managed it just fine. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy imback

**BrownEyedBluez **

bbrb calvin

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy im glad you iked your sandedwich. :)

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy it was wrong. i wa upset, but i know you loves me. you shouldnt but youd o

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez That however doesnt worry me. It makes me think of my sandwich. Ummmmmm...

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I dont like you drinking so much, it makes me think something is wrong. It worries me Bella. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy just imagining yiour hands rubbing sun lotion on me. mmmmmmmmmm

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy hey, he doesny puut but abuot a qurarter shot in them. i drank the rest when i gothome

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Anywhere you need it love. I'm your man. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Sun protection love. :) x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy youll put sunblock on my back for me? xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'll be having the same chat with Jazz tomorrow also I dont liquor A up when she comes in I dont want him doing it to you.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you better wear protection! lol

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I would happily help you with some protection love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy if i wear noyhing i'll get a burn all over

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy not soon enough. & leave jazzalone , they're little tiny drinks.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez or nothing. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez 3 weeks 1 day. x

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy or maybe a bikini?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i do! i nee d tio get a new suit, maybe a nice one piece with a skirt

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy how many days till we go?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You might need to get a new bathing suit. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy yeah, i know. :P cuteass fucker xxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Please dont think I dont see Jazz slipping you drinks throughout the night, because I do. We will chat about that tomorrow.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You know I only serve you water love. lol x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you on a beach. i may have too dreama bout thattonight. xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy no blondes & no cosmos please never fix me a comsos

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I miss you also and I am counting down till our weekend away. Just think Bella you, me white beaches, & privacy. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i know. i reallydo. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Its all good love. I would never let her 'really' touch me, you know that right? x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Who love that blonde buying the cosmo's all night? Welcome to my world, I dont like them touching me either. Now you, I love

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i miss you so fuckijng much. fucking ovarries

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy eye fucking is one thing, youre fuckibg beautifyul & you cant help that, but i wanted to kick in hr teeth

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy yes, i know. i didn't likeh er touching you eirther

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Your not stupid, I just wish you would tell me what's going on in that beautiful head of yours. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella it was you outside with me on my break, dont you remember? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy im sory im stupid. i love you

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you did go in the bsck for a whil eand she wasnyt in her seat

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Good night Bella, I love you. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella! What is wrong love. What did I do? You know I love YOU right, not some bar tramp with a pocket full of tens x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i love you

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy good night Edward

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I love it when my girlfriend touches me. Other women hell no. Ugh makes me think of TP.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Hmm I dont recall her slipping me anything except her tongue when i went on break, did she have beautiful chocolate hair?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i thought you dind't like it when theyu touch you

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy she must have been teh one slipping you bills & hanging on your arm

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Did I? I have enough friends. Not sure if you noticed but my girlfriend came in tonight, did you see her? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'm just glad to knoweyour home and ok

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i am a little. you seemed to be making more reinds tonight than usual

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella are you alright? You seem upset. Talk to me love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy we chatted at the pub earlir

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella, i want to chat with you. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you need to sleep. you had a longday

**BrownEyedBluez **

#thingsthatpissmeoff women who don't kepp their hands to themsekves

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez love i just got here your not getting away that easily. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i guess i won't keep ou up then. since you hsave class tomorrow

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez one or two. im about to get in bed soon. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i missed you. did you and jazz have a drink after work?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Finally home. Showered about to grab a bite and then off to bed. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'm here. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella you around? x

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 just did. now excuse me while i go de-stress my boyfriend. ttyl!

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez did J leave yet?

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 yes, he does. such a smart boy.

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez you know you love me, and guess what Edward loves YOU NOT me!

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 i said keep DR SEUSS in your head. if you're giving head to dr seuss, be my guest. if you're talking Edward, i'm not impressed.

**Angelasweb1**

BrownEyedBluez you told me to keep him in my head! lol.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 i love you, but you bettter back the fuck off

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 excuse me?

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez I would take him in my bed, I would give him awesome head I would have him here and there I would have him everywhere!

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 you keep dr seuss in your head, i'll keep Edward in my bed! ;)

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez I know I wouldnt hide him,well maybe from J or in my bed, yes I would hide him in my now I have Dr. Seuss n my head

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez Im not looking for a 1night fling its not the same when your alone at carnival.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 i wasn't hiding him. why would i? he's fucking amazing & he loves me.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 wtf life sucks? half the world will be showing up in the next month for carnival, the bars will be full of guys. take your pick

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez I guess you could say at least your getting this over now? right? I mean you couldnt hide him from J forever.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 he was a dick when he got here, but they're talking. i wouldn't exactly say they're getting along yet

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez I miss my best friend! Plus life sucks here! Civil huh? J sounded like a dick on the phone I was worried!

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 they're being civil right now at least. so , an interview? you fell in love w/ nyc, too, huh? ;)

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 j was being almost possessive - that went over well! i had to remind him that YOU are his sister, not me!

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 i appreciate j wanting to protect me, but really, not from Edward!

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 j got up in Edward's face & i thought there was gonna be bloodshed! i managed to get between them & they backed off a little

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez work. I am so sorry! Is it all okay?

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez I told him I hadnt really had a chance to talk to you, with your boyfriend there. He freaked I tried to calm him, it didnt

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez OMG is Edward okay? Im sorry I was telling him Im coming up for an interview. He asked if I could stay with you.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 wtf did you tell jake? he just showed up all rambo & damn near knocked my door down.

xxx

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez I was just babbling! I love you, don't hate me!

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez there, I know for a fact he tried calling you, cause he made me hold on the line. Again I didnt mean anything by it.

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez Crap! Bella I'm sorry! I called Jake to tell him some news and I slipped about you and Edward. Sorry! He might be on his way

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez Bella ur not answering ur phone! So I have to tell you this over twitter. I have an interview for a job! I really want it!

xxx

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez Oh Bella you did NOT just leave me for a bootie call! You just wait till I see you again!

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 BVI, i know! he's nuts... shit, he's here... ttyl, babe!

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez Awww that's so sweet. Maybe I should come visit with his Dads in town. *scratches head* wonder if I could work that out.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 of course i told him i love him! i do. and he loves ME!

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez Oh you are so already thinking about, cause there is a head involved. LMAO! ;)

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez NOT THAT! You told him you LOVE HIM!

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 *smacks you up side the head*

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez WTF B, the VI? Swing by here and pick my ass up. I think I need to move to LA maybe I could find me a man out there!

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 no, Ang, i didn't tell him. i don't know how. it's not something i can just drop into a conversation.

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez Oh I'm sure he'll be coming. Lol. Did I spell that correctly?

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 skipping class to come see how my new bed turned out. :D not smiling about skipping, just about him coming

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez OMG! You told him, you really told him! Holy shit B! Have to go read what he said, brb!

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 i'm wonderful. my flowers are so beautiful. oh, i need to put some water in them. he's amazing, as always. on his way here

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez Hi girlie! I'm sorry about last night. Just feeling a bit blah. How are you? How are your flowers? How's Edward?

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you know i love it when your bossy. xxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm jumping on the train love x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez save that for when I get there. See you in fifteen and your arse better be in that bed when I get there. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy Edward, stop! you're killing me here... besides, i still need to shower and get dressed.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella could I please come over and tell you and show you how much I love you in person? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy obviously that hussy you tweet with is keeping you up too late each night. she needs to let you get more rest. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella can I please come cuddle you in that new bed of yours? Could I please come give my girlfriend a million kisses? x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez do you want me to beg, I'm not above begging Bella. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez love I don't think I could ever hate you. Trust me you would be doing me a favour. I'm about to fall asleep! x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy no, calvin, please. stay there. i love you. i'll see you for lunch, baby.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella I miss you plus in case you haven't noticed love I'm a grown man with needs. My parents will never know. Leaving now!x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i don't want them, or you, to hate me for ruining your chances at a career you love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you do the same to me, but you need to GO to CLASS. otherwise, your parents will kick my ass for interfering with school. x

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez fuck I'm tempted to leave now love. I don't think you realize what you do to me! x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy good. i'll be waiting... xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm out if here by 1 your place or mine. Fuck that I'll meet you there I want to see this bed of yours! x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy when and where, lover? i just have to be at work for 4. and at least slightly coherent. those kids notice everything!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez well after tweet hopefully seeing you. So I can wrap my arms and lips all over your body! x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i miss you, too, calvin. i miss your arms around me and your lips on mine. what are you doing for lunch?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez can't help it love I miss you to fucking much to wait.x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you shouldn't read my tweets in class, lover. wait until you're alone. prof doesn't need to see your reactions.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I shouldn't read your tweets in from of my professor she is giving me strange looks. Good morning love! x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy good morning, angel face. enjoy your classes. i love you. Xxx

Begin Twitter Sesson


	66. Chapter 66

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. But we love the little bottles.**

**Chapter 66**

1/21

Dear Diary –

Edward still loves me. If Jake had just not shown up yesterday… it might be different, because I was about to tell him. So, a small reprieve, but it's got to happen soon. That bimbo flirting so hard with him last night threw me into really thinking about what I want with him. I love him, and I want it all. It should matter that we've only known each other a few weeks. It should matter, but it doesn't.

Angela will be here Sunday for a Tuesday job interview, and is going home Wednesday. She asked if she could stay with me and while I'd love to get some time with her, I'm a little focused on Edward at the moment. He suggested I offer her my bed and go stay with him while she's here. Dear God, what an offer! I truly hate to turn that down, but if I did that: 1) I wouldn't see Angela at all because I'd never want to be anywhere but Edward's, 2) she would be at the mercy of Alice and Rose, and 3) Edward would be out of school and out of a job, because I wouldn't let him out of my arms!

Well, maybe not the last one, but it would be a tremendous temptation to just stay in his bed, in his arms, loving him and kissing him for days on end. Oh, wait, that's what we're going to do on our trip!

Alice and I went shopping for some new 'pretties' today. I need a new swim suit, too, but I'm waiting to get that when Angela's here – she's always been honest with me about how things look on me. Alice insisted on Victoria's Secret for one of our stops today… and Edward once again cut out of class! At least we convinced him not to come lingerie shopping, but still, he should have stayed at school.

He's cut way too many of them lately, and that worries me. I know he's brilliant and an incredible musician, and that's not just the girlfriend talking. I've been around music and musicians for years, and I've heard a lot of original music and a lot of people play. He's probably a genius, but that doesn't excuse him from completing the requirements for his degree. His parents would agree with me, I'm sure, but I'm more afraid they'll see me as the reason his professors drop him from the roll. And he certainly doesn't need to end up dropping out and having loans to repay on his bartender's salary. It's wonderful that his parents have that house and let him and Jazz live there while they're in school. I know that not having rent to pay eases things a bit, but they both still have bills and adding loan repayments would be more than stressful.

I'm afraid we're going to have to sit down and have a talk about money. I don't get his attitude. He insists 'it's only money', and the way he spends it, you'd think he doesn't need to work at the pub. I'm sure his parents didn't teach him to be so loose with his cash. He doesn't seem to understand that there's a bottom to the pocket; he just keeps buying lunches and dinners, the flowers, the trip… I think if he had gone with us today, he'd have wanted to pay for my lingerie. And Jesus, there's a stack of it!

Alice. That girl is probably certifiable, but I love her! She has a nose for a sale like I've never seen, or I'd have come home with one bag instead of four.

She has Jazz completely wrapped around her finger, too, and that is one of the hardest things for me to imagine. He's such a flirt and so easy-going, but where Alice is concerned, he's a perfect gentleman and treats her like a queen. It's adorable to see them together. She told me today that she's in love with him, and then she asked me about Edward, and when did we tell each other. How did she know we are, and that we've already said it? It's a little weird, but so very Alice.

I told her we were, and that we did, but we still have a long way to go in our relationship. She was a bit shocked that we haven't exactly consummated it, but she said she was sure we would get everything lined up soon, and the timing would be perfect. I hope so. I'm so ready to show him how much I love him. I just hope I can say what I need to before we do, because if not, I may never be able to say it.

She just kept handing me things to try on today, cute stuff, very sexy things, and some things I had to get just so I can enjoy the look on his face when he sees me in them! I even found some killer shoes- again, on sale - and Alice got some, too. She said she can't wait to walk all over Jazz in them. She cracks me up.

Time to get ready to head over to The Crooked Knife. No boots or miniskirts tonight; just his favorite, oh, wait, favoUrite blue sweater and some jeans. I'm glad he likes me to come see him when he's working. He enjoys chatting with me at the bar, not to mention the kissing during his breaks. I love that, but I also love just watching him. He's so amazing and beautiful and he turns all the girls' heads. It's really funny when a guy flirts with him; he just gets so cute and blushes, then flirts back and the guy usually is left speechless. Then Edward will laugh and point at me and I get a 'you go!' from the guy. Too damn funny.

I love him so much. I'm going to tell him. Soon. Before we make love for the first time.


	67. Chapter 67

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Our Biology lab partners were nothing like Edward.**

**Chapter 67**

1/21 – 1/22

End Twitter Session

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy sweet dreams, calvin xxxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy me, too, lover xx

**BrownEyedBluez **

i ought to go home & sleep in my own bed #hardthingstosaytosome1

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy please don't make me show you pictures. they'll scar you for life. just take my word.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella in my bed #thatswhatiwant

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i love you, too. xxx 3 3 3

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I dont believe you x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Right you are love. On that note i'm going to bid you goodnight. I you x-E

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i told you i was a fat kid. i turned into a fat teen . it wasn't pretty.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'm stubborn, too. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez youve never been a blimp.x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Not while my parents are here, but after that, maybe. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella yoou know how strong-headed I am. Let me do what I want and spoil you with no complaints.x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy please? for me? a couple less lunches & dinners out? besides, too much restaurant food & i'll be a blimp again. xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i know you do lover, like i enjoy spoiling you, but we can do that without spending anything but time & maybe a little energy!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I dont think that is going to happen love. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Yes please. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i just worry you're going to get in a bind & then your folks will be giving the old GF the evil eye for running through your money

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella love money is not a problem for me. x I enjoy spoiling you. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx here, spread 'em around!

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy still, i'd just like to see you be a little more careful. i'm not trying to be bossy, i don't mean it that way. it's your money.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez BELLA!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez No, no rent. The flat is paid for, the lights and all arent horrible. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy then 4 each on my clavicles... 6 on my thigh...

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy mmmmmm, Edward kisses... don't mind me, i'm going to pick all the places i want them to go...the 1st 3 on my lips, 3 on my neck...

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i realize you don't have to pay rent, but you do have other bills. the gas & power bills must be insane, it's so big.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you're avoiding my question. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez 

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Besides its not like Jazz and I need to get a mortgage on the flat. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Trust me I say its not a problem love. I'd rather have you beside me then cooking all day. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy and really, you spoil me with those amazing kisses you give me. i can't get enough of those!

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy flowers, trips, eating out... ok, my mind just went someplace else... :) we can eat at home. i love to cook, especially for you.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella your my girlfriend your supposed to allow me to spoil you a bit. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy and what did your mum say?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy or you're going to run through your loans & i'll never see you for all the shifts you'll have to work, & your music will suffer.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy lol. nice things & your taking me on a trip... i can't let you do that. you're going to have to let me pay for some things.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I want to do nice? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you did? what did she say?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy look, we're going to have to sit down & have a little chat about all this money you keep spending. i know you want to do nice

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Night Bella. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I told my Mum I love you. :) x

**BrownEyedBluez **

Edward Cullen's love - #yepthatsme

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez No love. I'll make reservations so we can all enjoy ourselves. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy so do i. xx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy lunch with your folks? ok. do you want me to make something?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I love you also. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I really like the sound of that love. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez How about I plan a lunch for next Saturday after you get off work? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy ok, good

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i could be all yours after 1

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy lol, i love you! xoxoxox

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Just chatted with my Mum. Their flight arrives Friday night so by the time they are here I will be getting off work. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'll make sure those days are free for our trip.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Dont forget to let them know about the 11-14th. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Fuck I forgot you worked in the morning. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Ha! You almost made me spit my lager on the computer love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy what are you doing tomorrow? i hope it's me. xx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i work from 11- 1. i should also do some laundry before i have nothing left to wear, but you might not mind that too much. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Both. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez :)

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Sorry love. Do you have plans tomorrow? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy EDWARD (you know i love it when you're forceful)

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy gee, i was hoping this was for my legs, but i have a feeling it was the music. i'm glad you had a good time. xx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i barely am, honestly. i guess i'm still getting used to the bed. also, you aren't here for the cuddling i need. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bloody brilliant! x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez BELLA. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy was the music good at least?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i don't know. i must not be trying hard enough to keep your attention. *runs hand up leg*

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Made it home and just got into bed. Wasnt sure if you were still up or not. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Sorry love, Jazz wanted me to go see this bloke playing at some club after work. Told me it would be a quick one. He lied. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez How is that possible? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy I was beginning to wonder if you forgot about me. ;) xx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy hey.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Hello love, you around? x

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy hey handsome. What time do you get off? And can I help you with that? ;)

xxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Tell her I'll be the 1 in black jeans & a white v-neck t-shirt,black docs & a huge smile on my face,if she's looking for me.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy If you have ANY desire to see her in anything but flannel, you will stop now. She says she loves you & will see you at the pub.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy Edward, we don't have time for has 14 more suits to try before we can start on teddies & sleepwear.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm tweeting YOU pixie! Since I don't have any info on your twitter account you get them here, while you have her phone.x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy Alice again - STOP tweeting her! She can't do laces & answer you. She just has to walk out to the 3 way mirror.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez A- am I to believe you are behind this trending? #goodsex & #iwannaslap Jazz's arse? lol. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Ha! Alice #nostringsattached is trending. I can see I'm going to get all shite done today. I'm going home. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Private pool, private beach. Thanks. x let me know you read this and I will delete these tweets. Cheers. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Alice, when you say thongs I hope you mean more than the floss you were. She better be behind closed doors keep this in mind

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella love, I really miss you. I want you, and this piano top looks very lonely. Have fun with Alice, try to be good. -E

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy Edward- Alice here. Bella is about to be too busy trying on thongs to answer you. BYE!

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy then maybe I had better not stay with you when Angela is here... xxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Trust me love when I say you have MY priorities screwed up. I can write and practice at home. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy your music is THE most important thing. if your parents think I'm distracting you from school, they won't be happy w/ either of us

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez How you think me playing the piano is more important then watching you try on my bikinis is beyong me love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy *hands on hips, tapping foot* No! you stay right where you are & work on your music. it's more important. xxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Jesus Bella! How would I know? Fuck I can skip the studio and meet up with you. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'm not on anyone's menu but yours. xxx off to meet alice. victoria's secret has swim suits, right? xxx i love you!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Im about to grab some lunch, I wonder if they Bella sandwiches at the cafe? Then on to the studio. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i really don't deserve you. i love you, too.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez If I read the timeline, then yes. Stop blushing, I love you! xx

**BrownEyedBluez **

shit

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy wait. you can see what a & i say to each other?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy sorry, sweetheart! x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella I wanted to let you know I can read your tweets to A love, not helping chatting about lacey nothings. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 & i was thinking i need some new 'lacy nothings'. we can shop for some when you get here, cuz you know i'll need your opinion!

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 yeah, ok. so you know he's taking me to BVI for valentine's weekend, right? alice & i are going swimsuit shopping to day!

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy sorry, am i supposed to care what ang wants when you make offers like that? ;) xx

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez I can't wait! I miss you so much I was thinking since you dont work on Mon we could have a college night like old times!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I meant would Angela mind you staying here while she is there love. Fuck my bed is your bed, anytime you want it. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy well, never enough for me...xxxxxxxxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy no! never enough... xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 yes. no, it's not too much trouble. can't wait to see you!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Too much? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy the whole time? really?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Offer her your bed and come stay with me. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy Ang has an interview here on Tues! she's coming in Sun & leaving Wed & wants to stay with me.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy good. i hope you get a lot done on your project. i'm meeting alice for lunch & we're going swim suit shopping. x

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez I leave Sun and come back Wed. if it's too much I can just stay with J.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I didnt think anything of it love. I know you love me. I have the studio booked till I need to leave for work. Your plans? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 are you going straight back after the interview?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'm sorry about last night. i over-reacted and i know better. i have no doubt that you love me. or that those women annoy you.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I see your finally awake. Morning love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'm not sleeping... but i am dreaming of you. xx

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez Hey girl I got my ticket I leave Sun am my interview is Tuesday but I wanted to spend some time with you!Think you have room

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Hmm..why do I feel like you are still sleeping love? I can only hope your dreaming of me. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Good morning love, guess how much fun I am having right now. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy good morning, angel face. i hope your day is good & i can't wait to see you tonight. i love you. xxxx

Begin Twitter Session


	68. Chapter 68

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. They're NOT bears.**

**Chapter 68**

_21- 22 January 2011_

_I was sitting in the lecture hall trying desperately not to fall asleep this morning, and tweeting Bella to keep me awake. I was in serious need of a kip, not a long one, just 30 to 40 minutes would have worked fine, but it was nowhere in sight._

_Wow, Angela is coming up to NY for a job interview. Bella said she wanted to know if she could stay with her during her time here. My answer would have been, "Can't you stay with your brother, love?" Not my Bella, she offered to let her stay with her. So I did the only thing I could do, and still be able to see Bella. I offered Bella the chance to stay with me while Angela is in town. I did wonder if Angela got the job she was interviewing for, if that meant she would take away from my time with Bella. No, no, no, no, no, this would not do. Wait a minute, wasn't she just here? What if she moved in with Alice and Rose and Bella; was there even any room at their flat? Maybe she could just live with her brother and figure something else out. Fuck, maybe by the time she moves up here, if she gets the job, Bella will be with me anyway. Then Angela can move in with the girls and I will have my Bella all to myself. That works! Who the fuck am I kidding? I just met her and now I'm thinking about asking her to move in with me. PULL THE REINS, YOU IDIOT!_

_Fucking Alice. I swear I'm going to make a list of people for Bella that are NYC's top cock-blockers. Em and Alice are at the top of that list. I was tweeting my love when Alice came on telling me that Bella was too busy to come to the phone. Fuck you, pixie! I'll have to get Jazz to get her back for me. Damn, and I liked her until now! There I sat in class, thinking about Bella in Victoria's Secret trying on swimming costumes and thongs. The thought of leaving class was sounding better and better. I think Jazz still has that VS catalogue in his bathroom. Hmm... May have to see what they have available. Needless to say, the thought of Bella in a changing room, while I was sitting in a rather large red velvet chair, did manage to stick in my mind for some time._

_Change of subject is needed here!_

_Work has been going very smoothly since TP was fired, even though I still have to look at her arse when she comes in to see Mike. He makes sure to keep her away from the bar. The nights that Bella is able to come in seem to make the time fly by. It also gives me something to do with my lips besides smoke. Umm… her against the wall in the back, between my legs: yet another vision that I can't seem to get out of my head. Fuck, I love that woman!_

_During our shift last night, Jazz told me about this, ha,' jazz club' that he wanted to stop by after we closed. He asked me to head over there with him. I had no plans other than chat with Bella, so I told him I was game. The bloke playing that night must have been about 15 or 16 years old, yet he seemed so much older, almost as if he was an old soul. He played a mixture of covers and some originals. Overall, it was a great evening. I just wish Bella would have been with me. _

_My parents are coming in on Friday evening. Bella still seems like she is scared or overly nervous about the whole thing. I understand. I mean, I would feel the same meeting her father, but Mum and Dad are just Mum and Dad. I know they will love her as soon as they see her. Fuck, anything is a huge improvement from Tanya. When Mum rang to give me the times, we started chatting about everything, and when I say everything, I mean everything. Mum and I have always been extremely close with one another. Besides the fine details, as in Tanya being a whore, my Mum knows just about everything there is to know about me. She questioned me on where my relationship was heading, so I told her. I came right out and told her I loved Bella. She did gasp, which took me by surprise, and then asked me if I thought I was rushing into things. I told her I didn't, and once she meets Bella, she would fully understand. She commented that she was looking forward to not only meeting Bella, but spending sometime getting to know the woman that now captured her son's heart. This placed a smile right across my face. Nothing would make me happier than to see Bella and my Mum spending time together, enjoying it and each other._

_Shite! Bella brought up my spending! It's the one thing that we haven't really and truly discussed. I'm not even sure of how to explain to her that money isn't really a concern for me. My family does not have any worries in regards to our bank accounts. I've never been one to flaunt my trust fund. I mean what sort of pick up line would that be? "Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. My family is fucking loaded, fancy a shag?" We will have to sit down soon, and go over everything that has the possibility to come back and bite me in the arse._

_Em and Jazz have plans to play create-a-drink tonight. Bella is having a girls' night with Rose and Alice, so I figured, why the fuck not. My only rule is we stay at our flat. We have gotten in too much trouble in the past with being out at local bars. If it hadn't been for that one night that involved a "full moon" from Em, Jazz in nothing but his knickers, and possibly a full frontal from me, on the corner of Waverly and Bank Street… Not a night I enjoy remembering, although we did end up with a shite load of numbers that night, from both sexes. _

_Fuck, they're back from the store, and watching Em carry in several boxes means this is not going to be a good thing._

_FML!_

_Fag smoked: 7_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_Must make a note to hide my fags before I start this bloody fucking game. _


	69. Chapter 69

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We think the skin of a killer is really pretty.**

**Chapter 69**

1/22

Dear Diary –

Saturdays may be the death of me.

I love teaching Emma and Sam, don't get me wrong. I just wish the lessons were on Friday, so I could have all day Saturday with Edward. Instead, I end up tearing around in the morning to get to the lesson in time, then spend the afternoon doing chores I should have done in the morning. If I'm lucky, I get to be with him in the evening. Tonight is not one of my lucky nights. It's girls' night.

I adore Rose and Alice, and I couldn't have gotten better roommates if I'd tried. They are wonderful people and have both accepted me and my quirks with open arms. We get along so well, it's almost scary. Girls' night is fun: movie marathons of some hunky movie star, junk food snacks and a box of cheap wine definitely relieve a week's worth of stress. But I am the newcomer in the group, and I'd still rather be with Edward.

At least I know he's with Jazz and Em. They may get smashed and act stupid, but they're at Edward's and not out and about. They're safe, and Edward's not spending money he shouldn't.

We did have that chat last night. Not that I think it actually did any good. He's so stubborn! He even tried to distract me by telling me he spoke to his mom, and he told her he loves me. It worked. I asked him what she said, and he didn't answer me! As in, I asked him more than once, and he totally ignored the question. Now what am I supposed to think?

He told me before that she knew I took care of him when he was sick, and I got the impression that she was grateful, but what mom wouldn't be? He told her he loves me and then didn't say what her reaction was – that really doesn't sound good, at all. She's got to be worried we're moving too fast, and I would be too, except that it feels so perfect. Thing is, she'll be here next weekend with Edward's dad, and I'm so afraid they won't approve of me. Edward insists they'll love me, too, but I'm not so sure.

First of all, I still haven't told him, and I really need to before they come. I've got to get that out from between us, so he can decide what, if anything, he wants to do about it. I'm a bit frightened for Em, especially after Edward punched him over that twitter comment, but Em's a big guy and can handle himself. And on that account, I'm afraid for Edward. I don't want Em to hurt him. But mostly, I'm afraid for us. I'm so scared he'll decide I'm not worth the trouble and that I'm too messed up. And then he'll be hurt because he loves me. I can't let him be hurt again. Tanya did enough of that for one lifetime.

I hope that once I tell him, and he knows about the community service and the therapy, and that my record was expunged, that it'll be enough. That he can understand why I was worried about telling him and forgive me for not doing it sooner. I've held it all in so long. Telling Angela was the best decision I could have made. She really is an amazing friend, my own Jazz. She says he'll love me anyway, and it won't matter. It's ancient history. I know it is, but it's affected so much of my life, and still does. I'm still not completely comfortable being around Em, though he hasn't given me any reason not to trust him. It's just all those years of no communication, not knowing why he left me the way he did.

I think we're ok now, but it does still crop up now and then. I know he wants to move past it, and I really do too. That's another reason I have to tell Edward. The most important people in my life need to know this about me, so I can heal as well. I don't want to carry it anymore.

Shit, I hear 'Ghost' starting up out there. Looks like it's gonna be a Patrick Swayze night. No complaints here – that man's almost as sexy as Edward. Edward is taller, though, and I'd rather dirty dance with him. Hmm. We've discussed going dancing before. I may have to remind him of that. I'd love to do a little grinding on his hot body and make every woman in the place wish she was me. Whew, guess I'd better get out there for the movie. I need a glass of wine after that little mental image!


	70. Chapter 70

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Imprinting is just weird.**

**Chapter 70**

1/ 22-1/23

End Twitter Session

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez ok by hon! Cant wait to see you!

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 get some rest & i'll see you when you get here.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 lol hey, i'm really tired. i had my own buzz going until i came to check on Edward. you have a plane to catch later, missy :)

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez Im going to start with that group you got begging at your feet. lol :0

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 you'll be wading through the broken hearts in no time.

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez Bella stop teasing me! I swear when I get there Im going to turn on the charm to all those boys!

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 he's so beautiful, ang. like a sleeping angel. god, i wish i had lashes as long as his!

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez I would so be taking advantage of that man!

**BrownEyedBluez**

Angelasweb1 he's out, he doesn't even know i'm here

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 he & jazz got trashed. em got stupid & put them in jazz' bed. took me nearly an hour to get Edward back in his bed

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez sorry hon but that doesnt count. hes passed out? what did u do to him?

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 i counted 7 chimneys in that pic. holy shit

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez your going to get a pretty dress and smile and nod, a lot!

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 he did. he does. god ang, what am i going to do? his parents will be here next weekend!

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 maybe i could tell him while he's still unconscious? then i'd have told him & maybe he won't remember.

**Angelasweb1**

BrownEyedBluez hon, you said he told you he loved you. i dont see him leaving you.

**BrownEyedBluez**

Angelasweb1 for not telling me! but i can't tell him about em now, ever. he'll really leave me. fuck.

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez hon, look at it like this if u tell him soon its all u wait he is going to feel like u lied or hid smthg from him.

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez kill him? shit i'd secretly marry him. when he comes to?

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 fuck ang, now i really can't tell him! shit!

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez I dont even understand why he works there.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 i may just kill him when he comes to.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 jesus, mary & joseph. you know, he keeps telling me he doesn't have to worry about money. i thought he meant he gets good tips!

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez I know thats all I was able to find.

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez Well thats where his dad and mom live.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 that's not even a pic of the whole house...

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez Hon, I'm trying to tell you that boys bank account has more in it than names in a chinese phone book.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 ang, that's their house? that's not a house, that a museum.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 wait. what? you're fucking kidding me. not funny

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez His family has a few Lords and Ladies thrown in there, shit I think there are some knights in there.

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez Casa Cullen

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 yeah, so?

**Angelasweb1**

BrownEyedBluez Hey its what I do, sue me. I sent you a pic to your email, did you get it?

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 wtf were you thinking?

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 what about his parents? omg, you did a fucking background on him? jesus, ang!

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah she's one reason i haven't. i can't hurt him like that.

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez Don't know I havent spoken to him today. Did you get my tweets about the parents?

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez if its still bothering u this bad after all this time u need to tell him B. That Tanya bitch already broke his heart.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah he loves me. at least, the bella he thinks he knows

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez u just tell him u have something 2 tell him & u tell him.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah i don't know how.

**Emmetthellyeah**

BrownEyedBluez I asked why not when.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah thank you.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah i think you'd know if i had.

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez okay its deleted.

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez Y havent u told eddie yet?

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah i'm sorry, too. please delete that pic. for me.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah i don't know, em. i don't know if i can. i'm trying.

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez WTF B ur bringing me down. I was drunk I was stupid how many times do u want me to apoligize? IM SORRY!

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 hey. what's up? how's j? he still seemed pissed when he left yesterday.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah you have no idea em. no idea of what i went through. how badly i was fucked up, the therapy...

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez background info on them and all. Anyway it's all going to be fine okay? but if you feel the need to be nervous its okay!

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez I got to thinking about you being so nervous about E's parents coming to town. I was trying to help you out get you some -

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez Holy crap girlie! So dont kill me okay? I was bored, really, really bored at work yesterday

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez it was 5 years ago Bella. when r we going 2 let it go?

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah i suppose rose wouldn't be interested in how you avoided going to jail.

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez I sent it to your phone!

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez i could send u a copy if u wanted one

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez rose saw the pic she thought they made a cute couple!

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez hey b did one of them hurl cause i was laying my money on jazz lol

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah or i tell rose

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah delete it

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah you may have noticed that you are still alive, but that's only because Edward doesn't know. yet.

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez & 4 that i havent twitted this beut of a pic lmao!

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah think the navy would have been interested in just why you were in such a fucking hurry to join?

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez blackmail hell no tease the fuck out of hell yes!

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah do i have to remind you that i saved your fucking ass?

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez they r my friends n this is what we do 2 each other dont get ur panties in a wad!

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah you fucker! these are your friends, they're just trying to get through school & your going to blackmail them with this shit?

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez been trying 2 think of what i can get out of this 2 benefit me. eddie & jazz r loaded! i think i need an xbox

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez nope!

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah emmett, you will delete that, now.

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez aww was he a little 2 comfortable with jazz? lol this pic i have cracks me the fuck up!

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah stop it em. i'm not in the mood for your shit. i damn near broke my ankle trying to move Edward.

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez bella-rina whatever r u talking about?

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah please tell me there wasn't a bet involved here. i mean it, em, don't lie to me, either.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah i wasn;t talking about rose, but when she finds out, she'll tear you a new one, too.

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez & pls as if Eddie and Jazz could kick my fine ass. Now you & the short one I might be afraid of. lmao

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez Rosie wasn't complaining!

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez Bella-rina whats up pussycat?

**BrownEyedBluez**

Emmetthellyeah that was a shitty thing to do.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah emmett dale mccarty, i am personally going to kick your fucking ass. then jazz & edward will kick it & finally alice.

**Emmetthellyeah **

Just rocked my girls world!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Cool! See you in a few minutes.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy get a csab. I'll take it back

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Eddie n Jazz r passed out in the floor. hell im thinking about coming over 2 see rosie

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy is Edward ok? does he need m e to com,e over? fuck em, answweer me!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I think they are about to make out! 5 more minutes and I will be puking! I think I just did. GROSS!

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy em. i mean it. do not fuck with me. do not post that anywhere.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez im going 2 put it on my private account lmao

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy em, stop! don't you dare post thatr! ill kicj your ass & so willl they!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Him and Jazz are confessing their love to one another, I think you lost him. LMAO!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez LMAO! I wish I could send you the video I took with my phone. Fuck how do I load this on youtube?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy fuck you. does edward nreed me to come over ther?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy em? is edward sick? ishe ok?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Gross Bell-arina Rose wouldnt like u calling me lover.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy cabs existt for a reason, lover xxxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella-rina these 2 light weights are about to puke or pass out. WTF is up with that? You know what they are?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy just comeover here & we can chrisetn my bed. for real.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez No wy I'd make it safety tehere right now Balla x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez UM you know what reminds me marshmallwxs your bed. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez BRb going to burn my sherts I wonder if have any marshmallowxs

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you + me + lots of feather pillows

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy um. yeah, that looks like they gort your bed, so... you comingn over here?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Fancy a show/shag in the matrsess department?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Holy SHITE! Bella love I might be in need of a new bed 4 star rating and all. WTF, did I read that correctly, MY BED?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy sorry, baby! alice took my phone.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy OOOOOOH BABY I LOVE WHA YO DID ON THE WIAAT BENCH, FUCK THAT WAAS GHOT!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez ON THE COUNDER THE COUCH EDWARSD BED THE ROOF THE SHWER THE WEIGHT BENCH X

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez SEHS SO FUCKING BEAETUFL ISNT SHE YOUD BE AMAZED WHAT SHE DAN DO TO ME IN BED

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy JAXXY! BABY I LOOVE YOU!

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy hi jazz! alice loves you too!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez PSST EDWARD WENT TO THE LOO X

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella, Bella, Bella TELL MY ALICE I LOVE HER!

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy it's verrry grilly. Patrick Swayzethon. Dirty dancing Ghost in a Roadhouse. i'd rathrre dirty dance with you. in my bed

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez How is girls night going for you love? I just kicked Em's arse at Halo he's pouithg a bit x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Isssaaabeellllaaaa x

Begin Twitter Session


	71. Chapter 71

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Distract us, please. **

**Chapter 71**

_23 January 2011_

_Fuck my head. All day, all fucking day it pounded like Jake banging on Bella's door the other day. Yes, that bad!_

_Last night was one the biggest mistakes I've made in a long time. Letting Em play the bartender was only the beginning. He would mix the poison. Shite, I don't even think he knew what he was mixing together at times._

_By the end of it all, I was chatting to Bella online one minute and the next I was laying on the floor with Jazz. That, my friend, is all I remember._

_Yet this morning, I roll over completely in the nude with Bella in my arms. Thinking about when, how and why she was here, only made my head hurt worse. I considered waking her, but she was sleeping so soundly, I decided against it. My laptop was on the nightstand, on, and open to my twitter page. Odd, I thought, but I pulled it over to me trying very carefully not to wake Bella. Needless to say what I saw bothered me, as there were tweets that I have no recollection of writing. That is when I realized that some of them were from Jazz and some of them were from Em. I scanned what I could with the light of the screen making my head ache even more. That's when I read that Bella was keeping a secret, some fucking secret that Em and Angela knew all about, with both of them telling her to tell me, and Bella saying that if she did, she would lose me. WTF? _

_I shared all of my past with her, the heartache, the pain, and what had she done for me; she withheld some fucked up secret. How could she even say she loved me and honestly mean it?_

_I couldn't even think rationally; the only thing I knew I needed to do was leave. I needed to get out of here and clear my head. I needed to get a grip on what was going on, or at least try to figure it out. I slipped out of the bed, threw my jeans on and slid on the shirt lying on the hamper, grabbing my boots as I headed to the door. I turned and saw Bella roll over, reaching for me. My heart pulled at me to go and lay back down with her, but my brain pushed me out of the bedroom. _

_I made my way to Tea and Sympathy without a thought. It was if my feet knew exactly where to take me. Elizabeth saw me come in, smiled her pretty smile at me, and had my pot of tea on the table before I had even managed to get my coat off. _

"_Edward, is everything alright? You look like shite, mate," she said, pouring me a cup._

"_Just a bit messed up, love, girl problems and all."_

"_You should get that sorted; I've never seen you look so shitty before."_

"_Thanks, Elizabeth, you really know how to be a ray of sunshine there, love," I cheekily replied._

"_Anytime, love," she said, as she patted my back and walked back to the kitchen._

_I come here so often, I never even order anything from the menu, my food just arrives and I always leave happy. Today wasn't any different. Elizabeth returned with my breakfast and some paracetamol. _

_"Here, love, thought you could use this," she said, handing me the pills._

"_Cheers."_

_The food made my stomach flip and the smell of the meat was making me feel very nauseous. I pushed the plate away from me and went to work on my tea._

_I pulled my phone out of my pocket and decided it would best to get this over with now. Climbing out from behind the table, I alerted Elizabeth that I would be outside on a call. She nodded as I made my way out the door. _

_Dialing Em's mobile wasn't as easy as I thought it was going to be; there were several times I hit 'end'. Fuck, there were several times I wanted to throw my fucking phone out into the street and to be back in my bed with Bella, not wanting to know about any of this shite. I dialed again and finally allowed myself to hit 'call'._

_He answered his phone as if the call had woken him up. I was unable to control myself, unable to stop the anger that poured out of me. He complained that he was barely able to get a word in, since I wouldn't shut the fuck up. After about a ten minute call with him, I hung up more confused than I was when I rang. _

_Pushing the door open and heading back over to my table, Elizabeth brought a new pot of tea and said she was having the cook make me a hot breakfast, because by the look of me, I was going to need it. I sat there with my hand in my hair, trying to replay the conversation with Em, even if it was one-sided for the majority of the call. Still, I came up with nothing._

_My phone buzzed on the table. I glanced down to see a message from Bella. She said she was looking for me and was unable to find me in the house. My immediate thought was, "No shite, because I'm not home." She continued with begging me to come home; she was worried. She wanted to make sure I was alright. Why? Why did she want to know I was alright? Couldn't she have just asked if I was alright with her keeping this secret from me? My mind was all fuck at the time: it was still pounding from the "Create-a-drink," and now it was full of this fuckery. _

_Elizabeth slid the new plate of food in front of me, and told me if I didn't eat, she would sit there and force feed it to me. God love her, she is like the sister I never had, and at that moment never wanted. I ate, not all of it, but I ate. It did make me feel a little better, enough that I answered Bella. I decided while chatting with her that this shite needs to come out, for the both of us, for our relationship. If we are going to make this work, we can't habour secrets, not of this magnitude._

_I made it home in record time. I'm not sure if it was because I was afraid that Bella had actually left, or for the fact that I was anxious to see where we were at the end of all of this shite._

_Bella was sitting on the couch when I walked in. I sat in the chair, not wanting the temptation to hold her and never let her go come over me. I knew if I touched her, even just brushed up against her, my heart would immediately want to tell her everything was going to be alright. But my brain wanted answers, and it wanted them now._

_She began with her story, about how she and Em had dated when she was 19. I already knew all of this, and I still wasn't pleased about it. I sat there, letting her continue, nervously awaiting this dark secret that she felt would make me run for the hills. _

_She told me. She told me everything. _

_I will not write about it in here for fear that someone may read this one day, and what Bella has tried so hard to keep as a secret for the last 5 years shall remain that way._

_We both felt that we could use a bit of space to work things out, so Bella got her things and left. I wanted nothing more than to hold her, to kiss her, but I couldn't. Not until I knew for myself I was alright with all of this. _

_I went to my piano and tried to play to let out some of my frustration, but nothing came. I went to lie in my bed to try to stop my head from pounding, but instead all of her words came back to haunt me._

_I tweeted Jazz to find out if he was available to chat. He was at the museum with Alice and ended up ringing me. I told him what was going on without giving her secret away. He said that I needed some time to work things out. He offered to come home, but I told him I was fine. That was a lie, I was anything but fine. The only thing I wanted to do more than hold Bella, was kill Em._

_Grabbing my coat, I made my way over to Em's flat. I tried to think about what I was going to say to him, what I was going to ask him: the How, the Why, the What the fuck were you thinking? All of those thoughts escaped me when Em opened the door. _

_He opened the door and without even realizing what I was doing, I slammed my fist into his face, then I pulled back and hit him again. Just as I was about to pull back again it occurred to me that he wasn't hitting me back; he wasn't fighting back at all. WTF? He held his hand up to stop the second punch to the face, and screamed when my fist made contact. _

_"Why the fuck aren't you fighting back?" I screamed at him._

"_I don't deserve to. For the last five years I've tried to put this in the past. It hasn't worked. I figure since Bella isn't ever going to come over here and do this, I should take my ass whipping from you," he said, grabbing his wrist._

"_Fuck, Em, what the fuck were you thinking? How could you do that to her? You know I want nothing more than to kill you right now. Fuck!" _

"_I wasn't, Edward. Neither of us was; shit, we were so fucked up at the time. I could only think of jail and my scholarship. My head was a mess. If I could take it back I would, you have to believe me, man. I never wanted to hurt her. Fuck, at the time I even thought I loved her. Now I realize it wasn't true love, but more like a love of convenience." _

_I sat down on the couch and grabbed at my hair. What the fuck had I done? How would Bella ever forgive me for this? I only wanted to protect her; fuck, I love her._

"_You should really get your wrist checked out mate. Do you need to me ring you a taxi?" I asked, looking down at the floor. My desire to get out of here was causing me to start to babble. "I could…fuck…I should ring Rose."_

"_Edward, its okay, I deserved it. If you don't mind," he stated as he held the door open for me, "I'm going to ring Rosie and see if she will take me to the ER. It might be best if you're not here when she gets here, you know?"_

"_Yeah," was all I could manage to say as I left. I wasn't exactly sure where I was heading._

_I made it home and here I sit after smoking an entire pack of fags. I sit here staring at my busted hand that had just healed nicely, now needing to be wrapped again._

_Calling the Crooked Knife was the easiest decision I made today. I let Mike know that I would need someone to cover my shifts for the week, as my parents were coming in from out of town. He was fine with it, a bit miffed it was such short notice, but honestly, I could give a fuck._

_I need to talk to Bella. I need to make sure she is alright, and not doing anything stupid. I need to make sure she isn't drinking herself into oblivion. Fuck, I just need to hear her voice. Bella's sweet angelic voice, which can hypnotize me with just my name coming off her lips. She is my siren, my muse, my love._

_Fags smoked: See above_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_My heart lies before me like a broken puzzle. I could try to put it back together, except you hold the missing piece. -EC_


	72. Chapter 72

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We'd run with vampires, but they're really fast.**

**Chapter 72**

1/23

Dear Diary –

Help me, God. Please. I can't take this. I've hurt him, he doesn't understand why I didn't tell him sooner; he thought I kept this from him on purpose. He told me his secrets and he thought I wasn't going to tell him mine.

Last night was so fucked up and today is so much worse. Rose, Alice and I were having fun, the guys were having fun, and Edward and I were chatting on twitter. The next thing I knew, Em had Edward's phone and was telling me the guys were passed out. Drunk as I was, I decided Edward might need me, so when Em said he was coming over to see Rose, I told him to come in a cab so I could take it back to Edward's. A great big part of me is so glad that I did, because Em totally fucked with them, that asshole.

He stripped them both down to their socks and put them in Jazz's bed, with Jazz spooning Edward. If that wasn't bad enough, he said he'd taken some video and was going to post it online! That was what prompted me to go over to begin with, but then later he said he had taken a picture of them, too and threatened to send it to my phone. Believe me, I saw his handiwork in person, and I may never get it out of my head. I insisted that he delete it, even threatening him with telling Rose about what happened with us. He just asked me when I was going to let it go already. REALLY?

I finally got him to delete it, but not without way too much discussion over twitter of what should have been a private conversation. I was too busy trying to get Edward out of Jazz's arms and bed, and down the hall to his own room, to stop for a phone call. Edward was out, completely, not even remotely awake to help by trying to walk, so I was trying to lift him and drag him, without giving him rug burns. He's a big guy and fucking heavy as a dead weight. At one point, I considered just getting some blankets and sleeping with him right there in the hall, but I knew it wouldn't be comfortable, and he was probably going to be hurting enough in the morning without adding a backache to it.

I managed to get him to his room, but he'd pulled all the sheets off his bed and they were hanging out of his window. It was fucking freezing in there! Jazz had said something on Edward's phone about screwing Alice in Edward's bed, which is why he stripped the bed, I guess. I didn't exactly blame him, but my night would have been a little easier if I hadn't had to go looking for bed linens and then make that king-size fucker. By the time I got him in bed and covered up, I was exhausted and completely sober.

Angela was on twitter by then, all hyped up about her trip out here today. She started going on about some research she'd done because she was curious, checking out Edward's family. I can't believe she did that, but I shouldn't have been surprised. She's a media researcher; it's what she does.

So there I was, thinking what an awful person I am for not having told him yet, for keeping a secret that he really needs to know. Angela and Em both insisted last night that I should tell him, and I knew they were right. It was just going to be a matter of getting him alone and keeping our hands off each other long enough to talk. But then, Angela drops a fucking bomb. She sends me a picture of what I can only describe as half a castle, and tells me it's his parent's house. The whole building wouldn't even fit in the photo. Manicured lawns, formal gardens, a conservatory, three stories of high-ceilinged rooms and bay windows, seven chimneys, and that's just what's in the photo! I know, he said he doesn't have to worry about money, but seriously? He could have been a little more specific!

I understand he didn't want to flaunt his money, and he doesn't. And he knows I love him because of who he is as a person, not for his family or what they have. I really am more freaked out knowing they have money, though. I think I preferred it when I was worried about his loans. He is so fucking out of my league… and he loves me. At least, he did. I hope he still does.

I woke up this morning expecting to find him next to me, feeling like crap and needing me to make him feel better in every way I could. Instead, I was alone. My first thought was that he was sick or that he'd gone down to get something to drink, so I went searching through the house, but he wasn't there. I tried calling him, but he didn't answer his phone. Jazz hadn't seen him, either, and he was dealing with his own hangover, so I let him be. I realized Edward's boots were gone, so I tweeted him, asking him to please let me know where he was. Em responded, saying Edward had called him and bitched him out about last night, not just for putting him in bed with Jazz, but for our conversation on twitter.

He read the timeline. He saw that I had something I hadn't told him, a secret of my own. And he was angry.

He had every right to be. I should have told him already, and he was hurt that I hadn't. He finally answered me and he came back so we could talk. God, it was awkward. I wanted to touch him so badly, hold his hand, something, but he sat there, in a chair, just waiting for me to start. I didn't know what to do with my hands; I'd have given anything for a cigarette right then, and started to suggest going out on the patio, but that somehow seemed like I was too much at home in his house. So I ended up perched on the edge of the sofa instead.

I started with what he already knew, about my relationship with Em. His eyes flickered and a muscle in his jaw twitched, but he nodded. I told him about that night when I was 19, my folks were out of town and Em came over, bringing the party with him. He had just turned 21 and we were celebrating. I told him how we had too much, got carried away, and the call to 911. How Em said he was going out to wait for the EMTs and instead he just kept going, scared of the consequences of what we had done, of losing his scholarships, and mostly that I might be permanently damaged and would never want to see him again, because it was his fault.

I couldn't look at Edward any more. The pain and disgust in his eyes was more than I could take, but I had to finish. I told him what Em told me, that he'd left town that night, heading for Florida and the nearest Navy recruiter.

"I was alone in the ER, terrified, and saying as little as possible to the cops who arrived with the EMTs. I was as much to blame as Em; I had been drinking and smoking, so when the drug tests came back positive, I was charged with underaged drinking and possession. I didn't tell them about Em, though. I had no idea where he was, but if they knew he was involved, he'd have been charged with much worse. He was my best friend and my lover; I had to protect him."

"My parents had to cut their vacation short. I had to endure their disappointment, mortification, lectures and tears as well as juvenile court and community service. The court ordered therapy was the worst. In the end, I had to change schools and try to start over at another college. My first break came when I was assigned to a dorm room with Angela. She kept me together without even knowing it. When I turned 21, we threw a party. Angela never knew until this week that what I was celebrating the most was my juvenile record being expunged."

Then I asked him if he remembered the first time he made me come. He stared at me as if I'd asked him to slap a puppy, and I hung my head.

"Here. You made me come on this fucking sofa. You kissed me and touched me and fucking made me come with just your hands and mouth on my upper body. And I sat in your shower and cried, because even with the therapy, I haven't been able to come in five years. You gave that back to me. That's when I knew without a doubt that I had to tell you."

We just sat there for several minutes after I finished. I knew it was a shit load to take in, and he was going to need time to think about it all. He finally spoke, saying how sorry he was that I'd had to go through all of that, and that he was glad I wanted to tell him, but he wished I'd said something sooner. He seemed most upset that Angela and Em had encouraged me to tell him, and I hadn't. I told him I was afraid of hurting him and losing him, but I had intended to tell him. I would have told him the other day in my bed, except we were interrupted by Jake.

He said I should have told him before we said 'I love you'. I had barely managed not to cry up to that point, but that's when I lost it. I said I knew how hard it was for him to share what Tanya did to him. It's hard to trust anyone after something like that. I haven't been able to have any kind of real relationship since Em, because of my trust issues, and the closest I had come was that six week one I'd told him about when we first started talking, and the guy turned out to be married. That set me back even further. I needed to know Edward was someone who really cared.

He told me I should have known that he did when he told me about Tanya, and yes, maybe I should. But I couldn't hit him with it right then. It would have been too much for both of us. We needed a little more time together, to build our relationship, before I shared my story. I cried and apologized again for hurting him, but I needed to go. I had to get out of there and off of that fucking sofa.

He held the door for me and I walked out. Once I was off of his block, I ran the rest of the way home.

I've been sitting here ever since, crying like an idiot. Angela came and has been so sweet, bringing me tissues and water. Bless Alice. She has no idea why I'm so upset, but she went right out and got me two cartons of ice cream, a bag of Oreos and a tube of Nestle Tollhouse cookie dough. I don't deserve friends like these, either. I just pray Edward loves me enough to forgive me.


	73. Chapter 73

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. And we'd never bet against Alice.**

**Chapter 73**

1/23 -1/24

End Twitter Session

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy sweet dreams calvin. i love you

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy I'm going to try to sleep some. i love you. i'll talk to you later today. enjoy your class. xxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella love im going to try to get some sleep now. x sweet dreams x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy oh good. now if the next 56 hours will just hurry up...

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Its already Monday love x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy wednesday seems awfully far away.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Lets hope for Wednesday love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy if i hadn't been so mad, it would have been cute. maybe even sweet. but i'd rather be the one cuddling you.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy I want to wake up with you, calvin. lol no bugs! i love you.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Dont make me start chatting about bugs love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy jazz wasn't too keen on letting go of you, either.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Im sorry love, blame Em for that. but thank you I would rather wake up with you anyday. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy well, you were practically a dead weight! i wasn't getting any help from you! nearly broke my ankle tripping on you once.;) xx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy um, i wish i could say yes. but you & jazz were both just in socks when i got there. covered up, but...

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Im heavy? Gee thanks love x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy it's ok. you're heavy! lol i'm still not sure how i got you down the hall to your room.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Btw thank you for saving me from Jazz. & did you take my clothes off?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Same here love x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez im sorry I was in the state I was in, I could have enjoyed you being there a bit more.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i didn't get a chance to tell you, but i did enjoy getting to sleep in your bed with you last night, the situation notwithstanding

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy ok, good. wish i was there,

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i love you. x go have another cig. i'm taking you out with me for one. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Im already in bed love maybe Wednesday evening we can work something out. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy it could be arranged... ;) xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez If i could love I'd put A's arse on the couch and be in your marshmallow with you. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i don't know if i can wait until wednesday to see you. xx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy me either. angela's starting to fade. god i wish i was there with you. i miss you so much.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Im good love, not really able to sleep right now. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you should go to bed then, baby. you've had a long hard weekend. you need sleep. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I just needed some time off love. With school and this project. It's good love I wasnt working many nights anyway. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy sorry, not trying to tell you what to do.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy Edward! i can see you taking off next week when your parents are here, but this week?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Class at 9 still working on my project then nothing. I took off the rest of the week at work. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy here you go, making me think naughty things. what are you doing tomorrow besides going to class?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Then it all works out because the thought of me covering you with cream from bed bugs didnt sound like too much fun. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy nah. i've got all this lingerie that i bought with the express idea of the ocean as a backdrop. Yellow neon, not so much. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Well I could try to sell the trip to Jazz and Alice if you want and book us in at the Motel 8 if you like. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i do want to go, but like i said to begin with, i'd be just as happy in a little motel, as long as it's with you. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Of course Bella well I should say I'm still going, and I fucking hope you are also. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy Me too, angel face. we're shopping for swim suits. oh. maybe i should ask if you were still planning to go.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez What are you going to do tomorrow? Bella I miss you so fucking much. I wish I could hold you tonight and make it all go away

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy no, i'm here. angela was talking about what she wants to do tomorrow. rose & em went to her room. i miss you.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Did you fall asleep love? x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez No love it isn't. I'm sorry to say. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy not that i don't want to enjoy angela's visit, but is it wednesday yet?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Hopefully he will be alright. I know what you mean love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy yeah, i know, i've wanted to crack his skull myself lately, last night in particular. he says to tell you he's ok & thanks.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Sorry to hear that. I hope he is alright. But if Im being honest with you Bella after today he probably deserved it. Sorry!

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy anytime after 10. It's his wrist, not his arm. hairline fracture.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez What time would you like to meet or me pick you up on Wednesday?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy no, he had the shit beat out of him. his arm's broken and i'm not so sure his nose isn't.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy why the fuck would anybody take him on? there's got to be easier targets!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Is he alright?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy Jesus! rose just came home with em. somebody mugged him!

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'd like that. except you're trying to spend money on me again. but i understand wanting to be on neutral ground.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Could I take you to breakfast then? I'd be happy to pick you up there or meet your somewhere. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy her flight leaves at noon, so she'll get a cab by 10.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez What times does she leave? x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I've been so worried about you since you left love. I feel the same way, but I think we should take things slow. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy other than seeing her off, no. no plans.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you have no idea how badly i need to be in your arms right now. it's probably too soon & you still need space, but you needto know

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez I know A is leaving on Wednesday, do you have plans. There are some things I'd like to talk about with you.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy it's ok, we're supposed to go shopping tomorrow. she'll have me to herself then. i'm glad you want to keep talking to me.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I should let you go spend some time with her, but I feel the need to be a bit selfish, sorry love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'm sorry she walked in to this mess, but she's been so amazing through it. she's the best. i love you, too.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I love you Bella. Sorry your having such a shite day with A. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i do. with all my heart. i want you, calvin, i want to be with you. i love you. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Then we will go from here. If you still want to try to make this work, that is. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i love you. so much. and i swear to you, there isn't anything else. i told you everything. there's nothing left to hide.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I love you Bella, and we will get through this. Its just going to take us communicatiing openly with 1 another. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i don't want you to walk away. you probably should, but i'm selfish enough to want you to stay. i love you too much.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Please explain to me how I walk away from the woman I love Bella. The woman I gave my heart to. How do I do that and live?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I also remember asking you not to talk about my girlfriend like that. We are like fish n chips, yin n yang, salt n pepper

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy it's easy Edward. you just go. like i told you, this is why i haven't had a relationship in 5 years. it hurts less that way.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez felt that you had to hid this from me,or that I would leave you over this. Fuck Bella I love you. How am I supposed to leave

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i told you i was fucked up that 1st night we talked. i've told you so many times i don't deserve you. now you know why

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella as I told you earlier. I'm glad you felt you could tell me, I am. I just wish you would have told me sooner and not

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'm sorry, so sorry. i never mean to hurt you baby. i didn't want you hurt at all. i wish i could take it away

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You alright?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy yes

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Hello, is this Bella?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Shouldnt you go to her?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy hi

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy I think she's stopped crying, at least I don't hear her sobbing in the bathroom anymore.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy Maybe she needed to know u loved her before she was sure she could tell u. No love, easier for u to walk away. That I don't know.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Is she alright? I've been very worried about her all evening, but I wanted to give her the space.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I dont compare what Bella did to what Tanya did at all. Fuck in that case B is a Saint. But it still hurts.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Honesty if a very important part in a relationship A, well to me Tanya I hadnt put myself out there, till Bella

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I dont think I could have ever told her I loved her and held the secret from her.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy Looks to me like you're both scared of each other. How wrong is that?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez and just leaves me.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy If anyone had a right to keep a secret, it was her. But she wanted you to know, even if it means she loses you. That's love.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez but Im scared. Scared there is more, something else, scared shes going to see Im not enough, scared one day she wakes up,

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez A my heart aches I mean physically aches for what she went through. I want nothing more than to make alright for her,

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I havent walked away. She talked, I listened, she said she needed some space to clear her head. I agreed. Now here we are.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy I've known her for YEARS, Edward, & she JUST told me. Yeah, it fucking sucks. It hurt me, too. But I didn't go through it. She did

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez That is all I have ever wanted A. But you must understand I feel like I dont know whats hiding around the next corner now.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy She told me for practice, for God's sake, because she hoped I loved her enough not to walk away.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy Because she loves you, moron! She doesn't want any secrets. She wanted to be able to be completely herself with you, no secrets.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez That was a miscommunication A, I thought he was trying to get with Bella at the time. Plus we were all a bit pissed.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez If she wanted it buried then why did she feel the need to talk to you about, and the want to tell me?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy She also told me you said something to her once about letting the past stay buried. Maybe she hoped you meant it.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy & you'd already hauled off & attacked him once, over a comment on twitter. what do you think she thought you'd do over this?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez He was my best friend.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez She has had all this time to tell me A. Not once did she even led on as if there was something she wanted to say.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez What do you think would have happened if I never told her about Tanya and then Tanya showed up? I fucking work with EM.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy That's one of the things she's beating herself up about right now. She knows you were hurt and she didn't want to add to that.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez How would you feel if the tables were turned? If I was the one telling Bella something of this magnitude?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez She just should have told me A, I read it in your tweets, you and Em both told her to tell me and she put it off.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez A I'm glad that you are there for her right now. She knew how I felt about secrets after everything I shared with her.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy She was wrong & she knows it.

**BrownEyedBluez **

**CKBarGuy** I'm glad you do,I love her, too. She didn't keep it from you to hurt you. She wanted to tell you but also wanted to protect you

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Hello A, there is a lot to get worked out. I love her dearly A, I do. But I feel as if she has lied to me, and it hurts. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy Hey, Edward, it's Angela. Sorry to butt in here, but did you guys get everything straight? She's been crying since I got here.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Alright.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Why are you miserable Bella?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy sorry, brb

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy miserable

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'll be alright. How are you doing?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy are you ok?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy me too

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Hello. I'm glad she made it in alright.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy yes, she did, thanks. she says hi

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Did Angela make it in alright?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i am now

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella are you around?

xxx

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz Alright I'm home.

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy It's why ya love me, mate. Look, I can call now. A's in some film about fashion history or such.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazzDont leave A just ring me when you can, or I can talk to you when you get home, are you coming home tonight?

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz Sure mate, your a fucking nutter.

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy Right, be with you in a tic.

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy Thanks for the x. I won't tell A if you don't tell B. ;)

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz Not something I want to chat with you about on Twitter mate, ring me when your free.

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy Guggenheim with Alice. Talk away.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz Hey Jazz where are you mate? I really need to talk to you if your not too busy. x

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy thank you,

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm on my way home, please be there when I return. We need to talk about this.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy if you want me to leave after, i will.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy no, no, nothing like that. please, come back to your flat.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy no, though em's ass is at the top of that list if i ever do.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Have you physically and purposely destroyed someone's life?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'll tell you. you deserve to know why i don't deserve you.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Have you killed another person?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy even if that person hurts you? even if that person has done horrible gthings?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez What does this have to do with my parents? As if I would ever tell them your secrets, what sort of man do you take me for?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez That is my choice, you have only ever tried to stop me.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella are you prepared to tell me this secret? Or is this something u want to keep hid?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez knows.& yet n the end,that 1person does not think anyless of u;even if the rest of the world does. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'll just go. you dn't need me fucking up your life. i've already got you skipping classes.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez What islove?Love is when 1person knows allof ur secrets ur deepest,darkest,most dreadfulsecrets ofwhich no1 else n theworld

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I sent this to a friend earlier.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy your parents will never understand. i'm not good enough for you deserve so much better. someone who isn't a fuck up.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Fuck I told u about Tanya,I told u what she did to is it what can so fucking devastating u felt u cldnt tell me?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy this is why i haven't told you! because you love me, because i love you. i don't want to lose you & this will only hurt you.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Was A there?Help me to understand how u can say u love me, when I poured my heart out to you, when I fucking said I LOVE YOU

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy ang knows because i knew i had to tell you & i thought if she didn't hate me after, maybe you wouldn't. she doesn't hate me.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I want to believe you Bella, but your publicly tweeting about it with A and Em, it seems like you found a way to tell them.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy em knows because he was there.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i wasn't trying to hide it. i just don't know how to tell you.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez When you say you love me Bella. It's a lot to take right now. My fucking head is pounding and Im unsure what to do right now

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Emmetthellyeah I don't hate you, I just don't understand how everyone else knows this secret but yet I was excluded.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah what did he say about me, em? does he hate me?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella, I need some time to process things. Apparently you've been hiding something from me, why I have no idea. -E

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez No but i did hear a fucking load of brits oh and been there done that

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah thanks em, fuck you, too. did he at least say where he is?

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez Yeah good luck with that :)

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah jesus, he must have read the timeline

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez fuck b i know how he knows. twitter!

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy Edward, come home. please. i know we need to talk. i love you.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah wht did he fucking say, em? how did he know?

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez I told him if u wanted 2 tell him u would and 2 get off my dick

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah why? what the hell did you 2 say?

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez well he found out somehow he was ranting about tanya, you, me being his BFF and shit fuck i dont know its early fir me!

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah shit em. what did you say? did you tell him anythioing?

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez B i will pound him in the floor if comes over here talking shit about u!

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah i didn't. he was out cold all night and gone when i woke up while ago.

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez fuck if i know he just called started bitching me out about ur secret the pic the video then said smthg kicking my ass

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah you talked to him? where is he? is he ok?

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez Hey hon, just grabbed a coffee in PHL will be in LGA 12:30 hopefully boarding soon. Cant wait to see you!

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez Sorry! I know we talked about u telling him last night, but I didnt know when & if u would.

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez Thanks for the fucking warning B. Just got my ass chewed out by Eddie. You could have told me you were going to tell him!

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy ok, your docs aren't here, so i guess you left. why aren't you answering me? i'm worried. please tell me where you are.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy this house it too fucking big. are you ok? if you're in one of the bathrooms, tell me which 1. i checked the 1st 3 floors already

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy where are you, baby? come back to bed.

**CKBarGuy **

Uhhhh create a drink is seriously a fucked up game! Looks like twitter exploded last night, and I feel like death.

Begin Twitter Session


	74. Chapter 74

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We don't wear jorts.**

**Chapter 74**

Monday, January 24, 2011

Dear Diary –

We talked some more on twitter last night. He said he'd wanted to give me some space after I told him. I guess I needed it, but all I can think about is closing the space between us. There's too fucking much of it. We managed to get past the awkwardness somehow, and ended the night with a little joking around and sweet 'good nights', so that's a good step in the right direction.

Somebody mugged Em last night. He came in with Rose. His face is a mess; I think his nose is broken, but he says it's not. Also, he has a cast on his arm for a hairline fracture in his wrist. I just can't believe anyone would be stupid enough to attack him. He's much too big. Maybe they were high or it was a gang. He didn't say much about it, they just went to Rose's room. It was kind of strange. I hope he's okay. Edward said he hoped so too, but the mood he was in, he felt a little like maybe Em deserved it. Like karma, I guess. I don't know. At least Edward has managed to keep his temper in check where Em's concerned. I was worried how he'd react when I told him about Em leaving me. I guess he realizes that 5 years after the fact might fall outside of the statute of limitations for ass kicking.

He says he loves me and that my past doesn't change that. We just have to keep talking to each other, if we want this to work. Dear God, you know I want this to work! This man means everything to me. I'd give him my fucking kidney if he asked for it, whether he needed it or not. I bared my soul to him, when he wasn't exactly in the most receptive frame of mind, and he still loves me. He still wants to be with me and take me off to the BVI. He still wants me to meet his parents.

Let me tell you, I've been grateful for my record being expunged several times, but maybe never so much as now. If Mr. Cullen has done a background check on the girl his only son is involved with, and I would if I were him, there's no police record to be found. I doubt there's even a way to find out about the therapy, since the court order only mandated it for a year, and I was still a juvenile when I stopped going. Treatment for drug abuse and sexual addiction isn't likely to make me a favored candidate for Prospective Girlfriend of the Heir Apparent. And as much money as I can't even imagine they have, I'm sure if Mr. Cullen wanted me out of Edward's life, he could make it happen.

Okay, now I just scared myself. I guess Edward and I are going to have to have that money talk again, only from the other direction, because that much money is fucking frightening. I can't even begin to imagine the responsibility that would go with a fortune like that. I bet their staff has staff.

I gotta change the subject; I'm creeping myself out!

Angela went with me to look for swimsuits today. Poor thing, she came in for a couple days' visit with me and to do an interview tomorrow. She got to spend her first day here with her BFF crying her eyes out, and her second day, shopping with said BFF for bikinis, in January. By tomorrow night, she may be ready to throw me at Edward and tell him 'good riddance!' I was so scattered today, I couldn't even think straight, but with her help, I found a couple of suits that don't make me look like I need the vacation. I think Edward's going to like them, actually.

We got back kind of late from shopping, and not long after we came home, a package came for me, with no return address and no note. It was shipped from Nancy Meyer, which according to Alice, is an exclusive lingerie store. Inside was an incredibly beautiful deep rose (the packing slip called it 'auburn') silk chemise with spaghetti straps and cream lace. Obviously Edward sent it, though he initially denied it when I thanked him. He's such a goof ball sometimes. A very romantic, if free-spending, goof ball.

He's asked me to breakfast on Wednesday after Angela catches her cab to the airport. Sadly, from the way he's talking, that will be the next time I see him. He does have school, though he's taking the week off from the pub. He said he needs the time to work on his school projects and I can understand that. I have work tomorrow afternoon, but then I can't go see him at the bar and watch his sexy ass all night. I'd keep complaining, except he was ridiculously flirty tonight online, and I couldn't resist the straight lines he kept giving me. Our conversation was definitely rated R, and possibly M! He asked me to go dancing Wednesday night, and then to stay with him at his flat.

As much as I want to think about that, I don't dare. I'm afraid I'll be completely under his spell, and then where will I be when his parents come on Friday? I'll be back in my apartment, in my big lonely marshmallow all by myself. How much do I love that he calls my bed a marshmallow? :) He's too fucking cute. My stupid internet went out in the middle of our sexy little conversation, so I called him to say good night.

FYI - It's much harder to say good night on the phone. I just wanted to curl up in my bed and go to sleep with the phone on, listening to him breathe. Holy crap, wtf is wrong with me? The things this man makes me want to do, to him, for him and with him…

I can't wait for Wednesday. It's a good thing I have lessons tomorrow, but it may still turn out to be the longest Tuesday in history.


	75. Chapter 75

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We don't speak _Car and Driver._**

**Chapter 75**

_24 January 2011_

_Sunday was fucked up on so many levels. Not only did Bella finally reveal her secret to me, but I, being the prat that I am, decided to take matters into my own hands, literally, and I beat the fuck out of Em. Bella didn't react too well the last time Em and I had a confrontation, so I was pretty sure this would make her see me as a monster: a monster that lacked the ability to control his temper, a Frankenstein of sorts._

_Jazz had come home claiming that Alice had plans for the evening, and so did we. I informed him that I had no desire to go out anywhere. I was happy and content to sulk in the flat. Jazz wasn't one for taking "No," for an answer, so we ended up at a local pub in the Village. It just so happened to be open mic night. I questioned Jazz as to why he had chosen this place of all the places. He said they were having one hell of a happy hour special. Lame reply, I know, but that was Jazz. _

_He went to the bar and grabbed us a round of drinks. The place was packed and there were a lot of people performing, several which were well worth the listen. I was just about to finish off my first pint when I heard my name being called from the stage. I glared at Jazz who just raised his lager in the air, and used it to point to me, notifying the woman on stage of my location. _

_"Fuck you, very much Jazz," I said, as I headed to the stage._

_He nodded as if he were a debutant, and almost went into a full blown bow as I walked away from the table._

_Grabbing the guitar from the stand, I sat down on the stool and adjusted the mic. I strummed the strings, making sure it was in proper tune. Fuck, I didn't even know what I was going to play, since I was in no way prepared to sing tonight. My brain went into overdrive as I tried to think of something, anything. Finally, I was able to think of a song that I love and it was perfect for the way I was feeling. _

_**I was Broken – Marcus Foster**_

_**I was tied, but now unbound  
My head is off the ground  
For a long time I was so weary  
Tired of the sound, I've heard before,  
The gnawing of the night time at the door,  
Haunted by the things I've made  
Stuck between the burning light and the dusty shade.  
I said now I used to think the past was dead and gone,  
But I was wrong, so wrong, whatever makes you blind  
Must make you strong, make you strong,  
In my time I've melted into many forms  
From the day that I was born, I know that there's no place to hide  
Stuck between the burning shade and the fading light,  
I was broken, for a long time, but it's over now.  
**_

_**Yes and you, and you,  
Well you walk these lonely streets that people send, people send.  
There are some wounds that just can't mend, I do pretend, pretend,  
I am free from all the things that take my friends  
But I will stand here till the end, I know that I can take the moon,  
In between the burning shade and the fading light  
I was broken, for a long time, but it's over now  
I was broken, for a long time, but it's over now**_

_It was exhilarating to be up there getting it all out without the fear of hurting Bella, to pour all my emotions into one song. Jazz was fucking brilliant. I owed him for this, fuck, I owed him so much more, but defiantly for this. The things he could do to make me feel better, always amazed me._

_After a few more pints and listening to some more musicians, we decided to head back to the flat. It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off me. I made a promise to myself on that short walk home. I would follow Jazz through the fires of Hell, for all he has done for me. _

_Logging on to my laptop, I tried to chat with Bella. I had decided to tell her about Em. I wanted no more secrets between us. I wanted us to start fresh, to have everything out on the table, even the things that most people were uncomfortable talking about._

_Angela came on Bella's twitter account and informed me that Bella was a mess. My body craved for me to leave and go straight there, to hold her and tell her it was all going to be alright, but until we talked, I had no way of knowing this to be true. Some of the things that Angela said to me held true to my heart, but my brain seemed to be a lot slower at processing everything._

_A bit later Bella came on and we were able to joke around a bit, and it seemed like we were going to be alright. Minus the fact that I still had to tell her about Em; every moment that I considered telling her just didn't feel right. Em and Rose showed up at her flat and Bella told me Em had been mugged. I wasn't sure why he would lie about what really happened, but then considered he was taking the option of keeping Bella's secret just that, a secret. No one and I mean NO ONE, needed to know what happened to her that horrible night five years ago. FUCK!_

_I was happy to hear that Bella had received her package that I had ordered for her. It was my way of trying to say "Sorry, I love you, and please don't hate me," without really saying any of it. I had purposely sent it with no card, as I would hope that I was the only one sending Bella lingerie. _

_Bella is going to be the death of me. I can see the headlines now. _

Edward Anthony Cullen, 25 was found dead today in the shower. Apparently he gave his John Thomas one wank too many. When questioning his flat mate, all he could reply was, "I think he was just having a wank due to all the sexual frustration he was under. I guess he just got a little slap happy, eh?"

_Speaking of masturbation and orgasms, I was quite shocked for Bella to tell me it had been 5 years since she had actually had one. That is, until our afternoon on the couch. She had no clue what it did to my ego to hear that after all that time for her, I was the one that made that happen, and fuck, there wasn't even penetration. _

_After our chat online I was in desperate need of a shower. I'm not one to have a tug in the bed, way too fucking messy. _

_Adjusting the water to the correct temperature, I went back in my room and grabbed some clean shorts. _

_The water cascaded down my body and glistened as I watched it roll over my muscles. The throbbing pain coming from between my legs begged me for relief. Wrapping the fingers of my right hand around my cock, I slid my hand up and down slowly. _

_Using the wall as support, I placed my left hand on the tiles and leaned in._

_All I could think of was Bella. How she looked laying on my bed, completely naked._

_My dick reacted immediately and became even harder. _

_Umm…Bella._

_Stroke._

_Tasting Bella._

_Stroke**.**_

_Watching Bella suck me off. _

_Stroke._

_Sliding myself into her drenching hot pussy._

_Stroke._

_Claiming her as mine._

_Stroke._

_I could feel her coming undone from underneath me, just as I was about to come. _

"_Come for me, love," I said to myself, envisioning Bella staring up at me with those chocolate puddles. _

_I clenched my jaw shut and my body shivered as I found my release._

"_FUCK!" I screamed, as I sat down on the bench, not trusting my legs to hold me up any longer._

_The thought of Bella not having had an orgasm in five years went through my head again. Perfect timing if you ask me. LOL. All I know is that I want to be the person to do that to her again and again, and hopefully soon, very, very soon._

_Drying off and slipping into my shorts, I found my way to bed and slept extremely well._

_Fags smoked: way too fucking many_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_I've been having sexy shower memories a fucking lot today!_


	76. Chapter 76

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. But it's him; it's always been him.**

**Chapter 76**

1/24

End Twitter Session

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I thought you could just use my hair, you seem rather fond of it. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy mmm, i bet you'll be delicious in that. will there be a tie for me to wrap my fingers around and pull?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Baby I already have my clothes out. Black dress slacks, dress shoes, green shirt, no calvins. sorry. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy hm. maybe. and you could wear your calvins i'm so fond of.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You could even wear your boots your so fond of, because I have no plans in leaving your side the entire evening. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy that sounds lovely. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez How about this love. Breakfast Wednesday, if everything works out how about I take you dancing? Then my flat Wed. night? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy believe me, i'm looking forward to it. all of it. repeatedly.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Ditto love, if you thought my fingers and tongue were intriguing you should see what I can do with other parts of my body. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy don't forget to dry behind your ears. that's a favorite spot of mine for nibbling. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy oh, Mr Cullen. you have yet to explore the depths of my talents. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Your tweeting me from the bath love? Talented little lass aren't you? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy or maybe i'll skip shaving and get alice to tell me who she goes to for waxing?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy Not yet, i still have loads of bubbles. besides, i still need to shave. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Sitting here in my towel drying my hair love, you out of your bath yet? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy Oh, believe me, i will. i have just the perfect nubbly washcloth. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Make sure to wash all the girlie bits love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you go get all nice & soapy baby. i think i'll take a bubble bath, instead. see you in a bit! xx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'll be here. i still have all these bras & panties to sort through. it's hard to decide. do you prefer pink, blue, red or black?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I started the water and I need to strip down and jump in scrub myself real good and then i'll be back. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'm sure i'll be able to take anything you have to offer. the question is, whether you'll be able to wait for breakfast.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Love do you think you will be up in a bit, I really could use a shower. I had a very hard workout earlier.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez It is the time till A leaves and I pick you up for breakfast love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy is that a dare, edward cullen?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez 34 hours and 45 minutes love. Do you think you will be able to take it? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy shall i wear it on wednesday? for breakfast?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I was hoping I could see it sooner. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy don't tease me like that, calvin. make me horny for you all you want, but inviting me tonight is cruel. xx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i don't like it, i love it. it's very beautiful. i'll be sure to pack it for our trip.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Then you should come join me love. I could wash your hair for you and then all of you. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez No I haven't spoken with A. I sent it Bella. I hope you like it. I wanted to do something that would make you smile.x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy hm. i suppose i could use a shower. it was a long, hard day of putting on bikinis & taking them off again.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy oh, how did you guess? did angela tell you? xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez In the shower, with me. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez auburn silk babydoll love? x ;)

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i would be if i was giving you a back massage. why, where were you thinking i would be?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy oh, no, i couldn't let you see it! not if you didn't send it.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You wouldnt be on my arse love. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I might need to see the evidence to get to the bottom of this love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'm sure that will do just as fine a job as i would, maybe better, since you wouldn't have my extra weight on your sweet ass.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy nancy meyer... maybe she has a crush on me? x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I plan to set the shower on massage and let the jets do their job. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez So Fedex eh? Where did it come from Bella? I will get to the bottom of this. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy poor baby. it's a shame i'm not there to rub it and make it feel better.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I ate some spag. bolognese for dinner. Considering a nice hot shower soon. Thought the hot water would feel good on my back.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy maybe the FedEx man is harboring a deep rooted crush on me. he's not my type, though. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Might have it finished soon. I have been hard at work love my back hurts from sitting on that bench all evening. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy how is your piece coming? i'm sure you've been hard at work, pushing your pencil all day. what are you eating? i'm having a banger

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Im sorry love someone is sending you lingerie? WTF? Who brought it? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy hmm, then someone else sent me a beautiful silk chemise. there's no card... never mind. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez What are you talking about love? I've been working on my piece almost all day. Just now stopping to eat. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy calvin, you really have to stop buying me things. now that's said, it's absolutely beautiful! i can't wait for you to see it on me

xxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez ;) x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy that's fine. there's not a lot to the outfits alice &angela helped me pick out. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Hello love, hope you haven't worn yourself out for shopping for the trip. You will only need a carry-on bag, trust me. x

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i am. I'm so glad she's here. hope you're getting a lot done on your project & can't wait to hear it. x

xxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez ditto love looking forward to Wednesday breakfast. Hope your enjoying your time with Angela. x

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy missing you so fucking much, Calvin. lol my phone autocorrects to Calvin now. I love you x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez hope your having a brilliant day love. x

Begin Twitter Session


	77. Chapter 77

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We smell good in the rain.*cough***

**Chapter 77**

Tuesday, January 25, 2011

Dear Diary –

I was right – longest fucking Tuesday in the history of Tuesdays. And, of course, I'm too keyed up about tomorrow to sleep. FML.

I spent the morning in my closet with Angela, trying to decide what to wear to go to breakfast with Edward tomorrow. I've already decided on my outfit for going dancing. He requested my new boots, so he's gonna get them. I hope he meant what he said about sticking close to me. I don't plan to let him get very far from me.

Angela's interview was at 1:00, so we got her ready and I sent her off in a cab with loads of love and luck. She came back feeling very confident that it went well, but it will be a couple of weeks before they make their decision. I hope she gets it. It would be great to have her in NYC with me.

Jazz popped on twitter in the middle of the day. He sent me a link to a song and said he thought I'd enjoy it. It was Edward, playing guitar and singing, but it sounded like he was in a club. I asked Jazz when he did this & he said they'd gone to an open mic night on Monday. Edward didn't know he had recorded it, but Jazz thought I'd like to hear it. Of course! The song was beautiful, about being hurt and broken, but now all that was in the past. He sang it with such emotion, it nearly made me cry. I'll have to ask him to play it for me.

Edward tweeted me short sweet notes all day today, counting down until tomorrow morning. Every one simply made me more nervous. I won't be able to eat breakfast for all the butterflies I have already! I've got an overnight bag packed already for tomorrow night, but there isn't much in it: my toothbrush, clothes for Thursday, and that beautiful chemise. Every time I look at it, I get goose bumps that he picked it out for me. How can he be so wonderful?

Sam and Emma were not in the best of moods today. Mr. Burke had to cancel a family trip they were planning because their mother will still be on a junket to South Africa, promoting one of the children's health organizations she sponsors. It's hard to see them disappointed, though it seemed to be more for not having her home on time than for the loss of the trip. They really are great kids. I'm so looking forward to meeting Mrs. Burke when she does return. She sounds like a really amazing woman.

I talked to Mr. Burke about not having lessons on the Saturday before Valentine's Day. He was fine with it, though he was curious, so I told him that my boyfriend was taking me to Little Dix Bay for that weekend. He was delighted that I have such a romantic boyfriend, and told me he had wondered if there was anyone special in my life. He even admitted to trying to think of friends of his who I might find interesting! Oh, dear! lol I thanked him, and I'm sure I was blushing, but really, I'm quite happy with the boyfriend I've got.

When I got home, Rose had the blender going, declaring it was Tequila Tuesday. I was ready for one, if only to try to calm down some before tomorrow. One turned into three, and I might have been a bit tipsy when I was tweeting Edward later. We flirted some more and he said he was going to bed, but he came back in a little while, saying he couldn't sleep and he wanted to talk to me.

It's a good thing I'd sobered up some. He told me that Em wasn't mugged. He'd gone to Em's on Sunday after I left his place and punched the shit out of him. I was worried about him, since I hadn't seen him since Sunday, and after seeing what Em looked like, I was afraid of what he might have done to Edward. But Edward said Em didn't fight back, he just stood and took Edward's beating.

I feel so badly for both of them. I know they both care about me, and Em has had to live with what he did, so for him to willingly take an ass-kicking from the one man with the most right to give it (other than my dad), means so much. I think we can all move on now. I hope so, anyway. Em and Rose are happy together, and I'm so grateful he has her. I just hope Edward's and Em's friendship can withstand this. I would hate to cause them to lose that.

So, here I am, lying in my huge, spacious, empty marshmallow, wishing Edward was here so I could kiss and cuddle with him. I'm sure I'd be asleep in minutes. Maybe. ;)


	78. Chapter 78

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. But we know the Edward Cullen Barbie sparkles all over.**

**Chapter 78**

_25 January 2011_

_It's Tuesday and I woke up alone, again._

_I longed to have Bella in my bed again, to wake up to her in my arms. To smell her scent, to feel her body wrapped around mine._

_School was continuing; classes were a nice distraction even though my thoughts were consumed with nothing but Bella._

_I was getting grief from Professor Banner about my project. He kept telling me my heart wasn't in it. I needed to work harder to try to put myself in the piece. I wanted to tell him "Fuck you!" but I was sure that wouldn't go over very well. I trudged through and felt that I needed to have my Bella back with me, to have my muse with me, to get this fucking project complete._

_After leaving school, I grabbed a coffee from Starbucks and headed to get my hair cut. What? My Mum is coming in and she wouldn't be pleased with how long it has gotten, especially if Bella slips and calls it "Sex Hair"._

_I went by Tomoe Sushi to have some dinner. I always get the same thing every time Jazz and I come here, the Sashimi Combination and Sake. Not having Jazz with me though, I wasn't sure if I would be able to finish it all, as he normally picks at my plate half of the time. I ate what I could, and had the rest packed to go. I would save it for Jazz, hoping he was home when I arrived._

_While I was in the middle of my workout, Jazz came in carrying the container I had left in the fridge for him. _

"_Thanks," he said, looking down at the sushi._

"_Sure mate, no problem," I replied, as I ran on the treadmill._

"_Tell me what the plans are for tomorrow."_

"_I'm taking Bella out to breakfast. I plan to tell her everything then. If she doesn't feel the need to kill me, I'm going to take her out for the day. Then we're meeting the girls at the club later in the evening. Speaking of the girls, do you think you could manage to stay with Alice for the night?"_

"_Sure, are you thinking your going to be getting your freaky-freak on?" he asked, putting his hand out like he was a DJ, and trying to scratch the vinyl._

"_Please don't ever do that again, Jazz, you really scare the fuck out me when you do things like that," I said, having to slow down the speed, because I was starting to laugh so hard._

"_Fuck you!" he yelled, as he walked out of the room, still "scratching" saying "Freaky-freak on, freaky-freak on" over and over._

_After my three mile run, I was in desperate need of a shower. I made it as quick as I could, in hopes that I would have a chance to chat with Bella. I knew I needed to tell her about Em tonight. _

_I wanted breakfast to go smoothly. Telling her about Em in person meant that wasn't going to happen. So I decided to tell her online and see how it went. If I felt that I couldn't do it, I was going to ring her and tell her. This would help me get it off my chest, and also give her the time to sleep on it and hopefully she wouldn't be too pissed with me when I saw her in the morning._

_Bella was drinking margaritas with the girls so telling her then wasn't going to be the best time. I needed to tell her when she wasn't pissed. _

_I tried to go to sleep, but it wasn't coming, not easily anyway. _

_Picking up my laptop, I logged back on to see if Bella was still around. She was and seemed to have sobered up a bit. I explained to her that I needed to chat with her about something. She agreed to hear me out, even though I could tell she was a bit anxious. Finally, I cleared the air and I told her everything: that I had gone to Em's, that I confronted him and that I had hit him twice. That I was the one that caused his fractured wrist, that I was the one that bruised his face. She was silent for awhile, and then she responded. She asked me if my hand was alright. After everything I just told her, she was worried about my hand. Fuck, I love this woman. _

_We chatted for a bit more, and I could feel my eyes getting heavy. Bella suggested that I try to get some sleep. I knew that I would be a wreck if I didn't try. I told her I would see her in the morning, and she seemed excited. Fuck, I am excited. It's as if I'm 14 all over again and we're going on our first date. I can't wait to see her face. It has been days since I have kissed those lips. _

_Here it is 7:40 a.m. I am getting ready to jump in the shower, and then I'm going to go get Bella. _

_Fags smoked: 8_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_I may need to give up something else. Bella is NOT an option. _


	79. Chapter 79

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Kryptonite doesn't bother us, either.**

**Chapter 79**

1/25

End Twitter Session

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy sweet dreams x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy it'll be all right. i love you, Edward. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I can try. I love you bella x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy do you think you can sleep now, sweetheart? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy she'd probably do that to me,esp if such a hot guy is involved. ;) but i'll wait. it's just a few more hours.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Do you think that is fair to your friend? If so then I will go wait in the living room. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Im assuming he's protecting both of us. Me from Rose and then your "secret". I havent spoken to him since Sunday love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i don't suppose i could just leave ang a good-bye note tonight and come over now? ;)

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy why did he say he was mugged? is he protecting you, now? x will you two be ok?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Am I still picking you up for breakfast love? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy there's nothing to forgive. i love that you wanted to be my champion 5 years after the fact.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez fuck Bella I love you so much. 8 hrs 53 mins. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez answered. Please forgive me. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella I am truly sorry. I shouldnt have gone over there, I should have stayed home as Jazz said, but I needed my questions

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy your beautiful hands... why do you insist on using them on em? kicking ass = use your feet! xx i love you

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'm not surprised, i guess. he told me every time he had to take a crap order in the Navy, he felt it was atonement.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Im fine. My hand shows some wear and tear, but other than that Im fine. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy of course i'm worried about you, i love you. em's a big boy& can take care of himself, or get rose to.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez No he didnt hurt me, he didnt even fight back, said he deserved it. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella I tell you what I did to Em and your worried he hurt me? ;) x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy did he hurt you?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella? x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez it wasn't really me doing it. I'm very sorry and I wish I could take it back, but I can't love. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I completely understand if you need some time love. But Bella please know that it was as if I was watching it happen, as if

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Em wasn't mugged love. I did that to him. I didnt mean to fracture his wrist, you have to believe me.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella when I saw him, I saw red. What he did to you, him leaving like he did everything you went through I was livid.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy ok

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Sunday after you left love, I wasnt myself. I chatted with Jazz, but not about "that".

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy what is it?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I really need to chat with you love, I was planning to do this tomorrow. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I thought you fell asleep. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy all the time in the world

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez As enjoyable as that sounds I have to decline. I just wanted to chat with you. Do you have time? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you need me to come rub your back until you fall asleep?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'm here, baby

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella love, you around? I cant sleep. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy dancing. right. xx i love you.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Dancing Bella, Im taking you dancing, you will be tired love. Sweet dreams love. xx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i love you, calvin. i can't wait for tomorrow. sleep well, lover.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy no, but you will. in all kinds of places. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i hope we're both very tired. if not, i can think of something to tire you out. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy maybe it just needs washing. with lots of slippery soapy bubbles.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Cat got your tongue love? x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm starting to believe u r a bit pissed love. Get some sleep if it all goes well this time tomorrow you will be very tired.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy mmmm, like you really need to ask. ;) xx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you, me & breakfast. after that, i may want to have you for lunch. or you could have me. or both. at the same time. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez That my love is because you have a very dirty mind. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez lol Tell me Bella, what would I be eating if I were in that giant marshmallow with you? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy oh, you wouldn't be eating marshmallow...

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy funny, the only things i read in this was 'plan', 'bed', 'hot' and 'sexy'

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez What's happening tomorrow? x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Sorry love I'm full of sushi, bit stuffed for marshmallow, can I have a rain check? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy she says thanks, and best wishes for tomorrow! lol

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy it wouldn't be nearly as big if you were here. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Tell her I wish her all the luck. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez My plan is to try to write a bit more, then bed for me. I have a hot date in the a.m with a sexy bird from down the block. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Marshmallow lol. Suddenly I have visions of you eating your way out of it, its a bloody huge bed love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i only had 3, but i'll be dreaming of you in any case. that's good, because here i am, all alone in this great big marshmallow. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy angela felt her interview went well. she should know w/in a couple of weeks once they've seen all the candidates.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez A head start on tomorrow? Exactly how many of Rose's drinks have you had love? Does A know anything yet? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i intend to dream of you, angel face. which means, i'm getting a head start on tomorrow. i love you. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez No hangovers, you have a very long day ahead of you in 11 hours. Sweet dreams love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy rose makes reallty good mrgaritas. fyi

xxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez That I do love. 13.5 hours hope your having a great evening. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy and i hear you always keep your promises?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I never tease love I promise I'm a sure thing! x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy tease

xxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez umm sushi and sake x

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy for the sake of the hearts around us tomorrow, I hope you'll have on more than just a smile. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Dont be nervous love. In case you forgot what I look like I'll be the bloke wearing the big smile, looking for an angel. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy stop! you're making me nervous & I still have lessons to get through. xx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy no news yet. keep your fingers crossed.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez How did Angela's interview go? Any news? x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Afternoon love. How are you today? 18.5 hours now. About to go upstairs to work out for a bit. You ready for tomorrow? x

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy ;) xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

unionjackjazz i love it. thanks, jazz

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I hate to correct you love but its 19 hours. x

**unionjackjazz **

BrownEyedBluez Professor about to come in, chat with you soon Bella. x

**unionjackjazz **

BrownEyedBluez Monday night open mic night at Cafe Vivaldi he doesnt know I recorded it hope you like it. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

unionjackjazz when did he do that? It was amazing.

**unionjackjazz **

browneyedbluez Thought you might enjoy hearing this. x - /8qfnzal

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy 22 hours. x

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy good morning, calvin. i hope your classes go well today. i love you. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

i have internet again! yay!

Begin Twitter Session


	80. Chapter 80

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We Googled 'adrenaline rush' and got 'how Edward Cullen stops a van'.**

**Chapter 80**

Wednesday, January 26, 2011

Dear Diary –

Just got back from a lovely day with Edward! He is seriously the most amazing man.

He picked me up this morning after I said good-bye to Angela, greeting me with a single white rose and some lovely lilacs. I invited him in, but he declined, waiting by the door while I put them in some water. We walked to French Roast for breakfast. He was so cute; you'd think he was a teenager on a first date! He kept brushing his hand against mine until he finally 'accidentally' caught it, and then he laced our fingers together, very carefully, holding my hand tightly the rest of the way.

He cut his beautiful hair! It's quite short, but still very sexy. I didn't say anything about it at first, though it was all I could do to keep from reaching up to see if it was still as soft as I remembered.

French Roast has café au lait! He couldn't have picked a better place, and I told him so. I was still a little nervous, so I just ordered French toast and fruit. While we waited for our food, we had one of those little awkward silences that was broken by both of us trying to talk at the same time. Ever the gentleman, he let me go first.

I asked him if he'd seen or talked to Em since Sunday, because I really want their friendship to survive. He said he hadn't yet, but even if it did take some time, he hoped the same thing. I was really glad to hear that. I cautiously stroked the bruised and broken skin on his knuckles and told him I wished I could have done it myself, but I loved that I now had a knight in shining armor to defend me. He laughed and said it was more rusty than shining.

I told him it was his turn, and he just said, very seriously, "Bella, I hate to have to tell you this, because I'm afraid it will upset you, but you need to know. I have money, but it means nothing. I'm not a playboy billionaire; it's there, it always has been, but it doesn't make me who I am. If you really love me, then love me, and don't worry about my bank account." Then he told me that he and Jazz own their flat, not his parents as I thought. They'd bought it as an investment when they moved to NYC. Holy crap.

This is going to take some getting used to, though I'm trying. I didn't even complain much about the chemise, though I probably should have from the look on Alice's face when she saw where he got it. She tried to tell me about how much it cost, but I wouldn't let her. I don't want to know what he's spending. It's much easier that way.

Our breakfast came about then, and my stomach had already settled somewhat. I fed him one of my strawberries, he gave me a bite of his Eggs Benedict, and we both got the giggles remembering the breakfast he'd served me in his bed. And speaking of bed…

We got some other things out in the open. I told him exactly how long it was since I'd been with anyone, that I've been tested since and that I've been on the pill for years. He told me how he'd been tested very thoroughly before he got his visa to come to the States, and he'd gotten tested again more recently, even though there really hadn't been a need for it. Then he said something beautiful about how much he desired me, and I may have lost track of the conversation for a moment!

Our plates had been cleared and we were sitting holding hands when I asked him what was next. His grin went all crooked and sexy and he said he had plans for me. Well, who wouldn't smile at that!

A cab ride of cuddling later, we got out at Rockefeller Center and he asked if NOLA had ice rinks. I told him there were a few around the area, since we did at one time have a hockey team, and I have been on ice before. We got our skates on, and he led me out to the ice. It was starting to snow again, so some of the other skaters were leaving, which was probably for the best. It's been a while since I was on any skates, ice or roller, so I was a tiny bit wobbly. I asked him to hold tightly to me, and he did, almost too tightly; we could hardly move and it made us both unstable. We almost fell a couple of times as we edged around the rink, but each time, he saved us. Then he tried to swing me around to face him and we both went down.

I landed on top of him, and though I tried to get up to see if he was hurt, he just held me to him tighter. He had the most delighted look on his face, and I wondered for a second if he'd done this on purpose. I quit wondering, thinking and even breathing then, because he was kissing me. It started gently, his lips warm and soft, reminding me of how much I'd missed them, before becoming insistent and claiming my mouth. His tongue tangled with mine, licking away all my senses. How we didn't leave a melted place in the ice, I'll never know.

We finally got to our knees and then he stood, pulling me up and into his arms. His eyes were sparkling and there was snow in his hair as he leaned down to kiss me gently again. That's when I let my fingers run up into his hair, where they'd been longing to go for hours. It was still so soft, and he moaned a little when I tugged at it.

"You cut it," I accused when he finally released my lips. He smiled sheepishly, so like a little boy.

"My mum's coming this weekend. She'd have a right fit if I'm shaggy. But don't worry; I'm sure you'll get it to be Sex Hair if you try."

Then he led me off the ice and we quickly exchanged skates for shoes. We needed to warm up so he took me to the Starbucks where we first met. Good, Lord, this man is romantic! He bought me hot chocolate and himself some tea, and we sat in the corner, talking about how so much has changed for us in the weeks since we were first here.

He held my hand all day, almost as though he was afraid that I might disappear if he let go. I'll admit, I kissed his sweet battered knuckles several times, and each time his eyes got so tender and loving. I really hope he knows how much it means to me that he wanted to avenge me. It may be silly or even petty, but through the years, I always wished deep in my heart that someone somewhere would give Em a little of what he deserved. I didn't want him maimed or anything, any more than I wanted to see him in jail, but a well-thrown punch or two on my behalf was the perfect justice.

When Edward brought me home, I tried again to get him to come inside, but he said he needed to get home. He didn't get a lot of sleep last night, and he wanted a little nap before we all meet up for dancing. I gave him my overnight bag to take home with him, so I won't have to take it to the club with me later. He seemed awfully happy at the mention of 'overnight', and my nerves returned full force.

The second I closed the door, Alice and Rose pounced, pulling me to the sofa, one on each side of me, demanding details of our day. I lay there, sprawled between them, and answered, "He took me for breakfast, we ice skated and went to Starbucks after. Then he brought me home."

Neither of them was particularly happy with my bare-bones answer, so I elaborated slightly.

"We talked about a lot of things: where we're coming from and where we want to go. We held hands and he kissed me exactly the way I've always wanted to be kissed. And, now, he's gone home for a nap so he'll be rested and ready for tonight."

"Details, woman! What kind of kissing, where were you and could you stand when you were done?" Alice begged.

I laughed at her nosiness. "Hot and sweet. That man could kiss paint off a wall. He kissed me when I was lying on top of him at the Rockefeller Center rink."

Rose had just risen to go refill her glass, but at that, she sank back down. "Excuse me? You were _lying_ on him, where?"

I told them about how closely he was holding me and our fall, and that five days is much too long to go without kissing him. That's something I really need to do every day. All day. Like breathing. And it still might not be enough.

We're making minestrone for dinner and then it's time to get pretty for the boys. The snow is still coming down. I hope my boots survive the wet, and I hope he appreciates the outfit I've chosen, because otherwise, I'll be freezing my ass off for nothing.


	81. Chapter 81

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We're okay with grand theft auto.**

**Chapter 81**

_26 January 2011_

_Nervous: __feeling __excited __and __worried__, __or __slightly __afraid__._

_That is what I was as I made my way to Bella's flat, nervous: palms sweating, hair-pulling, and nervous. What if she slept on everything we chatted about and today things were different for her? _

_I walked into the flower store down the block from her place, looking for something smallish, something that would say, "Bella, I love you. I hope you feel the same about me."_

"_You're back," the lady who waited on me before stated._

"_Yes, I suppose I am."_

"_Did your girlfriend enjoy her flowers?" she asked._

"_Yes, very much so, thanks."_

"_So, what can I help you with today, sweetie?"_

"_I'm looking for something that says 'I'm sorry, I love you and please forgive me', all in one," I stated, looking down at my feet._

"_Wow, that's a lot to say in one bouquet, honey," she said, bending her head down to try to get my attention._

"_Why don't you tell me all about it and I will see what I can come up with for you."_

"_I wish I had the time, but I'm meeting her for breakfast soon."_

"_Stay right there, honey, and I'll be right back," she said, as she made her way to the back. _

_In what seemed like only seconds, she came out with a single white rose sitting in the middle of lilacs. _

"_I hope this will do. The rose symbolizes humility and the lilacs ask 'do you still love me?' Do you think that will work for you?"_

"_That would be perfect, thank you. Thank you so much."_

"_You come back by and let me know how it all worked out. I'm a sucker for a good love story, and sweetie, you definitely look like the kind of man to make a good love story. I told my Aro all about you."_

_I could feel my cheeks getting warm. This sweet old lady had me blushing._

_After I paid for the flowers, I kissed her hand. _

"_Kate, as soon as I can I will bring my Bella in to meet you. Thank you, again."_

"_Good luck, Mr. Cullen," she said, blushing from the kiss._

"_Edward, please call me Edward," I said, as I went out of the door._

_With a smile on my face, I headed to the woman who owns my heart._

_I knocked on the door. Just as I was considering ringing the bell, Bella opened it. Fuck, she looked beautiful. It had been 3 days since I had seen her. It had been 4 days since I had her in my bed and 5 days since I had her lips on mine. _

_Bella loved the flowers as I'd hoped, and she asked me if I wanted to come in, while she went to grab her stuff. I declined. I knew if I stepped one foot in her flat, I wouldn't be coming out anytime soon. I stayed with my feet planted right in her doorway. Bella quickly got her coat, scarf and hat and we headed out of her building. _

_As we walked down the street, I glanced down to her hand several times. I longed to touch her, even if it was just as simple as holding hands. I grazed her with my fingers several times to judge her reaction, and finally grasped onto to hers. She gave me a squeeze with her fingers, as if she was trying to tell me everything was going to be alright._

_We made our way down to French Roast and amazingly found a table. The place was packed for a Wednesday morning. I offered to take Bella's coat and pulled her chair out for her. Our waitress came over, bringing us our menus and offering us some time to make our decisions._

_Bella was thrilled that they offered Café Au Lait. She scanned the menu and decided to have the French toast with fresh fruit. As delicious as it sounded, I would have rather had Bella for breakfast. I was sure she tasted so much sweeter than anything French Roast had to offer._

_Fuck, here I am getting ahead of myself._

_I decided to go with Eggs Benedict. I swear I heard Bella moan when I placed my order. I knew right then she would be having a taste of what I had to offer._

_While waiting for our waitress to come back, I teased Bella about not ordering the oatmeal with raisins and nuts. She made funny faces at me, and playfully slapped my hand. I grabbed hers to stop her from this cruelty, entwined my fingers with hers and never let it go._

_Then there was silence. That feeling that I was 14 and on my first date came back to me. I knew I had to do something, to say something. Just as I was about to ask her how her time with Angela had gone, she spoke at that exact moment asking about Em. I offered her the chance to speak first. _

_She asked if I had spoken to Em since Sunday, and I informed her I had not. She rubbed my hand with her fingers, and apologized for me hurting myself. That was my Bella, always more worried about the other person than herself, and right now that person was me. We both acknowledged that Em and I had a great friendship and that hopefully when the dust settled, we could work it out. She stated that she wished she could have beat Em's arse herself, but was happy that I was her knight in shining armour. I told her shiny it wasn't, more rusty and a bit tattered. To which she said, but I was still hers._

_Our next conversation was in regards to money. Bella admitted that she was scared of the fact that I had money. She had come from humble means and had never been with or really around someone with a bank account as large as Scrooge McDuck's. I might have to Google him. I tried to tell her it means nothing, I'm not like these playboy billionaires; it's there, it always has been, but it doesn't make me who I am. Did she love me? I mean honestly love me, to the core of her being? Then love me, and not my bank account. I told her that the flat is owned by Jazz and me; it was an investment when we moved here. I then shared the fact that I don't own a car in the states, I work for my spending money, and at the end of the day, I'm just me._

_Thank goodness our food came as we were finishing that chat. Bella immediately offered me a strawberry from her plate. Even if I had the thought that I didn't want it, it wouldn't have mattered. She had it almost in my mouth just as I was about to ask her if everything looked alright. As the ripe berry hit my taste buds, my thoughts went to Bella lying on her giant marshmallow with berries surrounding her. I was using them in the most erotic way, painting on her body with them, and eating them in places I'm quite sure berries shouldn't be. Then my delicious thought was interrupted by that fucking waitress._

"_Would you like some more to drink?" she asked. _

"_I'm fine, thank you. Bella, would you like anything else?" I asked._

"_No, I'm good, thanks," she said, grinning at me._

"_What?" I asked._

"_Where were you? You looked like you were a million miles away."_

"_Well more like 1.2 miles love. I was on a giant marshmallow with the woman I love," I replied, as I shoved a bite of Eggs Benedict in my mouth, hoping that she wouldn't question what exactly we were doing on the marshmallow._

_That was how the next conversation came about, because she did ask, as soon as I had swallowed. Next chat, SEX!_

_Sex: we discussed what type of protection we both used. She said she's been on the pill for years, which thrilled me to no end, because when Bella and I were ready, I wanted to be bare. She told me she's been tested and is clean, and I informed her so have I, not only when I left England, but also somewhat recently. I then told her that I may desire her in ways that weren't appropriate to bring up at breakfast, but when the time is right I can only imagine what it will be like to be with her, body and soul. Bella's only reply was that sexy blush of hers._

_After breakfast was finished, she asked me "What now?"_

_I told I had a few plans for her, to which she cheekily grinned up at me. _

_We left French Roast and I grabbed a taxi for our next destination: Rockefeller Ice Skating Rink. _

_After arriving, Bella informed me that she hasn't skated in quite awhile, so she asked me to hold onto her as we took the ice. Fuck, there was no way I ever wanted to let her go, so that would not be a problem. It was nearly impossible to move as I was directly behind her, with my arms wrapped around her waist. It was more as if we were both first time skaters, as we were trying to avoid our skates colliding together. There were a few times I could see us ending up on the ice, but I managed to save us from the fall. _

_This was impossible, so I thought I would try something else, I thought if Bella were just in front me skating backwards, that we might actually make it around the ring once. This, my friend, is why I do not get paid to think. Bella's face read fear as she grabbed for my arms and pulled. My skate slipped on the ice and I tugged Bella with me so I could be her cushion. She landed directly on top of me. FUCK. I could feel the heat of her body; I could feel that electric current that surrounded us, and even with our coats on, it was there. _

_She started to giggle which made my heart melt into a huge puddle on the ice. There was only one thing I wanted to do, and I did it. Without another word, I grabbed her face with my hands and pulled her in for a kiss. I bit her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, granting me the access I so craved. Pushing my tongue in, I knew I had found my heaven. _

_I'm not sure how long we lay on the ice kissing, hell, I barely recall anyone else being there at the rink. That is, until I heard a throat clearing behind me. _

"_Sir, is everything alright? Do you two love-birds think you are going to need medical attention?" he asked._

"_No, we're fine," I stated, as I tried to get up, and help Bella up also._

"_Good, glad to hear it," he said, as he skated back to the ticket stand. _

_It had just started to snow and as magical as the flakes looked landing in Bella's hair, the minute I saw her shiver, I knew it was time to go._

_After returning our skates, I wrapped her in my arms and kissed her forehead. I questioned to make sure she was alright, and she told me she had never been better._

_I grabbed a taxi and we went back down to the Village. _

_As I was holding the door open to the Starbucks where we first met, Bella mumbled something that sounded like, "Could you be anymore perfect?"_

_I questioned her on what she said, and she answered, "It's really coming down out there, isn't it?"_

_She got us a table and I went to order a hot chocolate for her and tea for myself. After everything that has happened in the short time that we have known each other, here we were back at the beginning. I found it only fitting if we were going to start fresh, that we end this date here. _

_I no longer felt like that 14 year boy. I felt like Bella's boyfriend, sitting there with her laughing about sex boots, TP, Em, Rose, Jazz and Alice, and about Jake cock-blocking me. She brought up several sexual moments that we shared, and I thought if she didn't stop, all those baristas were going to get quite a show. Upon finishing our drinks, we ended our date and headed back to her place._

_She offered me the chance to come in again, and I once again declined. I needed to get home and have a kip. After that, I would need to get ready for tonight._

_I kissed her goodbye in her doorway, told her I loved her and headed home with her overnight bag in hand. Hmm…I do wonder what she packed. I wonder if there is a certain item in there that I am longing to see on and off of her. _

_I lay here finishing up today and looking ever so forward to tonight. _

_Fags smoked: 1_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_I won't see you until sometime tomorrow, journal. In case you didn't know this, Bella is spending the night. _


	82. Chapter 82

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. It's the fluorescents.**

**Chapter 82**

1/26

End Twitter Session

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella, where are you? Everything alright? What's taking you girls so long? x

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy get plenty of rest, sweetheart. i can't wait. xx

**CKBarGuy **

Almost home love going to have a kip. See you soon beautiful! x

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy angela's cab is on its way.

Begin Twitter Session


	83. Chapter 83

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Superhero/Bad guy – just the way we like him.**

**Chapter 83**

_27 January 2011_

_Bella asked for a green shirt and a tie and I was positive I was going to give that woman what she wanted._

_I threw on my green D&G dress shirt, black tie, black dress pants and my dress shoes. Tried to mess with my hair, but there was no hope, even with the new cut. So, I went to wait for Jazz in the living room._

_I hadn't heard from Bella, not that I had expected to, but I just missed her. _

_Em rang Jazz saying he would meet us there, so we headed out. _

_I was a bit nervous about seeing Em. Hell, we hadn't even had two words with each other since I walked out of his flat on Sunday._

_He took care of that for me. Em walked over to me, gave me a one-armed hug and said, "Let's get the drinks going before the girls get here." _

_That was when I knew we were once again, alright. _

_I was sitting in the booth with Em and Jazz when I looked towards the door. Bella was the only person I saw: It's as if time had come to a halt as she strutted near me wearing her fuck me boots and a black dress exposing her neckline and parts of her shoulders. I would have preferred if the bottom wasn't so full: it's just too tempting to slide my hand up there in search of a treasure._

_Plus it didn't help while dancing; when she twirled it would leave nothing to my imagination. That dress was going to have to go. _

_Several drinks in, Bella and the girls left to go to the bathroom, and us boys stayed to have more drinks. _

_Several minutes passed, and I knew she should have been back by now. I sent her a tweet, knowing she is always checking her phone for messages. Jazz then informed me the girls were on the dance floor. I scoured the area for Bella and finally my eyes locked on my beauty. WTF! I saw this bloke making his way over to her, grinding his hips in her direction. He tapped her on the shoulder to let her know he was behind her. She swatted him away and turned back to Rose and Alice. I was in front of her in a flash. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her neck, apologizing for being gone so long. You would have thought this idiot would have taken the hint, but I'm guessing he was dropped as a baby, a lot. He made his way over to Alice and Rose, who were already occupied by their dates._

_Bella stood there in my arms, not even moving to the music as I passionately kissed her; she seemed as if she was barely able to stand. The song was pumping so loudly on the floor I could feel it as if it were my heartbeat. I twirled Bella around and pulled her back into my chest. She wiggled that sexy little arse against me and then I recalled how much she enjoyed that bird flick, "Dirty Dancing."_

_If she was looking for a leading man, I was going to step up to that plate. I pulled her tighter into me and ground my dick against her. She gasped. She obviously had no clue what she did to me._

_The song changed to a slow version of "Just the way you are". _

_I kept her in this position because my pants were just a bit too tight right now for the general public to witness._

"_Bella, you feel so fucking good rubbing up against me, love," I said, as I licked her exposed neck._

"_As beautiful as you are right now, I can only imagine you out of that dress."_

_I was just about to continue my movement towards her ear, when she looked up at me and asked, "Are you ready to get out of here?"_

"_Fuck, yes!" _

_I let Jazz know that we were heading out. He only smiled and moved his hand as if he was scratching that fucking vinyl again. _

_Bella asked me what he was doing, as I grabbed our coats from the booth. He was just being a prat, I told her. Thank goodness, she didn't question me any further._

_The entire taxi ride back to the flat was lips on lips, hands roaming all over her body and Bella basically almost in my lap, while watching eyes infuriated me. I may have asked the driver to keep his eyes on the road and off my girlfriend a few times._

_I carried her to the door with her wrapped around my waist. I almost dropped the keys twice, until Bella took them from me and unlocked the door without even looking. I slammed it shut with my foot and still shoving my tongue in her throat, tried my best to make it to my room. The dress was the first thing to go. I had it unzipped as soon as I heard the click of the front door. I put Bella on her feet and down it went. Praise Allah for gravity. _

_As quickly as it fell, I had Bella around me again. All I can say is THANK GOD for walls, because I used the hallway and elevator walls several times to push Bella up against. She was desperately trying to get my belt unbuckled. What with her almost sitting on it, I found this to be a talented feat. Before I even realized she had succeeded in her quest, my pants were at my ankles. With the amount I had to drink earlier, this was not the best of ideas. I stumbled and down we went, with still five feet to go to reach my bedroom door._

"_God, Edward, please! I need you now…" she begged, tugging at my shoulders and yanking on my tie that she insisted I leave on._

"_No, not here. Not like this. I want you in my bed, Bella. Let me take you to bed."_

_She wrapped her legs around mine and said, "I don't care where; I just need you to fuck me now!"_

_As badly as I wanted her, there was no way I had any intention of "fucking" her, not now, not ever. _

"_Bella, I will never fuck you. I only ever want to make love to you."_

_I was aching to be with her as she was pulling me closer and closer to her hot pussy._

"_Fine, baby," she said staring up at me. She was trying desperately to grind her hips on my cock; I was trying to pull back. I wanted her in my bed. _

"_Then fucking make love to me, hard, fast and dirty!"_

_It took me a second to fully understand her, and then I replied, "I bloody well can do that!"_

_I pulled her up off the floor, carried her into my room and placed her on the bed._

_Reaching behind her, I popped her bra hook with one hand and slid my other under her panties. I slipped my fingers into her hot wetness and she gasped. I proceeded to slide the lace down her legs. She pulled my boxers from my hips and freed my hard cock. She grasped the head and slid the foreskin back slightly, causing my eyes to close from the pleasure. _

"_Bella, I… we need… condom in the drawer…" I said as I tried to reach for the nightstand drawer. She fell onto the bed and I crawled up her body, kissing and sucking at every available inch of skin. She placed her hands on each side of my face and turned it towards her, until I was staring into her eyes._

"_No condoms. I never want anything to come between us again," she said. I grinned at her and pulled her mouth to mine trying to express to her how her words made me feel. My hands rubbed down her breasts and moved down to her hips, until reaching her thighs and pushing them apart. I placed my cock between her folds and she leaned up to meet me. I slid my thumb over her clit and she moaned._

"_Are you ready, love?" I asked, pressing against her as I slid myself slowly back and forth._

"_I've been fucking ready for hours, just take me, please," she begged, as she rubbed every inch of my upper body._

_I placed gentle kisses on her lips and sucked the bottom one, pulling and tugging just a bit. Then I slid in her, slowly. I had no clue if she would be able to take all of me at once, and I didn't want to hurt her. She was so wet, so hot, so tight, so perfect._

"_Holy fuck, Bella!" I screamed. Heaven, fucking heaven is what she felt like. I knew if I went too fast, I was not going to last. It had been way too long for me, and she felt too fucking good. I pulled back slowly and we both watched as I slid nearly completely out of her._

"_Please, please… Edward, don't tease me," she said, trying to raise her hips to meet my cock._

"_I told you, love," I said as I thrust in her again, "I never tease."_

_I picked up my pace, and I found her rocking up to meet me. She pulled on the necktie to bring my face close to hers so she could kiss me._

_I could feel her getting tighter around my cock and since I knew I was so close, I decided to add a little fuel to the fire, and fuck, she was on fire._

_I gripped her hips and my thrusts became harder and a bit more forceful._

"_You feel like heaven, Bella, like you were made for me. Come for me, love; I can't hold out," I gasped. _

"_Take me, Edward, hard. Love me dirty. Oh, God… oh…" her back arched and my mouth headed for her breast, sucking and biting and licking. _

"_I fucking love your pussy, beautiful. I love how hot and wet you are for me, Bella. You feel like home. I need to come, Bella, come with me… come home with me. Fuck, I'm... I'm…" _

"_Yes, I'm… yes, oh god, baby. I'm coming with… fuck!" _

_I had never experienced that amount of pleasure with anyone. I was shaking and sweating, cursing and trying to remember my name as I held her in my arms, all while trying to catch my breath._

_I buried my face in her chest and wrapped my arms tightly around her. I kissed her breast and moved my way up to her lips. _

_She slid her fingers in my hair and gave a little tug._

"_I said you would find a way to give me sex hair," I grinned. _

_She pulled at my shoulders and I wrapped myself around her._

"_Thank you, Edward. I… you don't know…" she stuttered, unable to get the words out properly. _

"_I think I do, angel. You make me feel the same way. I love you more than my life."_

"_I love you, Edward, so much. I'm yours. Always, anytime, anyway, anywhere."_

_I grinned at her and kissed her again, brushing the hair from her face. _

"_Mine, as I am yours, love. Always."_

_She fell asleep within minutes, just the way I had dreamed, in my arms._

_xxx_

_I woke up to Bella in my bed; best morning, EVER! I know, I've had her in my bed before, but I failed to mention, this time, she was completely naked. She was bare, as in nothing but her skin was touching my bed. _

_After her stating that I could have her anytime and anyway, I chose right then to see if she actually meant it._

_Moving to the end of the bed, I pulled the covers off of her and ran my hands slowly up her legs. She moaned and moved a bit, but still laid there looking like an angel. I slid them up further; as I reached her thighs I gently pushed her legs open, allowing me full access to her wet heaven. I peppered her stomach with kisses and I gently eased my way inside of her. _

_I felt her arms wrap around my neck and her fingers headed straight for my hair. _

"_Oh, Ed-ward," she said, as she attacked my mouth with her lips._

"_Umm… you feel so good love. I can't believe you're so ready for me, and I didn't even have to do anything to get you there," I whispered in her ear._

"_I'm always ready for you… Jesus!" she screamed, as I thrust into her. _

_I pulled her legs up around my back, to allow myself to get even deeper into her._

_Never had it felt like this; as soon as I was inside of her, I was ready to beg for release._

"_Bella, love, you're so tight, you feel fucking brilliant around me. I've decided we need to stay like this the rest of the day," I said, as I took her breast in my mouth. _

_"Umm… Edward… oh my, umm…Edwa-rd, oh my God, if you keep- fuck, yes! If you keep doing that, I'm going to cum," she moaned, then pulled my head up from her breast and began kissing me again._

_I could feel her getting tighter around me. After last night, I wanted to make this time last a lot longer. I fought off my own release as I felt her cum all over my dick. She arched her back off the bed and screamed my name. Never in my life did my name ever sound so good. _

_This only enticed me more. I pulled out of Bella and she moaned at the loss of contact. _

"_Bella, love, I want you on top," I said, as I lay down on my back. _

_Without question, she climbed me like a tree and claimed what was hers. _

_Bella is the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on, but seeing her like this with her breasts bouncing up and down, took my breath away. In this position, I was able to see my cock going in and out of her and I had to close my eyes, briefly, to refrain from losing my load._

_She leaned back and put her hand behind her and started playing with my balls. I placed my hands on her hips and guided her up and down my shaft._

_I sat up a bit and took her breast in my mouth, as it looked as if it was begging for my tongue to ease its pain. Bella threw her head back, moaning. _

"_Bella, I'm so close, love," I said, in between licks._

_She said nothing, instead she moved faster with her hand and her hips. _

_My fingers reached for her pussy and slid in between her folds. I began rubbing her clit._

"_Bella, I wish that was my mouth, love. I would so love to suck on you right now," I said, as I pushed my hips off the bed, meeting her movement. _

"_Fuck, Edward, I'm going… Edward, shit… I'm going to cum, Edward; I'm going to cum!"_

_I flipped her on her back and pulled both of her legs up to my shoulders. I took what was mine, and even though afterwards I felt I may have been too rough, at the time it was what both of us needed. I pounded into her again and again. She clenched herself around me and simultaneously, we both found our release._

_I lowered her legs and rested my head on her chest, as we both fought to catch our breath._

"_Good morning, love," I said, as I stared up into her eyes._

"_Good morning, Calvin," she said with a giggle._

_I rolled onto my side and pulled her into my arms. _

"_And here I thought breakfast in bed was a great way to wake up, and then you go and have me for breakfast. That was wonderful. Now this, Edward; I don't think you will be able to top this, ever," she stated firmly._

"_Hmm… is that a challenge love, because I'm always up for a challenge," I said, kissing her cheeks._

_We lay there for awhile and Bella dozed back off to sleep for a bit. I hated leaving her, but I needed a shower, so while she was soundly sleeping, I did just that._

_Bella is in the shower now and I'm writing while I can. I plan to go downstairs and make my love some breakfast soon. _

_Did I mention, best day ever?_

_Fags smoked: 1_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_Never has one woman captured my heart, with no desires of ever having it returned. - EC_


	84. Chapter 84

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. He's the world's most dangerous predator. *volunteers to be prey***

**Chapter 84**

_27 January 2011 PM_

_While Bella was still in the shower, I put on some shorts and made my way downstairs to start working on breakfast. I wasn't quite sure how hungry she was, so I decided to keep it simple. I planned to make us omelets stuffed with spinach and feta, toast, fresh fruit, tea and juice._

_Bella had been in the shower the entire time I was writing, and after some time she still had yet to make her appearance. I tweeted to tell her breakfast was getting cold and to get her sexy arse downstairs. She was her normal flirty self and proceeded to tell me I looked really sexy in my shorts. As I looked up from my phone, I actually gasped seeing her. There she stood at the bottom of the stairs in that sexy little nightie I bought her. She watched me walk over to her, as I'm sure I looked as if I were going to pounce on her._

"_Bella, love, what are you wearing?" I growled, as I stopped before her. _

_I slid my fingers down the silk, causing her breast to stand at attention. Further down, they traveled to her stomach and around to her back. I pushed them down to her arse, placing it in both of my hands and pulled her up on me. She wrapped her legs around me as I carried her into the kitchen. I could feel her heat on my skin above my shorts._

"_Bella, did you forget something, love?" _

"_Hmm…sex, shower, breakfast, nope I don't think so," she said, as she nipped at my neck._

"_Love, I think you may have forgotten your knickers," I said, as I ran my tongue across her lips._

"_Oh, I didn't forget."_

"_Jesus, Bella, are you trying to kill me?" I asked, as I placed her on the countertop._

_She shrieked, "EDWARD!"_

"_What, love?" I asked frantically, not knowing what was so wrong. Everything was perfect 30 seconds ago._

"_Marble, cold, very cold on my ass!" she said, as she started to laugh._

_I grabbed a tea towel, picked her up, placed it down and sat her back down on the countertop._

"_Better?" I asked, palming her breast with my hand._

"_Yes. So what's for breakfast? Please say you…" _

"_Omelets, toast, fresh fruit and would you like coffee or tea more?" I asked, not removing my hand from her breast. I started to lick her neck and work my way up to her ear._

"_Bella, you taste heavenly. Umm…I can't seem to get enough of you, love," I whispered to her. _

"_Edward," she moaned, wrapping herself around me._

_Her stomach growling at that moment pulled me out of my sex daze._

"_Right, breakfast coming right up, love," I said, opening the oven and pulling out the plates with the omelets on them. _

_Within minutes I was sitting on the barstool, with Bella in my lap, eating our breakfast. I chose this position because it enabled me to feed Bella, and also I didn't want her arse getting cold from the stool._

_When we were both too full to take another bite, I scooped her up and carried her to the couch. _

"_Oh, the sofa," she said, wagging her eyebrows at me._

_I chuckled and pretended as if I were going to bite her neck. She squirmed in my arms, which made me end up dropping her on the couch._

"_Edward, did you just drop me?" she asked, looking up at me as she pulled me by my shorts closer to her._

"_Drop you? Never love. I tossed you on the couch, so I could do this," I said, as I climbed over her. _

_I ran my hand under the silk that was keeping me away from my holy grail. Pushing it up slowly, I was finally graced with the most beautiful view: Bella, almost naked, on my couch. I flicked her breast with my tongue and she moaned. I bit her nipple gently and gave it a tug as I slid my right hand down her body. I shoved my tongue in her mouth and rose up enough so I was able to place my finger on her dripping wet pussy. _

"_Love, you're so hot and wet for me. You didn't get enough earlier?" I asked, and then went back to sucking her breast, waiting for my answer._

_I slid one finger in first and used my thumb to rub her clit. She was speechless and didn't look as if she wanted to hold a conversation with me. So, I slid in another finger. _

"_Oh, Edward," she gasped._

'_Now, she wants to talk,' I thought as I chuckled. I worked my way down her body with kisses and licks until I came to my heaven. I looked up at her face and saw her eyes had almost turned black. I flicked her clit with my tongue and then grabbed it with my teeth. I sucked it hard as I pumped her pussy with my fingers._

"_Edward, what, fuck! Edward, what are you doing to me?" she asked, in between gasping for breaths._

"_I told you I wanted to suck you earlier, love. This really should come as no surprise to you now."_

_I could feel her walls contract around my fingers and I knew she was close. _

"_Bella, I want to lap up all of your juices. Bella, look at me love," I said, as I licked her clit slowly- painfully slowly for her._

"_Love, I want you to come on my mouth, then I am going to drink your delicious juices. All you need to do is come for me; can you do that for me?" I asked, looking up to her as if I were going to pout. _

_I continued on with my mission and shoved my tongue deep inside of her pussy. I hummed, letting her know that she tasted better than breakfast._

_I felt her fingers grip my hair and she came, her legs locked in place around my head, as she screamed my name over and over. I cleaned her as if my mouth were a shower. She pulled me up her as she tried to come down for the intensity of her orgasm. She kissed my lips gently and rubbed my back as I lay on top of her._

"_I'm sure I'm crushing you, love," I said, attempting to move._

"_Edward, don't you dare move right now," she growled, locking her legs around me._

_We lay in that position for several minutes. I noticed that Bella kept glancing at the clock._

"_Do you have another date you need to get to, love; if so I will be requiring a name and an address," I said, as cheeky as I could._

"_No, Calvin, I have to go to work today. Some of us aren't as lucky as you. Just because you didn't have to go to school because of the snow, doesn't mean I get to stay home."_

"_Umm…I don't want you to go, love."_

"_I don't either, but I have bills to pay, which means I have to work."_

_I grinned down at her, thinking I could take care of her bills for her, although I knew she would never let me._

"_Edward, get that thought right out of your head. Not going to happen!"_

_I climbed off of her and helped her up. We headed back to the room and I lay on the bed as I watched her get dressed to leave. I would have to store that memory for some shower time later._

_Soon after Bella left, I went up to my studio to work on my piece. With Bella back in my life and everything going on with us, I had a lot of ideas come to me. Hell, there were times during sex I felt my fingers using her body as my piano. Every stroke, every rub was a new set of notes._

_Change of thought:_

_Jazz came home shortly after I started working. He came up to the studio and stood in the doorway, never saying anything at all. He just stood there, waiting for me to answer all his unasked questions._

"_What?" I asked, not even bothering to look up from my piano._

"_You coming downstairs?" he asked, walking away from the door._

_I stood and followed him._

"_So tell me all about it," he said. _

_I noticed Em sitting on the couch, drinking a Coke._

"_About what?" I asked, as I headed to the kitchen to grab an apple._

"_How was it? Did you do the do?"_

" '_The do?' What are you, Jazz, five?" I asked, taking a bite of my apple and sitting down next to Em._

"_Did you vulcanize the whoopee stick," Em asked, grinning ear to ear. _

_Oh, I was going to have too much fun with these arseholes. _

"_Nope, no Vulcanizing. As far as I can remember, Spock never came to my mind."_

"_Did you at least get to 'hide the banger'," Jazz asked, sitting down in the chair across from me. _

"_Nope, I made omelets for breakfast, no meat at all. I think we need to pop by the store and pick up some bangers though," I stated, all the while still eating my apple._

_Em looked at me and said, "Shit, Eddie, did you get your dick wet?"_

"_Sure did, when I took a shower this morning, how about you?" I asked, grinning._

"_Fuck, Edward. Did you __Bash the beaver, beat her with the ugly stick, clean her pipes, butter the muffin, buzz the brillo?" Jazz asked, trying not to laugh at the rude things he was saying.  
_

_"WTF, Jazz? Don't recall any beavers, my dick is anything but ugly; is she need of a good plumber? Because we still have that number to that bloke we used last year. Buzz the brillo sounds like I'm cleaning the kitchen, mate." _

_Em started in, "You know Eddie, what Jazz is trying to ask, is this. Did you put some beef in her taco, boink, bump uglies, bury the baby leg, dip your wick; were you up to your nuts in guts?" he paused long enough to take a drink and continued. "Boff your brains out, toss a leg in the air, five knuckle shuffle, knock boots, do the horizontal mambo, play in-and-out, put some sour cream in the burrito?"_

"_Well, here goes: wow- beef in her taco. Mexican does sound good for lunch. No, again nothing ugly below my waist; baby leg- maybe if we're talking T-Rex. No candles, nuts in guts – Rose kisses you with those lips? No, her boots were off as soon as we got home; I don't recall hearing any music for the mambo. In-and-out… fuck, Em, now you have me craving burgers. Sour cream the burrito - that's really fucking nasty; so much for me craving Mexican." I said, as I got up to throw my apple core away._

"_Fuck, Edward, tell me. DID YOU FUCK HER? Did you finally get your jollies?" Jazz asked, sitting on the edge of his seat as I came back in and sat down._

"_I would never fuck Bella," I stated firmly, kicking Em with my foot at the same time._

_He reached for his drink and said nothing in return._

_However, I may have rocked her world, just as much as she did mine. _

"_You both are worse than a bunch of girls. Next thing I know, you will be doing each other's hair and giving each other manicures."_

"_Pussies," I mumbled under my breath._

"_I'm sorry, mate, you seem to think I give a flying fuck about your sex life. This, my friend is not true. My little munchkin inquired about last night, and asked me to find out all the details for her, so she is prepared for her conversation with Bella."_

"_I'm sure Bella, just as I have done, will keep what happened here last night in your bed, to herself," I said, making a run for the stairs._

"_FUCK YOU, EDWARD! IF YOU FUCKED YOUR GIRLFRIEND IN MY BED, I'M GOING TO WANK ALL OVER YOURS, LET IT DRY, AND THEN MAKE IT BACK UP!" Jazz screamed at me as I was almost up the stairs._

_I went back to my room and got dressed a bit more appropriately for the guys being here. _

_I was able to chat with Bella for a bit on twitter, before trying to get some more work completed. It was brilliant how after my new found release with Bella, the music flowed from my fingers without any problems._

_Bella and I chatted about my parents coming on Friday. She's still nervous about meeting them. I'm not sure how many times I have to tell her they are going to love her, until she actually believes me. Guess she is just going to have to see it for herself._

_My Mum and Dad are more anxious about meeting Bella, than I think she actually is. Mum brings her up constantly when we speak. Dad asked me several personal questions the other day, all of which I avoided. Odd, but my father was always making sure I was well satisfied, stating that it would loosen me up and enable me to express myself better in my music- little did he know how right he was._

_I hope to chat with Bella a bit more before I go to sleep tonight. She didn't have to work today after all. Damn, I wish she would have rung Mr. Burke before leaving. She could be in my bed right now with me. I could hold her in my arms and tell her how much I love her before we drift off to sleep, but alas, she is home in her giant marshmallow. _

_That woman officially owns my heart completely. I just pray that she never hands it back to me, broken. _

_Sleep will come shortly._

_Fags smoked: 1_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_Saturday cannot get here soon enough. Good night, my love._


	85. Chapter 85

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. He bit a pillow… or two.**

**Chapter 85**

January 26 - 27, 2011

Dear Diary –

I'm lying on my marshmallow (it makes me laugh so hard that he calls it that!) and thinking about today, this morning, last night, yesterday… I am absolutely the fucking luckiest girl in NYC, if not the world.

I'm here now, because Mr. Burke cancelled Sam and Emma's piano lessons today. The snow is too deep and it's still coming down. I miss seeing them, but since he cancelled, I do still get paid, and that's a plus. I have to keep up my end of the rent, after all.

Last night, Rose, Alice and I looked fabulous. Rose was killing a red satin mandarin dress with matching pumps and all her blonde hair pulled up into a sleek high ponytail. Alice had on a silver sequined micro-mini with silver peeptoe pumps that made her legs look about 8 feet long. I thought Em and Jazz were going to, well, jizz when they saw their girls. My black boatneck dress with full short skirt and my criss-cross boots were no match for the eye candy my roomies turned out to be. Still, Edward seemed to like what I was wearing, enough that he complained about other men looking at me in it. Silly man.

I could have worn a tight skirt like Rose and Alice, but when I go dancing, I like a swishy skirt, one that twirls a little. Edward said it showed too much of my legs, but then a minute later, he may have been trying to sneak his hand up it, the naughty boy.

The boys got to the club first, and I suppose they thought they were ahead of us in drinks. When will men learn that girls have a little something while they're getting ready? The point is, by the time we all were there and having a drink together, we were a little buzzed. Nobody was doing any driving, so it was fine, but it only meant the flirting was naughty from the start.

Edward kept running his hands up and down my arms, then he'd put his arm around me and pull me close so he could kiss me, on the forehead, my ear, my cheek. Even in the crazy club lighting, I could see how his eyes were sparkling with happiness. God, I love that man! And did he ever look delicious!

He teased me the other night, saying he was going to wear a green dress shirt with black dress slacks and shoes. With his green eyes and auburn hair, I knew he would look great. What I didn't know was how fabulous he looks in jade green D&G! Seriously, this man was built to wear designer shirts. And slacks. And fuck me, he wore a_ tie_.

I asked him if was going to wear one, and he hadn't exactly answered me. He doesn't know what a tie does to me, or at least, he didn't before last night. He said he may have to buy some more ties, now that he knows how they affect me. Lord have mercy!

We all did a little dancing; well, Edward and I did a good bit of just swaying with our arms wrapped around each other. We were too busy simply enjoying being dressed up and out together. After a while, the Ladies' Room beckoned, so the girls and I went. We freshened up and got a few dirty looks from some other women who we'd caught eye fucking our men when they had been near us on the dance floor. To quote my Edward, their chances were 'not bloody likely'.

When we got back out onto the floor, We the Living's 'Sound of Love' started up and Alice insisted we girls dance to it together. We were having a great time, when I glanced over at Rose. She was giving a death glare to someone behind me. I felt a touch on my shoulder and knew immediately it wasn't Edward – he would just wrap his arms around me. I turned my head slightly and brushed the unfamiliar hand away. I heard a male voice say, "Aw, baby, don't be like that," when suddenly I was being pulled hard into Edward's arms and his mouth was on mine. His lips trailed along my jaw to my ear and he apologized for taking so long to get to me, before sucking lightly on my neck. He brought his mouth back to mine and kissed me until my toes were curling and I was clutching at his arms to stay upright.

He broke the kiss and rested his forehead on mine, as we both caught our breath. Bruno Mars 'Just the Way You Are' began playing and Edward turned me in his arms so I was facing away from him, his arms still around me. He pulled me close and I couldn't resist swaying my ass to the sexy beat. I was shocked the next moment to feel Edward's right hand slide below my waist and press on my stomach, holding me in place as he ground his cock against my ass.

Sweet Jesus! He was hard, and my first reaction was to buck back against him. I heard him hiss and then let out a breathy moan as he pulled my hair to the side, exposing my neck to his kisses. He began nibbling on my shoulder as he rotated his hips, thrusting against me as his left hand slid down to rub my thigh over my skirt. I raised my arms so I could twist my hands in his hair as I leaned my head back on his shoulder. A few minutes of this dirty dancing was more than I could take. I wanted him, inside me, and I wanted him now.

"Bella, you feel so fucking good rubbing up against me, love," he said, as he licked my neck.

"As beautiful as you look, I can only imagine you out of that dress."

That did it. I raised my head and turned to look at him. His eyes were dark and dangerous and I shivered.

"Are you ready to go?" I murmured.

"Fuck, yes," he breathed and looked up to catch Jazz's eye. He nodded at him and Jazz just grinned and did a funny little hand wave at us. As we picked up our coats from the table, I asked him about it, but he just said it was Jazz being stupid.

I swear that cab driver was taking the longest possible route to Edward's flat, and giving a play-by-play of the grope-fest going on in his backseat to whoever he was talking to back home. A couple of times, Edward had to tell him to watch the road instead of us in his mirror.

We stumbled from the cab and Edward threw a bill to the driver, closing the car door so he would know to keep the rest. He took off quickly, probably afraid Edward would change his mind.

He picked me up and wrapped my thighs around him, reattaching his mouth to mine before trying to unlock the door. He fumbled with the keys for a minute before I took them from him, slid the right one straight into the lock and turned it, never releasing his lips. He groaned as I pushed the door open and he swung us inside, kicking the door shut with his foot.

My coat came off as did his, landing in a heap by the door. One hand gripped my thigh as he put me on my feet and unzipped my dress with the other. I pulled my arms from the sleeves, and he attacked my neck and chest now that he had clear access. My dress slipped to the floor and I freed my feet from it, bending back a little to unzip my boots as his hands and mouth roamed over my bra, chest and ribs. I kicked the boots off and he lifted me back where we both wanted me, with my legs wrapped around his hips.

He carried me towards the elevator as I loosened his tie.

"This stays on," I mumbled into his mouth, before I tugged his collar open, yanking at the damn buttons of his shirt until they went flying as the thread broke at my impatience. He slammed me against the wall, holding me there with his hips and chest as I shoved his shirt down his arms and off. His arms were warm as he lifted me again, his tattoo rippling as his muscles flexed. He dipped his head to lick at the lace of my bra, slipping his tongue underneath to flick my nipple. I moaned and we moved forward again, my hands in his hair as I bit at his neck and jaw.

We hit another wall, this time in the elevator, when I reached beneath me to tug his belt open. I shifted higher on his hips so I could pull the buckle open and unzip his pants, and he took the opportunity to pull my bra down, releasing my breasts to his mouth. Again, he moved towards his room, but as he stepped from the elevator, his pants slid and he stumbled as they tangled around his ankles, bringing us to the hallway floor. He lay between my thighs as he shuffled his shoes and pants off, kissing and sucking at my breasts as his hands slid beneath me, squeezing my ass and arching me into his mouth.

"God, Edward, please! I need you now…" I begged, pulling at his shoulders and that fucking tie that he still wore.

He stopped his assault on my breasts, and loomed over me, panting and planting searing kisses along my shoulder and neck. His voice was rough as he said, "No, not here. Not like this. I want you in my bed, Bella. Let me take you to bed."

I locked my legs around his thighs. "I don't care where; I just need you to fuck me now!"

He pulled away for a moment to look at me, his chest heaving and his eyes dark. "Bella, I don't want to fuck you. I only ever want to make love to you."

My pussy was aching with need from being pressed against his cock, and I was about to lose my mind if I didn't get him inside me soon.

"Fine, baby," I strained to move against him, unable to gain any friction from the way he had me pinned. "Then fucking make love to me, hard, fast and dirty!"

He stared at me a moment more. "I can do that."

Suddenly I was in his arms and we were through the door of his room. He unhooked my bra with one hand and slid the other under my panties into my wet pussy, making me gasp before sliding the lace quickly down my legs. I tugged his boxer briefs from his hips and freed his beautiful hard cock. I palmed his head and slid the foreskin back slightly as his eyes closed and he groaned.

"Bella, I… we… condoms in the drawer…" he gestured vaguely towards his nightstand as we fell onto the bed and he crawled up my body, kissing and sucking at every available inch of skin. I put my hands on each side of his beautiful face and turned it until his eyes locked with mine.

"No condoms. I never want anything to come between us again," I said, and his eyes lit up, that gorgeous lopsided grin took over his face, and he kissed me passionately. His hands roamed my breasts and down to my hips, pushing my thighs apart. I felt his hard length slide along my pussy and I arched up to meet him. He thumbed my clit and I moaned as I wrapped one leg around his thigh.

"Are you ready, love?" he growled, pressing against me as he slid himself slowly back and forth, torturing me with his hot cock.

"I've been fucking ready for hours, just take me, please," I begged, pulling at his arms and running my fingers across his chest and shoulders.

He leaned down to kiss me, I felt him pull back slightly, and then he was sliding into me, filling me with heat and iron and satin and love.

"Holy fuck, Bella!" he cried and dropped his head to look down between us. He pulled back slowly and we both watched as he slid nearly completely out of me.

'Please, please… Edward, don't tease me," I was writhing beneath him, frantically trying to get him back where he belonged, deep inside me.

"I told you, love,' he grunted as he pushed himself back in and I moaned, "I never tease."

His hips began a steady firm thrusting, and I found myself rocking up to meet him. I pulled on the necktie to bring his face close to mine so I could kiss him, our tongues licking and sucking with the rhythm set by our bodies.

He felt so good, so perfect, so mine, as if he were meant to be the only one to make me feel this way. I recognized the tension and the tremors low in my belly and I called out that I loved him.

His hands gripped my hips harder as his thrusts became more insistent and erratic. "You feel like heaven, Bella, like you were made for me. Come for me, love; I can't hold out," he gasped. His words flipped switches in my brain and sent rapidly pulsing sparks through me.

"Take me, Edward, hard. Love me dirty. Oh, God… oh…" my back arched and his mouth descended on my breast, sucking and biting and licking. His words ghosted across my skin beneath his lips as I clawed frantically at his back.

"I fucking love your beautiful pussy, how hot and wet you are for me. You feel like home. I need to come, Bella, come with me… please... Fuck, I'm... I'm…"

"Yes, I'm… yes, oh god, baby... with you… fuck!" The world exploded around us and the room tilted wildly as we clung to each other, shaking and sweating, cursing and crying through the rapture.

He buried his face in my chest with his arms tightly wrapped around me, panting as he caught his breath. In a moment, I felt his lips tenderly kiss the swell of my breast. He tilted his head without raising it to look up at me, and I saw all the love this man had for me in his beautiful eyes. I smiled at him and ran my fingers through his hair, stroking his scalp softly.

"I said you would find a way to give me sex hair," he grinned. I pulled at his arms and he moved up the bed and wrapped himself around me.

"Thank you, Edward. I… you don't know…" I couldn't even get the words out. He kissed me sweetly.

"I think I do, angel. I feel the same way. I love you more than my life."

"I love you, so much. I'm yours. Always. Anytime, anyway, anywhere."

He kissed me again and brushed my hair from my face. "Mine, as I am yours, love. Always."

We were both asleep in moments.

XXXX

I dreamed of him: touching me, loving me, giving himself to me, and taking what only belonged to him.

I awoke to him loving me, with kisses and his hard cock. I wrapped my fingers in his hair and pulled his mouth to mine as I moaned his name. He began thrusting, pulling my legs around him, and I felt him go deeper.

"Bella, love, you're so tight. You feel fucking brilliant around me. We need to stay like this the rest of the day," he mumbled around my breast.

"Umm… Edward… oh my, umm…Ed…, oh God, if you keep- fuck, yes! If you keep doing that, I'm going to come," I was writing beneath him, moaning as I felt the first waves tightening within me. He kept thrusting, holding me in place and I shattered around him, calling his name.

He pulled out of me and I groaned, reaching for him. "No, don't go."

"Bella, love, I want you on top," he said, as he shifted onto his back.

"God, yes!" I smiled as I scrambled to do what he asked. "I've wanted to ride you since that first day I saw you yelling in Barnes & Noble."

He grabbed my hips and pushed up into me, groaning as I slid down onto him.

I loved riding him; he felt so fucking good in my pussy, hard, and hot and deep. I especially enjoyed knowing how much he was getting off on watching his cock sliding in and out of me as he fondled my breasts.

I reached for that fucking hot necktie he still had on, and wrapping my hand around it for leverage, I leaned back and started playing with his balls. He gripped me by my hips, sliding me up and down him a few times. Then he put one hand behind my back to support me, as he sat up and latched on to my breast, making me moan. He said he was getting close, so I rode him faster and harder, rotating my hips.

He slid his fingers between my pussy lips and rubbed my clit, as he thrust up with his hips.

"Bella, I wish that was my mouth, love. I would love to suck you off right now," he moaned.

"Fuck, Edward, I'm going… Edward, shit… God, baby, make me come!" I was shaking as I impaled myself on his cock, trying with every down stroke to get him deeper. He had a different idea, pushing me over on my back and putting my legs up on his shoulders. Christ, he went even deeper as he pounded the fuck out of me and I came, screaming wildly as I felt his hot load shoot into me.

After a minute, he let my legs down and laid his head on my chest like last night.

"Good morning, love," he said, as he left a trail of little kisses along one breast.

"Good morning, Calvin," I giggled, because it tickled, and he pulled me into his arms.

"I thought breakfast in bed was a great way to wake up, but then you go and have me for breakfast. You were wonderful, Edward. I can't imagine how you might top that," I said, tugging gently on his tie to bring his face within kissing distance of mine.

He kissed my lips and then my face before smiling at me. "Is that a challenge, love? I may have to take you up on it."

I fell back asleep in his arms, waking later to him writing again in his journal. He had already gotten a shower, so he suggested I get one and he would go down to start breakfast.

I found a tweet from him as I was drying off, saying breakfast was ready. Hm. I thought we'd had 'breakfast' already, so I tweeted him back, teasing him. He was being just as cheeky as I was, so I decided to tease him just a little more.

I didn't get a chance to even open my bag last night, so now I pulled out the chemise and put it on. It floated across my skin like feathers, soft and delicate. The lace of the bodice covered my breasts but allowed a glimpse of my nipples just above the silk. Oh, yes, this is the perfect thing to wear down to breakfast!

I took the stairs because the elevator would have alerted him that I was on my way, and was very glad I did. I paused just a few steps from the bottom to watch him cooking. He didn't see me and I had an unobstructed view of bare chest and back with a pair of basketball shorts hanging low on his hips. His hair had already begun to assume its usual enticing disarray, and he looked more delicious than any food he could have been preparing.

I sent another tweet to him, telling him he looked hot in those shorts.

He read it, then turned around to see me on the stairs. His mouth dropped open a little as he stared, then his face lit up with a beautiful smile as he stalked over to me, looking like sex on legs.

"What are you wearing, Bella?" he asked as he reached the bottom step.

"Oh, this old thing? Just something I found in my bag," I teased him. His eyes were roaming over me, shortly followed by his hands skimming over the silk, the heat of them hardening my nipples instantly. I slid my arms around his neck as his hands moved to cup my ass, lifting me to his hips. I saw a look of surprise flit across his face and I knew he could feel me against his bare skin.

"Bella, did you forget something?" he murmured as he walked back to the kitchen with me.

"Hm," I pretended to ponder, "sex, shower, breakfast… no, I don't think so." I nibbled his neck.

"I think you forgot your knickers, love," his tongue flicked at my ear before slipping across my lips.

"Oh no, I didn't forget!" I said as I squirmed against him, enjoying the feeling of his hard abdominal muscles under my pussy. He moaned that I was trying to kill him and tightened his grip on my thighs, unlocking my legs and placing me in my usual spot on the counter. I squealed and jumped.

"What's wrong?" His eyes were full of concern as he gazed around quickly, unable to see why I was trying to climb back on him.

"Marble, Edward! C-cold marble, on my ass!"

He grinned then and grabbed a tea towel for me to sit on. Once I was situated, his hand returned to palm my breast.

"What's for breakfast, Calvin? Please say you," I moaned as he teased my nipple through the lace.

"I made you an omelet, with toast and fruit. Did you want coffee, tea or juice?" he asked calmly, for all the world as though he wasn't standing between my legs, one hand on my breast and the other slowly sliding under the silk and up my thigh. He leaned down to lick my neck, mumbling something about how good I tasted.

"J-j-juice, Edward," I gasped out, and he smiled that sexy smile, before pulling me hard against his chest and kissing me. When he let go, his eyes were full of mischief.

"Juice it is, then, love. Breakfast is coming right up. Here, let me help you," as he lifted me from the counter and set me on my feet. I tried not to let him see how unsteady my knees were as he turned to pull our plates from the oven where they were keeping warm. He put them on the island and we sat down to eat, him on the stool and me in his lap. He was trying to keep my ass warm, he said. It was definitely working. I was very warm.

After we ate, he carried me to our old friend, the sofa, where he attacked my neck before dropping me on it. He denied dropping me, but in a moment, I didn't particularly care how I'd gotten there.

His hands slid beneath the silk of my chemise, exposing my breasts to his gaze. I love to watch him look at me, to see the lust and love in his eyes. He leaned down to lick and bite my nipple, making me moan. His other hand went to my pussy and he rubbed my clit as he pushed one finger into me. A moment later, he pushed a second finger in and I cried out his name.

He pumped his fingers in me as he steadily pleasured my clit, watching me slowly come undone. Then, when I didn't think he could possibly do anything sexier, he asked me to come in his mouth, so he could drink me. This man is definitely going to fucking kill me.

He put his mouth on me, sucking and biting at my clit as I writhed beneath him. He sucked me hard, humming against me, before finally removing his fingers and fucking me as deeply as he could with his tongue. I pulled on his hair and ground my pussy in his face as my walls clamped down on his tongue, and I called out his name. True to his word, he thoroughly sucked and licked me clean as I shook with the intensity of my orgasm.

We lay there in each other's arms for a while until I had to get dressed to leave. I really hate leaving. I hate leaving his arms, his bed, his lips, his side, his flat… him.

I got the call from Mr. Burke after I got home.

If he'd just called an hour earlier… he'd have interrupted something, but I'd have forgiven him, if it meant I could stay longer with Edward. It's probably for the best though. He needs some undisturbed time to work on his music, and he certainly hasn't been able to do that lately. I feel horribly guilty about that, too, especially after Jazz sent me that recording he made of Edward playing at the open mic. He needs his music so much… it's a huge part of him, and I never want to interfere with that.

Edward's parents will be here tomorrow. I can't think about that right now, though. If I do, I'll never get to sleep.


	86. Chapter 86

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Brown is warm.**

**Chapter 86**

1-27

End Twitter Session

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Cheers love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy *dusts heart off & puts it in glass case, closes door and snaps shut triple lock, writes 'EDWARD'S' on case with sharpie*

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Might want to pick that up love, it belongs to me. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy so not funny, calvin! my heart just rolled across the floor.

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez Before you start drinking or fall out on my love, I'm just joking about telling my Mum. :) xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella they know your my girlfriend, plus I already told my Mum all about last night and this morning. She's very laid back.x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy um, not if your parents are there, baby. not the impression i'm going for.o

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I know love. Your welcome to come over and stay tomorrow night. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i hope so, but i could sure use a little more of your way tonight. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella, I've told you a thousand times, they are going to love you, as I do. Just not in the same way, I hope. ;) x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy holy shit, tomorrow's Friday. yes, lunch is still a go.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I miss you also love. School tomorrow then my parents come in, are we still on for Saturday lunch? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy verrrrry lonely. god i miss you.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Hello love, almost finished with my piece for class. Just got out of the shower, how was your evening? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy calvin, you still working?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy wonder if i can get a cab right now? or if i should just start walking? * gets out snowshoes and dogsled team*

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Funny I was just thinking about you on my piano. If I'm on the bench you'd be the perfect height. Umm... x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy not drinking. yet. thinking about it, since i am here & you are there. i may be jealous. fucking lucky bench.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Are you drinking? lol. If you need me I'll be here on my piano bench. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you're welcome. anytime you want to work on my piece, just say the word. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Umm you have no clue what sort of piece I am tempted to work on now. Thank you for the visual love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy actually, you did see, a little later. xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you may have thought i was being good since i was sleeping, but you should have seen what i was dreaming about doing with you.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez See I'm not too sure about that love, I really was rather fond of how you were when I woke you up this morning. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you, my darling, wouldn't want me any other way. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You my love are a very naughty girl. x

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy because if you knew i'm not heading uptown, you might let me go downtown again. and you should be working instead. ;) xx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy good thing you keep your phone off when you're working on your music, or i could tell you mr burke cancelled due to snow. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy hey sexypants. what are you doing?

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy thank you, lover. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez have a great lesson beautiful. x

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i already had bangers, but i could eat more. yum, hot man, slaving over a stove. btw, your ass is fucking sexy in those shorts.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez That being said, get your fine arse down here, your eggs are getting cold. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I think you might be seriously in need of food love, if you did 'recall' i had you for breakfast as I woke you up. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i distinctly recall having you for breakfast earlier. would this be considered 2nd breakfast or brunch? be right down.i love you x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Breakfast is ready love. As soon as your done with your shower come down. I love you. x

Begin Twitter Session


	87. Chapter 87

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. However, we are review hoors, so please feed our addiction, as we feed yours. Thanks! x**

**Chapter 87**

Friday, January 28, 2011

Dear Diary –

Edward had class today, and he went. And stayed! That may be a minor miracle. I'm afraid I've been awful about distracting him. I definitely distracted him Wednesday and Thursday… I would have felt really badly about his skipping class on Thursday to spend the morning with me, but there was so much snow, NYU cancelled classes. Yay!

I wish I could have gone to his flat last night, but he knows better than to encourage me. He wouldn't have made it to class today, even if I'd told him to. So I stayed here, suffering. I got a bit crazy at one point and started cleaning, just to have something to do with all this energy. I figured Rose and Alice work in the daytime, and I'm home so often, I might as well be a useful flat mate.

Look at that. Flat mate. He's corrupting me. I told him I was going to the loo at the club the other night. I have to work harder to teach him some N'Awlins talk. I think it would be hysterical. It's only fair, right? And how adorable would that be with his hot accent?

Anyway, I cleaned: the bathroom, the kitchen, the living room. I found seven socks and a guitar pick in the sofa, and three bras in the bathroom. No clothes in the kitchen, though after yesterday morning at Edward's, I decided it might be prudent to disinfect our counters. Just in case.

Since I was here alone, I put the music Edward sent me and the cover from Jazz in a little playlist and had it playing loudly as I worked. It gives me chills when I listen to him sing. I know he's more focused on writing and playing, but his voice just makes me melt into puddles. As much as I love him singing mostly just for me, I think more people should hear him. His voice is so honest.

He asked me to go over for a while before his parents came in, so I did. They are staying with him, so I foresee a week of cold lonely nights, just me and my marshmallow, and I want to get every second with him that I can, to hold me over. He was doing some cleaning of his own when I got there, so I offered to help. The more hands, the faster it's done, right? Maybe in some cases, but apparently, not in ours.

It didn't help that he was cleaning the bathroom in just those fucking shorts. He'd been working out before I got there and had planned to clean the bathroom before taking his shower. So he was half-naked and sweaty. I asked him why I hadn't been notified of his state sooner, so I could have come over earlier, say, in time to watch him work out. He laughed at me and sent me to dust the living room. I did, and it looked quite nice when I was through. I decided to go up to his room to wait for him, and possibly make his bed, because I had a feeling he hadn't done that yet. I was right.

I sat on the edge of that most comfortable bed, thinking about the other morning and how nice his wake up was. I wanted to do something special for him, hopefully before his parents got there, since it was going to be a long week for him as well. That was when I heard the water running in his shower. I moved to the door without even thinking and knocked, stepping back in surprise when it swung open a little. I pushed it a little more and peeked around it, calling his name softly.

He was in that amazing shower with his back turned towards me, all jets on full and the rainfall showerhead cascading steamy water over his body. I recalled how he'd looked that day he met me at the door in just a towel. I had just missed _this_. I leaned on the doorframe and watched him for a minute as he simply stood, letting the water pound his muscles from every direction. He was glorious, like a Greek god. He raised his head and saw me; that sexy as fuck smile slowly spread across his face and he beckoned me over to the shower.

I shook my head and bit my lip; I knew better. He pushed the glass door open and reached for me.

"Don't you want to join me, love?" he said and I could feel bits of my clothing melt away with the heat from his words.

I shook my head again. "I'd love to, Calvin, but not today. Your parents will be here in a few hours, and we do tend to let time get away from us. I would hate to be water-logged and wrinkly when I meet them for the first time."

His eyes darkened at my words, and I swear, his cock twitched. It was already firm and looked perfectly divine with water running down it. He licked drops from his lips and palmed himself. I took one step forward.

"You just get clean. I'll be waiting on your bed." I had an idea and I didn't want him to get carried away in the shower without me. He smiled at me and closed the door, reaching for his shampoo. I closed the bathroom door, and sat down on the edge of the bed again. I hoped he wouldn't be long. I really was concerned about us losing track of the time, and I wanted to be back home before his parents arrived. They would be exhausted from their trip, and would want to spend some time with him, and I didn't want to be in the way.

When he came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, towel around his hips and another in his hand as he dried his hair, he made a face.

"You made my bed, love. Now I'll just have to make it all over again in a while."

"No, you won't, because we aren't messing it up. Here, sit down." I stood and moved away from the bed so he could sit on the edge. I stepped in front of him, between his knees, and took the towel from his hands, drying his hair myself. He kept his eyes on me, squinting as I vigorously tousled his hair with the towel, and I felt his hands on my hips. After a moment, I felt them wander around to squeeze my ass, which was shaking a little with all the toweling.

"The view from here is quite enticing; you know that, right?" he said and I looked down to see him watching my breasts bounce. I rolled my eyes as he tried to catch one with his mouth, leaning back so I was just out of reach and he pouted. I dried his neck and shoulders next, draping the towel around them before dropping to my knees and licking some water droplets off of his chest.

His hands slid up my sides to my shoulders as I did, then he cupped my face in his fingers and kissed me. When he had effectively taken my breath away, he released my lips and smiled at me.

"What do you think you're doing, Bella?" he asked as I moved my hands up his thighs and beneath the towel around his hips. I leaned down to plant kisses along the path my hands had just taken, and when I reached the edge of the towel, I sat back and pulled it open. His engorged cock stood in front of me and I licked my lips as I reached out to grasp it, slowly sliding my hand up and over his head, teasing his slit and foreskin, before sliding my hand even more slowly down to his base.

"What I'm doing, Calvin, is giving you head. I plan to lick, kiss and suck your beautiful cock. I'm going to nibble on your shaft, run my tongue inside your hood, and take all of you in my mouth. And when you can't stand another second of the pleasure I'm giving you, and you come for me, I'm going to keep sucking until I have everything you have to give me. I really hope you don't mind that I want you in my mouth, because it's going to happen whether you do or not."

His thighs clenched at my first sentence, and his eyes darkened. By the time I was through talking, and had my mouth on him, his breathing was shaky and his hands were in my hair. I was true to my word, licking and stroking, nibbling and sucking, taking him in as deeply as I could and wrapping my tongue around him before sucking hard as I pulled back. Again, it wasn't very long before he was quivering under my hands, moaning and thrusting into my mouth as he held my head and I held his hips. I hummed around him and flattened my tongue, feeling him hit the back of my throat. He shouted then, and I sucked hard as I felt the hot spurts begin. He came hard, grunting and swearing, and I loved it. I love knowing I can make him feel like this, that it's me he's watching his dick slide in and out of, whether it's my mouth or my pussy. I want to be the one he always wants, because I know I could never want anyone else.

He sat for a moment, catching his breath and watching me as I sucked and licked him clean, ending with a little kiss to his tip. Then his arms were around me and he was pulling me up to him, falling back onto the bed and taking me with him, wrapping himself around me as he covered my face in kisses. I smiled up at his angelic face and gave his hair a little tug.

"So I take it that you didn't mind?" I teased. He answered by kissing me hard, his tongue tracing through my mouth as he stole my breath away again. His hands roamed over me and I had to push them away before I sat up.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked, confused. I smiled and kissed him.

"Nothing, sweetheart, except we don't have any more play time. Your parents' plane is landing," I said and pointed to his alarm clock. He looked so disappointed that I laughed.

"Don't worry; you'll get me alone soon enough. You'll probably enjoy having a break from my insatiable self, anyway."

He growled at me then, and pulled me in for another kiss, this one turning sweet and soft before he ended it. He twisted a piece of my hair in his fingers and asked, "Why do you do that? Why do you want to?"

"You enjoy tasting me, don't you? It's the same thing. I love the way you taste, though I love the look on your face even more. It makes me happy to know that I'm the one who takes you there."

"I want to taste you now, but you're right, we don't have time. And believe me, love, the next time I do taste you, I intend to take as long as I want to enjoy your sweet flavor, all night if necessary." His grin was devilish and I shivered at the thought of the things I knew he wanted to do to me.

"My marshmallow is going to be awfully big and cold for the next week, Calvin. I might actually have to wear more to bed than a tank top and boy shorts."

He laughed and stood up, pulling me to my feet and right up against him. I let my hands slip around his back and down to his perfect ass. He shook his head at me.

"You might want to stop that or my mum and dad will meet you with your ankles by your ears."

I gave him a little pinch and he grabbed my hands, bringing them to his lips and kissing each of my wrists. He sighed and pulled me against his chest.

"Are you sure you don't want to meet them tonight, love? You can stay here. They won't care and it doesn't matter if they do. It's my house. And Jazz's," he added.

"No, baby, they'll be tired and they'll want to have you to themselves. I'll just catch you online later," I said as I left little kisses all over his chest.

He growled then. "Bella, you'd best stop that if you're actually leaving, because I'm about ten seconds from locking you in this room until my parents have gone to bed."

"I'm going now, lover. Get dressed and come kiss me goodbye downstairs," I said as I pulled out of his arms and headed for the door. His eyes dropped below my waist and a wicked little grin crossed his face.

"I can kiss you 'downstairs' right here, love," he said with a wink.

"No," I said, closing the door between us before going downstairs and calling a cab.

I really didn't want to leave, but I didn't want to meet his parents tonight even more. I'm a chicken – so sue me.

So here I am, in sweats, in my marshmallow, waiting for him to come online. It's gonna be a long week.


	88. Chapter 88

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We are danger magnets.**

**Chapter 88**

_28 January 2011_

_Friday lectures are sure to drive me insane. I long to be home with Bella in my arms, on my lap, in my bed, or hell, even just remotely near me. Instead I'm in class, listening to my professor babble on about the Romantic Period._

_I actually was able to talk Bella into coming over for a visit before my Mum and Dad arrived. It wasn't really that hard, but it did take a bit of coercion on my part. I swear, she could come over with a bag over her head and I would want to ravish her the minute she walked through the door. Today was no different. I do stop to wonder sometimes if she has to paint her jeans on before she leaves her flat. The ones she was wearing today made her arse look magnificent. _

_Change of subject:_

_I was in the middle of cleaning my bedroom and bathroom by the time she arrived. My plan was to have a workout, and then have a shower after cleaning the bathroom. Once Bella arrived, my plans had changed. I thought since I was already hot and sweaty, why not have my way with her and then we could both shower. Bella questioned me as to why I had not notified her of me working out and only being in shorts. I swear she is almost as bad I am with my perverted thoughts. I knew if she didn't leave my room soon, I was going to have her on the bed within seconds. I sent her onward to dust the living room. She did offer to help after all, plus Jazz and I had a cleaning lady come once a week, so it wasn't as if there was a lot for her to do._

_After the bathroom was cleaned to my liking, I decided to pop in for a quick shower. The water beating down on my shoulders and back reminded me of Bella's hands massaging me in bed. I leaned against the wall and let the jets pulse all over my body, as visions of her streamed through my mind. I heard my name being called and there she was, watching me. I called her over, but she just stood there, shaking her head and biting her bottom lip. Did I not tell her what that does to me?_

_I opened the door and reached for her, "Don't you want to join me, love?" _

_She shook her head again, and replied, "I'd love to, Calvin, but not today. Your parents will be here in a few hours, and we do tend to lose track of time. I would hate to be water-logged and wrinkly when I meet them."_

"_You just get clean. I'll be waiting on your bed," she said as she made her way to the door. I smiled at her as she closed the door. I reached for my shampoo, and continued on with my shower. _

_I came out a few minutes later, with a towel around my hips and another one for drying my hair. I saw her sitting on the edge of the freshly made bed._

"_You made my bed, love. Now I'll just have to make it all over again in a while."_

"_No, you won't, because we aren't messing it up. Here, sit down," she said, as she stood up. I sat where she had just been and she came to stand between my knees. She took the towel from my hands and began to dry my hair herself. I watched her as she vigorously went after my hair with the towel. I placed my hands on her hips; I was longing to touch her. After a moment, I wrapped my hands around the back side of her and gave her arse a squeeze. _

"_The view from here is quite enticing; you know that, right?" _

_You might want to trust me on this one, as her breasts proceeded to bounce and jiggle right in front of my eyes. I tried like hell to catch one in my mouth, but she managed to move back away from me, just enough to where it made it impossible._

_She knelt in front of me and continued to dry me off. Then in true Bella form, as in 'you know to drive me right out of my fucking mind', she licked a few drops of water from my chest. My hands slid up to her shoulders, and then I held her face and kissed her. I tried to show her how much I longed to be with her, to be inside of her, to have her in my bed, now! Bella, the love of my life, had other plans. _

"_What do you think you're doing, Bella?" I asked, as she moved her hands up my thighs and beneath the towel around my hips. _

_She began by kissing my thighs, then reached for the towel and pulled it open. There I sat on the edge of my bed in nothing but my birthday suit. There my Bella was, in way too much clothing for my liking._

_I sat back and watched her as she licked her lips and reached out to grab my hard cock. Painfully slowly, she began to slide her hand up and down over the head. She slowly teased me and then made her way down to the base and then back up again._

"_What I'm doing, Calvin, is giving you head. I plan to lick, kiss and suck off your beautiful cock. I'm going to nibble on your shaft, run my tongue inside your hood, and take all of you in my mouth. And when you can't stand it another second, and you come for me, I'm going to keep sucking until I have everything you have to give me. I really hope you don't mind that I want you in my mouth, because it's going to happen whether you like it or not."_

_I seriously had to control myself. FUCK, those words coming out of her mouth at that moment, when she had just rubbed her hands all over me, were going to make me jizz in her face if she wasn't careful. _

_Before I could even form a coherent sentence, Bella had her mouth on me. I wrapped my fingers in her hair as she licked, nibbled, sucked, and stroked me. She did this amazing thing with her tongue and I could feel myself hit the back of her throat. _

_BEST HEAD EVER! _

_I held onto her and thrust up again and again until my release came. I recall screaming her name, and a few 'fucks' coming out of my mouth until I was able to think straight._

_I loved that fact that Bella could do this to me, that she was so willing to do this for me. _

_Fuck, I loved this woman! _

_My turn, I thought, as I pulled her up in the bed and I covered her in kisses. The idea that I needed to remove some of these fucking clothes came to mind, when Bella interrupted my thought._

"_So I take it that you didn't mind?" she teased. _

_Her answer came by me kissing her hard. I went to lift her shirt up a bit, but as I let my fingers play across her stomach, she pushed me away._

"_What's wrong, love?" I asked, confused. She smiled and kissed me._

"_Nothing, sweetheart, except we're out of play time. Your parents' plane is landing," she stated, as she pointed to the alarm clock. _

"_Don't worry; you'll get me alone soon enough. You'll probably enjoy having a break from my insatiable self, anyway." _

_Did she fucking hit her head somewhere between giving me head and getting in the bed? Maybe she lost a bit of oxygen when I hit the back of her throat, because she had gone absolutely mad if she thought for one second I would enjoy a break from her._

_I pulled her in for another kiss, this one as sweet and loving as I could make it. I wrapped my fingers around a strand of her hair and began twisting it._

"_Why do you do that? Why do you want to?" I asked, possibly because of all the shite Tanya had said about giving head._

"_You enjoy tasting me, don't you? It's the same thing. I love the way you taste, but I love the look on your face even more. It makes me happy to know that I'm the one who takes you there," she said, so openly, so honestly and just when I thought I couldn't love her anymore. _

"_I want to taste you now, but you're right, we don't have time. And believe me, love, the next time I do taste you, I intend to take as long as I want to enjoy your sweet flavour; all night if necessary." I gave her my panty-dropping grin, and she actually shivered. _

_Oh, if she were only aware of the plans I have for her while we are on our trip._

"_My marshmallow is going to be awfully big and cold for the next week, Calvin. I might actually have to wear more to bed than a tank top and boy shorts." _

_I laughed and stood up, pulling her up against me. She managed to find my arse in three seconds flat. _

"_You might want to stop that or my Mum and Dad will be meeting you with your ankles by your ears."_

_She pinched my naked arse and I quickly grabbed her hands and began kissing her wrist, then I pulled her to my chest for a hug._

"_Are you sure you don't want to meet them tonight, love? You can stay here. They won't care and it doesn't matter if they do. It's my house. And Jazz's," I added._

"_No, baby, they'll be tired and they'll want to have you to themselves. I'll just catch you online later," she said, as she kissed me all over my chest._

"_Bella, you'd best stop that if you're actually leaving, because I'm about ten seconds from locking you in this room until my parents have gone to bed."_

"_I'm going now, lover. Get dressed and come kiss me goodbye downstairs," she said, as she pulled out of my arms and headed for the door. Hmm…I could go downstairs on her and have my way if I could just get those tight arse pants off, I thought._

"_I can kiss you 'downstairs' right here, love," I said, with a wink._

"_No," she said, closing the door between us before she went downstairs to call a cab._

_I was dressed, ready and waiting for my parents to arrive soon after Bella left. I helped them bring Macy's entire luggage set into the flat, as my mother complained about the aeroplane, customs, how cold it was here and the fact that my Father and I wouldn't have nearly enough time together before he left for Chicago._

_As we entered, the first thing she noticed was Bella was not here. That is when the questions and comments truly began. I offered my father a stiff drink, because I knew I was also going to be needing one, or seven._

_She actually surprised me, and only stated that she wished Bella would have been here upon their arrival, because she had so been looking forward to meeting her. After some conversation about home and Dad's trip to Chicago, he stated that they needed to get to bed. It had been a long day for them and Mum seemed like she might be coming down with a cold. Always her protector, I thought as I showed them to their room._

_I logged onto the computer and started chatting with Bella. I wish she would have stayed and met my Mum and Dad, but I understand she is nervous. Hell, I had thoughts of when she was going to have me meet her parents, and just thinking that her father owned not just one gun, but several, scared the shite out of me. _

_I informed her that my Mum was disappointed that she wasn't here, trying to ease her fears for tomorrow. I don't think it worked, as Bella seemed to get even more scared about our lunch with them. Nothing I said seemed to help, so we ended up changing the subject._

_We chatted about us picking her up at her flat after she gets off work. I figure she will want to go home and change. I'm not quite sure how she dresses for work at Mr. Burke's place, but I know the restaurant has a dress code. _

_I'm lying here in my big arse lonely bed, wishing that Bella was here with me. We wouldn't even have to have sex; I just long to hold her in my arms and tell her how much I fucking love her._

_I told Bella goodnight, and now I am going to tell you the same, journal. _

_It's going to be a busy day tomorrow. _

_Fags smoked: 3_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_I only pray that Bella is able to see, no matter what happens tomorrow, she will always own my heart. _


	89. Chapter 89

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We do get irritable when we're hungry.**

**Chapter 89**

1/28

End Twitter Session

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy good night, sweetheart. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez And I you love. x I will ring you before we head over. Have a great lesson. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy sweet dreams of me, calvin. i love

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you have no idea what it does to me when you tell me to behave. it makes me want to be very naughty. with you. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Cheers love. x I think I might try to get some sleep love. Busy day tomorrow. I love you, sweet dreams beautiful. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella behave. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i really hope your mum brought baby pictures...

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy and i love you. oh, hell, your parents have to be awesome - they made you, right? xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez These motives will never be spoken about to my parents love. But I love the way you think. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i have loads of motives, all ulterior. Evil designs, too. they involve you and me and a giant marshmallow. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella I can not wait until lunch tomorrow so you can relax and see they will see how wonderful you are. I love you x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You have motives love? Want to share them with me? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i just hope they believe me & that they trust me with you. you are the most important part of my

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy not saying your parents would do that, but they DON'T know me. they have every right to be suspicious of my motives towards you

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez No more talking about us apart, alright? x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella you are not undesirable. You need to trust me when I say my family just want me happy, and I am very happy with you. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i've seen it happen, esp where there was money involved. the 'undesirable' one was 'removed' from the situation.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Love you are not going to lose me. Why would you even think that? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i know, i'm being irrational. i can't help it. i love you so much, i forget to breathe when you look at me. i can't lose you.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I love you Bella. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Love I'm an adult they would never try to make me do something I didnt want to do. You are worrying way too much love. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez They dont think that love. Trust me. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i love you so fucking much

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy what if they decide you've been away from home long enough & it's time you went back? Edward, i couldn't let you go.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i know you will, but it doesn't make me worry less. what if they don't think i'm right for you? or that i'm after your money?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You my love need to not put thoughts in my mind about you sitting in my lap. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm going to be with you please remember this love. Have a great lesson and then think of having lunch with me. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy though the idea of sitting on your lap all evening is quite appealing. you'd be close to where i want you. xx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i wouldn't dream of it - trying NOT to make your mum want to kick my ass, remember? xx to be honest, they do both scare me.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez If I have to sit you in my lap in the car, and at lunch love, I will. No trying to hook up with my dad love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy of course they do. you just don't want me to sit next to Papa. ;) picking me up is fine.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez No taxi's love. My parents have a car. We can pick you up, that way you will have time to freshen up. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy either way, 4 in a cab. hm. don't suppose i can have the back middle between the Cullen men? angela isn't nearly jealous enough.x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez We can pick you up, or you can come here love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy It should. Do you want me to meet you at the restaurant or come to your flat?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I know YOU love me. Yes love I have reservations for 2:00 will that give you enough time? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you are loved, calvin, more than i can ever show you, but i'll keep trying. xx lunch is after my lessons, right?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Please tell me we get to meet her tomorrow. Yes, oh goody. - See how loved I am Bella, and you were worried about them. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez She wanted us to have some time together and for you both to be able to get some rest, 'Oh Edward, we can see you anytime."

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella let me explain how it was, Hi Mum, Dad. Kisses and pats. "Where is she?" My Mum asked me, at home I replied, WHY?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy Did you explain that i didn't want to be in the way and i wanted to let them have you all to themselves tonight? x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez They said it was fine, not to keen on all the snow, lol. Mum asked where you were, assumed you would be here. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy How was their flight? No problems, i hope.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Hello love, are you around? Mum and Dad just went to bed, guess its been a long day for them. x

xxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm home my parents should be here no later than 9 pm. x

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy How soon do you want me to be there?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I love you! Fancy popping over before they get here? x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Hmm he didnt say anything to me about it. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez They are coming here, no real point in me going all the way there to have to ride back with them, lol.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy just a pretty song by an incredible singer. Are you meeting them or are they just coming to the flat? I love you. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I you, what did Jazz send you that your listening to? I think its somewhere about 7 or so. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i love you. tell jazz i'm still listening & thanks for the smiles. when does your folks' flight come in?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy sorry, just saw this! i was cleaning the kitchen & thinking how good an omelet would be, & then i got a little sidetracked.. x

xxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Sitting at lunch with Jazz, what are you up to today? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i hope your classes are going well. I love you. X

Begin Twitter Session


	90. Chapter 90

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We'll never criticize Romeo again.**

**Chapter 90**

Saturday, January 29, 2011

Dear Diary –

Edward's parents came in last night, so, of course, I was at home, in my own bed. Edward said his mom expected that I would be at his place, waiting to meet them. I couldn't do that. It's been a while since they've seen him and they need some time with their only son's undivided attention. I'm going to give that to them, even if it kills me.

Just before I left for work, I got a tweet from Mrs. Cullen on Edward's account, saying she was looking forward to meeting me at lunch. He had also tweeted me a little earlier, but since she just had, I answered her and not him, not knowing if she still had his account open. He responded a little later, put out that I had answered her and not him. No problem, Calvin. I'll make it up to you, I promise.

I wasn't sure how the kids would be when I arrived for lessons. Thursday's lesson had been snowed under, and they had both been in cranky moods on Tuesday. I shouldn't have worried. They were both happy to see me, and, unlike some adults I knew who would have enjoyed the day off from lessons, they had actually continued practicing and were anxious to show me how well they were playing their pieces.

These two constantly surprise me. I haven't exactly spent a lot of time around kids since I was one myself, and then I was the butt of all the cruel jokes. Sam and Emma are still very much kids, and sometimes I have to redirect their attention when they would rather tell me about something that happened at school or where they are going on vacation. At least that is back on. Mrs. Burke was able to rearrange her schedule for a break in the middle of her sponsorship tour, and the kids have been researching for the trip. I now have heard every fact I could possibly have wondered about, regarding Morocco. I'm actually thrilled for them. They may have done more travelling in their short lives than I ever will in mine, but their excitement is contagious.

Still, I'm incredibly impressed with their progress. I need to start looking for some other pieces for them to learn, so that when they get to Morocco, they can play a little concert for their mom.

I did duck out between their lessons, ostensibly for a loo break, so I could send Edward a quick note. The restaurant is on Madison, so it made sense that they would be picking me up from here. When the lesson was finished, however, Mr. Burke wanted to chat a minute about the kids' progress, and give me a check for the next two weeks of lessons. By the time I made it down to the lobby of their building, it was 1:20. I didn't see Edward or his parent's car anywhere, so I sent him a quick tweet asking if they were circling the block. He replied that they had planned to pick me up at my flat, not at the Burke's.

Crap! I could have been half-way home by now and had a chance to change, but I'd been so distracted last night, I missed that part of his tweet. I had dressed to meet his parents though, so I didn't need to change, and he told me just to wait there and they would pick me up. I hung out in the Burke's lobby for a few minutes to warm up, then went back out to wait. A few minutes later, a sleek black car pulled up in front of the building and Edward got out of the back with a huge smile on his face.

It was the first time I'd seen him in that setting. Yes, his flat is a 6 floor house, and he wore a D&G shirt that I destroyed the night we went dancing, but this was Edward Anthony Cullen, in a suit, motherfucking tie and a long dark grey trench coat, standing by a fucking limo. He was so far out of my league… As I walked up to him, he reached out and pulled me into his arms, kissing me as though it had been weeks instead of yesterday. His eyes sparkled as he handed me into the car.

Introductions were made all around, and I have to say, the photo Edward sent me of his parents really doesn't do them justice. They are both knock outs, and it's no surprise that together they would make a child as beautiful as Edward. We chatted about the weather here and back in London until we were inside the restaurant and seated.

They had taken me to Eleven Madison Park, an elegantly open room of white linens and leather chairs, which offered a sort of tasting menu. Guests are given a list of ingredients from which to choose, and the chef creates something for them. I was hungry, so when the first dish appeared with three small leaves, four raisins and a stalk of asparagus split in half resting in a tiny puddle of sauce, I looked around to see what everyone else got. Pretty much the same thing.

Are these people serious? There are three courses of tiny food? I nibbled at it slowly, but it wasn't more than four actual bites of food to begin with. I noticed that Mrs. Cullen seemed a bit frustrated as well, and they had mentioned this as a favorite place of theirs. At least I wouldn't have to worry about my nerves not letting me eat.

I steeled myself for tons of questions, but I realized after a little while that the interrogation I'd feared wasn't coming. Conversation flowed, and Mr. and Mrs. Cullen did ask about my family, New Orleans and why I left, what I hoped to do in New York, and my impressions of the city so far. Yet, I didn't feel as though I were being interviewed for the job of Edward's Girlfriend, which I suppose is what I expected. Instead, we shared stories, and I told them about being the only child of a cop and an artist, and how important music is to the lives and culture of people in New Orleans. They told me about some of their visits there, and what New York was like when they lived here for a while.

On the whole, it was a lovely conversation, and Edward was right: I shouldn't have worried so much. He kept his hand on my leg beneath the table, occasionally squeezing me gently for reassurance, I think. Several times, Mrs. Cullen started a sentence with, "Edward tells us…" and he blushed and squeezed my leg before trying to head off whatever he thought she was going to say, but it was never anything uncomfortable. Not for me, anyway. There were a few moments that made him roll his eyes, but in the end it was all just fine.

We got back in the car and Mrs. Cullen turned to us.

"All right, that was lovely, but I think the portions are smaller there than they used to be. In any case, I'm still hungry. Shall we find some real food now?" Mr. Cullen chuckled at her and spoke to the driver, then turned back to his wife.

"How about the Antique Café? You always liked their French toast," he suggested.

"Oh, with the caramelized strawberries! That's perfect, Carlisle, thank you, dear," she smiled and he winked at her. Okay, really, these two were cute. They held hands in the car, he helped her with her coat and chair in the restaurant, and he sat very close to her at the table. It was almost as though she was a planet and he was her orbiting moon. I looked at Edward and it was odd, but I noticed his body language seemed to be mimicking his father's, only in regards to me. My heart may have pounded a little harder at that notion. He really needs to stop making me fall more in love with him.

The Antique Café was completely at the other end of the scale compared to our first 'lunch'. It was a bright, airy cheerful place, with comfort food on the menu and Sinatra in the background. Mrs. Cullen took charge when the waiter appeared, glancing once at me and then at Edward, before telling the young man, "One of everything on the brunch menu, please. And just scramble all the eggs; it's easier."

I know my mouth must have dropped open. Carlisle just laughed and kissed her cheek as Edward smiled and shook his head. The waiter grinned, and left to get our beverages.

She said she was hungry, and I suppose she was. We all were, and there really wasn't much left when we were through, except for a huge stack of dishes. I was surprised that we didn't need an extra table to hold it all. Conversation was even more relaxed than earlier, and Edward ended up telling them about carrying me piggyback to Jake's after my horrible experience in Brooklyn. That led to some stories from their dating days, which I thoroughly enjoyed, but seemed to make Edward a little uncomfortable.

They dropped me at my flat afterward. Jazz is bringing Alice to meet them this afternoon, and I kind of wish I could be there for that. But hey, I got the individual treatment, so it's only fair that she does, too.

Mrs. Cullen asked me to go shopping with her on Monday. That should be interesting, since Edward has class, and Mr. Cullen will have gone on to Chicago. Just the two of us. I may be getting nervous again.

Edward called me tonight, instead of getting online, because he was going to bed early. I missed tweeting with him, but getting to hear his sexy voice tell me good night was worth it, even though he kept making it hard to hang up. I love that man. I may have to show him just how much the next time I see him.


	91. Chapter 91

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. And Heaven forbid that we do anything we don't want to do.**

**Chapter 91**

_29 January 2011_

_I woke up this morning and wrote to Bella about having a good lesson. I didn't hear back from her for quite awhile. She informed me that she had to take a "loo" break in order to respond. I think I might actually be rubbing off on Bella. Umm... I would love to be rubbing off on her right about now. _

_Change of subject:_

_Mum wrote to Bella on Twitter and she responded almost immediately. I must admit this may have hurt my feelings a bit. _

_Jazz and I made breakfast for my Mum and Dad. Jazz had popped by the store and bought some bangers as I had suggested the other day. _

_Lol! I quickly thought about our conversation in regards to Bella and our first night together. I still had yet to tell Jazz about our evening, and unless Bella told me otherwise, I had no plans on telling him or Em anything about it._

_I had been waiting to hear from Bella to see when we were supposed to pick her up from her flat. She informed me that she was waiting for us at The Burkes'. I told her I would meet her and we could meet my parents at the restaurant, but she said she would just walk there instead. I quickly informed her we were on our way and to wait there for us. She was so worried that my parents would think she was a nutter for screwing up our meeting place, but I informed her I told them it was my fault. She didn't seem happy about this, but I figured she would get over it._

_As the driver pulled up to the curb, there my goddess stood, in the freezing cold. Maybe she was a nutter, because I would have been standing inside the lobby, waiting. I climbed out of the back of the limo and pulled her into me, claiming her lips as mine. She looked as if she wanted to mount me right there on the sidewalk. If it wouldn't have been bloody freezing, I probably would have let her, parents or no parents._

_The restaurant Mum and Dad chose was literally right around the corner from where she works. We arrived and were immediately seated. I had been to Eleven Madison Park several times with my parents, and I wasn't quite sure this was Bella's type of lunch. I was nervous for her. I had only brought one other woman around them and that was Tanya. To her benefit, she already knew them before we had gotten together. Bella was fresh meat; I knew my father would be a perfect gentleman, but my mother was another subject. Something had been off with her since her arrival._

_After ordering, and even after our food arrived, I continued to watch Bella closely. My Mum and Dad kept it very civil, even while embarrassing me. I hadn't realized I spoke about her so much to them, but then again, she was always the first and the last thing on my mind._

_Bella was amazing, and by the end of lunch she had them eating out of the palm of her hand. I could tell they loved her, just as I did. Alright, maybe not just like I did, but they were still enamored with her as I was. _

_While we were in the middle of getting back into the car, Mum announced she was still a bit peckish. Dad suggested another favourite of theirs, and we ended up at The Antique Café. I had wanted to bring Bella here so many times. Their food is down to earth, not like her three radicchio leaves with balsamic oil and figs that she had for lunch at Eleven. I kept Bella very close to me on the drive there, the entire time considering what it would be like to have my way with her in the back of that limo. _

_Our waiter came to take our drink orders and Mum informed him we were ready to eat, as she was starving. She ordered one of everything off the brunch menu. I took it that she really missed this place, and was trying her best to make Bella feel comfortable after our previous lunch. If I could have placed Bella in my lap I would have. Fuck, I missed her so much; I was tempted to start counting down the days until my Mum would be gone. I missed Mum terribly when she was in England, but Bella refused to come be with me while they were still here. The food came and went, just as quickly as it had been brought out. There was barely anything left. I think our waiter was just as shocked to see nothing but a stack of empty plates. He asked if we needed anything else: I needed to have my stomach pumped. I don't think I have ever eaten so much in all my life._

_During our second lunch, my parents and Bella were able to really open up to each other. She told them all about her parents, New Orleans, why she moved to NY… alright maybe not everything, but she did spill her passion of music, and most importantly, she openly talked about her love for me. I saw my Mum grip my Dad's hand and smile her motherly 'I approve' smile. I swear, I wanted nothing more than to grab Bella and kiss her right there, but I knew she would be too embarrassed, so for now I refrained._

_After my Mum had eaten almost the entire restaurant, we headed to Bella's flat. I longed to go in with her and crawl into her marshmallow and kiss the ways I loved her all over her body, but Bella insisted I go home and spend more quality time with my parents. She stated that Jazz was bringing Alice over to meet them, and she wanted to hear all about how it went. Jazz did bring Alice over, but after the introductions were made, I made myself scarce. _

_I need an early night from all the adrenaline from today. Also, I'm going to take Dad to the airport in the morning with Mum, and then we are going to spend the day together, shopping. Yippe-ki-ya! FML!_

_Fags smoked: 0_

_Fags allotted: when your parents are in town, shouldn't it be unlimited?_


	92. Chapter 92

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. As if you could out run us.**

**Chapter 92**

1/29 tweets

End Twitter Session

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy don't lie to them! they're already going to think i'm a bad influence on you for keeping you from your classes & music.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I told them I screwed up with the time and location love, and they wouldnt think that of you, nor would I. I love you. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy all right. sorry about that. your parents are going to think i'm an idiot. i love you.x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Love we are leaving now. We can pick you up. Stay there. xx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy no, baby, i can just meet you at the restaurant. sorry, i misunderstood you. nerves! lol

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez We were picking you up at your flat love. I can leave now and meet you there and we can head on to the rest. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy sorry, had to talk to mr. burke a minute. are you circling the block? i love you.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I love you, she did no such thing, have fun. See you soon Bella. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy I'm through in just over an hour & have never wanted a lesson over so badly. Got to get back before they start wondering. xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy also, PLEASE tell me she didn't read any of our tweets from last night! xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy loo break- sorry, lover, when i saw her tweet, i didn't know how close around she still was. I love you & can't wait to see you. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I know your at work now love, but know this you will have to make it up to me for tweeting my Mum and not me love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy Thank you, Mrs. Cullen. I'm looking forward to it as well.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Hello darling, Esme here. I am looking so forward to meeting you this afternoon. Hope you have a wonderful morning.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez good morning love ready for today? X

Begin Twitter Session


	93. Chapter 93

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We'd go for a ride in Charlie's cruiser.**

**Chapter 93**

Sunday, January 30, 2011

Dear Diary –

I suppose I can finally relax now that Edward's parents are actually here, and not as formidable as I imagined. Yes, he told me they are 'just Mum and Dad', but when it's time for him to meet my folks, I bet he's just as nervous. He doesn't need to be, of course, because he's so amazing, and I know they'll love him. Charlie might give him a hard time at first, just because he's a protective father, and he's still working through his own issues regarding what happened, but once he sees that Edward isn't taking advantage of me, or going anywhere, I'm sure he'll be fine.

In any case, I slept last night, really slept. Hard and long. Mmm, makes me think of Edward… I didn't wake up until nearly 11, and saw Edward tweeted earlier that he was going to breakfast with his mom after they took Mr. Cullen to the airport.

I puttered around the apartment, fixed some granola and made a grocery list. Alice came home from Jazz's and I couldn't help but be a little put out that she felt comfortable enough to have stayed overnight with them there. I really hate feeling that I can't go to Edward's when I know he wants me there. I asked Alice how her meeting with the Cullens went. She started going on about how wonderful they are, and what excellent taste Mrs. Cullen has, and how jealous she is that I get to go shopping with her tomorrow.

Crap. I forgot about that. Alice has to work, or I'd insist that she join us, if only to help deflect the awkwardness. Because I have no doubt that it will be awkward at some point.

Alice came with me to the store and we may have bought out the dairy section. I discovered a drawer full of cheese in Edward's fridge the other day, and he told me it's one of his greatest weaknesses. Oh, the places my mind went when he said that… should be illegal. Thank God, they aren't. Yet.

I'm planning a little fondue party for two, with some Edward Cheese appetizers, and Bella cheesecake for dessert. Maybe the night his parents leave for home, but if I can figure out how to do it sooner, I will.

Edward tweeted while ago that he was finally home after shopping with his mom all day. WTF? For a minute I was excited that she might cancel our shopping trip, since she'd done that with him, but Edward shot that idea right down. He said he was exhausted, his phone died in Saks and he had been through the inquisition that I expected yesterday, but she bought an outfit to wear shopping with me.

Fuck. He also told me she knows all about our trip to the Virgin Islands. Double fuck. If she maybe liked me a little yesterday, she now knows I'm going to be shacking up with her darling boy for a weekend in the tropics, with very little reason to wear clothes.

Now he's trying to convince me to come over for the night. I told him I would love to, I really want to see him, but I can't; she'll think I'm a slut. My marshmallow will just have to do.

Oh, fuck me, he told her I'm coming to stay the night and he says she's fine with it. I suppose the inquisition could start tonight… less to answer when she's got me alone tomorrow. At least I'll get to wake up with him in my arms.


	94. Chapter 94

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We would like very much to watch Edward hunt. Jasper and Emmett can come, too.**

**Chapter 94**

_30 January 2011_

_Waking up early to someone screaming my name is not a pleasurable thing. That is how I was awakened this morning, to my Mother standing outside of my room, yelling my name at the top of her lungs. Thank goodness I tried to go to sleep early. _

_Apparently, we had precise times of when we needed to leave, when we needed to eat breakfast, and when my Father needed to be to the airport, all of which my Mother was coordinating. As much as I love her, she was really beginning to piss me off. As I made my way downstairs after a brief shower, my father patted me on the back and wished me luck for the rest of the week. Fuck that, I had made up my mind one more day of this and I would be living the high life in a giant marshmallow with my Bella. Mum could take over here and boss Jazz around for a bit._

_We made it to breakfast. I still wasn't fully awake so I only ordered a yogurt parfait and some coffee. Mum and Dad, on the other hand, ate like this was their last meal. Mum was pouting a bit, complaining how she was going to miss Dad and she wished she was going with him. My thought as I sipped on the hot coffee was, 'please go.' Then I could have Bella back in my bed. Dad said he would see her as soon as the week was up. She still moped about and complained and whined. She was really getting on my last nerve; I say last as she had already eaten into all my other ones. I wasn't sure what was going on this trip, but something was off. No one likes to think of their parents having sex, but the only thing I could work out was maybe my father failed to satisfy her last night. AGH! Now I need to go bleach my brain._

_Several hugs, kisses and tears later, we watched as my father headed off through security. I wrapped my arm around Mum and told her I was all hers, she could do whatever she wanted with me today. Little did I know at the time, I should have said anything except shopping. There are only so many times I can check texts, read emails, and play games on my phone, and be content about doing so. I swear my Mum must have dragged me to thirty different stores, trying on dresses, blouses, pants, suit; WTF did she need a suit for? I would just sit on the chair, the stool, the couch, or the bench and patiently wait. That was when I wasn't walking, carrying her thousands of bags, and freezing my bollocks off waiting for the driver to make it to wherever we were. _

_I pleaded for food, I begged for freedom, fuck, I almost got down on my hands and knees in Saks and cried to her, asking if we could please go home. _

_She finally gave in at the mention of cheesecake. Fuck if I knew where was the best place for cheesecake in Manhattan, but I was not above asking. Several reviews later, we ended up at a small café about three blocks from the last store. Hunger hit as we walked in: the smell of the corned beef, the fresh sliced turkey, and the display case filled with every type of cream cheese you can imagine. I was to the point of licking my lips, and for the first time since I met her, it wasn't because of Bella._

_I ordered a hot ham and cheese baguette with everything. Mum had a bagel with lox and cream cheese, although when it arrived, she took over ten minutes just sniffing it as if the fish was bad. We ended up splitting some crisps and both ordered water to drink. _

_I was enjoying the food, the peace, and for awhile, I was even enjoying the company. Until she started in with what I would consider extremely personal questions in regards to mine and Bella's relationship. How many times did I need to tell her that Bella and I were being careful? She then proceeded to tell me that I needed to make sure that I was able to keep Bella satisfied. She had been reading recently that more and more women are leaving the men that they are dating due to the fact they were not satisfied in bed. I chuckled at her comment, and thought back to myself about how satisfied I had made Bella and the same for me. _

_Several hours later, Mum finally noticed that I was about to fall over, so she suggested that we go home. Really? I suggested that over 5 hours ago. _

_Soon after we arrived back to the flat, I was about to chat with Bella on Twitter. I may have pouted a little too much, but I didn't fucking care. I missed her, I was in physical pain and I wanted her in my bed._

_Bella can always manage to put a smile on my face. She was complaining about coming over with my Mum in the flat. Little did she know, all she would have to do is be quiet and my Mum would never know she was even here. Just as I was thinking this, Mum knocked on my door to let me know she was going to have a bath and go to bed. She asked if I was chatting with Bella and apologized for monopolizing my time all day. I told her I was trying to get Bella to come over and see me for a bit and she thought that was a grand idea, and just what I needed. So I asked Bella again, and this time told her that my Mum already knew she was coming over. Hell, she would have rung Bella herself, if I would have asked._

_Finally she agreed to come over and fuck, if I didn't love her, 'cause she brought not only her shorts and tank top to sleep in, but her massage oil. Within only minutes of her touching me, I was out. If she ever needs another job to make ends meet, she could so look into being a masseuse. Fuck that! I changed my mind. She does not need to have her hands on anyone except me. Hell, I would pay her to massage only me. _

_Fuck, I missed having Bella in my bed! I woke up several times, feeling her hands tugging on my arms to get me closer to her. I missed her heat radiating off of her back, and her hair tickling my face as it cascaded down her pillow. Then there was her scent, that sweet vanilla smell enticing my senses and making me crave her even more. I reached for her and pulled her into my chest, wrapping my arms around her tightly, almost as if I were her cocoon and she was about to turn into a beautiful butterfly. Once she was secure, I was finally able to go back to sleep, content, at peace and very happy._

_Fags smoked: Not telling_

_Fags allotted: 5_


	95. Chapter 95

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We do sometimes have things that our families think should take priority over this story. Whatever.**

**Chapter 95**

1/30

End Twitter Session

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy hm. i may kill you for telling her, but i promise to kiss it all better after. See you in a few, lover. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez away from you all day. She is going to run a bath, and then lay down a read for a bit. She has a busy day tomorrow. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy the questions will just start tonight... oh, the hell with it. i'll take her & her questions if i can be with you. on my way.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I just told her your coming over love, she said she would love to see you but doesnt want to disturb us since she kept me-

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Love just get here, I will take care of everything else. She doesnt think you are a tramp, she thinks you in love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i can't let her think i'm a tramp, Edward. she will, if i'm there the whole time. nice as it would be & as much as i want to.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You need to be here all week love, not there. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy if i can get in tonight and back to my place tomorrow before brunch... can we?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Want me to ring a taxi for you?x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i can have my shoes on in 2 minutes.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Tell me your coming over, so I can have my way with you. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'm glad i entertain you. shall i juggle next? i'm here all week. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez If you can get here within the next 30 minutes I can get you in undetected. Mum's in the bath. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy don't tempt me. my marshmallow is less and less comfortable by the moment.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You really know how to make me laugh love. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I miss you so fucking much love. I wish you were here in my bed with me. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i mean, if she already bought everything with you today, maybe i can get away with just brunch.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez She bought an outfit for tomorrow, so I'm sure she is still planning on ringing you. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Just the where, the when, the how, and the why. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy cheeky. x i love you.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy so what time do i expect to hear from your mum tomorrow? or does she still want to go shopping with me?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez yes please! x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy oh, fuck me...

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You do know I love you right? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy when you say, ALL ABOUT... how much exactly is ALL?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy oh, goody. thanks, lover.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I bought you something, but it's getting packed for our trip, which btw my Mum knows ALL ABOUT. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I only answered from my point of view love. I'm sure she has tons of questions for you. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy aw, i wondered why you were ignoring me. i guess saks drains energy as well as bank accounts. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy lol so there are no questions left for me to answer? thank you, baby! x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Next shopping adventure she's taking Alice with her. I plan to play dead. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez ;) x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Non stop you would have thought I was having an interview with her. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez My phone died somewhere in Sak's sorry love.x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'd really rather you didn't die. tell me which guest room so i can come rescue you.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Had breakfast with Mum and Dad, took Dad to catch flight, shopping with Mum until 15 minutes ago. FML! (except you). x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Would you mind terribly if I were to die this evening? Mum just let me come home. Considering hiding in guest room.x

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy just back from the store. i got you some marshmallows. x i miss you. do you think i can see you today at all?

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy and now you have me thinking about you and breakfast...

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy morning, calvin. how did breakfast go? is she still full of questions? i love you. x

xxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Morning love, while you sleep in your marshmallow I am off to breakfast with my Mum. Wish me luck. x I'd rather be with you

Begin Twitter Session


	96. Chapter 96

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. La Push, baby... it's La Push. Yeah, still creepy.**

**Chapter 96**

Monday, January 31, 2011

Dear Diary -

Waking up with Edward is my very favorite thing to do. Well, almost. It's my favorite thing to do with him when we've been sleeping, and I do love the ways he likes to wake me up. This morning, I opened my eyes to his mouth on one breast and his fingers teasing the other. I may have shoved my hands in his hair and rolled over on top of him. This was actually less of a wake up than a continuation of last night, but I don't think he was keeping track.

He was hard, of course, and I was wet from the way he was sucking and biting and pinching my nipples, so I simply slid myself down his body and he slipped right into me. We both moaned before I remembered his mom is just down the hall.

We'd had a good time trying to be quiet in the middle of the night, believe me. The way he makes me feel, and the things he does to get me there, are nothing to keep quiet about, but we were trying. Initially, I'd given him a massage since he was so tired, and we fell asleep in each other's arms. He stirred a couple of times, then fully woke up about 1 a.m., horny and very hard. I'm sure his mum knew what we were doing; it was just that we were trying to be courteous and not announce the fact that we were fucking for hours.

He pushed up into me as I slid down on him, and oh, my god, he felt so good. Hot, slick, thick pressure, stretching and filling me completely, loving me as he slowly rotated his hips under me. He kept the pace maddeningly slow, holding my hips as he controlled how deeply he was pushing. He slipped one hand between us to barely brush my clit and I jerked at the intensity, knowing that it wasn't going to take much more to set me off, and he seemed entirely too content to take his time.

"Come for me, Bella," he whispered into my breast as he nipped it with his teeth. His fingers danced a slow circle on my clit and I bucked hard against his hand holding me in place. He lifted me up slightly, holding my hips in the air a little above him as he pulled his hips back, sliding out of me until just his head was still inside. Then, just as slowly, he pushed back in. He did this several times, and I don't know who he was torturing more, me or him. The last time he pushed in, he pulled me down on him as well, grinding his pelvic bone against his fingers as they again found my clit. He bit my nipple again, and I dissolved in crashing waves of heat and light, gasping and whimpering until he pulled my mouth to his as he continued to thrust in me. I came. And came again.

He rolled me onto my back, stroking my face and neck before lifting my leg over his shoulder, and picking up speed. He was hitting the best spot in the world and he knew it. I clutched at his hair, his shoulders, his back, and finally just held on to his ass as he pounded me once again into the light of oblivion. He joined me as I whimpered his name, feeling the liquid heat of him as my walls massaged him empty. He collapsed on me, and we lay there for a few minutes, simply breathing.

I ran my hand through his hair. "I love you, Edward Cullen."

His head lay on my breast, and he smiled, though his eyes remained closed. "As I love you, Bella Swan. I wish I could stay here all day, but between you and Mum, I have to at least make a show of going to class."

I tickled him for that and he laughed, bringing his beautiful face to mine for a sweet kiss.

"Good morning, Bella," he murmured into my mouth.

"Good morning, Calvin," I replied, sucking on his lip.

"Behave, Bella," he warned as he dropped a kiss between my breasts and removed my leg from his shoulder. I gave him a look. Doesn't he remember what I told him that phrase does to me?

Apparently, he does, as he gave my ass a little swat on his way into his bathroom. I was asleep when he came out again.

I woke later to a soft tapping. Mrs. Cullen called through his door to ask if I was awake yet, since she wanted to get some brunch before we started shopping. I answered that I would be ready in about 15 minutes, and I heard her head downstairs. I quickly showered and dressed, and we were off to get some food.

Mrs. Cullen is not a big lady by any stretch of the imagination, but she sure can eat. I had 2 eggs, grits, bacon and toast. She had 3 eggs, ham, sausages, hash browns, biscuits and gravy, and a grapefruit half. I wasn't terribly surprised an hour or so later when she started looking a little green. I'd be sick myself after eating all that. She burped, turned several shades of pink and apologized profusely. I told her it was fine, no worse than I've done on a night of Buttery Nipples and sausage pizza. I then realized what I said as her eyebrows disappeared into her hair and it was my turn to blush.

Fuck.

The next thing I knew, she was doubled over, laughing until she was crying. I didn't think it was that funny at first, but I guess it was. In any case, she told me to call her Esme from now on, and that's when my Inquisition began.

She asked about my mom and dad and why I was an only child. She asked about my former boyfriends, and gave me a funny look when I told her I'd had a few, and Edward knew all about them. Hey, I may have felt obligated to tell the man I love all the dirty details, but there was no fucking way I was sharing any of that with his mother. She asked if Edward and I were being careful. There was no way around that one – she got me out of _his_ bed this morning, and I'm pretty sure she heard something of last night, too.

I told her that we were, figuring that answer should be enough for any mom. Any mom, but Esme. She asked what birth control I was using, if he kept plenty of condoms, were they within the recommended use-by date, were they the right kind to satisfy me, and did we have a spermicide that we favored.

I get the impression that she's not ready to be a grandma yet. That's fine – I'm enjoying her son entirely too much at the moment to risk that. I want all the time I can get with him, just the two of us, so I expect it will be years before I'm even remotely ready to have Edward's babies.

Holy Mother of God, what am I even thinking? Did I seriously just say I want to have his babies some day?

I did.

I do.

Fuck me, how did I even get to that thought? We're just newly in love, and I'm thinking commitment and promises and a family? Okay, now I'm the one who doesn't feel too good.

Edward and me.

Isabella Cullen.

Edward holding a baby; our baby. His son.

I am completely freaking myself out here, because this is so NOT a topic I've considered before, and definitely not with a specific man in mind. But he _is_ my man, and there certainly isn't anyone else I would ever consider to be the father of my children. No, no, no… I have to stop thinking about this before I make myself crazy. And please, God, never let Edward see this diary. He'll really run for the hills if he thinks I want to make him a daddy. Fuck! Why does that sound so HOT?

So, back to shopping, or should I say, questioning. Esme continued to bombard me with questions of a personal nature, though nothing quite as bad as the condom and spermicide ones. Among many other things, she asked about my political views, where I stand on gun control and how many times a week do I watch Lifetime Channel. My head was pounding when we stopped for a potty break and I sent Edward a distress tweet. He told me to distract her by mentioning shopping or Jazz. Hate to tell you, lover, this is your mum we're talking about, not fucking Alice. He wrote back that he was ready for lunch, could he meet us and by us, he meant me, preferably in his bed.

That seemed like a wonderful plan, except for the small problem of his mother. She came out of the Ladies', complaining that her ankles were hurting. We weren't very far from Edward's flat, so I suggested that we go back for a short rest, and she agreed. It was almost too easy, but she did spend the better part of two days on her feet as she shopped until others dropped, not to mention a trans-Atlantic flight the day before that. She (and I) deserved a break, if not a nap.

Edward met us at the flat, having picked up some Pad Thai and spring rolls on his way. Esme declined lunch, saying she'd had more than enough brunch to last her until at least tea time. I wasn't terribly hungry myself, but after she went to lie down, Edward let me feed him the Pad Thai on the kitchen island and we shared a spring roll, the bite-both-ends-until-you-meet-in-the-middle way. Jesus, he can make anything sexy just by looking at me with those amazing green eyes and smirking.

He gives fucking incredible smirk.

He said class went well and Prof. Banner is pleased with the way his project is progressing. I asked when I'm going to get to hear it and he said he's not quite ready to play it for me yet. There are some passages he's not entirely happy with, but as soon as he gets them where he wants them, I'll be the first to know. I told him that sounded very suggestive and he grinned at me, pushing the takeout containers out of the way and laying me down on the island so he could pull my sweater up and kiss my stomach. I wiggled and squealed, because his scruff tickled, and he put his hand over my mouth, telling me I had to be quiet or his mum would hear.

I licked his palm and his eyes narrowed. I wasn't about to let him get too far out here in the kitchen. There was no guarantee that Esme wouldn't decide to come get something to drink, and I told him so. He told me to stay where I was and he quickly picked up the leftovers, tossing them into the fridge, before he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. I had complete access to his ass in this position, and believe me, I took full advantage of that fact. I slid my hands into his back pockets, squeezing and pinching his ass. Teach him to turn me upside down.

I had obviously not thought this through, as I suddenly felt his hand slap sharply against my backside that was currently resting on his shoulder. I shrieked, then wiggled and kicked my feet as he carried me into the elevator. He didn't put me down, just held my legs in place with one strong arm as he proceeded to caress and tease my ass with his other hand. I moaned as he pressed his fingers against the seam of my jeans and hit a most sensitive spot. I slid my palms down the back of his jeans as he walked out of the elevator and down the hall to his room, feeling the heat of his skin and the magnificent motion of his gluteus muscles in my hands. I scratched gently at his ass as he closed the door to his room, and he turned his head and bit mine. Hard. Then he dropped me on the bed.

I scrambled backwards towards the headboard, away from that dangerously sexy glint in his eye, but he caught my foot and pulled me back to the edge. He grabbed my other leg and knelt on the bed, wrapping his leg around mine, trapping me. Just when I thought he was going to pull my sweater up and ravage me the way I hoped, he reached down and rubbed the seam of my jeans again, harder this time. I tried to clench my thighs but he was holding my legs apart, and in a moment he had his hips pressed against me where his fingers had just been, his hands holding mine near my head and his chest hovering just above me. I was helpless. Oh fuck, yes!

He very slowly began to brush his chest across mine, making my nipples harden immediately.

"I want to play a game with you, Bella, and if you play along, you'll win the prize," he murmured into my ear as he began to slowly grind his hips against mine.

"Are you sure you don't want to take your j-j-jeans off, first?" I stammered as his denim-covered cock pushed that seam into me again, creating an incredible friction.

"No, that's part of the game. We have to leave all our clothes on for as long as possible. The first one, who takes something off, loses."

"What's the prize?" I gasped.

"You come, of course," he smiled.

"What if I take something off of you?" I moaned as slung my relatively free leg across his hip.

"That. Would. Be. Cheating," he whispered against my mouth.

_Tap tap tap_

"Edward?"

I was never so glad to be underneath him and still dressed. He kissed me once more and crawled off of me to go to the door. I got up quickly, straightening the duvet and my clothes, and then stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, away from the bed.

"What is it, Mum?" he asked as he opened the door.

Esme looked at his face, then peered around him to look at me. "I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, darlings, but do either of you have any bicarbonate? I can't understand what's got my tummy so upset."

"I'll get it for you." Edward turned and went into his bathroom. Esme and I listened to him rummage through a cabinet as we tried not to look at each other. As he came back out with a bottle in his hand, she gave me a frantic look and bolted past him into the bathroom. A moment later, she was sick.

He sent me downstairs in case she'd picked up some kind of stomach flu, though I pointed out if she had, I'd just spent all morning with her. He stayed with her until she felt settled enough to take the bicarbonate, and she went back to her room, still apologizing profusely.

Edward came down to curl up next to me on the sofa. He put his head on my chest and I ran my fingers through his hair. His eyes closed and he hummed a little sigh.

"Sorry about that, love. She's terribly embarrassed and begs your forgiveness."

"It happens; there's nothing to forgive," I said, as I reveled in the silkiness between my fingers.

"Mmm. That's not entirely true. She wants to visit her sister in Connecticut for a few days, and she doesn't think she's up to flying. She wants me to drive her."

My fingers stilled and he tilted his head to look up at me. "I know I asked you to stay the week with me, and I don't really want to go, but she hasn't seen Aunt Irina since before I moved to New York. It's just a couple of nights."

I'm sure my disappointment was all over my face, because he rolled to lie between my legs, picking up one of my hands and kissing it. "I promise to miss you terribly and to be completely miserable the entire time we're gone. I know that doesn't really help, but it will be quite true."

I tried to keep my voice steady, "When will you leave?"

"Tomorrow, after my class. We'll return Thursday. I'm sorry, love, please understand. It's Mum. I feel responsible for her with Dad gone." He squeezed my hand and stared up at me, his beautiful eyes begging me to be all right with this.

"It's okay, baby, she needs you. I'll miss you, too. Tuesday and Wednesday night will be very long ones in my marshmallow. I may have to sleep with the phone next to me and you on the line," I joked, but it fell flat. The truth is, I don't want him to go. It's terribly selfish of me, and I wouldn't want to keep Esme from visiting her sister, but really, NY to CT isn't that big of a plane ride. She'd be there lots quicker than going by car and she'd have more time for her visit.

Still, I can't be jealous of her time with Edward. She's his mum, and they are close. And who knows when they'll be back to visit him. Besides, I don't want to look like the clingy girlfriend, even if I feel like one.

Jazz and Alice came home then, and we ended up spending the rest of the evening with them, ordering pizza and watching some action movie on Netflix. Esme came down after a while, looking a little better. She sat with us, sipping some Sprite, and looking away from the movie every time it got a little bloody. She turned in early.

Edward has class in the morning, so he's up in his studio for a little while. I refused to go with him, because I'm afraid he won't concentrate on his project if I'm there. Or that I'll be able to keep my hands off of him while he's playing.

This is going to be a fucking long three days.


	97. Chapter 97

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We'd do dangerous things if we got to hear Edward whisper to us, too.**

**Chapter 97**

_31 January 2011_

_I'm not even sure why I write in you anymore, journal. You used to be there for me, to help me deal with the hole in my heart. Now all you seem to be is a reminder of the amazing times I get to spend with Bella. I've found myself recently pulling you out to have a quick read here and there, especially when she is not around. I might have to start putting you away when she stays over; some of my thoughts might cause her to question me, or turn completely red in blush. Who the fuck am I trying to kid? She is a little minx, especially in my bed._

_I seem to recall her mentioning anytime, anywhere. Ha! So, this morning while my love was laying there looking ever so comfortable in my bed, I rolled myself over to have a taste of her delicious breast. You need to understand her body as I do, whenever there are two of anything, I do fear that the other will get a wee bit jealous. To alleviate this problem, I took the other one in my hand and made sure to give it an incredible massage. Within only mere seconds of me getting a taste, she had me pushed over and was now on top of me. How easily she slid down on my cock; it was as if she were made only for me._

_Fuck, she was sensational! She was so wet for me. It thrilled me to no end, knowing that I was the one that caused her to get like this, that all of this was for me. Her pussy was so hot, almost to the point of it feeling as if it were on fire. I didn't want this feeling to end, although it always does at some point. So I kept her there, with my hands on hips, I would slowly lift her and bring her back down on my hard cock. I could tell by her movement in her hips she wanted to be the one in control and she wanted to go so much faster on me than I was allowing her to. I slid my fingers up to her folds and barely scathed her clit. She moaned and attempted to thrust down harder. "Uh-uh-uh," I thought, as I was the one in control this morning._

_I leaned up and took her breast back in my mouth, nipping at it with my teeth. "Come for me, Bella." I continued to allow my fingers to graze her clit knowing how the sensation drives her mad. Pulling her in and out of me ever so slowly and trying to keep her quiet, were a quite a feat. Trying not to rush things I would lift her off of my cock almost to the point of me being completely out of her, she would sigh from the loss, and then I would slid her back down me and fill her yet again. It was all becoming too much, but this was my Bella I would hold off for as long as I could in order for her to have the pleasure she so deserved. Taking another bite of her swollen nipple sent her over the edge. She began to call out my name, rather loudly. So, I used my lips to quiet her down. Oh yes, and she thought she was done, silly girl._

_I flipped her over onto her back and caressed her beautiful face before I filled her yet again, with all of me. Everything was going fine, until she grabbed for my hair and that threw me into overdrive. Her hands roamed my body, and I thrusted with everything I had in search of my release. I felt her tighten around me, as if she was trying to suck everything out of me, and she did. I gave her it to her, all my juices, every ounce I had in me. We lay there for several minutes just trying to catch our breaths. I've told you once and I will tell you again, journal, Bella Swan is going to be the death of me, but know this, I will die a very happy man. _

"_I love you, Edward Cullen," she said in a whisper._

"_And I will forever love you, Bella Swan. I do wish I could stay here all day, but between you and Mum, I have to at least make a show of going to class." _

_I took her enchanting face in my hands and kissed her._

"_Good morning, love," I mumbled in between my kisses._

"_Good morning, Calvin," she replied, attempting to suck on my tongue._

"_Behave, Bella," I warned her as I kissed her between both breasts. She glared at me as if she were ready for another round._

_As I was making my way out of the bed I gave her hot little arse a swat and made a run for the bathroom. After a quick shower, since I knew I was running late, I came out to tell Bella to have great day with Mum; my angel was sound asleep. Sorry Mate, but you must know this put a huge arse smile on my face, right?_

_I managed to keep that smile on my face all the way to school up until I ran into Professor Banner. He informed me I was chosen to perform before my peers and a shite load of other Professors. Music is in my blood; I live it, I breathe it, so normally you would expect me to be thrilled with such news. Sorry, mate this was not the case. You see, he told me that it would be on February 11, 2011. I informed him that I would not be in town during this time. I was going to be with my family, out of the country. He said this was part of my grade, and it wasn't up for discussion. Fuck him! I had my trip with Bella planned, there was no way I would be sitting there in a tuxedo for hours on end, just to slap a fucking smile on everyone else's faces. There was only one, alright, well, maybe two people's faces that I wanted to be responsible for slapping smiles on, and Professor FUCKING Banner was not one of them. Needless to say class was a fucking joy!_

_Right in the middle of lecture, I got a text from Bella informing me that my mother was driving her batty. Hell, these last few days, I would have to agree with her on that one. I told her to mention Jazz or chat about shopping; that would normally distract her long enough. I sort of fibbed to Bella and told her I was out of class and was starving. Well, the starving part wasn't a fib. I told her I could meet her somewhere, anywhere. I longed to be with her, near her, to touch her, to make today just wash away. She soon texted me back and told me that Mum was going to have a lie down and she would be at my flat, waiting for me. Oh, the visions that went through my mind reading that information. Lol! _

_A quick stop by my local Thai restaurant and I was back at the flat. Mum had declined eating lunch with us, and Bella said she was still full from her brunch earlier. She did however manage to make my Pad Thai a lot sexier than I ever remembered it being. Watching her lick her lips as she would twirl the fork in the noodles and then gently place it in my mouth, fuck, I was about to throw her down on the countertop. She kept annoyingly reminding me my Mum was upstairs. I already knew this. Did she think my Mum was deaf? I'm quite sure she heard more than she needed to this morning._

_During lunch Bella questioned me about school. I hated fibbing to her but I couldn't tell her the truth. She would never go on our trip, and she would make me, by guilt, perform for those prats who were just trying to cock block me. So I told her it went well and Prof. Banner was pleased with the way my project is progressing. She then asked when she was going to get to hear it, to which I quickly replied it wasn't quite ready. I needed a distraction, so I pulled her up on the countertop. I slid her sweater up and kissed her stomach. She squirmed under my mouth, and tried hard not to laugh saying that my whiskers tickled too much. I placed my hand over her mouth and this time it was me that had to remind her that Mum was upstairs and she could hear her and come down. _

_The devil in her licked my palm and that was that. I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. Yes, I may have gone a little cave-ward on her, but trust me mate, she deserved it. She deserved everything I had planned for her. She tried to be coy and play with my arse as I entered the lift with her. Two could so play this game love. I rubbed her tight arse and slid my fingers between her legs, pressing hard on the seam of her jeans. Back and forth I slid my fingers as she moaned and groaned, while still pushing her hands down into my jeans. _

_Oh, Bella, I thought as she crawled backwards on the bed. I grabbed her by the foot, 'Where do you think your going, love,' I thought. As I mentioned before, I had plans for her. I placed my fingers back into the seam of her jeans that were keeping me away from her hot wet pussy. I rubbed and pushed, seeking her heat. _

"_I want to try something new love, a sort of game, if you will. Bella, if you play along, you'll win the grand prize," I said, as I pushed my hips into hers._

"_Are you sure you don't want to take your j-j-jeans off, first?" she stuttered as my cock pushed just at that seam of heaven, creating an incredible friction._

"_No, love you see that's part of the game. We have to leave all our clothes on for as long as possible. The first one, who takes something off, loses. Are you in?"_

"_What's the prize?" She moaned, as I pushed into her again._

"_You get to come, of course," I smiled._

"_What if I take something off of you?" she moaned into my ear, trying to slide my shirt up._

"_That. Would. Be. Cheating," I said, as I kissed her lips with every reply._

_Knock knock._

"_Edward?" _

_Fuck! My Mum was now cock blocking me! I crawled off of Bella and went to answer the door. _

"_What is it, Mum?" I asked._

"_I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, darlings, but do either of you have any bicarbonate? I can't understand what's got my tummy so upset."_

"_Sure, I'll get it for you," I said as I went into the bathroom. _

_A good search later and I was able to find some. I handed it to Mum who reached for it, and then took off to the loo. I hope she didn't have food poisoning. _

_She had been sick for sometime, so I sent Bella downstairs, in case Mum had some sort of flu or stomach bug. I stayed with Mum and held her hair back for her and rubbed her back as she used to do for me when I was sick. I grabbed a clean washcloth and a glass of water, so she could freshen up a bit and carried her to her room. I made a mental note to ring my Dad later and let him know how she was feeling. _

_I found my love on the sofa when I made it downstairs. I curled up with her as she ran her multi-talented fingers through my hair; she knew this would put me to sleep. Only her and my Mum know how to relax me. _

"_I'm so sorry about that, love. She's terribly embarrassed and begs your forgiveness."_

"_It happens; people get sick baby, there's nothing to forgive."_

"_Mmm. That's not entirely true. She wants to visit her sister in Connecticut for a few days, and she doesn't think she's up to flying. She wants me to drive her."_

_She stopped her movement and looked at me._

"_I know I asked you to stay the week with me, and I don't really want to go, but she hasn't seen Auntie Irina since before I moved to New York. It's just for a couple of nights."_

_My Bella looked as if she were going to cry. Fuck, I didn't want to make her cry. _

"_I promise I will miss you terribly and to be completely miserable the entire time I'm gone. I know that doesn't really help, but it will be quite true."_

"_When will you leave?" she asked, with a shaky voice._

"_Tomorrow, right after my class. We'll return Thursday. I'm sorry, love, please understand. It's my Mum. I feel responsible for her with Dad in Chicago." _

"_It's okay, she needs you. I'll miss you, too. Tuesday and Wednesday night will be very long ones in my marshmallow. I may have to sleep with the phone next to me and you on the line." _

_I felt like such a prat. I had asked Bella to stay the week with me, even with my Mum here. I had her here now and had so many wonderful plans for her, but what do you do when your Mum asks you for a favour? I just hoped Bella would understand._

_We just lay on the couch for a long time not really even saying much, just being one with each other. I knew Bella was upset and I was going to do everything in my power on our trip to make it up to her. Hell, I didn't want to be away from her either, but Mum wasn't well and I knew in my heart I needed to do this for her._

_Jazz and Alice came home, and we ended up spending the rest of the evening with them, ordering pizza and watching some action film. Mum came down a bit later saying she felt a bit better. She sat there with us, sipping some soda and eating crackers, turning away from the film every time it got a little rough. Before the film ended, she headed up to her room._

_I went up to my studio for awhile to clear my head. I hope Bella is asleep when I make it back downstairs. I hate not telling her the truth and I hate leaving her even more. Who knew all of this would come out my parents visiting? If she is asleep when I get back down there, I plan to hold her in my arms and whisper to her how much she means to me. She thinks I'm working on my project right now, but instead I am writing in you, mate. It's been awhile now; I think it might be safe. _

_Fags smoked: 4_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_Fucking hell, this is going to be a long three days._


	98. Chapter 98

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Oh, Doctor Cullen, I think I twisted my ankle... no, higher.**

**Chapter 98**

1/31

End Twitter Session

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy she's agreed to a little rest. did you want us to pick up some lunch on the way?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy she was complaining that her ankles felt tired. it's probably from the flight & all the walking she's done yesterday & today.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy 'my bed' xx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy Jeffrey is a store, you silly man! Dior, etc... not too far from your flat, either. maybe i can talk her into resting a while.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez please say my bed, please say my bed love. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez where are you love? U can be wherever you are rather quickly unless your in Jersey that might take me a but. X

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i love you, too, you naughty boy. now i want sushi. does mum like sushi? not your way, of course, but...

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez who the fuck is Jeffrey and what is he doing in my mum?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy oh, calvin... how much would you hate me for abandoning your mum in Jeffrey?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy no lunch yet, brunch was huge again, but i could sure use a sit down.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez oh yes and Bella, I love you! x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez or maybe I could get some sushi and eat it off of you in my bed? Are you tempted yet? I still owe you a favour. X

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez have you had lunch yet? Maybe I could meet you both, or just you somewhere? I'm craving a Bella sandwich for lunch. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez if your not dead on your feet which I would happily rub, want to meet? I'm out of class, starving! x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy :) i love you.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez just change the subject to shopping or Jazz, tryst me it works every time.x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez well love since I have no children running around I'm going today no. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy she's asked me four times about birth control. do you have some kind of super sperm i should i know about?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez and I adore you for tolerating her questions. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy help. i adore your mum, but she's killing me with questions.

Begin Twitter Session


	99. Chapter 99

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We would take Major Whitlock on his horse… unf.**

**Chapter 99**

Tuesday, February 1, 2011

Dear Diary –

Edward left today to take Esme to Connecticut.

That's it. That's the only thing of real importance that happened. Ok, I take that back. There was some lovely loving before he got up to go to school. If he wasn't my boyfriend, I'd hire that man for his hands and mouth alone. The fact that he loves me does probably have something to do with why he brings me so much pleasure, though.

Ha, I just remembered when I texted TP about his talented hands and mouth and how she'd never experience them. Funny, Edward and I hadn't even met yet, and now those talents really are all mine.

God, I love that man.

After he headed off to class, I collected all my shit together so I could go home. Esme asked me to stick around a little while to keep her company. She's feeling better today, so maybe it was just something she ate, like half a restaurant. I think it was that ham she had, actually. It looked a little funny.

We talked over tea at the island and I had to stop myself from remembering some of the things Edward and I have done there. I'm sure it isn't proper etiquette to zone out on your boyfriend's mum because you're thinking about something divine he was doing to you with his tongue. Not cool.

She was very apologetic, first about the long shopping day yesterday, then about being sick. I told her not to worry about either. I know how I will be when I go back to NOLA – all my favorite stores and restaurants better have their game faces on, cuz I'll be hitting them hard. And she really couldn't help being sick.

She also apologized for taking Edward away to Connecticut. I told her it was ok, but I know she didn't really believe me. Still, she's his mum, and I love that they are close, and the way he dotes on her. I've never really used that word before, but it fits. He's so cute. Definitely Mum's boy, though not a momma's boy by any means.

She told me a little about her sister, Irina. She said they used to be close when they were younger, but she hadn't seen much of her since she moved to the States. Their estate in Connecticut has been featured in a bunch of different magazines, and they give tours at Christmastime when it's decorated. I got the impression it's not quite the Biltmore, but close.

I still can't imagine having that kind of money. Never worrying about paying the rent and whether anything will be left over for groceries, or that the power will be cut off before you can get to the bank to deposit your check. I still catch myself making faces when Edward wants to order out, or when he comes home with some chocolate he picked up at a specialty shop that cost more than my whole lunch that day. I'm not comfortable with him spending money on me, either, but I do love the look on his face when he does. That's the only reason he gets away with it – it makes him happy, and that makes me happy.

I'm so fucking whipped.

I left Esme to finish her packing and headed home. Not home. My apartment. My marshmallow. It feels kind of cold and empty here, especially since Alice and Rose are at work. Edward's flat feels more like home lately, because that's where he is. Except he's not, at the moment. So, I unpacked, did my laundry, washed my hair in my non-multi-jetted shower, and prepared for my lessons with Sam and Emma.

I really do like those kids. They're so smart and funny. And they work so hard on their pieces! I've got to select some more music for them. Maybe I can do that tomorrow to help pass the time while he's gone.

Fuck! I hate this. I haven't been in relationship in so long and this one has completely taken over my life. I love him, don't get me wrong, and I'd do anything for him, but Jesus, it hurts to know I won't have him in my arms again until Thursday.

He tweeted just before they left. I wish I could have gone with them, too.

I feel sorry for Rose and Alice – I'm not going to be much fun tonight. We're going to do Girls Night since Edward's out of town and Jazz and Emmett have to work. Whoopee.

Better get going. I've got to get all the way uptown and it's freezing cold. It could be sunny and 78, though, and I'd still be cold and miserable. Ain't no sunshine when he's gone…

XXX

Edward called while I was in the bathtub. Yeah, I wasn't dirty, I was cold, and a bubble bath sounded nice. Now he's not answering his phone. He always has it on, unless he's working on his music, and I doubt he's doing that at his aunt's house.

Damn it. If it wasn't so cold, I'd go get some cigarettes. Fuck it, I'm going anyway. If I can't have him to kiss, I might as well do something to keep my lips warm.


	100. Chapter 100

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Holy shit, that's a lot of chapters. **

**Chapter 100**

_1 February 2011_

_I, my friend, am a prat!_


	101. Chapter 101

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Edward, sparkling in the sun on the beach at Isle Esme… yes, please.**

**Chapter 101**

2/1

End Twitter Session

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy calvin, turn your ringer on and answer your phone baby. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez can uring mer lov

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy is she ok? God, has she told your dad yet?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i think some germ-x would have worked, sweetie.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez i bleched them rel god lv

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy oh, baby. it's ok. i'm sure you washed your hands after.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy on a pregnancy test stick? yes, a + means pregnant.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez i tuched that piss stk

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez + means yes rght

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i wish i were with you too , baby. is she sure?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez imgod lv

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy are you ok? should i call her to come see about you?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez im alne whsying u wre here wht me

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez yes

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy oh, are you ok? shit, who's there with you?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy Jesus, Edward! Esme is pregnant?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I THNK IM GONA B SIK

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez MY MUMMY

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy who is pregnant?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez SHE IS PREGNBAT

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy sweetie, you have to type slower. i can't understand what you said. take your time. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez shs fkbung up the dufgf lvr

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy what happened today lover? tell me. maybe i can make it better.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i love you, too. what was that about your mum, sweetheart?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez in edd u bbty

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez fuvk babe its ben a hell of a day

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i can't come baby, you're too far away.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy your cousin said y'all went drinking. why did yo have so much baby?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBlue i fkng lv u sooo msuc lvz

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez ur comin rht

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i miss you too. i love you.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i wish i could angel face. i wish i was there with you so much.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez babe i mjiss u so fkin muscg

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez yu comin 2 put me 2 bed lv

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy hi sweetheart. i miss you too. are you ok?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez u wll nver belvt wort me mum did

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy ok, thanks for getting him into bed. I appreciate it.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez hy baby i missu so fking muce

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Shit he's awake again, he wants to talk to you. Im going to bed. Goodnight.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez He is passed out cold, Im going to bed.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i mean, are you staying with him to make sure he's ok?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Besides a raging headache I'm sure he will be fine.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy oh, ok. sorry, i was confused. you think he'll be all right tomorrow?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Im sorry, Im Edward's cousin. Aunt Esme and him are staying here with my parents in CT.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'm sorry, but i'm a little upset over all this, obviously, but who the fuck are you?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez As far as I know everyone is fine, well maybe not Edward at the moment. I think he should tell you, when he's awake.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy what kind of news? what happened? Is Esme ok? is Edward all right? Shit, nothing's happened to Carlisle, has it?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez We just got back to my house, and Esme is asleep. Trust me you dont want her to see him in the state he is in right now.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy who is this? and why are you putting him to bed instead of Esme?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez He got some news that he didnt take very well today.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez No Aunt Esme is asleep. Boy he really is like a dead tree when he sleeps isnt he? Shit he must weigh 400 lbs!

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy what happened? he doesn't drink like that.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy Esme? what's going on? is he all right?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez He's had a very rough day, he asked me to join him for drinks, I didnt know he was going to drink the entire bar.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez to go to sleep, as he is going to have a massive hangover in the morning.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Hi Bella, I'm sorry about that I asked him to crawl in bed, but he insisted on sending you a message. I'm trying to get him,

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy um, calvin? baby, did your mum get you drunk? i love you, too. and i'm also happy i'm not pregnant. what are you doing?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Izzy yur so fking beatufl i lve u so fukin muc im so hapeiu urnot prgnant

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy looks like we're playing phone tag, calvin. sorry, i was in the tub, lots of bubbles & no you. call me, baby. i'm

xxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Fuck Bella, where are you? Why aren't you answering your phone? Call me when you get this love. x

xxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I wish I could have packed you in my coat, just think love you would be sitting in my lap right now. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez dis I not have a toilet at my flat? Fuck live there are 6 to be exact. Public loo's ate disgusting btw! x

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i've missed you since you left the bed this morning. i wish i could have kept you there. x i love you xx

**CKBarGuy **

In car waiting on Mum wish you could go with me. I'll miss you love. x

Begin Twitter Session


	102. Chapter 102

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. But it's educational - _La tua cantante. _ See, we're learning Italian. Also: 'up the duff' is British slang for 'pregnant'.**

**Chapter 102**

Wednesday, February 2, 2011

Dear Diary –

Holy fucking shit.

Edward has a word that I never thought I'd use for myself, but today… I'm fucking gobsmacked.

Last night, he tweeted, drunk off his ass. Then his cousin started telling me what a crap day Edward had & they'd gone out drinking, but wouldn't tell me why.

After a bit of frantic questioning on my part, Edward got his phone back and told me they'd gone out drinking because Esme is pregnant.

What the fuck?

I ended up calling him because his drunk tweeting was getting worse and it was too hard to for him to see the keys. He'd apparently gone to use the restroom in the suite he and Esme are sharing at Irina's and found a test stick on the basin counter. He'd picked it up, not realizing what it was at first.

He asked Esme if Irina had said anything to her about anyone in the house being pregnant, and she started crying. He freaked out. Bad. Partly because he'd touched the stick, the goofball, but mostly at the idea of his mum having a baby. He nearly got sick when he realized that it meant his parents were still having sex, and then he went off on Esme. How could she do this, what was she thinking, she's too old to have a baby, too old to be having sex… all the absolutely WRONG things to say to her. Poor Esme! As if she wasn't already upset about how to tell Carlisle, how their lives will change, all those things, and Edward was being an asshole on top of it all.

He grabbed his cousin and they went out drinking, because he didn't want to even be in the house with his mum. God, I wish I was there! First, I'd have kicked his ass for talking to Esme like that, and then I would have tried to calm him down, without him taking on the whole bar, like his cousin said he did. He was really messed up last night, but apparently he managed to be up early this morning. He sent a tweet apologizing for his behavior last night, long before I got up.

xxx

I'm going to kill him. Alice just brought me today's society page. I don't read that, so I didn't understand what she was upset about until I got a good look at a couple of the pictures. He said he went out drinking with his cousin. He FAILED to mention the BLONDE. There's this gorgeous fucking bitch all up on him and their arms are around one another in one picture, like they're dancing. The other picture, he's sitting down and she's leaning over his shoulder from behind him, her arms around MY neck and her hands on MY chest, and her lips are ON MY FUCKING CHEEK.

The caption says 'A certain NE deb caught on the town last night with a mysterious British hunk. They stayed quite close all night, eyes only on each other, leaving together. Could there be bells soon?'

If I had a fucking car, I'd be on my way to fucking Connecticut right now, because my fucking BOYFRIEND won't answer his fucking PHONE.

It's a damn good thing I don't have to work today. Rose and Alice didn't want to leave me to go to work, but I promised I'd stay here and not go burn his house down or anything. I didn't promise not to drink, though. I just got back from picking up some gin and another pack of cigs, because I'm pretty sure I'm going to finish off last night's pack here any minute.

He still hasn't called, texted, tweeted… fucker. Wait. His first tweet this morning, he apologized. He said "I never meant for it to happen." FUCK! What did he do with her?

As if I wasn't already worried about him and Esme fighting, now I have this shit, too?

God DAMN him and his beautiful green eyes…

Sorry, diary. I can't... not right now.


	103. Chapter 103

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. I've got an old motorcycle in the garage Bella can have. Heh heh.**

**Chapter 103**

_2nd February 2011_

_Today, I was a dickhead._


	104. Chapter 104

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. And we don't want to irritate the Volturi.**

**Chapter 104**

2/2

End Twitter Session

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy I know we just hung up, but i wanted to tell you one more time. i love you, i trust you with my heart & i can't wait to see you.x

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i love you. xxxxxxxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy ok, i may actually be a bit jealous of bree anyway - she got to see you completely wasted & i haven't. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm going to try to talk to her. I ring you in a bit. I love you Bella. Xxxxxxxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy & no, i don't think you'd get fresh with a cousin, that's gross. i just meant fighting w/ your mum & going out to get trashed.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I meant she was there as a family member to talk me down off the ledge I was on love. I had tried several time to ring you.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy look, i love you. i believe that you love me. i think you were really upset last night & maybe said/did some things you shouldn't

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy what did you say to Esme? seriously, she's got to be upset & scared.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy ", Bree was just there for last night." maybe you'd like to re-phrase that?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez she doesn't want to talk right now I tried earlier. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I promise you with my heart Bella, Bree was just there for last night. After my fight with mum. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I think we already know how I would react if the shoe were on the other foot love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i believe you. it was just a shock when rose & alice brought it to me this morning. I'm sure you'd be upset if it were reversed

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you haven't talked to Esme today? edward. get your ass up & go talk to her. she's your mum & i'm sure she needs you right now

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I will. Bella you do believe me, right? I love you! x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i think you need to see the picture, then you might understand why i would be upset. i love you, too.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez we haven't spoken since last night. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez it wasn't like that Bella. I would never do that to you. Bree is my cousin she is like my sister. I LOVE YOU no one else.x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy yes, please let me know when you're leaving.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy how is your mum today? not changing the subject, just asking.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I can ring you and let you know what time I'm leaving, if you like. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I think my mum is leaving for Chicago from here. So I'll be heading home tomorrow by myself. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy so you were getting cuddly with your cousin. not sure how i should take that.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez it has to be Bree love, she's the only person I was with last night. Mum and I had a huge argument Bree and I went out.x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy what happened? there's a picture of you & a girl in the paper. you're...embracing, to put it nicely.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella you have to believe me love I can have Bree ring you if you like. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez true I don't remember everything but I do know I was with Bree only all night, I promise. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella love calm down Bree is my cousin as in my mums sisters daughter. I would NEVER do that to you. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy or were you so fucking drunk last night that you 'can't remember' who she is? you certainly didn't mention any of this last night.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy who the fuck is Bree? why are you two all over each other & why the fuck is it on the society page?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I have no what your asking. I went out with Bree and came home with Bree. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez my head is fucking killing me. I've been sleeping off and on day love. x

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy why the fuck are you in the newspaper and who is that girl you're wrapped around? it says you left the bar together.

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy how's your head? i'm just glad you got home ok. i love you. xx

xxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Sorry about last night love. I never meant for it to happen. I love you. x

Begin Twitter Session


	105. Chapter 105

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Harry Clearwater's Famous Fish Fry is serious eating.**

**Chapter 105**

Thursday, February 3, 2011

Dear Diary –

Sorry about yesterday, I was kind of a mess. He finally woke up and explained what happened. The blonde is Bree, his cousin, the one he went drinking with. He didn't manage to mention his cousin was a knockout GIRL at all the night before, so I freaked out over those photos. They stayed close all night because he was upset about Esme and Bree was worried because he was drinking so much. I have to thank her at some point, because she managed to get him home and into his bed in one piece.

He was finally able to talk to Esme. He really hurt her feelings; she didn't want to talk to him at all at first, but he apologized for being an asshole. Maybe not those words, but close. Anyway, they're ok now.

She's trying to get a plane to Chicago today, and there's a huge weather advisory over about half the country. I hope she can get there, because I don't think she's told Carlisle yet. I don't blame her for wanting to tell him in person. I think that's news I'd like to get, or give, face to face.

Edward is driving back today. He said it would usually take him about 2 or 3 hours, if he didn't have traffic. Well, today he has traffic and fucking awful snowy icy weather.

I have to go teach. I'm glad for something to do, but I don't exactly have my heart in it today. My heart is somewhere on the highway in Connecticut.

Please God, get him home safe to me.


	106. Chapter 106

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Our windows are unlatched and well-oiled, Edward. FYI.**

**Chapter 106**

_3rd February 2011_

_Today I made it home after way too many hours on the highway. _

_I am exhausted after the last few days. I will write more after some sleep, and I get to spend some time with Bella. _

_Sorry I left you at the flat, mate; I could have really used my journal this week. _

_Fags smoked: 8_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_I have a lot of shite to fix in my life, starting with Bella._


	107. Chapter 107

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Bring on the blood and guts!**

**Chapter 107**

2/3

End Twitter Session

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'm glad things are better with her. give her my love. i can't wait to see you, but don't hurry. i'd rather wait & have you safe.x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I will be extra careful, I still have to show you how much I love you when I get there, right? x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez leaving soon love Mum is waiting it out for flights to Chicago. Things are much better this morning. I love you. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy please be extra careful driving back today. this snow & ice is awful. i love you. xx

Begin Twitter Session


	108. Chapter 108

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**NOTE! To commemorate reaching over 1000 readers in January, and the insanity of posting a story with over 100 chapters, we have invited Edward to join us for a little interview in our next round of posting. We promise to do our best to ask the questions we're sure are most important to you! (If it's important to us, we're sure you want to know, too!) **

**We don't own Twilight. Rose is scary as hell in that wedding gown.**

**Chapter 108**

_4th February 2011_

_7 hours, 7 fucking hours is how long my arse sat in traffic and snow trying to get home to Bella. To make my life just fucking grander, sitting in said traffic only gave me more time to think about my Mum being pregnant._

_The how, the whys, and what the fuck were they thinking had seven hours to scatter through my mind. I love my Mum dearly; she is one of the most important people in my life, but really, what is she going to do with a baby? She already has one, ME! How am I going to have any sort of relationship with my sibling with them there, and me here? What about the age difference, fuck, I'll be heading into an assisted home by the time he/she is graduating University. Needless to say, my frustration grew, and by the time I did make it home, I was fucking knackered and in a very pissy mood._

_Best vision ever you ask? Bella running to me when I walked in the door. Fuck, it felt so wonderful to have her in my arms. I never wanted to leave her again._

_Next thing I knew my coat was off, Bella's lips were pressed to mine and I was trying to remove some of that fucking clothing that she insisted on wearing around my house. She mentioned something about me not being able to walk and that she was going to carry me to the kitchen; had she gone nutters? She actually squatted and picked me up off the floor. Now it wasn't as if, say, Em had done the job, but fuck me, she was strong. I asked her to put me down several times as I could predict the outcome of this task. I was so off balance. Within seconds, we were on the floor with me on top of her, and I was sure that she had gotten hurt from the fall. _

"_Bella love, are you alright?" I asked, very worried that she possibly hit her head._

"_I'm here, with you on top of me. I'm fine and there is no better place in the world to be," she said, smiling up at me._

_The only thought in my head was I had to have her. I smiled down to her and began kissing her lips, her cheeks, and was trying to make my way to her tender neck, when I heard a cough._

_Jazz asked, "Mate, are you going to be after that stew she's got on? If you're not, I'll be glad to take it off your hands, as I've had to smell the devil stuff cooking all day and I'm about to eat the couch."_

"_You made stew, fucking homemade stew? Is that what smells divine, well besides you?" _

"_A great big pot of it," she said, as I was already up off the floor and trying to pull her up._

"_If her stew's anything like her homemade soup, I may have a little bit left to share," I said, to Jazz. He gave me a thumbs-up and headed into the kitchen. I took this time to continue where I was, well, not technically where I was, but I still wanted my lips on her. _

"_Go on love, I'll be right in. Loo, first," I said, as I headed down the hall. _

"_Which would you rather, Harp or tea?" she asked as she went towards the kitchen. I spun around on my heels and was right back where I started. I wrapped her in my arms and lifted her up to my face. I began feathering her face with kisses, in between my words._

"_You. Are. The. Best. Fucking. Girlfriend. Ever. I'm putting that on a shirt, for you." _

_I would have to Google to find such a place to have that shirt made. _

_I didn't realize how fucking hungry I was, until my stomach decided to inform me of such. I made my way back down to the kitchen. Jazz was serving up the bowls of stew and Bella was bent over reaching into the oven. 'Why the fuck does Jazz have to be home again? Doesn't he have something he needs to do?' were the thoughts that went through my head at that moment. _

"_You made French bread without me?" I asked, possibly with my voice breaking, as I thought about our last time in the kitchen making the bread._

_I glared at Jazz. "Were you in here when she was making that?"_

_Jazz shook his head while he was placing some stew in his gob. "Nah, first I knew of it was when I smelled it baking. That was after she had already tortured me with the stew for a couple of hours. Evil woman," he said as he took another bite._

_I got myself a Harp and asked if she would like one, but she had already made herself a mug of tea. She was far too far away from me, so when I sat back down on the stool, I pulled her up in my lap. This time she fed me a few bites as I held her. I could not keep my hands off of her, even though I felt completely exhausted upon arrival; I wanted nothing more than to have Bella right now and preferably with Jazz out of the room. She scooted out of my lap and onto her own stool. I groaned from the loss of contact but she quickly wove her legs between mine. Fuck, I missed her! I wondered if she missed me nearly as much._

_Jazz had three fucking bowls of my stew. He better be glad I love him and all._

"_Keep this one, mate. That last one couldn't cook for shite, among other things. My advice: if they can't cook, cut 'em loose."_

_Bella quickly butted in, "But, Jazz… Alice doesn't cook." _

_I kept my mouth shut, continued eating my fucklicious stew and glanced up smiling at Jazz, awaiting his reaction._

_Jazz rolled his eyes and said, "That she doesn't, but my bird can bake like nobody else. Her biscuits, pies and puddings melt in my mouth."_

"_Gross, Jazz! TMI!" she screeched, laughing at him. I nearly lost it all right there on that comment. Thank God that fucker left the room. Now I could focus all my thoughts on Bella. _

_After cleaning up the kitchen together, I went to the door to pick up my bag and we both headed up to my room. Every step I took meant I was one step closer to having her on me, over me, below me, around me, and in my arms. _

_When I opened my door, what I saw surprised me; well, surprised was putting it mildly. I dropped my bag on the chair inside the door and wrapped my arms around her, kissing her as if my life depended on it. I licked her lips, and I dove in, wrapping my tongue around hers and trying to take as much of her in as I possibly could. _

"_When… how long has this been here like this?"_

"_I told Jazz he could have all the stew he wanted if he'd light them for me before we came up." _

"_I was right love, you are the best fucking girlfriend ever," I said as I led her in, stepping carefully around the votive candles that she had scattered around the floor. Every available surface was lit candles. She never ceases to amaze me. I pulled her into me as I wrapped my arms around her waist. I slid my fingers up into her hair and began rubbing her face with my thumbs. Fuck, she was so beautiful with the candle lights flickering all around her. If I were to ever to propose to her, it would be with a million candles around her. WTF? Back up… as I was saying, she looked extraordinary in the candlelight. _

"_I can't believe I've been home all this time and I haven't said this yet. I love you, Bella. I missed you so much, and I am so fucking glad to be home with you." _

"_I love you. I missed you, too, and I'm so glad you came home to me," she said, as she stretched up to kiss me on the lips. I slid my tongue back into her. She sucked it in return and fuck it, I moaned. What, do you know how many days it's been? Let me count them for you: 3. 3 fucking days since I've had her in my bed._

"_Come shower with me, love," I sort of asked, as I was kissing her neck and moving my way up to her ear. Yes, I did use her weak spot, but I really didn't want her to say, "No."._

"_I see Jazz was here, as well," I said, since there were only about a hundred candles scattered everywhere in the bath._

_I turned the water on, letting it warm up, while I finally was able to help Bella get out of those damn clothes. Fuck, it was as if she was reading my mind and she managed to have my clothes off well before I could even think straight._

_Attaching my fingers beneath her shirt, slowly I unwrapped my present. Fuck me, her dark brown bra looked just like melted chocolate on her skin. This was going to be harder than I originally thought, a lot harder. _

"_My chocolate bar girl," I whispered, as I bent to suck at one of her delicious breasts above the satin. Within mere seconds I had her jeans off, my mouth never leaving her breast. Once she was sufficiently undressed, I lifted her up around me and carried her into the shower. I do find it a bit maddening the way this woman can cause my body to react to her with only looking at me._

"_I feel a bit overdressed," she stated, as the water began to hit her gorgeous body. I'm a very visual learner. Her standing there on the bench in my shower in her bra and panties did things to me that I should never tell her, as she would use it against me in the future, I'm sure of it. I began my descent on her stomach as I licked some of the water that was running down towards heaven. I lifted her leg over my arm as I slid my fingers between her soft skin and the satin panties. Fuck me, she was so wet, and it wasn't from the shower._

"_Jesus, Bella you are always so hot and wet for me. You don't know what that does to me, love, knowing you want me so much," I said, as I pushed two fingers up inside of her and wrapped my lips around hers. The rest of her restraints needed to go, so I pulled my fingers out taking them in my mouth. _

"_Fuck, I've missed your taste, love. So fucking good." _

_Pulling the straps down her arms and unhooking her bra, I kissed and nibbled her shoulders and neck. Placing her breast in my mouth after its exposure, I flicked and sucked her as she gasped in my ear. Holding her steady, I slid her panties down her legs and knelt before her glistening pussy. Even with a full stomach, I still hunger for some Bella. I placed her leg over my shoulder and pressed my tongue into her folds. Immediately I found her clit and began sucking on it. She moaned and groaned and repeated my name over and over. I reached around with my hand and massaged her arse as she placed her fingers in my hair, tugging and pulling on it. I felt her tense around me, as she tried not to slide down the wall. She slapped the wall with one of her hands that managed to find its way out of my hair, and then shoved it back into my hair as she came undone around my mouth. _

"_God… fuck, oh, God, Edward… baby… there, there, ahhhh, yes! Oh, yes… fuck… so… good… uhhh," she mumbled as I was still working her with my tongue, lapping her juices up, nipping and sucking, then shoving my tongue into her wet heaven repeatedly until she lost control and came yet again._

_My turn, I thought as I stood and took her face in my hands and kissed her with all my built up passion. I pulled her leg around my hip and slid my hard throbbing cock inside of her. I thrust in and out of her, knowing that it had been way too long and I wouldn't last long, this time. _

"_FUCK, Bella, Jesus… ah, uh… I… wanted… to take… you… to bed… uh… and make love… to you… slowly. But… I… I can't… you feel, too good… oh, God, love…" Now I was the one unable to form a proper sentence. I kept a steady rhythm as I licked and sucked any skin that came near my mouth. I felt her clench and soak my cock. This feeling, mate, is remarkable, and I wish I never had to pull out. To know that I do this for her means everything to me._

"_Baby… let go, baby…Edward I want to feel you… come… in me…" I picked up speed and my thrusts became erratic. The pleasure that was finally escaping my body was the most enjoyable pleasure I've ever felt with anyone. I tried to call out her name in between gasping for air and releasing inside of her. I collapsed into the wall, unable to support my own weight at that moment. When I was able to actually think properly, I sat down on the bench and pulled her to me._

_I spent the next few minutes just sitting there under the jets as she washed my hair. I cannot actually recall thinking anything, except for the fact that I was finally content. _

"_I love you," I said._

_. _

"_I love you, too. Can you stand yet? I want to lather you up," she teased, as she ran her fingers through my hair. 'Oh, my dear Bella,' I thought as I stood and pulled her into me. _

_We spent the next several minutes washing each other. I could not wait to have my fingers in her hair. I shampooed her hair with some of the shampoo that I had purchased just for her. I loved the way she smelled and it was a bit odd her smelling like me, so the last time I was at her place, I made a note of her shampoo and conditioner. If I thought Bella naked in my bed was brilliant, wet Bella knocked her out of the park. With my fingers in her hair massaging in the conditioner, I helped her lean back to wash it out. The water ran down her neck as suds seemed to come to a halt right on her delectable breast. I could feel myself getting hard again just watching this. Bella starred in all my dreams, but fuck me, she was so much better live and in person. _

_I grabbed a towel and began to dry her off and then placed her on the counter and began to dry her hair for her. It took forever, but it was worth it. I couldn't have her going to bed with a wet head of hair. Once it was dry enough, I picked her up and carried her to my bed. I began the four hour task of blowing out the candles that were everywhere, before finding my way back to my bed. She had already climbed up in the bed and wrapped the duvet around her, so I dropped my towel and joined her. Fuck, my bed felt so good, almost as good as Bella wrapped around me. She laid her head on my chest, as I sniffed her hair, inhaling her in for my dreams._

"_I love you so much, Bella. As much as I fucking hated being away from you, this homecoming was worth it. Thank you, love."_

"_You're welcome, Calvin. You had a bad trip, and I wanted to let you know I'm here for you. I love you," she said, as she kissed my chest. I kissed her on the lips one more time before I closed my eyes. _

_The next thing I knew, my fucking alarm was going off and Bella was still wrapped around me. One of the best ways to wake up, I must say. I needed a quick shower and to make my way to class, but I didn't want to get up just yet. How was to know I would find the love of my life on Twitter just over a month ago? Who would have thought she would be here in my bed with me, having me thinking about giving her the key to my house? Hell, she already had the one to my heart._

_I tried to kiss her goodbye gently as she was sleeping so soundly. She awoke, looking at me a bit shocked that I was dressed and ready to leave for class._

"_I'm planning on coming home after class, but I have some shite I need to get done first. Will you be here when I get back?" I asked, kissing her forehead._

"_If you want me to be, I will," she said, as she gripped onto my arms and tried to pull me back into the bed with her._

"_Bella, love, I really have to go before I'm late. I love you and will hopefully see you in a few hours," I said, as I left the room. _

_So here I sit in my lecture hall. Thank God I was able to get our shower time written before I arrived here. Not sure I would be leaving class with the rest of my classmates. Ha!_

_Class; need to stop by the locksmith; home. Hoping Bella is still in my bed when I arrive._

_Fags smoked: 2_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_Hoping Bella doesn't think me too forward in giving her a key to my flat. Fuck me, am I rushing things?_


	109. Chapter 109

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**NOTE! To commemorate reaching over 1000 readers in January, and the insanity of posting a story with over 100 chapters, we have invited Bella to join us for a little interview in our next round of posting. We promise to do our best to ask the questions we're sure are most important to you! (If it's important to us, we're sure you want to know, too!) **

**We don't own Twilight. So do the Cullens go to Second Beach? **

**Chapter 109**

Friday, February 4, 2011

Dear Diary –

It took him 7 hours, but he made it home: cold, cranky, starving, and exhausted, and he never looked better to me. I had a pot of stew waiting for him, the kettle set to boil if he wanted tea and a six-pack of Harp in the fridge if he didn't. I heard him at the door and I'm not ashamed to admit that I literally ran out of the kitchen. He dropped his bag as he closed the door, grabbing me as I launched myself into his arms. Jesus, it felt good to be there again.

I pulled his coat off, tossing it on the coat rack and we hugged and kissed until we were breathless. I told him he was too tired to walk another step and I was going to carry him to the kitchen. He laughed at me, so I squatted slightly, wrapped my arms around his hips and lifted. He actually squealed in surprise when his feet left the ground. I may be short, but there's nothing wrong with my back and leg muscles, a fact you'd think he would know, since they both get really good workouts with him around. I don't know how far I would have gotten with him, because he started flailing his arms. That of course threw my balance off, and we ended up on the foyer floor. His face was shocked as he looked down at me, asking if I was all right.

I smiled at him. "I'm horizontal, with you on top of me. There is no better place in the world to be."

His eyes softened and that damn sexy smile appeared and he kissed me. A minute or so later, we heard a cough.

Jazz asked, "Mate, are you going to be after that stew she's got on? If you're not, I'll be glad to take it off your hands, as I've had to smell the devil stuff cooking all day and I'm about to eat the couch."

Edward looked back down at me with delight in his eyes. "Is that what smells so good? You made me stew?"

"A great big pot of it," I nodded and he scrambled up, pulling me with him and kissing my cheek. He looked at Jazz.

"If her stew's anything like her homemade soup, I may have a little bit left to share." Jazz gave him a thumbs-up and headed into the kitchen as Edward kissed me again.

"Go on, I'll be right in. Loo, first," he said as he started towards the hall.

"Which would you rather, Harp or tea?" I asked, turning to the kitchen. Suddenly he was back in front of me, lifting me off of my feet and kissing my face between words.

"You. Are. The. Best. Fucking. Girlfriend. Ever. I'm putting that on a shirt, for you." One more kiss and he ran down the hall as I laughed at him.

He hadn't answered me, so I went ahead and took the French bread out of the oven where it was keeping warm, as Jazz dished us each a bowl. He took a Harp and sat down as Edward walked back in. His face fell as he said, "You made French bread without me?" Then his eyes narrowed and he glared at Jazz. "Were you in here when she was making that?"

Jazz shook his head around a mouthful of stew and swallowed. "Nah, first I knew of it was when I smelled it baking. That was after she had already tortured me with the stew for a couple of hours. Evil woman," he said as he took another bite.

Edward got himself a Harp and asked if I wanted one, but I already had a mug of tea. He sat down on the stool and pulled me onto his lap, his favorite way to eat lately. This time I fed him a few bites as he held me, his hands constantly running across my back and up and down my legs. I handed over his spoon and sat on my own stool to eat my stew, but I kept my legs tangled with his. I think he missed me. :)

Jazz had three bowls, and after he rinsed his dish, he came over to Edward. "Keep this one, mate. That last one couldn't cook for shit, among other liabilities. My advice: if they can't cook, cut 'em loose."

Edward had a grin on his face as he kept eating, but I couldn't let that go.

"But, Jazz… Alice doesn't cook," I said as I stared at him in mock horror.

He sighed, rolled his eyes closed and struck a dramatic pose with his hand over his heart. "That she doesn't, but the bitty bird can bake like nobody else. Her biscuits, pies and puddings melt in my mouth."

"Ew, Jazz! TMI!" I squealed, laughing at him. Edward nearly spit out his Harp and Jazz just shook his head at us as he went back upstairs.

We cleaned up the kitchen together, then he picked up his bag and we went up to his room, holding hands. I could hardly wait to see his face when he opened the door, and I wasn't disappointed.

Surprise, wonder and a huge fucking smile: best reaction ever. He dropped his bag on the chair inside the door and wrapped his arms around me, kissing me as I clutched at his shoulders. He nipped at my lips and laughed against my mouth.

"When… how long has this been sitting here like this?" he asked, his eyes glowing in the flickering light.

"I told Jazz he could have all the stew he wanted if he'd light them for me before we came up," I whispered and he kissed me again.

"I was right. Best fucking girlfriend ever," he said as he led me in, stepping carefully around the votive candles I had scattered around the floor. Every available surface held lit candles of all shapes and sizes, giving the room a romantic glow. He stopped in the middle of the room and slid his hands into my hair, caressing my cheekbones with his thumbs as he stared into my eyes.

"I can't believe I've been home all this time and I haven't said this yet. I love you, Bella. I missed you so much, and I am so fucking glad to be home with you."

I smiled up at him and ran my hands up his chest to his shoulders, linking my fingers at the nape of his neck. "I love you. I missed you, too, and I'm so glad you came home to me." I pressed my lips to his and felt his arms tighten around me as his soft tongue slipped into my mouth. I licked and sucked it in return and felt his low moan. He broke away and kissed along my jaw to my ear.

"Come shower with me, love," he murmured and there was no way I could refuse.

We walked into his bathroom and he laughed, "I see Jazz was here, as well." He reached into the shower and turned on the water, then started to undo his flannel shirt. I took over and he caressed my shoulders as he watched my fingers slip the buttons through the holes, even the ones on his cuffs. I slid it off of his shoulders and tugged at the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it over his head before running my hands down his arms and licking and kissing his chest. He is so beautiful. He seriously takes my breath away each time he's standing before me like that, the runs and valleys of his muscles, that sexy bit of chest hair that trails down to his stomach and below, and that tattoo… he generally keeps it covered, so when it's on display like that, it's practically pornographic. I can't keep my hands and mouth off of it.

I think that amuses him, how much his tattoo turns me on. One day, maybe I'll work up the nerve to get one, and then we'll see how _he_ reacts to it. Shit, there I go again with the 'one day' crap. I've got to stop that. We've barely been together a month. I shouldn't be thinking so long term, or about permanent things like tattoos.

I undid the buttons of his jeans and slid them down his legs with his boxer briefs, kneeling to help him step out of them as he held onto my shoulder for balance. His cock was firm and directly in front of my mouth, so I caressed it with my cheek, kissing the head as I ran my hands over his ass. His hand wrapped in my hair as he hissed my name, his other hand grasping my arm to pull me back up. His mouth met mine and our tongues tangled for a few moments, before he pulled away and smiled that sexy crooked grin I love so much. He slipped his fingers beneath my shirt and skimmed it up my body and off. His gaze took in the dark brown bra and he sighed.

"My chocolate bar girl," he whispered and bent to suck at one breast above the satin, running his tongue beneath it and across my nipple. I arched into him and he quickly had my jeans down my legs, his mouth never leaving my breast as I held onto his shoulders, my head swimming already. It's ridiculous how this man can get a reaction from me with no more than a look, and his touch absolutely sets me on fire. He lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his hips, feeling his delicious hardness pressing through my panties. He raised his head and smirked at me as he walked us into the shower.

"I feel a bit overdressed," I laughed at him as he stood me on the ledge. The hot water felt amazing and looked even better running down his lean body. He licked at some that dripped down my stomach, nibbling and sucking as I moaned. He lifted my leg, crooking my knee over his arm and opening me to him. His fingers slipped beneath the lace of my panties, searching for the heat he knew he would find.

"Jesus, always so hot and wet for me, Bella. You don't know what that does to me, love, knowing you want me so much." He kissed my mouth and stroked two fingers into me as he pressed me against the shower wall. I moaned into his mouth as those amazing fingers worked in and out of me, driving me to the brink. He's not allowed to leave again; my body misses him too much.

He pulled his fingers from me, licking them and winking sexily at me. "I missed your taste, love. So good." Then he pulled the straps down my arms and unhooked my bra, kissing and nibbling my shoulders and neck. He teased one nipple and then the other with his tongue, sucking and flicking them until I was panting for him. He slid my panties down my legs and knelt in front of me then, hooking my knee over his shoulder and pressing his mouth against my folds, that incredible tongue finding my clit. He held me to him with one hand on my ass, the other massaging and plucking at my breasts, his mouth licking, sucking and nibbling, finally humming against me and sending me into orbit. I clutched at his shoulders and his hair as I came apart, grateful he was supporting me as my bones turned to jelly when he dipped his tongue into me and sucked hard.

"God… oh, God, Edward… baby… there, there, ahhhh, yes! Oh, yes… fuck… so… good… uhhh," I was incoherent and he was still working me with his tongue, lapping at me, nipping and sucking, then thrusting his tongue into me repeatedly until I once again lost control and shattered.

He stood then, and kissed me. I could taste myself on his lips and tongue as he slid his hard cock into me, and I groaned as he filled me, pushing me against the wall as he hiked my leg over his hip. He pulled back slowly and plunged himself into me again, and this time he was the one who was moaning.

"FUCK, Bella, Jesus… ah, uh… I… wanted… to take… you… to bed… uh… and make love… to you… slowly. But… I… I can't… you feel, too good… oh, God, love…" He drove his hips into me over and over, a steady rhythm as he tried to hold back until he felt me come again, clenching around him.

"Baby… let go, baby… I want to feel you… come… in me…" I gasped as his pounding became erratic and he grunted, his beautiful face even more exquisite as it contorted with the strength of the hot spurts that rocked through me. He shuddered and whispered my name as he leaned all his weight into me and the wall, unable to stand unsupported any longer. When I could move, I stood on the ledge and helped him sit down. He pulled me to him, unwilling to be separated, and I held his head against me, running my hands through his wet hair as he wrapped his arms around my hips.

I let him rest like that as I picked up his shampoo and began to gently wash his hair. He smiled against my stomach with a contented little hum as I stroked the lather across his scalp and down his back, massaging his tired muscles as I washed him. He propped his chin against my belly and squinted up at me as I tried to keep the suds out of those gorgeous green eyes.

"I love you," he said and kissed my belly button.

"I love you, too. Can you stand yet? I want to get the rest of you lathered up," I teased and he laughed. He got up and pulled me to him, his hot wet skin slick against mine, and he kissed me, deeply.

We spent the next several minutes in relative silence as we lathered each other, gently washing, caressing, and rinsing. He closed his eyes and threw his head back to rinse the shampoo from his hair and I had the most glorious view. Wet, naked Edward, suds dripping down his body as his chest muscles and biceps (and tattoo) flexed. Lucky, lucky me.

He caught me ogling and laughed at me, calling me a 'naughty, dirty bird' as he ran his hands through my hair, rinsing out my conditioner. You know how wonderful it feels at the salon, when they wash your hair and use about 3 times more product than you would, massaging your scalp and taking extra time to make sure everything is rinsed out? Multiply that times about ten, and you'd have an Edward shampoo. Gah, his hands in my hair just does things to me. Of course, the salon people don't kiss you every few seconds while they wash and rinse your hair, thankfully! But he does, and little neck nibbles…

We dried off with these incredibly fluffy towels he has (ok, so I love his multi-jet shower _and_ his big towels) and he wrapped me up in mine, setting me on the lavatory counter so he could blow dry my hair. When it was dry to his satisfaction, and ridiculously poufy, he picked me up, carrying me to the bed. He went back to the bathroom to extinguish the candles, then walked his sexy ass around his room in just his towel, blowing out the others until the only ones left lit were on the bedside tables. He dropped his towel and crawled in next to me, pleased that I had also ditched mine. He wrapped himself around me, snuggling me into his chest and sighing into my hair.

"I love you so much, Bella. As much as I hated to be away from you, this homecoming was worth it. Thank you, love."

"You're welcome, lover. You had a difficult trip, and I just wanted you to know I'm here for you. I love you." I kissed his chest and he tilted his head so he could see my face. He smiled gently and kissed my lips, before he closed his eyes and relaxed into my arms. He was asleep in moments. I lay in his arms, listening to him breathing, his heart beating just beneath my ear. As I felt sleep about to take me as well, I knew I never want to be anywhere that he isn't. He is home, to me.

xxx

He woke me a little differently than usual; ok, a lot differently as he was already dressed and ready to head off to class. He kissed me awake and then laughed as I pouted at him leaving me all alone, in his great big bed, with no stupid sexy boy to cuddle and keep me warm. He said he'd try to get home after class for a bit before he had to go to work, but he had a couple of things he had to take care of first. He kissed me good-bye and I tried to go back to sleep. Operative word: tried. Not happening without him here.

I got up and dressed, slightly ashamed at how much clothing I seem to bring with me each time I come over, and more ashamed at the amount I leave behind. What? I only leave clean clothes, and anyway, it doesn't hurt him to have little reminders of me around when I'm not. *evil grin*

I made some breakfast, did my dishes, even turned on Lifetime to try to figure out Esme's fascination with it, but one episode of New Adventures of Old Christine was enough. I wandered around his 'flat', looking at his and Jazz's books and movie collection. It was interesting to see the different things they read; I could practically tell who owned which books from the subjects. But nothing held my interest.

I went back to his room and made the bed, stopping to take a deep sniff of his pillow. Jesus, I wish I could bottle that scent; I'd make a million. It made me smile that he had picked up all the candles and arranged them along his shelves, ready for use another time. Last night was everything I'd hoped for and more, and I couldn't help remembering how good he looked in the flickering light, all soapy and beautiful.

That's when I decided to come back to my place for a little while. I need an outfit for the pub tonight anyway, and I really should do something with my hair. Edward hair-drying/styling isn't nearly as satisfying as Edward shampooing.


	110. Chapter 110

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We're trying hard to forget we ever heard of Midnight Sun.**

**Chapter 110**

2/4

End Twitter Session

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy hey calvin, that cab's done - i'm walking. don't leave without me, lover!

**BrownEyedBluez **

holy fuckinmg hell! i could have walked there by now! damn cabbie on the fucking phione. tip's getting smaller, man!

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy there yu go with the 'behave' again. i think she needs to know, nobidy licks at that tattoo but me. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez ;) behave Bella. She already knows I have a girlfriend. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy besides, i need to have a word with a redhead. as in "MINE". xx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy so we can go back to your flat together. i like! x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm out of here in 30 minutes love. I was hoping you were at my flat. I had plans for you. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy in a cab on my way to the pub, calvin. i have a little surprise for you at your flat later. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez where are you my place or your flat? x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I don't tell you behave to get a reaction love, I tell you that so I don't have a reaction. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy keep your shirt on & your sleeves down, hot shot. i'm wearing your favorites. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella if you come here with no panties I'm leaving before you get here. I will kill any fucker that looks at you. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy ok, heels and mini skirt it is. on my way out the door now. you better hope i remembered to wear panties. i love you! xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I can ask her if you like love. She doesn't look like a Patrick though.x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy that redhead better be named patrick. don't make me bust out my new heels.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez how you think that is behaving is beyond me love. Might have to roll my sleeves up a but more to this red head at the bar. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy wow, i feel all stretched and limber now. i'm going to borrow your shower - love all those jets! I'll be at the pub shortly. xx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy so i tried out some of your exercise equipment. i really worked up a sweat on that bench..

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy is that a hint? i could really use a tall drink of water. I got so worked up on your piano, I needed to relieve some stress.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella behave! I'm at work and have yet to serve a pint if water to anyone.

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you stay at school - i'll be fine, entertaining myself...

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy sitting here being good. though i'm considering going to play your piano- work on my fingering, pound the keys, stroke some notes

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You are quite amusing love. Very hard to concentrate with thoughts of you running through my mind. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you're back on the schedule for tonight, aren't you? mmm, hot brit behind the bar - my favorite. xx

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you told me. i hope you know how happy i am you're home. if not, i'll show you again tonight. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I love you. In case I didn't tell you enough last night I'm glad to be home love. x

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy enjoy your class, calvin. stay warm. i love you. x

Begin Twitter Session


	111. Chapter 111

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. But Bella's here to give us the answers we're dying to know!**

**Chapter 111**

**Thank you so much, Bella, for stopping by and talking to us today.**

_You're welcome. It's nice to meet you. There's just a couple of questions, right? Edward's meeting me at home – he said he has a surprise for me, and I really don't want to keep him waiting!_

A1*glares at Bella*

A2- (Of course he's meeting you, you lucky bitch!) *smiles*

**So, I guess we should just get to it. Here goes:**

**How are things between you and Em now that you're here in NY? **

A2-hands Bella a drink, winks at A1*

_Oh. We're fine. Friends. He has Rose, I have Edward – it's all good. Oh, thanks, yes, I am thirsty._

A1/A2- (*look at each other* You're always thirsty. Lol!)

**Did you ever imagine actually meeting a guy like Edward on Twitter?**

A1– (can imagine meeting a hot ass British piece like that damn near anywhere, preferably my bed.)

_No, I never imagined finding someone that wonderful over the internet, much less anyone who lives nearby. I'm very lucky._

**How do you feel about Tanya? And do you think there is more about her that we the readers don't know about?**

_I haven't met Tanya. I would like to say that she probably has a good side, since Edward was attracted to her, and he was with her for 2 years. However, I can't help but feel there is something really wrong with someone who would cheat on him. I mean, really. He's amazing! _

A1-*gets lost in mental images of Edward's amazingness.*

A2- (Good side? WTF? She's an evil bitch that needs to be taken down a dozen notches; wake up and smell the whore!)

_More about her? God, I hope not. What Edward told me was plenty. Jazz has made a few comments as well… I think she's horribly spoiled._

A2- (Richie Rich is spoiled. He wasn't out playing pass the cock with his friends. Hell ,what about Lindsey or Paris… you know what, scratch those two examples.)

**Does the fact that Edward is loaded still bother you?**

_Yes, it actually does a little. I still can't quite comprehend that kind of money. I'm pretty sure I can't count that high! *laughs* Do you have any more of that soda? I still feel a little dry. Thanks!_

A1- (*pours double for Bella, one each for herself and A2* what? being nice is hard hot work! [twss])

A1/A2- (Oh Jesus! Just deal with it! He's loaded, he's fuck hot and he could ride us cross country. *A2 whispers to A1, she's really getting to me.*)

**What was it like meeting the parents?**

A1-(coughIwoulddoCarlislecough)

_Carlisle and Esme are so nice! And very attractive; it's easy to see they would have beautiful children. I didn't get much time with Carlisle, sadly, but I did have quite a few long hours with Esme. Some of her questions and comments were really personal, but I suppose, after someone like Tanya, I'd be extremely protective of my fuck-hawt son, too. Oh, sorry! You can edit that word, right? _

A2- (That woman could ask me any question in the book, if I were to get to ride… I meant, wake up to Edward.)

**How do you deal with Edwards's mood swings/jealousy/sex cravings?**

A1- ('sex cravings'? ohmahgawdYESplease!)

_It is what it is – he's a very sensitive man. Emotional and artistic. Tanya really hurt him, so it's not surprising he reacts with jealousy sometimes. Not that he needs to be – I'm his completely! Sex cravings? He's young, healthy and male. I think his cravings are perfectly normal. *smiles*_

A2- (Maybe we should have asked for a little more detail. Does she seem a little smug to you right about now?)

**How far would you go to be with Edward?**

A1- (as far as he would fucking let me…)

_If you mean physical distance, I'd go wherever he is. I love him. If you mean what I would do to be with him, whatever it takes. I really can't think of much I wouldn't do with him. To be with him, I mean. _

A2- (Did she just throw some sexual innuendo in there? Can I slap her now?)

**If Edward asked you to move in with him, would you?**

A1- (*waves hand wildly* pick me, pick me!)

_Wow. I'd love to be able to wake up next to him every day and come home to him every night, cook for him… and eat his cooking, too. He's very good in the kitchen, you know. I'd feel guilty though – I'd hate to leave Alice and Rose without a flat mate… sorry, roommate! British boys! It's hard not to pick up the lingo. *laughs*_

**We've all seen photos of Edwards tattoo, very hot btw…what if he wanted to get something for you, what would you choose and why?**

_You have? Oh. I'm not sure how that got around… um, I don't know. A marshmallow, maybe. *giggles* Oh, or the Calvin Klein logo! I don't know. Maybe I'd let him pick something for me. Oh, or a fleur-de-lis! A tiny one on my hip would be cute. I bet he'd like that._

A2- (Bitch, I've licked that tattoo in my sleep. When Edward arrives, I'm hoping to do it awake. LOL! A marshmallow? Gee, you're a quick drunk! We asked if he wanted to get one ON HIM for you. LMAO!)

**Tell the truth: is Edward the best you've ever had?**

A1*gets out legal pad to take detailed notes*

_Fuck, yes! Shit… sorry! I mean, yes, he's incredible. So giving and attentive. He really makes sure I'm taken care of, you know. And the things he does with his penis, um, pianist hands, God… and his mouth, oh hell yes, he can make me sing 'hallelujah'! True dat!_

A1– (that's it? no inch-by-inch Edward/Em comparison? no in-depth description of his superior tongue techniques that melt your knees? fuck this shit!)

A2- (Of course he is. This is why A1 and I have several conversations about this man daily. *glares at A1* unless she's giving details, I really wish you would make her shut up.)

**So since you totally met Edward by chance, the two of us were wondering if we could just have a small taste. We would only need, say an hour or two tops. Would that work for you?**

A1-*holds out thumb and finger to measure, then brings all fingers into a circle, licks lips & grins evilly*

A2- (I guess I didn't make that drink strong enough. Fuck! Um…Edward, yes, I would so like to fu…oh where were we? Oh, she's still babbling.)

_What? Uh, that would be a big HELL NO. He's MINE, a fact I've had to point out to a few of those bar bitches that try to get all up on him and his tattoo at the pub._

A2- (Yeah? Well, guess what? A1 and I are so going to that bar soon. We just have to figure out what to do with your ass. Maybe I shouldn't have drunk what I made Bella. Whoa, is it hot in here? I wonder when Edward arrives, oh my! That tattoo. I swear if that boy shows up in green or short sleeves, I'm going to be on him like stink on shit! Let's end this already!)

**Since you're not up for sharing, I guess we're done with our interview. Thanks again for stopping by and taking the time to chat with us. All the best to Edward; tell him we really love him.**

A1- (yeah, we do! we really, REALLY do!)

_Yeah. Not! What the fuck was in that drink? Crazy ass bitches…_

A2- (It's alright; we'll tell him ourselves when he gets here. I wonder if we should get him something to drink. Hell, he would probably think it was water. Shit, she thought it was soda. Guess that's what happens when you work at a bar. Hell to the yeah, bring on Edward!)


	112. Chapter 112

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Look, everybody! Edward has come to play! **

**Chapter 112**

**Hello, Edward, we're so happy you could stop by today. No, really, we're VERY happy to see you!**

_Thank you both for having me, although I'm not quite sure why I'm here, exactly._

A2- (I can think of a few reasons why you're here. Yum, he looks so edible right now. I'm in the mood for an Edward lollipop. Lick him up and suck him down. Oh right, we're doing an interview. Sorry!)

A1- (he's thanking us already, and we haven't even HAD him yet!)

**We just had a couple of things we were wondering about, so if you don't mind, perhaps you could fill us in?**

_Alright, so this is some type of interview. I think I get it now. _

A1- (oh, Edward, you don't get it yet, but you will!) *licks lips*

**How and where did you and Jazz meet?**

_Primary school, I must have been about 5 or 6. We both had the eyes for this bird. I believe her name was Emily. Neither of us ended up with he; she went for a bloke by the name of Seamus. _

A2- (What sort of name is Seamus? I guess it's a hell of a lot better than Semen. Gag! Now Edward, that's a name that I would happily scream, moan, or chant!)

A1- (did he just say he knew a kid named semen? these Brits name their kids weird shit!)

**You mentioned dating other people since you've been in NYC, but you don't date girls from TCK - who are they, where did you meet them, and what happened? Names, dates and contact numbers would be appreciated.**

_Are you lot serious? I haven't dated anyone for awhile now, but the few women that I've seen before Bella, I've met here and there._

A2- (We would really like to know where the here and there are located. Please!)

A1– (really interested in where you'd like to meet the ones AFTER Bella…)

**How is your relationship with Emmett now?**

_We're fine; shouldn't we be? I think after everything that happened we were able to get it all worked out. _

A1* takes moment to imagine Edward & Emmett working out: hot, sweaty, shirtless, muscles straining, rippling.g.g…guh*

**What do you taste like? What do you smell like? Do you give samples?**

_*sticks tongue out and licks hand* A wee bit salty right now. *Stands and stretches arm across table* Here, you both can tell me the answer to the next question. _

A1 *grabs Edwards arm, sniffs & licks before he can snatch it back, & passes the fuck out at the taste*

_Samples? What are you getting at blood, hair, semen? That's a fuck load of DNA you're asking for. Lol!_

A2- (Holy fuck! He just licked himself, wasn't that our job? If not, I so want it to be mine. I know Bella is always going on about his tongue, but trust me when I say, I would so insure that fine ass specimen of a tongue. I'm longing to be his hand right now. Shit, it feels like someone turned on the heat! *Fans self* I could have sworn I wore panties here today, but for some reason I think they just blew the fuck up! He just let us sniff him! OMG! OMG! He smells like sex! Great, now I need sex, with him, you know just to make sure that's really what he smells like. *fans self, yet again* Did he just say semen? Should I raise my hand, how do I say fuck yes, without coming across as desperate? Holy shit, if he laughs like that again, my pants might explode. *crosses legs, tightly*)

A1- (*raises head groggily* - did he just offer us his semen? *THUD*)

**What are your real feelings about Alice? Rose? Angela? **

_Alice- pixie cock blocker, but thrilled she makes my best mate happy._

_Rose - also a cock blocker, but enjoying that fact that she keeps Em busy._

_Angela- cock blocker in waiting. I'm trying hard not to think about her move to NYC._

A2- (See this is where A1 and I would be better for you- we HATE cock blockers and we would never hang out with any of the people listed. By the time we were finished with you, you might be praying to be cock blocked.)

A1- (please make him stop saying 'cock'. *whimpers & squeezes thighs together*)

**What's your favorite position and why? **

_Centre-back because we __stop the opposing players, particularly the strikers, from scoring, and we get to bring the ball out from their penalty area. You were talking football, right?_

A2- (Thank God he mentioned soccer. Now I can control my womanly parts down. Soccer, my Mom, my Dad, my mom and dad having sex, soccer, Edward, Edward playing soccer, Edward playing soccer half naked, hot sweaty sexy Edward. Yeah, it's not working.)

A1- (did he just say 'scoring', 'balls' & 'penile area'? he's not into slash, is he?)

**If Angela needed a place, would you rent her a room? How about one of us?**

_I see what you both are trying to do; you're trying to get me in trouble with Bella. I saw the tweets from Angela. She is staying with her brother, right? I'm sure I could find her a room somewhere, just not maybe at my flat. _

_You mean to tell me you don't come as a pair? That's a shame. Lol!_

A2- (We could, as a pair or alone. Wait, was he insinuating he wanted us as a pair? *smiles*)

A1- (I'll cum anyway he wants me. look at those fingers. fuck, he probably COULD get us to cum at the same time!)

**We've heard a lot about your 'talented' hands and mouth. Could we please have a demonstration?**

_I'm not exactly sure what you mean, who have you been hearing this from? Plus it's hard to play a piano without one._

A2- (For someone who doesn't tease, he sure is teasing us right now. Just look at those fingers; remember ET? Yeah, like that, except not alien creepy. Oh, he could so use my body to phone home.)

A1- (BellaBigMouth told us. *blinks* um, could I watch you play the piano with your mouth?)

**How long are you? **

_1.9 meters_

A2- (*Tries to remember the formula for that* 74" okay I'm only 68" fuck! It's not going to fit!)

A1 *dies at 'meters'*

**Author #2 is very interested in your tattoo. What would be your take on her licking it?**

_She wants to lick my tattoo? I might have to get back to you on that one, you know after I consult Bella on the matter. *grins*_

A2- (*chants to self* please say yes, please say yes! Consult WHO? Did he just say he wants to ask Bella? *growls* Bar whores have touched it, Bella sees it every freaking day and I only want one lick!)

**Have you ever had a threesome? Would you like one?**

_Threesome eh? What is it called, oh right. I plead the fifth. Fuck, I think I need a fifth; what did I sign up for? _

_Bella, me, and which one of you?_

A2- (Since I can't get a lick of the tattoo and I surely am not having sex with that other person, A1, you can have him!)

A1 *giggles wildly and pops a tic tac*

**We've also heard a lot about you in a towel. We just happen to have one here... would you mind taking off your shirt and jeans and modeling it for us? **

_You both want me to strip down and show you what I look like in a towel? What has Bella been telling you? Give me just a second. *Pulls phone and rings Bella* Sorry, she said it wasn't a good idea. *grins*_

A2- (Did he just call Bella? *growls* Maybe we should have had her in here for his interview, after a few drinks she would have loved to see him in a towel, maybe next time.)

A1- (no, no, it's a GREAT idea! *chants* Do it, do it, do it!)

**Could we pour this small bottle of warm water on your head, too, for the full effect?**

_I'm going to have to pass. You know, being fully dressed and all. Plus it is very cold outside._

A1- (don't worry, we'll lick you dry, uh, blow you, uh, dry you off-er you a hand job, uh, get you hot, warm you up, what?)

**Bella has also had the pleasure of hearing you play in your studio. While you've still got that towel on, why don't you share one of your positions with us? Um, CUMpositions, sorry! I mean... fuck! Oh, God, yes!**

_I would love to play for you both, anytime you happen to be by my flat, stop by. I'll give you both a tour and take you to the studio. Lol! Did you just say Cumpositions? I'll have to tell Em about that one. Bloody hell, you lot are hilarious. _

A2- (I think he's teasing again. There is no way in hell Bella is going to let us in his house. Especially if he's calling her to ask about the towel, hmmm…maybe we should become friends with Jazz.)

A1- (take me in the studio! yes, please!)

**What do you mean, you can't play with Author #2 dry humping your arm? Also, please pay no attention to Author #1; you've reduced her to a puddle on the floor. And no, she's not trying to look up your towe... OH, MY GOD!**

**Um... *whew* *cough* thanks forrr cumm, uh, coming by, Edward... cum back anytime!**

_*kisses both authors on their cheeks*_

_Ladies, always a pleasure, I hope you both have a brilliant day. By the way, if you both are single, I'm sure I could find_ _you both dates. *winks*_

A2- (Where the hell is the saran wrap? I'm single! But I need him to be about 1.9 meters, British, Celtic dogs tattoo on his arm, sex hair, green eyes, first name sounds like Bed and ends in Ward: make that happen and I'll owe you big time!)

A1- (I'm never washing this fucking cheek again… hey, wait, Edward, can I kissbitenibblesuck YOUR cheek? the other one. no, the OTHER one… oh. *pouts*)


	113. Chapter 113

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Wish I had a built-in radar detector.**

**Chapter 113**

Saturday, February 5, 2011

Dear Diary –

I absolutely adore teasing Edward, especially when he's teasing me! He insists he isn't but some of the things he says really get me going!

I got him good last night. I'd been flirting with him, telling him I was working out in his gym and getting sweaty, and that I was pounding the keys of his piano… he should know better! I'd never go in his studio without him there. That's his house and his space. Though I'm not above borrowing his shower. God, I love those jets!

Anyway, he said he was going to show off his tattoo to some redhead at the bar, as I was trying to get ready! So, I threatened him with my new heels. He hasn't seen them yet, a 4.5 inch spike heel stripper sandal. He kept on, so I said I was wearing them with a mini skirt and possibly no panties. I thought he was going to come through Twitter! Lol What redhead? :)

I had a horrible time getting the cab driver to take me to the pub. He wouldn't get off of the phone, and he drove around the area for 15 minutes, going nowhere near the bar! Pissed me off. I finally jumped out at a red light and threw the jerk the fare with about a dollar tip. At least I wasn't far from the pub, so I ran the rest of the way, and was very glad I _didn't_ wear those heels!

Edward was just about to get off when I got there, so he did get to serve me my traditional glass of water. He's so adorable. I saw the redhead. Yeah, she was about 35, and she realized quite fast that I'm the girlfriend. I was standing at the end of the bar, so when his shift was over, he walked out to me and kissed me, right in front of everybody. She actually gave me a thumbs up! lol

He made some hot chocolate to warm us up when we got home, and it was so good, I had two cups. You would think the sugar and caffeine would keep me awake, but the cozy warmth of it made me sleepy. He's so sweet. He carried me up to bed and helped me get undressed, before climbing in bed in his boxer briefs. He is the world's best snuggler, because I was out in minutes.

He woke me up with breakfast in bed. No, a _real_ breakfast in bed, eggs and toast and all. It wasn't easy to concentrate on eating food when he was sitting there in just his pajama pants. Every time he'd take a bite, this muscle in his bicep would ripple and another in his shoulder would flex… I know I was moaning and whimpering, and it had nothing to do with his cooking!

He went off to clean up the kitchen and I got in the shower. I'd rather he had come in with me, but there wasn't time, since I had to go to work.

I'm on my way home now. The kids were great, as usual. They had several things they wanted to show me, projects that they are working on for school. This private school they're in must really be good, because I can't remember working on projects as advanced as theirs when I was 9 and 11! They were also excited because they had just talked to their mom this morning. They Skype with her every chance they get, but it's hard to arrange their schedules to do it with the time difference, so Saturdays are when it usually happens. Mr. Burke asked me about next Saturday, and we confirmed that I won't be here.

The British Virgin Islands. How romantic does that sound? I mean, really… they're British, to start with. I do love my Brit! Virgin- not for a long time, lol, but still, there's an implication there… and I am a BVI virgin! And then there's Islands. You can't get more romantic than Islands. Beaches, sunsets, warm crystal water, tropical nights, tiki torches, not a lot of clothes… whew! Yeah, I'm ready to go now! lol

Especially in this fucking COLD. I love NYC, I do, but I am so ready for spring! Warm breezes, flowers in Central Park… Edward in t-shirts and shorts. YUM. Ok, my stop is coming up. More later.


	114. Chapter 114

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Mushroom ravioli sounds delicious.**

**Chapter 114**

_5 February 2011_

_Bella met me at work last night; I am seriously going to have to have a talk with her. She texted me about coming to meet me at work, and not remembering if she was wearing her panties or not. She obviously wanted to see my arse in prison, because I would kill any fucker in that place if he/she even remotely looked in her direction. Thank goodness, not only was she wearing her panties, but she also came just as I was getting off. We headed back to my flat in record time. _

_Two cups of hot chocolate later for her, and Bella was looking as if the day had taken a toll on her. I picked her up and carried her to my room and helped her get out of her clothes. I am praying for spring/summer because she wears way too many clothes in the winter for my liking. As much as I wanted to show her the million reasons I love her, we both needed rest. The stress from school and my Mum was starting to show. I stripped down to my boxers and cuddled with her. Running my fingers through her hair, her breathing calmed and I could tell without even looking at her, she was asleep. I placed a gentle kiss on her head and told her I loved her before drifting off myself._

_Sleeping in used to be one of my favourite things to do, these days however it is waking up with Bella in my arms. She always seems to sleep so peacefully when we are together. I fucking love this woman more than anything. I was about to wake her up just as her stomach grumbled. Food first, I thought as I slid out of bed. Pulling on my pants, I headed down to the kitchen to make her something to eat. Ten minutes later, I had whipped up some eggs, toast and fruit for her. She was still sleeping as I walked in the room . I placed the tray down on the bed and leaned over her, kissing her face. Every millimeter of it was touched by my lips. She slowly opened her eyes, looking up at me._

"_Good morning, Calvin," she said in a groggy voice. _

"_Good morning, love. I brought you breakfast in bed," I said, as I picked up the tray so she could get adjusted in the bed._

"_Umm…I'd rather have you," she said, as her eyes scanned my exposed chest._

"_As much as I would love to have some Bella for breakfast, I'm really hungry right now. How about we eat what I've cooked and go from there love," I said, as I kissed her pouting lips._

"_Okay," she said, still pouting._

_I placed the tray over her lap and she gave it a glance over and started eating. Moaning and groaning over eggs, right, like I didn't know what she was trying to do to me. Lol!_

_We both cleaned up our mess from breakfast and she went to have a shower while I cleaned the kitchen. She just left for work and I need to try to get some work done for school. Banner has been on my arse way too much for my liking: if he keeps it up, I am seriously thinking about asking him out on a date. What? My Mum says even if you're just fucking around, you should at least take your date out to dinner. _

_Fuck, now I'm thinking about Mum. They were supposed to be coming back here this weekend, but Dad rang and said he thought it best that they head home, so he could have Mum checked out with her doctor. I agreed with him, even though I'm still a bit upset about all of it. I would never wish anything to happen to my Mum. He said with her age, she is considered high risk. WTF she is only 43, she has to be alright. Hopefully I will hear something from Dad early next week._

_Right, off to work upstairs now. Be back later, mate._

_Fags smoked: 0_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_This time next week I will be with Bella in the VI, hopefully with her in minimal clothing. _


	115. Chapter 115

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. But I may have it on my phone.**

**Chapter 115**

Sunday, February 6, 2011

Dear Diary –

Fucking hell! There are days I would happily cut body parts off of Rose and Alice and beat them to death with them. Today would be one of those days.

It started off well enough. I stayed at Edward's last night, again. He's so cute. I mean, I adore him, and I really hate to be away from him, but he's exactly the same way! I always thought guys were perfectly happy for their girlfriends to go back to their own apartments, so the guys can do their man-cave thing, hang out with their friends, watch sports, drink beer and belch. Edward does enjoy his beer and his friends, and Lord knows, if soccer… SORRY… 'football' is on anywhere, they will find it. But he acts like he'd rather be with me, even then. Maybe it's just all the available sex? Maybe, but I don't think so, because we don't make love constantly. OK, we do a LOT, but we also just hang out and watch movies, read, we cook together… well, that usually leads to some sexing, but only because he's so gorgeous when he's chopping and mixing and kneading… I have a very hard time keeping my hands off of him in the kitchen!

I cooked last night, a big pot of jambalaya. It's funny, because it was never more than my mom and dad and me at home, but there are some dishes that I just can't make, without making enough for the neighborhood. Jambalaya, gumbo and bread pudding all require large pots or pans. He said he liked it; good thing, because they now have a bunch of containers of it in their freezer. lol It could have been hotter, but he's just got curry spices and things, not the peppers I'm used to cooking with. I may have to do a little grocery shopping with him, or for him. :)

He was adorable, trying to help. He kept offering to chop things for me. See, this is why _I_ was doing the cooking – so I wouldn't be sitting on _my_ hands, not touching him, while he chops things! I finally let him be in charge of cooking the smoked sausage – not andouille, sadly. No idea where to find it here, but I bet somebody has it. Emeril has a restaurant here, right? Either that or I'm going to need a care package from home. Hm. Maybe Angela can send me some.

People don't believe me, but there's nothing sexier than eating spicy food. It gets all your senses involved, not just your taste buds, and when a guy tears up a little and gets flushed from something you made for him… best thing ever. Plus he'll down a couple of extra beers, trying to cool off, and then you have a flushed, well-fed, tipsy, sexy guy on your hands! It certainly worked on Edward. Mm, yes indeed. Got his internal temperature up for sure. He couldn't keep his hands, or mouth, off of me while we did the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen.

Diary, you should have seen his face when he realized I had just made him dinner, and ate it with him, with no panties on under my skirt. I figured he would try to sneak his hand underneath at some point, but he was being a gentleman most of the evening. So we did manage to get the food put away, and most of the dishes done, before he ran his hand up my thigh and over my ass. Clean-up ended about 4 seconds later, when he slid both hands under my skirt, one holding my ass, the other cupping me from the front, and pushed both of his middle fingers into me. He practically picked me up by my pussy! The next thing I knew, he had my legs around his hips, his tongue in my mouth, his cock pressing the buttons of his fly into me, and he was carrying me upstairs. By the time we got to his room, I'd gotten his shirt off, and he was trying to remove mine with his teeth. He dropped me on the bed on my knees and pulled off my top as I popped open those button-flys. He shimmied out of his jeans and boxer briefs as I pushed them down, while his fingers were removing my bra. There wasn't a whole lot of build up, but we didn't need any more- things were already about as hot as they could get. He pushed on my shoulder and I lay back, as he grabbed my knees and pulled me towards him. In a moment, I had one leg on his shoulder, the other around his hip and Edward pounding in and out of me. It was hard and fast and it was great.

It was literally minutes and I was coming around him, falling apart as he called my name and came, too. As he held me afterward, he thanked me for his 'little surprise', and hoped it had been enough for me. I kissed him and told him he was welcome, that it was exactly what I wanted. I'd been worked up already, anticipating him making the discovery and then doing something about it. He definitely hadn't disappointed me in any way!

We fell asleep wrapped up together, and woke up spooning, with me in back. Oh, I love waking up with this man!

I slid my arm around him so I could feel his chest under my fingers, and he covered my hand with his, slipping his fingers between mine. I caressed his chest and stomach as he slowly tugged my hand lower. I smiled into his back and kissed his shoulder blade as he brought my hand to rest on his morning wood. Jesus, he was hard! I let him wrap our fingers around him and felt a groan run through him as our hands began stroking and gliding his foreskin up and down. After a minute or so, he let go and reached behind him to pull my leg up on his hip, giving his fingers access to me. We lay there, gently exploring and caressing for several minutes, as I took complete advantage of having his back, shoulders and neck under my lips.

"Love, that feels so good, but I need… uh," he whispered as I clenched around his fingers. I licked up the side of his neck to his ear.

"What do you need, baby? Tell me; it's yours," I whispered back and nibbled his lobe.

"I need to be inside you… please. Please, Bella." He groaned again as I lightly scraped my teeth across his shoulder.

"Where, baby? Inside my wet pussy? Or would you rather be inside my mouth?" The moan I got from that question was a good deal louder. I stroked him a little faster and he couldn't quite answer me.

"I need you to decide, lover. Do you want to come in my mouth as I suck and lick you, or in my hot, tight pussy? Better decide fast, or you may just be coming in my hand." I squeezed him gently and he grunted.

"Jesus, Bella, please… just… please." His hand was back on mine, stroking with me, pressing my fingers into him.

"Begging, baby? Mm, I like that. Here, let me help you decide," I said as I shifted to let him roll on his back. Our hands continued pumping as I lowered my mouth over his glistening head, licking at the drops leaking from his slit. He groaned loudly and his other hand went straight into my hair as I sucked him. I followed our hands with my lips, bathing him with my tongue as he also began thrusting his hips.

Moments later, "Fuck, Bella… God… uhhhhhh. Fuck!" was all he could manage as hot jets pulsed into my waiting mouth and down my throat. He shuddered as I cleaned him and then kissed his stomach.

"I love you," I murmured as I looked up at him, his face still wearing the beauty of his release. He pulled me up his body and kissed me hard, holding me tightly.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you. I love you so much," he panted into my neck. I ran my fingers through his hair, kissing his sweet face.

"You didn't have to do anything, you just needed someone to love you and take care of you the right way. Now, how about you get a shower, while I make some French toast?" I kissed him again and he smiled as he snuggled into his pillow. "Or, you could sleep some more," I laughed.

I pulled on my shorts and one of his t-shirts, and went down to make us some breakfast. There were still a few dishes in the sink from last night, so I finished cleaning up and got started on the French toast. About the time I was plating everything to take it upstairs, Edward came down in a pair of soft grey sweat pants. That's it. Just sweat pants. Oh, and his hair was wet, because he did indeed get a shower.

We ate in our usual spot at the island, with me in his lap. It took everything in me _not_ to 'accidentally' drip syrup on his bare chest, because right after that, he'd have been bare all over and me, too. I couldn't let that happen, because Alice and Rose were coming to get me for a little shopping and a late lunch.

They did and we had a good time. It was fun to be out with the girls, comparing 'boy stories' and trying on cute clothes, but after a while, I was ready to get back to Edward. That mental image of him in those sweats had been sex walking through my head all day and getting me hornier by the minute.

Did I get to have my gorgeous Brit to myself tonight? No. Did I even get to go home to my hot sex on legs in grey? No. Those bitches who call themselves my roommates took me back to our flat, saying they never see me, I'm hardly ever there and they wanted me to hang out for some more girl talk, specifically, drinking and doing some technique comparisons on the guys. Now, I prefer to keep what happens between Edward and myself private, though I'm not above dishing a few tidbits, but I was _not_ in the mood to listen to Rose go on about something Em did that made her come 3 times in a row. Been there, Rose, remember? And it's not a place I want to visit again. Also, listening to Alice's adventures with Jazz is a little scary, in a fascinating way. They do a lot of role play, apparently, which is fine, but I don't need to know _those _details about my boyfriend's BFF from childhood, thanks!

So. Here I sit, with my second big glass of wine, wishing I was at home with Edward. It's probably best I am here, since he has class tomorrow, but it doesn't help that I'm horny as hell from all the sex talk tonight, and from missing his hands and lips on me. Fuck it. The girls have to work tomorrow, but I don't. This bitch is gonna get toasted.


	116. Chapter 116

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Edward is very fast; just ask Esme.**

**Chapter 116**

_6th February 2011_

_Bella spent the night Saturday, which makes me a very happy man; having her wrapped around me when I sleep and waking up to her very warm body pleases all my senses. I wish she never had to leave, but today was not one of those days. Her "mates", as she has taken to calling them, have decided they haven't seen her enough and want her to go to lunch and out shopping for a bit. 'A bit' I was fine with, but Rose and Alice had other plans for her. This, my friend does not please me at all._

_Bella insisted that this was a good thing as it would give me some alone time to work on my final project. All I really wanted to work on was showing her my piece, and it wasn't going to involve my piano. Well, technically it could, but I still hadn't worked up to that, yet._

_I did drag myself to the studio and managed to get a good portion of my project finished. It still needs a lot of work for it to be completely finished, but with Bella as my muse, I know I will have it finished in no time at all. After spending several hours working on it, my stomach growled alerting me of the fact that I was starving. Grabbing my laptop, I headed down to the kitchen to fix me some lunch, or was it dinner? _

_Opening up Twitter to see if I had a 'rescue me' tweet from Bella, I quickly scanned my email. Fuck me, there was one from Tanya. I didn't even bother to open it. I made a mental note to delete it, as I headed over to the cooker to flip my grilled sandwich. Lunch/Dinner was uneventful, so I went to take a long relaxing shower. _

_Things are starting to get a little too stressful for me. With school, work, Bella and now Tanya coming to New York, I am feeling really tense. I decided since Bella wouldn't be coming back over to my place, I would have a little fun with her on Twitter. I started with our general chatting about what she was doing and how she was, and then I moved on to tell her how I would love to run her a bath with oils and flower petals. I dry her off and place her in the marshmallow. I slowly start to massage her feet, moving my way up to her calves and then her thighs. I see her glistening under me and decide I'm just going to have a little taste. As I am about to tell her this, she begins telling me she has gone and spilled Brie all over her. WTF? Who the hell eats Brie in bed? It's a fucking shame, my own girlfriend has gone and cock-blocked me. I may have been a little short with her in the end, but I'm sure she didn't notice with the amount of alcohol she has already consumed. I think I'll try to get some sleep. Maybe tomorrow will be a bit better for me._

_Fags smoked: 6_

_Fags allotted: 5_


	117. Chapter 117

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. But we're having a helluva time with the characters!**

**Chapter 117**

2/6 - 2/7

End Twitter Session

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i love

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Sweet dreams my love, but trust me when I say my pillow will never work. I love you. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy sleep, my love. cuddle your pillow and i'll cuddle mine, and i'll meet you in your dreams. xxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I would normally choose to ignore you, but this morning you raise a good arguement. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy no,lover, you need to try to sleep. you've got Banner tomorrow - don't give him any reason not to cooperate with you.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I can be there in about 15 minutes love. I just need to get dressed and get a taxi. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy why did i let those heifers bring me here again? i'd rather be home with you.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I can say the same about you love. xx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy no, calvin, i can honestly say you completely satisfy, every. fucking. time. at least once. usually several. xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i guess that's true. I hadn't realized... that's just 3 & a half months

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Teasing: arouse feeling without giving satisfaction. Have I ever withheld satisfaction love? x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You think that teasing love? I might have to show you what the word teasing really means. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I dont want his job. Im out of there come May anyway. I hopefully wont have to see him after that. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy oh, yes you do. i've felt those talented hands on me. and your lovely mouth. and i love it when you do.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy that's discrimination, lover. and against the law. you could fucking have his job.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella, I thought you learned that lesson, I NEVER TEASE. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy mmm, tease! i can't wait

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Snide comments about money, wealth, stupid shite love, nothing to be worried about. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Oh love I've yet to show you that side of me in the bed. Just you wait. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy what comments? what's he said?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i love you, you stubborn man.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Umm. I could play the best concerto in and out of your body love. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez He's a bit miffed with me, who knows he really can be a prat at times love. I try to do my work and ignore his comments.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy so, performing, either way. ;)

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy why is he trying to piss you off? doesn't he know he's got a fucking genius in his class?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez the time I am supposed to be performing, attempting to show her how much I love her. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Prof Banner isnt listening to me, so fuck him. I will be on a plane with the love of my life on Friday and in her bed at

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez to piss me off and it's working. If I dont hear anything back from the Dean by Wed. I will try to get an appt. with him.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I wouldnt have to perform that piece love, I could pick any of my pieces to perform. Thats not the point, he is just trying

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy yes, he should have consulted you on the date, especially since you don't feel the piece is ready & he wants you to perform on fri

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy besides, the thought of you at a piano, playing in a concert hall.. reminds me of a dream i had. yum!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Hopefully the Dean will side with me and I can just do it another date, he should have asked me before he scheduled it.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez No Bella we are leaving Friday early a.m. He's being a prat, as I said I will not be cancelling our trip.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy sweetheart, this is required. you'll have me whether we go anywhere or not.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy if they won't change it, we can still leave Saturday. or maybe reschedule for another weekend.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I will NOT be cancelling our trip love. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I had to send a letter in to the Dean this evening requesting a new date. I only hope I made it to him before Prof. Banner.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy oh

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I informed him I would be out of town, to which he informed me it wasnt up for discussion.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy ok. are you worried the piece won't be ready?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez The only problem with that is he scheduled the date for Feb 11th.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Before I left for CT. Prof. Banner informed me that I needed to fill my requirement of a concert for my peers and prof.

**BrownEyedBluez **

fuc fuck fuck... i HATE it when he does this!

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy ok, what i s it?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez No love, I need to tell you something and I'm not sure I can tell you in person. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy putting on my shoes. i can be there in 10, baby.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Fuck Bella I can't relax I feel like I'm about to have a fucking panic attack, and I've never even had one before. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy lie back, close your eyes & think of me there. think about how i helped you relax when you got back from Irina's. i love you. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Thanks love, I wish it was as easy as you make it sound. I love you. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy try to relax, lover, & don't worry about your piece. it'll untangle itself & i know it will be just the way you want it. perfect x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Just have a lot on my mind, tried to work on my final piece, had to send an email out. I wish you were here also. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy is something wrong baby? i wish i was there to cuddle you and stroke your hair so you can sleep. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Sleep is not coming anytime soon for me. I hope it comes easier for you love. Sweet dreams. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i just wanted to tell you how much i loved getting to spend the weekend with you. i didn't want to leave. sweet dreams, calvin xxx

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy ok. sorry about your story, i do like it a lot. i can't wait to make it real with you. i love you. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez it's late/early love. I've got class in the morning, i should at least try to get some sleep.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy hm, now lets see... you were kissing my stomach... what am i doing to you?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Good to know love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy im back, it came right out. im all fresh and clean now.

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy it'll be a few minutes, lover. i may have to scrub hard to loosen what's in my shorts

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Go shower love. I'll be right here, unless I fall asleep. In which case you can ring me. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i wish you were here so fucking much. you'd get this chese off me.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you should probablty stop with the story here. i really need a shower

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez We can continue another time love, go clean yourself up. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I decide that my fingers have done enough and begin to kiss your stomach and lick my way up to your breast.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy on the conytrary, i love this story, but it's not helping that ive got brie running down my chest

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I brush across your stomach and let them wander with the back of my hand letting my fingers graze your wetness briefly.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i can suck it out of the lace maybe.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella love I dont think your enjoying your story. :(

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I move my way up to your hips and make sure to pay extra close attention to your pelvic region.

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy its sticking to my boob and i think some of it got onmy shorts

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I massage them with my hands easing them apart. Umm Bella I think I can see a taste of heaven. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I slide up closer to you since I need to desperately need to work on your creamy thighs.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy calvin, do you know how to get brie out of lace?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy oops

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I rub my hands up and down your calfs in between kisses up to your knees.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy can i d that part? I like taking your shirt off

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I pick up the other foot and continue with your massage. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I place your foot in my hands and began to rub your tension away, and I place gently kisses on your ankle.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i love it when you kiss me

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I lay you down in its fluffiness and hoover over you admiring your beauty. I remove my shirt and sit back on my knees.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy did you know brie is really runny?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez After you are good and clean and dried off I carry you to our awaiting marshmallow. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Careful love. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I lift you from the tub and dry you off. Kissing every bit of bare skin that is now exposed. Bella, I do mean every bit. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i just spilled my water

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez It might take me awhile as I run my fingers through your long curls. I carefull manage to get all the soap out of it.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I wash every inch of your body with my hands. Making sure to clean all the cracks and crevices. Then I wash your hair.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy mmm i like this story

**CKBarGuy **

**BrownEyedBluez Bella **my thought is this, I take you to your bath that I have drawn for you. It is filledwith petals and vanilla oil.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i hae some cheese, too. with my water. and crackers. brie

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Good because I don't know if you will be when I'm finished. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'm drinking my water. i'm being good.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Drink your water love, or i'm not telling you about me, you and your marshmallow. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i wish i was with you rttoo

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy ok, i'm getting water, but i know you jusr want me to behave. that makes mr want to misbehave. but only withh you. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm not drinking love. I'm laying here wishing you were with me. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You have to stop drinking, and get some water love and I will tell you all about them. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy are you dribking? cuz that's not fair, bree an jazz and em get to see you drunk but i don't ever get to.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i wanto hear your plans for me and mu marshmallow... i love you, you sexy man

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy yes, i miht as well. you aren't here and rose and aliced have to work tomorrow.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I have plans for you an that marshmallow love. Are you drinking love? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy my arms are empty and so is y marshnallow. you haven't been with me in my marshmallw yet.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'm going to call them dead bitches if they decide to kidnap me away from you agaijn.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Im here in my bed all alone, wishing you were with me. Why do you call those girls your mates love? x

Begin Twitter Session


	118. Chapter 118

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Edward dressed up for prom – swoonalicious.**

**Chapter 118**

Monday, February 7, 2011

Dear Diary –

OMG, Angela got the job! I can't believe she's really moving up here, too. Now I'll have all my favorite people in the same place. I can't wait to show her some more of my favorite places. We just didn't have enough time on either of her visits, plus I wasn't in the most hospitable mood the last time she was here. She said they offered and she's accepting, and holy shit, the Tulane Terrors will be together again! lol Though I suppose things will be on the other foot now – back in NOLA, she was off and on with Ben and I was the third wheel. Now I have Edward, and she's the loose cannon. Maybe he can help me come up with some nice guys for her to meet. I have to do something, to at least keep her from trawling the local fire stations. Oh, man, the memories _that_ brings back!

I wouldn't go back, though, not for anything. I'll take Edward, in whatever mood or position he wants! Even though lately, it seems to be either drought or drown around here. I got tipsy last night, since I couldn't be with him, and then he promised to tell me what he wanted to do with me, in _my _bed, but I had to stop drinking first. I did, and I even got a snack to try to help sober up. Then he started describing what he wanted to do, and I got flustered - I was already horny from earlier – and I dripped brie on me, and then all I could think of was how much I wished he was there to lick it off of me. Fuck, I needed a shower, a long, hot shower, but Edward was waiting for me to clean up and get back, so I hurried.

He seemed a little off, but I figured he was just tired, and maybe a little horny, too. He said he couldn't sleep, and then he said he thought he was having a panic attack. I was putting on my shoes to go to him, when he said he had something to tell me and he didn't want to do it in person.

FUCK.

I hate it when he does that. I know there are things that aren't pleasant to say to people; God knows, I know! But I'd rather he just say it and get it over with, instead of letting it fester inside him. This was one of those things. His professor told him on Tuesday, before he went to Connecticut that his required performance of one of his pieces for the faculty and staff was scheduled for Feb. 11, the day we leave for BVI. Prof. Banner didn't check with him on a convenient date, just assigned one, which of course pissed Edward off. I told him it didn't matter & we could leave Saturday instead, but he said Banner has been a pain in his butt for a while, making comments about him being from a wealthy family and things. I think Banner is nuts. How can he have a musical genius under his direction, and treat him like he's some kind of freak _because_ he's a genius, and because he's got money? He's got to be absolutely eaten up with jealousy, that's all I can figure. Too bad for him. Anyway, Edward said he emailed the dean to try to rearrange the recital, and he hopes that will take care of everything.

See, it was uncomfortable, and he gets very upset when he talks about Banner, but I wasn't upset with him. I think he was worried I'd be angry about either missing out on the trip (hello, I was all for a B&B in town), or that I would insist he stay and play, and then he'd be angry about missing part of the trip. Not so much the losing money on it, though there is that part, but he really doesn't even look at things in terms of money. He looks at things for their value, which is completely different. He values our time together above almost everything, I think, except his music, and I think it should come first, anyway.

His music is everything to him, and as much as I love him and want to be with him, and want his attention, I refuse to do what Tanya did to him. Not the cheating thing, God knows, I couldn't cheat on Edward – well, fuck, who in their right mind could? And why? No, I mean, I couldn't make him choose between me and his music. I'm a chicken, and I'm afraid I know he'd choose his music. He needs it to breathe. I'm more of a distraction than anything. I know for a fact he goes into his studio to work, and he doesn't get much done because he's thinking of me. He's told me this. I feel horrible about it, but I just can't stay away from him – he's like a drug to me. I need to touch him and taste him and feel him; I'm pretty sure I can't live without him now.

Hell, yes, he just tweeted that he's on his way home for a nap before work. I think he needs some Bella pillow time, to help him relax!


	119. Chapter 119

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Jasper ought to play with his bat more.**

**Chapter 119**

_7th February 2011_

_Waking up this morning alone, and with a raging hard on, fucking sucked! That's all I have to say about that, but what could I do with Bella pissed and cock-blocking me last night, with cheese of all things. Fuck, I love my cheese._

_I was able to get Professor Banner off my chest and tell her what had happened at school. She acted just as I predicted, and said that I needed to put school first. Well, as I stated before, fuck him! He is a 50-something year old prat that is only acting this way because of my family situation. I have survived almost an entire year of his comments about my family, the fact that I come from money and my skills. I am sure I can remedy this little problem, hopefully by having a friendly chat with the Dean. _

_Class was long, but somewhat entertaining. At least it didn't put me to sleep. I didn't even stop for lunch; I just made my way back to my flat. After last night's lack of sleep, I knew a kip was just what I needed. That was until I began having a chat with Bella on twitter. Then she decided that she was coming over to allow me to use her as a pillow. Oh, my love, I have so many other plans for that delicious body of yours._

_She tweeted me that she was outside naked and the neighbours were starting to stare at her. Silly girl, I left the door unlocked for her. Then she tried to tease me that she was on the other side of my door. I will make sure that we get around this word issue she is having lately. I am Edward fucking Cullen, and I never tease, ever!_

_Needless to say when I crawled out of bed and made my way to the door, she was speechless, as I stood there full Monty. The only thing I was wearing at the time was a smile and my tattoo, neither which would be coming off anytime soon._

"_You weren't umm... kidding, when you said you were naked," she said, as she scanned my body up and down._

"_No, love I wasn't 'kidding' or, what's that word you seem keen on using, 'teasing?'" I asked, as I leaned in to kiss her neck. _

"_Wow, I mean, fuck me! Shit, Edward, you're naked, I mean really, honest to God, standing there in all your glory, with a, OH MY GOD, you're so hard right now. Umm… baby, I can take care of that umm… huge matter for you," she said, as she licked her lips. _

"_I plan on a lot of things happening soon, and that my love will be one of them," I said, as I scooped her up and carried her to my awaiting bed._

"_First off love, you are wearing way too much clothing for my little game I want to play. I might have to adjust you a little bit. Stand right here between my legs while I take care of this problem." _

_I pulled her up off the bed and stood her right between my thighs. I reached up and slid her jacket off her shoulders, watching it as it dropped to the floor. I skimmed my fingers under her thin top and tugged at the hem, easing it up to her bra and stopping to rub her breast on my way._

"_Jesus, Edward," she moaned, at the contact._

"_Patience, love," I said, smirking up at her. _

_I removed her shirt, but left her bra in place. The next item to be removed was her pants and socks. There she stood in only her blue lace bra and matching panties. Fuck, I wanted to devour every inch of her, but I needed to pull myself back and remind myself of my little game._

_I took Bella's hands in mine and began to kiss each finger one by one, then moved my lips to the inside of her wrist. Slowly, I grazed up her one arm then back down again to focus on the other. I scooped her back up and placed her back in the bed, where she should always be. _

"_Bella love, remember our little game we were going to play the other day before my Mum cock blocked me?" I asked, in between kisses to her stomach._

"_The one where we were supposed to stay dressed, the one where I got to come in the end?" she asked, squirming underneath me._

"_Yes, that's the one, love. Except this one is a bit different. You see, I am going to show you every type of pleasure I possibly can- does that sound enticing, love?"_

"_Oh yes, Edward," she said, as she tugged on my hair._

"_There's only one thing about this game love. One rule; just one. Do you still want to play?" I asked, as I flicked her nipples with my tongue through the bra._

"_I'd be stupid not to want to play, Edward," she said, trying to catch her breath. "So, what's this one rule?" she asked, as she thrust upwards in search of friction._

"_Well, love, since you asked, the only rule is this: you are not allowed to come, until I say you can. You see love, that is what teasing is all about. When I feel that you have been sufficiently teased and know and accept the true meaning of the word, then and only then will I make sure you have the most intense orgasm you have ever experienced. Are you still game, love?" I asked, as I slid my fingers down the front of her panties, feeling how wet she already was for me. I pulled my fingers out and licked them as she watched with wide eyes. _

"_You taste divine, love."_

"_Edward, I need you," she said, as she pushed her panties down off her sexy little arse._

_I slid them down her legs for her; fuck, who am I kidding, I wanted them off of her myself. I reached behind her and unhooked her bra, tossing it on the floor._

"_Now love, I want you to lay back and enjoy yourself, can you do that for me?" I asked, as I took her breast in my mouth. Her only reply was a moan. I took both of her hands and placed them above her head, holding them down as I nipped at her flesh. _

_A lick to her lips opened her mouth for me. I slid my tongue in forcefully, shoving it in and tangling it around hers. While still holding her arms above her, I began to grind my hips onto her drenching wet pussy. The friction felt fucking brilliant and every inch of my cock craved to be inside of her, but I needed to deliver on my promise. She rose up to meet me several times and occasionally begged for me to take her._

_I moved my mouth away from hers and started nipping at her neck, sucking and licking my way to her breast. I massaged the other as I took her in my mouth. _

"_God, yes Edward. Fuck, that feels fantastic."_

"_Umm… Bella love, I love sucking your breasts. I love watching your reaction; I love watching your nipples get so hard waiting in anticipation of my mouth. However, I feel like I'm leaving a certain part of you out of the loop," I said, as I slipped a finger inside of her and rubbed her clit with my thumb._

"_Much better," I replied, grinning up at her._

_Slowly, I slid my finger in and out of her, and then I added another. I pumped her several times, while telling her how wonderful she felt. How her pussy felt so soft around my hand. How I loved to feel her like this, to see her like this, and to taste her like this. I could feel her walls start to tighten around my fingers, so I did what I had to do. I stopped. I jumped out of the bed, licking my fingers on the way to the door. _

"_I'll be right back love; fancy some juice or water?" I asked, not really waiting for her answer._

_I made my way down to the kitchen for some juice and quickly went back to my room, to find Bella still in the same position I had left her in._

"_Here's some juice, love," I said, holding out the glass._

"_I don't want any juice Edward, I want you! Now get back in this bed and give me this amazing orgasm you promised me!" she demanded as she reached for me._

"_Feisty little kitty," I growled, as I climbed back in._

"_No touching, Bella, hands back above your head," I said, as I placed myself between her legs. I waited until she had put her hands back where they were and I continued on with the game. _

"_Umm… I've been waiting for this all day love," I moaned, as I slid my tongue up her beautiful pussy._

"_Fuck, Edward!"_

"_Soon, love."_

_Sucking on her clit caused her to raise her hips off the bed as if she were begging me to fuck her with my mouth, so I did just that. I slid my tongue in and out of her, twisting and turning, enjoying her moaning and calling out my name over and over. Several times she would reach for my hair and I would stop and remind her no touching. I knew if she were to tug on my hair that would be it for me. I would be inside of her so quickly and the game would be over._

_Within minutes of me taking her in my mouth, she was clenching her thighs together, trying everything to fight it off, as if she were a woman possessed. The minute she began rotating between "Edward" and "God," I stopped. _

"_EDWARD! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU STOP THAT TIME?"_

"_I'm a bit hungry, love; I might go grab something to eat. Fancy anything?" _

"_You looked like you were at an all you can eat buffet; how the hell can you be hungry!"_

"_I love you Bella. I'll be right back," I said, chuckling as I made my way out the door._

_After making two sandwiches and grabbing some crisps, I headed back up to the room again. I offered her the sandwich, but she did not accept it. Instead she lay there, pouting that sexy little lip of hers. _

"_Bella, love, you need to eat. Trust me when I say you are going to need it."_

"_I don't want to eat your fucking sandwich, Edward, I want you. Don't you think I've been teased enough?" _

_I took a few bites of my crisps and had a bit of my water, then placed them on the nightstand._

"_Come here, love," I motioned for her. She slid over to the edge of the bed where I was sitting._

"_Yes?" she questioned me._

"_Lie down here, and put this pillow under your arse for me," I said, as I handed her the pillow. She did as I asked. I grabbed her legs and placed them up on my chest. _

"_Bella, did you learn what the word tease means today?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Bella, do you want to me satisfy your needs now?"_

"_Yes!" she whimpered._

"_Bella, do you still think that I am a tease?"_

"_No."_

"_Then I think you might enjoy this," I said, as I winked at her. _

_I thrust all of myself into her with one push, and she looked as if she was about to come undone. Over and over, I pushed my cock in and out of her. She felt so wonderful, so tight around me. Fuck, I knew I wasn't going to last long from all the teasing I had done to her earlier, but I was going to be sure to give her what I promised. I could feel her walls tighten around me._

"_Ed-ward! Yes, fuck, yes! Oh, my God! Yes!" she screamed as she came._

_I let her began to come down as I pulled myself out of her._

_"Bella, do you trust me?"_

"_Yessss…" she said, trying to catch her breath._

_I picked her up and turned her over on the edge of the bed. We had never made love like this before, but I had to rock her world. I put her knees underneath her and made sure she was comfortable before I plummeted back into her pussy._

"_Is this alright, love?" _

"_Jesus, Edward!" _

"_I'll take that as a 'yes', love," I groaned, as I pulled in and out of her soaking pussy._

_Gripping her hips enabled me to thrust deeper and harder into her than ever before. I had never heard her moan and call my name out like she was doing. I knew it felt fucking brilliant to me; I could only imagine how it felt for her. I peppered her back with kisses and pulled on her hair to bring her face closer to me. _

"_Bella, I love you like this. You have no idea what it does to me to see my cock going in and out of you. You are so fucking beautiful, love. I cannot wait to feel you come around me, to milk me of everything I have to offer you. Fuck, you are so tight around me, Bella, you feel so fucking good."_

_I sucked on her ear and then licked my way down her neck, and she was a goner._

"_Yes! Yes! Yes! Ed, God, Edw-, God, Fuck, Jesus, Buddha, Ghandi. Fuck, YES!"_

_And that, mate, ended me. I promised Bella that I would give her the best orgasm she ever had, but I failed to consider myself. Just seeing Bella like this, losing all control, made me lose it all. Fuck, I love this woman!_

_I cradled her in my arms after we both managed to get our breathing under control. I tried to offer her something to drink, or eat, but she was already out. I brushed her hair back out of her face and kissed her on the lips. Setting the alarm so I would be able to get up and not be late for work, I tried to sleep, but it never came. So, here I sit watching her sleep, wishing I never had to leave her. But work is soon, and I need to take a shower. _

_Fags smoked: 1_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_I cannot imagine a day of my life now without Bella in it. _


	120. Chapter 120

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. 'Swoonalicious' is a real word. **

**Chapter 120**

2/7

End Twitter Session

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy Luck and horseshoes, mate. Chin up.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz Cheers mate! Right, well I've got my appt. at 8 with the Dean, wish me luck.

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy Anytime. I've tried to make sure she knows when you're about, so there's no... encounters.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz Yes please let me know if you would like one installed, I'd happily pay for it.

**CKBarGuy **

Unionjackjazz fuck no! Thanks for the warning mate.

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy Haven't run into her on one of those trips yet, have you?

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy Ha, no, mate, but I'd consider having one on my suite to keep her in. She's a bit fond of waltzing jaybird for a midnight snack.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz Might have to ring the locksmith and have a new deadbolt installed to keep A out.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz I understand not really Bella's style. I could live with coming home to her cooking though.

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy I'm fond of my tricolors, but they give her the shudders.

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy Got it. A and I are good. I'm fucking head over arse, but I'm a bit leery of unlimited access. There'd be new decor and swatches.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz she's quiet about it with Alice. Although I thought things were going well between you two.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz move in, just want her to be able to get to me if she needed to, lol! When I do decide I'll let you know and I'll make sure

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz I'm not thinking about doing it now, just wanted to see how you felt about it. I fucking love her mate. Im not asking her to

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy I end up letting her in half the time anyway. Just ask her not to let on to Alice, yeah? That's a book I'm not yet ready to open.

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy Big step there, mate. Though if it means there's to be more of her cooking, I'm all for it.

**CKBarGuy **

Unionjackjazz Sorry to bother you,but I forgot to ask you an important question this you mind if I gave Bella a key?

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy yeah

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz mate you around?

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy just you, lover. be careful.x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Do you need anything on my way home? x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez We're leaving after this round. I do need my sleep but I want you to stay. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i don't want to keep you awake. you've had a long hard day, complete with work & work-out. but i'll stay if you want me. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You would take my Bella pillow away from me? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy that's wonderful, calvin! don't stay too late. i can go back to my apartment if you need me to, so you can get some sleep. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I heard back from the Dean, I 've got an early morning appointment. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Are you still at the flat love, had a few drinks with Jazz. x

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy coming home soon baby? i miss you x

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy no need baby, my hands and mouth and all the rest of me are at your disposal.x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm 2 seconds away from taking matters into my own hands, literally. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy what? i'm right outside your door. i may be doing rude things to your door knob... ooh, it's cold!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez BELLLLAA! x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'll try to remember the way. 2nd floor or 4th? x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez If you could possibly make you way to my room, I could show you a few things. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy shall i just go home then? i think i have a water pik somewhere...

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm ready to get some of Jazz's porn if your not in here soon love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy maybe i'll teach it to you. this stoop of yours is right comfy. your neighbors are looking at me funny.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez It's unlocked and dont tease me love, I still need to teach you the proper meaning of the word. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy naked & cold on your front steps. wanna let me in? x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez bella i'm naked and lonely, where are you? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy never mind!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez How is that even possible love? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy shoes... fucking hell. on my way - don't start without me! xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I could start right behind your ear and work my way down, way down love. Until you only have to names on your lips mine &God

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Would love a Bella pillow, blanket, sandwich, starter, umm a taste of Bella right now would be the best or maybe a nibble x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i am always thinking about you, lover. need a bella pillow?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Lover eh? Is that what your thinking about right now? I just made it home about to throw my arse on my bed before work. x

xxx

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez Well if I want 2 take the job,I kinda have 2do that, but I'm really scared.I mean we're talking NYC!Shit now i'm freakingout

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 pick up pick up !

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 you're moving to NYC?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy my fingers and toes are crossed, lover. xx

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez OMG! OMG! OMG! Girl call me! I GOT THE JOB, if I want it! Did you hear me? I got the job!

xxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I love you Bella. No news this morning, but its still early. No news is good news, yes? x

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy have a good day, lover. stay warm, take deep breaths & count to 10 if you have to! i love you.

Begin Twitter Session


	121. Chapter 121

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We smell mouthwatering.**

**Chapter 121**

Tuesday, February 8, 2011

Dear Diary –

My Edward is a very literal man… when he says he's not a tease, he means 'tease' as in 'fucking torture'. He had me absolutely at his mercy yesterday, showing me what he considers 'teasing.' It's a damn good thing I love his ass, because that was very frustrating. He'd lick and suck and nibble until I was just on the cusp, and he'd quit. At least he told me what he was going to do ahead of time, and promised he would make me come before we were through, and he did keep his promise. If he hadn't, I don't know what I would have done – does he not remember that I went for five fucking years, unable to come?

He did, in the end, and it was pretty awesome. He said it would be the best orgasm I ever had. I didn't have the heart to tell him it wasn't. It was great and intense, but not THE best. He is however, responsible for the best I've ever had, _all_ of them, starting with the first one he gave me on that wonderful sofa. If that wasn't THE best, after such a long dry spell, it was pretty close.

Ok, it _was_ pretty intense after the teasing. I was knocked out for a good while and he had gone to work by the time I woke up. When he came back, there was a lot of cuddling and snuggling until we fell asleep, and that was fine, since he had an early meeting today. I love falling asleep next to him, almost as much as I love waking up next to him.

I have to admit, it's fucking hot when he's in charge like he was yesterday. I wonder if he'd be interested in playing a little, because I'd love to have that kind of control over him once in a while. He's a little bit of a control freak, though – he'd probably hate giving it up and being at my mercy, even if it was all for his pleasure. Maybe I can bring that up while we're in BVI… God, I can't wait for this trip!

He had his meeting, and even though Banner turned up and showed his ass, the dean isn't going to make Edward stick to the recital date Banner set. So the trip is still definitely ON! Just thinking of him, bare-chested, those long legs in swim shorts, walking with me on the beach, maybe giving me a piggy back ride back to the room where we rinse off the sand and make love for hours as I feel the sun's warmth still on his bare skin… mmmm. Perfect. He's certainly perfect for me.

I'm afraid sometimes that I feel too much for him. I know he loves me, a lot, but I'm always a little worried that we aren't quite in the same emotional place in the relationship. Oh, Lord, listen to me. How fucking serious am I about him? Very, dammit. Like I said, I feel too much.

Ok, I have to get ready to go to work. The little darlings are short a class this week due to our trip, so I'd better give them some extra attention today. Maybe when he does set up his recital, I can bring the kids to hear him play. That would be amazing. They certainly would benefit from the 'field trip' and then he could meet them. Wow, I love this idea. Now, to make it happen!


	122. Chapter 122

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. At least one of us owns a dreamcatcher.**

**Chapter 122**

_8th February 2011_

_Woke up this morning, mentally preparing for my meeting with the Dean. Imagine my surprise when none other than Prof. Banner shows up. Although it seemed as if he did nothing for his case, raising his voice several times and even bringing up my family's donation to the University, he ended up getting what he wanted in the end. Well, almost what he wanted. When it was all said and done, I am going to have a percentage docked from my final grade in his class, and I also need to complete my project, basically whenever it suits him. _

_So, now I'm to sit on my arse, smile and nod, trying to be kind to this prat, just waiting for him to pop up at any given moment, within reason, and throw on my tux and perform like a trained monkey. I am really anxiously waiting for my time to be over with this man._

_After a quick shower, I had just enough time to get ready for work and not be late. I was hoping that Bella would be popping by to see me, but that never happened. The girls had decided to have some girl time tonight, so Em and Jazz decided that we would have a guys night at the flat. Em was going on and on about some new drink he was working on, and it seemed as if Jazz and I were the only ones brave enough to give it a try. We had way too many drinks, including my own creation which I named for Bella, 'Lay down and take it.' Fuck, it had me craving her touch, or even just her scent. I started tweeting her, informing her of this. She invited me over to her marshmallow, but there was no way I would be able to make it to her flat safely._

_My jealousy took over when, after making some more drinks, I came back to read that Bella was going to come over and rescue Jazz. I have to admit it did piss me off, so I questioned her about it. She said she was heading over to take care of me. During this time, Jazz was trying to get me to go to bed. Em said he would be sleeping in the guestroom, probably the best idea as we were all currently a bit pissed. I did make it to my room, pulled off all my clothes and crawled in bed._

_I tried to go to sleep, but it wasn't working, so I started shopping for Bella's Valentine's Day present. I went to the only place I knew of for a gift that says 'I love you': Tiffany's. I saw many things that I would have loved to purchase for her, but ended up with a diamond key necklace. I had already given her the key to my flat (slipped it into her coat when she wasn't looking). She might as well have the key to my heart close to her at all times. I only had one more thing I needed to order for her before we leave for the trip. I ended up finding just what I needed at a shirt shop online. Bella would now be the proud owner (well, I hoped she would be proud) of a night shirt with BEST GIRLFRIEND EVER on the front and CULLEN 02 on the back. _

_I chatted with Bella a bit more and she informed me that she found the key and note in her coat pocket. I tried to play coy and act as if I had no clue who was giving her keys. She replied that it must be the same person that sends her nighties in the mail. I better be the only person sending my girlfriend nighties in the mail._

_The last thing I recalled was Bella saying she wanted to use the key she was given and she was going to sneak out and come over to see me. I smiled as I laid back and closed my eyes waiting for her arrival. _

_I awoke this morning to her in my arms. I take it she made it over and decided against waking me up. I really wish she would have, as I would have loved to have spent some time with her, awake._

_Fags smoked: No fucking clue_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_Not looking forward to classes today, but I must go!_


	123. Chapter 123

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We'd like to know just what Victoria had planned for Bella.**

**Chapter 123**

2/8

End Twitter Session

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'll be fine. i called a cab. bringing food & me. can't wait to feed you, lover. x i love you.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Are you sure your alright to make it over? Its very early. I worry about you out at this time. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy must have been the same person who sends me anonymous lingerie. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You found that did you? Hmm... wonder where that came from? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i also found a very lovely letter in my coat pocket today, that had a key in it. i think i'd like to use it tonight. xx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i have Bella snacks

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez i love bella snacks xxxxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy or i could bring you a Bella snack. but i'd have to be sneaky so jazz & em don't know

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy there should be stew in the fridge, blue container on the bottom shelf. unless jazz or em got to it.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez imi hungry

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i wish i was there. why am i not there again?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you told me. but i love hearing it. i love you, Edward Cullen. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez if i didnt tell you already i fucking love you bella swan. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez ;)

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i miss my Edward pillow.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy damn. ok. you win. but only a very small present. chocolates, maybe.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez i miss my bella pillow very much. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez they wont let you fly without clothes love. no worries you wont be in them long. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy what if i promise not to pack any clothes? would you skip the gift?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez What if i promise to keep it small the present that is x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you're already spending too much on me. i know, you can afford it, but that's not the point.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy that's sweet, but you really don't need to.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Im sorry love you cant stop me from buying my girlfriend something on valentines day. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you're taking me to virgin gorda - a card is plenty!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez its something for valentines day love x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy hm. your girlfriend has everything she wants & needs right there in your bed.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez im shopping for my girlfriend x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy lol, bed shopping? is that anything like window shopping? xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'm not teasing. i learned that lesson, lover. i mean every word.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez im in bed shopping x

**CKB **

BrownEyedBluez dont tease me bbella x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i miss you too, so much. i miss your arms around me and your kisses. xxxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy go to bed lover and dream of me.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez i miss you x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy sh, don't be scared. it's ok. i love you. i'm yours, always.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez i fuckng love u so much bella it scares me. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you're my angel face. i love you & only you, baby. remember thursday when you came home?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy of course i love you. more than anything, calvin.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez U do love me right?x

**BrownEyedBluez **

unionjackjazz i can help. he'll come to bed if i'm in it. I know, lame, but he will.

**unionjackjazz **

BrownEyedBluez I'm still trying to get him to bed, don't thank me yet. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

unionjackjazz thanks, jazz

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy calvin, are you ok, lover? do you want me to come over? it's ok if you don't, i just thought you might need me, after last time.

**unionjackjazz **

BrownEyedBluez He's on a bit of a rant. I'm going to try to get to go to bed. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

unionjackjazz what's wrong, jazz?

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah WhatEVER!

**unionjackjazz **

BrownEyedBluez Might not want to do that Bella, not right now anyway. He's not really himself at the moment. x

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez hey pixie isnt there a flower bed ur supposed 2 b guarding? I dont believe in fairies! Poof ur gone.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy oh, lover. i'm getting dressed & putting on my shoes. i'll be there in about 15. i have a feeling you're gonna need me.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah Hey, Alice here! My Jazzy looks FUCK-HAWT by his car. IDK WHAT your pic is. Put a shirt on!

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz BrownEyedBluez Im alsmot caught up, chers mate! x

**CKBarGuy **

Emmetthellyeah unionjackjazz Fuck you Em!

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i love jazz because you love jazz & he loves you. i only want to be with you, sweet angel.

**Emmetthellyeah **

unionjackjazz You look like a pussy n u make drinks like one 2

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy slow down

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy BrownEyedBluez MAte, I think you;ve had a grave toomany. None but the pixie for me.

**unionjackjazz **

BrownEyedBluez Hey, Bella, show Alice my new photo. She took it for me.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez If your thinking about getting with my mate love not sure it will happen. Just thought you should know x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez ive had 2 pixie punchs 1 foot in the grave and 2 lay down and take it im not going anywhere love x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy he might need me to rescue you from em. & him from the both of you. do you want me to come over? or do you want to come here?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Why the fuck would Jazz need you love? Down the hatch! x

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah *fingers in ears* SHUT UP EMMETT

**BrownEyedBluez **

unionjackjazz holy mother... i can be there in about 15 if you need me.

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez Theres a party gong on round here a celebration 2 last threwout the year so bring ur goodtimes n ur laughter 2

**unionjackjazz **

BrownEyedBluez Em is attempting to sing Celebration at the top of his lungs. Here's Edward with our drinks. Yay! x

**BrownEyedBluez **

unionjackjazz you need rescuing? shall i come claim mine at least?

**unionjackjazz **

BrownEyedBluez Dear God woman help me! It looks like my Chem lab in here. Em is far too gone already and now Edward is using everything.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah hmm, i dunno, my man has some crazy mad skills. he makes a kick-ass drink, too.

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez Bellarina! Eddie's busy right now. Trying to out do me! You know it cant be done. Best bartender out there HELL TO THE YEAH!

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy so, was it good for you? ;) did it satisfy? xx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy oh really? maybe you'll have to give me one of those. soon.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy good. i did, too. i love

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm up love. I've created a drink I'm calling Lay down & take it x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I more than enjoyed it love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you didn't enjoy thursday?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy oh, Jesus, not that thing! be careful, angel face, everything is in there! and no mixers!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez "Enjoy" hmm I'm not sure thats the word I would use love. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Em's here since you girls decided on girl time cheers for that he's making some drink he's calling a foot in the grave x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy aw, sorry lover. i'm glad you enjoyed thursday, sweet man. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I miss you love. Coming home tonight was not like the welcome home I received on Thursday. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy a little! i miss you.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Little excited there love? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy Heeey baby!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You awake love? Just arrived home with Jazz. x

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy What happened? What did the dean say?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Just finished with the Dean and Prof Banner. Too late for class now. I'll hopefully see you when I get home. X

Begin Twitter Session


	124. Chapter 124

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We wouldn't mind if Charlie hovered over us.**

**Chapter 124**

9th February 2011

Bella was lying on my bed chatting with Angela on twitter when I made my way back into my room. She quickly informed me that Angela was moving up here on Friday. 'Great!' was my first thought; as if Alice and Rose weren't enough trouble, now I had to deal with Angela? Fucking wonderful!

I sat down on my bed and began to rub her foot as she continued tweeting. I was doing everything in my power to distract her. She would giggle and kick her foot at me, asking me to stop. So I started rubbing her calf instead, but she was still tied up in a conversation with Angela. Kissing my way up her foot got me slammed in the chest by her knee, so I decided to take matters into my own hands.

I grabbed my phone and tweeted Bella the menu that I was going to cook for our dinner. I had already invited Jazz and Alice over and since she was ignoring me, I had decided that I would teach her a lesson tonight at dinner.

My menu was agnolotti pasta in an artichoke sauce, with a walnut spinach salad, garlic bread and loads of wine, with a chocolate hazelnut torte for dessert.

She made the best decision to get off her phone after that. We both headed down to the kitchen and she offered to help me. I knew I would not be getting anything done, besides Bella, if she were in the kitchen with me, so I asked her to go watch the telly or set the table: her choice. She chose to set the table, making sure to rub my arms or grab my arse as she would enter and leave the kitchen with the silverware and plates. On her way back in to retrieve the wine glasses, I grabbed her and pulled her into my arms.

"You're driving me mad, Bella," I said, as I pressed my mouth against hers.

She pulled away from me, "That was not my intention, lover."

I picked her up by the hips and placed her on the counter. Licking her neck and smelling her delicious scent was almost more than I could take. The thoughts of taking her right there flashed through my mind. I was in the midst of laying her back to have her fully before me, as if she was my own private buffet, when I heard keys in the door and banter coming from the other side. I pulled her up into the sitting position and adjusted myself quickly. Jazz glared at me and then cheekily said, "Mate, please tell me you haven't christened everywhere in the flat. I may never be able to eat at that countertop again," as he chuckled.

Everything fell into place once Alice and Jazz arrived. Dinner was served and we all joked and laughed like old married couples at each other's jokes. Bella was placed across from me as Alice and Jazz were in the same situation. She seemed to be having a problem keeping her foot on her side of the table. I felt it slide up my leg, and further and further until she looked almost as if she were sinking in her chair. Once she finally reached her destination, her foot was firmly pushing against my groin. I gave her a grin, removed her foot and massaged it in my hands, making it almost impossible to finish my dinner. But I knew that if I set her foot free, she would have me so aroused I would fuck her right there on the table, Jazz and Alice be damned.

Within what seemed like mere minutes, we had the flat cleaned up from dinner and had only consumed four bottles of wine. I was hoping that Jazz and Alice would find their way back to Alice's flat, since I knew that Rose had been spending an exorbitant amount of time with Em at his place. All I had to do was make them leave and then I could have my way with Bella and punish her for her fancy foot work at dinner. We lounged in the living area, continuing our conversations from dinner about each other's childhoods and recent activities. Bella had made her way into my lap, as Alice was placed firmly on Jazz's. She would wiggle her little arse right where she knew it pleased me, but also disabled me from standing up in front of our guests. Evil, naughty little girl she was; I was so going to have my way with her tonight. No sooner had I envisioned having her on my bed, naked in front of me, than Alice jumped off Jazz's lap, announcing that it was time for her and Bella to head home. WTF? Bella looked at me with pleading eyes, as if she were begging me to step forward and save her from Alice's grip. I tried to inform the pixie that Bella was staying with me, but she wasn't hearing any of it, stating that she and Rose had plans for Bella. Since I would have her all to myself, they needed some Bella time. She was to the point of placing Bella's shoes on her feet for her and draping her coat across her back. That itty bitty teeny little girl physically dragged Bella out the door, while Jazz and I could do nothing but stare at each other in awe.

After chatting with Bella on Twitter for awhile, I was able to find out the girls were sitting around drinking. Wow, that was a novel idea. Fuck, I should have insisted Bella stay and Jazz could have done something to blindside Alice and let me have my way. I tried everything to get her to come back, telling her I missed my Bella pillow, and I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to sleep. Then I pulled out the big guns and told her I wanted to eat the leftover torte off of her. Fuck, that sounded like a brilliant plan when it crossed my mind. Mate, let me just say this for future reference, messy as fuck!

Sometime later, I got a tweet from Bella saying that she snuck out of her flat and made it all the way here and Jazz wouldn't let her in, stating that Alice was on her way to get her back. Was the entire planet out to cock-block me now? Here I thought he was my mate for life. Fuck, I would have opened the door and carried Alice to his room, placed her on the bed and wrapped a big arse ribbon around her to make him a happy bloke. I guess he was just trying to make sure he was able to get some from Alice in the near future by listening to her and not helping out his best mate.

Having finally felt like I had been cock-blocked enough, I left the flat and went to Bella's to get her. She was on about how she couldn't figure out a way to get out of the flat. I told her to look out of her window. That took her all of two seconds, and then about five seconds for her to be out on the fire escape making her way down to me. As she descended the ladder, sorry mate, but I had the best view of her arse. What? She's my girlfriend. I'm allowed to look, and fuck that, I'm allowed to touch and taste also. Before Alice and Rose could even figure out that she was gone, Bella and I were in the taxi heading back to my place. We laughed the entire way home, saying how it was like we were teenagers again and I was trying to get her away from her Mum and Dad.

Just like teenagers, most of Bella's clothes were off of her by the time we were in the lift, heading to my room. As soon as I had her bare and before me on the bed, I informed her I was still planning on eating the torte off of her body. I asked her if that was acceptable, to which she only nodded. I love when I make her speechless. Lol!

Scooping some of the torte out of the pan, without the crust, I placed it on her stomach. She yelped from it being so cold. All I could think was that she should have been here earlier while it had been sitting out. I painted her chest with the chocolate, using only one finger to dig into the mound of deliciousness on her, and wrote our names from her breasts down to her thighs. Once I was satisfied with my handiwork, I told her not to move, as I ate my dessert.

My kisses began on her neck; even though there was no torte there, I know she has a certain weak spot. I made my way down to her breasts, making sure they were thoroughly clean of any remnants. She moaned under my tongue as I sucked her breasts into my mouth, licking and flicking them until they were clean. This torte never tasted better. It was scrumptious at dinner, but eating it off Bella was divine.

As I made my way down further and further, sucking and nibbling the chocolate off her creamy skin, Bella tried to remain as still as possible. She was being a very good girl and I would have to reward her for her effort. Heaven, with an ounce of cocoa: I could smell her desire as I hovered over her. Sliding my tongue out of my mouth, I leaned closer to what I craved. Bella gasped my name. I pushed her thighs open all the way and ran my cheeks down the inside of her legs. She groaned from the anticipation and giggled from my stubble rubbing on her. I could feel her heat radiating from her core and I knew what I needed, what I craved with every fiber of my being.

I buried my face in her. She raised her legs over my shoulders as I flattened my tongue and took one long slow lick up her.

"More, Edward. I need more," she growled.

Her taste was all over my mouth and yet hearing her cry out for me made me only want to continue. I nuzzled and nipped and groaned from the view. There she was, the one I loved more than anything, reaching for her leg. I glanced over to see what she was going after, when I saw it: a smear of torte. She ran her finger across her thigh, then raised it to her mouth and sucked it clean. Fuck, I almost came right then and there. That had to be one of the hottest things she has ever done. One, and then two fingers later, I was pumping her over and over. I ran my tongue down her until I found her clit and gently grazed it with my teeth. This caused her to grab me by the hair, and she began panting. I had her right where I wanted her, in bed with me, about to cum in my mouth and around my fingers. MY FINGERS, MY MOUTH! It was me that did this to her and it thrilled me to no fucking end.

She released my hair, while I went to work. In and out with my fingers, a lick up and then a suck there, I reached under her and grabbed her arse pulling her closer to me in the process. Swirling and tickling with my tongue, sucking her beautiful pussy and claiming it as mine. She slammed her hands down on the bed as she screamed my name over and over.

I crawled back up the bed to look into her eyes.

"I love you, beautiful," I whispered to her, as she began to come down.

"Umm, Edward, I think you have a little something right there," she said, as she licked my cheek.

"You, my love, tasted heavenly."

"My turn," she said as she pushed me on my back.

"I'm good love, trust me I'm really good."

"I know you are, Edward, but what about, oh…okay then, I'm heading for the shower. Want to join me?"

"I'm going to lay here and rest for a minute," I said, as I closed my eyes briefly and stretched across the bed.

I can hear her in the shower, washing off the chocolate I smeared all over her ivory skin. And here I lay, reconsidering joining her, but my eyes are getting extremely heavy. I might just close them for a bit and wait for Bella to come back out to me.

Fags smoked: 3

Fags allotted: 5


	125. Chapter 125

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Bella only misses Phoenix because it's a _dry_ heat.**

**Chapter 125**

Wednesday, February 9, 2011

Dear Diary –

Holy crap, last night…

To start with, when I pulled my gloves out of my coat pocket on my way in to work, I found a note from Edward tucked inside the right one, and it was folded around a fucking _key_ to his flat! I was so stunned, I was almost late getting to my lessons. He gave me a KEY. Just when I think he couldn't possibly be anywhere near where I am in his feelings for me, he does this, and it's obviously something he's been thinking about for a little while.

Here's the letter:

_My dearest Bella,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. _

_I just put the receiver down from speaking with you, about the mishap here in Connecticut. You should know I would never ever cheat on you. It's not in my nature. You mean everything to me love; you have to believe me. Before you, I trudged through my days one by one, wishing time to pass me by. Now I wish to make every second last a lifetime, just so that I can be near you. _

_I love you with all my heart, and truly feel I will never love another._

_Bella, you already have the key to my heart. I'm hoping you will accept the key to my home, because that is what you make my flat whenever you are there. You make it my home. _

_Yours forever,_

_Edward _

I had no words after that. So after my lessons (I asked Mr. Burke what he thought about bringing the kids to see Edward's recital, and he was all for it), I came back to my place. The boys were all at his flat, playing their crazy 'build a drink' game. I was worried it might end the way it did last time, except of course, I didn't have a huge secret that I need to share with him, thank God!

I might have stayed home, but he was being funny, pretending he didn't know who gave me the key, and then he had the nerve to tell me that he was shopping for me for Valentine's Day. Oh, yes, Edward, it's not nearly enough that you are flying me to the fucking British Virgin Islands for the weekend, and getting us a room at a resort with a private beach, on top of giving me a key to your place. No, really, I don't need anything but him. He insisted he was getting me something small, so I told him I'd accept it, especially if it's chocolates. In any case, I went to his flat to spend the night, and only partly to see if the damn key really fit the door! I brought him some food, since he'd had a lot to drink and nothing to eat, that I could tell, but he was already asleep when I got there.

Night Number Two of cuddling him as I fell asleep: I could completely get used to this.

I love Wednesdays. He doesn't have classes or work, and I'm free all day, too, so sometimes, we get to hang out together all day. Today was one of those. It's not all hot sexy times, either, though those are fun. He wanted to make dinner for Jazz and Alice, so I was answering Angela's tweets while he was looking up recipes. I still can't believe she's moving up on Friday! She said she's staying with Jake until she finds her own place – after going that route myself, I bet she finds something pretty quickly!

Evidently, I wasn't paying enough attention to Mr. Angel Face, because he started messing with my foot, rubbing and tickling it. I asked him to stop, just long enough to finish my conversation with Angela, but he didn't. Instead, he started rubbing my leg. He kissed my foot and hit a very ticklish spot, and I'm afraid I kicked him. I didn't mean to, it was just a reflex, but it did make him stop. Instead, he started tweeting me, from right next to me on the bed. Silly man. He told me what he wanted to make for dinner, and it sounded amazing. Jazz and Alice had agreed to eat with us, and I loved the idea of throwing a little dinner party, even if one of the 'guests' actually lives here. It's such a 'couple' thing to do, isn't it?

I love being part of his 'couple'. I keep sneaking peeks at my keys, just to admire the one to his flat. So far, he hasn't caught me, and I'm sure he'll think I'm nuts for doing it, but it thrills me every time I see it.

I offered to help him make dinner, but we both know better than to try that, if we actually want to get anything made, that is. I'm not sure what it is about his kitchen, but we almost have a harder time keeping our hands off of one another in there than we do in his bedroom. I got as far as setting the table before he grabbed me and told me I was driving him crazy. I think if Alice and Jazz hadn't shown up right then, they'd have walked in to a real show a minute or so later.

Dinner was delicious, of course, because Edward is just a fucking great cook. My only complaint about the whole thing was that we are at the table, and I had to sit across from him, instead of next to him. I got him back for seating us this way, though. I kept running my foot up his leg, scooting down in my seat a little every few minutes to get a little farther, until I felt his bulge under my toes. I pressed and he grabbed my foot, massaging it with his strong fingers. It felt good, but not as good as how hard that bulge was when my foot touched it.

After we cleaned up, we settled in the living room to chat for a while. I was sitting on Edward's lap and imagining all the things I wanted to do to him and his bulge in a bit, when Alice jumped up and said we had to go home. Excuse me? That was not my plan at all, nor do I think, was it Edward's, or even Jazz's. He looked just as confused and disappointed as Edward did, but Alice is used to having her own way. Somebody needs to take that girl in hand and break her. I think Jazz could be the one to do it, but first he has to get over being pussy whipped.

Thus began a game of 'keep Bella away from Edward', which wasted a lot of the evening and a bunch of energy, made us both pissed at Alice, Rose, and Jazz, and wound up with us right where we wanted to be to start with, in his bed.

May I state that having my body used as a plate, is fuck sexy as hell. Edward can lick anything off of me that he wants, anytime. Torte, however, has a tendency to get everywhere, and I mean _everywhere_. He did a great job cleaning it off after he smeared it on me, and an even better job getting _me_ off, but I still found some in interesting places when I went to shower afterward. He stayed in bed and fell asleep waiting for me. I think I'll be having torte a la Edward for breakfast, as I can see from here that it's all in the sheets. After he goes to school in the morning, I'll need to do a little laundry before I meet the girls at the spa.

Yep, we have a spa day tomorrow, to get waxed and buffed and polished and plucked within an inch of my life. Then I just have to make it through 2 hours of the Burke kids, when I won't be in much shape to even move. And then, it's just us. We leave Friday morning, insanely early, but I can't wait to go. The idea of having him all to myself for days, no flat mates, no work, no classes: that's the paradise part. It doesn't matter to me where we are, but I know we'll both enjoy the tropical break from NYC winter.

Time to crawl in bed and snuggle my Edward pillow, even if he is a little chocolaty. Mmm!


	126. Chapter 126

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Bella is totally an adrenaline junkie.**

**Chapter 126**

2/9

End Twitter Session

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy I'm going to try the fire escape, so get ready to catch me! i love

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella look out your window. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i wonder if this fire escape works?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i locked myself in my room, btw. & I really don't want to go with them tomorrow. they pissed me the fuck off.

xxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez WTF? I'm going to kick Jazz's arse right now! Be back soon love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i tweeted you! you didn't answer. i even yelled for you.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy not you lover. i got over there & jazz wouldn't let me in,, because A & R were coming right behind me. they took me back home. :(

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez unionjackjazz Bella please explain what i've done to upset you. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy unionjackjazz i've been pixie-lated!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez unionjackjazz Wait love what did i do?what did Jazz do?WTF is going on? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy on my way home. fucking assholes. and I mean you too jazz! unionjackjazz

**CKarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella where are you love, im beginning to get worried. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy oh, help! jazzz wont let me in & the girtls arfe coming!

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy in the cab, baby! on my way to you & torte heaven! xx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy sounds good

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez 2 partsVodka 1 part Whiterum Several drops Bailey's irish cream pour them in the glass using the back of a spoon. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I have a drink you can make for them love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy oh, you know how i love your nuts, hazel & otherwise. think i need a cig... & a cab

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy yes, i do. why does Alice scare everyone ? i wonder if i could slip them each 1 of em's foot in the grave drinks?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Remember love I have a hazelnut torte that I want to taste, on you. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella I would happily kidnap you, but I am fearful of the pixie. You have a key, use it. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy it's not like you haven't done it before... *HINT* they've got me trapped, trying on lingerie!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez How old are you Bella? You know I'm seriously considering kidnapping you, right? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy sorry about your plans, baby. i wish they would have left me there. i miss you. X

xxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez goes to waste. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I cant kick Jazz out of his own flat love, however you could make Rose call Alice home, but you have to stay or my torte-

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i think jazz is the one you have to ask that question. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I had plans for that torte love. When are you telling Alice to go home? lol x

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy you're definitely good at keeping me active. i may have to have seconds of cake. just fyi for later. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez The plan is to help you work it all off. Besides you dont have an ounce of fat on your, trust me I've looked. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you realize that if you keep feeding me things like that, i'm going to get fat. again.

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i can't help it. you have a magnetic personality. i am attracted to you.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez And for once not in my lap. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You arent behaving Bella. We are going to have a civil dinner with our mates. You will sit across from me at the table. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy yes. that'll be nice to have a little dinner party.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella behave, last time I tried to cook with you here it was nearly impossible. Did you see Jazz and Alice are coming. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy whenever, lover. need a hand in the kitchen? or anywhere else? X

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy not sure which will be more delicious, tea or you. i'm leaning towards you

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez What time do you fancy tea love? Jazz might be coming home and plans to bring Alice, I'll make enough for everyone. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy sounds delicious.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You sure about that love? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 you nut. we're going to have so much fun once you're here!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Agnolotti w/artichoke sauce, Walnut spinach salad, garlic bread and wine, chocolate hazelnut torte for tea sound alright? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 lol i told you just a minute ago, goofy. read the feed!

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez He's ok? Who is this? Where did Bella go?

**Angelasweb1**

BrownEyedBluez Screw you!You know I've slept since u told me right, packed an entire apartment, quit my job, sold my car and planned a move

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 lol, kidding, he's amazing. you know what you hope he'd be like, just to look at him? THAT, times 20. at least! lol

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 he's ok

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 you squirrel! i told you, we leave early friday morning & get back monday evening

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez I feel like we haven't talked in forever! So tell me, how are things with Edward going? Does he let you up for air? LOL!

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez Thanks! So when is your trip again?

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 no i don't but if i hear of anything, i'll let you know.

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez Bella did you pick yourself up off the floor yet?

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez I'm staying with him for awhile, until I can find some place. Know of anywhere for rent? Maybe Edward would rent me a room.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 we leave early friday morning & get back monday evening

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 did j find you a place or are you staying with him?

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez Monday! Can you believe it? I think I may throw up, I'm so nervous. I can't wait to see you, when are you leaving again?

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 Edward says congratulations, btw.

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez I already sold my car, the apartment is packed and the movers come Thursday. My flight gets in late Friday afternoon.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 i'm so excited! when do you start?

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez OMG YOUR ALIVE! I was thinking I might have to send Jake to look for a corpse. LMAO! Yep Friday! I cant wait but Im scared!

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 friday? you're MOVING up friday?

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez Since your not answering your phone I thought I'd try you on here. I'm all packed and will be there Friday. Cant wait 2CU!

Begin Twitter Session


	127. Chapter 127

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. One of us understands the pregnant Bella egg-craving in Breaking Dawn.**

**Chapter 127**

Thursday, February 10, 2011

Dear Diary –

I woke up to Edward in my arms and torte on my back. As much as that stuff got all over the sheets, I knew showering last night was a waste of time. I didn't mind too much, as there was some on him as well, and I did my best to get it off of him without waking him. He had Banner today, I had work and we both need to get to bed early because our flight out tomorrow is at butt-crack of dawn. So as much as I wanted to just lick it off of him, I wanted him to sleep more. He doesn't get nearly enough sleep, I'm afraid. He seems to sleep very well when I'm here, but the nights I'm not, he's up all hours, tweeting me, working on his music, and generally being an insomniac. That's not healthy.

I still can't believe he gave me a key. I don't want to abuse the privilege, but dammit, I'll use that bitch every day if it means he's eating right and sleeping well. I think he eats all right, though the trash is usually full of takeout boxes. That may be more Jazz, though. I know Edward's a great cook; I just hope he bothers to cook when I'm not there. Speaking of Jazz, I'm going to teach Alice how to cook a few things. She's got him hooked on her baking, but he'll really light up if she cooks him a meal. We talked about it while we were having our nails done and she loved the idea. Rose is a fair cook, too, so between us, we'll get Alice comfortable enough with a few dishes that she'll be anxious to expand her repertoire. Jazz can thank us by keeping Alice occupied!

I met the girls at our flat early this morning. Both had arranged their schedules to have the morning free to go to the 'spa' with me, though I was almost ready to call it off last night. They pissed me off so much, trying to keep me from being with Edward. I gave them a huge piece of my mind this morning, basically asking how they would feel if I did that to them and their guys. I know they just wanted to spend time with me before I leave, but shit, it's just a fucking weekend. I'll be back! They bought me a breakfast smoothie in apology.

They call it a spa, but it's more of a torture chamber. Waxing, buffing, tweezing… mostly painful procedures, but it's worth it to be soft and pretty for him. He tweeted me in the middle of my pedicure, while he was waiting for Banner to show up for class. He was pissed off at him already, so I tried to lighten his mood up a little. I told him the waxing attendant found some torte he'd missed and he came back with a comment about teaching me how to shower correctly. Um, I know how to shower, and I had to have a second one this morning after sleeping in torte last night, thank you very much. Those sheets did go into the wash before I left for my flat, btw. Yuck.

I told him I was joking to make him feel better, but he said he couldn't get the image of me in his shower out of his head. I tried suggesting less appealing thoughts, but he just talked hotter and sexier, until the girl doing my pedicure asked if she was hurting me because I kept squirming. No pain, lady, just tingles. And fuck me, if she didn't flip on the vibrating chair when she walked off! Holy shit, I needed him right then!

He said he had another present to pick up for the trip, but this one was for both of us. He seriously is going to have more luggage that I am if he doesn't stop. I already told him, I don't need anything else for Valentine's Day, but he keeps thinking of things to get/do for me. I love how attentive he is, and it's sweet that he thinks of me all the time, but I truly only want him and to be with him. He couldn't give me a better gift than that $2 copy of his key. I'd rather have it than anything fancy or expensive.

Tomorrow is a big day for Angela, too. I know she's excited to move to NYC, at least as excited as I was when I came. It's such an incredible place to live. Her stuff is being shipped and her flight gets in tomorrow night. I'm sorry I won't be here to welcome her, but we'll be in Virgin Gorda by then. Holy crap, it's tomorrow!

I have to run through my checklist once more to make sure I have everything packed, then I'll drop my bags off at Edward's flat on my way to my lesson at the Burkes'. When I'm through there, I'll head to his place and an early evening in bed. Gee, I hope I'm not too excited to sleep!


	128. Chapter 128

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. I do have some fish in the freezer.**

**Chapter 128**

_10 February 2011_

_For the first time that I can remember, Bella left before me. She was going out with Alice and Rose for their Spa day. She calls it torture, hell and just fucked up, but yet she willingly walked out the door. I, on the other hand, am having to sit here with Prof. Dip-shite for several hours; that my love is torture, hell and just fucked up. _

_It never fails. It's like when you have to go to the Doctor: you schedule the appointment and rush to get there on time, then it's sit and wait, until they are ready to see you. Today is the same for me. Prof. Banner was supposed to be here over twenty minutes ago. So, I sit here waiting for his arrival. He does this sort of shite all the time, well, to me at least._

_I began tweeting Bella looking for something to do to pass the time. She mentioned that she was at the Spa with the girls and the attendant found some torte on her body! Ha! That shite had me cracking up, but then she said she was only joking, to get my mind off the fact that I was waiting for Banner to arrive. This bit of information of course had me thinking about last night and the torte. About Bella and the licking, the sucking and feeling her body under me. Fuck! I need some sort of relief now! I told her I would have to show her how to take a proper shower. Her reply was she already knew how to shower properly. Oh, love, are you teasing me again? Did she really just tell me she was squirming in a vibrating chair, thinking about me? Oh, love, you just gave me a brilliant idea. _

_Two bloody hours of his fuckery, and I was finally released from my prison sentence. What a shite day! All I want to do right now is be on a plane with Bella heading to BVI! Soon, very soon!_

_The Pleasure Chest is a certain little store with umm… niche products. It isn't too far from home, so I thought a quick pop in to get what I needed for the trip would be grand. Upon entering, I was immediately greeted by 'Ginger', who was ever so helpful. (Bella would hate her and would probably think of ways to inflict pain upon this girl.) Even to the point of offering to happily demonstrate any and all of the products that were for sale._

"_Is there anything you have in mind?" she purred, as she reached out for my bicep with her hands._

"_I'm looking for a vibrator for my girlfriend. I'm not exactly sure what's out on the market, so I thought I'd have a look around," I said, trying to walk away from her tugging on my arm. _

"_All of our vibrators are this way," she said, as she pulled me in the direction of the largest dildo display I've ever seen. Not that I've seen many, but I swear there must have been over two hundred different vibrators staring back at me. Holy fuck! I was in trouble. I had not a clue what to do, as I was only here to get something to pleasure Bella. I mean, I knew I was enough for her, but this was something to just add a little bit of play to our sex life. It looked as if a bag of Skittles had exploded, since they apparently come in every colour known to man. _

"_I'm really just looking for something that will cause my girlfriend to scream out in pleasure, and think of me while she does it," I said, with my mouth hanging open, because I was still in awe of the display, shocked what had just come out of my mouth, and actually scared of one that looked like a small creature with black straps hooked to it._

"_You have a very sexy accent. Are you from Australia?"_

"_Thank you, and I'm from England," I said, as I reached for a large purple vibrator and accidently hitting the 'on' switch. Fuck, that thing started spinning and twirling in my hand and the noise- OMG, the noise -caused me to drop it. There was no way that was sexy. I needed to get out of here and quickly._

"_Maybe I should just get a better idea what she's looking for, and come back later," I said, as I turned to make my way to the door. _

"_I know just what you need, darling. I mean, what SHE needs. With a voice like yours, this will be great with or without you," she said, as she passed me a huge pale blue dildo. She pressed a button on the bottom and a man's voice began playing. _

"_Yeah, baby. Oh, that feels so good, ummm….I can feel you're about to cum; tell me when you're going to cum on my hard cock…"_

_My mother would have told me I was about to catch some flies, because I'm quite sure my mouth was hanging open all the way to my knees. Who the fuck thought of this product? I had honestly seen everything now. _

_I was starting to feel my own arousal from thinking of recording my own voice on there and visualizing Bella laid out and using this on herself. "I'll take it!" I yelled, as I made my way over to the till. _

_Ginger pulled the new vibrator out of the box, explaining to me that it was mandatory that she show me how it works and that all the parts are in the box. My only thought was I needed to get the fuck out of the shop and away from her. I also thought it would be fun to bring Em and Jazz in here with me another time. We could all buy something for the girls. Lol! She asked if I needed any assistance in setting it up, but I told her I would be fine figuring out with my girlfriend, to which she frowned._

"_Darling, if you need anything, and I do mean ANYTHING at all, here is my card. You call me and I will do whatever I can to help you. With any problem you have, no matter how BIG or small," she said, as she placed her card in my hand with my change._

"_Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."_

_Grabbing my black bag I quickly made my way home. I needed to get this item sorted out and get all my shite packed for the trip. Forty minutes later, I had Bella's present programmed and hidden deep within my suitcase. All my clothes were packed and all I needed was Bella to show up and then we could get some much needed sleep so we could get up very early in the morning for the flight._

_Jazz rang saying that the girls are at the pub. Is she trying to take the piss? I tweeted her telling her she needed to get her arse over here. We need to get to bed; this is not the time for her to be out drinking with Alice and Rose. I'm sitting here waiting for her arrival, and finishing up my journal entry. _

_I think I hear someone downstairs, it better be her! _

_Fag smoked: 3_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_Looking ever so forward to my vacation with Bella this weekend. Oh, the plans I have for her and that gorgeous body of hers._


	129. Chapter 129

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. A vacation in Volterra, Italy can leave you feeling drained.**

**Chapter 129**

2/10

End Twitter Session

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I hear the door, it better be you. I'm on my way downstairs. xx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy already in a cab & on my way. xxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You walk out the back door. Get in a taxi and make your way here love OR I can be there in 10 minutes to get choice

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy in the loo, trying to figure out how to get away from 'just ONE drink alice' without getting her so trashed jazz hates me.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Why did Jazz just ring me & tell you girls are at the bar? Tonights an early night love hurry home so I can put you to bed.x

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 you're going to LOVE it here! maybe we can go back to NOLA for jazzfest or something. safe trip, girl!

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy on my way home lover. be there shortly.

xxx

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez Hey girlie! So I leave tomorrow looking around my apartment wondering what is ahead of me. I'm going to miss NOLA.

xxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez fml! I'm heading home taking some paracetamol and sleeping for a bit. How are you girls doing? x

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i love you. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I think you might enjoy this present love, I know I will. Fuck he's here. I love you. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy more presents? seriously, you're bringing more luggage that i am! xcx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy sorry i can't help you with that. xxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Umm... might have to make a stop before I get home, a little present for me/you for the trip. Thanks for the visual. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez If Prof. prat's not here in 5 minutes Im heading home. For a long, long shower. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy shit. she just turned on the vibrating chair... guh...

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Umm.. I love the way you feel squirming under me. Like last night when I put the torte on you, you tasted divine. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy fuck, calvin, now i'm squirming & my pedicure is gonna be messed up!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez No, I'm still thinking of Bella on the bench of my shower, leg thrown over my shoulder, you get the point, yes? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy COLD showers! snow. ice. Camilla Parker-Bowles naked. prof Twat naked. did that help? xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella behave,I do NOT want to have problem in my pants when Banner gets of you in the shower are now in my head

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'm kidding, lover. i was just trying to get your mind off school & on to more pleasant things. x you can teach me anyway.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez LOL! It seems I might have to teach you how to shower properly. Maybe we can work on that tomorrow. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy um, i had a slightly interesting moment during my wax. the attendant found a bit of torte you missed & i got a funny look. xx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy aw, sorry he's being a pain. We are having fun, after i gave them a tongue lashing for what they pulled last night. i love you.x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez huge pain in my arse. I can not wait until May! Sorry for the rant. I love you, hope you're having fun with the girls. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez show him where I'm at, when really I want to be home. I should be home right now packing for tomorrow. I swear love he is a

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Umm... tempting. I'm sitting in the studio waiting for Prof. Twat to get here. Not having a good day. He is requiring me,

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy Spa baby, getting all soft and pretty for you. how was class? x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Where are you love? x

Begin Twitter Session


	130. Chapter 130

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We have the stomach for it.**

**Chapter 130**

Friday, February 11, 2011

Today started too damn early, but it was worth it to know we were finally on our way to our own bit of tropical paradise. We had a hectic start, but we made it to the plane in time. I should have known we'd be in first class, but it hadn't occurred to me until they called for boarding and we were first on. I just gave him a look, and he knew I was unhappy about it, but I wasn't going to complain. I was still sleepy, and these seats had a good bit more room to them than the ones in coach. They also had the advantage of moveable armrests, so once we were airborne, I moved that one out of my way so I could snuggle with Edward. He let me put my head on his shoulder and he covered me with a light blanket.

I dozed some, but you know how it is when you aren't horizontal; you might get some sleep, but you don't necessarily rest. Every time he'd shift, I'd wake a little bit. The stupid stewardess started to flirt with him, and I was about to sit up and give her the evil eye when I heard Edward say 'my wife'. WTF?

He told her I was his wife and we are on our honeymoon. I didn't hear much after that, because my heart went into overdrive, and my brain floated off on the idea of always being with him and never going back to my apartment again. I know, I know, too much, too soon, don't even go there. There might have been an incredibly hot dream after that, though, and I had to stop myself from assaulting him when he woke me with kisses right as we were landing in St. Thomas. I took a minute to fix my makeup and hair, but it was more to compose myself from that dream and what I was doing to his body in it. Hot!

We made it through customs all right, though Edward was acting a little oddly. It almost seemed as if he was trying to get another person in between us as they checked our bags. I'm sure he has some super secret gift for me in his, but really? Hear the eye roll, diary. He's such a kid sometimes. And yeah, I love it.

After that, it was another short flight on a toy plane. The water is so beautiful here, with those tiny islands, and the sand making everything look just a little frosted. The sky is the bluest blue you could imagine – all of the colors, actually, seem richer and more intense here. There are flowers fucking _everywhere._ That's all you can smell, flowers and ocean and sometimes little hints of spices and meat cooking somewhere.

We checked in at the resort and I was expecting to be pointed towards a suite, since it was Edward who set this up, and it would never occur to him that one room would be plenty for two people. But no, no, no suite. Nope, not when it's Edward Fucking Cullen. Marcus welcomed us and then took us out of the hotel proper and along the hill, towards these little double bungalows and I gave Edward a look. He just gave me a cheeky grin and kissed me. I started getting suspicious when we passed the bungalows and the "Private" signs started peeking out from the foliage along the path. We turned down a smaller path and came through the shrubs and floral landscaping onto a patio that led down to a private infinity pool, which was just above the beach. Attached to said beach, private infinity pool and patio, was a fucking villa.

Marcus had been chatting to me about all of the amenities and features available at the resort, from hiking and floral tours to sailing and deep sea excursions out of the harbor. It all sounded incredible, but I'm not a hiker, nor a sailor, and I was hoping that most of my time here would be spent out in the water, on the beach, or inside in bed, as long as Edward was wrapped around me. However, my ears perked up when he mentioned other services like massages. Edward smirked at me and I had to figure he probably already scheduled one. Dork. I love him.

Marcus had our luggage brought into the villa and then he did the strangest thing. He turned to Edward and asked him about Esme and Carlisle, saying how it had been much too long since he had seen them and to please give them his regards. Edward acknowledged his words with a shit-eating grin, then tipped him and the bell boys and sent them back to the main building.

I folded my arms as I waited for an explanation that he just wasn't going to give me. Instead, he put his arms around me and kissed me, trying to distract me. It wouldn't take much, honestly, since I still had bits of my dream from the plane floating around in my head, but then he said we only had about 65 hours there and he planned to have his lips attached to me for most of it.

If I didn't stop him now, we might as well have stayed at a Motel 6 in Jersey for all we would see out of the bedroom. I told him that it was indeed an improvement over a B&B, and how lucky I was to be there with him. I started looking around, trying to find the bedroom so I could unpack and settle in a little. Well, there were two bedrooms, both beautifully decorated and I wondered, for just a second, if he'd ever brought anyone else here. The thought barely had time to form before I knew the answer: only one woman would have been close enough to him to be his guest here, and I couldn't imagine he would ever bring me anywhere, no matter how elegant, beautiful or secluded, that he had brought Tanya previously. That thought made me smile as I heard him call my name from the front entrance.

He was standing by a sideboard that held a beautiful floral arrangement of stargazer lilies, pink roses and miniature red chrysanthemums. He held out a small white envelope as I came up to him.

"I believe these are for you," he said with an odd expression on his face. I kissed his nose and thanked him. He really didn't need to have more flowers sent here – there was a huge arrangement in the living area, not to mention all the ones still growing outside.

I slid the card out and was surprised to see they weren't from him. They had been sent from Mr. Burke, to wish us a lovely Valentine's weekend. I thought it was a nice gesture, but Edward didn't share my opinion. He was not happy with anyone sending me flowers, no matter that this is my client, and a very married man, and it was simply a sweet thing for him to do, trying to make our weekend just a little more special. He asked if he could read the card and of course, I said yes. It was sweet of him to ask, though. Some men would just grab it and read it anyway, but my Edward is a gentleman, even if it kills him. He then actually asked me to throw them away, or give them to someone else at the resort!

In the past month and a half, I have learned a little bit about this man and the way he thinks. I told him I was going to put on my brand new teeny bikini and I would meet him at the front door in a few minutes. His eyes actually did glaze over a tiny bit as I walked away.

I'd purposely packed my suit towards the top of my bag, because I figured I would want to get to the beach first thing, and I was right. Edward came into the bedroom as I was adjusting the ties of my navy blue bikini and he offered to take over the tying. It took him a minute, as he kept dropping the strings. Each time he did, he would lean over and kiss my back, my shoulder blade, my neck… He finally got them tied and then he wanted to stay in to test out the bed. Not this girl.

I told him that I was going to the beach and asked if he was coming. I heard him mumble "In about five minutes, I would have," as I left the room. I turned around to go back and make a smart comment, but it was my turn for glassy eyes. He was standing at the foot of the bed with his back to me, pulling his shirt over his head, all that gorgeous mess of hair perfectly worse. He then quickly undid his jeans and slid them, along with his boxer briefs, down his long lean legs and kicked them off. What a view I had! His bag was on the bed, and as I watched, he dug through it, searching for his swim shorts, his shoulders rolling and back flexing as he moved. When he found them, he picked the jeans and boxers up from the floor before sliding one leg into the shorts. I practically ran then, to be in the front room when he got there.

I was stumped for a moment. My flowers were gone. As he came into the room, I asked where they were and he said he'd put them in the kitchen. He doesn't plan to use the kitchen, I assume, or he might have picked another location.

We ran down to the beach and chased one another through the shallows for a minute, just like kids. Then we dried off and spent a good twenty minutes covering one another, very carefully and thoroughly, with sun block. We lay there on the chaises under an umbrella for a bit, and when the resort attendant came by, we ordered two drinks each. He brought us four each, because it was happy hour, so we drank them happily. Not much after my third one was gone, Edward stood and picked me up, carrying me into the water. It was warm, like a bath, and felt good against my skin. Neither of us wants a bad sunburn to mess up the weekend, so we have promised each other to pay attention to how long we are out in the sun.

He walked us out a little way until we were mostly submerged, but we could still touch bottom. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and my legs around his hips. His sexy smile found its way to my lips before moving to tease my nipple through my suit. It's a good thing there was no one else anywhere close by, though there were a few other people on the beach. I ground myself against him and felt how hard he was through both of our suits. I reached between us and slipped my hand under his waistband, grasping him and pumping my hand up and down, making him groan against my breast.

I felt his fingers slide beneath the edge of my suit bottoms and between my lips, finding a different moisture there, and heat. Two fingers pushed slowly into me and I rocked against his hand, feeling the bulge of his head brushing against my clit with each upward stroke of my fist. He added another finger and his thumb came to rub circles on my clit. He bit my nipple and I cried out as I thrust against him, pumping him firmly with my hand as the pressure of our bodies together intensified the sensations our hands were creating. It only took a few more moments and I was begging him to come with me as my pussy clutched at his fingers. He wasn't ready just yet, though, and he tugged his shorts down to free himself and give me better access. At least, that's what I thought. In a moment, he had pulled the fabric of my suit to the side and plunged into me, pulling my hips down as he thrust up to meet me. I clung to his shoulders with both hands and leveraged my feet against his back as he pounded into me, our kisses filled with frantic moans. I pulled his hair, tugging his head to the side and he grunted as I let go of his mouth and began biting his jaw and neck, loving the taste of the sea on him. He tightened his grip on me and his thrusts grew erratic as he found my clit with his thumb again. He rubbed hard and I called his name before I bit him just below his ear. In seconds, he was pumping his hot seed into me and I was falling apart in his hands.

We just stayed like that for several minutes, with me wrapped around him, letting the water hold us up as we collected ourselves. When he could move again, he pulled out of me and we rearranged our clothes before moving back towards the shore. What a perfect welcome to Virgin Gorda!

He's in the shower now and I've laid out my new deep brown dress to wear to dinner. I hope he likes it.


	131. Chapter 131

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. If we did, Edward and Bella would never wear matching outfits.**

**Chapter 131**

_11th February 2011_

_The only thing I can say is, I should only ever see 3:30 am on a clock for two reasons. The first is when I'm closing the bar and it's been a very late night. The second is when I'm coming home from a bar, hopefully with Bella wrapped around me. NOT, and I repeat, NOT when I've been soundly sleeping on Bella's chest, having one of those amazing dreams that she seems to spur when she stays over._

_After a fucking rat race to get to the airport in time- showers that were maybe a tad bit extended due to Bella joining me, the taxi arriving a bit late, and traffic- we finally checked in, got to the plane and boarded. Bella was not thrilled when she found out that our tickets were in first class, but there was no way I was having her sit between me and some other bloke for that long arse flight. I wanted her comfortable, as close to me as possible, and well rested, which is what she is currently doing. Apparently, she doesn't enjoy 3:30 am showing up on the clock either. She buckled her seat belt, placed her head on my shoulder and almost immediately her breathing slowed. I grabbed the blanket from the back of the seat in front of her and placed it over her lap. Four hours of sleep should be plenty for her, right? _

_The stewardess seemed to be eyeing me like a woman on a mission. This would not do. If Bella wakes up to this, she is going to be pissed and I will spend too much of our vacation having to convince her she's the only woman for me._

"_Can I get you something to drink?" she asked, as she batted her eyes at me, completely overlooking Bella sitting right next to me._

"_Sure, can I have a Bloody Mary and a bottle of water in case my wife wakes up?" I gave her my devilish grin._

"_Wife? Wow, she really is a lucky woman. I take it you're going to St. Thomas for your honeymoon?" she asked, as she held on to the seat in front of Bella._

"_Honeymoon, yes, but St. Thomas, no. I'm taking her to Virgin Gorda. I have a small villa there. She doesn't have a clue what I have planned for her and I hope to keep it a surprise, so if she does wake up, please don't mention any of this to her, alright?"_

"_Oh, Mr. Cullen, my lips are sealed," she said, as she went on to flirt with the next bloke._

_Waking Bella up with kisses must have been my favourite way to wake her up on a plane, because my other favourite way would not have been appropriate; tasty, yes, but surely not appropriate. I informed her we had landed and watched as she reapplied her gloss and fixed her hair. She was beautiful upon waking up, she truly needed just to open her eyes and that would be enough for me. Fuck, I love this woman!_

_One quick flight after customs, and we finally arrived at the resort. Trust me mate, the photos online do nothing for this place. It's fucking brilliant! Bella was in awe at everything that was available to us during our stay. They offer garden and hiking tours, which will be no use to us, as my plans involve Bella in two, possibly three positions the entire weekend, and hiking surely isn't one of them. I might have to look into the private beach dinner for her, if I can sneak away at some point to arrange it. _

_Marcus showed us to the villa and let it slip to Bella that he hadn't seen my Mum and Dad in a while, and questioned me on how they were. Bella looked at me as if she were waiting for me to explain, but I did not. Instead, I tipped Marcus and sent him on his way. I wrapped my arms around my beloved and kissed her gently on her lips. _

"_You are trying to distract me, Edward," she said, looking up at me with her chocolate puddles._

"_Never, love, I'm just trying to seduce the woman I love. We are on a countdown, starting now. _

_Sixty-five hours, give or take, until we leave. I plan to spend my time wisely, hoping that most of that time my lips are attached somewhere on your body," I said, as I licked her neck and attempted to take a nibble when she pulled away._

"_Edward, look at this place. I know I told you I would be happy at a B&B, but this place is amazing! I love it, and I love it even more that I'm here with you." _

_She started taking a tour of the villa. I knew it like the back of my hand. Mum and Dad purchased this place awhile back and I have spent many a week here. I went to empty my pockets on the hall table when I noticed a large bouquet of flowers with a card made out to Ms. I. Swan. At first I thought they were from the resort, but I never gave them Bella's information, so I did the only thing I could do. I called her back over to the table, the entire time thinking that this better be a joke from Em._

"_Bella, love, can you come here, please?" I called._

"_Coming," she said, as she made her way back over to the table._

"_I believe these are for you," I said as I handed her the card._

_She opened the card quickly as she stretched up and gave me a peck on my nose._

"_Thank you, Edward."_

_She read the card to herself and I gave her the privacy she deserved._

"_Aww…that's so sweet, he shouldn't have done that," she said, as she placed the card back in the envelope._

"_Who? Who shouldn't have done this, love?" I asked, standing there hoping that it was from Em. I could feel my blood pressure going up, in anticipation of her answer. _

"_Oh, they're from Mr. Burke. Isn't it sweet, Edward, he wished me a Happy Valentine's Day with you."_

"_Very sweet love, but may I ask why Mr. Burke, your employer, is sending MY girlfriend flowers for Valentine's Day?"_

"_Edward, are you jealous of a married man? You are, aren't you? I'm here with you, the love of my life," she said, as she wrapped her arms around my waist._

_My thoughts went back to when Bella and I spoke of our past, and she said she had dated a man by the name of James who just happened to be married, so YES, I may have been a little fucking jealous._

_I picked the card back up from the table. "Do you mind?" I asked._

"_Nope, not at all," she said, watching me pull it out from the envelope._

"Isabella Swan,

Here's to a beautiful weekend with your favorite Valentine.

Alec_"_

"_I couldn't convince you to throw them out, could I? Or possibly give them to someone else here at the resort?"_

"_Edward, I'm going to get in my teeny bikini that Alice and I picked out. I'll meet you back here, say, in fifteen minutes?" She walked off in the direction of the bedroom. I considered tossing them myself, but thought that would only end up pissing her off, so, I picked them up and put them in the kitchen. I wouldn't be using it this weekend, so I wouldn't have to see them; easy fix._

_I made my way to the bedroom just in time to help Bella tie the strings on her bikini. Let me tell you, she wasn't fucking kidding when she said it was teeny. I didn't know if I should kiss Alice or choke her. _

"_You know love, we could just stay in and make sure the bed is to our liking," I said, as I spun her around and peppered kisses all over her chest._

"_Edward, it's beautiful outside, and as much as I want to 'test' the bed out with you, I am going to get in that water. Now are you coming, or not?" she asked, as she started to the front of the house._

"_Five more minutes and I would have been," was my meek reply. I opened my bag and grabbed my swimming trunks, stripped down where I stood and slid them on, before leaving the room to meet Bella._

"_Calvin, where the hell are my flowers?" she asked, standing at the hall table._

"_I put them in the kitchen so they would get lots of light," I said, grinning at her. _

"_Ready, love?" I asked, gripping her hand in mine and opening the door, towels in hand._

_Several hours later, and way too many cocktails to count, Bella and I came back to the room to get dressed for dinner. She is currently doing her hair. I'm sitting here in my linen suit, waiting for my beautiful girlfriend to grace me with her presence. Fuck, I love her, and having her wrapped around my body in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean only proved it. The flowers have long been forgotten, and I know without a doubt that Bella would never do to me what my ex was able to do. It may or may not have had something to do with her incredible skills in said ocean. Lol!_

_Bella has a remarkable chocolate-coloured dress laid out across the bed, and I fucking pray that's what she's wearing, because the only thing I want more than to see her in this dress is to take it off of her later. Fuck, have to go mate. Bella is standing at the end of the bed in a towel, and I might have to see if I can help her remove it, cheers._

_Fags smoked: 0_

_Fags allotted: 5_


	132. Chapter 132

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Jacob _was_ sort of beautiful – with the long hair!**

**Chapter 132**

Saturday, February 12, 2011

Dear Diary –

Waking up next to Edward is always lovely. Waking up next to Edward in paradise is heavenly.

We went to dinner last night and I wore what he calls my 'chocolate' dress. I like it because it's lightweight, it's moves nicely and it makes my boobs look great. He likes it because it makes my boobs look great and it comes off easily. Lol He wore a fucking linen suit. Think about that a second, diary. A _linen suit_. Who the hell has one of those? Edward fucking Cullen, that's who, and let me tell you, it's HAWT. When I got out of the shower last night and saw him in it, I nearly ripped off my towel and jumped him right then. That man has no right to look as delicious as he does, and fuck me, he always does!

Dinner was so good – fresh fruits and seafood – and some lovely wine I don't remember the name of. We couldn't stop touching each other the whole time we were eating, as usual, and I'm pretty sure he would have had me sitting in his lap if he thought he could get away with it. When we got back to the villa, well, let's just say the dress and suit didn't exactly make it as far as the bedroom.

I still can't believe how lucky I am to be with him. He's so sweet and funny, and such a generous lover. I almost think he'd rather make me come than come himself sometimes, and I understand that. When I see that look of pleasure on his face, and know I'm the only one who ever puts it there, and the only one who ever sees it, it's the best feeling in the world.

This morning was soft and sweet and slow love-making, and by the time we were through, we both were ready for a nap! Instead, we had breakfast by the pool, served to us by Siah.

How to describe Siah… pretty, caramel-skinned, curvy with long legs, long black hair and huge dark eyes that never leave Edward, and I mean _never_. I can't blame her for that, really, because the man is stunning; I practically live with him and can't take my eyes off of him. I just don't appreciate all the little gestures that she makes, 'accidentally' brushing against his arm or hand, standing just a little too close as she's placing things in front of him and leaning over so he can see down her little dress. I swear she sniffed him at least once. Edward thinks I'm seeing things. He's not a woman who is in tune with other women on the hunt. And he has room to talk, anyway, as there are several men on the property who have gotten death glares from him when he thought they were looking at me. As if I'd have anything to do with anyone else.

After breakfast, we wandered down to the beach and walked over to the main building of the resort. Our bit of beach is 'ours', as in, no one else is supposed to be on it, but you can't exactly fence in beach. The proper protocol apparently is to walk along the edge of the water, far enough away from the other villas and bungalows to respect their privacy, and no lingering. Linger on your own bit of beach! Lol So we walked along, and in, the water's edge until we reached the communal beach for the resort. Edward had some arrangements he wanted to confirm for tonight and tomorrow. We walked back to the villa up the path, and he picked flowers for my hair. I picked some for him, too, sticking them in his t-shirt pocket. I put a couple in his hair, but he looked so fucking sexy, I pulled them out again. It wouldn't do for people to come along the path and find us going at it in the bushes because I couldn't control myself.

Note for later, diary: cover him in flowers and make love to him among the petals.

We changed into swim suits and went back out to the beach. I wanted to make a sand castle with Edward, and he wanted to roll in the sand with me. Both of those things happened, though the rolling in the sand was not nearly as pleasant as it might seem. Sand fucking everywhere. It did, however, precipitate a lovely time under the outdoor shower. Sand in my suit, sand in his hair, sand running in rivulets down our bodies as we stroked away the grit and sweat, creating another sort of heat entirely. His mouth devoured my breasts as his hands ensured that every bit of sand was removed from everyplace it could possibly have gotten into, before he asked me to turn and place my hands on the shower wall. He caressed my breasts as he rubbed himself against my ass, exclaiming over how wet I was for him when his cock slid along my pussy, and kissing his way up my spine as he slowly pushed inside me. He held me against him for a moment, as we both reveled in the feeling of being one. Then I pushed back, he pushed forward and we were lost in the pleasure. One hand held my hip as the other zeroed in on my clit, brushing softly at first, then more firmly as I bucked against him in response. I braced myself with one hand on the wall and brought my other to cover his, reaching past his fingers to feel where we were joined. He groaned as I placed my fingers on each side of him, increasing the friction against his slick shaft.

"God, Bella… you feel amazing. I want this to last … to be in you like this forever… ah… but I can't, love. I need you. God, I need you so fucking much. Come for me, love, please…"

His words alone can do me in every time, but he then gave my clit a hard pinch and I was gone, his name echoing off of the shower walls and out to the sky. I felt my walls squeezing him as he continued to thrust.

"You can come now baby," I moaned as his pounding threatened to lift me off my feet: fast, smooth, hard and deep. "Fill me, Edward, please, I want all of you," I begged. He grunted and I felt hot spurts shooting deep within me as he leaned down to bite my neck, shoulder and back. I arched to meet him and he swept his fingers from my clit to my nipple, rolling and pinching until I cried out again. He held me close as I shuddered and moaned, then gently and sweetly washed me clean once again. We dried each other with some incredibly fluffy towels, and went inside for a well-deserved nap.

I may have gotten about an hour of sleep, and I just woke up from an intense dream. Edward is sound asleep, and I could happily just lie here and watch him breathe. God, I love this man so fucking much.

I'm going to check twitter and see if Angela's around. I need to share some of this glorious weekend with her.


	133. Chapter 133

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Oh, the marketing opportunity! - Edward & Bella's Isle Esme Tropical Paradise Bungalow, by Mattel, complete with mini eggs, feathers and breakable headboard!**

**Chapter 133**

_12th February 2011_

_After spending a long morning and afternoon in the sun with Bella, bouncing between our room, the beach, the main building and shower, we decided to have a little kip._

_I was awakened by a clicking sound I knew well. It was coming from right beside me, that annoying little bing, bing, bing. Bella was on her mobile, tweeting. I tried to lay there and ignore it, but it continued. I threw my arm over her bare stomach hoping she would take the hint; still bing, bing, bing. I nuzzled up to her neck and took a bite, causing her to gasp. Let's just say the phone was quickly put down and I was the main focus of her attention. As I should be!_

_Bella started mumbling to me that Angela had arrived in New York and she was staying with her brother for the time being. She mentioned that she hoped it wasn't for too long, as he was constantly having sex with his girlfriend: "Good man," I thought. That was exactly what I wanted to be doing right then. While Bella lived there, she slept on the couch and she had no privacy whatsoever. This was not the time or the place to discuss Angela's living arrangements, and I may have told her this by shoving my tongue into her mouth, just as she was about to start her next sentence._

_Soon after our roll in the bed, Bella jumped up and said she was going for a swim. I was still knackered from the fact that I was unable to get a proper kip with all her tweeting. _

_I pulled out my laptop and had a quick look at emails. I opened Twitter to see if Jazz had been trying to get in touch with me. Not that he had any reason to, but with Tanya planning a visit next week, one never knew what she would be up to. Bella had been chatting with Angela, she told her all about our couple's massage that I had planned for the both of us. She seemed to really be looking forward to it, as was I. She had no idea what I had planned for this evening for dinner, and I must say, out of everything I was looking the most forward to on this trip, that meal was a huge highlight. _

_As I kept reading the timeline I noticed that Angela asked for some body porn of me. WTF? Thank God Bella declined that happening. Bit odd thinking about her BFF getting off to photos of me; even it is just my fingers, or my biceps. She's an odd one, that Angela. Lol!_

_I sent a message out to Twitter, saying that Bella would be occupied for the rest of the evening; hell, maybe I should have put for the rest of our time here. Hopefully Angela would get the hint._

_While Bella was in the pool, I went into the bathroom and ran her bath for her. I placed the petals that I had ordered from Siah in the water and watched for awhile as they floated around. While I waited for the water to get to get the correct temperature, I lit all the candles and turned the lights out. I made my way out to the pool and asked Bella if I could speak with her. A look of worry crossed her face, so I told her I had a surprise for her. She immediately smiled and climbed out, coming over to me soaking wet. Fuck, I wanted her right then. You would have to see my Bella wet and in a bikini- maybe I can find a photo and put it in here for you mate, or for me, for a much later use. Lol!_

"_This, my love, is going to have to go," I said, as I untied the strings to her bikini, on our way back towards the bathroom._

"_Edwa—rd, what are you up to?" she gasped, as I opened the door to the bathroom._

_The flickering lights of the candles lit up the room, yet still screamed romance. They were a nice touch if I do say so myself. I picked her up in my arms and placed her gently into the bath. _

"_Aren't you going to join me?" she asked, as she stuck out her bottom lip._

"_No, love, this is just for you, at least until dinner arrives, then I will more than join you, every part of you," I said, with a devilish grin._

_I washed every inch of her body, leaving nothing untouched by my hands. I may have let my fingers roam a little too much, causing several moans and gasps to escape her lips. I even finished her bath by washing her beautiful chocolate hair. Once she was clean from head to toe, I drained the water and carried her out to the bedroom, drying her body and her hair for her. Right when I thought I would have a little sample of what was to come, there was knock on the door. _

"_Lie down and make yourself comfortable, love, I'll be right back," I said, grinning as I walked to the door._

_Our dinner had arrived and I felt like jumping up and down like a six-year-old boy at Christmas. Instead I watched as our server pushed the cart in, pulled the lids off to show me what I had ordered and opened the bottle of Sake for me. I gave him a generous tip in hopes that he would leave quickly, because I was a very hungry man._

"_Oh, Bella, love," I said, in a sing song voice._

"_Our dinner has arrived. I hope you found a comfortable position, love, because you might be there for a bit."_

"_I just need to take care of a few things before dinner is served, Bella," I groaned, staring at her nakedness before me. I walked over to the bed and placed a dark scarf over her eyes. _

"_Now love, I would really appreciate it if you left that there until I tell you to remove it, alright?"_

"_Umm…okay. Edward, what you are up to?"_

"_You, my dear, will find out soon enough. Just don't move." I said, as I took the lids off the trays and placed them on the bed around Bella's body._

_I laid the banana leaves down her thighs, and placed the decorative flowers all over her body. She looked amazing and I hadn't even placed the sushi on her yet. As soon as the tuna roll touched her stomach, Bella jerked. Did I not mention to her about not moving? Lol! One by one I placed the tuna nigiri across her stomach. The tempura prawns were delicately placed near her breasts. I placed Bella's favourite, avocado rolls, down her delicious creamy thighs. After strategically placing way too many pieces of sushi all over her body, I sat back on my knees and viewed my buffet. I was a very happy man. _

"_Bella, it's very important you don't move right now. I'm going to be placing a cold liquid on you, well, technically in you, and I don't want it spilling everywhere, alright?" _

"_Umm...Hmmm," was all she said._

_I reached for the ginger and placed it right near her sexy little belly button. I took my chopsticks and placed the wasabi right next to the Ginger and then began to pour the soy sauce into her delicate belly button._

"_Bella, in Japan this is called, Nyotaimori, meaning female body presentation. I've been looking so forward to having you as my personal Nyotaimori since the first time I had sushi with you. You look so fucking beautiful love, here see for yourself," I said, as I pulled the scarf from her eyes._

_She gasped at the sight of her body. I thought she was horrified at what she saw, but then a smile began to grow and the corner of her lips pulled up. I could see she was pleased just by looking her in the eyes. They were sultry and glowing with desire._

"_Edward, I'm very hungry by the way. I hope you have plans to feed me."_

"_Have no fear, love. I would never let you go hungry. You are going to need your strength for what I have planned after the sushi," I said, with a smirk._

_It started relatively calm; I used my chopsticks in the beginning to feed Bella and myself. Then passion, lust, and desire took over. The chopsticks had long been forgotten and I was using my mouth to devour Bella and the sushi at the same time. She requested a piece of her avocado roll, so I obliged. I grabbed it with my teeth dipped it in my soy sauce pot, her belly button, and placed it in her mouth, licking her lips as I did so. While she was chewing, I made my way back down her body. Umm… Heaven! I only wanted to have a taste. But a taste seemed like such a waste. I plunged my tongue into her folds and flattened it out as I took a long hard lick up, grazing my teeth across her clit as I arrived at the top. I glanced up to see if Bella had swallowed her sushi. She looked down at her body, realizing there wasn't much sushi left. She pushed what was left off her chest and stomach and reached down, grabbing me by the hair and pushing my mouth back down on her. That's my girl!_

_After my mouth completed working her beautiful swollen pussy, she moaned saying she needed me. I was there to please her, to worship her, to love her. I knelt before her and began kissing her stomach, making my way up to her neck and her lips. _

"_I love you, Bella, I love you so fucking much," I said, as I placed the head of my cock at her entrance and easily slid inside her. _

_She was extremely wet from my mouth and her own natural juices. This sensation suddenly gave me a knee jerk reaction. My brain told me to pull back and take a deep breath, but my cock said to push forward and make Bella scream our name. I'll let you take a guess on which one won. After a slight adjustment with Bella's legs, I was thrusting in and out of her at a rapid rate. She had already lost it once while I was having my taste and I could tell she was on the brink of losing it again. Without any warning, my girl suddenly turned into Wonder Woman and rolled me over on my back, without loss of contact. She rode me like a pro. Did I mention how much I fucking love this woman? Both of us gasped out each other's names and touched each other's bodies. I slid my hand down and rubbed my thumb on her clit. I sat up enough to suckle on her breast. Once she was fully in my mouth, she found her release, you guessed it, screaming my name. Lol! Again without any sort of warning, she reached behind her and grabbed my balls and ground herself down on me. Sorry, mate, no holding back at that moment. I lost it. I reached for her hips to give her a few final thrusts and about fucking collapsed afterwards. _

_I quickly made my way to the bathroom and grabbed a flannel and a towel. After picking up all the sushi that Bella tossed and cleaning up the bed, I came back to Bella and cleaned up the remnants of the soy sauce, ginger, and wasabi. God knows, we did not want that wasabi getting into or near certain parts of our bodies. _

"_Edward, do you have some sort of fetish with eating food off my body?" she asked, giggling, as I continued to rub her stomach and her sides. _

"_Have you seen your body love, I mean really taken a good hard, long look at it? I have, and I would eat breakfast, lunch and tea off of it, if you let me. I fucking love the taste of your skin and the feel of it when you get goose bumps from my tongue when I run it across your stomach, the way your breasts react to my touch, so yes, maybe I do. Is that going to be a problem?" I asked, as I pulled her into my body._

"_No, definitely not a problem, lover," she said, as she ground her hot little arse into my cock._

"_You keep that up, love, and we will be right back to square one," I said, nuzzling her neck._

"_Goodnight Edward, I love you," she almost whispered as she covered her yawn with the back of her hand._

"_Goodnight, Bella, I love you more than I could ever show you."_

_Fags smoked: 0_


	134. Chapter 134

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Bella couldn't get Edward to sex her enough on Isle Esme – psh! Amateur…**

**Chapter 134**

2/12 to 2/13

End Twitter Session

**Angelasweb1 **

CKBarGuy BrownEyedBluez Bite me Edward!You know when she gets back we are sooo having our girl time, that means no YOU!*sticks tongue out*

**CKBarGuy **

Angelasweb1 BrownEyedBluez To whom it may concern Bella will be very occupied until Monday evening, if you need to contact her, DONT. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 mmm, k, ang hes awake 7 i gotta go, xxxx

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez I'd do it for you! :(

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez I wonder how many convents there are in NY? Since my cooch is going anywhere I guess I should give it to God.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 the hell he would. besides, i've memorized all his major muscle groups. i don't need pics. i'd know them anywhere. ;)

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez See hes right there a quick snap of a major muscle group he'd be thrilled to know u were taking pics of him.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 i just hope Edward believes me when i tell him it's for you! lol

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 there's a guy here at one of the restaurants who's got a nice body. i'll try to get a pic for you.

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez Beeotch!

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 NO!

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez just an ass check, some fingers, a bicep? Girl give me something!

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 no, i'm not sending you that! he's mine, remember? we'll find you somebody, i promise.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 look, i'm thinking, ok? i can at least send you to the starbucks with the hottest baristas when i get back. how's that?

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez I might need you to send me photos for future alone time. No head shots cause that would be gross.

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez Do I really need to count the days for you Isabella?

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 ANGELA! omg! lol he IS very sexalicious! i can't believe i said that!

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 i'm not a lush! lol Edward only gives me water at the pub, & my drinking is pretty much just on girls night.

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez Im sure you just got done boinking Mr. Fuckme Mcfuckmepants. Lmao.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 aw, babe, that sucks!

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez Not anymore! I checked he moved it to his room, said something about you being a lush. LOL!

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez Jealous. I'm on a couch that smells of cigs.

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez LONELY HERE! Plus it doesnt help that my brother is boinking Leah in the next room. Throwing up now!

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 sorry j is being a pain. don't forget, the booze is in the tv cabinet! lol

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 i've managed to take some pictures, but shit, the whole place looks like a travel 's gorgeous!

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 hey, he's sleeping. miss you!

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez I need a stiff drink in a bad way girlie!

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez J is driving me crazy already. I havent lived w/ anyone since you left college. HELP! I love you babe!

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez Did I not already tell you, your a lucky bitch? I bet it's bigger than J's apartment. AH! I need to find somewhere to live.

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez What drama? Flowers and champagne, girl he could buy me the moon! Suck it up and take it!

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez That sounds so sweet. You are such a lucky bitch!

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez Wow! Sounds great, hope your taking lots of photos. Tell Edward I said Hi! Miss you call me as soon as you get in on monday.

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 i have to wake him up in a minute - he has something special planned for dinner & he didn't want to sleep too long. 3 you!

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 had a small moment of drama over some champagne & flowers, but we're good. God, he spoils me! couples massage tomorrow. *sigh*

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 Edward's catching a lil nap. i thought he got us a room - boy got a fucking villa! private pool, on the beach, 2 bedrms. omg!

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 hey, girl! i'd say i wish i was there to welcome you to nyc, but you know i'd be lying! lol it's so beautiful here, you'd die!

xxx

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez Woke up on my first morning as a New Yorker. It felt great! Hope your having fun, miss you so much can't wait to see you!

Begin Twitter Session


	135. Chapter 135

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Edward drives like a maniac, and we like it.**

**Chapter 135**

Sunday, February 13, 2011

Dear Diary –

I will never look at a piece of sushi again without getting aroused. Holy fuck! Where does he get these ideas, because I like them. A lot. I've even got a few of my own…

Edward bathed me last night, in a roomful of candles, with flower petals floating on the water. He was so tender and loving, so gentle… he was driving me crazy! I thought maybe he was making double-sure that all the sand was off and out of me from earlier, but no. He even washed my hair for me, and I don't know who gets off on that more, me or him. I love it when his hands are in my hair, and when he washes it, with the lather and massaging… guh! I kept hoping he'd at least kiss me with all the cleaning going on, but no. I thought once he'd dried me off and set me on the bed that he was about to get down to business, but dinner arrived right then and he went to the door to get it.

He came back with a cart full of covered plates, and at first, I couldn't imagine why he would have ordered so much food. Then he told me to get comfortable because I wasn't going to be moving for a while. I laid down and he gave me one of the sexiest fucking smiles I've ever seen. The next thing I knew, he had a scarf in his hands and he was covering my eyes, checking to make sure I was ok with it, and that I was comfortable. He said he would be putting things on my body, different textures and temperatures, and he needed me to be absolutely still.

He put something cool and flat on my thighs and several other cool things on my shoulders and breasts, and something in my hair. I could smell flowers and vinegar, fried batter and fish, and my mouth began to water. He put something cool and sticky on my stomach and I flinched, trying to keep my hips from tilting towards his touch. Warm and crispy things circled my breasts. He again said not to move, and he poured a liquid in my belly button. He explained that this was a special Japanese presentation of sushi, and that I looked absolutely beautiful. He removed the scarf and I looked down at myself, covered in sushi and flowers. I had never seen myself look quite so erotic before.

I asked if he was going to feed me as well, and he said he would, then he picked up his chopsticks and began to eat. The sushi was fresh and delicious, and he so sweetly remembered that avocado rolls are my favorite. After a little while, he forgot to bother with the chopsticks, instead biting the pieces off of me and licking the skin beneath. He fed me as well, picking up pieces with his teeth and nibbling at my mouth as I chewed what he had given me. Before long, I was having a terrible time remaining still, since he insisted on licking me everywhere, especially after he sucked the oil off of my nipples from the tempura he put there. He moved south, and as I swallowed a bite of avocado roll, he pushed my thighs apart, licking my pussy hard and grazing my clit. He had been extremely careful with the pickled ginger and wasabi up to that point, keeping it up near my navel full of soy sauce. But I think he didn't take the effect of the wasabi and ginger he had eaten into account. Just after he licked me, a tiny tingle began where his tongue had been, and it broke me. There were only a few pieces of sushi left, and they scattered as I reached for his hair, pulling it hard as I ground my pussy against his mouth.

He chuckled against me as he licked and sucked me, fucking me with his tongue and rubbing my clit with his nose until I shattered. He kissed his way back up my body, telling me how much he loves me as he slid his hard cock inside me. He immediately began pumping into me, and I figured he was closer than he had expected to be. I gripped him with my thighs and rolled him over, changing the angle of his strokes and allowing me a bit more control. He moaned as I rode him, and I loved seeing the lust in his eyes as he watched my breasts bounce. I reached behind me to stroke his balls and he grunted as his face contorted into the look of pleasure I love so much. He captured my nipple in his mouth as his fingers found my clit, and I came, hard, clenching around him as he came apart as well.

After we caught our breath, we cleaned up the bed and ourselves. As we snuggled together, I had to ask if he had a fetish for eating off of me. He told me he would eat every meal off of my body if he could, because he loves the way I taste. Mm. I love the way he tastes, too. I think there may have to be a reciprocal evening once we get back home, and I fell asleep to those thoughts.

We had breakfast in bed this morning, again served by Siah. I love these little things he planned out for us, but I was _not_ pleased with the way that girl was appraising him as he lay next to me, propped up on pillows. At least he had put a white t-shirt on. He looks delicious enough like that, but she's fucking crazy if she thought she might get to see him in bed, in any state of undress. Half-naked on the beach or by the pool is one thing – that's what swimming and sunning is about. But shirtless in my bed with me, is for _me alone._ Greedy bitch, ain't I? :)

When he got up to get a shower, he reminded me that we have our massages this morning. I asked if I could borrow his computer to download the pictures I've taken, so I can send some to Angela while he was in the shower. He set his laptop up for me and kissed me before he left. I got the pictures uploaded fairly quickly, and clicked on the tab for the email program he'd opened for me. As I scanned the page to find the 'new mail' button, a word in the 'sender' column caught my eye.

Tanya.

WTF was she writing him for and why the hell had he kept it? A panicky feeling shot through me and I went cold. The 'subject' was 'Esme's News' and he'd received it on February 6. My breakfast suddenly felt like razor wire in my stomach.

What did she want? What did he write back? Horribly insecure thoughts of Edward deciding I wasn't enough for him raced through my mind, even as my more rational side insisted that was stupid, he couldn't stand her; she fucked his friends, for God's sake. I'm the one he brought to Virgin Gorda; I'm the one he loves to eat off of; I'm the one with the key to his fucking flat, not her. As my head cleared a little, I noticed that the email was unread. I had to assume he hadn't opened it. If he had, why would he have bothered to mark it 'unread' again? So he probably didn't know what it said, and therefore wouldn't have written back.

I sent my pictures to Angela with a note, as I contemplated why he might have saved the email. It was extremely difficult not to just open it and read it, knowing I could mark it 'unread' and he would never know. But I couldn't do that. This is his business, his ex, and his email. I was still staring at it when he came back, wrapped in a towel. He lounged next to me on the bed, running his hand up and down my leg, trying to get my attention.

He got a good look at my face then, and sat up. "What's wrong, love? You look like you're about to cry."

I swallowed and tried to steady my voice. "Sweetheart, what's this email you got on the sixth from Tanya?"

He blinked at me, and then peered at the screen. "Huh, I thought I deleted that. Sorry, love, just dump it. There's nothing she has to say that I'm interested in." He leaned down and kissed my thigh as he massaged my calf.

"So, why did you keep it? I mean, if you were going to delete it, why didn't you?" I needed an answer on this and he just shrugged.

"I intended to delete it, but I imagine I didn't because of the subject. I hate the idea of her even thinking about my family, but I'm pretty sure she heard about Mum's condition and felt the need to comment on it. As I said, it's best to just delete it," he murmured against my shoulder and his fingers slid up my leg to trace circles on the inside of my thigh.

"Edward… may I read it?" I asked hesitantly. His lips and hand stilled for just a second then continued what they were doing.

"If you'd like, love. I'd rather you weren't even touched by her words, but I understand why you feel the need to know. Don't feel as though you need to share with me, though. I truly could care less what she says."

I didn't wait for him to change his mind: I clicked it and it opened.

"_Dear Edward,_

_I'm not even sure if you will read this email or just instantly delete it, since I've yet to hear back from you._

_My father said your mother is expecting, WOW! That is wonderful news. I'm sure you are thrilled with the aspects of being a big brother. I hear that your parents are beyond thrilled and have already begun arranging a room for the nursery._

_My trip has been moved up and I will be arriving on the 21st__of February. I do hope you are available during this time, as I would love to not only get the chance to see you, but also talk to you. I do believe we have a lot to talk about, Edward. Things shouldn't have ended the way they did, and now that some time has passed, I hope you see that we were meant to be together._

_I do miss you so much, Eddie. I miss your attentiveness, and the way you would use my stomach as your piano without even realizing what you were doing. Your fingers are truly brilliant, Eddie, and I can't wait for the day to feel them on my body again. Sorry, I was getting a little off track there._

_My company has a suite for me at The Hotel Plaza Athenee. Do you know of it? I've been so busy lately, I haven't even had a chance to see if it is remotely near your flat._

_I'm in New York for ten days, but there might be a chance for me to extend that time, if things go the way I hope they will._

_So looking forward to seeing you, Eddie,_

_Always yours,_

_Tanya xx"_

My stomach lurched at the thought of her and Edward together, his hands on her skin, his mouth on hers, his cock… No fucking bloody way…

"Hey," he whispered, shaking my leg as I realized I was grinding my teeth. His eyes were concerned as he moved up to wrap his arms around me, kissing my hair and pulling me into his lap. "Nothing she says matters, love. It's all lies and deceit. I won't let her spoil another moment we have here, do you understand? Not one more fucking moment." He reached over and hit the delete button.

"Don't you want to know when she's coming to New York? So you can be ready for her?" I asked, as I began to be less worried and more pissed off. He shook his head and kissed my throat.

"_We_ are already ready for her. We don't give a fuck why she's coming, or what she does while she's there, because it has nothing to do with us. You are the most important thing in my life now, Bella. Nothing she says or does will ever change that. Please believe me; I would be glad to learn she fell off the face of the earth, if I bothered to care at all."

"Now, I believe there is a massage waiting for us out there on the beach. I want you to go out there with me and enjoy it; relax, and don't let that bloody bitch get to you. I love _you_." He kissed me then, his tongue slipping softly between my lips, caressing my tongue, loving my mouth with his.

I let my hands slip into his hair and he pulled me closer, holding me tightly. I could feel his love for me in the strength of his arms and the depth of his kisses, and I was determined that he would know the depth of mine.

We broke apart and he smiled that beautiful sexy-ass crooked smile at me. "You need to strip for the massage, love. I can help you with that if you would like," he smirked. I laughed and pushed his hands away. If he was 'helping', we would never get outside. He did wrap me up in a huge towel once I was naked, and then picked me up and carried me out to the massage tables set up on the beach.

Those massages are amazing! I felt like a bowl of melty jell-o when she was through with me, and I can't be certain that I didn't fall asleep a couple of times. I also may have enjoyed watching the masseur working Edward's muscles, and drawing sexy little moans and whimpers out of him. I felt so relaxed afterward that I just wanted to curl up in bed with Edward, but we had things to do. We leave for home tomorrow, sadly, and we haven't done a bit of shopping for souvenirs for everyone.

Edward was reluctant, to put it nicely, and I may have gone a bit Esme on him, checking out almost every shop we came across. I was perfectly happy to bring Angela and the girls some postcards, and maybe some wind chimes for the Burke kids, but apparently, I forgot that Edward fucking Cullen is my boyfriend. Yes, I got postcards and wind chimes, but there was also rum, jewelry, dresses and several pair of sandals when I couldn't decide on one. He can be quite ridiculous about shopping, especially when he's tired of it, and I'm afraid we were out for about four hours. I kept promising to make it up to him, but after hour three, I don't think he believed me.

When we returned to the villa, he said he was getting into the Jacuzzi to relax a while. I told him I'd join him in a few minutes, and as soon as he left the room, I dug through my bag for two things: this diary and something he gave me before we left to go shopping. It didn't take long to find what I was looking for, and even less time to put it on. Now I'm about to go make all that shopping up to him, in nothing but the shirt he had made for me, a white tank top with BEST GIRLFRIEND EVER across my chest. It should look good wet, in the Jacuzzi, right?


	136. Chapter 136

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Edward intoxicates us by his very presence.**

**Chapter 136**

_13th February 2011_

_Our morning started with breakfast in bed, brought into us by Siah. Bella would always glare at her whenever she came to our villa. When I questioned her about her death stares, she said that she could see that Siah was trying to make a move on me. She really makes me laugh at times. She was so jealous of anyone even looking at me, when it was I that considered having to take a few men at the beach out, or just locking Bella up until it was time to leave._

_Bella was surprised that our couple massage was going to be right out on our private part of the beach. After the exercise regiment she had put me through this weekend, it was brilliant to have all my kinks worked out. Bella looked as if she were about to fall asleep several times. Watching her laying there with the sheet just barely covering her as the sun glistened and sparkled over her skin made me love her that much more._

_She insisted that we go shopping after we were relaxed from the massage. She said that we had lots to get for everyone. I had other plans, and I tried on several occasions to share these plans with her, but Bella can be a bit stubborn, and so shopping we went._

_Way too much rum to legally take home, several dresses, wind chimes, postcards, and for Bella, several pair of sandals later, we made our way back to our villa. I guess we would have to drink what rum we couldn't get through customs. Lol! I was fucking knackered. We were gone for over four hours and my massage had long been forgotten. Bella kept telling me she would make it worth the trip, but all I got out if it was aching feet and a grumpy mood. When we arrived back, I informed Bella I was going to sit in the Jacuzzi for a bit and sooth my muscles. She said she would join me soon. It took about ten minutes for my body to start to feel good again. That was until Bella came outside and climbed in, wearing nothing but her shirt that I had purchased for her. .EVER!_

_Before I could even say a word, she had straddled my lap and was sucking on my neck. Within mere seconds, my trunks were off and thrown over the edge of the Jacuzzi. She was fast, like lightning. Seeing my woman in only her wet t-shirt and no knickers had me rock hard. With one push, she was wrapped around me. Fuck, she felt amazing. _

"_Edward, remember when I said I would make it up to you?"_

"_Yes, I remember," I said, as I pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it in the direction of my trunks._

"_Well, consider this me making it up to you," she groaned, as she would almost pull me all the way out and then slam her pussy back down on me. _

"_Fuck, love, you can't keep doing that. I'm too close as it is," I growled, as she did it again and again._

"_Bella, I'm not taking the piss, you have me so close to the edge, love. I need you to come for me. Can you do that, love? If I touch you right here, will you come?" I asked, as I reached my fingers down and pressed my thumb into her clit. She threw her head back and her nipples hardened before my eyes. I took this opportunity to take them in my mouth one at a time. I felt her tighten up around me and I knew she was there; any second and she would release around me._

"_Tell me love; tell me you're going to come. I want to come with you," as I took her nipple in my mouth and gave it a tug with my teeth._

"_Fuck, Edward, yes, oh, my Edward, I'm coming, I'm coming!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. I filled her with all of me as I grasped her hips, holding them in place. She completely wiped me out, but oh, so in a good way._

_Once I was able to get myself together, I finished packing all my clothes and half of Bella's shopping for our trip home tomorrow. Fuck, I was going to miss this place, and the fact that Bella and I had limited interruptions while we were here. Bella is lying beside me, naked, on her stomach with her hair covering her face. I brushed it out of her face for her just now. She moaned and did a cute little snore. I guess she's not the only one worn out; until tomorrow, mate._

_Fags smoked: 0_


	137. Chapter 137

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We will both soon own the April edition of Vanity Fair. **

**Chapter 137**

Monday, February 14, 2011

Dear Diary –

It's not often that I wake up before Edward does, but this morning I did. I lay there for several minutes, watching him sleep, his hair an absolutely glorious wreck, those ridiculously long lashes on his cheeks, his lips warm and inviting as he gently snored. Sexy ass fucker, no matter what he's doing.

The fact that it was Valentine's Day, and our last hours on the island meant I needed to get moving if I was going to do anything special for him. I had a card to give him, and I'd found a silver ID bracelet when I was shopping with Esme, that she agreed he would like. I'd had it engraved with his name on one side and my Irish phrase for him on the other.

It's funny to think back on those early days of just tweeting with him, before I knew him like I do, before I'd ever heard his voice say my name… I was so right when I told him he had the heart of a lion. He truly is the noblest, bravest person I know. And he does have the face of an angel, especially when he's sleeping. When he's awake, my sexy horny man is a devil with an angel's face! ;)

I really hated to wake him because he has been sleeping so well here on the island, but we had a flight to catch in a little bit, and I wanted to give him one more lovely memory to take home. He was curled on his side, just the sheet over his hips, and he was hard. He shifted in his sleep, rolling more onto his back and his right hand came up, palming his cock. The unconscious movement made me instantly wet. His eyes tightened a moment before he moved his arm to rest it across his stomach. Perfect.

I scooted down in the bed until I was between his legs. I laid my head on his left thigh and gently palmed him, just as he had done. I watched his face to see if he was waking, but the only sign of awareness was that tightening around his eyes again. I curled my fingers around him, stroking slowly and lightly moving his foreskin. His hand on his stomach twitched and I smiled. This was going to be good.

Barely daring to breathe, I gently moved his cock towards my face until my lips were hovering over his head. My breath was warm and moist as it caressed the tip of him and he became harder in my hand. I let my lips slip over him, carefully and easily, barely touching him, surrounding him with the heat of my mouth without the pressure. A small moan escaped his lips and his hips moved, tilting towards me in his sleep. I took in as much of him as I could without sucking him, and then allowed my tongue to settle softly against his underside. I stilled as he moaned again and felt his left hand touch my hair. His eyes remained shut and I squeezed my thighs together.

I slowly stroked my tongue up and down several times before I tightened my mouth around him, lightly sucking. I began to slide up and down, then his fingers curled into my hair and those beautiful green eyes opened. I smiled around him and slightly increased the pressure and my pace. This was slow and sweet, meant to show him how much I love him, not just to get him off. Still, I knew from past experience, morning head wouldn't take him long to get there.

"Jesus, love, you feel amazing… oh, God," he gasped as I gripped the base of his cock more firmly and pulled my mouth almost completely from him, swirling my tongue over his head before sliding back down to meet my hand. He grunted and his hips moved again. I shifted onto my stomach so I was no longer lying on his leg, but freely bobbing on him. His other hand stroked my cheek and I wondered if he could feel himself with his fingers as I sucked and licked. He began thrusting up to meet my mouth and I let him set the pace he wanted, rubbing his base, scratching lightly through the reddish hair around him and down to his balls. He jerked as I cupped and massaged them, and he moved faster. I let my teeth scrape gently along his cock once before wrapping my tongue back around him and increasing suction.

"Bella, baby… love," he grunted as his hips moved faster. Both hands were in my hair, fingers grasping, holding, moving me up and down his shaft. I tilted my head slightly, changing the angle enough to allow him to slip further into my mouth, and I hummed against him when I felt him hit the back of my throat. I love doing this for him, and I especially love the look I then saw cross his face, pure pleasure mixed with amazement. I wasn't too far off myself.

"God, Bella… fuck. I… can't… I want… please…"

I leaned my arms on his thighs then, holding his hips against the mattress and taking control of the pace again. I sucked him as deeply as I could, undulating my tongue against the underside of him and growling in my throat as I pumped him with my fist. I could feel him trying to thrust his hips but I pinned him more firmly, bringing him on my own to where we both wanted him to be.

"Fuck! Yes, oh, ahh… Bella…" he grunted and hot spurts bathed my throat as I continued to suck and stroke him. He stilled the movement of my head, but I kept working him with my tongue, sliding along his foreskin and lapping at his head. "Jesus! Bella, stop, love…" he cried as he pulled my mouth off of his now very sensitive cock. I grinned at him.

"Just cleaning you up, angel face. You know I want everything you have to give me, all of it. It's mine," I said and licked his tip. He released my head and gripped my arms, pulling me up his body to kiss me, as his fingers wandered down my hip. I grasped his hand to stop its progress and he pulled back to look at me, confusion in the deep green.

"It was enough to love you this morning, Calvin. I don't need anything else right now," I whispered against his lips as he tightened his arms around me. His mouth covered mine and he groaned as his tongue tasted the mingling of our flavors. My hand ravaged the silk of his hair and the other traced the lines of his tattoo, gripping and massaging his bicep as it flexed under my fingers, his hands slowly stroking my back. I felt the slow burn between my legs, marveling again how he could affect me so without touching me there.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Edward. I love you," I said breathlessly when he finally released my mouth. That crooked grin made me melt and he nuzzled under my jaw and ear, nibbling my neck.

"You make every day Valentine's Day, love," he murmured into my ear. "Be mine." His tongue traced the shell before he bit my lobe gently. I caught my breath as tingles ran straight from his mouth to my clit.

"Only yours," I answered with a shiver, and I felt him smile against my neck. He bit down slightly and I felt the tension I'd been holding in unravel. He sucked where he'd bitten, and one hand curved around my breast, pinching my nipple and I came apart. He knew.

I gasped his name as I shuddered in his arms. He dipped his head to lick and suck at my other nipple as the tremors ran through me, his eyes never leaving my face. When I could speak again, I looked down at him. He was rubbing my chest with his cheek, and my nipple was in his ear. I giggled at him.

"Cocky git," I said. He smirked, turning his head to envelope my breast with his mouth, his tongue flicking and rubbing my nipple, making me gasp and arch into him. He released it with a tiny nibble before soothing it with his palm as he kissed my lips.

"Cocky? Yes, beautiful. I'm just that good," he said, laughing as I poked his ribs. We snuggled a minute or two more before we reluctantly left the bed.

It was a good thing he packed as much as he did last night, but I was still trying to find places to shove our purchases when Marcus turned up to take us to the main road and our taxi. We made it to the toy plane on time, though, and on to St. Thomas. The day turned less pleasant when we hit Atlanta.

Delays on top of a long layover are doing nothing for Edward's mood. I know he wishes we were still in Little Dix Bay, but it's time to head back to real life. If I could give him another blow job to help calm him down, I would, but there are just too many people and no place even remotely private. Hey, at least we are together, with no flat mates or professors to bother us. I just hope they call our flight soon. He's holding my hand, about to rub a hole in my palm from stress. And I really want to give him his card and bracelet. I need to make the end of this Valentine's Day as special as it began.


	138. Chapter 138

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Neither one of us can hold our shape together right.**

**Chapter 138**

_14th February 2011_

_Happy Valentine's Day to me! Bella and I had forgotten that we even brought any sort of pyjamas with us on this trip. This benefited me greatly, because this morning I was woken up to the best head ever. What the love of my life could do with her lips and mouth was fucking brilliant, and do I really need to mention, she never, and I mean never, sends me on my way to clean myself up. I swear these are times I want to marry her, just to know that I will always own that mouth of hers._

_We were running a bit behind with Bella still trying to fit all the gifts in her bags, so we were rushed by the time we made it to the airport. It was a quick flight back to St. Thomas and then we had the flight to Atlanta. I sat there in Atlanta wishing I had just hired a private jet, but I know that Bella would be pissed, so there we were with all the other people, pissed that our flight had over a two hour delay. Bella took it all in stride and said that I should be happy it was more time that we got together without interruption. She is always trying to see things in a positive light. I, on the other hand, was having vacation blues already and wanted to be naked with her in the villa, not sitting in a very uncomfortable chair for two hours staring at her fully dressed. I was not a happy man. Actually, if I had to admit it, I would say I was a bit pissy._

_After several hours of layover, several hours of flying, and a thirty minute taxi ride back to my flat, we made it home. Thank God! Bella went ahead to get the door unlocked for me, as the driver and I hauled all of the bags out of the boot._

"_Jesus, Bella, it was one weekend. We left with two bags and a carry-on each. How did we manage to come home with so much more? Oh, yes, I remember, you dragged me shopping. I still have no clue what we are going to do with eight bottles of rum."_

"_Stop your bitching, Edward, you know as well as I do between you, Em and Jazz, that shit will be gone in no time," she said, looking over her shoulder and laughing at me. She headed into the flat._

"_I guess I should be happy they didn't sell gin on the island, or we would have come back with a case," I chuckled, as I walked through the door._

"_Aha! That made you go quiet love, is that your way of saying I'm right?" I asked, as I came up behind her, dropping the bags on the floor and wrapping my arms around her waist. She just stood there staring at the couch. After a few kisses to her neck I glanced up to see what had her so speechless, hoping we didn't walk in on Jazz and Alice on the couch. But seeing what I saw instantly made me wish I was viewing Jazz's hairy arse balls instead._

_I quickly placed myself in front of Bella and wrapped my arm behind me, pulling her into my back._

"_What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked, with venom dripping from my lips._

"_Hello, Eddie, I came as soon as I landed. I really wanted to see you. I know I'm early, but I did try to email you. Did you not get it?" she said, as she scanned my body up and down._

"_No, I didn't get it. I have a tendency to delete all your emails when they come in."_

_I could feel Bella pulling away from me, so I gripped her a bit tighter to my body. I did not want her to even have to look at Tanya, let alone have a conversation with the bitch._

"_Eddie, let's not fight. I really wanted to see you. I was hoping that we could talk, but I see you a little busy right now. Maybe in a few hours, after your little friend leaves, we could sit down and work some things out."_

"_Tanya, I think you must have hit your head, or maybe the jetlag is making you a little delusional. We will not be working anything out, and this is as close to talking to me as you are going to get. I would really like it if you left, as in NOW!"_

"_Eddie," she said, looking down at her feet. "I was hoping I could stay here. You see, the hotel where my reservations are, is solid booked with it being Valentine's Day. I'd hate to have to find a place just for tonight and then have to move over to the other hotel tomorrow. Please Eddie, just for the night?"_

"_Tanya, I swear if it wasn't for our fathers, your arse would be on the streets right now. You can stay the night, just for the night. I want you out of here first thing in the morning. I don't give a flying fuck when your hotel lets you in, do you understand?" I asked her, trying to hold back the anger that was raging inside of me._

"_Jazz," I said, as he sat in the chair with Alice, not saying a word the entire time. "I'm going to Bella's house; I will be back in the morning. Please make sure she's gone mate. My room is locked up and her arse can use the guest bedroom. Remind me to burn the sheets tomorrow," I mumbled the last bit as I headed upstairs._

_I ran to my room and grabbed some clean clothes, made my way back down to the living room and shoved them in my bag, grabbed Bella by the hand and flagged down a taxi. We were opening the door to her place all in the span of fifteen minutes. We didn't even speak to each other the entire ride over; I had no clue what to say to her. Do I apologize for Tanya being here? I felt like no matter what I said, we were going to end up arguing. FML!_

_As soon as the door was closed all my tension came to a head. I did apologize to Bella for ruining her Valentine's Day and for being such an arse at my flat. I heard Bella mention that Rose was at Emmett's flat and my brain and body turned fucking crazy. I was like a rabid animal. I needed her, all of her. I grabbed her face and forcefully pressed my lips into hers, pulling her legs around my hips and pressing her body against the door._

"_Bella, I need you love, I fucking need you so bad right now," I said, as I shoved my tongue into her mouth._

_She moaned loudly, as she was unable to answer me._

_Within minutes, buttons were on the floor, I had managed to tear her underwear off of her, and her skirt was pushed up around her waist._

_Without a gentle touch, only my rough hands pulling and tugging on her body, I had unbuckled my pants and had them around my ankles as I thrust myself into her. She screamed and groaned as her head hit the back of the door a little too hard. I didn't even stop to see if she was alright, because that is what an arse I was at the time. I felt so much rage pulsing through my veins at that moment. I needed to get it out of me, and fucking Bella at the door was the only way to do so. Thrust after thrust inside of her; I had to grab the handle of the door to hold myself up after I came inside of her. I couldn't even tell you if she found her release or not. Again, because I'm such a fucking dick!_

_I carried her straight to her marshmallow and held her all night long. She immediately fell asleep in my arms. I, however, laid there thinking about how I just used her for my own need. I would have to beg her for her forgiveness. _

_Waking up to Rose and Em's voices carrying throughout the apartment bitching about bags and clothes all over the living room is not my favourite way to wake up. _

_I rolled over and looked at the clock. FUCK, I'm late! Bella was still sleeping, so I jumped up and quickly took a shower. I came out to find she had laid out my clothes for me, and was standing there looking beautiful, with a travel cup of coffee and a bagel._

_She walked me to the lift and I leaned down to kiss her. As she tilted her head up to me, I saw further proof of what a fucking dick I am: bruises on her beautiful throat from how rough I was with her. I whispered that I loved her as I grabbed the coffee and bagel, and then I headed out to class._

_Lecture time: instead of even paying an ounce of attention to my professor, I placed my phone on 'record', and now I sit here writing in my journal._

_Fags smoked: 3_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_How the fuck was I even going to be able to begin to apologize to Bella for last night?_


	139. Chapter 139

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Paper cuts hardly deserve the death penalty.**

**Chapter 139**

2/14

End Twitter Session

unionjackjazz

CKBarGuy We have company, mate. Advise you don't stop here.

xxx

CKBarGuy

unionjackjazz FML! Still stuck in ATL hopefully be there soon. Bella's staying with me tonight.

Begin Twitter Session


	140. Chapter 140

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Wasn't one myth enough for anyone, enough for a lifetime?**

**Chapter 140**

Tuesday, February 15, 2011

Dear Diary –

Sadly, Valentine's Day ended nowhere near the way I hoped.

We landed late, but at least we were nearly home. By the time we got there, Edward was in a bit better mood, anticipating getting both of us out of our clothes and into his bed. He was teasing me about all the souvenirs we bought as we got out of the taxi and I opened the door, loving the opportunity to use my key. I walked in and found Jazz sitting in the chair with Alice in his lap, and a knock-out strawberry blonde perched haughtily on the couch. One look at Jazz's and Alice's faces told me who she was.

Edward came in behind me, laughing as he dropped the bags and wrapped his arms around me, nuzzling my neck. He noticed my stillness and looked up. A growl vibrated deep within him as he moved in front of me, pulling me into his back and holding me there.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he demanded.

Her voice was sultry and I hated it immediately. "Hello, Eddie, I came as soon as I landed. I really wanted to see you. I know I'm early, but I did try to email you. Didn't you get it?"

"No, I didn't. I delete all your emails when they come in," he snapped.

'_Almost all,'_ I thought, but I knew why he'd kept that one. I leaned to the side in an attempt to give her a death glare, but Edward pulled me closer to him.

"Eddie, I'm not here to fight. I really wanted to see you and have a little talk. I see you're busy right now, so maybe in a while after your little friend leaves, we can sit down and work things out."

He was right – she was sheer poison, and I wanted to claw her eyes out. '_Little friend'_ my ass, bitch. If you think for one second that I'm leaving you alone with him, you are dead fucking wrong.

"Tanya, either you hit your head or jetlag has made you delusional, but _we_ will not be 'working anything out', and this is as close to talking to me as you are going to get. I want you to get out, _now_."

Her voice went pouty and I could just picture the face she was making, playing on his breeding and manipulating him by acting the damsel in distress. "Eddie, I was hoping that I could stay here. I had to come early, my reservations aren't good until tomorrow and my hotel is booked solid for Valentine's Day. I'd hate to have to find something for just one night and then move again tomorrow. Please, Eddie?"

I could feel the tension in his back and shoulders as I pressed myself up against him, trying to silently communicate my love and support with my body. I heard his teeth grinding as his upbringing battled with his heart.

"If it were not for our fathers, your ass would already be on the street. One night, and you are out of here first thing in the morning, am I clear? I don't give a flying fuck when your hotel lets you in," he stated before turning to Jazz. "I'm going to Bella's and I'll be back in the morning. Please make sure she is gone, mate. I'm locking my room. Put her ass in the guest room; just remind me to burn the sheets tomorrow."

He turned and kissed my forehead before going upstairs. I stood there, hands on my hips, as Tanya appraised me from head to toe, finally rolling her eyes and yawning her disinterest. I almost laughed when I noticed Alice was doing her best to bore holes in Tanya with her eyes, but the grip Jazz had on her told me how upset he was by all of this.

Edward was back in minutes, stuffing clothes in his bag before grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the door. He flagged a taxi and we rode in silence to my place. I hadn't the foggiest idea what to say to him that wouldn't be sure to set him on a rant, so I simply sat there, alternating between worrying why she was here early and picturing myself strangling her with those fat bouncy strawberry curls.

The second we were inside my door, Edward apologized for ruining Valentine's Day and being such an ass at his flat. I wrapped my arms around him, telling him that he hadn't ruined anything, she deserved every word he'd said and how glad I was that Rose was at Emmett's tonight. His eyes darkened and his breathing changed, suddenly panting as he picked me up, pulling my legs around his waist and pushing me against the door, holding me there with his hips as he pulled off his shirt.

He kissed me forcefully and my panties were immediately wet as he ground himself between my thighs. 

"Bella," he growled. "I need you love, I need you so fucking much, right now." He thrust his tongue in my mouth as I moaned and my hands went straight into his hair, reacting instinctively to this wild lion my loving Edward had become. My blouse buttons rained across the floor as he tore it open, shoving my bra up to release my breasts to his hungry lips. He pushed my skirt up to my waist and ripped my panties off with one hand as he yanked his belt open with the other and shoved his pants out of his way. In one motion, he thrust completely into me and I screamed at the intensity. My head fell back against the door with a thud, but I didn't care. I simply held on to his shoulders for dear life as he pounded into me, both of us grunting and moaning from his frenzied need. His mouth ravaged me, biting and sucking my breasts and neck, before once again plunging his tongue past my lips. His hips battered me and I rocked to meet his thrusts, dizzy from the demands of his mouth and his hands as they gripped and groped me. I came hard, my screams stifled by his tongue in my mouth and his own groans as he shot scalding streams deep in me. He fumbled then, clutching at the door handle for support as he gasped against my mouth.

He kicked his shoes and pants off and carried me to my room, finally unhooking my bra and sliding my skirt off of me before wrapping himself around me. Finally, Edward was in my marshmallow, and I fell asleep easily as fatigue and satisfaction overtook me.

I woke to an empty bed and Rose and Em bitching about the mess in the living room. I could hear Edward starting the shower, and when I looked at the clock, I realized he was running late. I threw on my robe and ran out to grab our bags, apologizing sheepishly to my bemused friends as I gathered up the clothes we had shed and took them back to my room. I quickly returned to the kitchen, started a pot of coffee and toasted a bagel as I answered their questions about the trip, the beach, the food and the resort. I wrapped up the bagel and poured some coffee in a go cup for Edward, and then turned to take them to my room.

"Didun't get enough of heem down island way, Miss Bell-ah?" Em smirked at me in a horrible Jamaican accent. Rose laughed and I blushed as she poured my blouse buttons into a pile on the counter.

"We didn't go to fucking Jamaica, Em," I spat and they both laughed. I rolled my eyes and took Edward's breakfast to my room. I pulled out the clothes I saw him put into his bag last night, and laid them out on the bed. His sneakers were in the bottom of the bag, and I pulled them out, too, since I know he prefers to wear them to class. Something was shoved in one of them, wrapped in a sock, and I pulled it out, intending to put it back in his bag, until the sock slipped down and I saw what it was.

Why the hell did Edward have a rabbit vibrator in his bag? A grin crossed my face as I realized he'd brought it along on the trip and the opportunity to use it just hadn't presented itself. We had done quite well without it. I considered for only a moment, then stuck it in my bedside drawer to examine later when I was alone. The sock went back in his bag, and I took a minute to put on some clothes of my own.

He came out of the bathroom a few minutes later and I wished I'd still been in just my robe. There is nothing finer than Edward Cullen fresh from a shower. He seemed surprised that not only was I up, but I was dressed, his clothes were waiting for him and I had his breakfast in my hands. He scrambled into his clothes and I walked out to the elevator with him. He was quiet and I was sure he had not only Banner and his project on his mind, but Tanya and what trouble she might be bringing. He kissed me sweetly, running his hand along my neck with an odd look on his face, murmuring that he loved me as the elevator arrived and I handed him his breakfast. Call me fucking June Cleaver if you want, but there was something that felt absolutely right about seeing him off for his day like that.

My room felt immensely empty when I returned to it. I unpacked and started my laundry, then crawled back in my marshmallow for a little nap until time to put my clothes in the dryer. My pillows, and his, smelled of him, and I quickly fell back asleep, wrapped in the scent of him.

I awoke an hour or so later with a familiar ache in my belly. Fuck. At least it waited until we got back from our trip. Nothing sucks more than having to deal with cramps and all that goes with them on vacation.

I threw my clothes in the dryer and took a shower, feeling a bit better once I washed all of the travel funk from my skin and hair. As I dried my hair, I flipped on my computer and logged on to email and Twitter for the first time in days. I scanned the emails and made a mental note to read the ones from Mom and Dad, then I clicked over to Twitter. A few minutes earlier, Edward had tweeted me, telling me he'd called my phone and to please call him back. I grabbed my cell to see that I still had the ringer off from the plane ride. I tweeted him back and then called him.

He said that he'd gone to the Commons to get some lunch and Tanya showed up, trying again to get him to talk to her. I wish I could just make her disappear so he wouldn't have to deal with her brand of fuckery. He said he told her to leave him alone, he doesn't want her, he wants me, and she just needs to get that fact through her thick head. I couldn't help but smile, even though he's upset. It makes me melt every time I hear him say he wants me or he wants to be with me. I still don't know how I got so lucky.

By the time he got home from NYU, he was calmer and he said he was going to try for a nap before work. I had to get ready to go to my lesson, so I told him I'd see him tonight at the pub. It wasn't until I was doing my makeup that I saw them; a scattering of bruises on my throat and jaw, from where Edward had bitten and sucked me last night. I pulled my shirt away from my body, and found several more on my chest, larger and darker than the others. I flushed with the memory of how passionate he had been and cursed my cycle for being so fucking consistent. A bit of concealer did a fair job of covering the visible ones, so I at least could get to work without looking like a horny teenager.

I felt a little awkward when I saw Mr. Burke. He gave me a huge smile, complimented the little bit of color my skin got, and asked how the weekend was. I told him it was lovely and thanked him for the flowers. He said I reminded him some of his wife when they were newly in love, and he hoped that Edward and I would be as happy as they are one day. I wasn't sure how to answer that, so I simply thanked him and said we already were very happy. He left me to his kids and it took me a good fifteen minutes to focus on what Emma was trying to play. My mind kept wandering to very pleasant places that had nothing to do with music lessons.

Why does the idea of being married to Edward sound so appealing? Besides the obvious reasons of unrestricted access to his body, waking up in his arms every day instead of just sometimes, having him by my side for everything, maybe even kids if he wants them one day…

I had a little mini-movie roll through my head then: white dress, flowers, Mom, Esme, Dad, Carlisle, Edward… in a tux… wearing a ring… ok, stop right there. My stomach actually did a flip at the thought of _my _ring on his finger. Time to back up and think of something else. Oh, yes, maybe this piece Emma was fighting with would be good. I managed to concentrate for the rest of her lesson and all of Sam's, and even a good bit of my ride home. But now, here in my room as I'm deciding what to wear to see him tonight, my imagination is trying to run away with me. I can't let it, though. As much as I love him, and as much as Carlisle and Esme claim to love me, he's really out of my league. I have to wonder if I'm kidding myself that I could possibly fit into his world.

Fuck. There I go, depressing myself. Did the man not just tell his ex off in public today, declaring that he wants ME? Yes, yes he did. Not the girl who is his social equal, who needs money about as much as he does and who was raised to be the wife of someone like him. Nope. Me. Fucking Bella Marie Swan, cop's daughter, music teacher with too many student loans, and raised to be whatever the fuck I want as long as it's legal and no one gets hurt. I am what he wants and he is my treasure. I can't wait to get to the pub and tell him how much I love him.


	141. Chapter 141

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We would not have gone to the movies with Jake or Mike.**

**Chapter 141**

_15__th__ February 2011_

_Tuesday's are one of the days when I wish I could just lie in bed with Bella and not have to see Banner's face. No such luck! I sit here waiting for him to show up and go over my final project with me. I know I've already said this, but I long for it to be May already. Even though I still have no clue what I am going to do once Uni is complete, I need to get away from this man. He managed to only be fifteen minutes late for our session today. This pleased me to no end, because I knew I would be able to get out of here at a decent time and grab some lunch before I went back home._

_I was sitting in the commons, minding my own business, trying to eat my turkey sandwich and crisps and work on some of my school work, when I heard the chair opposite of me screech across the floor. As I looked up, I was greeted with Tanya standing at my table, in the process of sitting down. What the fuck!_

"_Hello, Edward, my love, how are you?" _

"_I _was_ fine. What are you doing here, Tanya? This isn't the time or the place for us to try to be civilized with one another," I said, grabbing my books and shoving them in my bag._

"_Eddie, why do you insist on pushing me away? You know we were good together, and I mean really, really good together, wouldn't you agree?" she asked, as she ran her talons down my arm. I quickly pulled it back and finished packing my bag._

"_Tanya, possibly a year ago I would have replied, yes. I would have taken you back and begged you not to cheat on me again. But I'm not that man anymore. You had your chance with me, and you fucked it up. I'm with Bella now, and she has shown me it's alright for me to love again. She has given me her love so willingly, something you never could do. It was always about the title, the money and the fucking trophy on your arm. With Bella, I get to be me, and did I mention, I'm fucking mad about her?" I paused to catch my breath._

"_Ha! Ha! Ha! She really has pulled the wool over your eyes, Eddie. A bit peculiar you saying that __**I**__ was after your money, when darling, anyone can see that she is a gold-digging whore. Eddie, she is the one that is with you because of your title, your money and your trophy status, not me. You really need to open your eyes, before she has you by the balls. I wouldn't be surprised if she's not planning to get pregnant with your bastard child."_

_I stood up in such a rush the chair fell to the floor behind me. I have never, ever hit a woman in my life, but Tanya was almost begging me for it._

"_Tanya, you really need to watch that big arse mouth of yours; if you ever call the woman I love a gold-digging whore again, I will slap the fuck out of you, and I will not be a gentleman about it," I said, grabbing her by the arm. _

"_Bella is the best thing that has EVER happened to me. We both would appreciate it if you stayed as fucking far away from us as possible. If you see either of us walking down the street, you cross it and turn down a side street. Lose my number, don't text me, don't email me and for fuck sakes, woman, DO NOT RING ME! I mean it, Tanya, WE ARE THROUGH!" I let go of her arm and stormed out of the commons._

_I felt as if I could smoke an entire pack of fags. I knew I needed to calm down. That bitch had me so tense, I needed to ring Bella so she could talk me down. But she wasn't answering her mobile. I finally ended up tweeting her and she said her ringer was off. We spoke from where I was at NYU all the way back to my flat. I was much calmer by the time I got home, but I was still livid with Tanya and her nonsense. After spending two years of your life with someone, you know them pretty fucking well. I knew she wasn't done. She wouldn't stop trying to get her claws into me until her arse was on a plane heading home, and even then it was doubtful. My only concern was Bella. Tanya better heed my warning and stay away from Bella. I could take her nonsense to an extent, but Bella was a different matter. I was sure she had never dealt with anyone quite like Tanya in her life. _

_When I got home, I went straight to my room and tried to sleep, but it never came. Instead, I lay there thinking about how to keep Bella away from Tanya. Nothing really came to mind, except to have her here at the flat and keep her here until Tanya left. She would be safe here, but Bella would never play the prisoner role. She would sense something was up and want to confront it head on. It's one of the many things I love about her. I just DO NOT want her confronting Tanya!_

_I have to be to work in forty minutes. I still feel like I want to beat the shite out of someone. I hope we are slow tonight, for I fear my reaction to any of the bar-whores that may come in._

_Fags smoked: lost count_

_Fags allotted: always fucking 5_

_I FUCKING HATE TANYA DENALI!_


	142. Chapter 142

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. One of us has an Eclipse Edward holographic ring.**

**Chapter 142**

2/15

End Twitter Session

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy sorry, ringer was off!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella could you answer your phone please? Just left Banner was trying to have lunch when SOMEONE showed up on my way home.x

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez You crack me up! Okay I will call you at lunch.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 believe me, things are ... mm. yeah! lol sorry, got caught up in a memory there for a second!

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 oh, no, we're fine! good God, yes. geez, nothing like a beach, tropical breezes, outdoor showers & a hot man for the weekend!

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez Are you and Edward okay? Girl I'm taking my break soon I will call you!

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 just... stuff. don't want to go into it here.

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez Job is great had to watch videos for 2hrs this morning. Sorry about the delay, drama?

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 girl! sorry, we had insane layover from hell in atlanta & got in very late to crazy drama. how's the job so far?

**Angelasweb1**

BrownEyedBluez You never called! Hope you okay. Did you make it back? Has he let you up for air? I'm at work tweet me.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy hope your morning's going well, baby. i love you.

Begin Twitter Session


	143. Chapter 143

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We could listen to Edward play piano all day.**

**Chapter 143**

_16th February 2011_

_Finally, I have a day off. I need to get some more work done on my piece for my final project. My plan was to spend the morning in my studio working, until I could get as much finished as possible. Instead, I'm sitting here writing in my journal and wishing Bella was here with me, but she said she's not coming over until this evening in hopes that I will show her some of what I've worked on…Fuck! I can't manage to get any work done when she's here, and I can honestly say I don't get anything done when she's not here, either. Instead, I think about what she is doing, where she is, and is she thinking of me as much as I'm thinking of her?_

_Be right back, the doorbell just rang. If I'm lucky, it will be Bella with a change of heart in wanting to see me._


	144. Chapter 144

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. If Stephenie doesn't want to finish that *other* book, she could always write Jasper's complete story.**

**Chapter 144**

Wednesday, February 16, 2011

Dear Diary –

It was good to see Edward and Jazz together again behind the bar last night. It seems like forever ago, though it was only last week that they were flirting and flipping their bottles for tips. I still love to watch them, and especially him, even more since I know that no matter who comes in, what she looks like or what she says , the only woman he has eyes for is me, and at the end of the night, I'm the one he's taking home.

He was still a bit stressed over his run-in with Tanya at NYU, but I think Jazz and I were the only ones who could tell. His banter with the male customers was just a little too sarcastic, and his interaction with his co-workers just a tad irritable. But it was the women who lined the bar to watch him and Jazz who bore the brunt of it. He smiled at them, though it didn't reach his eyes, served their drinks and took their tips, but he barely spoke to them. One tried to touch his arm, simply to get his attention over the noise of the bar as she held her credit card out for him to run a tab. He jerked back, scowling as he snatched it from her fingers. And she wasn't even trying to flirt with him. The ones who were, and there were several, couldn't even get a risqué comment out of him, though it wasn't for lack of trying on their part. I almost felt sorry for them.

He took a few more smoke breaks than usual as well, spending them out back with me, his lips on me when there wasn't a cigarette between them. He kept running his hand along my jaw and neck, his eyes dark with guilt, pressing kisses to the bruises beneath the makeup, whispering his apologies into my hair until I thought my heart would break. No matter how many times I told him that I was fine, he hadn't hurt me, and I'd actually enjoyed that he lost control with me, he wouldn't listen, instead begging my forgiveness for being too rough. He had been apologizing for 'using my body for his needs without regard for mine' since I called him, and truthfully, I didn't want to hear it. He didn't rape me, I wasn't injured, and if anything, I'd like to do it again. I'm quite sure he didn't believe me when I told him that I not only enjoyed it, but I had come, very hard. I even tried to remind him of our first time, when I'd begged him in the hallway to make love to me hard, fast and dirty. He just shook his head.

"I had no control, Bella, none. I took your body and I used it to vent my frustrations and my anger; you are the last person I should ever have abused that way. You may forgive me one day, but I can never forgive myself."

This man may kill me if I don't throttle him first.

When he took me home, I offered to give him head to try to relieve some of his stress, but he wouldn't let me, insisting he'd done enough 'taking from me for one week'. I don't see how he can think that way. I love having him in my mouth, so it is as much for me as it is for him. I've tried to explain that it's the same as what he feels when he's pleasuring me with his mouth, but he doesn't believe it. Fucking Tanya – so much I have to overcome because of her.

He wouldn't even stay with me. I think he's punishing himself much too hard, because he's punishing me, too. I would have loved to wake up in his arms this morning. He said he would be working late on his music and that he had planned to be in his studio all day today. I know he wants me to come by, but he needs this time to himself, to concentrate on his project. Banner isn't going to give him a break any time soon.

Angela wanted to apartment hunt today, so, since Edward wasn't here, I managed to get over to Jake's in time to take her to breakfast. She has apartment guides, classified ads, internet listings and I don't know what all, but at least she's organized about it. All that research training put to good use. She has a map of the boroughs, another of Manhattan, and several addresses programmed into the GPS on her phone. It made things a lot easier as we wandered over most of the Village, half of mid-town and the lower east side.

We were in a brownstone loft in mid-town, debating whether to take a lunch break or see the next two places on her list first, when I got a tweet from Jazz. He said that Tanya was at their flat, and she and Edward were drinking tequila and rehashing their past.

WTF?

He suggested I wait to come over until she was gone, and Angela thought that was a good idea as well, but Emmett showed up there and started tweeting comments on their conversation. Whatever she was saying, was pissing Edward off immensely. I decided to go anyway, but before I could get a taxi, Emmett said Edward had literally thrown her out! That's my man!

By the time Angela and I got to the flat, Edward had passed out and Jazz had barely managed to get him to bed. He was half undressed, and looking quite uncomfortable, so I got his clothes off of him and tucked him in. I wanted to stay with him, but Angela wanted me to come check out a few more places. They were fairly close by, so I told Jazz if he needed me to stay with him, or if Edward woke up, I could be back quickly. He said he'd already called in to work and he was going to stay with him. I may just love Jazz a lot.

Edward woke up later and tweeted me, apologizing for letting her in, for trying to talk to her, for getting drunk, for not kicking her out sooner… for everything but the fucking national debt. My darling man needs to get over all this guilt he's carrying. No, I wasn't happy she was there with him, that they were doing shots and that she pretty obviously was trying to get closer to him. He had at least put the counter between them to begin with, and wouldn't let her touch him even when they were sloshed.

I wish I were with him tonight, holding him as he sleeps. I don't think he really gets yet just how much I love him.

Tomorrow I think I may have to go have a little chat with Tanya. If he hasn't convinced her we're together, for good, maybe I can get it through her thick skull, even if I have to use my boot.


	145. Chapter 145

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We want Alice's closet.**

**Chapter 145**

2/16

End Twitter Session

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you're adorable. now go to sleep. ;) x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I you Isabella Swan. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy sweet dreams, lover. good night, calvin. i love you. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez i'm sure would try, but i know i'd take you down. xx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy she couldn't taint me. i'm protected by the strength of our love. we have so much more than she ever will. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez ditto love,i'll let you chat with alice and rose, im going to get my bella back-up pillow and try to sleep. banner in the am

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you can fall into me anytime, i'll catch you. xx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i love you so much, Edward. i'm not sure you know just how much, but i'll do everything i possibly can to show you. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez i'd much rather just fall into you love xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez i dont want you tainted by her love. im glad you werent here, shes evil i tell you. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy because i have bright young minds to expand & you have brilliant music to create for the world to fall in love to. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez why cant we be back on the beach alone? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy too bad it wasn't her face. if i'd been there, it would have been the toe of my boot. don't worry about your dad. he'll understand

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy no, calvin, i wasn't. i'm talking with ali & rose.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez did she land on her arse? fuck my dad will hear about that x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i love you. i just wish i'd been there sooner, so i could see her land on her ass when you kicked her to the curb.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez were you sleeping love? i do love you bella so very much. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you needed closure. i hope you found it, baby. the rest of it doesn't matter, except telling me you love me, & i know you do.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez im sorry i never got to tell you i loved you today, xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez im sorry i didnt throw her arse out sooner, im sorry i had that much to drink im sorry i wasnt awake when you were here

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez no food, imsorry i even thought talking with her would accomplish anything im sorry for letting her in

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you have nothing to apologize for, lover. i'm sorry you feel bad. maybe eat something?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I feel like shite. I'm sorry love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you're awake! how do you feel? x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Jazz said you stopped by. x

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

unionjackjazz thanks jazz. We're on our way.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah he did? Shit. You go baby! Hell yeah!

**unionjackjazz **

BrownEyedBluez Umm she's gone. I'm going to see if he is alright. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah you better asshole. Angelas coming too.

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez Ouch! thats going to leave a mark! Fuck he just picked her up and threw her out! I mean PICKED HER UP AND TOSSED. Fuck me!

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez CATFIGHT! I've got your back bellarina.

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez i guess a countertop between them isnt enough gross she smells skanky worse than the barwhore smell im used to smelling

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah fuck this. tell jazz I'm on my way now.

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez fuck he is really mad like ive never seen him this mad before, ever! i say hes justified to slap the fuck out of her.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah she better not get her nasty ass mouth anywhere near him

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez fuck I think he just slapped her or was that the counter? let me ask jazz, ok it was her hand and the counter.

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez they've had an entire bottle of Jose C. aww shes turned on the waterworks somebody get me a bucket.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah stfu em, unless you tell me what she's saying to him.

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez let me give you a blow by blow, since Eddies not getting one from her! He is screaming at her about her being a skank.

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez FUCK ME Eddies ex is a analcavalier! Holy shit! WTF shes not a knee dropper? LMAO! This shit is better than live comedy

**BrownEyedBluez **

unionjackjazz like what? shit jazz! spill!

**unionjackjazz **

BrownEyedBluez I will I'm trying to keep Em quiet right now, its getting very interesting the conversation that is. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

unionjackjazz against my better judgment, ang thinks I should not go over there yet. please text when she's gone?

**unionjackjazz **

BrownEyedBluez Dont worry love we will watch out for him. Em will surely take her down before we let anything happen. x

**unionjackjazz **

BrownEyedBluez Ha! Things are getting very interesting now Em just showed up. Edwards voice is raising and Em and I are still sitting here.

**unionjackjazz **

BrownEyedBluez get her to go back to her hotel and then you can come umm give him some paracetemol and water? x

**unionjackjazz **

BrownEyedBluez I'm 'working' on my computer love, and they are rehashing their past. Might not be a good idea right now, let me see if I

**BrownEyedBluez **

unionjackjazz WTF is she there ? On my way. thanks jazz

**unionjackjazz **

BrownEyedBluez Came home to unexpected company and my mate is beyond pissed right now so is she. Thought you would like to know. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

unionjackjazz just hunting apartments with Angela.

**unionjackjazz **

BrownEyedBluez You busy?

**BrownEyedBluez **

unionjackjazz hey, what's up?

**unionjackjazz **

BrownEyedBluez Bella are you around?

Begin Twitter Session


	146. Chapter 146

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Carlisle, we've never been sorry that you saved Edward, either.**

**Chapter 146**

Thursday, February 17, 2011

Dear Diary –

Fuck.

I try to fix things, I try to do what I think is right and all I do is fuck it up.

I had work today and had an even worse time concentrating on my lessons than I did on Tuesday. My brain was spinning, my stomach was in knots and my ovaries were still being hateful. How is a girl supposed to function in a sane manner with all that going on?

Edward had spent, I don't know exactly how long, with Tanya yesterday. All I know is that they were drinking tequila and talking when Jazz came home. He got his laptop and took it into the living room to 'work', so he could keep any eye on them. Not that Edward would have let Tanya near him, but Jazz wanted to be available in case. Also, he's a darn good witness. Then Em showed up and things got a bit crazy. I'm not sure if Em and his mouth had anything to do with it, but it wouldn't surprise me.

Tanya apparently was trying to touch Edward, and then she said something that must have crossed a line for him. He got up, grabbed her by the arms, and literally threw her out of the front door onto the sidewalk. God, I wish I had seen that! My usually refined and restrained man went all avenging angel and I _missed_ it.

I wanted to know what she said that pushed him over the edge. I also want her to stay the fuck away from both of us, but especially him. She had her chance with him, shared two years of his life, and not only did she throw it away, but she wounded him terribly. I'm still dealing with the remnants of issues she caused.

I don't trust her, at all. Edward has said on several occasions that she is poison, venomous, evil… but there is a woman in there that he once cared for. She's the one I wanted to talk with, to explain that what they had is long gone and there is no going back. She lost him and he has no intention of letting her back into his life. He has me now.

I left work and went to Tanya's hotel. She is in town on business, supposedly, so I didn't want to confront her during business hours. She may be a Class A Bitch, but I'm not out to sabotage anybody's career. This is personal, and some things are still just not done.

Rose, Alice and Angela met me in the lobby and they situated themselves in locations that would afford them a good view of us and the sofa I'd chosen for our confrontation. I sent a message to her room, letting her know I was downstairs and I had some things to talk to her about. Then I sat back and waited for her to take the bait.

In less than five minutes, she came sweeping from the elevator, her heels an irritating staccato on the marble as she crossed the otherwise sedate lobby. I stood as she approached, not allowing her the advantage of standing over me, yet giving the impression of openness and sincerity that she was sure to interpret as weakness. I didn't bother to hold out my hand; we both knew there was a limit to our civility. I offered her a seat on the sofa, fully expecting she would refuse, which she did, commenting that our conversation wouldn't be long enough to warrant getting comfortable. I agreed and proceeded to tell her how sorry was that I'd missed her visit yesterday. She smirked and told me what a lovely talk she and Edward had, reminiscing about their days together and how good they could be again. I told her I knew better, as Edward told me what they had talked about, and though there was reminiscing, it was all on her part. He wasn't interested in her, and if I had been there, she wouldn't have gotten one highly polished toe in the door.

That made her laugh.

"Of course not, Isabella. Edward obviously wanted me there – that's why he let me in. He never did care for people telling him what he could or couldn't do, and I'm sure he would have been very unhappy had you been there to keep out his old lover."

I shook my head. "Edward doesn't like being manipulated, that's true, which is one reason he wants nothing to do with you. He also can't stand cheaters, which is another."

She rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "Is that what he told you? I cheated on him? He must have been desperate for sympathy, or perhaps just trying to get into your pants. I never cheated on him. He was the one tomcatting around London, just like now, bedding whatever low class bit of fluff caught his eye under the pretense of 'studying'. I found it odd that he never seemed to have any music written at the end of his 'studio time', and nothing new to play for me. He used to write pieces for me, love songs. But then his eye wandered, and I was left at home while he was off screwing his brains out. I'm just so glad he didn't bring back anything nasty to give to me."

"Edward, a tomcat?" I laughed. "What are you smoking, Tanya? He's the most constant and faithful man I ever met."

"I would guess your knowledge of men is quite limited, if that's the case. I was willing to overlook his intrigues, since I was certain that once he graduated, he would settle down and put all this bohemian musical nonsense, and other hedonistic tendencies, behind him. His place in his father's business is waiting for him; he is simply wasting time here, avoiding his responsibilities to his family and the business. You are encouraging that, and now that Esme is expecting, Carlisle will certainly need Edward to step into his rightful place and share the load. I'm simply here to tell him that I'm ready to let bygones be, and I'll be happy to take him back. I've managed to get over his leaving, cruel as it was, but I love him and I want to give him the chance to make things right. All I need you to do is top spreading your legs."

I ignored her last comment, as I'm quite sure the bitterness in her tone was real. "That is so interesting, that you would expect him to give up his music. I'm less and less surprised that he wanted to get as far away from you as possible."

She dropped her arms and gave me a look of pity. Had I not been prepared for anything from her, I might have believed her sincerity.

"Did he tell you why he left? Oh, that's right; I 'cheated'. That's not why, little Bella. No, it was Edward shirking his duty and refusing to accept responsibility when it quite obviously lay squarely at his feet. I discovered, to my delight, that I was pregnant with his child. Instead of settling down with me, joining his father, and embracing his title and all of its social obligations, he abandoned us all. He screamed horrible things at me, accusing me of attempted entrapment. He pushed and shoved me, and I truly think he might even have hoped I would fall. In the end, the result was the same. The stress of his abandonment and my own fears for the future of our baby caused me to miscarry. I've not been able to reconcile that heartache quite yet, but with time, and Edward's remorseful return, I'm sure it will fade. Time does heal all wounds they say."

I was biting my lip to keep from laughing in her face. She wasn't a bad actress, at that. She could have had a decent career on the West End, had she been so inclined.

"I love that you seriously expect me to believe all of that bullshit," I grinned at her and slowly applauded. "Bravo, Tanya! That was quite a performance. On a critical note, next time, try to muster up a tear for that lost baby and the destruction of your dreams. It's more effective that way."

Her eyes grew cold and I knew I'd gotten to her. Her nails were curled into her palms, and I winced internally at the damage those talons could do, should she decide to take an unladylike swipe at me, but I wasn't through.

"It doesn't matter what lies you tell, or to whom, the fact remains, that Edward wants nothing, and I do mean _nothing_, to do with you. I suggest you stay far away from him, his family and me. He has already made his wishes clear in that regard, demanding that you lose his number, and stop texting and calling him. None of the rest of us is the least bit interested in what you have to say, either. So go home, Tanya. You failed. He's not rolling over and taking you back. There is nothing you can do that will change his mind, and nothing you can say will shake my faith in him or my love for him. You're done, and so am I."

I turned and walked away from the sofa. She did actually take a step towards me, but Angela, Rose and Alice all stood up and glared at her, and she knew they had my back. She tossed her head and stalked back to the elevators as we left the hotel.

I felt like a million bucks as I thanked the girls for their help and hugged them. I think Rose was actually disappointed that we didn't come to blows, but I was glad to have been able to stay classy and keep the conversation from deteriorating like that. Angela headed to Jake's, and Alice and Rose went back to our apartment, since they have to work tomorrow. Edward and Jazz were already at the pub, so I tweeted Jazz to see how Edward was doing after last night. He said Edward's phone had started blowing up with texts and calls from Tanya, and apparently, my name was mentioned.

Fuck.

I told Jazz I was on my way, which he didn't seem to think was such a hot idea, but I needed to see Edward and let him know I was all right; we'd only talked. The minute I walked in, he threw his bar towel at Jazz, calling for a break, and rushed from behind the bar. He grabbed my arm hard, and dragged me to the back where he proceeded to yell at me for ten fucking minutes. I stupidly tried to explain what I did and why, that I didn't believe her and that we'd only talked, but he ranted about how evil she is, how he'd told me to stay away from her, and he'd expected me to do what he asked. He doesn't want me near her, and why did I have to be so stubborn? The whole time, his phone was constantly buzzing and ringing with texts and calls.

Finally, he'd had enough.

"Here, I'm done. You want to talk to her, go ahead; she's _your_ new BFF," he snarled, throwing the phone at me as he stormed back inside. I just stood there in shock, his phone in my hand where I'd caught it. I was crying and shaking by then, so I took a couple of minutes to try to compose myself before going back inside. Jazz sent Edward a tweet, asking if he knew I was still at the bar, and the tears started anew. He hadn't really left me, had he? I answered Jazz as best I could, that I had Edward's phone, and why, and that I'd leave it with him in a minute so he could give it back to him.

I caught a taxi home, miserable and furious, with Tanya for doing exactly what I should have expected she would, and myself for not taking that into account. Then Jazz said Edward wasn't home, and I began to panic. He's too upset to be wandering around New York; anything could happen.

Jazz just let me know Edward is home, though he didn't say anything when he came in. God, I hope he can forgive me. Please don't let me have fucked this up. I need him too much to lose him, and I love him too much not to fight for him. I'll do whatever it takes, just please don't let him hate me.


	147. Chapter 147

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We're still trying to figure out how Mike Newton got dragged into this.**

**Chapter 147**

_17 February 2011_

_Today was one of those days when you wish you never had to get out of bed for all the fuckery that would surely take place. I woke up feeling as if I had the flu. Every bone ached and the only cure for my head would have been to cut that fucker off._

_Tequila has become my number two enemy, Tanya Denali being my number one._

_She came over with lunch, wanting to talk to me yesterday. I decided to hear her out so I could convey to her that we were OVER. We sat at the counter across from each other, there was no way I was sitting her in my lap, like I do Bella. We ate lunch, more she ate and I pushed the food around on my plate. When we were both finished with our food she went over to the liquor cabinet and pulled out the bottle of tequila. We started with one shot, just to take the edge off; it ended up being almost the entire bottle. Thank goodness Jazz and Em had come home, so she was less tempted in doing anything to me._

_After finally feeling that we were getting somewhere and her realizing that I would never be with her again, she went and did the one thing I told her to never do: she called my Bella a whore. That was the last straw. I remember grabbing her by the arms and opening the door. After that, I remember waking up in my bed, briefly wondering how I managed to get my all my clothes off._

_I didn't go to class today, and after reading tweets and speaking to Jazz, I realized Bella had come over while I was passed out in my bed._

_To make my life just a fucking ray of sunshine, I had to work today. I swore if one more person touched me, I was going to start a collection of fucking fingers. Couldn't the bar-whores see I was not in the mood?_

_Fuck, my phone was going off like a damn time bomb. Tanya was texting and ringing me back to back. I finally read one of her tweets and as I was deleting it, she said Bella had been by her hotel to "talk" to her, but that Bella did anything but talk. Tanya said she was actually afraid of her and was considering pressing charges against her. WTF? Did I not ask Bella to stay the fuck away from that psycho? I was barely functioning when Bella came into the pub. I grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out the back door. I was anything but nice to her, which I truly regret. I should have never treated her like that, but I was beyond pissed with this entire situation._

_After our argument about her going to see Tanya, that bitch texted me again. I threw my mobile at Bella, telling her something about her best friend wanting to speak to her and left. I began walking home and something came over me; I knew what I needed to do, so I grabbed a taxi and went to the source of all my problems. Tanya came down and met me in the lobby. Our "conversation" escalated, and the manager came and asked us to take it outside, where I began to scream and curse at her. Finally, before I was able to wrap my hands around her throat and watch as she took her last breath, I left and went home._

_Of all days for my Mum to get a Twitter account, she chose today. Maybe she really did have some sixth sense. We chatted on Twitter for a bit and then I rang her, telling her everything, and I mean everything, about what happened to me and Tanya. It fucking felt so good to finally get it all out in the open. She helped me with what to do about Bella. So I started with a few tweets and before I knew it, I was asking her if she would like to sit outside and chat for a bit. I couldn't stand to be upset with her. I wanted her in my arms, and I needed to let her know I loved her so fucking much!_

_She finally came down and we sat there and cleared the air between us. I gave her the Valentine's Day present I purchased; she loved it, even though she eyed me when she saw it was from Tiffany's. She gave me my gift, which was an ID bracelet with my name on the front, and on the back, her Irish saying to me: The face of an angel with the heart of a lion. I would forever cherish this gift, because it came from her heart. I put it on and plan to wear it every day. I left knowing she had Angela and that we were going to be alright. Now I am going to go to bed and dream of Bella._

_Fags smoked: Best I leave this one blank, mate._

_Fags allotted: 5_


	148. Chapter 148

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We wouldn't stare at Emily.**

**Chapter 148**

2/17

End Twitter Session

**CKBarGuy **

ukcullenbabymum I'm here and waiting for her to come down. Thanks Mum, I will ring you later today. I love you. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy on my way down x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm outside. Whenever your ready to come down I'm here. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy no, please. stay. ang came when i was about to be a snotty mess. i need to see you.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Should I go home? We can talk later if you want. I don't want to disturb your time with Angela. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy ok. Angela is here - she came to keep me company before we started talking. thought you should know. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'll be there in about five minutes.x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'd love to.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Fancy sitting outside for a chat?

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i would apologize for pushing tanya's buttons, but it was too easy. i am sorry she blew up your phone with texts, though.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you were upset. i know you didn't intend to be rough, & you didn't hurt me

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I need to apologize for how I handled you when you arrived at the bar, I would never hurt you like that Bella.

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you aren't going to lose me, either.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 thanks babe

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You're not going to lose me, not over Tanya anyway.

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez Sure thing! Let me grab a bag. I'll leave in just a few minutes. I U!

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 and i want to hear all about riley!

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 would you? the bed'll be too fucking big otherwise.

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez OMG girl! Are you okay? Do you need me to come over I can pack bag. BTW his name is Riley. I love you!

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy it has to. i need you too much to lose you, and i refuse to let her win. i love you.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella please stop saying you're sorry. It will all work out.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 so tell me about hawt guy.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 he's talking to me finally. says he lovesme. thank God!

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy I love you, too. so fucking much. i'm so sorry for upsetting you. hi esme

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella please know that I love you, I just need some space to work out my own anger. I'm not angry with you, my Mum says Hi x

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i hope you get some sleep. good night, edward.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 awful. T textd him 100s of times, he threw his phone me & left me the pub. i fucked this up so bad. he won't talk to me

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i know. i wanted her to see just how far above her you have risen & how badly she fucked up, but maybe i'm the one who fucked up

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez Hey girlie just got home! Went out with some friends from work. Met this HAWT guy! OMG! How did it go wtih Edward?

xxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I cant' really talk about this now Bella, I'm not there yet. I never wanted you to get near her. I told you she was venom.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'm glad you're home. i was worried. i'm sorry i upset you. i didn't mean to make things worse.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'm sorry.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I wanted to let you know I'm at home and I'm sorry for leaving you at the pub.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy yes

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You around?

xxx

**ukcullenbabymum **

CKBarGuy That's fine, dear.

**CKBarGuy **

ukcullenbabymum I'm going to ring you now, alright? x

**ukcullenbabymum **

CKBarGuy I'm probably up for a bit. Must let the marmalade settle. Is something wrong?

**CKBarGuy **

ukcullenbabymum Mum are you up or are you going back to bed now? x

**ukcullenbabymum **

BrownEyedBluez I was having a craving for a sweet, but otherwise, I'm well.

**ukcullenbabymum **

CKBarGuy Hello, darling! Surprise! How are things with you and Bella?

**ukcullenbabymum **

unionjackjazz Oh, a bit. I came down for something sweet.

**CKBarGuy **

ukcullenbabymum What the hell are you doing on Twitter Mum?

**BrownEyedBluez **

ukcullenbabymum Hi, Esme! How are you feeling?

**unionjackjazz **

ukcullenbabymum You up late, having problems sleeping? X

**ukcullenbabymum **

unionjackjazz I know! This is such fun.

**unionjackjazz **

ukcullenbabymum Hello Mum C, how are you? Wow! You're on Twiiter, Edward will be so surprised! x

**ukcullenbabymum **

unionjackjazz Hello, Jasper, sweetie! Look at me, one of the 'in crowd'!

**ukcullenbabymum **

BrownEyedBluez Hello, Bella! You and Edward seem to have such fun using this, I thought I would try it. How are you?

**BrownEyedBluez **

unionjackjazz fuck

**unionjackjazz **

BrownEyedBluez I wouldnt know he walked straight in and went upstairs. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

unionjackjazz thank God! Is he ok?

**unionjackjazz **

BrownEyedBluez Bella just wanted to let you know he is home now. x

xxx

**unionjackjazz **

BrownEyedBluez Not a problem love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

unionjackjazz I'll tell her. Sorry about all this jazz

**unionjackjazz **

BrownEyedBluez Have you heard from him? Please tell Alice I will ring her a bit later if your home. x

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

unionjackjazz I hope not too. Fuck! God knows what she'd say to him.

**unionjackjazz **

BrownEyedBluez I really have no clue Bella. I would hope not, he was too angry to do something like that. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

unionjackjazz shit. You don't think he'd have gone to see her, do you?

**unionjackjazz **

BrownEyedBluez I have his phone and other than your flat I have no clue where he would have gone. Em's still at work. x

**unionjackjazz **

BrownEyedBluez I did to love, but he's not here I was thinking maybe he came over there. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

unionjackjazz no, he's not. i thought he went home?

**unionjackjazz **

BrownEyedBluez Bella is Edward over there at your flat? x

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 well, not my best night. thanks for backing me up today.

**BrownEyedBluez **

unionjackjazz he's pretty pissed off, at me, at her, but mostly me, i think. i'll leave his phone with you so you can give it back to him.

**unionjackjazz **

BrownEyedBluez WTF? Is he alright? Should I plan to leave early?

**BrownEyedBluez **

unionjackjazz i have his phone jazz. he sort of threw it at me

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy Hey mate you on your way home? You do realize Bella is still here?

xxx

**unionjackjazz **

BrownEyedBluez Not the best choice love, but thats up to you. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

unionjackjazz i'll get him some more. almost to the pub. see ya in a minute.

**unionjackjazz **

BrownEyedBluez He's not happy at all right now love. I think he's already smoked his pack of fags. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

unionjackjazz i thought it was time tanya & i had a little talk. it was enlightening, on both sides.

**unionjackjazz **

BrownEyedBluez I've heard your name mentioned a few times, what did you do Bella? x

**unionjackjazz **

BrownEyedBluez Alright love I'm out back now. He is extremely pissed right now. His phone has been going off all night. x

**unionjackjazz **

BrownEyedBluez Give me a moment love to get out back. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

unionjackjazz how's Edward?

**unionjackjazz **

BrownEyedBluez I'm here! What do you need darlin? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

unionjackjazz jazz?

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'll be at the pub later, lover. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez hopefully see you later love? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy yes, sorry, baby. i wish i could.x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez To late for a kip?x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i love you, get some rest, baby.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Just now leaving love. MIght go home and sleep for a bit before work. I love you. x

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you'll always be my calvin, you sexy man. sorry about your head, baby. i promise to rub it for you later. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez -cut Tequlia out of my diet. I love you, hmm may have to come up with a new name for you, you seem rather fond of Calvin. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez My head is pounding I feel as if I have the flu but know that I don't and any minute Prof Prat will be here. Remind me to -

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i hope your day is going well, lover. i have a couple errands to run after work, but i'll be with you asap. i love you, calvin xx

Begin Twitter Session


	149. Chapter 149

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We don't have any Cardboard Edward stand-ups, but donations are accepted!**

**Chapter 149**

Friday, February 18, 2011

Dear Diary –

He still loves me! In case you were worried… I sure was for a while last night.

He came over so we could talk, and we sat outside. He said he wasn't so much angry at me as he was with himself for letting her get to him. And of course, angry at her, for simply existing.

When he left me at the bar, he'd done exactly what I was afraid of – he'd gone to see her at her hotel. I nearly panicked at the thought of her getting him alone in her room. I don't know why – logically, I know he'd never let her touch him. I suppose I have this fear that she'll say just the right things to him, to remind him of the good times with her and make him wish for them again. That she'll manage to kiss him and that he'll forget all about me. I know better. He's not mindless, or weak, and he does love me. She may be a witch, but the spell she cast over his heart was broken a long time ago.

They'd met in the lobby and he'd told her what I did – to stay away from us and to leave us alone. She tried to get physical – I knew it! - and he'd gotten angrier, until their argument grew loud enough for security to ask them to take it outside. It only grew more heated out on the sidewalk, until he stormed off to keep from hitting her.

He apologized for grabbing my arm at the pub and for leaving me there. I apologized for going to see her when he wanted me to stay away from her, and for possibly making the situation worse. He asked me what she said to me, so I told him. I knew he would be upset by her obvious lies, but his jaw clenched when I told him her story about her pregnancy. I wondered for just a moment if that part had been true, until he told me she had claimed to be pregnant back then in an attempt to keep him with her, and was going to go to Carlisle to have him make Edward marry her. He actually laughed at her, he said, because how could she claim he was the father when she'd been sleeping with his friends?

He said that was why he'd reacted so strongly when we first were tweeting and I had asked him if he had kids. She wasn't actually pregnant, and he had been more than glad to learn that fact. He wasn't ready to be a father, and he knew for certain that she was the last woman he would chose to be the mother of his children. He got quiet then, and I noticed his face was red. It made my blood boil, too. How could she do those things to him? He's the most wonderful man in the world and she refused to treat him right. She didn't deserve him, and I told him so.

That earned me a smile and a hug, and then he was in my arms and his lips were on mine and the world was on its way to being right again. We whispered words of love to one another, and he got the cutest little look on his face.

He said he had something for me, which surprised me, because I had something for him. I was just waiting for a decent moment to give it to him. He pulled a box out of his jacket pocket and my heart nearly went arrhythmic. I know those boxes; I've seen them in ads and movies, but never in person. There's only one store with blue boxes like those: Tiffany.

It took a minute for the rushing in my ears to calm down enough for me to comprehend what he was saying. He had gotten this for me for Valentine's Day, he said, but with the mess we'd come home to, he hadn't had the opportunity to give it to me. He hoped I liked it, and then he sat there, looking all nervous and absolutely adorable.

I don't know how I made my fingers open that box, but I gasped when I did. I lifted out a delicate chain, and dangling from it was an exquisite skeleton key, inset with diamonds.

"You already have the key to my flat, Bella. Now you own the key to my heart as well."

I choked and tears filled my eyes as I hugged and kissed him, thanking him over and over for loving me and trusting me with his heart. He held me close, that crooked smile I love so much lighting up his beautiful face.

"I'm glad you like it. I wasn't sure if you would accept a gift like that properly," he teased. I kissed him again, and pulled out my own box. It wasn't blue, but it made his eyes go at least as wide as mine had been. He opened it and took out the identity bracelet I had special ordered for him. It is distressed silver, with copper accents and a woven leather strap, rugged and masculine. He ran one finger across the engraving of his name, and I told him to turn it over. He looked confused for only a moment and then he grinned at me.

"It's the same, isn't it? What you tweeted me that night?"

"'The face of an angel, you have the heart of a lion…' Yes, it's the same. It's to keep me near you always, and to remind you that your strength comes from a place of beauty and goodness. You can do anything, Edward, and no one can hold you back, not Banner, not Tanya, not even me."

I would have said more, but his lips were in the way, and it would have just been rude to keep talking with his tongue in my mouth.

It was very late, and Angela was upstairs, waiting to put me back together if this conversation hadn't gone well. He had already decided against going to his lecture this morning, but he finally flagged a taxi and left, after I promised to come to the pub tonight.

He changed his cell number this morning, because that crazy bitch wouldn't stop calling and texting all night. He turned it off when he got to my apartment last night, and just left it off until he woke up today. There were over a hundred texts and missed calls, all from Tanya. He tweeted me to let me know, then texted, and called as well, to make sure I had the new number in my phone. Silly man.

I thought he might need more sleep, since he'd been under so much stress, but he said he was rested, and when I offered breakfast, he accepted. I went over and found him in his bed. He grabbed me and pulled me in with him, cuddling and kissing me until we both were breathless. He kept running his fingers over the chain around my neck, and kissing the key where it lay between my breasts. I couldn't keep my hands off the bracelet on his wrist; it looked so good against his skin. He said he would never take it off, and I felt the same way about my key.

After a while, I reminded him I had come over to make him breakfast. He smacked my ass and growled, "Then get to cooking, woman. I'm hungry!" I gave him a look and he grinned at me, pulling me in for one more kiss. He murmured against my lips, "Want me to help? I'll leave my shirt off if you will."

I rolled my eyes at him and giggled, "And that sir, is how you don't get any breakfast made. You can watch, but the shirts stay on."

He tagged along after me to the kitchen, boosting himself up onto the counter in my usual spot. I pulled butter, eggs, milk and cheese from the fridge, and quickly put together a three cheese omelet for him and a single cheese omelet for me. He asked why I hadn't made us the same thing as I made the toast. I told him he is special, so he gets more cheese. He laughed and stuck his leg out as I started past him. When I stopped, he stuck out the other one, trapping me between them, and pulling me close as he bent his knees.

"The toast is going to burn," I told him as his hands tangled in my hair and he bent to kiss my jaw.

"Don't care. I like it burnt," he said, trailing his tongue down my neck to my collarbone.

"You hate it burned," I chided and he growled against my collarbone, licking at the chain and following it down to my cleavage. He was trying to unbutton my blouse with his teeth, until I reminded him that shirts stay on. He started pouting so I kissed him and pulled away, just in time to save his toast.

After we ate in our usual spots, he suggested we watch a movie until time for him to get ready for work. I wasn't in the mood for heavy romances or action, and he was leaning towards a comedy, so we ended up putting in School of Rock. We watched some of it, but mostly we lay on the couch, making out.

I came home when he got in the shower and now I'm getting ready to go meet Angela for dinner before we head to the pub. I'm looking forward to my glasses of water and beer, and watching his fine ass in the bar mirror.


	150. Chapter 150

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Holy crap! 150!**

**Chapter 150**

_18th February 2011_

_Leaving Bella was possibly the hardest thing I've done in quite awhile. I truly wish Angela had not been there with her. I would have loved to have kidnapped her and brought her back to my flat, or even stayed with her in the marshmallow. I just wanted to be near her, to hold her and to tell her over and over how much I fucking loved her. Instead, I came home alone, but happy that her best friend was there to support her and to be there for her. Bella would never admit it, but she was so easy to love. Stepping back and taking a good look at her, the first thing you would notice, besides her beauty, inside and out, was the love of the people around her, and I, my friend , was her number one fan._

_When I did wake up, I turned my phone back on from last night and checked to see if I had missed any calls or tweets from Bella. There were none from her, but over a hundred from Tanya. I knew she wouldn't give up. I immediately rang my mobile provider and had my number changed. I gave Bella a call and asked her to store my new number in her mobile._

_She offered to make me breakfast, when all I was hungry for was her. I told her to use her key and I would be waiting for her in bed when she arrived. I was seriously going to be waiting for her. I was having a Bella craving in a very bad way. Sometimes my dreams really like to fuck with me, mate. We'll just leave it at that for today. A bit later, I heard my door open and Bella came and crawled up the bed to me. Before she was even half way, I grabbed her and pulled her on me. I began kissing every part of her creamy skin that was exposed. I informed her that I really needed her, and she was extremely over dressed for being in my bed. She quickly told me that if anyone was going to be getting any pleasure from her visit, it would be me and sadly not her today. FUCK! She offered to relieve some of my, um…stress, but I declined. What sort of man does that? If she wasn't going to get any pleasure, neither would I. Instead we spent our time just kissing and talking, and a fuck load of cuddling. I love having her in my arms; I could live forever like this. _

_She began playing with my bracelet, running her fingers over and under it. She seemed pleased that I still had it on and even more pleased when I told her I have no plans to ever remove it. Just as she had said, this was a part of her that I could keep with me always._

_Bella soon told me she was going to cook us something to eat, so I playfully smacked her delicious looking arse, spouting, "Go cook for me, woman. I'm fucking ravenous."_

"_Want me to help you love? Jazz won't be home for hours. If you remove your shirt, I'll remove mine," I asked, as I pulled her in for another kiss._

"_No way, Calvin, my shirt is staying on, and if you know what's good for you, you will keep yours on also," she growled, as she made her way off the bed and out the bedroom door._

_I followed her and placed myself on the counter top, possibly just to tease her a bit, as that was normally her front row seat in the kitchen. She quickly whipped us up some omelets and toast. As she passed me my plate, she waved her hand over that plate like that bird on that one game show Jazz enjoys watching, shite what is it called again, oh yeah, Wheel of Fortune._

"_Your three cheese omelet, sir," she said, as she winked at me. _

_I glanced at her plate and not only was her omelet a lot smaller than mine, it didn't look quite as full either._

"_What do you have in yours, love?" _

"_I just have Swiss in mine."_

"_Why does mine have three cheeses then, and you only have one? Am I running low on cheese?"_

"_No, I just made yours like that because I love you and you're special," she said, as she passed me my napkin and silverware._

_There she goes melting my heart again. I stuck my foot out to stop her from walking away and then pushed the other one out, trapped her and pulled her near me. I made fast work on her mouth, deepening our kiss and licking her bottom lip for the access that I so desired. She immediately granted it to me. Our tongues glided around each other and I could feel myself becoming very aroused as she slid her hands up into my hair, giving it a gentle tug. I began to slide my fingers over her shirt to her breast. I could already feel her response as her nipples hardened like pearls to my touch. I needed her so much. She pulled back and said something about my toast was going to burn; fuck it, I could eat burnt toast. Just as I was about to have that fucking shirt off, she pulled back and reminded me of our little problem, which only made me feel like a douche. _

_When breakfast, or was that lunch, was complete, we lay on the couch and watched a movie- well, we attempted at least. I spent most of the movie holding her, telling her I love her and kissing every part of her that wasn't touched by clothing. _

_Bella just left, and I desperately need to pop in the shower and take care of a certain matter, mate. I don't know if she is coming back with me tonight or not, since she is trying to help Angela find a new flat, so I wanted to get this completed before I left for work. _

_Fags smoked: 0_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_Right now, I wish Bella lived here with me and Jazz. Fuck, does he even live here anymore?_


	151. Chapter 151

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. ****We have never been on a TwiCruise.**

**Chapter 151 **

2-18

End Twitter Session

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez you planning on stopping in love? Or are you still out with angela? x

xxx

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz Bella and I are well sorted. That other person will soon be sorted out also. x

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy All night, mate. Got shite sorted then?

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz cheers mate for last night. Bella's here cooking me breakfast now. Are you working tonight?

xxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'll be right here in my bed, use your key. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy hmm, maybe a bit of both? see you in a few,lover. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez If your breakfast or your bringing it over, than yes! x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'm glad you changed it. do you need more sleep or are you up for some breakfast? i love you. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I REALLY needed to get my number changed. I woke up to way too many calls and text this morning.x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy good morning, sweet man. i'm surprised you're up already. i'm finem how are you?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Just got off the line with my mobile carrier, new number is in place. How are you this morning love? x

Begin Twitter Session


	152. Chapter 152

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own ****Twilight. ****Never been to a TwiCon, either.**

**Chapter 152**

Saturday, February 19, 2011

Dear Diary –

Spent the day with Angela, apartment hunting. She's beginning to get discouraged and really testy. I can't blame her. I remember what it was like, having to live on Jake's sofa. Only she has a job already, so she's saving her money. I didn't.

We looked at a few nice ones, a couple of truly lovely (and therefore too fucking expensive) ones, and more shitholes than should be allowed to exist. I hope we find something for her soon.

I came home and did some laundry, and I had just gotten out of the shower when Edward tweeted. He, Jazz and Em want to take us out to a jazz club tonight. I asked if Angela could come along, as I know she's bored out of her mind at Jake's, and this will give her a chance to ask that guy Riley out. He said the more the merrier. Angela asked, and now she's a nervous wreck because he said yes. Oh, this should be a fun night!


	153. Chapter 153

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. ****Never been to a TwiCon, either.**

**Chapter 153**

_19 February 2011_

_Today was a down day for me, not that I was down, just meaning that Bella wasn't around and I picked up around the flat. I desperately needed to clean my room. Even with having a cleaner come once a week, she was not allowed in my room or my studio._

_I tweeted Bella and invited her and the girls out to a jazz club with the guys. She asked if Angela could come, since she has been working and looking for a flat of her own. I said sure, it would be fine with me._

_Teasing Bella about whether or not I should sport a tie was a shite load of fun. That was until she started mentioning if I did, she was going to have her way with me in public. I so planned to hold her up to that offer._

_The plan was to meet the girls at Arthur's on Grove. Lol! Bella is acting a wee bit jealous in her last tweet. All I need is to slip on my vest and I will be ready to go. _

_Em just rang and is ready to leave, so until tomorrow._

_Fags smoked: 2_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_Having my way with Bella in a dark corner: alright, I might already be aroused._


	154. Chapter 154

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Bella loves her little baby cactus.**

**Chapter 154**

2/19

End Twitter Session

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy flagging a cab. don't let any hussies run off with you before we get there! x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez See you soon, love x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy we're leaving in a minute, as soon as alice finds her other shoe.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Just heard from Em he's meeting us there. Can you girls get to Arthur's, Jazz and I can meet you at the door. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy good because you just might have to pay the waiter to leave us alone

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez Bella i'm downstairs its freezing cold buzz me in!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm sure we can find a very dark corner. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy that's what i was afraid of. how dark is this place?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Im holding you to your comment about me wearing my tie love, x

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 i was... lol tell Riley we're going to Arthur's on Grove.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy pardon me while i go change my panties

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez I'm on my way to your place. Are you girls ready?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez charcoal grey trousers white button down vest tie & my D&G shoes sound alright love? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i do. and you probably should. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Love when you put don't fear, trust me I fear. I know who your flat mates are, remember? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 sweet! i'm so proud of you! cool. i can't wait to meet Mr Hawt-Guy Riley.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 do you need me to hold your hand for this, or do i have to call him myself?

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez I hate you beeotch! He was home I asked he said okay and he's really looking forward to meeting you!

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 CKBarGuy *ahem* no comment

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy it might be a bit chilly for that as well. i'll find something to devastate you, never fear. x

**Angelasweb1**

BrownEyedBluez CKBarGuy Gag! Oh wait you probably already do that huh?

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 you'll never know if you don't ASK!

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 CKBarGuy just take notes, hon. you'll get to use them eventually!

**CKBarGuy **

Angelasweb1 BrownEyedBluez No comment. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Love you would freeze in that, I was speaking of the other choclate dress you wore in BVI. x

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez I know but he's really cute and i like him ALOT, plus what if he's doing something its 1030 pm!

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez CKBarGuy Just an fyi watching your blow by blows is not really fun, for some of us.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 Angela. it's just a GUY. ask!

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez OMG! I'd love to, but i'm too scared to ask him.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i can't. you ate all the torte, remember? ;) x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez How about that little chocolate number? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 the boys want to take us girls out to a jazz club tonight. i thought you could ask Riley.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you're going to be the death of me, calvin, but what a way to go! xx boots and mini skirt or dress jeans and heels?

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez Nope sitting here watching the notebook, what's up?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez So love tie it is then, xx

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 hey girl! you busy tonight?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy perfect! i'll ask angela.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy um. no tie, unless you don't mind having sex in public. you know what ties do to me. rawr xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Jazz wants to go to this little jazz club by the way. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Not at all love. I'm wearing my grey trousers white shirt, tie or no tie? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy oh, sounds lovely! would you mind if angela comes, too? she's looking for an excuse to see riley.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella love are you around? Em, Jazz and I would love to take our ladies out tonight. X

Begin Twitter Session


	155. Chapter 155

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Charlie's cooking skills have us soft as a marshmallow.**

**Chapter 155 **

Sunday, February 20, 2011

Dear Diary –

Tanya is working my absolute last nerve. She fucking showed up at Arthur's last night, an hour or so after we got there, with some other women and a pretentious prick named Dimitri in tow. She came right up to our table, flashing _way _too much cleavage and leg, and proceeded to practically devour Edward with her eyes. He asked her politely to leave us alone, which she ignored, instead begging him to dance with her 'for old time's sake'. WTF?

It was pretty obvious that he was thinking exactly that. I have no idea if they used to go dancing a lot or not, but last night he had no intention of letting her near him like that, for any reason.

The douche she was with started hitting on Angela, embarrassing the fuck out of her, and pissing Riley off for good measure. When she finally noticed, Tanya yanked on his arm, and I swear I heard her tell him, "Not that one, Dimitri! The _slutty_ brunette."

Angela grabbed my arm just as Rose called, "Ladies, shall we?" as she slid from behind the table. Edward kissed me and gave my hand a squeeze when he moved to let me out as well. Angela and Alice joined us, the anger and frustration boiling over once we were all in the loo.

"Who the fuck does she think she is that she can just barge up to us and pull that shit?" Alice demanded looking like a tiny dark ball of fury as a couple of other women came in behind us.

"_She_ is Edward fucking Cullen's fiancée, and she doesn't appreciate his whore and her friends trying to drive them apart," one of them spat, an angular dark woman with a very masculine haircut.

"Oh, really?" I growled, turning to her and stepping forward until she backed up against the wall by the door. "Well, _I_ am _fucking_ Edward Cullen, if he _had _a fiancée, it would be me since I'm the one wearing his diamonds, and he wants nothing to do with her."

"I wouldn't be so sure. She was in his lap when we came in here," she smirked.

I never wanted to slap a look off of someone's face so badly in my life, but I was distracted by Angela's gasp of, "Oh, my God!" as she peeked out of the door.

I wrenched the door fully open in time to see Tanya practically lying in his lap, claws grasping his shirt front as she tried to pull his face to hers. Poor Edward had his face averted, both hands in his hair and his jaw clenched so tightly that even from this distance, I could see the supreme effort he was making not to just dump her ass on the floor. I started though the door, but Rose pulled me back as the two women behind us laughed. My disgust turned to amusement and I watched in great delight as Jasper and Emmett pulled the table away from the booth. Jazz grabbed her legs and feet, Em got under her arms, and they heaved her off of a shaken Edward. Riley was already on his way towards the restrooms, and he quickly pulled Angela out of the crowd of us in the doorway, begging our forgiveness before sweeping her straight out of the club.

Edward stood up, his eyes blazing and his hair a glorious mess. He was telling her for the umpteenth time to fuck off and leave us alone when the girls and I walked up. Em and Jazz had set her on her feet, but they still had hold of her, since she was squirming and looked as though she was about to cause an even bigger scene. Edward grabbed my hand, pulling me to him hard.

"Tanya, Bella is with me, and you aren't. I want Bella; I _love_ Bella, and there is nothing you can do or say that will change that. Telling her lies was one of the stupidest things you've done since you have been here, though we both expected that from you. Thank God she has the sense to disbelieve everything you say. And the next time you feel the need to call someone a whore, don't look farther than the nearest mirror."

"Eddie, baby, you don't mean that! You know I only love you! I was just testing you, to see how much you really loved me, but you didn't give me a chance to explain…" she whined, straining against Em and Jazz, who suddenly stepped directly between her and Edward, though still gripping her arm. Jazz bent down until he was right in her face, and she had to lean her head back.

"Fucking his mates is not a test, Tanya. It's whoring. You ruined several fine friendships with your nasty antics. I would suggest you take your friends here and go back to your hotel, conclude whatever business you have here in New York, and go home. You aren't wanted here, by anyone, and especially not by Edward, or me."

"Jazzie, you aren't being fair," she said, trying to look past him at Edward, who now had his back to her as he settled our bill with a concerned-looking waiter. I say 'settled' – he dropped several bills on his tray and told him to keep the change, with apologies for the disturbance. I saw the waiter's eyebrows disappear into his bangs as he nodded and backed away.

Edward put his arm around me again and nodded to Em and Jazz. They let go of Tanya and shoved the table back in place, just as Dimitri walked up with some drinks. Tanya grabbed them from his hands and flung them at me, glasses and all. Edward spun me in front of him to shield me and I heard the thuds as the glasses hit his back, then shattered on the floor. I looked up into his beautiful face and nearly cried at the frustration and pain I saw there. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily through his nose, trying to calm himself down. I ran my hand down his cheek and he opened those brilliant jade eyes to gaze at me.

"I love you," I said and he gave me half of my favorite grin.

"I hope so," he nearly chuckled. "I certainly wouldn't put up with this shite for just anyone," he said, kissing my forehead before turning to face Tanya, keeping his body between us.

"Eddie, I'm sorry, you were in the way," she simpered, trying to get near him, but Rose and Alice were now in _her_ way.

"I believe what you have just done constitutes assault in this state, Tanya, and there are more than enough witnesses. Go home, before I enlist the authorities to assist you. I'm sure your company would be displeased to know an employee of theirs was deported, not to mention how your father would react."

He turned back to me then, and we headed for the door, Em and Jazz tugging on Rose's and Alice's arms to pull them from the catfight stance they were in. Once we were outside and on our way back to Edward's flat, the group's mood lifted slightly, and the re-hashing began. Edward was mortified that I'd seen her on his lap, until I told him how proud I was of him, resisting touching her in any way, even to push her off. Em asked how much he owed for their part of the tab, but Edward just shook his head.

"You got that bitch off of me, and that was worth more rounds than you could drink, Em," he laughed, and I could hear the relief in his voice, though he was still tense from the whole exchange. He looked down at me and raised my hand to his lips, kissing the back of it with a sad little smile. I knew he was regretting the whole evening, and I wasn't going to let him do that. The first part of it had been great fun, and it wasn't his fault it had been ruined. I would do what I could to make it end well.

Once back at his flat, he went to his room to change clothes. I said good night to the others and followed, since I'm not stupid and will jump on any opportunity to see him undressed. Besides, hadn't he worn that fucking tie just for me? I offered to help with the unbuttoning and he stood there, a sexy grin on his face as I removed his vest and loosened his tie. As the last shirt button slid from its hole, he put his hands in my hair, tilting my head up and forcing me to tear my gaze from his body.

"You're killing me here, Bella," he whispered before claiming my mouth. The kiss was intense, fueled by several rounds of drinks and more than one kind of frustration. He broke away, and we both were gasping. "How much longer, love? Please, I need you," he groaned into my hair as he pulled me into his hard chest.

I wrapped my arms around him, then quickly let go as they encountered the sticky dampness on the back of his shirt.

"Let's get this off of you and clean you up first, lover. Then you can have your wicked way with me," I smiled up at him. He let me push his shirt from his shoulders, then took it from me and sniffed the drink remnants before tossing it in the trash.

"Just what I thought," he mumbled as he slid his pants off. "I fucking _hate_ Cosmos."

He pulled me into the bathroom with him, undressing me quickly before backing me into the shower. His hands flowed over me like the water that sprayed our bodies, sliding and slipping, his hungry mouth following a path of its own to my breasts. He licked the droplets from my nipples and I wanted nothing more than to climb his body and seat myself on his hard cock. Instead, I contented myself with stroking it, gripping him firmly and loving the feeling of his soft foreskin as it moved under my fingers.

He groaned my name and I told him to turn around as I gave him a gentle squeeze. He leaned against the wall, supporting himself with his hands, as I put a small amount of body wash in my palm and rubbed it across his shoulders, down his back and over his ass. I rinsed away the suds and stickiness, but even in the shower, I could see I wouldn't be able to remove all traces of Tanya's anger. Two vivid welts where the glasses had hit him were turning dark already. I traced them with my fingertips and then kissed them as he arched his back, a groan leaving his lips.

"I'm so sorry she hurt you, baby," I said as he toweled us dry. He smiled at me and let the towel drop to pull me into his arms.

"It was worth it to protect you, love. I'd take much worse for you. If she had managed to hit you instead, I would likely be in jail right now. I would much rather be here, worshiping your beautiful body and loving you." He bent to kiss me and I ran my hands up his chest and shoulders until they were in his hair.

I pulled him to the bed and he proceeded to make me forget everything but him until we were both exhausted and well satisfied.

I woke to him setting a tray of French toast and fruit next to me on the bed. We ate and talked until my phone rang. It was Angela, dying to know what happened last night after she left, and begging me to go with her to check out some more apartments, since Jake and Leah were both home and holed up in his room. Edward insisted I should go, saying he needed some time to work in his studio.

I met her at Starbucks and we spent a couple of hours there, discussing Tanya and her schemes. We then moved on to Riley and how that was going for her. Apparently, quite well! He'd taken her to a quiet little diner after they left us, and they'd spent most of the night there, simply getting to know one another. He'd brought her home at dawn, and met Jake, who wasn't entirely thrilled that his little sister had been out all night, especially with a guy he didn't know. Angela had to run interference, but Riley left intact, promising to call her later.

We were just deciding which apartment to start with when her cell rang. It was Riley, asking her to lunch and a visit to the Guggenheim. Of course, she said yes, thrilled that Jake hadn't actually frightened him off after all.

I went back to my apartment, did some cleaning, paid some bills and called my mom. She and Dad look forward my calls, so I try to make them every Sunday, whether I'm with Edward or not. She asked about him, of course, and when they might get to meet him.

Edward and I have talked about visiting, and I do want to show him my New Orleans, but we haven't discussed any specifics. I know Mom and Dad are anxious to meet this guy who has swept me off my feet in the Big Scary City, and I'm pretty sure Dad isn't exactly comfortable with Edward being a bartender. I've tried to explain that he doesn't need to work, he's a student and he has a trust fund, but that hasn't gotten through to either of them yet. Without blurting out that his family is filthy stinking rich, and could most likely buy the French Quarter and still have money left over, I don't think they will ever get it. Maybe one day, they'll get to meet Carlisle and Esme, and then it won't matter anyway, because who couldn't love _them_?

I told Mom the general news, caught her up on how Em and Angela are, and then I had to explain why I didn't call last Sunday. Ok, maybe _now_ they'll start to understand that Edward doesn't need to work at the Crooked Knife; he just does it because he enjoys making drinks and working with his good friends. I thought for a minute that Mom was going to hyperventilate right there on the phone when I said where he'd taken me for a whole weekend. Once I was sure she was going to be all right, I told her he'd also given me the key to his flat, and a beautiful diamond necklace. Yeah, I could hear the wedding bells going off in her head, so before she could start looking up china patterns online, I told her I had to go.

I didn't really have anything to do, so I did a bit of reading, and now I'm catching up in here. Just thinking about him, and writing about his sexy body in the shower has me all flustered. I fucking hate Sunday nights. I wish he was here, or I was there. Hey, maybe I'll check out that little 'gift' he left in his bag that I snagged for my drawer. Plastic is better than nothing, right?


	156. Chapter 156

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We can't all be freakishly strong.**

**Chapter 156**

_20 February 2011_

_By the time we met up with Em, the girls were already at the club. We found them sitting in a booth with some bloke. WTF? Bella could see the look in my eye, and quickly stood up and placed her hand on my chest and informed this was Riley, Angela's date for the evening. I calmed down immediately and wanted to praise the gods because Angela had been spending a fuck load of time with my girl. Couldn't she look for a flat with this Riley guy? Shite, couldn't she move in with him?_

_The drinks were served, the music played and the conversations flowed. It was a great evening out with friends, but in my life, I know all good things much come to an end. Em had just begun a story about him walking in on Mike and TP at the Pub, when Tanya strolled over to our table with several other women and some man she kept calling Dimitri. She was dressed as if she had just finished her night on the corner and her fucking perfume was giving me an instant fucking headache. With her proper upbringing, hadn't she realized that you are supposed to spray it, not bathe in it? She began tugging on my arm, begging me to dance. I questioned myself as why I didn't sit on the inside of the booth. I tried to remain calm and asked her to leave us alone, that me and my mates were out with our girlfriends. She chose to ignore me, and continued to pull on my arm. She was really trying my last fucking nerve._

"_Eddie, it's just one dance. Remember when we used to go dancing, love? You used to love to hold me so close to your body, umm…I can almost feel you wrapped around me right now," she purred, as I threw up in my mouth a little just thinking about the past._

_I noticed Angela starting to feel a bit uncomfortable with all of this, and that's when I saw that prat Dimitri was trying to look down her dress and insistently flirting with her. Riley should have knocked the fuck out of him; hell, I know I would have if he would have done that to Bella. Then I heard Tanya snap at him and say, "Not that one, Dimitri! The slutty brunette."_

"_Tanya, I really think it would be best if you and your friends left us alone. I'm trying Tanya; I'm really trying to be calm here."_

_The girls started to get up. I assumed they were heading to the loo so I slid out of the booth to let Bella exit. I gave her a kiss to let her know I would hopefully have this matter taken care of by the time she returned. I would beat the shite out of Tanya and her gang if she thought she was going to hurt my Bella, or ruin my night out._

_As soon as the girls were away from the table, I sat back down and put my head in my hands, giving my hair a tug. I guess I was hoping she would just walk away and leave me the hell alone; I was so wrong. When I looked up to see if she was gone, she spun around and threw herself in my lap. Mind you, there wasn't that much room between me and the table, which made her just that much closer to my body. She went straight for my face and was trying desperately to get her lips on mine. _

"_Little help guys?" I asked, looking over to Jazz and Em. _

_They rose up and pulled the table away from the booth and pulled that skank off my lap. _

_The placed her feet on the floor, right where she needed to be in my opinion, but didn't let go of her. I stood over her and let my emotions take over._

"_Tanya, I have tried to be pleasant with you, I tried so fucking hard to be a gentleman tonight, but you, you push every fucking button in me and trust me, NOT IN A GOOD WAY! Stay the fuck away from me and Bella! How many times to I have to tell you the same thing over and over again?"_

_Bella had made her way over to my side and I pulled her under my arm. Still standing over Tanya glaring at her, I wasn't done. There was still so much I needed to say to her._

"_Tanya, Bella is with me, and you aren't. I want Bella; I love Bella, and there is nothing you can do or say that will change that. Telling her lies was one of the stupidest things you've done since you have been here, though we both expected that from you. Thank God she has the sense to disbelieve everything you say. And the next time you feel the need to call someone a whore, don't look farther than the nearest mirror."_

"_Eddie, baby, you don't mean that! You know I only love you! I was just testing you, to see how much you really loved me, but you didn't give me a chance to explain…" she whined. _

_Jazz had stepped directly between the two of us. Jazz glared down until he was right in her face. I could tell from the fire in his eyes he was beyond pissed._

"_Fucking his mates is not a test, Tanya. It's whoring. You ruined several fine friendships with your nasty antics. I would suggest you take your friends here and go back to your hotel, conclude whatever business you have here in New York, and go home. You aren't wanted here, by anyone, and especially not by Edward, or me."_

"_Jazzie, you aren't being fair," she said, as my skin crawled from her voice. I felt the need to get out of there and as far away from her as possible. I settled the bill with our waiter for our group and apologized for the disturbance._

_I wrapped my arm around Bella and gave Jazz a glance, telling him it was alright to let her go. In a flash I saw Tanya raising her hand to throw a glass at Bella. I spun her around and took the brunt of it on my back. Fuck, mate, I have to tell you, having a glass hurled at your back HURTS! I opened my eyes and looked down at Bella, hoping she was alright. _

"_I love you," she said, staring up at me as she rubbed her hands on my cheeks._

"_I hope so," I laughed. "I certainly wouldn't put up with this shite for just anyone," I said, kissing her forehead before turning to face Tanya, as I kept Bella behind me._

"_Eddie, I'm sorry. You were in the way, I would never try to hurt you" she simpered, trying to get near me._

"_I believe what you have just done constitutes assault in this state, Tanya, and there are more than enough witnesses. Go home, before I enlist the authorities to assist you. I'm sure your company would be displeased to know an employee of theirs was deported, not to mention how your father would react."_

_I laced my fingers with Bella's and pulled her to the door. The rest of the group followed us out. The short taxi ride home was filled with stories from everyone. It pained me to know that Bella had witnessed Tanya sitting in my lap. I was thinking of ways to explain what really happened to her once we got back to the flat, until Bella said she was so proud of me for not letting that bitch get the better of me._

_Once back at the flat, I headed to my room to change clothes. Before I could even start to unbutton the vest, Bella was there with me, offering to help. She was going way too fucking slow for my liking. Doesn't she know what she does to me? With every touch of her fingers on my skin, I could feel the fire burning from within me. I needed her; I needed to show her how much I love her, how there will never be another love for me. I needed to stop being such a douche and tell her, but for now showing her was all I could do._

"_You're killing me here, Bella," I whispered before pressing my mouth to hers. The kiss wasn't gentle, but extremely intense. I needed her to feel all of me, to feel my love. _

"_How much longer, love? Please, I need you," I groaned, as I pulled her into me._

"_Let's get this off of you and clean you up first, lover. Then you can have your wicked way with me," she said, with a devilish grin on her face. Once the vest and tie were removed, she slid the shirt off my shoulders. I grabbed it out of her hand and sniffed the wetness that was covering the back._

"_Just what I thought," I mumbled as I slid my pants off. "I fucking hate Cosmos."_

_I threw the shirt in the rubbish bin and pulled Bella into the bathroom with me. I made haste in getting her undressed. After a few adjustments with the water, I backed Bella into the shower. As I watched the water cascade down her body, it became too tempting to pick her up and take her against the wall. But I knew I couldn't take her with all this anger built up within me. I'd already done that once, and felt like shite, and even if Bella said she thoroughly enjoyed it, the demon within me still showed me how wrong it was daily. I needed to take my time with her to show her love. My fingers danced across her skin as the water beaded up on her breast. I wrapped my mouth around her nipple and sucked and flicked it, watching her arch her back, giving me better access. My hands found their way to her scrumptious arse. Bella seemed to have a plan of her own and had wrapped her hand around my shaft. Fuck me, did it feel like heaven as she ran her fingers over the head of my cock. She would give it a firm tug and then slide her hand back and start all over again. She was trying to fucking kill me. _

_She asked me to turn around so she could wash me; I gave in to her request because I knew soon it would be my turn. She was washing my back and then she touched and kissed an area, it caused me a slight bit of discomfort so I could only assume that was where the glass or glasses had landed on my back._

"_I'm so sorry she hurt you, baby," she said, as I dried the two of us. _

"_It was worth it to protect you, love. I'd take much worse for you. If she had managed to hit you instead, I would likely be in jail right now. I would much rather be here, worshiping your beautiful body and loving you," I said, as I bent down to kiss her lips._

_She led me to the bed and we proceeded to make love, until we both found our release. I pulled her up in my arms and rubbed circles on her back as she played with my hair. I noticed her breathing became slower, and I knew she had fallen asleep. I lay there with her in my arms, thinking about what had occurred since Tanya had come to New York, and as much I hated the fact she was going to be here, she only made me and Bella that much closer. Bella laid her head on my heart and wrapped her leg over mine as she slept. I couldn't have pulled her any closer to me if I would have tried. I was reminded of a lyric to a song I had heard recently. _

'_The first and last breath don't matter, it's all the ones that are in-between."_

_Bella had become my reason for my in-between breaths. Now what was I going to do about it?_

_Morning came and I served Bella breakfast in bed. I had thought about some work I needed to get completed for school and we were in the middle of discussing what to do with the day when Angela rang and asked Bella if she would help her find an apartment. I insisted she go, since I was behind on some of my projects, but Bella did not need to know this bit of information. _

_After working on my laptop for a bit, I decided to take a break and tweeted my Mum to see if she was around. I really needed to chat with her about everything that was going on, with Tanya, and Bella._

_I began telling her how Tanya was acting and how she came to the jazz club last night and showed her arse, as well as all her other assets. Mum kept mentioning how things were being said back home and for me not to worry about any of them, because her and Dad did not believe a word that came from Alistair's lips. So I asked her, well, I begged her to tell me. I told her it would be better for me to know this information, in case it were to come back and bite me in the arse. She finally gave in and told me that the recent rumour was that Tanya had told her father that Bella was "a wretched gold-digger from the swamps, who will trap you with a baby and bleed you dry." No real surprises there. Tanya would spread her lies and her legs to get what she wanted. The only problem with this, is this time, she wasn't getting me._

_I mentioned to Mum about coming over during spring break and bringing Bella with me. She asked if I was going to plan a trip to meet her parents. All of a sudden, I was as nervous as if I were about to perform for the London Philharmonic. _

_Jazz began tweeting me later, asking me if I was home, which I told him I was. He proceeded to tell me that he could hear me talking to Bella in her room, and Bella was making all sorts of moaning noises. WTF? He actually asked me if Bella and I had made a sex tape while we were on vacation. I was really beginning to get pissed. I told him to go to Bella's room and find out who the fuck was in there with my girlfriend._

_Bella was "playing" with her present that I had purchased her before we left for BVI. How the hell did she get her hands on that? It was wrapped up in my suitcase. I had a look for it and sure enough, it wasn't where I had left it. Hmmm…. Naughty, naughty girl! I finally got a hold of Bella and asked if she wanted to come over. She is on her way now, and she is bringing "our" toy. I might have to show her just what that thing can really do. Lol! Right, so until next time._

_Fags smoked: No answer_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_Me, Bella and mini-Edward, umm… I do believe, mate, I'm going to have some fun._


	157. Chapter 157

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Eagles are good-looking birds, you know.**

**Chapter 157 **

2/20

End Twitter Session

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy oh, yes. please! xxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bring your present with you, and let me give it you properly love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i just have to throw on my jeans, bra, shirt and shoes. be there in a few, lover!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I still have to take my shower. How quickly can you get here? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy oh, i can't wait to hear all about that! i'll save it for when we're together then. even though i'm really missing you now.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Rule #1 love that was purchased for the both of us, not only for you. You have no clue what I had to go through to get that.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy yes, i did. yes, i was, yes, i did. and i think you can guess where it is. rightt. now.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella did you take it out of my luggage? Where is it now? Have you been umm playing with it? Without me? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy umm, i believe i have seen it. i'm quite fond of it, actually. it was a very sweet thought, calvin. and VERY sexy. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez it have you? x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez So love I had this present for you in my luggage from our trip I meant to give it to you there but I forgot you havent seen

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I try love. It's very important to me that you are statisfied in everyway. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy and you always make me feel so good. xx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy how much i love you and how much i love it when you touch me. you have the most talented hands, as i've mentioned before,

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Were you know love? What were you thinking about? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy I was doing some reading, and thinking of you.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Me too love. What have you been up to this evening? I was working on my final project. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'm ok, missing you like crazy. wish i was in that shower with you. xx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy sorry, i had the sound down on my phone.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez How are you love? I'm about to take a shower and get ready for bed. But I wanted to chat with you before I did. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy I'm here, baby.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella love, you there? x

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz Answer your fucking mobile!

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy She's with YOU, mate! lol Nobody else. lol

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy I can't wait to tell Em this one! He'll want to see it in action, though, and then he'll piss himself!

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz JAPER WHITLOCK WTF are you going on about? Where is my girlfriend and who the fuck is with her?

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy You are now and will always be my hero, mate! That's fucking genius, that is! LMAO

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy Where the fuck did you find that? That's the funniest shite I've seen in ages! Oh, God, I can't breathe! HAhahaha

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz Get my girlfriend out of your head mate, BOTH OF THEM!

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy Alice just got her to open the door.

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy Shite, mate, hate to say it, but listening to this is making me uncomfortable in more ways than one.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz Jazz who the fuck is there with her?Knock on her door, or I'm coming over and then I will spend the rest of my life in prison

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy Alice has her ear to the door. It definitely sounds like you & her. Damn, what did you do to get her to make a noise like that?

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz NO! We did not make a sex tape in BVI. Jazz are you taking the piss with me, I am not amused!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella love you around? x

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy Actually, it still sounds like moaning and you saying her name... fuck, mate, did you two make a sex tape in BVI?

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz I told you mate I've been in my studio all evening!

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz I'm not there now am I? I need you to find out who the FUCK is there with her. Moaning? WTF?

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy Only it didn't sound like much chatting, more moaning.

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy Alice & I are watching a dvd & we thought we heard you in Bella's room. Thought maybe you were having a speaker phone chat.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz No, I'm trying to work this piece. I might ring her in a bit after my shower though, why?

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy Ok, yeah, I am. Not to pry, but are you chatting with Bella right now?

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz Yes I'm in my studio, but considering a shower and bed soon. You staying over at Alice's flat?

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy Mate? You home?

xxx

**CKBarGuy **

ukcullenbabymum I will Mum. I'll speak to you soon. I love you. x

**ukcullenbabymum **

CKBarGuy I'm about to shut down and get ready for bed. I'm sleepy and that is a fleeting thing these days. Please give my love to Bella. xo

**ukcullenbabymum **

CKBarGuy Good. That pleases me to no end, sweetheart. If you are happy, then I will be as well. xo

**CKBarGuy **

ukcullenbabymum She has mentioned it, meeting her parents and also her giving me a tour of NOLA. Just not sure when. x

**ukcullenbabymum **

CKBarGuy And I don't necessarily mean over spring break.

**ukcullenbabymum **

CKBarGuy I must have worded that badly. Do you think she wants you to go home with her to meet her parents?

**CKBarGuy **

ukcullenbabymum I was really hoping to come home, Dad said he had some business to go over if I did. I'll try to speak with her soon. x

**ukcullenbabymum **

CKBarGuy I understand. We'll just play it by ear, then. Do you think you would go home with her?

**CKBarGuy **

ukcullenbabymum As I stated Mum I still have to speak to her about this plan. I'm not sure she may want to go home and her her Mum and Dad.

**ukcullenbabymum **

CKBarGuy Besides, bringing her here will cement our support of the two of you, and everyone else can see how ridiculous those comments are.

**CKBarGuy **

ukcullenbabymum I know Mum. I really want her to come but I still have to discuss it with her. So no chatting with her about it from you. x

**ukcullenbabymum **

CKBarGuy That would be lovely! Oh, Edward, do come and bring her. it's been too long since you have been home.

**CKBarGuy **

ukcullenbabymum Say maybe around springbreak. Do you have any plans for that time? I know Jazz would most likely come home also. x

**CKBarGuy **

ukcullenbabymum That I do Mum. After all of this mess with Tanya blows over I was thinking about asking Bella to come with me for a visit

**ukcullenbabymum **

CKBarGuy None necessary. This mess is completely of her own making, and she must live with the consequences. You, however, get Bella. x

**ukcullenbabymum **

CKBarGuy We adore her, Edward. I am so happy you two have each other. I worry a little less about you, knowing she's there to care for you.

**CKBarGuy **

ukcullenbabymum Again Mum please apoligize to Dad about all of this mess. I'm very sorry. x

**ukcullenbabymum **

CKBarGuy Alistair had the gall to state that at our dinner table. Your father came the closest to blows as I've ever seen him.

**ukcullenbabymum **

CKBarGuy As I said, no one here believes it.

**CKBarGuy **

ukcullenbabymum I'm so happy you and Dad are so fond of Bella Mum. I really do love her. I couldn't imagine my life without her. x

**CKBarGuy **

ukcullenbabymum Ha! ha! ha! Ha! If she is speaking of Bella, then what does that make her? x

**ukcullenbabymum **

CKBarGuy Absolute nonsense. One conversation with Bella is enough to disprove the entire thing.

**ukcullenbabymum **

CKBarGuy She said you are 'enthralled by a wretched gold-digger from the swamps, who will trap you with a baby and bleed you dry.'

**CKBarGuy **

ukcullenbabymum Alright. x

**ukcullenbabymum **

CKBarGuy Since you insist, but don't say I didn't warn you not to get upset. No one here believes it.

**CKBarGuy **

ukcullenbabymum Mum are you going to tell me what has been said to you and Dad? x

**ukcullenbabymum **

CKBarGuy That's all right, dear. It's best you don't.

**CKBarGuy **

ukcullenbabymum I only remember BVI Mum I don't need any more memories of you with Tequila. x

**ukcullenbabymum **

CKBarGuy Oh, was that the last time? I thought there was another after that. My mistake.

**CKBarGuy **

ukcullenbabymum Mum I was there in BVI the last time you had tequila, I remember quite well what happened x

**ukcullenbabymum **

CKBarGuy Yes, tequila has a tendency to do that. Not that I would know.

**CKBarGuy **

ukcullenbabymum Mum I need to be prepared for anything she might do while she is here. x

**ukcullenbabymum **

CKBarGuy Edward, I'd rather not. You don't need to be more upset than you are, even though we are quite aware it's untrue.

**CKBarGuy **

ukcullenbabymum I wouldn't say you couldn't speak with her, so if you want to, I'm fine with it. x

**CKBarGuy **

ukcullenbabymum I believe I could have handled it better, but the tequila clouded my judgement. x

**CKBarGuy **

ukcullenbabymum Tell me Mum. x

**ukcullenbabymum **

CKBarGuy Oh, do ask Emmett! It's horrible of me, I know, but after what she did to you, I feel you were justified.

**ukcullenbabymum **

CKBarGuy It's nothing that anyone who matters would believe, so don't worry.

**ukcullenbabymum **

CKBarGuy If you would like, I could talk to Bella. Perhaps it would be more acceptable coming from me.

**CKBarGuy **

ukcullenbabymum I could ask Em he might have it on his phone. x

**CKBarGuy **

ukcullenbabymum What do you mean things are being said that you're sure I know nothing of? x

**ukcullenbabymum **

CKBarGuy We love you and support you. Don't tell your father, but I wish I could have seen her face when you threw her out of your flat.

**CKBarGuy **

ukcullenbabymum Tanya's hotel. Hopefully she will listen this time. x

**CKBarGuy **

ukcullenbabymum Nor do I Mum. I've practically BEGGED Bella not to talk to her or go near her. Especially after the last incident at -

**ukcullenbabymum **

CKBarGuy You and Bella are both too good to drag your heels through her muck. Try to keep her away from Bella. I don't trust Tanya at all

**ukcullenbabymum **

CKBarGuy From what you and your father have both told me, Tanya is not giving up any time soon, so be prepared. Stay strong and chin up.

**ukcullenbabymum **

CKBarGuy Your father has had it up to here with the tales Alistair is telling and I'm fairly certain most of them you aren't even aware of.

**ukcullenbabymum **

CKBarGuy Listen to me. I know you, and I have no doubt you are doing your best to handle this as a gentleman, but Tanya is no lady.

**CKBarGuy **

ukcullenbabymum I'm sorry if this is causing problems with Dad and Alistair. I'm doing everything I can to be civil Mum. x

**CKBarGuy **

ukcullenbabymum I could take anything she throws my way but once it starts involving Bella, that is another story all together, you know?x

**CKBarGuy **

ukcullenbabymum I'm not sure how much more of her I can tolerate. I know her well enough to know she isn't finished with her stunts.x

**CKBarGuy **

ukcullenbabymum I've more than told her I am with BELLA and I want her out of my life, but she is not taking my words to heart.

**CKBarGuy **

ukcullenbabymum Mum one time when Bella went to the ladies room with her friends Tanya basically sat in my lap. WTF? Who does that?

**CKBarGuy **

ukcullenbabymum It cut into my 'alone' time with Bella and we ended up cutting our evening short. x

**CKBarGuy **

ukcullenbabymum Last night a large group of us went to a jazz club, and she showed up. Needless to say I was not at all happy about this. x

**CKBarGuy **

ukcullenbabymum Tanya is becoming a royal pain in my arse Mum. I wish she would just leave already.x

**ukcullenbabymum **

CKBarGuy is not a happy man. What in the world is going on over there?

**ukcullenbabymum **

CKBarGuy I'm still having a bit of trouble with morning sickness, but nothing unusual. Doctor is pleased. Your father on the other hand...

**CKBarGuy **

ukcullenbabymum I'm well, how are you? How's Dad and the baby? x

**ukcullenbabymum **

CKBarGuy Yes, dear. How are you?

**CKBarGuy **

ukcullenbabymum Mum are you around? x

Begin Twitter Session


	158. Chapter 158

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. He moves, we move.**

**Chapter 158**

Monday, February 21, 2011

Dear Diary –

I would like to put in a formal request to spend all of my Sunday nights like last night. Playful Edward is a very Dirty Edward, and I adore Dirty Edward! OMG!

That toy he brought on our trip but forgot to use… it has a name. Mini Edward. Sweet Jesus, Mini Edward is fucking ferocious!

6 speeds, jack rabbit design and a fucking computer chip to make it talk to you. Edward had recorded himself saying some very sexy things to me, but then went a bit nuts when he discovered that 1) I'd found the vibrator and kept it and 2) I was using it without him.

You would think that if someone recorded themselves saying special somethings, that they would expect the recipient of that recording to listen to it when the giver _wasn't there_? Anybody? Buhler?

Not Edward. Apparently, the toy was a gift for _both_ of us, which basically means he gets to use it on me. I can't use it by myself (even though it's programmed with his voice) and lord knows, I can't use it on him. Yet. I have some ideas for him that I think he will like, if I can just get him to hand the damn thing over when we are playing. Now, I don't exactly object to him using it on me… as a matter of fact, holy fuck, the sight of him between my thighs, sucking my clit as he slowly pumped that thing in and out of my dripping pussy, drove me absolutely bat-shit crazy. Did I mention he was pumping it slowly, mind-meltingly slowly? Set on 6? Guh… I'm wet just thinking about it again!

I did get a little bit of payback at one point, when he got cocky (LOL) and he was in me, filling me like no one else ever has. I'm sorry, Mini Edward, but your human counterpart has girth as well as length over you. And, fuck, does that man know how to work it. In any case, his beautiful cock was pounding my pussy, and he decided to run MiniE up and down my clit for a little extra stimulation, not thinking about how close all that vibration would be to what he was doing. Needless to say, I came, screaming from the overload of sensation on my clit, and he came much more quickly than he wanted from the vibrations that raced through my pussy. The funny part was how surprised he was. ;)

He started to get the hang of what it can do, and that's when he decided MiniE needs to stay at his flat. I thought it was for me, on nights we couldn't be together, but sadly, no. Hm. Just had a brilliant idea. If he and Jazz are at school, I can always use my key and get inside to play by myself. May just have to try that out!

We chatted on Twitter a little bit, and I finally remembered to ask him if it would be all right to bring Sam and Emma Burke to his recital. He seemed surprised at first, then flattered. He truly doesn't see what a fine musician he is.

Must get to bed. I have to teach the Burkes tomorrow and I need to be well-rested. Dammit, Mini Edward! And Big Edward! LMAO Not sure I can sleep now!


	159. Chapter 159

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. He has a face any male model in the world would trade his soul for. *sigh***

**Chapter 159**

_21 February 2011_

_Bella was a devil in bed last night. Her angel wings have been retired. She came over and brought little-Edward with her, and let me just say, I heard noises coming from her that I had never heard before. _

_The toy that I purchased for us both, had already been 'broken' in by Bella. This was not acceptable! I needed to show her what this fine piece of… hmm...what would be the proper word be… 'equipment', could do for both of us. More for her than me, but watching her underneath me as I used it on her does things to me that umm...Yeah, mate, I'm not going to kiss and tell. Lol! _

XXXXXXXX

_Mondays are not my favourite day of the week, that is unless Bella spends the night, which lately she has not. She insists that if she does, I will not attend my lecture and she will feel horrible if I get a bad grade in my class. I would be better off if she did spend the nights with me, all of them._

_Mum helped me on the phone with my thoughts about Bella and what to do. I had considered having a chat with Jazz about it all, but as close as he is to Alice, I was a little afraid he might let the cat out of the bag and I wasn't ready for that just yet. I still had to get my head around what I thought the next move should be._

_I chatted with Bella for a bit before I went to bed. She spoke about the kids and trying to teach them something other than show tunes, which is what they really seemed to be into at the moment. I wish she would just come over and share my bed with me, but with it being Tuesday tomorrow, I knew to not even ask. _

_I'm going to try to sleep now, and hopefully dream of my love. _

_Fags smoked: 3_

_Fags allotted: 5_


	160. Chapter 160

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. But penguins are lovely.**

**Chapter 160**

2/21-2/22

End Twitter Session

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I love you Bella. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy good night, sweet calvin. i love you. xx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you should go to bed sweetheart. you have class in the morning. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez sure love, I will make all the arrangements. I need to get in bed love. I have class in the morning Prof Prat. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you are a fine musician. you wouldn't be in the program you are if you weren't. and i'm very proud of you. xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'd love a date to play with you. can we make sure alice & jazz aren't home first?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm not all of that love. I would enjoy meeting them though. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez We will have to schedule a date then love, when you come over and we play together. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i know, and that makes me sad. i want to play with you. a lot. all the time even. xx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy that would be great, thanks! i just thought they should see an excellent musician and composer play his own pieces. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You still have yet to play with me love. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez If you ever need any sheet music love let me know I have tons upstairs. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy Seasons might be good. they could work on them together.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy name the time baby, i'll be there. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Deal! x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You want to bring Tuesday and Pugsly? Sure I don't mind at all. How about Seasons for them to work on? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'd rather watch you pound a piano. or me. or both

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy speaking of the kids, and you playing, would you object to them coming to your recital? I keep forgetting to ask you.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez That's not the way it read love. You said you wanted to see my pounding away on a dead bloke. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i just meant it would be exciting to watch you play him. on the piano. the notes, calvin. xx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy and?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Love you are not amusing, you know he was Gay, yes? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy not as long as i can watch, lover. mm, i'd give anything to see you pounding away on him.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i was thinking more along the lines of Chopin.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Pyotr and I go way back love. You don't have a problem with me seeing him do you? x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I was trying to come up with something to teach Tuesday and Pugsly. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you're seeing Tchaikovsky? lol

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Tchaikovsky?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez She wanted to know if I was still seeing that brown headed girl that used to come in, her words not mine love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy still show tunes, lover! Why was TP asking about me? o.0

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez How about the Lion King? Too much? Yes Ew to TP. She asked about you, lol! x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy lol, Emma and Sam. they are awfully fond of movie themes and show tunes. trying to introduce some other kinds of music. EW to TP

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez How are Tuesday and Pugsly? Find anything interesting? Missed you coming in tonight. TP came in for a bit.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy nothing much, sadly. sitting here listening to piano selections so i can pick something new for the kids to learn.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Just got home from some time with Jazz. Was wondering what you were up to. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy hi there, sex on legs. what's up? xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Hello love, are you around? x

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy have a good day at school, lover. miss you

Begin Twitter Session


	161. Chapter 161

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. A vampire slumber party is the pinnacle of safety conscious behavior.**

**Chapter 161**

Tuesday, February 22, 2011

Dear Diary –

I woke up grumpy and horny this morning. I knew better than to think about that sexy-ass man and his toy last night! I had some fuck hot dreams and no release in sight for me. Maybe he wouldn't mind me coming over tonight, since we're both off tomorrow. But if he's still working on his project, he needs time to get it done. It's not much longer until the semester is over.

Now I just have to get through the rest of today, including lessons with the kids, in a _very_ frustrated state. Hopefully, I can concentrate on their music and them, but I have a feeling it's going to be really difficult.

xxxx

Hallelujah! He just tweeted that it's FINISHED! Aw, and he sent me an mp3 of it. brb…

Shit. Absolutely in fucking tears right now. I told him I love it, but omg… I've never heard anything so beautiful in my life. He is such an amazing musician. NYU will forever be proud to call him one of their own. Now if Banner will just get off his fucking high horse attitude, and be excited to have had Edward as a student. Stupid fucker.

I told Edward that I can't wait to hear him play it live, and he suggested I come over tonight. Then we can play together tomorrow. ALL my girlie bits just stood at attention. Hell, yeah!

He better hope that taxi driver has a lead foot, because it's going to take all my restraint not to jump him the second he's within reach.


	162. Chapter 162

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. This hostage stuff is fun.**

**Chapter 162**

_22 February 2011_

_What a fucking brilliant day; it was finally finished! My final project was complete and I could not wait to tell Bella in person, or possibly even show her. I could not have been happier with the final result!_

_Xxxxx_

_Sent Bella a DM with the mp3 of my song for final. She said she loved it and couldn't wait to hear it live. She will not have to wait long, as Prof. Banner scheduled my show for 4__th__ March, 2011. She is planning on bringing Tuesday and Pugsly to the concert, and as long as it makes her happy, it makes me happy, also._

_She offered to come over, since I told her my plans for tomorrow were to wake up to her and then play for her in my studio. I could only hope that she would also play for me. I love to hear her, and see her touching my piano. WTF? I hate anyone touching my piano, but the thought of Bella touching it and playing for me almost had me to the point of arousal. I volunteered to go and pick her up. It wasn't safe with her leaving her flat and coming over here so late. She was still tweeting me when I was downstairs in the taxi waiting for her sexy arse to arrive. She finally came down with her bag in hand. I quickly took it from her as I placed my other arm over her shoulder and showed her to the taxi._

_Thank goodness our driver had us back to my flat within mere minutes. I ran my card and left him a generous tip, for not only waiting for Bella, but for getting us back so quickly. Bella was already in the flat, waiting for me at the door by the time I had paid. She practically jumped me as soon as the door was closed. I wrapped my arms around her and carried her and the bag to the lift and into my room. I placed a million kisses all over her as I lay her down on the bed. She still had yet to release her legs._

"_Um… Bella, love, I can't help you get changed for bed if you don't release your legs."_

"_Calvin, I enjoy having you trapped like this, and besides, what's the rush? Neither of us has to go anywhere tomorrow," she said, with a look of lust in her eyes._

"_Bella, love, I am so fucking knackered. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression, but I was really hoping that I could hold you tonight and wake up to you in my arms. Then after a good night's sleep, I could show you how much I love you in the morning."_

"_Sounds good to me lover," she said, as she not only released her legs, but jumped out of the bed and made her way to the bathroom._

_I took this time to slip out of my clothes and pull the covers back for us. I greeted her in the bathroom and noticed that she was wearing one of my t-shirts. I asked myself when and where she had gotten it. Fuck, she looked delicious in my clothes; I could see this must be her master plan. After we both brushed our teeth and washed our faces, I picked her up and carried her to bed. I wrapped myself around her and kissed her goodnight, barely able to hold my eyes open a moment longer._

"_I love you Bella, so fucking much," I said, as I kissed her lips one more time._

"_I love you Edward, so fucking much," she said, trying to impersonate me with my accent. She giggled and wrapped her arms around my waist and began to rub my back. I don't remember much after that, mate. It's the 23rd now, and I am about to fix her some breakfast and take her to the studio._

_Fags smoked: 1_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_I love having her in my bed with me. What to do about making this permanent?_


	163. Chapter 163

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Edward has always been a little strange.**

**Chapter 163**

2-22

End Twitter Session

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you know i love it when you're bossy... coooming! i hope!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Isabella Marie Swan get your sexy arse down here right now. I am not a patient man. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy throwing things in my bag now! xxxxxxxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm in a taxi love, I hope you have a bag packed. I might not let you return. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy then come and get me, baby! *considering not bringing knickers*

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm not worried about the taxi fare love, however I am worried about you traveling alone this late. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i suppose telling you that's a waste of cab fare wouldn't make any difference, would it? xx

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez I really don't like you coming over alone love. I could come get you. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy putting on my boots & getting my coat. be there in a few, lover! xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I was hoping to wake up with my love in my arms. But she is at her flat right now. :(

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy tomorrow is your free day... or did you have something planned?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez That love is the million dollar question. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i can watch you play anytime? so why am i not there now?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You could see me anytime love, I thought you mean for the show. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy not before? :( pouting over here

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Well March 4th love you will be able to do that x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy that's beautiful! i still want to watch you play it live.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I sent you a present love, check your DM's. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you can practice playing it for me if you want. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Thanks, I love you xx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy oh, calvin! i'm so proud of you! xxx i love you. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez What a day love. Just made it home. Besides a few tweeks my project is complete. x

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i love you, calvin. deep breaths, sweetheart. have a good day. xx

Begin Twitter Session


	164. Chapter 164

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Edward at a piano - perfection.**

**Chapter 164**

Wednesday, February 23, 2011

Dear Diary –

He was too tired to do anything but cuddle last night, and really, that's fine. I've never been with any man who wanted to cuddle before; just another thing that makes Edward so fucking special. He really seems happy to just hold and kiss me sometimes. I'm not complaining, believe me. I could spend days in his arms, doing just that, though at some point I think my hormones would mutiny and my body would ravage him without my brain's permission.

This morning was a different story. I woke to hot moist breath on my breast as he kissed it through his t-shirt, long fingers stroking my face and hair, and a hard cock, insistently rutting against my thigh. One of my hands found his hair and held his face to my chest; the other explored the territory of his back until it encountered the swell of his bare ass and squeezed. He laughed around my breast and bit my nipple gently.

"Good morning, love," he smiled at me before nibbling his way from my collarbone to my ear and down to my mouth. He kissed me until I was breathless, and dizzy with need. I tried to wrap my legs around his hips, but he pulled away instead, sitting up to look down at me. His hair was chaos, his eyes and face still soft with sleep, and I've never seen anyone look more delicious in my life.

"Get up, beautiful. Breakfast first, then studio time. You do still want me to play for you, don't you?" he winked and ran his hand from my ankle to my knee and back again.

"I do, for and with me, baby," I purred as I tried to pull him back in bed with me. He laughed, shaking his head and capturing my hands so I couldn't grasp him.

"Um hm… I see what you're up to, cheeky girl. C'mon, let me feed your tummy some food so I can feed your soul some music." Well, when he put it that way…

Have you ever eaten breakfast, horny as all fuck? It's hard to swallow food when your stomach is in knots from lust. The awful thing is, I was so fucking torn: barefoot, shirtless Edward in just those evil sweatpants, making breakfast, looking completely… DO-able, but the alternative would be him in more clothes, and only slightly less do-able. Either way, I was hot and bothered, sitting there on the stool, alternately clenching my fists and thighs. I wasn't going anywhere near the counter, because the odds of me simply ripping those sweats off him and impaling myself on his cock were much greater if I was that close to him. Even from the other side of the island, I could see him tenting his sweats and I bit my lip to keep from drooling. Then the bastard put our plates down and fucking pulled me into his fucking lap. I could feel that iron rod against my ass and I couldn't help myself: I wiggled.

"Bella," he scolded gently around a bite of chocolate chip pancake. "Be still, please. Eat your breakfast; you're going to need the energy." The smirk that accompanied that comment sent a wave of desire straight through me, and I tensed as I felt myself getting wetter. He felt me shift again, and a sound like a growl rumbled low in his chest.

"I mean it, love. You seem to be under the misconception that my urges are completely under control. That is far from the case."

"I'm sorry, lover, but you keep saying and doing... these _things_… and fuck. I'm only human! I can't help it that you make me so wet," I panted and thrust my hips forward, trying to move my heat away from him, but only succeeding in crushing his cock between his stomach and my back. He hissed and dropped his fork, pulling my hips back again, tighter against him than before. His lips found my neck.

"How wet are you?" he moaned through the open-mouthed kisses he placed there. His long fingers slid beneath the hem of his t-shirt and up my thigh to the juncture of my legs. My head fell back onto his shoulder and my spine arched as they slipped through the slick heat. I gasped as one finger pushed inside, followed immediately by a second and a third.

"Fuck, you weren't kidding! So hot… so wet. This is all for me?" he murmured before biting my earlobe, his other hand also moving beneath his t-shirt to cup my breast and worry my nipple with his thumb.

"Always, baby; only you," my breathless words nearly lost in the moans he was drawing from my body.

"Then let me help you. Since your condition seems to be my fault, it's only right that I do something about it." He let go of my breast long enough to lift my leg over his so that my calf pressed against his outer thigh, opening me to his exploration. He began pumping his fingers in and out of my dripping pussy, flicking my clit with his thumb on every inward thrust.

"Lie back, love, I've got you," he whispered as his other hand returned to the exquisite torment of my breast. I couldn't take much more, feeling the familiar low tightening as it built higher. I reached back to grasp his hair as he licked and bit his way along my shoulder, my other hand sliding along his arm until my fingers were over his hand as it plunged in and out. He shifted so quickly that I didn't even feel a break in the rhythm, but all at once my fingers were trapped in my folds beneath his, the heel of his hand pressing them into my clit, encouraging me to participate.

"Feel it, love, feel how tight you are, how wet… come for me, come on my fingers, sweet girl. Let go and fucking come for me." He bit my neck, curled those long talented fingers inside me and pinched my nipple. I shuddered as the waves took over my body and I moaned his name into his ear. His hands stilled and he simply held me close for a moment as I rode it out. When my breathing had calmed slightly, he readjusted me on his lap so I was once again sitting up. He smiled up at me and I kissed him.

"Better?" he smirked and I laughed.

"Yes, I'd say so. What about you? You must be miserable by now, poor baby," I said, reaching to caress him through the sweats, but he grabbed my hand and shook his crazy hair at me.

"I'm good at the moment, but we really need to finish eating. I'm anxious to get you into the studio," he said, kissing my fingers and looking at me through his lashes. "I want you to play for me."

The next few minutes were spent concentrating on our pancakes, or mostly. He has an uncanny way of eating them so that bits of chocolate are left smeared on the corners of his lips. I couldn't leave him like that, now could I?

We finished eating and quickly cleaned up the kitchen, both of us now excited to play for the other. I know I'm nowhere near his level of proficiency, but he was so cute about wanting to hear me play, I couldn't be nervous. He led me upstairs to his studio and I felt a small chill to be in that beautiful room again. I stood almost reverently, simply running my hand along the lid of the piano as he adjusted the window treatments to allow the light in without the morning glare.

"Ladies first?" he waved me to the bench with a sexy smile. I shook my head.

"No, I want to hear your piece first. I know you're playing it next week, but I want a private concert. Girlfriend's privilege," I winked at him.

He shook his head, but he was grinning as he took his place in front of the keys. I thought my heart might actually stop as he began to play – my breathing certainly did. As if the emotional depth of the piece wasn't enough to give me chills, the beauty of the man as his fingers caressed the keys struck me dumb. He was in his element, exactly where he should always be, other than in my arms. His head was bowed, eyes closed, mouth in a small pucker of concentration, then his eyes opened and he lifted his head, watching his slender hands dance among the ebony and ivory. The muscles of his back and arms rolled and shifted beneath his smooth bare skin, and the tendons in his neck actually made my mouth water. The music lilted and swirled, light and breathless, before becoming grounded by a counterpoint that somehow made the main theme even more free and easy. The final arpeggio was tender and sweet, and I didn't want it to end. The second movement was more insistent and powerful, dizzying in its intensity and in the way the music seemed to flow through his body. I wanted to close my eyes to concentrate on the music, but I couldn't tear my gaze from him, and when the last note sounded, my heart ached that it was over.

He noodled a few random notes, waiting for me to say something I suppose, but what was there to say? Words were superfluous. He finally looked up at me and his hands flew from the keys to mine, pulling me down on the bench next to him. I squeaked, the leather of the cushion cold on my ass. His emerald eyes were soft as he brushed the tears from my cheeks.

"That bad, yeah?" he teased gently and I choked on a laugh.

"Horrible. That was the most ridiculous, insanely beautiful thing I ever heard, Edward. I don't even know what to say."

"Did you really like it?"

Was he fucking serious? The look on his face was, as if he needed my opinion to validate his music.

"I loved it, Calvin. I'm so proud of you. You have no idea what watching you play that does to me. I love you," I stroked my hand through his hair and he grinned sheepishly, looking down at the keys before leaning over and quickly kissing my cheek. I cupped his face and kissed him properly, feeling him smile against my lips.

"Thank you for playing it for me," I murmured as his mouth opened and he crushed it to mine, his tongue stroking between my lips, searching for its mate. In moments we were both breathless and he pulled away, resting his forehead on mine. He licked his lips, making me want to kiss him again. He picked up my hand and kissed it instead, looking through those mile-long lashes at me.

"Your turn, love. Please play for me." He sounded as though he was begging, as if I would refuse him. He stood up to give me room and leaned on the piano lid, looking so divinely sexy it made my uterus hurt.

"What do you want to hear?" I asked, simply picking out a few chords and scales, warming up.

"Whatever you want to play. You look amazing at my piano, by the way. I may have to bring you in here more often." His velvet voice sent a rush through me and I feared slightly for the leather I was sitting on. I recalled that he seemed to like the Etta James song I played the last time, so I played another, 'Come Rain or Come Shine'. I don't know what came over me, but I suddenly found myself singing the words as my fingers coaxed the notes from the keys.

"I'm gonna love you like nobody's loved you

Come rain or come shine.

High as a mountain, deep as a river

Come rain or come shine.

I guess when you met me

Oh, it was just one of those things,

But don't ever bet me

'Cause I'm gonna be true

If you let me.

Your gonna love me like nobody's loved me

Come rain or come shine.

Happy together, unhappy together

And won't it be fine.

Days may be cloudy or sunny.

We're in or we're out of the money.

I'll love you always,

I'm with you rain or shine."

I'm no jazz baby, but I let myself get into the song; not difficult, since it's exactly how I feel about Edward. I glanced up at him a couple of times as I played to see if he was enjoying it, but I couldn't understand the look of confusion and astonishment on his face. Once I thought I saw him wipe his eye, but I must have been mistaken, unless of course, my singing was that bad.

I had barely hit the last chord when he slid next to me on the piano bench, facing backward, his arms enveloping me as his hands caressed my back. He nuzzled my jaw and whispered, "Thank you. That was wonderful. Have I told you how much I adore Etta James?"

His lips caressed mine and I sighed into his mouth.

"No, I had no idea. If I had I certainly wouldn't have attempted to sing."

He shook his head and kissed my eyes, his hands in my hair.

"You have a beautiful voice, Bella. I want you to sing more for me. Please," he said as he shifted on the bench, trying to pull me onto his lap, but I had something else in mind. I dropped to my knees in front of him, sliding my hand into the front of his sweats and he moaned loudly as my fingers grasped his thickness. I pulled his waistband down to free him and was suddenly wetter at how engorged he was, his head a deep purple. I took it in my mouth, sucking lightly and licking the beads from his slit as I firmly caressed his shaft. I stroked him only twice, however before he stopped me, tugging on my hair to get me to release him.

"I'm much too close for you to do that, love. I'd be done in seconds, and I have plans first," he said as he adjusted his sweats to cover himself and pulled me onto his lap. I straddled him, feeling his hard thickness straining up at me and I moaned. He kissed my neck and his hands were beneath his t-shirt again, this time bunching it as his mouth dipped below it to find my breast. I raised my arms and the shirt landed somewhere on the floor, his hands roaming across my now nude body, touching every bit of my skin and leaving tiny fires where his fingers had been. I caressed his back and pulled his hair, rocking against him, and he groaned.

"God, love, you're so wet, I can feel it through my sweats. I need to taste you, _now_." He swiveled around on the bench until my back was to the piano. His hands cupped beneath my thighs and raised my legs until my feet were on the bench by his thighs, then he picked me up by my hips and placed me on top of the piano. His eyes were hooded as he gazed at my center that was now level with his face and he licked his lips. He placed my right leg on his shoulder, opening me further.

"I want to make you sing for me, only me…" he said and then his mouth was on me and I was moaning and writhing as he licked and bit and sucked and fucked me with his tongue. His strong hands held me to his mouth, as though there might be any chance that I would want to get away. I held tightly to his hair, grinding on his face with what little movement I could make. His eyes were closed in concentration, his beautiful lashes curving softly on his cheeks until he felt me stiffen and he knew I was close. He watched me intently then as he slid one hand forward, allowing his fingers to dance on my clit as his tongue thrust firmly in and out of me. I threw my head back and cried out when he removed his tongue and replaced it with his fingers, his tongue now assaulting my clit as his fingers curled inside of me.

"Sing for me, Bella," he growled against my slick folds in between licks and sucks. "Come for me; let me drink you." He scraped his teeth against my clit as his fingers curled once more and I shattered, screaming his name as he never let up, continuing to pump his fingers and sucking my clit until I came a second time. He removed his fingers then, and returned to sucking my pussy. I could feel my juices flowing into his mouth and he moaned his need for me as he did indeed drink deeply.

"I need you, too, please baby, I want your cock… I need to feel you in me," I moaned, trying to pull him up by his hair.

He stood then, shoving his sweats down his long legs with one hand as he pushed me onto my back. I leaned on my arms and crawled backwards, making room for him as he climbed onto the piano with me, his toes playing discordant notes as he stepped on the keys to get to me.

My legs went around his hips of their own volition, and he pressed his rock hard shaft along my dripping folds, gasping as the wet heat welcomed him.

"I've wanted to take you here since that first day I brought you up here, maybe before. God, I love you," he panted and plunged into me with one hard stroke. I moaned and clung to him, pressing him deeper into me with my heels against the back of his thighs. His thrusts were initially short and shallow, as he tried to hold off his release, but I needed more. I needed deeper.

"Roll over baby, let me ride you," I begged as I kissed my way across his chest and up his neck to his mouth.

"I can't, love… I've held off… too long… already…" he grunted and his thighs shook as he tried to maintain control.

"Then let… me… ride… you…" I insisted, pushing against the slick wood of the instrument and rolling Edward beneath me. We lay there for a moment, not moving and simply panting. I shifted carefully, moving my legs until I was supported by my knees. His hands were on my hips, gripping me with his fingers and I knew he was much too close to losing control. His head was back and his eyes were squeezed shut.

I reached between us and grasped the base of him, applying firm pressure without moving until his breathing evened out a little. He opened his eyes and gave me a little nod, and I slowly sat up, changing the angle he was in and moving him slightly deeper. He hissed and a smile formed on his panting mouth.

"You are an evil woman, and I love you so fucking much," he breathed.

"I just want you to enjoy it, lover," I said as I began to slowly rotate my hips. He raised himself up on his forearms, and I held onto his shoulders for leverage. He liked that; it put my breasts within reach of his mouth. He leaned forward and captured one then, sitting up and wrapping his arms around me, his fingers tangling in my hair. I arched into his mouth and he groaned when I began slowly rocking my hips into his, driving his cock deeper into me.

"Yes," he mumbled around my breast, "just like that… fuck, you feel amazing."

"Edward," I panted, "how much… I mean… I'm gonna… uhh…"

"Go, baby, go. Let go for me… come on my cock, love… let me feel what I do to you," he chanted against my shoulder, working his way up to my jaw with hot wet kisses. The hand in my hair pulled sharply, snapping my head back and baring my throat to him. His other hand reached to where we were joined, sliding between my lips to rub firmly on my clit. His teeth clamped down on my throat just as he pinched my clit and thrust his hips up, hitting a spot deep inside me. I clutched at his biceps, crying out his name as I was swept away on wave after wave of pleasure. He let go of my hair, and rolled us over. He hooked one hand beneath my thigh and placed my leg on his shoulder, kissed me deeply and told me to hang on. He pulled back and began to pump himself hard into me, clenching his jaw and finally growling out my name as thick hot streams filled me moments later.

We lay tangled together, sweaty and exhausted and very happy.

"The finish will be ruined," I managed to say after a few minutes of rest and gentle kisses.

"I'll just buy another one to play, and keep this one to make love to my girlfriend on," he said, running his hand through his hair. I kissed his chest and stomach before sitting up and hopping down from the top of the piano.

"Where are you going, love? I'm not through cuddling with my Bella pillow," he whined.

"I just want to look at your guitar. May I…?" I asked and he nodded. I found my t-shirt on the floor and Iaid it over the leather bench, then I carefully picked up the beautiful black acoustic and sat down with it. I ran my fingers over the strings, and a few soft notes vibrated through the air. He scooted to the edge of the piano and dropped lightly to the floor. He came closer and stroked his hand through my hair.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you are with that guitar in your lap?" he asked.

"Just call me Jen-ny," I joked and he chuckled as he pulled up those fucking sweats.

"Sing for me," I said, and his eyes crinkled at the corners, a question in his smile.

"Who told you I could sing?" he asked, as I handed the guitar to him and moved over on the bench.

I grinned. "You did. Did you forget the mp3 you sent me? And the one Jazz sent me-" I stopped at the look on his face. Too late, I realized he still didn't know about the recording Jazz made during Open Mike Night. Oops.

"I remember the one I sent, but why did Jazz send you something, and what?" he muttered as he continued to tune the guitar.

I told him about the mp3 and then of course, I had to get my phone and play it for him. He was more annoyed by the quality of the sound and the mistakes he made, than that Jazz had secretly recorded him and sent it to me.

"Fucking big mouth my mate has sometimes," he shook his head.

"Don't be angry with him. He just wanted to share it with me. We both happen to think your voice is incredible."

He did play for me, and sing, and I knew once again in my bones that I would follow him to the end of the earth, just to hear him make music. If I got some sexy loving on the side, I wouldn't complain!

I went home not long afterwards, again wishing I didn't have to, but he is better about getting up and going to his lectures if I'm not there. I'd much rather stay with him, any day and all day. My marshmallow doesn't feel right, and it definitely doesn't smell right when I'm in it alone.

He tweeted me later- he'd forgotten to mention it to me, since I'd managed to distract him so thoroughly, but he wondered what I was doing for Spring Break. Honestly, I hadn't thought of it at all. It's been a while since I took classes and needed to think about such things.

He asked me to go to England with him – he has some business to discuss with Carlisle and he wants to show me around London! He also asked about whether I wanted to make a trip home to NOLA to see my parents, suggesting we could split time between both places. If I could have gone through Twitter and hugged him right then, I would have. Now I get to show him my city as well, and he can meet my folks.

Why am I suddenly nervous?


	165. Chapter 165

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Victoria and The Newborns- this crazy band is tearing Seattle UP!**

**Chapter 165**

_23 February 2011_

_If I actually took the time to reread these pages since Bella has come into my life, I'm quite sure I would read over and over how much it means to me to just hold her in my arms. Sorry if I sound a bit whipped mate, but in the few months that we have been together, she completes me. As if laying there with her in my arms wasn't enough to please me, waking up to her in my bed, in my arms, in my clothes is fucking sensory overload. She had her head pressed into my chest and her silky hair was cascading down my arms and over the edge of the pillows. I pushed her gently off of me to where she was laying on her back. If I would have noticed the navy blue lace panties last night, they would not have been able to stay in the bed with us. _

_I ran my fingers gently over her body just to see its reaction to my touch. She readjusted herself in the bed; a moan escaped her lips, her legs opened slightly and her nipples perked up underneath the cotton. I took one in my mouth, cotton and all, and pressed my body up against her. Fuck, she seemed to cause the same reaction in my body._

"_Good morning, love," I said, smiling as I began to work on kissing her shoulders and neck. She tried to latch on to my body, but I had other plans for her today, and ravishing her in my bed wasn't planned until later, much later._

"_You need to get up, beautiful. We are going to have breakfast first, then studio time. You do still want me to play for you, don't you?" _

"_I do, for and with me, baby," she purred as she tried to pull me back in bed. I grabbed her hands and kissed her fingers one by one, trying to distract her mind from us in bed._

"_Um hmm… I see what you're up to, cheeky girl. C'mon, let me feed your tummy some food so I can feed your soul some music." _

_She took a seat at the bar and not on the countertop, which confused me a bit as I went to cook us something to eat. She kept moving and spinning a bit in on the stool. Several glances in her direction and I could see she was extremely frustrated; sexually, that is mate, not with me. Well, okay with me, but you need to understand, fuck, you probably already do; when Bella spends the night we have become umm… accustomed to a morning routine. Breakfast always makes it there at some point, but we seem to take care of the matters at hand before we even make it out of the bed. Today however, I had changed the plans on us a bit, and well, I guess Bella's girlie parts were a bit miffed with this idea, because they seemed to be giving her grief about it._

_I placed our plates on the counter and went over to the stool, picked Bella up and placed her in my lap. Her not sitting on the countertop was fine, but her not sitting in my lap, was not good. My dirty little vixen's girlie parts must have thought it would be fun to play dirty; what's the saying 'Paybacks a bitch'? She began to grind down on my groin, which was already standing at attention waiting for her touch._

"_Bella," I scolded gently. "Be still, please. Eat your breakfast; you're going to need the energy." She nodded innocently and instead of behaving, she wiggled her arse again, acting as if she was just trying to get comfortable. Trust me love, I'm sure you cannot get comfortable with my cock pressing into your arse like a steel pole._

"_I mean it, love. You're under the misconception that my urges are completely under control. That's far from the case."_

"_I'm sorry, Calvin, but you keep saying and doing... these things… and fuck. I'm only human! I can't help it that you make me so wet," she gasped and thrust her hips forward. I moaned at the sensation of her pressed firmly up against my cock. Fuck plans! I found her neck and began with a hard lick up to her ear and then a nibble._

"_How wet are you?" I asked, as I leaned her into me more so I would have access to her heat. She moaned as I continued to kiss her neck and cheeks. I slid one finger in easily without any problem; fuck, she was so wet. I slid in a second and then a third as she arched her back from the sensation coming between her legs._

"_Fuck, Bella you weren't kidding! You are so hot… so wet. This is all for me?" She leaned further into me and moaned. She may have said something but I wasn't able to make it out._

"_Let me help you. Since your condition seems to be my fault, it's only right that I do something about it. Lie back, love, I've got you," I said, as one hand pumped her with my fingers and my other hand returned to her breast. She became putty in my hands, literally. I could have molded her into one of those cute desk statues as she came undone around me. It pleased me beyond words knowing I could do this to her._

"_Better?" I asked, as I laughed. _

"_Yes, I'd say so. What about you? You must be miserable by now, poor baby," she said as she reached down to touch me through my sweats. I stopped her by grabbing her hand and shaking my head at her._

_After breakfast, we made a quick do of cleaning up the kitchen. I led her upstairs to the studio._

"_Ladies first?" I asked, as I pulled the bench out for her._

"_No, I want to hear your piece first. I know you're playing it next week, but I want a private concert. Girlfriend's privilege," she said as she winked at me._

_I began playing my piece for class while she sat there taking it all in. Just as I finished the last note, I saw her quickly reach up to her face and wipe away a tear. I used my thumbs to dry her cheeks. _

"_It was that bad, huh?" I asked. _

"_Horrible. That was the most ridiculous, insanely beautiful thing I ever heard, Edward. I don't even know what to say."_

"_Did you really like it?"_

"_I loved it, I'm so proud of you. You have no idea what watching you play that does to me. I love you," she said, as she rubbed her hand through my hair._

"_Your turn, Bella, please play for me?" I asked, as I stood up to give her the stool. I knew if I were too close to her on the stool, I would end up taking her right then and there._

"_What do you want to hear?" she asked._

"_Whatever you want to play. You look amazing at my piano, by the way. I may have to bring you in here more often." _

_She placed her delicate fingers on the keys and began to play one of my favourite songs, Etta James – Come Rain or Come Shine. I shook my head in disbelief; only Bella, only my Bella. Then the words came from her lips and I almost lost all sense of control._

"_I'm gonna love you like nobody's loved you_

_Come rain or come shine…"_

_She was brilliant, she was amazing; fuck, she was so beautiful sitting there pouring out herself to me, for me. I had never had anyone be so open with me before, to put themselves out there like she had done. I fucking love her so much!_

"_Thank you. That was wonderful. Have I told you how much I adore Etta James?" I asked, as I pressed my lips to hers._

"_No, I had no idea. If I had, I certainly wouldn't have attempted to sing." Again I leaned in for another kiss._

_What happened next mate is a bit of an X rating for you. Lol! Within minutes, Bella had taken me in her glorious mouth and seconds after that I had her on the piano. I need to make sure to polish the scuff marks off the top soon. I might feel the need to write an apology piece for it also. If furniture could talk, I'm sure it would say, "Mind getting your naked arse off of me mate, you must have me mistaken for a fucking BED! Well, let me break it to you gently, I'm a fucking PIANO! I'm used to play music, not play on!"_

_We lay there exhausted after, happy and sweaty._

"_I think we might have ruined the finish," she said, with a smirk._

"_I'll just buy another one to play, and keep this one to make love to my girlfriend on," I said, as she sat up and hopped down off the piano._

"_Where are you going, love? I'm not through cuddling with my Bella pillow," I whined._

"_I just want to look at your guitar. May I…?" She asked and I nodded. _

_She picked up my other baby and held it in her lap as she sat on the bench. Fuck I'd never seen her holding a guitar before. She looked so divine, like an Italian renaissance painting._

"_Do you have any idea how sexy you are with that guitar in your lap?" I asked._

"_Just call me Jen-ny," she joked as I pulled on my sweats._

_We sat there messing with the guitar and she even managed to persuade me into singing her a song. I'm sure she knew she wouldn't have to beg too much. I would do anything for her, and I do mean anything._

_I just finished chatting with Bella. I finally got the balls to ask her to go to England with me during Spring Break. So, our plans are to go to NOLA and I'm going to meet her parents. FUCK ME! Then we are going to head to England for the rest of the break. I guess I should start practicing not sleeping with Bella, 'cause I know there is no way in hell that Charlie is going to let me sleep in the same bed with her while we are there. Maybe I could convince Bella to get a hotel room. _

_Why am I suddenly feeling sick?_

_Fags smoked: 2_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_*Must clean piano!*_


	166. Chapter 166

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. When Charlie snaps that shotgun shut, I go a little weak in the knees.**

**Chapter 166**

2/23

End Twitter Session

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy sweet dreams, my love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy oh, baby, i'm sorry! i lost track of time there. yes. go to bed. I love you, calvin. xxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I love you. Sweet Dreams love.x I'll ring you when I get out of class tomorrow.x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You pack, grab your passport and thats really about all love. I really need to get some sleep Bella Banner in the a.m. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy calvin, that's just over two weeks from now! i don't know if i can be ready. there'sso much to do.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy wow. that sounds amazing already.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Friday till Monday in NOLA then leave Monday PM for LHR until Saturday so we can rest on Sunday you might have some jetlag x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy actually, a long weekend is probably enough in NOLA. we can always go back another time, & it's been longer since you were home.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Its about a day flight there and back. Not entirely sure about my Dad. We could just split it in 1/2 if you want.x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy how much time do you need with your dad?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i didn't really want to take them back. all my kisses & love are yours anyway. xxxxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm out of classes from March 11-20. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Maybe we could skype them first? Lol! And sorry love you can't take them back, I won't let you. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy how long do we have?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy once they see how good you are to me & how happy we are, everything will be fine.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez How long did you want to stay? I need to book our flights before they get full up. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy he'll love you. they both will. shit, my mom may try to steal you from me. then you might have to worry about dad. joking!

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you don't like my kisses and i love yous? *pout* fine, i'll take them back until i can give them in person. No need to be worried.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez A bit concerned with that no, no and then the xx and I love you. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy no, no, he wouldn't do anything. if he ever found out about em, his life wouldn't be worth much, but you'll be fine. xx i love you

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez hide a body, as in my body down there. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You really are scaring me love. I remember our conversation about your fathers guns. I'm sure there are a lot of places to-

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i have to explain just how important you are to me, & i'm not sure how they'll take it. this has all been pretty fast.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i want you to. i probably should prepare them more than i have. they know i'm seeing you, but they're very protective of me.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Thanks goodness! x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy mm, not quite, lover! we weren't surrounded by onions, corn, and garlic. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I would go anywhere with you love. I'm ready to meet them, should I not be? x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez That sounds a bit like what you did in my studio earlier. Lol! x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i have several places to take you, lover. i can't wait to teach you to eat crawfish. pinch the tails & suck the heads! yum. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy and that everyone is flocking to for mardi gras... uh, huh! :P you'd come with me? are you ready to meet my parents? am i? lol

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Although not sure if there is much to do there, since everyone seems to be leaving there to come to NYC. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I would love for you to show me around this NOLA that went on and on about when I first met you. Lol! x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Why don't we split it up. We could fly down there and then after a few days leave for the UK? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy and not just because of England, though i would love you to show it to me, but i just want to be with you, where ever you are.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy is it awful that i'd rather be with you?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i want them to meet you, but i guess it could wait until summer. after graduation.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella I wouldnt want to take your away from time with your family. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy mom mentioned wanting me to come down in march, after mardi gras. i told her i'd think about it because i needed to talk to you.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Did you have plans? Were you thinking about going home? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy neither can i, lover. i would be a basket case by the time you came back. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Of course I do love, i couldnt imagine being away from you for a day let alone a week. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'd love to! God, i wish i was there right now, you'd be getting kissed so hard! you really want me to go to England?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I was hoping you would enjoy coming to England with me. My Dad needs me for some business. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'll check with them. that may be when they are planning to go see mrs burke.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy hadn't thought about it. not used to thinking in terms of spring break anymore, but i guess the Burke kids will have one.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez What are your plans for spring break? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i miss you, too. so much. x i hate that i could be kissing you right now & i'm not.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy what was it you wanted to talk to me about, sweetheart?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Have I told you how much i fucking miss you when you not here? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy alice & rose

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Who is at your flat love? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy calvin, i do pay rent here, so occasionally i should probably sleep here. even though the marshmallow is much too big without you.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy remind me to show you next time i'm over. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez not sure why you insist on going home, i promise i will go to class. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Where would I use it love? I am very lonely! The other half of my bed is cold. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i miss you so fucking much on these nights.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy so you didn't um... use it elsewhere? since you're lonely. and i'm here & you're there. both of you are THERE. talk about lonely!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Just thinking about you love. Bit lonely. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i bet i'm better at rubbing you than my gift is. did you try all 6 speeds?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I was referring to your gift. Please refrain from using her name. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy hey, that's my job! or were you referring to tanya? x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez It makes a really nice massager when you have a pain in your neck. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy *cough* i believe i knew that, yes. from 'umm, yeah...' to 'OMGEdward!'

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Sorry love just got done with a hot shower. Now I'm laying down drying off. Did you know your gift has 6 speeds? x

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy sorry, i was showing alice a recipe she wants to cook for jazz. what is it? i'm not going to stop wearing my boots, you know. ;) x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez There is something I've been meaning to speak to you about Bella. You had me occupied last night and this morning. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy those weren't thanks, that was just loving you. i'd have done that no matter where we were. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez If I recall the shower, the pool the bed, the ocean, I believe you thanked me love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy thinking about you and virgin gorda. i'm not sure i actually thanked you properly for taking me there. i loved it. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez What are you up to this evening love? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy I know, lover, me, too.x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I have a love hate relationshipd with Wednesdays love. x

Begin Twitter Session


	167. Chapter 167

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Ah, Renee, my loving, scatterbrained, thong-wearing, cougar mom.**

**Chapter 167**

Thursday, February 24, 2011

Dear Diary –

I didn't sleep well last night. I'm not sure how much of my restlessness was due to my excitement that Edward wants to take me to England, my anxiety over him meeting my parents in NOLA, or simply because I was sleeping alone. Looking at it all together, I'm surprised I slept at all.

I called my mom to tell her I was coming for a long weekend. I wanted to see her reaction to that before I brought up Edward. I shouldn't have bothered, because her first question was 'when?' and her second was 'is Edward coming, too?' I know they are anxious to meet him. Ever since they learned of his existence and that he's become a huge part of my life, ok, my _whole_ life, I know it's killing them to know more about him, especially after he took their only daughter to the British Virgin Islands.

She's very excited that he is coming with me and she may be a tiny bit miffed that we're staying such a short time, but as I explained to her, we can come down for more such weekends if she wants. She was slightly stunned that we will be leaving for England from here. Yeah, Mom, this is my life now. LOL I don't believe it yet myself, except that he decides he wants to do something and it happens. It's still a very strange concept to me.

I know they are going to love him. He's such a wonderful person. He truly loves me, and if I let him get away with it, he'd take care of me exactly the way my parents would want a boyfriend to. I'm more worried about how_ I'm_ going to handle this.

I've never brought a guy home before.

Em doesn't count, because I've known him forever. I've never felt this way about anyone and I've never particularly cared if my parents liked my boyfriend before, but they just have to, because he's important and I don't see my life without him, which sounds really serious for only knowing someone for two months, but that's what it is. I can't be without him, not even for a whole day; I don't feel right unless I'm with him. It's amazing and scary and fuck, he gave me diamonds. And I fucking _wear_ them!

God, I need to go back to bed. I'm tired and freaking myself out.

I've explained to them about Edward's family, and that he has a trust fund, but I'm certain they don't quite get why he insists on tending bar while he finishes his degree. I'm sure Dad has lots of questions regarding that, actually.

I asked him that myself once, why he didn't just concentrate on his studies and skip all the extra stresses that working adds to his life. He told me he doesn't see The Crooked Knife as a place of stress, especially since TP doesn't work there anymore; it's more of a place he can go to do something he loves and is good at, with his good mates. He gets to meet interesting people, laugh and have fun. The paycheck is just additional discretionary income, and if someone stiffs him on a tip, it's not going to ruin his day. The thought has crossed my mind that he is filling a position that someone who truly needs a job could take to feed their family, but I'd never say it to him. I know he wouldn't hesitate to give it up if he thought about it; I sincerely doubt it's ever occurred to him. Not that he's callous or insensitive, God, that's the last thing he is. I just think he's still insulated from a lot of the real world, simply because of the way he was raised, and the fact that he and Jazz have never had to worry about making ends meet.

He tweeted me – he hates waking up alone, too. Good. That's a habit I'd like to break, as well.

He's nervous about meeting my parents – aw, he's so fucking cute, all worried about Dad and his guns… Dad would never hurt him. Scare the fuck out of him, yes, but not actually harm him. Poor baby. He needs me to come calm him down.

Banner is making him wait again. At least he's entertaining himself while he waits, though I could do a better job of it. I offered to go over there and keep him company, but I might have been a bit more graphic than I should.

Sorry, Banner! Looks like you made your star pupil wait just a little bit too long, and now he's on his way to me!

Must set alarm so I don't forget to go to work!


	168. Chapter 168

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Jaspuh is a true suhthn vampiuh ginnleman.**

**Chapter 168**

_24 February 2011_

_Tweeted Bella telling her how much I hate waking up alone. I fucking do. I find myself reaching for her in my sleep, only to wake up realizing she isn't there. Let me tell you mate, it sucks!_

_Bella spoke to her mum about me coming to meet them while we are on our spring break. She seemed so excited about it. I, on the other hand, was a wee bit nervous. Bella had mentioned several times to me about her dad and all his guns._

_Sat and waited for Banner to show up, but he never did, so I ended up leaving and heading to Bella's flat. I couldn't wait to hold her in my arms, and show and tell her how much I loved her. I needed to work off some of this nervousness about meeting her parents. As if being scared shite-less about meeting her father wasn't bad enough, she informed me that her mum might try to hit on me. WTF? What if she does this in front her Charlie? If I decline her advances he might think I don't think Renee is worthy of my attention, yet if I proceed with the casual flirting he would think that I was a man-whore, which I am not. Fuck!_

_All I can say is thank goodness it's only for a couple of days. Still might need to consider speaking to Bella about a hotel. Maybe I could make it a surprise for her. I might need to research some hotels on Bourbon Street._

_Fags smoked: 4_

_Fags allotted: 5_


	169. Chapter 169

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Speaking of Italy and cars we'd like to steal there...**

**Chapter 169**

2/24

End Twitter Session

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy gladly! hurry up!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez In taxi might be there a bit sooner if this fucker would drive! x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Fuck me!

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy already unlocked, lover... i'm ready and waiting for you... so. fucking. ready. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Unlock the door in 5 minutes! x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I should be there in about 10 minutes. I want you naked on that marshmallow when I get there! x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Fuck Bella you can't talk to me like that on here! And while im in the studio, unless its my studio. Fuck IMLEAVING now!

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy it will. he just wants me happy and cared for, and you do both very well.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy maybe i should come up there. we could have sex during practice hours. or practice during sex hours or something. you could gag me

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Im sure it doesnt count in your fathers eyes love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy hmm, sometimes more than once. but you make me very happy, and that will count a LOT. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I have managed to practice but yes im still waiting i really think he is having sex during office hours. Gag! x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Your not your father thinking about what i do to your daughter on a daily basis x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you love me, right? then they'll love you. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy sitting waiting for banner. wish i was there. we could play together while you wait. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Still really nervous about meeting your Dad Bella and possibly your Mum also x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Take a guess where I am and what I am doing love x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy talked to mom this morning. she's happy i'm coming home & a bit ecstatic that i'm bringing you. i've never brought a guy home. ;)

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i hate how empty my bed and my arms are this morning. can't wait to see you tonight, lover.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Just so your clear on this, I really hate waking up and not finding you in my bed. x

Begin Twitter Session


	170. Chapter 170

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Rose asked Carlisle to save Emmett for her, because Emmett reminded her of her best friend's baby boy... that's fucked up.**

**Chapter 170**

Friday, February 25, 2011

Dear Diary –

My marshmallow is finally getting some action, thank God! I was beginning to wonder if he'd helped me pick out a mattress that he was personally not interested in sleeping on, but he seems fonder of it each time he's in my bed.

Yesterday, for example. He came over and ravaged me to my complete satisfaction, and then I ravaged him back. Just before he fell asleep, he snuggled me and told me that I had the best marshmallow in New York, and he could easily spend every night in it. When my alarm went off so I could get up and make it to my lesson, he rolled over and burrowed. I giggled at him, because he had to get up, too. He needed to shower and change for work, and I figured he'd want to be at his flat for that, though I do have a few of his clothes here. I tried several things to get him awake and up, but none of them worked. Finally, I sat on him, but all that did was put me within reach and I found myself being cuddled back into the bed, skirt, tights, heels and all!

I had to think fast or I was going to be late. I whispered several very dirty things I wanted to do to him, ending my confession with a bite to his earlobe and a pinch on his nipple. He woke up! LOL As it turned out, he was actually awake for my dirty talk - figures! - and quite intrigued. He kept giving me these _looks_ all evening at the pub, and every time, I'd swear another bit of my panties went up in flames. I was glad I was there, though, because if any of those thoughts of me had crossed his mind when he was serving one of the bar-flies, the poor woman would have melted to her stool!

When we headed back to his flat, he whispered the whole way of things he wants to do to me, and I was incredibly grateful that the driver couldn't hear him, or see me clearly, because I know I was red as a beet!

Of course, by the time we got there, we were both so wound up, we barely made it to his room before the clothes were coming off and I was on him and he was in me and we were both lost in each other for a while.

I did stay over, which made him extremely happy, and he did get up and to class on time, which made me happy. He was quite flirty on twitter after class, probably still due to some of the mental images we gave each other yesterday. I mentioned some Orange Royals I have and suddenly, my sweet sexy man turned into a greedy little boy! Now, I have something special planned for him with those cookies, one night when he's in my marshmallow and nobody else is here, but he kept insisting he needed _his_ Royals, now! lol

I ended up meeting him at a little British café and store called Tea & Sympathy, where he apparently is a regular. Let me tell you, if Angela wasn't seeing Riley, I'd bring her there! None of those British cuties hold a candle to Edward of course, but… yeah. May have to take her there anyway – she likes to look, and the BritPorn is particularly fine! LOL

We had lunch and headed back to his flat for a while until I had to go to the Burkes'. He did get a package of Orange Royals, and made kind of a big production of not wanting to share them with me. It's ok. I can live without them, but it's funny to me how much he really seemed to like them. I may have to use this information to my advantage at a later date! Yes, Naughty Evil Bella has had an idea…

He's working tonight and I'm waiting for Angela to get here so we can go to the pub together. Riley's meeting us, so I may just take our few minutes alone to tell her about all the pretty Brit boys I saw today!


	171. Chapter 171

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. 'Gah-den buhguhs' still cracks us up.**

**Chapter 171**

_25 February 2011_

_It's true mate. Bella is a full blown tease! After the lessons that I tried to teach her, she still teases me; I'm crushed. While I was at school today, she mentions she has some Orange Royals which she basically rubs in my face and then denies me any of them. What sort of person would do that to me? I'll tell you: Bella. She said she had special plans for them, but then never mentions to me what those special plans consist of. If I find out she shared them at one of her girl's nights, I am going to be a wee bit pissed. She should be sharing them with me. Doesn't she know my love of those biscuits?_

_Now I'm going to have to pop by the store on my way home, when all I really wanted to do was go home and have a kip. I asked her if she wanted to meet me at T&S for some lunch, but she seemed a bit jealous of me stopping in to see Elizabeth. I'm sure Lizzy's boyfriend would find this amusing, that Bella is jealous of us. Shite, he'd probably come over from next door and beat the living hell out of me. But a feisty Bella is a fun Bella, so I might need to leave the fact that Lizzy does have a boyfriend out of our conversations. Lol!_

_Right mate, well, I will catch up with you later. _

_Fags smoked: 1_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_All of sudden I've become very hungry!_


	172. Chapter 172

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Anybody else miss Ben and Lauren in the films?**

**Chapter 172**

2-25

End Twitter Session

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez If you make it before me I'll have a cornation chicken sandwich and tomato soup.x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm sure I can try to behave until we get back to the flat. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'll be there in 10 lover. xx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy yes to lunch there, not so sure they'd appreciate you having your way with me when we're done, though i'd quite like it. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez with your delicious body. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella love she's my friend and she knows I have a GF. How about you meet me there we have lunch at T&S then I have my way x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy maybe i'll just stay here then. i'll go back to crying in the corner.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Ok I'll just pop in and say hi to Elizabeth and be home with or without my royals. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i want you hungry, lover. don't eat all those royals before you get here. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Alright so I need to pop by the store and then I will be home. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i didn't say i didn't want to share. i said i had plans for them and you. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I woud still need to pop by T&S for my biscuits love. My GF doesnt want to share with me, the love of her life she says.x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i was going to cook for you. i guess you'll have to wait to taste my risotto florentine.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Make it 30 minutes before I'm home I have a craving now so I need to pop by the store. While there I might eat some lunch.x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy or at least into one of these o

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You could love with the mention of bringing some Orange Royals with you. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i bet i can turn that frown upside down... xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez :(

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy no! those are my stash! how else will i ever lure you back to my marshmallow? xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bring my Orange Royals! x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy EDWARD! xxxxxx i love you.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy or i could fix you lunch. meet you there, lover. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez BELLA!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Or you could just meet me at the flat. I could skip lunch and be there in about 15 minutes. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'm so glad! my gift is right where you left it, in my cleavage.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'd say grab several, but i don't want to make you late for work. xxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez If I haven't told you recently I fucking love my gift love, I have no plans in ever taking it off.x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Do I need to run home and grab my tie? I believe I've been a very good boy this week, well except for that 1 thing. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i love you, beyond words, my lion.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy it involves you, me, my marshmallow, and your tie.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I more than fancy you love. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez What is this special occassion you have planned love? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i do. i'm saving it for a special occasion.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy reason #34 why i fancy you - you know just how to make me scream

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Tell me you really have that box of Orange Royals love, you know how I feel about teasing me. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm quite sure after yesterday in the marshmallow you fancy me, you sure did scream my name enough. Lol! x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you didn't notice that i fancy you? i'm hurt, calvin. crushed. i may go cry in a corner & eat a box of walkers orange royals.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i should have known... boys! xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy um, is that a yes or no, lover? i have some wet paint i could be watching...

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez What have you done to me? The ony thing I read in the entire sentence was COMING. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Ha! Ha! x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy ? i fancy you as well. nice how that works out. xx let me know if you want me to come by.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Not sure about that nap love. But I do fancy something else, as in you.x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy need a nap before work? i'm feeling fluffy and cuddly. xx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'll be there, not so sure about angela. if she is, riley may be along too.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez They are yours love, all of them. I'm working tonight, are you and Angela stopping by? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'm sure there's a line out the door, Mr Sexypants. but all those kisses are mine. i'd even take the tire marks if you made them.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez They were kisses Ms. Sassy. But I'm sure I coud interest someone else if your no longer interested.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy lol are those tire treads or kisses, lover? Xxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i love you. have a good day, lover.

Begin Twitter Session


	173. Chapter 173

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. I'd let Esme remodel my house.**

**Chapter 173**

_26 February 2011_

_Fuck, last night was a bit insane. Thank goodness, Bella stayed the night. I was able to get some much needed sleep. It started out as any normal Friday night. Bella came in and sat near me at the bar. I enjoy having her there with me. It's much easier to keep an eye on her if she's in front of me. Lol!_

_Knowing that Bella was coming in tonight, I chose this time to wear my skinny black tie and vest. When she came in and sat down, the look on her face was priceless; the only thing that comes to mind is 'caught Cod'. I may have been grinning from ear to ear at her. However she went from shocked to happy to the devil in less than ten seconds flat. I knew as soon as she raised her eyebrow at me, I was in for trouble from her later. Hopefully it would be the kind of trouble that involved me, her and a wall or a shower._

___I was working the bar and the seated section tonight with Jazz, because we were extremely busy and it gave me the chance to get closer to Bella. At times, I would slid around her side of the bar and reach over her to grab my towel, just allowing me the chance to touch her._  


_When I took my break, I had to stand there for a minute, just taking in her beauty._

"_See something you like?" she smirked. _

"_I do, as do most of the blokes in here. Bella, I think we're due for some shopping. You need some less attention-getting clothes."_

_She wrapped her fingers around my tie and pulled me down until she had her hot lips right at my left ear, whispering very dirty things._

_I grabbed her by the hand and led her out the back door._

"_Fuck, Bella, you can't say shit like that to me, not while I'm working. You know what it does to me," I said gasping, as I pulled my lips from hers._

"_That was payback for the tie, because you know what it does to me," she said, trying to catch her breath._

"_I love you," I whispered, kissing her gently, sweetly, and trying to show her my sincerity._

"_I love you, too, Angel Face." _

"_Did you want a cigarette?" she asked. _

"_I hardly ever want a cigarette when I'm with you; I'm too busy wanting you, and I'd much rather do this with my mouth," I said, as I kissed her again._

"_God, I love kissing you. It's like your mouth was made for mine," she said. _

"_That's not all that is made just for you, love," I said, winking, as I heard Jazz call my name._

"_Time to go back, which means it's that much closer to time to go home with you!" I grinned and swatted her arse as I followed her back inside. _

_I was standing over near the end of the bar filling up some glasses and having a laugh with Jazz when I heard a scream and turned to see TP throwing a fucking drink on Bella. My first reaction was to take that bitch down. Then I remembered this was Bella, and she could handle herself. I made my way back over to their location when I heard Jessica howl, "Damn shame that cab didn't hit you New Year's. If I had known you were going to be such a pain in my ass, I'd have pushed you harder."_

"_WHAT?" I growled, with both of my hands planted on the bar to stop from choking her neck. Jazz came up behind me and put his hand on my arm; I guess he could sense I wanted to kill her. _

"_That's where I remember you from! You're the drunk arse bitch that knocked me into the street!" Bella had flipped; I could see it in her eyes that TP was going down._

_Jazz yelled for Mike, his arms wrapped around my chest as he held me back from going over the top of the bar. TP stood there with her hands on her hips, screaming at Bella. Next thing I knew, Angela pulled one of her black belt judo moves on TP. Here I thought Bella would be the one to take her down, and Angela had her down in no time. Mike ran up as TP began to wail about being assaulted and thrown on the floor. He told her to shut the fuck up as he looked at Bella, taking in her drenched state. He asked if she was all right and if Jessica had thrown the drink, to which she nodded. _

"_Are you ok? What did she mean about a cab nearly hitting you?" I asked._

"_New Year's morning, I was trying to get around a bunch of drunks on the sidewalk, and one of them fell into me, or at least, I thought she fell. She knocked me into the street as a taxi was coming, and I couldn't get up fast enough. The driver swerved around me and kept going, while this hyena stood there laughing at the whole thing," she said, as she leaned her head in TP's direction. _

"_Mike, I want to come out there right now, to see about my girlfriend, but I don't want to be anywhere near that," I scowled, pointing at Jessica. _

"_She needs to leave. I know she's 'something' to you, but hear me now. If she ever again comes in this pub when I'm working, I'm done. She might as well come back here and start making drinks, because I will be out the door and I won't be back."_

_Jazz leaned over the bar to look at Mike. "Same here, mate. Can't have one without the other, you know." _

"_You're right lucky I stopped him. He's a gentleman, but even gentlemen have limits," Jazz said to TP, as if she deserved my kindness._

_Mike must have realized how very serious we were, because he had TP out the door pretty quickly._

_I went out from behind the bar and took Bella in my arms. I took a napkin and wet it, wiping her face. _

"_Have I mentioned how much I fucking hate Cosmos?" I joked trying to take her mind off of what had just happened. _

_I pulled her in for a kiss, without a worry about anyone watching. Fuck, I really hoped that Mike still had TP here so she could see that Bella was mine, as I was hers. _

"_Come on, let's get out of here," I murmured as we broke apart. "Jazz?" I asked, just to make sure he had things covered. I needed to get Bella home and get her cleaned up._

"_You have a good night, Bella," he called as we headed for the door. _

_Once home, I immediately took her straight to the shower and adjusted the water temperature for her. I washed all the traces of the drink away from her hair and skin. First Tanya and now TP; I really am about to lose all traces of being a gentleman. After drying her off, I placed her in bed and held her all night long. It was just what we both needed._

_I came down to find some food to take back up to the room. So, as I sit here waiting for the water to come to a slow boil for poached eggs, I think about her, and how that woman owns me in every way._

_Fags smoked: 2_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_I might have to create a hit list of woman that I need knocked off._


	174. Chapter 174

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Anybody else hear a porno soundtrack when Carlisle busts through the ER doors?**

**Chapter 174**

Saturday, February 26, 2011

Dear Diary –

Woke up very late today. Edward is still sleeping, and I'm not surprised. Last night was a bit stressful for both of us.

After my lessons, Angela met me at home and we headed to the pub to meet Riley. They decided to get a table, but I got a spot at the bar. I'm beginning to think Edward says something to the people who are sitting there when I come in, because there is somehow almost always at least one stool open, and that bar is always full. So, no couch for me anymore. Sometimes I miss the days of watching his fine ass when he couldn't see what I was doing. ;)

I was sitting there with my water and my Buttery Nipple, talking to Edward as he worked. Yes, he does make them for me, and Jesus, are they ever good! I've had the ones Jazz makes, and even though they are good, nobody butters a nipple like Edward. Ahem! The fucker was trying to kill me tonight, because he decided in some moment of cruel insanity to wear a _tie_ with his blue button-down and dark jeans. His sleeves were rolled to his elbows and the tie was tucked into his button placket to keep it out of the way. I was enjoying flirting with him and deflecting the jealous glares of the women next to me. They were flirting like mad with him, and he was being cute back, but it was obvious that he was majorly flirting with _me_. The funny thing was, they didn't catch that we are a couple; they just thought we were flirting, so they were trying to out-flirt me to get his attention.

Let's just say, it didn't work! When he took his break, he came around the end of the bar, stood there looking positively edible, winked and crooked his finger at me. I downed the rest of my Buttery Nipple, made rather a show of licking the remnants from my lips, tossed my hair over my shoulder and stalked over to him, enjoying the way his eyes travelled over me, hesitating momentarily on my hips before returning to my eyes.

"See something you like?" I smirked when I was directly in front of him. He glanced around the room and a small scowl crossed his face.

"I do, as do most of the blokes in here. Bella, I think we're due for some shopping. You need some less attention-getting clothes."

I grinned at him – this is an old argument that he never wins – and ran my fingers up his tie to the loose knot at the base of his throat, just below his open collar. I pulled on it to bring his ear down to my mouth.

"Lover, it's not my clothes they are paying attention to, it's the sex that they can tell _you _are getting, and _not_ them. You send my hormones into overdrive, and I'm pretty sure they can smell how wet I am from across the room."

He grabbed my hand from his tie and all but ran with me out the back. He lifted me up, hands gripping my thighs and settling them on his hips as he pressed my back against the bricks. His mouth covered mine and his tongue attempted to tickle my tonsils as he relentlessly ground his hips against me. I groaned and locked my ankles, pulling his hair and scratching my nails along his shoulders.

"Fuck, Bella, you can't _say_ shit like that to me, not while I'm working. You know what it does to me," he panted when he finally released my lips.

Once I could breathe, I chuckled. "That was payback for the tie, because you know what _it_ does to _me_."

He laughed, resting his forehead against mine and caressing my shoulders and neck.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing me gently, sweetly, and sending my heart rate rocketing.

"I love you, too, Angel Face, though I may have to start calling you The Panty Destroyer, because I keep ruining them when I'm around you," I murmured and nibbled his ear. A chuckle rumbled deep in his chest and he set me down, running his hand through his hair and combusting the pair I had on.

"Did you want a cigarette?" I asked as he rolled his neck and shoulders, stretching out his muscles, and twisting his torso from side to side. He shook his head and stretched his arms high, hands clasped. A sliver of skin peeked out at me where his shirt rode up from his waistband and I licked my lips. His hand grasped the back of my head as the other slid around my waist and I looked up into his dark green eyes.

"I hardly ever want a cigarette when I'm with you; I'm too busy wanting you, and I'd much rather do this with my mouth," he sighed as he kissed me again, curling my toes. After a few hours, or minutes, maybe, he broke away.

"God, I love kissing you. It's like your mouth was made for mine," I said, as I traced his lips with my finger. He smiled and nodded, then turned his head towards the door when he heard Jazz call his name.

"Time to go back, which means it's that much closer to time to go home with you!" he grinned and swatted my ass as he followed me back inside.

A little while later, I was watching someone's gorgeous butt as he bent over to pull a longneck out of the cooler at the other end of the bar, when I heard it: the nasal whine that, thankfully, only belongs to TP. A shiver ran up my spine as I realized she was addressing me.

"Well, look who it is. Haven't you given up yet? I can't believe you're still sniffing around after Edward. He has a girlfriend, or so he says, though I haven't seen her and I think he made her up to keep you bar-flies at bay," she sneered, stirring her Cosmo with an inch-long acrylic nail.

I controlled the urge to roll my eyes, but just barely. "Hello, Jessica. If you had been paying attention, you would know that Edward does indeed have a girlfriend, a real one: me."

Her tarantula lashes flashed wide in surprise. "_You_? Why would he be dating you? You aren't even his type. Besides, he _never_ dates women from here. He has this 'thing' about avoiding them. I never understood it, personally. And what makes you the special one, anyway? There's a lot of women who come here who'd be mighty happy to take that man on. He could dip it in a new one every week and never hit the same one twice."

If she kept on, I was seriously afraid I was going to puke. The idea that she would even consider Edward to be someone who would do that, made me sick, and furious.

"We didn't meet here, to begin with. And he doesn't date from the bar, for that very reason. He's not interested in a new one every week," I said as calmly as I could. I glanced down the bar to where he was filling a table order, laughing and chatting with Jazz as he did. She followed my gaze and I wanted to tear her eyes out for the way she was leering at him.

"So how long have you two been 'you two'?" she asked as she looked back at me, sarcasm clear in her voice. The question threw me. We only met at New Year's – when _had_ he and I become 'us'? Somehow, it felt as if we always had been.

"Since January. Why?" I asked. She shrugged, and sipped her drink.

"I just think it's funny he didn't mention you were dating. Are you some big secret or something?"

She was right, we had kept our relationship quiet at first, at least until I was able to talk to Em. After that, I thought we'd been pretty open with it, but she and I hadn't crossed paths since.

"No, not a secret, just private. He's not interested in sharing his personal life with the world. It's really nobody's business but ours," I said, hoping she would get the hint and drop it. Oh, wait, this is TP we're talking about. She doesn't do hints; she barely does sledgehammers.

"So, Becca," she leaned closer and my eyes watered from the cheap perfume she had bathed in, "how is he in the sack? Is he cut? That's something I've always wondered about him, you know, so many European men aren't. Oh, I bet he's great at eating pussy!" Her words were bad enough, but the way she said it, implied that she thought I was lying about being Edward's girlfriend.

That did it.

"Jessica, you're unbelievable! Who asks questions like that, much less expects an answer? None of that is any of your fucking business!" I did my best to keep my voice down, but my disgust and anger were getting the better of me.

"You don't have to get hostile about it," she simpered. "I just wondered, you know, because I've _heard_, but I can't say where, that he has _very_ talented lips!"

That would have been funny, except that I clearly remembered how annoyed he had been that night, and the texts I had sent to get her to stop.

"And _hands_, Jessica. You forgot his talented hands, not that I ever will," I said smugly.

"W-what?" she sputtered, so startled by my words that her drink sloshed a bit.

"That's right, I'm the one who was texting you that night. Edward was tired of your skank-whore ass blowing up his phone, so I took over for him. And I still have all your texts, so don't try to get cute. I'm sure Mike would be _very_ interested in those, since you were already seeing him at the time."

"You _bitch! _ You wouldn't dare. There's no way Edward is dating you. A hot guy like that wouldn't be caught dead with a frigid little girl like you. I bet you couldn't give a blow job to save your life," she snapped, her raccoon eyes glittering with rage.

I laughed. "You're just upset that he has more taste, dignity, and concern for his health than to date someone like you."

I was suddenly doused with what was left of the drink in TB's claw. I vaguely heard someone shout but I was too busy trying to get the alcohol out of my eyes to see who it was. I had no trouble however, seeing Jessica's angry face as she snarled, "Damn shame that cab didn't hit you New Year's. If I had known you were going to be such a pain in my ass, I'd have pushed you harder."

"_WHAT?" _Edward said, both hands planted on the bar, confusion and anger warring on his face. Jazz was standing behind him and put his hand on Edward's arm.

I stared at Jessica through hair soaked with Cosmo and the light bulb clicked.

"That's where I remember you from! You're the drunk ass bitch that knocked me into the street!" I was livid now, visions of headlights barreling towards me, grit biting into my hands as I struggled to regain my feet, tires screeching as the driver veered just in time.

Everything seemed to be happening at once, and in slow motion at that, as I continued to wipe alcohol and hair out of my eyes: Edward's forearm muscles straining as he tried to launch himself over the bar, avenging fury on his glorious face; Jazz yelling for Mike, his arms wrapped around Edward's torso as he held him back; TP with her hands on her hips, screeching at me; Angela reaching for TP's shoulder with one hand as she stepped into an offensive judo stance. Then Jazz and Edward fell back, hitting the bar back hard, bottles rocking from the blow as one overtipped and smashed on the work counter. Angela shifted as she grabbed TP's arm, spinning and flipping her across one hip and onto the floor. Mike ran up as TP began to wail about being assaulted and thrown on the 'nasty-ass floor'. He told her to shut up as he looked at me, taking in my drenched state of stickiness. He asked if I was all right and if Jessica had thrown the drink, to which I simply nodded. Edward turned his head to speak to Jazz whose arms were still locked around his chest. Jazz said something back, Edward nodded, and Jazz dropped his arms. Edward reached for me across the bar.

"Are you ok? What did she mean about a cab nearly hitting you?" he said, anguish in his tone and face.

I took his hand and gazed into those beautiful green eyes. "New Year's morning, on my way home, I was trying to get around a bunch of drunks on the sidewalk, and one of them fell into me, or at least, I thought she fell. She knocked me into the street as a taxi was coming, and I couldn't get up fast enough. The driver managed to swerve around me and kept going, while this hyena stood there laughing at the whole thing," I finished, tilting my head in TP's direction. His eyes darkened and he gripped my hand harder.

He glanced at Mike who was now bitching at TP for throwing drinks at his customers, and called his name to get his attention.

"Mike, I want to come out there right now, to see about my girlfriend, but I don't want to be anywhere near _that_," he said, pointing at Jessica. "She needs to leave. I know she's 'something' to you, but hear me now. If she ever again comes in this pub when I'm working, I won't be. She might as well come back here and start making drinks, because I will be out the door and I won't be back."

Jazz leaned one elbow on the bar and put his other hand on Edward's shoulder as he also spoke to Mike.

"Same here, mate. Can't have one without the other, you know." He grinned at Edward then threw a look at Jessica. 'You're right lucky I stopped him. He's a gentleman, but even gentlemen have limits."

Mike must have realized how very serious they both were, and was probably worried I might press charges against the bar. He hustled TP out the door pretty quickly.

Angela tried to help me mop up with some soda water Jazz gave her, as Edward came around the bar to me. He took a napkin and wet it, wiping my face with it before he kissed my forehead.

"Have I mentioned how much I fucking hate Cosmos?" he joked before his face fell serious again. He pulled me to his chest, mindless of my damp and sticky exterior. His breath was heavy in my ear as he whispered, "I could have lost you, before I really knew you. Why didn't you tell me?"

I held him tightly and felt a lump form in my throat. "It was New Year's, you had just had a hellacious night yourself, what with _her _trying to corner you and kiss you, and a huge crowd to deal with. I figured you already thought I was a lush – telling you I fell into the street in front of a taxi wouldn't exactly make me look good."

He pulled back to cradle my face in his hands as he looked into my eyes. A shiver ran through me at the intensity of his gaze and I wondered what he was thinking. He dipped his head and brushed his lips gently against mine, and my heart stammered at the thought that he was kissing me in the middle of the bar, not caring one bit if the customers were watching or not.

"Come on, let's get out of here," he murmured as we broke apart. "Jazz?" He didn't even have to ask the question, and Jazz was nodding for us to go on, a crooked little grin on his face.

"You have a good night, Bella," he called as we headed for the door. Edward gave him a short laugh and a thumbs up.

He couldn't stop touching me the whole way home, as if he thought I was going to disappear if he let go. Once back in his flat, he picked me up and carried me to his room and into the bath. He took me into the shower, where he gently washed all traces of Cosmo from my hair and body. It was odd, as it wasn't that long ago that I had done the same for him. Once we were dried off, he simply held me close all night long.

He spent today showing me with his hands, mouth and body, just how glad he is that the taxi missed me. Our love-making has been exactly that, slow and gentle, sweet and beautiful. He's gone downstairs now, to forage for some food for us, and then he'll be back in my arms, and it will be my turn to show him how grateful I am.

I may never truly understand this man, but I know he loves me.


	175. Chapter 175

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Arm wrestling with Emmett ... guh!**

**Chapter 175**

Sunday, February 27, 2011

Dear Diary –

Spent the day with Angela, looking at apartments. I love her, and I _really_ want her out of Jake's place, probably more than he does. I figure if he wanted her out badly enough, _he'd_ be the one running all over town with her. Instead, I have a sneaky suspicion that he likes having her where he can keep an eye on her. Big Brother, literally.

I know it's wearing on her, especially now. Apparently her little Judo display on Friday night flipped a switch on old Riley. He told her that watching her take TP down like that was one the hottest things he'd ever seen. They then went back to his place and she showed him some other judo moves until she let him pin her. He made her Eggs Benedict for breakfast yesterday morning. :)

I want to help her get out and on her own, for several reasons. 1) She doesn't need Jake to babysit her. She's a grown woman and can take care of herself. 2) She now has a boyfriend, and they need their privacy. Jake's couch ain't it. 3) She's a successful woman and needs a place she can make her own and to have all the things she loves around her. She needs to feel she's coming _home_ at the end of the day. 4) I want my days with Edward back.

Yes, I know, that is completely selfish of me, but I miss having our weekends to just lie around and hang out and make love for hours. We haven't done that in ages and while quickies and bedtime loving are great, I want to be able to take my time with him sometimes, and I know he feels the same way. Yesterday was the most we've been able to get to do that in a while.

We did take a break today to meet Edward, Jazz and Alice for lunch. The guys were craving lamb, which I also love, and it was delicious. Edward kept trying to steal bits of lamb from my plate, and he only quit when I told him I wasn't going to kiss him good-bye when lunch was over. Yeah, like I could have really walked away without a kiss! Not this girl and not these lips.

So, Angela still lives with Jake as of tonight. I'm watching the Oscars and wondering what my sweet Edward is doing. I miss him. Wonder if he's online?


	176. Chapter 176

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Jasper can help me get in touch with my feelings, or was that feeling him with my touches?**

**Chapter 176**

_27 February 2011_

_The plan is to hang out with Jazz for awhile today. Alright, the main plan is to work on my project a bit, but I'm thinking that hanging out with my best mate sounds like a much better plan. Don't tell Bella!_

_We began our time together playing video games and having a long chat about our girls. This ended with me kicking his arse at Halo. Em showed up and took over the game while I considered cooking something to eat, but seriously dreaded cleaning up the mess that Em would make eating, so we opted to go out. Em said he had plans with Rose, so Jazz and I rang Alice and met over at T&S for a proper lunch. I finally was able to get in touch with Bella and invited her to lunch. She informed me she was still out with Angela looking at apartments and I could tell by the sound of her voice that as much as she loved that girl, my Bella was not having fun. However the temptation of lamb was too much for her and they made their way over._

_Bella really knows how to put a smile on my face. She tried to keep her lamb away from me and tried to withhold kisses from me, like I would ever let that happen. You would have another think coming, love! After lunch we all headed our separate ways. Bella said she still needed to look at a few more places with Angela and I knew I still had some more work do to so I could be flawless. Jazz and Alice went shopping: WTF? _

_So now I'm lying here, trying to talk to Bella. I wish she would come over or at least invite me over there. It's becoming harder and harder not waking up to her._

_Fags smoked: 2_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_I'm looking forward to our trip. Hoping that once we are in England, I will finally get my answer from her. Fuck, I haven't even asked the question yet._


	177. Chapter 177

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. WTF did we get "Sex, Money, Cat" instead of "'Do I dazzle you?' 'Frequently.'"?**

**Chapter 177**

2/27

End Twitter Session

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy started without me huh? i think you are playing with my gift. Got my key out. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm in my bed love ready and waiting. Trust me when I say ready. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'm in a taxi, lover. don't bother getting dressed. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez BELLA! I need to know if I'm getting dressed or not. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy both? x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez right, so are you coming or am I? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you're always on my mind x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'd like to put something else there. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you put them there, lover.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Lunch love. You are the one with bad thoughts in your mind. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy now or for lunch? oh, wait... naughty! x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy but will you concentrate if i'm there?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I have a craving for sushi. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I have lecture love, of course you can. I sit in the back anyway. No one will be the wiser, and then we can go to lunch.x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy go to class with you? can i do that?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez What if I asked you to go with me? You could come over, then in the morning we could leave together? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy and you have to go, not stay in, snuggling with me. which you would be inclined to do if i come over

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I already know this love, and? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you, my love, have class tomorrow.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Don't think she's on now love, she should be sleeping. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy hi esme!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez However if I were to see you this evening, I'd be happy to show you. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez *cough* Remember love my Mum reads my tweets. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy oh, my! what kind? cold hard marble? weathered bronze?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I've got a statue for you love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy watching the Oscars. James Franco looks amazing in red satin. just saying.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Hello love, I just finished with a shower and now crawling in bed. What about you love? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy hey calvin. what are you up to, sweetheart?

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy lol ok, it's on. she's coming too. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm f****ing starving! x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez love I know you did not attend church this morning, so turn on your ringer. If your still with A bring her x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy lamb sounds amazing! Call me. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Jazz and both have a serious craving for lamb considering popping out for lunch. Think you could join us, Alice is. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella love any luck with the hunt? X

Begin Twitter Session


	178. Chapter 178

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Carlisle taking Edward down in the fight training is just damn hot.**

**Chapter 178**

Monday, February 28, 2011

Dear Diary –

Edward wanted me to spend the night so badly last night that he offered to take me to class with him this morning, so I'd make sure he got there. Hey, we both hate waking up alone, and if it meant I got to snuggle into his arms all night, I might spend the rest of the semester going to music lectures.

I was very glad I wasn't the one who had to pay attention, though. I completely understand why he checks his phone for messages from me now, because that has to be one of the most boring lectures ever. I would have fallen asleep a couple of times myself, except that he was holding my hand, and every time I would nearly nod off, he'd rub his thumb in between my fingers. It was such an innocent thing, but it felt very secretive, sexy and forbidden, like we were passing dirty notes or something. By the time the lecture was over, I was ready to come home and rub something else of his between my fingers, if you know what I mean!

We passed by the campus message boards and I picked up some 'for rent' and 'roommate wanted' flyers for Angela. Hey, you never know. Then we got some sushi to go and went back to his flat, because apparently, we can no longer eat sushi in public. We got the giggles just ordering it! Edward kept whispering comments about where he wanted to eat it off of me this time and making me fucking horny as hell, and then I told him what I wanted to do with his eel. That shut him up and also may have prompted him to flag a cab to get us home quicker!

I came back to my place early because he has a report he needs to finish, and it's very hard for him to type when he can't keep his hands and lips off of me. I don't know why that is; he's usually quite good at multi-tasking! ;)


	179. Chapter 179

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. You know, if Jake would just stay in wolf form, Edward might let Bella keep him as a pet... nah.**

**Chapter 179**

_28 February 2011_

_I practically had to beg to have Bella come and spend the night with me last night. I even offered to take her to class with me. Fuck, I was willing to do anything, I'm sick of her being at her flat. I'm a grown, responsible man. I'd get up and go to class without a problem; well, maybe. _

_I was and am a very good boy. I not only woke up and made it to class, but I even managed to get a little bit of Bella time in. Since she was attending my lecture with me, she needed to be up with me and trust me mate I was "up". Bella didn't seem to complain when I woke her up by kissing her thighs. I considered deeming my bed a panties-free zone. It would make my work just that much easier. Bella was a tiger in bed, but I found waking her up this way not only pleases her, but also pleases me, in more ways than one. Let's just say that she got hers, and then I got mine. _

_Class was boring and I had to wonder why Bella would even want to sit here with me; hell, I didn't want to sit here half the fucking time. This was one of the most boring classes that I had. I was pleased that she was here with me; it saved me from tweeting her. _

_There were several times she looked like she was about to nod off. I sat there rubbing her hand in mine thinking about our morning activities and could feel myself becoming aroused. We needed to get out of here. My professor needed to shut the hell up about whatever he was babbling about and let us leave._

_We stopped off for some sushi for lunch and went back to the flat. I haven't been able to eat sushi out since BVI. The last time Jazz brought some home, I almost fell out on the floor. Trust me when I say there is nothing sexy about watching Jazz eat sushi, especially avocado rolls. I ended up hiding out in my studio until he was done eating. To this day, he questions my hate towards eel rolls. Oh, if he only knew there is no hate, only lots and lots of love, sexy love for sushi and Bella._

_She left to go home insisting that I needed to finish my report and she said she had some stuff to get done at her flat. I know her too well. She only left because of my paper. If I could have just kept my hands to myself when I started writing it she would still be here. FML!_

_Fags smoked: 3_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_I wonder if I can crank this paper out quickly and get Bella back in my arms?_


	180. Chapter 180

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Nobody likes it when there's a succubus in the house.**

**Chapter 180**

2/28

End Twitter Session

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Sweet dreams Bella. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i will lover, i promise. sweet dreams, calvin. i love you. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez As much as I want to come and get you right now I am barely holding my eyes open. Plan to spend the night with me tomorrow x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy and she hates that too, more than you'll ever know. she'd love nothing more than you to be the first thing she sees each morning.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Have I not told her in the past how I hate to wake up alone? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy odd indeed, but she just wants you to be able to concentrate. she knows how distracting she can be for you.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez My muse has these really odd rules about not being around when I have classes. Odd eh? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i love you, sweet man. xx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy maybe i need to hit myself then, for being a poor muse.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I love you.x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Your my muse love. I miss you. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you need sleep, lover, some Visine, maybe. but no tarts in grecian dresses. i'd have to hurt them. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez My eyes are fucking burning, I'm trying to get this report finished and I'm in desperate need of my muse. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy how is your night, lover?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Hello love.x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i miss you, lover.

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez**

Angelasweb1 girl, i'm at NYU with Edward. i'm getting some apartment/room rental info from the boards for you. call you later!

Begin Twitter Session


	181. Chapter 181

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Edward's eyes are gold; the enormous and unnecessary bed is gold - coincidence?**

**Chapter 181**

_1st March 2011_

_Tuesdays have never been a favourite day of mine with having to deal with Banner, but my normal reward is Bella spends the night with me. Let me just inform you mate, that is the best reward ever. However the Gods must be a bit pissed with me, as that damn pixie and her body-guard have decided that tonight they are kidnapping Bella and having a girl's night with her. This means no Bella at the pub, no Bella in the flat and no Bella in my bed. This makes me a very unhappy man._

_To make my night even better, I got called in and Mike needs me to close. Fuck! I guess if Bella isn't going to be here waiting for me, there really is nothing to come home to._

_Well it's almost that time. Let the fuckery begin. At least I work with Emmett tonight. He makes the nights a lot more interesting._

_Fags smoked: 2_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_I really have learned to hate Tuesdays._


	182. Chapter 182

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Couch, bed, I don't give a shit - I just want to spend the night in Edward's arms, uh, ROOM. **

**Chapter 182 **

Tuesday, March 1, 2011

Dear Diary –

I'm not a happy woman. I was supposed to stay with Edward tonight; in fact, he specifically asked me to do that last night on Twitter. I usually do stay with him on Tuesday nights, because he doesn't have Wednesday classes, and neither of us works Wednesdays. I was going to cook us dinner, open a bottle of wine, maybe put on some nice slow jazz and have a cozy intimate evening with him. Tonight, however, he got called in to work, and because Mike _knows_ Edward has no classes tomorrow, he asked him to close. Grr.

I know, I could be over there at the pub right now. I could be sitting at the bar, ogling my gorgeous boyfriend's fine ass, flirting with him and having a great time. So why am I at home? Because my fucking roommates want to have some girl time. Not a 'girls night', which would at least give me the outlet of getting plastered while I miss my man, but 'girl time': pedicures and boyfriends and feelings and shit. Not my bag, baby, as Austin Powers would say. Ok, sometimes I enjoy that kind of thing, but not when it's in the way of time I could spend with Edward.

Crap, Alice wants me to come pick out a nail polish color. This is going to be a long fucking night.


	183. Chapter 183

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Some days are twittier than others.**

**Chapter 183**

3/1

End Twitter Session

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy what do you want for dinner tonight, sexy man? besides me. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy morning, lover. have a good day, angel face. i love

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Good morning love. I'm sure you are rolling over right about now. I'm about to head out need to pop by the library on my way

Begin Twitter Session


	184. Chapter 184

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Is there anything Edward can't do well? **

**Chapter 184**

_2nd Wednesday March 2011_

_So thinking that I was working with Em last night and that it would fly by was screwed up. Em was the one that called in. Apparently he was "sick" but I knew it meant he had too much activity the night before. He did ring me and apologized, saying he had been a little "tied" up the night before with Rose and his body was requiring some much needed rest. Thanks for the fucked up visual mate!_

_After closing, I stopped by a local diner and grabbed a bite to eat and headed back to the flat. To say it was eerily quiet was an understatement. Jazz was home, but sleeping, since that pixie had her girl's night. I sat down and ate at the counter, wishing Bella were with me. How could someone like her come into my life, when I least expected it and take full control of my heart. I would do anything for her. I only hope she knew this. _

_My mind began to think about our upcoming trip to NOLA and England. I was looking forward to meeting her family. Even though I was extremely nervous, at the same time, I could only hope that my body would not be found in the swamps somewhere. I was really looking forward to meeting my brother/sister and hoped I lived to see it happen. I also had a big question that I needed to discuss with Bella and I had no clue how she would react to it. I needed to get home get my business completed with my Dad, and then Bella and I could have the rest of the time to ourselves. I had grand plans to show her as much as we could take in while we were there._

_After I get some sleep, Bella and I are planning on spending the day together. I am going to pick her up and take her to the MET. Mum and Dad are members and they have an incredible exhibit that I have been longing to see. I was hoping, being as musical as I, she would enjoy it as much._

_I logged on their website and booked us reservations for the private trustee's dining room. I was sure Bella hadn't been there before and I was craving their oysters on the half shell. Hmm…I wonder if Bella would let me… Alright change of subject or it's going to be a long shower and a short nap._

_Fags smoked: 4_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_Fuck, I'm in love with Bella, and a beautiful Spanish guitar._


	185. Chapter 185

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Is it just me, or has Bella become less klutzy through the course of the films?**

**Chapter 185**

Wednesday, March 2, 2011

Dear Diary –

Last night sucked donkey balls. Ok, not donkey balls, maybe ferret balls. It wasn't horrible. It wasn't my favorite way to spend an evening, but since there was no alcohol, no romantic dinner and no Edward, I had to make do with diet ginger ale, pizza, Alice and Rose. I love those, girls, truly I do. But they just don't compare to my sexy Brit.

I did get to spend the day with him today, at least. He picked me up and took me out to breakfast, then we went to The Metropolitan Museum of Art. There is an incredible exhibit of handcrafted guitars made by Italians and Italian-Americans in New York, and we were both mesmerized by the age and beauty of the instruments. We wandered through the displays for several hours, and I could see Edward's hands practically itching to test the sound of some of them.

We ate lunch at the museum's Trustee's dining room, and Edward couldn't stop talking about the guitars. I love it when something turns him on like that, and he gets so animated. His eyes sparkle and his face lights up, he makes gestures and those beautiful fingers practically sculpt the air. He decided he wanted to stop at Guitar Center before he brought me home, but nothing caught his eye particularly. I have a feeling he's going to have a new guitar soon. I've seen that look in his eye before!

Home alone again tonight. And he's online looking at a Gibson. Do I know my man? Yes. Yes, I do. Is it possible that I am jealous of some wood and metal? Extremely.


	186. Chapter 186

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Listening to 'Never Think' on repeat is a transcendental experience. **

**Chapter 186**

3-2

End Twitter Session

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm going to ring you now, and tell you goodnight properly. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy best benefits ever! i get you. and i love it when you play for me. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Im sure they would love, plus its like groupie with excellent benefits. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy damn straight! i'll be the best groupie any rock star ever had, but only for you. jagger & bowie & elvis wished they had 1 like me

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You would be my only groupie love. I dont need anyone else. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i know, i miss being your pillow.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy no, don't let me stop you. i'll just sit and scream like a fangirl, then throw myself at you until you let me be your groupie.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez May I mention that my bed is no where as comfortable, when you're not in it? x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez We cant have that, now can we? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy maybe. but i'd put money on them not being nearly as sexy when they are holding theirs. you + guitar = me self-combusting

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm sure there are people out there that have way more than I do love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i don't think i want to know how many in total, then. i suppose, if you want it, then get it.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez For here it would be my 3rd. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy How many guitars will that be, if you do?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Sorry love I was a bit distracted looking at this Gibson online. Should I consider purchasing? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy sorry, your ass is just a magnet for my hands. i can't help myself. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You actually saw the guitars love? The way you kept pinching my arse when I was reading the plaques, makes me think no. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy good thing that was a museum exhibit. if any had been for sale, i bet you'd have come home with them.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy oh, maybe that was me drooling. you, gorgeous handmade guitars, and improper - sounds like me. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Technically love I did not drool, its not proper. There may have been a few gasps. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy lol, nope! i prefer my view - you drooling over those guitars.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I do believe my view was much better love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy thanks for taking me, lover. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy My feet are a little sore from all the walking. And my heart's still pounding from all that pretty! Jesus, those were gorgeous!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Have you recovered from our day out? x

xxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez hello love! I should be there soon, fancy a day out with me? x

Begin Twitter Session


	187. Chapter 187

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Can you imagine trying to get over your ex, who left you for your cousin, only now you can hear each other's every thought? SUCKS to be Leah!**

**Chapter 187**

_3rd March 2011_

_Tomorrow is the day. Tomorrow is my final grade for Banner and I am one step closer to stepping into the next phase of my life._

_I was hoping to see Bella but she wasn't answering her phone or her tweets. I could have really used a stress reducer, as in Bella, but it didn't pan out that way. Instead, I ended up practicing until I felt my fingers were about to bleed. It has to be perfect. The only person that I care it is perfect for is Bella; she is planning to bring Pugsly and Tuesday with her and I don't want to embarrass her in any way._

_I still need to get my tuxedo together and polish my shoes and consider soaking my fingers for awhile._

_I'm considering taking a bit of a kip and then trying to get in touch with Bella to make sure everything is a go with her for tomorrow night. I already have her tickets. I just need to see her to give them to her. This thought of course just slapped a smile right across my face._

_I wish Bella could record the show so I could send it to my parents. I had asked them to come when I spoke to Mum earlier this week, but with the baby and all it was decided that she shouldn't risk the flight. She has never missed one of my performances before, but I completely understand. I will miss her and Dad being there, though._

_Fags smoked: 0_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_Fingers crossed tomorrow goes off without a hitch, however might be a little hard to play with them crossed. Lol!_


	188. Chapter 188

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Dear Stephenie - Please explain your slight obsession with khaki. Love, Us.**

**Chapter 188 **

Thursday, March 3, 2011

Dear Diary –

Lots of exciting stuff to share!

I was hoping to meet Edward for lunch and then go back to his flat for a nap, if he needed one, but he didn't answer my tweet. I know he's busy at school and even more so today, as his performance at the recital is scheduled for tomorrow night. I ended up meeting Angela for lunch instead, and she told me she's bringing Riley to the recital. They definitely seem to be hitting it off, and I'm so happy for her. He seems like a great guy, and the few times we've all been together, he's been funny and smart. His only flaw seems to be that he can't take his eyes off of Angela, and that isn't a bad thing in my book.

Angela headed back to work and I began slowly making my way uptown, stopping every now and then to peer into boutiques and dress shops. I_ had _something to wear tomorrow, but I kind of wanted something new, that Edward hadn't already seen me wear. I almost walked right past a little consignment shop, but a shimmer of black lace caught my eye and I backed up to see what it was.

It was a beautiful strapless cocktail dress, in a sweet shade of lilac. The bodice was plain and fitted, cut straight across the bust, with a slightly flared A-line skirt. Fitted closely over all was a single layer of sheer black Swiss dot organza, the skirt of which fell from the waistline in crisp knife-edge pleats. A thin border of black lace edged the hem, and a narrow black ribbon defined the waistline with a knot. It is gorgeous and fits me perfectly. I know Edward will like it since it not only shows off my shoulders, but the skirt hits me at almost tea-length, covering up more of my legs than I'm used to. It also didn't break the bank.

I felt only slightly awkward carrying the garment bag in to Mr. Burke's music room. Emma insisted she get a peek and the dress received her enthusiastic approval. She and Sam are quite excited to hear Edward and the other students play tomorrow. They've been to many performances of Broadway shows and otherwise, but this is the first time they will hear original pieces played by the composers. I'm excited, too, and lessons ran a little long while Mr. Burke and I discussed the details for tomorrow night. He's bringing the kids and I promised them that I would sit with them.

I realized I had missed a tweet and a couple of calls from Edward when I'd been shopping. I had turned the sound down on my phone as I left Angela, so it wouldn't interrupt lesson time. I was about to call him back, when it rang in my hand. It was Esme, calling to get some particulars on the recital. She then told me that she and Carlisle had flown in to surprise Edward tomorrow night!

I offered to let them stay at my apartment so he wouldn't know, but they were checked into a hotel and she figured they would stay at Edward's flat after he knew they were here. I told her that Edward was going to be ecstatic that they are here and that I can't wait to see them. She asked if I've heard the piece he's playing yet, and I had to tell her it's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. She practically squealed through the phone, and we both giggled at how excited we are over a school project.

She said she's feeling fairly well, and the morning sickness is really her only complaint. I'm glad, because Edward has been worried about her. I think he's gotten a grip on the 'not going to be an only child any more' thing, too. He's made a couple of jokes about being a big brother, and how if it's a boy, he'll teach him how to treat girls well. If the baby is a girl, he's going to put her in a tower and keep her away from all the boys. Lol Please, God, let it be a boy!

I finally called Edward back, but he had already gone in to work. Fuck. Looks like another dull evening in the marshmallow.


	189. Chapter 189

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Apologies for the short chapters, time between posts, etc. but RL has been biting my ass and must be dealt with in order for this story to continue. Please forgive and know there is still a ridiculous number of chapters to go. XO**

**Also, ff dot n hasn't been playing nice. **

**Chapter 189**

3/3

End Twitter Session

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez sorry love leaving uni now. Where are you? x

xxx

BrownEyedBluez

CKBarGuy are you going home for a nap before you work tonight or are you staying to practice? i'm so excited for tomorrow night! i love you

Begin Twitter Session


	190. Chapter 190

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Confession: I occasionally think it would be awesome to hang out with the wolf pack, just to, you know, count the abs. **

**Chapter 190**

Friday, March 4, 2011

Edward's recital day is finally here, and I'm a nervous wreck! Between making sure I get to my hair appointment, keeping Esme and Carlisle's visit a secret, and worrying about Edward and whether he's nervous or needs me to do anything to help him get ready, I gave up and went out for a pack of cigs. I've barely smoked in forever, so bite me. I could have just started drinking instead, but that wouldn't have been good at all!

Oh, he just tweeted he's going to pick up his tuxedo and stop at home. My appointment is in an hour and he wants me to meet him in ten minutes. He'd better be planning on a quickie, because I'll need a shower before I get my hair done. It's a damn good thing he's such an amazing stress reducer!

xxx

Quickie with Edward – I think that's an impossibility. It's not that we can't be quick; it's that we never want to be, so I ended up giving him a blow job. He insisted on returning the favor, and though I could have waited until later tonight, I know how much he enjoys seeing the effect his hands and mouth have on me. We both feel a bit more relaxed now.

My hair looks great, up in a twist with little curled tendrils hanging down, though the stylist looked at me like I was nuts when I refused hair spray. I know he's going to want to get his hands in it, and hair spray just isn't sexy. I stopped at the cosmetic counter and bought some mascara so the saleswoman would do my makeup for me. It's a lot more than I usually wear, but it doesn't look fake or slutty. If_ I_ think it looks good, then he should. Now, I wait!


	191. Chapter 191

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. And speaking of abs, can Breaking Dawn Part 1 get here _any_ quicker, please?**

**Chapter 191**

_4 March 2011_

_Well, today is the day! I can't wait to see Bella tonight. We had a much too short, though very satisfactory, tumble before she had to go__ 'get pretty for me', as she says_. Somehow, there's never enough time with her.

_I've picked up my tuxedo, I'm dressed, and I'm sitting here on my bed waiting for the time to leave. Bella is meeting me there. She said there is a large crowd of our friends that are going to be there. GREAT! The only person that means anything right now is Bella. I'm hoping that she has made arrangements for the kids to get home, because I hope to have some alone time with her, some celebratory time, with just Bella._

_It's almost time to go - I need to get out of here._

_Fags smoked: 0_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_Yes, no fags smoked, but my fingers officially have no nails left. _


	192. Chapter 192

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. *SPOILER* We hear there may be Rosalie/Emmett smooching in Breaking Dawn, and this does things to our girly bits.**

**Chapter 192**

3/4

End Twitter Session

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy yay!

**ukcullenbabymum **

CKBarGuy Darling, your father and I would like you and your friends to join us for a late supper. Would you like that?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm on my way out love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i think your parents want to go out for some dinner when you're done. I'll have a side of you. xxx

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz I'm sure i'll have to be polite with my dad here.

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy You want me to show her to the door?

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz my guess would be her father.

**unionjackjazz**

CKBarGuy Fuck me sideways, how did she find out?

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy Mr Burns? Butler? Sorry, Bella's boss.

**CKBarGuy **

ukcullenbabymum No Mum, I've not had the pleasure of meeting him or his children. x

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz 5th row 10th seat we have company.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz Cheers Jazz, since my Mum's not answering me who is that sitting next to Bella?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy me too, lover.

**ukcullenbabymum **

CKBarGuy That is Mr. Burke and his delightful children. Have you not met them yet?

**ukcullenbabymum **

CKBarGuy We will wait, dear. I don't think your father will allow me to move through a crowd.

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy Well done, mate! Thought Mum2 & DadC might have a pride attack right there. You've knocked old Prof Prick on his arse with that.

**CKBarGuy **

ukcullenbabymum Who is that sitting beside Bella? x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Thanks love. I'm glad that is over. x

**CKBarGuy **

ukcullenbabymum We should be done soon, then I will meet you in the audience. Just wait for me, dont try to get through the crowd. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy calvin you were amazing! you sounded incredible and you look delicious! SO proud of you lover. xxx

**ukcullenbabymum **

CKBarGuy Edward, that was wonderful! Those pieces had such depth and beauty. I'm ridiculously proud! When do we get to see you?

**CKBarGuy **

ukcullenbabymum Thank goodness that's over with. x

xxx

**CKBarGuy **

I'm up and Yawni is done. x

**CKBarGuy **

Emmetthellyeah If I ever saw a penguin your size mate I'd surely leg it. x

**CKBarGuy **

ukcullenbabymum Mum it's tweeting, and if Yawni will ever get off stage, then I could try to make your proud. x

**ukcullenbabymum **

CKBarGuy Honey, should you be twittering right now? I'm fine. Now go out there and make us proud. Love you.

**CKBarGuy **

ukcullenbabymum What the hell Mum? Don't misunderstand me I'm just shocked are you sure its safe for you to travel? :) x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez thanks love. I love you.x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy yes, lover! surprise! do well, angel face. i love

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I can see you from behind the curtain, is that my Mum and Dad next to you? x

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez I'm plucking pleased I didnt have to wear a penguin suit like Eddie.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 girl, where are you? he's fourth on the program - get your ass here!

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'll be here. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I can be home in 10 minutes Bella. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy quit tempting ME! i have a salon appointment in an hour. xx

CKBarGuy

BrownEyedBluez Sounds tempting love. Very tempting, contemplating popping home for a bit. Almost done here need to pick up my tux. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy mm, you wouldn't want me in my pajamas in public. you + tux + piano = melty bella puddle. wow, it just got very warm in here! x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez the one in the tuxedo behind the piano. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella you could show up in your pyjamas and you would be beautiful. In case you have a hard time finding me tonight I'll be

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy busy day! must be beautiful for you tonight. SO excited for you, sweetheart. i love you. xxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella love, I hope you are having a wonderful day. Can not wait to see you tonight. I love you-E x

Begin Twitter Session


	193. Chapter 193

The Crooked Knife

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Breaking Dawn Edward in a tuxedo - UNF!**

**Chapter 193 **

Saturday, March 5, 2011

Dear Diary –

Edward was brilliant last night. There were other musicians playing other things, five performances in total, but the only one I could even pay attention to was him. It wasn't just me, either.

There was quite a turn-out of the Edward Cullen Fan Club to hear him, and a few new members were recruited. We managed to take up a whole row of seats by ourselves: Riley, Angela, Em, Rose, Alice and Jazz, me, Mr. Burke, Sam, Emma, Esme and Carlisle. I thought Emma might want to sit by me, but the moment I introduced her to Esme, they became instant buddies and had to sit together. I think Esme is hoping for a girl, and I don't blame her. She did such a fabulous job with that gorgeous boy she had, she's bound to want to see what raising a pretty princess would be like.

Sam wanted to be next to Emma, which put Mr. Burke next to me, as I was the only other person there he knew. He was very attentive to Sam and Emma, who were beautifully behaved, I might add. There is something to be said for taking children to cultural events – they learn to appreciate them, and they learn how to behave when they are there.

Angela and Riley got there late and slipped into the row next to Em for the performance before Edward's. Her mouth dropped open when Edward began playing. I told her he was an incredible musician, but raised as we were in New Orleans, we're used to world class performances from nearly everyone. I think she was somehow unprepared for someone she knows to be so very talented, without having heard him play until now. I glanced at her midway through the second portion of his piece, and tears were running down her face, mirroring the ones on my own. The power of his composition, coupled with the passion in his playing and the beauty of the man himself, was completely overwhelming. I thought my heart would explode with pride when he was playing; that was _my_ man up there on that stage, coaxing those emotions from the piano and sweeping the audience along for the ride. The control he has in those fingers, well, let's just say I know how strong and precise they are!

He'd tweeted me during the performance before his, because he peeked through the curtain and saw his parents. Naughty! He should have been preparing himself to play and getting mentally ready – instead, he was chatting with me, his mom, Em… He was pleased Esme and Carlisle were there. He'd told me they hadn't ever missed a performance of his, and though he understood Esme wasn't up to travelling, I knew he was disappointed. It just made the surprise that much better, and I'm fairly sure it didn't hurt his performance any. Hearing that music, coming from a stage in a hall full of people, was so much more intense than when he played it just for me.

He got a standing ovation at the end, and it wasn't just our row, either. Em and Jazz whistled and yelled, Angela might have fan-girl screamed just a little, and I heard a 'Bravo!' from Carlisle. I was too busy crying, clapping and grinning like an idiot, so it was a minute before I realized Mr. Burke was saying something to me. I leaned in to hear him and saw a shadow pass over Edward's face, even as he was smiling and bowing. I blew him a kiss, his smile went crooked just for me, and then he was gone and we had to sit through a vocal major who needed 'some severe fashion advice', according to Alice.

Edward was tweeting again the minute he was off stage, glad it was over. I saw Jazz craning his neck to look a couple of rows down from ours and a scowl crossed his face as he tapped on his phone. Even though he was right next to me, I couldn't tell what he was texting, nor could I see where he was looking, but a sinking feeling in my stomach told me what had him upset.

Tanya was there.

The moment the final performance was over and the house lights came up, I saw a mass of strawberry-blonde curls rise from where Jazz was still glaring and turn to face our row. A smirk was on her lips as she raked her eyes along each of us, pausing when she reached me so she could tilt her head to literally look down her nose. She gave a bare glance to Mr. Burke and the children, but when her gaze reached Esme and Carlisle, it faltered and the smirk slipped as her jaw dropped. She wasn't expecting them to be there, or the look she was getting from the two of them.

Edward had asked for us to remain in our seats until the crowd dispersed a bit, a precaution that we accepted more for Esme's sake than our own, but he was out and striding towards us more quickly than I expected. His green eyes were on me, the smile I adore on his lips, when those curls stepped from her row and reached for his arm. He slowed and dropped his gaze to her, the smile replaced by a look of distrust and revulsion as she spoke to him. He gave a sharp short nod and began to move away, but she moved in front of him and placed both her hands flat on his chest, holding him as she continued talking. His eyes flickered to mine and I gave him a small smile of encouragement.

I noticed movement at the far end of our row and saw an obviously annoyed Riley escorting Angela up the aisle. She looked back at me, mouthing an apology. I nodded and turned back to see Em, Rose, Alice and Jazz spilling into the aisle, Em and Jazz heading towards Edward. I stood up when I realized Tanya's arms were moving to wrap around his neck, though his fingers were closing around her wrists in an effort to stop her.

Carlisle approached them from the row Tanya had been sitting in, and he spoke, ripping her attention from Edward to him. She stepped back and dropped her arms as Edward released her wrists. She shook her head and a petulant look crossed her face as she answered Carlisle. Her head swiveled back to where Edward had been, but she found a scowling Jazz standing there instead. She turned to see where Edward had gone and met the wall of Emmett's chest. Trapped between the three men and the seats, she had no choice but to listen to what Carlisle had to say.

I met Edward on the aisle at the end of our row and he pulled me into his arms with a smile. His gaze flickered for just a moment over my head, and the muscle in his jaw twitched before he looked back into my eyes and kissed me, hard. I was breathless when he pulled away. Mr. Burke chuckled behind me, so I turned to introduce him to Edward, followed by Sam and Emma. The kids seemed a little awestruck, and Emma completely made Edward's day by asking him to autograph her program.

There was a punch-and-cake reception afterwards, but Carlisle and Esme wanted to take us all out for a late supper instead. Mr. Burke and the kids went home and the rest of us piled into a couple of cabs. Edward and I rode with Esme and Carlisle, who told us he'd had a long talk with Tanya's father, Alastair, before they left London. Carlisle was not pleased that his message for Tanya had either not been delivered, or had been ignored, since she showed up at the recital. Once he had her undivided attention, with assistance from Em and Jazz, he told her that he was well aware of the trouble she was causing and the lies she was spreading. He told her that he and Esme were very fond of me, they knew exactly what she had done to Edward, and that if she didn't leave us alone, he not only would have a restraining order set against her, but there would be repercussions for her father at work as well. He wouldn't tolerate insubordination, and it was long past time that she went home. She left without another word.

Esme was grinning at Carlisle as he was telling us all this, and when he finished and looked at her, I saw the hottest look pass between them. I know what that sounds like, but shit, Edward has given me that exact same look many times, and while it's a little weird to think it's genetic, it's also nice to know that it holds up through the years. I hope Edward never reads this, but DAMN, Carlisle looked fuckhawt in that minute!

I don't know if I could find the little café we went to again, and I'm not entirely sure of the name of it; it was another of those amazing little places Esme and Carlisle remembered from years ago, still owned by the same family and still dishing up the best comfort food this side of Mom's. That's figuratively speaking, as my mom doesn't really cook much. We all ate more than we needed that late at night, accompanied by at least 2 beers too many each, but it was so much fun to be there with everyone together. I just wish Angela and Riley had stuck around, but I couldn't exactly blame them for wanting to stay out of the drama.

Edward looks five years younger now that the pressure of Banner is off his back. He still has to show up for classes and turn in his manuscript portfolio, but this was his final project performance and the largest percentage of his grade. Luckily, Banner isn't the only teacher who has a say. There's a committee who grades the music, the performance and the technical aspects of both. Several of the faculty on last night's committee gave Edward very complimentary comments, even asking if he was considering continuing at NYU for his PhD. He was excited and happy for the positive feedback, but he remained non-committal regarding his plans post graduation. Hell, he's been so focused on completing this semester that he hasn't really talked to _me_ about what he wants to do when it's over.

Carlisle and Esme came back to stay at Edward's flat, but the way the two of them had been looking at each other was starting to make Edward uncomfortable. He may be ok with Esme having a baby, but he's still weirded out about his parents having sex. I was just going to visit for a little while, until we got into his flat. His parents went upstairs and he pulled me into his arms, kissing me until my toes curled. How do I exist when he isn't touching me?

"Mm, fuck, Bella," he said, trailing little kisses along my jaw and down my neck. "I've wanted to do this for hours."

I let my hands thread into his hair, tugging gently at the silky strands as his lips roamed over my throat and shoulders. God, this man sets me on fire!

"Edward, please, I want you," I whispered as his mouth reached the neckline of my dress and he let his tongue slip just beneath the fabric to tease the top of my breast.

"Then maybe I should go slow," he mumbled, nipping with his teeth where his tongue had been.

I pulled harder on his hair until he raised his head to look at me, laughter in his dark green eyes. I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Are you _trying_ to drive me crazy?"

He laughed and ran his hands up my back and across my shoulders, then dragged a single finger down each of my arms, making me shiver. He took my hands in his and gave me a sweet kiss.

"No crazier than you've been driving me in that dress with your hair up like that. I wanted to take it off of you the moment I saw you in it," he breathed, sweeping his hands back up to my shoulders. I ran my fingers up his tuxedo lapels to the bowtie nestled at the base of his throat and hooked one finger under his collar. I pulled and began to walk backwards, leading him to the elevator, because I'd just had a marvelous idea.

"Your room, baby," I moaned as he pushed me up against the elevator wall, his lips insistent on my neck, his hands gathering the hem of my dress and bunching it in an effort to get to my ass.

"My room… my bed… my girl," he growled between kisses. I pushed his hands away from my legs as the elevator opened and pulled him towards his room. He flipped the lock on the door, "Just in case," he murmured, and turned to grab me again, but I caught his hands in mine. I kissed both of his palms, then the backs of his hands, and finally each finger as he watched me in amusement.

"What are you doing, love? I thought you didn't want slow," he asked as I slid his thumb into my mouth and sucked lightly. He gasped softly and I looked up at him as I gently bit the pad.

"You give me so much pleasure with these hands," I said, continuing to stroke his fingers and he grinned cockily. "Tonight you brought a lot of people a totally different pleasure with them. You made Angela cry. And Esme. And me."

His brows furrowed and he cupped my cheek. "I'm sorry. How did I make you cry?"

I smiled up at him and kissed his hand on my face. "Don't be sorry. Your music is lovely and emotional, and you were so beautiful as you played… it was overwhelming. They were happy tears."

He actually blushed and I fell even more in love with him.

"I just want to give back to you tonight, to thank you for all the hard work, the missed sleep, the aggravation of stupid professors…" I said and we both chuckled. "For letting me be a part of it."

He pulled his hands from mine and wrapped his arms around me. "Thank you for putting up with me through all of it; I know I've not been the easiest to be around lately. Believe me, Bella, every note I played tonight was for you. To thank you for loving me," he said and kissed me.

"Tonight is for you. I believe you said you wanted to take this dress off of me?" I smiled. His eyes lit up and he turned me in his arms to get to the zipper. I shivered as he slowly drew it down, his lips following the path of the zipper along my spine. When he reached the end, he grasped the fabric, giving it a little tug, and the dress slid off to pool at my feet. His fingers teased up my sides to the clasp of my strapless bra and he unhooked it, placing another kiss on my back as he let the bra fall as well.

I stretched my arms up to tangle my fingers in his hair as he reached around to cup my breasts. I moaned when he palmed them, brushing his thumbs lightly across my nipples as his mouth sought my neck again.

"What else do you want, sweet man?" I asked, letting my head fall back on his shoulder.

"You, beautiful, just you," he breathed between kisses. He turned me to face him again and I took his hand, pulling him to the end of the bed. I reached up to kiss him again, as I let my hands slide beneath his lapels, lifting his jacket from his shoulders and down his arms. He tossed it onto a chair and reached for his tie, but I stopped him.

"You undressed me; I get to undress you," I smirked and he smiled. I took his cufflinks out, kissing the inside of his wrists as each was freed. His bowtie was real, no clip-on cheesiness for my man. I tugged the ends loose and left it under his collar as I began to unbutton his shirt. He wasn't wearing an undershirt, and I kissed my way down his chest as I slipped the studs from the holes, removing them and making a tiny pile next to the cufflinks on his dresser. I pulled his shirttails from his trousers and went to undo his belt.

His hands warmed my arms as I worked, moving to my back to pull me to his chest, skin to skin, trapping my hands between us. His green eyes sparkled as he leaned down to kiss me, soft lips capturing mine, his warm tongue easing into my mouth and sending delicious shivers throughout my body. His arms tightened around me as one hand slid down to caress my ass. I moaned into his mouth and felt his lips curve as he ended the kiss.

"I love you," he said, bringing both hands up to cup my face before giving me another sweet kiss. His eyes roamed over my hair and he licked his lips as I continued to work on his belt.

"I like your hair up like this, and not just because it means I get to take it down," he grinned. He ran his nose up my throat and nibbled my ear lobe, sucking gently on my earring. After a moment or two, he pulled away and reached up to remove my earring from his mouth. My breath hitched at the sight and I froze.

_FUCK, that was hot._

He wiggled an eyebrow at me and went in for the other earring. My heart was pounding at that point and my panties were definitely a lost cause. He put both earrings on the dresser next to his studs and began to slowly pull the pins from my hair. I pulled his belt free and undid his trousers, sliding my hands into the back of them to squeeze his fine ass through his boxers. He finished with my pins and ran his hands through my hair, letting it slip through his fingers a few times. _This_ is why I insisted on no hairspray, Crazy Stylist Guy!

"Shoes," I murmured, and he let me kneel down to remove them, along with his socks. I've never been a big fan of feet, but his are so sexy. Probably just because they are his, and I love him, but whatever; barefoot Edward is just hot. I pulled his trousers and boxers down and he stepped out of them, his hands never leaving my hair. His cock nudged my cheek and I gave the tip a kiss before I stood back up.

I just stood there a moment, taking in the sight before me. Edward, naked except for his unbuttoned tux shirt and loose tie. I turned his cuffs back out of his way, my fingers brushing gently through the dust of hair on his muscular forearms. So manly. So sexy. So fuckable. I reached down to slip off my heels, but his hand grasped mine. He shook his crazy hair at me, his eyes dark jade and a dangerous smile on his lips.

"If you get to keep me in this shirt and tie, I get to keep you in those shoes," he said, backing me up and onto the bed. I scooted back towards the pillows, my legs opening in invitation as he crawled towards me. He settled between them, pressing kisses on my thighs as his hands roamed up my stomach and ribs to my breasts. His long fingers danced across my chest, tapping and rubbing, teasing in circles and tiny light touches that confused me, until I realized what he was doing: he was playing me, like his piano, and I shivered in delight.

I ran my hands up his arms to his hair, my nails grazing his biceps through his shirt on their way. I love touching his bare skin, but love-making still partly dressed was really turning me on. His gaze held mine as he moved his mouth over the crotch of my panties, his hot breath washing through the lace and dampening them further. He darted his tongue out to taste me through them, pressing into my folds, and his eyes closed.

"Fuck, you're so wet, baby. I love how you taste. I want to go so slowly and enjoy your body for hours, but I don't know if I can resist. I want to be inside you so badly right now," he said, his lips moving against the lace and sending indescribable sensations through me. I reached for his tie… oh, that goddamned fucking _tie… _and pulled. His eyes opened and he crawled up me, his lips replacing his fingers on my breasts as he hovered over me.

I tugged on his tie again, "Come here, Calvin, I need to kiss you. Please, kiss me." Those devil-green eyes looked up through his lashes at me and I felt him smile around the nipple he was currently ravaging. He bit it lightly and shook his head in answer, my back arching up from the bed in response as I moaned.

Edward's hand slid down my left leg, caressing my calf and ankle before bending my knee to bring my foot level with his face. He released my breast from his mouth long enough to trace my arch with his tongue, licking along the strap up to my ankle, which he then sucked and bit. I pulled his hair and writhed at the assault on a previously unknown sensitive spot. He just laughed and put my ankle on his shoulder before letting his hand run back up my leg, his long fingers sliding beneath the lace, stroking, close, but not… quite… _there._

"Oh God, baby, yes… yes," I panted, grabbing wildly at his tie, his hair, his shirt, anything to pull him closer. If he wanted to be in me, it was no more than I wanted him there. He withdrew his fingers and I whined, but he shifted over me, bringing his cock to rest along the lace covering me. He pulled my hands from his clothes, capturing my right with his left, and holding it on the bed next to my head.

"Don't move, baby; be good and be quiet," he growled and I nearly came from his tone of voice. _Shit_, the things he does to me. He reached between us and pushed the lace to the side, slowly thrusting into me until his hips were flush with mine. He stilled for a moment, just looking at me as we regulated our breathing. He sucked one finger that had been beneath the lace before tracing my lips with the other. He grabbed my other hand and held it down as well, that sexy crooked smile claiming my mouth, sucking my taste from my lips, licking and biting, swallowing my moans as he began to thrust with long hard deep strokes. I shattered on his third stroke in, and he grunted, moving his oral assault from my mouth to my breasts as I chanted his name.

"Jesus, Bella, you don't know… you feel so… _fuck_… like heaven, baby… just like heaven," he whispered between thrusts. With my ankle on his shoulder, I was spread wide with little ability to move. He still held my hands, bracing himself above me as he watched his cock slide in and out. I attempted to rotate my hips and found I could, increasing the depth for him and the friction for myself. His eyes widened and the look I knew and loved crossed his face.

"Let go, baby… fill me. I want it all..." was as far as I got before he was pounding me hard and fast, and I could no longer form words. He leaned on his elbows and let go of my hands so he could use my shoulders for leverage. Once freed, my hands were everywhere, caressing his chest, tugging his hair, clutching his bicep, pulling his head, his face, his lips to mine. In only moments, I felt him release, hot and strong, as he growled my name into my neck. I stroked his hair, running my fingers through it gently and lightly scratching his scalp as he came down.

"I love you, sweet man," I whispered into his ear and he chuckled into my skin before raising his head. He still looked a little unfocused as he kissed me. After a moment, he realized my leg was still on his shoulder and he carefully eased it down.

"I love you, too, Bella. Are you all right? I wasn't too rough, was I?" he worried as he massaged my thigh that had been so awkwardly positioned.

"I'm fine, angel face. That was… pretty amazing, actually," I said, tugging playfully on his tie. "Next time, I'm going to make you leave your trousers on. You're awfully hot when you're half-dressed."

He grinned cockily and shifted so he could pull out of me. I moaned as he did, feeling empty, and suddenly was concerned for him and whether he was chafed from the friction of my panties against him. I asked if he was ok, and he nodded, giving me a quick hard kiss before heading to the bathroom. He brought back a damp facecloth and we cleaned up, then he picked my dress from the floor and hung it up, along with his tuxedo coat and pants. He shrugged out of his shirt and grinned when he caught me watching.

He smoothed the end of the tie and asked, "Shall I put the tie back on? I know you hate for me to take them off." I shook my head and bit my lip to keep from laughing at how serious he was trying to be. He threw the tie down on his dresser and launched himself back into the bed, pulling me to him and kissing me until I was breathless. He rolled us to lie facing one another and our legs tangled together without any thought.

He ran his hand through my hair as I lay in the crook of his arm and traced the perfection of his face with my fingertips. He kissed them as they ghosted over his lips, and he pulled my mouth to his. We fell asleep, kissing.

This morning we slept late and then went out for brunch with his parents before I had to go to give lessons. The kids were still excited about seeing the recital last night, and they asked so many questions about Edward and his music that I left much later than usual. I couldn't wait to get back to him, but he was upstairs in his studio. He said that since the recital and the stress are over, he's had an inspiration to write something else. I'm so glad. He needs to be creative. Still, his folks are there, so I came back to my place. Now I think I'm going to be creative and fix something for dinner!


	194. Chapter 194

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We would LOVE some reviews! (We don't bite, unless you're into that sort of thing...)**

**Chapter 194**

_5__th__ March, 2011 _

_Thank fuck that's over! The recital went well, and the faculty committee seemed pleased. Prof Prat couldn't even pretend he wasn't impressed._

_I had a bit of a shock before I went on. I could see a bit of the audience from behind the side curtain, and of course I searched the rows until I found where Bella was sitting. She looked incredible. Her dress was strapless and her hair was up, and all I could think was how much I wanted to get her alone so I could kiss all of that bare skin. I might have had a little problem if I kept thinking on those lines, so I looked to see who else was sitting with her._

_WTF? My mum and dad insisted that it wasn't a good idea for her to fly, so why were they here? Not that I minded; it was a lovely surprise, I just wish I would have known. Between them and Bella were two children who I assumed were Tuesday and Pugsly, and a man I've never seen before. On the other side of her were Jazz, Alice, Rose and Em. There were two empty seats on the end that I saw Angela and Riley take in between two of the other performances. _

_I was glad everyone was there, especially my parents, but the only one who truly mattered was Bella. She has been so supportive and encouraging this semester, making me go to lectures I'd rather skip, and keeping me awake for them. She's insisted I make time to practice, and has gone so far as to leave me all alone at home, just so she won't distract me from working. _

_She is a distraction, there's no denying it, but she also is my muse and my inspiration. I don't know how I ever fucking functioned without her._

_I tweeted with Bella, Mum and Em, killing time until it was my turn. Then I was up. I took my place on stage and glanced out to the crowd once, finding the brown eyes and brilliant smile I love. I poured everything I had into that piano, the loneliness I'd known for too long, drifting through my days, simply existing, until she came into my life and brought light and beauty and love. I played every kiss we shared, every touch, and the promise of so much more. I played for her, only her. I had blocked everyone else out so well that I was actually stunned by the applause when I was through. _

_I could see her row, all standing and clapping, Em and Jazz shouting and whistling, and then all I saw was her. The man next to her leaned down to say something and she turned her eyes from me to him. Fuck, if I could have flown off the stage straight out to her, I would have, but the next moment she was looking back at me and all I saw was love on her face._

_Backstage again, I sent her a tweet, and then another to Mum, asking who the man next to Bella was. Mum doesn't type fast enough, so I asked Jazz. Turns out it was Mr. Burke, and those were his kids with him. He's younger than I imagined, and not bad-looking. As I was about to ask Bella why he was next to her, I spotted fucking Tanya a few rows ahead of them, and all my jealousy went out of the window. I alerted Jazz, but barely had time to worry about her, before it was all over. We each had to step back out for another round of applause, and it was all I could do to focus on Bella instead of staring daggers through Tanya._

_I managed to get away from Tanya fairly quickly, thanks to Em, Jazz and my dad, who cornered her and gave her an ultimatum. Bella introduced me to Mr. Burke. Alec. I knew I should have convinced her to throw his flowers away; I didn't care for his handshake. Then I met Tuesday and Pugsley, and I might have warmed up to old Alec a little. His kids were cute and as smart as Bella told me they were. Tuesday even asked me to sign her program!_

_Burke left with his children and the rest of us went out for a late supper. Mum and Dad came back to my flat making goo-goo eyes at each other, and I really just wished they'd stop. Bella thought it was cute or something, but then my folks went to bed and it was just Bella and me. Fucking finally!_

_I couldn't get her in my arms and bed fast enough, but I still wanted to take my time and show her just how much she means to me. She has this thing for ties that I'll never get, but if it turns her on, I'll gladly wear ten of the damned things. She also wanted me to keep my shirt on, so I put in a bid for her high heels to stay as well. _

_Fuck, she was right, that shit is sexy as hell, and we were both fighting to keep our voices down, with my parents in the flat. We fell asleep wrapped up together, and that's how we woke up. Brunch, then Bella had her lessons. I debated about tagging along to watch her teach, but Mum had a different idea. _

_I'm supposed to be working on a new piece, and I have been, but I keep remembering how beautiful Bella looked in just her knickers and heels. It doesn't help that I also keep picturing her on top of my piano. Fuck me! I need her here!_

_Fags smoked: 0_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_Something smells good. Is Mum baking?_


	195. Chapter 195

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. ****I wonder if there's a St. Marcus medal to keep away the vampires? Ten bucks says it wouldn't work.**

**Chapter 195**

March 5

End Twitter Session

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy be there in just a few, lover. get those sexy lips warmed up for me. xx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy spring break, btw & that is when they are going to see Mrs B, so i am completely free for travel with you! omg, what'll i pack?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy sorry! running late - the kids were still so hyped about last night, they had a million questions about you! I talked to MrB about

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 i don't blame riley for cutting out with you, though. that bitch makes me furious. i'll call you later & tell you what she did!

**BrownEyedBluez**

Angelasweb1 thanks for coming out last night. now you see what i mean about how crazy talented he is! sorry we didn't get to talk much.

Begin Twitter Session


	196. Chapter 196

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Oh, we're getting close, and when we hit 200, we're gonna party like it's Chapter 199! (Don't kill me, that joke was Bella's.)**

**Chapter 196**

Sunday, March 6, 2011

Dear Diary –

Edward wants me to come to his flat tonight. It's harder and harder not to call his place 'home', instead of my apartment. I think it's close to 50/50 where I sleep right now, if not slightly favoring Edward's place.

His parents are still here, so I can't help but feel a bit awkward. He keeps telling me it's fine, they love me, they understand, but I still feel I'm somehow being disrespectful, even though it's Edward's flat. And Jazz's. I just make sure not to wander around in my sleep clothes.

In just over a week, Edward is taking me to England, and I can't fucking wait! Not that I'm not excited to visit my folks first, because I am. I do miss them. It's just that I'm a little worried about how Charlie's going to react to Edward. I told Renee about BVI, and it was totally a chicken shit move on my part – I knew she'd tell Charlie, and I wouldn't have to. Still, we'll be in their house, under Charlie's rules, and I have no doubt that he's going to put Edward through some Southern-fried Hell. I'm trying to get Edward to relax about it, rather than stress, and the fears he has are probably much worse than what Charlie will do. Probably. I hope. :/

Besides worrying about Charlie, Edward's been acting weird about Esme. Ok, I know, she's his mom, and he's her only son – for now - and that, I think, is the problem. He's been so clingy since Friday night. Earlier, I asked what day his parents are leaving, and he started fussing about keeping Esme here because she was baking all his favorite treats. WTF? How old are you, ten? She made some strawberry shortcake thing with custard and he was practically having orgasms over Twitter about it. Ok, she makes a fuckawesome cake and custard. Great. But strawberries? REALLY?

We've had strawberries for breakfast and dessert several times, and I have yet to get him to eat one. I thought he didn't even like them, because he _always_ refuses them. I called him on it, and he said he'd rather watch me eat them, because it's sexy. Right.

Still, I cook for him, and bake for him. I made him cookies and brownies before. It's not as if he'll starve or die from lack of sugar anytime soon. And I know I don't know how to make the things he grew up eating, and I'll probably _never_ make them as well as Esme does, but I want to try. I mean, that's what a good girlfriend does, right?

Ok, now he's making deals for me to come over. I love it when he'll do nearly anything to get me in his bed.


	197. Chapter 197

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Favorite Twilight moment - book: Edward carrying Bella to the school nurse and dissing Mike.**

**Chapter 197**

_6th March 2011_

_My life in New York is slowly coming to a close. Bella and I still need to discuss what she wants to do with her life. What we want to do with our life, together. I would move here permanently if that is what it means to be with her forever, even though I have obligations awaiting me back home._

_Having Mum and Dad here even for a brief moment has really made my day, although I'm quite sure my beautiful Bella was a bit annoyed with it. When I mentioned to her that I wasn't letting my Mum go back home, Bella seemed to get a little jealous. Silly girl, doesn't she realize by now she owns my heart?_

_We actually chatted a bit on twitter until I basically begged her to come over. What, can you blame me mate? I fucking miss her when she isn't in my arms or in my bed, or both. It is funny looking back on how the cheeky girl from NOLA came on Twitter so long ago and stole my heart. _

_During our discussion, she mentioned spilling chocolate on her while she was in bed. I might have to get to the bottom of said incident. She also mentioned her lips, strawberries and chocolate syrup in my bed. THAT IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN WHILE MY MUM IS IN TOWN. As it was, I had to toss the last set of sheets in the bin. For your information mate, Chocolate Torte and Egyptian cotton sheets do not mesh well. _

_Em came online while Bella and I were chatting. He knows just how to make me laugh. He began by making comments about us getting a room; fuck, he's been to my house, and I have six of them. Several months ago I would have been intimidated by Em and his relationship with Bella. Well, we all know how that ended. But after that day, Em and I went out one evening, had a few drinks and cleared the air, and I do mean all the air. I know when he says that he loves Bella as if she were his sister, he honestly does. I know with every fiber of my being that there is no love between the two of them, however it does make me chuckle when he gets her so flustered. What? She's so fucking cute when she's flustered!_

_I was fine with the banter between all of us, until Em said that Jazz and Alice had christened most of our house, including my room on several occasions. FUCK ME! Just that thought of that little pixie and Jazz having a go in my bed made me feel a bit nauseous. I seriously considered sleeping out on the couch. I could always play it off that I feel asleep watching telly if my Mum were to ask, instead of letting her in on the truth. It was bad enough I knew; she did NOT need to know this bit of info. However, she might have a stern word with Jazz if I did tell her. Hmm… I might have to butter her up and spill it. Lol!_

_I convinced Bella to come over tonight and even though I hate the thought of her being alone in the dark of New York, she had me by the balls with her comment I used on her: "What's the worst that could happen?" Why the fuck did I ever say that to her? I need to watch my mouth in the future with her keeping notes and all. Lol! She should be arriving any minute and it thrills me to know she will be using her key. Not only does that mean I don't have to get my lazy arse up and wait for her, but it also means that she is a part of my life. Besides my parents and Jazz, the best part of my life. _

_Fags smoked: 1_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_Better go rescue her; I think I heard Mum get up and head downstairs. _


	198. Chapter 198

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Favorite Twilight moment- film (other than the kiss): tie between Edward jumping into the back of Bella's truck as she washes it and his 'omg my family is _so lame_' eyeroll when he brings her home the first time.**

**Chapter**

March 6

End Twitter Session

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy taxi's here, lover. see you in about 15. i have my key. xx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy Hm, i'll be in a taxi. what was that you said to me once? "it's just NY, love, what could happen?" xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I hate the thought of you leaving so late alone love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy no need for you to get dressed and everything. you stay toasty and i'll be right there.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'll come get you love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i suppose i could come. let me grab a couple of things.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you REALLY want me over there! lol and you have class. no time for breakfast in bed, though the idea is lovely.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez What if I promised you a massage and breakfast in bed? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah don't EVEN, em! just go ahead and shut twitter down, you don't want to see this.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i could. what's in it for me? ;)

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i was just about to tell you to go to sleep! lol x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez However you could always come over and help me take my mind off of it. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah CKBarGuy not sure that makes me feel any better, em

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i know, sorry. i wasn't thinking

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I can't leave my mum and dad love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy Emmetthellyeah no, never mind. your folks are there

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy Emmetthellyeah or here

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah CKBarGuy EWWW

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah yeah yeah i love you too, even if you are an asshat. thanks, i think. but he's doing just fine on his own.

**CKBarGuy **

Emmetthellyeah BrownEyedBluez I might have to go sleep on the couch tonight.

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez CKBarGuy Before you Bellarina, it was before you.

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez CKBarGuy Please Jazz and Alice so did the do in Eddie's room several times.

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez I do love you Bellarina and you let me know if Eddie doesnt behave and I've got your back. Scouts honor.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah CKBarGuy who would always be in your room? Rose. nobody else. it's called respecting each other's personal space.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah sometimes em, i wonder...

**BrownEyedBluez **

jesus, you try to spend some quality twitter time with your boyfriend, & fucking ex's have to be asshats

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez CKBarGuy You know if I lived there they would always be in my room.

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez Dead what? You know you love me. You know I love you Bellarina, right?

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah CKBarGuy and BOY are they glad of that!

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah not if you're dead...

**Emmetthellyeah **

CKBarGuy BrownEyedBluez See this is why I dont live with you and Jazz.

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez Not going to happen we're FFL sista!

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah don't like it, don't read. even better, unfollow me.

**CKBarGuy **

Emmetthellyeah BrownEyedBluez We have a room Em, six to be exact. But maybe we could use yours next time.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah CKBarGuy shouldn't you be doing Rose or something?

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez you wish! seriously though if I read one more i miss you, my arms long for you, oh edward! I might puke.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah CKBarGuy fuck off, Em!

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez CKBarGuy Sweet baby jesus get a ROOM! I don't know why u 2 arent married yet. blah, blah, blah

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i miss you so fucking much. i feel so empty when you aren't in my arms.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Thank you, I think? Umm...you pillow still smells like you, well a wee bit anyway. Fuck I miss you Bella. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you're too fucking cute, you know that, right? xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy see my last tweet - i knew you'd ask!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez How do you know this bit of knowledge love? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i've spilled it on myself before, if you were wondering how i knew that.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy not surprised. the torte was... GROUND in, as it were. hershey's is a little easier to wash out

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I tossed my last set of sheets in the bin love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy my marshmallow has no such rule. chocolate and marshmallows are made for each other.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I have a no chocolate in bed rule now love or at least while my mum is in town. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy hmm wonder what Edward custard would be like?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Not possible. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy for you to feed to me. maybe some chocolate syrup too.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i love you more. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez strawberries for what love? x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I love you Bella. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you always know what to say to make me smile. i love you.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy hmm, i need to get some strawberries then

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Umm...Bella custard. :) x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez She made this sponge cake and layers it with strawberries and custard. Plus watching you eat strawberries is fucking sexy

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i can make custard.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you never eat strawberries. everytime we have them with whipped cream you feed them to me & you won't eat them. why eat hers?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Their already in bed love. Besides you were here Friday night. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy as i said, its a little weird with them there... ;)

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Never! My Mum cooked for me tonight and made me custard and strawberries I'm not letting her go home.x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy when is their flight again?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i know. it still feels weird to be there with them there.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Your welcome to come over love. You know my parents love you almost as much as I do. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy or that you were here. my marshmallow is cold.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy wish I was there with you.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Hello love, I just crawled in bed. Mum and Dad just finished a film. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy miss you, lover. what are you doing?

Begin Twitter Session


	199. Chapter 199

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We can't decide how best to celebrate 200 chapters, so we're asking you. Drop us your suggestions in a review and we'll pick the best ones to put to a vote. GO!**

**Chapter 199**

Monday, March 7, 2011

Dear Diary -

Edward woke me up for some sweet sexing this morning. I know I've said it before, but I adore waking up to this man. I don't know how I ever functioned without him in my life, and it's not just the love-making. Everything he does, everything he is, calls to me. We just fit, in so many ways. Yeah, that one, too!

He headed off to class and I went downstairs to start the coffee. I had just poured the water into the reservoir when Carlisle came down the stairs. He looks so much like Edward in so many ways, only older, of course, and almost as hot. We exchanged greetings and I asked how Esme was. He said she was still sleeping, and he hoped I didn't mind if he offered to take me to breakfast.

Ok, that was unexpected, but I couldn't think of one good reason not to accept. He seemed pleased, so I finished setting up the coffee pot and set the timer to start brewing in an hour, then excused myself to get dressed, since I was still in sweats and a tank. Once back upstairs, I nearly sent myself into a panic, trying to decide what to wear to have breakfast with my hot boyfriend's hot dad. I finally settled on nice jeans, a soft turquoise sweater and my – Edward's – favorite boots. I sent Edward a tweet to let him know where I was going and with whom, partly because I couldn't figure out why I was, and I was hoping if Carlisle had said something to him about doing this, that he'd explain. He didn't answer.

We went to a little coffee shop a couple of blocks away, walking because it wasn't far. Carlisle apologized profusely for not calling a taxi when the morning was colder and damper than we'd expected. I couldn't let him feel guilty about that, anymore than I would have Edward, so I distracted him by telling him about how Edward and I met. By the time we got to the coffee shop, he was laughing over the texts I'd sent to TP.

We found a table and ordered, both of us insisting on coffee before anything else. Our waitress was eyeballing him like he was a fresh slice of cheesecake, and I was compelled to give her the stink eye. Then I realized she wasn't the only one. Just like going out with Edward, every female in the place, and a few men, were staring, some more covertly than others. And just like Edward, Carlisle didn't see them.

I'm afraid I took advantage of his good graces and asked him about Edward's youth. He gave me a crooked grin of his own, explaining he would let Esme fill me in on Edward as a boy when we visit them over the break, since she has all the blackmail photos. He did give me a few stories of Edward and Jazz as teenagers, though, and I made a mental note to share them with Alice. It's only fair that we both be able to tease the boys!

The subject of college and why Edward left London came up then, and Carlisle grew thoughtful. He toyed with his fruit salad for a moment. Concern and frustration hovered in the laugh lines around his blue eyes, and his next words astonished me.

"Bella, I apologize that you have had to put up with Tanya and all of her nonsense. Esme and I knew something had gone wrong between them, of course, but we thought it was simply the case of two young people growing apart. We had no idea what she… Edward wasn't exactly forthcoming about what happened, and I suppose I understand why. He's always been a trusting sort, and for someone he cared about to do what she did… I can't imagine the blow his ego took, on top of the heartbreak. If we had known then why he insisted on leaving, I'm not sure we could have let him."

The crooked grin slid into place and he continued. "But we didn't, and he and Jasper have done quite well for themselves. They have made good decisions academically, financially and now emotionally as well. They've grown into fine young men and Esme and I are extremely pleased and proud of them both. I will always be grateful to Jasper for standing by Edward the way he has. I don't know if Edward would have come out the other side of all of this in quite the condition you found him if he hadn't."

He shook his head before putting his fork down to reach across the table and take my hand.

"You have done him so much good, Bella. I don't know that you can see it, because you didn't see how he was before. Jasper told me when you two began to see one another, and he only had praise for the girl who seemed to be drawing Edward from his protective shell. Until you, Jasper said that the only thing that motivated Edward was his music. He rarely dated, he only went to school or to work, and spent little time with anyone other than Jasper and Emmett. Esme and I have discussed this, and we are both terribly grateful to you for giving him back his passion, his _joie de vivre_. Though there is no way for us to adequately re-pay you for that, we would like to give a small reception in your honor when you come to England next week. Please say that you will accept."

My face must have been sixty shades of red and pink by the time he finished, and I'd lost the power of speech somewhere around finding out that Jazz had told them about me before Edward did. Carlisle's big blue eyes didn't affect me quite the way his son's green ones did, but when I found my voice again, I was unable to refuse him either.

"I don't know what to say, except that I would love to, Carlisle, thank you. Just please, don't go to too much trouble. Esme shouldn't over exert herself."

He laughed and I spotted no less than seven heads swivel to observe him. "Bella, you must understand, receptions such as these are Esme's joy. She simply loves to plan and execute them, practically wallowing in the details of flowers, catering, and linens. She will be too delighted to do this for you."

He released my fingers and I sipped at my coffee as he finished his fruit. Conversation flowed as before, and we talked a bit about the New Orleans portion of our spring break trip. When his cell vibrated, alerting him that Esme was up, he over-paid the waitress without even looking at the bill, dropping two twenties on the table and escorting me to the door. I see where Edward gets it now. He hailed a taxi this time, and we continued laughing and talking on the way back to Edward's.

Carlisle excused himself to see to Esme, so I fixed a cup of the coffee I'd preset and took it back to Edward's room so I could get my things together to come home. I wanted to get all of this down in here while it's still fresh, so I can look at it and think about it. I think I would like to have a chat with Jazz.


	200. Chapter 200

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. DING! DING! DING! *throwing confetti* Two Hundred fucking chapters! (Not 200 chapters of fucking; that would be a completely different fic.) (Though if anyone knows of a fic with 200 chapters of fucking, _please_ _share!_)**

**Chapter 200**

_7 March 2011_

_Declaring my bed a panty-free zone was the best decision I believe I have ever made. Waking up to Bella either completely naked or at least only wearing a tight t-shirt makes my mornings extremely pleasurable. So let's leave it at this bit of knowledge for you, mate: this morning she was wearing a white tank and nothing else. Needless to say, I did promise her a massage for coming over last night. I always keep my promises! However this morning's massage may have concentrated firmly on the insides. Well, that and her delicious breasts, I could never tire of her breasts. _

_So here I sit in class wishing like fuck I was back in my bed continuing where we left off. Not with my Mum and Dad here, hell, not even with Bella at my place. It would have been as if I were hauled off to war with the three of them, trying to stay home from class. There is no way I could have even faked being ill with my father there; he would have probed me more than an alien abduction. After that thought, maybe being here is for the best. _

_I heard from Bella and apparently my father decided to take her out to breakfast after I left for class. That was rather kind of him. However, I know my father very well and I knew he is up to something. Whatever it is, I am damn sure to find out._

_xxx_

_After a lengthy conversation with my father after class, I was led to believe he was just trying to get to know her better. Hmm… I will have to question my Mum when she wakes up from her kip. Bella said that he was pleasant and she really enjoyed herself, even if most of the wait staff and all the customers seemed to stare at him while they were dining. Must go back and read her tweets, because I swear she seemed to swoon as she spoke of my father. WTF? She did! She was fucking swooning while speaking about him. Did she hit her head? Did she somehow manage to forget that was my _father_ she was speaking of?_

_Yes, maybe I did get a little jealous of my father- wait, did I just actually write that? It looks like I did. FML! _

_We also spoke about my fear of her Dad and my thoughts about swamps and guns. Which by the way, I am a FIRM believer in gun control, especially when it comes to Charlie. _

_Dad is calling me, be back later. _


	201. Chapter 201

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Reviews are better than breakfast with Carlisle. Yeah, right, but we'd like you to leave some anyway. **

**Chapter 201**

March 7

End Twitter Session

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You there love? We are at Mount Sinai right now. I tried to ring you, you might be in the shower. Call me when you get this.

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy is she all right?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy good, i wouldn't if i were you.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Sorry about the delay love, my Mum was having some indigestion and discomfort. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I could not imagine him reading some of your tweets love.x

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy i don't think he does. i'm sure if he did, he'd have found me by now.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy well, we do take turns. xxxxxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez BTW are you quite positive your father doesn't have a twitter account? x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez BELLA! You know I let you up every once in awhile. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy it does seem like a long time. i haven't been on your back in a while. I'm usually on mine. ;)

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy me, too, good night kisses and others.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez It seems like such a long time ago when I gave you a 'ride' to J's flat, remember that love? x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I dont want to give J a long kiss goodnight, I would however like to be giving you several kisses goodnight right now.x

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy i'd like to be in a backseat with you in a dark lane. not sure why you want to give j a long goodnight kiss...

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez No dark lanes for me love. No long kisses goodnight except for at Jake's flat. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy no angry dad shining a flashlight in the backseat on lover's lane? no worried face at the window when goodbye takes too long?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Just 1, well soon to be 2. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy so just how many fathers have been unimpressed by you up until now?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I might be able to dazzle your mum love, but I'm not good with fathers.x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy no, silly, he's going to love you.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy but he won't do anything, i promise.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Right love, I'll meet you in England. I'm going to have another drink with my Dad. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy he only needs one

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella if you had to take a guess, how many guns would you say your father owns? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy never. the gators would find you much too tasty.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'm not usually looking for things to put ON when i'm with you, lover. that said, they're for cleaning. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I may have had a few dreams of you leaving me in the swamps.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i don't want to hurt you, unless you're into that sort of thing. ;)

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Why do you have knee pads love? You've never used them around me. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Thats very kind of you love. How do you feel about hurting me? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i have some

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I wonder if Ginger keeps knee pads in stock?x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy but i won't let him hurt you.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'm his ONLY baby girl. you might want to pack knee pads & chapstick. they help with the groveling & ass-kissing. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm sure he won't make it easy on me, you are his baby girl. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy oh lol! i hope not!

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy don't say his name - bad penny! lol

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez They think it's brilliant that I am going to meet your parents. My Dad hopes your Dad gives me hell. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I think Em started a trend today. Lol! Can you take a guess which one?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I don't think, they already told me. Lol! x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy Edward Anthony Cullen, you are my angel and my lion and the love of my life. i love

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy what do your parents think about us going to nola?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Isabella Marie Swan, I love you whole heartedly. I love with with all that I am. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy good grief! i have to pack - that's this friday!

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy and i love you.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy yes, it would.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I spent my dinner talking about our upcoming trip. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez So would now be a good time to tell you I love you? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy there is no one i'd rather be with. only you.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i enjoyed spending time with Carlisle today, partly because i can see how much like him you are, and what you'll be like one day.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm sorry love. I'm not trying to make your miserable. You're welcome over here, they were just asking about you at tea.x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy right now i'd rather you weren't being like this. i'm fucking miserable because i'm not with you but you need time with your mom.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy it's like making comments about their weight. it isn't done, especially by a man! it's insulting, no matter how he words it.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Admit it love you'd rather be with a more distinguished man like my father.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy no i'm not, i just said he was attractive & sweet, both facts Esme would agree with.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy pregnant women are at the mercy of their hormones. implying their husbands would be unfaithful is an awful blow to their egos.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm not trying to be funny love, your the one interested in my father.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy just stop. none of that is funny

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy Edward! how could you? that's an awful thing to say! i hope esme doesn't see this, she'll cry!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm sure my Mum can talk him into his own account.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Maybe I should let him tweet with you instead.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy aw, see, that's what i mean. he's too adorable.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i say girls, all sorts of women really. he is very attractive! and so sweet.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Hmmm...interested in my father are you? You know with my Mum up the duff, I might be able to hook you two up.x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy gee, can't he stay too? i got an awful lot of envious looks from girls at the coffeeshop when we were chatting.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Well he said it was very nice to get to know you better and he mentioned the company was not only smart but beautiful. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You have to help me think of a way to keep my Mum here. Dad has work to do, plus I'm sure he'll be back for her. Lol! x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i don't know about brilliant. we had a nice visit. i'm glad i got to know him a little better.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy hey, sweetheart! i miss you too, lover. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I here you were brilliant with my Dad at breakfast love.x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Hello love! How are you? I've missed you today. X

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i think your dad was waiting for you to leave. he just invited me out for breakfast & your mom's still sleeping. do i worry? xx

Begin Twitter Session


	202. Chapter 202

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Hey, Charlie says pizzas are on him tonight!**

**Chapter 202**

Tuesday, March 8, 2011

Dear Diary –

I watched two men I adore go through hell last night. Esme started feeling bad while Edward and I were tweeting, and he went to check on her. I just got out of the shower and was chatting with Rose when we heard my phone alert. Edward said they had taken Esme to Mount Sinai Hospital because she kept feeling worse. They kept her over night.

I was upset, too, of course, and worried about her and the baby, but I tried not to let it show too much. Edward and Carlisle were doing enough worrying for everybody, and they just needed me to be there. I brought them both coffee and a sandwich, even though I figured they wouldn't really want anything. Still, as the night went on and she didn't seem worse, their appetites perked up a little and I got them both to eat. Threatening them that I would tell Esme they wouldn't eat may have also helped! Carlisle finally sent us home so we could get some sleep, but we neither of us could really relax enough to rest.

Edward didn't want to go to class this morning, of course, but it is Banner. Esme being in the hospital might be a good enough excuse, but today is the review and critique of his performance on Friday, and the whole committee is expecting him. I promised I would let him know if anything changed, and sent him off to class. Almost two hours later, Carlisle brought her home, and I sent Edward a note. She's better, but needs more bed rest than she's been getting here, better nutrition and more fluids. Carlisle is ready to pack her up and get her home tomorrow, and thank goodness, she's clear to fly.

Edward is due home any minute now. I know he's anxious about her and while I'd be glad to leave so they can all just be together tonight, I have a feeling Edward really doesn't want me to leave him alone.

It's Mardi Gras in NOLA. A year ago, I was out on Napoleon Avenue, watching the parades and drinking with my friends, trying to ignore that I needed to figure out what I was going to do with my life. If someone had told me then, that in a year I would be living and working in New York City, and ecstatically in love with an amazing British man who loves me just as much, I would have asked them to share what they were smoking. I'm very blessed, and I know it.


	203. Chapter 203

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Does Renesmee have venom? I _really_ need to re-read that book!**

**Chapter 203 **

_8 March 2011_

_Last night scared the fuck out of me. Dad called for me, complaining that Mum was not feeling well and he wanted to take her to Sinai just to be checked out. A million thoughts went through my mind and none of them were good. We immediately left and headed to the hospital. Sitting in that waiting room impatiently awaiting the news was the longest, loneliest time of my life. I wanted her, no, I needed Bella with me. I texted her, called her and even tweeted her to get her to come to me. Once she did respond, it was as if only moments had passed and she was in my arms. Having her there brought me an immense amount of comfort but I was still worried about my mum. Thank fuck my Dad came out awhile later and said mum was just experiencing some indigestion and the baby was fine. After four hours in the ER waiting room, Bella and I were forced to go home by my father. She should be released later in the day after a few more tests are administered. _

_Bella and I just arrived back to the house and she is already asleep. I've tried to sleep but unfortunately, it is not my friend right now. _

_xxx_

_I did manage to get an hour or two of sleep, only because Bella kept waking up insisting that if I didn't, she was going to go home. She then forced me to go to class for my recital evaluation. I am a bundle of nerves waiting to hear from her in regards if Mum and Dad made it home._

_Thank fuck! I just heard from her. I'm heading home shortly._

_Fags smoked: 8_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_Please, I know I don't do this often, but if you're listening, please let my mum and the baby be alright. _


	204. Chapter 204

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. I do wonder about things that were changed from the books to the films, like why Bella was a vegetarian when she obviously ate fish & steak in the books.**

**Chapter 204**

3/8

End Twitter Session

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez packing up now. I love you. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy of course i will. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm hoping to be out of here about half past 11. I'm not stopping for lunch. You will be there, yes? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you. i love you. how much longer are you staying, lover? i miss you.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Worrying, me? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy they just got home. she's ok & the baby's fine, so stop worrying. i love

Begin Twitter Session


	205. Chapter 205

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. I also wish the Volvo had been the right one to begin with, and if it was that beneficial to change it in New Moon, couldn't they have at least painted it silver instead of dark gunmetal? **

**Chapter 205**

_9 March 2011_

_My Mum and Dad left today to head back home. After our little trip to the hospital, Mum and the baby were constantly on my mind. I'd woken up hating to say my good-byes to them. Even though we would be seeing them shortly, it still hurt letting them go. I hadn't even realized how much I have missed them in the years that I've been in New York until Bella came into my life. She makes me want to be a better person, she makes me want to be closer to my family, fuck, she makes me want to have a "family" of my own. Fuck! Where did that come from?_

_I worked on a paper most of the day and actually managed to complete it, even with my mind going in fifty different directions. Thank goodness, because Bella started tweeting me and then my mind could only focus on her. I wish she had not gone to her flat. Does she not know how much it pleases me having her here with me? Jazz is rarely home and with my parents being gone and Bella at her place, the house is way too quiet for me._

_I tried everything to get her to come back over, even suggesting watching "Dirty Dancing", but nothing worked. She claims she needs to pack for our trip since we are leaving in two days. She also said she needs to finish her laundry. The decision is made: I am taking a visit to the "marshmallow" tonight. I might have to grab the chocolate syrup on my way out. She did say it was easy to wash out, right?_

_Fags smoked: 1_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_I wonder how she feels about caramel._


	206. Chapter 206

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. If you were somehow turned into a Meyer vampire (ok, I'll wait until you can think coherently... dum dee dum... ok?) what 'human' thing/experience would you miss most?**

**Chapter 206**

Wednesday, March 9, 2011

Dear Diary –

Today was kind of tough. Esme and Carlisle flew home today. It was so hard to say good-bye, even though we'll see them next week, and my heart about broke for Edward. He's really worried about his mom and the baby. So much has changed for him, so quickly. A lot has happened, to both of us, in a very short amount of time, and it's taking its toll on Edward.

He woke up once from a bad dream last night, clinging to me almost desperately. I held him tightly, stroking his hair and kissing him, whispering words of love until he shifted position and kissed my breasts. Only moments later, he pushed inside me, hard and deep and needy. He was nearly frantic in his desire, pounding into me furiously, apologizing for what he was doing yet unable to stop, begging me to come for him. My body will always respond to him, and I soon did. His release tore a sob from his throat and I worried that he had somehow hurt himself. He stayed buried in me for several minutes, his face pressed into my neck, his tears hot on my skin. I stroked his back and arms until he stopped shaking. He rolled off of me onto his back, flinging one arm across his face, his other hand tightly fisting the sheets.

"I- I'm so, so sorry, Bella," he gasped as he tried to fight back the emotions that overwhelmed him. "I never should have done that, it was wrong. I just needed…" He turned his head to look at me from under his arm, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, baby, it's you I'm worried about. What's wrong?" I reached for him, but he shook his head, sitting up with his back to me.

"Nothing. I don't know; everything. Mum, the baby, Tanya's shit, Banner, your dad… God, I'm such a fucking pussy!" He kept wiping at his eyes in a futile attempt to stop crying, finally pulling the sheet up to bury his face. I sat up too, and wrapped my arms around him, resting my cheek against his back.

"You're not, lover, you are a strong, vibrant, wonderful man. Anyone would have trouble handling the kind of stress you've dealt with the past several days. Just don't think you have to handle it alone. I'm here; I'll always be here," I said, placing a kiss on his spine. He shifted sideways then, dropping the sheet from his eyes to look at me as I loosened my arms.

"Will you, Bella? I need to know…" he stopped, fear and pain in his beautiful green eyes, now rimmed in red. I ran my hand through his hair and cupped his cheek.

"Of course I will. I love you, Edward. I'm yours," I said. He closed his eyes and wrapped his hand around my fingers on his face.

"I worry about that," he whispered.

"Why? I tell you every day. You know I do. Don't I show you enough?" I asked gently, trying not to upset him further.

"Yes, you do, more than enough, love, in so many ways. I _do_ know it; I just wonder if _I'm_ enough…," he trailed off.

I kissed him, as much to stop the words from leaving his lips as to show him how I feel. His arms wound around me and I pulled him back down to the bed as our tongues softly twisted together. When we finally broke part, I smiled up at him.

"You are much more than 'enough' for me. You're everything I want and need, and more."

He gave me a little smile and laid his head on my chest so I could soothe him by stroking his hair. He was asleep in minutes and didn't wake up again until the alarm went off.

After we sent his parents off to the airport, with brave faces all around, he sat down to tackle a paper that is due soon. I tried to stay out of his way, but he wouldn't let me out of his sight, at one point going so far as putting his feet in my lap so I couldn't get up from the sofa. Whatever it was that he dreamed, it fucked with his sense of security something awful. I finally told him that I needed to do laundry so I can pack for our trip and he needed the space to concentrate. I kissed him, told him I loved him and that there was lasagna in the oven when he got hungry. I got a big smile and kiss back for that, and he let me go.

I had more laundry to do than I expected, so I still haven't packed. He finished his paper, so now he's on his way over to help me figure out what I'll need for mid-March in England. Oh, and to sleep with me in my marshmallow. I think I win!

I wonder if he'll tell me about his dream, or if I should just let it go? Surely he knows that he has my heart and soul, and that I would follow wherever he leads?


	207. Chapter 207

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Geez, it got all seriouspantz there for a bit. **

**Chapter 207**

3/9

End Twitter Session

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you might want a coat, lover. don't need you getting arrested for public exposure. xx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy so i suppose i should have clothes on when i open the door?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Then nothing it is. See you in about 10 minutes.x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy boxers if you'll be in your bed, nothing if you're in mine. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You do realize you're going to have to let me in, since I dont have a key to your place. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Possibly. Well then I guess I should get ready for bed. Question is should I sleep in boxers or not? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you could come keep me company and help me decide what to bring. i have no idea what to pack for London.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy um, yes, i have. have you seen it?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy and while i'm sure you wouldn't mind me not bringing much to wear, my dad would think otherwise. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I understand love, really I do. :( x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy it's not that i'd rather stay home, i had to go do laundry today, so i'm just now getting around to packing.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Hmm..have you seen Last Tango in Paris? x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Yes I'm packed. Bella it's so lonely without you here. But if you would rather stay home, I understand. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy then again, i do still need to pack for next week... have you packed yet?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy maybe i could come over and we could re-enact my favorite scenes.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Then maybe you should get your sexy arse over here, and instead of the movie I can watch you. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy 3rd, i'm slightly concerned at the thought of you in your bed, watching johnny dry hump baby without me.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy 2nd, i'd say that's cause for celebration, lover.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy 1st, if you are there at 9, he has until 9:15. given, he hasn't nearly the incentive to be where you are that i do.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez 3rd I'm in my big bed all alone considering watching Dirty Dancing. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez 2ndly I don't have Banner tomorrow, I got an email from him and we are cancelled for tomorrow. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez 1st off love if my schedule says to be there at 9am then he should also be there at 9am, right?x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you know why - tomorrow is thursday & i can't risk you missing banner's class. it's bad enough you leave before he gets there.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez So why did you leave me? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you're finished? that's great, calvin! i'm missing you, too, sweetheart. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Missing you, missing my Mum and Dad, finished my paper. You? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy what are you doing, angel face?

Begin Twitter Session


	208. Chapter 208

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We did invite Bella back to ask her more questions, and, surprisingly, she agreed! **

**Chapter 208**

**Q: Bella, well, we made it to 200+ chapters, and you and Edward are still going strong. Congrats on that, btw. We're going to get right to it.**

Bella: Thanks, we're quite happy about it ourselves. *looks at both authors* I'm onto you two. No funny business. And in case you are wondering, I'm not thirsty. *folds arms*

_A2: See and we said we'd behave and not even offer her anything to drink._

_A1: What? We didn't do anything. *pokes A2 and whispers* Shutthefuckup!_

**Q: First off, we recently read that not only have you met his parents, but you're also taking him down to meet yours in NOLA. How do you think your Dad is going to react to some of the stuff that you and Edward do together?**

Bella: What Edward and I 'do together', isn't Charlie's business. As my father, though, I imagine he will be fairly strict regarding sleeping arrangements. I just hope he doesn't start waving any of his guns around. Edward is worried enough!

_A2: *whispers to A1* Like telling him Charlie only needed 1 gun didn't scare the poor boy._

_A1: *imagines 'doing things' to Edward* oh… *dies*_

**Q: Have you noticed that since you've been around there haven't been that many "boys' nights"? We kind of miss the "create a drink" between the boys…just saying.**

Bella: Hm. I don't miss the 'boys' nights or the 'girls' nights, either. I'd much rather have 'Edward' nights, actually. That said, I'm still waiting to be invited to an after-hours 'create-a-drink' at the pub. Edward said they used to do those quite often, but perhaps that was because there were no girlfriends around. I rather look forward to a good and tipsy Edward. *smiles*

_A2: As do we Bella, as do we. Well, at least we agree upon something._

_A1: *is still dead*_

**Q: We've heard about Edward in ties, in suits, in vests and recently in a tuxedo. We/our readers will be requiring photos, in and out of all of these items. Please and thank you!**

Bella: See, there you two go, misbehaving already. *shakes head* I will confirm that he is absolutely gorgeous in suits and ties, and simply stunning in a tux. *leans in confidentially* And Edward, in _just_ a tie…*fans face* devastating! Nothing compares. And no, I haven't taken photos, nor do I intend to. You'll just have to continue to use your imaginations, which I'm certain are quite active.

_A1: *blinks* Huh? I didn't do anything. I was just sitting here, imagining fucking Edward tied up… I mean in a tie… oh, um… I mean, my imagination was getting a helluva workout!_

_A2: Oh, I've got a very vivid imagination. It involves you, a car with cut brakes and a big ass cliff. Sound good? Not nice to tease the writers!_

**Q: Things have happened so fast for you and Edward since you both met at Starbucks. We know that you both love each other, but tell us how you really feel about that hot man of yours, in detail.**

Bitchella: *smirks* I love him, with my whole heart and soul, and I take great delight in proving it to every inch of his perfect body. Repeatedly. And as often as possible.

_A1: Every inch of… yeah, just what I was doing in my head until you interrupted me!_

_A2: A1, you might want to control this heifer. Did you not hear me on the last question? I need photos, damn it!_

**Q: So you're both going to see the other's homes. Is there anything that you want to show him in NOLA and is there anything that you want him to show you that is rated "G" you want him to show you in the UK?**

Broadella: I want to show him the usual – the French Quarter, jazz clubs, the Mississippi – and anything else he wants to see. I'd like to see Buckingham Palace, London Bridge, the Tower… maybe Baker Street and the Globe Theater. There's so much history in both places, we could explore for days and still miss loads of things. I'm also looking forward to seeing his family home, and his flat, of course.

_A2: OMG, A1, she actually kept her answer to a rating of 'G'. I might fall out of my chair! You know, A1, there are a lot of places I would like to do Edward in London, also. Hmm…in his flat, in his parents' house, in Fuckingham Palace, at London Bridge, at Tower Bridge, on Baker Street, on the Eye… I'd like to see his Big Ben, and on his motorcycle or car, I'm not picky._

_A1: He can take me in the Tower… I mean, with his Tower… uh, TO the Tower… oh, fuck it… I want to explore Edward!_

**Q: We are very thorough writers and readers; that being said, Tanya mentioned that Edward had a title and a job back home. Can you elaborate for us what both of these are? **

Blimpella: *shakes head and frowns* I heard her say that, too, but seriously, it's Tanya. She also said he got her pregnant, and slept with women all over town. Yes, Edward's family has money, and a huge house, but he's never mentioned a title or a job to me.

_A2: You might want to 'talk' to your man. You know, instead of all the other things you do to each other. 'Cause I'm pretty sure there is something truthful to what the skank said… right, A1?_

_A1: *narrows eyes* Nope. Unless he's been holding out on all of us… something you want to share, A2?_

**Q: We would really like to talk Edward into getting another tattoo, could you help us out with that?**

Butterface: *shrugs* The one he's got is beautiful, and meaningful. If he wants another one, I certainly don't object. That's just more pretty skin for me to kiss. *side eyes Author 2*

_A2: *coughs* Beeotch! Just you wait, I don't know when or how, but I will get a glance/touch/feel/lick/kiss of that tattoo._

_A1: *snickers* You'll recall, A2, I managed a lick of that beautiful arm last time. Not the tattoo, sadly, but day-um, he tasted good!_

**Q: Also we, well, one of us, has high hopes of Edward on a motorcycle: any thoughts?**

Bikerbitch: Oh, he'd be hot as sin on a bike! *nods* I agree with you. And I've ridden friends' bikes. I'd love to ride behind him, with my arms and thighs wrapped around him, that throbbing engine beneath us… *stares off into space*

_A2: A1, she wants to ride the bike, we want to ride Edward; I say it's win-win, whatcha think? I hope she's thinking about the engine between her legs 'cause it's a bit disturbing watching her squeeze her legs together like that!_

_A1: *busy squeezing own thighs* I think I need to do some research on this. On the logistics, I mean, of fucking Edward on a motorcycle, with the engine throbbbb-innnng-gg…guh…_

**Q: One of us, okay, both of us, are really looking forward to Esme having the baby. Any clue why Edward thinks it is a boy, when she hasn't had an ultrasound yet?**

Bongbaby: *laughs* He's terrified of the baby being a girl. He's afraid he'll kill any boys who look at her before she's 30, and maybe even after! So it's really just very wishful thinking.

_A1: Aw, Overprotectiveward! That's so fucking. Hot. I would kinda like to watch him playing with the baby, only my ovaries haven't recovered from the last set of questions. _

_A2: Yummy, I would love to carry Edward's baby, hell, let me know if you're looking for a surrogate. I mean, you do have really small hips._

**Q: When Edward goes 'Caveward' on you, we both seem to get a little, ummm…yeah, you know what we're talking about, right? Our question is, what does it do to you?**

Bitchface: You mean when he gets possessive and wants to beat the crap out of some random guy who looks at me funny? Yeah, it's kind of sweet in a twisted way, but I'm just glad he's past wanting to kill Em. That wasn't fun. Now, if you mean when he takes charge in the bedroom, that's something else entirely. *winks* And I LOVE it!

_A2: Does she have a one track mind, A1? She went from Edward being possessive, to Em, to kinky bedroom sex. I knew we should have offered her some buttery nipples, or at least a bottle of Jack._

_A1: *hits A2* Look, Bitchface said 'possessive' and 'beat' and 'twisted', and then you go and add in 'kinky bedroom sex' and 'buttery nipples'… you're NOT HELPING! *humps chair*_

**Q: Has Jazz moved in with Alice? Does he ever stay at his and Edward's flat anymore?**

BFFporno: No, not really. Jazz is perfectly happy to stay with Alice. Truthfully, I think he gets a kick out of her trying to cook for him, and she won't do that in his kitchen. She doesn't feel comfortable cooking there. *thinks* And all her toys are at her apartment, so… yeah. But he hasn't moved in with her, as far as I know.

_A1: *blinks* Toys? *side eyes A2* Hmm. I sense possibilities… I think we should maybe interview Alice…_

_A2: You know, I think we would be willing to let Jazz move in with us, right A1? I know I would. He is a sexy little thing. Oh, sorry, we were talking about you again, right?_

**Q: We think that you and Edward need to have a huge party at his house. You could both invite all your friends and we could get to know them better. Any thoughts on this matter****? **

Boringella: I don't know, we haven't had a party, other than the dinner he made for Jazz and Alice. I'll ask him.

_A2: Just know that we have to be on that guest list. Maybe you could talk him into doing that create a drink game that night, right, A1? See where I'm going with this? Huh, do ya?_

_A1: Drunk Edward, Em and Jazz… ok, if we lock all the girls out of the flat and take away their phones… Rose would kick the shit out of us, you know that, right, A2?_

**Q: So last time we practically begged for some alone time with Edward. Maybe we were a bit too forward, since we asked for a few hours. Since then we have become less needy. So our proposed plan is for 20 minutes each; does that work?**

Bitchoftheyear: *laughs*Y'all crack me up. Let me tell you, what that man can do in 20 minutes would take your breath away. However, Edward prefers to be an hour kind of guy. *smirks* And I have claim on ALL of his hours. Sorry!

_A2: Really, 20 minutes is a no? What fun are you? Geez! I mean, when he comes for the interview we will have him much longer. Oops! I mean he'll be in and out, right A1? *patiently waits for a TWSS from A1*_

_A1: TWSS! *whispers* Oh, he'll be 'in and out' all right. And in and out and in and out and in and… oh, fuck… *gets lost in imagination again* Harder… yes…!_

**Q: A reader wanted to know why Edward calls your 'kids' Pugsly and Tuesday. Any clues?**

BrazenHussy: I think he just never learned their names for some reason. Mr. Burke has a mustache – maybe he reminds Edward of Gomez Addams. I don't really know. You should ask him.

_A2: Oh, we will ask him that and so much more. Ever heard the expression 'lay it all out on the table'? Bwahahaha!_

_A1: Um, oh, um… table… _

**Q: Bella, thanks so much for taking the time out to talk to us. We wish you all the best in life. Hopefully, drama-free.**

Barfella: *blinks* Ok. Thanks, ladies. I appreciate it.

_A2: Thank goodness that's over- bring on the hottie! Love you, A1, couldn't have done it without you! _

_A1: *is an incoherent puddle on floor*_


	209. Chapter 209

209tck

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. But we managed to convince Edward to come back and let us drool, uh, ask him more questions!**

**Chapter 209**

**Q: Hi, Edward! It's nice to see you again. You look good for putting up with us for over 200 chapters. And just so you know, we are sober! So, jumping right in...**

_Edwarddd__: Hello, Ladies, lovely to see you again. You both are looking rather well. With all you both do, I would expect to see lines under your eyes, or at the least, dark circles. But you both look ravishing. I'm sure your, umm, 'male friends' must be very pleased. And look, you both came dressed for the occasion. Should I have dressed up also?_

A1: God, he looks edible. Fucking green Henley with the sleeves pushed up and dark b-b-button flies… He's trying to kill us. Fuck, and I see some ink peeking out of the bottom of his sleeve.

A2: See A1, I was fine until you mentioned ink. You just had to mention Ink, didn't you. Fuck! Think he would mind if I finally got my touch/lick? Think he'd tell Bella? You know, she kind of scares me in that she might spoon my eyeballs out, sort of way.

**Q: You're about to meet Bella's parents for the first time. What do you think your life expectancy is over the course of the visit? Do you think Charlie will just kill you outright, or do you think he'll torture you first?**

_Deliciousness__: Ha! I wouldn't have even been too bothered with the situation, until Bella said he only needed one gun. Now, well fuck, now I'm sweating bullets just from the anticipation. Right out kill me, or torture huh, that was the question, right? I guess it all depends on how long I am away from Bella's side. I know she wouldn't let him kill me, but if he can get me alone and if he has any information on certain activities that Bella and I may or may not be participants in, then I would have to say torture._

_That being said, you lovely ladies don't plan to torture me, do you? If I recall correctly, last time I was here there was talk of licking my tattoo and having me put on a towel. Ha!_

A1: Oh, hell, I'd torture him until he was begging for more!

A2: Why or why did he have to remind me about the licking? I was just getting my panties adjusted from the last question.

**Q: If you somehow survive, what in particular do you want to see or do in New Orleans?**

_MisterFuckable__: Would you prefer an honest answer or a bullshit answer? Bullshit first: I think I would enjoy seeing the French Quarter and meeting her parents. Anything she has planned for us is a bonus._

_Honest answer: Bella below me or on top, fuck I'm not picky, in a hotel room somewhere in the French Quarter._

A1: *dies*

A2: I claim top! I'd love to be on top of him, shit who am I kidding, I'd like to be aboard, above, across, against, along, amid, among, around, behind, below, beneath, beside, between, by, down, following, inside, into, near, on, onto, opposite, over, round, under, underneath, upon, via, with, and within that man. And that my friend, was your preposition class for the day.

**Q: Just how far along is Esme, and why are you so sure she's having a boy?**

_HawtnessPersonified__: Aw, my Mum! So you both heard she was up the duff, huh? I'm actually getting excited about having a sibling. I've been an only child for a long, long time. Since it is a boy, well just think of all the things I could teach him. How to_ _toss a ball, how to kiss a girl, well that part would be explanation only, I wouldn't technically be teaching him that, and how to throw back his first round of shots and how to romance the woman of his dreams. Now if by some off chance it would be a girl, I would have to find a remote location to have her raised. Then I would have to find a convent for her; I mean you have seen my Mum, right?_

A1: Wait, I hadn't thought about that. Another little Cullen boy? Dear God, a whole new generation of girls who will lose their shit when a Cullen walks in the room.

A2: I think my panties just melted at that thought, wait, let me do the math; yeah, we would be in the nursing home by the time he was old enough. Do you think we could get him to come take care of us? Um…hell I'm going to have this dirty mind as an old lady, aren't I? FML!

**Q: You and Bella have truly had a whirlwind romance. If you could do any of it over again, what would you change? Why?**

_StudlyMcFuckerson__: There's not much I would change with us, per se. However I would take a few players out of the game, those players being Jake, James, TP, and Tanya._

A1: *looks at A2* I can think of a few things to do to TP and Tanya, beyond 'taking them out of the game'. Fucking bitches.

A2: Why didn't he include Bella in that list? You know he was supposed to put her in there also, right? Take her out and add us; that's what was supposed to happen! But I have to agree with you on the Tanya and TP thing, maybe we could take care of some personal matters for him.

**Q: Is there anything you might have done differently regarding Tanya to possibly forestall that mess?**

_SexOnLegs__: What could I do, she's a fucking nutter. Oh, sorry ladies. I should really watch my mouth. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to be so rude to either of you. Now, back to the question, Tanya is best left in my past. After all that has happened, in the end it only made Bella and I stronger._

A1: I love it when he curses. Especially when he says 'fucking'. I want him to say it to me. A LOT.

A2: He could cuss at me all night. But when he says fucking in that accent of his, I just want him to show me the definition of the word. Right here and right now, you wouldn't mind would you, A1?

**Q: Riley seems to have a particular aversion to Tanya. Is that something we should be concerned about, or is it just that he doesn't deal well with drama? Or have you had a chance to hang out with the guy?**

_PantyDestroyer__: I barely know the bloke. I've seen him when we went out to the Jazz club and he was gone in a flash right after my concert. I just hope that he is treating Angela with respect. Because if he's not, I will have to have Em take care of matters. I would say I would, but delicate fingers and all, you both understand, yeah?_

A1: Yes, protect those hands at all costs! Mm, those long, strong, agile fingers… *thud*

A2: Sorry, I lost it at 'delicate fingers'. Somehow my brain went right back to the tattoo and me running my fingers/tongue up and down it. Damn, do you see the length of his *cough* fingers? You know what they say about a man with big fingers, right? *thud*

**Q: Will we get to hear what you played for your recital? How did your evaluation go, by the way? What did Prof. Banner think?**

_MagicFingersMan__: I'm not sure if it was recorded or not. You might need to chat with Jazz about that, since he seems to be rather fond of illegally recording me playing. Prof. Prat thought I did rather well and minus the deduction of my grade as discussed with the Dean, I will still pass his class with high marks._

_Now ladies I did happen to bring my guitar in today. Bella said I should give you both something, so I thought how about a song. Is that alright?_

A1: Playing? The guitttttaaar….*dies*

A2: I'm going to agree with Bella on this, about you giving us something. Although, I'm not sure how a guitar fits into it, but hell, I'm willing to try anything once, twice if I really like it.

**Q: Speaking of music, we understand you've written something else. Any chance we can hear that?**

_LetMeLickYou__: Lack of a piano would make that impossible, but the offer still stands for a song on the guitar._

A1: Please, please, please! *places Shamwow on chair and sits*

A2: Sits patiently and waits for Edward to pull out his g…g…g…wait, he doesn't keep his guitar in there, does he? Fuck, false alarm! I would have happily have helped him with that zipper. *fangirls*

**Q: We sort of asked this last time, but I'm not sure we got an answer. If you were to get another tattoo, where and what would it be? What would you think of Bella getting a tattoo?**

_HotAndHard__: How exactly do you spell your lovely names again? Ha! Just kidding! I'm not sure, haven't really put much thought into it. I guess if I were to get something else, it would either be for my wife or my children._

_Bella with a tattoo- that would be sexy as fuck! Fuck, shite! I'm sorry; please remember I work in a pub. It causes me to have a bit of a potty mouth._

A1: I adore his potty mouth. More potty mouth… on me. Um, I mean… Holy fuck, he said 'his children'. *ovaries explode*

A2: A1, we really need to plan a trip to this pub where he works. I mean, imagine if they all look like him and have such a nice mouth. OMG, is he smirking at us? Shit, I think I just pissed myself. Speaking of potties, I might need to take care of a little matter I have going on in my panties. Excuse me for a minute. *rushes out door* (maybe not the best idea to leave A1 in there with him alone).

**Q: You helped pick out Bella's mattress, testing them all rather thoroughly... *cough* Why exactly did it take you so long to spend the night in the marshmallow?**

_PersonalJesus__: I'm telling you this in the strictest confidence. Bella has the tendency to be a bit of a screamer. When we are in the marshmallow, we have to plan it when no one else is in the flat. It's not like my flat; their rooms are right beside each other. I'm quite sure Alice and Jazz do not want to hear Bella screaming my name and the fact that she is about to come at 3 a.m., nor would I want to hear them._

A1: I can be really quiet! Or scream, you know whichever you like most. *bounces*

A2: What did I miss? She's a screamer? Great, could someone pass me the brain bleach please? So what are you, Edward, a moaner or a screamer? And which do you prefer?

**Q: A reader wants to know why you call Bella's students 'Tuesday' and 'Pugsly'?**

_Handsome&Horny__: Ha! Someone caught that, huh? Well, it's really silly, actually. When Bella started working, for the life of me I couldn't recall the dates and the times. Finally I thought of Tuesday and Pugsly while watching an Addam's Family marathon with Jazz. So it has stuck. I don't mean anything rude by it, please believe me. They're very cute kids and Bella is very fond of them. But, if I were to be honest with you both, I still couldn't tell you what their names are._

A1: *snorts* That's adorable! Fuck me. Please. *blinks*

A2: There was an Addam's Family marathon? When? I love that show. Remember the one where Cousin It had the date with the model? Or what about the one where Morticia spoke French the entire episode, or what about, oh sorry, where were we?

**Q: Did Jazz move in with Alice (and Rose and Angela) or does he still live at the flat?**

_BritFuckMeBlind__: If he did, I have yet to hear about it. As far as I know he still lives at the flat, until May-June that is. Shite, did I give too much away?_

A1: *looks at A2* Jazz can move in with us. We like JT.

A2: Hell to the yeah, he can move in with us. Just think of it, then Edward would come visit us, I mean him. Edward would come visit him. Fuck me, I just said come twice. Why does this boy have this effect on me?

**Q: Why did you get Bella a talking vibrator if you aren't going to let her use it without you? Wasn't that the point of recording your voice on the thing?**

_WannaScreamYourName__: I got it for her for the trip. I thought it would be arousing to use it on her. You might have to take my word on it, when I tell you it was very arousing for both of us._

_Yeah, sorry ladies, but the thought of her at home with that 'toy' by herself does not make me a happy man. If I were going to be out of town for an extended period of time maybe, but why use the rubber when she has the real thing, right?_

A1: Oh, fuck… me…*whimpers*

A2: Yeah, I would much have the real thing also. Less work and a hell of lot more fun!

**Q: I happen to have one of those right here... would you give us an idea of what you recorded on Bella's? Speak slowly and clearly, please.**

_TalkDirtyToMe__: Tell you what, you both leave the room for a few minutes and I will leave you a message that will melt your knickers. *takes vibrator and prepares to push record button*_

A1: It's in his hand! OMG, he's holding my vibrator! C'mon, let's leave, I wanna hear what he records! *pulls on A2*

A2: We'll just be right outside that door, just holla' when you're ready for us. Nom, Nom. A1-Why didn't we bring two? Fuck it, I don't need to use it, I can just record what he says on my phone. I'm getting lucky tonight! I just need to print out that photo of his tattoo to have a visual to lick.

**Q: Um, ok. So... right. I, uh, had another question. I think. Sorry, it was the visual of you and that vibrator... Oh! I remember. Bella said she'd like to use it on you. Has she? And if so, please give details.**

_HeartStoppinglyBeautiful__: Ha! Well, I'm not quite sure what she meant by that, love, but since I only have two, umm, holes, yeah, it's not going in either of those. If she wanted to use it for massage purposes, I would much rather her use her hands._

_Neither of you are a masseuse, are you? I've been having a pulling in my left shoulder. I think it came from Bella's moving day. If you are, maybe you could help me out with it?_

A1: *jumps up and runs behind Edward* I'll rub anything you need, hot stuff, wherever you have tension, believe me, I'll work it out of you! As long as it takes. All day, if you want! *runs hands over his neck and shoulders, passes the fuck out*

A2: *giggles at A1* I'm sure she will get all your kinks out. I think she took a course in, what was that again, knitting? Anyway, my point was strong hands. *gets up and heads over to Edward* You might need to push this sleeve up just a bit. Wow the detail in your tattoo is amazing. *bends down to get a closer look, takes a small lick* Yum, salty! Why can't I feel my knees? *Sits on floor till feeling returns*

**Q: Ok, well, that's probably about all my heart, um, our readers can take. Thanks again for stopping by and answering our questions. Enjoy your spring break!**

_WeJustWannaDOYouBaby__: Ladies, now that I have come to know you, let me just tell you it has been the greatest pleasure. You both are lovely and I wish I could take you home with me and keep you forever. However, Bella might have something to say about that and trust me when I say, my potty mouth has nothing on hers. *stands and kisses each of the authors on the cheek* Until next time. *leaves the room*_

A1: You can keep us! I don't eat much… well, I could eat yo-… um… A small apartment for the two of us and we'd be ready and waiting anytime you need us! See, I'm good on my knees! *begs*

A2: Yeah, still no feeling. Why did we interview her again? Just think, we could have had him for twice as long. Um, I just said HAD and LONG in the same sentence; are you thinking what I'm thinking? You know we could still go with the car wreck. We could be there to help Edward pick up the pieces and bonk his brains out in the process. Whatcha' think?


	210. Chapter 210

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Thanks again to Edward for putting up with our interview shenanigans! Love you, boy!**

**Chapter 210**

_10 March 2011_

_I woke up this morning with one question on my mind. Where the fuck did you get this sheet set? Yes, it's sad I know. Here I am a grown arse man, laying in bed with my naked girlfriend and the only thing that comes to mind before, Good morning love, was where the fuck did you get this sheet set. What was becoming of me? She, of course, giggled at my idiocy and replied, Macy's. My next thought was a-shopping we should go, which she quickly shot down by reminding me she had to go to work today. _

_So that's where she is, at work, and I am sitting here online, unable to find those sheets at . I've been tempted to ring Bella and ask her which set they are, but I know she'll pull an Em and call me a pussy over the phone, to I would have to admit I am being, a little bit. I just fucking miss my mum so much right now. Fuck!_

_Right, well, I'm going to Macy's myself then._

_Fags smoked: 2_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_WTF I hate shopping!_


	211. Chapter 211

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. A big 'thank you' to Bella for braving our crazy and letting us interrogate her about her sex life with Edward, even though she refused to give details or provide us with pictures. :( **

**Chapter 211**

Thursday, March 10, 2011

Dear Diary –

Sometimes I just wonder about that boy. He showed up at my flat last night with a bottle of Hershey's syrup and a bottle of caramel sauce, insisting he was simply bringing condiments for my marshmallow.

I did insist he help me pack first, because otherwise Saturday will roll around and I will have to explain to my parents why all I brought was a toothbrush and it's in Edward's bag. There will be enough awkward conversations with them as it is. I think Charlie may be the issue Edward is most worried about at the moment, except for Esme and the baby, of course. He didn't relax yesterday until Carlisle called to say they had landed.

Charlie is going to give Edward Hell, I have no doubt, though I pray he doesn't. I've tried to give Edward some tips on dealing with him, without terrifying him, but I'm not sure I was successful. He keeps mumbling things about swamps, and I have a feeling that was part of the bad dream he had.

Once my bags were packed, Edward stripped down to nothing and lounged around on the marshmallow, posing for me like he was in some naughty magazine. Fucker was too damn cute, and I decided two can play that game. I stripped, too, s-l-o-w-l-y, and his eyes got bigger by the second. And so did something else! Lol Damn that man is fine, and I am SO glad that I have free access to all of his bits and pieces!

I'll admit, Hershey's syrup and caramel are delicious, whatever they are poured or painted on, and we managed to keep from getting any of it on the bed! How? We played in the tub. ;) Caramel choco-cock may be my new favorite dessert, especially when I also get to suck it down with all that lovely 'cream filling'. He said he was partial to the choco-taco. Oh, God, I'll never be able to eat another one of those with a straight face!

After we showered and got back in the bed, he absolutely pounced on me, licking and sucking his way up my body until I was begging for him. He finally pulled me on top of him and said he was ready to see if the marshmallow would be up to the task of me being on top. Well, giddyup, baby! I rode him slow and deep until his eyes crossed, and he was begging me to come so he could. That's when I turned around and took him down in a hard and fast reverse cowgirl.

Shit, I'm fucking horny just thinking about last night!

I came home from lessons and Edward had gone, back to his flat I guess. My poor marshmallow. I feel so bad for it – he practically picked it out for me, and he has hardly slept in it at all. It hasn't had the pleasure of cradling his beautiful bare ass nearly enough.

Fuck, that does it. I've got to be at his flat tonight anyway, because we have an early flight tomorrow. All this talk about his ass and his cock is making me crazy. I hope he doesn't plan to go to bed too early! As in, I'm going to throw this diary in my bag, then pick up some take-out and head over to his flat for dinner and several hours of dessert!


	212. Chapter 212

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We just borrow bits and pieces.**

**Chapter 212**

Friday, March 11, 2011

Dear Diary –

It's a damn good thing I got to his flat early last night. We ate and fooled around and ate some more, then worked off our tempura shrimp in the shower. Sadly, there was no time for loving this morning. We had a plane to catch, heading south!

Edward was fine, excited even, until about the time we hit the tarmac at Moisant. Fuck, Louis Armstrong International, whatever. Then he went a little green around the gills and I started to worry about him worrying. By the time we got to my parents' house, he was definitely ready to bolt. Charlie met us outside as we got out of the rental. I introduced them, making sure to tell Charlie to be nice. He thought I didn't see the death glare he gave Edward as he let the boy carry all of our luggage inside.

Renee squealed and threw herself into Edward's arms when I introduced them, then she practically crawled up his body, going on about how handsome he is and how much of him I get to look at every day. Of course, she said all that shit right in front of Charlie. I thought he was going to have a coronary.

I was beginning to think that this might not have been the wisest place to stay, and I made a little joke to Edward about wishing we were in a hotel far, far away, just to gauge his reaction. He looked a little shaky, but he insisted he was fine with staying where we were. He'd tell me if it got really bad, right?

Renee then threatened our lives with her version of gumbo and I was scared for all of us. She understands the concept of gumbo just fine; it's the execution of the recipe, well, any recipe, really, that trips her up. Gumbo is a dish that uses whatever ingredients are on hand to make a delicious stew. Renee's method was to literally grab whatever leftovers were in the fridge and dump them together in a pot. FYI, I have never eaten any gumbo, other than my mother's, that has pasta, olives, jalapeños and cheese in it. The pasta might not be too weird (except for the serving it with rice part) if it hadn't been macaroni and cheese.

She wanted to run to the store and asked me to come, so I invited Edward. I wanted to show him the local produce and delicacies, but Charlie decided grocerying was for the girls. He and Edward were just gonna hang out. Right. I'm on to you, Charlie. Edward seemed ok with it, so Renee and I left. Omg, she didn't shut up about Edward. Now I realize he may be my favorite topic of conversation, but This. Is. My. MOTHER. And her opinions were very frank and downright explicit. I thought my conversations with Esme regarding 'protection' and whether he satisfies me were awful, but I'd take Esme any day over this.

That may have been the longest grocery trip of my life. She asked how big he is, how long he can last, does he go down on me, if he has any piercings and if so, can she see them, does he 'manscape' and is he into anything kinky. I gave as non-committal answers as possible, while following her around Robert's Grocery. It was no Schwegmann's, but then, those ain't there no more.

I tried to figure out just what it was she felt she needed to get that was so important to have for dinner with the gumbo, and other than a couple of loaves of French bread, nothing else seemed to make sense. I was considering asking if I could just spring for a box of chicken from Popeye's for tonight, but she seemed so pleased to have made the gumbo for us, I just didn't have the heart. I knew we were risking severe indigestion, if not food poisoning, but it was only for a couple of days, as Edward said.

He seemed a little distant when Renee and I got back, but I set that down to being tired from the flight and having to watch another dull baseball game that Charlie had dvr'd. I really wanted to go sit with him, but I decided that it might be wiser in the long run if I 'helped' Renee make dinner. At least I could attempt to put something on the table that might be edible.

I sat down next to Edward on the sofa for a minute when Renee ran upstairs, and saw Charlie twitch in his recliner. I was too close for him, I suppose. Whatthefuckever. He asked Edward if he liked baseball. Edward said he'd been to a couple of Yankees games but wasn't a big fan. Then Charlie made a comment about Edward preferring 'soccer' to baseball, his snide tone implying there's something inherently superior about an American game over a European one. Now I was pissed.

"Dad, you know _football_ is huge in England and yes, Edward does enjoy football more than baseball. So _be nice_!" I rolled my eyes and grabbed Edward's hand, pulling him off the sofa. "Come on, dinner's ready."

Nobody died and nobody had to go to the hospital. As far as I know, no one even had indigestion, so as far as a Renee dinner went, it was a success. Edward helped me with the dishes afterward. I was glad to do them, because it gave us a few minutes together and got him out of the living room with Charlie. Edward was being awfully quiet, and I didn't like it.

I wrapped my arms around his waist as he put the leftovers in the fridge and closed the door.

"Is everything all right, lover?" I asked, as he turned in my arms and pulled them away, holding on to my hands.

"Bella, when we can get some privacy, I really need to talk to you," he whispered. I grinned at him.

"Sweet cakes, I'll come get you as soon as Charlie goes to bed. You'll have all the privacy you want in my room," I giggled.

He shook his head vehemently. "No, Bella, your father would kill me, and I do mean _kill me_, if he found me in your room, so that won't happen. I have appointments to keep in England; I can't die here tonight." He was so cute in his discomfort, but I knew there was more he wasn't saying.

Charlie came in to get a beer right then, his eyes zeroing in on Edward's hands clutching mine. Charlie gave him a hard look before gripping Edward's shoulder, making him wince.

"Everything ok in here, Edward?"

"Yes, sir, just fine, sir," he answered tersely, as Charlie nodded and went back to the living room. I rolled my eyes (I had forgotten just how much I do that when I'm home) and pulled my hands from his. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him as his hands settled on my hips.

"Edward, he is just fucking with you. Stand up to him and tell him to leave you the hell alone," I said and kissed him again. For just a moment he kissed me back, but then he reached up and pulled my arms down, shaking his head at me sadly before going back to sit with Charlie. WTF?

Renee got out the photo albums and yearbooks, and Edward got to see my progression through the years from cute baby to chubby child to fat teen as I groaned with embarrassment. My only consolation was hoping I would get to do the same with Edward's childhood pictures and Esme. Edward was delighted with the photos of a gangly awkward Emmett, begging Renee to scan a copy of one to email to me. He has torture on his mind, I can tell!

Renee asked me to help her put everything away and she told me again how much she likes Edward, and even more, she likes the way he seems to have affected me. I have to agree with her there. She asked if we are serious, which I suppose is Mom-speak for 'Do you want the invitations engraved or embossed?' I told her that he gave me two keys, and I thought she was going to explode when I tugged on the chain that stays tucked inside my shirt and she saw the one from Tiffany's. She promised not to jump the gun, but she knows he is special to me. It hasn't escaped her or Charlie's notice that Edward is the first boy I've ever brought home to meet them. I know they both just want me to be safe and happy, and I assured her that Edward is good at doing both.

When I came back, Edward was looking at the framed photos on the mantle. Renee has one of those digital ones that rotates through a couple of dozen pictures and you can stop it on any one. Edward was watching the slideshow silently until a group photo slid onscreen.

"Who's that?" he asked quietly so Charlie wouldn't hear. I picked up the frame and paused the slideshow to look at the picture. It was taken at a Mexican restaurant a group of us had gone to for Angela's birthday last year. She had a ridiculous sombrero on her head and we were leaning in together, laughing. To my left was a handsome man who looked annoyed and disapproving and as though he would rather be anywhere else.

"That's James, at Ang's birthday," I said with a snort. "To be honest, I'd completely forgotten he was even there that night. Ben, Ang's ex, took the picture. He and James were good friends, and he's the one who told me to take things slow with James, since he was having trouble getting his wife to agree to a divorce. That was the first I'd even heard that James had a wife. And you know how that turned out."

I restarted the slideshow and put the frame back on the mantle, turning to look up at Edward. His eyes were dark and troubled and he was frowning. I wrapped my arms around his waist and felt him stiffen as Charlie cleared his throat across the room. I leaned around Edward to give Charlie the stink-eye, then reached up to pull his head down for a kiss. He was trying very hard not to kiss me back, which I'm sure has something to do with Charlie, too, but I wasn't having that. He'd just seen a picture of me and an ex, and I was determined to reassure him.

"I love you, Angel Face," I whispered against his lips, and I felt him smile against mine as his hands loosened my arms from around him.

"I love you, too, and I'd like to live long enough to prove it to you at least once more," he whispered, "so please behave in front of your dad. I'd like to keep all of my body parts where they are currently located."

Charlie is making Edward sleep on the sofa, which isn't even long enough for him to lie down on, and I have the feeling that he may have actually threatened Edward's manhood or something, as jumpy as he's acting. He even told me I have to stay upstairs until morning. Yeah, right, Charlie.

I know, his house, his rules, but he's being completely unreasonable and ridiculously overprotective. To be fair, I also know that my history with boys is non-existent as far as he's concerned. If he knew about Em, Edward would already be at a hotel, because Charlie probably would have met us at the airport & told him not to set foot in Orleans Parish. Then again, Charlie would probably be happiest if Edward went to England alone, and that's not happening either.

Charlie's snoring, finally. I'll give him ten more minutes, and then I'm going downstairs. We may not be able to do much, but I'll be damned if I can't at least snuggle with my man. And he did say he wanted to talk to me privately. Um, Edward on a sofa in the dark, having to be quiet… I can hardly wait!


	213. Chapter 213

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. I don't actually own a copy of Breaking Dawn... yet. *badfangirl***

**Chapter 213**

_11 March 2011_

_Today started out great, for a Friday. I woke up with a smile plastered across my face because Bella was not only in my bed, panty-less, but she was wrapped in my arms. My smile only lasted about twenty seconds, because as soon as I extended my hand out to touch her breast, her alarm went off. Her eyes flashed open, she grabbed for her phone, kissed me on the forehead wishing me a good morning, and quickly made her way to the shower. I laid there in disbelief, and needless to say, mate, I got nothing._

_Our ride to the airport was uneventful, except for the fact that Rico thought himself amusing, flirting with Bella just to watch her blush. I considered fucking punching him in the gut, but we were already running a bit behind. Bella would not have been happy at all with me if I would have gone all Caveward on Rico's arse._

_One stop in Charlotte, North Carolina and a few hours later we arrived in New Orleans. I must say, the view of the city as we were landing had me excited. I couldn't wait for Bella to show me where she was from, and tell me stories from her childhood. That was of course, until we were in the rental car heading to her family home. She called her "Daddy" to let him know we had landed and gave him an approximate time of arrival. At that moment I wanted to check into a hotel, or jump on the next plane to anywhere but here. Bella kept insisting that everything was going to be fine and that her parents were going to love me. For some reason my gut told me this was not going to be the case._

_You know that saying, time flies when you're having fun? Well, I wasn't having any fun in the car, and the time flew by as we pulled up to her house. As soon as I exited the car and was in the process of getting the luggage, her Dad came out of the house and wrapped Bella in his arms. I must say, this did put a smile on my face. Bella was so happy, and I could tell she had a good relationship with him. _

"_Daddy, this is my boyfriend, Edward. Be nice. Edward, this is my dad, Charlie," she said standing between us._

"_Mr. Swan, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," I said, as I extended my hand towards him._

"_Eduardo, from what Bella tells me, you could have come down and met us a long time ago."_

"_DADDY! I said be nice! This is the first time we could come down. EDWARD is on spring break right now, and with my job and all… ugh, you make me so mad sometimes. I'm going to find Mom!" she growled, as she stormed off in the direction of the house._

"_Mr. Swan, Bella is correct; with work and school, this is the first time we were able to make it down here. But Bella has nothing but wonderful things to say about you and your wife," I said, as I shut the boot and began to carry the bags towards the house. He held the door open for me and just glared at me as I crossed the threshold. This was going to be a LONG weekend, was the only thought that crossed my mind._

"_Ohhhh…you must be Edward, I'm Renee. It's so nice to finally meet you. Oh my! You are just as handsome as Bella told me you were. Now turn around: let me take in the full view," she purred. I mean, she actually purred!_

"_Renee!" Charlie yelled._

"_MOTHER!" Bella yelled._

"_What? Oh, please, Bella you get to see him every day, in every way. I'm not allowed to just take a little peek?"_

"_Jesus Christ, woman, control yourself! Wait, what do you mean she gets to see him every way? My baby girl better not be seeing him in every way!"_

"_Oh, Charlie, she is a grown woman and she can see him in any way she wants to see him. I'm sure she can handle herself much better than you think she can," she said, as she winked at me and headed into the kitchen._

_All my brain kept telling me was turn around and leg it. Just turn around, the door is right behind you, you can get a hotel room; ring Bella, she can meet you there and life can go back to normal. But my heart wouldn't let me. Bella needed me and I knew I needed her._

"_Eduardo, you will be on the couch while you are staying her at the Swan Casa. Hope you got a good back, cause if you don't, you might feel it in the morning," he said, as he slapped his hand on my back and headed upstairs._

_Bella came and wrapped her arms around my neck._

"_Thinking about getting out of here? Picturing us in a hotel room far, far away from my neurotic family?" she teasingly asked me. _

"_I'm here with you, and unless your parents are serial killers, I'm not going anywhere. I love you," I said, as I leaned down to kiss her quickly on the lips. I did so out of fear of not knowing when Charlie would be coming back downstairs._

"_So, Edward, I hope you like gumbo, 'cause I made a huge pot of it for dinner tonight," Renee bellowed from the kitchen._

"_Fuck!" immediately escaped from Bella's lips._

"_What is it, love?" I asked._

"_Renee can't cook gumbo worth a damn. Shit! Now we're going to die from food poisoning. Maybe we should have checked into a hotel," she said, as she placed her head on my chest. _

"_It can't be that bad, love." _

"_Huh! Hope you enjoy your stay in Ochsner Hospital, because after eating her cooking, I'm sure you're going to need a good stomach pump." _

"_It's just till Monday, love; I think we will be able to make it."_

"_Um… Bella I need to pop out to the store to pick up a few things for dinner. Why don't you grab your bag and go with me?" Renee said, as we all turned to watch Charlie making his way down the stairs._

"_Okay. Edward, grab your coat and come along," Bella said, as she went to get her purse._

"_Oh, you girls go ahead, I'm sure Eduardo and I can think of something to do to keep ourselves occupied while you both are gone," Charlie said, grinning at Bella._

"_Daddy, be nice, I know that grin. Edward, are you sure you will be okay here, alone, with him?"_

"_Um…sure love, I'll be fine. Go with your mum. I'll see you when you get back. I love you," I said as I gave her a chaste kiss on the check._

"_Okay, suit yourself. We'll be back in a jiffy. I love you, Calvin," she stood up on her toes and kissed my lips. FML! Charlie rolled his eyes and sat down in his recliner._

_No sooner had the front door shut and the car pulled out of the driveway, than Charlie stood up and headed to the kitchen table. _

"_Eduardo, get your arse in here; we need to have a little talk," he said in a very stern voice._

"_Yes, sir," I replied and took my seat at the kitchen table._

_Charlie took his seat in front of me with a box and some sort of cloth. Once he opened the box, I felt my heart sink to the floor. If I haven't said FML already here it comes. FML!_

_The man sat there in front of me polishing his bullets. Who the fuck does that sort of thing? I mean, I know my Mum went a bit crazy with the whole protection thing, but never in my wildest dreams could I picture her polishing bullets in front of Bella._

"_So, Eduardo. What are you intentions with my daughter? Because from what my wife tells me, Bella just seems to work, and spend time with you. Not only have you rushed her off to the British Virgin Islands, but now you're taking her to England for a week," he stated, all the while still polishing._

"_Umm… firstly sir, not to seem disrespectful, but it's Edward, not Eduardo. My intentions with Bella are to be with her until she tells me to leave. I love her, sir. I couldn't imagine being with anyone else but her," I said, hoping like hell I didn't piss him off with the correction of my name._

"_Okay EDWARD, or is it Calvin? Seems even my daughter is a bit confused with what your name is. Well, let me tell the rules of the house, just so you're clear on how things work here. You will not go upstairs, except to shower and brush your teeth and all. However, you will not do any of those things while Bella is upstairs. You will wait for her to come down before you head up, clear?" _

_I nodded that I understood._

"_Next, there will be no touching my daughter while you are in my house. A kiss here and there, I will try to turn my head, but hands on her body will not be tolerated. My Bella is a very good girl and I will not have you corrupting her in my house, do I make myself clear?" I again nodded. "Now if you can stick to the rules I think we might be able to get along, CALVIN; if not then maybe we should go out to the range and I can show you all my experience with my guns. Is that going to be necessary, Calvin?"_

"_No sir, that won't necessary," I firmly stated._

"_Good, excellent, glad we can see eye to eye. Now let's go watch the game," he said, putting the bullets back in the box and placing them in the closet._

_He walked back into the living room and sat back down in his recliner and I followed, sitting on the couch and praying Bella would come home and rescue me. Although I wasn't quite sure what would happen, unless I could get her alone and tell her that her father basically wants to kill me and that we are not allowed to even touch each other. I also didn't want to take her away from her parents, but I seriously feared for my life being in Charlie's house. What was that about me corrupting Bella? Lol! If he only knew what that woman could do with her mouth- on second thought it was best he didn't know._

_We sat there, with him watching the baseball game that he had on DVR, and me watching my watch. This went on for over an hour. Finally Bella and her Mum made it back and Bella thought it best to help her Mum in the kitchen. So I sat there pretending to know what the bloody hell was going on with the game. _

"_Edward, are you a baseball fan?" Charlie asked, as Bella walked into the room and sat down next to me._

"_Not really, I mean I've seen a few games. I've been to see the Yankees play a couple of times with my friends."_

"_Don't tell you me prefer soccer to baseball," he said as he rolled his eyes at me._

"_Dad, you know FOOTBALL is huge in England and to answer your question, Edward does enjoy football more than baseball. So BE NICE!" she said, as she glared at him. I wanted to be five again and stick my tongue out him. It was great knowing that Bella was here to take care of me._

_Dinner wasn't great, but I didn't need to go to the hospital, either. It basically looked as if Renee had taken everything, and I do mean everything, from her refrigerator and threw it into a pot and let it simmer. Thank God, my Bella could cook. I wasn't sure where she learned it from, because it was not from her mother._

_When we were done eating, I stayed in the kitchen and helped Bella clean up. _

"_Everything alright, lover?" she asked, as she wrapped her arms around my waist._

_I quickly pulled them off and stepped away from her. As much as I wanted to wrap her in my arms and carry her off to her room right then, I honestly preferred living._

"_Bella, love, when we can get some privacy, I really need to speak to you."_

"_Sure sweet cakes, as soon as my dad goes to bed, I'll come and get you. We'll have all the privacy you need in my room," she said, wagging her eyebrows at me._

"_About that love, you're father will kill me, and I do mean kill me if he found me in your room. Not going to happen. I have appointments when we get to England. I don't have time to die tonight." I stood back trying to keep Bella at bay, just as Charlie walked in and grabbed a beer from the refrigerator. He glared at me before putting his hand in a grip on my shoulder. _

"_Everything alright in here, Edward?" he asked._

"_Yes sir, fine, just fine," I replied, as he walked back into the living room._

"_Edward, he is just having a go with you. You need to stand up to him and tell him to leave you the hell alone," she said, as she came back and wrapped her arms around my neck. Fuck, I wanted her so bad at that moment. I could have easily have picked her up and placed her on the table and had a bit of fun with her. Then shiny bullets flashed through my head._

_I unhooked her hands and made my way into the living room to watch yet another baseball game._

_Everyone has gone to bed now. I can hear Charlie snoring all the way down here. Jesus, how does Renee manage to get any sleep with him? Bella was ushered up to her room by her dad and informed to stay there for the evening. She laughed in his face, but I however, cringed. I'm hoping Bella has plans to keep us out of the house for the majority of tomorrow. Hell, I hope she has plans to check us into a hotel on the other side of New Orleans._

_Fags smoked: 0_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_I might actually have to pray that Bella listens to her father and stays in her room tonight. I enjoy living, and I'm not strong enough to tell Bella "no"._


	214. Chapter 214

214tck

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. This chapter makes me hungry. Just sayin'.**

**Chapter 214**

Saturday, March 12, 2011

Dear Diary –

Edward's face last night was priceless. He heard me creeping down the stairs and was convinced that I was Charlie coming to kill him in his sleep! Poor baby. I made a mental note to have it out with Charlie before we leave – he has no business bullying people, especially the man I love. That's police brutality!

Edward practically begged me to go back to my room. He just knew Charlie would catch us, but I know my dad, and once the snoring starts, it doesn't stop for hours. I promised to behave and just talk, if Edward would calm down and let me stay. He agreed, finally, and told me about Charlie polishing the bullets. Part of me thought it was funny, but the rest of me was furious that Charlie would go that far. I promised Edward that the teasing and torture would stop today, and I was going to make Charlie apologize.

I missed being able to just touch him, so we held hands as we talked. I could see he was really tired, as was I, but I didn't want to go back upstairs just yet, and he was still too nervous to let me cuddle with him. So I slid off the sofa onto the floor and told him to lie down. He did, cautiously, with several glances towards the stairs, and I covered him with the blanket Renee had left for him. I sat on the floor, leaning against the sofa, holding one of his hands as I stroked his hair. As soon as I was sure he was asleep, I kissed his hand and tucked it under his pillow, then made my way back upstairs.

Renee woke me this morning with news that Charlie was going out for donuts and what kind did I want. Well, beignets, was the first thing I thought, but I knew that wasn't what she meant. I have to make sure I get my fill of those delightful blobs of puffy fried goodness before we leave. Hm, Edward, café au lait, beignets and powdered sugar… now that's _my_ kind of breakfast.

I jumped in the shower for a minute and when I got back to my room, there were several tweets from Edward, which actually disappointed me. I wanted to wake him up, especially if Charlie was out of the house. He was already talking about getting a hotel, and I was close to agreeing with him. If Charlie keeps on with his nonsense, we are making other sleeping arrangements.

Charlie was back before I finished dressing, so I headed downstairs quickly, just in case he decided to take the piss some more with Edward. I went straight in to him on the sofa and gave him a 'good morning' kiss, then held his hand and walked him to the stairs. He'd tweeted that he was having a 'little problem' and didn't want to get up from the sofa in his condition. I think I helped him hide it fairly well, though I would have much rather helped him another way. Still, he made it upstairs without embarrassment.

I convinced Renee that we really didn't need her to cook anything, the donuts Charlie got were perfectly fine, and that after breakfast, Edward and I would be off to do some intense sightseeing. She said she was a little disappointed that we weren't planning to spend the day hanging out at the house. Seriously? I love my parents, and I do miss them, but even I don't want to spend a whole day with them, especially at home, and this is Edward's first time in New Orleans. There are so many places I want to take him, and friends I'd love for him to meet, and we only have two days.

I packed up a few donuts and fixed coffee in travel mugs, so as soon as he came back downstairs, I was ready to head out. Edward looked a little disoriented still, but he didn't say anything until we were in the car and out of the driveway.

"Bella, what's in this coffee?" he mumbled and made a face as I drove up Elysian Fields towards town. I glanced at my own cup that I hadn't even tasted and prepared myself for the worst as I took a cautious swallow. It was hot and amazing and I was beginning to feel I was at home.

"It's coffee and chicory, Calvin, New Orleans blend. Dark roast. This is what I keep trying to make out of the crap they sell as coffee in New York. I have to remember to get some to take home. I really miss it!"

He shook his head. "It's very strong. If you want, we can have some shipped to the flat? Jazz won't get into it if we put your name on it."

I looked over at him and smiled. How did I get so lucky? "That's a great idea, otherwise I'd end up taking it to London, and I don't think I want to deal with customs and ground coffee. I'm sorry it's too strong for you," I said.

"I'll be all right. These donuts are good," he said as he took another bite.

"Um hm, Tastee Donuts," I said, checking my mirrors and changing lanes, flipping off the guy that sped up when he saw my blinker.

"Yes, they are, quite."

I giggled. "That's where Charlie got them. Tastee Donuts. It's a local chain." I stopped as the traffic light turned red and watched two cars in the lane to my left run it.

"Jesus!" Edward exclaimed, his face ashen. "How could they both miss that was red?"

"They saw it was red. You'll notice, no one who had a green light even moved until they went through."

He turned to look at me, his green eyes huge in his worried face. "Bella, is everyone here crazy?"

I laughed and leaned over to kiss him as the light turned green. A pickup hurtled across the street in front of us, and he jerked his head away to watch it.

"I'm afraid so, lover. New Orleans is a country all on its own. Nobody else does things they way they do them here. I believe I told you that."

I drove towards the French Quarter and made a right on Rampart. Time to be the Tourist Guide.

I pointed to my right. "That's Louis Armstrong Park, and inside it, is Congo Square. Slaves would gather there on Sundays, their day off, to sing and dance and play African music, and sell handmade wares at their own market. Some say that voodoo ceremonies were also held here, but for the most part, those were held away from town, out along Bayou St John, towards the lake."

I heard Edward chuckle. "Voodoo? It's a good thing I met you on Twitter, or I might think you put a spell on me," he joked. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye as I turned left at Canal Street.

"You'll never know, will you, lover?" I smiled, and silently giggled as he actually thought about it. "Actually, it was the other way around. I saw you first, and you bewitched me, with your hot ass angry self."

He laughed and rested his hand on the back of my seat, playing with my hair.

I swept my hand in front of me. "This is Canal Street, the widest street in America. It originally was to have a canal constructed down the center, connecting the river at the end to the canal at Congo Square, but it was never built. It also formed the dividing line between the American section, which is now the Central Business District, to the right, and the old city to the left. That's the French Quarter, though it has as much Spanish influence as French. The median down the middle where the canal was supposed to be became known as 'neutral ground', due to misunderstandings between the very different cultures on either side. New Orleanians refer to all medians as 'the neutral ground', and they are a popular place to park when it's flood season."

I glanced at him and he was silently laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You. Were you ever a docent on a tour bus?" he smirked at me. I rolled my eyes at him and made the U-turn at the foot of Canal, turning right onto North Peters and into the French Quarter. I pulled into a paid parking lot and we got out.

Edward came around the car and wrapped his arms around me, covering my mouth with his. We stood there in the car park for several minutes, until the wind from the river began to be a little much. The weather was sunny and warm, absolutely perfect, but we were standing in the shadow of a building and the wind made it a little too cool.

He finally released me with a sigh. "I've needed to do that since I woke up," he said softly, vainly trying to get my hair to stay behind my ear. I squeezed my arms around his waist and kissed his chin.

"What took you so long?" I smirked at him. "Come on, I need to get some more sugar and fried goodness in you. Can't have you passing out from hunger as I drag you all over town today."

We walked down Decatur, passing the gold leaf statue of Joan of Arc on our left and the old Jax Brewery on our right. Straight ahead, across from Jackson Square, was our first destination, Cafe du Monde, _the_ place to go for coffee & beignets in the Quarter. We sat at one of the outside tables, watching the pigeons wander around between the tourists' feet. Our waiter took our order and we discussed where Edward wanted to go and what I wanted him to see. In a few minutes, our café au lait and three beignets each arrived. I warned him they had just come from the fryer, and to hold his breath when he took a bite, or the powdered sugar would fly.

I may have lost him to the wonders of fried dough. His eyes rolled back and he fucking groaned over the first bite. He even liked the coffee, once he dumped a quarter cup of sugar into it.

We finished our breakfast, and once he found out it was available, he ordered some coffee and beignet mix to be sent home. I have a feeling Jazz is going to be busy signing for packages all week.

We spent the next hour wandering around Jackson Square, looking at the wares of the artists and politely refusing offers for tarot readings. I teased Edward that if he wanted his fortune told, we should go to The Bottom of the Cup Tea Room, and he could have his tea leaves read. He seemed intrigued, but wasn't ready for tea yet, so we headed further into the Quarter.

We shopped on Royal Street, or rather, he did. He saw several shops that he couldn't resist entering, and most of them saw him leaving with a receipt in his hand. He had me help pick colors for some pillows he liked that he wanted for my favorite black leather sofa, but the hard part was getting him to leave the art galleries. There's so much art, and a lot of it is musically themed; if he'd been unrestrained, his studio wouldn't have a square inch of bare wall left.

Bourbon was next, and it's a whole 'nother animal in the daytime. Traffic is allowed through, for one thing, and he was surprised at all the businesses that co-exist between the strip clubs. I teased him about going into one, but he blushed and told me he had no desire to see anyone but me in scanty clothes. Good answer, boyfriend!

I pointed out some of the places I was sure he'd heard of: Pat O'Brien's, The Famous Door, Chris Owens', and Preservation Hall. We peeked through the gate there, but it was much too early for the music.

We headed back towards the river, and I asked if he was enjoying everything so far. He responded by pulling me into his arms and kissing me until I was dizzy. When he finally let me go, I had to hold onto him.

"What was that for?" I gasped, "Not that I mind, but… damn!" He laughed and hugged me hard.

"I'm having a marvelous time seeing your NOLA. The Quarter reminds me of so many places in Europe; I'm quite comfortable. The only thing that would make it better would be getting a room so I can wake up with you in my arms," he said sweetly. How could I refuse that?

I called Renee to let her know we'd be by later to pick up our luggage, and though I knew she was disappointed, I told her we'd make it up to her and Charlie by taking them to dinner tomorrow night.

While I was on the phone with her, Edward was busy making reservations at the Place d'Armes Hotel, just a couple of blocks away. I'll have to tease him later about why he would chose a hotel on St. Ann, and see if he remembers what I told him!

The Bottom of the Cup was open when we walked by and I was a little surprised that he wanted to go in. Edward's not a superstitious person, so I wondered why he wanted to do this. He suggested we should both have our leaves read, and then compare notes. Okay.

I sat at one table and he sat at another a little apart. Our respective readers came out to meet us and we got started. 'Jay' explained the ritual of the leaves, soaking them in hot water and then dumping them on a napkin and back into the cup before asking me to cover the cup with my left hand to "tune in my vibrations". He turned the cup three times by the handle and peered in.

Jay looked up at me and back down at the leaves. He shook his head and sat back, motioning for me to take a look. I leaned forward and saw a bunch of soggy tea leaves in the bottom of a cup.

"Why are you here?" he asked quietly. Well, now that's a pretty open question, so I asked if he meant in NOLA, or the tea room, specifically. He gave a small smile. "Here. At this table. What made you come in today?"

"I- I just…" I stuttered, my eyes darting to Edward at his table, and my heart pounding at what I saw. His reader was holding his hand, and it took me a moment to realize she was only reading his palm. His gaze was intent on what she was pointing out on his hand. I looked back to Jay and found him smirking.

"Did you actually have a question, or was this his idea?" he asked. I was blushing furiously, because I really hadn't thought of it as more than a bit of fun. I'd only been away from NOLA a few short months, and already I'd forgotten how steeped in mysticism she is. No one takes any of it lightly, and I'd just made a colossal mistake.

"It was my idea," I murmured, "and I suppose I _do_ have a question-" Jay leaned forward, interrupting me, his voice low.

"It may have been your idea, but I don't believe you have a question at all. And you certainly don't need to ask anything when you already know the answer."

I think I sat and gaped at him like a fish. A few moments later, there was movement at Edward's table and then he was standing next to me, an unreadable expression on his face. We thanked Jay and Lora and paid for the readings, then Edward all but pulled me forcefully out of the door. He strode so quickly down the street that I was nearly running to keep up. I finally stopped and yanked on his hand that was clutching mine. He turned to see why I wasn't coming and I saw the oddest look on his face.

He looked shaken; not frightened, but more as though he'd suddenly been let into some huge secret. He seemed to be working something out in his head, and even as he looked at me, I could tell he wasn't actually seeing me. I reached for him, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him close. I ran my fingers through his hair and along his jaw, the stubble scratching at my fingertips.

"Baby? What's wrong?" I whispered, and he blinked at me as his expression cleared. His arms came up around me then and he held me tightly, kissing my hair, my forehead and finally my lips. The kiss quickly turned from sweet to hungry and demanding, and I felt my knees getting weak. Whatever Lora told him must have been upsetting, and I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to know what it was.

He released my lips, but held my face in his hands as his eyes examined me closely. He smiled my favorite crooked smile and closed his eyes, pulling me into his chest.

"I love you, Bella," he said into my hair, and I squeezed him hard.

"I love you, too, Edward, but I have to say, your mood swings are giving me whiplash. You want to talk about it?" I asked.

"I do, but after lunch. I don't know what it is, but this city makes me hungry. All I want to do is eat," he said, laughing. "Everything smells like food, and all the food smells amazing."

I grinned up at him. "How does a po boy sound? Roast beef debris and au jus, or maybe fried shrimp, dressed, with a beer to wash it down?"

He grinned back. "That sounds perfect, either one, or both."

"Good, because Johnny's is a block over, and then we can go by Central Grocery for my half muffaletta. We can eat up by the river."

We got our sandwiches and drinks and headed up the levee to the walk along the Mississippi, settling on a bench in the sunshine. I'd forgotten how much I enjoy coming here, watching the ships heading out of the port, the slow progress of the Algiers ferry as it crossed the river to the West Bank in between the other traffic, and the stately riverboats, heading out on short excursions upriver, paddlewheels churning against the current. We ate in near silence, punctuated occasionally by moans of gustatory delight. Those sandwiches were fucking awesome. I had a bite of his, and he even attempted the olive salad in mine, deciding it was actually pretty good, and 'not too olive-y'. Edward also got a big kick out of sitting on a public bench and drinking beer from a cup. Open containers are legal in the Quarter, and he thought this was an amazing idea.

When we were down to sloppy wrappers and wadded napkins, we tossed the trash and walked along the river, heading back towards the car. Edward still seemed to be thinking about whatever Lora said, and I didn't want to pressure him. I did want to show him more of the city, while he worked it out.

I drove uptown on St. Charles Avenue, pointing out Lee Circle, with the statue of General Robert E. Lee that was placed facing north to keep an eye on the Yankees. Driving under the canopy of oaks that stretch across the avenue, we passed centuries-old homes, universities and the zoo. I pointed out Anne Rice's former houses, and locations used in films we'd seen. St. Charles curved at the river, bending into Carrollton, and I showed him the indie music bars and trolley barn, where the St. Charles streetcars park at night. I turned left and we were again on Canal Street, barely recognizable shrunk down to a mere four lanes, and followed it to its end at City Park Avenue among the cemeteries.

Edward was fascinated by the tombs in the Cities of the Dead. New Orleans is below sea level, and traditional burial is impractical – if you dig, you hit water. The cemeteries throughout New Orleans are beautiful and haunting – and haunted, by more than just ghosts. Tourists are discouraged from wandering through them without a reputable guide.

I turned left and got onto the Pontchartrain Expressway, a section of Interstate 10 that runs through the cemeteries and out towards the lake, exiting onto West End Boulevard. This was a part of NOLA that I hated to show him, but I needed to see it as much as he did. Middle class homes built in the 20's and 30's, detached houses in a wide variety of styles: Spanish, French, Asian, Moorish. Some had been restored, others leveled into new construction on spindle-legs of pilings, others, too many others, still bearing mudlines and markings left by the National Guard in the days after Katrina. There is still evidence all over town, but this area always really hits me hard. I had friends who lived here who left, and I can only hope to find them again online one day.

It hurts to see the houses, mute and unloved, still abandoned after all this time. Worse still is the empty lot where my friends' home was, overgrown and forgotten. Edward started to say something a couple of times, but that kind of sorrow doesn't leave much room for words. Instead, his hand crept across the console to find mine. I turned left again and headed into Bucktown, crossing the 17th Street canal that started all the trouble. A few blocks along, I pulled up next to a cinderblock building.

"I need a drink; how about you?" I asked. He studied my hand in his a moment.

"I never realized… it never occurred to me to ask. Where were you?" he asked. I squeezed his hand.

"Alcohol first; horror stories after. What do you want? They have a bunch of flavors."

He looked up then, finally seeing that we were parked just in front of a drive-thru window. A sign on the wall listed the frozen concoctions that he could see tumbling in their vat-like blenders just past the cashier.

"Large Chocolate Banana, please," I told the girl in the window, ignoring Edward's childish snort.

"I'll have the Orange Anti-Freeze, please." He leaned over me so she could hear him. I saw her expression change when she heard his accent, and she peered back at him just a little too long. She smiled at him and moved off to pull our frozen daiquiris.

"Don't we have to go inside? This isn't the French Quarter," he puzzled over the crazy drinking laws. I paid for the drinks and handed him a large Styrofoam cup with a lid on it and a straw.

"Don't put the straw in yet," I cautioned him as I collected my purchase. We drove off and I headed back across the canal, turning left to drive along the lakefront.

"How can they sell a huge drink like this to someone who is driving? That's crazy!" he said, shaking his head at the cups in his hands. I smirked at him.

"It's that open container law thing again. There's a lid on it, and the straw isn't open, therefore it qualifies as an unopened container. They also sell them by the gallon for parties. Now you can tell Jazz that you've been to a drive-thru daiquiri shop. He'll be horribly jealous."

"That he will. Too bad they didn't have Buttery Nipples, yeah?" he joked and I laughed.

I parked on the lake side of the street and we got out of the car, walking over to the edge of Lake Pontchartrain. Most lakes have beaches or shores, I suppose, but along this stretch the lake is edged with concrete steps that lead down into the murky green water. The lowest steps are too deep to see, and even the ones just below the surface are covered in slick algae and water plants, too treacherous to step on. We sat on the top step and punched our straws through the plastic lids.

"Mmm," was the only sound for a few minutes, other than the gulls swooping and darting along the waves. After we'd both grimaced through brain freeze, he reached for my free hand with his.

"Were you here or did you manage to get out?" he asked. I sighed and stared at a spinnaker skipping along about a mile out.

"We thought about going to my mom's family in Arizona, but decided at the last minute to head to some friends in Tennessee. We came back as soon as we could. Charlie wanted to stay here and work through it, but his health isn't the best and his superior told him to go with us." I watched a gull dive for a fish and come up empty. "I'd never seen my folks look so lost. Until we came back, that is. Everything stank. We were lucky. Renee had made us haul nearly everything upstairs, so we just had to replace the carpets, furniture, dishes and fridge. The downstairs needed new sheetrock and all, but the water didn't touch the ceiling. We just had the one floor to repair."

Edward squeezed my hand as I sipped at my daiquiri. "I'm so sorry, beautiful. Sorry you had to go through that, and sorry that it never occurred to me to even ask you about it. I can't believe it never even crossed my mind," he said softly.

"You're forgiven," I said, smiling at him as he wrapped his arm around me. We took our time with the drinks, not saying much, just enjoying the company as we watched the sun set. Whatever Lora said was either far from his mind or he just wasn't ready yet, so I let him be.

I drove back to Charlie's before it got too dark. He and Renee were working through a box of Popeye's chicken and it smelled really good. Edward went upstairs to get my bags while I told them about our day and our plans for the rest of our stay. Charlie wasn't happy about the hotel at all, and tried to give Edward death glares when he thought I wasn't looking, but I called him on the bullet thing and Renee started yelling at him. She shooed us out of the house and told Edward he should expect an apology at dinner tomorrow night.

We headed back to the Quarter and checked into the hotel. It's very European in style, Edward said, and it is nice, but the only amenity I'm anticipating is Edward in the bed with me.

We got in line and had a little wait, but we made it into Preservation Hall. The jazz was hot, the blues were cool and the whole band was swinging. I could tell Edward was itching to get his hands on the beat up old honky-tonk piano in the corner. He is so used to playing every day and here he doesn't have access to one. After the second set, we left to find some more food and the Acme Oyster House beckoned.

We ate more oysters than we should have, and washed them down with more cold beer than we should have. By the time we stumbled back to the hotel, it was all we could do to get our clothes off and crawl beneath the sheets. We fell asleep wrapped up in each other.


	215. Chapter 215

215tck

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. I wonder if mountain lion and bear blood really taste all that different? Not that I'm going to go try them, or anything. Ew.**

**Chapter 215**

_12 March 2011_

_Why Bella thought it would be a grand idea to come downstairs last night after I had asked, no make that begged her not to, was beyond me. I heard the creaking of the wood as she descended down to me. On the first creak, my heart began to beat erratically, thinking that it was Charlie coming to interrogate me a little more in regards to his precious little angel. When Bella whispered my name and touched my arm, it went back to its normal rhythm._

_I asked her kindly to return to her room in fear that Charlie would find her downstairs with me; hell, I almost threw her over my shoulder and carried her up to her room. Then the thought of her slumped over me as I kicked her bedroom door open, of course sporting an arousal, and her dad flinging open his door and staring at us crossed my mind. Yeah, it probably wasn't a good idea, not at all._

_Fuck, I missed her. I wanted nothing more than to sit her on my lap and have my hands on her breasts as she rode me hard on that couch. But, being able to spend the rest of my life with Bella was more important to me than a sex escapade on her parents' furniture. I knew if Charlie heard one moan escape Bella's lips I would be killed instantly and there was nothing Bella could do about it but cry over my corpse._

_She finally accepted my frustration and moved her fuck sexy body away from me. She slid herself down on the floor and played with my hair. She knows what it does to me, her touching me with her magical fingers, and before I knew it I was asleep. I was restless all night. It seemed to be getting harder to sleep without her near me. Even with her in the same house just a mere fifty feet away from me. My dreams took over and not the good Bella dreams; instead my head was littered with dreams of Bella in another man's arms. I knew it all stemmed from the fact that Bella had shown me some of her old photo albums earlier in the day. When I awoke in a sweat, she was gone. It was as if it never happened._

_I was woken up with Charlie asking me if I wanted to take a ride with him. He never stated where, so I declined, saying that Bella informed we had plans today, and I needed to jump in the shower. As soon as she was downstairs, I was planning on heading up to do so. He nodded, kissed Renee and headed out the door. I sat up and wiped my forehead, pleased with myself that I had avoided one trip to the swamps with him._

"_You know Edward; now that Charlie's gone, he will be gone exactly 17 minutes. If you'd like to go and surprise Bella, I'm sure she's in the shower by now. I can keep my lips closed. But just make sure one of you is down here by the time he gets home."_

"_Um…thanks Renee, but I'll wait if you don't mind. She should be done shortly. I normally don't take too long," I said, standing and folding my blanket and sheet._

_I began tweeting Bella from my phone, joking with her about wanting to check into a hotel and spending some time with her in "her" NOLA. I could hear her giggling upstairs and I longed to see her face, to kiss her pink lips, to hold her in my arms. That was until I heard the door shut with a little force._

"_Donuts!" Charlie bellowed._

_Once Bella came down the stairs, I calmed a bit. She came over and grabbed my hands leading me to the steps and gave me a peck on the lips. I headed up with my toiletries and made my way to the shower. I waited for the water to get to the correct temperature as I stripped. I stepped in and pulled the curtain closed behind me. The water felt sensational as it cascaded down my back and relieved the tension from sleeping on the couch. As I reached for my bottle of soap and squirted some in my hand, the floral scent of Bella took over the room. I glanced down and made the realization that I had accidently picked up her bottle of soap._

_I was about to wash the soap off my hand when thoughts of Bella ran through my mind. She was standing under me in the shower, looking up at me with her gorgeous brown eyes telling me how much she wanted me. The next thing I knew my hand was on my cock and I was tugging and thrusting as hard as I could. I placed my left hand on the tiles for support and continued tugging and thinking of Bella's breast in my mouth and her hand on me. Gripping me, rubbing me, telling me how much she wanted me inside of her. Asking me if I was about to come, and then it was over just as fast as it started. I released myself and took a few minutes to catch my breath, trying to recall if I had screamed out Bella's name or not. I was hoping that I hadn't, because I'm fucking sure that Charlie had stealth hearing and would cut my nads off. I finished cleaning up and packed up my items. After getting dressed, teeth brushed and hair, well, fuck it, my hair was everywhere, just like Bella loved it, I made my way back downstairs._

_No sooner had my feet hit the floor, Bella informed me we were heading out. Relief washed over my entire body. Then I froze; did she mean "we" as in her and I, or "we" as in including her parents? Thank goodness, she meant as in her and I. She passed me a coffee and a donut as we entered the car._

"_Bella, what's in this coffee?" I asked, as I made a face. It tasted as if she had put some sort of licorice in it._

"_It's coffee and chicory, Calvin, New Orleans blend. Dark roast. This is what I keep trying to make out of the crap they sell as coffee in New York. I have to remember to get some to take home. I really miss it!"_

"_It's very strong. If you want, we can have some shipped to the flat? Jazz won't get into it if we put your name on it."_

"_That's a great idea, otherwise I'd end up taking it to London, and I don't think I want to deal with customs and ground coffee. I'm sorry it's too strong for you," she said._

"_I'll be all right. These donuts are good," I said, shoving another bite in my mouth._

"_Um hm, Tastee Donuts," she said._

"_Yes, they are, quite."_

_She giggled. "That's where Charlie got them. Tastee Donuts. It's a local chain." She was driving like a mad woman. As I had never been in a car with her before while she was driving, I must say I was a bit scared for my life. It wasn't just her driving; it was the entire bloody town's._

"_Jesus! How could they both miss that was red?" I yelled._

"_They saw it was red. You'll notice no one who had a green light even moved until they went through."_

"_Bella, is everyone here crazy?"_

"_I'm afraid so, lover. New Orleans is a country all on its own. Nobody else does things they way they do them here."_

_She kept driving insanely and then pointed across her body, describing various points of interest as we drove past. She really did know quite a bit about the history and legends of the city, even describing some of the more superstitious elements of it. She certainly knew more about voodoo than I would have expected._

_I laughed "Voodoo? It's a good thing I met you on Twitter, or I might think you put a spell on me."_

"_You'll never know will you, lover?" she said, as she smiled at me. "Actually, it was the other way around. I saw you first, and you bewitched me, with your hot ass angry self."_

_And so began my tour. Bella had a story or an insight about something on nearly every block and I was highly entertained. She could make a living doing this, and I wondered if she had. I could just picture her, in a little skirt and jacket, leading tour groups around with a flag on a stick, breaking the hearts of the old men and making their wives jealous without even knowing it._

_I tried not to laugh, I held my arms across my ribs, and I even bit my bottom lip to try to keep it from escaping._

"_What's so funny?"_

"_You. Were you ever a docent on a tour bus?" I smirked at her and she rolled her eyes._

_She pulled into a parking lot and turned off the car. I went around and opened her door for her and pulled her into my arms. I had to taste her. No matter what she had planned; she could drag me all over the fucking city as long as I could touch and taste her whenever I pleased._

_I released her with a sigh. "I've needed to do that since I woke up."_

"_What took you so long?" she said, as she smirked at me. "Come on, I need to get some more sugar and fried goodness in you. I can't have you passing out from hunger as I drag you all over town today."_

_We arrived at a place called Cafe du Monde. She said this was the place for coffee and beignets. I had heard of these fried pieces of heaven, but had never had the opportunity to experience them for myself. Once they arrived, she informed me not to breathe when I took a bite and like the good boy I am, I followed her directions. I can only think of a few places I would rather have my mouth: 1. between Bella's legs, tasting her in all her glory; 2. my mum's sausage rolls; 3. Fuck it, beignets! If it wouldn't have been for the thought of my mum, I would have been sporting a nice chunk of wood by just thinking about Bella opened up to me as I licked her and sucked her juices._

_After our time at Cafe du Monde, Bella had us walking all over the place. I made several purchases that I had shipped back to the flat. Bella joked with me about shopping and said something about changing my name to Alice. What? I saw a lot that I liked. Did that turn me into Alice? Not fucking likely._

_A few hours later, I had to have a taste of Bella again and I kissed her with all the love I had in me. She gasped as she asked me what it was for. I told her I loved her showing me her NOLA but I wanted to wake up with her in my arms. She grabbed her phone and called Renee, telling her that we would be staying in the Quarter. I may have wanted to jump up and down like a little boy who just got the best RC car at Christmas, but I refrained. Instead I stood there, rubbing small circles on Bella's back with my fingers. I made our reservations at a hotel on St. Ann's as Bella spoke with her mum and made plans for us all to have dinner tomorrow evening._

_The Bottom of the Cup was one of those "voodoo" places Bella had mentioned to me when we were walking earlier. The open sign was lit up as we walked by, and I informed Bella I wanted to go in. I suggested we should both have our leaves read, and then compare notes. She agreed with a nod, as I pushed open the door._

_We were both greeted by an older woman and a younger man and we were asked to be seated at a table beside each other but with enough distance that I was unable to hold Bella's hand. I glanced over at Bella as some bloke named 'Jay' explained what he was going to do with the tea leaves. I tried to focus in on his voice, but the thick accent of Lora clouded my mind. Instead of using the leaves, she asked to look at my palm. I flipped my hand off my lap and handed it to her. I wanted to have a chuckle as she started to rub across all the lines on my hand. Not only because of the doubt in my mind, but also because it tickled very much._

"_Umm... I see you use your hands in a creative way. This is a way of expressing yourself, man. You've been doing this for a long time and until recently this was your only way of letting people know how you were feeling on the inside."_

_I nodded, but anyone could have looked at my hands and been able to see that I was not a construction worker or anyone that did any sorts of 'manual' labour._

"_You have had heartbreak in your life. Somewhat recently it looks like. But you have no worries, man, as that page in your life is past. Do you understand what I'm saying? That page of the book is closed and now your heart is healed. You have found a new love," she said, as she continued to rub the lines. Again I nodded, not wanting to give her too much information._

"_You will have a long life, a very long and somewhat happy long life. I say somewhat, because you have some small lines crossing your life line. That doesn't mean anything bad; it just means it's not all peaches and cream. I see a baby in your near future, yet you aren't wed when it comes. Would you like me to tell you the sex? I could, if I do a tea reading after this," she said, as she looked straight into my eyes for the first time. As she did, I felt a jolt go through my body. I had not felt this feeling since Bella had come into my life. She firmly gripped my hand and went back to work._

"_You are going to be making a big trip, a life changing trip soon. No matter what your heart tells you, it will all work out. Remember, nothing in this life comes easy. Some things we have to fight for, and fight you will. Because this is true love I speak of, man. This woman that you have given your heart to might be a bit frightened to give you hers so willingly in return, but just know in the end it will completely belong to you. All your dreams are going to come true, it's just going to take a little time to get there. For you and her," she said, as she glared at Bella. She leaned closer to me to where I could smell the peppermint coming off her breath. "I hope you enjoy your life in England, man. Have no fear; she does love you, she just needs to come to terms with her past in order to see her future."_

_WTF? I hadn't spoken since we came in this place. How the fuck did she know I was going to England? How did she know about Bella's past? I needed to get the fuck out of there quickly! I slapped the money down on the table and grabbed Bella by the hand and dragged her out the door._

"_Baby? What's wrong?" she whispered. I grabbed her up and held on tightly, kissing her anywhere my lips could reach. I finally released her lips, but held onto her face. I smiled at her and pulled her into me._

"_I love you, Bella," I said, as I kissed her hair._

"_I love you, too, Edward, but I have to say, your mood swings are giving me whiplash. You want to talk about it?" she asked._

"_I do, but after lunch. I don't know what it is, but this city makes me hungry. All I want to do is eat," I said, laughing. "Everything smells like food, and all the food smells amazing."_

"_How does a po boy sound? Roast beef debris and au jus, or maybe fried shrimp, dressed, with a beer to wash it down?"_

"_That sounds perfect, either one, or both," I said, even though I had no fucking clue what a 'Po Boy' was, but the beer sounded fucking brilliant!_

"_Good, because Johnny's is a block over, and then we can get my half muffaletta. We can eat by the river." Alright, I also had no fucking clue what a muffaletta was, but I'd let Bella show me the world as long as she was beside me._

_We picked up our food, then she headed towards the river and sat down on a bench. I sat as closely as I possibly could to her. Quietly we sat there eating and drinking our beer. Yes, mate, you heard me correctly; we fucking sat there drinking in public. Why the hell did Jazz and I apply to NYU? All this time we could have been down in NOLA with our beer on a bench, watching the boats pass by._

_I knew Bella wanted to me to explain to her what Lora had chatted to me about, but I couldn't. Not now anyway, I was having problems wrapping my own head around it; how the fuck was I even going to be able to explain it to her? I tried my hardest to push it to the back of my mind and forget about it, but with the bad dreams last night, my thoughts about Bella letting go of her past, and England right around the corner, it was a bit hard to do._

_Bella drove us around the town, pointing out several locations that she thought I would be interested in seeing. New Orleans is a very beautiful city but nowhere as beautiful as the woman that was sitting beside me. I was surprised to see so much of it that was affected by hurricane Katrina that hasn't yet been restored. It is very sad to see so many homes and lives that were destroyed by a force of nature. I was stunned to think of how this affected Bella and her family and wanted to slap myself for never asking._

"_I need a drink; how about you?" she asked._

"_I never realized… it never occurred to me to ask. Where were you?" I asked, thinking that I needed a really_stiff_drink._

"_Alcohol first; horror stories after. What do you want? They have a bunch of flavors."_

_I looked up to see that we were in front of a drive-thru window. A sign on the wall listed the frozen drinks they sold._

"_Large Chocolate Banana, please," she told the girl at the window._

_I leaned over her so the cashier could hear me "Do you have anything orange?" I asked looking at the board. "Umm…the orange antifreeze, please."_

_Bella looked at the cashier and then looked back at me rolling her eyes. What did I do? Then as the girl leaned half way out the window as if she were about to climb in the car with us, I instantly knew why Bella was making faces._

_We drove to the lake and parked, walking to the edge and sitting on the steps that lead into the lake. We chatted and drank our drinks. She opened up and spoke to me about where she was when Katrina hit. It physically hurt to know how it affected her family. I was glad to hear that they were able to continue on with her lives here, when so many other people had not been able to return to their homes._

_Before long, we headed back to her parents' house to get our bags. As soon as we walked in the door, I headed up to her room to grab the luggage. You might say I was avoiding Charlie; alright, I admit it, I was. Fuck, you would, too, if you were in my boots, mate. I made my way back downstairs with our bags and Charlie came right out and said that he wasn't thrilled about us going to a hotel. Bella mentioned him polishing bullets and said she would not let him bully me like that. Renee slapped Charlie in the back of the head and then started yelling at him. Yes, mate, that was my cue to leave. I bid Renee goodnight and headed out to the car._

_We headed back to the Quarter and checked into our hotel. Right, well, I may have done a little dance knowing that I had won and Bella would be in my arms tonight. This meant a few things in my mind. No more bad dreams, well, here's hoping anyway. Having my way with Bella, fuck yes! Being able to wake up with her and telling her how much I love her. Fuck me, that drink was strong. I'll have to look up what was in it. Bella is getting ready for us to go out. She said she wants to take me back to Preservation Hall. I can barely contain my excitement._

_Fags smoked: 0_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_At least the alcohol has clouded my thoughts of Lora, well, at least it did._


	216. Chapter 216

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. I have the urge to spray an onion with gold paint.**

**Chapter 216**

3/12

End Twitter Session

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy Alice wants to get brunch so I'll chat later. Have fun with Charlie! Love to B.

**CKBarGuy **

Unionjackjazz i'll be sure to ask for an extra serving of chips just for you. x

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy Ah the White Coat! Suppose Mary's still there? Give her my love, yeah?

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy That you will. Breathe some fresh London smog for me.

**CKBarGuy **

Unionjackjazz think I might take Bella to The White Coat for tea on tuesday.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz fuck you mate. but just think come monday i'll be sending you love from home.

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy Alice sends love, from right here next to me. Saturday lie-ins are brilliant!

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz not when he finds out what you do to his princess everyday.

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy I understand Oberon's a lovely chap.

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy As much as you two can't keep your hands to yourselves, I bet she would.

**CKBarGuy **

Unionjackjazz Jazz mate i know we're close and all but i do not need to witness you wanking off on twitter.

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy *squeeeeeeze*

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz Just wait until your arse meets the king of the fairies!

**CKBarGuy **

Unionjackjazz I'm looking for hotels or b&b's but not sure if Bella is game.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz fuck you mate and the horse you rode in on!

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy How's it hanging mate? Looks like her dad's got your boys where he wants them. ha!

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy remind me to introduce you to stuffed crabs & doberge. xxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez very funny love because all i'm thinking of is sushi and torte.x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i could help you with that... but until then, think baseball & very shiny bullets. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella I'm going crazy down here, I cant get up, cause I have a little problem. x

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy putting on your favorite bra & panties. wanna help? xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy mmm she's right... you always do put a smile on my face, sexypants. now stop tweeting so i can get ready! xxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez They are bickering about doughnuts now. I really want to be in a bed with you right now. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy jesus,renee!

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i promise Charlie won't hurt you.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez fuck your dads home. what are you doing! x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Needless to say love i didnt tell her I knew all the ways to make you smile.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Fuck love your mum just informed me that if I were to *cough* go down on you, you'd smile all day long. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy oh,I smell the coffee! i'll be down in a minute. just got out of the shower.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Your mum is cooking breakfast. Apparently I satisfy you on bed, fully! Had a chat with your mum recently? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy I love this idea. But that makes driving you around a little difficult. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez 1st love you did see the look in his eyes. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy he was just fucking with you, lover. X

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy tons of hotels

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez HELP! x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Does that mean it's time for me to get up? Fuck! She just brought me a cup of coffee, still trying to get used to the taste.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Um love, is there any reason your mother just came in and folded up the blanket that was covering me up? x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Plus you do realize that once I get you in my arms again, I have no plans in letting you go. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm not sure I can sit through watching your father polish his bullets another day.x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Love as much as I am enjoying sleeping on your family couch, I have checked there are several fine hotels in NOLA. x

Begin Twitter Session


	217. Chapter 217

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Anybody else find it odd that Bella's period wasn't mentioned in the books until she _didn't_ have one? You'd think Edward would have noticed that it was missing before she did.**

**Chapter 217**

Sunday, March 13, 2011

Dear Diary –

Waking up in Edward's arms always wins over the alternative, but we didn't have time to take advantage of the privacy just yet. We had reservations at Brennan's for breakfast, and not even slight hangovers would keep us from getting there. Thank God it's traditional to start with an eye-opener, and wine with breakfast is completely normal. Yet as delicious as all three courses were, we were still a bit tired from yesterday, and now we had full tummies, and several drinks in us. We didn't even have to discuss it; we headed straight back to the hotel for a nap.

I woke up to a still-sleeping Edward groping my breast as he rubbed his raging hard cock against my thigh. Oh, baby, it's been too long! I reached between us and grasped him, palming his head as he began to pump himself in my hand. His hand tightened on my breast and I kissed his jaw, gently nibbling on his ear as I whispered his name. His eyes opened and he gave me a gorgeous lazy smile.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself. Somebody must have been having a pretty good dream," I teased. He thrust once more, hard, into my hand.

"Mm hm, and somebody decided to make it even better by waking me up. Reality is so much nicer," he smiled, kissing my neck and working his way down to my breasts. He teased them with his tongue and fingers, lightly flicking, sucking and pinching until I was writhing beneath him, begging for him to touch me. He smiled at me and slid down to give me a long slow lick before he rolled me over. He pulled me up on my knees, raising my ass in the air as he grabbed all the pillows and piled them beneath my hips and stomach. He supported me with one arm as well, the other sliding beneath me to my breast as he pressed his lips to me, tracing through my folds with his tongue.

At first, I hated that I couldn't see his face as he licked and sucked me, because he enjoys it so much and he always looks so beautiful, but after a few moments, he let up long enough to murmur, "Just feel, love. Let go and let me love you."

I closed my eyes and held on to the wrought iron headboard, losing myself in the sensations of his fingers on my nipple and his mouth on my pussy. Without the cues from watching him, I had no idea where his tongue or fingers would stroke me next, and the anticipation was as erotic as his actual touch, building the tension higher. When he finally thrust his tongue into me and his chin gave direct friction to my clit, I came apart, screaming into the mattress.

Edward moaned as I coated his tongue, continuing to lick and suck me through my tremors, until he wrenched his mouth from me, his hands gripping my hips tightly as he rose up to thrust his hard cock deep inside me.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed as I threw my head back and called his name. I held on to that iron bedframe as he pounded into me, slamming himself as hard and as deep as he could.

"You… feel… fucking… amazing," he grunted with each thrust, "Jesus… love… I can't… God… I need… please… baby… come… come for me… come hard… on my cock," he panted, the strain of holding back evident in his voice. One of his hands snaked forward from my hip to rub and pinch my clit and it was too much, I was undone. As my walls clenched around him, he leaned over me, his chest flush with my back as he hammered wildly, shooting his seed deep in me with long hot streams. He bit my shoulders and neck gently as we both collapsed onto the pillows from the intensity. We simply cuddled for a while afterward, enjoying our privacy.

Though it was tempting to stay in bed with him all day, there was more of my NOLA that I wanted to share. Showered and dressed, we headed out into another beautiful day.

I drove to City Park, one of the largest municipal parks in the country, and home of the largest stand of live oaks in the world. We passed the New Orleans Museum of Art and the tennis courts before I parked in front of Storyland, a children's area filled with storybook character sculptures and exhibits. Just past this section is an amusement park, and I wanted more than anything to ride the carousel with him.

"Come ride the flying horses with me," I begged and tugged on his arm like I was six years old. He grinned and looked puzzled until he saw the carousel. It's one of the oldest working wooden carousels in the country, on the National List of Historic Places, and it's been beautifully restored. We climbed on adjacent horses and held hands as we rode. Edward kept leaning across, trying to kiss me as our horses moved up and down, but he kept missing because of the way they were moving. We laughed ourselves silly. Next he wanted to ride the bumper cars, and he took his own, spending most of the ride chasing me around. A couple of girls tried to corner him so they could bump him, but he managed to scoot from between them so they only hit each other.

I will say this about the bumper cars – having only seen Edward as a passenger, he looks hot as _fuck_ behind the wheel of a car, even a little toy one.

We rode the Tilt-a-Whirl, clinging to each other as we stumbled off if it, dizzy and giggling. The Music Express squashed us together and we sang along with the bad 80's rock that was blaring through the ride. I felt like I was sixteen and on the best date of my life, only at the end of it, I could have some wine and make love to the most wonderful man in the world.

After we rode all the crazy stuff, he got us some cotton candy ('candy floss') and sodas. We fed each other and got completely sticky, but it was worth it. I love kissing Edward, but tasting his mouth covered in sticky sugar nearly made me come on the spot. I suggested we wash up in the restrooms before I pulled him into some nearby bushes.

He was still in the rest room as I watched a couple of kids playing on the dragon slide in Storybookland, their parents standing nearby. They were so cute, hesitating at the top, before flinging themselves down the slide into mom's arms and tearing around to the steps to do it all again. After a few moments, I noticed the dad had stepped back and was staring at me. I looked fully at him then and realized it was James.

Well, well. Kids, too. I suppose if you aren't going to mention a wife, you certainly can't be bothered to mention your kids.

I glanced back at the kids and his wife again, and I couldn't help myself. I smirked at him, and then I turned my back on him as Edward walked up to me. He smiled at me as he put his hands on my hips, pulling me towards him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and was stretching up to kiss him when Edward's eyes flickered up and over my shoulder, wary. I heard James call my name from behind me. Edward stiffened and held me protectively but I didn't turn around.

"James," I acknowledged, just loud enough for him to hear me, as I continuing to look at Edward. His eyes narrowed at James and his gorgeous jaw clenched.

"It's good to see you," James said, his voice sounding as though he wasn't sure if he meant it.

"That's nice," I said, never turning to face him. Instead, I unwrapped Edward's left arm from around my waist and brought his hand to my mouth, kissing his knuckles and his palm. Edward's eyes dropped from glaring at James to watching what I was doing as I licked and sucked his thumb.

"I- I'd like to talk to you a minute," James said, almost wistfully.

"There's nothing to say," I answered, and I gave Edward my best 'I am going to do _very_ naughty things to you as soon as I possibly can' face. He gave one last glance to James before I pulled his face down to mine. His arms wound around me, holding me to him tightly, and I could feel his body reacting to me. Our tongues met and danced together. My nails trailed down his sleeve over the tattoo that my fingers were itching to touch, as my other hand tangled in his hair. By the time we broke apart several minutes later, James and his family had gone.

We both were breathing hard, and I knew we needed to calm down or we would be heading back to the hotel, and Edward would spend the rest of his time here buried in me, one way or another, both of us intent on making sure the other knew to whom we belonged. Not that I would object, but we do have a dinner date with my parents tonight, and they would like us to show up.

I kissed him again and asked if he was ok. He nodded and gave a wry chuckle.

"Who would have thought we would run into someone you know, especially _him_?" he asked, shaking his head.

I shrugged. "You would be surprised at what a small town New Orleans can be. I used to run into friends all the time, no matter where I went in town."

A whistle blew then, reminding me of another thing I wanted to do with him here at the park. I grabbed his hand and we ran to catch the miniature train that runs throughout this end of City Park. It's cute and red and it makes several stops in the park. We rode for several minutes, and Edward seemed surprised when I wanted to get off again so soon.

I had something in mind, though, and he came along willingly, if slightly confused. We walked with our arms around each other, until we approached several ancient live oaks with huge, low hanging branches. I let go of him to climb onto the lowest of them, scrambling along the slowly bouncing branch for several feet until I was on a section that was a couple of feet thick. I sat down and held my hand out to my proper British boyfriend, who was standing there, hands on his hips, shaking his head at his insane girlfriend.

"Come on up!" I encouraged him.

"Bella, I'm quite sure you aren't supposed to climb in the trees. You did tell me they are hundreds of years old, correct?" he chastised softly. I just grinned at him.

"You see how low the branch is? That's from centuries of kids climbing it. There are trees like this all over the park, and as long as they are here, there will be people climbing them and appreciating them for more than just some shade. It's pretty much an interactive love affair we have with these oaks. I think they thrive on the attention," I told him. He looked at the branch, at the enormous trunk and other branches that didn't dip as closely to the ground, at other trees nearby that also had low branches, and back at me, then shrugged and stepped up on the branch.

He crouched along the branch until he got close to me, then swung his legs down to straddle it. I grinned at him and swung my leg to the other side of the branch so I could scoot closer to him. I got as close as I could, then leaned in to kiss him. His lips welcomed me as his hands reached for my legs, shifting them over his thighs to wrap around him. I clung to his shoulders as he pulled me closer. We sat wrapped in each other for several minutes, kissing, until I leaned backwards, pulling him on top of me. He grabbed for the branch beneath me, but there wasn't any danger of him falling; my legs were still wrapped around him.

I giggled at him and he pulled my hair, then rested his chin on my chest. I asked him what else he wanted to see, if I'd missed any important place he just couldn't leave NOLA without seeing.

"It's hard to know what people have in their heads about a city that's so well-known. If you're from there, you can guess some things, but most of what I wanted to share with you is personal, not what a casual visitor wants to see."

He kissed my breast through my shirt and nodded.

"I know what you mean. I feel the same way about London. I need you to tell me what you want to see, too. As far as seeing your NOLA, whatever you want to show me is what I want to see. For such a short visit, you've done a fine job of hitting the high spots. I still think you would be great on a tour bus," he smirked. I poked his ribs and he laughed.

"l'll remember that when we're on one of those double-decker tour buses in London – I'll be 'great' and you'll be satisfied," I smirked back and bucked my hips into his. His eyes narrowed and he sat up with a grin.

"Bella, that's not what I meant. I do think it's time we went back to the hotel to change for dinner. And before we meet your parents, maybe you can show me just how satisfied I'd be," he said, wiggling his eyebrow.

We came back to the room and I did indeed show him just how satisfied he could be, though he thinks it might be a bit difficult to manage that position on top of a double-decker. He's in the shower now and we are due to meet Charlie and Renee in about twenty minutes. I hope Charlie behaves tonight. We leave tomorrow, and I really don't want it to be awkward or unpleasant.


	218. Chapter 218

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Sometimes, I fantasize that I'm Bella, and Edward's just thrown me on his back to go for a run through the woods, my arms and legs wrapped around him, his cold marble hands gripping my thighs… *whimper***

**Chapter 218**

_13 March 2011_

_Bella took us out for brunch at a place called Brennan's. It was fucking fantastic! I tried the Eggs Bayou and was not disappointed in the least. Make a note to look up recipe for when we get home. This was one breakfast I think Bella would really enjoy. It was as if alcohol came with every course, here in New Orleans. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't one to complain, since I was still feeling the wrath of that orange concoction that Bella ordered for me yesterday at a 'drive-thru'. I'd have to remember the recipe for that drink, because two or three of those and Em and Jazz would be going down, not on me mate, as in down on the floor. I would have to tell Bella not to mention anything to them, until I was able to make the drink during 'guys' night._

_We went back to the hotel for a nap after brunch. I was almost ready to call it a day despite the fact that it was still early. We had been on the go since we got here and with all the drinking and it being a bit warmer here than New York, it was really taking a toll on me. I needed some Bella pillow time. I love how my pillow is so soft and tender. I awoke to rubbing my girlfriend up. I should have felt a bit like a prat, but she seemed to enjoy herself as she took me in her hand and pumped me._

_I knew if she continued it would be over before it had even begun, so I flipped her over and had my way with all of her; the best afternoon in New Orleans. Lol! God, I fucking love this woman so much. My mind wandered to our next part of the trip, but just thinking about England right now makes me feel nauseous. I really could use my Dad's wisdom on a few matters right about now, but it will have to wait until I get there. There is no way I will let Bella in on my plans, until I know I am ready to ask the question._

_After a 'tit-alating' shower together, we headed out to a park that Bella said she wanted to take me to. It was rather nice seeing all the families out in the sun spending time together. It was a nice change from the hustle and bustle of New York. That was until my day almost took a turn for the worse. I had just gone to the loo and came back out to find Bella, when a face that I knew began calling her name. I pulled Bella into me, and she stood there, not only ignoring him call, but staring at me the entire time._

_"James," she said, briefly acknowledging his presence and looking back at me. I, however, wanted to beat this man into the ground. What the fuck was he thinking, being married and taking advantage of my Bella in that way? Could he not see the rage in my eyes, for even just saying her name? I glanced over and saw a woman standing at a slide with two small children; she was looking over at James as if she was waiting for him. I assumed it was his wife. Unless she wanted him back in a wooden box, she needed to come and get him away from Bella._

"_It's good to see you, Bella." _

_"That's nice," she replied._

_"Can we talk for a minute?" he asked, as he tried hard to make eye contact with her._

"_There's nothing to say," she said, as she pulled me down for a kiss. If a kiss is what she wanted, then a kiss is what my girl would get. I gave it all to her as I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into my body. I licked her bottom lip asking for her to open her mouth and grant me entrance. She did so, and I shoved my tongue in and licked and sucked on her tongue and on her lips. My hands roamed her body and immediately found her hot little arse. I gripped it and pulled her into my now growing erection. She moaned into my mouth and my mind went back to our first time on the couch at my flat. What this woman does to my body is unbelievable. _

_Once we pulled away from each other, James was gone, and I had to stop myself from taking my beautiful girl right here in the park, or up against a tree. _

_She questioned if I was alright, and I lied and told her yes. I was angry; just seeing him in that photo at her mum's had caused me to have dreams that involved her and James. I had written them off to stress, but they were still playing in the back of my mind like an old black and white film._

"_Who would have thought we would have run into anyone you know, especially him?" I asked, trying to have a laugh at the question._

_We messed about in the park for awhile longer, but I was unable to get James off my mind. I smiled and went on a train ride with her and we even climbed a tree. But he was still there, just as Em was, just as what Lora had said to me was. This stress is going to be the death of me. _

_I decided to push James to the back of my mind and enjoy the rest of the day with Bella. We are meeting her parents for dinner tonight and I don't want to have any sort of problems before that occurs._

_We made our way back to the hotel and after a little one on one time with Bella, I began feeling a bit better. I know in my heart Bella loves me and only me. She not only tells me daily, but makes a point to show me also._

_She's getting ready for our dinner with her parents and I've just finished my shower. We should be leaving shortly. I surely do not fucking want to be late. I can only imagine what Charlie would have to say about that. Lol!_

_Fags smoked: 0_

_Fags allotted: 5_


	219. Chapter 219

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Though we probably could qualify for shares in Summit at this point.**

**Chapter 219**

3/13

End Twitter Session

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez It's okay! Sorry about your parents, when are you leaving for England?

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 sorry! It's been crazy & my folks are making us both nuts!

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez So tell me all about it, is he still in the land of the living?

Begin Twitter Session


	220. Chapter 220

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Charlie needs mirrored aviators to go with that pornstache.**

**Chapter 220**

_14 March 2011_

_Watching Bella say goodbye to her mum and dad was probably one of the hardest things I've ever witnessed. Well, that and the time I thought we were through. It broke my heart to watch and dry her tears for her. She should never cry, she should always smile; she has a beautiful smile and if she lets me, I will hopefully be making her smile for years to come._

_Now here we sit on the plane with hours to go until we arrive home. The love of my life has already let the fact that she has plans for me slip out of her mouth more than once since boarding. After pre-flight drinks, drinks before dinner, drinks with dinner and now after dinner cocktails, Bella is a little more than pissed. Thank goodness, she is at least attempting to rest. I knew she was a bit gone when she called the stewardess and asked "Just where in the hell is my Buttery Nipple; you know what, since it's taking so long, you better make it two!" Yes, mate, she is pissed, because they don't even serve those on this plane._

_xxx_

_After attempting to watch one movie on the flight, I decided it best to close my eyes and try to get some rest since Bella was out cold and yes, she is snoring. However, it is not an obnoxious snore, more of a sweet tickle in her throat. Fuck! Down boy! Yes, I know where you would like to be and what you would like to be tickling. Yes, I also know that Bella had said many, many things about you before the flight and during her drinks. Fuck. Right, now I am going to try to get some rest._

_xxx_

"_Umm… God, Bella, yes, baby, right there. Jesus, you have no idea what your hand does to me, baby."_

"_Calvin, wake up. Wake up lover, I need you," she moaned in my ear._

"_Oh, trust me love, I'm awake. All of me is awake, thanks to your hand," I moaned, as she continued to rub me through my pants. My pants? WTF? I had opened my eyes to see I was in my chair, fully dressed, with a blanket over my lap as Bella rubbed her hand up and down my length. Holy fuck, was my only thought. _

"_Bella, love you have to stop. Not only is this, fuck me, Jesus, illegal, you're about to have a big mess in your handddd…" I tried my hardest to whisper, although I'm not sure it was low enough for only Bella to hear._

"_Lover, everyone is asleep. Besides if you get your sexy ass up and meet me in the bathroom I won't have a mess in my hands," she said, releasing me and getting up out of her seat. She glanced back at me, "See you in five."_

_She was down the aisle and out of my sight within seconds. I glanced around the cabin and as she had stated, almost everyone was asleep. There wasn't even a stewardess to be seen. I quietly unlatched my seatbelt and stood up from my seat and proceeded to head to the restroom. I looked for which door was occupied and found it to be the handicapped. I gently knocked on the door and hoped like fuck that Bella was the one who answered. Just as I tried to adjust the throbbing between my legs, the door opened and the bright light of the bathroom illuminated Bella standing there naked. "Fuck me!" I groaned, as she pulled me in by my arm. _

"_That's the plan, Calvin," she said, reaching up to suck on my neck._

_She hit the latch on the door and informed me she had already wiped down the counter while she climbed up on it and spread her legs for me. She had been a busy little girl. I moved closer to her and dipped my mouth down to take her breast in my mouth. As soon as I began to lick her nipple, she moaned, "Lose the pants, Calvin."_

_With a tug of my belt, a pull on the button, and a push with her feet, they were around my ankles, boxers and all. She reached out and grabbed my cock with her hand, giving it a few pumps. I knew from waking up to her hand earlier this was not needed, and I wouldn't last long if she continued. _

"_Bella, love, I need you," I whispered in her ear as I moved my lips to her cheek._

"_Edward, I need you to fuck me. Right here, right now, can you do that for me? Can you fuck me, Edward?" _

"_Hold on my shoulders, love," I said, as I aligned myself to her entrance. "Are you ready, love?" _

"_Yes!"_

_I slid inside and took a second to calm down before I exploded. She wiggled her hips, looking for more friction._

"_Bella, love, please, just a second," I begged._

"_Fuck me, Calvin. I need you to fuck me," she cried out._

_Her speaking to me like that threw me over the edge. I grabbed her hips in my hands and pounded her, in and out, in and out. Bella threw her head back and slammed it into the wall. I looked at her to make sure she was alright, prepared to stop to check it out, but she wasn't having any of it._

"_Don't you dare fucking stop, Edward, do you hear me?" she asked sternly._

"_Yes," I moaned, as I continued on my mission to fuck her._

_I sat her back down on the counter, slid my hand between us and rubbed her clit as I sucked on one of her breasts._

"_Calvin, .GOD! Fuck, fuck, Jesus! Edward, yes, yes, I'm going to come. Come with me, Edward. I want you to come with me!" she moaned into my hair._

_I could feel her tighten around my cock and I felt her hot juices surround me. That was all it took. I grabbed her hips again and with three final thrusts, I was spent. I filled her with everything I had. She collapsed in my arms and then began to giggle. For the fucking life of me I could not see the humour in what had just happened. That was until she spoke._

"_So lover, do you think they'll give me a pair of wings?" she said, covering her mouth trying to hide her giggles._

"_Wings?" I asked._

"_You know, for joining the mile high club, they should _so_ give us wings," she said, as she slid down off the counter._

"_Are you alright, love? I didn't hurt you, did I? Is your head alright?" _

"_Edward, I'm not a china doll. I'm fine and if you hurt me, which you didn't, I would tell you. _

_Now let's get dressed before we get caught."_

_I pulled up my boxers and pants, and was kissed and pushed out the door within seconds._

_I headed back up to my seat and resumed my position, waiting for Bella to return. A few minutes later, she was back with a big smile on her face._

"_Happy about something, love?" I asked, with a grin._

"_You could say that," she smiled. "I'm tired, Calvin. I'm going to try to get some sleep. Wake me up if they start bringing drinks around."_

"_Sure, love," I said, knowing she should get some sleep. The jetlag would kick her arse if she didn't get a little. I kissed her one more time and made sure she was comfortable and covered up. I played with her hair until I knew she was finally asleep._

_We will be landing in a couple of hours. I cannot wait to show Bella my London._

_Fags smoked: 0_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_Not much longer, and I will finally be able to pop the question to Bella._


	221. Chapter 221

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Do we still need a disclaimer after 220 chapters? Seriously?**

**Chapter 221**

Monday, March 14, 2011

Dear Diary –

We spent the morning picking up a few souvenirs for Alice and Jazz, and Edward's parents. I took him to Bud's Broiler for lunch and he decided that NOLA may just have the best sandwiches in the US. He had a #3 burger with onions and I had a #4, hickory sauce with onions. Hey, if one of us has onions, we both do. That's only right. He also was pretty thrilled to get a beer with his burger from a fast food place. It's so easy to make this man happy – give him beer with everything!

Charlie and Renee met us at the airport to see us off. I didn't spend as much time with them as any of us had expected, and even though it's only been about four months since I left, I was surprised by how hard it was to leave them again. Renee was a teary mess and that got me started. Charlie was stoic and shook Edward's hand, now that they have an 'understanding'. The 'understanding' came about last night at the restaurant when Renee made Charlie apologize for the whole thing with the bullets. He didn't want to, it was obvious, but Edward was so gracious about it. He told Charlie that his mom is expecting, and if she should have a girl, he is sure he would feel as protective of her as Charlie is of me. Charlie really didn't have any way to come back without seeming like a huge douche, so he conceded and apologized.

We had a good-bye drink in the lounge and I promised my parents to come back as soon as we can. It won't be until summer, after Edward graduates, but maybe then it can be for a little longer. I have friends I didn't even call to tell I was in town, because time was so short and this visit was about introducing Edward to my parents, as well as Edward to New Orleans. Next time, we'll be more social.

Once we were through security and seated, I cheered up some and started getting excited about seeing Edward's London in a few hours. I was also beginning to wish I had taken advantage of that hotel room bed just once more this morning. Edward sitting right next to me, smelling and looking as delicious as he always does, was already making me twitchy, and I told him so. He shook his head at me, and told me to behave, but he was grinning. I'm sure that man loves knowing what he does to me without even trying.

As soon as the cabin steward offered, I accepted a drink, and then we had more when dinner was served. I should have stopped there, because alcohol just makes me hornier and having Edward within reach but with little chance for relief, was simply torture. Instead, I ordered another drink from the steward. When she took too long, I ordered two.

I may have had four. I may have told Edward I wanted to do naughty things to him over the Atlantic. I may have even whispered some of what I wanted to do to him. He may have had to adjust himself before turning the tables and whispering what he'd like to do to me once we got to his flat in London. Fuck. Me. And that's only after a whole lot of other sexing.

I dozed off, thankfully, during some movie I cared nothing about, and woke several hours later from an amazing dream in which I was stroking Edward and calling him 'Big Ben' as he buried his face between my thighs. Obviously, he wasn't between my thighs; he was next to me in his seat, a blanket over both of us. I did seem to be stroking him, however, and he was definitely responding, even though he was still asleep. I looked around quickly and everyone else seemed to be sound asleep. I was still fucking horny as hell, and I'd just had an amazing idea.

I'm not one to waste a good hard cock, especially when it's attached to Edward and it's hard for me. I kept stroking him, loving the feel of what I can do to him when he isn't even conscious. Still, Edward conscious would be even better. I kept stroking and leaned over to wake him, just as he moaned something about how good my hand felt.

"Calvin, baby, wake up. I need you," I whispered, nibbling and licking his earlobe. He groaned again, and bucked his hips into my hand.

His eyes opened and he blinked, gasping, "Bella, stop, baby. Jesus, that should be illegal… fuck me, I'm about to come in your hand!"

I gave him one more squeeze as I whispered, "Everybody is asleep. If you'll give me five minutes and then follow me to the bathroom, it won't be my hand you're coming in." I got up and headed towards the restroom as quickly and quietly as I could. Most airplane stalls are barely large enough to use them the way they are intended, but this plane had a handicapped unit and that was the one I chose to slip into. It was a bit roomier than the others, and we weren't likely to be disturbed, as there were no handicapped passengers on board our flight. I gave the counter a quick wipe down, then stripped, folding my clothes into a pile just as I heard a soft tapping on the door. I pulled it open, praying it was Edward who had knocked.

It was, thankfully, and he stood there a moment, stunned. I grabbed him to pull him inside before someone came along and saw me. "Fuck me!" he exclaimed as I locked the door.

"That's the plan, lover," I said as I got up on the counter and pulled him to me. He kissed me hard, his hands on my thighs holding me in place as he rolled his hips into mine. He trailed his tongue down my throat to my breast, sucking and lightly tugging on my nipple with his teeth.

"Lose the pants, baby," I moaned and reached between us to undo his belt and buttons. In a moment, his thick cock was in my hand, hardened steel encased in softest velvet. I caressed it, pumping it in my hand, loving the feel of him as well as the sounds my actions were drawing from him.

He moaned into my ear, "I need you, now, love."

"And I need you to fuck me, lover. Please, can you do that? Don't over think it, just fuck me, baby."

"Jesus, hang on, baby," he said and slid himself in me to the hilt. He paused a moment, and he felt so amazing, hot and hard and filling me. I needed this, and I needed more. I swiveled my hips and he grabbed them to stop me as he tried to hold himself back.

"Bella…" he warned, but I didn't care. I had been horny for hours and dammit, I needed him to fuck me for all he was worth.

"Just fuck me, Calvin. I need you to fuck me!" I begged and clawed at his shoulders, wrapping my legs around his back. He clutched my hips and began to pound into me, hard and fast. I threw my head back against the wall, arching my breasts up for his mouth. He gave me a smoldering look before covering my nipple with his lips.

"Don't stop… oh, God, baby, don't ever stop," I writhed against him, rocking my hips into him to take him deeper. His thrusts grew more frantic and as he reached down to rub my clit, I pulled his hair.

"Jesus, baby, I'm… yes, oh… Edward, come with me, please… come…," I panted into his ear, moaning as my orgasm rolled through me, sending tingles of electricity surging around my body. He slammed into me a couple more times and groaned my name as his hot release spurted deep in me, my walls continuing to milk him of everything he had. We clung to each other for a moment, catching our breath, before I began to giggle.

"I wonder where we apply for our wings?" I snickered and he looked at me as if I had knocked something loose in my brain when I'd hit my head.

"Wings? What are you talking about, love? What wings?"

"For joining the Mile High Club. We should get wings," I said as I hopped off the counter. He chuckled and pulled me to him, running his hand over the back of my head.

"Are you all right? You hit your head pretty hard… did I hurt you?" he asked, suddenly serious. I shook my head and kissed him.

"I'm not made of china, and no, you didn't hurt me. I'd tell you if you did. Now let's get out of here before we get caught!"

He pulled up his pants and refastened them, leaning to give me a quick kiss before he cautiously opened the door and stepped out. I cleaned myself up and dressed, threw my hair into a ponytail to try to tame it, and headed back to my seat. Edward was sitting there, grinning at me, looking absolutely adorable and completely freshly fucked. He had lip gloss on his jaw and his hair was a wreck. I reached up to wipe off the gloss and ran my fingers through his hair, pulling his face to mine in a kiss. He smiled as I let go.

"Happy about something?" he smirked.

"Very," I said, snuggling against his side and wrapping my arm around him as he smoothed the blanket over us again. "I think I'm going to try to sleep some more, baby. Wake me if they bring any food or drinks around, ok?" I felt him kiss the top of my head and rest his cheek there before satiety and relaxation set in and I drifted to sleep.

I awakened a while later to Edward's hand on my breast as he gently snored into my hair. I smiled to myself as I moved his hand to my waist and he stirred, shifting slightly as I adjusted the blanket over him. Most everyone is still asleep, though I see a few overhead lights are beginning to turn on. The stewards will be coming around with coffee shortly, I think, and then it will be nearly time to land.

England. Edward has brought me to the land of his birth, because he wants to share his London with me. I'm not sure what I'm looking forward to the most: seeing Carlisle and Esme again, taking in the sights I've only read about all my life, or getting to see Edward in his home, surrounded by familiar people and things. I can't wait for him to show me.


	222. Chapter 222

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Blah, blah, blah… **

**Chapter 222**

_15 March 2011_

_Waking up with Bella in my bed in London is bliss. _

_After landing early this morning, we made our way quickly through customs and grabbed a taxi to my flat. To say Bella was a bit shocked would be putting it mildly. She was speechless the minute she walked through the door; her mouth dropped open, her purse dropped to the floor, and she mouthed "holy fuck", but a sound didn't come out._

"_You alright, love?" I asked, as I reached down picking up her purse for her._

"_Edward, you umm… Fuck! Edward, you live here?" she asked shocked, as she walked into living room._

"_Well, when I lived in London, yes, I lived here. However, I currently reside in New York with my beautiful sexy arse girlfriend," I moaned in her ear, as I wrapped my arms around her from behind. _

"_Maybe you know her?" I whispered as I peppered kisses down her neck. "She's this beautiful brunette with legs a mile long, great perky breasts that I love to touch, hold, lick, and suckle. Um… you have no clue how crazy you make me, do you?" I asked, while I slid her jacket off her arms and began working on her top._

"_So, do I at least get a tour before you strip me down in the middle of the living room?" she asked, grinning up at me. Fuck, this woman had me by the balls._

"_Yes, love; you get the tour before I strip you. But just know, I will be stripping you, shortly," I groaned, as I took her by the hand to show her around and place our bags in my bedroom._

_Ten minutes later, we were back in my bedroom with Bella crawling her way up to the pillows. My immediate thought was to mount her NOW! But as she gripped the pillow and gently placed her head down on it, I noticed that she was barely able to keep her eyes open. I walked over to her and slid her shoes off. I pulled the covers back and wrapped them around her. She moaned my name and something about loving me always as she drifted off to sleep._

_I stripped down to my boxers and slid in bed, pulling her into me. One quick sniff of her hair and one "I love you, Bella," later, and I also drifted off to sleep._

_It was almost painful at first to open my eyes and see the bright red numbers of the clock glaring at me. I have only been asleep for two hours and my body is telling me to close my eyes and go back to dreamland. My brain says if I do that, I will be fucked for days. I need to get up, drink some water and shower. There are things I want to show Bella. Just as she showed me 'her' NOLA, I want to show her 'my' London. She is still balled up beside me sleeping like the angel she is, well, to me anyway. Right, so water and shower, then I will wake up Bella._

_Fags smoked: 0_

_Fags allotted: 5_


	223. Chapter 223

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Mmmmmph.**

**Chapter 223**

_15 March 2011 p.m._

_After showers and some food,(thank God my mum had managed to pop over and fill the fridge), we headed out. My parents were expecting us by tea time and I still wanted to show Bella a few things on the way. _

_Once Bella was ready to head out, I took her on a part of the tour that I failed to show her earlier: my cars. Yes, I wrote cars, as in plural, as in more than one. Fuck, I had three, and a Ducati. It was a bit nerve-wracking when Bella said nothing and just entered the car, as I held the door open for her. I could tell she was yet again rendered speechless, but they were just cars. I knew that I hadn't driven anywhere while we were in New York, but I could have sworn I had mentioned the fact that I did drive here. I would ask her about it later._

_As we left my flat, I turned onto Eccleston Mews, and headed to St. Peter's Eaton Primary School. It literally was only blocks from my flat, but this is where one of the happiest days in my life happened. So many years ago, a cheeky little fucked-up-haired kid met the boy who he would later consider to be his brother. I pulled the car over on the side of the road and just stared at the old building. It had been years since I had even driven by it, let alone stopped for a look._

"_Are you alright, Calvin?"_

"_Um...what? Oh sorry, love; see that building right there?" I said, as I pointed across the street. "That is where I met Jazz. This was our primary school. My life wouldn't be what it is now, if just one thing would have been different. I met my brother that day," I stopped speaking because I realized I was starting to sound like a pussy, as Em would so eloquently put it._

"_I love that you have him in your life. I love that you and Jasper are as close as you are. I love you, Edward," she said, as she reached over and took my hand in hers. "Do you want to go inside, maybe see some of your old teachers?"_

"_No, love, I'm good. I really just wanted you to see a few places that mean a lot to me. We can go now. There is another place I'd like to drive by. Then I'd best get you to my parents'. Mum is probably sitting on pins and needles as it is waiting for you to get there. Plus, I am really looking forward to seeing Fiona. It's been years, and Mum says she's been pining for me lately."_

"_Um…Edward, who is Fiona?" she asked, trying hard not to seem jealous._

_I grinned at her as I put the car in gear. "Oh, you will see, love, soon," I finished with a chuckle. Bella turned and looked out the window watching the houses pass us by. I reached over and placed her hand on my lap, hoping that she really wasn't jealous of Fiona. Bella had to know that only she had my heart, right?_

_We drove by Buckingham Palace, only because it was on the way to my parents', and I may have gone the round-about a few times so Bella could get a photo or two on her phone. I tried to point some locations out to her along the way; she would nod and acknowledge what I was saying, but yet still sat there quietly. This made me drive a bit faster to my parents' home. I needed for her to see Fiona, and for her to know only she owned me._

_When I pulled the car into my parents' drive, Bella gasped. I knew she had seen photos of their house, because she had told me Angela had sent her some. _

"_You alright, love?" I asked, concerned at her facial expression._

"_Just them? I mean, only them? Fuck, I mean you, them, Esme, your Dad? Hang on a sec. Okay. You mean to tell me that you grew up here? And now only your mom and dad live here?"_

"_Yes, I did grow up between here and the house in the city. Yes, only my mum and dad live here currently, but soon it will be my brother also. Well, I guess I should include, some of the help also live here with them. Come on, my parents are waiting," I said, as I walked around and opened her door for her._

_I immediately heard barking and turned to see my mum and dad standing in the doorway of the house, laughing as they had just let Beatrice, Malcolm and Fiona out. Fuck me, Fiona had grown. All three of them came rushing towards me. I patted B and Malcolm on the head, but fell to my knees when I saw Fiona. She began licking me, so I grabbed her by the head and played rough with her, as if I had never left. We rolled on the ground and since she weighed a bit more than me now, she fought a dirty fight. My mum motioned towards the car just as I almost had Fi in a headlock. I glanced back to see Bella almost on top of the car looking frightened. I jumped off the ground and rushed over to her, extending my hand. _

"_It's quite alright, love. They won't hurt you, I promise. This is Beatrice, Malcolm, and this beauty is my Fiona," I said, as I tilted my head and grinned at her._

"_Fiona is a dog, Edward?"_

"_Shhhh…don't let her hear your say that, you will surely hurt her feelings."_

_She hesitantly petted them all, and as they licked her hands, she seemed to be warming up to them. I hoped she enjoyed Fiona, because I could guarantee that she would be sleeping in my room while we were here, and by 'her', I mean both Bella and Fi. Lol!_

_Mum and Dad greeted Bella as I carried our luggage to my room. I had come to accept the fact that Bella was 'new' to them, and they had already told me how much they loved her. This pleased me greatly, however, I did feel a bit jealous. I mean, mum didn't even hug me. She immediately grabbed for Bella and wouldn't let her go. I had the desire to stomp my foot and declare them 'my' parents, but I knew it would get me nowhere, except for a stern look from my mum, so I smiled and played nice the rest of the evening._

_My mum made all my favourites for dinner tonight and I seriously considered eating until my stomach exploded. (Yes, I know, not a pretty sight, mate, but fuck, if I didn't want to try.) Bella even seemed to enjoy everything my mum had prepared. I promised her I would inform her of any food that she wouldn't like. I know my dad loves black and blood pudding, but I also know Bella would kill me where I stand if I let it cross her lips. Haggis is another food she mentioned she has no desire to try. No worries there, love; I am right there with you on that matter. However, she also swore she would not try Marmite. I have other plans for her. Even if I need to be a bit slick and trick her into it, I will get her to try it before we leave._

_We chatted with Mum and Dad the rest of the evening, and had some tea and biscuits before Bella informed me she was starting to get tired. We said our goodnights and headed up to my room. She stopped sixty-two times, or so it seemed, staring at photos, painting and sculptures. _

"_Love, for someone who is sooo tired, you are taking forever to make it to bed," I said, as I nipped at her neck._

"_I am tired, lover. I'm just taking in the scenery. Is that a problem?" she asked, as she reached behind her and rubbed me through my jeans._

"_No love, not a… fuck…" I hissed as she rubbed a little harder. "Not a problem at all." _

"_Good evening, Mr. Edward," Heidi said, coming out of my room._

"_Evening, Heidi. I'd like you to meet Bella, my soul mate. Bella, this is Heidi- she works for my parents."_

"_It's very nice to meet you, Ms. Bella. Mr. Edward, it's very nice to have you home where you belong. I know your parents are ecstatic you are back," she said, as she headed down the hall._

_Before Bella knew what happened, I picked her up and carried her into my room. She giggled as I kicked the door shut with my foot and tossed her on the bed._

"_Why was she in your room, Edward?"_

"_Who?" I asked._

"_Heidi; why was she in your room?"_

"_Bella, she is the maid; she turned the sheets down. Tell me you're not jealous of her, because if you are, need I remind you who is in my bed right now?" I asked, as I stripped down to my boxers._

"_You, Ms. Swan, have on way too much clothing. You remember the rules from New York? Well, they apply here, also," I said, walking into the bathroom to brush my teeth and get ready for bed._

_When I came back out, Bella was laid across the bed, completely naked and asleep. She wasn't lying when she said she was tired. I knew the jetlag would hit her hard; I just hoped not this hard._

_I'm going to try to get some sleep now. I have a big day planned for us tomorrow._

_Fags smoked: 0_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_She has to say yes, because I can't imagine a day without her._


	224. Chapter 224

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. *quack***

**Chapter 224**

3/15

End Twitter Session

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 gotta go, hon. i'll try to text you tomorrow!

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 london may be tied with nyc as my 2nd favorite city in the world. i could SO live here! hearing that accent everywhere is yummy

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 hey, girl! SO much going on, you won't believe. dad didn't kill him, mom didn't molest him, much, & england is too lovely.

xxx

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez I'm beginning to think Edwards no longer in the picture, and your on the lamb.

Begin Twitter Session


	225. Chapter 225

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. *crickets***

**Chapter 225**

Wednesday, March 16, 2011

Dear Diary –

I can barely see to write this. We got off the plane and through customs, somehow, and Edward got us a cab to his flat in London.

His NYC flat is fairly modern in style and furnishings, but this was even more so, if that makes sense. It's beautiful; he has an interior courtyard and a lovely private patio, two floors and it's all incredibly decorated, but it feels all wrong. There's something that bothers me about it, but I can't tell what it is. It's… cold? Impersonal? I don't know.

It might not even be the flat, but the way he was acting when we were in it. He was attentive, as always, even trying to undress me the minute we got inside, but it almost felt as if he was trying too hard. It was probably just me reading things into it, or maybe jet lag, but I wasn't entirely comfortable there. We took a short nap, showered, and headed up to The House.

Yes, it deserves capitalization… it's enormous. It probably has its own zip code. Esme and Carlisle came out to meet us as we drove up in _one_ of Edward's cars… don't ask. They keep horses in The House. Ok, they were dogs, but they are enormous, and one of them, Fiona, is obviously Edward's baby. She weighs as much as he does, or more, and I have no doubt she could squash me without even noticing. He adores her, it's clear, and she has quite obviously missed him. I'm slightly jealous of how much he's petting her, and if she sticks her nose in his crotch one more time, I may reach in between them and the hell with propriety.

Ok, it has to be the jet lag. I can't believe I just wrote that. More later, after dinner and maybe some sleep.

xxx

Esme cooked a lovely dinner and we had a good visit before the jet lag really hit me hard. Edward took me to his room, which is not as modern as his flats, and I feel much more comfortable there. There's a person here called Heidi, who was coming from his room as we were going in. He said she's a maid and does the turndown thing, tidies up and whatnot. She calls him 'Mister Edward'. How Jane Austen of her. She has long blonde braids and lots of bustline and looks much too sexy to be leaning over and cleaning things with her hips wiggling.

Edward introduced me to her as his 'soul mate'. Odd thing to call me, I think. Once she'd gone, he proceeded to tell me to strip and get in his bed. And he thought it was funny I was jealous of her. I did strip and fell asleep before he came to bed. Ha! Not funny at all, but waking up in his bed with him next to me was divine. I couldn't have cared less about Heidi. He was making _me_ scream his name into his pillows, this morning, not her. He did so many delicious things to me, I practically forgot about her.

Until breakfast. There she was, in an even shorter skirt, with a lower neckline, leaning over to pour Edward's tea ("…your favourite, Mister Edward, just the way you like it, sir…"), one braid dangling on his arm. Too fucking close to him. He thanked her and smiled at her, and I saw his eyes run across her bosom, just once. To be honest, there's a lot of it, so it's really hard to ignore, and it was practically in his face. Still, as soon as she left the room, I reached under the table and palmed his cock.

He jumped and hissed at me, "Bella! What are you doing? Jesus Christ, you're going to kill me."

I smiled and gently stroked him, because what I was feeling now under my fingers was SO much more than I felt when I first touched him. He may have noticed her bust, and the rest of her, all up in his face, but he didn't react to her, _at all_. He was getting hard, but only for me. I trailed my fingers down his thigh and squeezed.

"Just reminding you, and me, how much I love being yours, baby," I said as I removed my hand from his leg so I could butter my toast.

He smirked at me as he adjusted himself. "Do I detect a streak of jealousy, love? You know you have no need to be," he practically purred into my ear as he nuzzled my neck. "She's a just a maid. The hired help. Mum's employee. No one I'm remotely interested in," each comment punctuated with a kiss along my jaw.

"Hm, maybe so, but she's definitely interested in you, and I'm pretty sure I've read the same romance novels she has. If she has her way, I'll be heading back to New York alone," I said, as I pushed my beans around my plate. I sighed and put my fork down as I turned to face him.

"Just answer me truthfully, please. Have you ever… with her?" I asked, hardly daring to ask and afraid of his answer, because if he had, I couldn't stay here.

He began shaking his head before I finished asking. "No, Bella, never," he said, his green eyes so sincere. "Heidi's only worked for my family a few years. Mum hired her about a year before I left for New York, and I wasn't even here at the time."

Because he was living with Tanya. Today just gets better.

Something occurred to me then, but Edward pulled me to him, claiming my mouth, and all thoughts were swept away with the first press of his tongue between my lips. After a few minutes, he let me go, panting into my hair.

"You have to know there is no one else, Bella. No one for me, but you." His hands ran through his hair and he gave me a funny awkward smile. There was something he wasn't saying, but I could tell he wasn't coming out with it anytime soon.

"Are you ready to go? 'London calling'…" he joked weakly. I knew he wanted to show me 'his London', and there were a few specific places I wanted to see, as well, so I nodded. We were on the road back to town in his car within half an hour.

Edward took me shopping for souvenirs and postcards, and we roamed through Camden looking at handmade leather items and Bohemian clothing. I bought a lightweight cotton dress in a blue that Edward liked, a shawl that matched and some sandals, and I found a painted green silk tie that I couldn't wait to see on him, preferably all by itself.

We went for fish and chips for lunch at his favorite pub, The White Coat. An elderly lady behind the counter positively squealed when we walked in the door. Her name is Mary, and she asked a million questions about him and Jazz, their life in New York and whether or not either of them was ever going to come back and marry her like they'd promised.

Edward explained this was an old joke from their early pub days, when he and Jazz had been hard put to find dates. (Like I believe that ever happened!) The two of them swore no one could do fish and chips like Mary, and since there would never be another woman who could, they promised Mary that when they grew up, they'd fight over her and the winner would get to marry her. She said she could see she'd lost Edward already, and gave me a hard look, but her eyes were twinkling. I liked her immediately and almost hated it when Edward told her about Alice. I pointed out that Alice isn't much of a cook, so she's still in the running, and Mary laughed so hard she had to sit down.

I like her, and for the first time today, I felt really comfortable. Edward has been a little weird since breakfast, and he finally seemed to relax as well. We had a couple of pints with our lunch, Mary gave us both extra chips 'for her Jazz', and we left The White Coat in considerably better moods than we'd entered it.

We visited the Tower, watched the changing of the guards at Buckingham Palace, wandered through Hyde Park, and rode a double-decker bus at sundown. Edward suggested we go back to his flat and I could change into my new dress and sandals before we go to dinner.

He's showering and I've changed, waiting for him. He's gotten a little weird again since we got to his flat, and I just remembered what it was I forgot this morning when he kissed me. When he lived here, in the flat, he was living with Tanya.

Why did he bring me here?


	226. Chapter 226

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. *burp***

**Chapter 226**

3/16

End Twitter Session

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 ok, love you!

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez okay have fun!

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 ew, don't even! we're doing our best to avoid THAT!

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez just ask his mom if shes noticed anything odd about her see what she says.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 i think he's waking up. love you & i'll send you a postcard from buckingham palace!

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez hopefully you wont be running into whats her name while youre there

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 i may have to, but i don't want to look like the insecure bitch of a girlfriend.

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez creepy tell his mom or dad about it.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 he's sleeping, poor baby. being home has both energized & relaxed him. its weird.

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez So jealous! Have fun and let your hair down. Edwards very quiet btw.

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez I'd feel the same way. Edward is rather hawt!

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 i know he's not interested in her, but damn, she works for his parents! not cool. it's like a bad harlequin romance.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 he's shown me his school & all where he grew up. we're doing london proper today.

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez Yeah you will have to call me for details on Riley?

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 Riley's 'incredible', huh? :) spill! i want details!

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez Jealous much? LOL! Have you seen any of the sites?

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 he thinks i'm silly but he doesn't see how she looks at him.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 overwhelming, & staff like whoa. one female/maid/whatever i may have to cut if she doesn't stop leering at Edward.

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez Yeah I had to finish some work. Then Riley had to talk to me. WoW! So hows Edward now you guys are in England?

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 you're up late & i'm up too damn early. time zones have me fucking messed up! THE house,omg no words. huge. priceless antiques.

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez Glad to hear he's still alive. Riley's incredible btw! Miss you like crazy! Enjoy England, hows the house?

Begin Twitter Session


	227. Chapter 227

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. *croak***

**Chapter 227**

_17th March 2011_

_We had a brilliant day yesterday, that is, until we were on the London Eye. I should have planned it better. I should have waited until the timing was right. What the fuck was I thinking? She looked so frightened, sitting there looking at me. At one moment, I thought she was about to cry. I knew it was too soon. I knew we should have chatted about it over dinner, but I wanted it to be special; I wanted to woo her and give her the memory of it being special. Instead, I scared the fuck out of her, and the only answer I got was, "I really need to think about this. It's all so sudden. I mean, we haven't even discussed any of this, Edward."_

_I've been avoiding her today, not fully on purpose. I had a meeting with my Dad, while her and Mum went out shopping. I took a long walk along the property while she was gone. Now she and Mum are in the kitchen working on dinner, and I am supposed to be submitting applications for employment. I know she needs time; I know it is a lot to think about. I just wish she would at least point me in the direction of her answer._

_Fags smoked: 9_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_What, I'm a little fucking stressed!_


	228. Chapter 228

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. *moo***

**Chapter 228**

Thursday, March 17, 2011

Dear Diary –

I want to write about how beautiful London is, how old and glorious it is, and how I feel like history is just grabbing me and dragging me headlong into it. I want to set down the emotions I felt seeing Tower Bridge and Parliament and Buckingham Palace, the slightly perverted thoughts I had while watching the changing of the guard, and how the double-decker buses make you feel like you are flying on a magic carpet above the streets.

But I can't.

My head won't let me remember further back than last night when Edward took me on the London Eye. It's a huge kind of ferris wheel, and each car, or capsule, can hold a bunch of people. Edward being Edward, he rented a whole capsule. He'd seemed a little jittery all day, so when he brought me here, I knew it was simply because he'd been excited to surprise me with this lovely experience.

There was a table for two, canapés, and champagne. He'd had flowers delivered, a beautiful bouquet of red, white and pink roses, and they filled the capsule with their scent. It was an incredibly romantic night, with a sparkling view of London spread out before us. The whole trip around is usually only 30 minutes, but Edward booked two revolutions. I don't even want to think about what he paid for it.

On the second revolution, we'd been standing at the rail, sipping our champagne and stealing kisses. He had his arm around me, and I didn't even see him slide the small box from his pocket. I was looking at the view, not his eyes as he opened it. I heard him whisper that he loved me and that he had something he wanted to ask me. I looked into his eyes and down at the box in his hand. I heard his question and my heart stopped.

It hasn't re-started yet. And I haven't given him an answer. I can't.

Because I don't know if I can. If I could. If we should.

He wouldn't have asked if he wasn't serious about it, but I'm not sure I'm ready. It's only been two and a half months for God's sake…

I want to, that's not the problem. I just need to know why he does. What he expects. What he wants.

And when.


	229. Chapter 229

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. *baa***

**Chapter 229**

Friday, March 18, 2011 morning

Dear Diary –

I spent yesterday out with Esme, helping her pick out things for the nursery. I was glad to have the distraction from Edward and his proposal, but no matter how many paint chips we studied or adorable themes and furniture we browsed, I couldn't completely get it out of my head.

Edward had a meeting with Carlisle yesterday, and when he came back last night, he seemed to be unwilling to be alone with me. I let him be, because he seems totally freaked out that I haven't answered him yet. I ended up with a headache (thanks, Mother Nature, you bitch), so I took a bath and went to bed long before he came upstairs. I was afraid he was going to be distant in bed, too, but when he finally climbed in, he wrapped himself around me as always. It was nothing more than holding me, but it meant so much to be in his arms again. I missed him. He was up and out of the house again this morning when I awoke. It wasn't just the bed that felt empty.

I want to talk to someone about it, but Angela is all on the wrong time zone, and I can't count on her being coherent enough to understand what I'm telling her. She'd probably tell me to just go for it, without even letting me tell her my list of pros and cons.

I have a List of Pros and Cons. Fuck.

I considered talking to Esme about it, but I'm pretty sure I know what she'd say, too – she and Carlisle have both been so welcoming and loving, and I know they are pleased with the relationship they see between Edward and me. Then again, anybody would be an improvement over Tanya. (Ok, not 'anybody'. TP wouldn't have been an improvement.) Esme and Carlisle just want Edward happy, and I doubt they care much how that happens, only that it does.

Mom and Dad. Nope. Can't talk to them either, and I realized while we were there, that there's a lot I haven't shared with them throughout my life, and for very good reasons. This is just another topic I can't even begin to imagine broaching with them. If Dad wasn't entirely sold on Edward to begin with, this would guarantee that he'd probably feel it was high time I moved back home where he could keep an eye on me in my old room until I'm 35.

I adore Rose and Alice, and it involves them as much as me, but I don't want to put them in the middle. It wouldn't be fair to them, and anyway, it's ultimately my decision.

Oddly, I think I could talk to Em about this. Em would tell me to be happy. He's been so amazing since we reconnected, other than the stupid boy tricks he gets up to with Edward and Jazz when they're drinking. But he's grown up, so much, in the past five years. He's still a douche sometimes, but I know he'd have my back if I ever need him.

Which brings me to Jazz. I'm still haven't talked to him about the things Carlisle told me, and this isn't something I'd want to discuss on twitter, or even over the phone. So I'm going to talk to him when we get back. I hate making Edward wait for an answer. I can see it's tearing him up that I haven't given him one, and I know I haven't helped the situation by pulling away from him. But every time I look into those beautiful eyes of his, all my resistance goes out the window. I'm terrified I'll agree to anything and everything, just so he'll stop looking so miserable. And that would be agreeing for all the wrong reasons.

This is important and weighty and life-changing. It's serious and grown-up and, God help me, mature. I need to give it the thoughtful consideration it, and Edward, deserve. And I'm frightened he'll withdraw his offer if I take too long to decide. Is that my answer right there? That I don't want him to withdraw his offer?

Esme's calling me. She has a doctor's appointment and I'm going with her. Good – I need more distraction.


	230. Chapter 230

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. *rawr***

**Chapter 230**

_18 March 2011_

_Not even in the mood to write. I know I should be, as I have nothing else to do at this moment. Mum took Bella out again. I told them I had more things to do around here, when really I just wanted to sulk a bit. Yes, I do hear Em in my head telling me to stop being such a pussy. Right now I would tell him, fuck you!_

_She was quiet most of the evening last night. After dinner, she came up and took a bath and was in bed by the time I had told my parents good night. She's not ignoring me; she is just processing everything, at least that's what I hope she is doing. _

_We need to talk, I know we do. But, I do want to give her some time. If I push her, she might decline my offer. Not sure what I would do if she did. I mean, the only way I could live in the States after graduating would be to get employment that would sponsor me, or get married. Fuck! She couldn't even answer my question to move here with me. Just imagine if I asked her to marry me. _

_Right, well, Dad just came up and asked if I wanted to go for a ride. Horseback, that is, so I'm out of here, mate. _

_Fags smoked: 9_

_Fags allotted: 5_


	231. Chapter 231

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. *neigh***

**Chapter 231**

Friday, March 18, 2011 afternoon

Dear Diary –

Esme's doctor is pleased with her progress, and we have some interesting news for Carlisle and Edward. It seems she's actually further along than anybody knew. She'd missed a period in November, and had some spotting in December, but she thought it was all some early pre-menopause readjusting. Nope. She's six months along, three months more than she thought. At least now she can relax about the weight she's gaining. She thought she was getting too big, too fast, but she's right on schedule, the doctor said.

I haven't said anything to her about what Edward asked me, but I know she's not blind. On the drive back to The House, she finally came right out and asked me what our problem is. She said we are practically dancing around each other, almost to the point of avoiding being alone, and she knows that isn't how we normally are. I said I guessed that Edward hasn't said anything, or she wouldn't need me to tell her, and she just shook her head.

"I hate to break his confidence, Esme. If he hasn't felt it was something he wanted to discuss with you or Carlisle, then I don't feel comfortable doing it, either. Just know it has nothing to do with this trip, or you and Carlisle. It's purely something Edward and I need to work out, and I'm sure we will. It may take some time, but we'll get through it."

She pursed her lips and ran her hand through her hair. Funny, I'd never noticed that she does that, too.

"Bella, Edward is an extraordinary young man, and the fact that he is my son has nothing to do with that particular opinion of mine. I'm also well aware that you know just how extraordinary he is, and that you feel the same. Whatever is… unsettled… between you, can't begin to compete with the love you share. I see it, Carlisle sees it, and I'm sure you and Edward both know it, down to your bones. Hold onto that. No matter what it is, if you have each other, you'll get through it just fine." She gave me a smile.

"It pleases me immensely that you are so careful of his heart. That you won't break his trust to tell his own mother what is bothering him just convinces me further that you are truly right for him." She reached over to pat my hand when something out the window over my shoulder caught her eye and she gasped.

We'd gotten off the main road a few minutes before and were now traveling along the several-mile drive that winds through the Cullen property. I looked to my left to see what caused her reaction. At first, all I saw was the trees and fencing that line the drive, but a moment later there was a break in the greenery and I gasped as well.

It was like something out of a fucking romance novel; I felt the blood rush to my head and then immediately lower. Much lower.

Carlisle and Edward were riding. Horses. Really big, fucking gorgeous horses. And they weren't just cantering along, they were fucking galloping, keeping pace with the car. I heard Esme clear her throat next to me before she pressed down on the accelerator. We shot forward slightly, and I saw delight cross Edward's face even as a frown creased Carlisle's.

Both men were in riding clothes, loose buttoned shirts, fitted breeches and high boots. Carlisle was in a blue shirt and grey breeches, which set off his windblown blonde hair as he rode. Edward's shirt was white and only half-buttoned, so it billowed around him, his hair tangling in the wind; my fingers itched to make it worse. His chocolate breeches hugged his legs and that bite-able ass. He handled his horse so skillfully that I was intensely jealous of the muscular beast between his thighs. It's been too long. I need him to ride me like that.

"Amen," Esme chuckled and I turned to stare at her. Her eyes were sparkling with devilry and I realized I had spoken out loud. Well, shit, my face is red!

She laughed and looked past me again. I could tell her eyes were trained on Carlisle before she turned back to concentrate on the road. "There is nothing quite like a man who can handle a horse well, Bella. He's masterful when the horse demands it and gentle when it doesn't. Those are most excellent qualities in a lover, as well, and believe me, I know!"

Ok, that really was TMI – I did _not_ need or want an image of sexyhawt Carlisle in my head, thank you! I was having enough trouble getting my head around the knowledge that Edward rides. There are many things about him that I still have to learn and I can hardly wait to discover them.

And with that one thought, I knew I could at least give Edward half of the answer he desired. And I would, as soon as I could get him alone.

He's been taking care of his horse in the stable as I write this. I'd like to sneak down there and make my 'stable-boy' fantasy come true. Fuck you, Mother Nature; I want a damn good roll in the hay!


	232. Chapter 232

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. I now have Justin B stuck in my head. Thanks, Edward!**

**Chapter 232**

_18th March, 2011 p.m._

_Dad had come to my room as I was writing and asked me if I would like to go for a ride with him. I knew I needed some fresh air, instead of sitting in my room pining away for Bella. I decided to take him up on his offer and climbed out of bed in search of my riding clothes. It has been a good while since I had worn my breeches and riding shirt, hell, it had been awhile since I had actually ridden my horse._

_Once I had arrived at the stables, George, my father's stable hand, had Twilight ready and waiting on me. I had forgotten what joy she brought me. I stood there rubbing her head, recalling when my father and mother purchased her. I had just turned 16 years old and they both thought she would keep me closer to home, and also 'occupied'. Little did I know then, they were right. She kept me clear of the girls, well, most of them. By having her, I ended up joining our equestrian team at school with Twilight and did quite well in our events. She is a Dutch Warmblood and as black as night, with a very small white streak running down her forehead. _

_As I walked closer to her, she stuck her muzzle out looking for her treat, as I'd always brought her one in the past. I patted her cheek and whispered, "Later, girl, after you are out of your bit."_

_I placed my foot in the stirrup and mounted her. She is not to be taken lightly; standing at a proud 17 hands, she is 544 kg of pure muscle. My girl is a beauty. My father was already on Armand, waiting for me just outside the stable doors. _

"_Come on, girl, let's show that old man what you're made of," I whispered to her, as I gently squeezed my thighs around her. She took off in a flash, leaving my father and Armand hot on our trail._

_It felt amazing having all of this week's tension pour out of me as the crisp air clung to my exposed skin. We raced down into the pasture, with Twilight making the much needed jumps to take us down further away from the house. After what only felt like minutes, Twilight was panting and sweat was beading on her neck. I slowed her down to a gentle walk, patting her and telling her she was still my girl and I had missed her while I was away. I needed to get out of the city when I moved back, so I could have a place where she would be available to me. _

_My father spoke and pulled me out of the daze I was in, "Edward, is everything alright, son?"_

"_Yes, it's just been a long time since Twilight has had a good run. I think I wore her out a bit too quickly."_

"_I wasn't speaking of Twilight. I was talking about you and Bella. You know you've always been able to talk to your mother and me about any problem. I know you haven't always shared everything with us, but I hope you still feel that you can, especially with the arrival of your new sister or brother," he said, as he patted me on my shoulder._

"_Brother," I mumbled._

"_What?" _

"_Nothing. Yes, I know I can talk to you and Mum. You see… fuck. Where do I even begin?" I asked myself, not meaning for him to answer me._

"_The beginning is always a good place," he said, with a chuckle._

"_You recall the other night when I took Bella into the city? Well, I had made some plans to take her to the Eye. I reserved a pod just for us, with flowers and champagne, and…"_

"_Oh, Edward, you didn't," he said, with a grim look on his face._

"_I didn't what? OH!" It hit me what he thought; he thought I had asked Bella to marry me. "No, not that. I mean, maybe one day; I can't imagine anyone other than Bella in my life, Dad, but no, I didn't ask her to marry me. I asked her to move in with me in New York and then hopefully to move back here with me after I graduate."_

"_Oh, I see," was all he said, then he looked up at me. "So, did she say no?"_

"_No, she said she needed to think about it, which I wasn't happy about. I understand it is a life changing event, but she has been thinking about it now for two days, two fucking long days. We've barely even spoken to each other since that night. I feel like I'm about to lose my fucking mind, Dad. I've never wanted to be with anyone the way I want to be Bella. I don't know what to do if she says no. I'd have to stay in New York. Fuck, I'd move wherever she wanted me to. If she wants to move back to New Orleans, I would. I'm a fucking nutter right now. I swear, I don't know if I'm coming or going. Well, I know I'm not coming," I said with a chuckle. "Sorry, bad joke." He grimaced at my joke before smiling at me._

"_Just give her some time, son. I'm sure this is as hard on her as it is you. You are right though, this is a life changing decision for both of you. Have you considered what she will do if she does say yes? I mean, she'll move out of Rose and Alice's place and live with you in the flat for a month or so, and then what? Then she packs her things and moves here? Where are you both going to live, in the flat in the city? How does she feel about that, knowing it is where Tanya lived with you? Do you have plans to come stay here, with me and your mother? How would that make Bella feel? Also, Bella does not seem like a free-loader to me, so what is she supposed to do during the day while you are at work, Edward? Sit and wait on your arrival? I may not know her as well as you do, but I guarantee she will not allow that to carry on for very long. Have the two of you even discussed any of this?" he asked, and by the look on my face, he got his answer._

"_Looks like you have a lot to think about, son, but trust me when I say, I'm here for you. I won't mention any of this to your mother. I'm sure you will make it all work out in the end, but you and Bella need to get these and so many other questions answered before either of you take the next step. Just try to talk to her, Edward. Maybe tonight after the party would be a good time, so you both aren't a ball of tension on your flight back home."_

_Just as he was about to say something else, we saw Mum's car pull onto the lane. Dad gave Armand a kick and I did the same with Twilight. I needed to talk to Bella and I needed to talk to her now. We chased the car down to the stables. I was hoping that George would be around so I could pass Twilight off to him and run to see Bella, but just my fucking luck, he wasn't. I knew that I would be awhile getting her cleaned from the run, but secretly hoped that Bella would be waiting for me when I was done._

_After I put Twilight away for the night, I made my way to my room to get ready for the party. Bella wasn't waiting for me. She wasn't even in the room. All of her personal items had been removed from our bathroom. I stripped down and climbed into the shower, hoping that the hot water would take away the emptiness that I felt in my heart. Twenty minutes later, I was dressed in a navy blue Gucci suit. I had just finished tying my tie when my Dad knocked on the door. _

"_Meet me downstairs for a drink?"_

"_Sure, I'll be down as soon as I slip my shoes on. Um...Dad, you haven't seen Bella have you?"_

"_Yes, your mother dragged her into our room to get ready for tonight. I think she's quite enjoying having feminine company," he paused, and then walked away down the hall._

_I found him downstairs, as he poured two glasses of scotch. He handed me one. _

"_To women. We seek the comfort of another, someone to share the life we choose, someone to help us through the never-ending attempt to understand ourselves and in the end, someone to comfort in return."_

"_Cheers," I said, as we clinked our glasses._

_Three glasses later, the guests started to arrive. I swear, I believe my Mum had invited half of fucking England and most of the extended family. Shite, there were people there that I hadn't seen since my first communion. I was right in the middle of a conversation with my parents' local priest, Father O'Neil, when a sparkle on the staircase caught my eye. I glanced over his shoulder and gasped. _

"_Holy fuck," I muttered. _

"_Excuse me, Edward?" Father O'Neil asked._

"_What? Oh, sorry. It's just, have you ever seen anything more beautiful? Fuck, she looks like a million diamonds. Excuse me, Father," I mumbled, as I made my way to the bottom of the stairs to wait for her._

_That was when I noticed that her dress came above her knees, about 12 centimeters too much above her knees. I took a quick glance around the room, looking for my mum so she could rectify this matter, but was unable to find her anywhere. Bella made her way down to me and I extended my hand to her. _

"_Bella, you are absolutely breathtaking. I'm not sure I want to share you with these riff raff people," I said, as I planted a gentle kiss on her check. I inhaled her scent as I pulled myself away._

"_You are looking very handsome in your suit there, Calvin, and look, you even wore a tie," she said, as she ran her fingers down my tie._

"_Just for you love, only for you."_

"_Does your family know all of these people?" she asked, as her eyes scanned the room._

"_In one way or another, yes. Did I happen to tell you how beautiful you are, Bella?" I whispered, as my lips found her neck. I wrapped my arm around her waist and tried to pull her into me. My mother took this opportunity to pull Bella by the hand. _

"_Excuse me for intruding, Edward, but there are some people that want to meet Bella. I'll have her back to you in a flash, darling."_

_With the blink of an eye, they were gone. I walked to the bar, ordered another scotch and walked around the room, watching Bella with my mum's friends. She seemed to be enjoying herself and was laughing at their jokes. I continued to talk to old family friends, all the while keeping an eye on my love. Finally, when I couldn't take it any longer, I went to the bar, ordered Bella a glass of champagne and made my way in her direction. _

_Alistair stopped me on my way, "Edward, could I have a word with you?"_

"_Not now, Alistair, I need to speak to someone urgently. It's good to see you, though. Please tell your wife I said hello." I passed him by and continued on my mission: alone time with Bella. We were going to have a little chat._

_I slipped her the Champagne flute and asked her to meet me in the garden. She took it from my hand and followed so closely behind me, I could smell her perfume and my reaction to her was starting to show in the front of my slacks. _

_Of course, my mother never half-arsed anything. The garden had cement benches placed overlooking the pond. Lights twinkled from the trees and the smell of her prized roses filled the air. I took Bella's small hand in mine and helped her sit on the bench. _

"_Bella, I really need to speak with you," I tried to keep my cool. I couldn't fuck this up. _

"_I've been thinking all day- well, fuck, I've been thinking about this since before I even asked you. Maybe it was too soon. Maybe I should have waited until we had spoken about it, all of it. Bella, I don't want to pressure you. I know this is hard on you. If you want to stay in the States, that's fine, love, we can. I'll make it work somehow. I promise. You have to know, I would do anything for you. Bella, I love you so fucking much. Just please tell me we can make this work. I need for us to work. I could live in a cardboard box in the middle of Times Square if it would make you happy, you know that, right?" Fuck, I was babbling._

"_Edward, are you done?" she asked, as she lifted my chin up so I was looking in her eyes._

"_I think so."_

"_I've been doing some thinking also, a lot of thinking. I can't promise you England right now, but I would love to move in with you when we get back to New York. Edward, I love you so much, but you have to understand, I'm scared. I need to know we can be together 24/7 and not make each other crazy. I've never been in this sort of relationship before; this is all new to me._

_So if the offer still stands, then my answer to the first part of your question is yes."_

_She said YES! She fucking said YES! She told me yes, she will move in with me in NY, but she still needs to put some thought into moving to England with me. I can take that. I picked her up and carried her back to our room. She made a fuss about the entire room of guests and the fact that I'm carrying her. I choose this time to ignore her. Best decision ever. _

_Once I had her alone with our door locked, I told her how beautiful she is, how she took my breath away from me when she descended the stairs. How that dress was too fucking sexy for her to wear for anyone's eyes but mine. Yes, I may have gotten a bit jealous of all the men looking at how beautiful Bella's long arse legs are. MINE! I told her how much I loved her dress and how fucking fantastic it is that it fits her every curve. As I began to pull it off her shoulders, my lips moved in to taste every inch that I touched. I reached to unzip it in the back. It fell to the floor, and there she stood before me in a white strapless bra and a matching pair of lace knickers. Fuck me! The animal took over and I picked her up and placed her on the bed as I hovered over her sexy arse body. _

"_Edward, you have to stop," she said, pleading at me with her eyes._

"_Bella, fuck I'm sorry. I've been such an arse. I was just trying to give you some space. I wanted you to be able to make the right decision without me being around pressuring you. I fucked up, didn't I?"_

"_No, lover, it isn't about this week," she started to say. _

"_Bella, I know I've been an arse; it's alright for you to admit it. I don't seem to have a problem doing it; I spoke to my Dad about it today. I'm so sorry love. Can you please forgive me? I just want us to be together. No matter where, you understand that, don't you? I mean it, Bella, I will do whatever it takes…"_

"_EDWARD!" she demanded from under me._

"_What is it, love?"_

"_I'm not saying that I don't want you, because you have no clue how much I do. I've wanted you for days now. It's just… _that_ time for me, you know. That's why I'm telling you we can't," she blushed, as she looked up at me. I swear I could drown myself in her eyes if I looked long enough._

"_The fuck we can't," I clearly stated, as I flipped Bella on top of me._

"_Calvin, what are you doing?" she asked in her flirty voice. _

"_Remember the first time I made you come at my flat? On the couch? How about a replay in my bed, love?" I seductively said in her ear as I pushed my throbbing groin into her._

_She gasped and reciprocated by grinding into me. She reached back to remove her bra._

"_No, that stays on, as well as your panties; you have no clue how fucking sexy you look right now."_

_I leaned up and pulled the lace down just enough to lick her nipple. I knew she had complained about her breasts being sore in the past so I didn't want to be too rough with them. But there was no fucking way I wasn't going to involve my girls in our playtime. I reached back and placed my hands firmly on Bella's hips as I started to move her back and forth, causing a hell of a lot of friction for us. _

_She reached down and unbuckled my belt, unlatched my pants and the next sound I heard was my zipper. _

"_Raise up, lover," she said. Fuck, I almost came right then and there as she grabbed my cock through my boxers. Sorry, mate, but it's been a few days._

_She had my pants off, but informed me that the dress shirt and the tie stay. That was fine with me, because I was going to keep her in undergarments as long as fucking possible._

_Bella climbed back on me and knelt with her legs on each side of me. She pulled my tie until we were face to face. _

"_Is this what you want, lover? Do you want me to straddle you and make you come, like this?" she asked, as she ground her sexy pussy onto my throbbing cock._

"_Fuck, yes!" I moaned, as she continued rocking, over and over._

_I pulled the lace down on both of the girls, giving me full access to them. Bella hadn't complained about them being sore this time, so I licked them, sucked them and massaged them every chance I got._

"_You are so fucking sexy, love. Do you have any clue what you do to me?" _

"_Uh, oh, Calvin, fuck! Touch me, baby, please?" _

_She did not need to ask me twice. She sat up on me allowing me access. I pushed my thumb into her knickers. My fingers know every centimeter of her body. I rubbed her clit in circles as she moved above me. I could feel her legs getting tight around my body and I knew she was about to come. I wasn't sure how much more I could take. _

"_Bella, love, I need you to come. Come for me, love. I can't hold back anymore. Sweetheart, come on me, now."_

"_Ugh! Oh! Edwa…r…d, yes! Fuck, I've missed you," she said, as she collapsed on my chest._

"_Bella, you might want to move. There's an awfully big mess on me right now." _

"_In me, on me, same difference," she said, as she placed a kiss on my lips. She looked completely exhausted._

_I rolled her over and climbed out of the bed, heading to the bathroom to take care of the mess we had made. I brought back a warm damp towel to clean Bella with, and she was already asleep. I removed her knickers and bra and pulled a t-shirt of mine over her head. I found some clean knickers for her in the dresser and went back to tidy her up before sliding them on her. I crawled up in the bed with her and placed the covers over us. I pulled Bella into my arms and tried to sleep. It never came. _

_I have to say, mate, I'm a little too fucking happy to know that Bella will be in my bed with me for nights to come. I've been watching her for the last few hours. She looks like an angel beside me. I'm not sure what I've done to deserve her in my life. If what I had to go through with Tanya meant that I get Bella in the end, then I would happily have gone through it a million times._

_We have an afternoon flight, so I guess I should try to get some amount of sleep._

_Fags smoked: 3_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_She said YES!_


	233. Chapter 233

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. "Baby, baby, baby, oooh…" **

**Chapter 233**

Saturday, March 19, 2011

Dear Diary –

I wanted to talk to Edward after his ride yesterday, but he didn't come straight upstairs. By the time he did, Esme had roped me into getting ready for the reception in her room. She'd had several dresses sent from her favorite designer shop to The House, and she wanted me to help her choose which to wear.

The fact that this is Edward's mother should have prepared me, but I was actually surprised that she'd had them send several dresses in my size as well. I should have known I had severely underestimated what I should pack for this trip. Edward had continually told me not to worry if I needed something, as we could always buy it once we were here. A little cotton dress was one thing – a fucking beaded silk cocktail dress was something else. A couple of them were floor-length, which I refused outright. If Esme wasn't wearing an evening gown, neither was I. The others ranged from a strapless teal sheath to a little black number with one sleeve accented with a huge gold bow.

The best one was sleeveless ivory silk that stopped mid-thigh. From the boat neckline to my hips, it was encrusted with gold and platinum crystals, and the back dropped into a low draped cowl. It shimmered and sparkled and I absolutely loved it. Esme did, too, and she insisted that I wear it. As much as I don't like the Cullens buying me expensive things, not only did I feel fabulous in it, but I knew Edward would love it, and there was no way I was going to tell his very pregnant and emotional mother that I couldn't accept it. Silver strappy heels completed the look.

Esme looked chic and perfect in an empire grey silk dress with jet beading on the bodice, also sleeveless. I can only hope my upper arms look so good when I'm past forty!

She fixed my hair into a simple twist that looked insanely complicated, with a few tendrils framing my face. Then she kissed my cheek and told me to wait eight minutes and then come down. Her eyes were positively dancing as she closed the door behind her.

My makeup was done, my hair was done, and I didn't want to sit and crush the skirt of my dress, so I paced. Eight minutes is a long time, especially when you have something to tell someone and you haven't been able to be close to them for days. I gave up at six minutes and headed for the stairs.

It hadn't occurred to me that Esme and Carlisle would have invited every fucking person they know, but they did, and more. It also hadn't occurred to me that by waiting, I was making a grand entrance and every eye was on me. I glanced quickly around the room as I descended the stairs and soon found the only eyes that mattered, green and sparkling above a beautiful crooked smile. As he began to move towards me through the crowd, I let my eyes roam past his face to take in what he was wearing, and my breath stopped. He was in a navy suit, designer I'm sure, with a white shirt and fucking skinny navy tie. My fingers twitched to touch it and I cursed Mother Nature for the fiftieth time today.

He met me at the bottom of the stairs, taking my hand to assist me and kissing the back of it.

"Bella, you are breathtaking. I'm not sure I want to share you with all this riff raff," he said, as he gently kissed my cheek.

"You're very handsome in your suit, Calvin, and your tie," I practically purred, unable to keep from fingering the silk.

"It's just for you love; only for you."

I barely had time to look around before Esme came to take me to meet everyone. She introduced me to so many people; some were relatives, some were neighbors (as though The House had neighbors!), others were Carlisle's colleagues, members of Parliament and various civic and charitable organizations. I was quite lost very quickly as to who was who, but I kept smiling and nodding. A man with a rather pinched face and steely eyes hovered at the edge of one group just as Esme introduced me, and he gave me such a death glare. I glanced at Esme to see if she noticed, but someone had just asked her about the baby. When I looked back, he was gone.

Just as I was about excuse myself and bolt to the bar, my sweet sexy Edward appeared with a glass of champagne and an offer of a moment alone. If my heels would have allowed it, I would have jumped at the opportunity. Instead, I let him lead me outside to a low bench in Esme's rose garden.

I was glad for a moment of quiet, and even more for the chance to tell him what I decided, but Edward had something he wanted to say first. Poor baby had gotten so wound up over asking me, and my asking for time to think, that he was all but babbling how he'd go where I wanted to go, and if I want to stay in the States, he'd work something out.

I so wanted to tell him that I feel the same, that I'd go wherever he is, whether that is England, Borneo or New Jersey, but I can't. Not yet. I know how much time we spend together, and it never seems enough. If I share his flat in New York, and share his bed each night, with no time or space between us for regrouping, how can I know that there won't come a point when he tires of me always being there? I know the distraction I already am as far as his composing goes, but what if he comes to think of me as a burden, a drain on his creativity and emotions? I know, I'm borrowing trouble, but until we have some time to test this out, to see if we can work at a 24/7/365 level, I can't in good conscience agree to move with him to England. I just hoped he would understand.

I explained, or I tried, what I was thinking, but I'm pretty sure that all he heard was the word 'yes' at the end of my little speech. He grinned, he laughed and kissed me, then he picked me up and carried me inside. I thought he was going to put me down once we got past the doors, but instead he carried me through the crowd, ignoring me as I asked him to please put me down. I hope his parents weren't as embarrassed as I was, especially since they'd invited all those people who were now chuckling and cat-calling as Edward continued up the stairs with me in his arms.

He couldn't wait to get me out of my dress, and for once, he didn't let Mother Nature get in our way. It was a lovely ending to a trip of a lifetime, though if Edward has his way, we'll be back, and soon.

That was one of the consolations this morning as we said good-bye to Carlisle and Esme. I tried to apologize for our early exit last night, but they wouldn't hear of it. It was all very emotional and by the time we actually boarded our flight, I was exhausted. I've since had a nap, and a bit to eat, but there's several hours left until we land. Sleep sounds like a good idea right now, especially snuggled up next to Edward.


	234. Chapter 234

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Ok, I'll admit, it's a fucklot sexier when Edward sings it… "Oh, baby, baby, baby…" Unf!**

**Chapter 234**

_19 March 2011_

_Leaving my Mum was harder than I ever imagined. I practically begged her to keep my brother safe until I got back. She hugged Bella and cried just as much as Bella did. I wasn't at all jealous; in fact, I love that my parents love Bella as much as I do. I unfortunately needed to pull them apart from each other; we had an afternoon flight to catch._

_After a long drive to the airport, long check in at the counter, and an even longer fucking wait in the lounge, we finally boarded our flight to New York._

_Bella was again exhausted and we both decided it would be best to have a late lunch and then try to sleep. We only have one day of rest upon arrival before I will be heading back to classes. It has been a long spring break; a great one, but a long one at that._

_I had arranged for a driver to pick us up, as I knew I would not be in the mood for the train after our flight. Bella said she would be coming back to the flat with me for the night, but she would be heading home to talk to Alice and Rose sometime tomorrow._

_We arrived back to the flat. I carried our bags in and Bella said she was going to take a shower and wash the flight off of her. I told her I would make us a snack and bring it up for us shortly. She ate the cheese, crackers and fruit that I made, and when she finished, she curled up in the bed. I went to shower after I cleaned up. My Bella is sound asleep. I am exhausted; must sleep._

_Fags smoked: 0_

_Fags allotted: 5_


	235. Chapter 235

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. If you haven't guessed, THAT'S what Edward recorded on my vibrator. **

**Chapter 235**

Sunday, March 20, 2011

Dear Diary –

I feel like fucking Death. Too damn many hours on planes and not enough of them spent asleep. Not enough food or water and my skin is practically crawling with plane funk. I grabbed a shower while Edward fixed us a light snack, and as soon as we eat it, I plan to sleep until I can't anymore.

I have to face Rose and Alice tomorrow, and tell them they will need a new roommate. Hey, maybe Angela could take my room. At least it would get her off of Jake's sofa.


	236. Chapter 236

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. So the animal noises were lame. Sometimes filling this spot is the hardest part of writing this story!**

**Chapter 236**

_20 March 2011_

_Sunday: sleep, and more sleep, because I can't seem to get enough. Bella said she is going to talk to Rose and Alice today, but since she has yet to get up and it's almost 7 p.m., I'm thinking that is not going to happen._

_Although, I am pleased she has yet to wake up, because I'm lying here, watching her sleep and try to rationalize to myself how did I become such a lucky fucking man to have her share my bed with me. The best thing is, she will be sharing it with me until I leave to go home. That is if she is coming back to England with me, because there is no way in hell I'm leaving without her. We really need to sit down and work this entire problem out, because graduation is right around the corner._

_She is starting to stir. I'm going to get her something to drink._

_Fags smoked: 0_

_Fags allotted: 5_


	237. Chapter 237

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Hmm, maybe a game... or a fill in the blank.**

**Chapter 237**

_21 March 2011_

_Monday morning and it was back to university for me and Jazz. Bella left with me this morning to go home and do some laundry. She said she hoped to speak to Rose and Alice about moving out and coming to live with me. I asked her if she wanted me to be there with her, but she insisted this was something that she needed to do on her own._

_I met Jazz at the commons for lunch and informed him Bella said yes. He was excited, not only for me, but for his stomach. He started asking me if she knew how to make all his favourites. I insisted that I didn't know, but if he could come up with some recipes, I'm sure she wouldn't mind trying her hand at a few dishes. Although she was not there to feed him and take care of him, she was there for _me_. Well, for me and our relationship. _

_He offered to help move Bella in, so the plan is to make it all happen on Saturday, the 26__th__. I need to speak to Em and see if he will help with the use of his truck. Bella has to work that day, so with the three of us, I'm sure we can have it done in no time at all. Besides, she doesn't have too much to bring over anyway._

_Considering calling in tonight and seeing if Bella wants to come over and watch a movie with me in bed instead. _

_Fags smoked: 3_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_Countdown till Bella lives here: 5 days_


	238. Chapter 238

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. A is for Aro.**

**Chapter 238**

Tuesday, March 22, 2011

Dear Diary –

Well, that went better than expected. I was in the middle of doing laundry yesterday when Rose and Alice got home from work. They insisted I take a margarita break and tell them all about the trip. Needless to say, laundry had to wait until today.

We were on the third (fourth?) pitcher when I got to our evening on the Eye. When I described how the capsule had been set up, both girls squealed and grabbed for my left hand. Two pairs of eyes looked confused and even a little disappointed that my finger was bare. I rolled my eyes at them both.

"Do you really think I would have waited until I got home to tell you that kind of news? Not bloody likely," I scoffed. My nerves twisted my insides at this point anyway, as I continued, "He did ask me a question, though, a kind of a big one. He wants me to move in with him."

Tears. Hugs. Giggles and another pitcher. Rose is thrilled for me, Alice maybe not so much. I think she's a little jealous that Jazz hasn't asked her to move in. I'm not even sure that she has a key to their flat, to be honest. But maybe they aren't where Edward and I are in their relationship, even though they've been together longer.

Ever the practical one, even when she's drinking, Rose asked about what would happen to my room once I'm out, and I was glad that I had a possible solution. Both of them like Angela, and both were pleased at the thought of her as a roomie, not to mention helping her get out of Jake's place. I told them that if they were ok with it, I would talk to Angela today and see what she thinks about it. I couldn't imagine she'd turn down the opportunity to have some privacy, finally, but who knows? She might have found something since I left.

I did my laundry this morning and got ready to meet Angela for lunch. Unfortunately, I had to turn Edward down for lunch because I'd already made these plans, and he has some work to do in the library this afternoon. I'll see him tonight.

Angela was quite excited to see me and I did have the fun of retelling our NOLA and London adventures to her. When I got to my question for her, she sat there, stunned for a minute, and then started crying. She was a bit overwhelmed that the girls would be so willing to have her move in, and of course, she said yes! She kept hugging me and saying she couldn't believe it.

She was thrilled I'm moving in with Edward, of course, and not just because she gets her own room. It took her a minute to calm down enough to call Riley, who I hope was also at lunch, from the amount of happy yelling I could hear through her phone. I think both of them together may not have been as happy as Jake, though. He and Leah can finally have their apartment to themselves, and Jake was relieved to know Ang won't be completely on her own. I'm not sure that the fact she will have some privacy for herself and Riley has crossed Jake's mind yet, and hopefully it won't for a while. I like Riley, and I'm fairly sure Angela wants all of his body parts to stay right where they currently are.

It was great to see Sam and Emma again, and Mr. Burke, too. I brought the little souvenirs I picked up for them, and they thanked me for the postcards I'd sent. Apparently they'd had quite an adventurous spring break as well, travelling to Africa to meet Mrs. Burke. Sam brought me a gourd loosely wrapped in a network of beads and shells, a traditional percussion instrument called a shekere. Emma gave me a lovely salad server set of hand carved wood, with elephants on the ends of the handles. It was sweet of them to think of me on their trip, and I told them so. Mr. Burke laughed and said they had shopped very diligently to find what each of them thought would be the perfect gift for me.

Emma admitted later that she wanted to bring me a traditional lucky bracelet made of knotted elephant hair, but when she asked about where it came from, the artisan said something about culled elephants from Zimbabwe. She didn't know what that meant, and was horrified to learn that Zimbabwe allows the legal hunting of 500 elephants a year. She thought carved wooden elephants would make a better gift, and frankly, I agree. I'm just sorry she had to learn such a terrible thing at her age.

She and Sam were both a little rusty on their pieces since they hadn't had much opportunity to play on their trip. I told them both to add an extra three times through to their practices, and neither of them complained once. I think they missed me, too!

I just got off the phone with Edward. Seems he met with Em to discuss my move over a couple of beers, and now that Jazz is home, they're off for a guys' night out. So much for seeing him tonight.

I suppose I shouldn't complain. I'm sure they missed him as much as he missed them. And he's not going to have as many of those once I'm there, not that I plan to stop him if he wants to go. I just think he'll feel funny about 'leaving me out'. Another thing I worry about. How happy is he going to be when he sees how much I cramp his style?

He did hand Jazz the phone for a minute, and it was nice to hear straight from him that he's not only cool with me being there, but he's looking forward to it. I couldn't handle worrying about him, too.

Guess I'll pack a little and see what the girls are doing. Edward wants me to move in Saturday. Shit, that's just four days from now!


	239. Chapter 239

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. B is for Bree. (Psych! You thought I was going to put Bella!)**

**Chapter 239**

_22 March 2011_

_Bella went to teach the kids today and my class is boring as fuck. I have yet another paper to turn in before the end of all of this shite. I'm not sure why one more paper about the importance of music during the romantic period is going to please the fuck out of my professor, but so be it. I'll write the shite and turn it in and countdown not only the days till Bella is in my flat with me, but until hopefully, we will be leaving for England._

_She hasn't mentioned England at all and I don't want to push her. I'll let her have her time and space to make sure this is what she really wants to do. If not, hopefully it won't be an issue either, as I've already started looking for employment here that would sponsor me. So, if she were to choose to stay then, hopefully, I will have job to stay for, also._

_I tried to meet Bella for a late lunch but she already had plans with Angela so they could chat about the trip. So I decided to meet up with Em at the flat and see if he'd help on Saturday. He said that was fine with him since he'd taken Saturday off from the CK. We played a bit of Halo and had a few beers before Jazz made his way home, surprisingly without Alice._

"_Let's go out like the good old days, before we got tied down to our women," Em said, with a chuckle._

"_Umm…I think I rather enjoy being tied down by my Alice," Jazz said, smirking back at Em._

"_Eddie, I really can't believe you asked Bellarina to move in with you. Okay, well, maybe I can, but what I can't believe is, she said yes! Man, that shit is epic! She has never even thought about living with someone before, not someone that she was dating."_

"_First off, Em, fuck you! Secondly, of course I asked her, I love her. I want to be with her and this back and forth between our places, and then the nights we aren't together, fucking suck. I rather enjoy waking up to her in my bed, or hers, for that matter. I am pleased she said yes. And another thing Em, fuck you, we're not dating. She's my fucking girlfriend, and if you didn't hear me a second ago, I love her."_

"_Well, you got the fucking right," he said, ducking as I threw a pillow at his big arse head._

"_Alright, you pussies come on before you both try to kill each other and I have to get Rose and Bella over to make bets, I mean, to break you both up," Jazz said, sliding his shoes back on. "Let's go get shite faced like, as Em put it, 'The good old days'."_

_I just came up to change my clothes and those fuckers are downstairs screaming for me. Fuck, is Em singing? Ha! He is; he is singing "Don't Stop Believing" by Journey. Guess I better get this show on the road._

_Fags smoked: 0_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_Countdown till Bella moves in: 4 days_


	240. Chapter 240

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. C is for Carlisle. (Hubba hubba!)**

**Chapter 240 **

Wednesday, March 23, 2011

Dear Diary –

Where the hell did all this stuff come from? I know I didn't have this much stuff when I moved in here, and I already need more boxes. I need to visit a liquor store. They have the best boxes for moving.

Edward apparently had a bigger night than he anticipated, because he sounded like death when I called to see what time he was coming over to help me pack. Needless to say, I ended up coming to his flat to take care of him and make sure he's ok. He hadn't eaten, of course, so I made him some soup and crackers, though I have yet to get any of it in him. He was moaning about knowing better than to let Em buy the rounds, because it seems 'a few beers' turned into another 'build-a-drink' night.

Poor baby. I don't want to seem like a controlling girlfriend, but dammit, when I live here, Em's going to have to back off with all his competitive drinking games. He's got a lot more body mass than Edward and Jazz do, and it really isn't fair what they end up going through just trying to keep up with him.

Hm. It's been a while since I went toe-to-toe with Em in a drinking match, and even though he's a lot bigger than he used to be, I could always out drink him. Maybe it's time he had a reminder of what it's like to be the one sleeping on the bathroom floor, hugging the toilet.


	241. Chapter 241

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. D is for Demetri.**

**Chapter 241**

_23 March 2011_

_Wednesday. Thank fuck, I'm off, because my head is feeling it after last night. Bella is taking care of my sorry arse without complaint. If I'm feeling like this, I can only imagine what Em and Jazz are feeling like today. _

_Considering a shower, a vomit and bed. _

_Fags smoked: 0 like I would even fucking consider it right now_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_Countdown till Bella moves in: 3 days_


	242. Chapter 242

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. E is for... Edward. *sigh***

**Chapter 242**

_24 March 2011_

_I was sitting in class when my Twitter alert went off. I reached in my pocket for my phone, thinking that Bella was tweeting me, but sadly no, it was to my Mum instead. I could feel a frown on my face, not that I was jealous of her chatting with my Mum; in fact, it thrills me that they are so close. I know my Mum loves her dearly and Bella is becoming the daughter that she never had, however I miss her when I don't hear from her throughout the day. Just as that thought crossed my mind, there was a tweet meant just for me. She was asking me if I was coming home for lunch. Fuck, I'd give my left nut to be able to go home to her, but I really wanted to get my paper as close to complete as possible. I also knew that if I went home for lunch, the paper would be forgotten and Bella would be the only subject that would hold any interest for me the rest of the day. So I did the only responsible thing I could do: I informed her that I needed to go to the library for a bit and then I'd be home for some one on one time. Lol!_

_I began having what I was hoping to be a nice conversation with my Mum about Bella, when she started mentioning planning and stamina to me. This was not the chat I wanted to have with her while I was in class. What the fuck did she need to talk to me about being careful with Bella for? Bella was not the one pregnant, and if we both had our way about it, we wouldn't be there for some time. Not that I hadn't thought about Bella having our babies, cause that thought had crossed my mind several times, especially when we were in England. I'd even envisioned them, and all three of them looked just like her. _

_After needing a fucking bucket of cleaning products for my head from that conversation, I decided that I would stop and get Bella some sushi for lunch on my way home from the library. Hmm… I wonder if she would like a replay of BVI?_

_Fags smoked: 1_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_Countdown till Bella moves in: 2 days_


	243. Chapter 243

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. *cough* E is for Ed-ward.**

**Chapter 243**

Thursday, March 24, 2011

Dear Diary –

I realized I was missing a scarf as I was packing today. I know I had it in London, and when I tweeted Esme to ask her, she said that I had indeed left it there. She said she's doing ok, just going through bouts of low energy and high. I miss her a lot. Is that normal, to miss your boyfriend's mother? I've hardly dared to think about when the baby comes. I know Edward wants to be there for the birth. I just wonder if I can be there, too. God, I hope so. We have to get used to living together first, though.

I got some boxes from the liquor store this morning after Edward left for school, and I'm almost through packing. There's just a few things I need to leave out for between now and Saturday morning. The rest is packed and stacked. Alice and Rose are trying to be happy for me, and I know they are actually excited to have Angela coming. But there's still a little overtone of sadness about it all. We've only been roommates a couple of months, but we've gone through a lot together and we're very close. None of us wants to lose that.

The kids sounded better today. They added more than three extra repetitions to their practices, I think. They really are smart and sweet. If things were to go that way, I would hope that Edward's and my kids would be as amazing as Sam and Emma.

Fuck. I guess it's because I was thinking about Esme and the baby, but I can't help it if those kinds of thoughts go through my mind. I love him so much. If he wants them, I'd love to have Edward's children. He'd be such a great dad.

Ok, new subject. That one's just going to send my brain to places it really shouldn't go right now. Still, he's so excited about his new brother/sister. I can hardly wait to see him holding the baby.

Maybe I'll get to see that, if I don't fuck this up. God, why does this have to be so hard? We want to be together. He asked me to move in with him. I want to go to sleep with him and wake up with him every day. I want our laundry to be mixed up together, and to cook with his sexy ass in his kitchen. I want him to hold my hair when I'm sick and to massage his back when he's tired. Why am I so fucking worried this won't work?

He knows everything there is to know about me, all the secrets, and I know his. We have already shown each other the strength of the bond we share. Why do I keep doubting it?

Wait, I don't know all of his secrets. I forgot. He still has one he hasn't shared with me. The woman who read his palm in New Orleans said something to him that freaked him out, and he hasn't mentioned it since. Is it not worth stressing over, or is it something that's going to blindside me one day and blow us apart?

Fuck!

Shit, now Alice and Rose are calling me to come out to the living room. Angela is due to come over in a little while. I'm leaving the marshmallow for her to use since she doesn't have a bed, and I'll be using Edward's. My dresser is staying, too. He's moving one from one of the spare bedrooms into his room for me to use.

I'm already rearranging his fucking house. Shit. How is this ever going to work?


	244. Chapter 244

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Mmmm... E is for... mmm, oh, yes... Edward...**

**Chapter 244**

3/24

End Twitter Session

**ukcullenbabymum **

CKBarGuy All right, darling. Take care and do let me know if you need anything. I love you.

**CKBarGuy **

ukcullenbabymum Alright Mum, I need to print out some papers and then I'm stopping to get sushi as a surprise for Bella. Speak soon. x

**ukcullenbabymum **

CKBarGuy You're right, stamina does seem to be something the Cullen men have in spades. The baby is fine and still gender unknown, dear.

**CKBarGuy **

ukcullenbabymum Stamina is not an issue. Next conversation please. How is my baby brother? x

**CKBarGuy **

ukcullenbabymum Mother please! I'm quiet sure I keep Bella satisfied. I haven't heard one complaint out of her. If I'm anything like my Dad

**ukcullenbabymum **

CKBarGuy No need to be crude, Edward. You know what I meant. It just takes planning and coordination. And a bit of stamina, of course.

**CKBarGuy **

ukcullenbabymum Mum! We discussed that enough while I was there. Bella's not the one up the duff! x

**ukcullenbabymum **

CKBarGuy We're so excited for you, darling! Just promise me you'll be careful.

**ukcullenbabymum **

BrownEyedBluez I suppose I should. Right now I need to eat a little something. Take care of that boy of mine!

**CKBarGuy **

ukcullenbabymum She is Mum, I'm glad you feel that way. I'm also very pleased she said yes while we were there! Two more days! x

**ukcullenbabymum **

CKBarGuy I miss you too, darling! Bella seems so good for you

**BrownEyedBluez **

ukcullenbabymum energy spurts, huh? better use them, i guess! ;)

**CKBarGuy **

ukcullenbabymum BrownEyedBluez Hello Mum, miss you. No worries about the scarf I'll be sure to get her another. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy ok, lover. see you in a little while. xx

**ukcullenbabymum **

BrownEyedBluez I'm well, only I go from listless and drowsy to wanting to rearrange the furniture. Ha! It's no trouble to send it.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I have to pop into the library for a bit, then I'll be home. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

ukcullenbabymum oh, good! i was afraid i lost it. no need to send it. i have another to use right now. how are you feeling? miss you, too!

**ukcullenbabymum **

BrownEyedBluez Hello, sweetheart. Yes, it's here. I'll put it in the post in the morning. We miss you!

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy are you coming home for lunch? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

ukcullenbabymum hi, esme. did I leave a green & brown knit scarf in our room? i don't think i got home with it.

Begin Twitter Session


	245. Chapter 245

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. E. Oh, God... mmm... Yes! Edward... ohhhh...**

**Chapter 245**

Friday, March 25, 2011

Dear Diary –

I had a good time with the girls last night. After a few drinks, Angela noticed I was less chatty than usual, so she asked me if something was wrong. I started to tell her no, but then thought maybe I was looking at it all wrong. Maybe some other points of view would be a good thing.

I hadn't exactly mentioned anything about going into the tearoom that day, so I had to fill them all in about Jay and the woman who read Edward's palm. The girls were a little freaked out by what Jay said to me, especially when I told them the question I had in mind was "Is this man the one for me?"

I told them Edward's reaction to his reading and of course they wanted to know what she said. I had to tell them I don't know.

"So, that's what's wrong? You don't know what she told him?" Rose asked, pouring fresh drinks.

I shook my head. "That's part of it. If she said something that scared him, it might be enough to shake whatever it is that he feels for me. And moving in with him could be the final straw that ruins everything."

Those three women sat there and stared at me as if I had lost my mind, then they all told me I was being silly and ridiculous and of course he loves me and everything will work out. I just need to calm down and stop worrying. For every 'what if…' I could come up with, they had a sound answer, until finally, Alice asked me why I didn't want to live with Edward.

"But I do want to live with him, Alice, more than anything in the world. I love him and I want to be with him," I said.

"Then love him and be with him and stop trying to make problems where there aren't any. When was this tea-leaf thing?"

"In New Orleans," I answered.

"Okay, and he asked you to move in with him in London, right?" she continued.

"Yes… and?"

Alice rolled her eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. "Whatever the fortune teller told him, it wasn't enough to make him change his mind. If he didn't want you with him, he wouldn't have asked you in the first place."

I must have just gaped at her a minute, but dammit if she wasn't right. I relaxed after that and answered some more questions about the trip. Angela was highly pissed that James had the nerve to approach me, especially with his family right there, but I told her that Edward's response to me had been more than enough to get the point across. The evening ended with Angela staying over in the marshmallow with me. We whispered and giggled and I learned more about Riley than I really wanted to know, but it felt good to be girly with my best friend again.

Edward, Em and Jazz all have to work tonight. Alice and Rose and I are going over in a bit to flirt with them and maybe talk them into a little drinking game after work. I'd like to try my plan out on Em.

Less than 24 hours and I'll be living with Edward. I cannot fucking wait!


	246. Chapter 246

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. E... eee ... oh fuck!**

**Chapter 246**

_25 March 2011_

_Work!_

_FML! TP came in with Mike, and as if that wasn't enough to make me want to poke my eyes out with an ice pick, Mike informed us all that they are getting married. I swear, he must be drinking or smoking the profits. Em patted him on the back and wished him the best on his nuptials. Jazz did the same, and I considered drinking myself a bottle of whiskey. Instead, I poured Mike a shot and slid it down the bar to him, wishing him the best. I tried to think of something witty to say, but everything that I replayed in my head just sounded shitty. I considered pulling out my phone and texting Bella, but I really wanted to see her face when I told her the horrific news._

_Of course Em, Jazz and I were invited to the wedding, which they are going to have in Vegas. Perfect setting for them, if you ask me. Maybe if Mike is lucky, he could lose her in Vegas and find a better, nicer person to spend the rest of his life with. Why he would ever think she was the one, is fucking beyond me. I am not planning on attending that wedding. I'm sure I could come up with some excuse. I'll have to ask Bella, but I think we might be scrubbing the floorboards that night._

_Bella and the girls came in before closing, hoping that the guys and I would play a drinking game with them. Not going to happen! My last game with Em and Jazz was enough for me for quite awhile. If I wasn't willing to have a drink when Mike told me the sickening news, I surely wasn't drinking with the girls. Hell, even Jazz said he was out. Em suggested that the girls drink with him. He was smacked in the head by Rose, Bella stuck her finger up at him and Alice stuck out her tongue, which Jazz took as an open invitation. _

_Bella and I agreed that it would be best to spend the night in the marshmallow tonight, since we're moving her tomorrow morning. So she is saying goodnight to Alice and Rose, and I am lying here, naked, waiting for her to come to bed. _

_Fags smoked: 0_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_Countdown till Bella moves in with me: we are into hours now._


	247. Chapter 247

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. EDWARD! *seven***

**Chapter 247**

Saturday, March 26, 2011

Dear Diary –

It's the big day! I'm all packed and we're waiting for Em and Jazz to get here with Em's truck.

Edward came home with me last night after work. Apparently, he and Jazz were still feeling the after effects of Tuesday's bender, and had no interest in any kind of drinking game, with us girls or not. Em suggested we girls could play while the guys watched. That idea was shot down by everybody, especially Rose and Edward.

It was odd, knowing it was our last night in the marshmallow in this apartment. We took our time, loving slowly and savoring one another, enjoying being close and knowing that from now on, we will wake up together.

Edward still hasn't spoken to me about what the palm reader said, and I'm fairly sure Alice must be right; it didn't bother him enough to keep him from asking. Or maybe something she said wasn't true, so he's discounted all of it. Either way, he wants me with him all the time. And that's what I want, too.

I have to work today, which means the guys will be moving my stuff without me. I asked Edward to stop when I leave and wait to finish when I get back, but he insists that they can have everything done by then, including moving Angela out of Jake's. I can't argue with that. I promised to pick up food and beer for them, so it may turn into a little party when they're done. A 'Welcome Home' party for Angela. I like that.

Edward said he'll help me unpack this evening. And then it's just us. Together.


	248. Chapter 248

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. *fanning self* Wh- where was I?**

**Chapter 248**

_26 March 2011_

_Saturday – Today is the day! Finally, Bella will be acquiring a new address: mine! I will be able to wake up to her smell, to her touch, to her mouth… fuck me, her mouth. Where was I, oh yes, I will be waking up to Bella every morning. I couldn't be a happier man. _

_Jazz has been talking to me about asking Alice to come back to England with him. He says 'She is the one'. This is a lot coming from him, as he has never been serious with anyone, let alone considering someone moving in with him. We talked about her moving into the flat. He said they had spoken about it, but she wouldn't want to leave Rose yet, especially if their relationship moves to the next phase, whatever the fuck that means. _

_Bella did all the hard work for us and all of her boxes were packed and ready to go. She had to go to work and said she would help when she got back. I quickly informed her that it would all be done before she got home. Home; that put a smile on my face. I'm not sure if it even dawned on Bella that when she gets off work, she will be coming home to me, to our home, to our bed. I want to do something special for her for when she gets home, but I desperately need to take a shower before she actually arrives._

_Fags smoked: 4_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_Countdown complete!_


	249. Chapter 249

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Oh, yes. F is for Forks!**

**Chapter 249**

3/26

End Twitter Session

**ukcullenbabymum **

CKBarGuy Oh, good. Darling, your father and I are very happy for you both. I'm so glad you found one another.

**CKBarGuy **

ukcullenbabymum She's leaving the bed as a loaner for Angela. x

**ukcullenbabymum **

CKBarGuy Everything is fine. I just wanted to wish you both a happy move. Don't try to do too much. Make sure Jasper helps with the bed.

**CKBarGuy **

ukcullenbabymum Mum cant chat right now, helping move Bella out today. Will ring you once I get back to the flat. Everything alright? x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez As if I would let you lift anything. It should all be done by the time you return. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i hate to leave you with all that, angel face. i'll be back right after my lessons. i love

Begin Twitter Session


	250. Chapter 250

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. G is for Golden eyes.**

**Chapter 250**

Sunday, March 27, 2011

Dear Diary –

Today was perfect. I was awakened late in the morning by soft kisses and warm hands stroking my back. It was an incredible feeling to know that I didn't have one single place to be, other than where I was right then. If I could spend the rest of my life anywhere, it would be in Edward's arms. I pressed kisses to his bare chest and ran my hands along the muscles of his back to his beautiful ass. I sucked gently on his nipple and felt a happy hum vibrate through him. Our legs were tangled together and it was sweet and slow and very lovely.

After a while- a long while- we got up and fixed some brunch. Edward had gone to the grocery for some things yesterday evening while I started emptying my boxes, and he came home with champagne, chocolate, strawberries, cantaloupe, pancetta and fresh figs. We dropped the strawberries in the champagne, wrapped the cantaloupe in the pancetta, dipped the figs in the chocolate, and fed each other. Delicious, sexy and perfect.

The rest of the day has been more of the same. I know all our days won't be like this. Most will have school and work and errands to run. Jazz will be around, and Alice. But for a first day of living together, it couldn't have been better. I'm so glad I said yes.


	251. Chapter 251

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. H is for Harry. **

**Chapter 251**

_27 March 2011_

_Sunday- Bella's first morning in OUR flat (and as in our, I mean mine, Bella and Jazz's). I must have done something right for the gods to bless me with this angel. Bella was lying in our bed, naked, on her side facing me. Her leg was wrapped in between mine and her hand was on my chest. She looked as if she were having a lovely dream, so I decided to make it that much better. _

_I leaned over and began kissing her cheeks, whispering in her ear how much I love her. Nibbling on her neck, making my way down to her shoulder, I rubbed her back and pulled her closer into me. She awoke with the most beautiful smile on her face, and I was pleased to know it was just for me._

_We made love for the first time as a couple living together, and it was slow and wonderful. Bella is, and always will be, the most amazing lover for me. It is as if our bodies are made for one another. I have never been with any other woman that is as loving and attentive as my Bella is to me. _

_We stayed in bed for awhile longer, just chatting and making out like we were 15 year olds. After hearing her stomach growl for the second time, and this time choosing not to listen to her about her being 'okay', I pulled us out of bed, pulled some shorts on my lower half and handed her a robe. I wasn't sure if Jazz was even home this afternoon, but I wasn't taking the chance of him seeing my girl in the flesh. Her delectable body is for my eyes only._

_After a nice brunch, we spent the rest of the afternoon unpacking Bella's boxes. However, she spent more time reminiscing than actually unpacking. I didn't mind; this was her way of opening up to me and telling me stories from her past, so, I sat down with her and listened. _

_I took it upon myself to place all of her clothes in the closet while she was sorting out the dresser. After I was done, which by the way took all of five minutes, I showed her my completed task, in hopes of a reward. Instead, she walked over to the closet and I swear I heard her say, 'Holy fuck'. She touched my suits and shirts, and pushed my clothes and her clothes together several times before she went back to work on unpacking her last box with a smirk on her face._

_Fuck, I think she is working on her knickers now. Time to go, mate!_

_Fags smoked: 1_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_She is finally here, and she's all mine._


	252. Chapter 252

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. I is for Irina.**

**Chapter 252**

_28 March 2011_

_Monday- I must say getting up for school has become a little bit easier. Knowing that Bella will be here when I get back makes it that much better. I must say though, that not knowing her decision about England tugs at my heart a bit, more and more each day. I feel like I'm living in limbo, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Things have been so perfect this weekend. I'm not sure how my Mum and Dad would take the news if she decided to stay here. They know I can't leave her, which would mean that I would be staying here, which would also mean that I wouldn't be able to watch my brother grow into the man he would become. _

_But none of that matters. All that matters is that I spend my life with the woman I love with all of my heart. No matter where that is. So, that's why I've applied for work at Juilliard, NYU, The Brearley School, hell, I even sent off my resume to Cornell. In the worst case, I could commute. I need to have it all worked out in case she has a change of heart and wants to stay here. I myself know I could never live over three thousand miles away from her. I need her like the air I breathe._

_Class couldn't end soon enough for me. I felt the ache in my chest as I thought about her lying in our bed. I closed my eyes, thinking about her perky breasts teasing me to stay, as her mouth told me something else._

"_Calvin, you're going to be late. I'll be here when you get back, lover." _

_I felt the hardness between my legs swell as I thought about her last evening. I glanced at my watch to see how much longer. Fuck it. I'm out of here. I need to be near her, I need to breathe her in, and I need to feel her, to touch her, to love her. _

_Fags smoked: 4_

_Fags allotted: 5_


	253. Chapter 253

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. J is for Jasper.**

**Chapter 253**

Monday, March 28, 2011

Dear Diary –

Edward had class and, because he knows I'll be here when he comes home, he didn't have much trouble getting up and going this morning. I sent him a tweet wishing him a good day, then showered and washed my hair, loving that I get to use his amazing shower all the time now. I did a couple of loads of laundry, and may have gotten a little giddy that our clothes were mixed up together in the wash. Stupid, I know, but I can't help it. I love him and this is so much more than I could have ever imagined for myself back on New Year's Eve.

Edward took me up to his studio yesterday for a little while so we could play together. He told me it's 'our' studio now, and I'm to feel free to come play anytime. I did for a little while today, working out some pieces for Sam and Emma at first, then playing just for me. I let myself get a tiny bit carried away, singing along as I played love songs, and yes, there was some Etta. I was glad Edward wasn't there to hear me mangle her songs, but I had fun and it was relaxing.

When I came out to get some lunch and check on the laundry, I was surprised to find Jazz in the kitchen. He'd just finished making a sandwich and offered to make me one. I declined, and he headed back out to his afternoon class. He had a smug, sort of satisfied look on his face that I couldn't understand, but then, it's Jazz. There are things that go on in his head that I'm sure would confound and frighten mere mortals. It's one reason he's such a good match for Alice.

After I ate some leftovers, I pulled out ingredients for brownies. Once they were cooling, I folded and put away the clean clothes. So domestic, I know, but you have no idea how sexy it is to see your dresses hanging in the same closet as his button downs and suits. It's practically clothes porn.

I was on the phone with Angela when Edward came home, and I had to cut our call short to protect the brownies. He's such a little boy sometimes! He insisted that he'd still be hungry if he "ate 'just one', and not just for dinner." I told him that if he waited until after dinner, he could eat his brownie off of me.

That backfired, but only a little. He immediately called in a delivery order to the Moroccan restaurant down the street, and as soon as it arrived, he led me to our room, dinner in one hand and brownie pan in the other. Short version: Moroccan- flavored Edward is amazing. I'm beginning to understand his fascination with eating things off of me. Not to mention the reaction I get from him as I lick and suck every bit of food from his skin. I do like making him squirm for a change.


	254. Chapter 254

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. K is for Kate.**

**Chapter 254**

3/28

End Twitter Session

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy my alert just went off. silly man. i love you.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I miss you on here love. Sorry I just saw my tweet from this morning. Sleep well love. x

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy have a good day, lover!

Begin Twitter Session


	255. Chapter 255

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. L is for Laurent.**

**Chapter 255**

Tuesday, March 29, 2011

He had class this morning and we both had work. After I got through with the kids, I met him at the pub so we could go home together. He's showering now and then we're going to watch a movie.

I love living like this. So why am I still so fucking worried about it?


	256. Chapter 256

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. M is for Marcus.**

**Chapter 256**

_29 March 2011_

_Tuesday – Bella left for work at 4 pm. Two fucking hours till she's home. Thank fuck, we planned an easy night after this long week. I think we both need it._

_Em and Jazz asked if we wanted to go out, and I didn't want to say 'No' for Bella and myself. Instead, I looked at her, awaiting her answer. _

_She said, "If it's alright with Edward, I'd like to stick the original plan." _

_My girl couldn't have said it better. So, we declined their offer, and after another long arse day at work myself, we settled in to watch a movie as Bella laid in my arms. Before long, she fell asleep in my lap. I picked her up in my arms and started towards our room. She moaned my name and a smile slid across my face. I kissed her forehead gently as I tucked her in. _

_I'm sitting here watching her breathe, so thankful that we're off tomorrow. I guess I should really work on my paper and other projects before Bella kicks my arse._

_Fags smoked: 2_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_How did this woman wrap me around her finger so quickly?_


	257. Chapter 257

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. N is for Nahuel.**

**Chapter 257**

_30 March 2011_

_I love Wednesdays. They enable Bella and me to spend time together without interruptions. Today was no different. I asked Bella to brunch, thinking it would do us good to get out of the house for a bit and live like the normal people do. So we went and we talked about us, Em and Rose, Alice and Jazz, Angela and Riley, hell, we even talked about Jake and Leah. We talked about things that were coming up, as in Easter, and few things that we had been invited to. Over all, it was a great morning. _

_For lunch, we decided time alone in bed is what we needed, so we did just that. Bella was a vixen at brunch and continued on when we got home. I have to admit, I was worried about her ankle that she hurt on the taxi ride home, but she insisted that she was alright. She never ceases to amaze me, and today, she not only made me get a tie to wear to bed, but she actually made me wear it to cover my eyes. This side of Bella is new, and I fucking love her that much more. _

_Bella is resting after several hours of 'talking' and I am putting down my thoughts. Although, as peaceful as she is in dreamland, I'm thinking I should join her._

_Fags smoked: 0_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_I'm considering a large purchase of silk ties in my future._


	258. Chapter 258

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. O is for Old brokeass truck.**

**Chapter 258**

Wednesday, March 30, 2011

Dear Diary –

After a lovely, lazy morning in bed, we went to brunch. Over omelets and champagne, we caught each other up on what our friends are doing. Edward said he's still in shock over Mike and TP's engagement (or do we have to call her Jessica now? Nah!) It baffles me, too, but then you can't exactly plan on who you're going to fall in love with.

He said Mike offered to sell Em half of the pub. I know I stared at him for a good 30 seconds before he realized I hadn't responded. He laughed and shook his head.

"Em hasn't answered him yet, but he is considering it. He really enjoys working there and it would be a great investment. It's financially quite solid. Mike may have questionable taste in women, but his business sense is sound."

I hadn't heard about any of this from Rose, but then, I don't live with her anymore. Still, I had to think that if she knew about this, she'd have told me. The Crooked Knife is Edward and Jazz's employer after all, and as a lawyer, I'm sure she'd be anxious to make sure Em got the best legal advice. I have to assume she doesn't know yet, and I told Edward that. He shrugged and said he didn't know. Em hadn't said.

He asked how Angela likes living with Rose and Alice, and I had to laugh. She told me she's so happy to be out of Jake's place, but Riley may be even happier. Apparently Jake has occasionally gone overboard with the 'big brother' act, and Riley's had to bite his tongue to keep from saying things that he knows would only cause problems. He's a non-confrontational kind of guy, but then we knew that already from the way he whisked Angela away every time Tanya showed up. Angela told me he had an ex who started drama for the fun of it, and when he broke up with her, she harassed him until he had to get a restraining order to make her stop. I can't blame Riley for wanting no drama. There's enough of it in the little day-to-day things.

I watched Edward spread butter on a muffin, thinking how odd it was that we can discuss our friends' lives and plans so easily, but even though we are now almost inseparable, we don't talk about our own. That needs to change.

"Does your family have any Easter traditions?" I began, looking for a safe place to start.

"Like what, an egg roll? Baskets? No, Bella, not since I was a tyke. Mum and Dad might take in the odd sunrise service, but I doubt they'll do that this year. Why, do yours?"

"Not really. What would you think about having everyone over to your… our place for Easter dinner? We could make a ham or lamb, whichever. Or both. Lots of side dishes and desserts… what do you think?" I bit my lip as I held my breath.

Edward looked thoughtful for a minute, then gave me that smile I love. ''Sure, love, sounds like fun. We can leave Mike and TP off the guest list, though, yeah? I don't know how my appetite would hold up to having her in the house."

I nodded. "I agree. So just the eight of us. I'll ask the girls tomorrow."

He reached over and slid his hand around to the back of my head, pulling me close so he could kiss me. When he released me, his eyes were sparkling.

"Our first dinner party. I can't wait. I bet you have some sexy heels and pearls and a matching organza hostess apron with an embroidered bunny on it for the occasion, don't you?" he laughed. I swatted his arm, which only made him laugh harder. "God, I hope you do. I want to see you wearing only that!"

"You watch too much American television. I'm not Mrs. Cleaver. Though I notice Mr. Cleaver managed to wear a tie for her in every episode…" I mused, giggling as he made a face.

"I'll give you a tie…" he growled and leaned in to lightly bite my earlobe.

My panties were instantly wet with his words and that fucking sexy growl. I slid my hand up his thigh under the table and squeezed him gently through his trousers. He shifted in his seat as I ran one fingernail along his zipper, pressing lightly.

"Don't make promises unless you intend to keep them, Mr. Cullen," I whispered and unbuttoned the top button of my blouse.

"Ms. Swan, you should know by now; I always keep my promises," he said, surreptitiously adjusting himself before standing up to pull out my chair. A handful of bills floated to the table as he ushered me out of the café.

I tormented him shamelessly in the cab, kissing him and gently biting his lips as my fingers tugged at his hair. He groaned into my neck and I unbuttoned another button.

"Bella, stop. Please," his eyes were fastened to the cleavage he could see peeking from my blouse. I shifted slightly, pushing the girls up and I saw his eyes widen when he spied the lace.

I was wearing a new bra and panty set, in a deep purple color I've never owned. His breathing intensified as he realized that what I had on was unfamiliar. I took advantage of his distraction and popped another button, one of his. I trailed my fingers through his chest hair and popped a second, leaning in to place an open-mouthed kiss on his chest.

"Bella!" he hissed, his eyes flickering over my head to the rearview mirror and the smirking cab driver who was giving a play-by-play over his phone to Istanbul.

"Hmm, Edward? You might want to tell him to drive faster, or he's going to see much more than you would like," I said, fingering another button on my blouse. He grabbed my hands and curled his fingers through mine, holding them down on the seat.

I shifted to sit on his lap, but he scooted away and I lost my balance, my leg twisting under me as I slid off the seat.

"Ow!"

Edward instantly let go of my hands and I grabbed at my ankle. He helped me sit back down and pulled the leg I was rubbing up into his lap. He glared at the driver, who suddenly seemed in a hurry to get us to our destination and out of his cab.

"Are you alright?" he murmured as his hands gently probed my ankle.

"Yes, it's just twisted. I'll be fine," I said, my leg jerking as he hit a tender spot.

He frowned. "The hell it is. You're getting ice on it and bed rest when we get home."

I ran my fingers through his hair. "I like the 'bed' part, and I suppose ice could be… interesting."

"Bella," he shook his head. "Behave."

The cab stopped at our door and Edward handed some money to the driver. Then he slid out and came around to get me. In a moment, I was in his arms and he was opening the door.

"Ok, you can put me down now, Calvin," I said, trying to shift my good leg towards the floor.

"Nope, not happening," he answered as he carried me to the elevator. I rolled my eyes at his stubborn streak, but took advantage of the proximity of his lips to mine as he held me. He didn't kiss me back at first, still in 'rescue mode', but a second or so later, his mouth softened and molded itself to mine. I sucked his lower lip until he gave me his tongue to play with, moaning softly into my mouth.

He carried me into our room, releasing my lips before placing me gently on the bed. He knelt in front of me and cautiously removed my shoe, his strong fingers stroking my ankle, searching for signs of swelling. So far, it was fine, and he removed my other shoe. I rather liked the position he was in, so I spread my knees farther apart and leaned back on my elbows. His eyes met mine and he smirked.

"That looks like an invitation to me," he said as he slowly slid his hands up my legs and moved closer between them. He leaned down to feather kisses from my knee up my inner thigh, pushing my skirt up.

"It is an invitation, a formal one, but you've forgotten something, Calvin. Your tie," I pouted and he grinned. He lurched to his feet, toeing off his shoes and socks, and was back in front of me in seconds, a tie draped around the back of his neck. I sat up and reached for the ends, pulling gently until he was again kneeling in front of me.

"Mm. Good boy. I like it when you obey so quickly," I smiled and his eyes lit with green fire. He was enjoying me taking the lead, and to be honest, so was I. I tugged his face closer to mine.

"Close your eyes, lover," I whispered. "Keep them closed."

He hesitated only a moment before his lashes swept down to his cheeks. I almost changed my mind about his eyes right then, because I love to see the fire in them, but I knew he would enjoy this more if he were concentrating on my touch. I slipped the tie from around his neck, placing it over his eyes and tying it in a soft knot at the back of his head. I caressed his cheek, asking if he was ok with this, and he nodded. I giggled.

"You can talk, sweetheart. I want to hear what you're feeling."

"Fuck, but this is hot," he said. "I don't like that I can't see you, but I'll go along with it."

"Good. Thank you, baby. I think you'll enjoy this." I took his hands and placed them on either side of me, flat on the bed, then I slowly began to unbutton his shirt. Once it was completely unbuttoned, I stopped touching him for a moment, just watching. He leaned towards me slightly, as if trying to feel where I'd gone. I leaned forward and brought my mouth close enough to his that he could feel my breath. He licked his lips in expectation. I traced his mouth with the tip of my tongue, pulling back when he tried to meet my lips.

"No, lover. Not yet." I stroked his hair and tugged lightly, tipping his head back slightly and exposing his throat. I trailed my tongue along his jaw and nipped at his ear, then flicked his nipple with my nail through his shirt. He jerked in surprise and a gasp escaped his lips.

"God, Bella! Shit…" His hands clutched the coverlet as he tried to keep them still.

"Good boy, no touching. That's my job right now," I purred in his ear as I slid my hands beneath his shirt and slipped it back over his shoulders. I picked up his hands one at a time to free his arms from the sleeves, then placed them again on the bed. My fingers caressed the valleys and plains of his chest, scratching lightly through the scattering of hair. I licked and sucked his nipple and he moaned, so I pinched the other one. He cried out and I pressed my lips to it, soothing it with my tongue.

"Fuck… baby, you're killing me here," he gasped. I reached down to caress his cock and felt the stress his zipper was under. He groaned and dropped his head.

"Hm, you do seem to be… strangled. Let me help you. Stand up, baby," I said, moving his hands to my shoulders to help him balance. As he stood, I sucked his belly button, and dragged my tongue down his happy trail to his waistband. I quickly unfastened his belt and pants, and carefully drew down his zipper.

"Hi there, Big Boy," I murmured, my mouth directly over the tip of his cock, straining for release from his boxer briefs. It jumped at the warmth of my breath through the cotton and a damp spot appeared. I touched the spot with the tip of my tongue and he groaned again. I pulled back and slid his pants and boxer briefs down, holding them still as he stepped out of them. I now had Edward completely naked, blindfolded, and totally at my mercy. His gorgeous cock was in full raging glory, inches from my face. I couldn't just leave it there.

I slid my hands up his V and back down his hips, caressing his ass, and smiling as his cock twitched at my touch. I lapped at the pre-cum seeping from his tip and his hands tensed on my shoulders.

"Talk to me, Calvin. I need you to tell me what you're feeling, if you like what I'm doing or not, if it's too much or not. I can't read your eyes, so you have to tell me." My tongue teased through the curls at his base before dragging up the velvet length of him, circling around his head and dipping beneath his hood.

"Jesus, Bella… it's _all _too much and not enough. I love what you're doing, but I need more. Please, baby," he whispered as his fingers dug into my shoulders. In answer, I took him into my mouth all at once, sucking hard as I bobbed my head several times, then pulled back to leave just his head between my lips.

"Yes, like that, oh God… you stopped… don't stop," he begged. I licked his tip, poking my tongue in his slit and biting him gently. He shuddered and I brought one of my hands to stroke him firmly as I moved my mouth down to his balls. I sucked his sack into my mouth and massaged it with my tongue. He bucked his hips into my hand, hard.

"Bella, you have to stop, or I won't be able to… and I really don't want to come in your hair," he groaned, his body obviously at odds with what his lips were saying. I gave his sack a kiss, then another to his tip, before removing my hands from him completely. He swayed a moment, regaining his control, still clutching my shoulders.

"Calvin, I have on too many clothes. I think you should do something about that," I said as I took his hands in mine and placed his fingers on the buttons of my blouse. He knelt in front of me again, grinning as he fumbled the buttons loose and slid the silk off of me. He reached back to unhook my bra, but I caught his hands.

"My skirt is next, sweetheart," I said as I stood, placing his hands at my waist and leaning on his shoulders. His fingers scrabbled to find the zipper and pull it down, lowering it for me to step out. He tossed it aside and reached for my hips, then remembered and placed his hands on the bed on either side of me.

I placed my mouth against his lightly. "Very good! Now, leave your tie on, and come find me. Once you do, you can do what you want with me," I spoke against his lips, sucking on them lightly before quickly backing away up the bed to the headboard. His face lit with such a devilish grin that I worried for a moment that I'd set myself up for another round of his version of teasing. He crawled purposefully in the general direction he knew I'd taken.

His hand encountered my sore ankle, grabbing it, and I gasped. He stilled immediately, reaching to uncover his eyes, but then he slowly lowered his hand. I didn't move, so he continued on until he was kneeling between my thighs. He slid his hand up the outside of my leg and across my hip and belly to the underside of my breast.

"I'd say I found you," he smirked proudly. I giggled and he stretched out between my legs, running both hands across my stomach, chest, down my sides to my hips and thighs, teasing his fingers beneath the lace of my panties before starting the whole circuit over again. He paused over my bra, stroking my breasts through it, thumbing my nipples until they pressed back in arousal and my breathing changed.

He grinned at the effect he was having, then dipped his head to lick at the lace covering my pussy.

"Fuck, you're wet!" His words vibrated through me as his hot breath brought a fresh rush of moisture. My hips jerked as his tongue slid along the edge of my panties. He let go of one breast, teasing his fingers down to where his mouth was, and slipping them under the lace.

"God, you're so wet and hot, baby, so perfect, and all for me…" Those long talented fingers pressed and stroked, teasing along my folds until two of them slid into me, slowly pumping in and out. It was my turn to moan.

"That feels so good, oh, God… yes! You can take the tie off now if you want, lover. I miss seeing your eyes," I gasped as he added a third finger. He shook his head.

"I rather enjoy exploring you this way," he said with a smile and he began to pull my panties down with his teeth. He had to free both hands to get them off, of course, and I whimpered when his fingers slipped out of me. He shushed me, sliding his hand down my leg again to my sore ankle.

"How is it now?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"It's fine; it really doesn't hurt if I'm not on it," I assured him, hoping to get his attention back to more important body parts. He stroked my ankle gently.

"Is it ok if it's like this?" he asked as he bent my knee and raised my ankle to his lips. I nodded, forgetting for a moment that he couldn't see me.

"Yes-ss," I managed to answer. He nodded, then placed my ankle on his shoulder.

"How about now? Does it hurt when it's here?" his voice dropped to a low growl and I shivered.

"N-n-no," I gasped. He nodded again, then settled himself once more between my thighs. His fingers traced through me, teasing around my clit, back to my entrance, and forward, before pushing into me once again. My hips bucked up from the bed, sending my clit straight to his waiting mouth. He latched on, pulling it between his lips, stroking it with his tongue, grazing it lightly with his teeth and sucking hard. His long fingers pumped in and out, curling inside me to find the spot that sent me flying. I cried out his name, shuddering as I came.

He didn't miss a beat, but pulled his fingers from my quivering body and replaced them with his tongue. His fingertips now danced around my still-sensitive clit as he fucked me with his mouth. Another wave rolled through me, heat and sparks and pressure, and then I floated free. I reached for him, my hands finding his hair, pulling and tugging his face from where it was buried in me, the tie skewed across one eye, the other burning a fierce green as he crawled up my body and bit at my breasts through my bra.

I screamed at the sensation, then his hands had the dark purple cups pushed up: his palms gripped, his thumbs teased, his teeth nibbled, his tongue swirled and sucked. His cock pressed against me, spread wide to him with my leg still on his shoulder. He slid his hardness through my folds, testing my patience, teasing my clit to my opening and back again.

"May I enter?" he growled, still attempting to play at our game.

"Fuck, yes, take me, lover, now!" I begged, and he pressed himself in slowly, so slowly. I whimpered as he withdrew, just as slowly, hesitating for a moment before thrusting in hard and fast, setting a furious pace. I met him, thrust for thrust, as he repeatedly buried his cock in me to the hilt. His fingers tormented my nipples as his mouth ravaged mine, my fingers unable to decide if they would rather ride this out in his hair or clutching his ass.

"Can… God, Bella… I need…" he gasped, as the tie slipped off his head completely, landing on my shoulder.

"Come for me, Edward…" I ordered breathlessly, my demand swiftly turning to begging. "Please, baby, I need you to come…" His muscles bunched and quivered beneath my hands as he pounded into me, finally pulling me with him into ecstasy.

He collapsed on me, then immediately raised himself so he could lower my leg. I pulled him back on top of me, caressing his back, his hair, his face as we both fought to breathe normally again.

"Did I please you?" he panted, placing little kisses all over my chest. I smirked at him and kissed his forehead.

"Very much. I've obviously trained you well," I laughed. He blew a raspberry on my stomach and I swatted his ass.

"Behave! Or I'll make you do it all over again," I scolded him and he smirked.

"Oh, love, don't tempt me. I'll be the worst behaved boy you've ever met if you'll let me do _that _again!"

I giggled at him as he rolled off of me to get cleaned up. He brought a damp cloth back to me, and checked my ankle once more as I attempted to straighten myself out.

He held my foot gently, rotating it and watching my face for signs of pain. One little wince brought a look of displeasure, and the next thing I knew, he was handing me some paracetamol and water. I took them like a good girl, and then he climbed back in bed with me, pulling me close. I snuggled into his arms, kissing his chest and neck.

"Love, I didn't get a chance to tell you before, but I do like your new lacy set. I would have said something earlier, but, well… I was a bit _distracted._ I didn't get a good look at the knickers, though, so I might need you to wear them again." He stroked the lace with his fingers, dipping his head to softly kiss the swell of my breast. He reached around behind me to unhook my bra, saying "I think you might be more comfortable without it at this point, yes?" I shifted in his arms so he could pull it off of me and he smiled down at me, his eyes full of love. He kissed my lips gently and held me close until I dozed off in my very favorite place to be.

I woke up in the late afternoon to Edward's gentle snoring. He had apparently gotten out of bed while I was asleep and put on some pjs. I barely managed to get out of bed before he woke up and fussed at me for walking around on a bad ankle. After I circled the bedroom a couple of times to prove that my ankle was, indeed, better, he sent me to take a shower while he fixed dinner. He brought it upstairs and fed me, and now he's downstairs doing the dishes, still insisting I stay in bed.

No problem, but I hope he hurries up with the dishes. I'm getting cold sitting here in just his tie.


	259. Chapter 259

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. P is for Peter.**

**Chapter 259**

3/31

End Twitter Session

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I love you more. I'm here. x

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy i'm waiting... i love you. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez No way Ms. Swan you naked I'll be there in 2 minutes. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah really em, you've never eaten naked with rose? pity.

**unionjackjazz **

Emmetthellyeah CKBarGuy BrownEyedBluez Fucker! ha x

**Emmetthellyeah **

unionjackjazz CKBarGuy BrownEyedBluez Fuck Jazz now I'm going to eat at Eva's lost my urge to eat meat. Call me fucker!

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy angel face, maybe i should just meet you there. since we won't get to be alone either way, apparently.

**unionjackjazz **

Emmetthellyeah CKBarGuy BrownEyedBluez Which one Em? Alice and I will meet you there. I won't be able to eat with Edward's cock-n-balls

**Emmetthellyeah **

CKBarGuy unionjackjazz BrownEyedBluez You guys are nasty who the fuck eats naked? Fuck that i'm going to subway.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz Emmetthellyeah BrownEyedBluez I'll get all of the food just know I plan to have Bella naked while we eat our lunch. Cheers

**unionjackjazz **

Emmetthellyeah CKBarGuy BrownEyedBluez Alice and I would love some of that carrot soup and we'll share the bbq brisket. Cheers mate.x

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah fuck off, em. you aren't getting anywhere near my skirt.

**Emmetthellyeah **

CKBarGuy BrownEyedBluez I'll have the same as Bellarina and some soup. I can be over by the time you get there thx man!

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy the skirt steak would be great. i love you. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez picnic in bed? Numpang? I'm almost there what would you like love? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy thai? indian? sexy man on a piano with noodles? xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez What did you have in mine? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy could i meet you for lunch, lover? i miss you. xx

Begin Twitter Session


	260. Chapter 260

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Q is for Quileute. (Handy, that one!)**

**Chapter 260**

Thursday, March 31, 2011

Dear Diary –

Man, I love me a Wednesday! Yesterday was incredible, and today hasn't been half bad, either. For one thing, Mr. Burke called to cancel lessons. He's taking the children to Agora Gallery, where there will be receptions for several of their current exhibits and artists this afternoon. I envy them a little. I'd love to see a few of those exhibits myself. Maybe I can talk Edward into going this weekend.

I tweeted him at lunchtime, asking if I could meet him. He said he'd pick up some food and bring it home (my new favorite phrase!) Em and Jazz both jumped into our conversation, inviting themselves to lunch. Edward had the situation in hand however, telling them that they were welcome, but that we'd be eating naked. Ha! That definitely changed their minds.

Eating naked is quickly becoming my favorite way to eat. Edward has always been a fan of it, and I can quite understand the draw. It's an incredibly erotic way to explore and arouse your partner. Speaking as the 'dish', it's beyond sexy to be practically worshiped by your lover's mouth. Showers afterward to clean up are fun, too!

We've just gotten out of the shower and Edward has gone downstairs for some more wine. He said he has something he wants to tell me, but he didn't seem upset, so it must be some good news. I hope he hurries up. My lips are getting cold, missing his!


	261. Chapter 261

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. R is for Riley.**

**Chapter 261**

_31 March 2011_

_Class was finally over and I was on my way to Numpang to get Bella and me some lunch. After yesterday, my body craved her even more. I knew I fucking loved Wednesdays with Bella and yesterday made me love them that much more._

_I tweeted her asking what she wanted me to pick up, and Em and Jazz joined our conversation. I knew just the thing to say to get them to back the fuck off. I informed them we would be eating naked, and with a smug smile on my face I hoped for some afternoon delight, but I wasn't about to tell them that. Em would cock-block me in a heartbeat. Instead, just the mention of us being naked threw him off, and that was the end of their involvement._

_A very interesting lunch and some sweet, sweet loving later, I was a very satisfied man. As we made our way out of the shower, the thought of her withholding her answer about our future tugged at me again. _

_I want all the cards to be out on the table. I want us to both know where we stand. So, I made my way downstairs to get some more wine. I was about to put everything out in front of her, and I may have needed a little liquid courage in order to do so. When I arrived back in the room, she was sprawled out on the bed in her little nightgown I purchased for her so long ago, although truth be told, it was just mere months. She caused my dick to get to hard just looking at her, so I handed her robe to her. _

"_Bella, could you put this on, love? It's going to be very hard to talk with you while you're dressed in that," I said, reaching down to adjust myself. She watched my hand and smiled at her prize._

_She slid the robe over her shoulders and her mood shifted. She looked down at the bed almost as if she was afraid of what I was about to say. I reached out and pulled her chin up to me._

"_Love, nothing I'm going to say changes anything. Do you understand that? I love you. I will always love you. There are just some things that I need to say, some things that I need to get off my chest."_

_She sighed and looked me in my eyes. I could see her eyes fill with tears. I began to wonder what she thought I was going to spring on her. Did she think I was going to tell her that this was a mistake? That _we_ were a mistake? Never!_

"_Bella, love, do you remember when we were in New Orleans? That day that we went walking around the French Quarter; remember when we went to The Tea Room? That is what I wanted to talk to you about, Bella. I want to discuss what Lora said to me that day. I want you to know what frightened me, and how I feel about it now. Would that be alright for us to discuss?" I asked, because I didn't want to push her. _

_I watched her as she nodded. She pulled her legs under her and put a bit of distance between us. I wanted to reach for her and pull her into my chest, but I decided to give her the space she was asking for. I reached into my bedside table and pulled you out, mate. I never thought I would share anything I wrote in these pages, but I had to get this right. I had to read to her the words I wrote down as I remembered them that day, otherwise she might not believe me._

_I sat there for a few minutes before I began to speak. "I remember walking in the store, Bella- if I close my eyes I can even smell the dried herbs hanging from the ceiling. I must say the mint smell took me by surprise, but after that odd coffee that I drank that morning, it really shouldn't have. That was until I realized it was Lora's lotion, or some sort of ointment on her hands, because after we left, I could smell it on mine. I recall feeling a bit jealous of the way that Jay bloke was looking at you, and there were several occasions that I could feel Lora pulling my fingers out of a balled fist." _

_The memories flowed out my mouth as I told her how I recalled that day. I thumbed through the pages to our days in New Orleans, and read out Lora's first words to me-_

"'I see you use your hands in a creative way. This is a way of expressing yourself, man. You've been doing this for a long time and until recently, this was your only way of letting people know how you were feeling on the inside.'"

"_I recall thinking, 'Ha! What a laugh, anyone could have known by looking at my hands that I wasn't out digging ditches for a living.' But then she went on, Bella…_

"'You have had heartbreak in your life. Somewhat recently it looks like. But you have no worries, man, as that page in your life is past. Do you understand what I'm saying? That page of the book is closed and now your heart is healed. You have found a new love.

"'You will have a long life, a very long and somewhat happy life. I say somewhat, because you have some small lines crossing your life line. That doesn't mean anything bad; it just means it's not all peaches and cream. I see a baby in your near future, yet you aren't wed when it comes. Would you like me to tell you the sex? I could, if I do a tea reading after this.'"

_I gazed at Bella. "Do you see why I was frightened? I hadn't said one word to the woman yet, and she knew all that!" I shook my head, "And it only got worse…_

"'You are going to be making a big trip, a life changing trip, soon. No matter what your heart tells you, it will all work out. Remember, nothing in this life comes easy. Some things we have to fight for, and fight you will. Because this is true love I speak of, man. This woman that you have given your heart to might be a bit frightened to give you hers so willingly in return, but just know in the end it will completely belong to you. All your dreams are going to come true, it's just going to take a little time to get there, for you and her. I hope you enjoy your life in England, man. Have no fear; she does love you, she just needs to come to terms with her past in order to see her future.'"

"_Bella, at one point when she was touching my hand, she looked me in the eyes, and I felt a jolt go through me. Just like when I touch you. It scared me. I wasn't sure what it meant. How the fuck did she know all of that about Tanya, about my mum, about us? I'm sorry I didn't mention this sooner, love. I just didn't know what to say. As the time passed, I thought if I just forgot about it, it would go away. It never has; it's been there, day after day, in the back of my mind, nagging me to tell you." _

_She tried to open her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She just sat there staring at me. So, I continued. _

"_I also remember pulling you out of there. You asked me what was wrong and I started kissing you. Do you remember, Bella? Because once you were in my arms, I knew I was alright, that we were alright. I told you I loved you in the middle of the street as I kissed you and held you in my arms. I do love you, Bella. I know I come with a shite load of baggage, but I don't think it's anything that we can't deal with. Hell, most of it we already have. You have to know, I would do anything for you Bella; you have to know that."_

_She still sat there in silence, trying to look at me but looking as if she were about to cry at the same time. I reached for her hand and she didn't pull away, so I took this as a sign, as I scooted closer on the bed._

"_That's what happened at the tea shop. I believe you know everything else. You know about Jazz, about Tanya, you know about my brother and how I felt about the pregnancy in the beginning, but now, Bella, I'm so fucking excited. I can't wait to be a big brother, to meet him and to watch him grow. You know about the life awaiting me in England after graduation, and you know I love you. You have to know how much I love you. The thing that I need to know, Bella, is what do _you_ want after my graduation? Can you see us together? Can you see us in England together? I need to know, love. I need to know where we are headed," I said, as I rubbed circles on her hands._

_She looked back up at me as the tears poured out of her eyes and flowed down her cheeks._

"_I don't know, Edward. I just don't know," she said, pushing her body off the bed and running to the bathroom. I heard the door lock and the water to the shower began to run. I threw myself on the bed and watched as my whole world just walked out of the room._

_Fags smoked: 0_

_Fags allotted: 5_


	262. Chapter 262

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. *Please pardon our dust. RL is undergoing reconstruction and fucking with free time for writing. Your patience is appreciated.***

**Chapter 262**

_1 April 2011_

_I woke up earlier than I needed to this morning. I spent most of the night in my studio, working on nothing in particular, just trying to give her time and space. I knew she could hear me playing and I thought when she was ready, she would come up and see me, talk to me, explain to me why she ran away. _

_She never came. Instead, around 3 a.m., I made my way to bed. She was asleep, hugging my pillow tightly to her chest. I laid there watching her sleep, unknowingly falling asleep, and waking up to the sun shining through the windows. She was still asleep and as much as I wanted to touch her and hold her, I wasn't sure where we were at that moment. So, instead, I showered, dressed and headed to the kitchen. As I sat down with a cup of tea and a bagel, I wrote her a note explaining why I left so early._

_Dear Bella,_

_I didn't want to wake you, since you looked so peaceful lying there. I am so sorry about last night. I shouldn't have pushed you like I did. But, I have to tell you, not knowing is slowly killing me. I meant what I said, Bella: I would do anything to be with you. If that means that we stay here, then so be it. _

_I wanted to take some of the pressure off of you and let you know that I have already applied for a few positions which would sponsor my stay in the States if I were hired. Juilliard, NYU, Cornell, and The Brearley School are among a few of the places. I haven't heard back from any of them yet, but it is still early. _

_Bella, if this is what would make you happy, you have to know I would do it. I'm not going to hide things from you anymore. Sure, I would be sad that I wouldn't be home after all this time, but the truth is I would be with you, and in the end of everything, that is where I want to be. If you have considered moving back to NOLA, then I could begin looking for employment there. Fuck, Bella, if you wanted to move to Kalamazoo, I'd move there. By the way, there really is such a place. I Googled it; apparently it's in Michigan. You don't have a desire to move there, do you? _

_Anyway love, I want to make this as easy on you as possible. So, that being said, I will let you have your space and anything else you need. I will try to patiently wait for your decision. I love you Bella, very much._

_Yours forever,_

_Edward_

_I'm not really sure why I even showed up for class, besides the promise that I gave her to give her some space. I fell asleep several times only to be woken up by my professor coughing my name. _

"_Late night, Mr. Cullen?" he asked, as the class chuckled._

"_Yes, sir," I replied, staring at him._

"_Next time, please come to my class prepared," he turned in a huff back to the overhead screen._

_I grabbed my bag after class and headed to Em's. I knew he wouldn't be there and I would be able to get some sleep before I went back home._

_I'm not going to avoid her. I'm not going to run. _

_This became my chant lying on Em's couch. I can feel my eyes getting very heavy. So, I will have to chat with you later, mate._

_Fags smoked: 8_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_I miss her. I miss our home._


	263. Chapter 263

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. S is for Seth, the cuddliest Woof. I fucking heart that Rob called them Woofs!**

**Chapter 263**

Friday, April 1, 2011

Dear Diary –

I'm doing it. I'm fucking this up; I can feel it. Bella 'Can't Commit' Swan is fucking THIS UP.

I wanted to go to him last night, so much. Every cell of my body yearned to answer when I heard his music calling to me, begging me to come, offering love and acceptance, regardless of my behavior. But I couldn't. I'd done the one thing I never thought I'd ever do. I ran from him. I have only ever gone to him, wanted to be near him. The only other time I've intentionally left him alone was after I told him about Em and me and our colossal fuck up, and that was because he needed space and time to process what I told him.

If I wasn't already worried about doing the right thing for both of us, he terrified me with what the woman told him in New Orleans. Fated? Are we truly destined to be together, regardless of choice? Yes, I want to be with him, but on my terms. I want to be with him because I _choose_ to be with him, and he wants me there, not because of some planetary alignment or crease on his palm. And no, Mr. Tea Man ( Ray? Jay?), I didn't know the answer to my question. I didn't even know I _had_ a fucking question, until you asked if I did, so how could I know the answer?

I love him so damn much. I've never felt anything like the way I feel for him. I love his family. I would have his babies if he asked me to, if I can, and I can't imagine my life without him. I also can't get my shit together enough to tell him I would leave the country of my birth to follow him to his. That nothing and no one could ever mean more to me than him. That I am his and always will be, even if I am an ocean away.

But I can't be an ocean away; I need him too badly. If I can't see him, or hear his voice in my ear, feel his breath on my skin and his body in my arms, taste his mouth and smell his intoxicating scent, an ocean might as well be the universe. He is Heaven and I would be in Hell.

What the fuck is wrong with me?


	264. Chapter 264

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**Oh, lookie, a _real_ AN where we actually have something to say!**

**We don't own Twilight. But guess what? We have the BESTEST, most AMAZINGLY AWESOME, FUCKING FANTASTIC readers, ever! Either that, or you're all on crack. Know how we know? Because somebody(s) nominated us for the Avant Garde Awards and we're all 'wut?' and 'orly?' and 'furrealz?' and 'holyshit!' because y'all went straight up batshit crazy and nommed us for every damn thing! Almost. But srsly, uh, seriously, go look. Now. We'll wait. **

**Oh, maybe you could use the link… **www(dot)avantgardeawards(dot)com /nominate /nominees /round-1-nominees

**Do the replacement of the dots thing and the removal of the spaces and you're there. It's insane!**

**Big Edward kisses and Bella hugs (if you're into that kind of thing) for nomming us, and while you're over there, wondering who in the world would have done such a thing, go check out some of the other authors who are nominated. They're, like, GOOD at this. They write incredible stories, that are reasonable lengths! You could actually finish some of them in a couple of decent sittings. Not like our behemoth, but hey, we know we're a little wordy sometimes. It's something we're working on, among our other issues… like how badly we both want to fuck a certain fictional character. *cough***

**So, now that you're as floored by that as we are, back to the story. When last we left Bella, she was busy 'fucking this up'… what are the odds she'll fix it in this chapter? Aaand, go!**

**Chapter 264**

Saturday, April 2, 2011

Dear Diary –

He wrote me a note yesterday. He said not knowing is slowly killing him, but he's going to give me time, and space, so I can decide what I want to do.

He said he wanted to take some of the pressure off of me. So he's gone and applied for positions here in the States as well. He's willing to stay here, he said, for me. For us.

No pressure. Right. I'm killing him and making him consider jobs in places he'd rather not be.

I'm a dick.

I spent most of yesterday wondering what to say to him. I have no idea how to respond to what he's doing. He's willing to do anything, it seems, to be with me. How do I tell him I feel the same way, but I can't take that step yet? Not when there's a possibility that I'll end up alone in a foreign country. Fuck the foreign country… alone.

Dammit, I need coffee before I can cope with this shit this morning. Guess I should eat something, too. Not that I'm hungry lately. Turmoil isn't exactly good for an appetite, but I should eat before I go to my lessons. Fuck it, I'll eat when I get back. I don't think I could get anything to stay down.

I miss him. I miss making love to him. I need him so fucking much.


	265. Chapter 265

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Did you read that last AN? Did you go to the link to see if we were making it all up? **www(dot)avantgardeawards(dot)com /nominate /nominees /round-1-nominees **(hint: we weren't!) Don't forget to read some of those other stories, too. They give The Avant Garde Awards lots of class. We just give bjs. To Edward (we wish). Not to the awards. That would be weird.**

**Chapter 265**

_2 April 2011_

_I'm off work today. After a long day yesterday, with not sleeping, school and then work, Bella and I seemed to avoid each other constantly. Whenever I walked in a room, she was in the midst of walking out, and vice versa. _

_Not today. Today I was going to make her see I wasn't going anywhere, that we were in this together, hopefully forever. _

_I headed downstairs to the kitchen. She was already back from her lessons, making a late brunch of French toast with cinnamon apples on the side. Fuck, I love her. I made my way to the counter and she passed me a cup of coffee. I placed it down and turned her towards me. _

"_Bella, love, we have to talk. If you don't want to talk about England, New York, or NOLA, that's fine, but you have to talk to me. I can't keep walking on egg shells. I love you, Bella. I love you so fucking much. I miss you," I said, as I placed my forehead to hers._

"_I love you, too, Edward. I just need some more time. It's a really big decision and not something that I can just walk away from easily if I make the wrong choice. You understand, don't you? You know I want to be with you, with all my heart. But I just need a little more time."_

"_Take all the time you need love. Let's just make a deal not to push each other away anymore, alright?" I asked, as I kissed her cheek. _

"_Deal," she said, as she pressed her lips to mine._

_And just like that, we were good again. My Mum and Dad had always explained the importance of conversation to me, and before Tanya, I was a fucking master at it. No, really, debate team champion; really, I fucking have the medals at home to prove it. After Tanya, it was much easier to push it all away, and then Bella came into my life and I was so afraid to say the wrong thing, to do something that would push her away. But after today, we are working on it. We may not have it down to a fine art yet, but that doesn't mean we won't get there._

_I heard Lora in my head, "Some things we have to fight for, and fight you will. Because this is true love I speak of…. This woman that you have given your heart to might be a bit frightened to give you hers so willingly in return, but just know in the end it will completely belong to you… Have no fear; she does love you, she just needs to come to terms with her past in order to see her future."_

_I know in my heart she loves me. I also know if this psychic woman could know so much about my life, that maybe, just maybe, she could also see my future._

_After brunch, I cleaned up the kitchen since Bella cooked. I suggested she go take a bath and I would be up as soon as I was done. _

_That is where I found her, soaking in the tub. I knocked on the door, not wanting her to feel that she couldn't have any privacy. She told me to come in, so I headed over to the tub. I reached for her flannel and lathered some soap up on it. I started with her hand and worked my way up her arm. After I felt her body was thoroughly clean, I sat behind her and rubbed her shoulders. She moaned and almost looked as if she were about to fall asleep. I leaned over and whispered in her ear, "You know I would give you the world if I could, but instead I gave you my heart."_

"_Silly man, the day you gave me your heart, you did give me the world," she said, as she leaned back and captured my lips with hers. She pulled back and sat up slightly, "Join me?" _

_I pulled my t-shirt over my head and slid my shorts down. I climbed in behind her and pulled her to my chest._

"_I love you so much, Bella," I murmured as I kissed her neck._

_She sat up again, making me instantly miss the feeling of her pressed against me._

"_I love you, too, Calvin," she said, as I watched her eyes darken._

_Bringing her legs over my thighs, she squeezed my legs until they were almost closed. She straddled my lap and slid herself down onto me. _

"_Fuck," I moaned from the sensation._

"_Oh, Edward," she growled, as she took all of me in._

"_Bella, love what are you doing? Fuck, don't answer that, I know what you're doing, but why?" _

"_Edward, I need you. Please… less talk. Harder… please, Edward, I need you. Can't you feel how much I need you?" _

_Her wish was my command. I pulled her hips down on me and took control. Over and over I pounded her tight pussy as she held onto my shoulders, pushing her down to meet my thrusts. I could feel the tightness begin to take over, "Bella, love, I need you to come. Fuck!" I took her breast between my teeth and bit down._

_She screamed and released herself on me, "Ed…ward, yes!" she cried out, as she placed her lips on mine. Within seconds, I released everything I had within her._

"_Bella, love… God, I fucking missed you."_

"_I missed you, too, lover," she said, trying to get her legs to work. I helped her stand, stood up myself and grabbed her towel. I wrapped it around her and carried her to our room._

"_Edward, I can walk you know." _

"_Bella, I enjoy pampering you, you know?" _

"_Fine," she said, as she kissed my neck._

_I laid her down in the bed and crawled up beside her. _

"_Edward, you are soaking wet."_

"_I thought that was how you like me, love," I growled at her, as I rolled her on her back and pulled open her towel. "Fuck, you are so beautiful Bella."_

_Just as I was reaching out to touch her, her mobile rang._

"_It's my mom. I better get that," she said, pulling her towel closed around her and answering her phone._

_She's been on the phone for over an hour now. I'm writing in you and about to get dressed if she doesn't finish her conversation._

_Fags smoked: 0_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_After NOLA I wouldn't have thought her mom to be a cock-blocker, but maybe Charlie put Renee up to the call._


	266. Chapter 266

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. But we'd like to thank whoever it was who nominated this ball of crazy for the Avant Garde Awards! www(dot)avantgardeawards(dot)com /nominate /nominees /round-1-nominees Go check out the other stories and don't forget to vote on stuff. The voting for the 1st Round is from May 22 through June 4, so mark your calendar! **

**Chapter 266**

Sunday, April 3, 2011

Dear Diary –

Edward and I are at least talking again. I'm glad he said something, because the longer the silence became, the harder it was to break it. And I really missed hearing his beautiful voice.

I missed making love to him, too. I never feel quite as complete as I do when he is moving in me, loving me.

Could I spend the rest of my life knowing I'll never feel that again? I could, if I knew he was doing what makes him happy. I would. I'd fucking hate it, but I would.


	267. Chapter 267

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Where were we? All those lovely nominations just knocked us up! Uh, OUT! Right. Out.**

**Chapter 267**

_3__rd__ April, 2011_

_Sunday_

_Wednesdays and the weekends used to be my favourite time. Not recently though. Bella still hasn't been able to give me an answer. Doesn't she know this is killing me? I promised her I would give her time and I will, but that doesn't make it any easier on me. _

_I've always been a planner of sorts and I need to know if I'm going or if I'm staying._

_Sure, it would suck not to be there when my brother is born or to be able to see him grow up. Fuck, it would suck to be away from Jazz with only holiday trips here and there, but this is Bella and I would do anything for her. She is my life now; if she asked me to join a cult of sparkly vampires with her, I would offer myself up for breakfast, lunch and dinner. _

_She honestly has me by the bollocks and I am willingly handing them over to her. I'm not sure what it's going to take to make her see that she's it for me. My Mum says to just back off and give her time, but unfortunately, I don't have much to give. I will be graduating on the 17__th__ of May. I guess I can only hope that she has made up her mind by then._

_Fags smoked: 5_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_8 weeks 4 days till I leave for England_

**Aw, poor baby! Go visit www(dot)avantgardeawards(dot)com and make him feel better!**


	268. Chapter 268

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. T is for Twilight.****www(dot)avantgardeawards(dot)com That's a hint, y'all!**

**Chapter 268**

Monday, April 4, 2011

Dear Diary –

He's gone to school and I'm here alone. I don't know which is harder, rattling around in his flat by myself with nothing to distract me, or being here with him and knowing he's waiting for my answer.

I know _why_ I'm doing this. I went through enough fucking therapy to know this is a classic reaction to abandonment issues. If I don't let anyone get too close, then it won't hurt when they leave.

Well, Bella, you are already fucked, because you DID let him get too close. You let him in so fucking far, he's become part of you and there's no telling where you stop and he starts. And he is leaving. Oh, yes, he is leaving.

Commencement is May 17, and then he'll be gone. You can pretend he would actually stay here with you instead of going home where he belongs, with his parents and his new sibling. He might even actually stay, for a while. But if he did, what kind of monster does that make you? You've forced the man to give up his home and his family and his fucking birthright for you. You've made him take a job he doesn't want to do, just so you can have him near.

And what happens then? He becomes dissatisfied and unhappy. The next thing you know, he resents you for trapping him in a life he never wanted. And then? And then he hates you for what you have done to him, and he leaves. And then you will have nothing, and you will deserve it.

You swore once that you would never do to him what Tanya did. You would never make him choose between you and his music, his life. But in not giving him an answer, that is exactly what you are doing. You're making him choose. And as much as you are fighting to keep from making the wrong decision for you, you are definitely making the wrong decision for him.

FUCK!

So why am I so scared? I know he loves me. He tells me, shows me, constantly. And I do believe him. Even after telling him about Em and everything that happened, my record, the emergency room, the therapy, he still loves me. Even though I'm not nearly good enough for him. Shit, that maid of Esme's has better breeding than I do.

I'm the daughter of a cop and a teacher, a juvenile delinquent with a record (expunged though it may be), a diagnosis of sexual addiction, and a history of choosing all the wrong things for myself. This is me. This is who I am. So if I choose to go with him, I know it will be the wrong choice, because I don't belong there with him, in that society. He does have a station and a title. I'm not 'lady' material. Not one fucking bit. Even if he doesn't give a shit about that, Esme and Carlisle will, not to mention that their chances of grandkids with me are pretty slim. He'll see that soon and when I've embarrassed them all enough, his feelings will cool, he'll realize his mistake and I'll have to come home.

But if I choose to stay, he'll either leave me straight off and move on, like he should, or he'll stay, and what we have now will slowly strangle us both. Again, the wrong choice.

God, why did you send him to me to love and then make me do this to him? I made my mistakes and if I have to pay forever, so be it, but he doesn't deserve to be sentenced along with me.


	269. Chapter 269

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. U is for umbrella, which not one person seems to own in the rainiest place in the US!**

**Chapter 269**

_4 April, 2011_

_Monday_

_I'm sitting here in class, unable to even focus on any fucking thing that is being said. Fuck me!_

_Bella was still sleeping after I got ready to leave. I hated leaving her sprawled out in the bed, hugging my pillow to her chest, but I need to finish what I started._

_There is a part of me that feels as if all of this tension is pulling us apart. Even when we make love, there is a distance between us. Bella's eyes don't hold that fire anymore. Maybe I should just tell her we're staying here and take all of this pressure off of her. I know that I love her. I know that I want to be with her always. I know that I want to watch her walk down an aisle to me. I know that I want to have children with her in the future. But why does that mean I have to give up my dreams to do it? Is that what love honestly is about, sacrificing everything you've ever dreamt of for the other person?_

_I know I need to speak to Bella. I'll talk to her and then I'll take the first offer that comes to me. Then we can put all of this behind us and move on with our lives._

_Fags smoked: 6_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_8 weeks 3 days- fuck that! 6 weeks 1 day till Graduation_


	270. Chapter 270

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. V is for Volturi, the baddest of badasses. And for Voting. Go vote for stuff here ****www(dot)avantgardeawards(dot)com** and make the Volturi happy!

**Chapter 270**

Tuesday, April 5, 2011

Dear Diary –

Edward had class this morning. I have lessons this afternoon. He's working tonight.

Nothing else has changed, really. We're still not talking about England, but everything else is almost normal. Jazz is hardly here, unless I'm cooking. I swear he's got radar set to know when I'm heading to the kitchen. Unless Edward is tipping him off, and I don't think he is, because we have to behave in the kitchen when Jazz is there. And we've never liked to behave when we're in the kitchen.

I almost wish Jazz was around more, though. I'd like to hear his take on all of this. Whether or not I'm being a complete idiot, or if my concerns are valid. I know he only wants the best for Edward, and he'd protect him if he thought it was necessary. I just wonder what he'd say if he had all the facts.


	271. Chapter 271

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. W is for Washington and how very wet it is. ****www(dot)avantgardeawards(dot)com Voting is OPEN!**

**Chapter 271**

_5 April, 2011_

_Tuesday_

_I never got the chance to speak to Bella yesterday. After I got home from school, she was out running errands and then I left for work. By the time I got home, she was already asleep._

_She's working this evening and I have to do the same. I'm not sure when we will get a chance to speak about this possible decision. Anytime I even begin to bring up England ,she changes the subject. I guess I got my answer._

_I can feel the distance growing between us, more and more every day; even when we're only hugging and kissing, it's there like magnet repulsion. Jazz says that everything will work out for the best, even though he doesn't know what the best is right now. He's been great through all of this. I've always known he has my back. He's been staying with Alice a lot more and trying to give Bella and me some space to work this entire fuckery out. The only time I was unsure was on the way to class this morning. He actually questioned my decision to ask her to move in with me. Well, what he said was, "Edward, what I meant was, if she were still with the girls, and not living with you, it wouldn't be as hard on the both of you as it currently is, understand?"_

_I could see his point but it didn't matter. I would never wish for her to be living with Alice and Rose and not with me. I never want to think of her not in our bed every night and every morning._

_Fuck, class is over, and yet again, I did nothing!_

_Fags smoked: 7_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_6 weeks till Graduation_


	272. Chapter 272

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Small housekeeping note: Chapter 266 was accidentally posted twice, as 266 and 268. FAKE268 has been replaced by REAL268. If you missed it, please read, as it gives a bit more insight into Bella's thought processes.**

**Chapter 272**

_6 April, 2011_

_Wednesday_

_My fucking 'day off' and I'm stuck in my flat working on a paper for Banner's arse. A million thoughts are going through my head and not a fucking one of them have anything to do with __Giovanni Pierluigi da Palestrina. All the thoughts that consume me these days are of Bella. _

_Ha! Giovanni thought of becoming a priest. Maybe I should consider that when Bella tells me this dream that I've been living is over._

_The days and nights are getting harder. I'm trying hard to smile and be there for Bella, to pretend that my heart isn't cracking in my chest, but I'm not sure I'm doing a good enough job. Good thing I never chose acting as a career. _

_Back to this fucking paper! Maybe I'll take another break when Bella returns from shopping. She mentioned orange royals. _

_Fags smoked: 3_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_5 weeks 6 days till Graduation_


	273. Chapter 273

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. ****X is for kisses from Edward to Bella. (Ha! Xavier Samuel was much too easy!)**

**Chapter 273**

Wednesday, April 6, 2011

Dear Diary –

Ran errands and got groceries today, while Edward worked on his paper. I know he's so fucking ready to be done with school, and especially with Banner. That prick is still giving him shit. I wish there was something I could do to help the situation. I know that Banner is simply jealous of Edward's talent. He may be teaching music composition and theory, but he'll never be the composer, or musician, that Edward is.

Edward ran out of cheese and I had to tease him (my way) about getting him some orange royals. He loves those things, and now he REALLY loves them. When I got back from the store, did I make him take a break and let him eat them off of me? Hell the fuck, yeah! Did he go back to working on his paper? After an hour or so, yes, he did.

I may be inordinately fond of that man and his orange royals.

I'm also avoiding thinking about things. Like living without him and his passion for orange royals.

******www(dot)avantgardeawards(dot)com Whoa! Did NOT see that coming there! But since it is... go vote!**


	274. Chapter 274

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. ****Y is for Yorkie, because sometimes, we're just suckers for a nerdboy.**

**Chapter 274**

April 6

End Twitter Session

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy tease, angel face? i don't tease about orange royals, not anymore. well, not in a way you don't like. i think we need another box.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Wanted to let you know I know it should have been YOU'RE but it only allows me 140 spots. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I need a few things you-piano strawberries possibly a pint after why would you tease me about orange royals?Your evil love x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy ok. anything else you need, lover? beer, strawberries, torte? orange royals? ;)

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez hey love could you please pick up some brie at the store? I used the last on my cheese and toast for lunch. x

Begin Twitter Session


	275. Chapter 275

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. ****Z is for zipper. Particularly, Edward's zipper, and how badly Bella wanted to get to it in Breaking Dawn... ok, us, too! **

**Chapter 275**

_7 April, 2011_

_Thursday_

_Why does it feel like I…_

_Fuck , I can't even put it on paper!_

_I need to clear my head so fucking badly._

_Every minute that passes seems like a lifetime._

_Is it wrong of me to say I'm glad she has to go to work this evening?_

Fags smoked: 8

_Fags allotted: 5_

_5 weeks 5 days till Graduation_


	276. Chapter 276

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. And that concludes the Twilight Alphabet, brought to you today by Sesame Street and The Count.**

**Chapter 276**

Thursday, April 7, 2011

Dear Diary –

I'm taking too long with this, I know, but I want to consider everything. It's a HUGE step. Dammit, why the fuck couldn't he have asked me something simple, like how to rebuild a fucking carburetor? It would have been easier than this. _That,_ I could Google. This, not so much.

I need to make a list, a real one, of pros and cons. Not the stuff I'm scared of, but the day-to-day reality of going.

Moving to UK with Edward. Shit, just writing it gives me fucking chills.

Pros:

Edward eating orange royals (and other things) off of me.

Edward in my bed every night.

Waking up to him.

Watching/listening to him playing.

Touching/kissing him when I want.

His sexy voice in my ear, calling my name when he comes.

Cooking for/with him.

Just getting to be with him.

Getting to live in/near London.

Being there when Esme has the baby.

Being there when he needs me.

Cons:

Would have to leave my job.

Would have to leave everyone I know here.

Would have to leave most of my stuff here. Not that there is much, but I am fond of the marshmallow.

No job waiting for me and not nearly enough saved to live on.

Would have to sponge off Edward until I find something. And hope he doesn't get sick of me in the meantime.

Need a buttload of permits and licenses for everything.

Mom and Dad's reaction.

That's kind of a big one. I haven't exactly told them I'm living with him here. I really can't imagine how I would drop the news that I'd be moving halfway across the world to live with him. Mom tries to be cool about stuff like that, but I know she'd be upset that I was that much farther away. Dad would treat Edward as if he'd kidnapped me to make me into his sex slave, and while that mental image is rather appealing, Dad would just want to kill him.

Sometimes, there are definite disadvantages to being an only child. There's nobody to distract your parents and make you look better by comparison.

Off to lessons. At least I have the kids to keep me occupied for a couple of hours.


	277. Chapter 277

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Hopefully, you browsed the other nominations on ****www(dot)avantgardeawards(dot)com . If so, did you find a new favorite story? **

**Chapter 277**

_8 April, 2011_

_Friday_

_My days seem to be the same now. Wake up, get ready for class, kiss Bella goodbye, think about how fucked up my life is for several hours, come home, get ready for work, smile for Bella and pretend nothing is wrong, go to sleep, wake up and do it all over again. _

_Not sure how we're going to get through this weekend. Maybe I should just claim this paper is kicking my arse, even though I'm almost finished with it. At least then we won't have to fake it with each other._

_Fuck, I miss her so much, but I promised her I wouldn't pressure her. I'll be damned if I do, no matter what._

_Fags smoked: 8_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_5 weeks 4 days till Graduation_


	278. Chapter 278

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. I saw several stories on ****www(dot)avantgardeawards(dot)com that **I am already reading, but I was compelled to dive into Virgins & Villains by Emmamama88 pretty quickly. So good!

**Chapter 278**

Friday, April 8, 2011

Dear Diary –

This is really starting to get to me. I know, because I baked all day today, and I tend to do that when I'm feeling out of sorts. I even called Jazz to ask him what he'd like, and made some marmalade cheesecake just for him. He said he loved me almost as much as Alice, and he'd get it after work.

I know it's bad when I'm baking things I don't even know how to make, just to have something else to focus on. Edward loves all kinds of English puddings, so I spent a good two hours online this morning, looking up recipes. I made four of them. Yes, that's right; I made four different kinds of puddings. I'm such a freaking lost cause.

He's working this evening. Maybe I could bring one of them up there to him. I bet he'd like that.

I miss him when he's out all day. I sit and think about things we've done and places we've gone. How he holds me when we're just watching TV, the way he looks at me just before he tells me he wants me, how it feels when he makes love to me.

If I let him go, that will be my life: remembering Edward.


	279. Chapter 279

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We do wonder about vampire sex a lot. Like if vampire spunk is sparkly. **

**Chapter 279**

April 8

End Twitter Session

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy on my way, hot stuff! xo

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez drink if you can get here in 10 minutes and I'm not speaking of water Ms. Swan. x

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez We've had a lunch crowd in but I'm standing here alone in my green henley black jeans and boots, missing you. I'll buy you a

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy i was thinking about coming out to the pub. how busy are you?

Begin Twitter Session


	280. Chapter 280

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Just think about Vampire sex for a minute - they break shit, like furniture and houses. Coming has to be beyond intense.**

**Chapter 280**

Saturday, April 9, 2011

Dear Diary –

He's still sleeping. He's been working so hard on his paper; I couldn't bear to wake him. He's not getting enough rest, and I know I am partly to blame. The least I can do is let him sleep late on a Saturday.

Edward is doing his best to convince me to go to England, even without saying a word. So far, living with him has been a complete joy, or it would be complete, if I could pull my head out of my ass and give him an answer we can both live with. The question hangs over everything for me, and I'm sure for him, as well, but it hasn't stopped him from doing what he can to make sure I either give in, or have the most incredible memories to live on the rest of my life.

We made love for hours last night after we got back from the pub. He took his time, building the pleasure between us with soft kisses and tiny nibbles. He touched me so lightly, with barely-there pressure, as his tongue travelled the landscape of my body. When I was coherent at all, I couldn't tell if he was memorizing me, or making sure I knew he already understands my body better than anyone else ever could. He avoided my pussy, however, focusing on everywhere else, and inflaming me with need and desire. By the time he finally brought his lips to my clit, I was shaking, and as he thrust his tongue deep into me, I shattered completely, screaming his name, clutching his hair and his hands as they held me firmly to the bed. It felt like I came for the longest time, and just as I was feeling the tremors beginning to slow, he replace his tongue with his fingers and gently bit my clit, sending me spiraling immediately into the abyss again.

When I could almost breathe normally again, Edward sat up on his knees, pulling me up and onto his lap and wrapping my legs around him, slowly sliding his rigid cock deep into me. He held me like that for a while, rocking us together, deep and sweet and slow.

"I need you, Bella, so fucking much," he whispered against my mouth and I knew he didn't just mean he wanted for us to come together. But that I could give him with no reservations. I pushed him onto his back, barely breaking the rhythm we'd set, until I was riding him, slowly raising and lowering myself on his cock. He held on to my hips, his eyes burning as he watched himself repeatedly disappearing into my pussy, until he couldn't take any more. His long fingers slipped between us and circled tightly, sending sparks through me and making me ride him harder, rougher.

"Yes," he hissed, his hand still on my hip guiding me, pulling me to him as he thrust up to meet me. "Touch your breasts, baby. I want to kiss them, but you feel too good right where you are."

I palmed them for him, rolling my nipples and pinching them the way he likes to do, and he groaned.

"God, Bella, you feel like heaven. I'm gonna come, baby. Please…"

I let go of my breasts and braced myself on his chest, pinching his nipples and making him cry out, before I leaned down to allow him to take my nipple in his mouth. He sucked it hungrily as his thrusts increased and grew erratic, his fingers pinching my clit. I shuddered as the first wave slammed through me, and he growled as he felt my walls clenching around him, thrusting once more and shooting his hot streams deep into me. We both shook from the intensity, and after a moment, I collapsed on his chest. His arms wrapped around me and he held me tightly, brushing my hair from my face so he could kiss me.

"I love you, Calvin," I murmured into his neck. He pulled his head back a little and tilted it so he could look at me.

"I love you, Bella. Always." He smiled that crooked grin that I love, but it was off. There was a sadness in his eyes, and I know I'm the one that put it there. I closed my eyes and kissed him then, coward that I am, because I couldn't stand to see it.

I have to go give lessons now. He's still asleep. He's so beautiful and peaceful when he's sleeping.


	281. Chapter 281

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. **** You know that spunk's going to come blasting out, and Lord knows, it could put out an eye! Bet that's why Edward didn't let Bella blow him on Isle Esme.**

**Chapter 281**

_9 April, 2011_

_Saturday_

_Bella left for lessons already and I spent most of the morning sleeping, or some may call it avoiding. _

_I tried to watch the telly for a bit, but nothing made sense. It was just annoying background noise. _

_I thought back to last night. Bella had come down to the pub with Alice for a few drinks. I am happy they have gotten even closer these last few weeks, but it won't matter once Alice and Jazz are back in England and Bella and I are here._

_Our sex life has slowed down to a bare minimum. I'm not sure if this is due to the fact that the tension is there, or if this is Bella's way of distancing herself from me, from us._

_The more I think about staying here and taking the job at the Academy, I know she will never allow it. I will be heading home without Bella._

_Last night, I took the opportunity to memorize every inch of her body. Even though I was as tender as I could be with her, my sexual desire took over, and in the end Bella and I exploded with each other. She told me she loved me, and I returned the same sentiment. I once again tried to give her the best smile I was able. She raised an eyebrow at me, as if she could tell I wasn't all there, but as I lay down and pulled her into my arms, the tension dissolved from her and she fell asleep without another word. However, I couldn't manage to slip off to sleep. Instead, I lay there most of the night recollecting everything, from the minute I saw her in Starbucks to the night I asked her to move to England with me. The one thing that kept crossing my mind was how am I going to say 'Goodbye' to her?_

_Fags smoked: 4_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_5 weeks 3 days till Graduation_


	282. Chapter 282

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. If you haven't gone to check out the Avant Garde Awards nominees, please do (we're in there!) and vote while you're over there. www(dot)avantgardeawards(dot)com **

**Another thing - if you haven't noticed, we're getting close to another landmark chapter number. We've decided that for chapter 300, these two kids will follow back any readers following them on Twitter for the three days after 300 is posted. If you have questions or comments for them, here's your chance! **

**Chapter 282**

Sunday, April 10, 2011

Dear Diary –

Edward worked on his paper most of yesterday, until I made him take a break to eat something. He didn't even want to come downstairs, insisting a sandwich and some fruit in his studio was fine. I wanted to eat with him, but it was obvious that he was trying to maintain focus on his work, so I left him there with the plate and a kiss on his cheek. He blew an air kiss in my general direction as I went out of the door, his fingers madly dashing across the keys of his laptop.

I ate something as well, cleaned up the kitchen and then tried to occupy myself. None of the movies in his massive DVD collection appealed to me, and I was too restless to sit down with a book. Ang was out with Riley, Rose and Em were visiting her relatives in Jersey for the weekend, Jazz was working, and Alice was at the movies. I worked out in the gym upstairs for a little while, letting the Buxtehude on my iPod set my pace on the elliptical. After I showered, I sent a short and not very informative email to Mom, and ended up playing Mah Jong on my laptop for hours until my eyes were crossing.

He still hadn't come out by midnight. I didn't want to interrupt, so I sent him a good night text. He texted back, "Night, love. Sleep well," which I then was completely unable to do. He was just upstairs, but it was the first time we hadn't gone to bed together since the night he told me what Lora said. Just like that night, he was up in the studio, and I was alone in bed. His bed. Our bed.

I lay in the dark, no longer able to block the tsunami of thoughts and emotions crashing through me. I've tried so hard to be logical about this, taking every little thing into consideration, so I make the best decision for both of us. The right decision. But my feelings get in the way, and I'm torn between how much I love and want him, and what kind of mess I will be in when he realizes the mistake he's made.

Yeah, he loves me. I think he really does, but loving someone and being there for them when it gets tough are two different things. I know he sort of understands what happened with Em, but I don't think he quite realizes how badly I'm fucked up, and not just from Em's abandonment of me, though that in itself is enough to make me skittish. Fuck, he's asking me to move halfway across the world, leaving everything and everyone I know and love. Ok, Esme and Carlisle are there, and Jazz will be, too, I suppose, but Ang is still learning her way around NY. Fuck, I'm still getting my bearings here, and she came because I was here. How fair is that to leave her in an unfamiliar place with people she barely knows?

I guess I did finally fall asleep, but it was restless. When Edward eventually crawled in next to me, I immediately wrapped my arms and legs around him, making him chuckle. He kissed my cheek and whispered that he'd missed me, too, before he snuggled me into the crook of his arm.

I woke late this morning, still enclosed in his arms. I could feel him behind me, his soft deep breaths as his chest rested gently against my back and the insistent pressure of his hard cock as it nudged my ass. I didn't want to wake him, but I was getting wetter by the second just feeling how hard he was, his head nestling between my cheeks. I shifted gently, pushing back. He sighed in his sleep, pushing his hips forward slightly and his hand tightened on my stomach. I stilled for a moment until he relaxed again, before I tilted my ass back enough for his cock to slip between my thighs. His head grazed my folds, slipping through the slickness all the way to my clit. I quickly adjusted my position to place it right at my opening, and I rocked my hips back, sliding him inside. His hand gripped my breast as he thrust his hips forward, a moan escaping his lips as he pressed them to my hair.

"Dear God, if this is a dream, don't let me wake up. If it isn't, thank You for the best fucking girlfriend in the world," he grunted as his fingers trailed down my stomach in search of the hem of my tank top and slipping underneath to return to my breast. I grasped his ass and draped my leg over his thigh, opening myself up to him as I pushed back to meet his thrusts. His hand immediately freed my breast in order to dip between my legs, those long and talented fingers dancing through the wetness and teasing circles around my clit. I moaned, and he thrust harder, pressing his fingers more firmly, holding me in place by my clit as his hips began to pump harder. His cock felt so thick and hard as it dragged inside me, hitting that perfect spot with each pass until I was coming apart in his hands. His teeth grazed my shoulder, then clamped at the base of my throat as he released in strong spurts, bathing my walls and creating further spasms of pleasure.

I ran my fingers through his hair, tugging lightly as I turned my face to his.

"Morning, angel face," I whispered against his lips and he smiled. He kissed me hard before he pulled out and rolled over to head to the bathroom. He brought back a damp cloth and carefully cleaned me up, making me giggle at his ministrations at first, and then gasp when he lowered his head to lick me. His green eyes glowed with mischief as he settled himself between my thighs, his forearms resting on my legs so I couldn't move.

"Baby, what are you doing?" I whimpered breathlessly. Edward grinned wickedly at me as he licked his lips.

"I didn't get to do this last night, so I was going to do it this morning, only you beat me to it. Since you've already made me come, quite hard by the way, and thank you for that, I get to take my time and make _you_ come until you beg me to stop . That's fair, isn't it?"

I couldn't have answered if I tried, as he'd already returned to licking and sucking my clit, occasionally thrusting his tongue into me and massaging my walls with it. His fingers soon joined his mouth, and he spent quite a happy hour driving me to orgasm after orgasm, then pushing me to the brink and stopping several times until I was a writhing mass of need, sweaty and trembling, pleading to be allowed to come. He rose up then so I could see that he was once again thick and hard for me, his purpled head swelling past his foreskin, ready and eager to take me and fill me.

He hovered over me, pulling my legs onto his shoulders and holding them there as he slid his head through my dripping folds. His eyes rolled back momentarily at the sensation and he groaned, then his blazing eyes met mine and he growled, asking if I was ready to be fucked senseless. I nodded, the heat behind his words leaving me breathless, and he slammed himself home. I screamed as he pounded me, filling me, fucking plowing into me and roughly pulling out, only to ram right back in again, his balls slapping my ass and his grunts of pleasure sending me soaring, begging him to take me harder, deeper.

He dropped one of my legs from his shoulder so he could lean in to kiss me. His tongue thrust into my mouth, matching the tempo of his hips, and the mingling of our flavors made me dizzy. His free hand grasped my shoulder, holding me steady as he continued to plunge in and out. I clawed at his hair, his back and shoulders, trying to pull him closer, deeper, meeting each of his thrusts with my own. The hand holding my leg slipped between us to rub me as his lips trailed kisses from my mouth and along my jaw to my ear.

"Baby… now… please," he panted into my neck as he pinched my clit.

"Fuck, yes… oh, God, Edward… fuck me! Fuck me!" I shrieked before he sealed my mouth with his, swallowing my cries even as my body welcomed the thick hot streams he was pumping into me. My muscles seized around him and then shuddered into a million spasms as he stroked my tongue with his. He continued kissing me, gently exploring my mouth and tongue with his as our breathing calmed and our pulses steadied, our bodies no longer frantically thrashing, but rocking together slowly and sweetly.

"I love you," he whispered as he left little kisses all over my chest and throat. I smiled at him, humming with pleasure at each touch of his lips as I ran my hand through his freshly-fucked sex hair.

"I love you, too, and if you'll let me get a quick shower, I'll fix you some brunch to prove it," I said.

He nuzzled my neck, pulling me closer to him and wrapping his leg around mine. "No, stay here with me. We can have brunch delivered. I don't want to let you out of my arms just yet."

I giggled at his serious face. "Ok, but I do have to pee. Let me do that and I'll be right back, I promise."

He nodded, his eyes dark jade and solemn as I left the bed. When I returned, he had straightened the bedclothes and fluffed the pillows, and was leaning back on his arms with the sheet drawn up over him so that his V just peeked out. He looked absolutely delicious.

"You know, it really isn't at all nice of you to look so fucking sexy all the time," I complained as I crawled in next to him. He pulled me to him and again wrapped his leg around me. I ran my fingers along his thigh and down his calf, caressing the muscles that were holding me to him.

"I can't help it," he shrugged with a smirk. "You make me feel sexy all the time. Or maybe, you just make me _want_ sex all the time. So it's really you who isn't being nice. One look from you and bang, I'm hard. It's not fair…" He teased my lips with the tip of his tongue as his hands roamed across my back and ass. I felt my nipples hardening as his chest brushed against mine and a small moan escaped me. He pulled back slightly to look into my eyes, then his gaze dropped to my breasts, followed shortly by his mouth. I moaned again as his lips enclosed my nipple and I felt his cock twitch against me. I slid my hand back up his leg, teasing my nails along his thigh and around to squeeze his ass. His mouth tortured my breasts before his hand joined in to rub and tug, making me squirm.

The doorbell rang and he groaned. "Brunch... I'll be right back. Don't move." He planted a kiss on each of my nipples before slipping out of bed and into his navy sweat pants. I watched the fine muscles of his back and those heavenly ass dimples as they swayed out of the door before I threw myself into the pillows with a smile. I fucking love Sundays.

It was literally only minutes later that he stepped back inside the room, empty-handed, with a look of chagrin on his beautiful face. He sat on the bed and pulled me into his arms.

"We have company, love. Angela and Riley have something going at the girls' flat, so Jazz and Alice are here for the afternoon. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you later, I promise," he said as he kissed my hair. I leaned back to smirk at him.

"Don't be sorry, and you have nothing to make up for, though I may hold you to your promise, anyway. You know I can't get enough of you," I whispered into his neck before sucking on it lightly. He moaned and slid his hands into my hair, tugging on it until I released his neck.

"Bella, please stop. You know that drives me crazy. I'd like nothing more than to bury myself in you right now, but I can't. If I don't get back down there, Jazz is likely to have eaten all of our brunch and next he'll be after that leftover pie. And I have _plans_ for that pie." A wicked little grin crossed his face at that point and I shivered. He laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Now get some clothes on and come down. Alice is bouncing about something." He pulled a t-shirt from his dresser and slid it over his head as he walked back out of the room. I sat there for a moment, pouting that he'd put it on and I wouldn't be able to admire his back and chest again until later, but glad he'd covered up with Alice in the house. Not that I had anything to worry about from her, but I have seen Jazz shirtless, and even though he holds no interest for me, he's still very nicely put together and worth an admiring glance. I know she'd rather not see me ogling Jazz just as much as I don't want to see her staring at Edward.

I took a quick shower, not bothering to wash my hair, and was downstairs in ten minutes. Edward was trying to run interference on 'his' leftovers as Jazz was rummaging through the fridge, while Alice chatted with them both. I giggled at the scene and Alice turned to me. She grinned and hopped down from her stool to come fling her arms around me.

"Bella, I've missed you so much! I love Ang, she's great and all, but I've missed our talks, and I've really missed cooking with you. Would it be ok if sometimes I come over and we could cook here? Jazz really likes the things you've taught me to make." She squeezed my arm and I nodded, rolling my eyes and laughing.

"Of course you can come over. I'd love to teach you some more recipes, and if there are any you've found that you'd like my help with, I'll be glad to. Anything to keep that boy out of our fridge!" I laughed at Edward's look of horror as Jazz held up a pie plate with a triumphant shout.

"Get your grubby paws off my pie," Edward growled as he reached for the plate. Jazz twisted away from him, a smug look on his face.

"I don't have paws and I'm not grubby. Ask Alice. She made sure I was nice and clean before we came over here, didn't you, love? Licked me up one side and down the other, so don't go calling me grubby, Mister Coitus Interruptus. I know. I can tell… you have that frustrated look on your face, and it has nothing to do with pie…"

Edward's eyebrow rose as he glared at Jazz, whose glance now darted from Edward to the pie, to me. I blushed as his gaze lingered on me before he silently turned and replaced the pie in the fridge.

Edward smirked as Jazz shook his head.

"I keep telling you, Jazz. It's the_ only_ way to have dessert. Everything tastes that much sweeter. You really should try it; I'll bet Alice would love it." Edward winked at Alice and an unexpected wave of jealousy swept through me. I blinked and pushed back at the feeling, wondering where the hell it came from, even as I excused myself to the bathroom. Edward gave me a look of concern but I just shook my head and headed upstairs.

Once inside his… our… bathroom, I splashed my face with water. I pulled my hair from its ponytail to brush it, as I stared at my reflection.

He winked at Alice. It was innocent, despite the risqué topic, and I know he has no interest in her, nor she in him. Alice and Jazz are happy together. So why did I react like that? Was it that the thought of Alice laid out and covered in sushi or chocolate torte might have flickered through his mind? Or does it go back to my decision to go with him or not; if I let him go, who will he be eating sushi off of next, and will I even cross his mind when he does?

Tears filled my eyes and I threw the brush, sinking to the floor and resting my back against the door. Why can't I just make up my fucking mind already? I want him, I love him, I want to spend my fucking life with him, but I can't do that to him. Not until I'm sure I'm the best thing for him. Not until I know he won't have a better option.

I pulled myself back up and did a little quick mental math. Yeah, my period is due this week, so the hormonal waterworks shouldn't be too surprising. Still, I hadn't expected to feel such jealousy; even the nights he's swarmed by bartramps don't bother me like this. Fucking Tanya didn't bother me like this, even when she was trying to put her moves on him, but maybe that's because I absolutely know how he feels about her now. If he goes back alone, she may try again, but even with me out of the way, she's lost her shot at him. That thought alone made me feel a little better.

I cleaned my face up again, re-did my hair & freshened my makeup. I opened the door just as Edward started to knock. His eyes were worried as he pulled me into his arms.

"Baby, are you okay? You looked sick all of a sudden," he said as his thumbs caressed my cheeks. I grasped his hands with mine and turned my head to place a kiss on each of his palms.

"I'm fine, just a little hormonal. That's this week, so… guess we'd better get into that pie in the next couple of days, huh?" I grinned up at him. He smiled, but the little frown lines remained between his eyes. I pulled his face down to mine and kissed them before resting my forehead against his. "I'm good. Really. But I _am_ starving. Did Jazz leave anything from brunch or do I need to make something?"

He smiled completely then and pulled me from the room, wrapping his arm around me. "I threatened the lives of his future children if he so much as touched the delivery container. Alice seems more fond of his bollocks than he is, and volunteered to guard the food until I came back down with you."

I laughed at the image of Alice as guard dog, but I knew she'd do the job. I certainly wouldn't want to cross her.

We ate, and talked and had a genuinely lovely visit with Alice and Jazz. It's been much too long since I spent time with them, and I realized that it's my own fault. I moved in with Edward, and everything else became secondary to being with him, including keeping up with my friends. The afternoon passed and I got Alice to help me make some canapés and dinner, while the boys headed down to the wine cellar to make some selections for the evening. We ate and drank and got a little silly, as good friends do.

We were sitting around the island, on about the fourth bottle of wine, when a game of Would You Rather sort of spontaneously broke out. The initial questions were silly enough, but before long, the subjects had gone a bit more serious, even if the tone was still light. I discovered that Edward would rather give Jazz a blow job than let Tanya touch him, not that I could really blame him. Alice would rather have a toe chopped off each foot than never wear designer shoes again, which is just a bit sick. Jazz would rather eat nothing but celery for a month than to only eat meat once a year.

Alice asked Edward if he would rather have no kids or a bunch he never knew that were the result of a sperm bank donation. He said none, which made me wonder if he just really doesn't want any. Jazz asked him to choose between never having sex with me again, or only being able to sleep with me once a week, in rotation with six other women with whom he would have to have sex. He picked once a week, and I'm not entirely sure how I feel about that. Jazz asked me the same question, only reversed, with six other men, and I had to say I would choose never. I couldn't stand anyone but Edward touching me. Then Jazz asked if I would rather never have met Edward and Katrina had never happened to New Orleans, or have everything as it is now.

I started to laugh at the obviousness of my answer and then I found it wasn't obvious at all. Could I seriously choose the life I have with Edward over the death and misery of thousands? I remember my New Orleans, very well. To think I could willingly choose for it to be destroyed, for thousands to die and many more to be displaced, just for my own happiness, literally turned my stomach. I stared at Jazz in dismay, as did Alice, but for different reasons.

"Jazz, what kind of question is that? Of course she'd pick Edward, what are you thinking?" she huffed. Jazz didn't take his eyes off of me, waiting for my answer. I emptied my glass and Edward began to refill it before I'd set it down. I met his eyes and saw that, he too, was anxious to hear my choice.

I swallowed, my throat dry in spite of the wine. "That's not a fair question, Jazz. There are too many lives involved, not just mine. I love Edward and our life here, but I've seen what happened to my city. I know too many who still haven't returned, who I don't even know if they got out or not. I couldn't want that, just to have what I do. I don't think Edward would, either." I glanced up to him for confirmation but he was looking at Jazz, pain in his eyes.

"Edward?" I said as I reached for his arm, but he stood up, clearing his throat.

"We need more wine. I'm going to get another bottle. Jazz, you want to help?" He didn't wait for an answer, turning to leave the room with Jazz right behind him. I stared at the door they'd gone through for a full thirty seconds before I turned to look at Alice. Her arms were crossed and a look of disgust was on her face.

"Alice? What the fuck?" I asked, and she shook her head at me.

"'What the fuck' is right, Bella. How could you do that to him? He would do anything for you, and you just said you'd rather never have met him. That's… I can't believe it. He asked you to move in here, he's asked you to move to England and you still haven't answered him on that. Is he not as important to you as you let everyone think?"

I sat there, stunned. We had gone from a fun game for four, to Baiting Bella, and I had no idea when I had allowed myself to be suckered, or even by whom. That was no random question that Jazz asked, that was for sure. The problem was, did he ask on his own or did Edward prompt him, and if he did, how much of today was part of the set up?

I suddenly had a very clear idea of what it would be like to accept Edward's offer and have it all go to shit. I had no place and no one to turn to at that moment. I sincerely doubted that Edward would want me in his bed tonight, and if he'd had anything to do with that question, I had no desire to be there, either. I couldn't turn to Alice, because she'd already decided I was a bitch. Ang was occupied with Riley, Em and Rose were out of town, and I was on my own.

Still, I had to say one more thing.

"Alice, you don't know what it was like. Yes, you saw the news footage, and it was horrible, but you didn't go back and try to find anything left of your house or your life. Everything was buried in mud and putrid, decaying stench. Those who came back simply taped up their refrigerators and freezers and set them at the curb, because what was inside was rotten, and the smell would never come out. Carpets, mattresses, sheetrock from the walls: if it had gotten wet, it had to go. Not only homes were ruined, but businesses, entire inventories of stores, office files, computers... Jobs disappeared along with people who did them. The amount of livable housing was a fraction of what it had been, and rents shot up. And that's not even touching on the deaths and the crime rate and the shady contractors who came in after everything and took advantage of people. I wouldn't wish Katrina on anyone, not even Tanya. Yes,_ this_ was a game, but that question wasn't, and I resent being set up."

Alice looked down at her hands and sighed. "You're right, I didn't know, and when you put it like that, yeah, that was a shitty question," she nodded in agreement. "I'm so sorry, honey. I really hadn't even thought about you living through that. I know you're from New Orleans, but I only have known you here. I'm afraid it never occurred to me that you lived through it."

"It didn't occur to me, either, until she showed me," spoke the voice I love above all others, and my heart clenched at the pain I could hear in it.

Alice's eyes darted over my shoulder and I turned to see Jazz and Edward standing behind me, looking uncomfortable. I had no idea how much they heard, but it was probably enough.

I turned back to Alice, "Ali, I don't blame you; from the way you expected me to answer, I know you didn't have anything to do with this."

I stood then, and Edward raised his head to look at me. I shook my head at him as I started past and he put out his hand to touch my arm. I pulled it back and looked at him.

"This, tonight, is fucked up, Edward. I trusted you; I trusted you both," I said, glancing at Jazz as hot tears threatened once again, "and I guess I was wrong. I apparently don't know you as well as I thought I did." I rubbed at my eyes, swiping the tears of anger and hurt from my cheeks.

"Bella, love, I'm sorry," Jazz said, his hands in his pockets and shoulders hunched against my tirade. "Edward had nothing to do with it; it was all me. It's just that he loves you so much, and fuck, so do I. I was trying to make you see how important he is to _you_, that he is worth more than things that can be replaced. My analogy was shit, ok, I get that, but the symbolism is the same. Please, don't take this out on Edward. I did it. He didn't know I was going to ask that, and he's already let me know, in no uncertain terms, that I am an asshole."

I shook my head, unconvinced that Edward was completely innocent, until his arms were around me and I was sobbing into his shoulder. He stroked my hair and spoke quietly to Jazz, but I was too upset to hear what he said. He led me to the elevator and as the doors closed, I heard Alice start in on Jazz. As I've said before, I wouldn't want her mad at me, and I had to feel a little sorry for him.

Edward stood inside our bedroom for a moment, staring at the door he'd just closed before he turned and pulled me back into his arms. I couldn't seem to stop crying, though the sobs had subsided.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. That was a dick move on Jazz's part and I damn near punched him for it. He didn't realize how much that question would hurt you." He walked to the bed with me, and pulled me into his lap.

"I'm sorry I thought you put him up to asking it," I sniffled and he stared at me.

"You, what?" he asked in disbelief.

I shrugged. "You seemed awfully interested in my answer, the way you were staring at me." I tried to snuggle closer but his arms had gone slack around me. His green eyes were troubled.

"Of course I was staring at you. I was worried about how you would take the question. What in the world would make you think I had him ask that?"

I sat up and tried to move off of his lap, but his arms went round me again. I sighed and settled back against his shoulder, running my fingers along the lines of his tattoo.

"You seemed disappointed with my choice, Calvin. I thought you would understand it, but you looked so upset, and then you just left the room with Jazz. I thought you were hurt that I would choose New Orleans over you."

He shook his head and his arms tightened around me as he buried his face in my hair. "No, love, I wasn't disappointed. I do understand that you would prefer Katrina never happened, and so would I. I was upset that Jazz asked you that, expecting you to choose otherwise. It was cruel, and that's why I left the room with him. As I said, I wanted to punch him, but even I know better than to go off on him in front of Alice."

I laughed then, and he smiled at me, wiping the last of my tears away as his thumbs caressed my cheeks.

"She is a terror, isn't she? I wonder how long she's going to make him suffer for that." The words had barely left my mouth when the opening bars of 'So Hott' faintly drifted through the walls. Edward groaned and his head dropped back.

"Fuck. Either he trades her in or I have to introduce her to better music. Seriously, who makes love to Kid Rock?"

I smirked at him as I shifted in his lap to straddle him and started unbuttoning his shirt. His eyebrows rose as I licked my lips and bit his collarbone.

"Nobody makes love to Kid Rock, lover, they fuck to him," I said against his throat.

He pushed my shoulders back so he could look me in the eye. "Are you saying that… song… turns you on?"

I ground my hips against the erection swelling beneath me and felt it harden. I sang the first verse to him, and before I got to the chorus, he had my shirt and bra off and my breast in his mouth.

Thanks for tonight, Kid!


	283. Chapter 283

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We are good at shameless self promotion. ********www(dot)avantgardeawards(dot)com Voting is open until June 2. **

**Chapter 283**

_10 April 2011_

_Avoidance is becoming my friend and I'm not the least bit happy with it. I have been spending most of my waking hours working on my 'paper', which actually does consist of a paper that needs to be completed and turned in to Banner, but it also is me searching for a position of employment here in New York, as well as back in England. Bella seems to believe that I need to work on my paper at all hours of the night. Did she not remember, just months ago, when I was willing to give up going to class just to lay naked with her and hold her in my arms? Maybe she has become friends with avoidance also. When I'm not working on the paper, I lay in bed, watching her sleep. Re-reading, it does seem a bit odd, but I guess you do what you feel the need to do when in the face of love and separation._

_This morning was unlike any recent morning that we have shared. She laid there sleeping in my arms and I dozed off and on, wrapped around her, my arm across her side, my hand laying flat on her stomach, while my other hand was under her, gripping firmly to her breast. Just as I had slipped back off to sleep, she managed to slide me inside of her. Fuck, she was dripping wet. Within seconds, I was thrusting in and out of her in a fury. Up until that minute, I hadn't realized how much I needed her in this way. It had been too long._

"_Fuck, Bella! God, if I'm dreaming, please don't wake me up. If I'm not dreaming, then I'd like to say thank you very much for the best fucking girlfriend ever."_

_She wiggled her tight little arse against me as if she were begging for me to go harder. Over and over, I thrust into her as she tugged and pulled on my hair; the sensation of having her take me like that, along with feeling her tighten around me, was too much for my brain to handle. Who the fuck am I trying to kid? My brain was barely functioning; several thrusts later and we were both spent._

_I headed off to the toilet, cleaned myself up a bit and went back to the bed to help her. She is so fucking beautiful. Does she not realize I will never be able to leave her? Fuck, I'd sell my soul to anyone willing to buy it, if it meant that I would get to spend the rest of my living life with her._

_She glanced up at me and I assume she could see the look in my eyes. "What are you thinking?" she asked. I had to have her over and over; I would never get enough of her. For the next several hours, I had my way with her. I memorized every pore, her taste, the way she bites down on her lip right before she is about to come. If I could have talked her into letting me film her right then, I would have. Shite, I wonder if she would be up for something like that. _

_After round three, or was it four, she was feeling a bit famished and offered to make us some lunch. There was no way in hell I was letting her out of this bed today. I told her we would order in and spend the rest of the day naked and thoroughly well taken care of. She didn't seem to have a problem with this plan. _

_The thing that is fucked up about a great plan, is the other players. When the doorbell rang, I took it as it was most likely our lunch. Little did I know that Jazz and Alice would think now would be a great time to visit. Lol! Visit; Jazz fucking lives here. Now was not a good time, but how do you tell your best mate to fuck off?_

_I popped back upstairs to inform Bella that we had company. She said she would just jump in the shower and then she would be right down. By the time I made it back downstairs, Jazz was scooping out the food that had been delivered and asking if I minded if he had a bite. Fuck, yes, I mind. Did he not realize that I burnt a lot of energy this morning? I need my calories replenished. Finally, Bella made it back down and I seemed to calm down instantly when she walked in the kitchen. She and Alice were chatting about recipes and cooking, when I saw Jazz pull MY pie out of the fridge. _

"_Get your grubby paws off my pie,"_ _I said, trying to snatch the pie out of his hands._

"_I don't have paws and I'm not grubby. Alice made sure I was nice and clean before we came over here, didn't you, love? Licked me up one side and down the other, so don't go calling me grubby, Mister Coitus Interruptus. I know. I can tell… you have that frustrated look on your face, and it has nothing to do with pie…" _

_That's all fine mate, but you will not be getting my pie. I have plans for this pie and it involves me, the pie, Bella and possibly some vanilla ice cream, depending on how much she screams from the coldness._

"_I keep telling you, Jazz. It's the only way to have dessert. Everything tastes that much sweeter. You really should try it; I'll bet Alice would love it." I winked at Alice as she stared at me with a gaping mouth. I glanced at Bella with smile in place and her face read horror. She quickly excused herself and headed upstairs._

_I decided to give her a few minutes to take care of matters. When she hadn't returned after ten minutes, I made my way up to our room. She was in the restroom, and I could hear her crying. I was reaching for the door handle when she opened it. I pulled her into my arms._

"_Bella, are you alright? You looked a bit sick all of a sudden."_

"_I'm fine, just a little hormonal. That's this week, so… guess we'd better get into that pie in the next couple of days, huh?" she said with a smile. "I'm good, really I am, but I am starving. Did Jazz leave anything from brunch or do I need to make something?"_

"_I threatened the lives of his future children if he so much as touched the delivery container. Alice seems fonder of his bollocks than he is, and volunteered to guard the food until I came back down with you," I said, as I pulled her out of the room._

_After lunch with wine, dinner with wine, fuck, wine with wine, someone, I'm not exactly sure who, decided it would be a fucking brilliant idea to play 'Would You Rather'. Normally, I'm one for drinking games, but this game got out of hand way too quickly._

_My Mum used to say it's all fun and games until someone gets hurt. Guess Jazz wasn't around when she was preaching this bit of information to me as a child. When he asked Bella the question about NOLA, I wanted to knock him the fuck out. After being in NOLA with her, and her explaining to me everything that happened, how stupid could he be? I'm not going to lie, it did sting just a bit when she chose her city over me, but I understood why, and if I hadn't consumed so much wine, it would have completely made sense. Before anything else could be said, I needed to have a few words with Jazz. I informed the girls that we needed more wine and asked Jazz to come with me to the cellar. No sooner had the cellar door closed, I shoved him against the wine wall. _

"_What the fuck were you thinking, Jazz? Who the fuck would ask her, HER of all people, something like that? It was fine in the beginning when the questions were light-hearted, but really, me, over a fucking million people?"_

_"Edward, listen, I didn't mean it like that. I was trying to make her see how much you mean to her; that you are here, and you love her and would do anything for her. I shouldn't have used New Orleans to get my point across. I'm so fucking sorry. Man, you have to believe me."_

"_Jazz, just shut the fuck up for a few minutes. I need to clear my head right now. I have no clue how to go back up there and comfort her at the moment. Do you realize that there is NO FUCKING WAY that I can live without her? Yet after our 'talk' the other day, she has informed me that she will not allow me to give up my dream and live here just for her. What the hell am I supposed to do? I have no fucking clue what I'm supposed to do, Jazz, and it is really scaring the shite out of me," I said, not even realizing that I was sliding down the door to the floor. I put my head on my knees and my hands in my hair, as I tugged out of frustration._

"_I want to tell you it's all going to work out, mate. I really do, but I'm not sure I even believe it now. I'm really sorry about what I asked her. I will apologize as soon as we get back upstairs. You know that I'm here for you, Edward. You're my brother and I will always have your back. If she doesn't want to come willingly, we can always drug her, put her on the plane and make her come," he said, with a chuckle._

"_I'm not drugging her to get to her move to England with me. If she decides she doesn't want to move, or that we aren't worth it, well, I guess I'll cross that bridge then." I mumbled the end of what I was saying, because even as it was coming out of my mouth, I knew I didn't believe it._

_He helped me up as he grabbed a few bottle of wine. He patted me on the back and tried to smile as we headed back upstairs to the girls. We were walking into a very heated conversation between Bella and Alice. We both stood back, not necessarily eavesdropping, but allowing them to finish what they had started._

"_Alice, you don't know what it was like. Yes, you saw the news footage, and it was horrible, but you didn't go back and try to find anything left of your house or your life. Everything was buried in mud and putrid, decaying stench. Those who came back simply taped up their refrigerators and freezers and set them at the curb, because what was inside was rotten, and the smell would never come out. Carpets, mattresses, sheetrock from the walls: if it had gotten wet, it had to go. Not only homes were ruined, but businesses, entire inventories of stores, office files, computers... Jobs disappeared along with people who did them. The amount of livable housing was a fraction of what it had been, and rents shot up. And that's not even touching on the deaths and the crime rate and the shady contractors who came in after everything and took advantage of people. I wouldn't wish Katrina on anyone, not even Tanya. Yes, _this_ was a game, but that question wasn't, and I resent being set up."_

_Alice sighed. "You're right, I didn't know, and when you put it like that, yeah, that was a shitty question," she nodded. "I'm so sorry, honey. I really hadn't even thought about you living through that. I know you're from New Orleans, but I only have known you here. I'm afraid it never occurred to me that you lived through it."_

"_It didn't occur to me, either, until she showed me," I spoke up as I walked over to stand behind the woman that I will always love more than my own life._

_Bella looked up at me and then back to Alice, "Ali, I don't blame you; from the way you expected me to answer, I know you didn't have anything to do with this."_

_She stood up and went to walk away from me. I reached for her arm and she pulled it close to her, as if just my touch burnt her skin. _

"_This, tonight, is fucked up, Edward. I trusted you; I trusted you both," she said to me with a quick glance at Jazz, "and I guess I was wrong. I apparently don't know you as well as I thought I did." She angrily swiped tears from her eyes. _

_Jazz spoke up. "Bella, love, I'm sorry. Edward had nothing to do with it; it was all me. It's just that he loves you so much, and fuck, so do I. I was trying to make you see how important he is to you, that he is worth more than things that can be replaced. My analogy was shit, ok, I get that, but the symbolism is the same. Please, don't take this out on Edward. I did it. He didn't know I was going to ask that, and he's already let me know, in no uncertain terms, that I am an asshole."_

_She tried to walk away from me again, and I was not fucking having it. I grabbed her and pulled her into my chest and I tightly wrapped my arms around her. She needed to know she was safe with me and that I would never cause her harm, not intentionally, anyway. She cried as I stroked her hair, trying to tell her it was going to be alright. I told Jazz I was taking her upstairs and that if he chose to stay, to please let us be for awhile until I could make sure that Bella was alright. He agreed and said they would most likely be heading back over to Alice's flat._

"_Bella, I'm so sorry. That was a dick move on Jazz's part and I damn near punched him for it. He didn't realize how much that question would hurt you. I seriously almost kicked his arse in the cellar for it." _

"_I'm sorry I thought you put him up to asking it," she sniffled._

"_You, what?" I asked, shaking my head, trying for the fucking life of me to make sure she said what I thought she said._

"_You seemed awfully interested in my answer, the way you were staring at me." she replied as she tried to get closer to me. Did she really find me so heartless?_

"_Of course, I was staring at you. I was worried about how you would take the question. What in the world would make you think I had him ask that?"_

_She tried to move off my lap, but I knew she would most likely run off if I let her go, so I held on tightly. We had to work through this; with everything else that was going on with our lives right now, we needed to get this behind us._

"_You seemed disappointed with my choice, Edward. I thought you would understand it, but you looked so upset, and then you just left the room with Jazz. I thought you were hurt that I would choose New Orleans over you."_

_I shook my head and I tightened my arms around her. "No, love, I wasn't disappointed. I do understand that you would prefer Katrina never happened, and so would I. I was upset that Jazz asked you that, expecting you to choose otherwise. It was cruel, and that's why I left the room with him. As I said, I wanted to punch him, but even I know better than to go off on him in front of Alice."_

_She laughed at my joke as I wiped the tears from her cheeks. I could see the light appearing back in her eyes. My own little chocolate pools. I was almost completely lost when Bella spoke up. _ "_She is a terror, isn't she? I wonder how long she's going to make him suffer for that." _

_The worst music known to man started blaring through the house. Memories of JT screaming me awake flooded my mind._

"_Fuck. Either he trades her in, or I have to introduce her to better music. Seriously, who makes love to Kid Rock?"_

_Within mere seconds, Bella was straddling my lap and undoing the buttons on my shirt. I glanced up at her with a smirk as she slid her tongue out and licked my collarbone._

"_Nobody makes love to Kid Rock, lover, they fuck to him," she said as she took a bite near my throat. With that, and a good tug on my hair, I was a goner._

_I pushed her back off of me and asked, "Are you honestly saying that song turns you on, love?"_

_She wiggled her hips into my lap and I could feel the burn coming from her core. She looked up at me with the most angelic eyes and sang, "You got a body like the devil and you smell like sex, I can tell you're trouble but I'm still obsessed. Because you know you're SO HOT, I wanna get you alone; SO HOT, I wanna get you stoned; SO HOT, I don't wanna be your friend. I wanna fuck you like I'm never gonna see you again."_

_With the flick of her tongue across my lips, I had her out of her top and her bra. Jazz had been warned to leave us the fuck alone. I, for one, had no intentions of getting back out of the bed._

_I might need to a get a play list off Alice later._

_Fags smoked: 1_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_5 weeks 2 days till Graduation_


	284. Chapter 284

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We are intrigued by Alice's playlist as well. If you had the opportunity (and we KNOW you've thought about it, don't lie… we're all h00rs here), what song(s) would you choose to play while fucking Edward? Or Jazz… we know he's fuckhawt, too!**

**Chapter 284**

Monday, April 11, 2011

Dear Diary –

Last night we played Would You Rather, and I realized that there are still many things that Edward and I don't know about each other. Little things are fine to uncover throughout a relationship, but some of these were bigger, and I was unnerved by some of my own responses. It threw me for a fucking loop.

Some things I have no trouble asking him about, but others may earn me a guarded response, at best. Not that he would lie to me, but he might answer the way he thinks I would want him to, instead of how he truly feels. I can't have that. I need to know the real answers, and there's only one person I can think of who can give them to me.

I have to talk to Jasper. And I'm going to have to tell him about Em, or at least, what happened after. This is going to require alcohol.


	285. Chapter 285

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Um, we were slightly sexist on that last AN, sorry. We do realize that we have readers of all persuasions, and we meant no disrespect or offense by implying you all would only do Edward or Jazz. If Bella or Alice are more your type, we'd like to hear your song choices, too. (If you'd do Esme right now, you might be a sick fuck and our favorite person. We promise we won't tell Carlisle.)**

**Chapter 285**

_11 April 2011_

_Monday_

_Last night was a fucking rollercoaster ride that I never wish to ride again. After Jazz's question to Bella about New Orleans, and her reaction in thinking that I had suggested that he ask it, my mind was completely fucked. I was still honestly unsure as to why Bella would think that I would ever make her choose something to that magnitude. I was there with her in New Orleans and saw her reaction to what had taken place. I know she loves her city. Fuck! I am still seething with what Jazz did, but Bella and I have cleared the air and hopefully will be able to put it in the past._

_Class is kicking my arse. One would think that since we are so close to Graduation, that things would start to come to a close. Well, apparently Banner has other thoughts in mind. Our work has more than doubled in the last week and with trying to get this fucking paper done, figuring out what Bella's decision is, since she has informed Alice that me staying here is NOT an option she can live with, I'm completely and utterly fucked up._

_I long for sleep. I seem to spend most of my evenings either working at the pub, working on school work or just watching Bella sleep, because according to what Jazz said to me in the wine cellar, I might be going home alone. FML!_

_I need to make a note to ring Mum later before it gets too late. She had an appointment today and I would like to see how my baby bro is doing._

_Fags smoked: 8_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_5 weeks 1 day till Graduation_


	286. Chapter 286

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Oh, include the artist, if you please. It makes it easier to find them on YouTube.**

******We'll start off with a fan favourite – Personal Jesus by Depeche Mode. Their Master and Servant works, too... um... excuse me, I need a moment in private.**  


**Chapter 286**

April 11

End Twitter Session

**unionjackjazz **

BrownEyedBluez I'll meet you there. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

unionjackjazz good, about 4? meet me at sweet revenge?

**unionjackjazz **

BrownEyedBluez Sure love, I'm free tonight. I'll be done here by 3:30. When is good for you? Want me to meet you somewhere? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

unionjackjazz lol no ass kicking, but just you & me. i have some questions & you may have the answers.

**unionjackjazz **

BrownEyedBluez Should I be lifting some weights or ringing Em? Does this involve me needing to kick his arse? x

**unionjackjazz **

BrownEyedBluez So when are we having this beer love? Is this a me & you or a couple thing? What did you need to chat about?

**BrownEyedBluez **

unionjackjazz ha yes, but i do drink beer. he wants to go out for Thai when he's thru at school.

**unionjackjazz **

BrownEyedBluez How late is he staying?He asked what Alice&I had planned for dinner.A beer is welcome love but I thought youwere a BN girl.x

**BrownEyedBluez **

unionjackjazz sorry, didn't mean to disturb class, just wondered if we could get a beer is staying late & I need to talk w you

**unionjackjazz **

BrownEyedBluez You were trying to reach me? I'm in Chinese Civilization currently, what did you need? x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez you're making it very hard to concentrate. That being said, the librarian is staring at me. Turning off my phone x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy yum to thai & to you. just know i plan to relax you completely tonight. xo

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm sorry love, I'd love to be with you but I need to get this done before graduation. How about Thai? xx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you're working too hard. dinner out sounds lovely. you can have a massage when we get home. xo

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Hello love, I'll be home most likely around dinner time, fancy going out? I'm off from TCK tonight. I did say I'd work Tues.

Begin Twitter Session


	287. Chapter 287

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. More music for the fucklist, um, playlist: Secret by Maroon 5.**

**Chapter 287**

_12 April 2011_

_Tuesday_

_After reading, and re-reading, this journal from just the last week of my fucked up life, I feel sickened. _

_Bella works this evening and I offered to work at the pub. I know I need to finish this paper and a project in one of my other classes, but I need some sanity time, also. At least I will get to have a few laughs with Em and Jazz, as both of them are working. When we are slow, or if I decide to take a break, I can sit in Mike's office and work on my paper a bit. _

_Something has to change. I'm not sure I can live like this anymore. Fuck, I was supposed to ring Mum earlier. Better get on that now._

_Fags smoked: 4_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_5 weeks till Graduation_


	288. Chapter 288

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Music to Come By: Let's Get It On and Sexual Healing by Marvin Gaye... yes, please and thank you!**

**Chapter 288**

Tuesday, April 12, 2011

Dear Diary –

I talked to Jazz yesterday afternoon over a couple of beers, but I don't know if it did any good or not. I got some answers, of a sort, and another apology.

"Just be glad I didn't get to my next question, Bella. I was going to ask if he'd rather kill you or watch you be raped repeatedly."

"Jesus, Jazz! What the fuck? How fucking sick are you?" I stared at him in horror. He shrugged and toyed with his cardboard coaster.

"I'm sorry; I was just trying to get you to see how strong his feelings are for you! He truly loves you, Bella. I bet if you could look at his blood cells under a microscope, they'd spell out 'I love Bella'." A tiny smile crossed his face, then he fell serious again.

"You've got to make up your mind, love, and soon. And as far as I'm concerned, you'd better choose England. I can't stand to see him hurting like this, and going back home without you would kill him. If he stayed here with you, it would kill me; he's my brother, he's part of me. We're a set. We took on NYU together and we need to go home together. It's not just you and him, love. There's a shitload of other people your choice will affect – his mum and dad, the new baby, me…"

"And _my_ parents, and Angela, and the kids I teach… I know, Jazz. That's part of what makes this so difficult for me. I have to consider all sides of it, because it's not as simple as packing up my clothes and moving across the Village. It's rearranging my entire life. I just did that in December to come to New York, you know? I did a _lot_ of soul-searching before I decided to make that move, and I'm not sure I can start over again like that, especially so far away."

His finger traced the rim of his beer glass. "When Edward and I came to New York, we both left our parents behind. Carlisle and Esme only knew things had gone really wrong between him and Tanya, so they accepted it as something he needed to do to heal. My parents weren't quite as understanding. They didn't get why Edward was running or why that meant I had to go, too, but then, they've never really understood our relationship. I realize we're closer than most mates are. We both did some really stupid things growing up, but we always had the other's back. That wasn't going to change just because he needed to get out of England."

The waitress interrupted us and we ordered two more. She tilted her head to study Jazz a moment.

"You look familiar. Where do I know you from?" she asked in a flirty voice.

"I dunno, love. NYU?" She shook her head and he shrugged. "I tend bar at The Crooked Knife; maybe you've been in?"

"That's it! You're one of those hot Brits they like to keep behind the bar. Oh, yes, I _have_ seen you there, and your yummy friend. Say, next time I'm in, would you put in a word for me with him? I want to get a good look at that tattoo he's got on his arm. He barely lets it peek out from under his sleeve, the tease."

Jazz's eyes flickered to me. "Mine," I wanted to yell in her face. "That yummy man and his fuckhot tattoo are mine," but I wasn't so sure. I feel my claim on him slipping as each day passes, and I can't seem to stop it, or even know if I should. He deserves to be happy and to follow his dreams. I've been a big distraction to both of those goals.

"You want to see his tattoo? Here, I'll show you; it's just like this one," Jazz stated as he rolled up his right sleeve. He flexed his bicep and her eyes lit up for a second before confusion filled them.

"You have the same tattoo? Why? I mean, that's a little… oh," she said, revelation on her face, and I bit my lip to keep from laughing. "You're… like, 'together', then?"

Jazz nodded, his face impassive. "Been together for years and no plans for that to change. He's the best, and I'd do anything to keep him happy." This last was directed towards me, though he was looking at her. She gave him an 'oh, well' shrug and smile, and headed off for our beers. I watched her walk away and felt his fingers on my hand.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked when our eyes met. "Why did you let me make her think he's gay? You know, a month or so ago, you'd have been in her face; this isn't like you, Bella."

I swallowed, unsure of what to say.

"I don't know, Jazz. I don't know what to think any more. I don't know how to behave. I second-guess nearly every damn thing I say and do, and I'm getting more immobile by the minute."

"It's not that complicated. Do you love him?"

I chuckled, but it wasn't funny. "That's not even in question. Yes, more than anything. That's why this is all so fucking hard. I need to know that I'm enough, that he could be completely happy with me. I'd do anything for him, but I don't know that this is what he wants. It's what he wants _now_, but I can't imagine… I can't hold him back, Jazz."

"Fuck, Bella! How are you holding him back? He fucking loves you, and believe me, I've seen the boy in and out of relationships. This is it. You're _it_. He never… not to bring up nasty subjects, but he never acted the way he does with you around anyone else, including, and especially, Tanya. I'm quite sure that's why she was trying so hard to get him back – she could tell that what you two have is so much more powerful than what she threw away. Which is why you've got to give him an answer. I went through Tanya withdrawal with him, and I can't do that again. I can't watch him suffer like that. He was literally sick over what she did to him. If you left… I wasn't exaggerating when I said it would kill him."

I frowned at his words, but they had suddenly reminded me of something else. "Carlisle said you told them about me before Edward did. Why?"

He laughed and drained his glass. "Because I figured he'd leave his head up his ass. They needed to know he was living again. He'd been just going through the motions for years. All of a sudden, it seemed, he was laughing more and he really seemed to be having fun." Jazz nodded as the waitress slid two more glasses in front of us before clearing the empties. He leaned forward on his elbows.

"You know, I may have _seen_ you first, but I know he was already talking to you, and even before he saw you, he was changing and becoming more like his old self. You did that. You gave him his spirit back, Bella, that's why I told them about you. They needed to know there was someone in his life again who made him happy." He took a sip and continued, "You know those pieces he had to write for Bastard Banner, to graduate? He'd been working on them, some version of them, since fall semester. About halfway through January, I was upstairs looking for something and heard him working in the studio. What he was playing was not what he'd been working on; nothing like it. Not that what he'd been writing was bad, but it was melancholy. He'd told me that he couldn't get it right, because it wouldn't stop sounding melancholy no matter what he did. What he was playing that day was the antithesis of melancholy. It was joyous and light and, to be honest, it freaked me out a bit because it made me want to hug him."

We both laughed and Jazz sat back, just looking at me. He seemed to be weighing his next words.

"I can't decide for you, and he won't say it to you, but we both wish you would decide to come to London. I'm asking Ali to come, too, by the way. Don't mention it to her yet, though. She doesn't know and I kind of wanted to make it special when I do."

I grinned at him, delighted for my friend. "I won't say anything. That's lovely, Jazz. She'll go, I'm sure of it. She's crazy about you."

His gaze dropped to his hands and a little smile crossed his face. "I'm a bit gone on her as well, Bella. So I know what Edward's going through," he said as he raised his eyes to mine and leaned towards me. "I need her to come with me, like he needs you. Please don't break his heart. Come to London."

His baby blues bore steadily into my eyes until I had to look away. "I can't answer you, Jazz. I can't, I'm sorry. I know he loves me and I know I'm hurting him by making him wait, but I can't help that. I have to work some things out still."

He cursed and threw himself back in his chair. "What, Bella? What the fuck do you have to 'work out'? It's simple. You love him, or you don't. If you love him, then fucking be with him; if you don't, fine, get out of his life, but stop stringing him along and making him hope. That shit is wrong."

Tears filled my eyes at his words and I choked back a sob. "I'm sorry, Jazz, but it's _not_ that fucking simple. There are things you don't know, things about me, my life, before Edward. He knows all of it already, and being the man he is, I seriously doubt he's told you any of it. Suffice it to say that there are things I've done that are… that make me unsuitable for Edward, and the life waiting for him at home. I can't ignore that; it's part of who I am, and it could affect whatever future we might have."

Jazz leaned towards me, his blue eyes frosty. "Bella, that is pure fucking bullshit. Carlisle and Esme adore you, so worrying about whether you are somehow unfit to be with Edward isn't even a topic for discussion. Whatever it is that you did, if you are telling the truth and he knows _all_ of it, then fine. He _knows_ and it obviously doesn't bother him, so you shouldn't let it bother you, either. Damn it, Bella, you're building fucking walls for no reason. Can't you see that none of it matters? Nothing matters to him but you."

"And that's what's so wrong, Jazz. _He_ matters, his music and his dreams. They matter to _me_. I can't let my past fuck up his future." He silently held a paper napkin out to me and I wiped the tears from my cheeks. He glanced at his watch as I blew my nose.

"Look, go freshen up in the loo. If Edward sees you've been crying, he's liable to sock me. I'm supposed to meet Alice in twenty minutes and then we're heading over to the restaurant. Do you want to come with me or shall I just see you later?"

"You go on," I sniffled, pulling out my wallet. He stopped me with a hand on my arm as he reached for his own billfold.

"I've got this; you go wash your face."

"But I invited you…"

He shook his head and smiled thinly as his fingers flipped through the bills, selecting two and sliding them under his coaster. "And I made you cry when I didn't mean to. I'm sorry, Bella. I know you're having a hard time with this decision, though I don't get why. I just hope some of what I said makes a difference so you both can move on from here." He stood then and leaned down to kiss my cheek. "See you in a bit."

I headed to the ladies' room as he left, ignoring the curious glances of the other patrons. Once inside, I ran cool water on a paper towel and dabbed at my reddened eyes. Fuck. I had about thirty minutes to get myself presentable so Edward wouldn't know I'd been crying. That would lead to questions and while I didn't care if he knew Jazz and I had talked, I didn't want Edward to be upset with him for making me cry. I locked myself in a stall and leaned against the door with the wet towel over my eyes. Nothing to do now, but wait and think.

So I did. Jazz was going to take Alice with him. If I decide to go, she'll be there as well, and it would be great to have a good girlfriend nearby. That's a plus I hadn't expected and it felt good to add something to the Pros side of my list.

I know Jazz is right about Esme and Carlisle- they do love me and I love them, and I'm sure they wouldn't care about my record or my therapy. They might have some issues, however, if things ever progressed beyond our living together. I don't know if I can have kids. The surgery I had made it unlikely, though not impossible, but I hadn't exactly been concerned about it before I met Edward. Now, I have a man I love, who, if he asked, I would marry. I'd also want to have his babies; tiny, chubby things with big green eyes and messy bronze hair. I had a sudden mental image of Edward holding the hands of a miniature version of himself as he took unsteady steps and felt my heart clench.

Tears stung my eyes and I blinked them away. Wrong train of thought, obviously. I checked the time on my phone and saw I needed to get going. A quick glance in the mirror and a touch up with my mascara and lip gloss was all I needed.

Edward kissed me as I joined him at the table, and I met Jazz's eyes with a small smile. I could tell he was glad to see I had recovered. Alice was in the middle of a story about one of her regular customers who had recently gained a little weight while on a cruise and wanted to return her vacation clothing, claiming they had shrunk from exposure to salt air.

"It's her own fault of course; those cruises feed people constantly and hand out cocktails like candy. I'd probably gain twenty pounds on a cruise myself, just on the dessert table alone," she finished just as the waiter arrived to collect our order.

Dinner was good, the conversation was light and unimportant, and the evening was nice enough that we all decided to walk home. By the time we got to the flat, Edward and Jazz were razzing one another about an upcoming football match between Manchester United and Arsenal. Edward was picking on the Arsenal goalkeeper, Szczesny, insisting he'd been recruited for his ability to look good on a poster rather than for his talents on the field. Jasper ignored him, instead needling Edward on Rooney's inability to actually kick a goal without a ton of assistance from the rest of the Man U team. Alice and I ignored them both and went to the kitchen to scrounge some dessert. We did manage to finally shut them up with chocolate walnut fudge cake and pistachio ice cream.

Edward is in class now and has to work tonight, and I still need a shower before my lessons. If I stay here, it'll be days like yesterday that I'll keep in my memory forever. I'll miss Jazz almost as much as Edward.


	289. Chapter 289

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Hard Lovin' Music: Jenny Says by Cowboy Mouth. Let it go, let it go, let it go.**

**Chapter 289**

_13 April 2011_

_Wednesday_

_Just a quick thought, because I'm so fucking tired of writing the same thing over and over again in regards to Bella's decision:_

_At Uni yesterday, I saw a girl heading into the building wearing a shirt that read SSDD. I tried to analyze what could this anagram mean. Double D I could understand, but she was nowhere near that size, not that I was looking. However, the SS had me baffled. As she walked past me, I turned around for my answer. The back read Same Shite, Different Day. Instantly I wanted to ask her where she purchased such a shirt, so I could possibly get one for myself, or maybe just a tea mug, or a pen._

_Fags smoked: 2_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_4 weeks 6 days till Graduation _


	290. Chapter 290

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Fucklist: You Can Leave Your Hat On – Etta James (Oh, you know Edward would love this one!)**

**Chapter 290**

Wednesday, April 13, 2011

Dear Diary –

Wednesdays aren't the same anymore. Edward and I used to look forward to them because we were both off and could spend all day together. Now he's either locked away, working on papers and projects for the end of the semester, or he's picked up an extra shift at the pub to help Emmett and Mike out as they transition to their partnership.

Guess I'll go to the park. There's a little greenspace not far from our flat that I enjoy. Central Park is great and has lots of lovely places to sit and read or people watch, but I like this little one. It's close by, so if I lose track of time, I can still get home quickly, and it's not so little that it ever seems crowded.

I've started going there about twice a week now, just to breathe some fresh NYC air and watch the flowers bloom. I also try to do some thinking, but I usually end up watching some kids playing or a mom pushing her baby around the perimeter as she jogs. I know my time is limited, and only getting shorter, but it's getting harder and harder to concentrate. When I try, I just get frustrated with myself and the whole situation.

The really stupid thing is, if he'd asked me to marry him, I'd have said yes. Why is this different? Is it that I can't commit if I don't know for sure that _he_ wants to?

Sometimes I think my head is going to explode if I think about it another minute.

On another note, I mailed my tax return in today. Go me for beating the deadline.


	291. Chapter 291

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Jamie Foxx – Do What It Do… Ohhh, yeeaahhh… Edward, take your clothes off!**

**Chapter 291**

_14 April 2011_

_Thursday_

_Instead of writing my paper, instead of working on my project, I'm sitting here in class thinking about that fucking shirt I saw on Tuesday. I'm sitting here writing acronyms. Some of them actually apply to my life right now, so I will only post those._

_DILLIGAFF - Do I Look Like I Give a Flying Fuck _

_FIDO - Fuck It. Drive On _

_FISHDO - Fuck It, Shit Happens _

_FOAD - Fuck Off and Die _

_FOADA - Fuck Off and Die Asshole _

_FUBAR - Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition _

_FUBB - Fucked Up Beyond Belief _

_FYB - Fuck Your Buddy _

_LLAMF - Lost Like a Mother Fucker _

_NFG - No Fucking Good _

_SOS - Same Old Shit _

_SNAFU - Situation Normal: All Fucked Up _

_SSDD - Same Shit, Different Day _

_SSND - Same Shit, New Day _

_S-FUS - Standard Fucked Up Situation _

_TARFU - Things Are Really Fucked Up _

_WTF - What the Fuck_

_Is it hard to believe I'm actually considering logging onto a stationary company and ordering a few products? I wonder if Jazz would like something. _

_Fags smoked: 4_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_4 weeks and 5 days till Graduation_


	292. Chapter 292

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Another set of vampires may have this for a theme song, but Jace Everett makes me wanna do Bad Things to Edward!**

**Chapter 292**

Thursday, April 14, 2011

Dear Diary –

I'm up late. Alice and Jazz were over while I was at lessons and Alice attempted to cook the boys an Indian chicken dish. According to Edward, calling it a disaster would be polite. He said it wasn't recognizable as anything he'd ever eaten before and the only saving grace had been some bread she'd made to go with it. I thought he might have been joking, until it came back to haunt him a little while ago.

I have no idea what she did to it, but it obviously isn't a recipe she needs to repeat. Edward hasn't been this sick when he's been drunk, poor baby.

He's coming back to bed. Maybe this time he won't have to get up again. I'm worried he'll get dehydrated.


	293. Chapter 293

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Sometime Around Midnight by Airborne Toxic Event… oh, God that beat just makes me want to ride him…**

**Chapter 293**

Friday, April 15, 2011

Dear Diary –

Dear sweet Baby Jesus, I miss him. I miss him so fucking much, and the worst part is that half the time, he's right here in the flat with me.

I know he's working on school stuff and I can't be upset about that – he has to do it to graduate, and knowing him, he wouldn't half-ass an assignment if his life depended on it. But sometimes I feel he's actually hiding out in his studio, avoiding me and The Answer I can't give him.

Yes, it's reached capital letter proportions. And it's not just Mother Nature and my hormones.

I feel us going through cycles, almost, of forced distance, like now, and then coming back together in frantic reconnection, though it's never quite complete. And it won't be, until I can grow a fucking pair.

I hope the frantic reconnection part starts again soon, though. I hate it when we don't make love. I'm more 'me' when he's inside me, than any other time. How fucked up is that?


	294. Chapter 294

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Song for Sexin' – Me, You and My Medication by Boys Like Girls.**

**Chapter 294**

_15 April 2011  
Friday_

_Alice came over last night with Jazz for a bit. We just chatted and messed about while Bella was at work. She attempted to cook something that Bella had left her the recipe for. This is very inappropriate for me to write in here, but fuck, I am so glad I do not have to rely on her for food. I was told it was chicken something. The chicken was black, the sauce was as red as Cherry Jelly, yet it tasted like coconut. Thank Jesus, she made bread with it. I quietly moaned and ate as I shoved the bread down my throat after every bite of the mystery meat. She was thrilled that Jazz and I left nothing on our plates. I was thrilled she didn't make enough for seconds. _

_By the time Bella made it home, I was in the studio working on my project. I promised myself I wasn't going to talk about this in here. I know this journal is to be used to 'vent', but I don't want to look back on my words and have a fucking mental breakdown._

_Back to school: paper is almost finished. Banner is still a fucking prat and my days till Graduation are getting closer and closer._

_Fags smoked: 3_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_4 weeks 4 days till Graduation_


	295. Chapter 295

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Fucklist: You Took the Words Right Out of My Mouth or damn near anything by Meatloaf. **

**Chapter 295**

_16 April 2011_

_Saturday_

_Work, work, work, work, work, work, work, work._

_I'm heading into the pub to help with inventory today. How fucking desperate for avoidance have I become? I'm not even supposed to work on Saturdays._

_FML!_

_Fags smoked: 2_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_4 weeks 3 days till Graduation_


	296. Chapter 296

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Inevitable by Anberlin… I want to be his last first kiss.**

**Chapter 296**

Saturday, April 16, 2011

Dear Diary –

Dear God, he went in to the Knife to help with inventory after I left for lessons. That's it; he's officially avoiding me.

I think I need a cigarette. Fuck it. I know I do. So much for fucking quitting.


	297. Chapter 297

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Slow Lickin' Music: Put on Sleep by The Dandy Warhols and I could wake Edward up in just the way he likes. Nom nom nom…**

**Chapter 297**

Sunday, April 17, 2011

Dear Diary –

I tried to get through to him today. I asked him to come to the park with me. I figured he could use a break from his paper and project, even a little one, that didn't involve working at the pub, but no. He insisted he wanted to finish one or the other this weekend.

I might as well have saved my breath. I'm going to need it when he leaves my stupid sorry stubborn ass here and I forget how to breathe without him.

I couldn't even stay at the fucking park, because it was full of fucking happy couples and their fucking beautiful kids.


	298. Chapter 298

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. More music: If It Means a Lot to You by A Day to Remember. Now everybody' singing la la la la la la la.**

**Chapter 298**

_17 April 2011_

_Sunday_

_Bella and I slept in this morning. She is in the shower now, getting ready to go to the park. She asked me if I would like to come with her, to take a break from my paper and project, but I insisted that I needed to try to finish at least one of them this weekend. She seemed hurt, but said she understood and that she would try not to be gone too long._

_I'm going to have a quick shower when she is out and then head into the studio after a bite to eat. It's yet another wonderful fucking day in the life of Edward A. Cullen._

_Fags smoked: 0 (although I wish it were at least 2)_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_4 weeks 2 days till Graduation_


	299. Chapter 299

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We love reader suggestions for Music to Fuck By, almost as much as we love reviews! **

**Chapter 299**

Monday, April 18, 2011

Dear Diary –

He graduates in a month. 30 days. 16 days after that, he leaves for England.

46 days.

7 weeks.

My life has become a countdown.

I wonder how many days until he hates me? Or have I already passed that milestone and I just don't know it yet?


	300. Chapter 300

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We don't believe we've written 300 chapters of this either, but it seems we have. **

**Yep, that's what it says! If you haven't voted yet, The Avant Garde Awards are still open for voting until June 2, and that would be a lovely way for you to celebrate if you haven't voted already.**

**As for these kids, they're going to be talking to everyone but each other, I guess.**

**Hoo, boy… these next three days should be interesting!**

**Chapter 300**

_18 April 2011_

_Monday_

_Walked with Jazz to class today. He tried to talk to me about Bella, but I refused to acknowledge anything he was saying. Now I'm sitting in class, unable to focus on anything other than the fact that I want to find him and beat the shite out of him for getting my mind distracted from my studies._

_Fags smoked: 3_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_4 weeks 1 day till Graduation_


	301. Chapter 301

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Reader suggested song: Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado... oh, MY!**

**Chapter 301**

Tuesday, April 19, 2011

Dear Diary –

I went to the Guggenheim for a while before my lessons today. I hoped seeing some beautiful art would help sooth my soul a little, but it just made me wish he was with me.

I couldn't help but think of the day he took me to the guitar exhibit at the Met. I'd almost forgotten I had the app for that exhibit on my phone. I sat on a bench outside, listening to those beautiful instruments being played and remembering how excited he was to see them. How he got home and immediately started a web search to buy a guitar that struck his fancy.

He doesn't play his guitar, and he's barely touched his piano other than for class work since the night he said he'd give me time to think.

If I didn't have these lessons to give, I don't know that I would be playing much, either.


	302. Chapter 302

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Another reader fave (and ours): Bump N' Grind by R Kelly. *mind goes to puddly happy place***

**Chapter 302**

_19 April 2011_

_Tuesday_

_Even with only 4 weeks till Graduation, I am not a happy person. Fuck, that sentence makes me feel very EMO. Jazz actually asked me yesterday when I was going to get off my period. Needless to say, he actually did get punched in the arm for that comment. He cannot tell me that if he were in my shoes, he would not be acting the same, or possibly even worse._

_On a happier note, I spoke with my Dad today. He was good, said Mum and my baby bro are doing well. He is growing on schedule and that Mum is having a small problem with keeping Orange Royals in the house. I understood her predicament, as I also have a problem keeping them in my house as well._

_Fags smoked: 4_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_4 weeks till Graduation_


	303. Chapter 303

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Barry White – Can't Get Enough of Your Love, Baby *swoon***

**Chapter 303**

_20 April 2011_

_Wednesday_

_Odd how I used to love Wednesdays? _

_Currently I long for them to be over._

_Avoidance is still claiming me as a friend, and I have yet to do anything about it._

_Bella is in the shower. She has asked me to watch a movie with her today. I told _

_her I would. This should be fun. _

_The elephant in the room is growing by the day when it comes to us and a real conversation. Maybe I could ask it to just sit on my chest and not get up._

_Fags smoked: 1_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_3 weeks 6 days till Graduation_


	304. Chapter 304

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Sexin' Songs: Donna Summer's Love You Baby... uh, uh, UH, UHHHH!**

**Chapter 304**

Wednesday, April 20, 2011

Dear Diary –

I thought this morning we had begun a turn around. I asked him to watch a movie with me today and he agreed. I let him pick so I could be sure it was something he wanted to watch.

I really fucking hate war movies, but at least it wasn't a romance or a stupid comedy. When the combat buddy died, I let him think that was why I was crying. He got up to bring me the tissues, but then he went on back up to his studio, "for just a minute" he said. He didn't come back down.

I got on my computer to check my email and see if I could find a couple of recipes I was thinking about making on Sunday when everyone is over. I made the fucking colossal mistake of opening iTunes while I surfed. I found myself listening to Evanescence, so I hit shuffle. The recording Jazz made of him at the open mic came on and I felt like I had been punched in the stomach.

Did I turn it off and listen to something else? Not exactly. I made a playlist of that song and the pieces he'd shared with me on twitter, and I put it on repeat.

You can't say I don't deserve the torture.


	305. Chapter 305

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Ooh, I Want Your Sex by George Michael. YEAH, BABY!**

**Chapter 305**

_21 April 2011_

_Thursday_

_After class, I have to pop by the store to get the items on the list that Bella left for me. Everyone is coming over for Easter Sunday. Bella is going to cook. Thank fuck, because I don't know if I could survive another cooked meal by Alice. I swear I thought I had food poisoning after that chicken meal she cooked last week. I woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat and in dire need to go to the bathroom. Once that matter was taken care of, I was able to go back to bed._

"_Edward, are you alright?" Bella asked, as I tried to quietly crawl back in bed._

"_My stomach is really upset. I think it might be from that concoction Alice fed me."_

"_Do you need to me to get you anything, some Pepto-Bismol or an antacid?"_

"_I feel alright right now, but I also feel if I were to be sick, maybe I would feel even better. Does that make any sense?" I asked, as I pulled her into my arms._

"_Ew… Edward, you're clammy. Come on, lover; let me run a shower for you. You can just sit there and get the cooties off of you. I'll take care of everything."_

_She did as she said she would: she ran me a hot shower, helped me get in and out, and put me back to bed with a dose of some nasty arse pink shit. I woke up once or twice more and made my way to the bathroom, but I was able to do so without waking up Bella. I don't want a repeat of that night anytime soon._

_xxx_

_I considered missing classes today, but with everything due, I thought better of it. Bella was still sleeping peacefully. I kissed her goodbye before I left, and I have to admit, it felt good. It's the first time in a long time that I've done that. I've missed how my lips tingle after they touch her skin. Fuck, I miss her so much right now. _

_Since I'm sitting with nothing over my waist, and my lap currently exposed, thoughts of naked Bella in our bed need to exit my mind. I'll save them up for later._

_Fags smoked: 3_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_3 weeks 5 days till Graduation_


	306. Chapter 306

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. More for slow sweet lovemaking - Lay, Lady, Lay by Bob Dylan.**

**Chapter 306**

Thursday, April 21, 2011

Dear Diary -

I spent most of the morning scouring my cookbooks and the internet for Easter recipes. Edward offered to pick up the ingredients after class when he called on his lunch break, and I was grateful that he wanted to do it. He and Jazz are working tonight and Alice is coming over so I can show her some recipes, and so she can help me with some of the baking for Sunday.

Sam and Emma were absolutely shit for lessons today, but I let them slide; they had a good excuse. Their mom is coming home tomorrow and will be here until at least the middle of May. Mr. Burke told me he'd known for a couple of weeks that it was a possibility, but he hadn't wanted to say anything to them until she was able to confirm her travel itinerary. They are all so excited; Mr. Burke, too, and Emma told me "Mommy can't wait to meet the lady who taught me such pretty music." She's so sweet, and really quite good for 9. She practices harder than Sam does, I can tell, but I may have given him a new reason to work a little harder.

It seems there is a new girl in his class at school, named Carmen. He may only be 11, but I've seen the same look in Edward's eye when he thinks I don't know he's looking at me. Sam tried to tell me about Carmen, but he ended up stumbling over his words and blushing like crazy. Apparently, Carmen also likes Star Wars, and she couldn't have hit on a better route to that little boy's heart. He wants to invite her to his birthday party in June, which, if I recall my history of coed relations correctly, is a HUGE deal for turning 12. I told him he might like to do something special at his party, and play a piece for her from Bizet's 'Carmen'. His eyes lit up even more and he begged me to help him learn it. I promised to bring him the sheet music on Saturday.

Yeah, he's going to get SO many girls with his music, just like someone else I know.

I just hope he can keep one.


	307. Chapter 307

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Berlin - Sex, I'm A... wowsers! **

**Chapter 307**

Friday, April 22, 2011

Dear Diary –

Alice came over tonight since both our guys are working and I need help with the food for Easter. We decided that we should start with a snack while we peruse the cookbooks she brought.

She cut the cake I made this morning as I got the bowls for the ice cream. She glanced up at me as I got out the utensils and I knew something was on her mind. I may have only lived with her for a couple of months, but I know this woman and her ways well.

"What is it, Ali?" I asked as she cleared her throat for the second time. She sighed and sat down on the stool next to her.

"Jazz told me you still haven't decided yet if you're going to England with Edward," she said softly, as though she was concerned someone would overhear. I shook my head, wondering why she looked so glum.

"No, I haven't decided. There are a lot of things to consider first. Why, Ali? What's wrong?" I asked as her face fell even further.

"You will. I know it, in my gut, but I hate thinking about it. I mean, Edward loves you, and I know you love Edward, and I'm certain you'll both be happy there, but I'm going to miss you something awful. And Jazz…" She got no further as the tears began to choke her words. I moved to her side of the island and wrapped my arms around her, stroking her hair as she cried.

"Shh, honey. Jazz loves you, you know that," I murmured as she sobbed. Concern for my friend and her emotional state warred with the promise I had made to Jazz. He told me he is going to ask her to go with him, but wants me to keep it secret for the moment. He has something planned, though I have no idea what. Whatever it is, from the way she's acting, I can guarantee she'll agree.

"I know he d-does," she shuddered as she tried to control her tears. She wiped at her eyes and I let go of her for a moment to get her the box of tissues from the living room. She nodded her thanks and blew her nose as I put the ice cream back in the freezer.

I set her bowl in front of her, along with some hot fudge I somehow have managed to hide from Edward. She poured some over her ice cream before dipping her spoon in it and taking a taste. She sniffled and rested her head on her hand as her spoon drew dark fudgy trails through the French vanilla.

"It's just going to be so hard when he's gone. I never thought I'd find somebody like him. He's sweet and funny and he lets me be as crazy as I want and never gets embarrassed… he's always a gentleman. He eats everything I make for him, even when it turns out awful, and he always thanks me for doing it. He likes my laugh… You're so lucky, Bella," she sighed. "I wish Jazz would ask me to go home with him like Edward asked you. I wouldn't have to think about it at all."

In that moment, I knew I was more jealous of her than she was of me, because I _had_ been asked, and I didn't have the strength, or faith, to leap as freely as she would. What is worse, I _should_ have that faith. Hadn't Edward and I already been through enough tests to prove we were right for each other? Would Alice and Jazz have survived a Tanya of their own? If there had been an Emmett incident in Alice's past, would they have been able to get through it? I frowned at that thought, because I'm still not sure that I am.

I watched my sweet, beautiful friend as she nibbled her way through her ice cream, an occasional shudder running through her as she fought back the tears that tried to spill. I hated not being able to say anything, and wasn't sure what there was that I _could_ say.

"Alice, I know it's hard, but please don't cry. It's over a month away. You never know; anything could happen…" I didn't want to give anything away, but I also didn't want her to think I was patronizing her.

She shook her head as two more tears slid down her cheeks.

"Jazz is wonderful, but he's never been good at long-term. He's told me about his exes, and I've probably gotten to be with him longer than anybody. I should be happy with what I've had, and make the most of the time I have left." Her dark blue eyes looked up at me, tears trembling on her lashes as her words quivered between us.

"I have to make lots of memories with him, Bella, to keep me going after he leaves, and so he doesn't forget me too fast…" Her voice broke and she buried her face in her arms on the counter.

I could cheerfully kick Jasper Whitlock's fine British ass right now for dragging this out. My own, very similar, situation smacked me in the face, but I succeeded in ignoring it, as usual, in order to concentrate on Alice. I rubbed her shoulders and tried to come up with something to say.

"Honey, I promise, it would take a fucking bat to the head to make Jazz ever forget _you_," I joked, hoping to get a smile out of her, but she only sobbed harder. That wasn't working, so I tried a new tactic.

"What exactly has he said about going back? I know y'all must have talked about it some," I said. Her head wobbled negatively on her arms before she sat up and snatched at the tissues, swiping at the mascara smeared down her cheeks.

"He hasn't said much, just that he's r-really looking forward to graduating and getting h-home," she hiccupped. "He said his parents are coming to see him graduate and he's excited about that, too, because they've never been to New York. He wants to show them around for a couple of days after graduation." She'd finally managed to stop sobbing, but the tears continued to run.

"And he wants you to meet them?" I asked. A look of confusion swept across her face and she looked up at me.

"I guess? I don't know; he hasn't exactly said those words, but he did say we might have to stay in separate rooms while they're here, because they're pretty old-fashioned."

I grinned at her. "There you go. He wouldn't have said 'separate rooms' if he didn't expect you would be there to meet them. And I'll bet he wants you to show them around the city with him. See, Alice? Don't worry about it so much. He loves you and he wants you to meet his folks. That has to count for something."

She stared into the melted remnants of her ice cream as though it was a teacup holding her fortune. Finally, a small smile crawled across her face, and I took a deep breath, letting out the one I didn't realize I'd been holding.

"Maybe you're right, Bella. He hasn't said he _doesn't _want me around to meet them, or that I should stay at my apartment while they are here." Her brilliant smile had almost completely returned to her face. "Now I almost want it to be May! I'll probably be a terrified mess when I meet them, but they have to be wonderful, right? They're Jazz's parents, after all."

Alice held out her arms and I hugged her hard, making her laugh. She squeezed me back and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks. You're right, I shouldn't worry about it. I need to just take things as they come and help him get ready for the end of the semester. And, we'll see what happens." She laughed as she got up to go wash her face.

"Jazz would be floored over this, by the way. He says he's not sure if I'm a perfect girl or a broken one, because I hardly ever cry, even at mushy movies. I guess it just takes something I feel strongly about…" She shut up then before her emotions got away from her again, and in a minute I heard the water running in the powder room.

And once again, I was jealous of her ability to let her heart guide her.


	308. Chapter 308

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Kinda keeping that 80's groove going for a minute, how about Obsession by Animotion? "I will find a way and I will have you..."**

**Chapter 308**

_22 April 2011_

_Friday_

_Bella has been in the kitchen cooking all day. Does she not realize that Easter is in two days? Not that I actually mind, because she is making all sorts of cakes, pies, tortes, and cookies. That reminds me, I need to send out a mass email informing everyone that Easter lunch is cancelled._

_I wonder if Bella would be game to have all the puddings taken up to our room._

_Fags smoked: 4_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_3 weeks 4 days till Graduation_


	309. Chapter 309

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Dave Matthews Band - Crash into Me. *choke, cough, wheeze* yeesss.**

**Chapter 309**

_23 April 2011_

_Saturday_

_Today was supposed to be a good day. Bella and I have been talking a bit more the last few days. The guys and I had decided to go to the Gym for a round of racquetball. We had only been playing for about an hour or so when my phone alerted me I had a text. I normally wouldn't bring my phone on the court with me, but I had insisted Bella let me know when she was done and I would come and pick her up. Let me just say the text/tweet I received floored me; literally, I fell on the fucking floor when I read it. _

_Bella got fired. WTF? How is that even possible? I mean, I knew that Mr. Burke seemed to care for her. Fuck, he even brought Pugsly and Tuesday to my concert. The kids really love her and she was extremely dedicated to them, to the point she purchased fucking gifts for them while we were in BVI. How the fuck do you fire Bella? Did he not look into her eyes and see she is the best that he would ever have teaching his kids?_

_We tweeted back and forth while I quickly showered and made my way to the cab. She asked me to meet her at St. John's on the upper West Side. Traffic was being a pain in my arse, as it was Easter weekend. Why she was at a church and not their house on Madison baffled me. She said she would explain everything when I got there. _

_By the time I got there, she was standing in the vestibule, waiting for me. I ran from the cab to the open door as it was piss pouring down with rain. I also wanted her in my arms. I grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her into my arms. She began to cry a bit and mumbled something about how much she was going to miss the kids. Over everything that happened, she was really going to miss them._

"_Bella, love, what happened?" I asked, as I placed my fingers under her chin to pull her face to look at me._

"_I don't want to talk about it here, Calvin. Could we please go home? I'll talk to you about it there. I just really needed you and I need to go home," she said, as she tried to dry her eyes with her palms._

"_Hey, that's my job," I stated, as I ran my thumbs over the remaining tears. I leaned down and kissed both of her cheeks. _

"_Let's get you home. Then you will tell me all about it, yes?" I asked, wrapping my arm over her shoulder._

"_Yes, I'll tell you all about Mrs. Burke and the bitch she is," she said, with a devilish grin._

_I grabbed us a taxi and we headed straight home. Bella leaned into me the entire ride and remained silent. I wasn't sure what had happened, but there was a part of me that wanted to make a quick side trip to Madison Ave. No one is allowed to make my Bella cry. That bitch better have a good reason for hurting my girl._

_After we arrived home and the door was shut, Bella started screaming, not at me of course, but about what Mrs. Burke had said and what she had done. I sat on the couch, trying to put all the puzzle pieces together, and it all added up to jealousy._

_Once she calmed down a bit, she came and sat on my lap. I held her until she ended up falling asleep. She is still sleeping now. I think it's been a very draining day for her. I plan to wake her up in a little while, because she said something about wanting to score the lamb tonight. Ha! I'd like to score with a little lamb tonight. Although I don't think she would like me to fuck the frustration out of her tonight._

_Fags smoked: 3_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_3 weeks 3 days till Graduation_


	310. Chapter 310

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Another reader submission (heh heh heh! 'submission'!) Ooh La La by Goldfrapp. **

**Chapter 310**

Saturday, April 23, 2011

Edward got in late last night. He and Jazz closed and they had a few beers after work. I know they have loads to talk about, since Jazz doesn't spend as much time here anymore, and they have graduation coming up. I'm fairly certain I was one of the subjects they spent some time discussing.

So he spent the morning sleeping, and I spent the morning watching him sleep. He's so beautiful and peaceful when he's relaxed like that; it takes every ounce of my strength not to touch him. His soft breaths part his lips, and the stubble outlining his jaw and throat begs me to trace them with my tongue. His long lashes flutter against his cheeks as he dreams, and there's one little lock of hair that dangles across his brow, making me want to smooth it back so it doesn't tickle him.

He was only in his boxer briefs, and he'd kicked at the sheet until it was tangled around one leg, baring the rest of his body to my wistful gaze. When he's not at the pub or doing school work, he's been spending a lot of time working out, probably trying to deal with the tension I've put him under, and it's really starting to show. His calves and thighs are lean and firm and his ass, oh God, his ass is perfect. Not that it wasn't before, but now it's _more_ perfect. His torso could be autographed by Michelangelo, and his arms – the only thing wrong with his arms is that I'm rarely in them. I miss touching him so much. When I realized that I was literally sitting on my hands in order to keep them to myself, I decided to get out of there and take a shower, a cold one.

I was waiting in line to order some coffee and a bagel when he tweeted, reminding me that he was picking me up after my lessons so we could get a few last minute things for Easter dinner tomorrow. I spent the rest of the time until my order came, wishing I could be a fly on the wall at that gym, watching him play racquetball with Em and Jazz. I could just imagine how his muscles would bunch beneath his wifebeater, rippling down his back, his thighs hard and corded as he stretched to connect with the ball. When the barista called my order, I wished I had gotten something cold instead, because I was already getting overheated from the images in my mind.

The rest of my trip to Madison Ave. was more of the same, and I may have embarrassed myself when a couple of moans slipped out, earning me a raised eyebrow from the cab driver. Let's just say that if she'd had the images in her head that I had in mine, she wouldn't have been able to drive. It's been too fucking long.

I was startled out of my Edward fantasies when an unfamiliar woman answered the Burkes' door. She was model tall, thin, tan, and her blonde hair was cut in a short style that would have been flattering if she had been ten years younger. She let me in wordlessly and I felt her appraising me as I turned towards the music room. I had taken only two steps when her voice stopped me.

"Isabella, isn't it?" she said.

I nodded and faced her. "You must be Mrs. Burke. I'm happy to finally get to meet you. Sam and Emma were so excited that you were coming home." My outstretched hand was ignored as she turned towards the living room, looking back once to indicate that I should follow her. I glanced towards the music room, but didn't hear or see the kids, which was unusual. They normally were doing a bit of last minute practice, or came to the door with Mr. Burke to let me in.

"Where are the children?" I asked, curious if they were out without her when she'd so recently returned, and a bit aggravated that no one had called me to cancel the lesson.

"They've gone to church. Alex said you were a lovely little thing." The abrupt change of subject and tone of her voice struck me as condescending, but perhaps she was still working through jet lag. I decided to cut her a little slack and ignored the comment, and used the moment to get to know her.

"I see. Um, thank you. I do enjoy teaching the children. They are quite bright and talented, and work very hard on their assignments. Have they played for you since you've been home?"

Mrs. Burke pointed to a settee and waited until I sat down before she crossed to a sideboard that held a collection of bottles and glasses. She mixed and poured as she spoke, and though I couldn't judge her for drinking before noon on a Saturday, I was surprised at the strength of the concoction, and alternately grateful and pissed that she didn't offer me anything.

"As you know, my children and my husband came to meet me in Africa over their spring break. I was…bombarded… with tales of 'Miss Bella' and how wonderful you are. Your every virtue, and possibly a few you don't possess, were praised, from your patience and musical ability, to the fact that you brought them gifts from your vacation. I took the children to a local artisan's market at their insistence, pleased that they were interested in supporting the villagers in their personal enterprises, only to find that they wished to purchase gifts for _you_. I didn't understand why Alex allowed them to accept something from an employee, and even less why he insisted they be allowed to return the sentiment, but now that I see you, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. He can be very soft-hearted when a pretty girl is involved." She took a healthy swig from her highball and turned to me.

"Not only have you won the hearts of my children, to the point that they speak of you as though you were another member of the family, but you have overstepped your bounds and enamored my husband. That stops now."

I'm sure my jaw was on the floor as I stared at her in disbelief.

"Mrs. Burke, I assure you, I have been completely professional in my dealings with Mr. Burke, and at no time has there been anything of a personal nature between us. As far as the children are concerned, I do care for them, and am honored that they feel the same. They are delightful, remarkable young people, and I expect they will both excel in anything they undertake."

She smirked at me and one overly-landscaped eyebrow rose as her eyes grew hard. "'At no time…'? Really? I believe you attended an evening concert with Alex and the children at NYU. That's hardly included in your duties as a piano instructor. Nor is it usual for an employee to receive a bouquet from my husband, accompanied by a _very_ personal note concerning his wishes for her Valentine's Day weekend at a romantic tropical resort. Or should I say, _their weekend_, "she sneered menacingly and a cold chill dropped through my spine.

I shook my head, hardly comprehending what she was implying. "No, that's not true. I have a boyfriend… I was in the British Virgin Islands with my boyfriend. The bouquet was lovely, but I had no idea Mr. Burke was sending it. My boyfriend was actually a little miffed that he did…" My words trailed away as I realized they weren't helping. I'm sure my blush didn't, either, since I now seemed to be insinuating that Mr. Burke had some sort of crush on me.

She rolled her eyes and I found my voice again.

"And the concert _was_ at NYU. It was my boyfriend's senior recital performance, and not only did Mr. Burke come with Sam and Emma, but so did Edward's parents and a bunch of our friends. I wanted the children to hear composers performing their own works, and I wanted Edward to meet them and Mr. Burke. There was nothing improper about any of it."

She shook her head at me, a bitter expression on her face. "You can say what you like, my dear, but I won't believe you. Alex supposedly had a meeting in Los Angeles in February, and even though he managed to incur hotel charges there for that weekend, I'm more inclined to go with my instincts and the florist's receipt I found in with our bills. As for your 'boyfriend', it's very convenient that he's a composer and 'just happened' to have a concert so Alex could escort you. I'm sure it must have become tedious for you, staying in with him all of the time so none of our friends would suspect. Young girls should be out with young men, living exciting lives, not stealing other women's husbands."

I tried to speak but she stalked towards me, her manicured claw fiercely grasping her glass, and for just a moment, I thought she was going to throw it at me. Memories of Tanya raced through my mind and I knew that this was the kind of woman she would one day become. Mrs. Burke stopped a few feet away and glared at me, then tossed her head back haughtily.

"You're fired. Don't bother looking for a reference; Alex doesn't write them – I do. And a word of advice - Next time, go for a much older man, preferably single. He'll kick off sooner and you'll get your pick of his heirs for your next target, if he doesn't leave it all to you. Now get the hell out of my house."

That was the last fucking straw. I may have done stupid shit in my life, but I'm not a home-wrecker or a gold-digger. I stood up and threw back my shoulders.

"Mrs. Burke, I'm not going to dignify any of that garbage with an answer. I don't particularly care what you think at this point, since it seems to have nothing to do with reality, and everything to do with your own miserable self-image. I will reiterate, there is nothing between Mr. Burke and me, nor has there been, other than a contractor/client relationship. Since you are breaking our contract by dismissing me under false accusations that are easily disproved, I will require a full severance package of a month's pay. I am within my rights to demand it, and my lawyer will make certain I collect it."

I almost wished I had a camera to catch her face as I spoke to her in a way I'm sure no employee ever had.

"On an actual personal note, I will miss the children. Mr. Burke has done an excellent job of raising them without you, and if you want them to have fulfilling, productive lives, I would suggest you go back to your charities and let him continue. And as for those charities, I seem to recall my Gran saying that 'Charity begins at home.' Maybe you should try that instead. You might find out that your husband and children love you more than you know, or possibly deserve. You just aren't ever around them long enough to find out. "

I turned and left the living room, heading for the front door with her spluttering behind me in rage. I could hear her calling me names as I slammed the door behind me and stormed into the elevator.

I was furious as the car began its descent, but by the time I reached the ground floor, some of my bravado had worn off and I was starting to think about what had just happened. I might not get to teach them anymore, but I would be damned if I didn't get to tell the kids 'good-bye' and at least leave them some closure. She'd said they were at church; I knew they attended St John the Divine cathedral, and took a chance she was telling the truth. As my cab crossed through Central Park, I did a quick search on my phone and found that the cathedral was holding a family Easter craft day. I sent a quick tweet to Edward, telling him what happened and asking him to meet me there.

To say he freaked out a bit would be putting it mildly.

I found Mr. Burke easily enough, having a coffee and chatting with some of the other parents as they waited for the children to finish their projects. I pulled him aside and gave him a quick overview of what happened. He was appalled and very embarrassed that Mrs. Burke had said the things she had. He stated that I wasn't fired and that he would talk to her, but I told him there wasn't any point. She would always have it in her head that she was right, and it would soon make my presence in the house a strain on everyone. He then insisted on at least giving me a letter of recommendation, which I have to admit, I was grateful to get. He said he'd write it up tonight and mail to me on Monday.

He pointed out where the children were at their craft table, and I felt my heart turn over as I approached them. I'm going to miss them terribly. I gave them both hugs and admired their handiwork before I explained that I wasn't going to be teaching them anymore. Sam seemed more upset than Emma, but then she told me that she had expected it after meeting Edward. He was much too handsome for me to let him get away, she said, and I knew she'd been reading Austen again. I let her think what she wanted, because it was easier than the truth, and not nearly as messy. I don't generally condone lying to children, but in this case, I wasn't going to be the one to tell her that her mother is a bitch.

I still had the sheet music I'd put together for Sam to learn for his classmate, so I left it with Mr. Burke. He shook my hand and apologized once more.

I went into the cathedral to light a candle and say a prayer for the Burke family, figuring they could use all they could get right now. I'd just come back into the vestibule when Edward burst through the doors, rain in his beautiful hair and worry in his eyes. He begged me to tell him what happened, but right then all I wanted was to be in his arms. He led me back to the cab and we rode home silently, wrapped around each other.

Once we were home and I started talking, though, I soon found myself screaming about what had happened, and railing against how unfair and wrong Mrs. Burke was. Weeks of pent up emotion and frustration over everything in my life came pouring out as I vented my anger over being fired. I was exhausted by the time I was done, and Edward pulled me into his lap to comfort me. I must have fallen asleep at some point, because I woke up a bit ago in bed, and I have no memory of getting there.

Edward's gone out to pick up the things we were going to get after I got off from work, and I'm writing in between making batches of cupcakes.

I wish I could see things the way Emma does. I wish it were that simple.


	311. Chapter 311

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Ah, fuck it ! Frankie says... Relax - Frankie Goes to Hollywood.**

**Chapter 311**

4/23

End Twitter Session

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez Omg! Too funny! She just gave me a death glare! She says she knows better, because you & Edward aren't quitters. lol

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 lmao you should tell her we joined aa & see what she says!

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez Ok. Rose wants to know if she can bring wine. Like she needs permission to bring alcohol! Lol

**BrownEyedBluez**

Angelasweb1 we'll be up so you can come on anytime. i'm planning on dinner at 2. you don't need to bring anything but you can if you want.

**Angelasweb1**

BrownEyedBluez Hey girl! What time do you want us there tomorrow? Do you need me to bring dessert or a side dish?

xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella love I'm here. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy inside the vestibule. would like to smack a bitch, but i'll take kissing you instead. much more satisfying. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez a few more blocks love. You are out of the rain, yes? X

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy and you would be soaked from the rain. not that you wet is ever a bad thing. just don't want you sick. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez fuck I hate ny traffic love! I'm tempted to get and run to the church, I'm sure I'd get there quicker. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy front of the church. i'll be watching for your cab.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm in the taxi love I'll be there shortly. Where am I to meet you? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy egg decorating. the kids are here.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Why St. John's? x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm out of the shower half dressed and really worried about you love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy mrs burke happened. tell you more when you get here. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella what happened? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'm ok, just a bit pissed off

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez You never answered me love, are you alright? I'll shower quickly and grab a cab. I'll be there as quickly as I can. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you can shower first if you want

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Are you alright love? I really need a shower, but I want to be there for you. Is it alright to come as I am? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy yes, amsterdam ave. i love you, too. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Holy Fuck Bella!Let me get my stuff and I will be right John's is that up on the West side?Just remember I love you

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy just got fired. heading to St John the divine. meet me please.

xxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Love I'm going to go to the gym with Em and Jazz. Text me when your done. I'll pick you up. x

Begin Twitter Session


	312. Chapter 312

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Poor Bella! I think she's been listening to DiVinyls - I Touch Myself!**

**Chapter 312**

Sunday, April 24, 2011

Dear Diary –

It's our first real party, I've made enough food to feed twelve Ems and I'm still baking.

WTF is wrong with me? If I can't get my stress level down, NYC is going to run out of flour and sugar.

I know what would help is a good hard fucking, but Avoidward hasn't come near me in days. I really actually hoped he'd make love to me last night, if only to try to make me feel better. If he doesn't initiate something soon, I'm going to, and he can just fucking deal with it. God, I hope he deals with it!

Shit, they're here and Edward is still upstairs getting ready.


	313. Chapter 313

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Garbage - #1 Crush. UNF x 10.**

**Chapter 313**

_24 April 2011_

_Sunday_

_Happy Easter!_

_Just rang my Mum and Dad to see how their Easter was going. They attended Mass earlier in the morning and then went to see some friends for lunch. Over all, a quiet Easter Sunday for them, as Mum normally has a shite load of people over to the house and feeds them until they are about to pop. _

_This year, Bella has taken on that task. She has made enough food for everyone to have fourths, and that is even including Em's appetite. _

_Fuck, she is yelling for me. I better get down there. I just hope she realizes how 'hard' it is for me to help her out in the kitchen when she has that sexy little apron on. Maybe I can get Jazz to take Alice upstairs to show her what real music sounds like, lol!_

_Fags smoked: 2_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_3 weeks 2 days till Graduation_


	314. Chapter 314

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Joan Jett - Do Ya Wanna Touch Me? I'd rather touch Edward, thanks anyway!**

**Chapter 314**

_25 April 2011_

_Monday_

_Bella woke me up, humming a song, very close to my thighs. It sounded a lot like "If I Never See Your Face Again," by Maroon 5. My brain wanted to process if there was a secret meaning behind her humming this particular song. I tried to replay the lyrics in my head, until I felt her slide my boxers down my legs and toss them on the floor. Bella crawled her bra-and- panty clad body up my legs until she reached my cock which was throbbing from the anticipation of what was to come, and by come, I mean that in both forms of the word. She pushed my legs apart and she seemed to be having a private conversation with my cock._

"_Good morning… love," I gasped, as she flicked her tongue over my head._

"_It's about to be, for you anyway," she moaned the last bit as she opened her mouth and took most of me in._

"_Fuck, love, your mouth feels so good. Oh, fuck, Bella!" I tried not to scream but the sensations going through my body at that moment disabled any noise control and any verbal filters in my brain._

_She ran her hand over my balls and rubbed them as she placed her other hand around the base of my cock and tugged as she sucked. I thought I was going to blow within seconds just from watching her. I wanted this to last forever and not give her a sperm donation in thirty seconds. I tossed my head back on my pillow and threw my arm over my eyes. This was too much for me to handle on a Monday morning, especially this early. Trust me when I say I was not complaining; it had been awhile since Bella and I had been intimate and let's just say, the boat would be coming to dock any moment now._

_Then Bella did something she has never done before. She reached up and took my hand and placed it in her hair. I've had it there before on many a blow-job, but she actually wanted me to guide her. I took this as what she meant when she pulled my hand away and then pushed it back down on her head over and over. Yes, I know sometimes I can be a slow fucker, well, not literally. I thoroughly enjoy it fast and hard, but when one is awakened to getting head by the most beautiful girl in the world, your fucking brain stops working._

_This I had to watch. She stopped what she was doing for a mere second and licked her palm before placing it back around the base of my cock. FUCK ME, that was hot! With my hand in her hair, I guided her mouth up and down my raging cock. She cupped my balls with one of her hands and moaned as she licked me on my underside. I pushed her mouth back around me; I needed to come and I needed to come now. I was tired of the torture and I desperately searched for relief. I felt myself hit the back of her throat a few times and Bella moaned as if she was eating the world's best fucking ice cream. That was when I lost it. I shot my hot load down the back of her throat and she swallowed all I had to give. It was as if once I came, my brain turned back on instantly. She licked her lips, kissed my head and smiled at me as I pulled her up on me. _

"_If you could give me a little bit, I'm sure I could make you scream my name and a few explicit words, love," I said with my devilish grin._

"_I'm good, lover; that was just for you. Besides, your alarm is about to go off. You need to get in the shower and get ready for class," she said with a smile as she kissed me, then climbed off of me and headed into the bathroom._

_What did I fucking do to deserve her again?_

_I wonder if she would let me help her out in the shower. There is only one way to know for sure._

_Fags smoked: 0_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_3 weeks 1 day till Graduation_


	315. Chapter 315

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Bet Edward changes the word 'me' to 'mine' when he sings this one - Don't Cha by The Pussycat Dolls.**

**Chapter 315**

Monday, April 25, 2011

I said I was going to take matters into my own hands, and I did. In my mouth, too, and let me tell you, the man is fucking delicious. I woke Edward with a blow job that may not have lasted very long, but I know he enjoyed the hell out of it. I know this because he dragged me into the shower with him afterward and proceeded to show me how much he appreciated it. A LOT.

Thank you, God!

I know he's missed me, too, because he couldn't stop running his hands over my skin and kissing me everywhere he could reach. At one point he was holding me up against the wall with my legs over his shoulders as he tonguefucked me until I came twice. He let my legs down around his waist and I slid down the wall right onto his cock, and OMG, was it hard! Like a steel rod, and he fucking pounded me into the wall as he sucked and licked and nibbled my shoulders and neck. When he came, he bit down on my collarbone hard and I was fucking done for myself. Five times. He made me come five times.

Did I mention he was a little late for school?


	316. Chapter 316

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Hmm, looks like our little sexmixtape did some good! **

**Chapter 316**

Tuesday, April 26, 2011

Dear Diary –

It's weird knowing I won't be going to work today.

I wanted to try to keep the positive momentum going with Edward, so I started the morning by making him breakfast in bed. He ate every bit of his breakfast, and then he started in on me for 'dessert'.

I think he's trying extra hard to convince me to go to London.

I may let him keep trying – I love it!


	317. Chapter 317

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Apparently, the way to our boy's... everything... is through his stomach!**

**Chapter 317**

_26 April 2011_

_Tuesday_

_This morning I woke up to poached eggs with a crumpet, the best fucking Hollandaise sauce I've ever tasted, and Bella in bed, and here I thought yesterday was fucking heaven. She even made me a mug of tea and sliced some fresh Strawberries for me. She told me if I was a good boy, that she would have treacle sponge waiting for me when I got home. _

_Today is going to be a fucking brilliant day! I can feel it in my bones._

_Fags smoked: 0_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_3 weeks till Graduation_


	318. Chapter 318

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. A couple more: Savage Garden - Truly, Madly, Deeply. YES to all of the above!**

**Chapter 318**

Wednesday, April 27, 2011

Dear Diary –

I could get used to this 'breakfast in bed and then ravage Bella' routine we've got going here. You'd think we were just reunited after a fucking long separation, the way we can't keep our hands off of each other, especially where food, or the kitchen, is involved.

I'm making Chicken Kiev tonight, and when I told him I had to prepare the herbed butter for it, he actually adjusted himself and left the room! Really? Butter gets him hard?

OH! Duh! lol

Now I can't wait until he cuts into his chicken and it squirts butter at him! LMAO


	319. Chapter 319

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Pour Some Sugar - Def Leppard. Laugh all you want, but I'd do Edward to this.**

**Chapter 319**

_27 April 2011_

_Wednesday_

_I plan to do a few things today. My first goal is to go back to sleep after the breakfast Bella just fed me in bed. She seems to be happiest when she is cooking or feeding me. I hope she realizes that I am going to have to start a massive workout with all the calories she is pushing down my throat. That is my second goal of the day: to ring Jazz and see if he can head over to the gym with me. I need to burn off some tension with some racquetball and also have a little chat with my best mate._

_Bella has decided to make Chicken Kiev for dinner. When she told me the menu, I knew I needed to get out of the house, or she will be very disappointed when we end up ordering in pizza, because I can't keep my hands off her. I've considered inviting Jazz and Alice over, but I don't want Bella to have to go to too much work. She is downstairs right now, preparing the butter. How long does it take to prepare butter? Second thought, how does one even prepare butter? _

_Right; quick nap, then I'll ring Jazz._

_Fags smoked: 0_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_2 weeks 6 days till Graduation_


	320. Chapter 320

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Ooh, doin' it old school to T Rex - Bang a Gong. "You're dirty and sweet, clad in black..." uh, dead already!**

**Chapter 320**

Thursday, April 28, 2011

Dear Diary –

Edward was really adorable yesterday as I was working on the Chicken Kiev. He came in to ask if it would be all right if Jazz and Alice joined us for dinner.

Ok, it meant I would have to make more butter and pound more chicken, but that wasn't a big deal. Still, he was afraid it would be too much extra work for me to do, when I hadn't planned for two more people. He's really too sweet sometimes.

I like it when he can't get enough of me. He's more social in general, and even though it cuts into our alone time, it makes the anticipation so much better!

They did come over, and they loved the chicken. Jazz seemed to be struggling with his first bite or so, until Edward let out a fucking moan over his. I guess Jazz figured if Edward could, then so could he, and for several minutes, all I heard was forks and knives on china and moaning. LOL That's when Alice begged me to teach her how to make it, so I promised I would.

They went back to Alice's flat after dessert, and Edward all but threw the dishes in the dishwasher to get the kitchen cleaned up quickly. He kept stealing kisses as I was putting the leftovers away, until he finally picked me up and put me on the island counter. I wrapped my legs around him as he crushed my breasts against his chest, his tongue exploring my mouth as his hands roamed beneath the hem of my skirt. When they encountered the lace of my panties, he moaned into my mouth before slipping his fingers past the elastic.

I dug my heels into the back of his thighs as his fingers found my clit and began to tease with little rubs.

"Fuck, baby, take me upstairs. I want you," I begged as his mouth began to roam along my jaw and throat.

"I have wanted to do this for hours," he murmured against my neck, "and I intend for it to take hours, so you just relax and enjoy it, love." Then he picked me up and carried me to the elevator.

Let's just say, he kept his word on that, and I might have had a little trouble walking this morning. And it was absolutely worth it!


	321. Chapter 321

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Ha, another old school goodie: Led Zepplin's Stairway to Heaven! **

**Chapter 320**

_28 April 2011_

_Thursday, late night_

_I had the most amusing conversation with Jazz on Twitter. It felt good to be so open with him about a lot of things, including Bella. We ended up meeting in the kitchen and having a drink, or four, while Alice and Bella were still sleeping. _

_I think Jazz is about to finally ask Alice to move to England with him. I know she will say yes; not that I can read minds, but just seeing how she looks at him, it's true love. I know this, because it is the same way that Bella and I look at each other when other people are in the room._

_Hopefully, he will get it over with soon and maybe, just maybe, it will kick Bella's arse into gear._

_Fags smoked: 2_

_Fags allotted: 5_


	322. Chapter 322

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We do own some actual vinyl of a few of these old songs.**

**Chapter 322**

4/28

End Twitter Session

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz meet me in the kitchen i need a drink.

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy Fuck it. DM then.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz hard to move bella's wrapped around me.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz what?

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy I really hope she agrees and soon so she can help you look. Fuck me. I just had an idea. Meet me in the kitchen.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz it has always been my house though. yes i know my mum informed me. now i have to look for a new place or live with them.

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy That she lived there at all should have stopped you. Women go odd over things like that.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz Because its my house, it never crossed my mind it would bother her, tanya hasnt lived there for a very long time.

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy No. I wondered why you took her there at all.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz i know she likes the kitchen here. i also know i cant take her back to the flat in london.

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy Lovely. Looks like your London flat a bit, esp round the kitchen. Is that B's style as well?

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz thank fuck she did is all i have to say about that.

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy That's only because our spooning was interrupted. If B hadn't gone all Xena Warrior Princess & taken you to your room, you'd know.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz did you see this? (link to outrageously expensive & elegant house in London)

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz keeps me a lot warmer at night then you ever did.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz cheers mate. i hope she says yes also, but I won't know till she says so, right? I do love her and as much as i love you she

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy It doesn't seem right after all we've been through for me to abandon you like that. I hope she says yes, mate. Truly.

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy I know you love her, but I can't say I would be entirely happy going home without you, mate. We arrived a team & should return so.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz If she were to choose to stay here I'd have to accept one of the offers we discussed.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz No, since I'm still giving Bella her time to think it over I'm not sure what to do.

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy Every little girl wants a pony, and no, Fiona doesn't count as one. Have you searched for places, then?

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy Lady M will love having me astride her. I'll go quite easy on her, I promise.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz I'm not getting my brother a pony. I asked mum if I could take Fiona with me when I move home and possibly Twilight.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz Just like most of the women from your past. lol

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz I'm sure Mum wouldn't have a problem with it. You just have to take it slow with her. She's a bit finicky at times.

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy Say, I just thought of what to get the baby for a welcome gift. A Shetland! They can grow up together.

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy I've always wanted to take Lady Matilda out for a gallop. Beautiful horse. You really think I could ride her?

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz Now you can ride my mum's when we get back. She won't be riding anytime soon.

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy lmao. I only ever rode her when you were there, I swear! And not like that! LMFAO

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz Do me a favour mate dont speak of my horse and you being a sire in the same fucking sentence.

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy There'd be better odds I sired the next Derby winner. And I know I've not been round any horses since your Twilight. How is she?

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz Are you speaking of condoms? That could be a problem. So there is a possibility of a kid then, eh?

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy HA! No, mate. Sarah just had a slight allergic reaction to... some things.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz Problem? Care to elaborate? Do you have a secret love child I've yet to know about?

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy Ask Mum2 to tell Sarah I said hello and I hope that problem she had finally cleared up.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz No comment on Sarahs #? I bet lizzy is married with 12 kids now.

u**nionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy Lizzy inspired poetry, if I recall. About half a tablet full of it. Which you wrote in blue gel pen 'to match her sapphire orbs'.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz Want me to get mum to get her # for you, as a back up plan?

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz Did you just make that rhyme? You're such a prat. So speaking of Sarah Mum might have said she'll be there tomorrow.

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy Ah, yes, the luscious Lizzy! Tits & ass to make you dizzy. Fuck, I forgot about her.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz fuck you mate. No that was the same year i met Lizzy, remember her?

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy Sounds like you remember it better than I do. If it was me, it would have been up her SKIRT. Must have been you, then.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz Pink Pink Pink Pink hope Alice is available. lol

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz I seem to recall you saying she was wearing a pink bra. Anytime i would say pink you would get hard.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz Fuck you mate it was you in her dads car hand up her shirt.

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy Me? Caught? Nah, that was some other bloke. Sarah took up with Pritchett's brother. Two years above us.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz Speaking of the past what ever happened to Lord Griffiths daughter Sarah?I seem to recall you getting caught.

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy Bet she remembers you right enough, 'Puckers'.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz Ginnie Dalton I haven't thought about her in ages. Lol!

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz I think I might recall the name of that club now.

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy Fine! She flips on me, I'm telling B about Ginnie Dalton in 10th year.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz You do realise she would be in one of the fashion capitols right mate? You are famous for putting things off.

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy Bella can teach anywhere, mate. Alice's happy in her career with the store.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz What's that supposed to mean?

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy I know, ok? It sounds damn easy but it isn't. And there's more at stake for her than Bella.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz Mate I'm not taking the piss when I say she will say NO if you are pissed when you ask. How can she take you seriously?

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz Look Jazz wine her, bed her, ask her. Simple but I promise it will work.

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy And the crate's mostly for me.

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy This is going to require more than a margarita. I'm thinking a crate of gin might do.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz Trust me when I say you will be kicking your own bollocks if you do it too late.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz Make her a Margarita and just tell her. June is right around the bend mate. I know she loves you, you know she loves you.

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy Fuck mate, I'm getting to it. Ali's not like Bella, I can't just sit down & talk to her. It's a process.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz I'll be sure to let her know. Are you not working tomorrow night? When are you going to have that chat with Alice?

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy I'm in. Anything to one up him would be brilliant.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz Not sure she won't let me in on the details just that she promises Em will be on the floor and we won't.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz Remember that one night at that club, what was it called again? Anyway, fuck I remembered people can read this.

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy Bella's plan, you nit.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz She's a sweet girl, I wish them the best. Bella and Kate? I don't see it.

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy HRHW has good taste, mate. You know, Bella bears a resemblance to our future princess.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz About Kate or Bella's plan?

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy I am intrigued. Continue.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz We can celebrate for Kate, ha!

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz LATE NIGHT prat.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz Yes mate we are including Em. I think it may be time for a little payback. Bella has a plan.

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy No wait, Em's working. Sorry.

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy She might, with persuasion. Are we including Em?

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz Jazz what are our chances of a late night tomorrow night? Think Alice will loosen the collar a bit?

Begin Twitter Session


	323. Chapter 323

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. There are cassettes around here somewhere, too. *cough***

**Chapter 323**

Friday, April 29, 2011

Last night Jazz and Alice were over again and stayed the night, so Alice and I could get up early to watch the royal wedding on TV. You know, you'd think these Brit boys of ours would be more interested in the wedding of their future king and his princess. It's the future of their home country, after all!

I don't know, maybe it's the idea of a wedding that sends them running, no matter whose it is.

Anyway, Kate's dress was lovely, and the whole pomp and pageantry was beautiful. Alice and I both cried and we also both squealed when they kissed twice on the balcony.

A bit later, Edward tweeted me from upstairs, and he asked me to help him look for a place to live when he goes back home. He also said he's had offers to work in the states, one from an all girls school. Ok, I'm not a fan of that idea and I told him so. Maybe l'm closer to that answer than I thought.

At least he's starting to realize that I won't let him throw away his opportunities in England.

Then he asked me to bring him some tea and I may have ended up as breakfast _and_ lunch! Damn, can that man satisfy! :)


	324. Chapter 324

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Um. How do I say this? Fuck it... I also have 8-tracks and a working player. Don't judge.**

**Chapter 324**

_29 April 2011_

_Well, England has a new Princess, and Bella tastes delicious with blueberry muffins and tea. _

_I was unable to wake up this morning to watch the Royal Wedding, and apparently so was Jazz. Alice and Bella sat down in the living room at 3:30 a.m. Did they forget that they could just TIVO it? Hell, I'm quite sure that the stations will be replaying it for days. Jazz said he thought he heard you could even purchase a DVD of it. Thanks, but I'm good. Plus, I had no real desire to watch it with Jazz; he would have sat there the entire time stating how he thinks Bella and Kate look alike. I DON'T SEE IT!_

_After a little Twitter foreplay, Bella brought up my tea and some muffins. Blueberries and Bella's breasts are my friends. Lol!_

_Three romps in the bed, and she is insisting that she get back to Alice. I tried to tell her that I was positive that Alice knew what she was coming to do when she left her in the living room, but fuck me if she isn't insisting on returning to her. I feel a bit pouty right now; it's as if she thinks Alice can give her 4 orgasms back to back as I just did. _

_I'm beginning to think that Jazz is right; maybe I am having a cycle. Fuck! I don't pout, so what the fuck is going on with me?_

_GROWL!_

_I'm going out to the terrace to smoke a fucking pack of fags._

_Fags I'm going to smoke: 593,634_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_2 weeks 4 days till Graduation_


	325. Chapter 325

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Can you imagine walking into class and finding out Edward Cullen was going to be your music teacher? I'd fail at music, but I'd never miss a class!**

**Chapter 325**

4/29

End Twitter Session

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm sure I could use my imagination. Get your sexy arse up here now, or I'm coming to get you, and I'm naked. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy wondering how i serve that on a silver platter? on my way, lover! xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella sandwich? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy so what do you want to eat? french toast? waffles? blueberry muffins? bananas foster?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez fuck love my mum reads my tweets. I'm not thirsty anymore but very hungry. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy starting without me? naughty boy. i may have to take you in hand. or over my knee.x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez trust me when I say ALL of me is awake. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i assume you are at least awake now.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez well maybe not just how you left me.

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez I'm just as you left me this morning. :)

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'm fixing your tea. keep your pants on. or not. definitely not.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez fuck the tea, telle your on your way woman! x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy hm, a cup of tea... & me? x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez fancy bringing me a cup of tea? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i had some with alice but it was hours ago.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez dont be sorry love. have you had breakfast yet? xx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i know, lover. i'm sorry.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I just need to know where we're headed to make the much needed plans for our future. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez With you love, anything. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy don't suppose you could live in an artist's garret & become a gorgeous crazy composer instead?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I told you where I applied love. Anywhere that was hiring. Sorry no boy schools, but there is another girls. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy not sure how i feel about it either. ok that's a lie. did you apply to any all boy schools?

**CKBarGuy C**

BrownEyedBluez Not sure how I feel about teaching all girl and 15-17 year olds at that. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Silly girl, the employment I inquired about in order to stay if that is what you wanted.x

**BrownEyedBluez**

CKBarGuy lol someone wants to give you a convent? does it come with nuns? naughty boy!

**CKBarGuy**

BrownEyedBluez Mum would take care of that part, it would cost too much to send it from here. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I DM'd you a link. Btw I received an email from The Convent of the Sacred Heart this morning, it's mine if I want it. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy are you shipping the furniture from here or getting all new?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy ok but you'll have to give me some idea of what you're looking for. flat, house, etc.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I have 5 weeks till I'll be back home. I could really use your input and help. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy ok. i'm just helping you find a place, right?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'd really like this to be an 'us' on the decision. If this is what you decide to choose. xx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I spoke to my mum if England is a possibility then we need to find somewhere to live. Mind having a look at a few links?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy morning sexypants. yes, you have a new princess. omg the dress! what do you need, lover?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Morning love, sorry I couldnt wake up this morning. Did I miss it? I do need your help with something though.

Begin Twitter Session


	326. Chapter 326

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Anybody still reading this? We'd give you a gold star if we could!**

**Chapter 326**

_30 April 2011_

_Saturday_

_Bella has been heading to the park a lot. It seems like every day, if she isn't cleaning, baking, cooking or reading, she is going to the park. When I asked her why she feels the need to go every day, she said that it helps her think and she needs to clear her head._

_Whatever!_

_I called Mike and told him that I would come in tonight; if she needs to clear her fucking head so bad, she can have the whole fucking house to do it in. I won't be here!_

_Maybe we both need some cooling off time._

_I'm going to take a shower and get ready to head to hell. The fucked up thing about all of this is, I won't even be working with Jazz or Em tonight, just Mike and Jane, which means that TP will most likely be in the pub. FML!_

_Fags smoked: 2_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_2 weeks 3 days till Graduation_


	327. Chapter 327

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. … sorry, this chapter is short, but the subject got me thinking and, uh… … excuse me…**

**Chapter 327**

Saturday, April 30, 2011

Dear Diary –

I don't know what I did, but he's back to being pissy. Now he doesn't like me going to the park. I haven't even gone in days, because I've been cooking and baking and sexing him up.

He volunteered to go in to work tonight. It's stupid, but I'm going to see if I can get him in a better mood with a blow job before he goes. Maybe he'll at least be in a hurry to get home to me.


	328. Chapter 328

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. For those of you who just want to kick Bella's ass, here you go!**

**Chapter 328**

4/30

End Twitter Session

**BrownEyedBluez **

Ukcullenbabymum night

**ukcullenbabymum **

BrownEyedBluez Thank you for being there for him. Goodnight Bella.

**BrownEyedBluez **

ukcullenbabymum yeah, he's ok. he woke up a second & saw i was here. he's got hold og my othrer hand. hardto type, lol. thanks, esme.

**ukcullenbabymum **

BrownEyedBluez Is he all right?

**BrownEyedBluez **

ukcullenbabymum shit he's having a nightmare.. hang on

**ukcullenbabymum **

BrownEyedBluez If you two love each other as much as I think you do, it will work out. Get some sleep and think about what I said.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Ukcullenbabymum i love y'all too. i do. i'm sorry i can't just give him an answer so very sorry. i wish to god i could. i wish it were easy

**ukcullenbabymum **

BrownEyedBluez You are nothing like Tanya. I don't even like her. You, I love, and so does Carlisle. Please don't compare yourself to her.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Ukcullenbabymum i can't make him choose. if i do, i'm no better than Tanya.

**BrownEyedBluez **

ukcullenbabymum i want to, you have no idea how much. i don't want him to feel he has to choose between me & anything else he wants.

**ukcullenbabymum **

BrownEyedBluez opportunity to do so. Think about it, darling. For his sake, and yours.

**ukcullenbabymum **

BrownEyedBluez Let him love you. Don't push him away, please. He does want a future with you, believe me. But you have to give him the

**ukcullenbabymum **

BrownEyedBluez He loves you very much. From what I've read here tonight, I'd say you love him at least as much as he loves you.

**ukcullenbabymum **

BrownEyedBluez Unfortunately you are. I know you don't mean to, but he has decisions to make which he has put on hold, pending your answer.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Ukcullenbabymum i ove him, esme. so fucking much, oh. sorry. but i do. i don't want to hurt him. he's been hurt enough.

**ukcullenbabymum **

BrownEyedBluez Good. Thank you for taking care of him. It means a lot to his father and I that you do.

**BrownEyedBluez **

ukcullenbabymum he's ok, i think. he's home. he came home.

**ukcullenbabymum **

BrownEyedBluez Bella, darling, I don't mean to intrude, but is he all right?

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez stop drinking and go to bed. i have a feeling its going to be a long day for you later.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah fuck you em. i thought you were going & icant stand that i hurt him.

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez are you fucking drinking? Jesus bella, really?

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez at it you grab it and hold on so fucking tight because it will be the best ride ever!

**BrownEyedBluez**

Emmetthellyeah hes here! i went to leave to get him & he's passedout onthe sodfa. i htink he's ok.

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez hell bella everyone feels insecure at one point or another but when you find the person you would die for then you jump

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez As the great John Lennon once said, All You Need is Love!

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah i thought you were going! i told him you were conign, oh, fuck em!

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah YEs, i think he loves me. i know he loves me. but im so wrong for him

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez I'm still in bed. You said you were going to get him because i couldnt beat his ass.

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez Bella answer my question!

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah DO YOU HAVE HIM? fuck caps

**BrownEyedBluez **

shit

**BrownEyedBluez **

we had such a loevly trip & he met my parents & i met his dog. he took me to Lonfon. so pretty & on the eyE. he had a biox inhis pocket

**BrownEyedBluez **

alice is so fucking lucky.

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez Do you believe he loves you?

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah yes, em i love him.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah i can't even keep a fucking job. how am i supposed to keep a good man like him?

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez Bella fucking listen to me right now. DO YOU LOVE HIM?

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah i know, and i do forgive you, i have, really. but it all comes back to being good enough & really, i'm not.

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez Why won't he answer his damn phone?

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez want to live in his old house where that bitch lived.

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez the only thing he'd be missing would be you. hell bella he said he's trying to find a house with you because he wouldnt

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez Bella you need to tell him this not me. Like I said I know his ticket is for June 2. I know he has his dream job waiting.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah i can't live without him, em. i can't do it.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah i've never felt like this for anyone. i'd fucking kill for him. i'd die for him. if he leaves me, i will.

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez Bella Eddie's not ME! He wouldnt ever do what I did to you. Again I'm sorry. So fucking sorry.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah it nearly fucking destroyed me. i can't do that again, especially with Edward, because yes, i loved you, but not like this.

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez been siblings. We would have been much better at it. Do you still want me to go get him. Cause I cant promise I wont beat his ass

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez Bella I was a stupid fuck. We talked about this. I still love you. I'm just not in love with you. I swear we should have

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah to wonder why you weren't good enough, why someone who SAID they loved you could abandon you like that, you know?

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah yeah, em, you loved me, too you said. but when it mattered most you left. i know why NOW but 5 years is a fucking long time

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez Let me get dressed. I'll let you know when I have him.

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez How is it going for you since you moved in with him there? Fucking grand right? Well just think it can still be like that.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy baby, em's coming to get you. just stay there. i love you. you have no idea how much i love you. i didn't mean to hurt you, lover.

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez Fuck look what Tanya did to him. Did you know he actually considered not leaving her?

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez Eddie loves you. He would never hurt you or leave you if that is what you are afraid of thats just not him.

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez look Bella the past is the past you have to let it go. You're not fucked up and you deserve for someone to love you.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah since he asked you to get him, ok, please do, but don't you dare hurt him. he's trusting you to help him, not fuck him up.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah i don't want to lose him, em. but i can't just go and not worry he won't change his mind once we've lived together awhile.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah i just have to make sure i'm not fucking his life up. you of all people know how messed up i am.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah Em, i really love him, too, and i do want to be with him, I fucking moved in with him, didn't i? i don't mean to hurt him

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez I'll get dressed and get him. Let him sober up here then I can beat the fuck out of him in the morning.

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez move on with his life. If you dont want go with him tell him. Both of you need to sit the fuck down and talk to each other!

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez He's hurting Bella. Now with Jaspers news its like a smack in the face to him. Just tell him what you want to do Bella so he

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez That man would give you the world if he could. Ive never seen him like this with anyone before. He really loves you Bella.

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez Bellarina cant you see how its fucking with him that you havent given him an answer. His ticket is dated June 2nd.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah what are talking about? why is he drunk & why do you want to take him to your place?

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez Don't worry about Rose she's already asleep way too much wine for her tonight.

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez Jasper asked Alice to marry him? No wonder Eddie's drunk. Maybe I should go get him and bring him here.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah I'll get him, thanks. tell Rose sorry for the interruption.

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez I'm still in bed. Late night with Rose. You sure about going?

**BrownEyedBluez**

Emmetthellyeah i can grab a cab & get him, unless you're on your way already.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Emmetthellyeah thank god! no i'm not & he wouldn't tell me where he was.

**Emmetthellyeah **

BrownEyedBluez Bella just got an odd tweet from your boy. Are him & Jazz Johnnies? Are you and Alice with them?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy Edward, baby, answer me, please! I really don't want to have to call Jazz tonight to help me find you.

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy baby i am worried. where are you?

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy what's wrong, angel? are you all right?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella I didnt want you to worry. I need to clear my head. I'll be home a bit later. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy getting lonely here, lover. hurry home!

xxx

**unionjackjazz **

BrownEyedBluez I'll tell her. Love you too.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy can't wait until you are home with me lover. i have a little surprise for you! xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'm so excited for them. oh, you knew, didn't you? you stinker! keeping that from me. i understand why, but still.

**BrownEyedBluez **

unionjackjazz of course you are, i would be too! tell ali i'll talk to her all about it tomorrow! LOVE you both!

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy You were right mate. I just had to grow a pair ask. It's the best feeling in the world to know she's going to be yours forever.

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy No, she said she can possibly transfer to a London branch of the store. Easier than I expected.

**unionjackjazz **

BrownEyedBluez Thanks, love! We're a bit loopy at the moment, ha!

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy baby isn't it exciting? so lovely, Jazz & Alice getting married. she wants me to be a bridesmaid!

**BrownEyedBluez **

unionjackjazz Jazz! Alice just called me! omg congratulations!

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz that's fucking brilliant mate! She wasn't bothered about work?

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy Yeah, as soon as we can get things settled after graduation.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez if it's a place in the city I won't be to bring twilight x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy but if you want room for Fi and Twilight i guess it will be.

**CKBarGuy **

unionjackjazz she said yes? So she's moving home with you? Congrats mate!

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez love don't look at the cost. Does anything catch your eye? X

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy some baby. they're so expensive!

**unionjackjazz **

CKBarGuy She said yes, mate! I can't believe she fucking said yes!

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy all i need is you lover

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez have you looked at any of the web pages I left you? x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm good love I'll be home in an hour. Need anything on the way? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy wow. maybe i should come over there. sounds like you need protection from the skanks.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez that girl was trying to have a look at my arm TP swarmed over and told her to back the fuck off before she called you.x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy she did? what happened?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy I know lover.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez holy fuck love TP just had your back. x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez you know I only have eyes for 1 woman. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy damn straight and they will fuck her up if she doesn't back off.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I told her my girlfriend has some fuck me boots.x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez some bartramp who thinks 5" green heels look good with her gold outfit. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy do i need to come plant my boot heel up some slut's ass?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy wtf is Melissa? and who's shoes?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez standin here chatting with Melissa about shoes. Miss you so fucking much! x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy miss you. how is your night going? xx

Begin Twitter Session


	329. Chapter 329

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Warning: The following chapter contains an extreme amount of emotion. Kleenex Level- 5.**

**Chapter 329**

_1 May 2011_

_I woke up several times in the night. The fucking nightmares had returned with a vengeance. They were mostly the same; Bella was walking away with another man, away from me. She always told me the same thing, that she loved me and she always would, but she didn't want to be with me. It seemed to get harder every time I had this nightmare, watching her walk away. Thank fuck, when I woke up the first time, she was right there beside me. I think I remember grabbing her and holding her near me. I'd be damned if I let her go without a fight. _

_Little did I know that fight is what we would do. I was sitting on the couch, feeling that it would be so much better if someone would just shoot me and put me out of my misery. I know it is my own fault for feeling this bad, but fuck I hadn't had a hangover this bad since, well since, shite, I can't remember. Thinking fucking hurts._

"_I feel as if someone has decided to do roadwork in my head all fucking night," I said to Bella as I rubbed my eyes with my palms._

"_Poor baby. Not surprised, though. You look like you drank the bar," she said with a hint of sarcasm._

"_I'm not sure that I didn't. How the hell did I even get home? I think I remember ringing Em. I hope he didn't wake you," I said sincerely. She put up with a lot of my shite, and being woken up in the middle of the night for my stupidity was not one of them she should have to deal with._

_She snidely looked at me from the chair, "No. I was awake already. Still awake, even. Waiting for you to come home, or answer your phone, or something, so I would know where the fuck you were."_

_As she crossed her arms across her chest and sneered at me, I lost it, "I was at work Isabella, and you knew that! Then I decided to go have a little ME time. I needed to clear my head before I got back here."_

_She stood up, glaring down at me, "Ok, fine, but you also had said you'd be home in about an hour. You were looking forward to coming home, and I had a little surprise for you. Then you fucking dropped off the map. I called, I texted, I tweeted and nothing. You scared the shit out of me. You could have at least let me know where you were."_

_I tried to stand up, but my head was pounding. So I sat there, looking up at her as she stood there with her hands on her hips. "Then, what? You would have asked me to come home to talk to you about it. We can't even talk about the fucking elephant in the room, but you would have wanted me to come back and talk to you about why I needed some space."_

"_You need space? Have space. I just wanted to know where you were and that you were okay. You refused to answer me. You could have been mugged or dead in a fucking alley." _

_I could see her eyes well up with tears. It hit me that I had done this to her; I had hurt her. I caused those tears, but we needed to get this out in the open; we needed to get everything off our chests._

"_Could you please stop yelling at me? I already told you, my fucking head is pounding."_

_She kindly went and got me some medicine for my head. "Here: Paracetamol and water. I tried to get you to take it earlier, but you were too out of it."_

_I held my head in my hands and tried to focus. "Bella, I apologize that I didn't call. Fuck, I'll even apologize that I ignored all my calls. Yes, all of them, not only yours. I had a lot of shite on my mind and I was hoping to either figure it the fuck out, or drown the son of a bitch! Thank you, for the medicine and the water. I could have gotten up and got it myself."_

"_This was a bad idea," she said, as she sat back down in the chair. She leaned forward on her knees, wiping her eyes._

"_What?" I asked and a shiver went down my spine._

"_I shouldn't have moved in here. I'm smothering you and nagging you. You need space and I'm in the way," she said, not even looking at me. "I love you and I'm hurting you. I can't keep doing that."_

_I was livid at that moment. Did she really regret moving in with me?_

"_Do you really mean that? Or are you just fishing for a good excuse to tell me your real answer? I can't do this anymore, Bella. I feel like I'm going out of my fucking mind. After last night, I feel as if I already know your answer, anyway. So if you want to be able to use the excuse that you're smothering me, whatever. Everyone said to back off, to give you time. How much fucking time to do you need?"_

"_I don't know... God, I wish I did. How long until you hate me for what I'm doing to you? How long until you throw my ass out of here like Tanya? How long until you realize I'm shit for you & not nearly damn good enough? I'm FUCKED UP, remember?" she asked, as she stood up and started pacing around the living room._

_She turned to look at me, holding on tightly to her arms. "I have a fucking _addiction_, which is pretty damn funny, since it's an addiction to fucking... I have a record. I have physical issues that may never allow me to have kids... I'm NOT a lady."_

_I again tried to stand up but my head continued swimming. It was best we had this out with me sitting here._

"_How little you think of me, to think that I would throw you out like Tanya. YOU ARE NOT FUCKED UP! Good enough for me, ha! Do you not even fucking realize how much I fucking love you? Fuck, Bella, I'm willing to stay here to be with you; I'm asking you to come back to England with me, but if you wanted to move to Jersey and get a house in the suburbs, I'd do it with a smile slapped on my fucking face. You know why? Because I would get to be with you; that's why!" _

_She shook her head, her lip trembling. "I think the world of you. It's been the best five months of my life, Edward. And I do love you, truly, with all my heart. Which is why I can't let you stay here. I can't make you choose between your dreams and me. I'm not worth it," she said, as the tears started again._

_I would be surprised if we made it through this. From the way she was talking, not only would she NOT be going to England with me, but she would be moving out also. _

"_I know all about your past; that's what it is: a PAST!" I blurted out. It was all or nothing now._

"_Not when it could affect our future. I'm sure Esme & Carlisle would care about no grandkids. I care about it. A lot..." _

_I wasn't even listening when I interrupted her. _

"_Everybody has one, Bella even me. I'm not as perfect as you make me out in that head of yours. I don't even know why we are screaming at one another. I already know your answer. Don't worry about a thing. I won't 'kick you out like Tanya'. I could never do that to you. You're even welcome to stay here after I leave if you'd like to."_

_Her deep brown eyes dropped to her hands as they twisted her shirt hem, and her next words came out in a sob, "I couldn't. You'd still be here, in every room. I couldn't take it. It would kill me to not be able to see you and touch you." She looked up again, and I could see anguish in her face. _

"_I love you. I just wish I knew what you really want. You keep telling me you'd stay here, but I know you would be miserable. That's not what you want. What do you _really_ want, from me? From us?" she asked, looking me right in the eyes._

_I knew she was home all night waiting for me, but did she fucking hit her head somewhere in there? _

"_What I _want_? Are you kidding me? I thought that was obvious from my question. I want _you_. I've always wanted _you_, since that day so many months ago in Starbucks. I want to wake up to you every morning and kiss you to sleep every night. I want to marry you and, Lord willing, one day have babies with you; if not, then we could adopt or borrow someone else's for awhile. I want to fight with you and spend days making up. I want to show you the world and be beside you every step of the way. As I told you before, it doesn't matter to me where my physical address is, as long as you reside there_. That's_ what I want, Bella. Now tell me, what do you want?"_

_This was it. No turning back from here. Would I survive hearing her say the words that would end our life together?_

"_You want to marry me?" she asked, with a look of shock on her face._

"_That would be the next step in our relationship," I answered honestly. "Bella, I gave you my heart; when I gave it to you, I fully gave it to you. I could never imagine myself being with another woman. Only you. This is why this entire fuckery is driving me mad. I can't lose you, yet I feel like I already lost."_

"_I can't even think right now," she said, hiding her face from me._

_I had pushed her too far. This was going to be when she told me she needed to leave, just like in that fucking nightmare. _

"_I understand. Do you want me to leave you alone for awhile?" I'd walk out now if I had to, but it would fucking kill me to do it. I was seconds away from getting on my knees and begging her not to leave me._

"_You'd marry me?" Her tone was confused as she seemed to be processing what I said._

"_Bella, I fucking love you so much. Why wouldn't I marry you? I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Why didn't she see this already? _

_She looked up at me, "You never exactly mentioned it before. Being together always, moving to England, living together, yes. But you never said anything to me about marriage. Or kids. I don't know if I can have them, but I want yours. I love you."_

_She still loved me! She didn't say one word about leaving me. _

"_I'm sorry; I assumed if we moved, or stayed here, eventually we would wed and have kids and live happily ever after."_

_I reached out to grasp her hands, but pulled back instead, hardly daring to breathe with my next question._

"_Bella, could you see yourself married to me?" _

_Without hesitation, she replied, "God, yes!"_

_Maybe I heard wrong, but I kept going._

"_Bella, if it's possible, could you see yourself wanting to have children? Our children?"_

_Again, she quickly replied, "I do. I want to have your babies. God, that sounds... yeah. I do."_

_I thought it would be best to get all of these 'uncomfortable' questions out in the open, so I pushed further. _

"_How many kids would you like to have?"_

"_At least two," she answered._

_I could feel my lips pull up in a smirk as I said to her, "Two is a good number, but could we make sure they aren't 23 years apart?"_

_She started laughing. Just when I thought we were at the end of our relationship, she was laughing. Hearing her laugh was the most amazing sound I had heard in a long time. _

_She looked up at me and quietly said, "Ok."_

"_Please tell me you know that I love you, Bella. That there is only you in my life."_

_If nothing else good came out of tonight, I had to make sure she knows this. I longed to hold her so badly, but I was going to let her come to me when she was comfortable with doing so. _

"_I do know it. I'm afraid you may not believe that I love you though, after all I put you through. But I do. I don't ever want to be apart," she looked down at her feet as she finished her sentence._

_I got down on my knees in front of her and tried to get her to look at me in the eyes. "I know you love me. I can see it in your eyes. I don't want to be apart either. There's an easy out to all of this. I can accept employment here. I've had several offers. We can pick something together and live here in the house. You can go back to University, or get a job, or stay here and raise our 'babies' in the near future. Fuck, Bella, you can do whatever makes you happy."_

_She rubbed her hands together for several seconds before she answered me, "No, I can't let you do that. Your dream job is waiting. Em told me. I've been such a bitch to make you wait for my answer like that."_

"_Em has a big fucking mouth. Dreams change. My only dream now is to be able to hold you in my arms for the rest of my life," I said, hoping she knew I was exposing my heart fully to her._

_She shook her head. "Em is a good friend and he cares about you. Not many people would read me the riot act like he did." She wrapped her arms around herself and I longed to hold her to me._

"_It's just a job. You are so much more important to me than a job. He is a good friend but there are some things that he need not put his nose in. This is one of them. He read you the riot act?" What did she mean he read her the riot act? I will kick his arse if he said anything to hurt her anymore than she already was._

"_It's your life. It's what you are meant to do and be, Edward. I can't hold you back from that. I promised myself that I would never make you choose between your dreams and me, and I almost did. He did and I deserved it. I needed to hear it. Esme may have had a few things to say to me as well," she said, finally looking in my eyes. I could finally see the chocolate pools I feel so deeply in love with._

"_I'm sorry our friends and my family got involved. This should be between the two of us."_

_She reached for my hand and placed it on her knee. I rubbed circles with my thumb on her leg as she continued to rub my hand._

"_But that's the point. They love us, and me making you miserable was driving them crazy."_

_She watched her fingers move on mine. "You said I could do anything I wanted, right?"_

_My reply didn't come instantly, because I was afraid of what she was about to say. _

"_Of course."_

"_Whatever makes me happy?"_

"_It's all I want love," I said looking down at her hand on mine._

_She pulled my face up with her hands and looked me in the eyes, "I want to go to England with you."_

_I lost all sense of what was going on in that moment. I blinked for what seemed like minutes when it was more like seconds. _

"_You..._what_? Did I hear you correctly?"_

"_I want to go home with you," she said, as she leaned into me. "You are my home."_

_Needless to say, I was stunned. I had expected all morning for her to say she was leaving me, so when my next words came out of my mouth, I wanted to slap myself._

"_If you need to take some time to think about it, I would understand." _

_Fuck me for an idiot, ok?_

"_I've had too much time to think. It wasn't exactly helpful. And I don't need to think. I know," she said, smiling at me._

_I was finally able to stand, once it felt as if the weight of the world was off my back. I jumped up, steadying myself, and told her, "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere!"_

"_Why? Edward!"_

"_I have to grab my laptop."_

"_Ok," she laughed and I could see her body relax a little. _

_I came back with laptop in tow and asked her, "Come sit with me, please."_

"_Ok," she replied, sitting next to me on the couch._

"_I just need to get you a ticket to London on my flight and I need to change Jazz's seat assignment." I smirked over at her, "Then I plan to spend the next several days making up to you. You don't have any plans for the next few days, do you?"_

_She looked over at me, "But, what about Alice?"_

"_What about Alice?" I raised an eyebrow to her question. _

"_Her ticket, silly," she grinned._

"_Would you rather her sit with me?"_

_She looked as if she was about to smack me for my comment and then she replied, "Maybe Jazz should make their flight arrangements."_

"_He already has."_

"_Sure of himself, wasn't he?" she laughed._

"_Always, love. He's a cocky SOB," I said, thinking about how similar Jazz and I were. _

"_And a true friend," she said, as she placed her hand on my thigh. _

_I nodded, thrilled at her touch. "So about this seat: you or Alice?"_

_She looked up at me, "Fuck Alice, she can sit by Jazz," she smirked._

_I chuckled. "I'd rather fuck you, love. She's not really my type at all."_

"_No, she isn't. But I am," she said, as her hand slid down my thigh._

"_That you are," I acknowledged as I typed. I hit a few more keys, then stopped, my fingers hovering over the _enter _key._

"_There, done. All I have to do is hit submit." I gave her a look that I hoped said I love her and want to always be with her, but it had to be her free decision._

"_Are you sure? I mean, the ticket is fully refundable. However, I don't want to be ringing the airline to claim a refund."_

"_You won't. If you're going, I'm going," she smiled up at me._

"_Looks like we're moving to London," I said, gripping her hand tightly in mine._

"_I love you," she said. _

"_Bella?"_

"_Calvin?"_

_I took her face in mine, "I love you so much."_

"_How much, Calvin?" Her eyes flickered down to my mouth. "It's been HOURS since you kissed me."_

_She wanted me to kiss her. I wanted so much more. I decided to push this as far as it would go._

"_So much, I'm going to give you a head start. I want you on our bed and naked in the next 2 minutes. I'll be just a second; I need to grab some juice and I'll be right up."_

_She didn't move. "Kiss me first."_

"_Bella?"_

"_Calvin?" she smirked._

_I looked at her, "I'm counting in my head. You've already lost 36 seconds. I'd get to running if I were you."_

_She watched me as I tried to get up, "You sure you want me naked? I'm wearing purple..." She leaned against the couch cushions, stretching her arms along the back._

"_52, 53, 54, 55 ..." I said, giving her my grin._

"_Calvin?"_

"_Yes, love?"_

"_I love you. More than you'll ever know."_

"_Ditto."_

_As I stood, she roamed her eyes up and down my body and licked her lips._

"_Nobody's here but us, lover. You sure you don't want to use Jazz's bed this time?"_

_I could feel myself deflating instantly._

"_Love, a few rules. Never mention Jazz, my mum, my dad, your mum, your dad, Em, Rose, or Alice, Mike, TP and especially NOT Tanya's name before sex."_

"_You just did," she said, with a smirk across her face._

"_That being said, I'm going to get my juice now. If I come back in here and you're still on the couch, I'm taking you here. Just let the record show that, since I was a prat last night, Jazz will most likely come home today to make sure I am alright. He might see you and all your glory over the side of the couch as I take you from behind. Your choice, love. Be right back," I said as I leaned down to give her a chaste kiss on the forehead. "And my reply to your comment is, you don't have a cock that deflates when hearing any of those names before sex."_

"_I think I know what to do about your little - deflating- problem, Angel face. You go get your juice. I'll be waiting, with a tie or two." Fuck, just those few words were enough to get a reaction from my dick. _

_I poured two glasses and headed back to the living room. She was still sitting on the couch waiting for me._

"_Here's some orange juice for you, too. Thought you could use it." She thanked me and sipped, her dark eyes watching me over the edge of the glass. As badly as I wanted her, I knew there were still some things we needed to clear up. I sat next to her on the couch, turning my juice glass around in my hands._

"_Bella, before we take the next step, I just want to apologize for last night. I should have called. I should have answered, and for that I am sorry. I won't ever do that to you again. I promise. I love you."_

"_Thank you for the apology. It wasn't just me, though. Em and your mom were worried about you, too." She nodded sheepishly. "I know, don't talk about them. But you need to know, because there's a good chance they'll both mention it."_

_She took my glass from me and put them both down on the coffee table, before taking my hands in hers. Her eyes searched mine and I wished I'd kissed her when she asked._

"_I love you, too. I apologize for making you wait so long. I wish I could have told you sooner. I never meant to hurt you." The fucking sincerity in her words twisted in my heart and I couldn't wait any more. I pulled her to me and kissed her. Her soft lips moved gently against mine, and I felt my resistance slipping. There was more to be said, and I forced myself to break away after only moments._

"_Is it selfish of me to want to throw you over my shoulder, carry you to our room, lock the door and hide out with you until June?" I asked breathlessly. She smiled and rested her forehead against mine. _

"_Sounds pretty good to me, actually. Except Esme would worry," she whispered and I cringed._

"_I know, I should ring my Mum, but I'm not sure I could deal with her right now," I said, when really all I wanted to do was take Bella upstairs and lock us away._

"_She should know you aren't coming back alone." Fuck, she was making sense._

_I sat there trying not to analyze what my Mum was going to say to me. It wasn't working. "Fuck, I can hear her nagging in the back of my head."_

"_And as much as I want you right now, I think you should call her," Bella said, giving my knee a squeeze._

_I nodded, giving in. "She should know I made it home alive last night. Could you please pass me the phone?"_

"_She knows that part. She was tweeting me when you had your nightmare. Here," she said, passing it to me._

_I thanked her with another kiss, and this time, she pulled away first._

"_Tell her I said 'hi' and 'thanks' for the kick in the butt."_

"_If she doesn't answer, can we go hide out in our room?" I attempted to nuzzle her neck._

"_If she doesn't answer, you should call your dad," she said, as she pushed me away. Well, damn. She made me think of the fact that I was going to have to tell my Dad about everything that happened. _

"_Fuck, Bellaaaa!" I really didn't want to have that conversation, either._

_She shook her head and bit her lip._

"_Fuck! I'm going to have to tell my parents I'm running off to London to live with my boyfriend," she said, looking at me with fear in her eyes. _

"_FUCK!" I had forgotten about Charlie._

"_On the positive side, Charlie doesn't own any long range weapons," she said, as if that statement was going to help. I was sure he had friends in dark alleys._

"_Jesus, Bella!" I exclaimed as I sat there trying to dial my parents' number. She had a panicky look on her face that distracted me from the ringing on the other end of the line and I hung up._

"_She's not answering her mobile; I'll try the house." Instead, I let my lips roam along her jaw to her ear, as I tried to calm her._

"_I love you so fucking much!" I whispered and gently nibbled her lobe as she clutched at my hands. I slid my fingers between hers and it gave me an idea._

"_Love, you might want to say 'future husband' instead of 'boyfriend' when you speak to your dad." It might not help, but it couldn't fucking hurt, right?_

_She looked up at me, startled. "I could say that? 'Future husband'?"_

_I grinned at her. "You said you could see yourself married to me, right?"_

_She looked down at our entwined hands and then up at me. "I'm trying that out to see how it sounds... 'Dad, Edward is my Future Husband'... I like it. I like it a lot."_

"_More promising than 'boyfriend'?" I teased._

_A smile graced her lips. "Much more promising. I like promising. 'Dad, Mom... I'm moving to London, England to live with my Future Husband, Edward, in June.'" _

_The excitement slipped from her face. "Fuck! June? SHIT! That's only a month!"_

"_That's a _whole_ month, love. Don't worry; we will get everything done," I said, trying to encourage her. I picked the phone up again._

"_I'm about to ring the house love. Please stay with me if my Mum comes to the phone." I knew I was in for it, but I can take anything with Bella at my side._

"_Of course, lover. I guess I'd better get busy looking at places to live, huh?"she said._

"_I sent you those links…," I said as I dialed._

"_I saw some of those. Are you planning on Jazz & Alice living with us?"_

_I stopped dialing and looked at her, "Ermm…No. Are you?"_

"_No, but they're really big. How many bedrooms do we need? You have six here & don't use them all."_

_I dialed the home number again, completely this time, wondering if Bella would mind having a few more than two kids._

"_Hello, Heidi, is my mother in? Could I please speak with her?" I felt Bella tense next to me and squeezed her hand. She squeezed back._

_"Edward?" I could hear anxiety in her voice and I suddenly felt like a totally shite son._

"_Hi ,Mum. First off, let me just say I'm very sorry for worrying you and Bella like I did last night."_

_"Are you all right?"_

_I could feel the tension pouring through the phone._

"_I had a lot of things going on in my head that I needed to sort out, but I'm fine. I'm actually better than fine at the moment. How are you? Are you alright?"_

_She sighed. "Good. I'm tolerable, but only just. It's been a long day with no word from anyone on how you are faring after your drunken pity-party. How is Bella?"_

_I cringed at her tone. "Mum, I'm sorry. I really am. You know how I've been going crazy with not knowing what Bella was going to decide?"_

"_I do. We had a chat about that last night after you dragged yourself home."_

"_Yeah, well, then Jazz gave me some news that really messed me up. He said he was going to ask Alice to move back to the England with him, but instead he asked her to marry him and she said yes. I know it's wonderful news but it was a bit shocking to say the least." _

_"He did? Good for him! I like that Alice. She's got spirit and she'll keep him on his toes. He needs that." Of course Mum would be happy about Jazz. But this was about me. Self-centered prick that I am…_

"_So needless to say, I was a little taken back, by not only him not telling me he was going to ask such a question, but that she said yes so easily."_

_"Why would that upset you? You know they love each other, don't you? It's a natural progression."_

"_It upset me because Bella had yet to make her decision. And for Alice to say yes so easily, it made me feel like I had lost Bella." _

_Bella looked up at me with sorrow in her eyes as she whispered, "Fuck, Edward... I'm so sorry to have made you think that..."_

_I whispered to Bella, "It's alright love, we've worked past that. I love you, you know that, right?" I asked, hoping it would release her sadness._

_Bella looked up at me with my puddles, "I know... I love you," she said as she kissed my lips gently and then leaned her head on my shoulder. I kissed her hair and went back to my mum._

_I heard the frown in my mother's voice. "Why? Because you asked her to move with you to another country and she didn't immediately want to take that leap? If Carlisle had asked me that, I'd have wanted some time to consider it myself, no matter how much I love your father. Edward, I realize you don't want to be without her, but I'm fairly certain that you asked the wrong question," my mum said, astute as ever._

"_At the time, I did as I was told by you, Jazz and Dad. I gave her time. So in my mind, for Alice to answer so quickly without any thought, it just stung a little."_

_"Alice wasn't simply agreeing to move, Edward." Yeah, I get that. _ Now_!_

"_Mum, Bella and I had a long, no make that huge, argument this morning. That turned out to be a very long talk about our future and what it holds."_

_"Well, it's about time. I hope to God you didn't mess things up further with her. Where is she, by the way?" I could hear the frustration in her tone._

"_She's right here beside me. She asked me to tell you hello and thank you for the butt kicking."_

_"Tell her she's quite welcome, and I'll be happy to provide more of them if either of you needs it. Now, what did this 'future talk' entail?" _

_I could sense my mum coming back to my side, so I felt the need to be a bit cheeky with her. "How's my baby brother doing?"_

_But Mum wasn't putting up with my nonsense._

"_Edward, do not avoid the question. If this is what Bella's had to put up with from you, I'm not surprised she wanted to think about things. Answer me. What did you say to her?"_

"_I told her what I wanted. She told me what she wanted. Simple. Now Mother, please tell me how is my baby brother doing today?"_

_"Kicking and being grabby with my spleen. What do you two want? And so help me, if you don't answer me, I'll name your sibling Marion, regardless of the sex, and dress it in nothing but yellow and pink." I had no doubt she would, either._

"_Mum, could you do me a huge favour?"_

_"Don't push me, Edward. What kind of favour?"_

"_Could you check out this site for me?" I asked, as I sent the link to her email of a house Bella and I had been looking at. She opened her email as soon as she heard it ding._

"_So you're planning to open a bed and breakfast? That's a lovely idea, darling. What does Bella want to do?"_

"_No, Mum," I chuckled at her sarcasm. "I'm planning on coming back to England to work at the Conservatory and bring Bella with me as my future wife."_

_I heard the surprise in the moment of silence following that announcement._

"_Oh. Oh, my... You asked her, then? You officially proposed?" Yes, Mum was officially on my side and getting more excited._

"_No, Mum, I didn't do it, yet. But now that we both know what we want, it will only be a matter of time. I want to do it right. She deserves something special when I ask her. I don't want to ask her in the middle of an argument."_

_I could see her satisfied nod in my head. "_That's_ the man I raised. I'm thrilled you are coming to your senses. It's just a shame that you had to go through all of that anxiety and heartache. Bella _is_ aware that you want to marry her, correct?"_

"_Yes, Mum, she is fully aware."_

_"I'm glad. I tried to tell her last night that you want a future with her, but it needed to come from you." Fuck, why is Mum always right?_

_I looked over to Bella, "Bella, love my mum asked if you are aware that I want to marry you."_

_Bella leaned over towards the phone so my mum could hear her reply, "Yes, I am, and I want to, very much."_

"_Did you hear her Mum?"_

_"I did. It was lovely to hear her say so. I wonder, darling, what did she say when you told her you wanted to marry her? Did she seem surprised at all?"_

"_A bit shocked, I guess. Are we alright, Mum? Is Dad miffed with me also? I tried ringing your mobile and his, I never got an answer."_

_"Your father is out riding with George and left his phone here, the idiot. When he realizes it, he'll nearly break his neck to get back to me to make sure I didn't need him." She was right, he would, as would I, but it was still funny._

_"Edward, I don't mean to harp on this, but when you mentioned marriage, did she hesitate still? Did she need to think that over as well?"_

"_No, Mum, she said she would love to be my wife. Listen, could you please check into the first property for me?" I needed her to go see it in person. Mum's done several restorations and redesigns on various properties of ours through the years, and I trust her to find out all the good and bad about any location I send her._

_"I'll be glad to look into it, dear. She answered you right off?"_

"_She was shocked when I mentioned that I wanted to marry her, and then she said she wanted to marry me. I know she is the one, Mum; I just have to ask when the timing is right."_

_"Very good. You'll need a ring. I have my mother's if you'd like to give it to her. And I told you that you asked her the wrong question."_

"_Mum, can we discuss that later? She _is_ sitting right here with me."_

_"Of course, dear. Please let Bella know how much we look forward to having her here and how happy I am for you both. Your father will be, as well." _

_I hoped so. He hadn't been entirely encouraging in that respect when we talked during our visit to them, but I know he loves Bella. He'll come around._

"_Bella, love, my mum wanted me to tell you that they are very pleased with your decision and they are very happy for us. Sorry this is taking so long love. I should be finished shortly," I said, as I leaned in to quickly taste her bottom lip._

"_I'm glad. Me, too! Take your time, lover," she whispered against my mouth as she cupped my cheek. Her hand dropped to my chest and she snuggled up under my arm. _

_I planned on it, as soon as I was off the phone with my Mum. I was going to take all the time I could showing this woman how much I love her. I was brought out of thoughts of what I want to do with her by Mum's voice._

_"Edward, I'm thrilled for you both, and I hope you don't mind too terribly much, but I do need to ring off. Your sibling has been doing a dance on my bladder for the past ten minutes."_

"_Thanks, Mum. No, it's not a problem. I need to go, too. I promised Bella over an hour ago that I would spend the next several days making up to her. You know how I love to keep my promises." I felt Bella giggle and I grinned._

_"Good boy. If I were Bella, I'd hold you to that 'several days' part. A woman needs to be shown that she is loved and cherished, as well as told. I love you both. I'll be sure to tell your father to expect a call from you this evening."_

"_Might need to tell him it will be a few days, and just relay our message, Mum! _

_Right, well I'm off of here. I'm taking Bella to our room now, even if I have to carry her the entire way over my shoulder kicking and screaming. Talk to you soon Mum. I love you," I said, with a huge arse grin on my face._

_"I love you, too, dear. Good-bye." _

_I hung up and threw the phone down so both my hands were free._

_Bella slapped my arm, "Oh, God! Edward!"_

"_What, love?" I said, as I ran my fingers through her long locks. I love how her hair feels in my hands. Fuck, I love how _all_ of her feels in my hands!_

_Bella looked at me, "I can't believe you just said that to her!"_

"_I love it when you're feisty. Come here, you," I said, as I pulled her in my lap. "Would you like me to tell you what she said in return?"_

_She looked down at my chest, "I'm not sure... what?"_

_I pulled her face up to me, "She said I was a good boy, and that if she were you, she would hold me to the several days of making up to you. Something about a woman needing to be loved and shown and told. I plan do all of the above, by the way."_

_Her eyes went dark as she looked at my lips and said, "Oh, I intend to hold you to it, only I'd rather right now you were a bad boy instead. You can be good for me later."_

"_That's a shame, love. I was thinking of taking you to bed, giving you a massage, making love to you, giving you a bath, fixing you some lunch and holding you till you fell asleep. If you want bad, then I guess I could change the plans and shag you over the arm of the couch, tell you to fix me some lunch while I watch telly, and nap here alone."_

_She tilted her head with a smirk, "Where does the kicking and screaming come in, then?"_

"_That was when I throw you over my shoulder and carry you upstairs."_

"_Or I could fix lunch and let you eat it off me. Or I could just go upstairs and run a nice long hot shower. Wash my hair. Soapy bubble trails dripping down my body," she said to me in her sultry voice. Fuck me, she shouldn't say things like that. My jeans were already too tight and I felt my cock getting even harder._

"_Bella, let me love you; let me show you how much I love you," I begged._

"_You show me and I'll show you," she replied, as her hands tangled in my hair. She tugged my head back and I felt her lips on my neck. It suddenly reminded me of something I wanted to try._

"_Although I reserve the right to use the hot fudge you purchased for later consumption. Deal?" It was getting harder to focus on conversation, and I had to get her upstairs before I really did take her on the couch._

"_Deal," she replied in between nibbles._

"_And Bella, I'm carrying you upstairs." _

"_Oh, good. I wanted to do some kicking and screaming," she moaned into my ear right as she shifted in my lap, grinding hard on my dick. FUCK!_

"_Ha!" I laughed as I snatched her up and threw her over my shoulder. I was done talking._

"_Put me down!" she screamed and laughed as I headed down the hall, adjusting myself enough to be able to walk semi-comfortably._

"_Not going to happen until our bed is under you." I took the lift. I wouldn't risk trying to make it up the stairs with her like this._

"_Don't drop me! Ahh!" She kicked her legs, pretending to be upset, but I could tell she loved this by the way she kept wiggling her arse. I held her legs firmly, but I did let my fingers slide up the inside of her thigh. I could feel the heat from her and my cock throbbed painfully in response._

"_As if I would let that happen, love."_

"_Guess what, lover?"_

"_What?" I asked, pressing my fingers into the seam of her jeans and enjoying the moan she made._

"_Your ass looks delicious from this vantage point," she said, as she bit down on my arse._

"_Bellaaaa, you did not just bite my arse," I asked, even though I felt her teeth make contact with my jean-covered arse cheek._

"_I did, and I'll do it again," she replied, as she bit down again._

"_That's it love, no more mister nice guy," I said, as I tossed her on the bed._

_I stood at the end of the bed and pulled my shirt off. With the pull of the top button, my jeans fell to the floor. I slid out of my boxers with my hard cock relieved to be out of the torture chamber I had been holding it in. Bella's eyes roamed my naked body. _

"_Come here, big boy," she purred, as she began to remove her own clothing. I smiled and climbed on the bed, straddling her so I could undress her myself, at my own pace. _

_I needed to show this woman how much her answer meant to me and I plan to take the rest of my life doing so. _


	330. Chapter 330

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. And... Bella's point of view. You didn't actually put the Kleenex away, did you?**

**Chapter 330**

Sunday, May 1, 2011

Dear Diary –

I went through fucking hell last night, in several forms.

To start with, yes, the blow job helped, and Edward was looking forward to coming home. I even had a little surprise waiting for him. He never got it.

We were tweeting when Jazz suddenly popped on and said he'd just asked Alice to marry him! Now, he'd told _me_ he was going to ask her to come home with him. He hadn't said anything about marriage. Apparently though, Edward knew all about it, because Jazz told him he'd been right to just ask her.

OK. I'm thrilled for them both, but really? Yeah, maybe it sounds bitchy of me, by why her? Why does she get to marry her wonderful Brit? Why couldn't Edward have asked me _that_ question? I'd have said 'yes' so fast, we could have gotten it half-planned before our Eye capsule returned to the ground. And how the fuck does he have the damn nerve to encourage Jazz to propose when he won't do it himself?

So I'm sitting here, waiting for him to come home, and he doesn't. He sends me this weird tweet about needing to clear his head and that he'll be home later, but no indication of where he is. I called his phone and he didn't answer. I texted and tweeted. Nothing. I called the pub to see if he was still there, but Mike said he'd gone, and even though I know better, the skank who had been hitting on him earlier popped into my mind. What if she followed him out and talked him into going for a drink with her?

Yeah, I know; I was seriously freaking out. It got later and later. I even threatened to interrupt Jazz and Alice's celebration to see if they knew where he was. Finally, I got a tweet from Em asking if Edward and Jazz were at Johnnie's and whether I was with them. When I told him no, but that I was very glad to finally know where he was, Em apparently started going back through the night's tweets. Then Em jumped on _my_ ass for taking so long to give Edward an answer. He offered to go get Edward, but then he kept on bitching at me about just going for it and that I really am good enough for Edward and a bunch of other shit, instead of actually going to get him! Here I'd told Edward to stay where he was because Em was on his way, and Em was laying his ass in bed still. I got mad then, because I'd had a couple of drinks while I was waiting and worrying and they were starting to hit me. I decided to grab a cab and pick him up, but when I got downstairs, he was home and passed out on the sofa. Thank God!

Esme apparently was following the tweets, too and asked if he was ok. He seemed to be, just drunk. Like Em, she also pointed out that I'm hurting Edward by not giving him an answer. Fuck, hurting him is the last thing I ever want to do, but I can't make this decision lightly. It's like he wants me to commit to moving to the other side of the world (ok, it's an ocean, but it might as well be China), but the only thing he's committed to is letting me live with him. I'd be an ex-patriate, at the mercy of the British government as far as work visas go, and who knows if they might decide to deport me for whatever reason. Maybe my record counts against allowing me to live abroad – I know, it was expunged, but shit still leaves footprints and the UK might have something against sexual deviants. Shit, they might consider me a predator or something.

I told her I wish I could give him an answer because I truly do hate that I've hurt him. She said he wants a future with me. I wish I could hear him say that. I know, he's told me many times that he loves me and he always will, and that he wants us to be together forever, but right now, this stress I've put him under may be enough to make him change his mind and leave my ass. I can't risk him doing that once I'm there.

Really, I suppose it doesn't matter when or where he leaves me, because it will kill me no matter what.

He had a nightmare while I was talking to Esme. He woke up just enough to see I was there and grab my hand before he went back to sleep. I ended up sitting on the floor next to the sofa all night long, holding his hand and stroking his hair, whispering how much I love him. I was still a bit pissed at him for making me worry, but I knew he didn't need to hear that until he was awake.

It was around 7 when he let go of my hand and I got up to make some coffee, with chicory, full strength. I needed the boost and he was going to need the caffeine once he woke up enough to feel what he'd done to himself. The aroma helped get his eyes open, though I thought at first he was going to be sick. He managed to sit up finally, and I sat down in the chair across from him, waiting for him to say something. Anything.

"I feel as if someone has decided to do roadwork in my head all fucking night," he said, rubbing his eyes.

"Poor baby. Not surprised, though. You look like you drank the bar," I said, unable to keep the sarcasm from my voice.

"I'm not sure that I didn't. How the hell did I even get home? I think I remember ringing Em. I hope he didn't wake you," he said. Seriously? One, that Em wouldn't have woken me, and two, that I wouldn't have wanted to be awakened, had I actually been asleep. As if I could have slept, not knowing.

"No. I was awake already. Still awake, even. Waiting for you to come home, or answer your phone, or _something_, so I would know where the _fuck_ you were." He needed to start apologizing or he was really going to have a nag for a girlfriend.

Instead, he got defensive. "I was at work Isabella, and you knew that! Then I decided to go have a little ME time. I needed to clear my head before I got back here."

Fuck, if he wanted to play it this way, then fine, but I wasn't going to hold back. There was no excuse for keeping me in the dark the way he did.

"Ok, fine, but you also had said you'd be home in about an hour. You were looking forward to coming home, and I had a little surprise for you. Then you fucking dropped off the map. I called, I texted, I tweeted and nothing. You fucking ignored me. You scared the shit out of me. You could have at least let me know where you were."

He just sat there with this stubborn-ass look on his face. "Then, what? You would have asked me to come home to talk to you about it. We can't even talk about the fucking elephant in the room, but you would have wanted me to come back and talk to you about why I needed some space."

"You need space? Have space. I just wanted to know where you were and that you were okay. You refused to answer me. You could have been mugged or dead in a fucking alley."

Dammit, I was still mad, but the thoughts that ran through my mind last night returned and I couldn't hold back the emotions that I had fought for hours. I didn't want him to see me crying, though he didn't seem to notice. I was still mad, after all.

"Could you please stop yelling at me? I already told you, my fucking head is pounding," he whined as he held his head. It was as good an excuse as any for me to leave the room so I could pull myself together. I got the tablets from the kitchen where I'd left them earlier and poured some water, then took a few deep breaths. They didn't help much.

I handed him two tablets and the glass, "Here: Paracetamol and water. I tried to get you to take it earlier, but you were too out of it."

He took the pills and drank the whole glass, probably finally realizing just how dehydrated he was.

"Bella, I apologize that I didn't call. Fuck, I'll even apologize that I ignored all my calls. Yes, all of them, not only yours. I had a lot of shite on my mind and I was hoping to either figure it the fuck out, or drown the son of a bitch! Thank you for the medicine and the water, but I could have gotten up and got it myself."

Yeah, right, he was barely sitting up. There was no way he'd have made it to get the pills himself, but in that moment, I realized what he was saying. He didn't need me. It hit me like that fucking proverbial ton of bricks and I sank down into the chair as my world truly began to collapse.

"This was a bad idea," I whispered past the tears that were no longer stoppable.

"What?" he asked, completely clueless.

"I shouldn't have moved in here. I'm smothering you and nagging you. You need space and I'm in the way," I choked out, unable to look at him, beautiful even in his hungover state. "I love you and I'm hurting you. I can't keep doing that."

He was suddenly furious with me, forgetting that he had a hangover and shouting. "Do you really mean that? Or are you just fishing for a good excuse to tell me your real answer?"

He couldn't believe that, could he? Maybe so, because he continued, "I can't do this anymore, Bella. I feel like I'm going out of my fucking mind. After last night, I feel as if I already know your answer, anyway. So if you want to be able to use the excuse that you're smothering me, whatever."

He did. He truly thought I was looking for a way out. How could he think that? If I didn't love him so fucking much, I might have punched him right then.

He rubbed his face and "Everyone said to back off, to give you time. How much fucking time to do you need?"

It was the million dollar question and I had no answer for him. But then, I needed some timely answers myself.

"I don't know, Edward... I wish I did. How long until you hate me for what I'm doing to you? How long until you throw my ass out like Tanya? How long until you realize I'm shit for you & not nearly damn good enough? I'm FUCKED UP, remember?" I asked as I got up, unable to sit still any longer and wait for him to realize I was right.

I hugged my arms to my chest, wishing I could run to him, that he would hold me the way he used to, before I fucked us up. "I have a fucking addiction, which is pretty damn funny, since it's an addiction to fucking... I have a record. I have physical issues that may never allow me to have kids... I'm NOT a lady..."

He interrupted me, shaking his head.

"How little you think of me, to think that I would throw you out like Tanya. YOU ARE NOT FUCKED UP! Good enough for me? Do you not fucking realize how much I fucking love you? Fuck, Bella, I'm willing to stay here to be with you; I'm asking you to come back to England with me, but if you wanted to move to Jersey and live in the suburbs, I'd do it with a fucking smile. You know why? Because I would get to be with you; that's why!"

I shook my head, and tried once more to make him understand. "I think the world of you. It's been the best four months of my life, Edward. And I do love you, truly, with all my heart, which is why I can't fucking let you stay here. I can't make you choose between your dreams and me. I'm not worth it."

The tears wouldn't stop and I'd given up on even trying; they could fall and I could just get used to them, because apparently I would be spending what was left of my miserable life with them pouring down my face.

"I know all about your past; that's what it is: a PAST!" he shouted, still not understanding. I had to make him understand, if it broke us completely, if it killed me.

"Not when it could affect our future. I'm sure Esme & Carlisle would care about no grandkids. I care about it. A lot..."

He interrupted me again, still not listening to what I was saying.

"Everybody has a past, Bella, even me. I'm not as perfect as you think I am. Fuck, I don't even know why we are screaming at one another when I already know your answer." He waved his hand towards me and a chill went down my spine at the finality of the gesture.

"Don't worry about a thing. I won't 'kick you out like Tanya'. I could never do that to you. You're even welcome to stay here after I leave if you'd like to."

That was it. He was done. I pushed him to the breaking point and he'd crossed it. We were through.

I don't know how I was even breathing at that point, much less talking, but my next words came out in a sob, "I couldn't. You'd still be here, in every room. I couldn't take it. It would kill me to not be able to see you and touch you."

I finally looked at him, knowing there wouldn't be many more opportunities for me to see his face in front of me. I'd lost him already, I was sure, but I needed him to listen to me. He had to realize that I understand; that I need more than he is willing to give, and that I'll learn to live with it, as far as he knows anyway. Anything, as long as he is happy.

"I love you," I said. "I just wish I knew what you really want. You keep telling me you'd stay here, but I know you would be miserable. That's not what you want. What do you really want, from me? From us?"

I don't know how, but I managed to meet those gorgeous green eyes. They stared at me like he knew I'd finally lost my last shred of sanity, and I wasn't far from it.

"What I want? Are you kidding? I thought that was obvious from my question. I want _you_. I've always wanted you, since that day in Starbucks. I want to wake up to you every morning and kiss you to sleep every night. I want to marry you and, Lord willing, one day have babies with you; if not, then we could adopt or borrow somebody else's for awhile. I want to fight with you and spend days making up. I want to show you the world and have you beside me every step of the way. I don't give a fuck where my physical address is, as long as you reside there. That's what I want, Bella. Now tell me, what do you want?" His eyes were deep green, with little worried lines around them. I put those lines there, and I wanted to apologize for them, and for every other stupid thing I'd ever done to him, but all I could focus on was one phrase I never thought I would hear.

"You want to marry me?" It was more of a squeak than a question, but I was still having problems coordinating breathing and speaking.

His gaze never faltered. "That would be the next logical step in our relationship," he answered. "Bella, when I gave you my heart, I fully gave it to you. I could never imagine myself being with another woman, only you. This is why this whole fucked up mess is driving me mad. I can't lose you, yet I feel like I already have."

He felt like he lost _me? _When I was the one who was basically pushing him away? It made no fucking sense and I said so. "I can't even think right now."

He moved as though he was getting up. "I understand. Do you want me to leave you alone for awhile?"

"God, no. Never leave me. Hold me in your arms forever and the outside world will disappear when your lips are on mine." I wanted to say that, but again, my mouth and my brain refused to cooperate.

"You'd marry me?"

I'm a bit thick sometimes, ok?

"Bella, I fucking love you so much. Why wouldn't I marry you? I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He meant it. It sounded like he really meant it!

I worked on continuing to breathe and forming coherent sentences.

"You never exactly mentioned it before. Being together always, moving to England, living together, yes. But you never said anything to me about marriage, or kids. I don't know if I can have them, but I want yours. I love you." There. I think that sounded ok.

Edward looked confused and a little contrite. "I'm sorry; I assumed if we moved, or stayed here, eventually we would wed and have kids and live happily ever after." He reached out, but pulled his hand back and fear gripped me again until I heard his next words.

"Bella, could you see yourself married to me?"

"God, yes!" I did let him finish the question. I think.

"Bella, if it's possible, do you want to have children? Our children?"

"I do. I want to have your babies." Jesus. Yes! "God, that sounds... yeah. I do."

I needed him to shut up and fucking kiss me already, but he kept going.

"How many kids would you like to have?"

Really? One, forty, I didn't fucking care, as long as he was the one making them with me.

"At least two." Ok, forty might have scared him.

He grinned at me. "Two is a good number, but could we make sure they aren't 23 years apart?"

I couldn't help it; I started laughing hysterically. I think it was from relief, and all I could say was, "Ok!"

"You know that I love you, Bella. You are the only one in my life."

"I do know. You may not believe that I love you though, after everything I've put you through, but I do. I don't ever want to be apart."

He got down on his knees in front of me and a thrill ran through me.

"I know you love me, Bella. I can see it in your eyes. I don't want to be apart, either and there's an easy fix to that. I can accept employment here; I've had several offers. We can pick something together and live here in the house. You can go back to University, or get a job, or stay here and raise our babies. Fuck, Bella, you can do whatever makes you happy."

I shook my head. "No, I can't let you do that. Em told me that your dream job is waiting for you. I've been such a bitch to make you wait for my answer."

"Em has a big fucking mouth. It's just a job. You are so much more important to me than a job. And dreams change. My only dream now is to be able to hold you in my arms for the rest of my life," he said and I wished he would start now.

"Em is a good friend. He cares about you. Not many people would read me the riot act like he did." I hugged myself, begging him with my body language to take me in his arms.

"He is a good friend but there are some things that he need not put his nose in. This is one of them. What do you mean, he read you the riot act?"

"It's your life. It's what you are meant to do and be, Edward. I can't hold you back from that. I promised myself that I would never make you choose between your dreams and me, and I almost did." I met his eyes and my heart clenched at what I'd put him through. "He did, and I deserved it. I needed to hear it. Esme may have had a few things to say to me as well."

"I'm sorry our friends and my family got involved. This should be between just the two of us," he murmured.

I couldn't stand it any longer; I had to touch him. I reached for his hand and held it in my lap. His fingers caressed mine, and I felt the spark that is always between us.

"That's the point, Edward. They love us, and my making you miserable was driving them crazy."

I was driving myself crazy, too, and in that moment, I knew that spark we have would never die. It's who we are to each other. It's us.

"You said I could do anything I wanted, right?" My voice was shaking, but I hoped he wouldn't notice.

"Of course." I felt his fingers tighten ever so slightly on mine.

"Whatever makes me happy?" I squeezed back as his eyes dropped to our hands

"It's all I want, love," he said, but there was worry in his tone. I had to make it go away. I had to see his beautiful eyes. I let go of his hand and pulled his face up so I could look into them.

"I want to go to England with you."

He blinked at me. "_You...what_? Did I hear you right?"

"I want to go home with you," I whispered, leaning in to kiss him. "You are my home."

Instead of a kiss, he said almost the last thing I would have expected.

"If you need to take some time to think about it, I would understand."

I laughed. "I've had too much time to think. It wasn't exactly helpful. And I don't need to think. I know." My gaze dropped to his lips as I leaned forward again to claim them. Again, he did the unexpected, jumping up a bit unsteadily.

"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere!"

I wondered for a split second if I'd waited too long and he had finally slipped into actual crazy. "Why? Edward?" What the fuck was he doing?

"I have to grab my laptop." He was already halfway to the kitchen where he'd left it charging, and I relaxed just a little. Ok, maybe not full-blown crazy.

He brought it back and asked me to join him on the sofa, as he located a ticket for me on his flight to London and rearranged the seating with Alice and Jazz.

"Let me just do this, and then I plan to spend the next several days making up to you. You don't have any plans for the next few days, do you?" he smirked at me. He told me how Jazz had booked Alice's ticket before he proposed, and I was so sorry that I hadn't let him be as sure of me.

"There, done. All I have to do is hit submit." He looked at me as though I might actually still change my mind.

"Ok, submit," I said.

"Are you sure? I mean, the ticket is fully refundable, but I don't want to be ringing the airline to claim one."

"You won't. If you're going, I'm going," I smiled at him. He clicked the button, and then took a deep breath and put the laptop aside. He reached for both of my hands.

"Looks like we're moving to London," he said with the biggest fucking smile on his face, and I was thrilled to be the one to put it there. How could I ever have doubted he would always want me with him?

"I love you," I said.

"Bella?"

"Calvin?"

He held my face in his hands. "I love you so much."

"How much, Calvin?" My gaze dropped again to his soft lips. "It's been HOURS since you kissed me."

He smirked at me and told me to go get naked and he would be up in a minute with some juice. Gee, how romantic! Not on your life, buddy. We still had a few things to cover, and if I couldn't get a simple kiss to seal the deal, he wasn't getting anything, either. Well, not yet, anyway.

He even threatened (ok, it wasn't so much a threat as a temptation) to take me over the back of the sofa, at the risk of Jazz walking in on us. This after he told me not to mention Jazz, Alice, our parents, etc. before sex. Apparently, our loved ones are mood killers.

I stayed planted on the sofa and told him I was wearing something purple that he might actually want to see. He made another smart ass comment and went to the kitchen.

He came back with two glasses of orange juice and another apology for last night. I guess he realized we weren't quite through talking.

"I should have called. I should have answered my phone, and for that I am sorry. I won't ever do that to you again. I promise. I love you."

"Thank you, but it wasn't just me. Em and your mom were worried about you, too. I know, don't talk about them. But you need to know, because there's a good chance they'll both mention it." I took his glass and put it on the table with mine. I had an apology of my own to make, and I needed his hands in mine first.

"I love you, too. I apologize for making you wait so long. I wish I could have told you sooner. I never meant to hurt you-"

My words were barely out before he pulled me into his arms and kissed me. Finally! God, I've missed his lips and the taste of him, but before I could get lost in the sensations he was creating in me, he pulled away, leaving us both breathless.

"Is it selfish of me to want to throw you over my shoulder, carry you to our room, lock the door and hide out with you until June?" he panted.

I grinned and whispered in his ear, "Sounds pretty good to me, except Esme would worry."

He groaned and buried his face in my hair. "I know, I should ring my Mum, but I'm not sure I could deal with her right now."

"She should at least know you aren't coming back alone," I said as I gently ran my fingers through his hair. I knew he was still feeling the hangover, even though his mood was better. He debated with me about calling her for a few more minutes, trying to put it off, until I realized that I also had a call to make.

"Fuck! I'm going to have to tell my parents I'm running off to London to live with my boyfriend," I said and a chill went down my spine at the thought of Charlie's reaction.

"FUCK!" Edward obviously had the same thought I did.

"On the positive side, Charlie doesn't own any long range weapons," I tried to make light of it, but I know my Dad. He was less than thrilled for me to have a boyfriend I'd neglected to mention, and I still haven't told him we are living together. He won't handle me moving to England to live with Edward well at all.

My face must have given away the panic I felt, because Edward stopped trying to reach his mom and pulled me back into his arms to calm me. He kissed my jaw and throat, and nibbled at my ear.

"I love you so fucking much," he whispered as I clung to his hand. "You know, you could always say 'future husband' instead of 'boyfriend' when you speak to your dad."

What?

"I could say that? 'Future husband'?" Ok, it did have a more permanent ring to it.

The fucker actually giggled at me. "You said you could see yourself married to me, right?"

I looked at him and tried it out. "'Dad, Edward is my Future Husband'…" I giggled back. "I like it. I like it a lot."

"More promising than 'boyfriend'?" he murmured as his lips once again roamed my throat.

"Much more promising. I like promising," I moaned, pushing him away so I could concentrate. "'Dad, Mom... I'm moving to London, England to live with my Future Husband, Edward, in June.'" And then it hit me. "Fuck! June? SHIT! That's only a month!"

"That's a _whole_ month, love. Don't worry; we will get everything done," he said, giving me one last kiss and dialing his mom.

I held his hand and played with his hair as he apparently got a tongue-lashing from Esme. He told her about Jazz and Alice and why he acted the way he did, but she still had a few things to say to him. It hurt to hear him say he thought he'd lost me because I didn't answer him as quickly as Alice had Jazz, but he kissed me and told me we were good.

He asked her to check out some links to properties that he sent her, and then told her I was coming with him when he goes home, as his Future Wife.

Fuck if a HUGE chill didn't go down my back when he said those words! 'Future _Wife_'!

Esme was happy about all of that, thankfully, though she seemed to be grilling him on my reaction to finding out he wants to marry me. I suppose she has a right to know if I was as hesitant over that as I was over just moving, but he assured her that I was quite happy to, and I confirmed it for her.

They spoke for several more minutes as Edward and I snuggled. He ended the call by basically telling her that he was going to carry me upstairs, even if it was kicking and screaming, and make love to me for days! Not that I mind the idea, just him telling his mom was a little weird!

But then she agreed that he should do just that! I knew I liked Esme – we think alike where the Cullen men are concerned.

I told Edward that I was actually hoping he would be a bad boy for me, but he said he wanted to make love to me instead. I do love it when he takes his time, because he is a very generous lover, but right then, I was getting to a point where I didn't just want him, I needed him. If kicking and screaming were going to get him where I wanted him, I was ready, but he kept talking about showing me how much he loves me. Why can't he realize that a good hard fuck does the same thing?

I changed tactics, offering to make him something to eat (yeah, we do tend to turn preparing and eating food into pornography) or to take a shower and let the soap bubbles run down my body. I was sitting in his lap and I could feel the effect those words had on him. Oh, yeah.

"Bella, let me love you; let me show you how much I love you," he begged. I love it when he begs.

"You show me and I'll show you," I replied, tugging on his hair. Fuck his hangover, he was hard underneath me, and if he still had a headache, I was determined to make him forget about it. I tilted his head back and kissed and bit his neck.

His voice was shaky, "I reserve the right to use the hot fudge you bought later. Deal?" He moaned and I knew the food comment had gotten to him, too.

"Deal," I kept nibbling and he moaned again, his resolve weakening. Just a few more seconds…

"Bella, I am carrying you upstairs," he insisted, trying to reclaim the upper hand, but I wasn't through.

"Oh, good. I wanted to do some kicking and screaming," I breathed into his ear and rotated my hips, grinding my pussy on his cock. FUCK, he was hard!

"Ah!" he groaned and stood up, actually throwing me over his shoulder. Hell to the fuck yeah!

"Put me down!" I screamed semi-seriously, as I actually wasn't sure how good of a hold he had on me. He tightened his grip and I wriggled my ass in his face, knowing I was secure.

"Not going to happen until our bed is under you." Thank God he decided to take the elevator. I would have had motion sickness if he'd tried to use the stairs.

"Don't drop me! Ahh!" I kicked my legs, initially in keeping with the game we were playing. Then his fingers slid up my thigh and I immediately wanted them closer.

"As if I would let that happen, love." Bastard slid them back down my other thigh. Ok, I can play, too.

"Guess what, lover?" I murmured as the elevator stopped.

"What?" He was slightly distracted as his fingers pressed the seam of my jeans, hitting the perfect spot, but then he didn't move them. I moaned in frustration and he pressed harder.

"Your ass looks delicious from this vantage point," I said, grabbing the seams of his back pockets and biting the lower curve of his left butt cheek. He jumped and I giggled.

"Bella, you did not just bite my ass," he growled, and I knew my bad boy was about to win out over the slow-hand lover.

"I did, and I'll do it again," I promised, and I did, in the same place on the other cheek. I'm a little OCD, so sue me.

Edward's palm smacked my ass. "That's it love, no more mister nice guy," he said and tossed me on the bed. Yes and please!

He practically ripped his shirt and jeans off before sliding his boxers down, freeing his hard cock. I licked my lips as he palmed it and gave it a couple of strokes, teasing me. Fuck, I wanted it in my mouth, my hands and my pussy all at once.

"Come here, big boy," I said as I started to remove my own clothes. He had other ideas, however. He climbed on the bed, pushing me onto my back to straddle my hips and stop my hands. His cock lay hot, hard and thick on my stomach, and I wanted to stroke it, tease it, lick and suck it. Instead, he held my hands down, and ground it against me, rocking his hips slowly back and forth, pressing it firmly against the seam between my legs, so hard I was afraid he was going to hurt himself, or at least get a denim burn. I moaned and tried to press back, but he held me firmly.

"Is this what you want, love?" he panted, and I thought it might not take much for him to just give in. But he kept going, grinding slowly as he spoke, "Do you want my dick in your mouth? Do you want me to rub it on your hot wet pussy until you beg me to fuck you? Or are you going to let me make love to you the way I want, slowly and for hours, until you beg me to stop? I don't mind giving it to you hard and fast, you know this, but I would really like to take my time. I want to show you, all of you, how very much I love you. Please let me show you…" His mouth covered my breast, and his teeth tugged my nipple through my shirt and bra, making me cry out.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," he murmured and tugged my other nipple. I already wanted him to just take me, but he was determined to drive me crazy with desire. I tried to free my hands so I could touch him, but he wasn't having that. He hovered over me, his thigh wedged between mine, and he pulled my hands above my head, holding them with one hand. The other began to slowly unbutton my blouse. He paused between buttons to kiss me, his sweet tongue dancing with mine, stroking and sucking it the way I wanted to stroke and suck his cock. By the time he got through all of the buttons, I was panting and whimpering and very wet.

He didn't remove my blouse, but simply opened it to the sides, his fingers gently trailing along my stomach, ribs and collarbone. His touch was light, but the sensation was electric fire. He began to move his mouth along my jaw and neck, slowly crossing my throat and literally covering every inch of my skin with kisses. Now and then he would stop, for no reason I could figure out, and he would lick and suck as well, leaving a faint trail of marks in his wake. He caressed every bit of exposed skin with his lips before gently turning me over to finish removing my blouse. He stretched my hands above my head again, and this time it was understood that I wasn't to move them. I knew he would have a grip on them quickly if I so much as made a move to lower one.

If I thought his touch was sweet torment on my front, it was nothing compared to my back and arms. His fingers and mouth ghosted across my shoulders, up to my hairline, down my spine to the top of my jeans, and along both of my sides. Biting was added to the licking and sucking. For a while I was afraid I would have a permanent case of goosebumps, and I shivered each time his teeth scraped or pinched my skin, followed immediately by his hot tongue soothing it and his lips sucking it nearly numb. I was going to look like I had a very strange rash, but I no longer gave a fuck. His mouth and hands worked their magic and it took all I had not to press my ass against the steel rod he had wedged against it.

He somehow determined that he had kissed my entire torso except for what was under the bra. I expected him to remove it next, but instead, he reached under me to unzip my jeans, sliding them slowly down my legs accompanied by more little kisses and bites. Fuck me; I didn't know how much more of this I could take!

Rather a lot, as it turned out, because he spent almost an hour giving the same treatment to each of my legs, leaving little marks on each ankle, the tops of my thighs, and anywhere else that made me moan loudly.

When he again gently rolled me over, he covered me with his body and I relished the familiar weight of him on me, hoping he had tortured the both of us enough for one day. He kissed me hard as his cock pressed against my now soaking wet panties, and he rubbed it between my folds through the silk, teasing my clit. I moaned into his mouth and tried to wrap my arms and legs around him, but he pulled away. He sat back on his heels, one hand on each of my thighs spread before him. His beautiful face was glowing with passion, his lips red and swollen, and his eyes looked almost dangerous.

"Bella, are you going to be good and let me continue, or do I need to get out a couple of my ties to help you keep your hands and legs where I want them? Just know that if I'm forced to restrain you, I may not show much mercy, and everything could take a whole fucking lot longer, simply because I can." His voice was rough and I shivered at his words, knowing he meant them.

I was barely hanging on to my sanity then. Once he finally removed my bra and panties and started to work over my most sensitive skin, I knew there would be no way I was going to be able to keep still, but I had to try. I wanted him to take me and fill me as only he can, as only he ever would, and I didn't want to put that off any longer than necessary. Not to mention that I had no idea how long he might really keep me tied up and fully open to his pleasure before he had enough. The boy has some stamina, and he can hold back if he really wants to.

I didn't dislike the idea of being restrained, but not today. I was already restraining myself. I shook my head. "No, I'll be still. It's just hard, when you're… so _hard_, and right _there_…" I shrieked as he rubbed himself roughly against my clit. Oh, God, there was no way I was going to be able to be still, and we both knew it. A wicked smile slid across his face and I knew I was going to be a blubbering, but well-satisfied, idiot before he was through.

Again, he surprised me. "I'm going to trust you, love, to let me continue. I would much rather save the ties for another day, when we're both in the mood for it. I know your patience is thin, and if I were truly sorry for what I am doing to you, I would apologize, but as much as I love what I'm doing, I love even more that you are letting me." Now how the fuck could I resist that?

"I love you, Calvin," I whispered as I grasped my wrists and raised my hands back over my head, resting them on a pillow. His eyes glowed with delight and he leaned down to kiss me, sucking my lip between his.

"I love you, too, Bella, so fucking much," he whispered back.

"Then show me," I smiled at him and braced myself. His smile in return was dazzling. He moved down my body, positioning himself to begin lavishing his attentions on the front of my legs. Again, he took his time, another good hour, and the closer his mouth got to the tops of my thighs, the more firmly he held them spread apart with his hands. When each movement of his mouth on my skin caused his nose to brush against my wet center, I realized he was moaning, too. He left a line of little marks at the edge of my dark purple panties, each one finished off with the flicker of his tongue beneath the silk. I felt a familiar tightening in my belly as my panties got even wetter.

I thought I might break my wrists as hard as I was gripping them, or that they would cramp and seize. Still, though I managed not to move, moaning was allowed, and I'm afraid I was extremely verbal. It only got worse when he slowly slid my bra from my arms and my breasts were exposed to him. He took care of the skin that had been covered by the straps first, then he made a slow fucking spiral around each breast, kissing, biting, licking and sucking, and completely avoiding my nipples. When each breast had been completely covered with kisses, he took as much of the right one in his mouth as he could and sucked hard. The sensation was powerful and I felt ripples begin to move through me. He sucked, rubbing my nipple harshly with the length of his tongue, increasing the sensitivity to a nearly painful level, before taking it between his teeth and pulling as he gently bit. I came hard, arching into his mouth and crying out. He let go of my thigh to grasp my left breast and suckled it in the same way, again ending with a bite and a pull as I was still riding out my first orgasm.

I felt him push his cock into the silk, heavy with my juices, and I prayed he would keep pushing, either past or through the silk, but he wasn't done. He held my thighs down with his elbows and continued with his marking of my lower belly as his hands now massaged, teased and tugged my nipples.

"Edward," I gasped as he began pulling my panties down with his teeth. He looked up at me but continued with his task and I almost came again from the sight of those dark green eyes and the wet purple silk between his red lips.

"Hmm?" he responded, and I had a momentary random thought about not talking with your mouth full. I giggled and he gave me a look before he slid his tongue straight down the inside of my panties to my clit. I couldn't help it; my hips bucked and I shrieked. His elbows dug into my thighs to hold me still as his fingers pinched my nipples and another rush of moisture flowed, this time to his waiting tongue.

The panties were ripped from me as his mouth attacked my pubic mound, no longer concerned with tiny marks and gentle kisses. He sucked and bit as I thrashed, holding onto my wrists for dear life as he attacked my bare skin. He marked the top of my cleft before finally grasping my hips, pulling me to his mouth and fucking me with his tongue. I teetered on the edge as his hot tongue fluttered against my tightening walls. I wailed his name as he sucked my clit between his lips and rolled his tongue over it. I felt his long fingers slip into my pussy and I cried out again as he pumped them in and out, curling them to brush the spot inside me that was already trembling, sending ripples crashing through my body once again.

He continued licking and sucking my clit as his fingers worked inside of me, pulling every wave, every shudder from me until I was limp. He moved over me then, sliding one of my legs up over his shoulder. He leaned down to kiss me and all I could see was the tremendous amount of love in his eyes. He licked my lips and his own, trying to capture the juices from his face.

"Hold onto me now," he murmured and I stiffly loosened my grip on my wrists to wrap my arms around his neck. He slid his rigid cock along my folds, groaning at the slick wet heat that surrounded him.

"Fuck, I don't want to wait anymore, love. Let me fill you please, let me-" His sentence trailed off into a moan as I shifted and took him in, the gentle slide turning to a thrust as he took control again and buried himself in me completely. I cried out, finally filled, finally one with him, no longer caring if we stayed locked as we were for another minute or a day; as long as he is inside of me, the world is perfect and nothing else matters.

He moved in me, slowly pulling out until his head was barely still inside, then a firm stroke back in. He did this several times, until I was rocking my hips to meet his and the stroking became pounding, his hands pulling my hips to him as he impaled me with every thrust.

Through my own moans, I realized he was saying something, a word repeatedly escaping from between his clenched teeth.

_Mine. _

"Yours," I grunted in agreement and he pounded even harder, his hand slipping between us to pluck and pinch my clit. The tightening was suddenly there and I was over, falling as the lightening pulsed through me, pulling him over too, even as he continued to thrust with everything he had.

"You. Are. Fucking. Mine," he growled as his load spurted in hot, hard streams, deep in me. He let my leg down and collapsed in my arms, neither of us willing to move and break the connection of our bodies.

"Yes, I am, and you are mine," I whispered as I cradled his head on my shoulder and stroked his beautifully messy hair. I felt him smile against my skin as his arms tightened around me.

"Forever, soon," he mumbled and I knew he was right on both counts. We had plans to make, after we got some sleep.


	331. Chapter 331

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Long-ass day for these two!**

**Chapter 331**

Sunday, May 1, 2011, afternoon

I woke up to Edward curled around me, his head resting on my stomach. I ran my fingers through his hair, gently untangling the messy locks and enjoying the feeling of knowing that he wants to marry me. I felt him stir in my arms and his breathing changed as he awakened. His lips kissed my stomach and I caressed his cheek with my thumb. He gave a little satisfied hum, but it stopped abruptly when he opened his eyes. He raised his head to stare at my stomach.

"Bella, what did I do? God, I've fucking bruised you!" He sat up next to me, horrified at the tiny purple marks scattered across my skin. They weren't big enough to worry about, there weren't nearly as many as it felt like he was making at the time, and none were in a place that anyone would notice if I was wearing clothes.

I rolled my eyes, sat up and kissed him to shut him up. "They don't hurt, lover; they aren't even a big deal, except that you put them on me, and I love that you did. So stop freaking out. It's not like you punched me or something."

He traced several of them with his fingers and I shivered at his touch. He looked at me, concern and guilt in his eyes.

"You're sure they don't hurt?"

I pulled him back down on top of me and stared into his eyes. "I promise. If you want, I'll let you kiss every one of them all over again, just so they'll get better, ok?" I smirked at him and a shy, sad smile curved his lips.

"I was just trying to make you feel good, and show you how much I love you. I'm sorr-"

I kissed him again, licking my way into his mouth. He responded by sucking on my tongue, then trapping it between his teeth, tugging gently until I giggled. He released me and grinned back before leaning down to kiss a mark on my shoulder.

"If I'm going to kiss each one to make it better, I'd better get started. If I recall correctly, you have a girly date with Angela this afternoon, and I want her to be jealous of the extremely satisfied look I leave on your face." He then proceeded to make me forget I had anywhere else to be, ever.

I can say, with all honesty, Angela was jealous, though it probably had more to do with me telling her that I'm moving to England than the delicious things Edward did to me. She was very excited, and though I know we'll miss each other, I can hardly wait now to go.

I'm moving to England. He wants to marry me. Holy shit.


	332. Chapter 332

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. What? A tweet? Do they still do that?**

**Chapter 332**

5/1

End Twitter Session

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Love sorry to bother you. Im making reservations at Havana what time will you be home? x


	333. Chapter 333

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We do want to thank all those readers who voted for us in the Avant Garde Awards. We were honored to be nominated amongst such an amazing group of authors. **

**Chapter 333**

Monday, May 2, 2011

Dear Diary –

We had a nice celebratory dinner out last night, just the two of us, and even though it was a school night, we may have killed off a couple of bottles of champagne. I didn't want to keep him up too late, but he had other ideas and he can be very convincing!

I managed to slip out of bed this morning without waking him. When I came back a few minutes later, his arm was stretched across my side of the bed as he tried to find me. I slid back under the sheet and he pulled me to him, a soft moan escaping his lips as his mouth found mine.

"You brushed your teeth," he accused softly.

"Just for you, lover," I whispered and licked his lips.

He welcomed my tongue with his, and they caressed each other until we were breathless. He broke away and rolled onto his back, pulling me onto his chest. I stared into those gorgeous sleepy green eyes and grinned at him like a fool.

He grinned back. "What?'

"What do you mean, 'what'? You know 'what'.' I kissed his chin and he laughed.

"And just exactly which 'what' is it that I know?" His eyes sparkled and my heart did a little dance.

"The one that means you want to marry me," I giggled.

"Oh, _that_ 'what'. I thought you meant a different one." His arms were around me, one hand combing slowly through my hair.

I leaned on his chest, running my fingertips along the scruff of his jaw. "Which one did you think I meant?"

"The one that means _you_ want to marry _me_. That's a pretty big deal, you know," he smirked.

'I agree; it is. Very big. But not big enough to keep you out of class." I kissed him once more and reluctantly pulled out of his arms. "Get showered and I'll have breakfast waiting when you're through."

He sat up and ran his fingers down my arm from shoulder to wrist, making me shiver. "Come shower with me, and you can be my breakfast."

I shook my head and got out of the bed. If I was within his reach, the chances of him getting his way were much too good, and he needed to get to class on time.

"You need food, lover. You didn't have a lot to eat this weekend, and contrary to what you may think, you really can't live on love alone. Besides, I've got bangers. And beans."

He stood and stretched, teasing me with his beautiful naked body. "Mm, I wanna bang your beans, baby," he licked his lips playfully and idly stroked his morning wood. I felt my resolve weakening and an ache beginning between my legs. It would be a shame to waste all that hardness…

"Class, Calvin. You can bang me all you want when you get home," I said as I managed to drag my eyes from the delightfully dirty things he was doing to himself.

His eyes lit up as his stomach growled, giving him away. "Oh, I will, Bella. And if you tell me you have tomatoes and mushrooms, too, I'll marry you today."

"I do have tomatoes and mushrooms, and potatoes, but you can't marry me today," I said, turning my back to him so I could focus on dressing myself.

"Why not?" he frowned as he pulled clothes from his dresser.

"Because, lover, you have to go to school. Also, you can't marry me because you haven't asked me. You just said you want to, and it isn't the same thing."

He stopped to look at me, boxers in hand. "You're right, I haven't. Not to mention how much trouble we would both be in with Alice and my mum…"

"And Angela, Jazz, Em, Rose…" I ticked them off on my fingers. "Then there are my parents."

The color drained from his face.

"Vegas," he managed to choke out. "Everybody will understand we had to get married in Vegas so Charlie can't kill me when I take you to England. Tonight, Bella…" His eyes were wild and for just a moment, I wondered if he might be right. Then reason took over again and I slipped my arms around his waist, kissing his chin to reassure him.

"Calvin, calm down. He won't kill you; I promise. As long as he knows you love me and want to marry me, he'll be fine. I'll give them a call later, and tell them, ok?"

His hair flopped over his forehead as he shook his head, a panicked look on his face. "No, Bella, he'll be on the next plane and I'll be dead and he'll be back in Louisiana before I stop twitching…"

I couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up, and his face fell as he wrapped his arms around me. "It's not funny; I don't want to die yet. I want a lot of years with you."

I gave him a squeeze. "No one's killing anyone, and I want a lot of years with you, too. But I'll wait to call them if you want me to."

He pulled me to his chest and kissed my hair. "Thank you. I would like to get my degree before I die."

"And to do that, you need to get to class, so get your sweet ass in that shower," I said, stretching up to kiss him. His lips met mine and for a moment, there was nothing but the two of us. I opened my eyes as the kiss ended and smiled up at him. He smirked back, pulling my hips to him and grinding his cock against me. I gave his ass a swat.

"Go, or you won't have time to eat, and I don't think your professor will take kindly to you passing out from hunger in his class."

He shrugged as he went into the bathroom. "Passed out from hunger or asleep from boredom: I doubt he could tell the difference. Extra mushrooms, please?" he called back as he shut the door.

I was plating the eggs when he came downstairs, and I wondered again how I got to be so lucky. He had on my favorite green Henley and dark jeans, the ones he wore the day we met in Starbucks. I sipped my coffee and watched him eat. My heart did a little flip at the notion that we could have breakfast together every day for the rest of our lives.

Once he was fed, kissed again, and finally out the door, I sat down with a fresh cup and my laptop. Now that the question of me going is settled, I have a lot of things to do. The big one is telling my parents, and as much as I am a chicken and would like to do that over the phone, Edward is probably half-right: Charlie would be on the next plane. He'd try his damnedest to talk me out of going, and though I'm sure he wouldn't hurt Edward, he isn't above a little arm-twisting. All of which means I have to go back to New Orleans for a few days, alone, so I can tell them in person. Yippee.

It would be a lot easier if I had a ring on my finger; parents are funny about little things like that. But that will happen when it happens, and I have no doubt that it will. Renee and Charlie will just have to accept it and once they know how happy we are, I'm sure they'll be fine. I hope.

In the meantime, I have house-hunting to do, and Edward left me a list of links to check out.

Sweet Jesus, is he nuts? He has links for houses in London proper and in the country, and not one of them has less than six bedrooms! Most have the very modern, sleek look of his flat here and the one in London, but others range from Tudor mansions to almost Gothic castles. I realize he'd like Twilight and Fiona to be with us, but we don't need _that_ much room. What happened to a cozy little flat for two?

Maybe I'd better find a few links of my own to show him.


	334. Chapter 334

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We'd give anything to fight with Edward, just for the make up sex!**

**Chapter 334**

_2 May 2011_

_Monday_

_Fuck, getting out of bed and leaving her after everything that took place this weekend was possibly one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. The only thing that would have been harder would have been to leave her for good. But, that isn't going to happen as she not only told me, but reminded me several times that she will be with me forever. Shite, I know there is a lot to get done in the month that we have, but I also have a lot of faith that together we can accomplish anything._

_Needless to say, school was a fucking waste of time. I spent a majority of my time making a list of things I need to get done. I also rang my father and we had a chat between classes about what Bella is going to need in order to stay with me for longer than six months at a time. Fuck if I would have her leaving me, just for some fucking law. We need to get shite taken care of, and soon. _

_After having my arse thoroughly handed to me several times for my actions, he finally admitted he was happy that everything worked out for the best. Here I thought speaking to my Mum was going to be difficult. Ha! I got it worse from him, since me being out all night__ also affected my Mum_. I was just glad I had postponed this call for when Bella wasn't around. 

_I stopped by to pick up some lunch for Bella and myself on my way home, only she wasn't answering her phone. She promised me she would wait to shower with me. The thoughts of her showering instantly had me hard. I tried to adjust myself nonchalantly as I stood in line waiting to order. I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder, which pulled me out of the haze I was in._

"_Excuse me, sorry to bother you, but do you know if they have anything hot on the menu? I have a craving for something really hot today," she said, as her eyes scanned up and down my body. It felt as if she were about to drill holes through my jeans at one point._

"_Not sure, maybe number 17 would be hot enough for you," I stated, as I turned back around to face the line. I once again tried to call Bella; still no answer. I texted and tweeted her, and still nothing. I was beginning to get worried, but then considered that she may just be sleeping after not getting any sleep the night I was out, and still lacking it with our "make-up time." I was sure she was exhausted. Maybe I should hold off on lunch; if she was hungry, I would gladly fix her something at home. I turned on my heel to leave the line just as the red-head placed her hands on my chest. _

"_You're not leaving are you? I was hoping that we could have lunch together and get to know each other," she said in a sultry tone, as she slid her hand down my chest heading in a direction NO ONE but Bella was allowed to go._

"_I hate to be rude, but please remove your fucking hand off of me. Not that it's any of your business, but I'm going home to check on my fiancée," I scowled at her. I jogged my arse the rest of the way home._

_Just as I thought, when I arrived home, Bella was curled up in our bed, sound asleep. I went back out to the living room and pulled up my list that I had made during class. I rang my Mum and asked a huge favour of her, which she said she would take care of immediately. _

_One thing down, only two million more to do. _

_I also rang Jazz and we had a long chat about everything that had happened over the crazy weekend. He was pleased with the final result, once again informing me that he had said from the start that everything would work out in the end. I was quick to tell him this wasn't the end for Bella and me; this was only the beginning._

_Fags smoked: 3_

_Fags allotted: 5_


	335. Chapter 335

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. And we're having trouble avoiding Breaking Dawn spoilers.**

**Chapter 335**

5/2

End Twitter Session

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella answer your phone love. No showers without me, you know the rules. X

xxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez What do you fancy love? I'm next in line. X

xxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy but 24 bedrooms might be more than we need, lover.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy I love the indoor pool in the last one.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I love you. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy sounds perfect. i love you.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez How about takeaway you and me, bed and we have a look? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy there were a couple i saw i think you should look at.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Only 1 hour more love. Did you look at those links anymore today? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i miss you, sweet angel. it's been a long day without you.

Begin Twitter Session


	336. Chapter 336

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. I mean, we _know_ what happens; we read the book!**

**Chapter 336**

Tuesday, May 3, 2011

Dear Diary –

As much as we have to do, I will be SO fucking glad when Edward's through with school. If he doesn't kill Banner before he graduates, I just might. That rat bastard is still pushing Edward's buttons, making comments. He says it doesn't bother him anymore, but if it that's true, then why is he coming home and complaining about it? I'm seriously considering writing a letter of complaint to the Dean.

I've got a 'To Do' list as long as my arm, so I decided to try getting one major thing done each day until it's all handled. Today I updated my resume'. I also have several tasks that will take some time, like house hunting. I've designated two hours a day for doing only that, and another hour to looking for job prospects in London. Then there's packing, forms to fill out and file so I can live and work there, a trip to New Orleans to plan and take… plus the regular day-to-day stuff like laundry and groceries and making dinner.

He brought home nori, avocado, tuna and several other things so we can make our own sushi tonight. He even picked up a couple of bottles of plum wine. I just saw him heading into the kitchen and all he's wearing are his blue sweats. Time to eat! And then maybe have dinner…


	337. Chapter 337

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. It's all the 'leaked' photos and videos we don't want to see.**

**Chapter 337**

_May 3, 2011_

_Tuesday_

_My classes will soon come to a close and I can feel the excitement beginning to pour off of me. Banner is still being a fucking prat about anything and everything, and I seriously fucking try to not let him bother me, but unfortunately he knows just the right buttons to push. It also seems as if I'm spending more and more time in the studio, and extra work is being thrown my way, and my way only. Bella has tried to get me to speak with the Dean about this, but I'm holding out for two more weeks. Then I will be out of here and back home with Bella. I can hardly fucking wait!_

_Since we were able to have our talk, things have seemed to slip right into place. There has been little stress, except for when Bella has her minor freak outs about us leaving so soon, and how her Dad and Mum are going to respond, not only to the fact that she has been living with me, but also that she is planning on moving to England in June. I can only hope that Charlie doesn't come home with her and kill me. Bella assures me that she will not let this happen, but Charlie has guns and multiple ones at that. Also, being a police officer with friends in high places, I am quite sure he has ways of making bodies disappear._

_Bella had mentioned she wanted to try her hand at Sushi, saying something about remembering our trip to BVI. Who am I to deny my girl anything? I plan to stop by the store and pick up all the ingredients. I wonder if she will allow me to eat it off of her again. Delicious._


	338. Chapter 338

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Even if Summit did the 'leaking', we would rather wait for the finished product. **

**Chapter 338**

Wednesday, May 4, 2011

I forgot how much I love Wednesdays. I didn't get out of bed until almost noon. I would have gotten up much sooner, but there was this incredible Brit in my bed who kept doing the most amazing things to me, and they felt so good that I had to reciprocate, for like, a couple of hours.

And once I was up, I didn't stay that way. I made it downstairs to the kitchen, but he followed, and then there was pancake porn with syrup. A long hot shower later, he got our laptops so we could look at houses, and then he wanted to look at houses in bed… I finally got him to check out some properties I'd bookmarked, but all he wanted to see was how many horizontal surfaces each had and how big the kitchen counters, islands and showers were. The ones with pools or hot tubs also intrigued him.

I may be in love with a horndog and I think I like it.


	339. Chapter 339

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. I only watched the trailer a couple of times, because I really want to wait. **

**Chapter 339**

_May 4, 2011_

_Wednesday_

_I kindly decided to wake Bella up in a most delectable way, which was with me fully inside her. She had been moaning my name and scooting her tempting little arse up against me for what felt like hours. My little captain was standing at full attention; fuck, who am I kidding, there is nothing little about him. As soon as she rolled over on her back, I decided to make my move. I propped myself up on my elbow so she wouldn't feel my full weight on her. She moaned my name again as I was sure she felt my cock graze her stomach. I took my right hand and gently pushed her thighs apart. I almost chuckled out loud, as when I did this, she instantly licked her lips. I slid inside of her with one sudden thrust, at the same time taking her breast in my mouth. _

"_Fuck, Edwwwaard….." was all she managed to get out of her scrumptious little mouth._

"_That's the plan love. Hope you don't have plans to head out today, as _I_ plan to fuck you senseless, and it's possible it could last well into the night," I said. I flicked the other nipple, while grinning at her expression._

_Needless to say, this is my Bella. She isn't one to just sit back and watch. Before I knew it, she had rolled us over without release, and rode me like a rodeo champ._

_After a few rounds in bed, one incredible from-behind fuck in the shower and an equally incredible blowjob to finish me off for a few hours, hunger took over. _

_We made our way downstairs to make pancakes with Nutella and syrup. Bella, being the vixen she is, decided that the Nutella tasted much better if it was smeared on my chest. Since it was almost impossible for me to have a taste, I'll just have to agree with her. I do know it's fucking delicious being licked off of her mouthwatering lips. _

_Since I then looked as if I were a fucking walking billboard for Nutella and maple syrup, another shower was in order. This time it was my turn to show her a few of my mad skills. Who knew she could stand there so long on one leg? As I went down on her, I had to place her other leg over my shoulder to be able to expose her fully. I informed her there would be no touching me. She was to keep her hands to herself, and relax and let me please her. She moaned and groaned and tried to bitch about it, until I thrust my tongue deep inside of her. She was silent as she threw her head back against the wall and let me continue. I think I may have found away to shut her up. Lol!_

_After she was well satisfied, we made our way back to bed to scout properties. She was looking at small flats in locations that I wouldn't wish upon my worst enemy. I showed her a few locations that Mum had sent me and she was gasping. Might have to consider going down on her again; maybe I can get what I want in the end, in more ways than one._

_Fags smoked: 0_

_Fags allotted: 5_


	340. Chapter 340

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. ********Edward must be rubbing off on me! o.0 Please?**

**Chapter 340**

5/5

End Twitter session

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Hi love, I'm leaving the library now. Plans still on with unionjackjazz , Ali, Riley & Angelasweb1 ?

Begin Twitter Session


	341. Chapter 341

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. I suppose it's a bit late to say I'm saving myself for Edward, though if I could...**

**Chapter 341 **

_May 5, 2011_

_Thursday_

_I'm not sure which is worse; thinking about how much more work Banner is going to have me do, or the fact that Bella will be leaving me soon to see her parents. I already know the answer: BOTH!_

_Happy fucking Cinco de Mayo! I'm scheduled to work, which really isn't a problem because soon I will be one of the thousands of people in the USA that are considered unemployed. I've discussed it with Bella and I will be leaving The Crooked Knife and spending the rest of our time after graduation with her, getting our stuff packed and shipped to England. Also, there are a few things that we both want to do together before we leave._

_Now I'm home, getting ready to pop in the shower and head to the pub. Bella said she is meeting Alice for dinner and then they are planning to stop by for a bit. I'll be sure to keep two seats at the bar free. Even if they're not, I'll make sure they are by the time she gets there. Angela and Riley may be coming along as well._

_Fags smoked: 3_

_Fags allotted: 5_


	342. Chapter 342

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. I may completely combust when he breaks that fucking headboard on the big screen. Just saying.**

**Chapter 342**

Thursday, May 5, 2011

Dear Diary -

Edward worked tonight since it's Cinco de Mayo and therefore a big day for bar sales. It doesn't matter in the slightest that the closest The Crooked Knife comes to being Mexican is that they serve nachos and tequila.

I sat at the bar, running interference for him against the women who were trying to talk him into doing body shots. I don't care how much they want to tip him, he's not sucking anything off of anybody but me, and they aren't getting their nasty mouths anywhere near him.

Both Em and Jazz worked with him, something that rarely happens. Alice and I spent a good part of the evening doubled over in laughter from the boys' antics. Angela and Riley joined us for a couple of hours until the crowd thinned, and then Em told Jazz and Edward to get their asses out of his bar.

Rose has a case that is currently in court, so she couldn't come to the pub tonight. Em is usually pretty laid back about her job, but I can tell this case has him bugged. He hasn't said what it's about, but he gets a funny look when anybody mentions it and he changes the subject. I think that's one reason he was so willing to let Edward and Jazz off early: they were teasing him about how often Rose gets into his 'briefs', and whether or not sex with her could be considered 'legal action'. He said he'd rather tend bar alone than put up with their asshattery anymore, so we left and headed to our various homes.

The idea of body shots still rattled around in my head, and when I mentioned it to Edward, he was quite willing to let me experiment. May I just say, again, that I fucking love the way everything tastes when I lick it off of Edward's skin. Ole'!


	343. Chapter 343

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. And Edward in the water, in the moonlight...**

**Chapter 343**

5/6

End Twitter session

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez hey love you around? x

Begin Twitter Session


	344. Chapter 344

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. ... all wet and kinda sparkly-in-the-dark...**

**Chapter 344**

Friday, May 6, 2011

Dear Diary –

I bit the bullet and called Renee and Charlie to see if I can come visit next week. He immediately went on the offensive, demanding to know what Edward did and how badly did I want his ass kicked. Fathers!

I explained that Edward didn't 'do' anything and that we are fine, which earned me a 'likely story' grunt. I told them that since Edward has finals next week, it might be better for me to come see them so he can concentrate on studying for his exams. I left out the fact that all he really needs to do is defend his thesis (he could do that in his sleep), turn in his manuscript portfolio, and perform one more piece for his graduate committee. He does have a couple of other things to do on campus, like pick up his cap and gown, turn in his practice studio key, and say good bye to his fellow music majors. He's also got to contact the real estate agent regarding what his and Jazz's options are regarding the house.

Renee is excited, and I think Charlie is, too, but we'll see. He didn't get the chance to grill me the way he did Edward when we visited in March, so I have a feeling I'm in for it this time. Good thing it's a short trip!


	345. Chapter 345

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. ... nekkid... *swoo-fucking-oon***

**Chapter 345**

_6 May 2011_

_Friday_

_To say that I am a little fucking thrilled that classes are coming to a close today, would be putting it very mildly. Soon, so soon I can almost taste it, I will be out of school, starting at a new place of employment and moving to England with the love of my life. _

_Why the fuck does June 2 seem so close, yet still so far away?_

_All of my final projects are almost completed and Bella informed me this morning that she plans to speak to her parents soon. FML! I know when she does this that Charlie is going to come up here and kill me; I just know it._

_On a side note, Jazz and I have considered selling the house here in NYC. We both know that this move will be a permanent one, so there is no real need for us to keep it. We have a meeting Wednesday afternoon with a real estate agent; I guess we shall see what happens._

_Maybe if I just sit back and daydream about doing body shots off Bella, like we did last night, my day might pass a little faster. Fuck, I love my life!_

_Fags smoked: 3_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_27 days and counting_


	346. Chapter 346

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Aaaaand... we're back! Did you miss us?**

**Chapter 346**

Saturday, May 7, 2011

Dear Diary –

Edward and Jazz both worked last night, so Alice and I decided to play a little trick on them. They thought we were going shopping and then to a movie. Instead, we went shopping for sexy outfits, which we then wore to the pub.

Now, I don't mean 'sexy' as in trashy – Jessica holds the crown for that. These were outfits that weren't even all that revealing, but that we knew our guys would find sexy. Edward's face was priceless when he saw me come in. Seriously, his jaw dropped.

Was it the fitted grey pencil skirt that came below my knees and was side split up to my thigh? Maybe it was the frilly white blouse with all the tiny buttons down the front, and just a couple of them undone. Or it could have been the sheer black stockings and 4" heels. All I know is, he immediately came from behind the bar and made a couple of guys give up their barstools so Alice and I could sit as close to him and Jazz as possible.

Alice looked amazing in a yellow strapless sundress with a sweetheart neckline and a skirt that flounced out to mid-thigh. No stockings, but she'd found some adorable high wedge shoes with little yellow hearts on them that made her legs look a mile long. She looked like a pinup fantasy. I swear I saw Jazz wiping drool off his mouth!

Every time Edward looked over at me, he'd lick his lips. Every. Time. I don't even think he knew he was doing it, which made it even better. When he brought me a second Buttery Nipple and glass of water, I licked my lips, too. Slowly. He threw his bar towel at Jazz, called for a break, and barreled out from behind the bar. He grabbed my hand and tugged me out the back door. I threw a wink over my shoulder to Alice, who was laughing her ass off.

I found myself pressed between the brick wall and the iron pole in Edward's pants. My hands traced his chest through his blue button-down, my fingers teasing his nipples through the fabric. He groaned, then wrapped my single braid around his hand and yanked my head to the side. His mouth descended on my throat and I moaned at his heated kisses. My leg came up of its own accord, and my ankle wrapped around his calf. His other hand slid down my back and ass, paused for a squeeze, and continued until it reached my thigh through the split in my skirt. His fingers ran higher until they encountered bare skin and the garter at the back.

He froze, and I swear to God, he whimpered. I took complete advantage of the moment by popping a couple of his shirt buttons, then ran both of my hands up into his hair and tugged, pulling his mouth from my skin. His eyes were dark jade and his mouth was slack as he panted over me. I pushed his shirt placket to the side with my cheek and planted several kisses on his chest, then licked my way up his neck. He jerked my braid again and crashed his lips to mine.

He sucked my tongue; I bit his lip. He moaned and hitched my leg up, sliding his hand higher until his fingers brushed the lace of my panties, now thoroughly wet. His fingers pushed past, slipping with ease inside of me and I bucked against his hand, his hungry mouth swallowing my cries. I hung on to his hair, trembling on the one leg still holding me up as he fucked me with his amazing fingers, alternately curling and fluttering them against my walls. His thumb pressed against my clit and I came undone, right there in the back alley of The Crooked Knife.

He held me until I could stand by myself again, then adjusted himself and gave me a kiss on my cheek, along with a very smug grin. I patted at my clothes and hair, ineffectively, I'm sure, which only made him smile harder. He leaned close to me, a devilish look on his eyes.

"That's what happens to sassy little girls who think they can come in and tease a man while he's at work. He's likely to take advantage." Then the fucking bastard licked his fingers, sucking them clean before kissing me again.

"My break's done, but I'm not," he murmured in my ear as he steered us back inside and towards the restrooms. I glanced at him as I pushed the Ladies' door open, and saw him wink as he surreptitiously palmed his crotch before entering the Men's room. Another surge of wetness accompanied the thought of him stroking himself, and it took me just that much longer to straighten my clothes and re-braid my hair with shaking fingers.

When I came out, the bar was even more crowded as the theaters had let out. Show patrons looking to continue the evening's entertainment chatted loudly around the serious drinkers and regulars. I threaded my way back to the bar and Alice, who shook her head and rolled her eyes at me.

"What?" I asked, knowing full well that she knew exactly 'what'. She grinned and crooked her finger at Jazz, who threw his towel at Edward before quickly swooping Alice out the back door. Edward laughed and turned to fill several orders Jane had just placed.

I watched him as I sipped my drink. His lean form moved with such grace and deliberation, not one movement wasted. His skills as a bartender mirrored the control he has in the bedroom, and I know that is one reason he has so many female 'fans' amongst the bar clientele. It's easy to see that this man would be talented in almost any endeavor, just by the way he handles the bottles and glasses.

"Well, hello, there!" a very southern voice drawled close to my ear. My eyes were locked on Edward, but he was leaning down into the beer cooler, his back to me, his fine ass taunting in its biteability. I moved away from the voice, and turned my head to see a pair of friendly brown eyes and a handle-bar mustache peering from beneath a cowboy hat. Seriously? How cliché.

"Hello," I answered and felt my back stiffen when his hand landed on the back of my bar stool. My Edward antennae were on high alert already, and I knew I had mere seconds before Edward stood up and turned around.

"Mind if I join you?" he said, indicating Alice's empty stool, but I was already shaking my head.

"My girlfriend is coming right back," I said and I could tell he thought I was using a line on him. His head tilted, and his eyes dropped to give me a complete once-over.

"Really?" The drawl dripped with disbelief and he sat down anyway, hooking a boot heel over the lower rung of the stool.

"Really," I assured him, as I threw another look towards Edward, who now was filling an order for about twenty shots. He still hadn't noticed this guy.

Cowboy's elbow rested on the bar as he side-eyed me, catching my glance at Edward and following it. He looked back at me and stuck out his hand as he said, "My name's Seth."

I looked at his hand and my common sense suddenly overrode my good southern upbringing. Nothing good would come of shaking his hand, and a little bit of rudeness now might save somebody a black eye later.

"Welcome to New York, Seth," I said, ignoring his offering and taking a sip from my drink. He chuckled and dropped his hand. I felt movement on the back of my bar stool and I realized his other hand was still there, effectively caging me in. I looked up in time to see a frown cross Edward's face as he faced us, and I couldn't help but smile as I leaned in to speak.

"Seth, I would really appreciate it if you would remove your hand from the back of my chair."

He grinned back, though his hand stayed where it was. "I might do just that, if you tell me your name first."

I shook my head and he shrugged. "Guess it stays there, then."

"I believe the lady wants you to leave her alone," said the hottie behind the bar.

Seth turned to look at Edward, who was leaning on the bar top in a slightly menacing way. He smirked, "The lady hasn't said so, and I don't think it's your business anyway, Pretty Boy."

I could see the fire rise in Edward's eyes and knew I had to move fast.

"Excuse me for a moment, would you, Seth?" I held up a finger to stop him from saying more. He nodded and watched, confused, as I hooked my heels over the rung of my barstool, and stood up to lean across the bar, grasping Edward's face in both hands and kissing him full on the mouth. I pulled away and winked at him as I balanced with one hand on the bar. I looked over my shoulder at a stunned Seth.

"See that?" I said as I pointed at Edward's lips. "That is MAC Russian Red lipstick. If you will notice, it's the same shade as this," and I slid one hand down Edward's chest, pulling open his shirt to reveal several lipstick prints I left there earlier in the alley.

"In case you still don't get the connection, yes, it _is_ his business, and yes, I do want you to leave me alone." I turned back to see a big grin on Edward's face. He reached up to pull my braid, tugging until my lips were within reach.

"Keep this up and you're going to get fired," I smiled against his lips after a minute. He made a negative noise in his throat.

"Doubt it. The owner's a friend of mine, and he owes me," he murmured back, his tongue darting out to lick my lip.

"Jesus, can't you two keep your hands to yourselves for five minutes? I can't fucking take you anywhere," Alice flounced onto her newly-vacated stool.

"Yeah, mate. Didn't you get enough out back earlier?" Jazz rolled his eyes as he strolled up to Edward behind the bar and clapped him on the back, hard.

Edward released my braid with a sigh and turned to Jazz as I sat back down.

"Not nearly enough, Jazz. Never enough," he smirked.

Jazz laughed. "I know I taught you better than that; you must not have been paying attention," he taunted as he expertly began the process of pulling a pint of Guinness.

"What the fuck are you talking about? You never taught me a damned thing, except what not to do. You wouldn't get away with half the shit you do if it weren't for me stepping in to save your ass," Edward snickered and popped the caps from several beer bottles.

"The hell you do. And I'm talking about how Bella's got you whipped. If you spent all that time out back and _you_ didn't get enough_**, **_then all I can say is, 'you're doin' it wrong'! Or maybe, she is…" His laugh was cut off by Edward's arm around his neck and the other around his middle. They grappled for a few seconds until Jazz was thrown off balance by Edward's knee in the back of his thigh, and he dropped. He looked up from the floor into Edward's smirking face.

"I'd advise against comments like that, mate. I'll just drop you: I'd hate to think what Bella would do to you." Edward held out his hand and Jazz accepted the help back to his feet, laughing in return. He dusted his hands off on his jeans and ran one through his hair before giving me a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, B. Sometimes my mouth gets going before my brain is quite in gear. Still love me?"

I giggled at the basset hound look on his face and Alice rolled her eyes. I made a big deal of acting upset and he all but got back down on his knees before I gave in, just a little.

"I suppose, if I have to. But there is one way you can prove you're really sorry, and that _you_ still love _me_…" I leaned forward as three pairs of eyebrows rose above stares that were all on me. I glanced from face to face, reading curiosity in Alice's, trepidation in Jazz's and anxiety in Edward's. I dropped my voice and they leaned closer. This wasn't for anyone else's ears.

"I want ten minutes with Edward out back. As he pointed out, he didn't get 'enough' of a break earlier. I think he should, um, get to _finish_." I practically purred and licked my lips as my gaze travelled from Edward's eyes to his mouth, down his throat to his broad chest and the bit of red on his skin that I could see peeking from his open shirt. Jazz threw his head back in laughter and nodded as Alice gave me big grin and a fist bump.

Jazz pointed to the Guinness that was still settling. "You have until that pint's ready. Now get going; I want to see a smile on Edward that the rest of this shift can't erase."

The stunned look on Edward's face was replaced by disbelief and a little bit of embarrassment as I tugged him through the crowd and out the back door. Once we were alone, he started to wrap his arms around me for a kiss, but I pushed him to the far corner of the building, where the dumpster was. I slipped around behind the metal container and grabbed a cardboard divider from an empty case of vodka that was sitting close to the top. He slowly followed me.

"Bella, what are you up-"

I stopped his question with my mouth and his hands came around to caress my ass. My hands slipped between us and began to work on his belt buckle. After a moment, he seemed to realize something was going on with the front of his pants and he released my lips to look.

"Love, what…? You can't do that, Bella! We're in public…" he glanced around the empty alley, his whispered words sending a thrill through me as I dropped to my knees on top of the cardboard. Who knew I was such an exhibitionist? Not me, at least, not until a little while ago when he'd fucked me with his fingers against this very wall.

"See that dumpster, lover? I'd suggest you get a good grip on it and hang on," I growled as I pulled his thick cock free and straight into my mouth. I held the base of him as his hips rocked towards me, a moan hissing between his teeth when I grabbed his ass to keep him in place. He felt like hot velvet against my tongue, hard and smooth, and deliciously salty. My fingers caressed his balls as I sucked him in, my tongue massaging his underside from his base up to his head and back again.

"Fuck, baby…" he whispered, his face scrunching beautifully in the half-dark. I allowed myself a good look at the expression on his face, then closed my eyes to concentrate on making him feel how very much I love him. I slowed my pace and he whimpered, but even though we didn't have much time, I wanted to use it all to bring him to ecstasy. I deliberately squeezed him with my hand, stroking firmly, following the motion of my mouth on him. I licked his head, sucking gently on his slit and humming at the pearly drops I received in return. His breath caught and I took him in again, relaxing my throat until I felt him hit the back of it. I bobbed up and down on him, licking and sucking as deeply as I could get him, stroking him more quickly, and sighing when I felt his hand slip around to the back of my head.

He wrapped my braid around his hand, tilting my head back with a slight pull as he took over and began to actively fuck my mouth. I opened my eyes as I clung to his ass, the muscles clenching under my hand. The hunger in his face immediately drenched my panties, making me moan. It vibrated through him and I felt him grow harder, his hips thrusting faster as I did my best to keep my teeth out of the way. I watched his face, the way his eyes crinkled, the curl of his lip as he panted heavily, the tip of his tongue, flicking out to moisten his lips as he tried to keep quiet.

His panting turned to mumbling. "Bella… fuck, baby. God… I'm gonna… shit! Fuck… Bellaaa," and his face screwed up into my favorite expression of intense pleasure as hot streams filled my mouth. I hummed as I swallowed, continuing to massage his cock with my tongue as I sucked out all he had to give. His hands caressed my cheeks and neck as I tucked him back inside his pants with a last kiss. He grasped my upper arms and lifted me to my feet, pulling me into his embrace and kissing me. I sucked his tongue lightly and he moaned as he tasted himself in my mouth.

"Jesus, love!" he murmured into my hair when he could talk again. I chuckled and kissed his chest again, pushing his shirt aside to trace one nipple with the tip of my tongue, thrilled when he shivered as it hardened in my mouth. He pulled back, tilting my face up with his fingers and staring into my eyes. A slow warm smile curled his lips and I couldn't resist kissing him again.

"I love you, Angel Face," I whispered. He rested his forehead on mine and closed his eyes.

"I love you, Bella, and not just for that incredible blow job. I can't wait to take you home and show you how much."

I kissed him once more, our lips lingering, reluctant to relinquish the connection.

"You have a shift to finish first, lover. I hope it was good enough to hold you until then," I teased as we walked to the back door. He nodded, laughing and pushed through the door.

Jazz was picking up the Guinness to set on a tray when Edward slipped back behind the bar. He gave me a wink, Alice gave me a high-five and Edward gave me a Screaming Orgasm as a joke. It was even funnier seeing Jazz's face when Alice asked him for one.

It was tasty, but not as good as the Buttery Nipple he followed it with, or any of the actual orgasms he gave me when we got home. Delicious!


	347. Chapter 347

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. You can thank Edward for these updates. He showed up at our office with that sexy smirk, ran his hand through his hair and politely asked if we wouldn't mind posting a chapter or two. All we could do was nod. After that bit of inspiration, the words started flowing! (among other things...)**

**Chapter 347**

_7 May, 2011_

_Saturday_

_I've started marking my calendar with huge red X's to show the days we have left here in New York. Bella always lets out a little sigh or a giggle when she sees me do it. I seem to constantly ask her if she is sure this is what she wants, and she always replies, "As long as I'm with you Calvin, I'd move anywhere."_

_I'm not only counting down the days till we leave; I'm also counting down the days until I am finished with school and work. I already spoke with Em and Mike about it, and Jazz and I will be finished at The Crooked Knife before Graduation. I will miss working there. Jazz, Em and I had some great times there. It was where Bella had seen me for the 2__nd__ time. Every night that I walk out the front door, my mind is flooded with the memory of giving her a piggy-back ride home to Jake's flat. _

_I knew things were going to change with us, but it's only now I realize how much. I hope she really means it when she says she would go anywhere with me, because I know I can't live without her. Maybe I should just let her know that I would go anywhere with her, also._

_Have to head into to work for a bit. Thank fuck, I'm not closing. _

_Fags smoked: 3_

_Fags allotted: 5_


	348. Chapter 348

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. It's funny, he just walked in, and the lemons started writing themselves. **

**Chapter 348**

Sunday, May 8, 2011

Dear Diary -

Spent yesterday and today going through stuff and sorting things. Some will be packed and sent to London (dear God, I'm really moving to England!), some I'm going to let the girls have a crack at if they want them, and a few things are going with me this week to NOLA.

I am not looking forward to this trip back, no lie. Don't get me wrong, I miss Renee and Charlie, and I can't wait to see them. However, I'm quite sure Renee will have some sort of party planned so all their friends can come see that I've survived in the Big Apple. How much fucking fun will that be?

And on top of that, I have to tell them I'm moving to another country to live in un-bridaled sin (see what I did there?) with Edward.

Yay. Let's see how long Charlie lasts before he pops a vein.


	349. Chapter 349

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Edward needs to visit us more often. He's just so... inspiring. **

**Chapter 349**

_8 May 2011_

_Sunday_

_What a fucking brilliant day yesterday turned out to be. Work was work, that is, until Bella and Alice decided to pop in for a visit. I instantly got a fucking boner just watching her walk in wearing her "come fuck me now, Edward" outfit. My little vixen knew exactly what she was doing to me. Mate, let me just say, she came, she saw, she conquered. Not only at the Pub, but also when we got home. Fuck, I love her._

_Bella said we had to spend today sorting and packing. I offered to have the movers do it for us, but she insists that we need to downsize some of this shite. She also informed me that whatever she doesn't plan to take to England with her, she will be taking home to NOLA. I'm on the fucking fence about her going home to tell her parents about us, and about us moving to England. She knows this and is constantly having a giggle at my expense. She swears to me that Charlie is not going to harm me, injure me or worse yet, kill me. However, she can't fucking guarantee me, so I'm saying my Hail Marys and counting my days till she returns. That is another thing: I'm slightly worried about her not returning. She says that it would take a fucking army to keep her away from me. I think back to Charlie's artillery and tell her he is an army of one._

_The days are flying by so fast. Jazz has been in and out with getting his items sent home, but he is also helping Alice at her place. Thank goodness Bella lives here and we only have to work our room. Well, our room and the rest of the house. I've told Bella to write me down a list on what she really wants to go to the new house. She started the list the other day. It only had one item on it: the couch. Fuck, I love her sense of humour!_

_Maybe I could convince her of a little couch time right now._

_Fags smoked: 2_

_Fags allotted: 5_


	350. Chapter 350

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Maybe we could give him a job to do, so he would be here every day...**

**Chapter 350**

Monday, May 9, 2011

Dear Diary -

Final exams start today. Edward's mood swings are giving me whiplash, but I can't exactly blame him. He's SO ready to be done with everything, especially Banner, but he's still got to get through this week. His paper is turned in and he just has to defend it on Thursday. There is also the small matter of one more piece that he must play before the graduate committee on Wednesday, which Banner neglected to mention until last week, the fucking jerk. Edward's manuscript portfolio is completely done, thank God, so that helps.

I wish there was something I could do to help, but there isn't. Ok, I do my best to help relieve his stress in other ways, but besides listening to him practice the committee piece, I feel kind of useless. I would ask him questions about his paper, but I don't remember enough about comp theory to know where to start.

I know I need to go to New Orleans, but as much as he has to do this week, I kinda wish I could be here for him. Hopefully, my absence will actually help him focus.


	351. Chapter 351

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Office Boy Edward. Oh, fucking guh! **

**Chapter 351**

_9 May 2011_

_Monday_

_Fucking end of term is fucking killing me. I'm trying to get everything completed: be ready for the fucking performance and thesis defense, pack my fucking house, work, and keep Bella happy, all at the same time. Not that she needs entertaining, but I fucking miss her so much right now. She goes to bed and I am up until all fucking hours, reading and playing. It's not that I don't know the material; it's just fucking Banner. He already threw me one fucking curveball this week; I refuse to sit through another one._

_My portfolio is complete. Thank fuck!_

_I have to play one more piece for Banner and the committee, turn in said portfolio, defend my thesis, and my life at NYU will be over. Then Bella and I can start our new life in London._

_Bella is leaving for NOLA on Wednesday. I seriously do not want her to fucking go, but she needs this time with her family, and I have school sucking me fucking dry. Maybe it's best, but I am going to fucking miss her, and sleeping in our bed alone is going to drive me mad._

_It's already early on the 10__th__ of May and I guess I should try to lay my head down at some point. Bella has been asleep for hours. My body craves to be next to her. Hopefully, I won't wake her._

_Fags smoked: 6_

_Fags allotted: 5_


	352. Chapter 352

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. He could get coffee... mmm, Edward putting cream in my coffee...**

**Chapter 352**

Tuesday, May 10, 2011

Dear Diary -

Packing and occasionally puking. Too many fucking nerves right now.

Edward's playing for the graduate committee tomorrow. He'll be brilliant – as always. That's not why I'm worried. Amazingly, nothing about Edward has me worried.

It's my parents.

Renee has indeed planned a 'get together' for me tomorrow night. Yah-fucking-hoo. So I have to suffer through an evening of all of their friends cooing over me. The fun part is deciding when I'm going to tell her and Charlie about Edward and me. Do I wait until Thursday, or Friday if I'm a huge chicken (and I am), or do I tell them tomorrow and have Charlie glaring at me for the whole visit?

FUCK. Of course. My last night with Edward for a few days and Mother Nature has to be a bitch. Oh well. At least it's while I'm gone, and will practically be over by the time I get back. Because I'm going to need some stress relief myself by then. If I get back. If Charlie doesn't: A) kill me; B) kill Edward; or C) lock my ass in my room and never let me out.


	353. Chapter 353

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. He could file... wait, I don't have a filing cabinet. *note to self: BUY FILE CABINET* A low one, so he'd have to bend over and ... *drools***

**Chapter 353**

_10 May 2011_

_Bella woke up vomiting in the toilet. My first thought was 'Oh, Fuck!', but she insists that it is her nerves. When I asked her why she was so nervous, she stated that she was really worried Charlie is going to kill her. OH, FUCK! Here she's been telling me that everything is going to be fine, and now she fucking says there is a chance he might kill her, or me. _

_I took her back to bed and rubbed her back and hair until she had calmed down and was almost asleep. I kissed her forehead and tried to carefully slide out of bed. _

"_Where are you going? Don't leave," she moaned._

"_I have to go to school, love. I'll be back as soon as I can. Just rest until then; we can pack your bag when I get back."_

_I kissed her cheek and made my way out the door. I hated leaving her like that, but Banner would have my fucking arse if I were to miss this end of term meeting to turn in my portfolio._

_I decided to stop by the pub on my way home, and picked up some soup and a grilled chicken sandwich for Bella._

_By the time I got back, Bella's bag was sitting next to the door in our room, packed, and she once again was in the bathroom, hugging the toilet. I instantly went to her and pulled her hair back for her. I went over to the sink to wet a flannel and pressed it to her head for her. I hate seeing her like this and wish that I could do anything for it to be me and not her. _

"_I'm alright, Calvin. I think I just need to lie down some more. Could you help me back to bed?"_

_I carried her back to our bed and laid her down, pulling the covers over her as she adjusted her pillows._

"_I brought you some lunch for the pub, tomato soup and a grilled chicken sandwich. Do you feel like trying to eat anything, or do you just fancy something to drink?"_

"_I would love some soda with no ice," she said._

"_I'll be right back, love. I'll put your food away for later," I said, kissing her cheek and heading down to the kitchen._

_When I made my way back to the room with her soda, she was sprawled out across the bed, sound asleep. I placed her soda on the nightstand and crawled in the bed with her. I pulled her to my side as I rubbed her head with my left hand. Within minutes, she had maneuvered herself so she was lying on my chest. _

_I've made up my mind. If she is still sick later this evening, I will be calling her parents myself and cancelling her trip, nerves or no nerves._

_Fags smoked: 3_

_Fags allotted: 5_


	354. Chapter 354

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Where was I? Oh, yes, Edward's ass in front of a filing cabinet... mmmmmm...**

**Chapter 354**

Wednesday, May 11, 2011

Dear Diary -

Fuck my life.

Not really, because _my life_ is wonderful and filled with the love of an amazing man. It also is back in NYC, not where I happen to be at the moment, which is my old bedroom at my parents' house. I'm taking a short break from the 'get-together' that Renee is throwing to celebrate me coming home in one piece from the Big Bad Evil New York. I find it pretty funny, actually, that she views NYC as a hotbed of evil and vice, when she's fucking married to a NOLA cop.

Hello! Reality check, Mom! New Orleans isn't fucking Green Gables.

My parents were great at the airport, all hugs and kisses and happy to see me, but once I was trapped in the car on the way to the house, Charlie started the interrogation.

"So, how is New York?"

"It's great, Dad! I love living there. There's so much to see and do."

"Mm. I hope you're being careful, keeping your windows and doors locked and not going places alone?"

"Always, Dad. I carry my pepper spray everywhere I go."

"And work? Have you gotten a new job since that crazy woman fired you?"

Shit. Jump right in with the awkward questions there, Charlie.

"No, not yet. I've been looking, though." We're already starting to tread dangerous ground – the only job hunting I've done recently is in London.

"I did get a nice letter of reference from Mr. Burke, though. He thought it was the least he could do." Smooth save, Swan. Can we change the subject?

Charlie changed lanes instead. "That must be tough on your roommates, having to carry your portion of the rent and food and utilities. I'm surprised you haven't picked up a waitressing job, or something, at least to help with the bills. It's been, what, nearly a month? I thought you were more responsible than that."

Crap. Now he thinks I'm a douche and a lazy mooch.

"It's not exactly a problem, Dad. I have a little saved up, and… my roommates are cool with it." I almost laughed at that. Jazz would let me live there rent-free, and probably pay _me_, just to keep the food coming, when he's there. Edward doesn't care if I work, volunteer, or vegetate on the couch, as long as I'm doing what makes me happy, and I let him wake up with me.

Charlie's eyes caught mine in the rearview mirror and they narrowed. He's a cop; he knows bullshit when he hears it, especially from me.

"See, Charlie? Her roommates are very understanding. After all, they did manage by themselves before she moved in with them," Renee said, twisting in her seat to look at me. "Say, did Angela ever find a place? Maybe she could share a room with you and help out."

And now I'm fucked. Time to drop the little bomb and hope Charlie doesn't wreck the car before I can drop the big one.

"Actually, Mom, Angela already moved in with the girls. She took my old room when I moved in with Edward and Jazz."

The temperature actually seemed to drop in the car. Stony silence from the driver's seat. A small gasp and, "Oh, Bella," from Renee. I had a sudden vision of being locked in my room as soon as we got to the house.

The rest of the ride was quiet and I wished I could text or tweet Edward for some support, but he had to play for the graduate committee today. I didn't want to throw his concentration off with my nerves.

Charlie pulled into the driveway, his keys crunching together in his hand as he got out of the car. I gave Renee a worried look as he headed straight inside without a word. She patted my hand and followed him as I shouldered my purse and backpack.

For a moment, I considered calling a cab and heading to a hotel, but this was what I'd come here to do. I'm a grown woman who can make these kinds of decisions for herself, and I'm only here to tell them about it. Whether they approve or not isn't really the point, thought of course, I would much rather they were happy for me than angry. Still, I could have simply run off to England and told them afterwards. This was the thought I clung to as I entered the house.

I dropped my things on my bed and looked around my old room. Mementos from high school and college sprawled across shelves and walls, conjuring mental snapshots of people and events nearly forgotten. It even smelled the same, a nostalgically aromatic mix of old paperbacks, potpourri and Pledge. I smiled to myself that Renee had been loath to repurpose my room, 'just in case'. There is no chance in Hell now that I will change my mind. Nothing will ever get me to leave Edward.

"Bella! Downstairs, now."

Fuck. There was a note in Charlie's voice that I didn't like. He sounded beyond disappointed and possibly more than pissed. I wondered, not for the first time, if a phone call wouldn't have worked better. Maybe, for a chicken, which I certainly am, but I wanted to do this as close to the right way as possible.

He was leaning against the kitchen counter when I came downstairs, another bad sign. All of my childhood and teenage lectures had occurred in the kitchen. I think he prefers it because his voice sounds sterner bouncing off the hard surfaces. Renee hovered near the sink until he glared at her and she suddenly remembered laundry she needed to fold. It didn't matter if she stayed or not; this wasn't going to be pleasant either way.

"Sit."

I sat.

"Start talking."

"Ok, good, because-"

"How long, Bella? How long have you been living with him? Were you already playing house when you brought him here, under my roof? I should have known when he couldn't keep his hands off of you and he ended up dragging you off to some fleabag motel-"

"No," I interrupted, unwilling to be lectured with no input. "I wasn't living with him then. And it wasn't a fleabag motel, it was a very nice French Quarter hotel, and it was my idea. You made him too nervous."

He snorted, "I should hope to hell I did! Somebody needed to rein in that raging bundle of testosterone, though apparently our little talk didn't make much of an impression. I should have cleaned the damn gun, too."

It took a tremendous amount of effort not to roll my eyes; it would only piss him off more. "That's exactly what I mean! You scared the shi-... crap out of him, cleaning bullets! He was terrified you were going to shoot him and leave him in a swamp for the gators. Of course I got him out of here!"

He shook his head wearily. "What the hell were you thinking, Bella? You barely know this boy, and yet you moved in with him and some other guy? _Two_ guys? I know we raised you better than that. Not to mention all those years of therapy… didn't you get anything out of that? It's a good thing he didn't come with you… no, on second thought, I wish he had. He'd have learned I mean business when it comes to anyone screwing around with my baby girl, and yes, I meant that literally!"

I couldn't help it; I rolled my eyes.

"Dad! It's not like _that_! To begin with, while you may not have noticed, I am a grown woman. I live with two grown men. Jazz is Edward's best friend; we share a _house_. They both _own_ it-"

His eyes flashed. "You'd better not be saying they share _you_? I don't goddamn think so! My baby isn't some… some _whore_ to be passed around!"

"Jesus, Dad!" Exasperation poured through me. His tone told me that in his eyes, I was 19 again: reckless, impulsive, irresponsible. "They don't… will you just listen for a minute? Jazz has a _fiancée_, Alice… she's one of the girls I roomed with. She's wonderful and he adores her, and he is _just my friend._ That's it. There has never been anything between us but friendship. Yes, he lives in the house, but he's hardly ever there anymore, anyway. He usually stays with Alice…"

And maybe that wasn't such a good thing to have said. His eyes narrowed and his tone was cold.

"Let me get this straight. 'Jazz' is engaged to Alice, who lives with a couple of other girls including Angela, and he stays with her at her place, when he owns a _house_ with Edward… I assume he and Edward don't share a room?"

I shook my head, the sinking feeling in my stomach dropping further.

"That doesn't make sense. Why would he go someplace so crowded when he has his own room? Or is their house just too small for four people?"

"No, there's plenty of room, six bedrooms and six floors. I'm not sure why Jazz goes over there, actually. Probably because Rose is normally at Em's unless she's working on a case, and Ang stays with Riley a lot, so…"

Charlie's hand slammed down on the counter, making me jump.

"Goddamn it! You all move to New York and suddenly everybody is shacking up! You're telling me that Angela – that sweet, innocent girl you shared a dorm with – is living with a guy, too? She just moved up there! And Emmett- he has a floozy?"

That did it. I'd had enough of Charlie's overbearing small-mindedness.

"Rose is not a 'floozy', Dad; she's a lawyer, and a damned good one! She also happens to love Em; God knows why, but she does, and she's good for him. He loves her, too. Angela is a grown woman, just like I am, and she happens to have found a guy who is crazy about her. Riley is a sweet guy and a good man. He treats her right. We're all happy, so you can stop worrying."

Charlie's eyes softened as he distractedly rubbed at his mustache. His voice sounded tired.

"Bells, you can't tell me that. I'm a father; worrying is what I do. Usually, it's just over you and your mother, but I am concerned about your friends, too. I'd hate to see any of you screw up your lives because you jumped into something too quickly." His hand passed over his eyes and dropped loosely to his side. "You have your whole lives ahead of you. There's plenty of time to find somebody…"

I hadn't appreciated until that moment how hard this was for him. He wasn't trying to be bossy, just a good dad. I rose and wrapped my arms around him. His arms came up around me and I felt him kiss my hair.

"It's ok, Dad. We are all ok." I rested my head on his shoulder and I thought I heard him sigh. "Yes, we're young, and yeah, each of us has already made mistakes, but they have brought us to where we are now. I have no idea how things will work out for Em or Ang; well, I hope. But I do know Jazz and Alice couldn't be happier. As for Edward… he loves me, Dad. He really, truly loves me. And I love him. Which is why I'm here."

Charlie loosened his hold to look in my eyes. His gaze didn't falter when he called Renee to come join us in the kitchen. Neither of us said anything when she stepped too quickly through the doorway; she had obviously been listening from the hall. She glanced between us and I invited them both to sit down. Chairs scraped on linoleum, the wood creaking as my parents perched on them cautiously. I looked away as my mother reached across the table for Charlie's hand. This was as momentous for them as it was for me, and who was I to begrudge her a little emotional support?

I cleared my throat, wishing my own emotional support wasn't a thousand miles away, and took a deep breath.

"Edward wants to marry me."

Nothing.

No gasp of shock, no laughter, no tears, no stomping or shouting… no reaction whatsoever.

I frowned at them both. Shouldn't one of them _say_ something at least?

"Did you hear me? I said, Edward-"

"Wants to marry you, yes, we heard you. We knew that. And?"

I stared at my father in astonishment, and I'm fairly sure I was making gaping fish faces.

"'And'? What do you mean, 'and'? You… _knew_? How? I mean… he said he wants to, he hasn't actually _asked, _but… you knew?" I dropped into a chair, my body unable to process this information and remember how to stand at the same time.

Charlie cleared his throat and looked uncomfortable. He glanced at Renee, who nodded at him, then he met my eyes.

"He did mention it when you were here before, that night at the restaurant. You'd gone off to the little girls' room and he asked for my blessing. I actually only took it as last minute groveling for having hauled you off to that hotel, and agreed. I figured if he was serious, we'd see him again, and we would talk about it further. Apparently, he was. Should I expect a phone call in the next few days?"

March. He fucking asked for Charlie's blessing in _March_. I didn't know if I wanted to kill him, or Charlie, or both. Or Renee, my own mother, who sucks so badly at secret-keeping that she can't buy Christmas presents more than a week ahead of time or she'll tell everyone what they're getting.

He'd asked before he took me to England. Before he asked me to move in with him, or to move to London. Before I said 'yes'. He knew he wanted to _marry_ me just two and a half months after we met. When did I know I wanted the same thing?

"Bella? You said he _hasn't_ asked… so what's going on?" Renee prodded, drawing me out of my thoughts.

"He wants me to come to London," I said, the words forming by themselves as I continued to try to make sense of what I had just learned.

"Ok, so what's the problem? I mean, you went before…" Renee's eyes darted from my face to Charlie and back.

I managed to shake my head as I tried to focus. "No, he wants me to go with him. When he graduates. To stay."

"He wants you to move? To live with him, in London?" Charlie's head had already begun to shake, but Renee squeezed his hand to get his attention.

"It's her life, honey. It's her decision." Two sets of brown eyes turned to me and waited expectantly. "Well?"

I took a deep breath and nodded. Words spilled excitedly from my mouth, and I couldn't have restrained them if I'd tried.

"I'm going. I know it seems crazy, but I am. We've been looking at houses; it's nuts, the ones he likes… they're huge! I was looking at little flats for two, but he wants plenty of room to be able to have his dog and his horse… he's going to teach me to ride, did I tell you? He has a position waiting for him, at the Conservatory… his dream job, no less… teaching music. And he and Carlisle have been sorting out my paperwork for a work permit so I can get a job, and a driver's license, though how I'll ever get used to driving on the left, I don't know. And Alice will be there, too, with Jazz, so I'll have a girlfriend to do girly stuff with, and she wants me to be a bridesmaid…"

I looked up from my wild gesticulating to see a smile on my mother's face and a smirk on my father's. My hands dropped to my lap and I watched them, wary of their reaction. Charlie spoke first.

"Houses, huh? Sounds like the boy _is_ serious about marrying you. I don't care how wealthy you are, you don't commit to property unless you plan to settle down and stay put." He sighed and suddenly seemed a little older. "He would bring you back now and then, wouldn't he? So we can see you?"

I smiled into his worried eyes and clasped his hand on the table. "Of course! It's just England, not the moon. And knowing him, he'll bring y'all over there to see us, too. You do need to meet Esme and Carlisle, after all."

Charlie looked down at our hands, and blinked several times. He cleared his throat.

"How long do you… I mean… when would you leave?"

I squeezed his fingers. "Edward graduates next Tuesday, but our flight isn't until the second of June. It's a little over three weeks."

Renee's hand flew to her mouth. "Three weeks? To pack up a house and ship everything? You'll never get it done in time!"

"Not everything is coming with us, Mom," I grinned. "Jazz is handling his stuff, and Esme will help out by making some purchases on our behalf once we find a place there. The boys are still deciding what they want to do with the house in New York. They have an appointment this afternoon with a real estate agent to discuss their options, but I have a feeling they may just keep it and rent it furnished. Maybe Em would take it – he's doing all right for himself."

I then caught them up on Em's new partnership in The Crooked Knife, Angela's job with the paper, and some of the plans Edward and I have made about the move and after. They seem to be handling all of this a lot better than I expected. I guess I should have given them a little more credit, but I still think it's best Edward didn't come. I'm pretty sure Charlie wouldn't have done nearly as much listening if Edward was within his reach.

Before I knew it, Renee was pulling things out of the fridge and cabinets, and I needed to concentrate on helping her get (edible) food ready for the party she was throwing for me. I have a feeling she hasn't thrown one in a while and she's gone all out.

All her church ladies, some other artists and teachers, half the neighborhood and several of Charlie's pals from the precinct showed up, most bringing even more food. I have been pinched and prodded, poked and pounded, and none of that in a good way! Which is why I snuck off for a few minutes to my room; I needed a moment to breathe.

I hear Renee calling for me. Hopefully the good-byes are about to start, because I want nothing more than to curl up in my bed and chat with Edward. Ok, that's a lie – I want nothing more than to be _with_ Edward right now, but since I can't, I'll take a chat.

God, I miss him.


	355. Chapter 355

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. *blinks* Sorry, zoned out for a minute again. Do you think I could make a dress code just for him? Like, me-bathrobe, Edward- dress slacks & a tie, no shirt. Commando. That could be office policy, right? Right?**

**Chapter 355**

5/11

End Twitter Session

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Turn your ringer on love. im calling you. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i love you, and you're my angel face. wish i could touch you right now.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez No when i saw an angel walk into my life. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i didn't say to play with it. i said to listen to it. xxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella i have no interest in 'playing' with your toy. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy maybe you should ask mini you what he thinks. he might have something interesting to say.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Not funny love x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you mean when you sex-walked through starbucks & the whole store was jealous of me? xxxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'd rather think of when i saw you at Starbucks love. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you two could cuddle. whisper sweet nothings to one another. give yourself a massage.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy this semester has gone fast. seems like i just saw your fuckhawt self throwing a fit at b&n.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez What the fuck am I going to do with that love? I swear if I didnt have class I'd be down there tonight. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy you at least have mini you. I still think you should have let me bring him with me.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy and yes, i will ring you, lover.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella, behave love. You don't come back to me and our bed until late Friday. What the fuck am I supposed to do tomorrow? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy too bad i forgot to pack my webcam. it could have been a different 'goodnight' entirely. xxx

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Tell him I said 'Thank you', please. Will you ring me before you go to bed. I need to hear your voice. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy just the way dad said it made me think he would have been a jerk. though he did congratulate you on graduation.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Why is it best, I didnt come love, is everything alright? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy from mom. dad said he wished you had come with me. i think it's better you didn't! but god i miss you.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I fucking miss you so much love, you gone made for a very LONG Wednesday. Love from both, or just your Mum? x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy much too busy. you would think i've been gone for years. mom & dad say hi & send love.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Hi love, busy day? I thought I would have heard from you by now. I was about to ring your mobile. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'm here, lover. i miss you.

Begin Twitter Session


	356. Chapter 356

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. No shoes or socks, either. Bella says he has sexy feet. *I want to SEE***

**Chapter 356**

_11 May 2011_

_Wednesday_

_Mate, I have to say that fucking waking up without Bella here, fucking sucks! Our bed is way too large for just me; odd how it used to fit just fine. Now I find myself rearranging her pillows into a make-shift Bella. Jazz has been staying at the flat a bit more with Alice since Bella left. I'm beginning to think she might have asked him to do so, just in case I decide to drink my loneliness away._

_I spoke to Bella earlier, on twitter and then on the phone. Have I already told you how I fucking miss her? I fucking swear, if it wasn't for school, I would fucking jump on the first flight down there and surprise her, even with the fear of Charlie killing me._

_When we spoke, she mentioned Charlie being a bit of a pain in the arse, then gave me all hell for having asked for his blessing when we were there over Spring break. Seems she thought I ought to have mentioned that to her at some point. I was too busy worrying whether she would be amenable to living with me!_

_Then to make my life better she had to go and mention her and a webcam. _

_Fucking hell, Bella, do you not realize how hard it is without you? Yes, I said it; it's fucking hard! If she were here, she would either agree or take matters into her own hands, but only after a huge fucking dose of 'that's what she said'. She practically begged me to get out her "toy" and have a listen. I might have to do that before I go to bed. I hope the batteries are still good in it, because I have no fucking clue where she would have packed the others._

_Holy fuck, Bella! I cannot believe those beautiful, scrumptious lips could say something like that to me. Fuck me. Fuck, if she was here, I would have to show her what her words do to me. Since she isn't, it looks like it's going to be a long COLD shower before bed._

_Fags smoked: 4_

_Fags allotted: 5_


	357. Chapter 357

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. This chapter comes with a shamwow alert. Please to be advised: Not Safe for Anywhere, really! *dirtydirtydirty* You're welcome.**

**Chapter 357**

Thursday, May 12, 2011

Dear Diary –

When I called yesterday afternoon, Edward was anxious to hear what my parents thought about my move to England, and he was glad that they took it as well as they did. So was I, for that matter. I pretended to be angry that he'd asked Charlie for his blessing all the way back in March, but I wasn't very convincing. I'm too thrilled to know he felt so strongly about me then, even though that bit of information could have saved us both a lot of stress through April. He sounded a bit sheepish about it and I plan to get the whole story of that conversation out of him when I get home.

He said his graduate committee performance went well, which was no surprise to me. The man is extremely talented, in a lot of ways!

Charlie cockblocked the rest of our call then, knocking on my door to inform me that people were arriving and I was expected downstairs.

I may have had a few too many margaritas at the party, leaving me beyond tipsy and very horny. When I called, Edward said he missed me and I suggested that he get out Little Edward. He said he didn't want to play with my toy, but I told him he should listen to what it had to say, because I'd left him a surprise on it.

I said I was naked in my bed and that I wanted him to get the hand lotion from my bedside drawer and stroke himself for me. The sounds of clothing quickly stripped and drawers opening almost made me giggle. The bed creaked a little as he settled on the mattress. In a moment or two, his soft moans came through the phone, sounding so sexy, I couldn't resist sliding my hand down my body.

"Put me on speaker phone, lover; you're going to need both hands free."

"Bella… oh, God, the lotion smells like you, like it's your hands on me. Mmm, I wish you were here."

"I wish I was there, too, but I think you'll enjoy this anyway." I then told him to turn on the message part of the vibrator, listen, and do whatever it said. I could hear the metallic voice through the phone, and his breathing as he listened to my words.

"_Edward, I may not be there with you, but I want you to listen to me and do exactly as I say. If you don't, you will be punished when I get back, no excuses. And believe me, I know your body and your responses very well, so don't think you can try to fool me. I'll know."_

I heard his breath catch and he swallowed loudly. I smiled into the phone and whispered, "Keep stroking, baby, slowly, lightly."

He moaned and I spoke sharply, "I said lightly, Edward. Slower. That's right," I murmured as his breaths deepened. My hand wandered to my breast and my fingers began to circle as I imagined watching him.

"_I want you to stroke yourself, very slowly, with just your fingertips, Edward. Light pressure on the top and underside, from root to head. Stroke down. And up. Follow my voice, Edward, no faster. Down, all the way down. And back up. Down… and up. Stop. Wrap your fingers all the way around that pretty cock, but not too tightly. Now brush your thumb across your slit. Is it dripping pearls for me yet, Edward? Are you wet for me?"_

His breathing was shallow. "Yes, God, yes, Bella…" My thumb brushed my nipple and I choked back a gasp.

"_Keep those long fingers wrapped around you. Get a bit more lotion; I want to make you feel good. Now, rub your head, Edward. Swirl your thumb around the edge, across the tip. Feel that? That's my tongue, licking you."_

"Oh, fuck…" he moaned and I pinched my nipple, biting my lip to keep from making any noise.

"_I'm going to lick you all the way around your cock, Edward. Twist those fingers for me, stroke them down, all the way down into those sexy curls. Further, Edward, touch your balls. Cup them for me. Let me lick them. Are they hot? Give them a little squeeze and a tug for me."_

"God, Bella, I can't… take…"

"You can, Edward, and you will. Now," I said as sternly as I could, before sucking my thumb into my mouth. I brought it back to my nipple, teasing, imagining it was his hot tongue licking me.

"_Are you hard, Edward? Is that cock stiff in your hand?"_

His only response was a moan, and my hand abandoned my nipple to head south.

"_Stroke it, then, harder. I want it hard. I want you to keep it hard, for me. Stroke, Edward. Twist, that's right. That's my mouth on you. Licking, sucking, taking you all the way in. Do you feel it when you hit the back of my throat? Do you feel how hot my mouth is, how strong my tongue is, massaging you, stroking you?"_

He groaned, his breath panting, and I could hear soft squelching noises as the lotion allowed his hand to slide freely. My fingers slid to the top of my thigh, pressing gently across my lips and lower. I could feel heat beneath them.

"Jesus… so fucking good. Your mouth… ah…" he gasped. I slipped one finger into the heat.

"_Stop. Don't move."_

"No! Ah, fuck, no, Bella! Shit… I need… need…" his voice sounded strangled as he fought to keep control.

"_Edward, you may not come yet. As much as I love having you in my mouth, sucking you, licking you, squeezing you until you come hard and hot down my throat, swallowing it all…"_

He fucking whimpered and I slipped another finger in, letting them both circle, barely touching my skin, but not there.

"Keep still, lover. You're doing so well," I whispered so he wouldn't hear my voice shake.

A frustrated groan broke from his lips, and then gasping, as he won the struggle.

"_I love it when you fuck my mouth, but right now I want you to take that big, hard, hot cock of yours and slowly slide the head of it along my pussy. More lotion, Edward. Warm it in your hand, then slide it over your head. Feel how hot and wet you make me. My pussy is slick and dripping with desire, pink and bare and open for you alone. My thighs are spread for you, ready, anxiously waiting…"_

He was panting again, as was I, my fingers stroking now as well.

"_I want to feel you enter me, slowly, just the tip. Close your fist, Edward, and push in just your head. Feel how tight my pussy is, how hot and close and slippery. You want to move, don't you? You want to push all the way in, shoving, impaling me on your cock. But I haven't said you may. I want you to wait, just as you are, hot, hard and throbbing in your tight fist. And while you wait, I'm going to tell you what I'm doing."_

"Shit… fucking killing me…" he swore through his teeth and my fingers moved faster.

"_You have that delicious cock in your hand, with those amazingly talented fingers wrapped around it, both of those parts of you that bring me endless pleasure, and the only thing I have here is this. I'm going to let you help me, because all of this talk has me dripping, Edward. I'm literally aching to feel you deep inside of me, rocking your hips against mine, filling me, taking me. You're going to fuck your hand as though it is my pussy, and I am going to fuck my pussy with this vibrator as though it is you. Sadly, it has neither your length nor girth, so I may have to make up for that by turning it on."_

A yelp came through the phone and I increased the pressure of my fingers. I was panting now, and I knew he could hear me.

"Bella, are you…? Sweet Jesus, are you? Are your fingers in your pussy?" He sounded distracted, torn between the noises now coming from Little Edward, and the idea of me getting myself off to listening to him doing the same.

"Ahh… yes-" I managed as I spread my thighs farther apart, nestling the phone under my chin so I could hold my lips open with one hand as the other thrummed against my clit.

"_Yes! Oh, Edward, I wish this cock was you. It's long and very hard, but it's not hot like you are. Feel how hot and soft your skin is, like liquid velvet. Stroke yourself. I want you like steel when I let you inside me. I want you to feel like your cock could pound nails, it's so hard. Is it? Is it hard? Is it getting harder? Stroke it, twist… that's right. I'm on my knees and elbows, Edward. My ass is in your hands. My legs are spread, wide, your head is right there, just barely inside…"_

I abandoned my clit to brush against the tautness of my nipples, moaning openly as I pinched them hard. Edward's panting made me wish my fingers were his lips and teeth, nipping and sucking. I heard the metallic vibrator buzz and one hand returned to my pussy.

"_Now, Edward. Take me now! Thrust into me. Fill me. I want to feel you completely. Yes! Like that, oh, yes, take me, all the way. Thrust, Edward, uh, thrust… Harder. Yess… deeper, oh God. Plunge that fucking iron cock of yours in me; make me scream your name… guhh, yesss… Can you feel how s-slick my pussy is, how hot… and… tight… I am? God… Ride me, Edward, hard! My pussy is begging you to pound it, pound… me… until… I can't… see. Harder! Oh, fuck, yes…"_

Sounds of slippery wet flesh thrusting, Edward grunting, the recorded vibrator hiking up in speed and my own tinny breathless moans as I fucked myself with it; it was all too much. Sparks of lust shot through me, cresting in wave after wave at the mental image of him fucking his fist. I whimpered his name into the phone and heard him gasp.

"Did you… did you come? Please, tell me… let me come, Bella," he begged, raw passion in his strangled voice. I relaxed slowly, enjoying each aftershock as it shuddered through me. I could still hear the recording, but there wasn't much more of it. I had been practically incoherent by then, all animalistic noises, all control over what I wanted from him gone.

"Turn the vibrator on, baby," I purred. He choked back a breath, but I heard the familiar buzzing begin. "I want you to just touch your tip with it; let the vibrations run down your cock. Hold it there. Feel it pulsing through you."

He hissed and moaned as I imagined how hot that must look, his fist in a death grip around his raging purple cock as he gently pressed the toy to his leaking slit.

"Please… please…" came his ragged whisper.

"You're fucking me, baby, you're slamming that cock in me – do you feel how tight my walls squeeze you? Stroke it down your cock, down to your balls, baby. I want you to run it under your balls and hold it there. Is it there?"

That last question was drowned out by his cry at the sensation.

"Hold it. Keep it there and fuck me, lover, fuck me! Now! Pound the shit out of my pussy… you've made me come once, and I'm close… so close. Harder, deeper… yes! Come for me, Edward! Come now!" My fingers were flying again, rubbing, pinching, and deliciously torturing my clit.

My name burst from his lips, followed by a litany of curses, growls and hard breathing. The buzzing stopped abruptly and I heard his body fall hard onto the bed. I sucked in a breath, approaching the edge and he clicked off the speakerphone, panting heavily into my ear.

"Come, Bella… Jesus, come, beautiful… feel me licking you… sucking you. Let me fuck you with my mouth…" His words tumbled out with each breath as he came down. "I want to eat you, love… devour your sweet pussy until you explode on my tongue."

Those were the last words I heard as I screamed into my pillow, my muscles clenching on the images in my head: that riot of bronze between my thighs, his deep green eyes smoldering as he watched me shatter, his long fingers keeping my legs wide spread so he could capture every drop. I shuddered and slowly returned to the phone.

"Sweet girl? Are you all right? Talk to me, Bella." The concern in his voice was adorable. I was more than 'all right', and in a moment I told him so.

"So. You just played with my - our - toy, lover. How horrible was it?"

A loud sigh washed through the phone and I smirked.

"You win. That was… I can't even begin to describe how fucking erotic that was, love, hearing your voice saying those things to me, telling me what to do, and the whole time, you were also moaning through the phone. It was like… Bella stereo! I feel like I made you both come!"

You did," I giggled. "I was completely imagining you the whole time I was making that recording. That's why I may have lost focus a bit there at the end, coming hard the way I did."

I heard rustling and the ambient sound changed as he rose and went into the bathroom. "You weren't the only one coming hard. Jesus! I have to change the sheets now, and I was going to wait until you were on your way home to do that." He's too cute!

Water was running and in my mind I saw him washing his chest with a cloth and carefully cleaning himself off.

"I wish I was there to do that," I whispered.

"Do what, love? Change the sheets?"

"Clean you. But then, if I was there, you wouldn't have gotten it everywhere, just inside me," I said and reveled in the deep breath that he took.

"Fuck, Bella! I do still have to go two more days without you, you know. If I didn't have my defense tomorrow, I'd be on a flight to New Orleans tonight, and the hell with anything Charlie says."

"You'll be fine. If not, just listen to Little Eddie again. But call me first, because listening to you pleasure yourself to my instructions was about the hottest thing ever!"

He laughed quietly. "I love you. I miss you. I can't wait to have you in my arms and in my bed again. I may never let you leave." His soft words sent tingles down my spine. "Sleep well, love."

I woke up from dreaming of Edward and had the most awful chill go through me as my sleep-disoriented brain recognized _where_ I was, but not _why_. For one horrible moment, I thought I was still living at home and that I'd dreamed NY and my life with Edward. Pain swept through me at the loss of all of my heart's desires, until I spotted my backpack on the floor and reality began to claw through my befuddled mind.

I'm visiting. Home is NYC, and soon, London. Edward is real, as well as being the man of my dreams, and he's all mine. I rolled over and went back to sleep, a huge fucking smile on my face.

I spent the day with Renee as she dragged me from place to place, friend to friend, a two-woman visiting party. It wouldn't have been so bad, except everyone we saw expected us to eat. New Orleanians associate everything with food – every event, no matter what it is, involves feeding people. By the time we got to the fourth house, I was stuffed, but it would be rude to refuse, so I had a little more. Then on the way home, Renee had the nerve to ask me what I wanted for dinner! I told her to just worry about feeding Charlie, because if another bite passed my lips, I would slip into a food coma.

I'm currently nursing a tummy ache in my room, but the Pepto-Bismal I took is starting to soothe it a little. I wish Edward was here. He'd rub my back and kiss my neck and in a few minutes, I'd forget all about my stomach. But I'll be ok soon. He told me when he called earlier that he has plans with Em and Jazz tonight, to celebrate the end of exams and his successful thesis defense. I can just imagine what kind of a big night those boys will have, and I only hope they don't get into trouble. There are predatory women out there who would jump at the chance to take advantage of any one of them in a weak and inebriated state.

I miss him so much. One more night, and I can go home.


	358. Chapter 358

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. *recovering from last chapter still* **

**Chapter 358**

_12 May 2011_

_Thursday_

_Jazz and I are still waiting to speak to Em about moving into the flat when we head back to England. Not really sure if it's what he would want or not. Jazz and I aren't really comfortable leaving it vacant for too long. If he's not going to move in, we need to try to find someone to rent it out before we leave._

_Bella will be back tomorrow evening and I cannot fucking wait. _

_School fucking sucked, or maybe it was just Banner. I am officially finished with school. I defended my paper to the committee today with all the obnoxious arguments coming only from Banner. Fuck him. I'm done with his arse and soon I will be out of here. That prat can kiss my pasty arse all the way across the fucking pond._

_Just as I arrived home, the bell rang. I hoped maybe Bella had come home early to surprise me, but as I walked to the door, I figured she would have used her key. _

"_Yeah?" I asked, looking at the DHL man._

"_Edward Cullen?"_

"_Yeah," I replied._

"_Sign here," he said, as he pushed the clipboard towards me._

_I signed, handed it back to him and he passed me a package. _

"_Have a good day," he barely whispered as he made his way to his truck._

_I shut the door and glanced at the package. It was from my Mum. _

_I ripped it open and found just what I have been waiting on: Gram's ring. No - Bella's ring. I can't wait to see this on her finger. Now I just have to ask._

_Jazz and Alice just rang to ask if I want to head out and celebrate the end of school. Fuck, yes. I just wish that Bella was here to celebrate with us._

_Looks like we will be celebrating more than our upcoming graduation. I plan to tell our friends that I am going to propose to Bella. Soon. It will have to be very soon. _

_Fuck, I miss her._

_Fags smoked: 5_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_1 more fucking day till Bella gets home. Back in my arms, back in my bed._


	359. Chapter 359

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Aw, poor baby! Want me to stroke your head for you? *cough***

**Chapter 359**

_13th May 2011_

_Friday_

_Fuck my life!_

_The end, I'm dying._

_Fags smoked: 3_

_Fags allotted: 5_


	360. Chapter 360

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. If Edward worked where you do, what would YOU like to see him do? Please feel free to be explicit. Please.**

**Chapter 360**

5/13

End Twitter Session

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy good idea. xxxx

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy ok angel, i'll be there before you know it.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I think I'm going to try to sleep some more love x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez no I couldn't get up if she came over anyway. You should be here by 5? A car will be at JFK to pick you up. x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy on my way baby. did you try angela?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez love I really need you please don't fight me on this no on is answering their phone please Bella x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy Edward, what did you do?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Bella just get to the airport go to the private terminal everything has been taken care of I love you I'll see you in a few

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy i'm sorry lover. i can't change the ticket. no room on that flight. i love you baby

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy get up and get something in you. water at least. c'mon bartender. you know the routine. i love you.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy um. barely! mom's gonna drive me to the airport. i'll see if i can change the ticket on my phone. hang on, baby.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I can't move so there will not be any juice.x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez don't tease me Isabella! There's a flight that leaves at 12:35 think you could make that?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy wish i was there to rub your head for you.

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy ok sweetheart. drink some juice.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I do but I can wait love I just need to fall out of bed and take something x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy oh baby. do you need me there that badly? i miss you too.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez take an earlier flight love use my cc get your flight changed please?x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez come home, I need you so badly right now.x

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez love let's just say one too many Irish car bombs. I'm not even fucking Irish!x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy oh lord. what did he do now? are you ok?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez Hell no love, Em x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy my friend? jazz or ang?

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez I'm going to kill your friend when I'm able to get out of bed. I miss you so fucking much.x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy rough night without me? i hope you & jazz had fun.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez fuck I was supposed to at the university to pick my gown guess I'll do it tomorrow.x

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy lol noon, angel face. i can't wait to be in your arms.

**CKBarGuy **

BrownEyedBluez fuck me Bella what time us it?

**BrownEyedBluez **

CKBarGuy hey lover. you ready to have me back tonight?

Begin Twitter Session


	361. Chapter 361

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. And if any of you works in a strip club, you will be my hero FOREVER if you write THAT out!**

**Chapter 361**

Friday, May 13, 2011

Dear Diary -

So these two Brits and an Irish-Cajun walk into a bar… the bar won.

Seems there was great rejoicing over the end of the semester last night, and the IRA may have been mixing the drinks. There were a lot of Irish Car Bombs, in any case; too many, according to Edward. He is currently dying, again according to him, unable to move enough to get himself some juice or even water. None of our friends are answering the phone (no shit, Sherlock, they were mostly all out with you and are probably in a similar condition!) and he NEEEEEEDS me, poor baby.

One problem: I am visiting my folks in NOLA. He is at home in NYC. Big, long, lots-of-distance-on-the-map there between us, fella.

Most men would say, "I'm going to try to eat, and take something for my head, and I'll see you when you get home tonight." Or, possibly, "I'm gonna sleep the rest of this off, and for God's sake, don't make too much noise when you come in."

Most men would. Most men are not Edward Anthony Cullen. And thank God for that! The world couldn't contain two of him!

No, ol' EAC does things a bit differently, shall we say. There is no problem so large that can't be surmounted, not even a problem of time and space, that can't be solved if you throw enough money at it.

Again, other men (not _most_ now, as _most_ don't have his resources) might be satisfied with exchanging tickets for an earlier flight. What does EAC do? None of the earlier flights are early _enough_, so he hires a private jet.

Wanna guess where I am?

On a fucking private jet, due to land at JFuckingK airport around 5, at which time "a car will pick me up_"._

I feel like I'm in a 007 movie, complete with a sultry dark bombshell flight attendant. I'm half expecting her to either karate chop me, or ask if I think her handkerchief smells like chloroform.

Ok, tall, dark and sultry is named Sherri, she graduated from LSU, her BF is an optometrist and they live uptown with three dogs. I wonder if I should tell her that, for about five minutes in my head, she was a Bond Girl?

Travelling solo on a commercial line is boring, but it's downright lonely on a chartered flight. I miss him even more than I did, and I didn't think that was possible. Just a couple more hours, and he'll be in my arms.


	362. Chapter 362

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. So we've been getting these weird emails, about pigs in a blanket, Snickers, hot potatoes... Nope, it's not a picnic. Turns out we've been nominated for the Tomato Soup Awards, in a bunch of categories! Thank you to whoever did that... we think you're nuts, but then, you must be to keep sticking around for 360+ chapters. Seriously, though, we appreciate the love. Stories can be nominated through August 31 and added to the categories, so keep checking the site. And if you feel there is a category that we should have been nominated for, hey, we won't complain if you do! ****Voting opens Sept. 6. www (dot) thetomatosoupaward (dot) blogspot (dot) com **

**Chapter 362**

Saturday, May 14, 2011

Dear Diary –

OMG, Edward was a mess when I got home. If he was that bad 24 hours later, I'm amazed he didn't die of alcohol poisoning. Seriously, I may fucking kill Em when I see him!

Poor baby had a hangover like I've never seen. I mean, he's had a couple of bad ones since I've known him, but this was really horrible. Sick to his stomach even hours later; I just kept bringing him water, figuring some of it might get into his system and start flushing it out.

I helped him into the soaking tub in one of the guest rooms, and it was clear how awful he felt because he didn't once try to pull me in with him. I washed him, hair to toes, and he revived somewhat. After I dried him off and wrapped him in one of his big fluffy towels, he waved me off so he could brush his teeth. He then pulled me to him and kissed me.

"Too long," he breathed into my hair as he held me. "It's been too long since you were in my arms, love. Don't ever leave me again. You see what kind of stupid shit I get into. I can't handle myself if you aren't here."

My dream from Wednesday night popped into my head and I smirked at the thought of him 'handling himself'. (I'll have to tell him about that one, when he's feeling better.) I rubbed his back and promised he could come with me next time.

He finally said he was ready to try some tea and toast, and he actually did manage to keep it down. I called the pub and got them to send over some chili cheese fries for him. He gave me the "WTF, are you crazy?" look, but he ate them, and felt a LOT better. Greasy pub food absorbs alcohol: he knows this, but when you're in the middle of the Hangover From Hell, that's the last thing you want to think about, much less actually eat.

He finally settled down about midnight, wrapping himself around me with his head on my chest. When I ran my fingers through his hair and stroked his scalp, he sighed and closed his eyes, mumbling that he loved me. He was asleep in minutes and I was right behind.

When I woke late this morning, he was sprawled across the bed like he was the only one in it. See, that's what happens when you leave a man alone – he gets used to having the whole bed to himself. Still, since he wasn't curled up next to me, it allowed me to slip out without waking him and I was able to get breakfast started. I was flipping the last of the blueberry pancakes when he came down in his sweats, looking rumpled, adorably sleepy, and absolutely grade-A fuckable. He put his arms around me as I worked, pulling me to his bare chest and kissing my neck.

"Morning, love," he mumbled into my skin as his hands skimmed across my stomach to my hips, grasping them as he slowly ground his morning wood into my ass. I shook my head, smiling at his blatant maneuver. I missed him, too.

"Good morning to you, too. Breakfast is ready, baby," I said, turning my head to kiss his cheek.

His hips thrust forward again, pressing me against the counter as his hands moved to caress the underside of my breasts. His breath was hot and moist along my neck as his teeth found my earlobe and gave it a tug.

"I want _you_ for breakfast," he growled, punctuating his statement with another thrust. His thumbs found my nipples and I gasped, my hips involuntarily jerking back against him. He nibbled my jaw and down my neck before I could compose myself enough to pull his hands from me. I turned in his arms to find him pouting. I can't resist that face, and I ran my fingertips over his lips, poking the lower one back in before reaching up to lightly kiss them.

"You need _food_ for breakfast, Calvin. Nourishment. I can't have you getting faint and weak later."

He cocked his head at me, and his eyes narrowed as though he was trying to remember any appointments we might have. "What's later?"

I smiled and ran my hands up his arms, caressing his biceps before letting my fingers play in the curls on his chest. "Packing."

His head dropped back and he groaned. I tweaked a nipple and his head shot back up, a dangerous look on his face.

"You do know you're playing with fire, little girl," he breathed, his impressive wood insistently trying to nudge between my thighs.

I pushed his hips away and gave him a stern look. "Lover, right now you need to eat. Once you've had a good breakfast, we're going to do some packing. Don't make that face, because it has to be done. We're running out of time. And I promise, if you help me get the books packed up, I'll let you take me against the bookcase."

His eyes lit up and he licked his lips. "Hm, an 'Atonement' fantasy, huh? Ok, you've got a deal. Just know that _this_," he pressed my hand against his hard cock, "is ready and willing _now_, and I make no promises it won't 'accidentally' get into places it shouldn't, should you bend over to pick up a book or something." I rolled my eyes at him and told him to sit down.

He ate the pancakes, bangers, hash browns and eggs, washing them down with a couple of cups of tea and some orange juice. He felt even better, as I knew he would, and I felt better knowing he'd had some sustenance. I sent him to start putting the boxes together while I cleaned up the kitchen, and by the time I got there, he had two shelves emptied and was working on a third. I handed him some more juice and he swallowed it gratefully. Boxing books is heavy, dusty work.

I kept my promise, but there are many more comfortable places to have sex than up against an empty bookcase. The back of the sofa, for instance, which is where he moved us when the bookcase kept wobbling dangerously. Also, he wasn't joking about me bending over. Twice I leaned down for something, only to suddenly have his hands sliding down my ass and his cock pushing into me. Ok, the second time I bent over on purpose, but he doesn't need to know that! I missed him – so sue me!

Even with all the 'extracurricular activities', we still managed to get all of our books packed, and even a box or two of Jazz's. After 'lunch', and I use that term loosely, he showered and has now gone to pick up his cap and gown from school. I can hardly wait to see him get that diploma! I'm just sorry Esme and Carlisle can't be here, but she's much too far along to fly. We'll have to celebrate with them when we get over there. Holy crap, that's less than three weeks!

When he gets back, we're going through the other bedrooms, to sort out what he wants to take and what can stay. He and Jazz did speak with a real estate agent who advised that the market is currently still depressed, and if they didn't need to sell right away, they would do better to simply wait out the market, or rent it, if possible. Edward said they are going to approach Em with the idea of renting it to him and Rose. The flat is closer to the pub than Em's place, and not too far from Rose's firm, so it might just be a good deal for all concerned.

Tonight I just want to relax a little and cuddle with him, because tomorrow we have to pack the entertainment room and all the stuff that he wants to keep from the other bedrooms, and I'd really like to start on the kitchen. He keeps making noises about hiring people to pack, or "just fucking leaving it all and getting everything new over there", but I know he doesn't really mean that. OK, maybe he would hire people to pack, but if we have to sort through it anyway, what's the point?

I hear him at the door. More later, maybe.


	363. Chapter 363

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We are cracking up at the categories for The Tomato Soup Awards... **

**Chapter 363**

_14 May 2011_

_Saturday_

_Thank fuck for money and the ability to hire a private plane. I honestly thought I was going to die yesterday. Alcohol poisoning: What a fucking great way to go out, without proposing to the woman with whom I want to spend the rest of my life. Bella managed to get on the private flight home. She thought I was just whining a bit when we spoke, but when she saw the state I was in, she immediately began to take care of me. I seriously would hate to think about what would have happened to me if she hadn't had come home. I will never fucking drink that much, ever again!_

_I woke up alone. I fucking hate waking up alone, especially since I knew she came home. I remembered her rubbing my head and playing with my hair last night, until I fell asleep. I made my way to the bathroom and took care of my morning duties before heading downstairs in search of her._

_I found her cooking breakfast. My girl is fucking amazing._

"_Morning, love," I said as I wrapped her up in my arms._

"_Good morning to you, also. Breakfast is ready," she said planting a kiss on my cheek. Fuck my cheek, I wanted a real kiss. I brushed my teeth and everything._

_I spun her around, took her earlobe in my mouth and bit down gently. _

"_I want you for breakfast, love."_

_I rubbed my thumbs across her nipples, feeling them instantly harden just by my touch alone. I pushed my hard cock against her and backed her into the island._

"_You need food, Calvin. I can't have you getting faint on me later."_

"_What's later?" I really hoped she had planned for us to spend the rest of the day in bed making up for the last week. I was feeling one hundred times better than yesterday and I needed me some Bella loving._

_She looked at me with her doe eyes and rubbed her hand up my arm. In the most innocent voice she could muster up, she said, "Packing."_

"_Bella, you do know you're playing with fire," as I tried to get closer to her lower region._

"_Calvin, you need to eat. If you're good, and after we've done some packing, I'll let you take me against the bookcase."_

_I told her I was ready now, and she should be careful of any bending over as we pack, or she might find herself impaled. I smirked and rubbed her hand on my cock through my sweats until she distracted me with a fucking huge plate of food. _

_Bella made all my favourites. There were pancakes, bangers, eggs, and hash browns, tea and orange juice. I ate and ate, and fuck if I didn't feel like Em at that moment and ate some more. She tidied up the kitchen, while I headed up to the room to start on the books. Just looking at my fucking bookcases made me realize this was going to take all fucking day._

_I helped with the packing, but did feel the need to make it a little more entertaining than just placing books in a box. Every time Bella would bend over to get items off the lower shelf, I would make sure I was right behind her, grinding into her. It only took a couple of times before she allowed me to fully claim her. I'm so fucking happy she is home with me._

_After some lunch and a quick shower, I had to rush out to get my cap and gown. I worried Bella would want to come with me, but she insisted on staying home and doing some more packing. I'm still not sure why she won't let me hire a company. Fuck, we could lie in our bed while they did it. Not our room of course, but the rest of the house. _

_As much as I hate fucking packing, I missed her more. I made it to school, paid my fees and grabbed my cap and gown, just so I could hurry back to her. Jazz called as I was on my way home, to go over the plans we made for tomorrow. I told him about today's packing and he laughed. He said Alice has wedding things she needs Bella's help with tomorrow, so we will be free: no packing, but it will still be a long day without her._

_Bella finally has decided to take a break. She's curled up beside me, reading a book, of all things. Fuck, I thought we packed all of them._

_Fags smoked: 3_

_Fags allotted: 5_


	364. Chapter 364

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. *checks watch for countdown until Breaking Dawn***

**Chapter 364**

Sunday, May 15, 2011

Dear Diary –

I am currently sitting in an elegant silk-upholstered chair, at an elegantly carved table, in an elegantly appointed store, surrounded by elegant silver and china and crystal, and all I want to do is take a baseball bat to everything around me, starting with the fucking annoying bridezilla named Alice. She woke us up with what felt like a pre-dawn phone call, insisting that I come with her to do 'wedding stuff', because Rose is busy on a case, and Jazz has his own 'wedding stuff' to do, which apparently, Edward was required to 'help' him with. I suspect they are at a bar somewhere, getting pleasantly plastered, while I have been dragged from boutique to department store to specialty outlet, in search of the 'perfect' whatever, forced to try on God knows how many dresses and shoes and even sheer fucking lingerie. If Alice wants lingerie, she can try it on her own ass. I don't even know what she's looking at anymore. All I know is that my feet are killing me, the over-priced chicken veggie wrap I scarfed down in the two minutes she allotted for lunch was not enough and too damn long ago, and I'd sell my complete set of Harry Potter hardcovers for a Starbucks hot chocolate right now. Maybe I can convince Alice that she needs a Starbucks French press coffee maker with a year's supply of sustainable organic coffee…

FML!


	365. Chapter 365

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. It's TIME! No, not for Breaking Dawn, for... um. *cough* Read on, McDuff.**

**Chapter 365**

_15 May 2011_

_Sunday_

_Candles - tick. _

_Lighter - tick._

_Guitar - tick._

_Music memorized - tick._

_The feeling that I am about to do the best thing I've ever done in my life - tick._

_Well, here goes nothing, mate. I'll be sure to let you know what happens._

_Fags smoked: I'm so not even going to mention that so far, I'm up to 13._

_Fags allotted: A fuck lot less than 13._

_Why didn't I listen to Alice?_


	366. Chapter 366

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. *hands out boxes of tissues to one and all***

**Chapter 366**

_16 May 2011_

_Monday_

_Even though Sunday all seems like a blur currently, I will say I will never forget the 15th of May for as long as I live. It started out as any other Sunday. Bella was wrapped around me, sleeping soundly, when the phone rang. I knew it would be Alice; she was calling to get Bella out of the flat for awhile. Even though she wasn't too pleased with the fact that I had ditched her plan for my own, she was more than willing to play along and help me out. Alice along with Jazz, Em, Angela, Riley, and Rose would all end up helping me out._

_After a quick "hello", I placed the phone on Bella's ear. I heard Alice doing a little sing-song, telling her to get her fine little tushy out of the bed, as she would be at our place in fifteen minutes to pick her up. There were tons of wedding things that need to be done. Bella moaned, and I believe I even heard a few curse words come out of her delicate lips. I chuckled at her as she kicked her feet, and at one point acted as if she were going to throw my phone across the room._

"_Where are you going, lover?" she asked, as I slid out of bed._

_I knew once the phone call came in that I needed to distance myself from my beautiful girl, or as Alice had informed me at the pub, we would never make it out of bed, let alone to our destination. That little pixie has some brain on her, almost as if she has a sixth sense of sorts. _

"_I have a few things I need do today. I promised Jazz I would help him with some wedding stuff also, love. Sorry if I forgot to mention it to you yesterday. Have fun with Alice. If you see anything that is a must for England, love, just buy it and have it shipped to Mum. No need to ring me. You have the credit card; I really wish you would use it. So, I'll be sure to be home in time for tea, unless you and Alice get too caught up, in which case, I understand; just shoot me a text."_

"_Edward?"_

"_Yes, Bella?" I said, as I was trying to pull my jeans on without falling over._

"_What are you talking about? I just woke up, and you know I'm not fully awake until I've either had you or my coffee, and currently I've had neither! So, you have a choice; you can get your fine ass back in bed with me and I can have you, or you can go make me a HUGE pot of coffee. I vote for option 'A'," she said, as she rolled over on the bed, sliding her bare leg out of the sheets. The little vixen was too fucking tempting, but I knew Alice would hang me by my cock if I were to crawl my ass back in the bed. I quickly pulled my t-shirt over my head, blew her a kiss and made my way to the kitchen to make her coffee just the way she liked it._

_No sooner had I pulled her coffee out, than the front door opened. Jazz came over and sat at the island, just watching me. _

"_How many fucking spoons of coffee are going to put in there, Edward?" _

"_Fuck, you made me lose count," I said, dumping it back into the can and starting all over._

"_You alright, mate? You know, you don't have to do this today. You can wait until you're sure," he stated, as he watched me finally get the coffee correct._

"_I've never been surer about anything in my life, Jazz; she's the one. I couldn't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone other than her. I just hope she says 'yes', because if she doesn't… well, I'm not even going to think about the 'what ifs' right now."_

"_She's already said she wants to marry you, Edward. I know she will say 'yes'. There is nothing to worry about at all. It will all go off without a hitch, and in the end of it all, the two of you will be hitched, ha! Well, eventually anyway." He sat there laughing at his own joke. I probably would have found it amusing if I wasn't so fucking nervous._

_I heard movement coming from upstairs, so I signaled Jazz to hush. Alice made her way down, almost dragging Bella behind her. _

"_Come on, Bella, I promise it won't be that bad. I have appointments set up to look at some gowns, then we are going to have lunch at this great little French bistro Rose told me about, then we are going to have mani/pedis. I thought if we weren't too tired after that, we could go to a few more shops. Depending on how late it gets, I might even treat you to dinner. See, doesn't that sound like fun?" she asked Bella, as she stood there, clapping her hands together._

"_Yeah, a real joy, Alice," Bella stated sarcastically. I slid a cup of coffee to her and passed the sugar and cream._

"_Here, love. I'm sure you girls will have fun," I said in her ear, as I wrapped my arms around her waist. It was the first time we had touched since I'd gotten out of bed. "Besides, you can tell me all about it tonight when you get home." I nipped her neck and then sucked on her ear before I pulled away. She swatted at me and rolled her eyes as she tried to turn around to get to me. _

"_I have to go, love; Jazz, let's get out of here," I said, as I grabbed my wallet and keys. I kissed her on the forehead and headed to the door. She just stood there, looking at me like a fish out of water. Jazz kissed Alice good-bye properly and pulled the door shut behind him. As soon as I heard the click, I regretted not giving her a proper kiss, but I knew I would never be able to let her go if I had. _

_Jazz and I walked down the street, barely saying anything to each other until we entered A Salt and Battery. Elizabeth greeted us and told us to have a seat anywhere. She walked back to the open kitchen and brought back a pot of tea for each of us. As many times as Jazz and I have been here, we no longer place our breakfast order with her; she just knows._

"_So, you're sure about this, eh?" Jazz asked, putting his cream and sugar in his tea. _

"_I already told you, mate, I've never been surer. I've fought this hard to get her, I sure as fuck am not letting her go now. Besides, if I did, my Mum would beat the shite out of me."_

_We both had a laugh at just the thought of my Mum pounding me down for not asking Bella. She had already insured and shipped my Gram's ring over to me. Now all she was waiting for was the call letting her know Bella's answer. She was just as sure as Jazz that Bella would say 'yes', but until that word came across my girl's lips, I wasn't convinced. _

_No sooner had we finished our breakfast, than Alice texted Jazz to inform him they were out of the flat. I paid our tab and gave Elizabeth a kiss on the cheek before we headed back home to meet the others._

_Within an hour, Em, Rose, Angela, Riley, Jazz and I had everything I needed loaded into Em's truck. Everyone knew their 'roles' for today, and we all went our separate ways. All my mates were key players in making sure that it turned out the way I planned._

_My first stop was at the store. I had already ordered two bottles of champagne and a tray of chocolate covered strawberries. I also picked up some orange royals on my way home, thinking that if she did say yes, they might come in handy later in bed. Once I got home, I took a long shower and laid my clothes out for this evening. I choose the same outfit I wore the first time I met her. Even though it was a bit warm outside, I slid my green thermal off the hanger and tossed it on the bed, along with my dark jeans. I was just about to slide into my boxers when my phone alerted me of an incoming text. It was Alice, telling me that Bella was whining already. She said this was a great thing; all I could think of was how I wanted to go and rescue her from the little pixie. Alice insisted that by the end of the day, Bella would be so happy, she would forget all about the shopping. Then she sent me another text with a photo attached. I clicked to open the photo and it was Bella, standing in a dressing room, wearing nothing but a sheer white gown which left nothing to my imagination._

"_You approve?" was all she asked. _

_Fuck, was she trying to kill me? I was already having enough trouble keeping myself together. _

"_Evil Pixie! That wasn't at all nice!"_

"_LMAOROFL! I thought it was hilarious. K Bye!"_

_My one and only thought at that moment, was Bella. I considered another shower, but this time it would need to be cold. Really fucking cold!_

_I noticed Bella's photo album in the top of one of the boxes she had been packing. I pulled it out and sat down on the edge of the bed. The first few pages were photos of her and her parents. Then it continued to photos of her and Em when they were teenagers. She looked like a band geek, but she was my band geek. She looked so fucking cute in her uniform with that huge hat on her head, clarinet in hand. After looking through her teenage years, I came across photos of her and Angela from their uni days. A few photos were missing here and there, but when I turned the page, I sat there, shocked. There in front of me was a photo of my arse, standing behind the bar. Not just one, but several photos, of just my arse. There was one with me standing in front of the ice machine, and a few of me bent over. What is this woman's fascination with my arse? _

_I flipped through the pages and saw photos of us in BVI, and more of us in NOLA. She even had the newspaper clipping from the paper when I was in CT visiting my cousin. I can't believe she kept that. She was so fucking pissed that day; thinking back on it now, it's funny, but not then. I really thought I had fucked up, even if I was just hanging with my cousin. She had the program and photos from my recital, and several of her with Tuesday and Pugsly. My girl had business cards from restaurants we had been to together, and even some menus with certain items circled. I didn't think it was possible to love her even more until I came across the sushi menu. She had hearts and stars next to all the sushi I had ordered for us in BVI._

_I was busy thinking back over our time together. She is it for me. I would ask her to marry me, to spend the rest of her life with me, and hopefully she would say 'yes'. We would move to England together and start our new lives. My train of thought was interrupted when Jazz knocked on my bedroom door. _

"_Sorry to bother you, mate, but I've been meaning to give you something for a while now. It's just never been the right time, but I feel like it is, now," he stated, as he came in the room and handed me his phone._

_He pressed 'play', and piano music began as the voice of an angel filled my room. _

At last, my love has come along  
My lonely days are over  
And life is like a song  
Oh, yeah

At last  
The skies above are blue  
My heart was wrapped up in clover  
The night I looked at you  
I found a dream that I could speak to  
A dream that I can call my own  
I found a thrill to rest my cheek to  
A thrill that I have never known  
Oh, Edward, when you smile,

You smiled  
And then the spell was cast  
Now here we are in heaven  
For you are mine

You are mine  
At last

"_I was home for lunch one day right after she moved in, and I heard her up in your studio. She has no idea I recorded that, but I knew then that you two were meant to be forever. I know you're stressing out, and it's easy for me to tell you everything is going to be all right, but this right here, mate, this only proves it. That girl loves you heart and soul; not sure why. I mean half the time you're so fucking moody, and the other half, you're just a daft prat."_

_I glanced at the clock again, noting that it was not much longer till I needed to leave. I wiped a tear that had escaped my eye off my cheek and gave Jazz a big hug._

"_Thanks, mate, I really appreciate it. I needed that. I know she loves me; fuck, do I know she loves me," I said, as a huge smile crossed my lips._

"_TMI, Edward, TMI," Jazz stated, as he got up. "You sure you have everything you need? Don't forget, Alice will call me when they are close by, and I will ring you."_

"_I know, Jazz; stop. You're only making me nervous again. I've got everything in Em's truck."_

_There was a pounding on the door downstairs and Em made his way into the flat._

"_So, are we doing this or not?" he asked as he stuck his head through my bedroom door._

"_We are doing this," I said, grinning as I grabbed my keys. We headed out to the truck and Em informed me that Angela and Riley would be meeting us there. He drove down to Starbucks, only double parking out front for a couple of minutes. Jazz, Angela and Riley helped me unload everything, and then Em went to pick up Rose. _

_Everyone helped in getting the place ready, and I was glad I'd rented it out for the evening. We couldn't have done it with other customers coming in. Afterwards, my mates left me alone with my thoughts, so I would be able to come up with what I wanted to say to Bella. I ordered a cup of Earl Grey from the barista, Rebecca, and sat down at our table._

_I sat there fidgeting with my cup of tea, popping the lid off and on, over and over again. I knew at any minute, my phone would buzz, and Jazz would let me know she was on her way, but the minutes seemed to be turning into hours. After what felt like the fifteen millionth time of popping the lid, and Rebecca asking me if I needed anything else, and me declining, I started pacing. Finally, my phone buzzed. I pulled it out of my pocket and read:_

"_They're three blocks away - see you in a sec. J x"_

_No sooner had I placed my phone back in my pocket, than Jazz, Angela, Riley, Em and Rose entered Starbucks. It had taken forty minutes for four of us to set up all the candles around the room, but with everyone helping, Rebecca included, it only took two minutes to have them all lit. _

"_Sir, do you want your guitar now, or do you want me to hold it back here for you until she gets here?" Rebecca asked, holding the case up._

"_No, if you could hold it back there a bit longer, that would be great, thanks," I stated._

"_Sure, no problem," she said, grinning at me and placing it back down behind the counter._

"_Well, we are out of here. Good luck, mate, not that you need it. Be sure to ring me as soon as she tells you 'yes'," Jazz said, as he gave me a hug. Rose and Angela also gave me hugs, and then they hurried out of the door, pulling Em and Riley with them._

_I sat back down at the table and picked up the book I brought with me, not looking up until I heard the bell indicate the door had opened. I raised my eyes and took in her beauty. She hadn't even made it through the door fully; she just stood there, looking around at the 137 candles placed around the room, one candle for every day she had been in my life. She was pushed through the door by the Pixie. _

"_Bella, get your tush in there," Alice said as she shoved her inside. "Hey, Jazz just texted. I better call him and see where he is. Oh, look, there's Edward; go say "hello". Be right back," she chirped as she walked back out the door, making sure it closed behind her._

_I stood up, placed my book down on the table and walked over to her. I pushed a strand of loose hair behind her ear and ran my fingers down her cheek._

"_Hello, love. Did you have a fun day shopping with the Pixie?"_

"_Um…no, not really. Edward, why does it look like a Catholic Mass in here?"_

_I chuckled. Only my Bella would find humour in something so nerve-wracking._

"_Bella, love, do you realize where you are?"_

"_I'm at Starbucks, duh! I've been craving a hot chocolate all freaking day. Alice swore she would let me have one. She dragged me past six Starbucks, and she finally said I could have one now. Wait, why are you here? I thought you were going to be at home," she asked, looking up at me and melting my heart with her eyes alone._

"_I needed to pick up a book from Barnes and Noble, and run a few other errands," I stated, not really lying. I did pick up a book from Barnes and Noble; it was just months ago. I was trying to jog her memory, to take her back to our meeting at this Starbucks last January, for her to remember that I was wearing the green Henley, the dark jeans and the boots. Hell, I even brought the book from B&N with me to Starbucks. Not that I had it with me that day, but she told me she had seen me there, yelling at the customer service person, and thought I was 'fuck-hot'._

_Only my Bella._

"_Well, you, my love, are in luck. Have a seat and I will get you a hot chocolate." I placed my hand on her back and led her over to our table. _

_Before she could ask or make a fuss, I pulled her chair out for her and headed to the counter. She turned her head back in my direction. _

"_Edward, why isn't there anyone else in here? And really, what is up with all the candles?"_

_I shrugged my shoulders and continued walking to the counter to order her hot chocolate and get my guitar from Rebecca. While I waited for the drink, I opened the guitar case and pulled it out. I had made sure it was in tune before I even left the house earlier; I would have hated to be sitting there, ruining the moment with a good tuning. Rebecca slid me the drink, and I propped the guitar against the wall as I carried Bella her hot chocolate. _

"_Thanks," she said, taking the lid off and blowing on the steaming liquid._

"_Oh, let me get you some more napkins; be right back, love," I said, as I leaned down and kissed her head, before walking over to pick up my instrument._

'_It's now or never,' I thought to myself. I strode back to our table and pulled my chair out far enough to be able to sit down with the guitar._

"_Edward, what are you doing?" _

"_Bella, there's something I want you to hear. I've tried to think of how to tell you this for a long time now, and this is the best way I could come up with. Just, please, let me finish before you say anything, all right?"_

"_Okay…" _

_I started the finger picking, and then the words came, as I stared into her eyes with every line._

Forever can never be long enough for me  
To feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do

Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way  
Marry Me  
Today and every day  
Marry Me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm

Together can never be close enough for me to  
Feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words 'I love you'  
And 'you're beautiful'

Now that the wait is over  
And love has finally shown her my way  
Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm

Promise me  
You'll always be  
Happy by my side  
I promise to  
Sing to you  
When all the music dies

And marry me  
Today and everyday  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Marry me  
Mm-hmm

_As soon as I finished, I placed my guitar on the floor and slid down on one knee. I reached in my pocket and pulled out the little box, opening it so it was facing her._

"_Isabella Marie Swan, I met you 131 days ago, right here in this Starbucks, over a cup of hot chocolate. I didn't know it fully then, but you captured my heart on that day. I could never imagine giving my love to anyone other than you, and I hope you feel the same. You are my world; you are the first thing I think about when I wake up in the morning and the last thing I think about when I lay down. I want to spend the rest of my life proving to you how much I love you. Please say you will let me do that. Make me the fucking happiest man in the world and say you will be my wife. Bella, will you marry me?"_

_She had both of her hands over her mouth as tears streamed down her cheeks. I tried to reach for her hands, but she pulled away, shaking her head. _

"_No, Edward, don't," she sobbed, reaching for a napkin on the table._

_My heart sank in my chest. I pushed back off my knee, looking down at the floor. I reached behind me to feel for my chair and pulled it under me as she wiped her eyes and blew her nose._

"_Bella, I'm sorry. I thought it was the right time-" My voice broke in the middle of completing my thought and she interrupted me._

"_Edward, what's wrong?" Now she was on her knees in front of me. "Did I say something wrong?"_

_I continued to look at my shoes and the floor; I knew if I looked in her eyes, I would lose it. _

"_Oh my, oh…! You silly man! Calvin, did you think I was telling you 'no'?"_

_I looked at her face and she was smiling at me through her tears. _

"_Edward, I could never tell you 'no'. I didn't want you to take my hands because they were wet and I needed to blow my nose… oh, sweetheart. I love you so much. Continue, please?" she asked, as she rubbed her hand on my thigh._

_I pulled her up off the floor and into my lap._

"_Bella, you haven't answered my question," I stated, as I grinned at her, barely able to breathe. Her lips skimmed my cheek and down along my jaw to nibble on my earlobe._

"_Oh, did you ask me something? Hmm…what was it you asked?" she said, as she began sucking on my neck._

"_I believe I asked if you would do me the honour of becoming my wife," I said again, placing the ring box in her lap._

"_Yes, I remember now. Can I get back to you on that one?" She licked my top lip and grinned at me._

"_Really?" I asked, with a bit of confusion._

_She chuckled, "No, lover, my answer is yes. YES! A million times, YES!"_

_I wrapped my right hand around her waist to bring her closer as my left found her face and pulled it towards mine. I kissed her with all the love I had for her. I nipped on her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to me. She tasted of chocolate and Bella, my favourite._

"_I've wanted to do that all day, love," I said when I finally released her lips._

"_Why didn't you?"_

"_Because I wanted this on your hand the next time I kissed you," I said, slipping Gram's diamond and emerald ring onto her finger. She stared at it for a moment, and fear shot through me that she didn't like it. It was too big, too old, too ugly, too…_

"_Edward, this is… oh, my God, it's gorgeous. It's perfect… you're perfect. I'm so fucking lucky," she whispered and kissed me. I was lost in the taste of her again when I felt her shifting on my lap, grinding against me as her hands pulled at my hair. I remembered then that we had an audience and I carefully untangled us. _

_Bella ran her hands down my chest, watching the sparkle from her ring as her fingers played along the front of my shirt. I caught her hand in mine, kissing the ring and then her fingers, as she ran her other hand along my jaw._

"_You know, we could be in our bed right now," she stated._

_She didn't need to tell me twice, or as Jazz enjoys saying, "My momma didn't raise no fool."_

_I thanked Rebecca as she 'ooh-ed' over the ring, then packed up the guitar, and grabbed Bella by the hand. As soon as we got outside, I hailed a taxi and we made our way home._

_Our friends had left us a little surprise, one I'll have to remember to thank them for. They were obviously much more certain of Bella's answer than I, and I've never enjoyed an 'I told you so' as much._

_I spent the rest of the night ignoring the ringing of my phone. I showed her how much I loved her for hours, making sure to start by taking care of all of her needs. _

_As Bella lay there in my arms, I nuzzled my face into her neck. _

"_I'm so fucking happy that I can introduce you to others as my fiancée, love."_

"_Umm…that does sound good. 'This is Edward, my fiancé.' I like it," she said, as she curled herself onto my chest._

_She began running her fingers through my hair and I could feel myself beginning to drift off._

"_Edward?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_I love you. I just wanted you to know that I think your proposal was perfect."_

"_Thank you, love. Maybe someday I'll tell you how it was originally planned so differently."_

_Within minutes, we were both sound asleep._


	367. Chapter 367

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Aw, Bella's a little flustered! **

**Chapter 367**

Monday, May 16, 2011

Dear Diary –

Jazz's parents are coming today, Edward and Jazz graduate tomorrow, and we're celebrating at the pub tomorrow night. It's a good thing I already know what I'm wearing, because he knocked all other thoughts out of my head last night.

I'm engaged. We're engaged. As in, he proposed and we're getting married! With a ring and everything.

Holy fucking shit.

I'm marrying Edward. He's marrying me and I'm going to be Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen. Bella Cullen. Isabella Marie Cullen. Mrs. Cullen.

I'm going to have in-laws.

Oh, my God, I have to call my parents!


	368. Chapter 368

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Man, these kids are having a busy week!**

**Chapter 368**

May 16

End Twitter Session

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 ok ang, later.

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez I gotta get back to work. I'll catch you later, ok?

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez That's so sweet!

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 he talks to her every day. she's good, but says she's ready to have it out so she can see & hold it. lol

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez I know! That sucks so hard! How's she doing?

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 he feels like he's been working for this forever. i'm just glad to get to be there for him especially since his mom can't fly.

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez I can't believe the big day is really here! He's got to be so excited.

**BrownEyedBluez **

Angelasweb1 just you & Riley

**Angelasweb1 **

BrownEyedBluez Hey, girl! Anything you want us to bring tomorrow night?

Begin Twitter Session


	369. Chapter 369

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Oh, Edward in commencement robes... *wonders if I could fit underneath them***

**Chapter 369**

_17 May 2011_

_Tuesday_

_Bella woke me, startled, wanting to know what time it was._

_I didn't have to be to graduation until 1 p.m., and as it was only 6, I told her to go back to sleep. I knew I was._

_When I woke up for the second time, my stomach was in a fucking knot. Just as I was thinking about how nervous I was, my mobile rang. It was my Mum and Dad. I fucking miss them so much at times like this. I wanted them to be here so badly, but I know she isn't able to travel. I felt the hot tears sting as they slid down my cheeks when I had to say good-bye to my Mum. _

_Before Bella could see the mess I had become from the phone call, I made my way to the shower._

_Bella came back to our room just as I was getting dressed. I had just finished buttoning up my white dress shirt when she walked in._

"_Are you planning on wearing a tie, Calvin?" she asked, as she sat down on the bed, watching me._

"_I am, love."_

_I tucked my shirt into my trousers and hooked the buckle on my belt. I reached into my closet and grabbed my black tie. As I slid it over my neck, I kept my eyes on her. She licked her lips and adjusted her thighs. I watched her as she grabbed the duvet with her fist and tried to clear her throat._

"_Everything alright, love?" I asked, grinning at her._

"_I'm fine. Just know that tonight, when we get home, you are all mine, Mr. Graduate."_

"_All yours: got it," I said, walking over to her and giving her a kiss on the head. "I've got to go. You're still planning on going with Alice and Jazz's parents, right?"_

"_That's the plan," she said, grabbing me behind the knees._

"_Bella, love I really have to go. I'll be looking for you. I love you," I said, sliding her hands off of me and giving her a chaste kiss on the lips._

"_I love you too, Edward. I'm so proud of you," she said, returning my kiss._

_I grabbed you, mate, and headed to the subway. Here I sit on the train, waiting for my stop. Thank fuck, I didn't wear my cap and gown like the bloke seven seats down from me. _

_Fags smoked: 0_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_Fuck, I wish I had one with me right about now._


	370. Chapter 370

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Dammit, she stole my idea! **

**Chapter 370**

Tuesday, May 17, 2011

Dear Diary –

God, these past couple of days have been SO crazy! I really want to get everything that happened down in these pages, but I just don't have time…

Edward graduates in a couple of hours, and then we're all going to the pub. Maybe I'll have time tomorrow. I hope so! I want to be able to read our engagement story to our children, God willing! Ok, I may have to edit it a little…

LATER:

He looked so gorgeous crossing the stage in his cap and gown with his sash! I've never been so proud of anyone in my life. Ok, I was proud at his senior recital, but this is the reward for a lot of years of work, most done before I ever even knew him. Our parents couldn't be there, but all of our friends were, and Jazz's parents, of course. They absolutely beamed when he took that walk. We took lots of pictures, because Alice and I couldn't get over how sexy our guys looked in their caps and gowns. I may have a new fantasy involving Edward in nothing but a gown and mortarboard! Hm. May have to see if he'll play along later...

The Crooked Knife is closed to the public today and tonight, for a private party. Apparently, a couple of their fuck-hawt Brit bartenders graduated today and for some reason, management is allowing them the run of the place. It was an amazing day, and tonight should be a hell of a celebration!


	371. Chapter 371

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Aw, the proposal from BPOV! Tissues at the ready? Go!**

**Chapter 371**

Wednesday, May 18, 2011

Dear Diary –

Edward's gone to the Crooked Knife to settle our bill from last night – one advantage of throwing a party where you work and your friends own the place. Then he's meeting Jazz and they are making appointments to get some new ink on Friday. They want to commemorate graduating and heading home. I wonder what he would think about me getting one. I have a couple of ideas.

Since he's not here, I've finally got a minute or twenty to put down what happened Sunday and Monday.

Alice was being worse than her usual tiny terror self, and I'm really scared to ask how much of it was her trying to distract me and how much she was a real bridezilla. It seemed pretty authentic, either way. She did literally take me past six different Starbucks when I had told her early on that I wanted one of their hot chocolates. By the time she shoved me through the door of the one where Edward was waiting, I was contemplating pixiecide.

All murderous thoughts swept from my mind when I saw the candles: flickering pillars, twinkling tealights, three wrought iron floor candelabrums conjured from some Gothic romance, and one table covered in red votives, nested in concentric hearts. In the midst of all of this stood my Edward, beautiful as always. I should have gotten a clue with the hearts, and that he was wearing the same thing he wore the day we met. And that it was the same Starbucks… but I suppose Alice had worn me down too much. All I really wanted at that moment was hot chocolate!

He brought it to me, and then suddenly he had his guitar and he was singing to me, such a beautiful, heartfelt song. I'll never listen to Train the same way ever again. Then he was down on one knee, telling me how much he loves me, that he wants me with him forever, asking me to marry him.

By this point, I was snot-sobbing so hard I couldn't answer if I tried, so when he reached for my hands, I had to pull back and grab some napkins. Unfortunately, he thought I was pulling away from him and refusing. Once my hands and face were cleaner, I dropped to my knees in front of him. His hands were trembling.

"You precious, silly man… Calvin, you didn't actually think I would say 'no'? Sweetheart, I could never tell you 'no'. I just had to blow my nose. Please, continue," I begged. I had to touch him, reassure him, my hands stroking his thighs. He smiled shakily and pulled me onto his lap.

"You didn't actually answer my question," he said as I tangled my fingers in his hair and began nuzzling his neck. I'd gone all fucking day without kissing or touching him, on top of being tormented by Alice, and for him to drop that question on me… let's just say, I needed the taste of him in my mouth.

"Hmm, did you ask me something? What was the question again?" I licked my favorite spot just under his ear and moaned as his hand tightened on my hip.

"I believe I asked if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife." Something small and hard landed in my lap, but I was focused on the way his lips shaped the words 'my wife'. I licked at them, trying to capture his words, his breath, because suddenly mine was gone.

"Can I get back to you on that?" I gasped, too breathless to even think clearly.

He frowned and a spark of worry lit his green eyes. "Really?"

No frowning. There would never be frowning again, or worry, or fear or doubt. My breath returned in a rush and I laughed, lightheaded and giddy.

"No, lover; yes. I mean, my answer is yes; yes, yes, yes, a million times. Yes!"

And then his lips were back where they belong, his tongue was loving mine and my heart was pounding. I could hardly believe that he could want me so much. We were both gasping when he broke away, resting his forehead on mine.

"I've wanted to do that all day, love, since this morning," he said.

I stroked his hair, lost in the emotions raging in his eyes. I wondered at the time why he hadn't kissed me 'good-bye' properly.

"Why didn't you?"

A shy smile danced across his lips as he tugged my left hand from where it was playing with the hair at the back of his neck.

"Because I really wanted this on your hand the next time I kissed you."

His fingers stroked mine and I saw it.

Diamonds.

Emeralds.

Filigree.

A ring. On my finger.

His ring.

For a moment, I was completely speechless. This was no mass produced jewelry store ring. There weren't a hundred others like it sitting in a back room, waiting to nestle into a vacant space on a velvet tray. This was an antique, possibly a family heirloom. Had he given me a ring from a gumball machine, it would have been just as priceless to me, but I was moved to tears that he wanted me to wear this one.

"Edward, it's… my God, it's gorgeous. It's absolutely perfect." I looked into his eyes that now sparkled like the emeralds on my hand. "_You're_ perfect. How can you be so fucking perfect? I'm so lucky to have you," I whispered as I pressed my lips to his. His hands caressed my back, crushing me to his chest. Desire rushed through me, and him too, apparently, as I felt him stiffen beneath me. My hips answered, moving of their own accord, and he moaned softly.

"Bella, the barista…" he murmured as he pulled my hands from his hair again. I slid them down his chest, loving the way the stones caught the candlelight. He captured my hand, kissing it and the ring, before lacing our fingers together to press against his heart. I traced his jaw with my fingertips.

"We should be home in bed now," I said, as thoughts of all the things I wanted to do with this man raced through my mind. "Take me home, Calvin."

He nodded and I got up from his lap. I looked up and the barista was wiping her eyes, her grin only slightly smaller than mine. She waved me over so she could admire the ring, then shooed us out the door. I heard the lock turn behind us as he flagged down a cab. As we rode home, I asked what about all the candles we'd left behind.

He pulled me closer and kissed my hair. "Em and Jazz have instructions to go over there in half an hour and pick everything up. Don't worry; Rebecca won't have to clean all that up by herself."

"Who's Rebecca?" I heard the catch in my voice. It may have been silly, considering what had just happened, but dammit, we're talking Edward Fucking Cullen here. I know I'm going to spend the rest of my life dealing with women who are attracted to him. He knows me well, the fucker. He laughed and kissed the ring again. His ring. My ring.

"The barista, sweet girl. You know, one day you may learn that when I say another woman's name, it shouldn't make you jealous. But right now, I still kind of like it. You're adorable when you get possessive. Those brown eyes get darker and you bite that lip, the way you are right now. It's hot, and I love knowing you want me that much." His mouth hovered near my ear, his breath sending shivers through me. I shifted to turn and kiss him, but the cab pulled to a stop as I did. Edward threw some cash into the front seat and pulled me out, laughing at the look on the cabbie's face when he saw how much he'd been overpaid.

We were giggling so hard, we almost couldn't get the door unlocked. We spilled into the foyer, nearly tripping over an enormous heart-shaped wreath of blood red roses. A wide white satin sash draped across it, congratulating us in silver glitter, which set us laughing even harder. Edward set his guitar case down and groaned.

"Oh, hell no. He didn't…"

I turned to see what he was looking at and saw a trail of rose petals leading into the kitchen. We followed it, still giggling, our hands locked together. A large pink cardboard heart was propped against a tray that held two champagne flutes. Another, even larger heart leaned against the refrigerator.

Both hearts had silver glitter messages on them. The heart on the tray stated, "TAKE ME UPSTAIRS NOW", while the heart on the fridge simply said "FOR LATER".

"Jesus! What the fuck was Jazz thinking?" Edward laughed. He reached for the handle of the fridge but I stopped him.

"It says 'FOR LATER', angelface. We're supposed to wait."

He pouted, knowing I can't resist him when he does. "But I want to know what's in there _now_," he whined.

I slipped my arms around him, running my hands down to squeeze his perfect ass as I ground my hips into his. "I thought you wanted something else _now_. I know I do."

His eyes flashed and he lifted me, my thighs settling around his hips. I stared into his eyes, and in the deepest voice I could manage, I said, "Take me upstairs _now_."

He laughed and kissed me quickly, dropping my feet back to the floor. "Grab the tray, love. It seems we'll need it." He took the champagne glasses, I got the tray and we followed the rose petals to the elevator.

The door opened and we both gasped, the scent of roses thick in the air.

"This wasn't just Jazz, lover. I think Em may have helped," I said.

Pink, red and silver balloons filled the top half of the elevator car, forcing us to crawl in onto a floor covered in rose petals at least an inch deep. Several balloons escaped before the door closed, and we giggled, making out like teenagers, rolling around on the floor in the petals until Edward remembered to hit the button to take us up. We crawled out, bringing a fair amount of them with us in our clothes and hair. More balloons escaped, but we were too intent on the petal trail to care. It led us down the hall and stopped at the door to our room.

"This was open when I left,' Edward whispered, his hand hovering over the knob. "If that prat is in there, waiting for us…" He twisted the knob and pushed.

There was no one in the room, but someone had been. Alice probably, or maybe Rose, possibly both.

About a hundred sets of tiny white Christmas lights had been woven across the ceiling, creating a fairytale canopy of stars over the bed. Our Egyptian cotton bedding had been replaced with satin sheets and fine silk pillowcases, buttery soft and shimmering in the light. Over-sized pillows sheathed in more silk, satin and velvet lay scattered on and under the thousands of rose petals that covered the floor. A silver champagne bucket cradled two bottles on ice, and a platter of chocolate covered strawberries nestled regally in the middle of the bed, surrounded by more petals.

"I doubt there's a rose left in Manhattan," I whispered when I could find my voice. Edward nodded in agreement, then made his way to the bed, setting the glasses on the night stand in order to open one of the bottles. One satisfying 'pop' later, and we were sprawled across the bed, feeding one another strawberries and toasting our lovely friends and their brilliant ideas. When one of those friends rang his phone a few minutes later, he hit 'ignore' and turned off the sound.

Edward bit into a strawberry and trailed the juicy pulp down my neck and into my cleavage. He had just licked his way to my collarbone when a thought occurred to me.

"Not that there was ever a chance of it happening, but what if I had said 'no'? They would have done all of this for nothing."

He hummed into my chest, his tongue delving between my breasts. "They obviously had every faith in you, love," he murmured as he came back up to kiss me.

"And you didn't?" I pressed my fingers against his lips as I gazed into those bottomless green eyes. He sucked some chocolate from my finger before answering.

"I hoped and I prayed, and I was terrified all at the same time, but I never doubted that you love me." His long fingers curled into my hair as he pulled my mouth to his.

We took our time, undressing each other, caressing, kissing, and loving as wholeheartedly as two people can. When we broke apart long enough to set aside what was left of the strawberries and champagne and actually get into the bed, Edward noticed an unfamiliar iPod blinking in his docking station. He pressed 'play' and familiar notes of a piano floated from the surround sound speakers. A blush overtook his cheeks and he grinned as his eyes shot to mine.

I heard him mutter, "Fucking git!" just as I recognized the music. I lunged for the iPod, but he caught me, laughing as he pulled me into his arms. I tried to bury my flaming face into his shoulder but he wouldn't let me, tucking my hair behind my ear as he sang along with the recording of me, his eyes burning into mine.

"Jazz," I said through clenched teeth. He simply nodded and continued singing, pressing kisses into my neck between the lines.

"At last, the skies above are blue. My heart was wrapped up in clover, the night I looked at you…"

There were hours of music on there, only some of it recordings that Jazz had made like open mic night, and even the pieces Edward had sent me when we first started chatting on Twitter. I don't know how he felt about making love to me as he sang in the background, but I felt completely surrounded by him, and absolutely cherished. I hoped I had made him feel the same when hours later, sated and exhausted, we drifted to sleep.

Early morning birds woke me, and I shifted to more comfortably snuggle into Edward's warmth. My hand snagged on something, and I opened my eyes to see what it was. A loose thread from one of the satin pillows was caught on my ring. I gasped and carefully tried to free it without waking Edward, but my intake of breath had already done that. He raised his head as he pulled me close.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked, nuzzling into my shoulder as his hand stroked down my side to my hip and thigh.

"My ring was caught on a thread. It's fine now, see?" I said, placing my hand on my shoulder near his face. He kissed my spine and kissed my ring before he pulled me over onto my back, his leg settling between my thighs. He gazed down at me, brushing my hair out across the pillows.

"How is my fiancée this morning?" he smiled. I grinned and stretched before wrapping my leg around his hip. My fingers reveled in the mess of his hair.

"I'm wonderful. How is my fiancé this morning?"

"Hungry." He kissed my lips lightly and slipped out of my arms, heading for the bathroom. I pouted at him, but he shook his head at me. "We didn't exactly remember to eat dinner last night, love. And as delicious as chocolate strawberry-flavored Bella is, you aren't terribly filling." He blew me a kiss as he closed the bathroom door.

When he came out again, I was lounging seductively amongst the pillows. I batted my eyes and told him exactly how 'filling' he had been last night, and how much I was looking forward to being 'filled' again, when his eyes flew open wide.

He stumbled over a couple of pillows on his way to the dresser. I sat up in confusion as he pulled on a pair of sweats and tossed me my robe.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Come on, love! It's 'LATER'!" he grinned, for all the world like it was Christmas morning.

I rolled my eyes at him, but I shrugged into my robe to follow him downstairs, curious myself to see what was inside the refrigerator. He moved the giant heart to the island and then grasped the door handle, counting down from three under his breath. On 'zero', he pulled and we both peered inside.

My eyes roamed over the contents, trying to spot what was new or different, when he made a noise and reached in. He turned to me with confusion on his face and a cell phone in his hand. A note stuck to the phone said "PUSH DIAL". He did and we both listened in. It rang once and then Alice's voice shrieked through the speaker.

"You're awake! Hurry up and get dressed; we're all coming over to take you out to breakfast! I can't wait to see how it looks on your hand, Bella! See you in fifteen!"

"Fuck!" Edward groaned and I laughed as he dropped his head to my shoulder. I folded my arms around him and he sighed heavily, pulling me into his chest. I kissed his muscles, and licked at his nipple, making him squirm and shake his head.

"No, Bella, that terror of a pixie will be here any minute. I should have waited; I should have stayed in bed with you… I'm sorry."

I picked up the phone and hit 'redial'. When she answered again, I spoke slowly and clearly. "Alice, if any one of you so much as sets a toe on our doorstep in the next two hours, and that includes Jazz, I will make sure that every member of the wedding party wears puce taffeta, with red plaid flannel accessories, guys included. Do I make myself clear?"

"Didn't you do it enough times last night?" she huffed. "OK, fine! But I get to have up to three vetoes on bridesmaid dresses!" She hung up and I put the phone down, turning to pull Edward to me. He grinned, lifting me up onto the island counter, his hands sliding under my robe. I curled my legs around his hips and the next hour passed without us even noticing.

When everyone did finally show up, there was lots of hugging and kissing and giggling, and that was just the guys! They took us to breakfast, and though Rose had to cut out early to get to court, Alice, Jazz and Em came back to the house to help us clean up the fifty pounds of now crushed and mangled rose petals.

"I hope whoever ends up with this place likes the smell of roses, because I don't think it's ever gonna come out of the carpet," Em said as he dumped another dustpan full into a garbage bag. I caught the look that passed between Edward and Jazz and grinned to myself. They had both been trying to figure out how to approach Em with the idea of living here, and it seemed that the opportunity had just presented itself.

"You like the smell of roses, don't you, Em? Not Rose; we know you like the smell of Rose, but roses…" Jazz trailed off awkwardly as Edward cringed. Alice and I snickered. Jazz gave us a pleading look, but he was doing so well on his own, we wouldn't dream of helping! Edward coughed and cleared his throat, then stood there looking lost for words.

Em finally realized something was up and looked around at the boys. "What?"

You'd have thought they were eight and had broken a window with a baseball the way they kept shifting from foot to foot and looking guilty.

"Oh, for fuck's sake… Em, the guys don't want to sell this house when they leave and they wondered if you and Rose would be interested in leasing it. You'd be closer to the pub, Rose would have a more direct route to and from work, and you'd only have one house payment to make. There, now how hard was that?" Alice shook her head and went into the kitchen for another garbage bag as three pairs of masculine eyes stared after her.

"Live… here? With _Rose_?" Em's eyebrows had all but disappeared into his hair.

I looked at him in confusion. "Is there a problem with you living with Rose? I mean, y'all are ok, right?"

"Um, yeah, Rosie and I are great… it's just…" His eyes flashed to mine, startling me with their intensity. "I have to talk to Rose. I haven't really… I mean…"

"Chill, mate," Jazz soothed. "Nobody's asking you to decide anything today. Just thought we'd give you the option first, is all. Talk it over with Rose and let us know what you decide. No pressure."

Em nodded, but he gave me an odd look and he left soon after.

Jazz called a buddy from NYU who works at one of the hospitals. When he arrived with the medical transport van, we filled it with balloons for the children's ward. The giant heart of roses found a place of honor in the living room, because it fit not only our two engagements, but the boys' graduations as well. Jazz and Edward finished straightening the house while Alice and I started in on dinner. Jazz's parents arrived late in the afternoon and will be staying through the rest of the week. They are lovely people, and though they were initially a little taken aback by Alice, she won them over in about two minutes when they saw how much she and Jazz adore one another. I told Alice that they would love her!

It was a bit surreal to have Jazz introduce me to them as his 'sister-in-law-to-be'. They were very nice to me, and Jazz's mum told me how pleased she is that both of 'her boys' are in good, loving relationships. I like her a lot, and I think she and Alice will get along well.

Em's reaction to the suggestion that he live here with Rose has me puzzled, but I haven't had a chance to talk to him yet. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that whatever is making him hesitant has to do with me.


	372. Chapter 372

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. *sniffle* Edward's all graduated and engaged now... our boy is growing up!**

**Chapter 372**

_18 May 2011_

_Wednesday_

_Waking up this morning, able to see the ring glistening on her finger, made me the fucking happiest man alive. _

_Bella is still sleeping. She looks like a goddess laying here beside me with her hair cascading down her pillows. She is on her stomach with the sheet barely covering her pale tempting arse. I would love to wake her in a special way this morning, but I have a shite load to do. I have to stop by The CK and pay our tab from last night. _

_Fuck, I graduated. I can't believe that part of my life is finally over. Banner is out of my life for good and Bella will one day be my wife. How did I get so fucking lucky?_

_Jazz texted and we are going to get our appointments made with John to get our ink done. I wonder what Bella will say when she sees what we plan to get. _

_I better get in the shower before she wakes up and I end up in bed all day instead._

_Fags smoked: 0_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_I'm still a bit shocked she said yes!_


	373. Chapter 373

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Anybody planning to attend the Breaking Dawn premiere?**

**Chapter 373**

Thursday, May 19, 2011

Dear Diary –

Renee called this morning, having a stroke because she told a couple of her church ladies that I'm engaged, and now apparently half the congregation wants to know where we are registered. We don't even have a date in mind yet, but watching what Alice is going through isn't exactly encouraging me to want to set one. China, linens, dresses, flowers… does it really have to be so… complicated?

I do know I don't want a long engagement. If he gave me that look again and said "Vegas", I would be packing before he could find us airline tickets. It's crazy, I know. But since we finally got all the misunderstandings cleared up, and now he's actually proposed… I just want to do it. I don't particularly care about the colors or a dress or invitations or a where the reception is; I just want to _be_ married to him. I want to wear his wedding ring and for him to wear mine. I want every woman out there to know he's taken. That there is someone he loves who loves him back, who he will be going home to at the end of every day.

BUT… There are others to consider. Renee and Charlie. Esme and Carlisle. Angela. Jazz and Alice, Rose and Em… They will all want to be there to celebrate with us, and we want them there, wherever and whenever we decide. Now that school is over and our focus is on moving, Edward and I need to talk about just when we want that part of our lives to begin. I can't wait!


	374. Chapter 374

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Wonder what colour this premiere carpet will be... and more importantly, will it match the drapes?**

**Chapter 374**

_19 May_

_Thursday_

_I'll be the first to admit, waking up this morning and not having to get up to go to class was a bit odd. There were no alarms, no Jazz banging on the door telling me to get my arse up after a long night, no Bella trying to push me out of the bed so she could position herself on my side. Just Bella and I sleeping in until the sunlight became unbearable. I blame the sunlight. Bella blamed her bladder._

_Renee rang Bella soon after we had some breakfast. I could tell Bella was ready to kill her through the phone, so I decided it would be best for me to leave them to their conversation. I kissed Bella on the cheek as I walked past and headed into the living room. I considered sitting down and watching a film, but knew when Bella came back in the room, she would kill me for not packing at least something._

_I fucking hate the fact that the flat is wall to wall boxes. She knows, Jazz knows it and my Mum fucking knows it, yet here they all are. I need to ring a moving company and I need to do so soon. I just have to be stealthy about it and not let Bella in on my plan. She will never go for it and in the end the boxes will be the death of me._

_I emailed Mum about the house hunt. So far, she hasn't been able to find anything._

_She recently extended her search to a little outside of London. I'm happy for that, because I will be able to bring Fi and Twilight if the garden is large enough and it has a stable._

_After grabbing one of the empty boxes that already had 'sitting room' written across it, I tossed all our DVDs in the box. There. I packed. Now maybe I can sit back and relax for the rest of the day. _

_Currently, I'm sprawled out across the bed, writing and thinking how nice a fucking kip sounds. I can hear Bella on her mobile getting a bit loud with her Mum. Maybe if I just pretend to be asleep, she won't put me on the phone with Renee. _

_Later mate._

_Fags smoked: 0_

_Fags allotted: 5_


	375. Chapter 375

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Holy shit, it's a new post! Look, Ma, they're BACK!**

**Chapter 375**

Friday, May 20, 2011

Dear Diary –

Edward and Jazz got their new tattoos today: green Celtic dragons on the opposite bicep from their Celtic dogs. The design is gorgeous and I can hardly wait until it's healed and I can kiss it. Until then, I'll content myself with helping him keep it moisturized. He laughs at me over this, but I know he loves it when I trace the dogs' knot with my lips and tongue. I really can't help how fucking sexy his tattoos are. I'm planning one for myself, and I just hope he doesn't hate the idea.

Jazz asked us to join them for dinner out with his parents tonight. He has been squiring his folks all over town since Wednesday, but they haven't had a chance to catch up with Edward, or even spend much time with Alice. Today was her last day at work, so it seems fitting to go out and do a little more celebrating, right?

Alice begged me to not let her drink more than two glasses of wine tonight. She's terrified she'll get smashed and say or do something stupid that will make the Whitlocks hate her and refuse to let her marry Jazz. Personally, I think it might do everyone, Alice and the Whitlocks, some good to let go a little. I have a sneaking suspicion that they are on their best behavior for Alice's inspection, too. Edward even said he didn't remember them being quite as formal as they were on Tuesday at graduation.

Too bad we can't have a Build-a-drink night. That would definitely put everyone on an even keel!


	376. Chapter 376

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. If we try really hard, we might get this thing wrapped up before 'Breaking Dawn Part 2: The Demon Seed vs. The Vampire Mafia' comes out.**

**Chapter 376**

_20 May, 2011_

_Friday_

_The Whitlocks invited us all out to dinner with them tonight. It was great spending time with them after graduation, but it fucking made me miss the hell out of my mum and dad. They seem to accept Alice, from what Jazz has told me. However, Alice is still really nervous around them. She really has nothing to worry about. Jazz would tell them he is staying here and marrying her anyway if they disapproved, but they are just as laid back as my parents. Alright, maybe not as much as them, but they do love Jazz, and I know how much his Mum has longed for him to come home. And they're excited he's found someone to share his life with. I'd even bet they would throw the Pixie a fucking parade if that is what she wanted. _

_It was an interesting dinner, and the drinks were flowing. His parents shared loads of stories of Jazz growing up, which made him quite embarrassed. I, of course, had to add my own version of events; I mean, let's be real, mate, there's only so much shite his parents know. Now, on the other hand, I know things from our primary days: Jazz's first kiss, his first punch, his first fuck… yeah, I try really hard not to recall that one. Lol!_

_Bella and Alice had promised each other they wouldn't drink too much. This was much to my dismay, because a wine-drinking Bella is a horny Bella, and with all the packing we have been doing lately, we've both been fucking knackered at the end of the day. _

_As dinner went on, one bottle of wine became four. Bella and Alice were giggling messes and that was my invitation to throw my girl over my shoulder and drag her fine little arse home. When I caught Jazz's attention, his face told me he had the same plan for Alice._

_The taxi ride home was fairly calm, for us. I had Bella pulled into me as she rested her head on my shoulder. I didn't think she knew how ready I was to get home and get her naked, until I felt her fingers stroking my hard dick through my trousers. She giggled when I grabbed her hand, and my only thought was, "Can't this fucker drive faster?"_

_After the slowest fucking taxi ride in all of New York City, I carried Bella into the flat and up to our room. I helped her slide her dress off, in between taking off my suit jacket and tie. She started working on the buttons of my shirt and I unhooked her bra. Fuck, she's beautiful. Within what felt like only seconds, we were both completely naked and I was leading us into the shower._

_I turned the jets on and held onto Bella as we stepped into the shower. The cascading water from overhead ran down upon her and she tilted her head back as she pushed the water and hair away from her face. _

_She has a way of tempting me like no other. I slid my hand down my length and rubbed it a bit as I watched her run her hands over her breasts. I leaned forward and took her breast in my mouth. She moaned deeply as she replaced her hand for mine. I was rock hard, and felt if we didn't slow things down a bit, it was going to end quickly._

_I pulled her hands off my cock and wrapped them around my shoulders. I plunged my tongue in her mouth, backed her against the wall and lifted her, as she wrapped her legs around my waist. I moved my lips down her neck and nipped on her collarbone. She let out a squeal and squeezed herself even tighter to my body. I needed to be inside her. I could feel her heat and wetness against me; all it would take was a slight adjustment and my cock would be in heaven. _

"_Edward?"_

"_Yes, love?" I said, grabbing onto her arse and trying to pull her even closer to me._

"_I would really like you to fuck me now."_

_Fuck, who was I to deny her anything?_

_I released my grasp on her and she slid down my body, making a face with pouty lips. I was about to wipe that pout away and replace it with a smile._

"_Turn around," I stated, once her feet were on the floor._

_Her eyes widened and she let out a small gasp as she spun around and placed her hands on the tiled wall. I took my foot and pushed her feet apart while holding on to her creamy hips. I leaned forward and nibbled on her neck as my cock pressed against her scrumptious arse cheeks. I fondled her breasts, making her nipples hard with just the tips of my fingers. She began to moan as my right hand slid down the soft skin of her stomach, making my way to the Promised Land. _

_At first, I was gentle. I would never want to do anything to hurt or harm my Bella. I rubbed her clit with my fingers and gave it a little pinch. She moaned, "Fuck me, Calvin," and that was my undoing._

_I took my right hand and positioned my cock to her heat. Fuck, just the feeling of her hot pussy almost threw me over the edge. She moaned again, this time without words, as I slid inside her. I pulled back and slid in again, trying to think about football, Jazz, Em, or anything that would keep me from getting there before her. _

"_Edward?" she gasped._

"_Yes, love."_

"_I thought I asked you to fuck me," she moaned._

_I reached up and tangled my fingers with hers on the tile as I slammed into her over and over. Her pussy was so tight; it was just like the first time, and she was moaning like a banshee. She screamed out my name over and over. The water was creating beads all over her neck that I wanted to lick off. I was unable to do so though, with the pounding I was giving her. _

_I felt her walls gripping me tightly as she screamed, "Yes! Yes! Yes! That's right- fuck me, Calvin. Fuck me hard!"_

"_You better hold on tight, love."_

_She wanted it hard and fast and I was going to give it to her. I released our hands as I grabbed her hips and thrust myself inside of her over and over. _

"_Ed…ward," she moaned, as she tightened herself around me again, and I felt her drench my dick._

"_I fucking love making you come, Bella," I panted, stilling inside her as she came down._

"_And now, it's your turn," she said, leaning back and stealing a kiss._

_She pushed herself off the wall and turned a bit so her hands were on the bench. She was completely bent over with my cock still positioned inside of her. She is so fucking beautiful._

_I slid out of her gently. As I did, I heard her suck in a breath of air, then I gained my rhythm and continued to slide in and out at a rapid speed. What this woman does to me is mind boggling. I could feel my balls begin to tighten, so I gripped her hips even tighter with my fingers as I pushed and pulled her to me. _

"_Fuck, Calvin, Edwa…rd..."_

"_Bella…a….a," I managed to growl out as I slammed into her and filled her with all I had to give._

_I helped her stand back up, slid myself out of her and she turned around and wrapped her arms around me._

"_Thanks for my fuck, Calvin."_

_I felt my cheeks heat up. "Um, you're welcome."_

"_Are you blushing, lover?"_

"_I'm not used to you speaking like that after the fact. In the heat of the moment, yes, but you're normally not so blunt. What's gotten into you, love?"_

"_About two bottles of wine; do you not like me blunt?"_

"_Let's get you to bed, Bella, and I'll show you just how blunt I like you," I said as I swatted at her arse._

_I grabbed us some towels and wrapped her in hers, holding her up as she dried off. I dried off my back and chest and wrapped the towel around my waist as we made our way back to the bedroom. She went to the dresser to grab a sleep shirt, but I stopped her and tossed her on the bed instead. _

"_How am I going to show how blunt I enjoy you if you're dressed, love?"_

_She giggled at me as she tried to climb out of the bed._

"_Now, Bella, do you really want to see what happens to bad little girls that don't follow directions?" I asked with a smirk._

_She lay back on the bed, her arms draped above her head on the pillows and looked at me with hooded eyes, "Ravish me, lover, and teach me all you know."_

"_Oh, I plan to, love," I said, as I slid into bed with her. I wrapped her in my arms and began to kiss her cheek and moved my way down to her neck. I felt her yawn and pulled back to see if she really was tired. She was barely holding her eyes open. _

_I pulled her back against my chest and placed the duvet over her._

"_Rest, love," I whispered._

_I wasn't even sure if she heard it, because no sooner had it passed my lips than her breathing slowed and I knew she was asleep._

_I'm considering going back for another shower to take care of a large problem I'm currently having. I know the wine will have her out for the rest of the night, so she will not be able to help me with it. _

_Well, mate, it's me and you, and with the situation at hand, looks like a shower it will be._

_Fags smoked: 5_

_Fags allotted: 5_


	377. Chapter 377

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. If anyone was wondering where we were, we've had Edward locked in our playroom, uh, I mean, as a house guest, for a few weeks. ;)**

**Chapter 377**

Saturday, May 21, 2011

Dinner was a success, of sorts. Alice kept her wine consumption low at first, but Mrs. Whitlock had at least one bottle too many. Actually, I think both Whitlocks had a couple before we met up with them. By the time the appetizers arrived, Mr. W. and Alice were deep into swapping stories on Jazz. The longer we sat, the more bottles of wine came to the table, and Alice began to drink in self-defense, and before long, nobody really cared anymore.

Mrs. W. kept asking Edward things like how many kids he wanted, then not letting him answer to tell Jazz that she can't wait for Alice to 'pop out a tot or two'. Jazz looked like he wanted to crawl under the table, so of course, Edward just egged her on. It was too funny, until I caught her pinching Edward's ass as he left the table for the men's room. That's just wrong, and I damn near went across the table when she did it. It was only the fact that this was Jazz's mom, and she was very drunk, that stopped me. I couldn't really blame her, either. His ass is very pinchable.

Thank God for NYC cabbies, because at the end of the night, none of us were in any shape to walk, much less drive or try to navigate train stops. I vaguely remember Edward carrying me inside the house, and I'm pretty sure there was some hot shower sex, because wine makes me really horny, and I'm certain I was trying to molest him in the cab.

We're all meeting again today for lunch and then a matinee of Sister Act. The Whitlocks saw it on the West End and want to compare productions. They leave for home tomorrow and I'm so glad I got to meet them. I really like them a lot, ass-pinching aside, and I can tell Alice has them both wrapped around her little finger. Now if she can just keep from turning into a real bridezilla before their wedding next spring.


	378. Chapter 378

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. That bit... Bella, broke him out. Um, came to get him. :(**

**Chapter 378**

_21 May 2011_

_Saturday_

_Last night, I swear Mrs. Whitlock grabbed my arse, not once, but twice. I believe Bella saw her do it the second time, because I watched as she glared at her and raised her eyebrow as if there was going to be Smack Down 2011 at the table. The first time it happened, I thought it was Bella being cheeky as I headed off to the bathroom, only to see her sitting with her hands in her lap. The second time, Mrs. Whitlock didn't even hide it. As I slid my chair back from the table, I saw her hand reach out and take a pinch. WTF? I tried to brush it off on the fact that she was fucking pissed, but I'm sorry, mate, that shite is disgusting. _

_It made for an interesting lunch today. Mrs. Whitlock blushed every time she spoke to me, and she wouldn't look Bella in the eye. Bella seemed to find this highly amusing, for some reason. They leave for home tomorrow, and I daresay Jazz is quite ready for them to board that airplane._

_Sister Act was not the same as the film. The story was, mostly, but there were all new songs: no more re-worked Motown and that is good. I liked the new stuff. They nailed the disco vibe and blended it quite effectively with the spiritual, gospel sound. I'd give them a Tony for Best Costumes That Can Be Seen from Space, too. Those fuckers are blinding!_

_Overall, the day ended well, and I was finally able to take Bella home. It would have been a great ending if it weren't for the fact that Jazz and Alice stayed at the flat with us. Does he not realise I have a screamer on my hands? Fucker!_

_Fags smoked: 5_

_Fags allotted: 5_


	379. Chapter 379

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. So, who's ready for some bulging back muscles and headboard breaking?**

**Chapter 379**

_22 May 2011 _

_Sunday_

_Eleven days and we will be on the plane heading to our new lives, together. This morning when I woke up, I spent a good hour watching her sleep and thinking about how our lives have changed so much in the last six months. In that time, I met the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with, fell in love with her, and now we are moving across the pond to truly start our lives. _

_Asking Bella to move in with me was the best decision I ever made. Being able to wake up with her in my arms, or sprawled out across my chest, is what I picture heaven to be. The only thing that is pissing me off these last few days, is packing. I really need to get her out of this house. I have a feeling I am going to owe Jazz and Alice, because I'm going to need their help with this, if it is going to work._

_Fags smoked: 3_

_Fags allotted: 5_


	380. Chapter 380

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. And waterfall sex! Dear God, I may combust.**

**Chapter 380**

Sunday, May 22, 2011

Packing. I fucking hate packing. I never realize how much shit I have until I have to pack it. We have rooms to go still, and less than 2 weeks until we leave.

ELEVEN DAYS.

Why the fuck did he need a house with six bedrooms and six floors? Why the fuck can't Em and Rose just take it furnished and save us the hassle of figuring out what to take, store and ditch? Oh, yeah, because when I mentioned it to Em on the phone last night, he suddenly had something he forgot to do.

He obviously hasn't mentioned it to Rose, and I have no idea why. But he'd better do it soon, or Alice may let something slip.


	381. Chapter 381

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Wedding? Oh, yeah. There is one of those, too. **

**Chapter 381**

_23 May 2011_

_Monday_

_I woke up early and laid there, watching Bella sleep for hours. She looked so fucking peaceful with a small smile gracing her lips. I could only hope that it was me that put it there. With that thought in my head, I decided to be sure that it was. Bella is forever waking me up in a pleasurable way, so today I decided to return the favour. Needless to say, at the end of it, I had no doubt of who put that smile there._

_I rang a moving company and scheduled a date with them while Bella was in the shower. She complains every time I mention it, but this shite fucking sucks. Even if she is having fun looking through my stuff in the flat, I am bored, and it is tedious work. I am so fucking done with it. She needs to see my reasoning and see that we could spend more time together if we just pay someone else to do it for us. It will be done my way in the end and she will be pleased that I scheduled it, right? Right!_

_Since she got out of the shower, she is insisting that we finish the cupboard. FML! At least I can keep her happy until the packers come._

_Right, off to pack. Again, FML!_

_Fags smoked: 4_

_Fags allotted: 5_


	382. Chapter 382

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Anybody going to the premiere/wedding? Our invitation must have gotten lost in the mail.**

**Chapter 382**

Monday, May 23, 2011

It almost felt weird that Edward didn't have to get up to go to class this morning. He still woke up early, out of habit, I suppose, but that was all right with me. He woke me up, too, in my very favorite way.

I'll never get over how he makes me feel, or the responses he gets from my body with the merest of touches. His breath ghosts across my skin, my name falls from his perfect lips, and I become a quivering mass of need. I can't feel enough of him against me, in me. I want to touch and taste him, constantly, which really puts us behind in getting the house packed. He still wants to just let someone else do the work, but it would be such a waste of money. I don't care how much he has; I'm not going to let him spend it on something we can do ourselves.

Besides, I'm enjoying going through his things with him. I've learned so much more about him that it never occurred to me to ask. I know he loves football (I don't _dare_ call it 'soccer'), and he has his school team's pennants and things in his room at his parents' house, but I didn't know he was _on_ the team. Goalie. Just the thought of a teenaged Edward, crazy hair all messy, his tight sweaty body in those snug shorts, stretching to defend the goal… oh, Lord! Jasper played sweeper, and from what Edward has said, they would practically read each other's minds on the field. I sure hope Esme has video of some of those games! Alice and I could use some good porn for girls' nights.

Back to packing. Time is running out.


	383. Chapter 383

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We have purchased our tickets already. Now, what to wear?**

**Chapter 383**

_24 May 2011_

_Tuesday_

_Time waits for no man; this could not be truer. We still have a load of shite to do and only eight days for it to be done. That is why, with the help of Jazz and Alice, I tricked Bella, well, a little bit anyway. She would have never allowed me to call the movers and have our shite packed. And it didn't hurt that I wanted some time out alone with her. Why not maximize our time and have the house packed while we were out? Sounds great in theory, however I thought Bella wouldn't understand my reasoning. I think she just likes to watch me squirm. _

_I made all the arrangements with Jazz to the let the movers in. Hell, he fucking wanted in on it as well, because they would also be shipping all of his shite with the load. _

_I informed Bella to dress comfortably since we would be gone most of the day. She fussed at first, but I put on the pout and she was putty in my hands. _

_Our first stop was to the Met. I love walking around museums with Bella; fuck, I love walking around our flat with her. She has an eye like no other and notices the smallest detail that can spark an hour long conversation. She is truly my soul mate in all the oddest ways, and for this, I love her dearly._

_Jazz texted me and said the movers informed him that it would be a few more hours at least. So, what's a bloke to do? I took her to lunch, and then to Central Park. We took a carriage ride around the entire fucking park. I would have gone around twice, but the smell of the horse shite was really starting to get to me. What the fuck are they feeding those horses, and who the fuck cleans that up anyway? It wasn't the least bit like Twilight's manure. Hers is downright fragrant in comparison._

_By the time we arrived home, the only thing I could think of was taking a shower to get all the shite molecules off me and my clothes. Needless to say, that had to wait. Bella was in mid-sentence when I opened the door for her to see all of our belongings packed. She spun on her heels, her mouth flew open and she pointed her index finger at me and tried to speak. All she managed was, "You… what…when…? EDWARD!"_

_She stomped off towards the kitchen, and opened and slammed cupboard doors until she saw that room was completely packed. She stormed out, and fuck, I knew I was in trouble when she came over and scowled. She walked down the hall towards the lift. I stood there silently as she got on, then she stuck her head out the door and said, "You coming?" What she really meant was, "You _are_ coming, now!"; not a polite question. I proceeded to the lift, silently praying that she would understand and realise that this is the best plan of action for the both of us._

_Once she had gone into every room of the flat, me trailing behind her, and saw all the boxes nicely packed with nothing left for us to do, besides pack our luggage, she jumped me. I mean, she fucking jumped in my arms, jumped me, mate. _

"_Edward, I thought today was so sweet of you, telling me about how you wanted us to ride through the park after the engagement. But this, this is beyond brilliant! Do you know what this means? It means we have so much more free time together. Maybe even some marshmallow time?"_

_Fuck me, did my cock wake up to that thought. _

_You should be patting me on the fucking back, mate, because it looks like I'm getting a reward for my brilliant idea._

_Fags smoked: 3_

_Fags allotted: 5_


	384. Chapter 384

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. It's a tough decision. It's hard (TWSS) to find an outfit that works well for a wedding, honeymoon AND crazy-ass bloody hybrid birth.**

**Chapter 384**

Tuesday, May 24, 2011

Dear Diary –

Edward Anthony Cullen is a sneak and a spendthrift and he has found yet another way to piss me off. Unfortunately, he is too damn adorable for his own good, and I am at heart a lazy bitch, so I let him get away with it. I love him so fucking much.

He took me out to the Met today, followed by lunch and a carriage ride around Central Park. I protested initially, because we still have loads to pack and sort, but he turned those gorgeous big green eyes on me and pouted. I can't ever resist the pout. Besides, he said he'd originally meant to take me on a carriage ride the night he proposed, but we were much too interested in getting home. When we finally walked through the door this evening, I almost had a heart attack. Everything but the furniture was gone.

My first thought was that we'd been robbed, but then I realized that the living room was filled with boxes. So was our bedroom. And the rest of the rooms. Boxes that bore the name of a moving company. A moving company that came in and packed the rest of the fucking house. The only things he told them to leave were the clothes in the dressers and the towels in the linen closet, so we'll still be able to shower and have things to wear until time to go, and what's left will just fill our suitcases.

I checked the kitchen and he'd had it packed up, too, except for the coffee maker and my NOLA blend coffee. Apparently, we're going to be doing a lot of eating out, starting tomorrow. Em has invited us over for drinks and dinner with him and Rose.

And speaking of Em, something is definitely up with him. Edward said that he is still acting weird. I hope whatever the problem is, it gets resolved before we leave, whether he ends up taking the house or not. I'd hate to be worrying about him once we're no longer on the same continent.

Now excuse me while I go give Edward an explicit display of gratitude for no more packing. Oh, fuck! I hope they didn't find and pack Little Eddie!


	385. Chapter 385

**The Crooked Knife**

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We saw the trailer. Seems there are still wolves around. **

**Chapter 385**

_25 May 2011_

_Wednesday_

_Hump day! Really, what it means is one week left in New York before we are headed home. Home! Fuck me. After moving here, I never knew if I would really be going back or not. Now there isn't any place I'd rather be. Well, that's not so true, because it would have to be anyplace that Bella is. Then it would be home._

_Speaking of home, we found our house. The place that Bella and I will grow old together in. Hopefully, it's the place that we will raise our family in; even if Fi and Twilight are our only family, I will be happy._

_Mum sent us the perfect house. I know Bella isn't into the sleek clean lines of our modern flat. I know she hated the flat in London with one look, just knowing that Tanya had lived there with me. I wanted her to have something that reflected her, something that said 'comfort'. It is a beautiful manor, not too far of a drive from London. It has plenty of room for us, for our family, for her mum and dad, for staff if we so require them, and for Fi and Twilight. _

_After looking at all the photos in the email and watching Bella's face light up from one picture to the next, I knew this was the one. I waited for her to tell me and as I watched her from the corner of my eye, she finally looked at me and stated, "I love it." That's all I needed. I knew the next step was to contact Mum and tell her to put in an offer. I'd do whatever I needed to do to make this house ours._

_Bella had a look of doubt on her face and expressed her concern that I wouldn't be happy in a house of this nature. Doesn't she know that my home is wherever she is? We could live in a cardboard box… no, fuck that, we couldn't, and I probably wouldn't, but I will live wherever she is happy. We chatted about my style of house, too, but I believe I convinced her that the important thing is that we are together, and I honestly believe that we can be happy in that house._

_I ravaged my beautiful fiancée several times, then we showered, more ravaging, and headed over to Em's. _

_Not much longer till this flat is no more. I must make sure to take Bella on a naked tour around the flat, you know, mate, for old times' sake. Lol!_

_Fags smoked: 3_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_Another note: Speak more French to Bella._


	386. Chapter 386

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Have to admit, I'm almost looking forward to Bella with no waist, swollen ankles and morning sickness.**

**Chapter 386**

Wednesday, May 25, 2011

Dear Diary –

We found our house! Esme sent Edward the specs and photos, and he positively gasped when he saw it. My heart sank just a little when I heard him, knowing how much he loves his modern design. I've been okay with his house here, as it _is_ his, and Jazz helped warm it with his touches, but the London flat Edward shared with Tanya seemed so industrial and cold. Yeah, the fact that she lived there with him didn't help my impression, I know. It just seemed so hard and full of sharp angles and edges, and to me, a home should be welcoming and comfortable. If it's to be _our_ house, I'd like it to reflect a bit more of me, you know?

He pulled me to his side and his eyes were shining. He smiled and kissed my cheek as he turned the laptop so I could see the photo filling the screen. "What do you think of this one, love? It's even a reasonably short drive from London."

I braced myself for steel and glass, another warren of stark boxy rooms with walls of windows.

"Oh! Calvin…" I breathed. There before me was an old manor house sitting quite comfortably in the midst of a pleasant riot of rosebushes. The interior photos revealed a dark sturdy staircase with a thickly carved balustrade in the shadowy entryway, a stone-floored kitchen with plenty of counters, an Aga range and access to a 4-room wine cellar, a cozy sitting room, a dining room large enough to hold any number of dinner parties, and bedroom after bedroom full of mullioned windows that wouldn't look the least bit awkward festooned with either velvets or chintz. Outdoors, an untamed garden sprawled around an arbor that led to a swimming pool, and a view of the paddock, stables and carriage house. Floor plans revealed offices above the carriage house and fireplaces in nearly every room of the main house.

Edward's chuckle pulled me back from mentally turning the carriage house into a guest house for Charlie and Renee's visits, and I turned to him with a silly grin. I watched his face as he perused the photos again. The tip of his tongue slid along his lower lip in concentration as his eyes roamed over each picture, the smile on his face growing with every click of the mouse.

I touched his arm and he wrapped it around my shoulders, tilting his head just enough to look at me out of the corner of his eye. There was deviltry in his smirk, and a bit of hope as well as he waited for my opinion.

"I love it. It's perfect," I breathed and his smirk blossomed into my favorite crooked smile. He pulled me close and kissed my temple.

"That it is, love. There's plenty of room for Fi and Twilight, and companions for them, as well. Shall we give Mum the go-ahead, then? Let her start scouring shops and estate sales for furniture and things on approval?"

I kissed his cheek and pulled away from him slightly so I could see his face. He gave me a quizzical look.

"What's wrong? Too many bedrooms or not enough wine cellars?" he teased.

"Neither. I'm just a little confused." I gestured to the laptop where the photos were now crawling in a slideshow. "This isn't you. I mean, you like modern industrial design: spare, clean lines with no clutter. This… this is Beatrix Potter meets Miss Marple at Lewis Carroll's garden party! How… how could you be happy there?"

He closed his eyes for a moment as though he was in pain, shook his head once and softly snorted. His gaze found mine then, and a small smile curled his lips.

"You're right, I have favored a more streamlined environment for a long time. My London flat in particular has that feeling, and as you know, I spent a large part of my childhood there, long before Tanya moved in. When Jazz and I began house hunting here, I was still reeling from her betrayal. I wanted open and uncluttered surroundings because my mental space was such a mess. But I have always loved country houses, and the solid feeling of home, hearth and family that they convey." He slipped his fingers through mine, wiggling my ring before kissing it. "I've seen you in modern spaces and in old world, like that hotel in New Orleans. You belong in a home with overstuffed chairs drawn up to the fireplace and a garden full of your favorite flowers, not a glass box with leather and chrome benches and a pot of herbs in the kitchen window."

I kissed him hard then, and his eyes were dancing when we broke apart. He traced one finger gently down my cheek.

"You know I would give you a castle if I could convince you to take it, Bella, and I would live happily in its dungeon, as long as you are near me." His fingers tugged at the chain around my neck, pulling the diamond key from its usual place in my cleavage. "Vous êtes le chatelaine de mon coeur et ma maison."

My brows rose as I felt a rush of lust at his words. He smirked at my reaction and my eyes narrowed.

"You know what it does to me when you speak French, Calvin," I whispered and he chuckled, pulling me closer.

"Mm… café. Baguette. Arc de Triomphe. Joie de vivre. Mon fiancée," he murmured in my ear before lightly biting my earlobe.

"Mon Dieu!" I growled, pushing him down on the sofa and crawling on top of him as he shook with laughter. It was my turn to smirk. "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?"

His laugh turned to a gasp, "Merde!" His eyes darkened and his hands fell to my hips, holding me firmly as he pressed his rapidly hardening length against me. I slid my hands up his chest and over his shoulders, finding purchase in his hair as I ground against him in return.

"Mon Femme fatale…" he moaned, and neither of us spoke anything coherently for several minutes, our mouths too busy tasting, nipping and sucking on heated skin as our clothing fell to the floor. His straining cock plunged into me and I cried out his name, lost in the sensation of completion as his hands and lips drove me further towards ecstasy.

"Maintenant viens pour moi, mon doux," he begged and I barely had time to wonder how he could still manage to translate that, before I did, my walls clamping down on him, pulling his own from him in strong hot jets as he bit down on my shoulder.

We lay there in a gasping sweaty tangle, and as our breathing calmed, he brushed my hair away from my face, grinning up at me.

"Je t'aime. Vous êtes ma vie, Bella," he murmured, his gaze falling to my lips before he pulled them to his. When he released me, I lay my head on his chest, my fingers stroking near the edge of the new tattoo on his right arm as I listened to the steady thrum of his heart.

"Je t'aime, mon bel ange," I said and he laughed, tilting my head up to meet his eyes.

"How do you know so much French?" he asked with amusement as his hands continued to caress my back and ass.

I shrugged. "I did grow up in New Orleans, lover. It's everywhere. And I took it in school, though I've forgotten most of it."

His eyes widened in disbelief. "You learned 'maintenant viens pour moi' in school? My, what progressive language classes you Americans have!" he said as I laughed and pushed on his chest to sit up.

"Come on, Calvin, enough ravaging of your fiancée for the moment. You need to email Esme and we both need to shower and dress. I want to pick up a couple of bottles of wine to take to Em's tonight."

We cleaned ourselves up with our discarded clothing, and then Edward sat down to send Esme our approval of the house. I intended to shower quickly, but he slipped under the spray with me as I was washing my hair. He wouldn't let me out again until he'd made me come hard twice with his tongue and again on his cock as he plowed into me against the shower wall. I think I'm going to really miss this shower! I doubt that the house has one like this, so we may have to do a little bit of renovating.

Now that we are so much closer to having our own place to live there, maybe we can get our last few loose ends taken care of here. This thing with Em has me worried, and I know it's bugging Edward, too. I intend to get some answers tonight, even if Edward has to take him out for a chat away from Rose.

~~~o0o0o0o~~~

_Vous êtes le chatelaine de mon coeur et ma maison. - _You are the mistress of my heart and my home.

_Baguette - _small loaf of bread

_Arc de Triomphe - _Parisian monument to fallen heroes of the French Revolution and Napoleonic Wars

_Joie de vivre - _joy of living

_Mon fiancée - _my fiancée

_Mon Dieu! - _My God!

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir? - _Would you like to sleep with me tonight?

_Merde! -_ Shit!

_Mon Femme fatale - _my dangerously attractive woman (loosely – my woman who may just kill me)

_Maintenant viens__ pour__ moi, mon doux - _Now come for me, my sweet

_Je t'aime. - _I love you.

_Vous êtes ma vie - _You are my life

_mon bel ange - _my beautiful angel


	387. Chapter 387

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We're heading into the final days of our story. The entries for this day ought to clear up any lingering questions regarding Bella's past. **

**Chapter 387**

_26 May 2011_

_Thursday_

_Last night was supposed to be a casual dinner of friends basically saying good-bye to one another, along with some "we'll see each other soon" and "this isn't forever". Instead, there was enough tension in the room to slice it up with a nice Gouda and make sandwiches. Bella was on edge all night, Em was about to crawl the fucking walls, Rose seemed tense, and this, of course, left me nothing to do but worry about Bella, and drink._

_There was small talk that led to even more small talk, that led to drabble, and of course more drinking on all of our parts._

_I was fucking dying for a fag. As soon as we finished eating, I told Bella I was heading out for a smoke. She nodded and kissed me on the cheek. Part of me felt like I was leaving her in the lion's den, but fuck, I needed something to calm my nerves and the wine wasn't doing it._

_I asked Em if he wanted to join me and he stood up, tossing his napkin on the table as we headed out the door. I wasn't sure how this conversation was going to end, but it needed to happen. So, I jumped right in with both feet._

_"What's up mate?" I asked._

_"Nothing," he declared, just standing there staring out in the distance._

_"Bullshit. You're nervous as a cat in a roomful of rockers. Don't think I haven't noticed just because I'm not working at the pub and around you all the time. Is it in trouble or something, the pub, I mean?"_

_"No, man, the pub's great! I've been talking over some ideas for it with Mike, and he really likes some of the stuff I want to do."_

_"Cool. So what is it, then? And no more 'nothing'. You're freaking Bella and me out, not to mention what it looks like you're doing to Rose. Fuck, Em, you aren't whoring around on Rose, are you, because I'll kick your fucking arse harder than I ever did before."_

_"Goddammit, Edward! No! I love Rosie," he sighed. " I'd never do anything to hurt her…"_

_"But…"_

_"Whaddaya mean, but?"_

_"I mean it sounds like there was more to what you were about to say. You'd never do anything to hurt her, but…"_

_"Fuck!" Em's face twisted in an uncomfortable grimace._

_"Spill it, mate. If you can't talk to your friends…" I encouraged him._

_"That's part of the problem, ok? I can't. Well, actually, you already know, so yeah, I guess I can talk to you. I just don't know how to talk to Rosie."_

_"What do I already know?"_

_"About me and Bella, and what happened back then." He shifted uncomfortably, and the fact that he moved away from me slightly made me cautious._

_"Yeah, and?"_

_He sighed again and scrubbed at his face with his hands. "Shit. Ok, look, remember when Bella thought you were me on Twitter that time, when you first found out we had a history?"_

_"Yeah, and I overreacted because some fucker had got me too drunk to think rationally, but yeah. Go on."_

_"I told Rosie that night that I'd been in a relationship with Bella, and what happened, or most of it."_

_"Most of it?" Was I hearing him right?_

_"Fuck, this is hard! I told her about that night, what happened and how I got scared and ran. I hated telling her what a dipshit I was back then, but I thought, since Bella was now her new roommate, it should come from me before it slipped out during one of their girly nights or something. Thing is, I didn't tell her the rest, about what happened after I left. What Bella went through."_

_This wasn't what I expected at all. "Jesus, Em! Why not?"_

_"That's the million dollar question, but I guess it was like how hard it was for Bella to tell you. I'd only just learned the rest of what happened myself, Edward, and yeah, it probably would have been easier to just finish telling Rose that night while I was already feeling like a major asshole, but, shit. Bella had moved in with Alice and Rose that day. What kind of guy throws a story like that out to his girlfriend about her brand new roomie?"_

_He leaned on the balcony rail and stared out at the city lights. "I guess I always figured she should know, but really, that part wasn't even my story anymore; it's Bella's. Then, after you beat the crap out of me for it when Bella told you, it seemed like it was something we should all be able to move past. But she kept throwing it up in my face every time she'd get pissed at me, and I was terrified she'd say something to Rose. I was afraid Rose would kill me for leaving that part out, or just leave my sorry ass. And I can't lose her, Edward. I love her."_

_I'd never imagined Em could look so lost and fragile._

_"So tell her," I said as I stubbed out my fag._

_"See, I can't, and this is where it gets even more fucked up. This case Rose has been on, the trial that ended yesterday, has a lot of the same kind of shit that Bella had to deal with. Rose has told me enough of the facts of the case for me to know that it could have been Bella's doctor and hospital ER that was on trial instead. Fuck, they probably should have been sued back then. Medical malpractice during an emergency intrauterine surgery, resulting in sterility. How do I tell Rosie that my idiocy led to the same thing happening to her friend? "_

_"Fuck!" I was stunned. No wonder he was conflicted._

_"Yeah. And then you and Jazz started talking about me moving in to your place with Rose, and I freaked out even more, because I can't take that step with her, we can't move forward… I can't, until she knows."_

_"She fucking needs to, mate," I nodded. I knew what secrets can do to a relationship, and this one in particular had to be told._

_"I know; I just don't have one fucking clue about how to tell her. Do you think Bella…?" He glanced at me hopefully._

_"Fuck, no!" I growled. "She's been through hell for the past ten years over that, Em! She's still working through some of that shit with me; you can't ask her to relive that again."_

_"I know, and God, I don't want her to, but I can't think of any other way to do it." He had the decency to hang his head._

_We stood there in silence for several minutes as all the consequences of this imperative conversation ran through my mind. It could only go one of two ways for Em and Rose, but it was Bella's reaction that worried me the most. Those wounds are slowly healing, and I didn't want to risk how far she has come. Yet I know we are stronger for having everything out in the open. I'm not sure Bella and I would be where we are today if she hadn't told me everything. I mean, how can you build a fucking relationship on secrets? We both had them, but now we both know what they are and are prepared to deal with them. It was this single thought that made me speak._

_"You do have a point. It is Bella's story. Let me talk to her, ok? I'll tell her what you told me. Maybe she can manage to tell it one more time, if we're there to help her through it."_

_Gratitude roughened his voice. "Jesus. Thanks, man."_

_I shook my head. "Don't thank me yet. Bella may decide she'd rather have our bollocks in a vise for making her repeat it."_

_We went back into the flat, and hearing that door close behind me felt like the end of the world. How was I supposed to ask the love of my life to once again go through everything she worked so hard to put in the past?_

_She looked up at my face and the little worry line right above her right eyebrow tensed up. She knew something was coming; she just didn't know what it was. I swear, I wanted to say, "Thanks for a great dinner, Rose, but I have to get Bella home. We have shite to do," but what sort of friend would I be if I did? Instead, I manned up and asked Bella to come with me to the sofa so I could speak to her alone._

_"What's going on?" she asked in a whisper, so low I almost didn't even hear it._

_"We talked. He told me what's been bugging him, and I'm not sure how you're going to take this."_

_"Me? Edward, what's wrong?" she asked in a panic, almost looking as if she could be sick._

_I took her hands in mine, hopefully to calm her down for what was to come. It wasn't the way I wanted to spend our evening, but the box had to be opened. Then I did what I was asked to do, what I dreaded to do, what I never wanted to do. I told her what Em and I spoke about, and I basically begged her to tell Rose. Fuck, where were Em's bollocks? This was going to tear her up and at the end of the night I would have to put Bella back together again._

_"Em's having a hard time dealing with the knowledge of what you went through. He blames himself. And just like us, he can't move on with that secret hanging over his head. He needs Rose to know, Bella. All of it. She needs to know, so they can move forward. He's not entirely sure she won't leave him, but he's willing to take that risk, just like you took it with me."_

_In an instant, I watched her eyes darken and the worry line deepen as she squeezed the fuck out of my hands._

_"He wants me to tell her, doesn't he?" she growled. "That fuckwad! He hasn't changed one damn bit; he's still a fucking coward-"_

_I pulled my hand loose and placed my finger on her lips before she took the flat down with her anger._

_"It's your story, Bella, not his. He didn't feel comfortable telling her secondhand. He wants her to hear it from you, because even though he was involved, and was possibly even the catalyst, you are the one it affected the most."_

_I assured her that I would be right there with her, and kissed her with all the love I have, pulling her into my lap where I know she feels most secure._

_Rose and Em came in then, and the elephant in the room was front and center. We all knew what needed to be done, except Rose. I honestly felt bad for both girls: Rose needed to be told, and it would only be right coming from Bella._

_Rose attempted to ease the tension with a joke, but it couldn't have fallen flatter if she'd tried. When she realized that we all knew something vital that she didn't, she became defensive, but a moment later, she sat back as Em began to speak. He reminded her of his history with Bella, and what she already knew. When Bella took up the story at the part she didn't know, I saw Rose go pale as she listened._

_By the end, I could see Rose was as shaken as I had been when I first heard it. She bolted for the kitchen, and before any of us had time to wonder if someone should follow, she was back with margaritas, which I was fucking grateful for. But when Em and Bella began to argue, there were suddenly too many fucking gory details I never wanted to know. I tried to listen and be there for her, but I'm a man that can only take so much. When Bella turned to apologise, I lifted her off my lap and stood, pulling her up into me._

_"Rose. Em. Thanks for dinner, but I think it's time Bella and I head home. Now that this is out in the open, you'll want some time to talk it over. You may remember we had to as well, after she told me."_

_"I do remember. I'm also glad you've managed to keep from punching me tonight. Thanks for that," Em stated awkwardly._

_"Why do you think I had Bella in my lap? It wasn't just to offer her support, but to keep me from jumping up and kicking the fucking shit out of you again," I said, with a chuckle._

_"Oh!" Rose gasped, realising what really had happened. "That night Em came home, beaten… he didn't…" She turned and stared at Em. "You weren't mugged, were you? Edward came after you…"_

_He nodded, "Yeah, he did, and with good reason. I deserved every punch and more."_

_Then Bella, this strong, amazing woman that I love with all my heart, did the one thing she never thought she could do. She let it go, all of it. She walked over to Em, put his huge arse face in her tiny palms, and forgave him._

_When we made it home, I needed to show Bella what she means to me. So, after a hands-on shower, a massage for her, and a fuck load of loving, she was content, relaxed and able to sleep. She is the most amazing creature. Her pale white skin, her tiny frame, her chocolate-coloured hair cascading over her pillow in her sleep; I could never imagine a life without her in it. We have come through so much in the months that we have been together. After last night, I'm sure we can beat any odds. This is a once in a lifetime kind of love. What Bella and I have is forever._

_Fags smoked: 2_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_I need to get up and make some tea and toast. Maybe show Bella how much she means to me again._


	388. Chapter 388

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We loved Breaking Beds Part 1! That was what they called it, right? That's what it was about! **

**Chapter 388**

Thursday, May 26, 2011

Dear Diary –

Dinner last night was awkward and there wasn't nearly enough wine to make it better. Em barely spoke, though his eyes constantly skittered between Rose and me, with occasional flashes at Edward. Rose tried to keep the conversation flowing, but there was an undercurrent of tension that made most subjects go limp after only a few minutes.

She finally asked about our plans for England and at least Edward and I had some news to share regarding the house. We received an email back from Esme not long after Edward told her we wanted it. She had immediately called the realty agent with an offer, and the owners were more than happy to accept it. They inherited the house and grounds from an uncle, but it isn't a style or location they want, and they were beginning to despair that anyone would be interested. Remind me never to ask Edward or Esme just how much we offered, as I have a feeling it's more than Charlie has earned in his whole life.

After dinner, Edward announced that he wanted a smoke and invited Em to join him outside. As soon as the door closed, I stood to clear our dishes to the kitchen, but Rose grabbed my arm and pulled me back into my chair. Her expression was worried, and glancing at her plate, I realized how little she had eaten.

"Bella, do you have any idea what is wrong with Emmett? He's been so withdrawn lately. I thought he was just giving me space until my court case wrapped, but the verdict came down yesterday and he's still treading on egg-shells and if anything, he's even more distant than usual."

I shook my head slowly. "I'm sorry, I don't. He hasn't said anything to me, or Edward, either. We've both been wondering what was going on."

She looked down at her plate before resting her elbows on the table, pressing her fingers to her temples and rubbing them. "I can't help but worry that I've neglected him somehow. I've been staying at the apartment a lot lately, just because it was easier to focus on the case without the constant distraction of being around him. I mean, if he's there, I can't think straight for wanting to jump him. I thought it helped him, too, since he's at the pub so much more, now that he's Mike's partner. I thought we would both be able to concentrate better if we had some space. But even when we've made time to be together, he seems off. And when I ask, he keeps insisting there's nothing wrong."

I didn't know what to say to that, but she didn't give me time to come up with anything before she continued.

"I thought maybe it had something to do with you and Edward, because he was worse after Edward proposed. The evening afterward, he would barely talk to me, and I have to admit, that freaked me out. It can't just be the idea of our friends getting married, because Jasper's proposal didn't faze him in the least."

She sighed and looked towards the door the guys had gone through. "Last night, I flat out asked Em if he still had feelings for you."

She glanced up and caught the look of horror on my face, because she shrugged. "Yeah, he looked at me just like you are right now, all pale and sort of disgusted, before he swore up and down that there was nothing beyond an old and valued friendship between you. So that leaves the probability that I said or did something to upset him. I really have no clue what, though, and it scares me."

The idea of anything scaring Rosalie Hale struck me as funny, but there was nothing humorous about the pain clearly written on her lovely face. I swallowed down a nervous laugh and put my hand on her arm.

"Rose, I doubt it was anything you said or did. Em loves you; I'm certain of that. He cared for me a long time ago, yes, but it wasn't anything like the way he feels about you. He's completely smitten now. Whatever is troubling him, I'm sure it won't affect the strong relationship you two have."

She nodded, but I could tell she didn't quite believe me. I stood again, picking up the plates and headed into the kitchen to put them in the sink. Rose followed with the serving dishes. She pulled out containers and began to put the leftovers into them. We worked silently, both lost in our thoughts. She brought the pots to the sink and I moved aside so she could fill them with hot water to let them soak. The door closed and both of our heads snapped up as the boys came to the kitchen door, cautious looks on their faces.

"Bella…," Edward's hand reached for me and he jerked his head towards the living room as Em entered the kitchen. I glanced at Em's face as he passed me, but his focus was on Rose. As Edward drew me through the door, I looked back once more to see Em pulling Rose into an embrace, his hand cupping her cheek. Her eyes were afraid.

"What's going on?" I whispered as Edward steered me to the couch. His eyes darted to the kitchen but I knew we were out of their sight.

He sat next to me and sighed, his hand scrabbling through his hair. "We talked. He told me what's been bugging him, and I'm not sure how you're going to take this."

"Me? Edward, what's wrong?" Rose's words of a few minutes ago replayed in my head. Surely it wasn't that. Em couldn't possibly still have feelings for me, could he?

Another sigh and he took my hands in his. "Em said he told Rose about what happened between you two, and how badly he handled it. She knows what he did. What she doesn't know is what happened afterward; what happened to you." His eyes caught mine. "You haven't told her either, I take it?"

I must have been staring at him like he had an extra head. "No! The only other person who knows the whole story is Angela, and she wouldn't tell anyone, not even Riley."

He nodded as though he'd expected that answer, his gaze focusing on our entwined hands. When he spoke next, his voice was so quiet I had to lean closer to hear.

"Em's having a hard time dealing with the knowledge of what you went through. He blames himself. And just like us, he can't move on with that secret hanging over his head."

Edward's eyes flashed up to mine and I shivered at their deep green intensity.

"He needs Rose to know, Bella. All of it. _She_ needs to know, so they can move forward. He's not entirely sure she won't leave him, but he's willing to take that risk, just like you took it with me."

I felt a chill go down my back before it turned into a wave of anger. How dare Em ask this of me? Didn't he fuck up my life enough without the world having to know all my sordid past?

"He wants me to tell her, doesn't he?" I spat, and Edward's brow darkened at the venom in my voice. "That fuckwad! He hasn't changed one damn bit; he's still a fucking coward-"

Edward stopped my words with his fingers on my lips. His eyes searched mine for a moment.

"It's your story, Bella, not his. He didn't feel comfortable telling her secondhand. He wants her to hear it from you, because even though he was involved, and was possibly even the catalyst, you are the one it affected the most." His thumb stroked my lower lip, followed by his mouth. My anger waned to frustration as he kissed me, his tongue spiking desire through my veins as it stroked mine. My hands caressed his jaw, finding purchase in his hair, and I groaned into his mouth when his strong fingers pulled my hips into his lap, settling me against his stirring length. He broke the kiss, his eyes closed and his breathing was heavy as he wrapped his arms more tightly around me, my head falling to his shoulder.

"I suppose I'm glad he didn't tell anybody, even Rose," I mumbled. "He could have been a real dick all these years, but he kept it to himself. I guess the experience matured him after all."

His breath ghosted across my ear, "I'll be right here with you, love. I know it will be difficult for you, but I think you should do it. Em needs the closure. He doesn't feel you've forgiven him and he can't forgive himself until you do. And Rose needs all the facts before she can make a life with him."

I sat curled in his arms, listening to his words against the steady drumming of his heart, thankful yet again that his love for me is strong. I knew hearing it again would hurt him, but this time it wouldn't be because it was horrible to learn something like that, but because he knows it hurts me to tell it. And as much as I hated to admit it, he was right; Em deserved closure, too, or as much as either of us will ever be allowed. And Rose deserved to know the whole truth. Hopefully, the fact that she is a lawyer would enable her to distance herself enough to handle such a distasteful subject.

"Okay," I murmured.

Edward tilted my face up to his, and I was momentarily stunned by the amount of love I saw in his eyes. A tiny smile curled his lips as he pressed a quiet, "Thank you," to mine.

"Hey."

Edward and I pulled apart to see Em and Rose standing awkwardly behind the couch. I met Em's nervous look and gave him a little smile. The relief that flooded his face tore at my heart. I remember how I felt when I needed to tell Edward; how much worse it must be to carry such a secret and not even feel at liberty to share it with the one person who ought to know everything about you. In that moment, I knew I had to do this, for Em's future with Rose, and for the final curtain on our past.

"Rose, here, sit down," I said, curling my legs up close to Edward's as I made room for her on the couch. It didn't occur to me to move from his lap – his arms were around me and he didn't seem the least bit inclined to loosen his hold. She sat down slowly, her eyes darting between all of our faces, curiosity and trepidation in her features.

"Okay, what's going on? This looks a bit too much like an intervention to me, and I'm not addicted to anything," she joked lamely.

"Nice try, but… margaritas," I joked back and she smiled nervously. I leaned further into Edward's arms and felt them tighten minutely as I looked over at Em sitting in an armchair. I caught his eye and cleared my throat before turning my attention back to Rose.

"So, Rose, I now know why Em's been acting weirdly, and I was right; you didn't do anything. There is, however, something you should know about Em… and me. A couple of things, actually. And before you get all worried, just remember that Em loves you, and I love you, but I love Edward even more than the two of you combined. Just want to make that perfectly clear to everybody." Edward snickered into my hair and I squeezed his arm that was wrapped around my middle.

Rose eyed me. "If you're about to tell me that the two of you have a love child somewhere that you put up for adoption, I'll actually be happy to know that Em's little swimmers are up to the task. Just because I have a career doesn't mean I don't want to be a mom, too," she snorted, then blanched when she realized the implication of her words. All eyes flew to Em, who had the biggest, goofiest grin on his face. Well. Guess I know somebody else who will be sporting a diamond on her left hand in the near future.

"Not the case, Rose, but we're all glad to know that, I think," Edward chortled.

Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him. "Edward. You know what's going on? What Bella's talking about?"

I felt him stiffen beneath me, and not in a good way. "Yes, I do," he said smoothly. "Bella told me a while back. She needed for me to know, just as Em needs you to know."

"Great! Everybody's in on this but me, then? I take it Jazz and Alice know, too? And Angela? And Riley?" Rose's ire was building and I needed to stop it before she was no longer willing to listen.

"Neither Jazz nor Alice knows, nor Riley. Angela does, but I needed to run it by someone before I told Edward, and I thought as my best friend, she would be the least likely to judge," I explained. Rose still looked disgruntled, but she hadn't moved to get up and leave. I nodded at Em to get started, and he cleared his throat.

"Yeah. So, you remember I told you that Bella and I used to be together, back in school? We were nerds, outcasts and best friends; the rest of the world didn't understand us, or even like us much, and the feeling was mutual. And we relied on each other for everything, sex included." He glanced at me and I nodded for him to keep going. "I also told you about the last time I saw Bella before she moved to New York. Five years ago. We were messing around, celebrating my birthday, drunk, high and being stupid. There was a… a toy. A bullet. It was tiny, from one of those remote control panty things. I… we…"

Rose shifted uncomfortably on the couch. It was hard for me to hear him tell it; I couldn't imagine what was going through her mind. She interrupted then, not impatiently, but more to help him along. "I know, Em, you told me. The bullet got stuck inside her and you bolted before the paramedics could get there. You were scared because she was underage and you could have gone to jail for contributing to the delinquency of a minor, among other things. If you had stuck around, that's quite likely what would have happened, and I don't think Bella can really fault you for running off to join the Navy instead."

I caught Em's eye and held his gaze, even as I began to speak to Rose. "But I did, Rose. I didn't know then that he'd gone off and joined the service; all I knew was that he'd abandoned me, right when I needed my best friend. And yes, it hurt like a motherfucker to think he'd leave me like that. Still, I was aware that he would be in trouble if anyone knew he'd been with me that night, so when the cops got there, I didn't mention him. I could hold up my end of the friendship even if he couldn't."

Em's brows rose and I chuckled wryly. "Don't go thinking I was being noble by leaving your ass out of it. I was just as worried about what had happened to you. You left and I didn't know it until the paramedics showed up and started asking questions. Once I realized none of them had seen you, I decided to keep my mouth shut. I guess I hoped you'd at least call me in a day or so, but you never did. You forced my hand, but it worked out. Charlie would have hunted your ass down if he'd had any idea you were involved, and I doubt he and Renee would have been satisfied with me simply going to therapy. It was best that I faced it alone, as it turned out, though there were moments I could have really used your hand to hold. Like in post-op…" My throat was suddenly too tight, and I gasped.

Rose straightened next to me, her gaze bouncing between Em's face and mine. "What are you talking about, 'post-op'? Why did you need surgery?"

I curled my hand around Edward's bicep as I steadied my breathing. He hummed a question into my ear and I nodded that I was all right as I began to speak again.

"They couldn't get it out in the ER, either, Rose. And because I was only 19, they had to call my parents for permission to perform emergency surgery. Ruined their vacation, let me tell you. Nothing like getting a call asking permission to remove a rogue vibrator from your teenage daughter when you had no idea she was in any way sexually active, much less into playing with sex toys. Add in that I had been drinking and smoking… even though by then I was pretty damn scared sober, they still had to work around the alcohol and pot in my system. Being morbidly obese only compounded the problem. There was too much of me. By the time they located it and got it out, several blood vessels had burst and I was suddenly in danger of dying."

Em shifted in his chair. This was the part I knew he had the most trouble with, but I couldn't hold back. He wanted Rose to know, so she was getting all of it, no candy-coating.

"The surgeon had been in the ER for ten hours already. They'd pulled him in to help after a church bus had flipped over a guardrail on I-10, and he had worked a double the day before. I'm not making excuses for the man, just stating the facts. He was exhausted and he made a mistake. He was trying to close up blood vessels and ended up perforating my uterus and lacerating my cervix. They managed to get everything sewn together that was supposed to be, but it left scar tissue on my cervix and a potentially weak uterine wall. The possibility that I can have kids is less than 12%."

I glanced up at Rose's face, bracing myself for pity, so I was confused to see anger instead. She was glaring at Em, so I rushed through the rest of it. "After I was released from the hospital, I had to appear in court for the underage drinking and the possession charges. The judge was lenient due to the circumstances of the surgery, ordering me to do community service, as well as therapy for substance abuse and sexual addiction. Thankfully, all that was expunged once I turned 21."

I'd barely finished before Rose was on her feet, heading for the kitchen. In only moments, she was back, a pitcher in one hand and four glasses in the other. I watched her pour out margaritas for each of us, handing them around as she drank hers, then refilling it after she sat back down. Sharing emotional stories has a way of making my mouth and throat feel like sandpaper, so I gratefully sipped at the cold tartness, enjoying the subtle tequila burn. Edward put his glass down on the end table and I shivered as his cold fingers trailed along the back of my neck. He snugged his other arm up closer around my waist and he began to massage my neck muscles, trying to ease the tension he could feel throughout my body. I leaned into his touch, watching Rose and Em. Neither of them had said anything since I began talking about the surgery, nor did they seem inclined to start now.

I took another swallow of my drink and cleared my throat. "So, now you know the whole story, Rose, not just Em's part. It was shit to live through, and worse to have no word from him for five years, but I made it. I doubt he believed it before, but I think the fact that I told you should prove to him that I'm ok." I looked at Em and saw him nod, a curious redness lingering around his eyes.

The motion galvanized something in Rose, and she leaned forward to pierce him with a hard look. "Why did you, Em? Why did you make Bella recount that to me? Didn't you cause her enough pain? Or were you too much of a coward to tell me yourself?"

Em's eyes flashed. She'd hit a nerve. "How would you have preferred me to handle this, Rose? It's not exactly something you drop into conversation: 'Hey, babe, by the way, remember when I acted like a total douche-bag to Bella? Well, she ended up needing surgery, nearly died and now she's basically sterile. Sucks, huh?'"

"Of course, not like that! Jesus, Em-"

He shook his head at her. "It wasn't _my_ part of the story to tell, Rose! Yes, I needed for you to know it, all of it, but I wasn't going to go behind Bella's back and tell you something that horrible and personal. I know it hurt her to do it; I'm not that insensitive. And she has no idea how much it means to me that she did." His reddened eyes glanced at me and I nodded. I knew. I knew well.

Rose twirled her empty glass in her hands, her head shaking as she stared at Em. "This is why you were so distant when I started working that case, isn't it? Because it's so similar." She looked up and met my eyes. "The case that was settled yesterday was very like what happened to you, only it was a different sort of toy. Suffice it to say that the surgeon and hospital will be raising their rates to be able to afford more malpractice insurance, since the last they had will be paying the plaintiff a bundle. Did you sue?"

I shook my head and saw her roll her eyes. "I didn't have a good friend who also happens to be an exceptional lawyer back then, Rose. If I had, I might have sued."

"Wrong," she tapped her nails against her margarita glass. "You _would_ have sued, and not only that, you'd have come clean about Em's involvement. He'd have done time and ended up on the Sex Offender list. You probably would still have had to go through therapy, but not the rehab I'm sure you were worried about."

I'm fairly sure my mouth was hanging open. "You'd have pressed charges against Em? Why, Rose?"

"Because it was my fault, Bellarina," Em stated quietly. "I got you into that situation and I was too big of a chicken to stand by you and see you out of it. I should have stayed and taken the consequences instead of leaving you to face them alone."

Edward's fingers gently pried my tense grip loose from his arm as he spoke, "Em, it wasn't just you…"

"The fuck it wasn't! I brought the booze that night, and the pot, I brought the fucking toy…it was my fucking birthday we were celebrating, and Bella was going along with what I wanted to do. Yeah, she coulda said 'no', but she didn't. She was trying to make me happy."

Now I was mad. "Oh, so I was just placating you? Hell, no, Em! I was ecstatic you brought that damn bullet and I couldn't wait for you to use it on me! You don't get to take all the blame. I wanted you to put it in me!"

"But I didn't have to put it in that far, Bella, I could have stopped-" He was almost whining, sounding more like the scrawny kid I used to know than the confident man he is now.

"Yeah, like I didn't want your fingers in me. It's not your fault the damn thing got away from you, or that I was so fat you couldn't get it back out. At least you finally figured out that I wasn't screaming in pleasure, but for you to turn the damn thing off."

I felt Edward growl behind me and remembered belatedly that this wasn't a private yelling match. I reached back to stroke his hair and turned my face to his. "I'm so sorry, angel. I didn't mean-"

His kiss cut off my words, and then I felt him lift me from his lap. Fear prickled my scalp and crawled along my spine. He'd obviously come to the end of what he was willing to listen to, but I was frightened that my careless words had hurt him.

Edward stood up and ran his hand through his hair. He glanced down at me and gave me a small pained smile before he reached for my hand to pull me up. He looked up at Rose, then Em, and then back to where he'd nestled me into his side.

"Rose. Em. Thanks for dinner, but I think it's time Bella and I head home. Now that you two have this out in the open, you'll likely need some time to hash it over. You may remember, we had to as well, after she told me."

Em stood up, too, his hands sunk deep into his back pockets as he gave Edward a sheepish look. "I do remember. I'm also glad you've managed not to punch me tonight. Thanks for that."

Edward chuckled and twisted his fingers with mine. "Why do you think I had Bella in my lap? It wasn't only to offer her my support. I was trying to keep from jumping up and kicking the fucking shit out of you again."

"Oh!" Rose gasped, staring at Edward. "That night Em came home, beaten… he didn't…" Her gaze turned to Em. "You weren't mugged, were you? Edward came after you…"

Em nodded warily, "Yeah, he did, and with good reason. I deserved every punch and more." The sorrow in his eyes was killing me. This was eating away at him and it had to stop.

I let go of Edward and crossed to stand in front of Em. I reached up to cup his cheeks and force him to look at me. He gave me a wry little smile that quickly faded as I stared into his eyes.

"You are forgiven, Em. Do you understand? It's done and it's over. I'm sorry I kept throwing it back in your face – that was wrong of me. Just because I finally could confront you about it, doesn't mean I should have. Yes, we were young, stupid and both of us made bad decisions: both of us, not just you. But we've grown up since then, and learned from our mistakes. We've become better people for it, the people that Rose and Edward value enough to love. Now it's time for you to forgive yourself, too." I wrapped my arms around him, pressing my teary face to his shirt, and felt his hands settle lightly on my back. We stood there for a moment, silently forgiving each other for all the years of pain and misunderstanding. When we broke apart, I glanced at Edward to make sure he was all right. He was blinking rather rapidly, and Rose was sniffling. I looked up at Em and he smiled through his own tears, nodding once. We were good.

Edward brought me home and pulled me into the shower with him, washing my hair and body between gentle kisses. After we dried off, he laid me down and gave me an amazing full body massage. Once I was completely relaxed and nearly asleep, he began to kiss me slowly, all over, neck to shoulder to chest, along my ribs and down my legs, his lips sending electric tingles across my skin and straight to my clit with every touch. I was too lost in the sensations to do more than tangle my hands in his hair. By the time his lips reached the apex of my thighs, I was dripping and moaning for him. I came rapidly on his tongue as he licked and fucked me with it, crying out incoherently. He moved over me then, sliding his hard length smoothly into me, rocking firmly and insistently into my wet heat, loving me with all he had, until we both came a few minutes later, exhausted and happy. We fell asleep shortly after, wrapped around each other.

I hope Em and Rose can recover from this. I'd hate to think that brutal honesty would be the one thing to drive them apart, especially since I'm involved. Edward thinks they'll be fine, as long as they keep talking.


	389. Chapter 389

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Alice can design our weddings/receptions/kids parties any day. **

**Chapter 389**

_27 May 2011_

_Friday_

_I must say, even though the time has flown by for us, I actually miss attending classes, going to work and coming home to Bella. Everything feels off in a way. It's as though I'm longing to get to England so my life can start to move forward. I've never been one to lounge around for too long. Don't get me wrong; I love a good lie in now and then, but I also enjoy the feeling of completing something, feeling like you mattered at the end of the day. Today is not that day. _

_You see mate, today is the day that Bella will be going off to spend 'girl time' with Rose, Alice and Angela and she entrusted me to spend time with Em, Jazz and Riley. Well, Riley might actually be the sane one in our group. Wait; is he even in our fucking group? Does dating Angela actually make him part of it? We might have to initiate his arse into the group this evening. I'll be sure to speak to Em about this plan. He'll fucking love it. If the girls were to find out, yeah, they might not, much, anyway._

_I need to go shower. I'm taking Bella to breakfast. I'm fucking sick of eating take away. I miss her cooking terribly, but with everything packed to go, we really have no other choice. I thought we'd start from the beginning. So, I'm taking her to French Roast. I wonder if she will remember._

_Fags smoked: 1_

_Fags allotted: 5_


	390. Chapter 390

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We bet Alice made the rest of the Cullens build those branch benches. **

**Chapter 390**

Friday, May 27, 2011

Dear Diary –

We only have a week left, so this weekend is our last chance to spend with Em, Rose, Angela and Riley. I still can't believe that in just a few short days, I won't see Greenwich Village and Downing Street when I look out my window in the morning. I'm going to miss this house and the neighborhood so much.

We've even selected dishes from our favorite restaurants, and we're having a farewell meal at each. I'm going to be too fat for the plane seat, but I love that he wants to take the time for us to both 'say good-bye to New York properly', as he says. Breakfast today was at French Roast, the little café he took me to for breakfast after I told him about Em. I almost wish it was snowing so we could go ice skating again.

The guys are doing a boys' night tonight, Riley, too. I'm going back to the apartment for girls' night. It'll be odd not sleeping with Edward, but we both need the time alone with our friends, without worrying whether the other is bored or tired. I'm considering asking Ang if she minds staying at Riley's one night this week, just so Edward and I can have one last night in the marshmallow. I have a feeling she'll say yes. Isn't that what BFFs are for?


	391. Chapter 391

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Charlie in a tux. Done.**

**Chapter 391**

_28 May 2011_

_Saturday_

_There is nothing I love more than a good long morning in bed with Bella these days. It was great until she suggested that we get up and get dressed. My plans did not have us moving from this bed until we smelled of sex and whatever food we managed to get up to the room. Her plans include us saying our good-byes to NYC. I'm not ready for good-byes. Can't we just hide out in our room until the 2nd? _

_Since she just got up to go shower, my answer is apparently not. _

_I hope today isn't a doom and gloom sort of day, because I'm not sure I could tolerate it right now. There is way too much going on in this pretty little head of mine, as Bella likes to say. Fuck, I just said I'm pretty. WTF? Oh, who cares? I mean, Bella tells me I'm fuckhawt all the time; so what if I write it in my journal? ha_

_I'm getting the eye right now. You know, mate, that look that basically says, "Edward, get your fuckhawt body up out of the bed before I decide that you are not allowed to touch me until we get to England!" As if that would ever happen. I know what brings her to her knees; she's told me several times. It all starts with my fingers, my tongue and then, of course, my cock. Yep, I could have her reciting the Queens Christmas speech with just the right amount of pressure. Lol!_

_But who I am to push her buttons today? I'll let you know how the good-byes work out, mate._

_Cheers!_

_Fags smoked: 0_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_Bella in a towel, wet. Hmm, wonder if she needs another shower._


	392. Chapter 392

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Unexpected White Tux Edward. Hell and fucking yes!**

**Chapter 392**

Saturday, May 28, 2011

Dear Diary –

We've started officially saying good-bye to New York. We began at Ground Zero, holding on to one another and sending prayers for all those whose lives were permanently altered that day. We headed to Battery Park afterwards, and our somber mood slowly lifted as we walked. We sat on a bench, talking and enjoying the view of the river and Lady Liberty out in the harbor. Before we knew it, we were starving and Edward suggested taking Indian back to the house.

We may have gotten a bit frisky between the samosas and the mung dal. It happens, especially where that fuckhawt man of mine is concerned. The most innocent things turn naughty with a steamy look, and an ordinary moment becomes sexually charged with one word from his lips. One minute, I was feeding him a bite of cauliflower, and the next his lips were sucking ghee from where he'd dribbled it down my neck. Things got a bit hazy after that.

I do know there was clarified butter all over the island at one point, because it was all over us. The general consensus is that we both taste amazing covered in butter. I did my best to suck it all off of his cock, but it still got everywhere. He kept losing his grip on my thighs as he pounded into me, and I slid around a bit until I managed to lock my ankles around his neck. That's when he came, hard and hot in me. Later in the shower, he told me that he knows several very good Indian restaurants in and around London. It's a good thing, because we both want to do that again!


	393. Chapter 393

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Raise your hand if you think Edward biting people was HAWT.**

**Chapter 393**

_29 May 2011_

_Sunday_

_Bella and I had brunch today with Angela and Riley. Good thing I'd already eaten this morning: tea, toast and a side of Bella. My favourite! But before we left to meet them, she informed me that we will be staying at her old flat tonight and that I needed to pack a bag. Everyone will be out to let us have some privacy to say our good-bye to that chapter of our lives._

_WTF? Was she kidding? How did she expect me to make it through a couple of hours of polite banter with Riley and Angela, when all I could think about is what I want to do to her in the 'marshmallow'? Needless to say, I missed some of the conversation. Fine, a lot of it. _

_She is a very evil, wicked, devious woman and she is MINE. Fuck, I love her. _

_We are stopping at the store to pick up a few items for dinner and dessert before we head over to the girls' flat. Little does Bella know, my dessert will come in the form of her and perhaps some fruit. I have thought about taking chocolate sauce with me to make a Bella S'more, but I'm sure that Angela would be a wee bit pissed with me if there was chocolate all over her bed. Bella told me that a few of the foods we've consumed in the past don't come out of the sheets, and I can't remember if she said chocolate was one of them or not._

_Our bags are packed and I'll admit we're both looking forward to this good-bye. It's like going away to a hotel. Don't get me wrong; sex in our bed is great, mate. But somewhere else, with that slight fear of being walked in on, just heightens one's endorphins. And this is the fucking 'marshmallow'! The Queen of number four mattresses! This makes me wish I'd spent more time in it with her._

_Bella's bag seems a bit larger than mine. I wonder why that is? I mean, all she needs is a change of clothes for tomorrow. She really doesn't think I'll let her wear clothes once we get there, does she?_

_Well, mate, Jazz just got here. Once Alice arrives for their last evening alone in our flat, Bella and I will be off. I'd take you with me, but I don't think I'll have any spare time to write in you. Plus, if I have my way, it's going to get a bit messy._

_Fags smoked: 3_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_Good thing I ate that protein bar earlier. The way Bella is looking at me makes me think it's going to be a long, hard night._


	394. Chapter 394

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Raise your hand if you would volunteer to be one of Edward's human victims. **

**Chapter 394**

Sunday, May 29, 2011

Dear Diary –

I talked to Em today. He told me that he and Rose have had several conversations about what happened between us and after, and they are going to be fine. I knew that already – Rose told me Friday at our girls' night that she completely understands why he felt she needed to know, and that she's actually pleased he didn't tell her himself. It shows how trustworthy and loyal he is now, and I agree. Em can still be a dick, no doubt about it, but not over important stuff. Not the things that really matter.

Edward and I had a lovely brunch with Angela and Riley, during which she 'suggested' to Riley that she stay at his place tonight. He was confused until she whispered into his ear. He blushed hard and could barely look at Edward or me for a few minutes, but he agreed. I do like him. He's very respectful of Ang when they are out together, but she insists he's much more relaxed and fun when they are alone, and she has nothing to complain about, in bed or otherwise. That makes me happy, knowing I'm leaving her in a good, loving relationship.

I've got my little bag all ready to go to the apartment, and Edward's chatting with Jazz until Alice gets here. They'll have the house to themselves tonight, and that just makes me all the happier that Edward had the packing company in. The two of them can be as messy as we get sometimes. I did pack a little surprise for Edward, since it's our last night in the marshmallow. There's something I always wanted to try and that bed is perfect for it. As a matter of fact, I was a bit disappointed that he spent so little time in it with me, especially since he was so diligent in helping pick it out.

The movers come tomorrow to collect all the boxes and furniture that are going. Slowly but surely, we are leaving our New York.


	395. Chapter 395

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. When Edward opened his mouth and Portuguese came out, I almost slid off my seat. **

**Chapter 395**

Monday, May 30, 2011

Dear Diary –

It's officially Moving Day! All the boxes and furniture that we are taking are slowly disappearing from each room. Edward and I keep catching ourselves walking room to room, listening to strange echoes from the altered acoustics, and reminding one another of random moments we've spent here. Even though we have a place waiting for us that is truly our own, with no unpleasant memories, this is where we began. We're going to miss it.

Speaking of missing, I really miss the marshmallow! I'd forgotten how wonderful it is. Why can't we take it with us again?

After last night, I'm even sorrier I didn't get that hot man of mine in it more often. I think he may be feeling the same way.

We had the apartment to ourselves, and it was the oddest feeling to be there. It was almost like being in your parents' room when they're not home; it's familiar, but you know you probably shouldn't be in there. It felt like we were getting away with something naughty, which only keyed us up more.

Edward insisted that we drop our bags off and then go pick up some groceries for dinner. That was exactly what I wanted to do as well, though we seemed to be making purchases in different sections of the store. I was after several kinds of cheese, a loaf of French bread and a couple of bottles of white wine. Edward was hunting for a variety of berries. I think I realized we were having similar thoughts when he put the can of aerosol whipped cream in the cart.

"Something tells me that we may owe Angela a new set of sheets tomorrow," I smirked at him.

He grinned and raised an eyebrow. "Now whatever would make you think that, love?" His green eyes flashed at me and a shiver ran down my spine. He leaned close to breathe in my ear, "Oh, yes, there will be food sex tonight in the marshmallow. You, me, these berries, and some whipped cream to keep them where I put them until I nibble and suck them from your skin." I'm sure the woman in line next to me heard my moan, but I didn't care. He was welcome to eat dessert off of me – I had my own agenda.

I've said many times how delicious Edward is, and that I love to taste his skin. I'd like to state here that sweet or savory, by far my favorite meals are those I eat off of him. Back at the apartment, he began to wash and prep the berries, placing them with the whipped cream in the fridge when he was done. He turned to see what I was doing and was delighted to see I was making fondue. The man does love his cheese! Once the bread was cut up, and the fondue was ready, I turned the stove off and put a lid on the pot. I then told him to grab the other wine bottle and some goblets, and follow me to the bedroom. The confusion on his face was adorable, but he did.

He poured the wine as I pulled a new cheap plastic shower liner from my bag, and when I began to spread it over the bed, his eyes lit up and he grinned. The grin turned into a sexy smirk when he saw me drop a necktie at each of the four corners of the bed. He put the glasses down and grabbed my hips, pulling me flush against him and grinding his erection against my ass. One hand slid up to tease my breast, pinching my nipple as he whispered in my ear, "You are a very naughty girl. I think I should punish you for the dirty thoughts you are making me have about all the things I could do to you in this bed."

My knees went just a little bit weak, but I took a deep breath and slapped his hand away before turning around to face him with a scowl. His eyebrows rose at my expression and firm tone.

"You are mistaken, slave. It is _you_ who have misbehaved and I must discipline you. You will strip completely and lie on the bed on top of the plastic, face up, with your hands and feet spread to the corners. Once I restrain you, your punishment will begin. It will only end when I decide you have had enough."

His breath quickened and his eyes sparkled with excitement as he quickly followed my instructions. I slid my hand beneath his head and placed pillows beneath it, not only to make him more comfortable, but to prop him up a bit. I kept my face as neutral as possible as I tied his hands and feet to the corner posts of the head and footboard, but it wasn't easy. He was hardening in anticipation and I was already dripping from watching his excitement literally grow before my eyes. The neckties were some I had picked up at a thrift store; his had already been packed and shipped. I was tying them tighter than I have before and I wouldn't want to ruin any good ones. He gave them a tug when I was done and gave me a questioning look when he found he couldn't easily get free. I simply made sure they weren't cutting off his circulation before telling him I would be right back.

I left the room calmly, and then practically ran to the kitchen. I couldn't wait to get started. Besides how much fun this would be, I was actually hungry, and I knew he was, too. I didn't want to make him wait to eat, and I especially didn't want him to get nervous or worry about being left alone and restrained. I gave the fondue one more stir, then grabbed the pot and everything else I needed, and hurried back to the room.

He raised his head as I came through the door and watched me silently as I placed everything on the dresser. I closed the door, and then began to undress. I didn't hurry, but I wasn't trying to tease him by dragging it out, either. His eyes were dark green and he licked his lips as I removed my bra and lace panties. I pulled a chair to the side of the bed and placed one of the wineglasses, the pot, and bowl of bread on it. I then climbed onto the bed and carefully transferred everything onto the shower curtain, except for the glass of wine. I took a swallow of that and put it down as well.

I moved over him, avoiding his cock with some difficulty, as it was erect and jutting away from his body. I straddled his waist, wiggling my ass a little to get comfortable and let him feel how wet I was against his stomach. He groaned, tilting his pelvis, and I felt his head nudge my ass. I frowned and scooted forward a little. Then I simply looked at him, spread eagle beneath me and completely at my mercy.

I let my eyes follow the length of one arm, from the tie, along the dragon tattoo to his shoulder, collarbone, pectoral and nipple. Beautiful. I met his gaze but then dropped my eyes to concentrate on what I was doing. I stirred the fondue with the fork and as I did, I explained.

"Slave, you misbehaved at the grocery today. You spoke of what you want to do to my body in this bed, and not only did you make me wet, but your words caused me to moan out loud. That is unacceptable. I considered simply whipping you, but that would take too long and I am hungry. Therefore, you will watch me eat this delicious fondue, and drink my wine, while you think about those berries in the refrigerator: how cold they are getting, and the whipped cream too. And how, if you please me during your punishment, I may yet let you eat them off of me." I punctuated this with a roll of my hips.

Edward moaned and tugged at the ties. I leaned down quickly and nipped the soft flesh of his inner bicep. He yelped and I gave him a hard look.

"Lie still. Your body belongs to me and I don't allow you to move it. You may, however, speak. As a matter of fact, I insist you express your pleasure or discomfort. Do you understand?"

"God, yes," he nodded and licked his lips, but excitement was a fire in his eyes. I speared a chunk of bread on the fork and dunked it in the fondue, coating it with the melted cheese. I placed it on my tongue, sucking the cheese from the fork as I drew it through my lips. Edward panted, but kept still.

The next bit of bread dripped some on its way to my mouth. Edward started slightly as the hot cheese hit his chest and I frowned. I dragged my finger through the drip and sucked it into my mouth as I watched his eyes. They were glued to my finger, widening as my tongue wrapped around to catch all of the creamy cheese. I pulled my finger out and his gaze shifted to my mouth as I lowered it to his heaving chest. I let the tip of my tongue dart out to lap at the smear and he moaned. I grinned to myself. I could do this all day!

"You know, slave," I said as I leaned forward, leaving a bit of cheese still glistening on his muscle and hovering over him, my mouth a breath above his. "I've always loved fondue. It looks like come." I thrust my tongue in his mouth and he groaned, his hands gripping the ties hard as I continued to hold him firmly against the bed. I sucked at his mouth and pulled away, nipping his lip as he tried to capture mine. I pinched his nipple sharply and he cried out. The flush on his face and chest told me he'd enjoyed it; I hadn't hurt him.

"That was naughty. By trying to kiss me, you've just added to your punishment. But I won't be cruel. I know you're hungry, aren't you, slave?" His eyes darted to the fondue and back to me as he licked his lips again.

"Yes, Bella, so hungry… I need to taste you," he rasped.

I gave him an evil little smile and watched him swallow hard. "I may let you, but only if you please me."

I ate another cheesy bite before dipping my finger into the fondue. Edward's gaze followed it as I slowly traced molten circles around his nipples. He groaned in frustration as I sat back to admire my art.

"Bella, please," he begged.

I prepared another bite of bread and brought it to his mouth. He ate it hungrily, moaning softly as I bent to lick the cheese from around his right nipple. I sucked his pert little nub, teasing it with my tongue, and a quiet "fuck" fell from his lips. Another, louder curse came as I bit it lightly.

"You taste delicious, slave," I murmured as I moved to his other nipple, sucking it hard into my mouth. Edward cried out and bucked underneath me. I immediately released him and sat back, frowning.

"You are defying me, and I won't have that. No more bread for you," I said sternly, causing his forehead to wrinkle.

"I'm s-sorry, Bella, I didn't mean to move. Please feed me," he whimpered.

I cocked my head at him. He was insanely beautiful to me in that moment: his eyes were dark with lust, his cheeks flushed from his arousal, his lips plump from where I'd bitten them. I knew he _was_ actually hungry, and I wasn't trying to be mean.

"You make a pretty apology, slave, therefore I will reconsider. You may eat."

I dunked bread into cheese and fed him several more bites, before picking up his wineglass. I tipped the wine into my mouth, but didn't swallow, instead closing my lips firmly and leaning forward. He caught on right away and opened his lips as I brought my mouth to his. I let a bit of the cool liquid flow onto his tongue and he groaned loudly, swallowing rapidly as it filled his mouth.

"Fuck, Bella, that's hot!"

"Again?" I asked and he nodded, breathing hard. I repeated my action and he licked his lips when he'd swallowed. I dunked another bit of bread, intentionally overloading it this time, and let the excess drip onto my breast. I popped the bite into my mouth and his eyes widened as he watched the gooey cheese trail down towards my nipple.

"Messy stuff, this fondue. Clean it, slave," I ordered as I leaned forward slightly. He met my gaze for only a moment before raising his head. His tongue darted out, but I wasn't close enough for him to do more than barely flick my hard peak. I frowned and he strained forward a bit more, grasping my nipple between his lips and tugging to bring me closer. I relented and leaned in, feeling more of my wetness pooling on his stomach as he licked and sucked me clean. I grabbed my glass and took a long swig, trying to contain my own moan of desire as he gave me one last lick before letting his head fall back onto the pillows. He was breathing hard and I was ready to end this portion of our game.

I quickly shifted off of him, again avoiding his ramrod hard cock, and settled lower, between his thighs. He closed his eyes.

"Please, Bella… God, this is torture. I need to touch you, love, please…" he whispered. I watched his spectacular torso heave with shuddering breaths and shook my head.

"Not yet. I'm not through with your punishment." I picked up the fondue pot and held it over him as I stirred the cheese. Holding the fork over his stomach, I dropped large splatters up his happy trail and onto his abdomen as he hissed and groaned at the sensation. When I was finished, I put the pot back down and smirked.

"Slave, I haven't given you permission to come, and yet it's quite obvious you haven't been able to contain yourself. You've gotten your hot cream all over you, and now I'll have to clean it up. Be completely still, and you may be allowed a small reward."

I placed my hands on his thighs to hold him down and leaned forward, nestling his now purple cock between my breasts. I pressed against him and began to suck the fondue from his skin, squeezing my breasts together with my upper arms and rubbing up and down his shaft as I did. I could feel him trembling as he tried not to move, and I sucked harder, pressing more firmly and rocking along him.

"Goddamit, Bella, you're going to really make me come if you don't stop!" he grunted. I glanced up at his face; he was flushed and panting, torn between watching me and throwing his head back to give in to the sensation. I released him and sat back between his legs, wiping cheese from my face as he caught his breath.

"You did well, slave. You have earned your reward." I smiled at him and drizzled a little more cheese, directly on his cock this time. His frustrated moan turned to a gasp as I turned around and placed my knees on either side of his chest. I glanced back and cocked an eyebrow at him as he smiled and licked his lips.

"You said you were hungry; show me." I lowered my dripping pussy to his waiting mouth and moaned as he thrust his tongue between my folds, licking and sucking for all he was worth. I licked the beads dripping from his tip and felt him grunt before he plunged his tongue into me. I rocked back against his face once, twice, licking the cheese from his shaft before sliding my mouth down him and sucking. The vibrations from his moans sent shudders through me, pulling more moisture from me and into his mouth. I licked and nipped, sucking hard along his shaft, finally grasping his balls and caressing them with one hand as my other moved up and down his cock in tandem with my mouth. He came with a loud cry, shooting hot and hard down my throat. I'd barely swallowed it all before he pulled my clit between his lips and bit down, rocketing my own release through me. I collapsed on him and gently suckled his balls as my breathing calmed. He twitched beneath me and we both laughed.

I got up as soon as I could, and untied him, massaging his wrists and ankles and kissing them before I crawled up to lie next to him. Edward wrapped his arms around me, kissing me deeply for several minutes as we both enjoyed the mingling of our flavors. His hands began to roam, skimming my sides and brushing teasingly against my breasts, making me arch into him in search of more.

He buried his face in my hair and whispered, "I do hope you realize how much trouble you are in."

I nibbled along his shoulder and licked his neck. "You loved every minute of it and you know it."

He snorted softly under my ear as his hand trailed lightly beneath my breasts, down my ribs and waist to my hip. His fingers tickled along the top of my thigh towards my center, dancing outward again as I shifted towards them in response.

"I did, that's true. However, you are no longer in charge; I am. And I intend to make you pay for every moment of torment you put me through just now. If you're lucky, I won't tie you up in return. If you're luckier, I will." He gave me a devilish grin before tweaking my nipple as he got out of bed. "Don't move. I'll be right back."

I heard him rustling around in the kitchen: the refrigerator door opening and closing, then a drawer and a cabinet, and the rattling of dishes. The refrigerator made sense, as I knew he'd put the berries and whipped cream inside, but the other noises confused me. What was he doing?

He had a tray in his hands when he returned. I sat up a little, leaning on my forearms, and a thrill ran through me when I saw what it contained. Besides the berries and whipped cream, he'd brought a spoon in a bowl of ice. He moved the fondue pot to the floor and placed the tray on the chair, then stood over the bed a moment, just looking at me, the heat from his gaze causing a tightening in my belly.

"I'd really like to tie you up right now, Bella, but I'd rather have you able to touch me even more," he growled. "Spread yourself out, like I was, and don't move. I'd hate to have to change my mind."

I moved into the position he requested and he climbed between my legs, picking up the spoon from the ice as he settled down on his knees. He smirked as he pressed the cold metal against the base of my throat, drawing a wet trail to my collarbone. He leaned forward to blow across the moisture and I trembled.

Edward laughed. "Don't shiver yet, love; I've just begun."

His tongue licked at the trace of water on my skin, sucking lightly when he reached the end of it. Again, he dragged the cold wet spoon along my skin, from my collarbone, down my chest, and across the tops of both breasts. I felt my skin pebble along the wet path. He dipped the spoon into the bowl, below the ice, filling it with melted runoff. He slowly tipped the spoon above my breast; icy water splashed onto my nipple and I gasped. My peak hardened instantly, only to be immediately encircled by Edward's hot mouth, sucking and licking. The drastic temperature change made for an intense sensation and I moaned, arching into his mouth. He pulled his lips from me with a hard sucking pop and frowned.

"I said, don't move, Bella. I want you to keep still and enjoy every single thing I do to worship your body. Close your eyes. You won't anticipate what I'm doing, and your other senses will be heightened."

"But, I want to watch you," I whimpered.

"Are you going to keep your eyes closed and be still, or do I blindfold you and tie you down? If I have to restrain you, you know l will take my time; I love having you at my mercy, begging me to touch you, taste you… to let you come. To stop making you come again and again. And I have all night to work over your body. Your decision, love," he said calmly as he deliberately stirred the ice with the spoon.

My mouth went dry at the thought. I knew he wasn't kidding about taking all night; if he had the opportunity, he would literally have me in delicious agony for hours, aching for him, until he decided to see how many times he could make me come. The last time we'd played a similar game, I'd nearly gone insane with the powerful orgasms he pulled from me, one after another. I'd lost count in my near delirium, but he insisted there were ten. I had no doubt that he would want to beat his record. I shut my eyes and lay as still as possible.

I heard his warm chuckle. "Good girl; you've made a wise choice, I'm sure. Now… it's my turn to play."

The ice clinked in the bowl and then went silent. He had the spoon again, I was sure. I felt the cold metal edge of it trace a circle around one areola and then the other. He pressed the curve against the tip of my nipple and I felt the bud harden more. Again, it was immediately sucked into his hot mouth, only this time, he nipped it gently with his teeth. I cried out and he lapped the tip with his tongue, soothing the ache that was already building. He repeated this with my other breast, leaving me panting when he finally removed his lips.

"You're doing so well, love. I'm proud of you for not moving, but now it gets a bit harder," he said, and I chuckled. "What's funny?" he asked with an odd note in his voice as the bed shook suddenly.

"It gets harder? That's what he said," I giggled. My laughter turned to a shriek as the first spray of cold creamy foam hit my breast. He drew a circle encompassing most of it, then smaller ones, spiraling in to cover it entirely, finishing with my nipple. He did the same to my other breast, and I was almost glad my eyes were shut. God knows how stupid that looked. I felt him add more cream to both nipples before he began lightly pressing the cream on the sides of my breasts. In a moment, I realized he was placing berries on me, blueberries, I presumed. A heavier berry was carefully positioned on each nipple, hence the need for more cream to support them. Then… nothing.

I waited, expecting any moment to feel him begin to enjoy his dessert. Instead, I heard the ice moving once again in the bowl. A thin trickle of cold hit the top of my thigh and began to run along the crease towards my center. I shrieked again, quivering with the effort of not moving. A second trickle mirrored the first, then Edward's hot tongue again lapped up the cold water, soothing from my hip down towards where I couldn't wait for him to go. He hovered for just a moment over the top of my slit, letting his hot breath flow over it, before continuing to suck up the water on the other side.

"Oh, God, please," I whimpered and I felt him chuckle against my hip.

"Always so impatient, my love. I'm nowhere near done. Just relax and enjoy."

I tried, I really did. I took a deep breath and willed my muscles to relax into the bed. I knew he wouldn't do anything to me that I wouldn't ultimately enjoy. I imagined him looking at me, splayed out for his pleasure, covered in dessert, and felt a rush of heat between my thighs. I immediately regretted it when another stream of icy water hit my pubic mound, flowing straight down my slick folds and across my overheated clit. I clenched my eyes shut and screamed as I felt Edward's hands grab my thighs to hold me in place. The water slipped along past my entrance and pooled beneath me, freezing my ass in the process and making it even harder not to move. Then his mouth was on me, sucking and licking, reheating my chilled skin, tugging on my clit. We both moaned when he dipped his tongue into the combined hot and cold wetness flowing from me, and he spent several minutes there, sucking up every bit of liquid.

I moaned, I groaned, I bit my lip and begged to be allowed to move, but my pleas only spurred him to suck harder and flutter his tongue inside me. I felt the first waves of my orgasm building and apparently he did as well, because he gave my clit one more hard suck before removing his mouth. I swore at him, and his chuckle became a whimper; he was torturing himself as much as me.

The bed shook again, and I realized he was shaking the aerosol can. Confirmation came a moment later in the form of a cold spray circling my mound, and as he'd done with my breasts, he filled in the outline to the top of my slit. I felt more placement of berries, and once again, there was nothing. Well, almost nothing. I could hear his breathing growing heavier. A sudden shot of whipped cream hit directly on my pussy, and I squealed as the cold foam filled my folds. Something heavy and rough pressed against my clit, dragging through the cream until it was pushed slowly just inside my opening.

"Hold it, Bella. Don't let it fall out," Edward rasped, desire deepening his voice. I clenched whatever it was as best I could, but my own fluids were threatening to push past it. I trembled with the effort to remain still, my senses heightened, every inch of my heated skin hyper aware of the cold cream slowly melting on it.

*click*

I knew that sound, and if I wasn't absolutely certain that he would still tie me up and blindfold me at this point, I would have sat up and given him hell. Instead, I frowned, anger sweeping through me.

"Edward! You did _not_ just take a picture of me like this!"

His laughter rang through the room. "Yes, my love, I did, on my cell. I want to keep this as a memento of our last days in New York, and you know I love nothing better than to eat off of you. Well, not many things better. No worries, Bella, no one but you and I will ever see it, and in any case, you look so beautiful… simply delicious!"

I had no time to form a retort before he was licking the cream from the underside of my breast. I could hear his moans of delight as he sucked the berries into his mouth, taking long licks around my nipple, but never touching it. I felt the weight of the cream on my breast shift, and then Edward's mouth was on mine, tucking something nobbly between my lips. A raspberry.

I moaned into his mouth as he pressed the berry onto my tongue with his, crushing it between them. I swallowed the juice and the berry as he continued to kiss me. I sucked his lips, licking the sweet cream from them and felt him smile.

"More?" he whispered.

"Please," I breathed.

He lapped up more cream, returning to kiss me again. His mouth was deliciously sweet and hot as he spread the topping on my tongue. I swallowed and let out a strangled cry as he returned to my breast, roughly sucking and cleaning every last bit of the cream from it, his lips closing around my nipple and tugging hard. His hand replaced his mouth, caressing and fondling as he turned his attention to my other breast.

Again, he shared 'our dessert', this time filling my mouth with blueberries as well as cream, waiting until I was occupied with chewing before assaulting my breast in another frenzy of cleaning, licking and sucking.

"Edward, please!" I groaned as he nipped at my peak. I could feel whatever it was he'd placed in my pussy beginning to shift, and I gripped it harder, my legs trembling with the effort of not only keeping it in place, but also from trying to remain still. He sat back and I felt his weight move lower on the bed.

His fingers once again clutched my thighs, his firm grip pushing them farther apart. I tensed as I heard him growl.

"Sorry, love, no more for you. The rest of dessert is all mine."

With that, he began slowly, languorously, licking at my mound, tracing the tip of his tongue through the cream in swirling teasing patterns. I fisted the sheets, soft cries and pleas falling from my lips as he methodically removed all of it. He moved lower, sucking down the outsides of my pussy to my ass cheeks and back up again.

"Calvin… God, I need to see- touch you…" I moaned, and his fingers tightened, pressing me harder into the bed.

"You can, love," he murmured into my skin. I'd barely let go of the sheets before his tongue was gently lapping at my slit. His fingers spread me open and I saw the raw lust in his emerald eyes. I felt his teeth graze my lip as he bit down on what he'd placed inside me. He withdrew it slightly and I saw it was a huge strawberry, fat and elongated. His eyes caught me watching and he grinned around the berry devilishly, pushing it back inside me before pulling it out again. He fucked me with the strawberry a few more times as I tugged on his hair, before he pulled it out completely, biting it in half. He swiped the end that had been inside me through the cream, teasing my clit with it before reaching up to offer it to me.

I took it in my mouth and his eyes glowed as I then sucked the residual cream, mingled with my own juices, from his fingers.

"Fuck, Bella," he growled before attacking my pussy with his lips and tongue, lapping and sucking madly, cleaning me with such fervor that I felt my orgasm build quickly. He gripped me hard around my thighs, holding me in place as he fucked me with his tongue, pulling not only all the cream but a wave of moisture from me. I moaned incoherently and trembled against his mouth, unable to grind against him as I wanted, needing more friction. He licked and sucked up and down my folds, cleaning off all the cream, yet merely circling the one spot I most wanted him to touch.

Once I was clean to his satisfaction, he latched onto my clit, pulling it between his lips, sucking hard and licking furiously. I gripped his hair hard and arched my back as my orgasm shot through me, curling my toes and running like lightning through my limbs. I shook under him as the tremors took over, and still he feasted on the tiny sensitive bundle. I came again, even harder, and with no build up for a warning. I screamed his name and thrashed on the bed, and he still wouldn't let go.

"Edward, God, please! I can't take anymore…" I begged as another wave crested through me, arching me up off the mattress again. He relented, slowly, releasing my clit only to once again thrust his tongue inside me, sucking and licking as my walls spasmed around it.

"Fuck, you taste so fucking good," he moaned between thrusts. "I want you for dessert always, every day, love." He sat up on his knees then, pulling my thighs over his shoulders so he could reach down to pinch and pull at my nipples while his mouth fucked me. I flopped like a ragdoll as he positioned my body for this new assault, all strength gone, as every bit of my skin reacted to his touch as though to a flame. I came again, silently shaking, unable to muster the energy to make a sound.

He gently lowered me to the bed, covering my breasts and neck with kisses as he waited for me to calm down. Once my breathing had evened out, he left for a moment and I heard water begin to fill the tub. He picked me up and carried me to the hot bath, settling me carefully in the water before climbing in to let me lie against his chest. He washed me lovingly, interspersed with sweet kisses, removing all traces of food from both of our bodies. I lolled against him, my head heavy on his shoulder as he whispered words of love in my ear, and I dozed.

I woke as Edward scooped me from the tub to wrap me in a towel. I insisted that I was fine and could walk, but my knees betrayed me and I collapsed in his arms, drawing giggles and a self-satisfied smirk from him. I swatted weakly at him and he laughed.

"I believe I've worn you out, love," he grinned. "And all I did was eat dessert."

He carried me back to the bedroom and I leaned against the door as he cleared away the plastic cover and moved the food remnants back to the kitchen. By the time he got back, I'd wobbled my way to the marshmallow and flopped down on it. Edward tugged the covers out from under me and slid in on the other side, pulling me into his arms. I snuggled against his chest and wrapped my leg over his.

"I love you, Calvin," I yawned and he kissed my hair, brushing it out of my face. That's the last I remember, until early this morning.

I woke with a start from a dream of Edward holding a tiny baby, Esme's baby, I presumed. He'd looked ecstatic and overwhelmed, tears of joy running unheeded down his radiant face. I glanced at the gorgeous man beside me, his strong jaw slack in sleep, his brow gently creased as his long lashes fluttered with his dreaming, and I wanted nothing more at that moment than to kiss every inch of his lean body.

I began with the Celtic dragon tattoo; it was closest to my lips, his arm thrown over me protectively in his sleep. It wasn't long before he was moaning softly as my mouth skimmed his chest, heading for the other tattoo. He caught me in his arms and rolled us over, pinning me to the bed with his body. That sexy crooked grin crept across his face and he finally opened his eyes, the green there deep and dark and full of promise. His lips brushed my jaw and throat as he began to stroke my sides with his hands, gently settling his hips between my thighs as his morning wood pressed insistently against my stomach. A small adjustment in position put him right where we both needed him, and he slipped in with a sigh.

We rocked together, slowly, sweetly loving in the pale New York dawn, our release almost an afterthought to the pure connection of our hearts and souls. This was our 'good-bye' to the marshmallow, and to our rocky beginning. What comes next is only the second chapter of our story, and we can't wait to live it.


	396. Chapter 396

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. WTF? Alice packed teensy tiny lacy lingerie, and Bella comes out in a short black nightie? Ur doin' it WRONG.**

**Chapter 396**

_30 May 2011_

_Monday_

_We spent last night in the 'marshmallow', and when Bella pulled a handful of neckties from her bag, I truly regretted that it isn't coming to England with us. That is one fucking spectacular bed, mate._

_The movers came not long after we returned. I had just stepped out of the shower, and from the sexy way Bella was admiring my towel-clad body, I was beginning to consider crawling under the covers with her. The doorbell rang though, so I pulled on my sweats to let the men inside as she headed to the kitchen to make coffee._

_It was a bit odd, watching the few furniture pieces going out the door, though most of it is staying here for Rose and Em to use. Bella insisted that the sofa come with us. I know why, and I can't help but agree with her. We've made too many memories amongst its cushions to leave it behind. I found her in the hall, watching as the movers hoisted it through the door, a wistful look on her face. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her hair as she sighed and leaned back against my chest._

"_I can't believe it's finally happening. We're really leaving."_

"_We are, love. Not too sad about it, I hope?" I asked as I nuzzled her ear._

"_A little. In a way, I feel like I just got here. There's so much of New York I have yet to see. But you've shown me much more than I ever imagined I would experience in the six months I've been here. It was the best move I've ever made." She turned her head to kiss me, her warm fingers running up my neck and into my hair._

_I turned her in my arms, letting my hands skim down her back to settle on her hips and pull her closer. We stood there for a moment, lost in one another, heedless of the movers as they maneuvered around us. When our kisses turned hungry and she let out a small whimper, I pulled away, smiling down into my favourite chocolate puddles._

"_There's a lot to see in London, too, and I can't wait to show you everything."_

"_Everything?" she teased, grinning as she hooked her fingers through my belt loops and ground her hips into mine. "I want to see Big Ben again, only up close. I hear it's really… _big," _she whispered in my ear. _

_I chuckled as I untangled her hands from me. "Oh, I promise I'll show you how big it is, love. As many times as you like, and from several angles."_

_Over the next few hours, the stacks of boxes slowly dwindled as the rest of our things followed the sofa. By the time the men were through, our flat had acquired an air of melancholy though it was far from empty, and that as much as the rumbles of our stomachs drove us out in search of food. About an hour after we returned, the cleaning service arrived and Bella and I hid out in our room, where we spent the remainder of the afternoon._

_I called home a bit ago, to let Mum know that the shipment is on its way. She has been quite busy locating items to fill our new house, and though I know she's having a grand time getting things ready for us, I do worry she's overtaxing herself. According to Dad, she's a little tired, but her energy level is generally quite high, something to do with hormones and 'nesting', he said. I can't wait to see them, mate, and feel my little brother kicking for myself._

_Fags smoked: 2_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_I'm truly becoming more excited about leaving with Bella. New York brought her to me, and now I'm bringing her home._


	397. Chapter 397

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Though the lingerie show was worth it for the giggle and the frustrated rollover. ASS!**

**Chapter 397**

_31 May 2011_

_Tuesday_

_Ever have that feeling that there's so much to do and not enough time to do it in? Well, that's not how I feel. With Bella at my side, we have managed to get everything completed for our move and now we have nothing but free time on our hands. Today we have planned a picnic in Central Park and then a small get together at The Crooked Knife. Em and Rose swear it is just going to be friends. It's supposed to be our "See You Soon" gathering. Bella has been a bit down about saying good-bye to anyone lately, so we've decided on this phrase instead. _

_I'm not going to lie, saying good-bye to Em is going to be difficult. He's been here like a brother for me since Jazz and I moved over. He and Rose are getting along much better now, since they had their talk. It's going to be hard without him there playing a joke on me, or getting me pissed with our drinking games, or just being there to knock some fucking sense into me daily. I'm really going to miss the big fucking lug of a guy. He's been a great mate to have in my corner. I'll have to talk to Bella about having them over, soon._

_I've ordered our lunch from Elizabeth at Tea & Sympathy, another person I'll be sad to say "see you soon" to. I never thought leaving NYC was going to be this hard. Why is it that Bella seems to be alright on the outside and I'm caving like a fucking pansy? _

_Right, well, I best get dressed so we can start our day._

_We'll chat soon mate._

_Fags smoked: 1_

_Fags allotted: 5_


	398. Chapter 398

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Anybody else find it odd that Bella has been portrayed as vegetarian since the first film, yet she has no trouble frying up and eating some chicken in BD1?**

**Chapter 398**

Tuesday, May 31, 2011

Dear Diary –

It's the last of May. New York is beautiful as it greets summer, and I am sad to say good-bye. I'm going to miss it, and all its delights, plus the friends I have here. But the best thing I found here is the best thing that ever happened to me, and we're leaving together. We have the rest of our lives to enjoy England, and I'm sure we'll be back to visit soon. I'm not sorry I'm leaving, though, because I've heard nothing but how beautiful England is in summer and I can't wait to see our own house on our own land.

I want to cut roses from our bushes for a vase in the kitchen, and hear Edward rummaging in the wine cellar while I make dinner. I want to lounge by the pool and watch Twilight gallop around her new paddock. I want to curl up on a rainy night with a book by the fire in the sitting room and pretend to read it, while spying on Edward as he pretends to grade papers, but plays with Fi instead. I want Esme and Carlisle to come over after the baby is born, just to see Edward hold it. I may come undone the first time I see him with that baby in his arms, no lie. He can't wait to be a brother, and I suppose I can't wait to be a sister-in-law, either. I never really thought I'd be one of those, especially to a baby. I do hope Esme lets us baby-sit for them sometimes. Edward will be in trouble, because I can tell that child already has him wrapped around a tiny finger.

We're off for a picnic in Central Park, the food packed and waiting for us at Tea and Sympathy. It's sunny, mid-90s and not as humid today, and the weather should be even better on Thursday when we leave, in the mid-80s. And when we finally wander homeward again tonight, there's a little get together our friends have planned later at the Crooked Knife. I think I'll wear my sex boots and a mini skirt for old times' sake. Edward should enjoy that – he'll finally be on the same side of the bar as me.


	399. Chapter 399

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. Also, does anybody else think Edward would be much more aware of Bella's cycle and when her period is due?**

**Chapter 399**

_1 June 2011_

_Wednesday_

_Hard to believe today is our last day here in the flat, but it is._

_I awoke this morning with my head pounding and Bella's foot in my face. Yes, we had a rough night. After the going away party last night, for us as well as Jazz and Alice, the party took a turn for the worse, and then a slight left for the fucking better._

_It was an epic evening to say the least. I'm not sure who invited all of those people, some of them whom I didn't even know, but fuck me; there was a ton of them coming and going. I have to say that the entire night I was pleased with the thought that Bella would be going home with me to start the next adventure of our life. We are going to make it work. We are getting married in December and I will be working hard at practicing "what makes babies" with her daily. Whether she wants to or not. Lol!_

_All of the drinking, chatting and pissed "is this the correct hole" sex with Bella put me in the state I'm in currently. She is lying with her head at the foot of the bed, her knee in my chest, and I'm watching the drool run down her arm. I reek of too much alcohol, sex and fags. A shower is first on my list of things to do today. Then possibly ask Bella if that indeed was the correct hole, hopefully without her knocking me out._

_Fags smoked: today none_

_Last night: not entirely sure_

_Fags allotted: 5, yeah that's a fucking joke._

_One day until everything changes. Fuck, she's adorable when she's asleep, drool or no drool._


	400. Chapter 400

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. *confetti* Another hundred bites the dust! To celebrate, we intend to play 'Create-a-Drink' with Edward until his clothes fall off. :D**

**Chapter 400**

Wednesday, June 1, 2011

Dear Diary –

I'm glad we had the going-away party last night instead of tonight, because I wouldn't want any of us traveling in our current condition.

Everyone was there, and I do mean, everyone. Jazz and Alice, of course, because it was their party, too, Em, Rose, Angela and Riley, Jake and Leah, and of course Mike and TP. Several of Alice's co-workers came to make sure she wasn't being hauled off and sold into white slavery. Funny bunch. Elizabeth was there from Tea and Sympathy and a couple of the guys from A Salt and Battery. I got some dirty looks from Angela over them, let me tell you. She is crazy over Riley, but she still dragged me off to the Ladies' to demand I tell her why I never took her there to introduce her to them! Yes, NYC does abound with fuck-hawt Brits, if you just know where to look. One of them was chatting with Rebecca from Starbucks for a while. That seemed fitting, somehow, and made me smile.

There was a sweet older lady named Kate, who frankly looked a little lost and out of place. I wasn't sure how Edward knew her, but she'd brought an absolutely stunning floral arrangement that Em put with two guest books on a table by the door. I wondered why two books, until I realized one was for us and the other for Jazz and Alice. Kate also brought corsages of tiger lilies and jasmine for Alice and me, for prosperity and good luck, she said, and boutonnieres of forget-me-nots for Edward and Jazz. She insisted on pinning mine to my dress herself, the whole time whispering to me what a fine catch Edward was and how she hoped we'd be happy together for many years to come. She gave me a tight squeeze and I swear she had tears in her eyes when she was through. Edward startled us both by grabbing her up in a big hug and kissing her cheek. She giggled and squealed at him until he put her down on a barstool. He got her a drink, smiling and chatting with her for several minutes, and the whole time, both of them kept looking over at me. Edward said something and her face sort of crumpled, but then she tossed back her drink and gave him a little smile before she replied. After she left, he told me that she was the florist responsible for all of the beautiful flowers he'd given me, and he'd always promised to introduce me to her and her husband. Sadly, her husband passed away in early May, and this was the first time she'd gone anywhere other than home, the grocery or her flower shop since his funeral. I understood her tears then; she'd had her love for a long time, and was bestowing the same blessing on us.

Somehow, somebody got word to Mr. Burke, and he also dropped by for a beer and congratulations. Mrs. Burke has gone back to Africa, he said, and he wasn't at all surprised when she said she might not come back this time. He didn't seem terribly upset about it either. I'm sorry for Sam's and Emma's sake, but I'm glad for him. She doesn't deserve him and he ought to be able to find someone who does.

Several of Edward's and Jazz's classmates were there, and it got fairly rowdy, fast. There were toasts to our health and longevity, and innumerable shots bought for us. I lost count of the number of bottles of champagne that were popped, and I do believe the celebration in general outdid Edward's and Jazz's graduation party. That's according to the level of pain in my head and body today, anyway. Somebody explain to me why we celebrate important events by trying to poison ourselves?

Edward is in the shower. I'm going back to bed, at least until he's out. Then I may just have to see if I can convince him to join me for a while. He's awfully good at curing my hangovers.


	401. Chapter 401

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. That's just what we called the horse.**

**Chapter 401**

_2 June 2011_

_Thursday_

_Everything of ours is either packed or has already been shipped to the new house. In less than an hour Bella, Jazz, Alice and I will be heading to JFK to catch our flight to Heathrow. It's hard to actually believe the time has come so fast, yet it has. _

_Bella is excited to not only start our life together in England, but to also start working on our house. Fuck, "our house" has a nice ring to it. Not Jazz and me anymore; Bella and me. I'm looking forward to christening every fucking flat surface in the place. When I told Bella about this, she just called me a pervert and kept going. She doesn't know it, but I saw the smile creep across her face as she walked away._

_Well, mate, I've been thinking about what would come of you now that I'm heading back across the pond. I thought about tossing you in the bin, but there are too many fond memories inside of you. I thought about storing you and pulling you out to re-read at a later date, but knowing me, I'd just forget about you entirely. So, I came up with the best idea ever: I plan to pack you in Bella's carry-on bag. You will be a gift to her. She'll take really fucking good care of you. Trust me mate, it's for the best._

_I better get to wrapping you up. Thanks for being there for me through this ride. _

_Fags smoked: 3_

_Fags allotted: 5_

_Bella, my love, _

_I want you to have my journal as a reminder of our love. We may not have always had the best of times, but all that matters is that we had them together. I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you._

_I love you with all that I am._

_E_


	402. Chapter 402

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. But we do own this ridiculously long story, and you, dear reader, own our hearts! (All our girly bits are belong to Edward.) We thank you for joining us on this bizarre and twisty adventure, and as Bella and Edward fly off to London, we will say "see you soon" instead of "good-bye", for there will be an Epilogue. x**

**Chapter 402**

Thursday, June 2, 2011

Dear Diary –

I'm writing from Virgin Air first class, somewhere over the Atlantic. Jazz and Alice are across the plane, snuggled under a blanket and probably earning wings at this very moment. I can't blame them. I've got mine already, and anyway, Edward is sleeping next to me. Poor baby is exhausted. He's been trying so hard not to be stressed about the move, his new job, my paperwork, closing on the new house, getting Em and Rose situated in the old one, and everything else that goes along with pulling up roots and starting life in a new place. Of course, it's not entirely new to him; it's his home, just a different house. I'm the one who will be dealing with culture shock, but it's not scary at all. I'm looking forward to this new chapter in our lives.

I can't wait to get into our house. OUR HOUSE. God, that sounds amazing. Edward asked Esme to start us off with a few basic pieces, which she did. She searched out a selection of things she thought we would like and sent us photos and descriptions. We looked them over and decided on the ones we wanted together, and then she had them delivered for us. So far we have a bed frame, dressers, a flat-screen television even larger than the one he had in NYC, two grand pianos (one is an upright, for me), and a coffee table. Our sofa is being shipped. I couldn't give it up. And Edward insisted on waiting to shop for mattresses once we are there. He said it has to be a 'five', whatever that means. Sometimes it's just easier not to ask what's going on in his head.

Jazz and Alice will be staying with his parents for a little while. There is a house about halfway between ours and London that is in desperate need of attention, and Esme is this close to convincing them to buy it so she can help renovate it. I think she'll succeed. Jazz wants to give Alice a house for a wedding present, and she'll be able to have input on everything this way. I have a sneaking suspicion that Jazz may even want to take on some of the renovation himself. It's an historic house, so he, Alice and Esme will have a wonderful time finding period-appropriate materials while still making it technologically state of the art. I can't wait to see what they do with it.

We've settled on a date ourselves. December 29. It's the anniversary of the first time we spoke on Twitter. Sappy, I know, but that crazy half-drunken conversation changed our lives. We've gone through so much together since then, and it's only been just over five months! Angela said she'll be my maid of honor no matter what, when or where. I hope she doesn't mind coming to England. Edward said he'd love to get married in New Orleans or NYC, either one, as it's more convenient for Renee and Charlie and our friends, but Carlisle told me that there are long-standing traditions in his family that involve the title inheritance. Edward needs to marry on English soil. I think this is one time I'll let him spend some money to bring our loved ones to us.

I don't know how long I'll be able to keep writing in here. I'll write more as I can, but I think I'm going to be pretty busy for a while, at least until we get settled in and we start working. I've even been thinking about getting a new diary, for the details of my new life. This one holds an incredible chapter that's closing. Thanks for being there through it all.

He's waking up and we still have a couple of hours before we land. It's unfair how he can look so sexy and sleepy and warm, all at the same time. So fuckable. And you know me, Diary… I never did like to waste a good morning wood. x


	403. Chapter 403

**The Crooked Knife **

**By CKBarGuy and BrownEyedBluez**

**We don't own Twilight. We do thank S. Meyer for the fun world she not only shared with us, but continues to allow us all to explore and re-imagine through fan fiction.**

**Epilogue**

**At last my love has come along.**

**My lonely days are over and life is like a song.**

**``o``**

**Charles and Renee Swan**

**along with**

**Carlisle and Esme Cullen**

**are pleased to announce the marriage of**

**Isabella Marie Swan**

**and**

**Edward Anthony Cullen**

**on the Twenty-Ninth of December, 2011**

**at**

**Greyforks**

**Windsor, Berkshire **

**England**

**``o``**

_**The Times - Friday, December 30, 2011**_

_**Life Section - Wedding Editor**_

Jubilation was the order of the day Thursday at Greyforks, historic family home of Lord Carlisle Cullen, on the occasion of the marriage of his son, Edward Anthony Cullen to Miss Isabella Marie Swan, only daughter of Charles and Renee Swan of New Orleans, Louisiana. Lord Carlisle and Lady Esme Cullen presented the bride to London society this past March with an informal gathering on the grounds of Greyforks.

The bride wore an ivory damask silk gown in the Renaissance style, with a cathedral train and veil of ivory Belgian lace. The sweetheart bodice and medallions of Belgian lace on the skirt were encrusted with pearls and diamonds. The gown, train and veil are heirloom pieces, the traditional 'something old', and were a wedding gift to the bride from Lady Esme, who wore them upon her own nuptial day. As the 'something new', emeralds were added to the bodice and scattered on the veil, to compliment the bride's emerald and diamond engagement ring and wedding band.

The bridal attendants wore gowns of soft carmine taffeta and Chantilly lace, and carried arrangements of deep burgundy dahlias and Queen Anne's lace. The bouquets were designed by Kate's Creations of New York, who also provided the bride's bouquet of chocolate ranunculus, red tea roses, and dark red tulips, as well as the gentlemen's dark red tulip boutonnieres.

The groomsmen were attired in grey morning coats with grey-striped trousers, whilst the groom wore black with grey-striped trousers. He also wore the Cullen crest worked in diamonds and emeralds on a brooch suspended from a black silk ribbon.

Attending the bride were Miss Angela Elizabeth Weber, maid of honour, Miss Rosalie Faith Hale and Miss Mary Alice Brandon, all of New York, New York. The groomsmen were Mister Riley Clark Biers and Mister Emmett Michael McCarty, also of New York. The groom's best man was Mister Jasper Thomas Whitlock of London.

Father Andrew Connor officiated.

Also in attendance were many friends and family members of both the bride and groom, including Master Aedan Thomas Masen Cullen, infant brother of the groom.

Following a honeymoon in Paris, the happy couple will reside at The Meadows in Langley.

**A/N: And there you have it! ****This story has been a dream to write (and occasionally a nightmare), and we thank you again for reading and commenting. Your commitment to see Bella and Edward through to their new beginning is very much appreciated, and we will truly miss writing these two. **

******Now that it is finished, we'll let you in on a little secret: We were working with very little plot, and most of the story truly developed through their online interaction with little to no previous discussion. The same with the diary/journal entries; neither of us knew what to expect from the other, and it made for some imaginative rewrites to get it all in line! **

******Thank you again for braving the huge-ass number of chapters, and we hope to see you around the fandom! **

******xoxo **

******Author A & Author B **


End file.
